


Héé nem vagyok fiú

by Lauras07



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, High School, Humor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 199,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauras07/pseuds/Lauras07
Summary: Egy lány akinek muszáj álcázni magát, és beköltözni egy fiú kollégiumba, de ez csak a kezdete a bonyodalmaknak, mert nem egy átlagos iskolába kerül.





	1. A kezdet

Az apám reménytelen eset. Ezt már megállapítottam hét éves koromban, mikor anya elment, mert vagy egy hétig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy én csinálom a kaját. A nagy szökés csak a szomszéd városig tartott édes szülőanyámnak, és azóta se jött vissza, így ketten maradtunk. Egy gyerek és egy felnőtt.  
Mikor kilenc éves lettem, úgy döntöttem, hogy kettőnk közül én vagyok az érettebb. Hogy miért? Nos, a válasz nagyon egyszerű. Az a nap tisztán él emlékeimben. Akkor határozta el drága atyám, hogy struccfarmunk lesz. Akkor is, most is bérházban laktunk. Ez még a kisebb gond lett volna, mert mikor ezt az ötletet felvázolta, nem akármit rejtegetett a háta mögött; rögtön elő is kapta a tenyészállatunkat - vagyis az új megélhetési forrásunkat -, aki egyelőre még tojáslakó formában létezett. Elárulta, hogy megvett még száz hozzá hasonlót, és igaz, hogy a fizetése nagy része ráment, de nincs gond, mert ebből tuti meggazdagodunk. Abban a hónapban sok tojást kellett megenni – bizony, pénz az nem lett belőle, mivel elfelejtette, hogy nincs hol kikeltetni a fiókákat. Ez az apróság valahogy kiment a fejéből.

Igen, ekkor határozottan megértettem, hogy anyám miért lépett le két évvel azelőtt. Sajnos, ezek után még rengeteg hasonló, ragyogó ötlettel állt elő. Néha sikerült megelőznöm a bajt, de volt, amikor elkéstem, ugyanis a kár már megtörtént. Mindig megéreztem, hogy mikor közeleg a vihar... Mint most is, amikor belép az ajtón, szélesen vigyorogva.  
\- Hercegnőm, csodás híreim vannak – kezdi el belépő műsorát.   
\- Ugye, nem mentél a lóversenyre, és nem fogadtál valami gebére? Hónap eleje van, és a házinéni szólt, hogy most már tényleg ki kell fizetnünk a tartozást – figyelmeztetem, még mielőtt másra terelhetné a szót.   
\- Ne törődj a vén matrónával, és mivel csak a rosszat nézed ki belőlem, elárulom: költözünk, mert új munkám lett; én leszek a gondnok egy elit iskolában! - vigyorog szélesen apám.  
\- Te, mint gondnok? Honnét szedted hozzá a papírokat? Csak nem mentél el megint ahhoz a gyanús alakhoz, aki mindig ajánlatokat tesz nekem?   
\- Rendes fickó, és csak kedves akar lenni, hisz tudja, milyenek a mai tizenhat éves lányok. Önbizalmat akar adni neked – mentegetőzik.   
Miért áldott meg az ég ezzel a reménytelen alakkal, aki azt sem veszi észre, ha a lányára rástartolnak?!   
\- Hol van ez a nagyszerű hely? - kérdem gyanakodva.  
\- Északon, a neve Szent Katolikus Tanintézet vagy valami hasonló. Holnap megyünk. Mondd csak, kicsim, mit is főztél ősz atyádnak? - tereli a szót másfelé.  
Valami itt nem tiszta. Biztos vagyok benne hogy eltitkol előlem valami fontosat. Nem baj. Akkor is megtudom, mit rejteget, ha egész este faggatnom kell hozzá. Így aztán máris felteszem a következő kérdésem.   
\- Mit nem mondtál még el nekem?   
\- Egy nyúlfarknyi kis apróságot, de... Nem igazán lényeges. - Idegesen pillant oldalra. A világért se nézne rám... - Rossz érzéseim egyre erősödnek. - Majd meglátod, csuda egy hely lesz.   
Csak nézem és várok. Ettől tuti, nagyon ideges lesz, és végre kiböki az igazságot. Van már kilencévnyi gyakorlatom.   
\- Tudod, hogy utálom, amikor ezt csinálod...! Oké, oké. Elmondom. De ezt biztos anyádtól örökölted. Szóval, az a helyzet... hogy ez... Izé... Szóval... egy... fiúiskola - hadarja el az utolsó szót.   
\- Na és? Biztos van más suli is a közelben - kezdek megnyugodni, hogy csak ennyi a probléma, és már épp elmosolyodnék, hogy végre törvényes munkája van apámnak.  
\- Nincs, mert ez, mint mondtam, elit iskola, és mint ilyen, mérföldekre van a legközelebbi településtől is - közli velem óvatos hangon. - Mint tudod, az igazgató külön megjegyezte, hogy reméli, hogy a gyermekem fiú.  
\- Mire te mondtad, hogy sajnálod, de lányod van, igaz? - Érzem, hogy mi lesz a válasz, de még reménykedem. Csak nem tenné ezt velem, ugye? Ugye?!   
\- Nem igazán. Azt mondtam, hogy fiam van - közli velem a tényt nyugodtan  
Én mondjuk közel sem vagyok olyan nyugodt... De legalább már nem mosolyog.   
\- Fiú!? Ezt mégis, hogy gondolod?! - Szinte sikítva teszem fel a kérdést.   
\- Az igazgató megmondta: lánygyermek esetén már be is fejezhetjük a beszélgetést. A barátom csinált neked is papírokat, és a neved ezentúl nem Jessica, hanem simán Jessie. - Már kapja is elő kétes identitásom, és az orrom alá tolja.   
\- Ezt te se mondhatod komolyan! Ebbe én nem megyek bele. - Egy pillantást se vetve a papírokra csapom félre a karját.  
\- Muszáj! Mert igaz, hogy ma nem voltam lóversenyen, de tegnap és azelőtt igen. Kölcsönkértem Mr. K-tól egy kis pénzt is. - Most már könyörögve néz rám.  
\- De hát ő egy bűnöző, ezt mindenki tudja! – Lassan és érthetően igyekszem beszélni, hogy felfogja.  
\- Azt hittem, szerencsém lesz, de... - kezdi el mentegetőzve a védőbeszédét.  
\- Nem lett! Ismerős ez a helyzet - szakítom félbe a jól ismert szöveget. Épp elégszer hallottam már ezt. - Nem érdekel, mit csináltál, én itt maradok. Nem megyek veled. Amúgy se vennék be, hogy fiú vagyok – érvelek.  
\- A hajad rövid, és melled se nagyon van, úgyhogy simán el lehet takarni - vágja a képembe a kegyetlen valóságot.   
Hogy én mennyire utálom! Épp elég komplexusom van emiatt így is! Nem kell még emlegetni is, de főleg nem érvelni vele! Na és? Tény, az anyatermészet nem volt velem túl bőkezű, de ettől még igenis LÁNY vagyok. És különben is:  
\- Minek kellek én oda?  
\- Az igazgató csak azért vett fel, mert meséltem, milyen szorgalmas a fiam, és hogy minden vágya, hogy oda járhasson, de sajnos nincs elég pénzünk. Még sírtam is, bár erre nem vagyok büszke - közeledik felém óvatosan.  
\- Vagyis kizsaroltad az állást - állapítom meg.  
\- Mondhatjuk - emeli fel a kezét, majd bizonytalanul a vállamra helyezi, és puhatolózva rám pillog.  
\- Mennyivel tartozol? - nézek a szemébe.  
\- Sokkal, nagyon sokkal, de Mr. K. rendes volt, mert engedi, hogy részletekben törlesszek. Belevágunk? – Mivel tudja, hogy nyert ügye van, ismét fülig ér a szája. Számító dög.  
\- Van más választásom? - sóhajtok fel megadóan.

Az este úgy ér véget, hogy végigtelefonáltam barátnőimet és búcsúzkodtam, miközben biztosítottam mindenkit, hogy inkább a pokolban égnék, mint hogy itt hagyjam őket. A részletekbe persze nem mentem bele. Épp eléggé szenvedek már így is, nem kell, hogy még jól ki is röhögjenek.  
Míg apám vígan horkolt, addig én csomagoltam, és azon gondolkodtam, hogy anya igazán elvihetett volna magával, amikor azt mondta, hogy csak tejért ugrik le a boltba.

Holnaptól egy új élet kezdődik számomra. Épp csak azt nem tudom, hogy fogom túlélni...


	2. Első benyomások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie rájön, hogy nincs menekvés.

**Jessie**

A reggel túl hamar jön el, legalábbis az én véleményem szerint, mert apám egyszer csak bejön az ajtón, és az ágyamra szór egy csomó ruhát. Egyik ócskább, mint a másik.  
\- Mik ezek? - teszem fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést.  
\- Az új ruháid. A szomszédnő adta, a fia hirtelen lefogyott, és már nem kell neki.   
\- Ezek nagyok rám, úgy fogok kinézni, mint valami árva gyerek, ráadásul mindegyik borzalmas! - Ezzel undorodó pillantást vetek a zsákszerű ruhákra, majd rájövök, hogy ezt a pillantást apámra is irányíthatnám.  
\- Legalább szellőzik. Különben is, mostantól fiú vagy, ők pedig nem tőrödnek az ilyen apróságokkal. Ne vitázz, vedd fel a ruhákat, és indulás, mert hosszú az út, aranyom! – Ezzel a vidám felkiáltással vonul ki a szobából, rám se nézve.

Ezt még megkeserüli, abban biztos lehet! Miután felveszem az új ruháimat, erősen elgondolkozom, hogy talán még nem késő, és én is elmegyek tejért, hogy aztán soha ne jöjjek vissza. A ruha egy számmal nagyobb a kelleténél, és magam is megijedek, mikor a tükörbe nézek. Mert ha nem tudnám biztosra lány voltomat, simán bedőlnék a fiús kinézetnek Egy vékony, sápadt hímnemű egyénnek tűnő alak tekint vissza rám. A rohadt anyatermészet, jól kitolt velem. Sehol egy gömbölyded vonal, vagy hajlat. Egy csík vagyok, állapítom meg szomorúan. Legalább a hajam hosszú lenne. Aztán meggondolom magam, mert akkor a szobán kívüli ember nem csak ruhákkal fogadott volna, hanem még egy ollót is hozott volna, hogy az álca minél tökéletesebb legyen. Beleborzongok a gondolatba is.   
\- Gyere ki, hadd lássalak, tündérkém! - szól egy undorítóan vidám hang kintről, amit már túl jól ismerek, és amitől soha nem szabadulok.  
\- Ha ott leszünk, le kell szoknod az idióta elnevezéseidről, mert nem lenne túl férfias a részemről ilyenekre hallgatni - mondom, miközben kimegyek.  
\- Akkor viszont te sem hozhatod magaddal a plüsseidet! - vág vissza nyomban.  
Ez most érzékeny pontomat érintette, mert sajnos ez a gyengém. A szobám tele van mindenféle nagyságú és alakú szőrmókkal. Nem tehetek róla; próbáltam már ellenállni a kísértésnek, de nem ment, és ha megláttam a boltban egyet, muszáj volt megvennem. Ez, tudom, már megszállottság, és kezeltetni kellene, de olyan könyörögve néznek rám a kirakatból. Igazából már sikerült megbeszélnem magammal, hogy ez a családi háttérnek köszönhető, vagyis konkrétan apám miatt alakult ki ez a rögeszmém.   
\- Ez nem fair - mondom, és közben könyörgő pillantásokat vetek rá. - Nem hagyhatom itt őket.  
\- Akkor, bogárkám, el kell viselned tőlem ezeket a dolgokat. Tűrd férfiként. - A szavakhoz gúnyos mosoly társul, miközben szeme elégedetten villan.  
Mennyire utálom ezeket a beceneveket! Mérlegelnem kell. Plüss, vagy inkább az új helyen szívassanak ezerrel? Nehéz döntés, de mikor látom, hogy apám azt hiszi, nyert ügye van, döntök.  
\- Rendben, nem viszem őket – szólalok meg végül.  
\- De babácskám...  
\- Nincs becézés mostantól! Induljunk, mielőtt meggondolom magam, és anya után megyek! - Ezzel a felkiáltással a kijárat felé fordulok, és elindulok az ismeretlenbe.  
Már öt órája utazunk valahova, aminek a nevét se hallottam még. Egyszer tartottunk egy pihenőt, de utána keserűen megbántam.  
\- Még mindig bánt, hogy a pincérnő kikezdett veled? - néz rám vigasztalóan, miközben az útra is figyel. - Ezt fogd fel bóknak, így már biztos, hogy tökéletes az álruhád, és nem bukunk le.  
\- Kikezdett? Letámadott, és azt mondta, pont az ilyen félénk, fiatal fiúkat szereti. Ha nem jössz, nem tudom, mit kellett volna csinálnom, hogy leszálljon rólam – panaszkodom kétségbeesetten.  
\- Csak be akart avatni a felnőttek világába, és most rém büszke vagyok rád. Az első hódításod… - A kijelentéshez ábrándos sóhaj és tekintet társul.  
\- Utállak. Emlékezz, én a lányod vagyok - vágom arcába tényt, amiről, úgy tűnik, megfeledkezett.  
\- Kiábrándító vagy. Egy kicsit hadd éljem már bele magam, milyen fiús apának lenni!   
Ezek után csöndben maradok, mert megint szembesülök a ténnyel, hogy egyszerűen borzalmas az apám. Lassan már várom, hogy mikor szabadulok el az autóból, és látom meg az iskolát. Ennél még az a hely is jobb lehet. Erről jut eszembe, hogy elsiklottam egy lényeges részlet felett, pedig nem vagyok kezdő, ha ősöm ötleteinek kezeléséről van szó. Pontosan milyen iskolában is kell elviselnem a következő éveket? Nem tudok róla semmit sem, és ez több mint fura.  
\- Az iskoláról senki se hallott az ismerőseim közül... Mi is a pontos neve a sulinak? - kérdezem gyanakodva.  
\- Idegesítően hosszú neve van, és egyáltalán nem is lényeges. Ott egy őz! - mutat valamerre, ahol egy szem őz se szaladgál, de ez most lényegtelen.  
\- Aha. Nem tetszik nekem, hogy titkolózol. - Egy pillanatra se nézek félre, és nem ugrom be a trükkjeinek. - Mit nem mondtál még el nekem? Az iskolában vár rám a rég halott nagymama is, vagy kistestvér?  
\- Nem, bár nem rossz ötlet. Akkor lehet, hogy fizetésemelést kapnék, ha a család nagyobb lenne. - Elgondolkodva húzza össze a szemöldökét, és sajnálkozva fújja ki a levegőt. - Hogy ez miért nem jutott eszembe?  
Még szerencse, hogy vezet, mert szülőség ide vagy oda, nagyon odacsapnék. Már próbálnám ismét kiszedni belőle, hogy mégis mibe rángat bele, amikor az eddigi egyhangú táj éles váltást mutat.  
Ez egy kastély vagy szálloda? Életemben nem láttam ekkora építményt, olyan, mint egy kisebb város, fákkal körülvéve. Tökéletes lenne, ha az egyik ablakból nem szállna füst, és egy egyenruhát viselő tanuló nem futna égő hajjal a közeli halastóba. A többi diák pedig ahelyett, hogy segítene neki, inkább nevet, vagy úgy csinál, mintha semmi se történt volna. Rossz érzés kerít hatalmába.  
\- Hova hoztál engem? - foglalom aggodalmamat kérdésbe.  
Nem mond semmit, csak megáll az autóval. Az örök optimizmus ég a szemében, és kezdem azt érezni, hogy nagyon át lettem verve. Mielőtt kiszállna, csak annyit mond nekem:  
\- Ne felejtsd el, hogy fiú vagy! Viselkedj úgy, hadd legyek büszke rád. Ha valaki kekeckedik, üsd nyugodtan.  
A válaszomat meg sem várja, kiszáll az autóból, egyedül hagyva a kétségek között. Rövid töprengés után követem végül én is, és kikászálódom rozoga járgányunkból, közben végig bennem van az az érzés, hogy most kéne hátraarcot csinálnom. Ránézek apámra, aki biztatóan néz az épületre, és eszembe jut Mr. K., aki legutóbb azért törette el valakinek a lábát, mert véletlenül nekiment. Akkor apámmal mit csinálna? Mély levegő, nyugi. Hiszen ez az iskola szigorú szabályok szerint működik, nem lesz semmi gond. Igaz, a suli egyik ablakából még dől a füst. A srác még mindig a tóban hűti magát. Tanár még mindig nincs sehol, és elég gyanúsnak tűnik az a két fiú, akik egy hatalmas vödör festékkel lopakodnak a bokrok között, de makacsul hiszek benne, hogy mindezek nem jelentenek semmit. Rossz ómen? Soha.  
Ura vagyok a helyzetnek, és nem engedem magam legyűrni, végül is ez az egész nem lehet olyan vészes, mint amilyenek látszik. Talán rossz napot fogtam ki, vagy évet? Gondolataimból apám hangja szakít ki.  
\- Gyere, Jessic...  
\- Jessie, így hívj! - vágok közbe, mielőtt kimondaná a rendes nevem. - Már mondtam, hogy nem szeretem a teljes nevemet.  
Majdnem lebuktatott, hiszen mindenki minket figyel, akik eddig az égő srác látványán szórakoztak. Kezdek örülni, hogy egy bő felső van rajtam, és bájam semmi, mert nem valami bizalomgerjesztő, ahogy a tanulók figyelnek minket.  
\- Akkor irány az igazgatói iroda, Jessie - indul apám az épület irányába. – Már alig várom, hogy jobban megismerhessem ezt a helyet. - A szavak közben kap tőlem egy gyilkos pillantást.  
Lesz ez majd több is, ha kettesbe maradunk, ezt ő is nagyon jól tudja. Találkozásunkkor az igazgató egész nyugodt, ahhoz képest, hogy egy diák lángra kapott, mintha ez számára mindennapi eset lenne. Ez a nyugodtság rossz érzést kelt bennem, mert akkor mi itt az igazán komoly probléma, ha ez nem? A jövő kezd egyre sötétebbnek tűnni számomra.


	3. Az igazság pillanata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az iskola nem egészen olyan, mint lennie kellene.

**Jessie**

Ha azt mondom, hogy valami itt nekem nagyon bűzlik, akkor még szépen fogalmazok. Az igazgató mosolyogva tessékel be az irodájába, ami nem tűnik szokványosnak. Mert mit is vár el az ember egy irodától? Okleveleket a falon, talán egy-két családi fotót és fehér falakat, vagy legalább valami világos színt. Igen, eddig a pillanatig határozott elképzelésem volt, hogy milyen szobája lehet egy iskolai vezetőnek.   
Azonban a valóság kegyetlen dolog, és mikor szembesülök vele, az egy kemény pofon. Megdöbbenek; nem tudom, mennyire sikerül palástolni, mert én ilyet még nem láttam. A falon fegyverek arzenálja, mintha kiállítási tárgyak lennének. Ha most váratlanul elém ugrana Rambónak, már azon se lepődnék meg. Valami itt nincs rendben...  
\- Látom, lenyűgöztek a fegyvereim. Tényleg érdemes volt felvételt nyerned az iskolánkba. Bár az előéletedet tekintve nem lepődöm meg. - Az igazgató mellém lépve szakít ki zavaros gondolataimból.  
Ijedten nézek a pasira, aki úgy vigyorog rám, mint a Télapó karácsonykor a jó kisgyerekre. Kiráz tőle a hideg. Milyen előéletem volt nekem? Apámra nézek, aki a háttérben, tőlem tisztes távolságban megbújik. Helyes, féljen csak!  
\- Igen szép khm… gyűjtemény. Szeretném megkérdezni: az iskoláról senki sem hallott, miért van ez? - kérdem óvatosan, a biztos információ reményében.  
\- Mert ez a hely hivatalosan nem létezik. Bevallom őszintén, ha édesapád nem kapott volna egy volt tanítványunktól ajánlást, akkor nem vettük volna fel a gondnoki munkakörbe.   
\- Ki is ajánlotta be? - teszem fel a lényegi kérdésem.  
\- Milyen kíváncsi vagy fiacskám, ez kell ide, talpraesettség. Nem finomkodsz, hanem a lényegre törsz. Tökéletesen be fogsz illeszkedni - állapítja meg elégedetten. - Mr. K. iskolánk egyik büszkesége, valamint édesapád mesélte, hogy milyen életrevaló kölyök vagy.  
Mr. K., a város maffiafőnöke ajánlott minket erre az állítólagos „elit” helyre, és apám mesélt a tetteimről? Ez egy rémálom, vagy valahol lenni kell egy rejtett kamerának, mert ez egyszerűen nem lehet igaz.  
\- Térjünk a lényegre és kedvenc témámra, az iskolánkra, de előbb mindenki foglaljon helyet - kiált fel vidám hangon az igazgató, miközben elindul az íróasztala felé.

Leülünk a szoba közepén álló terepszínű kanapéra, amin már meg se lepődöm. Apám szorosan mellettem van, ami nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet a részéről. Várom, hogy kiderüljön végre, hova kerültem, és érzem, nagy szerencse, hogy ülök.  
\- Ez a hely egyedülálló a maga nemében. Az intézet neve JBGK és… - kezdi el lelkesen a beszámolóját.  
\- Elnézést, de ez minek a rövidítése? - vágok hirtelen közbe.   
\- A Jövő Bűnöző Generációja Középiskola. Itt megtalálható minden társadalmon kívüli ember gyermeke, akik azt akarják, hogy csemetéjük sikeresen vegye át a családi vállalkozást. Ide csak a legjobbak nyernek felvételt. Tanrendünk között szerepel önvédelem, fegyveres harcművészet, stratégiai oktatás, és mivel haladunk a korral, a legújabb lebukásmentes technológiák ismerete is az éves tanrend része.   
Az igazgató, miközben előttem áll, nagy hévvel magyarázza, hogy a legkiválóbb tanárok oktatnak minket, akik között nem egy olyan volt, aki ígéretes profi pályafutását hagyta ott az iskola kedvéért. Valószínűleg nem önszántából. Igen, gondoltam, hogy át lettem verve, de azt nem, hogy ennyire. Ez egy bűnözősuli? Ide hozott egy szem szülőm, és tudva jól, hogy milyen hely ez. Életemben először hálát adok, hogy nincs nőies alakom, mert így sokkal könnyebb lesz elvegyülni. Meg amúgy is, ki az az őrült, aki képes beöltözni fiúnak egy ilyen helyen? A válasz egyszerű: csak én.  
\- A szobád egyszemélyes, mert a diákoknak már megvannak a maguk bizalmi ügyletei, és az iskola elég tanulócentrikus, így mindenkit engedünk kibontakozni az adott területen. Elég szokatlan, hogy tanév közepén felveszünk valakit, de te különleges voltál, és mikor az adatlapodat megláttam, tudtam, hogy tökéletes vagy - villan rám elégedetten a tekintete, úgy, mint a macskáé, ha tejszínt talált, állapítom meg.  
Apámra nézek, aki nagyon igyekszik terepszínűvé válni, majd, mivel az igazgató várakozva néz rám, valami azt súgja, hogy el kell játszanom a keveset beszélő keményfiút.  
\- Megteszi az ember, amit tud - válaszolom szerényen.  
\- Igen, de azért egy külvárosi banda fejének lenni a te korodba nem semmi. Habár még nem vagy az elit tagja, de lehetsz. Mr. K. ajánlása is ezt bizonyítja, és édesapád mesélte, hogy igazi vezető egyéniség vagy.  
Ezek után úgy döntök, tovább játszom a szótlan hős figurát. Nem is tudtam eddig, hogy egy külvárosi banda feje vagyok. Tényleg van egy klubom, bár jelenleg az egyetlen tagja én vagyok, mivel senki se érzett vonzódást, hogy belépjen tizenhat évesen a plüssklubomba. Nem értem, miért?  
\- Remélem, két év múlva te is az érettségiző diákok között leszel. - Biztatóan tekint rám, miközben ujjai között egy ceruzát pörget szórakozottan.  
Talán nem kellene megkérdezni, de muszáj:  
\- Miért ne lennék ott én is?  
\- Tudod, év közben előfordul néhány sajnálatos baleset vagy eltűnés, de ez általában csak egy-két diákot érint - néz rám bátorítóan.  
Tényleg jobb lett volna ezt az információt nem tudni, gondolom, miközben felállok, és elindulok szerencsétlen apámmal a szállásunk felé.  
\- Hova mész fiacskám? Te itt maradsz, apád a birtok másik végében lesz. Havonta találkozhattok majd. A szobád a legfelső emeleten van, a 403-as. Gratulálok a felvételhez - lép elém az igazgató, és rázza meg a kezemet határozottan.

Nagyszerű! Egyedül, ki tudja, hány bűnöző csemetével, és egy jóságosan mosolygó igazgatóval, aki tuti szed valami dilibogyót, mert úgy vigyorog, mint aki most nyert egy csomó pénzt.  
Az autó előtt állva veszek csöppet se fájdalmas búcsút attól az alaktól, akinek mindent köszönhetek. Képes volt idehozni úgy, hogy tudta, mi vár itt rám. Szerencsére a tömeg már eltűnt, akárcsak a halastóban ülő fiú.  
\- Jessica, én tudom, hogy reménytelen vagyok, de muszáj volt ezt a munkát elfogadnom. A tartozásom túl nagy, és Mr. K. azt mondta, így törleszthetek.  
\- Hé, nyugi! Jessie, a külvárosi bandavezér megoldja a helyzetet, igaz? - mondom gúnyosan.  
\- Szükség volt erre a kis hazugságra, mert ha kiderül, hogy magad vagy a megtestesült jóság, akkor itt darabokra tépnek.  
\- Miből gondolta Mr. K., hogy fiú vagyok? - kérdem hirtelen.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy jó lenne tudnod a mostani állapotodban. - Azzal oldalra pillant, mint akinek nagyon kényelmetlen a téma.  
\- Mi van az én állapotommal? Soha nem voltam még ilyen jól, hisz ez egy ragyogó lehetőség a jövőm szempontjából - szólok gúnyosan, mivel már tényleg nem lepődök meg semmin.  
\- Látott téged egyszer - közli velem.  
\- És?  
\- Nadrág és egy ing volt rajtad. Azt hitte, fiú vagy, így amikor mondta, hogy szerencsém van, mert tud egy állást nekem, ahova a fiam is mehet, nem ellenkezhettem - válaszolja óvatos hangon, és kissé hátrébb lép, de nem törődök vele.  
\- Szóval így történt - állapítom meg, kifejezéstelen arccal.  
Miután biztosítom apámat, hogy egy hónap talán elég lesz, hogy újra szóba álljak vele, elindul a szállása felé, és én is hasonlóképpen cselekszem. Szerencsére az órák már elkezdődhettek, mert útközben senkivel se találkozom, ahogy csomagokkal megrakodva a folyóson igyekszem. Az egyik kanyarban égett szagot érezek, és követve a nyomot, észreveszem az égő srácot, akinek feje tetején kis kerek folt ékeskedik. Nem tűnik a szerencse fiának, ahogy a sarokban meghúzódik, és meg kell állapítanom, hogy túlzottan lágyszívű vagyok, még egy ilyen suliban is. Azonban nem áltatom magam; a srác az egyik plüssfigurámra emlékeztet, amit még öt éves koromban kaptam. Egy csöppet elhasznált volt már, de imádtam.  
\- Hello, segíthetek valamit? - A baritonomon még dolgozni kell, de nem vészes, állapítom meg.  
Ijedten néz rám, és várom, mikor tör ki rajta a sírás.  
\- Te szóba állsz velem? Biztos új vagy - fordul tekintete a föld irányába.   
\- Most érkeztem, de akkor épp mással voltál elfoglalva – célzok óvatosan a tóparti eseményre.   
\- Mondhatjuk úgy is - sóhajt egy nagyot.  
\- A nevem Jessie - mutatkozom be.  
\- Tim - mondja félénken.  
\- Tim, mi ez az egész? Én még csak most érkeztem, az apám küldött ide, és nem vagyok tisztában a helyzettel.  
\- Engem meg az anyám - válaszolja.  
\- Az anyád? - kérdem meglepetten.  
\- Igen. Ő a keleti part legkeményebb kezű vezetője, és szerette volna, ha a fia is követi a példáját.  
Az anyja… Ez érdekes. Eddig azt hittem, csak az én apám egy idióta, de rájövök, hogy a többi szülőnek is megvan a maga baja. A srácra csak rá kell nézni, és látszik, hogy egy puding, és nem a jövő bűnözője.  
\- Nem igazán tudom, hogy megfelelek-e a követelményeknek. Bár számítástechnikából jó vagyok, a többi tárgy nem az erősségem - Vállai, ha lehet, még lejjebb ereszkednek a mondat végére.  
\- Mi volt az előbbi jelenet, amikor…  
\- Mikor lángra kaptam? Jobb, ha te is megtudod. Az olyan veszteseknek, mint én, nincs itt nagy jövője. Egy banda dönti el, hogy ki hol foglal helyet; a nyertes vagy a vesztes oldalon - szól lemondó hangon.  
\- Mutasd meg a szobám, és mesélj egy kicsit az itteni viszonyokról.  
\- Rendben - emeli fel végre a fejét, és már nem a padlót nézegeti reménytelenül.  
Felsegítem, és nagyon figyelek arra, amit mond, mert a tudás hatalom, és bár nem jósolok magamnak hosszú jövőt, de túl akarom élni a következő két évet.  
\- Takeshi Ryóval vigyázni kell… 

**Takeshi**

Elégedetten dőlök hátra a kanapén. A mai akció legalább kicsit feldobta az egyhangúságot, amit az itt töltött napok jelentenek. Nem értem, mit keresek itt, hisz mindent tudok, amit egy jakuza vezető fiának tudni kell. Azonban ősöm úgy gondolta, hogy muszáj ezt a sulit elvégezni, elsősorban kapcsolatépítés szempontjából. Na meg küszöböljük ki kevert véremet, és ne legyek szem előtt. Mintha én tehetnék róla… Már három éve vagyok itt, ami hosszú idő. Azonban el kell ismernem, jól szórakozom. Mindenki fél tőlem, és a szavam parancs. Senki sem mer velem szembeszállni; na jó, volt pár kivétel, de azok sem sokat ugráltak.  
\- Take, láttad az új fiút? - kérdi tőlem Bryce.  
\- Új ember érkezett? Nem figyeltem. Milyen? - mutatok végre valami érdeklődést, és a beszélő felé fordulok.  
\- Elég vézna, valami tragaccsal jött ide, nem lehet nagykutya.  
Nyújtózkodva felállok a kanapéról. Ideje megismerni azt a friss húst.   
\- Gyerünk, nézzünk utána a helyzetnek - indulok meg az ajtó felé.

Egy új arc mindig érdekes ezen a helyen.

**Jessie**

 

Tim igazán beszédes srác, és Mr. Tinkie hiányát tölti be nálam. Annyira aranyos volt a hiányzó gombszemével. És bár itt megvan a két szem, de a kopasz folt nagyon cuki. Aztán megrázom a fejem; végül is én itt most kemény csávót játszom, nem egy plüssfüggő libát. Miről is beszélt? A fenébe, inkább figyeltem volna rá.  
\- ...szóval, ha meglátod őket, akkor csináld ezt…  
Mit is kellene és kivel? Na jó, erről most lemaradtam, de nincs gond.  
\- Oké - válaszolom automatikusan.  
Végre az ajtóm előtt állunk Jó lenne már kicsit pihenni a mai izgalmak után. Vennék is búcsút Mr. Tinkie-től, vagyis Timtől, mikor egy hang szólal meg hátulról:  
Nem is gondoltuk volna, Timi fiú, hogy ilyen gyorsan tudsz szaladni. Ideje lenne belépned a futócsapatba – hangzik el az ajánlat.  
A mellettem álló szó szerint megdermed, és az égett szag erősödik körülötte, ami eddig még nem is volt olyan borzalmas. Annyira gyámoltalan. Nem engedhetem, hogy bántsák ezek a kretének. Elfelejtve, hol vagyok, illetve milyen a helyzetem, gondolkodás nélkül dobom le a cuccom a kezemből, és fordulok meg, majd nyitom ki a számat. Apám gyakran mondta már, hogy jobb lenne, ha inkább zárva tartanám, és csak ünnepnapokon lenne nyitva.  
\- Hagyjátok békén! Ettől most nagyfiúk vagytok? - szólok be nyíltan.  
Tátott szájjal pislog rám, az aki megszólalt,míg a mellette álló néma marad. Nemigen látom őt, mert a háttérbe húzódik, mégis kellemetlen borzongás fut végig rajtam, de a közelebbi vörös hajával és szeplőivel nem tűnik félelmetesnek. Egy pillanatra meglepődik, hogy visszaszóltam, de gyorsan magához tér.  
\- Nem is tudtam, hogy barátnőd van, Tim. Hogy hívják? Elég vézna, de neked jó lesz. Lánynak mondjuk nem túl szép – hangja csöpög a gúnytól, ahogy rám néz.  
Egy pillanatra azt hiszem, eljött a világ vége, és kész, ennyi, de szerencsére csak gúnyolódik. Azonban a vézna szó elég érzékenyen érint. Nem én tehetek arról, hogy az anyatermészet gonosz tréfát űz velem. Mindenről megfeledkezve vágok vissza:  
\- Pulykatojás, neked is vannak hiányosságaid. Igaz, Tim? - Oldalra nézek, ahol állnia kéne valakinek, de már nincs ott senki.  
\- A kis barátod itt hagyott, ahogy látom. - A hátul álló fiú szólal meg kellemes hangon, de van benne némi baljós felhang.   
Nagyra nyitom a szemem, de ez sem segít, hogy jobban lássak. A srác közelebb lép, a fényre, így végre már nem csak egy árnyék. Hű az anyját! Ez az első gondolatom. Végül is nőből vagyok, és el kell ismernem, hogy ez a pasi osztályon felüli. Van benne ázsiai vér is, de kék szeme azt mutatja, nem csak az. Fekete haja éles kontrasztban áll a szemével. Lehengerlő külső ide vagy oda, nem engedem, hogy elbódítsanak, ráadásul elég nagy pácban vagyok most ehhez.  
\- Nincs szükségem védelemre - jelentem ki bátran, és határozottan nézek az előttem álló srácra.  
\- Bátor vagy bolond vagy? - kérdi rezzenéstelen tekintettel.  
\- Ha már eldönthetem, akkor a bátrat választom - mondom ki a végszót.

Rögtön látom, nem igazán értékelik itt sziporkázó humoromat, ami fő erősségem így már most sejtem, hogy nagyon hosszú lesz az elkövetkezendő két év. Csodás! Lehet kétségbe kellene esni, de ráérek arra később is...


	4. A harc elkezdődik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie végre elfoglalja a megérdemelt helyét mikor észreveszi, hogy...

**Jessie**

Nem vagyok a legjobb helyzetben, de nézzük először is a tényeket. Egy suli, ami tele van bűnözőkkel, egy kihalt folyosó és két nem túl bizalomgerjesztő diáktárs. Ez a mérleg egyik oldala, a másikon pedig ott van a szám, amit Isten is arra teremtett, hogy beszéljek vele. A gond az, hogy ezzel nem hiszem, hogy javítom az esélyeimet. Mit is mondott apám útravalónak, mikor itt hagyott ezen az isteni helyen? Ah, meg is van! Viselkedj úgy, mint egy fiú, és ha kell, üss vissza.   
Rendben, egy ilyen esetben, mint amilyenben jelenleg vagyok, mit csinálna Jessie, a tökös bandavezér? Futna, mint a nyúl. Jön a válasz kristálytisztán, de ezt azonnal elvetettem, bármilyen csábító is a gondolat. Egyet tudok, nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy legyőzzenek, vagy lássák, hogy teljesen be vagyok rezelve. A verekedés az utolsó dolog, amit megpróbálnék, inkább használom a beszédkészségemet.  
\- Hello, a nevem Jessie, ma jöttem meg, és fáradt vagyok. Ha a bájcsevejt befejeztük, akkor húznék a szobámba, aztán holnap folytathatjuk az ismerkedést. - Hadarom el gyorsan a mondandómat, és felkapom táskáimat a földről.  
Azt hiszem, egész jól adom a „laza vagyok, de nagyon” típust.   
\- Mi vagyunk a fogadóbizottság, csak hogy tisztában legyél a szabályokkal - szól hozzám a fekete hajú.  
\- Az igazgató mindent elmondott, amit tudnom kellene, nem hiszem, hogy tudsz újat mutatni. – Válaszolom gyorsan, miközben csomagjaimat szorosabban markolom. Még jól jöhet, hogy tele vannak.  
\- Azért még érhet meglepetés - lép közelebb kicsit az idegesítően magas srác.  
\- Először talán kezdd a neveddel, mert nincs rád írva - vágom ki magam az egyre inkább szorult helyzetből.  
Döbbent tekintet két irányból is. A pulykatojás, és az előttem álló fiú is egy másodpercre elveszíti a fonalat. Halálos csapást mértem, minek nekem testi erő, amikor itt a szám? Apámnak most az egyszer igaza volt, csak nagyon jó napjaimon kellene megszólalnom. Ha ezt most túlélem, akkor elkezdem gyakorolni az esti imát, ami így fog hangzani: hallgatni arany. Nekem legalábbis mindenképpen.  
\- Takeshi Ryo.  
\- Megértem, miért nem ezzel kezdted. De most, hogy kölcsönösen bemutatkoztunk, a többit akár holnap is folytathatjuk – húzódom sietve a biztonságos ajtó felé, mert úgy érzem, itt az idő, hogy távozzak, de nagyon gyorsan.  
Vártam, mi történik elmés visszaszólásomra. Mondjuk számítottam rá, hogy az ajtónak kenődve találom magamat, vagy én is öngyulladást produkálok, de nem. A srác egy pillanatig néz rám vakító szemével, majd elkezd nevetni. Azt hiszem, kezdhetek félni.   
\- Vicces vagy! - két rövid kacaj közötti szünetben mondja ki a szavakat.  
Ez most vagy rosszat jelent a számomra, vagy még annál is nagyobb bajban vagyok? Ha valaki nevet, az általában jó dolog, de ez a kacaj nem kelt bennem túl jó érzéseket. Én meg a szám esküt ellenségek leszünk ezentúl. A vörös csak meglepetten néz, és szinte látom, hogy mi jár a kis agyában: miért élek még mindig? A Takeshi nevű srác végre abbahagyja a nevetést, a vidám csillogás is eltűnik a szeméből.   
\- Más a te helyedben már rég a földön lenne, minimum egy foggal kevesebbel a szájában - mondja hirtelen, egyenesen a szemembe nézve.  
\- Igazán megtisztelő. - A francba, kussolj már Jessica, de nem tudom leállítani saját magam.  
\- Mivel ma érkeztél, és nem vagy teljesen tisztában a dolgok állásával, nem lesznek következmények, holnap viszont új nap kezdődik - hangzik el vészjóslóan az utolsó mondat a szájából.  
\- Alig várom az újabb találkozást - felelem neki nagy bátran, az ellenkezőjét mutatva, mint amit érzek.  
Szavaimra nem is reagál, csak elfordul, és elindul a kis vörössel szorosan a nyomában, aki csalódottan szólal meg:  
\- Take, miért nem vertük meg?   
A választ már nem hallom, de nem is nagyon akarom tudni. A lábaim remegnek, és szó szerint a földre csúszom, és megtapogatom az arcom. Rendben, fogak megvannak, nincs se törött csont, és még egy monokli sincs a leltárban. Fél napja vagyok itt, még élek, és ez egész biztató a jövőre nézve. A padló rohadt hideg, de a szobában van fűtés, szóval irány az én kis magánbirodalmam! 

 

**Takeshi**

Az új fiúnak van humora, bár a szarvait le kell majd törni, de erről a következő napokban gondoskodom.   
\- Miért nem vertük meg? - kérdi Bryce, aki tényleg hasonlít egy pulykatojásra, most, hogy jobban megnézem.  
\- Annak is eljön az ideje, de nem most. Különben is, megnevettetett, és ez nagyon ritka. Holnap majd megmutatom, hogy mik a játékszabályok ezen a helyen - válaszolom elgondolkodva.  
\- A verekedésben úgyis alul marad, mert elég vézna, nem nézek ki belőle túl nagy teljesítményt - mondja ki gúnyosan a véleményét Bryce.  
A véznaságát én inkább hajlékony karcsúságnak látom, ami még jól jöhet neki harc közben, de nem javítom ki.  
\- Bryce, kérdezősködj, és próbáld meg kideríteni, ismeri-e valaki az új fiút. Az adatlapját is látni akarom - adom ki határozottan az utasítást.  
\- Szerinted valami nagy hal lehet? - teszi fel az értelmes kérdését.  
\- Nem hiszem, de nem akarok meglepetést - rázom meg akaratlanul a fejem az ostoba kérdésére.  
\- Megint be kell törni az igazgatóhoz. Állítólag most új ketyeréket szerelt fel - érződik a riadalom a hangjában, miközben rájön, hogy honnét is szerezzük be az információkat.  
\- Ez mikor állított meg minket? Szólj a többieknek is. A szobámban találkozunk.  
\- Rendben. A fiúk örülni fognak egy kis éjjeli akciónak.   
Nézem, amint elsiet. Mindent tudni akarok erről a Jessie-ről. Felkeltette a kíváncsiságomat, és ismerni akarom az ellenfelem minden gyenge pontját. 

 

**Jessie**

A szoba majdnem elfeledteti velem, hogy hol is vagyok, és min mentem keresztül az imént. Ha már életveszélyben kell tengődnöm, legalább a szoba legyen osztályon felüli. A táskámból kicsomagolom szerény kis ruhatáramat, ami a hatalmas szekrény felét se foglalja el. Legalább szellőzik a ruha. Fő a pozitív gondolkodás. Óvatosan körülnézek a lakóhelyemen, várom, hogy valaki a sarokból előugrik. Mikor már teljesen biztos, hogy nincs itt senki se rajtam kívül, óvatosan előhalászom a legfontosabb kincsemet.   
\- Piggy! - ölelem magamhoz a kis rózsaszín malacomat, akivel már nagyon hosszú ideje osztozom az ágyon.  
Meg kellett volna szabadulnom mindtől, de ettől az egytől nem volt szívem. Senki se fogja megtudni. Szinte táncolva pörgök a hatalmas ágyam felé, amibe szó szerint belezuhanok. Az ágy is nagyszerű, csakúgy, mint a szoba többi része. Felkelek, és körbenézek. Imádom ezt a kis szegletet, ahol időm nagy részét tölteni fogom, legalábbis terveim szerint. Minden tökéletes: a szőnyeg, a szekrény, sőt még a fal is. Valahogy úgy érzem, mégis elfelejtettem valami lényeges dolgot. Viszont nem lehet olyan fontos, ha nem jut az eszembe, igaz? Persze, hogy jól gondolom. Vagy fél órán keresztül ugrálok az ágyamon egyetlen megmaradt plüssömmel, amikor megpillantok egy zenelejátszót, amit totális hangerőre csavarok. Hihetetlenül jól rugózik ez az ágy, és néha még a plafont is elérem. Mikor kimerülten zuhanok a fekvőhelyemre, majd a kitűnő rugózásnak hála a földre, megállapítom, hogy ideje fürdőt venni. Fájdalmas nyögés kíséretében kelek fel, mert a földre érkezésem nem volt épp szerencsés. A nyögés kisebb sikolyba hajlik, mikor rájövök, hogy mi hiányzik a szobából. 

A fürdőszoba.

 

**Takeshi**

Az igazgató irodája semmit se változott a legutolsó betörésünk óta, bár a biztonsági rendszert tényleg feljavította az öreg. Mondjuk az álcázott csapdákra én se számítottam.  
\- Bryce jól vagy? - kérdem érdeklődés mentes hangon.  
\- Asszem kibicsaklott a bokám, az igazgató egyre őrültebb. Mondjuk az altató lövedék azért már egy kicsit túlzás. Szegény Mike, jól kiütötte magát. - Int a kanapén Csipkerózsát játszó fiú felé, aki elégedetten húzza a lóbőrt.  
\- Szükséges áldozat volt. Az ő feladata a csapdák felderítése. Ha profi tolvaj akar lenni, több ilyen hibát nem követhet el, mint az előbb. Figyelmetlen volt - közlöm a tényt.  
\- Fel is derítette őket alaposan, csak az utolsóra nem számított. Ki gondolta volna, hogy a székbe is rejtett egy nyilat. Pont beleült - vihog egyet Bryce.  
A látvány minden pénzt megér, azt el kell ismernem.  
\- Rafe, jutottál már valamire? Betörtél a rendszerbe? - szólok a gép előtt ülő, barna hajú szemüveges sráchoz, aki az évfolyam legjobbja a programok feltörése szempontjából.  
\- Igazi élvezet ide betörni. Az igazgató mindig kitalál valami újat - szól izgatottan, de fel se néz.  
Ilyenkor nem érdemes vele beszélni, mert, mint minden zseni, szeret elmerülni a saját kis világában, ami egy gépből és saját magából áll.  
\- Ideje lenne egy igazi csajt szerezni Rafe-nek. Mikor ma bementem hozzá, beszélt a gépéhez - súgja felém Bryce közelebb hajolva.  
\- Azt majd később megbeszéljük, hogy kinek kellene még nő, de előbb ezt intézzük el! - kicsit türelmetlen vagyok, nem szeretem, ha megvárakoztatnak.  
\- Bejutottam. El se hiszem, hogy ilyen egyszerű jelszót választott: Rambo. Ki az, aki erre a szóra helyezi a biztonsági rendszerét? Én inkább... - kezdené ecsetelni izgatottan Rafe, mikor közbevágok.  
\- Később Rafe! Mit tudtál meg róla? - kérdem izgatottan.  
\- Jessie Price. Nincs valami sok információ róla. Tizenhat éves, és a középiskolája az... - kezdi sorolni a fölösleges adatokat.  
\- Nem ez érdekel Rafe, hanem mi az, amiért ide került - sürgetem.  
\- Oké, nézzük csak. Meg is van! Mr. K., az iskola volt tanulója ajánlása miatt sikerült felvételt nyernie. Az apja egy vesztes, de ez a srác nem semmi. Itt az áll, hogy egy külvárosi banda feje volt, és nagyon fiatalon szervezte az első csapatát.  
\- Több is volt? - kérdem kételkedve.  
\- Biztos kinőtte őket – szól közbe Bryce.  
\- Take, mit szólsz hozzá? - kérdi Rafe ugyan abban a pillanatban.  
\- Valami itt nekem gyanús, csak még magam se tudom mi, de rá fogok jönni. Tűnjünk el - indulok el a kijárat felé a gondolataimba merülve.  
\- Mi legyen vele? - int Bryce a kanapé felé.  
\- Hibázott. Ha élesben megy a játék, legrosszabb esetben meghalt volna. Tanulnia kell az esetből… Itt hagyjuk! – meg se fordulok, úgy mondom ki a döntő szót.

Miközben kifelé megyünk, csak az új fiún jár az agyam. A többiek egyenesen a hálóhelyük felé veszik az irányt, de nekem szükségem van egy kis lazításra. Elindulok a fürdő irányába.

Késő este már nem szokott senki se ott tartózkodni, jól fog esni egy forró zuhany.


	5. Felderítés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vannak pillanatok mikor semmi se jön össze.

**Jessie**

Miután rövid ideig tartó idegösszeomlásomból magamhoz tértem, úgy éreztem, itt a cselekvés ideje és a szobát vagy kétszer körbefutottam, megnézve minden zugot, ahová a fürdőt rejthették. Szekrény mögé is benéztem, az ágy alá, sőt, még falba rejtett ajtók után is kutattam szakadatlanul. Az egyetlen dolog, amit találtam, az egy távkapcsoló volt. Kezdtem örülni, hogy talán a rejtett ajtó mégse veszett ügy, és nyomkodni kezdtem a billentyűket. Minek eredményeként a lejátszóból szóló zene elhallgatott, és az igazgató hangja töltötte be a szobát.  
\- Gyakran ismételt kérdések és válaszok. Mikor lesz szünet, nyomd meg az egyes gombot. Szabályszegések következményei, nyomd meg a kettes gombot. Esti kimenő, nyomd meg a nullás gombot, mert ilyenre már most mondom, nincs lehetőség. Miért nincs fürdőszoba, nyomd meg a hármas gombot. Miért tilos…  
Végre elérek a lényeghez, és vadul nyomom meg legalább ötször azt a bizonyos gombot. A többi hülyeség most nem érdekel.  
\- A hármas gombot választottad. Nálunk a JBGK-nál fontos hangsúlyt helyezünk arra, hogy tanulóinkat felkészítsük a bűnözői szakma csöppet se megbecsült viszonyaira, és ebbe beletartozik az is, hogy közös zuhanyzót biztosítunk diákjainknak.  
\- Miért? - tör ki belőlem a kétségbeesés egyetlen szóba sűrítve.  
\- Ilyenkor a további kérdés a „miért”szokott lenni. A válaszhoz nyomd meg újra hármas gombot - válaszol kérdésemre a gépies hang.  
Nyomom én, mert tudni akarom a választ, igaz a kapcsoló majdnem a kezemben marad, és kezdek félni a saját testi erőmtől. Mire nem képes a stressz.  
\- Szóval ismét megnyomtad a hármas gombot. - Szól a géphang, amit határozottan kezdek utálni.  
\- Igen, de nem kell a hatásszünet - kiáltom idegesen a lejátszó felé, mintha ő lenne a felelős minden bajomért.  
\- Ezzel a közösségi kapcsolatokat kívánjuk erősíteni, mert bár mindenkit egyformán kezelünk, de vannak kiemelkedő diákjaink, akik jobbak, mint az átlag. Így próbáljuk a különbségeket kiküszöbölni, hogy senki se részesüljön egyéni elbánásba. A főmenühöz való visszatéréshez nyomd meg az ötös gombot.  
\- Nyomja a halál. Mekkora baromság. – Ezzel a felkiáltással dobom a hátam mögé a ketyerét.  
Majd vettem magam most már óvatosabban az ágyra, mert legutóbb elég kemény volt a padló. Miért van, hogy amikor már azt hiszem, ennél rosszabb már biztos, hogy nem lehet, akkor jön valami ilyesmi? Egyetlen bizalmasomhoz fordulok, aki bátorítóan néz rám.  
\- Piggy, kibírom egy-két napig fürdés nélkül, sőt akár egy hétig is. – Nézek biztatás várva szőrös szőrmókomra, azonban a fekete gombszemek kételkedve néznek vissza rám. - Ezt a tisztaság dolgot amúgy is túlértékelik napjainkban. Jól van na, ne nézz így rám! Amúgy is mit tudsz te, csak egy plüss vagy?! - mérgesen nézzek a fekete gombszemekbe.  
Azonban feladom a végén, mert most úgy érzem, Piggy se ért meg engem kellőképpen. Rózsaszín malacomat is elhajítom a szoba másik végébe. A fenébe, én is tudom, hogy a dolgokat nem halaszthatom el a végtelenségig. Előbb-utóbb úgyis meg kell ejtenem egy zuhanyzást. Akkor nem lehetne később?   
\- Nem. Mindent otthagytam, barátokat, a régi normális sulit, de ezt már nem teszem meg. A tisztaságom nem adom! - kiáltom az üres szobának.  
Na jó, ez most tényleg kétértelmű volt, de a lényeg az ugyanaz. Az ágyról felpattanva magamhoz ragadom a szükséges felszerelést, ami feltétlenül kell, mielőtt meggondolom magam. Milyen kár, hogy egy féltéglát nem csomagoltam el, vészhelyzet esetére, de holnap mindenképpen beszerzek egyet. Leveszem órámat és megnézem az időt, 18:32. Tökéletes, ugyan ki akarna ilyenkor fürödni, rajtam kívül. Amúgy is ez egy suli tele fiúkkal, akik az ilyet biztos nem kapkodják el.   
Az ajtót óvatosan kinyitva, hangtalanul igyekszem levadászni, hogy vajon a fürdőt hova is rejtették el. A folyosó végére érve nincs semmi. Kemény dió, most mit tegyek? Vissza kell mennem, újra meg kell hallgatni az igazgató „kérdések, amikre választ adok” című előadását. Nagyszerű. A szerencse miért nem tud legalább egyszer, mellém állni? Már fordulnék vissza szobám irányába, mikor egy csoport fiú hangját hallom meg. A falhoz simulva rejtőzködöm el a kéretlen találkozás elől. Szerencsére a kiugró falrész elég sötét, én meg nagyon apróra tudom összehúzni magamat, így észrevétlen maradok előttük. Egy szó üti meg a fülem, ami izmaimat mozgásra ösztönzi.  
\- Rendesen kimerített a mai edzés. Irány a zuhany srácok! - szól egy ismeretlen hang lelkesen.  
Mire a kisebb tömeg kellő távolságba ér, én döntök. Felveszem a követő pozíciót, és árnyékként kísérem őket a végcél felé. Megtudom, hol a fürdő, aztán majd visszajövők, és este megejtem a dolgot. Egy forró zuhany, milyen csábító a gondolat ezután a rettenetes nap után.

Négy órával később...

A sors meg az ő gonosz humora. Órák óta kuporgok egy helyben, és mozdulni se merek, nehogy valakinek is feltűnjön, hogy itt vagyok. Ez idő alatt megállapítottam, hogy itt mindenki tisztaságmániás, mert futószalagon jönnek, és adják át egymásnak a helyet a zuhanyzóban.   
A kérdés, hogy hol romlott el minden, és mit keresek itt, ki tudja mióta? A követés a tervek szerint zajlott le, ez már eleve gyanúsnak kellett volna, hogy legyen. Már indultam is volna boldogan vissza, mikor újabb csoport fiú tűnt fel a hátam mögött, és szó szerint magukkal sodortak. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha is egyszerre ennyi meztelen embert fogok látni egy rakáson, de a tévedés és én édestestvérek vagyunk. A helyzetet meglepően higgadtan, felnőttként kezeltem, és nem álltam neki visítani, mint valami eszelős. A szituáció gyors megoldást kívánt, mivel az ajtón folyamatosan tódultak be, így csak egy út létezett számomra. Megtettem amit kell, és valószínűleg minden lány álma: átvágtam magam a meztelen sorfalon. Igyekeztem csak a fejekre koncentrálni, bár néha csak egészen picit félrecsúszott a teintetem. Egyszer- kétszer próbáltak megállítani azzal a felkiáltással, hogy nézd már, egy új arc, de bevetettem a leghidegebb pillantásomat, amit direkt akkor és ott fejlesztettem ki. Hatásos lehetett, mert békén hagytak és törődtek a maguk dolgával. A végén még tényleg kemény csávó leszek.  
Most jelenleg a zuhanyzó egy eldugott szegletében vagyok, ahonnét elfojtott beszédet, időnként nevetést hallok. Jó lenne, ha már végeznének, mert a zsibbadás a lábaimban már elérte azt a határt, hogy nem érzem őket, és a gőz, ami beteríti a helyiséget, már túlmutat azon ami még elviselhető.   
Végre imáim meghallgatást nyernek és elcsöndesül a helyiség, a moraj távozik. A szerencse rám mosolyog, és én előcsúszok rejtekhelyemről, fájdalmas nyögések közepette, de így is vigyorgok, mint egy vadalma, miközben csak három szót motyogok kitartóan.  
\- Forró zuhanyt gyorsan - nyögöm az üres térbe kétségbeesetten.  
Nem vagyok az értelmem csúcsán jelenleg, de nem érdekel. Ruhámat gyorsan ledobom, majd megnyitom a vizet.

**Takeshi**

Belépve a zuhanyzóba megcsap a gőz, és a vízcsobogás. Az orromig is alig látok, de egy fura illatot érzek, amit sikeresen beazonosítok. Eper és banán? Ki azaz elvetemült, aki ilyen tusfürdőt használ? Le kellene lőni. Micsoda borzalom. Szerencséje van annak, aki ezt használta, hogy nem találkoztunk, mert nem úszta volna meg szárazon. Utálom az epret. Erről megint eszembe jut az új srác. Nekem itt valami nagyon nem tetszik. Megrázom kicsit a fejem. Mi a francért gondolok zuhanyzás alatt egy fiúra? Egész héten csak azokat látok, és még most is ezen agyaljak, na nem! Miért nem lehet koedukált ez a rohadt suli?!  
Az iskolai egyenruhát levéve lépek a zuhanyzóhoz. Valami elfojtott zörejt hallok, és oldalra kapom a fejem, de senki sincs ott. Ennyire fáradt vagyok, hogy már képzelődök? Pedig olyan érzésem volt, mintha valaki meredten nézne. 

**Jessie**

Egyszerűen csodálatos pillanatokat élek meg. A víz folyik rám, ami kellemesen meleg, valamint kedvenc tusfürdőm illata tölti meg ezt a párás helyet. Egyszerűen imádom az epres - banános tusfürdőmet. Sokan mondták már rá, hogy fúj ,de néhány embernek egyszerűen nincs ízlése, és nem tudják, mi a jó. Szerencsére én tudom, hogy mi kell nekem, és ez most pontosan az amire feszült idegeimnek szüksége van. Már épp végeznék mikor rájövők, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. A gőztől nem látom rendesen, ki lehet az a szerencsétlen aki pont most jött be, de ha én nem látom, akkor ő se lát. Így kihasználom a helyzetet, megragadom a fürdőköpenyem és magamra terítem, ruháimat magamhoz szorítva kezdődő pánikkal keressem a kiutat. Mit csináljak? Aztán meglátom, na nem a láthatatlanságom kulcsát, de valami hasonlót. A válaszfal mögé bújok. Azonban a kíváncsiság nagy úr, és én tudni akarom, ki az a barom, aki megzavar, így lassan kilesek. És láss csodát, kit látnak szemeim: a fura nevű srác, egyelőre még ruhában. Oké, a többi már nem érdekel, végül is újat már nagyon nem tud mutatni, és már bújnék is vissza rejtekhelyemre, mikor egy mozdulattal tépi le magáról az inget. A látvány, kár tagadni, de megragad, és úgy döntök, ha már így önként vetkőzni kezd előttem, akkor már miért ne nézzem végig?  
Először csak egy mellkas tárul a szemem elé, majd jön a nadrág is és azok az izmos lábak is. Gondolatban figyelmeztettem magam, hogy azért a nyálamnak nem kéne már ennyire csorogni, mert amit teszek az nagyon rossz. Jessie, te egy kukkoló vagy, intézem magamhoz eme elmés mondanivalót, de nem törődök vele. Ki nem lenne az, ha ilyen testet lát, jön a válasz. Gyerünk, engedd már meg a vizet, ez az. A tökéletes új fogalmat jelent ezentúl. Fekete haja vizesen tapad a testére és bizony én végigkövettem az utat. Mikor hátat fordít nekem, megcsodálhatok a hátán egy elég élethű sárkány tetoválást, ami beborítja az egész felső testét és még izmos fenekére is jut belőle. Hú ez azért fájhatott, ezt tuti nem vállalnám be, viszont a tetkót közelebbről is megnézném, persze csak vizsgálat címszó alatt, mert olyan színes.   
A nagy bámulásomat lehet, hogy megérezte, mert egyszer csak felém kapja a fejét. Még jó, hogy a reflexeim működnek, és lebukásmentes maradok. Nehéz lenne kimagyarázni ezt a helyzetet. Azt hiszem, ideje a távozás mezejére lépnem, és várok pár percet, majd térden csúszva elindulok a kijárat felé. Már érzem, hogy karnyújtásnyira van a szabadság, mikor:   
\- Te meg mit csinálsz a földön? - hallok egy túl jól, ismert hangot, amitől szinte megfagyok, és érzem, innét most nem fogok tudni egy könnyen eltűnni.

**Takeshi**

A fura érzés, hogy van még rajtam kívül valaki itt, nem hagy nyugodni. Miközben befejezem a zuhanyt, figyelek minden kis neszre, hogy elkapjam azt, aki itt rejtőzködik még rajtam kívül. Végül törölközés közben egy kúszó alakra figyelek fel. Milyen érdekes.  
\- Te meg mit csinálsz a földön? - kérdem érdeklődően, miközben a kúszó alak megdermed szavaim hatására.  
Ijedten kapja fel a fejét, és megismerem benne nagyszájú barátomat. Ez egész érdekes lesz, talán megtudhatok most kicsit többet, és kitöltöm a homályos foltokat vele kapcsolatba.

**Jessie**

Lebuktam, de egyelőre még nem aggódom, végül is nem tettem semmi furcsát. Teljesen szokványos, hogy a földön csúszva igyekszem a kijárat felé. Szóval a lényeg ne pánikoljak   
\- Nem látod? - kérdem.  
\- Nem – és várakozóan néz, miközben gúnyosan húzza fel a szemöldökét.   
Most nagyon utálok mindenkit. A válasz azonban azonnal megfogalmazódik a fejemben ezzel egyidejűleg. Hisz annyira kézenfekvő.   
\- Kiesett a lencsém, azt kerestem, de azt hiszem, feladom, mert nem lesz már meg. Szerencsére van potom. – Szavaim közben érdektelenül megrántom vállamat, mint akit a helyzet teljesen hidegen hagy, majd lassan felterpeszkedek a földről, mert kicsit már frusztrál, hogy előtte térdelek.  
\- Valóban? – elég kételkedően néz rám  
\- Miért, mit hittél, hogy valami perverz vagyok? Ne is álmodj róla! - vágom oda neki a megfelelően férfias szavakat.  
\- Elég pontosan fogalmaztad meg a kételyemet. Szóval az vagy?  
\- Természetesen nem. A NŐK érdekelnek, és én abszolúte hetero vagyok. Ha nő lennél, akkor talán lenne esélyed - gúnytól csöpög a hangom.  
Holnaptól némasági fogadalmat teszek, és tényleg nem fogok beszélni senkivel se. Csak, azt hiszem, van egy kis gond, nem fogom megélni a holnapot.   
\- Neked semmiképp sem lenne esélyed nálam, ezt már most közlöm - mondja a srác mindezt törölközővel a derekán.  
\- Rendben - kiáltom neki.  
Ugyan ki akarna ezzel az idiótával kezdeni akármit is, bármilyen jól is néz ki? Én biztos nem!   
\- Rendben – kiált ő is vissza, most már jóval idegesebb hangon.  
\- Akkor most miről is beszélünk? - teszem fel a lényeges kérdést, és döntök, hogy ideje méltóságteljesen távozni.  
Indulnék a kijárat felé, mikor egy, a földön heverő szappan megakadályoz ebben, és elcsúszok rajta. Várom, hogy a föld nagyon kemény lesz, de valami elkap,vagyis valaki.

**Takeshi**

Veszekszünk egy hülyeségen, hogy ha lány lenne akármelyikünk is, akkor se kellene a másiknak. Nem értem, hogy jutottunk el idáig, de mégis itt vagyunk. A kis béka, miközben kifelé igyekszik egyszer csak egy hátast akar dobni, és ebben még nincs semmi különös, a furcsa az, hogy én nem engedem, és a karjaim közé szorítom ezt a törékeny kis testet. Nézünk egymásra, ő rémülten, én pedig döbbenten. Nem szokványos látvány, amit nyújtunk. Majd megérzem az eper illatot.  
\- Szóval te használod ezt a borzalmas tusfürdőt. Gondolhattam volna. – Felháborodott tekintetet kapok szavaimra.  
\- Mi bajod van vele? Teli van vitaminnal - válaszolja méltatlankodva.  
\- Ilyet csak lányok használnak, ha így akarsz csajt fogni magadnak, akkor hagyd abba, mert itt nincs lány – gúnyosan tekintek rá, miközben a kezeim között tartom a kis vakarcsot.  
\- Mennyire szűk látókörű vagy, a modern férfi nem fél kipróbálni nőiesebb illatot, ha tisztában van a férfiasságával! - mondja ki a végzetes szavakat, minek hatásra már csak percei vannak hátra.  
Oké, döntöttem, most tényleg megverem, és már dobnám is le a földre, mikor egy új hang zavarja meg vitánkat.  
\- Csak nem zavarok Take? - szólal meg egyik barátom, Shane, a kijáratnál.

A kis vakarcsot elengedem, és elégedetten vigyorgok, mikor hallom fájdalmas nyögését.

**Jessie**

Ezt a barmot, csak így ledobni, most tele leszek kék foltokkal,az tuti! Miközben feltápászkodok, és megpillantom az új jövevényt, egy kicsit el is felejtem, hogy menyire fáj a fenekem, mert a kijáratnál álló szőke hajú srác nagyon helyes. Ezt egy másodperc alatt megállapítom, amint elmegyek mellette.

Fájdalom ide vagy oda, kissé csalódott vagyok, hogy róla már lekéstem, mert igazán megnéztem volna őt is zuhanyzás közben.


	6. A hős

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindig izgalmas az első nap egy új suliba, és meglepetések adódhatnak.

Nézem, ahogy az új fiú kivánszorog a fürdőből, majd kettesben maradok a legalkalmatlanabb pillatatban feltűnő barátommal, aki gúnyos vigyorral néz rám.  
\- Ne tartsd vissza magad, Shane – kezdek törölközni, és várom a következő lépést.  
Amiben nem is csalódom mert a következőt mondja:  
\- Elég félreérthető helyzetben voltál, és más a helyemben furákat gondolna – gúnyos vigyorát már csak a tekintete múlja felül, ahogy hátát a falnak veti.  
\- Még szerencse, hogy Te nem vagy más. - A bőröm még nem teljesen száradt meg, de elkezdem felvenni a ruháimat, és fel se nézve válaszolok.  
\- Azonban, nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül, hogy ez egy fiúiskola, és ezért minden társunk aggodalmát meg kell fogalmaznom. Nehéz feladat, de felteszem a kérdést.   
\- Neked még az önértékelés se nehéz, szóval ne kímélj – Vágok vissza neki, majd ráfordítom a figyelmem, és meg kell állapítanom, hogy mekkora egy bájgúnár.  
\- Ez most fájt, de tényleg, csak mert jobban nézek ki, mint az átlag. – Fájdalmas tekintetet vet rám, miközben megigazítja tökéletes, kócmentes fizuráját.  
Öltözködés közben végighallgatom, hogy milyen nehéz neki, mert sokan irigyek a külsejére és, hogy szinte minden csaj majd megveszik érte. Mikor végre rájön, hogy eltért a témától, már fel is öltöztem.  
\- Ügyes csel, hogy rám terelted a szót, de meg kell kérdeznem, hogy mi volt ez az előbb?  
\- Csak megcsúszott, és elkaptam, mielőtt rám esik - felelem neki nyugodtan, mert nincs mit titkolnom.  
\- Aha. Már azt hittem, hogy átmentél a másik oldalra, de akkor is csodálkoztam volna, hogy egy gizdával kezdesz, akkor már inkább rám kellene hajtanod - mondja ki, mi zavarja leginkább, de a vigyor nem fagy le az arcáról.  
\- Te beteg vagy, ugye tudod? - vágok vissza.  
\- Most miért? Jobban nézzek ki sok srácnál, és ha meleg lennél tuti rám hajtanál - húzza ki magát büszkén, mint egy pávakakas.  
\- Ez a versenyszellem, hogy mindenkit meg akarsz kapni, már egészségtelen. – közlöm vele az igazságot, ami lepereg róla, mint a víz.  
\- Tudod, hogy muszáj tartanom a formám, végül is a családunk, ha úgy nézzük, a szépségipar szerves tagja, és lényegében én is az imázs része leszek. - A mondat közben egy láthatatlan porszemet pöcköl le az egyenruhájáról.  
\- Az üzletről jut eszembe, miért nem jöttél este? - térek a lényegre és nézek egyenesen a szemébe.  
\- A betörés nem az én szakterületem, ezt te is jól tudod, meg amúgy is, a kettes számú csajom panaszkodott, hogy keveset lát. Én is szeretném már látni, mondjuk, igazából bármi nőnemű egyének örülnék – jön a válasz, hezitálás nélkül.   
\- Nem vagy egyedül - értek most az egyszer vele egyet.  
\- Egészségtelen ennyi hímet összezsúfolni, erre a problémára kell megoldást találni, nem fiúkat ölelgetni a zuhanyzóban.  
\- Tudtam, hogy nem bírod kihagyni - sóhajtom, miközben elindulok felé.  
\- Nem is - feleli vigyorogva.

Fáradtan hunyom be a szemem. A barátokkal az a baj, hogy nem verheted meg őket, és el kell tűrnöd az élcelődéseiket. Nagyszerű napoknak nézek elébe, hála az epres fiúnak. Ezért még megfizet.

**Jessie**

Ijedten ülők fel az ágyon, majd a sajgás végighullámzik a testemen, hála a szerencsétlen földre érkezésemnek a fürdőben. A listám egyre jobban gyarapszik. Beszerezni egy féltéglát, valamint a lejátszót megsemmisíteni, ami valami reggeli induló- szerűséget sugároz magából. Az első iskolai napom. Ezt mindenki izgatottan és félelemmel vegyesen várja. Nálam az utóbbi dominál inkább. Óvatosan felkelek és érzem, hogy a következő napokban gondom lesz majd az üléssel. Az a kretén, mégis minek kellett elengednie?! Viszont a Shane nevű egész helyes volt. Ha már leendő bűnözőkkel van tele ez a hely, legalább vannak közöttük nézegetni valóak is. Felveszem az iskolai egyenruhát, majd előkapom a cetlit, amin rajta vannak a mai óráim. Nézzük csak. Az első órám a papír szerint: a rabló és pandúr ellentétek okainak feltárása. Na, erre kíváncsi vagyok. Kilépve az ajtón, szó szerint beleütközök Mr Tinky, vagyis Timbe akinek szerencsére már nincs nagyon égett szaga. Bánatosan néz rám, de én keményen ellenállok. Egyszerre köszönünk egymásnak, majd várunk, hogy ki teszi meg a következő lépést.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy tegnap otthagytalak, de én nem vagyok olyan bátor, hogy szembeszálljak velük - kezdi el a beszélgetést egy görcsös nyelés után Tim.  
Kiskutyapillantás, és tudom, az én lágy szívem már el is felejtette a dolgot, így egy sóhajjal megadom magam a végzetemnek  
\- Fejtsük el! - szavaim közben legyintek egyet, mely inkább magamnak szól, hogy nem bírtam ellenállni.  
\- Ok. Hányadikas vagy? - kérdi izgatottan, elfelejtve az előbbi kellemetlen pillanatot.  
\- Második osztály - válaszolom.  
\- Én is. Akkor mehetünk együtt az órára. Pár srácnak már mesélem rólad, hogy milyen bátor voltál, így alig várják, hogy megismerjenek.  
Nagyszerű, szóval a hírem már megelőzött. „Bátor vagy bolond?”, csendül fel a fülemben a tegnap feltett kérdés. Most már úgy érzem, hogy bolond, de ahogy mondják: a kocka el van vetve. Miközben a folyosón igyekszünk az osztályterembe, úgy érzem, hogy egy féltégla nem biztos, hogy elég lesz, valami komolyabb kell ide.

Egyszerűen elképesztő volt az első órám. Ilyen megközelítésből még soha nem gondoltam végig ezt az életformát, és óra végére már majdnem elkezdtem sajnálni minden bűnözőt, köztük tanárunkat, aki elkeseredetten vázolta, hogy a rendőrség mennyire nem értette meg az üzenetét, amit küldött nekik, hogy bizonyos időpontba ne legyenek egy bank környezetében. Nehéz az élet. Tim óra után odajött hozzám és suttogva megjegyezte:   
\- Igazából ezt az órát már egyszer törölni akarták, de ő az igazgató unokaöccse. Ezért nem rúghatják ki, de legalább jókat lehet az óráin szórakozni - mondja halkan a fülembe, miközben elhagyjuk a termet, mely lassan kiürül.  
\- Az biztos, hogy egy élmény végighallgatni a rendőrséggel szembeni kommunikációs zavarokat - ironikusan állapítom meg az igazságot.  
Óra után testnevelésre kezdtünk készülni. Na igen, közös öltöző, de mindent meg lehet oldani, azzal a felkiáltással, hogy a sérüléseimet senki se láthatja. Szerencsére a hírem tényleg megelőzött és mindenki nagyon keménynek gondolt, így nem állítottak akadályt elém, sőt, mintha némi tisztelet csillogott volna a szemekben, bár néhányan már megkérdeztek, hogy ha esetleg eltűnnék, csak úgy véletlenül, akkor van-e kit értesíteni. Dicsőségemet elég rövid életűnek szavazták meg, de én bízok magamban, és, hogy ha kell, elég gyorsan tudok szaladni.

Tornatanárunk kőkemény veteránnak tűnik, szó szerint. Egy nagydarab, csupa izom ősz pacák, akinek egyik szeme le van takarva. Később megtudtam, hogy jobb napjain váltogatja a szemfedőt, mert igazából mind a kettő megvan, de szerinte így alvilágibb figurának tűnik. Ha tanácsot adhattam volna neki, akkor megmondtam volna, hogy teljesen fölösleges az erőlködés, mert e nélkül se szeretnék vele találkozni egy sötét sikátorban. A mai órán az önvédelem volt a program része. Nem aggódtam miatta, és nyugisan ültem a földön, mikor a tanár hangja elért hozzám.  
\- Hé, új fiú! Gyere, mutasd meg mit, tudsz! - kiáltja felém a tanár totális hangerővel.   
\- Fájdalmas nyögésemet visszafojtva igyekeztem az edzőszőnyegre, majd megálltam az izomkolosszus előtt.  
\- Hogy hívnak, fiam? - Még mindig kiáltozva kérdez, pedig már ott állok előtte és kezdek aggódni, hogy megsüketülök, de arcom rezzenéstelen.  
\- Jessie vagyok, tanár úr, tegnap érkeztem. - Mutatkozom be udvariasan, mire egy fintort kapok tőle.  
\- Bár nem nézek ki belőled túl sokat, de mérjük fel, hogy mit tudsz. Frank, gyere ide! Az veszít, aki először földre esik. És Frank, legyél gyengéd az új sráccal, nem akarom, hogy az első napján már a gyengélkedőbe kerüljön.! - ordítja az ismeretlen fiú felé, majd sokatmondóan rákacsint, és érzem, pontosan ott akarnak tudni.  
Miután szembeállunk egymással Frankkel, aki nem épp bizalom-gerjesztően mosolyog rám, még mindig nem aggódok. Miért is félnék? Mióta egyedül maradtam apámmal, rájöttem, hogy saját védelmem terén csak egy emberre számíthatok, vagyis magamra. Így, bár szívesen vettem volna, ha az általam alapított klubba lép be mindenki, de érdeklődési körömet nem csak a plüssökre korlátoztam. Büszkén elmondhatnám mindenkinek, hogy minden küzdősportba belekóstoltam, így mikor apám azt mondta, hogy verjem meg, aki beszól, azt nem viccből mondta. Felvettem az alapállást és vártam, hogy megtegyék az első lépés. Mikor Frank egyszerűen csak nekem akart ugorni, én szépen kikerültem, és a háta mögé kerülve rúgtam ki a lábát. Miután a földre került, a hátára ülve egyik karját hátrafeszítve vártam, hogy megadja magát.  
\- Szép munka, Jessie! - hallom a tanár hangját, és tudom, hogy egyszerű fiúból előreléptem, és már Jessie vagyok nem pedig „az új fiú”.  
\- Köszönöm - felelem büszkeségtől mentes hangon.  
\- Azt hiszem, most már elengedheted Frank karját.  
Bocs, Frank! - teljesen elfejtettem, hogy még mindig rajta ülők, így gyorsan felpattanok és felsegítem.  
Miután visszamegyek a többiek közé, észreveszek pár újonnan jött embert, akik figyelemmel kísérték a harcot. 

**Takeshi**

Figyelem a küzdelmet. Mellettem mindenki arra szavaz, hogy Jessie veszít, de én tudom, hogy nem a látszatnak kell bedőlni. Nyugodtan áll az ellenfél elé, egy kicsit se tűnik idegesnek. Olyannak látszik, aki tisztában van a korlátaival és tudja, hogy mire képes. Mikor ő győz, nem lepődök meg, de azon már igen, hogy a többi diák elkezd tapsolni, és gratulálnak neki. Egy napja van itt, és mindjárt milyen népszerű lett! Egy ötlet fogalmazódik meg bennem, és gonoszul elmosolyodok.  
\- Nem tetszik, amikor így vigyorogsz, Take - szólal meg mellettem Bryce  
\- Ez tényleg mindig rosszat jelent. Mi jutott eszedbe?- kérdi Shane ugyanekkor.  
\- Egy kicsit feldobhatnánk a mai napot. - Nem törődve a körülöttem felhangzó kérdésekkel elindulok a kijárat felé, még mindig mosolyogva.

**Jessie**

Az öltözőből sietek kifelé, mert tegnapról elég meztelen fiút láttam, és most újabbakra nem igazán vagyok kíváncsi. Miközben kifelé igyekszem, meghallom Tim hangját.  
\- Hagyjatok.  
Begyorsítok, és mit látok? Zuhanyzótársamat és a kis bandáját, amint szó szerint körbeveszik szegény gyámoltalan Timet. Tudom, nem az én dolgom, de nem hagyhatom ott. Segítenem kell neki, és az ígéret, hogy meghúzom magamat, elfelejtődik.  
\- Mit csináltok? - kérdezek rá a nyilvánvaló helyzetre, mikor már a közelbe érek.  
Take felnéz, és elégedetten csillan fel a szeme. Ez kezd nagyon gyanús lenni.  
\- Végre megjelentél, epres tusfürdős. - Selymesen lágy hangon szól hozzám, miközben közelebb lép felém.  
\- Úgy látszik, te is szeretnél egy olyat. Van még egy bontatlan csomag, ha nagyon akarod a tied lehet, majd, ezután - ajánlom neki a megoldást nagylelkűen.  
Hallom az elfojtott nevetést és oldalra nézzek, ahol a tegnap megismert Shane nevű fojt el egy vigyort. Végre valaki értékeli a humoromat, mert akihez intéztem szavaimat, nem igazán tűnik boldognak.  
\- Úgy látszik, még mindig nem vagy tisztában a helyzettel. - a megállapítás csalódásmentes, és minden ösztönöm vészriadót fúj.  
\- Akkor világosíts fel, hogy miért kell terrorizálni szegény srácot? Nem volt elég, hogy a haja majdnem leégett? - a félelmemet jól palástolom a kérdésözönnel, melyet a szemben állónak indítok.  
\- Itt ezek a szabályok, a gyengébb szenved. - Közli hideg hangon, és még közelebb lép hozzám, így szinte már csak centik választanak el tőle.  
\- Ezen változtatni kellene - tekintek fel rá és nézek bele jégkék szemébe.  
\- Igazán? Van egy ajánlatom neked. - Gonoszkodó mosolyra húzódik szája, melytől a riadó bennem átmegy szirénába.  
\- De semmi perverz, rendben? Hallottam már dolgokat a fiúiskolákról - nem törődve a belső figyelmeztetéssel, mely bennem zajlik, rögzítem a feltételeimet.  
\- Ne is álmodozz. Nem vagy a zsánerem. Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy egy fogadásról lenne szó, aminek a tétje az engedelmesség lesz - gúnyosan csöpögnek a szavak az ajkáról, egyenesen felém.  
Miről beszél ez a kretén? Mivel érdekel a dolog, és sajnos egy szerencsejátékos vére kering bennem, nem tudok ellenállni a kíváncsiságnak, de azért játszom a hűvöset.   
\- Mi lenne a tét? - érdeklődök, miközben igyekszem észrevétlenül távolabb kerülni az idiótától.  
\- Békén hagyjuk Timet, és hozzá hasonló veszteseket - jön egyből az ajánlat, miközben figyeli a reakciómat.  
\- Ez jól hangzik, de mi a buktató? - kérdem pókerarccal, amit az évek során volt időm gyakorolni.  
\- Ha veszítesz, akkor te engedelmeskedsz minden parancsuknak.   
\- Ez már nem olyan jó. Mi lenne a versenyszám? - kíváncsiskodok, természetesen lazán, mint akit a helyzet totálisan nem érdekel.  
\- Láttam, hogy egész jól verekedsz, ezért csak ennyi lenne. Aki előbb a földre kerül, az veszít.  
\- Kivel kel megküzdenem?  
\- Velem - felei nyugodtan, valami hihetetlen élvezettel a hangjában.

Ezt most meg kell fontolni. Jó vagyok, ezt szerénység nélkül is állíthatom, csak az a kérdés, hogy mennyire jó ő. Ha nyerek, akkor segíthetek szinte mindenkinek a suliban, viszont ha veszítek, akkor Takeshi Ryo kezébe kerülök. Kellemesen megborzongok, mert a zuhanyzós jelent eszembe jut, majd mentálisan pofon csapom magam. Pont egy ilyen kreténről nem fogok fantáziálni, akkor már inkább a szőkéről! Merjek, vagy ne merjek? Apám azt mondaná, hogy vágj bele, de szinte mindenre ezt mondaná. Ránézek Timre, aki könyörögve tekint rám, szemei hatalmasra kitágulva. Annyira utálom ezt a kiskutyapillantást, mert ennek egyszerűen nem tudok ellenállni. Elvetem minden aggodalmamat és döntök.

\- Rendben, benne vagyok – válaszolom rövid habozás után, mielőtt meggondolnám magam.

Elégedett vigyor játszik szája szögletében, mikor kimondom a végzetes szavakat, és már egyáltalán nem érzem jó ötletnek a hős szerepét, mert a hősök a film végén általában rosszul járnak. A fenébe, hogy nem tudom csukva tartani a száma!


	7. Csak egy maradhat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Két ellenfél, egy kihalt tornaterem, és a harc ami mindent eldönt.

**Jessie**

Miután végzetes szavaimat kimondtam, Takeshi int kezével, hogy Timet békén lehet hagyni. Szemében olyan fokú káröröm ég, amit emberileg nem hittem volna, hogy lehetséges. Lassan kezdek ráébredni, aminek az első perctől kezdve világosnak kellett volna lennie, de most ragyog, mint a nap, szerencsére. Meg volt rendezve az egész jelenet, csak az én kedvemért. Pont akkor kezdik zaklatni a srácot, amikor én jövők, ez több, mint gyanús. Figyelem az előttem zajló jelentet, és most már tisztán látom, hogy Tim szeme cinkosan csillog, vagyis ő is benne volt. Szóval csőbe húztak, és rájátszottak a megmentési kényszeremre, amiből ezek szerint sürgősen ki kell gyógyítanom magam. Takeshi pontosan látja, hogy rájövök mindenre, mert egész végig engem figyel, ami rohadt idegesítő, de tűröm egy darabig, majd nem bírom.  
\- Mi van? - kérdem egy csöppet ideges hangon.  
\- Megtanultad az első szabályt, hogy itt senkibe se szabad bízni. - Kezével az állam alá nyúl, és úgy kényszerít, hogy belenézek ragyogó kék szemébe.  
\- Elég rossz szabály ez, mert én bízni akarok. – Mondat közben oldalra rántom a fejem, így kiszabadulok ujjai fogságából.  
\- És mire jutottál vele? - kérdi gonosz mosollyal a szája szögletében.  
\- Ki mondta, hogy könnyű lesz? – válaszolom felelet gyanánt.  
Végül is, a világot is hét nap alatt teremtették, és nekem valószínűleg több idő kell, hogy változtassak a dolgok állásán. Álljunk csak meg. Változtatni akarok? A rossz szokásokat nem lehet megváltoztatni. Példának okáért, hányszor próbáltam apámat is a tisztességes munka irányába terelni, sikertelenül. Most meg egy egész iskolát akarok a szárnyaim alá venni? Teljesen menthetetlen vagyok. Végül is ma egy ember, holnap már az egész világ. Beletörődően sóhajtok, és szembenézek a valósággal, hogy még nagyon sokszor fogok beugrani hasonló jeleneteknek. Az előttem állóra pillantok, akinek ördögi vigyor játszik ajkain, és érzem, hogy most már nagyon gyorsan szeretnék megszabadulni tőle.  
\- Mikor akarod megejteni a verekedést, és hol? – csak törekedjünk a fontos információkra.  
\- Ma este nyolckor, a tornateremben.   
\- Rendben. Egyéb óhaj van még, amiről tudnom kellene? - érdeklődök, mert én már nem akarok máma meglepődni.  
\- Ne hozz magaddal senkit! - baljóslatúan ejti ki a szavakat, és egy jeges kéz végigzongorázik a gerincemen, nem épp kellemes érzéseket keltve.  
\- Te is egyedül leszel? - A kezet gondolatban jól megcsapkodva, és a lényegre koncentrálva tekintek fel rá.  
\- Csak mi ketten - közli vészjóslóan.  
Azt hiszem, most nekiállhatok félni, de mivel keménynek akarok látszani, mint egy kőszikla, az arcom ezekből nem árul el semmi. Sajnos, ha félek, a rossz szokásom előtör, és a számat még úgyse tudom becsukni, mint kellene.  
\- Édes kettes? - kérdem gúnyolódva.  
\- Hívd, ahogy akarod, csak legyél ott - válaszolja türelmetlenül.  
\- Milyen sietős lett hirtelen - állapítom meg, és most az egyszer én kezdek vigyorogni.  
Szerencsére, erre már nem is reagál, csak elindul a folyóson társai kíséretében, én pedig figyelmemet Timre fordítom, aki bocsánatkérően emeli fel kezét, a szokásos kiskutyapillantás kíséretében. Azonban most elhatározom, hogy nem gyengülők el, bárhogy is néz.   
\- Sajnálom. De muszáj volt, nekik senki se mondhat nemet. - Ellöki magát a faltól, ahová elvileg beszorították, és kezd megközelíteni, de csak lépésenként.  
\- Mit adtak érte cserébe? - figyelem, ahogy óvatosan közelebb lopakodik, de egyelőre nem reagálok a helyzetre.  
\- Egy hónapig lekerültem a listájukról. Értsd meg, itt nagyon nagy dolog, hogy ennyi ideig nem piszkálják az embert, és nem kell a folyósokon rettegni, hogy vajon honnan bukkannak elő. Ezzel most nem mentegetni akarom magam, mert saját javamat néztem, de én itt vagyok két éve, és már nagyon elegem van, hogy mindenki engem szekál - tárja fel félénk hangon cselekedete indokát, és tovább bombáz azzal a bizonyos nézéssel.  
Na jó, ebből a szemszögből valószínűleg, mindenki belement volna ebbe a színjátékba, és bár nem akarom, de valahol igazat adok neki. Ki nem tette volna meg ugyanezt, egy csöpp béke érdekében? Az is igaz, hogy ha nem így, de valahogy mindenképp sikerült volna engem csőbe húzni, ami, meg kell állapítanom, sajnos nem nehéz feladat.  
\- Lehetünk még barátok, ezután? - kérdően néz rám.  
Megkedveltem Timet, így a válaszom neki:   
\- Most az egyszer még elfelejtem ezt, de többé nem fogok beugrani az ilyen aljas trükköknek. Ezt vésd az agyadba. - Rezzenéstelenül mered rá, és tudom jól, a legközelebbi alkalomnál nem lesz bocsánat.  
\- Ok – megkönnyebbülten fújja ki a levegőt, amit eddig bent tartott.  
\- Milyen óránk lesz? Remélem most valami értelmes - térek át könnyedebb témára, és az előbbi jelentet a múlt kategóriába sorolom, amit nem veszünk elő újra.  
\- Művészettörténet - közli kicsit aggódó hangon, miközben utunkra indulunk.  
Végre valami, ami jól hangzik, majd a reményem gyorsan kioltódik, ahogy a mellettem haladó folytatja.  
\- Az óra elég jó, mert megtanuljuk, hogy lehet a hamisat az eredetitől megkülönböztetni, illetve, hogy mire ügyeljünk, ha nem épp rendes árut adunk el. – Kicsit idegesen ontja magából az információt, de van egy sejtésem, hogy ez csak a körítés.  
\- Szavaidból úgy érzem, most jön egy de - kérdően nézek rá.  
\- A tanárral van egy kis gond – pillant rám óvatosan.  
Nagyon nem tetszik ez nekem. Gond? Csak az van, mióta itt esz a penész.  
\- Mi? Nyögd már ki - sóhajtok egy hatalmasat, de viszonylag nyugodt vagyok.  
\- Egy perverz. Szóval én vigyáznék magamra a helyedben - hadarja el egy levegővel.  
\- Miért? - kíváncsiskodok, és a perverz tanáron már meg se lepődök.  
\- Mert pont az ilyen fiúkat szokta kinézni magának, akik vékonyak, és hát tudod... - félbehagyja a mondatot, de nem is kell befejezni.  
\- Tudom - fújom ki fáradtan a levegőt.  
Miközben a tanterembe igyekszünk, csak arra gondolok, milyen nagyszerű helyre kerültem. Bűnözők és tanárok, akik a diákokra hajtanak, vajon van még egyéb is? Nagyon remélem, hogy más már tényleg nincs.

**Takeshi**

Elégedetten ballagok el a tett színhelyétől, minden úgy zajlott le, ahogy én akartam. Az új fiút kiismerni nem volt túl nehéz. Az a beteg kényszerképzete van, hogy a gyengéknek segítség kell. Így a csapda felállítása nem vett igénybe sok időt, csak a megfelelő pillanatra kellett várni, ami Jessie személyében meg is érkezett. Ma eset végre megtanulja a kis béka, hogy mik itt a szabályok! Bár azt el kell ismerni, hogy egészen jó szórakozást nyújt, mióta itt van.  
\- Hé Take, tényleg egyedül akarsz lenni vele? Mi van, ha szabálytalanul akar majd játszani? Nem lenne jobb, ha mi is ott lennénk? - kérdi Bryce némi aggodalommal a hangjában.  
\- Hagyd Bryce, megvan biztos az oka, miért akar kettesben harcolni vele. – Gúnyos hangon Shane szól közbe, és jól tudom, már megint a tegnap este jár az agyában.  
\- Bryce, a kérdésedre a válaszom, hogy nem fog semmivel se próbálkozni, igazi jó fiú lesz. Shane, te pedig tedd magad takarékra, és hanyagoljuk a témát. Mike, mi volt az igazgatónál? - teszem fel váratlanul a kérdést a mögöttünk ballagóhoz.  
\- Ne is mondd! Azt a feladatot kaptam, hogy amíg nem szól, addig mindennap kíséreljek meg betörni az irodájába, és ha nem sikerül, akkor újabb hetekkel gyarapodik a büntetésem - szólal meg Mike, aki csak reggel került elő az irodából.  
\- Nagyon fel volt háborodva az öreg? - kérdi Bryce.  
\- Teljesen ki volt akadva. Azt mondta, egy profi betörőnek ez meg se kottyant volna, így segít gyakorolni nekem, mert látja, szükségem van rá. - borzong meg látványosan a panaszkodó fiú, miközben hátranézek.  
\- Csak éld túl - szúrja közbe Rafe, aki végre fel tud pillantani egy számítógépes újság hasábjából.  
\- Ezt mégis hogy érted? - kérdi aggódva Mike, és még be is furakszik közénk.  
\- Igaza van, tudod, milyen az öreg. Kétszer soha nem alkalmazza ugyanazt a trükköt. Szóval, sok sikert haver, és remélem holnap is találkozzunk - szól Shane, az örök optimista.

A témát finoman eltereltem rólam, és a zuhanyzós jelenetről. Kegyetlenül megfizetek az ugratásokért, amit ma kaptam a fiúktól, miatta. A bosszú édes lesz, legalábbis nekem mindenképp, bár a szenvedő alanynak nem annyira fog tetszeni.

**Jessie**

Mit vegyen fel az ember, ha sorsdöntő harcot akar megvívni, és a ruhatára nagyon szerény? Ez most létfontosságú kérdés. Végül nagy nehezen döntők, pedig szerintem egy sárga kezeslábasba baromi jól néznék ki, és olyan lehetnék, mint Uma Thurman. Na mindegy, megelégszek egy fekete nadrággal és hozzá felveszek egy még sötétebb inget. Végül is fontos a hangulat, a filmekben sem vehet fel az ember vidám színeket ilyenkor, pedig a kölcsönruhák között találtam egy olyan árnyalatot, ami nem hittem volna, hogy létezik, és vágyakozó pillantást vetek a kimondhatatlan szín irányába.   
Miközben készülődök, és megpróbálok lemenni zen állapotba, a kretén művészet tanáron jár az agyam. Az a pasi tényleg egy vén perverz, és naná, hogy a fogára való falatnak tűnök, mert a fenekemről alig bírtam elhessenteni a kezét kifelé menet. Egy újabb gond, ami megoldásra szorul. Az első verzió szerint ki kellene ütni az összes fogát a kéjencnek, de ez nem kivitelezhető, egyelőre. Majd ezen is dolgozni kell egy kicsit, de először ezt a Takeshi-ügyet kell lerendeznem, és mivel a zen állapotot nem tudom elérni, pedig nagyon akarom, ráadásul az idő is vészesen közeleg, így elindulok a végzetem útján, ami egyenesen a tornaterembe vezet.

**Takeshi**

Késik. Nem igazán vagyok oda, ha megváratnak, szóval egy újabb hibapont az új srácnak. A lista egyre hosszabb lesz neki. Végre belép az ajtón, talpig feketében. Biztos valami hangulatteremtő-izére játszik rá, pedig így a sötét ruhában még jobban látszik, hogy mennyire vékony. Nem fog sokáig tartani a küzdelem, mert bár jó lehet mással, velem szemben esélye sincs. Elég rendesen belém verték a harcművészetet, szó szerint. Így a veresség számomra elképzelhetetlen, főleg egy virgáccsal szemben. Megáll előttem.  
\- Kezdjük el - mondom nyugodt hangon, és köszönésre még csak az időt se vesztegettem, nem szeretném tovább húzni az időt, mint amennyire szükséges.  
\- Sehol egy szia, hogy te mekkora egy bunkó vagy! - közli a véleményét.  
A lista elérte a végtelen hosszúságot, és egyre véresebb képek rajzolódnak ki a szemem előtt. Új ötletekkel egészülnek ki a már meglévő kínzások. Drágán megfizet, minden egyes szóért. Nem szólok vissza, csak támadok, amit egész ügyesen hárít. Azt hiszem, mégse fogok olyan gyorsan végezni, mint akartam. Kezdem élvezni a harcot, mivel nehéz normális ellenfelet találni, és ő egész jó.

**Jessie**

A küzdelem elkezdődött, és bár elég jól állom a sarat, nem áltatom magam, egyszerűen nem vagyunk azonos szinten, magasan túlszárnyal a technikája. A tapasztalata, mondhatjuk úgy is, a vérében van. Csak annyit tehetek, hogy hárítok, és hátrálok. Ezt még elhúzhatom egy ideig, de a fáradtság a testemben jelez, hogy már azt se sokáig. Tiszta küzdelemben esélyem sincs, hogy a földre küldjem. Azonban ki mondta, hogy itt ezek a játékszabályok, és ha nem épp egy gáncsolás elől kellene félreugranom, akkor elégedetten kacarászni kezdenék. Az ötlet, ami a fejemben megfogalmazódott gonosz és aljas, egyszóval tökéletesen illik a helyzethez.

**Takeshi**

Már nem bírja sokáig, látom rajta, hogy fárad. A győzelem és a teljes hatalom felette már csak pár lépésre van tőlem. Hirtelen mintha feladná a harcot, ezen egy kicsit meglepődök, de nem gondolkozok el rajta túlzottan. Egyre közelebb enged magához, és mikor már épp a vállamon való átvetést gyakoroltatnám vele, váratlan dolog történik, amit nem fogok fel épp ésszel, és teljesen lefagyok. 

**Jessie**

Mikor már azt hiszi, hogy győz, és simán a földre küld, megteszem azt, ami az egyetlen lehetőségem. Megcsókolom, csak úgy gyorsan kihasználva közelség adta előnyt. Egy másodpercre összeér az ajkunk, de a világ nem áll meg, és teszem a dolgom a tervem szerint. A várt hatásban nem csalódtam, szó szerint egy teljesen kikapcsolt Takeshi Ryot kapok, akivel azt tehetek, amit akarok, és én valami nagyon akarok. Hogy a földön legyen, ezért elgáncsolom, és ő bizony elindul a talaj irányába. Sajnos azonban a tervek nem úgy szoktak elsülni, ahogy akarjuk, és mindig fennáll a hiba esélye. Mivel még mindig összefonódva állunk, így magával ránt, és egyszerre érkezzünk a földre. Rajta fekve nézzek rá. A pillantás, amit kapok, nem épp bizalomgerjesztő, de egy mosollyal próbálom enyhíteni a jéghideg nézést, amitől valószínűleg a jeges macik is megfagynának, majd óvatosan megszólalok.  
\- Mi szólsz a döntetlenhez? - a mosoly kitartóan ragyog az arcomon, nem fogok egy kis hideg nézéstől megijedni. Mint nekem Északi-sark?!

A tekintet nem változik, a hőfok még mindig mínuszban van. Talán az ötlet mégse volt olyan jó, mint első látásra tűnt.


	8. Fogadjunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valakit ismét átvernek...

**Jessie**

Miközben még mindig Takeshi-n vagyok, totálisan összegabalyodott végtagokkal, megállapítom, hogy a hülyeség öröklődő dolog, és gyógymód, az még nincs ellene. Hányszor fogtam a fejemet apám ötleteitől, miközben abban a biztos tudatban voltam, hogy nekem soha nem jutna eszembe hasonlóan ragyogó, és életképtelen gondolat! Erre most mit tettem? Lesmároltam két napi ismeretség után az iskola fő gonosz tanulóját, a poén pedig, mert van, állapítom meg ironikusan, mindezt úgy, hogy fiúnak adom ki magam. Remek, most már minden kétséget kizáróan nemzőmhöz tartózom, mert ennyire idióta csak a mi családunk lehet. Így minden reményem meghalt, hogy talán mégis csak elcserélt gyerek vagyok. A géneket nem tagadhatjuk meg, és én nem is tettem ezt, állapítom meg. Miután túljutok a keserű felismerésen, hogy soha nem szabadulok ki az ördögi körből, úgy döntök, hogy az egyre kínosabb csöndet ideje megtörni, és a lényegre koncentrálni.  
\- Takeshi, igazán jó lenne, ha kicsit megemelnéd magad, mert a lábam pont alattad van, és nem épp a legkényelmesebb így a fekvés. - Közlöm vele jelenlegi helyzetemet és igyekszem nem törődni azzal, hogy tekintette sötétebb, mint az éjszaka.  
Miután választ nagyon nem kapok, úgy érzem, mivel már ennél rosszabb a helyzetem nem lehet, kitartóan beszélek tovább, előbb utóbb csak megtörik, mert én tovább bírom majd szuflával. A harcunk folytatódik csak most épp egymás idegeit teszteljük. Jó játék, és én ebben profi vagyok, most már a hazai pálya előnyét élvezem.  
\- Take. Ugye szólíthatlak így? - mivel választ nem kapok, folytatom rendületlenül. - Nincs kifogásom, ha pihizni akarsz, de tényleg, viszont ez így hosszú távon neked is kényelmetlen lesz majd – szavaimra továbbra sincs semmi reakció.  
Vajon meddig bírja az ember pislogás nélkül? Két perc vagy egy perc? Ha csak ennyi, akkor az alattam fekvő srác már rekordot döntött, mert meredten bámul rám a kék szemeivel. Eddig mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy a kék az egy szép tiszta, és számomra meleg szín. Na, itt egy csöpp melegség sincs, és ha félnem kéne, akkor talán, nagyon talán, kicsit aggódnék. De mivel nincs okom, ezért ismét megszólalok.  
\- A döntetlen nem rossz eredmény, bár szerintem te előbb voltál a földön, de mivel én rendes vagyok, ezért felajánlom azt, hogy egyezzünk ki abban, hogy az állásunk egy–egy - szavaim közben várakozóan nézek rá.  
Mire végzek a kis mondandómmal, a tekintete már nem hideg, egy kicsit se. A pokol lángjai lobbannak fel, és lassan rájövök, hogy fázni talán nem is rossz dolog, mert a tűzben az ember eléghet.

**Takeshi**

Megcsókoltak. Nem ez volt az első, de most volt először az életemben, hogy egy fiútól kaptam egy csókot. Szó szerint elsötétült a világ, így szinte fel se fogtam, hogy földet értem, sőt, nem egyedül, hanem rajtam terpeszkedik egy kullancs, akivel, ha végre magamhoz térek, biztos, hogy végzek. Egyszerűen, abban a pillanatban mikor megtörtént az, amit nem nevezzünk nevén, a föld kifordult a sarkaiból. Egy másodpercig se élveztem, nyugtatom magam, ettől még nem lettem az. Miközben saját beállítottságomat taglalom, hallom, hogy a kis béka valamit motyorog. Miért nem marad csöndben, mint minden értelmes ember ilyen helyzetbe? Nem figyelek rá, azonban egy szó üti meg a fülemet, amire már muszáj figyelnem. Azt mondta, hogy döntetlen?   
A düh gyorsan önt el, és mivel eddig azért sipákolt, hogy milyen kényelmetlen ez a testhelyzet, így megfordulva szorítom magam alá. Szeme a döbbenettől nagyra tágul, én pedig az arcába mondom dühtől remegő hangon:  
\- Ne is álmodj róla, hogy kiegyezzek egy döntetlenben, mikor csaltál! - mivel arcunk elég közel kerül, észreveszem, hogy a szeme színe egész szép zöld.  
Majd, miután rájövök, hogy épp a virgács szeme színén merengek, úgy döntök, jobb, ha távolságot tartok ettől a két lábon járó katasztrófától. Így szinte ellököm magam tőle, mielőtt valami elképzelhetetlen dolgot cselekednék. Mikor már előtte állok, ő még mindig kiterülve fekszik a földön.

**Jessie**

Mikor alatta találom magam a lélegzetem szó szerint elakad, nem csak a súlyától. Ez a srác csupa izom. Bár nem készültem fel, hogy ilyen szoros közelségbe kerülök a testével, de most áldom az eszem, hogy mellemet elővigyázatosan lekötöttem, bár, mikor apámmal elindultunk ide, ő azt mondta, tiszta időpocsékolás. Az arcunk ismét közel kerül egymáshoz, és nekem eszembe jut a csók, ami igaz, hogy rövid ideig tartott, és csak taktika volt az egész, de nem volt rossz. A száját nézem, miközben szavakat mond ki. Hogy lehet egy fiúnak ilyen telt ajka? Határozottan érzem, hogy gondolataim nem a helyes irányba folynak. Ez a srác a legnagyobb bunkó, akit valaha a föld a hátán hordott, majd pont a szájáról fogok ábrándozni! Na, azt lesheti,! Lélekben felvértezem magam mindenféle hormontámadással szemben. Szerencsére pont ennél a résznél dönt úgy, hogy ideje távolságot teremteni közöttünk.   
\- Csaltam? Nem te mondtad pár órával ezelőtt, hogy nincsenek szabályok? Most csak kibúvót keresel - mondom, miközben lassan feltápászkodok a földről és gúnyosan tekintek fel rá.  
A gúnyos tekintet sokkal hatásosabb lenne, ha nem lennék jóval alacsonyabb, mint ez a kretén, de azért így se vagyok rossz.   
\- Megcsókoltál – morog rám dühösen.   
\- És? Mi van vele? Az oroszoknál ez csak üdvözlési forma - vágom vissza.  
\- Vagyis te gondolkodás nélkül mindenkit lekapsz? - kérdi gúnyosan, és lassan kezdi visszanyerni a hidegvérét, aminek nagyon nem örülök, mert így sokkal veszélyesebb.  
\- Dehogy, csak aki jól néz ki, de ne éld bele magad, attól még mindig nem vagy az esetem! - kezdem magam nyeregben érezni, határozottan jól szórakozok.

 **Takesh** i

De letörölném azt a gúnyos vigyort az arcáról, de ezért még megfizet nagyon. Szóval döntetlen. Na meglátjuk még, hogy ki nevet nagyobbat! A szócsatát még folytathatnánk a végtelenségig, de úgy döntök, hogy a saját csapdájába csalom a virgácsot. Megérdemel egy alapos leckét, hogy a nagy száját jobb lenne néha csukva tartania.   
\- Rendben, te győztél - mondom neki.  
A szavak hatására a vigyor szó szerint az arcára fagyott, és értetlenül mered rám.   
\- Tényleg? - kérdi kissé döbbenten.   
\- Igen, miért vagy meglepve?   
\- Azt gondoltam, a földbe akarsz döngölni vagy valami hasonló, de soha nem hittem volna, hogy elismered a vereséget. Amúgy, jól érzed magad? - mondja ki azokat a szavakat, amikre én is gondoltam már, vagyis a földbe döngölést, de az túl egyszerű lenne, neki legalábbis.  
\- Amúgy se tudtad volna betartani az ígéretet, szerintem - nézek lesajnálóan rá.

**Jessie**

Teljesen meg vagyok lepődve. Elismeri a vereséget. Azonban az utolsó szónál kérdően nézek rá.  
\- Milyen ígéretet nem tartottam volna be?  
\- Az engedelmesség nem a te műfajod - mondja a szemembe.  
\- Miért ne lenne? Tudok nagyon engedelmes lenni, és ha győztél volna, akkor ezt te is tudnád - mondom mérgesen.  
Mit képzel magáról?! Igenis tudok engedelmes lenni!  
\- Persze, most ezt mondod, de szerintem egy hétig se bírnád követni a parancsaimat - a mondat közben elfordul, és elindul kifelé.  
Mit gondol ez az alak? Egy hétig? Sima ügy, te idióta! Megmutatom neked, de meg ám! 

**Takeshi**

Elfordulok, és úgy teszek, mintha távozni akarnék, meg azért is, mert nem akarom, hogy lássa mennyire vigyorgok. Tudom, hogy ennek nem fog tudni ellenállni, és mikor már az ajtónál járok, megállít a hangja.  
\- Egy hétig, fél lábon állva is, kibírom az idióta utasításaid! - mondja határozottan.  
Meg se fordulok, úgy mondom neki:  
\- Nem hiszem, ez túl nagy falat egy olyannak, mint te – gúnyosan elnyújtom a szavakat.  
\- Nem az, és bebizonyítom neked!  
\- Nem is tudom – kételkedve visszafordulok.  
\- Képes vagyok rá. Fogadjunk! - mondja ki a varázsszót, amire a kezdetektől várok.  
Ha tehetném, hangosan felnevetnék. Milyen egyszerű csőbe húzni! Kissé húzom az időt, és úgy teszek, mintha alaposan megfontolnám a felajánlást.  
\- Rendben, legyen, ha nagyon akarod!- mondom neki nagylelkűen.

**Jessie**

Miután kimondja a döntő szót, elönt az elégedettség. Megmutatom neked, Takeshi Ryo, hogy mire vagyok képes!  
\- Hogy képzeled a fogadást? - kérdi kételkedően felhúzva szemöldökét.  
\- Egy hét, de ha nem vagy megelégedve, akkor újabb hét, egészen addig amíg azt nem mondod, hogy tökéletes voltam.  
\- Mit akarsz te, ha képes vagy egy hétig mindent megcsinálni?  
Erre nem gondoltam. Mit is akarjak tőle? Igaz, hogy nyertem, és elvileg az iskola balekjait az ígérete szerint békén kéne hagynia, de az is igaz, hogy nem tisztes küzdelemben győztem. Megmutatom mit is jelent a becsületesség, ennek az idiótának.  
\- Abbahagyod a gyengébbek szekálását - válaszolom a kérdésre.  
Erre csak elmosolyodik, és miközben kifelé igyekszik, a válla fölött hátraszól:  
\- Nem is szándékoztam most velük foglalkozni egy ideig, mert te teljesen le fogsz foglalni. - Villant felém egy gonosz vigyort, miközben eltűnik az ajtó mögött, egyedül hagyva a teremben.

Lassan ráébredek, hogy valamit nagyon elrontottam. Mibe egyeztem bele? Egy hétig engedelmeskedek önként Takeshie-nek? Most már biztos, hogy egy idióta vagyok, és a kezemet felemelve akkora pofont adok magamnak, hogy csak visszahangzik a teremben. Ebből most hogy fogok kimászni, hogy túl is éljem? Kérdések, amikre nincs válasz. Fáradtan sóhajtok egyet. Most már nem tehetek semmit, legföljebb legközelebb nem ugrok be ennyire könnyen a csapdába. Elindulok visszafelé a szobámba, miközben arra gondolok, hogy de jó, hogy elhoztam Piggyt, mert most nagyon nagy szükségem van a vigasztalásra, mivel a holnap túl hamar fog eljönni ismét.

Miért nem tudtam csöndben élvezni a győzelmemet?


	9. A vödör titka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Első feladat amit teljesíteni kell, de nem minden úgy alakul ahogy kellene, vagy mégis?

**Jessie**

Másnap reggel, önmagammal szembenézve közlöm a tükörrel a tényeket. Röviden: magamat alázom, mióta felkeltem. Igazából, este, mikor alig láttam a hülyeségem miatti dühtől, már akkor elkezdtem eme folyamatot, és kisebb szünet közbeiktatásával most ismét kíméletlenül folytatom. Mindennek az a nagy szám az oka.  
\- Te nagyon hülye, tisztességes küzdelem? Az kell neked, mi? – mivel választ nem kapok, ezért rendületlenül folytatom saját helyreigazgatásomat. - A válasz nem. Minek képzeled magad, valami greenpeaces-nek? A világmegmentést bízd a profikra. Első szabály: nem feleselsz. Második szabály: meg se forduljon a fejedbe, hogy megszeged az első szabályt. Ugye, milyen könnyű betartani? - kérdem magamtól.  
A kétségbeesett tekintet nem változik, főleg annál a résznél lesz mélyebb a depresszióm, mikor elérünk a két legfőbb szabályhoz. Ezeket a pontokat nehéz lesz betartani. Azonban, akkor is sikerülni fog, és kibírok egy hetet! Annyira elvetemült ötlete nem lehet, amit én ne teljesítenék.  
\- Nyugi. Menni fog. Megmutatjuk neki, hogy mire képes egy ember, ha nagyon akar valamit! - intézem a tükörképemhez a lelkesítő mondatokat.  
Miután úgy érzem, hogy kellően felvérteztem magam a következő napra is, elindulok a kijárat felé, és miután ajtót nyitok, épp a kopogni készülő Timbe botlok.  
\- Hello! - mondom neki.  
\- Szia, van itt valami neked - suttogja remegő hangon, és még remegőbb kézzel nyújt át egy borítékot, miközben lopva körbepislog a kihalt folyóson.  
\- Titkos küldetés? Hol és mikor? - súgom vissza, de értetlen tekintetét látva rájövök, hogy nem érti a viccet.  
Így egy laza mozdulattal szabadítom ki az üzenetet a fogságból, és hagyom a poénkodást későbbre. Nem kell látnoknak lennem, hogy tudjam, ki küldte a levelet. Végigfutom a sorokat , majd a végén elégedetlenül sóhajtok. Szóval ebédszünetben jelenésem van a szobájában. Nagyszerű, már alig várom. Ránézek Timre, aki még mindig elég sápadtan áll előttem. Szegénykém tényleg egy gyáva nyuszi.  
\- Nyugi, Tim nem volt benne bomba. Gyere, mindjárt kezdődik az első óránk. – majd a karját megragadva ráncigálni kezdem a tanterem felé, mikor is rájövök valami nagy igazságra. - Hol is van a terem? - kérdem tétován.  
Erre végre elmosolyodik, és most már az ő vezetésével indulunk tovább. Nagyszerű, kis időre elfejtette, hogy az ördög postásának állt, viszont én nagyon is jól emlékszem, hogy délben jelenésem van. Sőt, az utolsó sorokban külön felhívta a figyelmem, hogy ne késsek. Nem szoktam késni, és most külön figyelmet fordítok majd erre a kis apróságra. Befordulunk a sarkon, és érzem semmi, se állhat ma az utamba. A napfény ragyog, a madarak csiripelnek, és még egy Takeshi Ryo se tudja elrontani a mai napomat.  
\- Jessie, van még egy hírem neked, az elő két óránk elmarad! - közli velem Tim.  
Tessék, ez már tuti egy jó nap, akkor most minek megyünk órára? Ezt meg is kérdem azonnal.  
\- Akkor most hova sietünk?  
\- A tanári előtt mentem el, ott hallottam, hogy a technika tanárunknak sürgős dolga akadt, mert a lenyomozhatatlan programja mégse olyan tökéletes, mint remélte - mondja az infokat, amin meg se lepődök. - Így helyettesítik.  
\- Kivel?  
\- A művészettörténet tanár - mondja, és jól tudja, hogy eme hírnek cseppet se örülök, mert ismét védhetem nemesebb testtájamat. - Utána pedig ismét vele lenne óránk.  
\- Négy óra azzal a gazemberrel? - nyögöm kétségbeesetten. - Ki fogom bírni - mondom Timnek, és magamnak is egyaránt, biztatásként.  
A fény helyét átvette a sötétség, valamint hirtelen minden madárka délre költözött, mert a csipogás megszűnt kintről. Ha nem tudnám, hogy képtelenség akkor esküszöm, hihetném azt is, hogy Take keze van a dolgokba. Egy kreténnel vígan boldogulok, de így, hogy váltják egymást, az ember lányának ez már tényleg gondot okozhat. Az ajtóhoz érve meglátom kedvenc tanáromat, aki kéjenc mosolyt küld felém, mitől a hideg végigfut rajtam. Ősz hajával, és pocakjával amúgy se bizalomgerjesztő, de az idióta vigyorral még tovább rontja az összképet, állapítom meg.  
Késtek, de elnézzük az új tanulóra való tekintettel – mondja előzékenyen felém,  
Miközben bemegyünk az osztályterembe, előtte elhaladva a fenekembe csíp. Összeszorítom a számat, és csak véletlenül hátravágom a könyököm, minek hatására elfojtott nyögést hallok, ami zene a füleimnek. Hiába, az élet apró örömei, és most már vígabban lépkedek helyem felé. Nem lesz itt semmi gond.

**Takeshi**

Késik, már megint várni kell rá. Itt már tényleg komoly problémák vannak az engedelmességgel, de ezen majd változtatunk, gondolom miközben végignézek romos állapotba lévő szobámon, ami a tegnap esti hangulatomat tükrözi. Az ablakhoz sétálva nézek ki az előttem elterülő tájra, mikor megszólal Shane:  
\- Még mindig nem tudom, mi volt a bajod tegnap, és miért estél nekem egy szimpla kérdéstől - nyögi fájdalmasan, és hátra se kell néznem, hogy tudjam, aggódva néz bele a tükörbe, és a lila monokliját csodálja meg.  
Este mikor visszatértem, nem voltam épp a legjobb hangulatban. Így mikor megkérdezték tőlem, hogy elkaptam-e a grabancát, ütöttem is a legközelebb hozzámállót, minek hatására egy jó kis verekedés alakult ki. Ez legalább segített, hogy szó szerint kiverjem a fejemből azt a bizonyos dolgot. A másnap reggel sok mindent új megvilágításba helyezett, és úgy döntöttem, amíg nem stírölöm más fiúk fenekét addig nincs gond, de a kis vakaréknak meg kell fizetni minden egyes tettéért, a mostani késést is beleszámítva. Egyszer csak figyelmeztetés nélkül berobban a szobámba a két lábon járó kísértés, vagyis katasztrófa, helyesbítek.  
\- Kopogni luxus? - kérdem hidegen a ziháló alaktól.

**Jessie**

Az a szemét tanár, teljesen kikészített, és direkt lenyomott óra végén, csak nekem, és a háttérbe meghúzódó Timnek valami lelkesítő dumát, hogy ha egyedül érzem magam, keresem meg nyugodtan, mert ő meleg szeretettel fog fogadni! Barom. Azt lesheti! Folyamatosan az órámra néztem, ebből sejthette, hogy dolgom lenne, ezért húzta az időt, így most pontos dél helyett egy egészen picit kések csak, na jó, tizenhét percet, ami nem is olyan sok. Mert lehetett volna több is. Így, mikor megtalálom a 616-os szobát, nem törődök semmivel, hanem a lendület, amivel igyekeztem, nem törik meg, és már nyitok is be a szobába, hogy egy percet se vesztegessek. Takeshi az ablaknál áll, és a Shane nevű helyes srác is a szobában van, aki ma mégse néz ki olyan jól, mert egy monokli rontja az összképet.  
\- Kopogni luxus? - jut el hozzám a kérdés, és már nyitom a számat, hogy válaszoljak, de szerencsére a fél éjszaka beszélgetés önmagammal megtette a hatását.  
Ezért az ajtóhoz megyek, és kilépek rajta, majd mikor becsukódik, erőteljesen kopogok, hogy a kretén tisztán, és érthetően hallja. Remélem, érzi, hogy menyire engedelmes vagyok.

**Takeshie**

Mennyire pofátlan, de letöröm a szarvait! Kiszólok, hogy fáradjon már be, miközben Shane csak röhög, ami még jobban felhúz.  
\- Kifelé a szobából! - szólok neki, mire Jessie, aki végre belépett, már menne is ki. - Nem te, hanem te ott, tűnés! - szólok rá Shanre.  
\- Gonosz vagy. Pedig már olyan jól szórakoztam, de azt hiszem, elég hosszú lesz ez a hét még – kacagva sétál ki.  
Erősebben kellett volna megvernem, talán ha egy-két foggal kevesebb lenne, mindjárt nem látná olyan vidáman a világot, gondolom bosszúsan, majd a teljes figyelmemet a virgácsra fordítom, és elfelejtem a fogak kiverését, az ráér később is.  
\- Késtél - mondom neki.  
\- Egy kicsit, de nem az én hibám, hanem feltartóztattak és... - kezd el mentegetőzni.  
\- Nem érdekel - vágok közbe, majd elindulok felé. - Máskor ne forduljon elő!  
\- Rendben – válaszolja.  
Csodálkozok, hogy nem ellenkezik, és nincs valami frappáns válasza, de jól tudom, két percig visszafogni magát nem nagy feladat. A következő megszólalása bebizonyítja, hogy ennél tovább nem is bírja:  
\- Mi van ezzel a szobával, oltári nagy kupi van itt? A rendrakás ismeretlen fogalom, mi? - kérdi gúnyosan.

**Jessie**

Érzem, a kérdést nem volt túl okos dolog feltenni, de nem bírtam ki, mert tényleg egy katasztrófaövezet ez itt, ami a szemem elé tárul. Mindenhol felborult bútorok, szakadt függöny.  
Majd este kitakarítod a szobát - közli nyugodt hangon.  
Mire én hevesen ellenkeznék, de csak ránézek, és jól tudom, minden vágya, hogy ezt megtegyem, így nyelek egy nagyot, aztán azt mondom:  
\- Rendben - lassan kezdem megszokni ennek a szónak ismétlését, végül is jó hangzása van, olyan engedelmes.  
Takeshi már teljesen előttem áll, igazából fölém tornyosul, na jó, nem vagyok kicsi, csak ő lett túl magas, nyugtatom magam gyorsan. Amúgy is, mikor is cserkészett be? Hogy most csak itt áll előttem. Legközelebb jobban kell figyelni! Csak néz, és én egyre idegesebb leszek, és egy idő után nem bírom már, és megszólalok:  
\- Miért hívtál ide? Ha csak ezért, kár volt rohanom. – Kissé hátrálok, hogy legyen már egy kis távolság közöttünk.  
Viszont a fal a hátam mögött akadályt állít elém, miközben Take egyre közelebb jön. Az arca veszélyesen közelít, és én arra gondolok: szent gatya ez most meg akar csókolni? Nem tudom, mi tölt el, félelem vagy izgalom? Azonban egyre közelebb kerül az a szép arc, és nekem már nincs időm gondolkodni, önkéntelenül csukom be a szemem, végül is muszáj engedelmesnek lennem, mikor eljut hozzám egy gúnytól csöpögő hang:  
\- Hahó, itt vagy még? - kérdi.  
Kinyitva a szemem egy vödör festéket pillantok meg a kezében. Ezzel meg mit akar?  
\- Ez meg hogy került elő?  
\- Ott volt falnál, pont mellette álltál, csak felvettem. Miért, mit hittél? – vigyorog, de nagyon gonosz módon rám.  
Mennyire utálom, annyira szeretném megütni! Egy hülye vödör miatt kellett ennyire sarokba szorítania, én pedig azt hittem, valami mást akar. Csalódottságomat egyelőre nem tudom, mivel magyarázzam, de ha egyedül leszek, akkor majd megtalálom az okot.  
\- A szobádat még ki is kell festenem vörösre, vagy mi? – támadjunk, ez a legjobb módszer a kínos helyzet elkerülésére, és felejtsük el a tényt, hogy becsuktam a szemem!  
\- Nem - kacag fel, és végre messzebb lép tőlem. – Mivel késtél, kevesebb idő áll a rendelkezésedre.  
\- Mire? - nézek rá értetlenül.  
\- Ebben az időpontban minden tanár ebédel, így nem nehéz ezt a vödröt felerősíteni a 121. terem ajtajára.   
\- Miért, és kinek?  
\- Nem kérdezünk, csak tedd, amit mondok. Ha ezt megtetted, annyi feladatod van, hogy vársz - mondja ki az utasítást, és adja át a vödör festéket, amit tétován veszek el.  
\- A helyedben sietnék - ad tanácsot nekem, majd jelentőségteljesen az órájára mutat.

**Takeshi**

Jessie végre elindult, hogy teljesítse az első feladatot, amit adtam neki. Várok egy kicsit majd én is kilépek a szobából. Rafehoz megyek, ahol már a többiek várnak rám, egy webkamera segít, hogy élőben élvezhessem a szerencsétlenkedését. Belépek, és látom, hogy a fiúk már a gép előtt ülve követik az élő közvetítést, és nyerítve röhögnek.   
\- Lemaradtam valamiről? - kérdem vigyorogva.  
\- Semmi érdekesről, a lényeg még nem történt meg ,amire vársz - szól Rafe. - Amit rendeltél neki, az már nála van? - kérdi.  
\- Ezekben a pillanatokban érkezik meg - válaszolom.  
\- Mi? - kérdi Mike.  
\- Te nem is tudod? Take nagyon kreatívan rendelt egy apróságot a neten, és nem mondom, elég...  
\- Csöndet! - szólok Shanre, aki már élvezettel ecsetelné, hogy mit szándékozok még tenni Jessieve. - Majd meglátod, Mike.   
\- Még lehet, hogy tetszeni is fog. - kacag egyet Shane, majd gyorsan befejezi, mikor látja, hogy nézek rá. - Rendben, élvezzük a mostani műsort - szól gyorsan.  
Nézem, ahogy szerencsétlenkedik, de eszembe jut a jelenet a szobámban. Mikor ott volt a falhoz simulva, zárt szemekkel és csak várt, hogy mit teszek. Egy örült percig megfordult a fejemben, hogy megteszem, de szerencsére ez csak egy fura gondolat volt, ami a soha meg nem ismétlődő kategóriák közé került. Ezekért az érzésekért is büntetést érdemel, állapítom meg, miközben együtt nevetek a szerencsétlenkedésén a többiekkel, de fejemben csak az újabb kínzások járnak.

 

**Jessie**

Mai napom értékelése: egy vörös festék sikeres felhelyezése, valamint egy szerencsétlen, akire sikeresen rákerült a vödör tartalma, aki én volnék. Lejön vajon a vörös festék szappannal? Végre elszabadultam a tanáriból, nyakig festékesen, ami már eléggé megszáradt rajtam. A terv valahogy nem úgy sikerül, ahogy kellett volna, állapítom meg, miközben a folyóson igyekszem szobám felé. Pontosan tudom, hogy hol siklott félre minden. A festéket nagy nehézségek árán sikerült rögzítenem az ajtó fölé, így csak valakinek be kellett lépnie és máris mindent vörösben látott volna. Mikor megtettem amit kellett, elkezdtem várni az utasítás szerint, hogy ki lesz a szerencsés befutó. Közben a lelkiismeretemmel küzdöttem, hogy nagyon nem helyes, amire készülök. Ott álltam egy kis sarokban, és figyeltem, mikor feltűnt az áldozat, egy kedves ősz szakállas bácsi, olyan Télapós figura, aki cukrot osztogat a gyerekeknek. Számoltam a másodperceket, míg a vörös festék nyakig beborítja. Mikor már az ajtónál állt, tudtam, hogy ezt nem engedhettem. Így egy harci kiáltással elindultam, és vetettem volna rá magam, mikor hirtelen meggondolta magát, és ellépet oldalra, valami írást megnézni a falon, én viszont már nem tudtam a lendületen csökkenti, és beszaladtam az ajtón. Ezután ért még egy meglepetés: kiderült, hogy ujjlenyomat-ellenőrző is van a suliban, így sikeresen megállapították felelősségemet, amit esélyem se volt tagadni, nem mintha megfordult volna a fejemben. A kedves bácsiról pedig kiderült, nem is olyan aranyos, mint látszik, hanem egy nagyon gonosz Télapónak tűnő bácsi, aki baljóslatú hangon közölte velem, hogy másnap vele lesz órám. Nem nagyon tetszett a tekintette, és kicsit megborzongok sétálás közben. A haladásomat egy elém lépő alak zavarja meg. Tekintetemet lassan elfordítom a padlóról. Először egy láb, majd a többi rész is feltárul előttem, és mire a fejéhez érek, már pontosan tudom, ki áll előttem.   
\- Nem épp sikeresen alakultak a dolgok - kezdem el a magyarázkodást.  
\- Ki mondta, hogy nem? - kérdi érdeklődő hangon.  
\- Mint látod, nem a kiszemelt személyre került a festék - közlöm a nyilvánvaló tényt, ha még nem tűnt fel neki.  
Erre elkezd nevetni előttem a pofátlan, kezem ökölbe szorul, de nem vagyok ideges. Mikor végre befejezi, azt mondja:  
\- Ki mondta, hogy nem a tervek szerint zajlott minden? - kérdi gúnyosan, és a szeme szinte szikrázik az elégedettségtől. - Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy ki lesz az áldozat. Tudod, Jessie ez az engedelmes dolog jobban ment, mint vártam. A végén még tényleg csak egy hetet tölthetünk együtt - majd közelebb lépve végighúzza ujját az arcomon. - Bár a piros nem a te színed, ha jól látom.  
\- Te szemét - és lendíteném meg a kezemet, hogy egy csattanó pofonnal vegyek elégtételt, de meg se tudom közelíteni, mert már fájdalmas bilincsben is van a karom.

Próbálom kiszabadítani magam, minek eredményeként, még közelebb ránt magához, nem törődve azzal, hogy csupa festék lesz, majd rájövök, hogy apró bosszú ez, de legalább a ruháját tönkre teszem, így nem tartom a távolságot, és hozzá simulok. Kicsit meglepetten néz rám, de a karomat nem engedi. Arca egyre közelebb kerül, már a számon érzem a leheletét, de a szemem nem csukom be, kétszer ugyanannak a trükknek nem ugrok be. Azonban kezdek ideges lenni, mert egyre közelebb kerül hozzám, a szája súrolja az ajkam, már nem tartja fogságba karomat, így a kezeim kiszabadulnak, és ahelyett, hogy ellökném, a nyakára csúsznak várakozóan. Nagy a valószínűsége, hogy valami idegen hatalom vette át rajtam az uralmat, mert csendben várom a következő lépést, mikor egy hang szakítja félbe, azt ami el se kezdődött, és mi rémülten lökjük el egymást minél messzebbre.  
\- Maguk meg mit csinálnak a folyóson, minden csupa vörös lesz?! Jessie Price, maga már így is bajban van, ne akarjon teljesen elmerülni benne. - Szólnak rám, persze Takeshivel nem törődnek, mert ő szent és sérthetetlen, ahogy veszem észre a harmadik napon.  
Majd, miután a tanár aki valószínűleg már most utál, elvonul mellettünk, rám persze vet egy gyilkos pillantást, viszont Take-re csak mosolyog. Hol itt az igazság? Miután ismét egyedül maradunk, nem említjük az előbbi jelentet, ugyan minek? Mert semmi különös nem történt. Én meg akartam fojtani, ő pedig a szuszt is ki akarta szorítani belőlem. Pontosan ezt akartuk tenni, és semmi mást.   
\- Este hatra legyél a szobámban, és jó lenne, ha egyszer pontos lennél - mondja Takeshi jéghideg hangon.  
Ennek meg mi baja van hirtelen, az előbb még vígan kiröhögött, most meg északi-sarki tekintet? Ki érti a pasikat? Fáradtan nyögök egy igent, majd vánszorogva elindulok a szobám felé, mikor a hangja megállít:  
\- Jessie, van egy kis meglepetésem a szobádban, remélem tetszeni fog - közli mielőtt elindul az ellenkező irányba.  
\- Micsoda? - kérdem kissé rémülten az előző akció miatt, de meg se áll, csak megy tovább.  
A fene vigye el, nem fog válaszolni. Így fáradtságomat hirtelen elfúják, és rohanok a szobámba. Belépve meglátom, hogy mit készített elő nekem.  
\- Takeshi Ryo, halott ember vagy - kiáltom idegesen.

Ezt még nagyon drágán megkeserülöd fogadom meg magamban, miközben szemrügyre veszem a kétes ajándékomat. Játszani akarsz? Akkor majd játszok én veled. Tisztességes küzdelem? Soha! Elnéztem, hogy nyakig festékes lettem, de ezt már nem.


	10. Takeshi perverziója

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiderül mit is rejt a szoba. Rövidke fejezet lett, de azért remélem tetszik majd.

**Jessie**

Repül a malacom, és ki tudja hol áll meg, és kit hogyan találna el, ha itt lenne a célszemély, aki jelenleg egy biztos helyen tartózkodik. Miután Piggyt a rejtekhelyéről előkaptam, és kiéltem rajta első dühömet, a helyzet nem lett jobb. Mert ahányszor az ágy felé néztem, jött a második, majd a harmadik hullám, így végül úgy éreztem, nem is kell megnyugodni, hanem kiélvezem a színtiszta mérgemet. Ez a tetű, patkány, idióta, kék szemű barom, nőnek néz! A felháborodottságtól levegőt se kapok, az ágyamon megragadok egy párnát, és elkezdem vele csapkodni az "ajándékot"   
Miután rendesen kifárasztottam magam, és a párna már csak egy tollkupac, úgy döntök, hogy talán kicsit nagyon beleéltem magam a fiú szerepbe, hogy egy női ruhát sértőnek találok. De a fenébe, ez egy női cselédruha. Fekete főkötős egyenruha, amiről ordít, hogy valami beteges helyről szerzett be ez az idióta. Esküszöm, ha még egy ostort is találnék a ruha mellett már azon se lepődnék meg... Sőt, azt legalább normális dolgokra is használhatnám. Kezembe veszem a fekete csodát, ami alól egy levél bukkan elő.

 

_Jessie_

_Miután már kellően kitomboltad magad, és mindenféle idiótának hívtál, ne feledd, hogy egy hétig engedelmeskedsz nekem és az egyenruhád az alku része. A ruha a méreted, a legkisebb, amit be lehetett szerezni, de valószínűleg így is lógni fog rajtad. Ma este ebben gyere, és azt ajánlom, pontos legyél!_

_Takeshi_

 

A levelet összegyűrve dobom le a padlóra. Honnét veszi az idióta, hogy annak gondolom? Engedelmes vagyok, hű, de nagyon engedelmes leszek, ismételgetem magamba, de basszus, nem jön be az önhipnózis, mert még mindig mérges vagyok amiatt, hogy nyakig festékes vagyok, ráadásul itt van ez a valami is. Mély levegő be, aztán ki, és ezt most ismételjük meg tízszer. Mire a sorozat végére érek, úgy érzem visszanyertem az önuralmam, és kész a listám az elvégzendő teendőkről. Mindig is szerettem listákat készíteni, egy olyan szülő mellett, aki csak a bizonytalanságot képviseli, a listák mindig szilárd pontok voltak életemben. Az első pont kideríteni, hogy a festék lejön-e még ma rólam, aztán felvenni a ruhát, majd megőrjíteni Takeshi Ryo-t. Tükör nélkül is tudom, hogy szám undorítóan gonosz vigyorra húzódik, miközben a tisztálkodó-szereket magamhoz ragadom. 

 

**Takeshi**

Állítólagos barátaimmal várunk a szobában, mint az éhes farkas a bárányra. Legszívesebben mindenkit kiraknék, de már így is eleget szívattak a nyakam körül lévő kézlenyomattal, így beletörődően sóhajtva engedtem, hogy ne csak én ugráltassam, hanem aki csak akarja a jelenlévők közül. Aztán rájöttem, hogy ez így még jobb, legalább nem tévesztem el a célt, mert kelletlenül, de be kellett magamnak ismerni, hogy van ebben a Jessie nevű fura alakban valami. A valamit nem igazán akarom körülhatárolni, így csak úgy hívom: zavaró izé effektus. 

\- Hé, Take, azért női ruhába öltöztetni, egy kicsit perverz! - szólal meg Mike, aki kezét babusgatja, mióta visszatért az igazgatói irodából.  
\- Nézd meg inkább a rovarmeghatározót, hogy milyen bogár csípett meg. - Válaszolom neki nyugodtan, majd az ablak mellé állok, és kitekintek.   
\- Azért nem lesz semmi látvány, ha abban végigjön a folyóson - szólal meg Shane. - Nem vártam volna pont tőled ennyi fantáziát - kacarászik az ágyon ülve, csak óvatosan, mert nem akar még egy monoklit a másik mellé.  
\- Kuss! - rövid, és tömör a válaszom.

Már megint késik, ezt nem hiszem el! Soha nem tud pontos lenni a vakarék? Már öt perce itt kellene lennie. Az eddigi csöndet hirtelen az ajtón kívülről hallatszó hangok törik meg, majd egy kopogás. Nagyszerű, végre itt van.   
\- Gyere be! - kiáltom.  
Mire az ajtó hatalmas lendülettel nyílik ki, én pedig azt veszem észre, hogy egy tollseprűvel felszerelkezett fekete ruhás alak szalad felém, és veti magát a nyakamba. A lendülettől a falnak dőlök, de így se enged el, kapaszkodik belém a kis kullancs, hogy a szuszt majd kiszorítja, plusz a tollseprűt az arcomba nyomja, így együtt lehengerlő a hatás.  
\- Mi a franc volt ez?!- teszem fel a kérdést.  
Nagy nehezen lefejtem a kezeit magamról, és végignézek az előttem álló alakon, aki csak egy szelíd mosolyt küld felém, mielőtt válaszolna:  
\- Bocsi Take, de annyira megörültem az új ruhámnak, hogy nem bírtam magammal. Igazából mindig is szeretem volna farsangkor ilyen ruhába öltözni, de a papa soha nem engedte - közben bánatos szemekkel mered rám.  
\- Mi van ? - én nem örömöt akartam okozni ezzel, de már ismét folyik belőle a szó.  
Majd suttogva folytatja, hogy csak én halljam:   
\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy olyan vagy. De nem zavar, mert tetszik a szemed.  
\- Olyan? - kérdem döbbenten, és a bókkal nem törődök.   
\- Tudod - pislant kettőt, majd folytatja. - Szivárvány, homok... na, érted - válaszolja halkan.  
Egy pillanatra értetlenül meredek rá, majd leesik a tantusz, mikor észreveszem, hogy a szeme gonoszul megvillan, és szája elégedett vigyorba rándul. Sejtem már, mire megy ki a játék, de ezt ketten játszhatjuk, ráadásul lelkes nézőközönségünk is van, mert a szobában lévők minden mozdulatunkat figyelik. Mikor már azt hitte végzett, elfordul, hogy takarítson az utasítás szerint. De én megragadom a kezénél fogva, és magamhoz rántom.  
\- Örülök, hogy végre nem kell titkolnom az érzéseimet előtted, és elfogadsz így is - válaszolom neki.

**Jessie**

Minden annyira jó volt. Na oké a folyóson, cselédruhában végig ejteni nem volt épp kellemes, és elég sok piszkos ajánlatot kaptam, mint például: gyere, porolj ki, meg hasonlók, de mindez megérte, mert Take olyan döbbent képet vágott, hogy legszívesebben csak vihogtam volna rajta. Minden fiú rémálma, mikor azt hiszik róla, hogy meleg, hát most megkapta tőlem az ízelítőt. Azonban megtanulhattam volna már, hogy ez az idióta okozhat meglepetést, mert hirtelen magához ránt, és érzéki hangon szólal meg. Erre nem számítottam, ráadásul kék tűz ég a szemében, amitől a hideg végigfut rajtam, miközben arca egyre közelebb ér hozzám.  
\- Kicsit aggódtam a ruha miatt, de ha jó neked ez a felállás, akkor legközelebb majd rendelek valami egészen újszerűt - lágyan szökkenek elő a szavak.  
\- Milyen dolgokat? - kérdem, miközben a fejemet igyekszem távol tartani tőle, és lassan már lemegyek hídba, miközben ő csak közelít.  
\- Nem is tudom... Ahonnét rendeltem, volt még nyuszi jelmez, domina, sőt szuperhős ruha is, és....  
\- Soha! - válaszolom rögtön.  
\- De miért, édes? Azt mondtad elfogadsz így is. Szerintem beöltözhetnél a macskanőnek.  
\- Miért pont a rossz figurának akarsz? - kérdem érdeklődően, és kicsit zavartan az előállt helyzet hatására.  
\- Mindig is vonzónak tartottam a korbácsát - válaszolja érzékien.  
Na, itt most elegem van, és ezt közlöm is vele. Még jó, hogy azt nem adott kiegészítőként a göncömhöz egy olyan vackot. Nekem meg még megfordult a fejemben, hogy milyen kár, hogy nincs.  
\- Te beteg vagy! - felkiáltással szakítottam ki magam a karjai közül, csak azzal nem számoltam, hogy nélkülük a földön kötök ki.

Miközben mindenki röhög rajtam, Take felránt a földről és a seprűt a kezembe nyomja.  
\- Meg ne próbálkozz ezzel a trükkel még egyszer - mondja fenyegető hangon. - Sipirc dolgozni, Hamupipőke - megfordít, majd meglökve buzdít, hogy tegyem a dolgomat. - Mi addig elmegyünk, mire visszaérünk, ragyogjon minden!

 

Az udvaron állok és a rohadt tollseprűt rázom ki, hangos tüsszentések közepette. Azt hiszem, porallergiám lett, miközben takarítottam abban az átok szobában. Mire visszatért Take és kis bandája, minden rendben volt, de az uraságnak nem felelt meg, így mehetek majd még vissza túlórázni. Micsoda egy rabszolgahajcsár rejtőzik a csábos test mögött! Fáradtan indulok vissza, miközben kesergek magamba, hogy a tervem, mellyel kétségbe akartam ejteni, visszafelé sült el, és majd a frászt hozta rám, mikor elkezdte sorolni a beteg dolgait. Mikor kimentek az ajtón, még utána is percekig hallottam, hogy röhögnek... rajtam. Én akartam csapdába csalni, erre én estem bele fenekestül. De, meg fogja ezt még bánni, csak azt nem tudom, mi legyen a következő lépésem. De egy baki nem tántorít el a vágyamtól, hogy Takeshi Ryo-t porig alázzam, ha addig élek is. Már majdnem beérek az épületbe, mikor nekimegyek valakinek, felpillantok, és egy ismeretlen fiú áll velem szemben.  
Bocsánat. - motyogom,

Majd kerülném ki, de ekkor ismét beleütközök valakibe, mire körbenézek. A látvány nem túl biztató, és azt hiszem, van egy apró gondom, mert lassan körbevesz négy fiú, akik, úgy érzem nem épp baráti csevejt akarnak tőlem. Hátrálok, de tudom, nem futhatok el, így keményen megragadom a tollseprűmet, és remélem, most jobban lehet majd használni, mert a por ellen hatástalan volt.


	11. Héé, nem vagyok fiú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie nem gondolta volna, hogy valamin még meglepődhet, de tévedni emberi dolog.

**Jessie**

A négy ismeretlen fiú lassan körbevesz, és mivel más fegyverem nincs a tollseprűn kívül, így keményen marokra fogom, felkészülve mindenre. Mivel ők többen vannak, mint én, így úgy döntök, megteszem az első lépést, és nem várom meg, hogy ők cselekedjenek először. Ezért a legközelebbinek lendítem egyetlen fegyveremet és jó erősen fejbe csapom, majd kapom oldalra a fejem, és várom, ki lesz a következő. Azonban legnagyobb döbbenetemre a lecsapott fiú dühös káromkodása helyett... hüppögést hallok. Odanézve azt látom, hogy guggolva fogja fejét, miközben szeméből dől a könny, a maradék három fiú pedig köré sereglik miközben vigasztalják. Rendben, most már tényleg nem értek semmit. Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy én vagyok a rossz fiú? Nem túl vidám érzés, és a síró fiút nézve nagyon rosszul érzem magam, ráadásul a tollseprűm a csapástól eltörve fityeg a kezemben, amit még mindig ütésre készen emelek a magasba. Lassan leeresztem a karom, mert valami azt súgja, nem akarnak megtámadni.  
\- Én sajnálom, azt gondoltam, verekedni akartok - Kérek elnézést az előbbiért, mire a síró fiú felnéz könnyektől csillogó arccal, majd elcsukló hangon szól hozzám.  
\- Te...  
Nyelek egy nagyot, és felkészülök, hogy minden baromnak el fognak mondani, amit meg is érdemlek.  
\- ...olyan menő vagy! - kiáltja izgatottan, miközben csillogó szemmel néz rám.  
\- Igen - ismerem el a hibát, majd eljut a lényegi mondanivaló. - Mi van?  
A srácok lassan ismét körbevesznek, és lelkesen ecsetelik, hogy mennyire csodálnak. Álmodok vagy átmentem egy másik dimenzióba? Hol vannak az előbbi vérszomjas ellenfelek? Azonban ez a valóság ez nem kétséges, mert már a sokadik paskolás éri vállamat, melyek meglepően erősek. Nagyon gyorsan szeretnék elszabadulni, mert kezd sötétedni, és szoknyában lenni nem egy leányálom, ráadásul furák ezek a srácok. Most még szépen fogalmaztam, mert a helyes az lenne, hogy flúgos.  
\- Még egyszer bocs az előbbiért, de kik is vagytok? - kérdem érdeklődve, hogy tudjam, kikkel kell vigyázni.  
\- Mamma mia! Milyen udvariatlanok vagyunk! - csap a fejére az egyik fiú. - Mi vagyunk a négy Ferreli! Előtted a síró fiú Francis. Én Franco vagyok, bal oldalt pedig Fredo, és az ott Francesco.   
Az anyjuknak nem volt valami nagy fantáziája, ahogy hallom a neveket, amiket meg se tudok jegyezni. A síró fiút pityergőnek fogom hívni, miután rájövök, hogy neki a természetes alapállapota a nedvesen csillogó hatalmas szemek.  
\- Ikrek vagytok?!- miután megnézem őket, rá kell jönnöm, ami nyilvánvaló: a testvéri kötelék le se tagadható, mindenfelől ugyanaz a bamba tekintet mered rám. - Örültem, de most mennék! - a tervem szerint el is indulnék, de szó szerint nyolc kar kap utánam, és maradásra bírnak.  
\- Igen, mi vagyunk az F4 röviden - válaszolják, miközben megállítanak. - Kérlek, szükségünk van rád.  
A szoknya! Most nagyon óvatosnak kell lennem.  
\- Mihez is? - fogalmazok nagyon körültekintően, mire, azt hiszem Franco lelkesen kezd magyarázni.  
\- Mikor megszülettünk, az apánk nagyon boldog volt, hogy egyszerre négy fia lett. Viszont később már mindannyiunkat elcserélt volna Takeshi Ryora, akinek már öt éves korába megvolt az első áldozata, és...  
Első áldozat? Gúnyosan horkantok egyet, legföljebb a gumi kacsája. Szóval nem csak nekem csípi a szemem Take, azonban a reményem gyorsan meghal a következő szavakra.  
\- ... ezért szeretnénk mi is olyanok lenni, mint ő. - Bólogat egyszerre mind a négy.  
\- Hát legyetek! - majd ismét indulnék, de eredménytelenül.  
\- Szükségünk van rád! Csak pár napja vagy itt, de máris a barátjának mondhatod magad, ez olyan...  
\- Menő - fejezem be a mondatot, mire ismét csak heves fejmozdulatokat kapok.  
Barátja? Ez egy kicsit erős, de nem javítom ki a tévedésüket. Na jó, ha tanács kell, akkor megmondom nekik őszintén, hogy ne majmoljanak senkit, és legyenek önmaguk. Azonban mielőtt elkezdhetném ecsetelni, hogy mindenki önálló egyéniség, az egyik F nevű veszi át a szót mellettem.  
\- Ez azért nem olyan könnyű, ezért kellesz. Van egy gondunk. - Erre elkezd kotorászni a zsebében , majd előhúz valamit, miután körülnéz.  
\- Ez olyan.... - kezdem el.  
\- ... lányos! - sóhajtják egyszerre, de én oda se figyelek rájuk.  
Ez olyan cuki! Nézem az orrom előtt lógó plüss cicát. A világ megszűnik körülöttem, csak a pici cica, és én vagyunk. Akarom. Kell nekem. Az enyém.   
\- Ti varrtátok? - kérdem, miközben remegő kézzel kapom ki a plüsst. Mizzy lesz a neve döntöm el a pillanat hevében. - Ez gáz, fiúk! - ezzel a felkiáltással zsebre vágom. - Remélem, senki se látta, hogy mit nyomtatok az arcomba.  
\- Nyugodtan, tüntesd el. Még rengeteg van - sóhajtják felém.  
\- Rengeteg? - érdeklődöm csöppet se mohón.  
\- A varrás a mi titkos szenvedélyünk - mindenki bánatosan bólogat ismét. - De ez olyan férfiatlan, és nem menő! Ehhez kellesz nekünk.   
Egy terv kezd le megfogalmazódni bennem. Varrás, és Takeshi. Jól hangzik. Már nem érzek kényszert, hogy sietősen elhagyjam újonnan felfedezett lehetőségemet. A bosszú szó szerint az ölembe pottyant.  
\- Segítek nektek - kedvesen mosolyogva lépek közelebb, majd nekiállok ötletem kivitelezéséhez.

**Takeshi**

Egy széken ülve figyelem, ahogy az ágyamon versenyt röhögve gurulnak a fiúk. Az általános örömhöz egyedül Rafe nem csatlakozik, aki ismét valami számítógépes újságba merül bele, de a szája sarkában megbúvó mosoly nem megszokott látvány. Első nap kipipálva, és még számos vidám napnak nézzünk elébe. Azt el kell ismernem, ügyes próbálkozás volt, de rajtam nem fog kifogni egy vakarcs, női ruhában. Az ágyon végre csitul a nevetés, és kissé kifulladva szólal meg Bryce.  
\- El kell ismernetek, nem is volt rossz látvány.   
\- A lábai, bár kissé vékonyak, de szemrevalóak - közli Shane a véleményét.  
\- Kár, hogy nem volt főkötője - sóhajt csalódottan Mike.  
Nem is tudom, ezekre a mondatokra kicsit ideges leszek. Nem értem miért, de az leszek.   
\- Fiúk, most nem azt taglaljátok egymás között, hogy jól néz ki? - érdeklődök gúnyolódva, mire mind a hárman meglepődve néznek rám, majd egyszerre szólalnak meg.  
\- Mármint egy fiúhoz képest...  
\- Akkor is egy gizda! - szól Mike sietősen.  
\- Milyen fejet vágott, mikor mondtad a korbácsot! - vihog egyet Bryce.  
Helyeslően nyugtázom, hogy az előbbi jelenet vicces oldalát taglalják, és nem azt, hogy miként állt rajta a fekete cselédruha, amiben egész hm... szinte lányosnak tűnt? A beteg gondolatot az ajtómon berobbanó, törött tollseprűs ziháló alak zavarja meg. Mikor elment portalanítani, még nem volt törött.   
\- Látom, a kopogással még mindig gondok vannak - üdvözlés gyanánt vágom arcába ezeket a szavakat.  
\- Neked pedig egyedül nem megy? - gúnyos pillantás vet az ágyamon terpeszkedő haverokra, akik csendben figyelnek bennünket.  
\- Legutoljára nem volt még vele gond - vigyorgok a képébe, és nem törődök a célzással amit felém intézett.  
\- Vagy csak nem mondták. - szól vissza, miközben a törött seprű fityeg a kezében.   
A szobámban lévőknek hirtelen sietős lett a távozás, ahogy nyomon követik a csatározásunkat, és úgy döntenek, a távozás mezejére lépnek, ahol barátságosabb a légkör. Észre se vesszük szinte, hogy csak ketten maradtunk, egyikünk se akarja megszakítani a szemkontaktust.   
\- Csak ott állsz egész nap? Irány takarítani! - unom meg hirtelen néma csatánkat, mire a vakarcs megpördül.  
A válla fölött azonban még gúnyosan visszaszól:  
\- Ahogy az én Uram parancsolja. Csak pár percig nem voltam itt, de máris mekkora a kupi! Hogy csinálod?  
\- Tehetség - meg persze céltudatos elhatározás, de ezt nem teszem hozzá.  
Figyelem, ahogy lehajol egy könyvért, a szoknya kicsit felcsúszik a térdén, de az összképet enyhén rontja a fertelmesen ronda térdzokni.  
\- Harisnya nem volt a készletben? - kérdem érdeklődve.  
\- Volt, de véletlenül elszakadt - vihog egyet közben. - Nem tetszik, ami van?  
\- Lényegtelen, akkor is csak egy virgács vagy! - közlöm a véleményemet a hátának, de megfeszülő testéből tudom, hogy teli találat volt.  
A következő percek, meglepő, de csöndben telnek el, miközben figyelem, ahogy serénykedik a helyiségben. A szoknya határozottan zavar. Miért nem rövidebbet rendeltem? Akkor többet láthatnék. Hm... Legközelebb talán valami fűzős felsőt kéne ráadni. Abban ez a karcsú test is jobban érvényesülne. Basszus! A fiúk hülye észrevételeiket átadták nekem. A női ruhát ezentúl törlöm arról a bizonyos cetliről, amit gondolatban vezetek. Nő kell, de sürgősen, mert ez a lányruhában lévő fiú teljesen megzavart. Egyedüllét, ez kell most nekem, nem pedig egy szöcske körülöttem.  
\- Hagyd abba, és tűnés! - kiáltom neki idegesen. - Egyszerűen nevetséges, amit csinálsz takarítás címszó alatt.  
Szavaim hatására megpördül, és csípőjét túlzottan riszálva elindul kifelé, de előtte bevisz még egy találatot.  
\- Te aztán tudod, hogy mi akarsz!

Miután becsukódik az ajtó, idegesen nyögök fel. A baj az, hogy épp nem tudom.

**Jessie**

Szökdécselve közlekedek a kihalt folyóson, és valószínűleg egy kicsit zavartnak tűnhetnék, egy idegen szemében. Egy idiótától előbb szabadultam meg, ez már magában is öröm, de ráadásul még szereztem egy cuki cicát, sőt többet is tettem. A bosszúm maga olyan tökéletes, hogy csak na. Végre az ajtómhoz érve, belépve az ágyamra vetem magam. Ott vígan kacarászok, miközben Mizzyt előkotrom a zsebemből, és meglóbálom a kezemben. Nem tudom, most Takenek, mi volt a baja, bár nem meglepő, hogy bunkó, de pár nap múlva pontosan tudni fogom, miért okád tűzet. 

A bosszú határozottan nem emberbaráti, de jó érzés.


	12. Múlt és jelen I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cím kifejezi a lényeget...

**Jessie**

_Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy a nap, ami jól, sőt tökéletesen indul, ilyen véget ér majd. Jelenlegi helyzetem lehetne rosszabb is, az előzmények ismeretében, de azért annyira így se jó. Gondolataimból egy nyögés szakít ki. Lepillantok a térdemre, amin egy öntudatlan és erősen vérző Takeshi fekszik. Hát igen, lehetne jobb is. Ki gondolta, hogy ez az idióta ezt teszi majd? Óvatosan elsimítok egy fekete fürtöt az izzadt homlokból, amit túl forrónak ítélek, de nem tehetek ellene semmi se, mivel az erdő közepén nem valószínű, hogy találok egy patikát. Azonban jól tudom, hogy a csodára nem számíthatok, bár a segítség elvileg jön, de ki tudja, mikor. Ujjaim között a fürtök selymesen hullnak vissza a helyükre, miközben a megoldáson töröm a fejem. Nem akarom egyedül hagyni, mikor ennyire védtelen, de a patak csak tíz percre van, és víz kell neki. Óvatosan a földre fektetem, de amint eltávolodok tőle, nyugtalan mozdulatot tesz felém. Bár nincs öntudatánál, nyugtatóan suttogom neki:  
\- Mindjárt visszajövök, csak egy perc az egész. - Mintha csak ezekre a szavakra lett volna szüksége, nem vergődik tovább, és én ennek borzasztóan örülök, mert utálom így hagyni a földön egyedül, sérülten.  
Gyorsan szaladok a célom felé, nem törődök vele, épp mi csap arcon, vagy karcolja végig a bőröm, csak egy dolog számít: a palack a kezemben, illetve a víz. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez a nap így fog véget érni. Futás közben számolom a perceket, miközben visszatérek a ma reggelhez, mikor boldogan vigyorogva ugrottam ki az ágyból és csak egy dolog foglalkoztatott. Vajon a szobában van-e olló? _

 

Elégedetten szabdalom a fekete kis cselédruhámat, miközben eszelősként kacarászok. A ruhámat teljesen véletlenül szakítottam el, és mivel a szakadás miatt már menthetetlen és használhatatlan, így újrahasznosítom, és apró cafatokra vágom. Miközben boldogan vagdosok, úgy érzem, a nap már jól kezdődik. Előbb ébredtem, mint az ébresztő sziréna, így még az ágyamból se kellett kiesnem, és most teszem tönkre az átok ruhát. Hiába, az élet szép. Majd az órára nézve veszem észre, hogy az idő mennyire elszalad, ha jól érzi magát az ember. Így gyorsan összekapom magam, és nagy hévvel vágom ki az ajtót, ami előtt egy csoport fiú sertepertél. Ebben még nincs semmi fura, de virág van a kezükben. Amint meglátnak, az orrom alá dugják a gazt, én pedig csak nézek értetetlenül. Majd jön a megvilágosodás, és ha nem lenne sietős, visszaszaladnék a szobába, hogy felgyújtsam azt a rongyot., de így csak előveszem a jeges pillantást.  
\- Ezzel meg mit akartok? - jeges nézés és a baritonom, ami még gyengécske, bár nem vészesen, együtt hatásos szokott lenni, de nem most.  
\- Olyan cuki.  
\- Fel se tűnt eddig, milyen zöld a szeme a fényben.  
\- Hát nem ennivaló?  
Ezeket a félmondatokat hallom több irányból is, és mikor még lányként éltem a mindennapjaimat, akkor se örültem a túlzott figyelemnek, hát még most, mikor elvileg egy férfias fiú vagyok. Mindennek az oka Takeshi, meg a perverz kis ötlete. Bosszúsan félrecsapom a kezeket, amik a virágokat nyújtják felém. A növények a földre hullnak, de én érzéketlenül áttaposok rajtuk, majd visszanézve csak annyit mondok:  
\- Ezt még egyszer meg ne próbáljátok! - elfordulok, és elégedetten indulok Tim felé, aki pár métere áll előttem.  
Az elégedettség nem tart sokáig, mert ahogy egyet lépek, csoportos sóhajtozást hallok:  
\- Háááát nem aranyos, mikor durcás? – teszik fel a kérdést, és nem kell hátra fordulnom, hogy tudjam, mindenki helyesel.  
Bosszúsan csettintek, majd megállok Tim előtt, aki sajnálkozva mosolyog rám, és csak annyit mond:  
\- Látom, megismerkedtél a fényképész klubbal.  
\- Mondhatjuk - válaszolom kelletlenül. - Veszélyesek? – kérdem érdeklődve.  
\- Nem - nevet egyet. - Igazi művészek, csak néznek és csodálnak – válaszolja megnyugtatóan, miközben elindulunk a folyóson.  
\- Honnét tudod? - kíváncsiskodok, útközben.  
\- Minden évben kiszemelnek egy fiút, akit elhalmoznak a figyelmükkel. Jól lehet szórakozni rajtuk - meséli vidáman.  
Nagyszerű, személyes rajongó táborom lett. Más örülne neki, de nem én. Úgy érzem, lassan túl nagy figyelmet keltek fel, és a csendesen meghúzom magam stratégiát át kell dolgoznom, mert nem működik.. Aztán elismerem, hogy én is hibás vagyok ebben, és talán a mostani ötletemet nem kellene véghez vinnem. Egy percig el is gondolkodok, hogy mégse teszem meg, de a reggeli friss huzat már ki is söpörte fejemből a kósza gondolatot. Így nekiállok mindent megszervezni.  
\- Tim, mond csak, mennyire értesz a számítógépekhez?  
\- Egész jó vagyok. Miért? - A kérdés közben a szemembe néz, kissé aggódva.  
\- Megbízhatok benned? – kérdezgetem kitartóan.  
Erre megáll, és kicsit elsápad, majd nyel egy hatalmasat, mielőtt megszólalna.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem szolgáltam rá eddig a bizalomra, de ezen szeretnék változtatni. Ezentúl olyan ember akarok lenni, akire lehet számítani - bár hulla sápadt, tekintetében határozottság ég, miközben az arcomba bámul.  
\- Veszélyes lehet, így is benne vagy? - érdeklődök továbbra is, miközben figyelem a reakcióját.  
Elgondolkodik egy kicsit, majd határozottan kihúzza magát.  
\- Igen - válaszolja elszánt arckifejezéssel.  
Nem szívesen rángatok bele senkit se a Takeshivel folytatott kis harcba, de szükségem van Timre, és bár felhívtam az esetleges kockázatokra a figyelmét, de tétovázok, hogy ténylegesen is bevonjam az akcióba.  
\- Hé, ne tépelődj - szól hozzám, és én meglepődve nézzek rá. - Életemben egyszer elhatároztam, hogy merek, és tartani akarom magam hozzá. Ha soha nem próbálok bátor lenni, akkor nem is leszek az - közli velem a véleményét.  
Most erre mit mondhat az ember? Nem állhatok az önmegvalósítás rögös útja elé, így úgy döntök, feltárok pár részletet előtte, de nem túl sokat, hogy ha mégse alakulna minden fényesen, akkor ő minél kisebbet bukjon. Ha nem tudja konkrétan, hogy mire kell, akkor lényegében nem is bűntárs okoskodok. Már most érzem, az elmúlt pár nap határozottan jótékony hatással volt rám. Máris, mint egy kezdő bűnözőé jár az agyam.  
\- Szükségem lenne egy saját honlapra. Meg tudnád csinálni akkor? - vágok bele egy sóhaj után.  
\- Csak ennyi? – nevet könnyedén a kis naiv. - Persze, pofon egyszerű. Mikorra kell?   
\- Amint időd van rá - mondom neki, mire elgondolkodó arcot vág, száját harapdálva.  
\- Hm... most nem igazán tudok nekiállni, mert ma lesz egy csomó óránk és...   
A mondatot a folyósora felszerelt mikrofon zavarja meg, amiből egy géphang szól:  
\- Figyelem diákok! A mai órák elmaradnak! - a bejelentésére mindenhonnét vidám kiáltások hallatszanak.  
\- Ez a probléma megoldódott! – kiáltja vidáman felém, bár van egy érzésem, hogy az órák elmaradásának szól az öröm nagyrészt.

Micsoda váratlan szerencse. Ha hinnék a jelekben, amikben természetesen nem hiszek, akkor valamiféle felsőbb beavatkozást belemagyaráznék. Minden óra elmarad, nagyszerű! Akkor a honlap kipipálva, jöhet az F4. Tim mellettem ecseteli a honlapkészítés nehézségeit, amikből egy szót se értek, de hagyom beszélni, mikor megpillantom egyik rajongómat. Fényképész klub? Ez eredetileg nem jutott eszembe, de soha nem voltam a kötött megoldások híve, így az improvizáció mindig a listám tetején szerepel. Lehet, hogy ez már egy kicsit túlzás lesz, bár sose ismert nagymamám jelszava volt: "ha csinálsz valamit, akkor csináld rendesen". Sajnos ez nem vált be apámnál a nevelés terén, de senki se lehet tökéletes, elmélkedek egy kicsit, majd úgy döntök, ha lúd akkor legyen kövér, de nagyon. Így Timre bízok még egy kis feladatot.  
\- Tim, ez a számítógépes izé nagyon érdekes, de lenne még valami - várakozóan nézek rá, és mikor úgy látom, hogy meg se rezzen szavaimra, megnyugodva folytatom. - Ezeknek a fényképész srácoknak van képe Takeshie-ről?  
A név hallatára kissé sápadtabb lesz, de mikor megszólal, a hangja még csak el sem csuklik. A végén még sikerül a nyusziból igazi oroszlánt nevelni, majd pontosítok, inkább házi cicát.  
\- Mikor idejött, akkor ő volt a klub kedvence, és rengeteg fotót készítettek róla. Sőt, örökös múzsává választották, de Takeshi hamar tett róla, hogy leszoktassa őket az imádatáról... - itt félbehagyja mondatot és vár, hogy kérdezzem már meg, mit csinált.  
De eszem ágába sincs kihasználni a hatásszünetet. Vannak sejtéseim, mit tehetett az az idióta.   
\- Nagyszerű! A képek még biztos megvannak, végül is a művészek nem semmisítenek meg semmit. - Izgatottan kiáltok fel, majd közelebb hajolok Timhez, és szinte súgom neki a következő szavakat. - Szerezd meg a képeket, és hozd az 113-as szobába! - majd indulnék is, a terv következő pontjához, mikor Tim kiáltása állít meg:  
\- Mit tervezel pontosan, Jessie? - hallom a hangjában az aggodalmat, így megnyugtató mosollyal fordulok felé.  
\- Minél kevesebbet tudsz, annál jobb neked, hidd el! - majd folytatom is utamat.

A folyóson vidáman lépkedek, és eszemben sincs Taket megkeresni, hisz ő mondta, mikor kell mennem, így szabatosan értelmezem az utasítást. Legközelebbi úti célom a Ferreli testvérek, akik valami eszméletlen zsenialitással értenek a tűhöz, és a cérnához. Mikor elérek a megfelelő ajtóhoz, óvatosan kopogok, majd mikor zöld utat kapok, belépek egy más világba. Ahol mindenhol anyaghalmok, tűk és cérnák vannak szerteszéjjel. Egy kis mini varroda, és benne a földön ülve foglalnak helyet a Ferrellik. Olyan, mint egy álom, ahogy dolgoznak. Mikor belépek, vidám mosollyal fogadnak, és az egyikük hangos felkiáltással szól hozzám:  
\- Kész van az első! Ahogy mondtad, nem is mentünk volna órára, de mivel elmaradt, így lógni se kellett! - bólogatnak lelkesen, ami egyfajta szokás lehet, de kezdek hozzászokni.  
\- Pompás! - ezt az egy szót selymesen lágy hangon mondom ki, amint szemre veszem a művet, amit felém nyújtanak.  
Kis mini Takeshi fürdő naciban, és bár nagyon utálom magam, de el kell ismernem igazán édes ez a baba. Ezek a Ferrellik valóban művészek! A baba nagyon élethű, és már várom, hogy elkezdi hozzám vágni az idióta beszólásait, de szerencsére a bábu néma, így nyugodtan vigyorgok a képébe. Perverz ötletek, mi? Miközben nézem, ahogy a kis varróim serénykednek, leülök az ágyra, és várom, hogy Tim megjöjjön. Elgondolkodva ráncolom össze a szemöldökömet.   
\- Fiúk, ugye nem csak fürdős Takeshi van? - érdeklődöm, mire Francis azt hiszem legalábbis, hogy ő az aki felel nekem.  
\- Dehogy! Lesz partys és akciós, meg házias típus is - válaszolja félénken.  
\- Bizony, jobb modellünk nem is lehetne, mint ő – szól közbe az egyik F nevű.  
Akinek a pontos neve most nem jut eszembe, az biztos, hogy milyen betűvel kezdődik. Ha ezen túl leszünk megtanulom rendesen a nevüket, ígérem meg magamnak.  
\- Helyes! Minél több fajta, annál jobb. – Vigyorgok vissza a földön ülőkre, majd figyelmemet újra a babára fordítom.  
Vidáman csevegnek egymással, és a kezük sebesen jár, miközben készítik a következő művet. A listám teljesen kipipálva, így nyugodtan várakozok, mert van még időm, míg jelentkeznem kell magánál a Sátánnál. Partys? Magamban kuncogok egy kicsit. Valóban tökéletes ez a nap!


	13. Múlt és jelen II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiderül, hogy mit keresnek az erdőben a szereplők.

**Jessie**

_Nem tudom, a visszaúton hányszor estem el, de úgy a negyedik környékén feladtam a számolást és nem törődtem már vele, hogy a sokadik gyökér talál meg éppen, mikor nagyon sietős lenne visszajutnom. Végre kiérek a kis dzsungelből, ami megkeserítette az életem. Egy pillanatra megállok és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok, hogy az idióta még mindig ott fekszik, ahol hagytam. Lázasnak kell lennie, de legalább egyszer azt teszi, amit én mondok! Mivel már csak pár méter választ el tőle, úgy döntök most már nem futok, hanem a sántikálok és fájdalmas nyögésekkel való megközelítést alkalmazom. Mikor már legyűrtem a gravitációt és előtte térdelek, a palackot óvatosan megdöntve igyekszem a vizet a szájába juttatni. Már azt hiszem, hogy nyert ügyem van, mire félrefordítja a fejét, és a folyadék egy része a nyakára jut. Nagyszerű, a hűtés a célom, de elnézve száraz ajkait, úgy érzem a bevitel is fontos lenne, de ahányszor becélzom az üveggel a száját, mindig elmozdul._

_\- A francba, Takeshi, még eszméletlenül is idegesítő vagy! - kiáltom a képébe, amire természetesen nem reagál.  
A radikális megoldások hívének kell lennem jelenlegi helyzetemben, egyszerűen nincs más választásom! A palackot a számba veszem és iszok egy kortyot. Hm... a víz kellemesen friss és hűsítő ideális lázcsillapításra. Majd újabb kortyot veszek a számba, de most nem nyelem le. Hanem , miközben megragadom Takeshi fejét, gyorsan közelebb hajolok hozzá, és száját szétnyitva tapasztom rá ajkaimat, hogy a hűs érzést ő is megtapasztalja. Ez a kortyonként itatás elég lassú, így újra és újra adok közvetett csókot neki, ami körülbelül a harmadik kortyintásnál jut eszembe. Az arcomat elönti a forróság, mert jó, hogy egyszer lekaptam, de az a csel része volt, ez most egy kicsit más. A gondolat közben már hajolok is a száraz ajkak föl, amik még így is észvesztően vöröslenek. Az ötödik folyadékátvitelnél erőteljesen elgondolkodok, hogy talán szájfétisem van. Röviden megtárgyalom magammal, hogy a helyzet valószínűleg ez, mert Takeshi szája egyszerűen irigylésre méltóan szép. Ez mondjuk bosszantó, mert nekem soha az életben nem lesz ilyen duzzadt alsó ajkam, mint neki, legföljebb ha napi rendszerességgel a falnak megyek. Az ötlet kivitelezhető, de fájdalmas, így úgy döntök, ha innét kikerülünk, akkor inkább megelégszek vékonyka kis számmal. A palack lassan kiürül, és már az utolsó kortyot adnám át, mikor az öntudatlan idióta egyszer csak ki akarja szorítani belőlem a szuszt is. Még tiltakozni se tudok, mert Take birtokba veszi számat , aki meglehetősen jó erőben van, hiszen mozdulni se tudok a fogságában. Lázasan csókol, és én nem tudom eldönteni, vajon a forróság, ami belőle árad, a természet adta, vagy most csak plusz ráadás. A küzdelmet már rég feladtam, nem mintha nagyon harcoltam volna ellene, mert egy ilyen szájnak senki se tud ellenállni. Kiesik kezemből az üveg és én beletúrok selymes hajába, és érzem, van még egy fétisem. Csók közben elgondolkodok, hogy kivel keverhet össze, és kit csókolhat vajon? A gondolat jobban bosszant, mint kellene ezért kicsit meg is harapom a száját, mire még szorosabbá válik az ölelés, ami már így se volt gyenge. Igazából erre a helyzetre még nem készültem fel, de nem érzek félelmet, és megadóan tűröm a karok fogságát, mikor egyszer csak újra szabad leszek. Értetlenül nyitom ki a szememet.  
\- Te neked is ilyenkor kell elájulni? Micsoda egy idióta vagy! - szavaim ellenére óvatosan simítok félre egy fekete fürtöt az izzadt homlokból.   
A bőréhez érve kicsit megnyugszom, már nem érzem olyan forrónak, mint pár perce volt. Fejét az ölembe teszem, és szemügyre veszem a karján ejtett sebet, szerencsére a vérzés már elállt, így most már csak egy dolog miatt aggódhatok. Na jó kettőért. A segítség mikor jön már? Valamint nagyon remélem, hogy Take nem fog emlékezni az előző jelenetre. Hollófekete haját simogatva gondolatban visszamegyek a Ferrelli testvérek szobájába, ahol még nyugalom és béke volt, valamint fahiány. _

 

Az ágyon fekszem kényelmesen, miközben a képek között válogatok. Mindegyik túl jó, hogy igaz legyen. Hűű... nem semmi izomzattal rendelkezünk, bár élőben láttam már, de így képen azért a lényeget jobban szemügyre lehet venni. Takeshi kint a szabadban, elgondolkodva, vagy éppen félmeztelenül, természetesen szigorúan csak a felső részt fényképezve. A képek az egyik Ferrelli ágyán vannak szétterítve, és döntés nehéz, mert ha megvernek, akkor se tudom eldönteni, melyiket szeressem jobban. Tim torokköszörülése szakítja félbe töprengésem, és én rájövök, hogy talán nem kéne ilyen látványosan csodálni Takeshi felsőtestét. Óvatosan feltekintek oda, ahol Timi fiú áll, és remélem, nem voltam nagyon átlátszó, de kétségeim vannak, mert nagyon zavarban van szegény.   
\- Mi a baj, Tim? - puhatolózok óvatosan nála.  
\- A képek megszerzésének ára volt. - Kezdi el a mondandóját, miközben egyik lábáról a másikra helyezi a testsúlyát.   
\- Semmit se adnak ingyen. - bölcselkedek fellélegezve: szóval nem volt túl látványos a nyálcsorgatásom. – És mit kértek cserébe?  
\- Téged - mondja ki nagy nehezen.  
\- Mi van? - kérdem nyugodtabban, mint ahogy érzek.  
Annyira tudtam, hogy egy fiúiskola csak beteg hely lehet! Tim egy csöppet sápadtabb lesz, a Ferrelli testvérek is leállnak a varrással, és feszülten figyelnek minket. Nézőközönségem kedvéért nyugalmat erőltetek magamra és felteszem ismét, kedvesebb hangon a kérdést:  
\- Szóval, magyarázd már meg, Tim ezalatt mit értesz pontosan? – még egy halvány mosolyt is kipréselek, mire még sápadtabb lesz, és egyet hátrál.  
A francba, pedig kedves voltam!  
\- Hát, azt mondták a képekért cserébe, szeretnének... - szünet, majd nagy nehezen folytatja. – Lefényképezni, és valami fotósorozatot akarnak csinálni rólad. Én próbáltam nemet mondani, de azt mondták, akkor nincs kép, és tudtam, hogy kell neked, így belementem - néz rám pislogva.  
\- Csak ennyi? Jól csináltad, én is ezt tettem volna a helyedben, szóval nyugi. Amúgy is, nem haraptam még le soha a fejed, szóval ne idegeskedj ilyen látványosan. Gyere, segíts válogatni! - és megpaskolom az ágyat, mire nagy nehezen odajön.  
A vihar elvonult, a Ferrellik ismét csivitelnek, és a világ ismét békés, látszólag. Utálok fényképezkedni. Életemben még soha, nem sikerült egy normális fotó rólam, vagy pálcikaember lettem, vagy még rosszabb. Így, rutinosan, évek óta kihagytam az ilyen helyzeteket, erre most ismét kamera elé kell állnom. Az utolsó fotó, amihez önkéntes modellt játszottam anyámmal készült. Ő gyönyörű volt, ez nem vicc. Mindenki azt gondolja, hogy az ő mamája a legszebb, de az enyém tényleg az volt. Ha sétáltunk az utcán, kisebb tömegnyomor lett a közelünkben, amit főleg férfiak tettek ki. Egy ideig azt hittem, ha jobban néztem volna ki, mikor a fotó készül, talán nem hagy el minket, de ma már tudom, ez elkerülhetetlen volt... Keskeny arcom, és hatalmas zöld szemeim szerintem nem egy nyerő párosítás, és akkor ott a hajam. Hosszú barna derékig érő hajam volt, míg egy nap egy fantasztikus ötletem támadt. Legyen rövid, fülig érő, tépett. Megtettem. Levágattam. Aztán meg is bántam. Most már semmi se rejti el, vékonyságomat. A pincérnő ki letámadott az út során azt mondta, hogy olyan kis helyes vagyok ezzel a szerteszét álló hajjal, hogy meg kell zabálni. Megpróbálta, és az emlék hatására kellemetlenül megborzongok. Senkinek se kívánom azokat a pillanatokat. Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy folyosó veszélyes hely lehet?   
\- Ehhez mit szólsz? - kérdi Tim, kiszakítva a gondolataimból.  
\- Jó lesz - felelek oda se pillantva.  
Rohadt fényképész klub! Nagyon nem szeretek a múlton agyalni, erre előhozzák. A tökéletes napomra egy apró árnyék vetült, de nincs gond, túlteszem magam, volt pár évem, hogy a dolgot ne vegyem annyira komolyan. Azért egy telefont néha megereszthetett volna, és ...  
\- Minden tanuló azonnal fáradjon az aulába! - szólal meg az átkozott lejátszó, ami minden szobában megtalálható, és bár utálom a szerkentyűt, most egészen megszerettem.  
Végre, ami kiragad a buta gondolataimból!Akció! Ez kell most nekem. Izgatottan pattanok fel az ágyról, és lelkesen indulok az ajtó irányába, mire a többieket is hasonló cselekedetre buzdítom.  
\- Mozogjatok fiúk! Minél előbb ott vagyunk, annál hamarabb folytathatjuk a melót, még sok teendők van! – nagy lendülettel kinyitom az ajtót, miközben libasorban követnek.  
Az aulában már kisebb tömeg gyűlt össze. Érdeklődve nézek körbe és az első ismerős arc, amit észreveszek, Takeshié, aki nem épp vidám arckifejezéssel tekint rám. Tuti kapok azért, mert nem mentem azonnal hozzá. Már várnám, hogy mikor indul meg felém, de szerencsére ezt a pillanatot választja az igazgató, hogy megszólaljon. Így, hogy Take még a szemével se tudjon üzeni, hogy azonnal sprinteljek, teljes figyelmemet a beszélőre fordítom, aki valami pódiumfélén áll és elég feldúltnak látszik.  
\- Kedves diákok! A mai nap, iskolánk történetében először, valaki megkérdőjelezte, hogy ez az intézmény a legjobb, mely a pálya nehézségeire felkészíthet benneteket! – hangos hurrogás és felháborodott kiáltások hallatszanak – Igen, ez felháborító! Mindenkiben egy kérdés fogalmazódik meg. Ki volt az, aki megkérdőjelezi iskolánk becsületét? – az igazgatónak nem a vörös a színe, ahogy elnézem pirosló arcát. – Egy újonnan alapult iskola, ami nem átall a mi nevünkhöz hasonlót használni! A JBSK vagyis a Jövő Bűnöző Specialistái Középiskola kihívott minket, amit elfogadtam. Két – két diák fog kiállni a terepen egymás ellen; veszélyes akadályok nehezítik a küzdelmet. Mindegyik diáknál lesz egy titkos adatforrás az intézményekről, ami, ha más kézbe kerül, akkor az iskola végét jelenti.  
Elgondolkodva hallgatom a szavakat. Milyen izgi! Vetélkedő. Vajon kik lesznek azok a hülyék, akik elvállalják a nyuszi szerepét? Mondják meg, aztán hadd tűnjek már el, nekem fontosabb dolgaim is vannak, mint az iskola becsülete! A honlap milyen színű legyen? Egy percig se kell gondolkodnom. Rózsaszín. Ideális lesz. Fojtottan elnevetem magam, de szerencsére senki se veszi észre a magánörömömet , mert mindenki feszülten figyel az igazgatóra. Micsoda lúzerek! Azonban valami megüti a fülemet a beszédben:  
\- A másik iskola a két legjobb diákját jelölte ki a versenyre. Mi viszont nem így tettünk, hanem a szerencsére bíztuk a választást! Mert minden diákunk jó, sőt kitűnő! A gép választása pedig Takeshi Ryo és Jessie Price esett, aki pár napja csatlakozott hozzánk, de tudom, hogy ő is meg fogja állni a helyét. Ezért tapsot nekik!

Mi van? Na jó, Takeshi nevét tisztán hallottam, de az enyém ugye nem volt ott? Más Jessie Price is lehet itt. Azonban a reményem gyorsan elszáll, miközben mindenki veregeti a vállamat és gratulál. A francba gyűlölöm az erdőt, a versenyeket! Takeshi mellé sodródok, vagyis inkább lök a tömeg, majd hipp-hopp, ott állunk az igazgató mellett a színpadon. Mindenki vigyorog, majd ezt a megállapítást pontosítom. Két ember nem épp boldog a jelenlegi helyzettől. Az iskola két hőse, kik az iskola becsületéért állnak ki, némán és szótlanul szemeznek az őket éljenző tömeggel. Felteszem magamban a költői kérdést, mi lett az én tökéletes napommal?


	14. Múlt és jelen III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A múlt és jelen befejező része. A véleményekre most nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, hogy tetszett ez a fejezet. Igazán próbáltam romantikát csöpögtetni bele. Nem tudom sikerrel.

**Takeshi**

_Sötétség vesz körbe, miközben forróság emészt, mely jobban éget, mint a tűz. Majd hirtelen valami hideg folyik végig rajtam, melytől megborzongok. Hűs érintés. Egy simítás, csak ennyi jut nekem. De valahogy még ez is soknak tűnik annak, akit mindig arra neveltek, hogy az érzelmek gyermeknek való bolondságok. Lágyság. Selymesség. Ezek mind megvetendő, és haszontalan dolgok, mert semmire se jók. Most mégis úgy érzem, az érintések leigáznak, és én nem csak megadom magam, hanem akarom az újabb, és újabb gyengédséget, melyben soha nem volt igazán részem. El akarom felejteni, ki vagyok, és minek neveltek, ha ez az érzés örökre az enyém lehet. A pokol lángjai már nem emésztenek, és lassan tudatosodik bennem, hogy minden érzés egy helyre összpontosul. A számra. Belül érzem, hogy lassan a végéhez közeledik a pillanat, ezért muszáj cselekednem. Nem veheti el tőlem senki... Karjaimmal ragadom meg a forrást. Harcolok, hogy a sötétség ne öleljen teljesen magához, mert nem akarom elveszíteni, amit most találtam meg. Önmagamat? Nem. Többet! A társat, aki talán csitíthatja magányomat. Jessie... Még szorosabban húzom magamhoz a törékeny testet, miközben csak ez a név jár az agyamban. Az erő, mely eddig eltöltött, lassan szivárog ki belőlem, próbálom magam tartani, de az öntudatlanság ismét körbeölel, miközben érzem, hogy valaki gyengéden simogatja hajamat. Hol vagyok? Mi történt? Ki van velem? Az utolsó emlékem, hogy az igazgató kiválasztott minket egy feladatra. Engem, és Jessie-t. Mindennek..._

_**Jessie** _

_Hogy lehet valakinek ilyen koromfekete haja? Tapintása akár a bársony, és ujjaimat kényeztetve simítok végig rajta újra - és újra. A nap lassan lebukik a fák mögött, amivel megkezdődik az éj uralma. Mennyire megutáltam ezt az erdőt. Ha soha többé nem kellene látnom fát, és őzikéket, valahogy túlélném a dolgot. A hideg lassan beszivárog a ruháimon át, közben csábító gondolat férkőzik az agyamba, hogy Takeshi vállát az Isten is kispárnának teremtette. Fél pillanatig gondolkodok, hogy én is álomba merülhetnék akár csak az ölemben nyugvó fiú. Azonban úgy érzem, nem lenne túl okos dolog tőlem, ha most nekiállnék aludni. Figyelnem kell minden neszre, mert baromi ciki lenne, ha a mentőosztag, vagy amit épp küldenek, elmennének mellettünk, miközben mi durmolunk. Persze Take-nek lenne indoka, mert ő ugyebár lázas beteg, de nekem nincs semmi okom, amivel megmagyarázhatnám lazaságomat.  
\- Megint te jönnél ki jól a helyzetből! - mérgesen cibálom meg az egyik fürtöt, amivel egész idáig játszadoztam.  
Mivel semmi reakciót nem mutat, abbahagyom a kínzását, mert így nem jó, ha nem reagál. Francba. Éjszakázhatok az erdőben. Lényegében egyedül. Egy sötét erdőben. Még szerencse, hogy nem félek a sötétben. Körülbelül egy percig örülök magamnak, mikor eszembe jut, hogy rühelem a pókokat, denevéreket, és minden csúszó-mászó dögöt. Az egyik fánál megszólal egy bagoly, melytől majdnem felugrok a hátam mögött lévő fára. Rendben, a huhogókat se szeretem mostantól. Mély levegőt veszek, és igyekszem másra gondolni, aminek nincs köze a sötétben lévő élőlényekhez. Óvatosan hátradőlök, majd folytatom napom alapos tanulmányozását, és arra a következtetésre jutok, hogy mindennek..._

_**Jessie/ Takeshi** _

_Mindennek az oka az idióta igazgató, meg az a hülye kihívás!_

**Jessie**

Miután kiválasztott lettem, a rémálom az irodába folytatódik. A napokkal – ami éveknek tűnik - ezelőtt megjárt szobában nincs semmi nagy változás, pár golyó ütötte nyom a falban, egy lándzsa a kanapéba fúródva. Na igen, az eltöltött napok megtanítottak már valamire. Semmin se lepődjek meg. Végül is mi újat mutathatnak még nekem? Bűnöző suli, dilis igazgató, varró gengszter palánták, és egy iroda, ami maga a káosz. Így a lándzsát megragadva kihúzom a fotelből, miközben az igazgató hellyel kínál, és levágom magam az ülőkére. Majd várakozóan hátradőlök. Takeshi a falnak veti a hátát, kezét lazán zsebre vágja, baromira olyannak tűnik, mint akit a helyzet totálisan hidegen hagy. Fáradtan sóhajtok egyet. Pedig minden olyan jól ment eddig. A babák, a honlap, és most ez. Kicsit frusztráltan nézem az igazgatót, aki az asztalról szedi le a nyílpuskát. Mit keres ott az a nyílpuska? Ezen jobban fent akadok, mint a lándzsán, de egy másodperccel később egy vállrántással elintézem ezt is.   
\- Ti vagytok a szerencsések, akik megmenthetik az iskola becsületét! - kezdi el a lelkesítő szöveget ismét, és lélekben felkészülök, hogy mi a hosszabb verziót fogjuk megkapni, de Take közbeszólása borítja a tervet.  
\- Szerencse? Tényleg csak azon múlt? - kérdi gúnyolódva, és most, hogy jobban megfigyelem, a nyugalma lehet, hogy csak álca.  
Talán ő se rajong az erdőért velem együtt?   
\- Nem kell mindenkit a te mércéddel mérni - védem az igazgatót.  
\- Hagyd, Jessie. Takeshinek igaza van. Nem a gép választott ki benneteket, hanem én. Szerintem jó csapat lesztek együtt - válaszolja.

 

**Takeshi**

Nem elég, hogy szinte egy szemhunyást se aludtam, és a végén úgy döntöttem, hogy hagyom az egész engedelmes dolgot a fenébe, és a vakarékot a többiek kegyelmére bízom. Erre most szorosan vele együtt kell működnöm, hogy megvédjem az iskolát. A fal, melynek hátamat vetem, hideg, és kicsit csillapítja dühöm, mely a nevem meghallása óta forr bennem. Nézem Jessie-t, aki a kanapén foglal helyett, és mikor látom rajta, hogy elhiszi, hogy pusztán véletlenek köszönhetően lettünk kiválasztva, elszakad a cérna. Hogy lehet ennyire naiv? Nem tudom, milyen bandának volt a feje, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy a bűnhöz a leghalványabb köze se volt még életében. A furcsaságok vele kapcsolatban egyre jobban szaporodnak, csakúgy, mint a fura gondolatok a személyéhez fűződően.  
Az igazgató elkezdi fejtegetni előttünk, hogy mi milyen kitűnő páros leszünk. Magamban felhorkantok. Ja, majd vigyázhatok rá is. Becsukom a szemem, csak ne is lássam a zavaró tényezőket, elég, ha hallom őket.

**Jessie**

Rendben, sejtettem, hogy nem pusztán véletlenek köszönhető a dolog, és megvallom magamnak őszintén, még soha nem választottak ki különleges feladatra személy szerint engem. Ha nem lenne erdő, bogár, veszély, valamint Take személye, akkor még azt is mondhatnám megtiszteltető. De, mivel mindez szerepel a veszélyességi listán, így már kicsit se örülök neki, hogy különleges lettem.   
\- Na szóval, a feladat egyszerű! Kaptok tőlem egy titkos információt, ami ezen a lemezen szerepel - és meglóbál egy CD-t a kezében. – Ez semmiképp nem kerülhet az ellenséghez.  
\- Miért, mi van rajta? - kérdem kíváncsiskodva.  
\- A legfontosabb, ami csak létezik - közli suttogva a diri.  
\- Tényleg? - vajon mi lehet rajta, tűnődök el, végül is ez egy bűnöző suli, így biztos van mit rejtegetni.  
Elmélkedésem közepén hallom, hogy Take idegesen csettint egyet.  
\- Nem lehetsz ilyen idióta! - címzi nekem a kedves szavakat. - Azt hiszed, hogy valódi komoly adatok vannak rajta? Nevetséges gondolat!  
Mérgesen nézek rá, és mondanám neki, hogy húzzon el a… mikor nevetést hallok a másik irányból.  
\- Take, neked mindig le kell lőnöd a poént! - kacag egyet az igazgató. – Való igaz, a másik iskola csak annyit mondott, hogy bizalmas infokat bízzak a diákokra, de azt nem kötötték ki, milyen adatok érdeklik őket. Így a nagymamám titkos receptgyűjteménye található ezen a lemezen. Az értéke számomra felbecsülhetetlen.  
Takeshire nézek, aki csak gúnyosan pillant rám. Nem bírom tovább, és a nyelvemet nyújtom rá, majd visszafordulok az igazgatóhoz, aki észre se vette a kis közjátékot, hogy a csapatunkban még nem nagy az összhang, és kell hozzá egy kis idő. Becslésem szerint pár év, és talán tíz percet el tudunk majd tölteni veszekedés nélkül.  
\- Szóval, az ellenséges csapatnál is van egy hasonló lemez. Aki előbb megszerzi a másik csapat lemezét, az nyer. Akkor vesztes iskola elismeri, hogy az a legjobb, akinél az adat van. Az erdőben csapdák lehetnek, valamint minden eszköz szinte megengedett - közli a dolgokat lelkesen az asztalnál ülő alak.  
\- Minden eszköz? - érdeklődök, túlzottan nyugodtan, mielőtt a hisztéria kitörne belőlem.  
\- Elvileg semmi halált okozó... - jelentőségteljesen fejezi be a mondatot.

Most azonban már nem ugrok be. Nincs meghatározva a játékszabály,vagyis minden megengedett. Egy nyamvadt szakácskönyvért, bocsánat CD-ért teszem kockára az életem? A tizenhetedik életévemet még nem is töltöttem be, de így most már arra a következtetésre jutok, hogy nagyon nagy szerencsének kell történnie, hogy megünnepelhessem magam.

**Takeshi**

Hátam mögött már a sokadik elfojtott nyögést hallom, mióta útra indultunk a közeli erdőbe. Mély levegőt veszek, mielőtt hátraszólok:  
\- A cél az lenne, hogy mi találjuk meg a másik csapatot. Nem pedig az, hogy nyomra vezessük őket. Mit botladozol? A csendes megközelítés melyik pontját nem érted? - A mondat végén a fejemet felé fordítom, és egy felháborodott tekintettel találkozok.  
\- Rohadt sok gyökér van ebben az erdőben - szól vissza kétértelműen.  
\- Mit nem mondasz?! Nekem is feltűnt – felelem neki hátra se pillantva. - Hoztad a térképet?  
Gyanúsan mély csönd következik be, amire már muszáj megállnom, és felé fordulnom.   
\- Mondd, hogy nem hagytad ott! - közben egyenesen a szemébe nézek, amiben ott ül a válasz.  
\- Akkor nem mondom! Amúgy is, minek térkép ide? Fa és fa mindenhol. Az igazgató annyi ketyerét adott – közben a zsákjába túr, és sorolja. – Nyomkövető, vészhívó, mini sátor készlet, és még sorolhatnám, ha akarnám.  
\- Nagyszerű! Szóval fölöslegesnek ítélted - túrok idegesen a hajamba. - Mit is mondott az igazgató? Tökéletes párost fogunk alkotni?  
Egy pillanatnyi csönd után egyszerre szólalunk meg:  
\- Mekkora barom! - majd zavartan nézünk egymásra amiért valamiben egyetértettünk, először mióta találkoztunk.  
-Rendben, akkor mennyünk abba az irányba - és nyugatra mutatok, majd indulnék is el, mikor egy elégedetlen hang állít meg.  
\- Miért arra? Én mondjuk ebbe az irányba mennék - majd ellenkező felé lendíti a karját, mint én.  
\- Mert... - kezdeném.  
\- Tudom, mert te vagy a vezető! - vág közbe, és elindul az általa mutatott irányba.  
\- Én nem tenném. - szólok utána.  
\- Persze mert, te … - Feleselne vissza, mikor is megtalálja az erdőben lévő csapdák egyike, és fejjel lefelé himbálózik az ágon.  
Nevetésemet visszafojtva közelítem meg, és csak annyit mondok neki:  
\- A kést is feleslegesnek ítélted, vagy azt el is hoztad? - nagyon mérges tekintetet kapok válaszként.

**Jessie**

Miután kiszabadultam a hurokból, vagyis pontosítok, miután Take kiszabadított, egy ideig csöndben maradtam, és némán ballagtam utána. Nem tehetek róla, de valakinek pókfóbiája van, nekem ugyanez, csak erdőben. Ez a sok fa, ami körbevesz minket, kellemetlen érzéseket kelt bennem. Mind olyan nagy, én pedig kicsi vagyok Az egyhangúságot néha egy-egy bokor szakítja meg, miközben gyalogolunk, és keressük a másik csapat nyomait. Mellettem Takeshi meglepően magabiztosnak tűnik, mint aki gyakorlott a természet ügyes-bajos dolgaiban. Egy gondolat furakszik a fejembe, remélem, Tim mindent kézben tart. Olyan gyorsan kellett elindulnunk, amint kiválasztottak lettünk, hogy csak arra volt időm, hogy megmondjam, milyen színű legyen a honlap. Oldalra sandítok, Take-re, vagyis a baromra itt mellettem, helyesbítek gyorsan. A koncentrálástól megfájdul a fejem, már az is elég, hogy nézem. Mandulavágású szemek, amikbe kék tüz villan, és az a kócos fekete haj, ami selymesen hullik a nyakára, olyan... Álljunk csak meg! Mikor is mentem át költői hangulatba? Egy kicsit kettesben vagyok vele, ráadásul egy erdőben, és ilyeneket gondolok! Na, ezért utálom a természetet!  
\- Esni fog - szakít ki hangja a zavaros gondolatokból.  
A nap süt, és a madarak csiripelnek, nem épp esős időnek tűnik, így kételkedve nézek rá.  
\- Honnét veszed ezt a dolgot? Nézz már körül! - feleselek vele ismét, már csak megszokásból is.  
\- Érzem - közli nyugodtan.   
Erre nem mondok semmit. Érzi, de jó neki! Később már örültem, hogy semmi gúnyosat nem vágtam útitársam fejéhez, mert tényleg jött az eső. Zuhogott, szó szerint. Az egyetlen előnye az volt, hogy végre egy fát se láttam, igaz mást se, mert a szemem tele ment vízzel. Legnagyobb döbbenetemre egyszer csak Takeshi megragadta a kezemet, és elkezdett húzni egy beazonosítatlan irányba. Vajon már megint milyen megérzése van? A választ hamarosan meg is kaptam, mikor behúzott egy száraz menedékbe, vagyis barlangszerű képződmény alá. Mikor beértünk, hirtelen engedi el a kezemet, mintha fertőző betegséget hordoznék. A mozdulat akaratlanul is fájdalmat okoz, de nem szólok rá semmit. Miért is zavar, hogy nem akar megérinteni? Csendben húzzuk össze magunkat, de én remegek a hidegtől. Ha ez így folytatódik, jégkocka leszek. Mit is csinált a kis gyufaárus lány a mesében? Gyufát árult, jön a válasz. Azon kívül? Elgondolkodok, mert a mesés korszakom már rég lejárt, de időm van, ahogy elnézem a kinti időt. Megvan, elképzelte az ajándékot, meg a meleget. Nekigyürkőzök, és koncentrálok, hogy előttem egy kandalló ontja a hőt. Sajnos az önbecsapás nem jön be, mert ugyanúgy reszketek, mint előtte. Aztán rájövök, a mesében volt gyufa is, amivel én nem rendelkezek. A francba! Fázhatok tovább, mert az ötletekből jelenleg kimerültem.   
Mikor hirtelen melegség vesz körbe, ami Take-től származik. Meglepetten nézek rá, de ő csak mered előre. Magához húz, úgy próbál melegen tartani, amivel kitűnő munkát végez. Közelebb bújok hozzá, és eltölt a biztonság csalóka érzete, melyhez furcsa elégedettség társul, ahogy a rám fonódó kar még szorosabban húz magához. 

 

**Takeshi**

Az eső elől egy szikla alá bújtunk, ami pont elég volt kettőnknek, igaz a hely szűkös volt, de mi azért makacsul tartottuk a távolságot, egészen addig, míg észre nem vettem, hogy reszket. Gondolkodás nélkül húztam magamhoz, mire meglepetten nézett fel rám.  
\- Az akció sikerességét nem veszélyeztethetjük azzal, hogy lebetegszel. - Magyaráztam indokom az előbbi cselekedetre, mire megnyugodva bújt hozzám vissza.  
Pár perc csönd után remegő hangon szólal meg.   
\- Nagyon magabiztos vagy az erdőben - közben szorosabban simul hozzám, hogy ne fázzon.  
\- Gyerekkoromban, a házunknál volt egy – válaszolom, mert jobb, ha beszélünk, mint, hogy csöndben ölelkezünk.   
\- Szóval sokat kirándultál - vonja le a következtetést.  
\- Nem... nem igazán - sóhajtom.  
\- Akkor? - kíváncsiskodva néz fel rám azokkal a zöld szemekkel, és megadóan fújom ki a levegőt. Amíg itt vagyunk, fegyverszünet van közöttünk. Addig is civilizáltan viselkedünk egymással, és ebbe beletartozik a beszélgetés is.  
\- Hogy is mondjam... ezen a nyelven tréningnek hívják. Apám úgy gondolta, feltétlenül szükséges, hogy minden körülmény között életben maradjak. Így kirakott az erdő valamelyik pontján, egy üveg vízzel, és egy térképpel, ami néha hamis adatokat tartalmazott. Adott időre kellett visszaérnem.  
\- Ha nem értél vissza, akkor mi volt? - zöld szemeivel csak néz, és én válaszolok akaratlanul is.  
\- Verés – egy szó, de mindent kifejez.  
\- Miért kellett ez a trénig?  
\- A kevert vérem miatt – válaszolom érzelemmentes hangon, és remélem több kérdése már nem lesz.  
\- Sajnálom – leheli vissza, miközben tekintetét elfordítja.  
\- Miért? - kérdem meglepődve.  
\- Nem tudom, csak - suttogja.

Furcsa, még soha nem sajnáltak. Kicsit bosszantó érzés, de van benne valami jóleső melegség is. Az eső kopogása töri meg ezután már csak a csöndet. Nem beszélünk, csak hallgatunk, miközben átkarolom, és ő hozzám bújik.

**Jessie**

Már több rejtett csapda felderítése, valamint majdnem vízbefulladásom után végre megtaláltuk az ellenséges csapatot, akik épp egy másik átkozott patak partjánál tevékenykednek. Mennyire megutáltam a vizet is a legutóbbi szerencsétlen patakba esésem óta. Takeshi közelebb hajolva, a vállam fölött pillant át az ellenségre. Teste szorosan simul hozzám, és én ijedten lépek előrébb. Mert a barlangban lezajlott zavarba ejtő ölelkezés, és normális társalgás után, amikor megtudtam részleteket róla, valahogy emberibb lett. Eddig is a veszélyesen vonzó kategóriát súrolta, de most a fájdalmas emlékeivel együtt már túlment a veszélyesen, és a mérgező osztályba került. Egy óvatos érintést érzek a vállamon. Take-re nézek, aki int, hogy menjünk a másik irányba, kicsit távolabb.  
\- Most letámadjuk őket? - érdeklődök a stratégiánkról.  
\- Nem. Valami más kell ide - válaszolja elgondolkodva.  
\- Csak az időt akarod húzni.   
\- Neked meg folyton vitázni kell velem? - kérdi mérgesen.  
\- Amikor csak lehet - vigyorgok vissza rá, imádom, ha feldühítem.  
Egy pár percig csak néz, mikor várnám a visszavágást.  
\- Akkor tedd azt - feleli ördögi mosollyal a szája szögletében.  
Értetlenül meredek rá. Most mi van?

**Takeshi**

Miután veszekedésünktől hangos volt az erdő, és csak az nem hallott minket, aki süket, a terv szerint látszólag különváltunk. Jessie-t figyelem rejtőzködve, aki élethűen szid még mindig engem, pedig már vagy öt perce egyedül hagytam. Ezt a részét nem kell megjátszani, mert tökéletes alakítást nyújt. Mivel tudjuk jól, hogy a másik iskola diákjai hol vannak, így elhelyeztük a megfelelő csapdát is nekik. A lényeg, hogy Jessie a csalétek, amit nem nagy örömmel vállalt, de így hihető. Nézem, ahogy vékony kis lábain sétafikál, mint aki nincs is tisztába a veszéllyel, és valami ismeretlen érzés tölt el, amit azonosítani beletelik egy kis időbe. Ezt hívják aggodalomnak? Miért aggódok érte? Figyelek minden neszre, és rá. Nem tudom, miért van ez az érzés bennem. Szerencsére meglátom az egyik leütni való delikvenst, és megindulok felé, nesztelenül. A másikat a csapda megállítja, így Jessie-nek nem lesz semmi baja, nyugtatom magam lopakodás közben.

**Jessie**

Persze, hogy én lettem a csalétek. Take ki is fejtette, hogy miért. Így menés közben hangosan szidni nem is nehéz feladat, sőt könnyedén megy, hisz mióta megérkeztem a suliba, folytonosan gyakorlom. Egy hálós vagy milyen csapdát állított fel őkegyelme, én csak néztem a munkát. Persze, inkább az izmait, szólal meg egy hangocska a fejemben. Mert levette a fölsőjét! Nem néztem, csak épp szem előtt volt. Szemtelen kis hang. Hirtelen megállok, mert hallom a csapda surrogó hangját, ami jelzi, hogy kapása van. Sóhajtok egyet, nem mintha féltem volna, de azért nem jó áldozati báránynak lenni, és legközelebb nem is leszek! Vajon az idióta hol van? Ebben az erdőben minden olyan egyforma nekem. Fa, bokor, hoppá egy ugráló őz, aztán ismétlés, megint fa egy közelítő ismeretlen srác... Ismeretlen srác? Visszanézek, és valóban. A csapda nem fogta meg, vagy ő fogott ki rajta. Kezében egy késsel jön felém. Most mit csináljak? Állok egy helyben. Hova fussak? Ez egy erdő, basszus!  
\- Hello! - nyitok felé, miközben pár lépést hátrálok.  
\- Add a lemezt - válaszolja vészjóslóan.  
\- Nem tehetem - felelem.  
Mert van, amit nem árultam még el Take-nek se, hogy nem csak a térképet hagytam ott véletlenül.

Idegesen morran felém, miközben egyre közelebb ér. Már csak egy lépés választ el tőle, mikor úgy döntök, ideje a tettek mezejére lépnem szó szerint, így meglendítem a lábam, és megrúgom, ahol tuti, hogy fájni fog neki. Erre határozottan nem számított, így összegörnyed, mire a helyzeti előnyömet nem akarom veszni hagyni, ezért még erőteljesen tarkón is vágom. A földön köt ki, amit elégedett vigyorral könyvelek el. Nesze neked!  
\- Szép munka - szólal meg mellettem egy hang, mire ijedten pördülök meg.  
\- Ne settenkedj! Amúgy semmiség - válaszolom szerényen. – Te, hogy boldogultál?  
\- Megvan az adat – lengeti meg a CD-t az orrom előtt.  
\- Pompás, akkor végre itt hagyhatjuk ezt az erdőt - nyögöm örömködve.  
Indulni készen megfordulok, mikor a hátam mögött zajt hallok, és odafordulva a leütött srác közelít meg. Két dolgot állapítok meg abban az egytizedmásodpercben, ami még vissza van: az egyik, hogy nagyobbat kellett volna ütnöm, a másik pedig, hogy nem vettem el a kést tőle. Egyszerűen nem tudok mozdulni, megdermedek, ahogy figyelem a fegyver közeledtét. Mindjárt elér, és vége mindennek. Mikor is a kés útját egy kar állítja meg. Meglepetten nézek fel Take-re, aki a karjával állta útját a támadásnak, és most összeszorított foggal viseli a fájdalmat, miközben leüti a támadót egy mozdulattal, aki most már biztos, hogy nem tér magához egy ideig.   
\- Jól vagy? - ijedten nézem a sebet, amiből a vér ömlik le a földre – Köszönöm...  
\- Semmiség. Végül is egy csapat vagyunk - fájdalmas mosoly játszik a szája szögletében, amint óvatosan kihúzza a kést, mire még több vér kezd el folyni a vágásból.  
Csapat lettünk? A mai nap folyamán sokadjára önt el a melegség ettől a sráctól. Valami nagyon nincs rendben velem. Mindenről az erdő tehet, jutok a végső következtetésre, miközben cselekvésre szánom el magamat. Gyorsan elszakítom az egyenruhámat, és mielőtt tiltakozhatna, a palackunkban lévő kevés vízzel tisztítom meg a vágás környékét, mielőtt a rögtönzött kötést rátenném.  
\- Ez kitart egy ideig - mondom neki, miközben jó erőteljesen megkötöm a csomót.   
\- Induljunk el visszafelé. Nyomd meg a vészhívót - utasít határozottan.  
\- Valami baj van? - aggódva teszem fel a kérdést, mert nagyon nem teszik a viselkedése.  
Mintha titkolni akarna valamit legalábbis az én megérzésem ezt súgja..  
\- A késen lehetséges, hogy méreg volt. – feleli rám se nézve. - Megszokott dolog ilyenkor.  
A szavai hatására visszafordulok, és a földön heverő alakot a gallérjánál fogva megragadva rázom vissza a valóságba.  
\- Hé te, volt valami extra a késeden? - kiáltom az arcába, mikor végre magához tér.  
\- Közöd? - feleli pofátlanul.  
Mire fejét visszaeresztem a földre, de nem épp puhán, ezt még megismétlem párszor, mialatt Takeshi érdeklődve figyel. Végül csak megtörik a késes fiú, és válaszol.  
\- Volt rajta, csak hagyd már abba, rohadtul fáj a fejem! - nyögi felém.  
\- Mi volt az? - faggatom idegesen.  
\- Mi tudom én - válaszolja érdektelenül.  
Ennek hatására elengedem a gallérját, mire újra a földön köt ki. Helyes, remélem fájt, de ennyivel nem elégszem meg, és át is megyek rajta ahelyett, hogy keresztül lépném. Gyorsan Take-hez sietek, miközben a vészjelzőt kikapom a zsebemből, és megnyomom  
\- Hamarosan itt lesznek, addig is menjünk távolabb kicsit. - Biztatóan pillantok rá, melynek eredményeként egy lázas tekintetet kapok, ami nem épp jó jel.  
\- Rendben, amíg magamnál vagyok - jön a válasz erőtlenül. - De előtte kötözd meg.

Ezután a közeli patakig mentünk, egy kis tisztáson vertünk tábort, ahol szerencsére nem volt túl sok fa. Take egyre gyengébb és gyengébb lett, míg végül elvesztette az eszméletét. Próbált ébren maradni, ezért megtettem, amihez a legjobban értek. Beszéltem. Elmondtam neki, mennyire utálom a fákat, ki is fejtettem, hogy miért. Beismertem neki, egy gyenge pillanatomba, hogy nem is tartom akkora bunkónak. Ezen jót nevetett, majd viszonzásként azt felelte, hogy nekem is vannak jó perceim. A perceken nem akadtam fent, mert lázas beteggel elvből nem vitázok. Sajnos azonban hamarosan a beszélőkém se segített már, és azt vettem észre, hogy már csak egyszemélyes társalgást folytatok.   
Így most azon tanakodok magamban, hogy valahonnét, talán mondjuk a közeli patakból kéne vizet szerezni. Viszont egyedül hagyni nem igazán akarom. A segítség pedig hol késik már, amikor szükség lenne rá? Takeshi felnyög, és én azt veszem észre, hogy fejét óvatosan az ölembe teszem, majd aggódva végigsimítok a haján, miközben azon tanakodok, hogy mi is lenne a helyes. Az idő azonban vészesen fogy eközben.


	15. Új probléma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take magához tér, és meglepődik mert ..

Takeshi 

A karomban lévő lüktetés térít magamhoz. Szememet felnyitva két dolgot veszek észre: az első, hogy a betegszobán vagyok, a második pedig, hogy az ágyamra borulva alszik a virgács. Óvatosan felülök, és hiányos emlékeimet próbálom összerakni, hogy mi is történhetett pontosan. Az erdőre emlékszem, hogy Jessie elfelejtett térképet hozni még az is tiszta. Aztán utána sötét homályba borul minden. Miért vagyok a gyengélkedőn, és mit keres itt ő? Lenézek az alvó figurára, akinek lassan már a nyála is kifolyik a lepedőre. Mivel a látványt nem kívánom, meg amúgy is válaszokat akarok, ezért kezemmel a vállát először óvatosan megrázom. Aztán megállapítom, hogy ez nem lesz célravezető, és már erőteljesebben teszem ugyan ezt.  
\- Utálom az erdőt... - nyögi álmosan, mire muszáj egy kicsit vigyorogni, de kitartóan ébresztgettem. - Mi van?! - ül fel hirtelen a széken, és egy pillanatra kábán néz rám.  
Majd legnagyobb döbbenetemre, boldogan csillan fel a szeme mikor rendesen magához tér. Mi történhetett abban az erdőben? A furcsaságok, pedig tovább folytatódnak, mert homlokát a fejemhez érinti. Rövid tincsei melyek szerteszét állnak, selymesen cirógatják bőrömet, és legnagyobb sajnálatomra nem a hideg miatt borzongok meg.  
\- Nincs már lázad - mondja, mikor végre eltávolodik tőlem.  
\- Elég lett volna, ha csak megkérded, hogy érzem magam - közlöm vele, mert ez nem kívánt testi kontaktus kategóriáját súrolta. - Miért vagy itt? Sőt, én miért vagyok itt?  
\- Nem emlékszel? - kérdi zavartan.  
\- Az utolsó ami még tiszta, hogy elindultunk, aztán te nem hoztad el a térképet magaddal - felelem neki, miközben hátamat kényelmesen az ágytámlának döntöm  
\- Persze, erre emlékszel! - halkan motyogja az orra alá dühösen, de én hallom így is. - Megszereztük az adatokat együtt.   
\- Mi ketten? - kérdem kételkedve, mert nehéz elhinni, hogy mi valamit is jól csinálnánk együtt.  
\- Igen, mi ketten - szótagolja lassan felém. - Sőt, nagyon jó csapat voltunk.  
\- Akkor, hogy sérültem meg? - majd vettek egy pillantást, a karomra amin egy szép kis kötés díszeleg.   
\- Megvédtél... - suttogja felém, halkan.   
\- Mindenkinek vannak gyenge pillanatai - válaszolom miközben azon gondolkodom, mi a fenéért akartam megmenteni a vakarcsot.   
\- Most arra célzol, hogy hiba volt? - dühösen néz rám, szemei csakúgy szikráznak, és az előbbi örömnek már nyoma sincs benne.  
\- Nem, csak furcsa. Történt még valami amiről tudnom kéne? - teszem fel a kérdést, mire szemét zavartan kapja le rólam, és a vakolattal kezd szemezni, miközben azt motyogja:   
\- Semmi említésre méltó csak...  
\- Mi? - vágok a szavába türelmetlenül, mert úgy érzem van valami amire emlékeznem kellene.   
\- Szokás szerint egy bunkó voltál - feleli hevesen az arcomba pillantva, miközben képe piroslik.  
A gyanús színt elintézem azzal a magyarázattal, hogy biztos zavarja, hogy megmentettem. Amivel nincs egyedül. Viszont itt az ideje, hogy ténylegesen abba hagyjuk ezt a gyerekes adok-kapok viszonyt. Bár nem emlékszem, hogy mi történhetett akkor ott a kihívás napján, de sikeresen működtünk együtt. Sejtésem szerint végig veszekedtünk, mint egy rossz házaspár, de itt az ideje elásni a csatabárdot. Amúgy is, elhatároztam, hogy jobb tartani a távolságot tőle. Mert mióta találkoztam vele, valami nagyon nem stimmel körülöttem. 

\- Mit keresel itt, mármint az ágyamra borulva?  
\- Aggódtam érted... mégis csak miattam sérültél meg -válaszolja tétován, miközben a szemembe néz.  
Aggódott? Mi a fene! Megvédtem, és ő most meg aggódik?! Zavartan rázom meg kicsit a fejem, de sajnos semmi se kerül a helyére. Az eredeti elhatározásom szerint megszólalok:  
\- Azt hiszem ideje, újra kezdeni - kezdem el a bevezetőmet, mikor is rájövök, hogy semmi se fog eszembe jutni a történtekből. - Rosszul indítottunk, és most, hogy sikerült teljesíteni egy feladatot, bármilyen furcsa is, de sikeresen. Talán lehetünk...  
\- Barátok? - vág a szavamba kíváncsian, miközben azok a hatalmas zöld szemek majd elnyelnek.  
\- Azt akartam mondani, hogy ismerősök, de azok is csak távolról. - Egy kicsit elhallgatok, mikor látom csalódott tekintetét, majd fáradtan fújom ki a levegőt.   
Valószínűleg, a kihívás alatt jobban sikerült megismerni egymást. Kár, hogy erre a részre nem emlékszem.   
\- Oké, akkor barátok - préselem ki magamból a szavakat.  
\- Az egy hetes próbaidőmmel mi lesz? - érdeklődik a lényeg felől kíváncsian.  
Szóval erre ment ki a játék? Teszem fel magamnak a kérdést, és az enyhe csalódottsággal nem foglalkozok.  
\- Tiszta lap - felem neki.  
\- Rendben. Lehetsz a barátom, ha nagyon akarsz. - Válaszolja nagylelkűen, mire megint elönt a düh hulláma, de sikeresen csitítom magamban.  
\- Micsoda öröm ez nekem! - jegyzem meg ironikusan, majd fáradtan hunyom be a szememet.   
Barátság? Inkább távolság kéne kettőnk között. 

\- Alszol? - a nyugalmas csöndet hangja töri meg.  
\- Próbálnék. - Válaszom miközben kinyitom a szememet.  
Aztán meg is bánom, mert észrevétlenül az ágyamra pofátlankodott , és most előredőlve néz rám. Pár napja még jót röhögtem volna ha valaki azt mondja egy kulcscsont izgató lehet. Most még sincs kedvem nevetni. Az iskolai egyenruha kabátja nincs begombolva csakúgy, mint az ing első két gombja. Fehér bőr, és az édes dudor. Éhes szemekkel figyelem. Nem csoda, hogy a betegszobán vagyok! Nagyon komoly bajom van! Ha szerencsém van, talán még halálos is lehet.  
\- Hahó! Itt vagy még? - lengeti meg kezét az orrom előtt legújabb barátom, és én csak nagy nehézségek árán tudom tekintettem elszakítani a kivillanó bőrfelületről.  
Szerencsére egy jól ismert hang visszatérít a valóságba, és végre másra is tudok koncentrálni, mint, hogy a fény miként világítja meg Jessie-t.  
\- Take, élsz már haver? Azért az a méreg nem volt olyan erős, hogy így kiüsd magad - hasít Shane hangja az üres szobába bele.  
Szóval mérgezésem volt? Ez már mindent megmagyaráz, így már értem ezt a csontos dolgot, amin átmentem az imént. 

Jessie 

Shane, belépése zavarja meg a kettőnk között kialakuló békét. Pedig olyan aranyosan zavart volt Takeshi, ahogy az ágyon ült, és meredt maga elé. Viszont szerencsére volt annyi időm, hogy kierőltessem belőle ezt a barátság dolgot. Magam se értem miért nem elég számomra a távoli ismerős kapcsolat, de többet akarok. Valamiért jó, ha a közelemben van. Biztonságban érzem magam mellette. Ha már barátok leszünk kifaggatom a titkairól. Első kérdésem, az lesz, hogy a fenébe lehet ilyen jól kinézni? Mármint oké, hogy szívdöglesztő néz ki, de a francba két napig eszméletlenül feküdt. A haja mégis ugyan olyan selymesen öleli körül a nyakát, szája vérlázítóan piroslik, bőre pedig... ölni tudnék, hogy ilyen fehér bőröm legyen, de sajnos egy keleti őssel se büszkélkedhetek, így ez csak álom. Vágyálom szó szerint. Tisztességtelen így kinézni! Legalább a kék szemei ne ragyognának annyira ki a fekete pillák alól, de persze ez se teljesül. Idióta. Egy csomó lány megörülne tőle. Elégedetlenül horkantok egyet, és oda se figyelek miről beszél a két jómadár. Pár perce tért magához, és már fel is bosszantott. Szegény csajok, én már csak tudom milyen őrjítően idegölő természet rejtőzik a csábos csomagolás alatt. Előre sajnálom a lányt aki összeakad ezzel a szívtelen döggel. Ráadásul elfelejtette, hogy min mentük keresztül mi ketten, együtt át! Persze a térkép incidensre emlékszik. Ami utána volt már, ezek szerint nem volt fontos. Rohadt térkép! A vörös köd ami lassan és biztosan beborít, átszakítja Shane következő mondata:  
\- Ha kikerülsz, készülj fel rá, hogy jó páran nem fognak örülni a visszatértednek. - A mondat közben, kényelmesen elterpeszkedik a székemen, miközben én még mindig az ágyon csücsülök, és értetlenül nézek rá.  
\- Miért? Hisz megvédtük az iskola becsületét? - szólok bele a társalgásba.  
Shane a hátam mögé pillant, hogy mit mondjon, mikor is Take hangja hallatszik:  
\- Nyugodtan folytathatod, ez nem titok. - Kifejezéstelen hangjától láthatatlan borzongás fut végig rajtam.  
\- Itt nem ez a lényeg - kapok egy undorítóan kioktató mosolyt tőle, amit nagyon letörölnék az angyali pofiról amivel büszkélkedhet. - A rangsorba az erő számít. A csúcson Takeshi van...  
\- És te? - szólok ismét közbe.  
\- Nekem nincsenek vezetői ambícióim, viszont tény, hogy ha Take úgy akarja akkor mindenki engedelmeskedik neki, mert ő a legerősebb. Viszont most megsérült, ezzel gyengült a többiek szemében. Vannak olyanok akik csak erre vártak, és támadni fognak. Bár többen is lehetnének, de ők jóval gyávábbak, hogy egy sérülés miatt kezdjenek ki vele. Ennél több kell nekik - okító hangon vázolja az itteni viszonyokat, amikbe ennél mélyebben nem is akarok lemerülni.   
\- Számítottam valami ilyesmire - hallom a hátam mögül Take fáradt hangját.  
\- Szóval csak ürügy kell nekik? - állapítom meg kissé rémült hangon, majd hirtelen mozdulattal pattanok fel az ágyról. - Nekem most sürgős dolgom van!

A válasz, hogy érkezik-e nem érdekel, csak úgy mint fura távozásom után mit gondolhatnak. Rohanok a folyóson végig, nem zavar, hogy páran meg akarnak állítani. Most csak egy dolog izgat. Tim, és a terv. El is felejtettem, az elmúlt napokban, hogy mit terveztem. Ha megvalósul az ötletem, akkor nemcsak pár ellenféllel kell Take-nek számolni. A megalázása olyan lenne, mint a vörös posztó. Ezt nem engedhetem! Nem sérülhet meg miattam még egyszer. Abba bele se merek gondolni, hogy ilyen helyen rosszabb is történhet, mint egy egyszerű sérülés. Meggondolatlan bosszúmmal olyan eseményt is előidézhetek aminek végleges eredménye lenne. A végleges pedig nagyon véglegesnek hangzik itt. Eddig játéknak fogtam fel a kettőnk közötti csatározást, de ez most vérre megy. Remélem még nem késtem el, és Time-t nagyon nem kapta el a hevület. Azonban mikor legutoljára beszéltem vele, épp izgatottan ecsetelte, hogy a photo shop csodákra képes.

Takeshi 

Nézem ahogy Jessie szinte leugrik az ágyról, majd kirohan a szobából. Értetlenül meredek utána, és gondolataimat Shane hangosan ki is mondja:  
\- Ez meg mi volt?  
\- Nem tudom, de nem először vagyok így vele, hogy valami lényegeset nem veszek észre - felem neki.  
\- Akármi is volt most a baja, azt el kell ismerni, hogy mikor Csipkerózsikát játszottál, melletted maradt, és nem hagyott ott a semmi közepén. Majdnem mindenki ezt tette volna - a mondatot végig komoly arccal mondja, és ez Shane ritka pillanatainak egyike.  
\- Tudom... már kifejeztem a hálámat - értetlen tekintetét látva folytatom. - Barátkozunk ezentúl - közlöm vele az újdonságot.  
A bejelentésem hatására gyerekkori barátom majd leesik a székről annyira elkezd röhögni, miközben én rendületlenül folytatom, és tudomást se veszek a reakciójáról. Kitartóan mondom tovább:  
\- Így legalább könnyebben ki tudom deríteni a titkát, mert van neki. Nem hiszem, hogy valami bandavezér lett volna. Láttál a selymes bőrén akár egy árva heget is? Szerintem még törött csontja se volt életében. Ráadásul ott van a beteges megmentési kényszere is - várakozóan nézek Shane-re, aki már nem nevet, csak elgondolkodva néz rám.  
\- Haver, én már a selymes bőrnél elvesztettem a fonalat - féloldalas mosolyra húzódik szája.  
\- Nem mondtam ilyet - válaszolom makacsul, de tekintetére megadóm magam. - Na, jó lehet. - ismerem el fájdalmas hangon. - Mi a franc van velem?! - idegesen túrok a hajamba, szinte már tépem.  
\- Szerencséd van, hogy én tudom mi kell a problémádra! - nevet fel könnyedén Shane, mire kérdő tekintetemre folytatja mondandóját. - Mindig is mondtam, hogy a fiúiskolával, és a lányos fiúkkal csak baj van. Elértük a határt amit nem kellene, ezért Nő kell mindannyiunknak!  
\- Persze, hogy ez miért nem jutott eszembe? - a hangomban lévő gúnyt észre se veszi, csak nyugodtan vigyorog továbbra is. - Baromi egyszerű ide lányt hozni.   
\- Ki mondta, hogy ők jönnek? Bár későbbre tartogattam, de itt az idő. Nem a közelben ugyan, de nyílt egy új üzletünk. -Minden igény kielégül ott... Nem is ellenkezel? - kérdi elnyújtva a szavakat.  
\- Nem. Nő kell! - válaszolom nyugodtabb hangon, és a hajamat se akarom már kitépni a helyéről.  
\- Helyes! Tudod mit? Az új barátodat is elhozhatjuk. Ott aztán megmutathatja, hogy talpig férfi!  
\- Felőlem. Ha ezt az utat össze tudod hozni azt viszünk magunkkal akit akarsz.   
\- Kételkedsz? - kérdi a szokott mosollyal a szája szögletébe, és néha nem értem, hogy tud ennyire undorítóan vidám lenni.   
\- Nem. Ez a feladat teljesen neked való - válaszolom kissé fáradt hangon.  
\- Nagyszerű!. Mindent hagyj csak rám! Te úgyis el leszel foglalva ha kijutsz innét - finoman célozva rá, hogy sok embert kell helyre rakom majd. - Most megyek is mert a pontos előkészületeket meg kell tennem - legyint felém, majd a kijárat felé viharzik, de mielőtt kinyitná az ajtót visszafordul, és megajándékoz ismét a komoly arckifejezésével. - Örülök, hogy túlélted - mondja elköszönésként.

Válaszolni sincs időm, mert már el is tűnik a szobából. Ki érti Shane-t? Még én se értem néha pedig kölyök korunk óta ismerem. Fáradtan hunyom be a szememet. Kimerített ez a pár perces ébrenlét is, így most az alvás csábító egy gondolat. Az erőmet össze kell gyűjtenem a következő napokra. Nem szándékozom sokáig itt lenni. Estére már a saját szobámba leszek, kerüljön bármibe is. Nem engedhetem, hogy gyengének tűnjek. Ha kint leszek akkor kezdődhet az igazi móka majd. Eddig úgyis az volt a bajom, hogy az unalom majd' megöl, ennek most vége lesz. Az is igaz, hogy mióta Jessie megérkezett nem is volt ilyen bajom. A közelgő összecsapások miatt nem aggódom. Mások ezt talán önhittségnek vagy önbizalom túltengésnek hívnák, de bízok magamban. Egy kis harc segít levezetni a felesleges feszültséget, ami lassan már robbanásig tölt el. Elégedetten húzom el a számat a gondolatra, közben ajkamba apró fájdalom nyíllal. 

Ujjammal tapogatom ki a forrását, és egy apró dudort érzek rajta. Lágyan simítok végig számon. A sebhez akaratlanul is újra- és újra visszatérek. Kicsi, szinte alig érezhető, mégis feltűnik Öntudatlanul ismétlem meg a mozdulatot. Majd mikor tudatosodik, hogy mit csinálok ingerülten vágok a párnámra. Tökéletes, már csak ez hiányzott! Shane-nek nagyon gyorsnak, és hatékonynak kell lennie. Dühösen csukom be a szemet, és eldöntöm, most nem gondolok semmire se. Aludni fogok!


	16. Hagyj békén, mert sietek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie egy örök igazságra jön rá. Néha egy ajtóhoz eljutni, nem is olyan egyszerű, mint hiszik.

**Jessie**

Meg kell állapítanom, hogy tényleg igaz, hogy futás közben több oxigén jut az agyba, és ez, serkenti az agyműködést. Mert, miközben sürgős dolgom van, és kerülgetem ki az embereket, elképesztően hülye gondolataim vannak! Miért van az, hogy futok, és mégis lassúnak érzem magamat? Eddig is, ilyen rohadt hosszú volt, ez a folyosó? Ráadásul ez még csak a második emelet! Miért nincs lift, egy ilyen hiper - szuper elit helyen? A válasz biztos az lenne, hogy jobb kondiban legyen a következő bűnöző generáció! Talán meg kellene hallgatnom, újra a lejátszót, mert biztos erre is kitér, a diri a bemutatójában. Szórakozunk egyet, ha ezzel végzek! Kényelmesen elfekszem majd az ágyon, és jöhet, aminek jönnie kell.  
\- Jessie Price! - kiáltással állít meg egy ismeretlen diák.  
Muszáj engedelmeskednem, mert ha nem teszem, akkor a földön kötünk ki. Miért van az, ha sietni akar az ember, mindig közbe jön valami? Újabb magvas gondolat ötlik fel bennem. Fáradtan sóhajtok egyet, majd sietősen felteszem a kérdést:  
\- Mi van?  
\- A nevem Terence, én vagyok az iskolaújság szerkesztője. Minél előbb meg akarom írni, ahogy csapatban dolgoztál Takeshi–vel. Részletek, időpontok, egyszóval minden érdekel - végignézek a srácon, akinek semmitmondó arcán, mohó izgatottság tükröződik a nagy story reményében.  
\- Az erdőben voltunk! - világítok rá a lényegre, és nem értem milyen időpontokat akar tudni.  
\- Egy egész éjszakát töltöttetek el, kettesben... - hagyja félbe a mondatot, és kapok egy sokatmondó tekintetet.  
Most ez, tényleg úgy hangzott, ahogy hallottam? Sietnem kell, de muszáj megkérdenem:  
\- Most egész konkrétan, ez a cikk miről is szólna? Az éjszakáról, vagy a győzelemről, amit a másik iskola lealázása jelent?  
\- A győzelem is fontos! Viszont mindenkit érdekelne, hogy kettesben mennyire nyíltatok meg egymás felé – válaszolja izgatottan, és kissé közelebb lép felém. - Milyen titkok derültek ki egymásról a sötétben.  
Vajon csak képzelődöm, vagy tényleg minket figyelnek a diákok? Óvatosan oldalra sandítok, és rájövök, hogy nincs üldözési mániám. Mert szemek tapadnak ránk, ahova csak nézek.  
\- Nem volt semmiféle megnyílás, senki részéről se! - válaszolom kimérten.  
\- Elhiszem, hogy félsz beismerni... mégis csak Takeshi Ryo -ról van szó. De nekem mindent elmondhatsz bátran. Nem fog bántani, most amúgy is a gyengélkedőn van – a szavak közben bátorítóan vállamra teszik kezét. - Kiderült, hogy ő se legyőzhetetlen, és ez érdekeli a többieket!  
Hátrébb lépek, és ezzel egyidejűleg a kezét is lerázom. Micsoda egy beteg hely! Drága pillanataimat pazarolom, erre a baromra! Az előnye a dolognak, hogy legalább egy régi titkos vágyam teljesül, és végre kimondhatom a vágyott mondatot:  
\- Nem nyilatkozok, kretén! - majd nem törődve, a döbbent tekintettel ismét futásnak eredek.  
Meredeken beveszem a kanyart, mely lehetséges, hogy áldozatokkal járt, mert utánam káromkodás hallatszik. Fel a lépcsőn, aztán végig egy újabb folyosón. Nagyszerű, még ezt háromszor kell megtennem.   
\- Jessie Price! - lép elém egy bemélyedésből egy újabb diák, az én nevemmel a száján.  
A fékezésem most nem olyan sikeres, mint az előbb, így kicsit nekimegyek, és a nyakába lógó kamera fájdalmasan mélyed mellkasomba.  
\- Mi van?! - kérdezem ismét, de már jóval türelmetlen hangon.  
\- A nevem Al, és...  
\- Haladjunk! Mit akarsz! - vágok türelmetlenül a szavába.  
\- A fényképek amiket ígértél, mikor ejthetjük meg. A klubunknak támadt egy ragyogó ötlete, és lehetnél...  
\- Figyelj, most nagyon nem érek erre rá! Később megbeszéljük! - ezzel a felkiáltással indulok el újra teljes sebességgel.  
Sikeresen, túl vagyok egy újabb emeleten, mikor is:  
\- Jessie Price! - lép elém a tanár, akivel pár nappal ezelőtt volt a vödör-incidensem.  
Azonban most már rutinosan kerülöm, ki azt, aki meg akar akadályozni, a célom elérésében, így csak odakiáltom neki:  
\- Később, tanár úr! Most nekem... muszáj sietni! - még oldalról is jól érzékelem, hogy a bejelentésemet nem díjazták.  
Ebből még bajom lesz, biztosan érzem. Viszont eldöntöttem, semmi se állíthat meg, amíg elérem azt az ajtót, ami mögött a tervem rejtőzik. Újabb lépcső, ismét folyosó. Mikor is:   
\- Jessie Price! A karate klubtól...  
\- Tépj számot! - mondom neki, és szaladok tovább megállás nélkül.

Végre feltűnik a várt ajtó! Kicsit megállok, kilihegem magam, majd határozottan kopogok, és választ se várva lépek be. Majd azt veszem észre, hogy a földön vagyok, és rohadt nehéz lélegezni. Hogy miért? A választ gyorsan megtalálom. Mert, négy Ferrelli terpeszkedik rajtam!   
\- Fiúk... nem kapok levegőt... - nyöszörgöm alattuk, de rám se figyelnek.  
\- Annyira jó, hogy élsz!   
\- Igen!  
\- Örülünk!  
\- Izgultunk érted, végig!  
Négy különböző, és mégis egyforma hang, egyszerre csivitel felettem. Megható az aggodalmuk, és talán el is érzékenyülnék, ha éppen kapnék levegőt. Összegyűjtöm az erőmet, majd megszólalok:  
\- Lefelé, rólam, de azonnal! - kiáltom erőtlenül.  
Szerencsére, végre eljut a tudatukig, hogy ha tényleg boldogok amiatt, hogy élek, akkor jobb, ha gyorsan leszállnak rólam. Mikor végre, Ferrelli mentes leszek, még egy kicsit élvezem a padló adta kényelmet, majd lassan feltápászkodok. Végignézek rajtuk, és meg kell állapítanom, hogy az elmúlt napokban nem sokat változtak. Bamba tekintet, és széles vigyor. Ha jellemeznem kellene őket, ennyit mondanék, csak róluk. Azonban most kifejezetten jó, hogy nem túl okosak. Így könnyebben tudom eltéríteni őket.   
\- Tim, hol van? - érdeklődök kezdetként.  
\- Valami technikai hiba miatt, nem tudta beüzemelni a honlapot! - válaszolja, Francis azt hiszem.  
\- ár, pedig annyira akartuk, hogy mielőtt kijössz, már működjön. Meglepetés lett volna... de így most nem tudunk, majd meglepni. – Sóhajtja csalódottan Franco, mire a maradék három heves fejmozdulattal helyesel.  
Még jó, hogy a technika az én oldalamon áll! Az tuti, hogy, hogyha sikerül előbb beüzemelni a dolgokat, akkor újra vehetném az utamat a gyengélkedőre, csak most, én töltenék hosszabb időt az ágyban Takeshi helyett. Tim, hiánya pedig nem is olyan nagy gond, sőt talán jobb is. Külön-külön, tán egyszerűbb a problémát megoldani.  
\- Tudjátok srácok, gondolkodtam – kezdem el, a bevezetőmet - , és mikor ott az erdőben voltam.. - szavaimat, az egyikük közbevágása zavarja meg.  
-Sötét volt ott, nagyon?  
\- rancis, az erdőben sötét van – válaszolja okoskodva, Fredo kíváncsi testvérének.  
-Ez, igaz. Ne kérdez hülyeséget! - mondja Franco is, majd megpaskolja a kérdező fejét.  
\- Olyan okosak vagytok! - válaszolja Francis, aki valószínűleg a legkisebb percek tekintetében, és imádattal tekint fel a válaszolókra.

Érdeklődve figyelem a jelenetet, és azt veszem észre, hogy ezek átmentek a saját külön bejáratú, Ferrelli nevű világukba. Sajnos, bunkónak kell lennem, és leszek is.  
\- Elég! - felkiáltásomra, száz százalék figyelmet kapok végre. - Szóval rájöttem, hogy amikor a SÖTÉT erdőben voltam – hangsúlyozom ki a szót - , mindenki csak magára számíthat. - kis hatásszünete tartok, hogy a lényegi mondandóm eljusson biztosan hozzájuk. - Így az ötlet, hogy Take segítségével, bizonyítsátok be, hogy milyen tehetségesek vagytok, egyszerűen nem kivitelezhető!  
\- Akkor mit csináljunk? Te mondtad, hogy a papa büszke lesz ránk, ha látja, hogy Takeshi modellünkön milyen jól állnak az általunk tervezett ruhák! - a szavak közben görbül, már Francis szája lefelé. - Akkor fel kell most adnunk a varrást?! - kérdi kétségbeesetten.  
Most nagyon ravasznak, és cselesnek kell lennem. Éveimet tekintve melyek alacsonyak, egy dolgot megtanultam a férfiakról, apám révén. Hass, az önérzetükre! A könnytől csillogó tekintetetek kereszttüzében, pedig nagyon gyorsnak kell lennem, állapítom meg.   
\- Dehogy! - sietve közlöm a dolgot. - Van megoldás! - igaz, hogy még nem tudom, de gyorsan ki találok valamit, csak másodpercek kérdése.  
\- Mi? - izgatottan kérdezik négyfelől.  
\- Szóval... Mint mondtátok mosodátok van... - kezdek neki a feladatnak.  
\- Igen. Viszonylag kis üzlet, de hát, túl sok mosoda már feltűnő lenne, és lebukna a papa, hogy tisztára mos. - Közli az információt, tán, Fredo, miközben zsebkendőt nyújt át Francisnak, akinek egy-két csepp könny kicsordult szeméből.  
\- Mi lenne, ha felvetnétek neki, hogy nyissatok egy divatüzletet, ami szorosan együttműködik a mosodai üzlettel. Ami neki, csak háttér a pénzmosáshoz, de nektek a valódi üzlet lesz. Így saját erőtökből érnétek mindezt el. Nincs szükség, Takeshi hírnevére.  
\- De ezzel átverjük, a papát – remegő hangon közli Francis.  
\- Francis, hol is tanulunk? - most először érzem, hogy a maradék három Ferrelli elkapta a fonalat, és megkönnyebbülten fújom ki a levegőt, majd nagy hévvel folytatom.  
\- Ez az, fiúk! Bűnözők vagyunk, vagyis leszünk! Ezért, nem gond, ha átverünk valakit, lényegében munkahelyi kötelességünk lesz ez a későbbiekben.  
\- A papa, végre büszke lenne ránk, ha érdeklődést mutatnánk a családi üzlet iránt! - izgatottan kiált fel Fredo. - Jessie, neked teljes mértékben igazad van! A saját erőnkkel érjük el azt, amit akarunk. Mindenki jól jár. A szüleink azt hiszik, hogy a családi vállalkozás miatt tesszük, amit teszünk, miközben mi egészen mást teszünk. - Fejtegeti a dolgokat, mire a maradék testvérek szemében megértés csillog.

Sikerült! Mondhatni könnyű menet volt. Már csivitelnek ismét, és jönnek az ötletek, hogy miként kellene bevezetni az újdonságot, a papának. Emiatt nem aggódom, hogy nem sikerül elérniük a divatüzletet, és a varrásos álmaikat. Ha csak egy kicsit is hasonlítanak a családfőre, akkor nem lesz semmi gond, a megvalósításban. A Ferrelli világ, ismét kinyitotta kapuit, és megint bunkó leszek, mert még nem engedhetem őket lemerülni benne.  
\- Hé, fiúk! A bónuszbabákkal mi a helyzet? - érdeklődöm tőlük.  
\- Az elmúlt napokban varrtunk pár tucatot, még kiegészítőket is csináltunk nekik.  
Kiegészítő? Megnézném nagyon őket, de jobb a békesség. Ha túl cukik, akkor megint kitör rajtam a szenvedélyes gyűjtőmánia.  
\- Ez nagyszerű, de jobb, ha átalakítjátok őket valami mássá. Tudjátok, nyissunk új lapot... - hagyom függőben a mondatot.  
Annyira átlátszó vagyok! Vajon lehetnek ennyire irányíthatóak? Egy- két pillanat, és kiderül.  
\- Igazad van! Jessie, te vagy a mi legjobb barátunk! Senki se érti meg úgy, a művészi kreativitást, mint te. - Majd elindulnak felém, körbeveszne, és elkezdenek ölelgetni.  
\- Ugyan már, zavarba hoztok – jelentem ki, mert a túlzott érzelemnyilvánításhoz nem vagyok hozzászokva.  
\- Amúgy be kell, valljuk, nem élveztük úgy a varrást az elmúlt napokban. Kényszernek éreztük a munkát, mert tömegárut gyártottunk – hallom oldalról valamelyik hangját.  
Ölelgetnek, én meg csak állok, mint egy fadarab, majd döntök. Irány a Ferrelli világ kapui!  
\- Jó srácok, vagytok – majd, hevesen visszaölelgettek, én is.

Alig látok ki a karhallom alól, de el kell ismernem, hogy megkedveltem a fiúkat. Idióták, de jó szívük van, és csak ez számít. Gonosz dologhoz akartam felhasználni őket, ami még időben eszembe jutott, és most megakadályoztam. Miután kellően megszorongattuk egymást, a Ferrelli – k úgy döntöttek, mielőbb közlik terveiket a papával, így sietve az ajtó irányába indultak.  
\- Nem jössz, Jessie? - kérdezik mielőtt kilépnének az ajtón.  
\- Nem, nekem még beszélnem kell Timmel, a honlapról. - Válaszolom, majd utána helyet foglalok egy széken.  
\- Csalódott lesz, már nagyon beleélte magát. Ijesztően lelkes volt... - súgja felém, Fredo.  
Ez gond! Ha még nekik is ijesztő volt, akkor nagy bajban vagyok.  
\- Köszi az infot, de nem lesz semmi baj vele – tekintek rájuk biztatóan.  
\- Rendben, mi akkor megyünk, de legközelebb elmondod, hogy menekültetek meg – válaszolja Fredo.  
\- Annyira izgi lehetett a sötét erdőben... - szól közben a Francis álmodozva, majd el is tűnek a szobából.

Miért jön mindenki ezzel a dologgal? Lényegtelen, van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Timmel, nehezebb lesz, mint az előbb volt. Az összes eddig sértést meg akarja torolni, amit eddig kapott. Már pedig, ez a honlap nem láthat napvilágot! A címe is szörnyű, amit én találtam ki: _Takeshi titka! Hogyan legyél, majdnem olyan jó, mint, ő._  
Ha megnézi a a többi diák, a tíz fő pontot, meg a kiegészítést, szem nem marad szárazon. Ráadásul, Tim még valami photo shopos extráról is beszélt.  
Az ajtó nyikorgása szakít ki a gondolatok közül. Mély levegőt veszek, és várom, hogy, Tim bejöjjön. Kezdődhet a második felvonás.


	17. Indulatok hatása

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicsit várni kellett a folytatásra, de a technika cseles egy dolog. Ebben a fejezetben egy mellékszereplőnek jut a NAGY szerep. Mennyire jó vagy épp rossz amit tesz, azt döntsétek el ti.

**Jessie**

Tim haja már szépen kezd visszanőni. Előttem ül, és miközben nekem arra kellene figyelnem, hogy mennyire nagyszerű a honlapunk, én a kopasz foltját nézegetem. Nehéz helyzetben vagyok. Gyanítottam, hogy abban leszek mikor a Ferrellik egyike célozgatott az „ijesztően lelkes" kategóriára, de más tudni, és egészen más látni. Mikor belépett az ajtón, szemében nem csak a lelkesedés ragyogott, hanem egyfajta őrült megszállottság is. A tekintet túlzottan ismerős volt. Ha egyszer valaki egy szerencsejátékossal él együtt, látja jól a jeleket. Itt nem lesz elég az ölelgetés, mint az előbb. Tényleg, a dilis jelzőről eszembe jutott drága apám. Olyan zűrösek itt a napok, hogy el is felejtkeztem róla. Vajon mi lehet vele? Remélem, halálra dolgoztatják, hisz életében eddig úgysem volt hasonló élményben része. A gondolat hatására gonoszul kuncog egy hangocska a fejemben. Majd gyorsan lehűtöm magam. Ha nem tudom mit csinál, az sokkal veszélyesebb lehet, mint az, mikor pontos információim vannak az ügyeiről. Kezdődő pánik fog el, majd gyorsan megnyugtatom magam. Ugyan milyen bajba keveredhet egy helyen, ami messze van a lakott településektől? A önnyugtatással majdnem száz százalékos sikert érek el, viszont ott van az a bizonyos egy százalék. Tim növekvő haja már nem is olyan érdekes, ahogy elképzelem apámat, amint valami kimondhatatlan zűrbe keveredik. A fejfájás ami mindig elér, ha ősömre gondolok teljes erővel jelentkezik. Azonban ez most nem az a pillanat, amikor ő van a terítéken. Addig jó, amíg nem hallok felőle! Most jelen helyzetemben a közelebbi katasztrófát kell megakadályoznom, és nem az eljövendőt. Mély levegőt veszek mielőtt megszólalok:  
\- Tim, klassz lett a honlap!  
\- Úgy gondolod? Kicsit aggódtam, hogy túlzásba estem az effektusokkal, bár szerintem a felakasztható illetve felnégyelhető Takeshi játék nagyon ötletes lett – dicséri önmagát lelkesen, miközben csillogó szemekkel néz felém. - Hirtelen ötlet volt tőlem, hogy szórakozás is legyen a kategóriák között.   
A játék megnevezés azért enyhe túlzás szerintem, mert több, mint morbid. A zsenit csak egy hajszál választja el a valami mástól, és most elég nehéz eldöntenem, Tim ezen a ponton hol is tart. Az indításom nem volt megfelelő döbbenek rá.   
\- Akarsz vele játszani? Sejtem milyen szörnyű lehetett kettesben lenni Take – kel, sőt még a gyengélkedőn is együtt voltatok - vet rám egy szánakozó pillantást, majd folytatja. - Megmutatom a trükköt, hogy tudod a két megölési kísérletet kombinálni. Szükséged lehet rá. Ettől biztosan jobb lesz a kedved.  
Az eddigi kételyeim megszűntek. Határozottan átment arra az oldalra, ahol a megszállottság az úr. Azt hiszem nem kellene olajat önteni a tűzre, ezért maradok az előző felvezetésnél, ami a Ferrelli testvéreknél is bevált. A honlapot csak a legvégén említem meg.  
\- Nem köszi! - hárítom el a felajánlást. - Szóval, gondolkodtam egy kicsit mikor az erdőben voltam...  
\- Eszedbe jutott még valami? Mondjad nyugodtan! Szerintem is lehetne még javítani az oldalon. Nem vagyok elégedett vele én sem – vág bele a mondandómba, miközben teljesen felém fordul már a széken.  
A közbeszólásra nem ragálok, hanem helyette rendületlenül folytatom a beszédet:  
\- A helyzet az, hogy rájöttem, hogy talán másképp is meg lehetne oldani a dolgokat – fogalmazok nagyon körültekintően.  
Tim elgondolkodó arcot vág, és kezdek örülni már, hogy ennyiből is rájött.  
\- Igazad van! - áll fel hirtelen.  
\- Tényleg? - nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen simán veszi a dolgokat. - Aggódtam, hogy fogadod, miután ilyen sok munkád volt vele.  
\- Ugyan már! - legyint felém mosolyogva. - Maximalista vagy! Az iskolai honlap nem elég! Országos szintre, sőt világszintűvé kell válnunk. Fantasztikus, hogy megismerhettelek! - közelebb lépve ragadjam meg kezemet, és izgatottan szorongatja, miközben én teljesen lemerevedve állok.  
Finom utalásokkal nem érek el eredményt, sőt ha lehet rontok a helyzeten. Azt hiszem nem olajat, hanem egy bombát dobtam arra a bizonyos tűzre. Kezemet kiszabadítom a szoros fogságból, és jól tudom, most jön a nyers őszinteség ideje.  
\- Nem! - kiáltok fel kicsit idegesen, hiszen mióta kiszabadultam az erdő fogságából, az alvás luxuscikk lett számomra. - Félreértesz, Tim. Már nem akarom ezt az egész bosszúhadjáratot!  
A szavak hallatára Tim arcában egy szempillantás alatt végbemegy a változás. Lelkesen égő tekintete kihuny, és döbbenten mered rám, de ezek ellenére is kitartóan folytatom:  
\- Szemétség volt tőlem ez az egész! Nem gondolkodtam el rajta, hogy ezzel milyen helyzetbe hozok másokat...  
\- Mondtam már, hogy nem érdekel mi lesz velem! - hevesen szól bele a mondandómba ismét. - Akarom ezt az egészet, hogy megfizessen minden percért és megaláztatásért amit elviseltem egész életemben. A gyenge, kicsi Tim, akit mindig lehetett bántani. Ne akarj megfosztani a lehetőségtől - könyörögve néz a szavak közben.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy bántottak! De minden sérelmet nem torolhatsz meg egyetlen emberen, attól nem lesz jobb – lágy hangon próbálom csillapítani a dühöt, ami ki tudja mióta lehet a lelkében.

Ide igazi profi segítség kellene, és nem én. Hogy is van a szellem, és a palack téma? Ne szabadítsd ki! Gratulálok önmagamnak, mert nekem sikerült ezt az egyszerű tettet véghezvinnem. Szép munka volt, Jessie!  
\- Azért lehet, hogy jobban érezném magam tőle! - fakad ki most már dühösen.  
\- Nem csak rólad van szó, Tim. Egy ilyen helyen szörnyű dolgok történhetnek az emberrel – válaszolom türelmesen.  
\- Mondtam már ne... - kezdené el, de most én szakítom félbe.  
\- Nem csak miattad akarom megakadályozni ezt az egészet. - A francba nem akartam kimondani, de nincs más választásom. - A másik oldalnak se szeretném, hogy baja legyen.  
Azt a szót, hogy megkedveltem még magam előtt is nehezen ismerem el, sőt lényegében még én se tudom mit is érzek igazán. Előbb magammal tisztázom az ügyet aztán jöhetnek a nagy szavak, mint például lehetnek jó pillanatai az idiótának is.  
\- Szóval olyan vagy! - néz rám lesajnálóan.  
Nem gondoltam volna, hogy tud ilyen tekintet is produkálni, amivel megjutalmaz.  
\- Nem vagyok! - tiltakozok hevesen. - Milyen is? - érdeklődöm azért kíváncsiskodva.  
\- Te is behódoltál neki, mint mindenki itt! Takeshi Ryo híve lettél – vágja arcomba a vélt igazát.  
\- Senki talpnyalója nem lettem! - ingerülten felek már neki én is vissza.   
\- Akkor mi ez a pálfordulás, ha nem az? -faggatózik követelőzően.  
\- Megmentett! Ezt, hogy nem akarom porig alázni, egyes helyeken hálának hívják. Magamat ismerve lehet, hogy a béke ami közöttünk van csak pillanatnyi, de nem akarok most újabb okot adni a csatára. – Szavaim közben végig látom a merő kételkedést az arcán.  
\- Persze... csak hálás vagy – gúnyos hangsúlya bántja fülemet.  
\- Nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolsz. Őszintén elmondtam, hogy miért teszem ezt az egészet. Most pedig törölj minden adatot a gépedről – kemény hangomra meglepetten tekint rám.  
Ebben nincs semmi furcsa, mert mióta ismerjük egymást soha nem beszéltem vele így. Azonban a finomsággal nem mentem semmire sem.  
\- Majd holnap - válaszolja érdektelenül.  
\- Azt mondtam, hogy most! Ne gondolj hülyének! - kiáltok felé.  
Tekintetünk pár másodpercre összekapcsolódik, végül ő néz félre előbb.  
\- Rendben - sóhajtja felém.  
Szinte vonszolja magát a számítógépe felé, mintha ezzel akármit is elérne. Tekintetemmel követtem minden mozdulatát. A bizalom az olyan dolog, ami drága, és megfizethetetlen. Jelenlegi helyzetünkben pedig elképzelhetetlen, hogy teljesen megbízzak Timben. Mikor a törlés gomb hatására a gép felteszi a kérdést, hogy valóban ezt akarja-e, Tim helyett én válaszolok rá, mert ő csak mozdulatlanul ül a gép előtt, és nem igazán tűnik cselekvőképesnek. Utána már csak a képernyő villog feketén.   
\- Ígérd meg, hogy nem próbálkozol újra a tervünkkel! - fordítom magam felé.  
Tekintete üresen mered a semmibe. Fáj, hogy miattam van ez, de most már nem állhatok félre.   
\- Mondd! - követelőzök kitartóan.  
\- Ígérem – mondja ki nehezen ezt az egyetlen szót.  
\- Tim, nem akartam, hogy ez legyen... – nézek a szemébe, miközben kicsit lehajolok hozzá.  
Szavaimra nem reagál, és úgy döntök itt most a szó és a Ferrelli módszer is hatástalan lenne. Holnap megpróbálom rendbe hozni a dolgokat vele. Remélem sikerül majd. Nem akarom, hogy emiatt romoljon meg rövid életű barátságunk. Lassan elfordulok, majd elindulok a kijárat felé. Az ajtóhoz érve, Tim hangja állít meg.  
\- Mi van, ha hazudtam? - kérdezi meg hirtelen.  
Hátra se fordulva válaszolok:  
\- Benne van a pakliban. Viszont akkor semmivel se különbözöl az általad gyűlölt emberektől – felelem neki, majd egy mozdulattal kinyitom az ajtót és távozom.  
Mielőtt becsuknám, még elér Tim válasza:  
\- Nem fogok a honlappal kárt okozni.

A folyóson fáradtan dőlök a falnak egy kicsit. Majd ijedten rezzenek össze mikor nagy robajt hallok az imént elhagyott szobából. Sietősen inkább a távozás mezejére lépek, mert még most is fojtogat az előbbi kellemetlen légkör. A saját, kicsi ágyam felé veszem az irányt, bízva abban, hogy a holnap lehet egy új kezdet számunkra.

**Tim**

A számítógépemet teljes erővel hajítom az ajtó felé. A kétségbeesés olyan erővel szorít, melyet még soha nem éltem át. Mióta az eszemet tudom, mindig céltábla voltam mindenki olyannak, akiknek több volt az izma, mint az agya. Itt volt a lehetőség, hogy bosszút álljak! Végre én aláztam volna valakit, és nem engem. A düh szinte éget. Kire haragszom? Mindenkire! Legfőképpen Jessie-re, mert a bosszú minden formáját elvette előlem. Érdeklődve nézek körbe a szobámban, keresve azt, amit még összetörhetnék. Tekintetem a lejátszón állapodik meg. Mindig utáltam ezt is. Izgatottan pattanok fel a székről, és megindulok felé. Megállva előtte mégis habozok. Ha összetöröm, bajba kerülhetek. Kezemmel megragadom, két oldalról, de a döntő lépést mégse teszem meg. Tétovázok mikor nem kéne. A dühtől nem látok, mégis félek megtenni. Gyáva vagyok!  
\- Nem! - kiálltok fel az üres helyiségben.  
Megteszem, most mindjárt áthajítom a szobán. Már lassan emelném fel, mikor kopogás hallatszik. Vetek egy gyilkos pillantást a szerkezetre, ami a későbbikekben nem sok jót ígér neki. Biztos Jessie az! Visszajött vigasztalni, amiből most köszönöm, de nem kérek. Mérgesen sietek az ajtó felé. Most nincs kedvem, beszélni vele. Holnap lehet, hogy lesz, de ez nem az a pillanat. Kinyitva az ajtót megállapítom, hogy tévedtem.  
\- Terence? Mit akarsz? - kérdem türelmetlenül, mert komoly terveim vannak a lejátszóval.  
\- Zavarok? - teszi fel a kérdést, ahogy szemügyre veszi gépem maradványait.  
\- Igen! -felelem neki.  
\- Akkor jó – válaszolja pofátlanul, majd befurakszik mellettem.  
Az ajtót hangosan csapom be utána, és a hívatlan vendég felé fordulok. Mennyire utálom őt is. Terence Hool, aki újságírónak képzeli magát!   
\- Nincs sok időm, szóval gyorsan mondd, hogy mit keresel itt. Fontos elintéznivalóm van. - Majd türelmetlenül nézek a tönkretenni való dologra.  
Ha itt végeztem ezzel, biztos, hogy széttöröm. Nem vagyok gyáva. Ezért meg is teszem! Kit érdekelnek a következmények! Valamit muszáj tönkre tennem, hogy nyugodtabb lehessek.  
\- Interjút akarok veled készíteni – közli velem szándékát.  
\- Miről, te hülye? - szakad ki belőlem a kérdés.  
Soha nem voltam még ilyen udvariatlan. Teljesen meg vagyok döbbenve önmagamon. Szerencsére, vagy ahogy nézzük, Terence-nek elég vastag a bőre, hogy ilyeneken ne akadjon fent.  
\- A barátodról! Jessie Price, a legnagyobb hír jelenleg – izgatottan sétálni kezd mondandója közben előttem, és kezeivel hevesen gesztikulál. - Hozzá hasonló szenzáció nem volt még. Érdekelnek a részletek vele kapcsolatban. Mit érez, gondol, és a többi...  
\- Akkor kérdezd őt! - felem türelmetlenül.  
Már nagyon a szobámon kívül akarom látni ezt a zavaró személyt. Interjú, még az hiányzik!  
\- Próbáltam, de nem nyilatkozott – fordul felém hevesen.  
\- Légy kitartóbb. – Ajánlom fel a megoldást nagylelkűen, miközben a kijárat felé terelgetem hívatlan vendégemet.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy sikerem lenne. Ma határozottan közölte a véleményét. Kérdeztem Takeshiről is, hogy milyen oldalát ismerte meg, ami előttünk rejtve van. Nem akart nyilatkozni! - ennél a résznél felháborodottan mered maga elé, mint aki nem érti, miért állt elő ez a helyzet. - Nem engedhetem veszni hagyni ezt a hírt! Pár morzsával is beérném... Nem feltétlenül muszáj kettejük kalandjáról írnom. Maga Price is elég lehet, senki se tudja ki is ő valójában. Te vagy az egyedüli akivel közelebbi a kapcsolata.  
Egyetértően hümmögök, és már nyitnám ki az ajtót, mikor megdermedek. Az újság! Mégse veszett el minden. A düh néha meglepő képességeket hozhat felszínre. Megfordulok, és úgy nézek vissza Terencre. Végre megértettem, hogy mit akar. Mindketten mosolyra húzzuk a szánkat. A sajátomat nem láthatom, de a velem szembe állónak nagyon gonosz vigyor ül az ajkain.

\- Talán mégis segíthetek neked, gyere üljünk csak le, és beszélgessünk – már nem a kijárat, hanem szobám belseje felé irányítom - Jessie-t egész alaposan megismertem mióta itt van. Ki tudhat többet róla, mint egy barát? - a kérdés közben cinkosan nézünk egymásra. - Lényegében szívességet teszek, ha a nevében nyilatkozok. Egy terhet levehetünk a válláról - sorolom az indokokat, hogy miért állok szóba ezzel a hiénával.  
\- Én is valami hasonlóra gondoltam. A cím lehetne: „ Az új diák szemszögéből" - feleli mohón.  
\- Egész jó – értek egyet vele. - De lehetne jobb is, ütősebb.  
A lejátszó élhet még egy napot, döntöm el, amint helyet foglalunk. Jobb módot találtam a düh levezetésére. A holnap egy új kezdetet hoz majd magával.


	18. Miért?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elkezdtem írni a történetet, és el akartam jutni a holnapi napra, de mégse sikerült. Valahogy úgy érzem kár lett volna, ha nem írom meg ezt a fejezetet. A történetben rájöttök, miért jó, ha listát készít az ember. (Itt már Takeshi is visszatér!)

**Jessie**

A szobámba belépve egy „banzáj” felkiáltással vetem magam az ágyra, hátha ettől jobb kedvem lesz. Az ágyon fetrengve azonban rá kell jönnöm, hogy valami nagyon hiányzik, hogy jobb legyen. Ezért fejjel lefelé lelógva kikapom az ágy alatti rejtekből azt, ami segíthet lelkivilágomnak. Legalábbis eddig, mindig bejött.  
\- Piggy, Mizzy, hiányoztatok! - ölelem magamhoz hű kis társaimat.  
Majdnem három napig kellett hiányolnom plüssgyűjteményemet, ami még csak két tagból áll, de lehet még több is. Hiszen most már varró gengszter ismerőseim vannak! Ha pe **Jessie**

A szobámba belépve egy „banzáj” felkiáltással vetem magam az ágyra, hátha ettől jobb kedvem lesz. Az ágyon fetrengve azonban rá kell jönnöm, hogy valami nagyon hiányzik, hogy jobb legyen. Ezért fejjel lefelé lelógva kikapom az ágy alatti rejtekből azt, ami segíthet lelkivilágomnak. Legalábbis eddig, mindig bejött.  
\- Piggy, Mizzy, hiányoztatok! - ölelem magamhoz hű kis társaimat.  
Majdnem három napig kellett hiányolnom plüssgyűjteményemet, ami még csak két tagból áll, de lehet még több is. Hiszen most már varró gengszter ismerőseim vannak! Ha pedig már kéznél vannak, akkor munkába is foghatjuk őket. A gondolat csak halvány mosolyt csal az arcomra. A pár perccel ezelőtt lezajlott jelenet után, azt hiszem egy tonna plüss sem lenne képes vidámabb hangulatba hozni. Ez pedig nagy szó! Mit csináljak Timmel? Valahol én is hibás vagyok, hogy ennyire beleélte magát a jogosnak vélt bosszú gondolatába. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ő is hozzám hasonlóan megszállott? Míg én a szőrös szőrmókok iránt érzek ellenállhatatlan vonzódást, ő a világot akarja megbüntetni. Az én verzióm mosolyogni való, az övé viszont nem éppen. A bosszú soha nem állt távol tőlem, így megértem az okokat melyek elvezetnek hozzá. Akkor most miért nem engedtem, hogy a terv megvalósuljon? A kérdésre kényelmetlenül kezdek fészkelődni. Miért? Mert, és kész! Nem vagyok egy angyal, voltak dolgaim az előző suliban is. Ha valakinek tartoztam kamatostul megkapta tőlem a magáét. Takeshi határozottan a tartozik kategóriában volt. Elgondolkodva ráncolom a szemöldökömet. Akkor miért van ott az a „volt” szócska? Megmentett. Na, igen ezzel sok minden rendezve van. Viszont az erdőben ez lényegében kényszerű szövetség volt közöttünk. Az pedig csak arra az időre vonatkozott. Akkor most, hogy megismertem pár részletet a múltjából már sajnálom? Ennyi erővel Timnek se volt könnyű, mégse engedtem, hogy emiatt véghez vigye a személyes bosszúját, melyhez több joga lenne, mint nekem. Ő már évek óta szenved a kreténtől! Szóval, ha nem sajnálom, akkor miért szaladtam végig a folyóson, mint az őrült otthagyva mindenkit, aki csak meg akart állítani? Erre bevillan a tanár képe! A francba, holnap mekkorát szívok vele! Szinte látom az elégedett vigyort, ami majd a közös órán felragyog a képén. Maradjunk csak az eredeti témánál inkább. A másnapi kínzás képét agyam rejtekébe száműzöm. A kérdés továbbra is: a miért? Lassan csupa nagybetűvel úgy érzem, mert minél mélyebben belegondolok a dolgokba, annál félelmetesebb a viselkedésem. Csinálnom kell egy listát! Akkor minden megvilágosodik, mint a nap. A gondolat hatására a közeli asztalhoz rohanok, majd feltúrom a fiókot egy fecniért. Ez könnyen ment. Tollat nehezebb lesz találni, azonban a szék alatt még az is meglesz viszonylag gyorsan. Leülve mély levegőt veszek, mielőtt nekiállnék, majd elkezdem.

 

_Furcsaságaim magyarázata, avagy a miért korszakom vége:_

_1\. Helyszín: a barlang. Kettesben az ősellenségemmel. Nem veszekszünk! Miért?  
Válasz: Esett az eső, és baromira fáztam! A veszekedés hülye dolog lett volna tőlem, mivel sajnos pont a kretén biztosította a meleget. Hülye pedig nem vagyok, hogy saját magammal kitoljak! Aki mást tett volna a helyembe, az fagyjon meg!_

Elégedetten bólintok. Helyes, akkor az első okot kipipálhatjuk. Ezért szeretek listázni, a probléma mindjárt letisztul, és el fogok érni a gyökerekhez. Jöhet a következő pont.

_2\. Eszméletlen! Takeshi megcsókolt – itt meg kell jegyeznem, hogy ő kezdeményezett. Miért nem adtam neki egy pofont legalább? Egy jó nagyot!  
Válasz: Eszméletlen embert nem üthetünk meg!   
Probléma: A kifogás gyenge! Légy őszinte..._

\- A francba! Saját magamat csesztetem! - morgom dühösen az asztalra hajolva. - Szóval őszinte legyek? Rendben! 

_3\. A téma: a csók, még mindig. Kellemetlen, de be kell vallanom **őszintén** , hogy élveztem. Miért?_

A tollam majd elgörbül a kezembe, és egy ér hevesen lüktet a halántékomnál, de végül csak sikerül leírnom az utolsó szót is. Egy ideig elgondolkodva rágcsálom író szerszámom, majd folytatom listámat.

_Válasz: Élveztem, na és?! Még, ha nem is tűnik fel itt senkinek se, attól én még LÁNY vagyok. Takeshi pedig, el kell ismernem, hogy viszonylag jól néz ki..._

Itt az írást félbehagyom. Az, hogy viszonylag, elég durva, még tőlem is. Az ember nem hazudhat magának! Legalábbis ilyen nagyot nem. Kelletlenül folytatom, hát amit elkezdtem.

_Állati jól néz ki, és valószínűleg még a nyolcvan éves mamák is lekötözve tartanák otthon. Érthető, ha egy pillanatra engedtem a csábításnak. Mindenki ezt tette volna a helyemben! Az eset pillanatnyi elmezavarral kimagyarázható. Az, hogy élveztem a csókot, csak azt jelzi, hogy egészséges beállítottságú vagyok. Nagyobb gond lett volna, ha nem érzek semmit se!  
Megjegyzés: Az oké, hogy én egészséges vagyok, de akkor Takeshi micsoda? ( kac-kac)_

Ez a rész már Take asztala kellene, hogy legyen. Azonban most az én kérdéseimre keresem a választ, nem az ő beállítottságára. Bár erősen foglakoztat, hogy kire gondolhatott közben... Koncentrálj, Jessie! Most a listát kell befejezni. Igazat kell adnom önmagamnak, ezért maradok az eredeti témánál. Szóval három „miért” kivégezve! Haladok az okok feltárásában. Kis szünetet közbeiktatva elgondolkodom, hogy talán nyomozónak kéne mennem? A pályaválasztási gondolat több, mint vicces ezen a helyen. A rossz kedvem lassan kezd eltűnni, amit rendkívüli módon díjazok. Jöhet a következő pont. 

_4\. A betegszobában maradtam, mikor nem is volt semmi komoly sérülésem. Miért?  
Válasz: A legnagyobb hibám, a megmentési kényszer, a gyengébbek védelmezése.  
Megjegyzés: Jobban tenném, ha ebből sürgősen kigyógyítanám magamat. Ezen a helyen életveszélyes ez a fajta hobbi!_

Ennél a résznél egyetértően hümmögök miközben írok, mert ki látja jobban saját magát, mint maga a tulajdonos.

_A klisé nem illik T-re, de mivel eszméletlen volt, így belefér a kategóriába. Olyan édesen védtelen volt! ( Emlékeztető: A védtelen T-re visszatérni, mert a téma viccesnek ígérkezik! Holnap esti program!)_

Hiába, jó dolog listázni, mert újabb ötletek jutnak eszembe. Elégedetten dőlök hátra, a probléma egyszerűbb, mint hittem. Mindenre van magyarázatom! Végeztem? Erősen összpontosítok, majd rájövők, hogy nem egészen. Bosszúsan fújom ki a levegőt, majd hajolok a lassan betelő fecnimre.

_5\. Én erőltettem ki a barátságot. MIÉRT?  
Válasz: Mert..._

Ennél a szónál, nem jutok tovább. Minden mást megmagyarázhatok, de ebbe mit vigyek bele. Számat rágcsálom, és erőteljesen összpontosítok. Ki mondta, hogy az önbecsapás könnyű dolog? Biztos, hogy nem volt olyan helyzetben, mint én. Újra ott vagyok, ahol eddig! Sikeresen visszajutottam a kiindulási pontra. Az ötös pontot kiegészítem.

_Megbántottam Timet, csak azért, hogy ne legyen rossz T-nek. Miért?  
Válasz: Talán, én..._

Talán, mi? Az elkezdett sorra meredek. Mikor veszekedtem Timmel, már akkor megfogalmazódott bennem egy fura gondolat. Az írószerszámot keményen marokra fogom, majd a papír fölé hajolok. Mennie fog, meg tudom csinálni! Beöltöztem fiúnak egy olyan helyen ahol nagyon flúgos alakokkal kell együtt lennem, és még mindig élek. Akkor ez is menni fog. Egy szót kell csak leírnom, szerencsére nem mondani, csak írni. A hideg is kiráz a gondolatra, hogy mi lenne ha hangosan kellene kimondanom. Bármit, csak azt ne! 

_… kedvelem_

Megtorpanok, de elszántan írok tovább.

_Takeshit._

A toll a kezemben megáll, és dermedten ülök egy ideig. Kedvelem? Az idiótát?! Hülye gondolat. A listám még nincs kész döntöm el. Ezért kiegészítem az utolsó sort jóval lelkesebben már.

_A kedvelni, mint barátot jelent! Semmi más! Csak barát!_

\- Végeztem! - majd egy sóhajjal dőlök hátra.  
A listámat késznek minősítem, bár lenne még mit kifejtenem, de úgy érzem, az én érdekem, hogy mélyebbre ne merüljek. Az érzelmek számomra félelmetesebbek, mint bármi ezen a világon. A barátság még belefér az én kis világomba, viszont szeretni valakit az olyan rémisztő. A gondolatra elönt a hideg veríték is. Látványosan végigfut rajtam a borzongás, majd a gondolatot el is hessentem magamtól. Mit érek ezzel az érzéssel? Talán visszatért az elveszett anyám, hogy szeretem őt? Nem! Az okait pedig sorolhatnám, hogy miért nem akarok szerelmes lenni! Várjunk csak, hogyan jutottam el ehhez a szóhoz. Eddig csak a kedvelni dolgot emésztgettem, aztán hirtelen itt a következő szó, amitől heves rosszullét kerít hatalmába.  
\- A gondolkodás tényleg veszélyes lehet! - kiáltok fel, majd úgy lököm el magam az asztaltól, mintha hirtelen csápjai nőttek volna.  
Valami másra kell most koncentrálni, aminek nincs köze a helyzethez amibe kerültem, illetve az "sz" betűs szó nem szerepel benne. Ez pedig a fürdés lesz! Órámra lepillantok, és megállapítom, hogy mivel az éjjeli kis manók már alszanak ilyenkor, végre nyugodtan mehetek fürdeni. Már sikerült kitapasztalnom, hogy meddig terjed itt a fürdési láz ezen a helyen. Igaz pár nap, és órákig tartó gubbasztás eredményeként, de megérte. A várakozást pedig igazán feldobta egy-egy izmos hátsó. Összekészülődve az ajtóhoz igyekszem, és az előbbi sok „miért”-eket, valamint a válaszokat igyekszem nagyon gyorsan elfelejteni. Csak, mint barátok funkcionálunk! Egyik barátomat megvédtem egy másiktól. A ténytől pedig tekintsünk el, hogy kezdetben száz százalékban benne voltam a tervbe. A témát már úgy érzem túl is tárgyaltam; most van egy lényegesebb problémám. Ez fontosabb, mint hogy mit miért tettem! Sajnálattal kellett pakolás közben megállapítanom, hogy igazi katasztrófa közeleg. Az epres banános tusfürdőm ki fog fogyni! Ez már igazi gond. Ezen a helyen nincs egy drogéria, ahova beszaladhatnék, hogy hé van ilyen meg ilyen tusfürdőjük? A hónap vége pedig még egy kicsit messze van, mikor elszabadulhatok. Mit tegyen az ember lánya ilyen helyzetben? A válasz gyorsan megérkezik. Mire való az internet? Ma nagyon ott vagyok ahol lennem kell. Igazi probléma megoldóvá léptem elő! Vígan lépkedek a folyóson, mely szerencsére teljesen kihalt, és most már senki se akar megállítani. 

A zuhanyzást gyorsan letudtam, és a fürdőköpenyemet csavarom magam köré. Mert bár elvileg nem számítok ilyen későn senkire se, de egy dolgot megtanultam. Váratlan helyzetek mindig adódhatnak. A következő percben felhangzó hangok engem igazolnak. Először nem érdekelnek, mert a láthatatlan távozásban előny, ha a láthatatlanságra koncentrálsz. Azonban a fülemet nem csukhatom be így a víz zubogásától függetlenül hallom nagyrészt, hogy miről beszélnek. Beazonosítom, hogy ketten vannak. Két ismeretlen hang, ezért egyesnek és kettesnek nevezem el őket magamban.  
\- Holnap elintézzük! - hallom egyeskét, kinek hangjában határozottan érzem az örömöt.  
Elintéznek valamit? Biztos valami órai dolog. Nyugodtan folytatom utamat, egészen addig, míg meg nem hallom:  
\- Takeshi megkapja ami már régóta kijár neki! - mondja ketteske.   
\- Hirtelen lerohanjuk pontosan délben, és... - kezd neki egyeske a terv ecsetelésének.

Füleimet hatalmasra nyitva figyelek, és a láthatatlanság már elfelejtve, mikor valamelyik kretén elzárja a vizet. Ez az első pillanatba nem is tűnik fel, de aztán rájövők, hogy nagyon gyorsan el kell húznom a csíkot. Kiérve a veszélyes területről, gondolkodás nélkül indulok el.

**Takeshi**

Szám fájdalmasan lüktet, és a saját véremet érzem nyelvemen. A széken ülve Shane kering körülöttem, mint valami tyúkanyó. Morgását hallgatva rájövök, hogy az is.  
\- Miért nem tudtál a betegszobában maradni pár napig?  
\- Elég időt voltam ott - felelem érdektelenül.   
\- Ahogy kiléptél már verekedésbe is keveredtél! Legalább szóltál volna, hogy nem maradsz ott. Akkor a srácokkal segíthettünk... - kezdi el a letolásomat, melyet egy ideig tűrök csak.  
\- Nem! Ezt te is jól tudod, hogy nekem kell elintéznem, nem tűnhetek gyengének – válaszolom türelmetlenül.   
\- Beszéltél apáddal? - kérdi hirtelen.  
\- Tud időzíteni az öreg, mert épp aludtam! - adok igazat neki, hogy pontos találata volt.  
Nem hiába, Shane, mint gyerekkori barátomnak több bele látása van az életembe, mint másnak.   
\- Azért ne akarj keménynek tűnni, mert ő azt akarja! Ez őrültség, így csak megöleted magad! - aggodalmat érzek hangjában.  
\- Te is jól tudod, mi a kötelességem! Ha belehalok, akkor nem vagyok alkalmas rá! Hozz inkább jeget! - adom ki már mérgesen az utasítást.  
Shane még mondana valamit, de aztán inkább csöndbe marad, és az ajtó felé indul ahonnét kopogás hallatszik.   
\- A jég már szobára jön? - teszem fel a vicces kérdést, mire barátom még csak el se vigyorodik.  
\- Vagy megint valami barom, aki a szád mellé egy monoklit akar adni – fejti ki ellenkező véleményét.  
\- Nyisd inkább ki! Ma nem vagy valami vicces! - válaszolom neki.

Az ajtó feltárul, és egy fürdőköpenyes Jessie Price lép be. Teljesen be van bugyolálva, arca kipirult ami, nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a forró víz hatása vagy az, hogy sietett hozzám. Mit keres itt? Aztán eszembe jut, hogy barátkozunk! De ez már ennyire közeli barátság, hogy este megjelenik a szobámban?! Shane, a látványt csak egy szemöldökfelhúzással jutalmazza, majd elegánsan kikerüli:  
\- Hozok jeget, addig ne öljétek meg egymást – ezzel a végszóval hagy egyedül minket.  
Jessie, mintha csak most döbbent volna rá valami nagyon fontosra, az övet még szorosabbra húzza, és kapaszkodik bele, mint egy fuldokló. Tekintete össze-vissza csapong a szobába, de felém se néz. Valami nagyon érdekes lehet a falakon, ami nekem az elmúlt években nem tűnt fel mert meredten azokat bámulja. A látvány vicces, és ezt meg is jegyzem:  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy tudsz újat mutatni. - célzok a fürdőköpenyre. - Nyugodj meg! – Közlöm vele a véleményemet, melyre először csak meglepetten néz, majd elkezd nevetni.  
Értetlenül nézem a reakciót. Furcsa egy fiú!  
\- Azért ne legyél benne biztos – kacarászik egy kicsit még, aztán végre a szemembe néz.  
A nevetésnek abban a pillanatban vége lesz, ahogy meglátja új keletű sérüléseimet. Egyszer csak azt veszem észre, hogy vérző számat törölgeti köpenye ujjával gyengéden.   
\- Megsérültél – állapítja meg suttogva.  
Megkérdezném, hogy miért beszél ilyen halkan? Ketten vagyunk, két fiú ráadásul. Ezért nincs szükség suttogásra. De nem teszem fel a kérdést. A gyengesége furcsán ismerős. Valami bevillan, de olyan, mint egy fuvallat ami nem megfogható. Dermedten ülök, és tűröm, hogy a vért felitassa a számsarkából. Arca közel kerül hozzám, talán túlzottan is. A csönd veszélyt rejt magába. A legnagyobb bajom ezzel, hogy miattam veszélyes.   
\- Mit keresel itt? - a kérdést még saját magam számára is túl hideg.  
Jessie, azonban nem is reagál rá, csak a sebbel foglakozik. Pici száját összeszorítja, mint aki nagyon igyekszik, hogy minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozzon. Volt már komolyabb sérülésem is, mondanám neki, de valamiért nem akarom megtörni a percet. Úgy neveltek, hogy a fájdalom kimutatása a gyengeség jele, ezért növelni kell a fájdalmat, ha nem bírod. Kellemes emlékek bukkannak fel a múltból, melyek „edzésem” szerves részei voltak.   
\- A fürdőben voltam – kezd bele a mondandójába váratlanul. – Hallottam, ahogy két srác arról beszélt, hogy meg akarnak támadni délben – magyarázza jövetele okát.  
\- Csak kettő? - kérdem vissza gúnyosan.  
Kérdésem hallatára azok a zöld szemek elszakadnak a számról, és tekintetünk találkozik.   
\- Ne legyél ilyen flegma! - sziszegi dühösen felém, még közelebb hajolva.  
Megcsap az illata. Eper és valami egyéb szörnyűség. Sajnos az illat mely eddig az őrületbe kergetett, most is ezt teszi, csak épp másfajta irányba. Meg kell sürgetnem Shane-t, hogy nagyon gyorsan kivitelezzük a mi kis utunkat. Egyik ujjával végigsimít lágyan a sértetlen oldalon. A kín új fogalomként jelenik meg. Ennek véget kell vetnem, ezért a legjobb fegyver a támadás most, melyhez nyomban neki is állok.  
\- Már megint ez a tusfürdő! - kiáltok fel. - Miért nem használsz valami kevésbé nőiest? Egy ilyen helyen ez veszélyes lehet. – Értetlenül néz rám a mondat közben, mire bosszúsan sóhajtok fel.  
\- Mi a bajod vele? - kérdi inkább érdeklődve, mint dühösen.  
\- Ez egy fiúiskola! - mondom végül ki a tényt.  
\- Igen? - gúnyosan néz rám eközben, mint aki nem érti mi a bajom.  
Ezzel már ketten vagyunk, de a düh lassan elönt. Erre csak ő képes, hogy egy perc alatt felhúzzon.   
\- Te pedig meglehetősen... - itt egy kicsit elhallgatok majd folytatom – nőies benyomást keltesz a vékonyságoddal – fejtem ki a lényeget, hogy végre megértse.  
Dühös felháborodást várok, hogy kikéri magának ezt a dolgot, hogy ő nagyon is férfi. Azonban szokás szerint meglepetést okoz. Mert még közelebb hajol szinte már érzem a forróságot mely a bőréből sugárzik felém.  
\- Nőiesnek tartasz? - néz rám furcsán, és nem tudok kiigazodni a tekintetén, mert mintha örülne.  
\- Én... - kezdeném el, mikor Shane hangja vágja ketté a mondatomat, melyet el se tudtam igazán kezdeni.  
\- Itt a jég! Ki kéri elsőnek? - gúnyos hangja jobban lehűt, mint ahogy egy jéghegy tehette volna.

Jessie ijedten távolodik el tőlem. Nem tudom miért érzem bűnösnek magam, mikor nem is akartam csinálni semmit.   
\- Tudtommal nekem hoztad, szóval add már ide! - csattanok fel, mert nagyon nem bírom, mikor Shane belendül az én káromra.  
A vigyorgó szőke mellém lépve adja át a tál jeget. Persze a dolog nem ilyen egyszerű, mert „véletlenül” megdöntve juttat más helyekre is a hideg érzésből. Ezt a tényt rezzenéstelen arccal veszem tudomásul. Nagy szerencséje, hogy gyerekkori barát.   
\- Kösz – felelem gúnyos vigyorral.  
\- Én, most megyek is – hallom meg Jessie hangját, aki szó szerint megy, mert már az ajtót nyitja.  
\- Várj! - kiáltom mielőtt végleg eltűnne. - Kösz, hogy szóltál.  
Fejét felém fordítva egy halvány mosoly tűnik fel arcán aztán megszólal:  
\- Barátok vagyunk! - válaszolja szinte védekezően.  
A feleletre nincs is időm mert olyan hirtelen tűnik el, mint ahogy megjelent. Rejtélyes egy srác!  
\- Mit akart? - érdeklődik Shane.  
\- Figyelmeztetni. - Válaszolom, majd az egyik jégdarabot a szám sarkába helyezem.  
\- Még szerencse, hogy siettem – jegyzi meg.   
\- Ezzel most mire célzol? - játszom az értetetlent.  
\- Take, ne játszd a hülyét! - mondja nagy komolyan. - Ebben a köpenyben simán elmenne lánynak is. 

Való igaz, a kérdés, ha lett volna egy kis időm még mit tettem volna? Ennyire ki lennék éhezve? A válasz pedig legnagyobb sajnálatomra, hogy igen. Ennyire! Már a tusfürdőjének undorító illata is beindít!   
\- Mennyi idő kell még a szervezéshez? - beismerés helyett inkább kérdezek.  
\- Ezek után elhiheted, hogy nagyon gyorsan összehozom a találkát! - feleli vidáman, pontosan tudva, hogy mit akarok. - Nem engedhetjük, hogy más útra tévedj! - a mondat végén leül az ágyamra, és nem úgy látszik, mint aki el akarna tűnni egyhamar.  
\- Az én ágyamon terpeszkedsz. – Világítok rá, hogy hol is van, és talán ideje lenne mennie.  
\- Tudom – feleli szemtelenül.   
\- Akkor?- nézek várakozóan rá.  
\- Maradok! Tudod, mint régen! De most, hiába könyörögsz nem fogok Véres Jake-ről mesélni – nevetgél.  
\- Kretén! Én úgy emlékszem, hogy te sírtál mindig is ezért a történetért – húzom el a számat az emlék hatására. - Most őszintén, mi a fenét akarsz?   
\- Holnap nem fogsz egyedül küzdeni! - komoly hangja kétséget se hagy, hogy nem lehet vele vitatkozni. 

Mély sóhajt veszek, majd a tálat félrerakva közelítem meg az ágyamon helyet foglaló alakot. Kicsit később, mikor az ajtómon még mindig dörömböl a kirakott barát, elégedetten nyúlok a jég után. Végre egy kis nyugalom. A szám lüktet, de nehéz eldöntenem, hogy azért mert nemrég Jessie ápolgatta vagy az ütés utóhatása. Fáradtan csukom be a szemet. Ezek a fura érzések el fognak tűnni, csak legyen végre egy igazi nő a közelemben. Nyugtatom magamat kitartóan. Jessie csak egy barát, és semmi romantikus felhang nem lesz itt. A reakcióm oka pedig, hogy túl alacsony, vékony valamint az a rohadt tusfürdője! Ehhez adjuk hozzá, hogy már az idejét se tudom mikor voltam nővel! A lelkivilágomat sikeresen helyreállítottam ezekkel az indokokkal. Elismerem hát magamnak, hogy kedvelem, de mint barátot. Ezenkívül semmi más nincs köztünk. A kis kirándulásunkon pedig bebizonyíthatja, hogy mennyire férfi. Érdeklődve várom, hogy, mint kemény bandavezér, mire képes egy kupiban. Már előre látom, ahogy pirul, mint egy szűz. A gondolat hatásara elnevetem magam, minek eredményeként újra vér önti el számat.  
\- Basszus! - kiáltok fel, majd nyúlok valami rongy felé, ami segíthet.

Egy gondolat vigasztal csak. Aki bevitte ezt az ütést az jobban szenved, és most az általam felszabadult ágyon foglal helyet a betegszobán. A kis helyiség hamarosan nem lesz elég annyi embernek, akiket holnap fogok még oda juttatni. Ez viszont már nem az én gondom lesz. Mindenki azt fogja kapni, amit megérdemel.  
dig már kéznél vannak, akkor munkába is foghatjuk őket. A gondolat csak halvány mosolyt csal az arcomra. A pár perccel ezelőtt lezajlott jelenet után, azt hiszem egy tonna plüss sem lenne képes vidámabb hangulatba hozni. Ez pedig nagy szó! Mit csináljak Timmel? Valahol én is hibás vagyok, hogy ennyire beleélte magát a jogosnak vélt bosszú gondolatába. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ő is hozzám hasonlóan megszállott? Míg én a szőrös szőrmókok iránt érzek ellenállhatatlan vonzódást, ő a világot akarja megbüntetni. Az én verzióm mosolyogni való, az övé viszont nem éppen. A bosszú soha nem állt távol tőlem, így megértem az okokat melyek elvezetnek hozzá. Akkor most miért nem engedtem, hogy a terv megvalósuljon? A kérdésre kényelmetlenül kezdek fészkelődni. Miért? Mert, és kész! Nem vagyok egy angyal, voltak dolgaim az előző suliban is. Ha valakinek tartoztam kamatostul megkapta tőlem a magáét. Takeshi határozottan a tartozik kategóriában volt. Elgondolkodva ráncolom a szemöldökömet. Akkor miért van ott az a „volt” szócska? Megmentett. Na, igen ezzel sok minden rendezve van. Viszont az erdőben ez lényegében kényszerű szövetség volt közöttünk. Az pedig csak arra az időre vonatkozott. Akkor most, hogy megismertem pár részletet a múltjából már sajnálom? Ennyi erővel Timnek se volt könnyű, mégse engedtem, hogy emiatt véghez vigye a személyes bosszúját, melyhez több joga lenne, mint nekem. Ő már évek óta szenved a kreténtől! Szóval, ha nem sajnálom, akkor miért szaladtam végig a folyóson, mint az őrült otthagyva mindenkit, aki csak meg akart állítani? Erre bevillan a tanár képe! A francba, holnap mekkorát szívok vele! Szinte látom az elégedett vigyort, ami majd a közös órán felragyog a képén. Maradjunk csak az eredeti témánál inkább. A másnapi kínzás képét agyam rejtekébe száműzöm. A kérdés továbbra is: a miért? Lassan csupa nagybetűvel úgy érzem, mert minél mélyebben belegondolok a dolgokba, annál félelmetesebb a viselkedésem. Csinálnom kell egy listát! Akkor minden megvilágosodik, mint a nap. A gondolat hatására a közeli asztalhoz rohanok, majd feltúrom a fiókot egy fecniért. Ez könnyen ment. Tollat nehezebb lesz találni, azonban a szék alatt még az is meglesz viszonylag gyorsan. Leülve mély levegőt veszek, mielőtt nekiállnék, majd elkezdem.

 

_Furcsaságaim magyarázata, avagy a miért korszakom vége:_

_1\. Helyszín: a barlang. Kettesben az ősellenségemmel. Nem veszekszünk! Miért?  
Válasz: Esett az eső, és baromira fáztam! A veszekedés hülye dolog lett volna tőlem, mivel sajnos pont a kretén biztosította a meleget. Hülye pedig nem vagyok, hogy saját magammal kitoljak! Aki mást tett volna a helyembe, az fagyjon meg!_

Elégedetten bólintok. Helyes, akkor az első okot kipipálhatjuk. Ezért szeretek listázni, a probléma mindjárt letisztul, és el fogok érni a gyökerekhez. Jöhet a következő pont.

_2\. Eszméletlen! Takeshi megcsókolt – itt meg kell jegyeznem, hogy ő kezdeményezett. Miért nem adtam neki egy pofont legalább? Egy jó nagyot!  
Válasz: Eszméletlen embert nem üthetünk meg!   
Probléma: A kifogás gyenge! Légy őszinte..._

\- A francba! Saját magamat csesztetem! - morgom dühösen az asztalra hajolva. - Szóval őszinte legyek? Rendben! 

_3\. A téma: a csók, még mindig. Kellemetlen, de be kell vallanom **őszintén** , hogy élveztem. Miért?_

A tollam majd elgörbül a kezembe, és egy ér hevesen lüktet a halántékomnál, de végül csak sikerül leírnom az utolsó szót is. Egy ideig elgondolkodva rágcsálom író szerszámom, majd folytatom listámat.

_Válasz: Élveztem, na és?! Még, ha nem is tűnik fel itt senkinek se, attól én még LÁNY vagyok. Takeshi pedig, el kell ismernem, hogy viszonylag jól néz ki..._

Itt az írást félbehagyom. Az, hogy viszonylag, elég durva, még tőlem is. Az ember nem hazudhat magának! Legalábbis ilyen nagyot nem. Kelletlenül folytatom, hát amit elkezdtem.

_Állati jól néz ki, és valószínűleg még a nyolcvan éves mamák is lekötözve tartanák otthon. Érthető, ha egy pillanatra engedtem a csábításnak. Mindenki ezt tette volna a helyemben! Az eset pillanatnyi elmezavarral kimagyarázható. Az, hogy élveztem a csókot, csak azt jelzi, hogy egészséges beállítottságú vagyok. Nagyobb gond lett volna, ha nem érzek semmit se!  
Megjegyzés: Az oké, hogy én egészséges vagyok, de akkor Takeshi micsoda? ( kac-kac)_

Ez a rész már Take asztala kellene, hogy legyen. Azonban most az én kérdéseimre keresem a választ, nem az ő beállítottságára. Bár erősen foglakoztat, hogy kire gondolhatott közben... Koncentrálj, Jessie! Most a listát kell befejezni. Igazat kell adnom önmagamnak, ezért maradok az eredeti témánál. Szóval három „miért” kivégezve! Haladok az okok feltárásában. Kis szünetet közbeiktatva elgondolkodom, hogy talán nyomozónak kéne mennem? A pályaválasztási gondolat több, mint vicces ezen a helyen. A rossz kedvem lassan kezd eltűnni, amit rendkívüli módon díjazok. Jöhet a következő pont. 

_4\. A betegszobában maradtam, mikor nem is volt semmi komoly sérülésem. Miért?  
Válasz: A legnagyobb hibám, a megmentési kényszer, a gyengébbek védelmezése.  
Megjegyzés: Jobban tenném, ha ebből sürgősen kigyógyítanám magamat. Ezen a helyen életveszélyes ez a fajta hobbi!_

Ennél a résznél egyetértően hümmögök miközben írok, mert ki látja jobban saját magát, mint maga a tulajdonos.

_A klisé nem illik T-re, de mivel eszméletlen volt, így belefér a kategóriába. Olyan édesen védtelen volt! ( Emlékeztető: A védtelen T-re visszatérni, mert a téma viccesnek ígérkezik! Holnap esti program!)_

Hiába, jó dolog listázni, mert újabb ötletek jutnak eszembe. Elégedetten dőlök hátra, a probléma egyszerűbb, mint hittem. Mindenre van magyarázatom! Végeztem? Erősen összpontosítok, majd rájövők, hogy nem egészen. Bosszúsan fújom ki a levegőt, majd hajolok a lassan betelő fecnimre.

_5\. Én erőltettem ki a barátságot. MIÉRT?  
Válasz: Mert..._

Ennél a szónál, nem jutok tovább. Minden mást megmagyarázhatok, de ebbe mit vigyek bele. Számat rágcsálom, és erőteljesen összpontosítok. Ki mondta, hogy az önbecsapás könnyű dolog? Biztos, hogy nem volt olyan helyzetben, mint én. Újra ott vagyok, ahol eddig! Sikeresen visszajutottam a kiindulási pontra. Az ötös pontot kiegészítem.

_Megbántottam Timet, csak azért, hogy ne legyen rossz T-nek. Miért?  
Válasz: Talán, én..._

Talán, mi? Az elkezdett sorra meredek. Mikor veszekedtem Timmel, már akkor megfogalmazódott bennem egy fura gondolat. Az írószerszámot keményen marokra fogom, majd a papír fölé hajolok. Mennie fog, meg tudom csinálni! Beöltöztem fiúnak egy olyan helyen ahol nagyon flúgos alakokkal kell együtt lennem, és még mindig élek. Akkor ez is menni fog. Egy szót kell csak leírnom, szerencsére nem mondani, csak írni. A hideg is kiráz a gondolatra, hogy mi lenne ha hangosan kellene kimondanom. Bármit, csak azt ne! 

_… kedvelem_

Megtorpanok, de elszántan írok tovább.

_Takeshit._

A toll a kezemben megáll, és dermedten ülök egy ideig. Kedvelem? Az idiótát?! Hülye gondolat. A listám még nincs kész döntöm el. Ezért kiegészítem az utolsó sort jóval lelkesebben már.

_A kedvelni, mint barátot jelent! Semmi más! Csak barát!_

\- Végeztem! - majd egy sóhajjal dőlök hátra.  
A listámat késznek minősítem, bár lenne még mit kifejtenem, de úgy érzem, az én érdekem, hogy mélyebbre ne merüljek. Az érzelmek számomra félelmetesebbek, mint bármi ezen a világon. A barátság még belefér az én kis világomba, viszont szeretni valakit az olyan rémisztő. A gondolatra elönt a hideg veríték is. Látványosan végigfut rajtam a borzongás, majd a gondolatot el is hessentem magamtól. Mit érek ezzel az érzéssel? Talán visszatért az elveszett anyám, hogy szeretem őt? Nem! Az okait pedig sorolhatnám, hogy miért nem akarok szerelmes lenni! Várjunk csak, hogyan jutottam el ehhez a szóhoz. Eddig csak a kedvelni dolgot emésztgettem, aztán hirtelen itt a következő szó, amitől heves rosszullét kerít hatalmába.  
\- A gondolkodás tényleg veszélyes lehet! - kiáltok fel, majd úgy lököm el magam az asztaltól, mintha hirtelen csápjai nőttek volna.  
Valami másra kell most koncentrálni, aminek nincs köze a helyzethez amibe kerültem, illetve az "sz" betűs szó nem szerepel benne. Ez pedig a fürdés lesz! Órámra lepillantok, és megállapítom, hogy mivel az éjjeli kis manók már alszanak ilyenkor, végre nyugodtan mehetek fürdeni. Már sikerült kitapasztalnom, hogy meddig terjed itt a fürdési láz ezen a helyen. Igaz pár nap, és órákig tartó gubbasztás eredményeként, de megérte. A várakozást pedig igazán feldobta egy-egy izmos hátsó. Összekészülődve az ajtóhoz igyekszem, és az előbbi sok „miért”-eket, valamint a válaszokat igyekszem nagyon gyorsan elfelejteni. Csak, mint barátok funkcionálunk! Egyik barátomat megvédtem egy másiktól. A ténytől pedig tekintsünk el, hogy kezdetben száz százalékban benne voltam a tervbe. A témát már úgy érzem túl is tárgyaltam; most van egy lényegesebb problémám. Ez fontosabb, mint hogy mit miért tettem! Sajnálattal kellett pakolás közben megállapítanom, hogy igazi katasztrófa közeleg. Az epres banános tusfürdőm ki fog fogyni! Ez már igazi gond. Ezen a helyen nincs egy drogéria, ahova beszaladhatnék, hogy hé van ilyen meg ilyen tusfürdőjük? A hónap vége pedig még egy kicsit messze van, mikor elszabadulhatok. Mit tegyen az ember lánya ilyen helyzetben? A válasz gyorsan megérkezik. Mire való az internet? Ma nagyon ott vagyok ahol lennem kell. Igazi probléma megoldóvá léptem elő! Vígan lépkedek a folyóson, mely szerencsére teljesen kihalt, és most már senki se akar megállítani. 

A zuhanyzást gyorsan letudtam, és a fürdőköpenyemet csavarom magam köré. Mert bár elvileg nem számítok ilyen későn senkire se, de egy dolgot megtanultam. Váratlan helyzetek mindig adódhatnak. A következő percben felhangzó hangok engem igazolnak. Először nem érdekelnek, mert a láthatatlan távozásban előny, ha a láthatatlanságra koncentrálsz. Azonban a fülemet nem csukhatom be így a víz zubogásától függetlenül hallom nagyrészt, hogy miről beszélnek. Beazonosítom, hogy ketten vannak. Két ismeretlen hang, ezért egyesnek és kettesnek nevezem el őket magamban.  
\- Holnap elintézzük! - hallom egyeskét, kinek hangjában határozottan érzem az örömöt.  
Elintéznek valamit? Biztos valami órai dolog. Nyugodtan folytatom utamat, egészen addig, míg meg nem hallom:  
\- Takeshi megkapja ami már régóta kijár neki! - mondja ketteske.   
\- Hirtelen lerohanjuk pontosan délben, és... - kezd neki egyeske a terv ecsetelésének.

Füleimet hatalmasra nyitva figyelek, és a láthatatlanság már elfelejtve, mikor valamelyik kretén elzárja a vizet. Ez az első pillanatba nem is tűnik fel, de aztán rájövők, hogy nagyon gyorsan el kell húznom a csíkot. Kiérve a veszélyes területről, gondolkodás nélkül indulok el.

**Takeshi**

Szám fájdalmasan lüktet, és a saját véremet érzem nyelvemen. A széken ülve Shane kering körülöttem, mint valami tyúkanyó. Morgását hallgatva rájövök, hogy az is.  
\- Miért nem tudtál a betegszobában maradni pár napig?  
\- Elég időt voltam ott - felelem érdektelenül.   
\- Ahogy kiléptél már verekedésbe is keveredtél! Legalább szóltál volna, hogy nem maradsz ott. Akkor a srácokkal segíthettünk... - kezdi el a letolásomat, melyet egy ideig tűrök csak.  
\- Nem! Ezt te is jól tudod, hogy nekem kell elintéznem, nem tűnhetek gyengének – válaszolom türelmetlenül.   
\- Beszéltél apáddal? - kérdi hirtelen.  
\- Tud időzíteni az öreg, mert épp aludtam! - adok igazat neki, hogy pontos találata volt.  
Nem hiába, Shane, mint gyerekkori barátomnak több bele látása van az életembe, mint másnak.   
\- Azért ne akarj keménynek tűnni, mert ő azt akarja! Ez őrültség, így csak megöleted magad! - aggodalmat érzek hangjában.  
\- Te is jól tudod, mi a kötelességem! Ha belehalok, akkor nem vagyok alkalmas rá! Hozz inkább jeget! - adom ki már mérgesen az utasítást.  
Shane még mondana valamit, de aztán inkább csöndbe marad, és az ajtó felé indul ahonnét kopogás hallatszik.   
\- A jég már szobára jön? - teszem fel a vicces kérdést, mire barátom még csak el se vigyorodik.  
\- Vagy megint valami barom, aki a szád mellé egy monoklit akar adni – fejti ki ellenkező véleményét.  
\- Nyisd inkább ki! Ma nem vagy valami vicces! - válaszolom neki.

Az ajtó feltárul, és egy fürdőköpenyes Jessie Price lép be. Teljesen be van bugyolálva, arca kipirult ami, nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a forró víz hatása vagy az, hogy sietett hozzám. Mit keres itt? Aztán eszembe jut, hogy barátkozunk! De ez már ennyire közeli barátság, hogy este megjelenik a szobámban?! Shane, a látványt csak egy szemöldökfelhúzással jutalmazza, majd elegánsan kikerüli:  
\- Hozok jeget, addig ne öljétek meg egymást – ezzel a végszóval hagy egyedül minket.  
Jessie, mintha csak most döbbent volna rá valami nagyon fontosra, az övet még szorosabbra húzza, és kapaszkodik bele, mint egy fuldokló. Tekintete össze-vissza csapong a szobába, de felém se néz. Valami nagyon érdekes lehet a falakon, ami nekem az elmúlt években nem tűnt fel mert meredten azokat bámulja. A látvány vicces, és ezt meg is jegyzem:  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy tudsz újat mutatni. - célzok a fürdőköpenyre. - Nyugodj meg! – Közlöm vele a véleményemet, melyre először csak meglepetten néz, majd elkezd nevetni.  
Értetlenül nézem a reakciót. Furcsa egy fiú!  
\- Azért ne legyél benne biztos – kacarászik egy kicsit még, aztán végre a szemembe néz.  
A nevetésnek abban a pillanatban vége lesz, ahogy meglátja új keletű sérüléseimet. Egyszer csak azt veszem észre, hogy vérző számat törölgeti köpenye ujjával gyengéden.   
\- Megsérültél – állapítja meg suttogva.  
Megkérdezném, hogy miért beszél ilyen halkan? Ketten vagyunk, két fiú ráadásul. Ezért nincs szükség suttogásra. De nem teszem fel a kérdést. A gyengesége furcsán ismerős. Valami bevillan, de olyan, mint egy fuvallat ami nem megfogható. Dermedten ülök, és tűröm, hogy a vért felitassa a számsarkából. Arca közel kerül hozzám, talán túlzottan is. A csönd veszélyt rejt magába. A legnagyobb bajom ezzel, hogy miattam veszélyes.   
\- Mit keresel itt? - a kérdést még saját magam számára is túl hideg.  
Jessie, azonban nem is reagál rá, csak a sebbel foglakozik. Pici száját összeszorítja, mint aki nagyon igyekszik, hogy minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozzon. Volt már komolyabb sérülésem is, mondanám neki, de valamiért nem akarom megtörni a percet. Úgy neveltek, hogy a fájdalom kimutatása a gyengeség jele, ezért növelni kell a fájdalmat, ha nem bírod. Kellemes emlékek bukkannak fel a múltból, melyek „edzésem” szerves részei voltak.   
\- A fürdőben voltam – kezd bele a mondandójába váratlanul. – Hallottam, ahogy két srác arról beszélt, hogy meg akarnak támadni délben – magyarázza jövetele okát.  
\- Csak kettő? - kérdem vissza gúnyosan.  
Kérdésem hallatára azok a zöld szemek elszakadnak a számról, és tekintetünk találkozik.   
\- Ne legyél ilyen flegma! - sziszegi dühösen felém, még közelebb hajolva.  
Megcsap az illata. Eper és valami egyéb szörnyűség. Sajnos az illat mely eddig az őrületbe kergetett, most is ezt teszi, csak épp másfajta irányba. Meg kell sürgetnem Shane-t, hogy nagyon gyorsan kivitelezzük a mi kis utunkat. Egyik ujjával végigsimít lágyan a sértetlen oldalon. A kín új fogalomként jelenik meg. Ennek véget kell vetnem, ezért a legjobb fegyver a támadás most, melyhez nyomban neki is állok.  
\- Már megint ez a tusfürdő! - kiáltok fel. - Miért nem használsz valami kevésbé nőiest? Egy ilyen helyen ez veszélyes lehet. – Értetlenül néz rám a mondat közben, mire bosszúsan sóhajtok fel.  
\- Mi a bajod vele? - kérdi inkább érdeklődve, mint dühösen.  
\- Ez egy fiúiskola! - mondom végül ki a tényt.  
\- Igen? - gúnyosan néz rám eközben, mint aki nem érti mi a bajom.  
Ezzel már ketten vagyunk, de a düh lassan elönt. Erre csak ő képes, hogy egy perc alatt felhúzzon.   
\- Te pedig meglehetősen... - itt egy kicsit elhallgatok majd folytatom – nőies benyomást keltesz a vékonyságoddal – fejtem ki a lényeget, hogy végre megértse.  
Dühös felháborodást várok, hogy kikéri magának ezt a dolgot, hogy ő nagyon is férfi. Azonban szokás szerint meglepetést okoz. Mert még közelebb hajol szinte már érzem a forróságot mely a bőréből sugárzik felém.  
\- Nőiesnek tartasz? - néz rám furcsán, és nem tudok kiigazodni a tekintetén, mert mintha örülne.  
\- Én... - kezdeném el, mikor Shane hangja vágja ketté a mondatomat, melyet el se tudtam igazán kezdeni.  
\- Itt a jég! Ki kéri elsőnek? - gúnyos hangja jobban lehűt, mint ahogy egy jéghegy tehette volna.

Jessie ijedten távolodik el tőlem. Nem tudom miért érzem bűnösnek magam, mikor nem is akartam csinálni semmit.   
\- Tudtommal nekem hoztad, szóval add már ide! - csattanok fel, mert nagyon nem bírom, mikor Shane belendül az én káromra.  
A vigyorgó szőke mellém lépve adja át a tál jeget. Persze a dolog nem ilyen egyszerű, mert „véletlenül” megdöntve juttat más helyekre is a hideg érzésből. Ezt a tényt rezzenéstelen arccal veszem tudomásul. Nagy szerencséje, hogy gyerekkori barát.   
\- Kösz – felelem gúnyos vigyorral.  
\- Én, most megyek is – hallom meg Jessie hangját, aki szó szerint megy, mert már az ajtót nyitja.  
\- Várj! - kiáltom mielőtt végleg eltűnne. - Kösz, hogy szóltál.  
Fejét felém fordítva egy halvány mosoly tűnik fel arcán aztán megszólal:  
\- Barátok vagyunk! - válaszolja szinte védekezően.  
A feleletre nincs is időm mert olyan hirtelen tűnik el, mint ahogy megjelent. Rejtélyes egy srác!  
\- Mit akart? - érdeklődik Shane.  
\- Figyelmeztetni. - Válaszolom, majd az egyik jégdarabot a szám sarkába helyezem.  
\- Még szerencse, hogy siettem – jegyzi meg.   
\- Ezzel most mire célzol? - játszom az értetetlent.  
\- Take, ne játszd a hülyét! - mondja nagy komolyan. - Ebben a köpenyben simán elmenne lánynak is. 

Való igaz, a kérdés, ha lett volna egy kis időm még mit tettem volna? Ennyire ki lennék éhezve? A válasz pedig legnagyobb sajnálatomra, hogy igen. Ennyire! Már a tusfürdőjének undorító illata is beindít!   
\- Mennyi idő kell még a szervezéshez? - beismerés helyett inkább kérdezek.  
\- Ezek után elhiheted, hogy nagyon gyorsan összehozom a találkát! - feleli vidáman, pontosan tudva, hogy mit akarok. - Nem engedhetjük, hogy más útra tévedj! - a mondat végén leül az ágyamra, és nem úgy látszik, mint aki el akarna tűnni egyhamar.  
\- Az én ágyamon terpeszkedsz. – Világítok rá, hogy hol is van, és talán ideje lenne mennie.  
\- Tudom – feleli szemtelenül.   
\- Akkor?- nézek várakozóan rá.  
\- Maradok! Tudod, mint régen! De most, hiába könyörögsz nem fogok Véres Jake-ről mesélni – nevetgél.  
\- Kretén! Én úgy emlékszem, hogy te sírtál mindig is ezért a történetért – húzom el a számat az emlék hatására. - Most őszintén, mi a fenét akarsz?   
\- Holnap nem fogsz egyedül küzdeni! - komoly hangja kétséget se hagy, hogy nem lehet vele vitatkozni. 

Mély sóhajt veszek, majd a tálat félrerakva közelítem meg az ágyamon helyet foglaló alakot. Kicsit később, mikor az ajtómon még mindig dörömböl a kirakott barát, elégedetten nyúlok a jég után. Végre egy kis nyugalom. A szám lüktet, de nehéz eldöntenem, hogy azért mert nemrég Jessie ápolgatta vagy az ütés utóhatása. Fáradtan csukom be a szemet. Ezek a fura érzések el fognak tűnni, csak legyen végre egy igazi nő a közelemben. Nyugtatom magamat kitartóan. Jessie csak egy barát, és semmi romantikus felhang nem lesz itt. A reakcióm oka pedig, hogy túl alacsony, vékony valamint az a rohadt tusfürdője! Ehhez adjuk hozzá, hogy már az idejét se tudom mikor voltam nővel! A lelkivilágomat sikeresen helyreállítottam ezekkel az indokokkal. Elismerem hát magamnak, hogy kedvelem, de mint barátot. Ezenkívül semmi más nincs köztünk. A kis kirándulásunkon pedig bebizonyíthatja, hogy mennyire férfi. Érdeklődve várom, hogy, mint kemény bandavezér, mire képes egy kupiban. Már előre látom, ahogy pirul, mint egy szűz. A gondolat hatásara elnevetem magam, minek eredményeként újra vér önti el számat.  
\- Basszus! - kiáltok fel, majd nyúlok valami rongy felé, ami segíthet.

Egy gondolat vigasztal csak. Aki bevitte ezt az ütést az jobban szenved, és most az általam felszabadult ágyon foglal helyet a betegszobán. A kis helyiség hamarosan nem lesz elég annyi embernek, akiket holnap fogok még oda juttatni. Ez viszont már nem az én gondom lesz. Mindenki azt fogja kapni, amit megérdemel.


	19. Színek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez most nem lett egy hosszú rész, de megtudhatjátok mire lehet számítani a következő fejezetben ha figyelmesen olvastok. A véleményeknek pedig még mindig nagyon tudok örülni. ^^

**Jessie**

Az ajtó hangos csattanással csukódik be utánam, én pedig, mint egy zombi lassan elindulok. Minden megtett méterrel egyre jobban látom, hogy én egy hülye vagyok. Nem kicsit, hanem nagyon. Mert csak az képes végigmenni a folyóson egy szál köpenyben, egy fiúktól hemzsegő helyen, miközben olyan helyzetben van, mint én. Vajon furcsa voltam neki? Talán nem volt feltűnő a reagálásom arra, amit mondott. Vagy igen? Keményebben rá kell gyúrnom a fiú szerepre! Mert egy igazi pasi nem igazán hatódik meg, hogy nőiesnek tartják. Márpedig engem egy hajszál választott el attól, hogy a nyakába boruljak ezektől a szavaktól. Mekkora pofon ez a sorstól. Először mondták azt nekem, hogy lányos, és pont akkor mikor álcázom magam. A végzetnek gonosz egy humora van, ha rólam van szó. Legközelebb, ha egy srác megint célozgat rá, hogy nőies vagyok, akkora öklöst kap tőlem, hogy a fal adja a másikat. Határozottan bólintok. Mert ha igazi pasi lennék, akkor totálisan fel kellett volna háborodnom.   
\- Hé, cicám hova szaladsz? - hallok egy ismeretlen hangot hátulról.  
A hang gazdájának a keze pedig a vállamra nehezedik. Csak egy pillanattal ezelőtt döntöttem el, hogy mit teszek ilyen helyzetben legközelebb. Így lassan megfordulok, és belenézek egy fejjel magasabb srác képébe, akinek undorító vigyorra áll a szája.   
\- Vedd le rólam a kezed – utasítom hideg hangon.  
\- Ennivalóan nézel ki ebben a köpenyben, és ez az illat – erre látványosan szaglászik a levegőbe. - Nem vagyok oda a fiú-fiú dolgokért, de veled kivételt teszek...  
\- Mi baj van ezzel a hellyel, hogy mindenki a tusfürdőmmel szívat?! - kiáltok fel idegesen, miközben a lábamat meglendítem, és a térdemmel eltalálom a srác nemesebbik felét. - Barom!  
A srác szemei először kidüllednek, majd lassan térdre ereszkedik előttem. Elégedetten elfordulok, és folytatom utamat. Máris jobban érzem magam! Engem ezen a helyen senki se fog lányos fiúnak tartani! Ez a kis akció felrázott az előbbi kábulatból. A szobámba belépve előkeresem a macis pizsimet, majd a falon lévő ételadagolóhoz lépek, és beprogramozom, hogy mi legyen a reggeli menüm. Hiába ez a hely szuper modern. Olyan dogok találhatók itt, amiről egy normális ember csak álmodhat. A bűn kifizetődő, csak az iskolát kell végigjárni, és ez tisztán látszik. Miután ezt elintéztem az ágyamba bújok, szorosan mellettem plüsseim megnyugtató közelsége. Az utolsó éber gondolatom, hogy igazi kemény pasi leszek ezentúl. Velem senki se fog szórakozni!

**Takeshi**

A reggeli ébredés lényege, hogy a hangszóró előtt kell felkeni, így a hangja nem is olyan rossz, mint amúgy lenne. Ingemet óvatos mozdulattal veszem fel, mert nagyon nincs kedvem összevérezni a szobámat. A sebet össze kellett varrni, és még kicsit merev az a karom, de ez se fog gondot okozni mára. Tudom, amint kilépek az ajtón, elkezdődik a nap melynek a fő lényege az lesz, hogy meg kell mutatnom, hogy a sérülésem ellenére is még mindig én vagyok Takeshi Ryo. A lejátszóból megszólal az induló, majd meglepő módon az igazgató hangja, a már megszokott idegesítő trombitahang helyett.  
\- Kedves diákok, mindenki tudja, hogy pár napja már, de mi nyertünk! Az iskolánk bebizonyította, hogy minden kihívást le tud győzni. Persze, ez elsősorban két diákunknak köszönhető Takeshi Ryonak és Jessie Price-nak. A győzelem örömére apróbb meglepetést szervezek, mely mindenkinek jó mulatságot fog nyújtani. Most pedig kedves diákjaim készüljetek az óráitokra, és bűnre fel!

Az igazgató minden évben egyre őrültebb lesz, állapítom meg miután a szobában elhallgat a lejátszó. Inkább nem is akarom tudni, hogy milyen ötlete van az öregnek. Az ingemet sikeresen begomboltam, és már a fekete kabátot veszem fel, mikor kopogás hallatszik. Egy pillanatra bevillan a tegnap esti kép, és egy zöld szempár. Még a reggel el se kezdődött, de már rá gondolok! Ingerülten nyitom ki az ajtót.  
\- Mit akartok? - kérdem barátságtalanul.  
\- Neked is, jó reggelt! - feleli Shane. - A fiúkkal úgy gondoltuk, hogy miért ne kezdhetnék együtt a napot. Igaz srácok? - közben jelentőségteljesen néz körbe.  
\- Jól mondja Take! - bólint Mike hevesen.  
\- Amúgy is, annak a valószínűsége, hogy ma verekedésbe keveredsz kilencven százalék. – Válaszolja Rafe tárgyilagosan, miközben az újságjából feltekintve biccent felém.   
\- Egy kis szórakozás nekünk is kell! - kiált fel Bryce izgatottan. - Addig is míg nem megyünk a kupiba le kell vezetni a feszültséget.  
\- Kussolj vöröske! - szól rá Shane. - Itt még a falnak is füle van.  
\- De szemét vagy! - mérgesedik be Bryce – Az a hülye, Price kezdte el, te meg folytatod?   
\- Szokj hozzá a gondolathoz, ha jönni akarsz Vörös - válaszolja gúnyosan Shane hatalmának teljes tudatában.  
\- Bryce, amúgy is mit háborodsz fel? - kérdi Rafe érdeklődve – Tényleg vörös vagy, szóval a megfogalmazásban nincs semmi helytelen.  
\- Törődj inkább a százalékaiddal! - fakad ki hevesen, és már nem csak a haja vörös.  
\- Mi a baj a százalékokkal? - halálosan hideg hangon hangzik el a kérdés, és közben Rafe még az újságját is becsukja.  
\- Bryce, jól tudod, hogy a százalékokat nem szidjuk Rafe előtt, mert arra ugrik – szólok bele az elharapózó vitába. - Most segíteni jöttetek vagy inkább előttem veszekedni? - érdeklődöm még mindig az ajtóban állva.  
\- Segíteni! - válaszolják egyszerre.  
\- Akkor indulás! - felelem, és kilépve csukom be magam után az ajtót – Addig is Shane, hogy sikerült mindent ilyen gyorsan elintézni?  
\- Ez jó kérdés, Take! - szól közbe Mike.  
\- Mondhatjuk kapcsolatok – válaszolja Shane megjátszott szerénységgel. - De inkább Jessie Price apjának – ennél a résznél jelentőségteljesen néz Brycre – és a pénzéhségének köszönhetően.  
Meglepetten nézek a beszélőre, és mikor látom nógatni kell, felsóhajtok egy kicsit, majd megszólalok:  
\- Ne akard, hogy harapófogóval kelljen mindent kiszedni belőled.  
\- Mivel ő a gondnok így ki tudja iktatni a biztonsági rendszert. Az autó pedig kint fog várni ránk; ezt már leszerveztem.  
\- Mikor? - kérdi mohón Mike.  
\- Ma! - mondja elégedetten Shane.  
\- Ez gyors volt – válaszolom neki.  
\- Ránk fér egy kis női gondoskodás! - ennél a résznél rám néz mindentudóan. - Amúgy srácok visszük magunkkal Jessie-t is.  
Mindenki azonnal Bryce-ra néz, akinek valami elmondhatatlanul hülye vigyor van a száján.  
\- Nők! Végre igazi nők! - motyogja maga elé. - Felőlem akárkit vihetünk, sőt mostantól akárhogy hívhattok, ha ez sikerül.  
\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük! - válaszolja vidáman a szervező. - Már csak legújabb barátunkat kell értesíteni!  
\- Akkor tegyük ezt meg most rögtön – szól gyorsan Bryce.   
\- Mennyire siet valaki! - kacarászik Shane. - Van ellenvetésed Take, hogy reggeli vizitet tartsunk Jessie-nél?  
\- Mi bajom lenne vele? - kérdem figyelmeztetően. - Az egyetlen gondom, az öt barom előttünk – mire a mondat végére érek, már ott is vagyunk az említett barmoknál.  
\- Ryo, milyen volt az erdőben a lányos barátoddal? - kérdi gúnyos hangon a vezetőjüknek tűnő srác.   
\- Eredetibb mondatot nem tudtál volna összehozni Flint? - érdeklődöm, mire a megszólalt srác ökle indul el az arcom felé.  
Oldalra lépve térek ki előle, és utána azt mondom:  
\- Az arcomra ma szükségem van. - Majd a mondat végén, én indítok támadást, amit sikeresen be is viszek.  
Maradék társai is támadásba lendülnek, és hamarosan mindenkire jut legalább egy ellenfél. Viszonylag gyorsan végzünk, mikor is egy jól ismert hang szólal meg mögöttünk.  
\- Nini, a tegnap esti barom! 

**Jessie**

Mióta idekerültem a reggeli ébredés sosem kellemes, mert az a rohadt lejátszó valami harci induló szerűséget sugárzik magából minden áldott reggel. A takaró rejtekéből elfojtva jutnak el hozzám a szavak, amiket az igazgató mond. A nevemet azonban tisztán hallom, de mikor elkezdenék ténylegesen figyelni az átok lejátszó már el is hallgat.  
\- Pokolba veled! - és felülve hajítom plüssömet a szerkezet irányába. - Bocsi Mizzy!  
Ismét egy újabb nap virradt rám, amiben játszhatom a fiút. Nagyszerű! Felkelek, majd az automatához lépkedek, és a piros gombot megnyomva már meg is csap a reggeli kakaó, és a friss kifli fenséges illata. Utálom ezt a helyet, de ehhez a kiszolgáláshoz életem végéig hozzá tudnék szokni, hogy csak megnyomok egy gombot aztán már kész is a reggeli. Miközben a kiflimet rágcsálom, nekiállok előkeresni egy tiszta egyenruhát a szekrényből. Mikor elkészülök, és startra késznek minősítem magam, még egy utolsó pillantást vetek a tükörbe. Hajam kissé szerteszét áll, de a hosszabb tincsek már lelógnak az arcom körül. Elgondolkodva ráncolom a szemöldökömet. Nem vagyok most már kicsit túl lányos? Este fodrászt fogok játszani, mert ez így nem lesz jó. Majd indulnék is, mikor is az asztalomon meglátom a cetlimet. Hoppá! Első lecke, amit minden profi bűnöző tud, ne hagyj magad után bizonyítékot. Kitűnő, Jessie Price! Szóval még mielőtt kilépnék a szobámból apró cafatokra tépem a cetlimet, mely a megvilágosodás útja volt tegnap este. Elégedetten nézek körül kissé rendeletlen szobámban, de hát az elmúlt napokban nem igazán volt időm rendet rakni. Majd ma este. Vágok egy kis hajat, aztán rendet rakok, mert ha meg is kell játszanom a kemény csávót, akkor se fogok egy disznóólban lakni. A mai első órám gyakorlati képzés. Legalább friss levegőn leszek. Kilépve az ajtón egy pillanatra megfordul a fejemben, hogy talán beköszönhetnék Timnek, de aztán úgy döntök, adok még neki egy kis időt. Aggódok az első találkozásunk miatt, és nagyon remélem már lenyugodott. Szerencsére már jóval vidámabban tekintek a mai nap elé, mint tegnap, így szinte vígan sétálok célom felé. Mikor is egy kisebbfajta harc közepébe csöppenek, ami ahogy nézem épp véget ért. Még pont időben látom, hogy Take szépen bevisz egy ütést, mire az alak a földre kerül. Jobban megnézve már ismerősnek is tűnik, és ezt nem hagyhatom szó nélkül.  
\- Nini, a tegnap esti barom! - kiáltok fel.  
Take felém fordul meglepetten.  
\- Ismered? - kérdezi, miközben a száját törölgeti mely újra vérzik.  
\- A cicáját kereste – válaszolom kedveskedő hangon – és segítettem neki. - Könnyekig meg volt hatódva, és szinte a lábaim előtt hevert utána – válaszolom gúnyosan.  
\- Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy van egy ilyen oldalad is – feleli Take.  
\- Ha akarok, tudok nagyon kedves is lenni. Nézd, már megint vérzik a szád. - A mondat végén zsebemből elő is kapok egy zsepit.  
Kikerülöm a földön heverő srácot majd Take elé lépve próbálom elérni a száját, de megakadályoz benne. Kezemet megfogva szakítja meg a mozdulatot, mely véghez se tudnék vinni, mert túl magasan helyezkedik el az a száj.  
\- Majd inkább én. – Közben elveszi a zsepit, és ujjaink csak egy pillanatra, de érintkeznek.  
Kicsit zavar, hogy nem engedte meg az ápolást, de amint körbenézek eszembe jut, hogy én most fiúként futok ezekben a körökben még egy ideig. Pontosan két évig. Egy srác pedig nem ápolgatja lelkesen a másikat. Ez tipikus fiús dolog. Ezt jó lenne észben tartanom, ha már barátkozok Takeshi bandájával. Ráadásul nem is vagyunk egyedül, mert a többiek is végeztek már ellenfeleikkel, és most szó szerint körbe vesznek minket. Rossz érzés vesz erőt rajtam, miközben a vörös hajú fiú úgy vigyorog rám, mint aki belőtte magát. Igazából, ahogy végignézek rajtuk erős balsejtelem vesz erőt rajtam, mert mindegyik túlzottan vidámnak tűnik.  
\- Mi van? Kissé ijesztő a mosolyotok - közlöm velük a tényt, mire még jobban kezdenek vigyorogni. - Nem gondoltam, hogy valaha ezt fogom mondani, de Take tűnik egyedül normálisnak közületek.  
\- Ez tényleg kedves volt – szól közbe az említett.  
\- Mondtam, hogy tudok az lenni – pillantok rá most. - Komolyan mi van?  
\- Ma van a nap az életedbe, amikor eljöhetsz velünk a Fekete Lótuszba. – Mondja ünnepélyesen Shane, akinek a verekedés után kicsit rendetlen a külseje, de ez nem von le az értékéből. Megünnepeljük a győzelmet, melyet ketten értetek el.  
\- Klassz! Valami thai étterembe megyünk? - érdeklődök izgatottan.  
Erre csoportos röhögés hallatszik, és még Take is nevet ismeretségünk óta először hangosan. Értetlenül nézek rájuk. Ezeknek meg mi baja?   
\- Mi van? - kérdem.  
\- Órák után legyél a szobámba, onnét indulunk – válaszolja Takeshi, majd int a többieknek, hogy induljanak.  
\- Most akkor hova megyünk? - kiáltok utána, de hátra se fordulva válaszolja.  
\- Azt hittem szereted a meglepetéseket – nevet fel újra. - Tetszeni fog!

Egyre távolabb kerülnek tőlem, és jól tudom, válaszra már nem számíthatok; valamint ideje indulnom, mert a földön heverő nehézfiúk kezdenek magukhoz térni. Azért még az orrom alatt motyogva indulok tovább.  
\- Szerettem a meglepetéseket, míg ide nem jöttem. Nem lett volna egyszerűbb elmondani? Aztán úgy teszek, mint aki meglepődik.

 

Valami nagyon nem stimmel azzal a hellyel, ahova megyünk. Meg kell tudnom, mi ez a Fekete Lótusz egészen pontosan mert, hogy nem étterem az egészen biztos. Akkor viszont micsoda? Tuti, hogy valami bűnbarlang, ahol kakasviadalok, meg hasonló gonosz dolgok folynak. Ha ilyesmi lesz, akkor „Szabadítsd ki Willyt” fogok játszani. Előttem senki se fog fogadni szerencsétlen kis állatkákra. A tettrekészség eltölt, miközben sietősebben megyek, mert most veszem észre, hogy ha nem gyorsítok be, akkor nagyon el fogok késni az órámról. Az óra után pedig kinyomozom, hogy hova, és miként jutunk el ebbe a Lótuszba, mert ugyebár tilos a kijárás. Rossz előérzetem van a dolgokkal kapcsolatban.


	20. Apró bűnök

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie váratlan segítséget kap, és kiderül a rejtély, hogy hova is mennek.

**Jessie**

A gyakorlati órám igazán vicces lehetne, ha nem az a tanár tartaná, akivel nem egy szerencsétlen találkozásom volt, hanem kettő, sőt a mostani késésemet beleszámítva már három. Pedig a célom nem az egyéni rekord felállítása. Hiába gyorsítottam be az utolsó métereken, amikor is rájöttem, hogy én bizony el fogok késni. A felismerés pillanatában előbb csak kocogtam aztán futottam. A baj azonban ennek ellenére is megtörtént, mert a többi tanuló már mind kint sorakozott. Micsoda túlbuzgó népség; gondoltam egyből. Mit tegyek? Aztán jött az ötlet, ha elég közel maradok a bokrokhoz, akkor talán van esélyem arra, hogy ne tűnjön fel, hogy utolsóként érkeztem. A kaput halkan, épp, hogy résnyire nyitottam, és közben komolyan hálát adtam az égnek, hogy ilyen vékony az alkatom. Egy pillanatra megtorpanok, mert lassan úgy érzem, hogy eddigi hátrányaimat előnyként élem meg. Beteg egy gondolat, de erre most nincs idő! Jelenleg a gyorsaságon múlik minden, nem a téveszméken. Így, ahogy túljutok az első akadályon, már vetem is magam a bozótosba. Szinte már ismerős érzés tölt el a sok zöld levél között. Hallom a tanár számolja a diákokat, és még az elején tart. Helyes! Nem is kell az ilyesmit elkapkodni. A jó dolgokat a végére kell tartogatni, gondolom nagy vidáman. Végül csak nem fogok lebukni. Araszolok, és már látom a fényt az alagút végén, vagyis az utolsó srácot, aki mellé mindjárt észrevétlenül odaállok. Három méter, aztán kettő, és...  
\- Jessie Price, ha végre abbahagyta a játékot a bokorban, akkor kússzon már elő! - hallom a tanár felkiáltását.  
Olyan közel voltam! Viszont még nincs semmi elveszve, rendelkezem valamivel, amivel a többiek biztos nem. Természet adta bájjal, aminek nem fog tudni ellenállni. Eddig ezt a képességemet nem csillogtattam meg, de úgy érzem itt az idő. Ennek egyszerűen nem állhat ellen. A földről lassan felterpeszkedek, és egy kedves mosollyal köszöntöm a rám néző embereket. A hatás egyelőre eredménytelen, ezt meg kell állapítanom.  
\- Jó reggelt! - köszöntök mindenkit vidáman.  
A tanár olyan pillantást küld felém, amitől a hideg is kiráz. A baljós előérzett újra megcsap, és már régi ismerősként üdvözöl.  
\- Milyen jókedve van a mi kis hősünknek! - kezd neki szívatásomnak, mert ez tuti az lesz, érzem jól. - Megtisztelő, hogy befáradt az órára, és a szűkös idejéből szakít ránk is - Gúnyosan csöpögnek ajkáról a szavak mindenfelé, de főleg irányomba.  
Valaki nagyon rosszul ébredt ma, állapítom meg, ahogy a mondat végére érünk. A diákok többsége fapofával hallgatja, de van egy-kettő akiknek különösen tetszik, hogy én vagyok a terítéken. Alig elfojtott röhögésük bántja a fülemet, de ennek jelét nem adom. Kitartóan mosolygok egyelőre.  
\- Elnézést a tegnapiért, én csak siettem – kezdek magyarázkodni.  
\- Sietett - hangzik el az ironikus megállapítás.  
Azt hiszem öngólt rúgtam, mert most még én is hoztam fel a tegnapi incidenst. Ez tényleg egy nagyszerű nap lesz megint. Nekem mindenképp, mert az alak kinek, kezében jelenleg a hatalom, kedvesen elhúzza a száját. Bőrömön erre határozottan végigszalad a libabőr, a kellemes napsütés ellenére is.   
\- Mikor gratulálni akartam, akkor sietett?! Milyen udvariatlan voltam, hogy zavarni akartam, az igazgató bajnokának egyikét – elgondolkodva csóválja a fejét. - Aztán tudja- e milyen gyakorlati órára jött? - érdeklődik.  
A légy zümmögését is jelenleg meg lehetne hallani, hát még azt, ahogy a levegő bennem reked. A francba! Azt a cseles mindenedet! Azt tudom, hogy gyakorlati óra, de milyen? Mióta ideértem, órarendem alapos tanulmányozás nélkül megúsztam a dolgokat, mert voltak fontosabb dolgaim is. Megtalálni az alkalmas fürdési időt, cselédet játszani, valamint ott volt erdőbéli kalandom is. Most, hogy így számba veszem napjaimat nem csoda, hogy fogalmam sincs, hogy éppen milyen órára másztam be. Azonban nincs gond, kivágom magam! Hogyan? Ez is egy jó kérdés. Viszont a másodpercek telnek, és ezzel együtt nő az esélye, hogy nagyon megszívatnak.  
\- Tanár úr, ez kérem terepi gyakorlati munka, ami nélkülözhetetlen a képzésünkhöz, hogy felkészült szakemberek legyünk - kezdem el menteni a menthetetlent, de tanárom arcán lévő gúnyos szemöldökhúzásra másképp döntök. - Beismerem, nem tudom! - mondom ki az igazságot egy nagy sóhajjal.   
Bár még hordhatnék össze hetet meg hozzá havat, de minek égessem be magam amúgy is. Ehhez nem kell erőlködnöm, megteszi más. Így hát lassan közeledve a többiekhez, várva a büntetést vagy legalább ordibálást, ami helyett csak egy elégedett horkantást hallok.  
\- Végre valaki be merte vallani, hogy fogalma sincs óránk céljáról! - tekint körbe figyelmeztetőleg. - Ez dicsérendő! Mert sokan fölöslegesnek tartják az alternatív nővényismeret órámat, persze mikor sebesülten fekszenek valahol, jó tudni, hogy mi mivel kezelendő.  
Most akkor meg lettem dicsérve? Az igazság akkor tényleg egy hatásos fegyver lehet, ha megfelelő kezekbe kerül. A nap újra teljes erővel süt rám, ahogy befurakszok a többiek közé, de a tanár további mondandójára ismét jegesebb légkör csap meg.  
\- Azonban késett, Jessie Price! Ez nem megengedett; még itt se. Vagyis a büntetést nem ússza meg – a tiszta öröm sugárzik hangjából.  
\- Sejtettem – felelem fáradtan.  
\- A büntetése első fele... - kezdi el.  
\- Első fél? Mennyit tervez a tanár úr? - vágok közbe elkeseredetten.  
Reakciómra csak oldalasan húzza el a száját, de ez nekem felér egy vihogással is. Vétettem. Stratégiailag nem helyes megmutatni a gyenge pontodat, és én most kérdésemmel Ferrarit adtam a kezébe.   
\- Nem felejtettem el az előző incidenst. Azt is bepótoljuk majd – jön a vészjósló felelet. - Ma minden egyéb órája alól mentesül. Ezt majd én elrendezem a tanáraival.  
\- Miért? - kérdem hitetlenkedő hangon.  
\- Látja a gazt? - jön válasz gyanánt a visszakérdezése.  
Talán túl sok lenne, ha azt mondanám csak azt látom. Egyik zöld nekem olyan, mint a másik, így végül csak azt mondom:  
\- Igen.  
\- Na akkor, a mai napja a gazolás jegyében fog telni. A kis házban talál szerszámokat, zsákot. Jó szórakozást! - felkiáltással enged utamra.

Gázos ez a nap! Soha nem kertészkedtem, és nem biztos, hogy nyerő ötlet volt szabadon engedni itt engem. Még hallom, ahogy a tanár felszólítja a többieket, hogy bent folytatják az órát a laboratóriumban. Helyes, menjetek csak, én is ezt teszem. Elvonszolom magam az említett házig, majd nekiállok válogatni a szerszámok között, mikor is megszólítanak.  
\- Mondd kérlek, hogy te vagy Jessie Price! - hallok egy vékonyka kis hangot.  
Megfordulok, és lepillantva meglátom a legfiatalabb bűnöző palántákat, akik rajongó szemmel tekintenek fel rám. Egy egész csoport ifjúkorú néz velem szembe - a számuk tízen felül van -, egy kiscsoport leendő bűn.   
\- Én vagyok! Ti meg, hogy kerültetek ide? - kérdem meglepetten.  
Nem gondoltam volna, hogy az oktatás ennyire fiatal korra is kiterjed. A legidősebb is csak jóindulattal veri a tíz évet.  
\- Kirándulunk – válaszolja egy barna hajú kisfiú huncut vigyorral, és már most nem nézek ki belőle túl sok jót. - A vezetőnk azt mondta, hogy játszhatunk itt kint a kertben. Hallottunk rólad, és Tat... Tartakhi – zavarodik bele a névbe, amin csak vigyorgok.  
\- Takeshi – mondom segítőkészen.  
\- Én is ezt akartam mondani! - kiállt fel elégedetten.  
\- Szóval híres vagyok? - kérdem érdeklődve.  
\- Igen – jön többfelől is a felelet, majd az előbbi vakarcs veszi át a szót. - A kísérőnk ezt mondta nekünk az úton. A nevem, Vinc – mutatkozik be a kis ördögfióka szertartásosan, még a kis kezét is kinyújtja felém.  
\- Örvendek, Vinc – felelem, miközben megrázom kezét a kis mini felnőttnek.  
\- Jé, a kezed teljesen olyan, mint egy lányé – állapítja meg.  
Eszembe jut a tegnapi fogadkozásom, de úgy döntök gyerekre nem érvényes, így csak elnézően nézek végig a kis arcokon, akik sorra mutatkoznak be. Mindegyik kölyök meglepően illedelmes, és szinte sajnálom, hogy hamarosan ők is ide jutnak, ahova én. Miután mindenki elmondja a nevét, várnám, hogy a szélrózsa irányába szóródnak, és én végre tehetem azt amit kell, vagyis gaztalanítani a kertet. Mikor még mindig meredten bámulnak, felteszem a kérdést:  
\- Miért nem mentek játszani?  
\- Nincs kedvünk – együttes feleletükre meglepetten nézek végig rajtuk. - Mit fogsz csinálni? - kérdi izgatottan Vinc.  
\- Gazolok – felem.  
\- Milyen izgi! - feleli. - Segíthetek?  
\- Én is akarok! - hallom hátulról is a gyerekhangot.  
Érdeklődően nézek végig a mohó arcokon. Végül is, miért ne? Valószínűleg idejük nagy részét nem kertészkedéssel töltik.   
\- Ha akartok, nagyon hasznosak lehettek. A kertben elvégezni a munkát igazi férfi feladat – kezdem el a lelkesítésüket.  
Csillogó szemmel hallgatnak, és némelyik a másiknak sutyorog, miközben magyarázom feladatunk komolyságát. Magamban pedig elégedetten gondolok arra, hogy gonosz Télapó - alias a tanárom - azt mondta rakjam rendbe a kertet. Azt fogom tenni. Vígan adom a zsákot, lapátot a kezecskékbe.  
\- Akkor küldetésre fel! - indítom útjára kis osztagomat, akik izgatottan súgják, hogy soha nem engedték, hogy a kertben garázdálkodjanak.  
Ezeket a fülem mellett elengedem, és csak azt mondom:  
\- Minden, ami gazra hasonlít tépjétek ki, ami virágosnak tűnik, az marad – mondom a lényeget kiérve.  
Nézem, ahogy futva megcélozzák a növényeket, én pedig egy fa alá ülve élvezem a jól végzett munka örömét. Egyszer csak egy szöszi kisfiú vet rám árnyékot, ha jól emlékszem Georgi névvel rendelkezik.  
\- Mi a baj? - kérdem az előttem toporgó gyerkőcöt.  
\- Ez is gaz? - kérdés közben egy sárga tulipánt tart elém.  
\- Nem, Georgi. Ezt jegyezd meg, és szólj a többieknek is, ha valami hasonlót akarnának kihúzni.  
\- Oké! - feleli vidáman, majd elszalad, kezében a pórul járt tulipánnal.  
Behunyom a szememet, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy szál gaz se fog maradni a kertben. Virág se, de ez részletkérdés. Elégedetten élvezem hát tovább a napfényt, ami kellemesen melegíti arcomat, és a gyermekzsivajt körülöttem.

 **Takeshi**

Fekete selyemingem kellemesen simul bőrömhöz, és már előre örülök, hogy pár óra múlva valami még puhább és selymesebb fog kényeztetni. A tükörben lévő alak mégse tűnik boldognak a gondolatra. Arcomon nincs egy kék folt se, pedig a reggeli verekedés csupán a kezdet volt. Ujjammal a számon lévő sebhez nyúlok. Apró fájdalom szalad végig rajtam az érintés hatására, melyet észre se veszek már, hiszen komolyabb sérüléseket is túléltem mint ez. Európai örökségem - a kék szemek, a tükörben kétségbeesetten néznek vissza rám. Sokat remélek ettől az éjszakától, minden gondomra megoldást keresve. Bosszúsan fordulok el, és a lendület hatására ingem lágyan öleli körül testemet, mely felcsigázza érzékeimet. A kétségek nem nekem valók. Egyszerűen nem kételkedhetek. Ha most rögtön indulnánk el, már az is késő lenne nekem. Apró mosolyra húzódik a szám egy gondolatra. Vajon Jessie mennyire fogja állni a kihívást, amit intéznek felé a hölgyek? Ezeken a helyeken mindenki megtalálja az ízlésének megfelelő szórakozást. Heves kíváncsiság fog el, amit magam előtt sem titkolhatok. Tudni akarom, hogy a nők melyik típusa érdekli őt. Vajon egy olyan fiúnak, aki valami banános förmedvénnyel fürdik, mi a női ideálja? Ha egyáltalán van neki olyan... Az éjszaka több mindent ki fogok Jessie-ről deríteni. Vajon szűz még? Az ösztöneim azt súgják, hogy igen. Bármilyen nagy is a szája, még nem érintette senki soha komolyabb szándékkal. A gondolat hatására furcsa elégedettség tölt el, majd megfegyelmezem magam, hogy ez csupán baráti elégedettség, hogy segíthetek neki ettől a problémától is megszabadulni. Kajánul elkezdek nevetni, mikor egyszer csak megérzem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül.  
\- Kopogni nem tudsz? - szólok hátra se nézve, így is jól tudom, ki jött be.  
\- Már magadban nevetgélsz? - kérdez vissza Shane.  
\- Ha ahhoz van kedvem - Közlöm vele a véleményemet, majd szembefordulok vele.  
\- Szokatlanul sok mindenhez lenne kedved... - jegyzi meg célzatosan.  
A beszólását figyelmen kívül hagyom, mert ma már elég embert kellett megvernem, és ő ráér holnapra is. Végignézek rajta felhúzott szemöldökkel, türkizkék feszülő fölső, fekete bőrnadrág valamint ezüst gyűrűk ujjain. Kezében pedig egy halom ruha.  
\- Nem tudod eldönteni miben jössz? - érdeklődök. - Nem értem, miért? Amúgy se leszel sokáig ruhában.  
\- Ez nem nekem lesz, hanem Jessie-nek hoztam – válaszolja vidáman.  
\- Akkor rossz helyre jöttél, mert nem ez a szobája. Fel akarod öltöztetni? - a döbbenet mellett egyfajta furcsa düh tölt el a gondolat hatására, hogy hozzáér valaki.  
\- Nem én! Hanem mi! Nem gondolod, hogy valami egyszerű ruhában beléphet majd a Lótuszba! - rázza meg kissé a fejét, mintha a gondolat is komoly fájdalmat okozna neki.  
Elképzelem a jelenetet, ahogy Jessie-ről lekerül a ruha, és előttem áll. A furcsa benne, hogy a fantáziámban nem fiúként, hanem lányként jelenik meg. Zavartan hessentem el a nem kívánt gondolatot. Hiszen hogyan lehetne egy fiú, lány?! Még szerencse, hogy hamarosan igazi nők között leszek, és végre véget érnek a lehetetlen gondolataim. Egy dologban igaza van Shane-nek, a lányos fiúkkal csak gond van. Megzavarják az embert, ha nincs nő a közelben.  
\- Take, segíts már! - szól hozzám, majd azt veszem észre, hogy Shane egy csomó inget és nadrágot szór az ágyamra.  
\- Miben? - kérdem türelmetlenül. - Válassz valamit! Nem elég, hogy itt válogathatsz? Adj rá valami göncöt, aztán hagyj békén a hülyeségeddel.  
\- Rendben – válaszolja gyanúsan gyorsan. - Akkor a sárga inget adom neki. – Jelenti ki, majd felmutat valami elképesztően ronda sárga felsőt az irányomba.  
\- Hülye vagy! Ez nem illik hozzá! - válaszolom gondolkodás nélkül, majd az ágyhoz sietek válogatni. - Amúgy honnét vannak ezek a ruhák? - kérdem a nagy válogatás közben.  
Dobálom az ingeket, egyiket a másik után. Egy zöld selyeming akad a kezembe, hm... ez egész jó lesz. Kiemeli a szeme színét, ez jól fog állni neki. Jöhet a nadrág. Megmagyarázhatatlan öröm tölt el, hogy az általam kiválasztott ruhában lesz majd.  
\- Ezeket? Az első évesek igazán segítőkészek – nevet cinikusan mellettem. - Mivel Jessie nem egy nagydarab, ezeknek a ruháknak megfelelőeknek kell lenniük.   
Fáradt sóhajjal ül az ágyra, és elkezdi igazgatni a gyűrűket az ujján.  
\- Tessék, ezek jók lesznek – adom át a zöld inget, és a nadrágot ami szűk fazonú, és ki fogja emelni vékony lábait. - Gondolom mennyire elfáradtál a nagy segítségbe – jegyzem meg gúnyosan. - Akkor most már mehetsz mást is zavarni – mondom és várom, hogy eltűnjön, de csak néz rám. - Nem tetszik a tekinteted. Mit akarsz még? - kérdem túl jól ismerve.  
\- Hol van az ezüst függő, amit születésnapodra adtam? - jön a hirtelen kérdés.  
\- Ha szerencsénk van, akkor egy nagyon sötét helyen – felelem azonnal.   
\- Márpedig anélkül nem fogsz jönni – válaszolja elégedetten vigyorogva. - Most én diktálom a szabályokat – kacag elégedetten.  
\- Kapd be! – mondom neki kapásból.  
\- Azt inkább majd más megteszi. - Válaszolja vigyorogva, mire részesül a legjegesebb nézésemből.   
\- Meg foglak verni! Holnap. Ez már biztos. A napot úgy fogom kezdeni, hogy behúzok egyet – jelentem ki jeges hangon, mire a mosoly továbbra is ott ragyog az arcán.  
\- Holnapra túl elégedett leszel ahhoz, hogy meg akarj verni – jön a felelet hezitálás nélkül.  
\- Ne legyél benne olyan biztos – szinte morgom a szavakat felé.  
Elindulok az asztalomhoz, és előkaparom az ajándékot, melyet ki kellett volna dobnom. Felemelem az ezüst függőt, mely lágyan himbálózik a kezemben, miközben megfordulok.   
\- Most már elégedett vagy? Nagyon remélem, hogy baromi jó kiszolgálást fogok kapni, ha felveszem ezt az ékszert.  
\- Elhiheted, a nők megfognak őrülni tőle, bár szerintem én jobban nézek ki – a mondat közben elégedetten simít végig haján. - Ki tudja miért, a nők furcsa teremtmények. Valahogy bevadulnak, ha meglátnak. Ezzel a függővel idézek egy hölgyet: „veszedelmesen vonzó leszel”.   
\- Nem is volt még soha rajtam ez – és itt vettek egy undorodó pillantást a kezemben levő tárgyra – az ékszer. Honnét veszel ilyeneket?  
\- Mikor vettem, megmutattam a képedet az eladónőnek, aki kikapta a kezemből. Mondhatjuk végig mentél az egész üzleten – köhögi felém a szavakat, mint akit rendkívüli módon zavar az emlék.  
Gonosz mosolyra húzódik a szám. Jól tudom mi baja van.  
\- Szóval észre se vettek? - gúnyolódok vele elégedetten, és a függőt himbálom a kezemben. - Pedig csak egy kép volt...  
\- Rohadt bosszantó volt! - feleli dühösen. - Ilyet mondani, hogy érzéki, és kiemeli azokat a szemeket, és ó... lányok nézzétek a nyakát! Ott álltam előttük, és másról se beszéltek. Egy képről! Mikor ott voltam élőben én!  
\- Szegény... - mondom nevetéstől fojtott hangon.  
\- Szerencséd, hogy születésnapi ajándék volt és nekem is tetszett az ékszer – mondja.   
Vetek egy pillantást az említett tárgyra, amit ma ajándékba fogok a kupiban hagyni.  
\- Ma határozottan szerencsésnek érzem magam – felelem neki.  
Shane elkezdi összeszedni a ruhákat miközben maga elé motyog bosszúsan:  
\- Életem legkellemetlenebb emléke, mindegy... – vesz mély levegőt. - Megyek a többiekhez is, mert Bryce-nak van a legfurább ízlése amihez valaha is volt szerencsém. Szentül hiszi titkon, hogy a haja nem vörös, hanem barna. Ezért úgy gondolja, hogy a narancs minden árnyalata jól áll neki – közli fájdalmas arccal ezt a tényt. - Köztünk szólva olyan, mint egy nagy kerti tök narancsban. Ne kérdezd honnét veszem ezt. Inkább maradjon csak az én sötét titkom. Ezt is el kell intézném. Aztán ott van Rafe. Nem tudom melyik nő fog neki is megfelelni, mert igaz, hogy sok igényt ki tud elégíteni a Lótusz, de a nők még ott sem tudják felvenni az alakját egy számítógépnek. Vele is beszélnem kell... - morogja már az ajtónál.  
\- Nem lehet, hogy csak te törődsz túl sokat a részletekkel? - célzok arra finoman, hogy egy bájgúnár.  
Felháborodottan fordul vissza aztán azt mondja:  
\- Jól kinézni igenis komoly feladatom! Mondhatjuk az intézmény arca vagyok, ha átveszem az üzletet akkor azt kell sugároznom, amit kínálok. Ez a kötelességem – közli fáradt arckifejezéssel, melyet gyorsan felvált a szokásos hetykesége. – Nem mintha ez nekem nehéz meló lenne, hiszen szívdöglesztő vagyok! - kacag fel a mondat végén. - Szóval igen, Rafe-fel beszélni fogok a női lélek rejtelmeiről.  
\- Amiről semmit se tudsz – szúrom közbe. - Mert beszélni, eddig nem sokkal beszéltél velük.  
\- Mintha te jobb lennél – válaszolja.  
\- Igaz, de nem is én akarok a lélek rejtelmeiről beszélni – nevetem el magamat.  
\- Azért többet tudok, mint Rafe – mondja elégedetten. - Aztán megyek Jessie-hez is. Neki határozottan kell a tanács – bólint elégedetten.  
\- Akkor tedd azt, csak még ma este induljunk el – nyögöm ki a szavakat.  
\- Ma orvosoljuk a problémádat – vigyorog felém, majd kilép az ajtón egyedül hagyva. - Az éjszaka feledhetetlen lesz mindenkinek!

Elégedetlenül ülök le a székre gondolataimba mélyedve. Ma megoldódik tényleg a bajom? A gondolatok, vágyak eltűnnek? Adja az ég, hogy így legyen, mert különben nem tudom mit fogok csinálni. Ma reggel is, mikor megláttam Jessie-t nem az volt az első gondolatom, hogy egy haver, hanem, hogy milyen zöld a szeme. Ami most a legfőbb kérdésem, hogy a nap végére a furcsaságaim megszűnnek-e? Ha nem, akkor el kel ismernem magam előtt is, hogy rohadt nagy bajban vagyok!

 **Jessie**

Vidáman integetek a menetelő oszlopnak, akik igazán szórakoztatóvá tették kerti tevékenységemet. Kis segédeim jó munkát végeztek, legalábbis a kert teljesen más benyomást kelt, mint reggel. A befejezett munka öröme eltölt, mert ma nagy szívességet tettem a szülőknek, hogy ezeket a kis energiabombákat kicsit lemerítettem. A zsákok a kertben szerteszét hevernek növényekkel tömve, így hát a napi gaztalanítás megtörtént, néhány tulipán, illetve egyéb ismeretlen virágfaj halála árán. Az élet kegyetlen, a gyerekek meg főleg, ha gazokról van szó. Az egyik zsákot megfogva elkezdem cipelni a tároló irányába, ahol a kuka is található. A zsákokkal viszonylag hamar végzek, már épp az utolsót dobom be a tárolóba, mikor egy ismerősbe futok bele - a négy Ferrelli közül az egyikbe.  
\- Szia, Jessie! – köszönt csöppet zavartan, miközben háta mögött ő is egy szemetes zsákot rejteget.  
Vajon melyik a négy közül, és mit titkol előttem? A két kérdés erőteljesen foglakoztat. A névre vállalok egy kis kockázatot, mert zavart pislogása, valamint könnyesnek tűnő barna tekintette túlzottan egyre utal a négy közül.   
\- Francis, mi újság? - kérdem bemelegítésként, aztán majd rátérek a szemét tartalmának kiderítésére is.  
Kérdésem közben a kukához lép, és bedobja a rejtélyes zsákot, mely után biztos nem fogok bemászni, a tudásnak is van határra. Elégedetlenül sóhajtok magamba, mert kíváncsiságomat ma nem fogom kielégíteni Ferrelli téren. A felém forduló Francis lelkesen csillogó szemébe nézek, és mielőtt kinyitná a száját már sejtem is, mit akarhat.  
\- Az erdőben, milyen volt? - kérdi szégyenlős zavarral.  
\- Sötét – válaszolom nagyot nyöszörögve magamban.  
\- Tudtam – bólogat elégedetten.   
Anyám ez is nagyon sötét, nem csoda, hogy a testvérei nem igazán engedik el sehova egyedül. A srác önveszélyes, ez biztos. Erre meg is kérdem, hogy:  
\- A többiek hol vannak?  
Zavartan pirul el a kérdésemre, mielőtt felelne:  
\- Alkotnak – súgja bizalmasan. - Én csak a szemetet hoztam ki... tudod a szokásos, ami ilyenkor keletkezik - köhög egy kicsit, és érzem, valami titkos dolog van a háttérben. - Semmi különös.  
Kényszert érzek rá, hogy kiszedjem belőle az igazgat, de eszembe jut, itt a megfelelő alkalom, hogy megszerezzek egy számomra lényegesebb információt. A Fekete Lótusz rejtélyét talán most meg tudom oldani. Bár erős kételyeim vannak, hogy Francis nagy segítség lenne, de kiindulásnak jó, aztán majd kiderítem mit rejtegetnek előlem a Ferrelik. Barátok között nincsenek titkok. Na jó, nekem van, de ez csak egy aprócska kis valami. A lelkiismeretemet ezzel az indokkal könnyedén megnyugtatom. Inkább koncentráljunk a szükséges információra, így hát nekikezdek lényegre törő módon:  
\- Francis, hallottál már a Fekete Lótuszról?   
A hatás, amit a név kimondása okoz, frenetikus. Francis szeme nagyobbra nyílik, mint ami emberileg lehetséges, arca pedig nem csupán piros, hanem annak eddig látott legvadabb színét veszi fel.   
\- Lótuszt mondtál? - kérdez vissza zavartan.  
\- Igen - felelem türelmesen.  
Azt már jól tudom, az előttem lévő Ferrelli könnyedén kiborulós fajta, ezért nem szabad sürgetni. Miért nem Francot vagy a többit vetette ide nekem a jó sors? Aztán jön egyből a válasz. A sors, nem szeret engem!  
\- A Fekete Lótuszról még nem hallottam, biztos új hely lehet, de gondolom olyan, mint a Fehér Lótusz, sőt az összes többi Lótusz – motyogja az orra alatt.  
\- Igen, és mi is pontosan? - noszogatom kitartóan a megoldás irányába.   
\- Egy szórakoztató intézmény – válaszolja homályosan.  
Egy mély levegő, aztán talán jöhet a következő. Akkor se fogom kirázni belőle az igazságot, ha be kell szívnom egyszerre annyi levegőt amennyi emberileg lehetséges.   
\- De milyen? - érdeklődöm már türelmetlenül. - Ugye nem kínoznak ott semmiféle állatot?  
\- Legföljebb, ha a vendég arra vágyik... - leheli szinte felém levegő nélkül. - Széles a választék állítólag ott... - kicsit nyel, mint aki elhatározta, hogy kimondja mindjárt a lényeget.

Én ezt nem értem! Most akkor állatokat kínoznak, ha a vendég úgy akarja? Ez betegebb hely lehet, mint ez a suli! Ilyen helyre megyünk bulizni? Takeshi bandájának gyorsan stílusváltást kell javasolnom. Basszus, de hát ez biztos olyan férfiasság izé lehet! Ettől fogok nőni a szemükbe, vagyis leszek keményebb pasi, ha megnézem, hogy kínoznak valamit? Bár én elhatároztam tegnap, hogy igenis ezentúl nem leszek lányos fiú, de ez most erősen elgondolkodtat. Már nyitnám a számat, mikor Francis benyögi a folytatást:  
\- Az egy luxus kupleráj! - kiálltja zavartan felém, majd megfordul és szinte elszalad előlem. - De most már tényleg vissza kell mennem! Majd még beszélünk. - fordul vissza egy kicsit a mondat közben, majd folytatja útját.  
Már csak a hátát látom, de jobb is, mert most az én szemem tágul nagyra, majd még nagyobbra. Ez a hely egy **KUPLERÁJ**! Ahol nők vannak, és ahol **az** történik. Én pedig, mint fiú odamegyek, hogy **azt** csináljam?! Ez totális csőd lesz. Elhatároztam, hogy rágyúrok a szerepemre, de azt nem gondoltam, hogy egy kupiban is helyt kell majd állnom, mint férfi. Zavartan indulok el újra a kert irányába betévedve a sűrűbe. Szavak cikáznak bennem. **Fekete** , mint az én hangulatom. **Lótusz** , mint az autó, ami rohadt gyors. Ergo, mint az én bukásom lesz. Egybe úgy hangzik Fekete Lótusz, a végzetem, ami elől nem menekülhetek. Mit tegyek? Beteget lehet jelenteni ilyen helyzetben? Gondolataim közepén egy kéz ragad meg, és húz magához hátulról. Ijedten sikoltanék, mikor egy jól ismert hang szólal meg:  
\- Végre itt van az én kis tündérbogaram! Annyira hiányoztál!

Kiszabadítom magam a fogságából, és megfordulva meglátom apámat, aki nagyra tárt karokkal közelít meg újra. Nagyszerű, jut eszembe ismét a szó, miközben hátrálok. Büntetés, kupi és most megjelenik nemzőm, aki biztos valami rosszban sántikál. Miért utál engem a sors ennyire?!


	21. Legfőbb gond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie eldönti, hogy ő bizony nem fog meghátrálni.

**Jessie**

Hátrébb húzódok még az előbbi rémület utóhatásaként, majd úgy döntök megfizet ezért, tehát lelkesen szólalok meg:  
\- Apuci! - mondom édes hangon mire meglepetten néz rám.  
\- Bogárkám – válaszolja hevesen vissza, közelebb lépve hozzám ismét.  
Mikor már a távolságot jónak ítélem, még mindig szerető mosollyal lendítem meg a lábamat, és rúgom bokán.  
\- Te meghibbantál! - morgom dühösen felé. - Majd meghaltam, hogy vajon melyik elmebeteg őrülttel akadtam össze! Hiányoztál? Mint púp a hátamon! Mit mondtam a becézésekről?!  
\- Még mindig haragszol aranyom? Semmit se változtál... - ugrál előttem fél lábon. - Pedig annyira hiányoztál, és rém büszke voltam rád, mikor megdicsértek, milyen tökös fiam van – sóhajt ábrándosan.  
Ez már túl sok nekem. A kupi, és apám megjelenése. Várjunk csak, egy pillanatra.  
\- Még nem telt le az egy hónap, mit keresel itt? - faggatom.  
\- Hiányoztál, de nagyon! A közelben voltam és gondoltam megnézem az én kis büszkeségemet – válaszolja azonnal.  
Nem csap be, túl jól ismerem és túl régen. A felelet gyors volt, ami felkelti még jobban gyanakvásomat.   
\- Az igazat! - vetem be közben a kérlelhetetlen nézésemet.  
\- Ez fáj ősz atyádnak, hogy kételkedsz bennem – kezével a le nem gördült könnycseppet morzsolja szét arcán. - Hónapoknak tűnt az idő, ami eltelt nélküled. Hiányzik a főztöd is... - sorolja az indokait.  
\- Egy, nem is őszülsz, kettő mióta tudom kezelni a telefont rendelt kajákon élünk. Szóval ne gyere a rizsával. Mibe keveredtél már megint? Mert nem hiszek a véletlenben, ha te is szerepelsz benne – tartok ki továbbra is a véleményem mellett.  
Apám végre rájön, hogy a színészkedés fölösleges, mert szokás szerint átlátok rajta. Ez egyfajta játék már közöttünk, azt hiszem. Ha valami komisz dolgot csinál át akar verni, szinte megszállottan igyekszik megtéveszteni. Eddig még soha nem sikerült, de kitartóan próbálkozik. Figyelem a kezeslábasba bújtatott alakot, aki alkatában rám hasonlít. Vagy én rá? Mindegy.   
\- Ne kímélj, mondd mit tettél? Mennyi időnk van, amíg menekülhetünk? Vagy már arra sincs szükség? - kérdezgetem kíméletlenül.  
\- Jól van na – emeli fel a kezét. - Téged nem tudlak átverni – sóhajtja. - Hiába az én nevelésem! - mondja a szavakat, amiktől újra szívesen megrúgnám. - Egy diákkal volt egy kis üzletem.  
\- Inkább a munkádra koncentrálnál! - válaszolom.   
\- Munka? Rabszolgaként tartanak! Reggel hétkor kelek... - kezdi el sorolni sérelmeit.  
\- Szörnyű! Hétkor? - szúrok közbe gúnyosan. - Mik nincsenek!  
\- Aztán a főnök, mert még az is van... – folytatja kitartóan, és közbeszólásomra ügyet se vet.  
\- Ha nem lenne, akkor nem is csinálnál semmit – vágok szavába, de ezzel se tudom megzavarni.  
\- … ráadásul az átokfajzat jobban kártyázik, mint én! - felháborodottan tekint rám a mondat végén.  
\- Ez zavar a legjobban, mi? - válaszolom kapásból, mikor is felfogom végre a lényeget. - Kártyát mondtál? - lágy hangon ejtem a szavakat, de ő nem érzékeli a veszélyt, melyet magába rejt a kérdés.  
\- Igen, valami félelmetes, ahogy pókerezik, már lassan egyhavi fizetésem rámegy – magyarázkodik. - - De most, a kapott pénzzel le fogom mosni a pályáról – fogadkozik hevesen.  
Még mindig közel állok hozzá, és most a változatosság kedvéért a másik bokáját rúgom meg.  
\- Adósságunk van, és te újabbat csinálsz?! Ez nem lehet igaz – kezemmel a hajamba túrok, és nem is nézek apámra, aki ismét fél lábon ugrál.  
\- Szívem, ez a jó lábam volt! Tényleg nem változtál semmit se - nyöszörgi. - Most mi a baj? Megmondtam a kapott pénzzel, már jók leszünk!  
\- Meddig? Egy napig, aztán újra eljátszod a pénzt - dühös hangon közlöm a véleményemet. - Mi lesz Mr. K.-val?  
\- Mr. K. nagyon elégedett jelenleg – nyögi felém egy fának támaszkodva. - Ez az iskola a szíve csücske, rajong érte. Valami eszelős módon.   
\- És? - nézek értetlenül apámra. - Az eszelős szóval pedig nem nagyon vagdalkoznék a helyedben.  
\- Hallotta, hogy neked is részed volt a sulis akcióban. Azt mondta pont ilyen emberekre van szüksége, mint te - szavai hatására jeges rémület fog el. - Az adósságomból is lefaragott egy kicsit.  
\- Ugye nem adtál el neki cserébe? - fejezem ki aggodalmamat.  
\- Kinéznéd belőlem babácska? - kérdi tágra nyílt szemmel. - Ez jobban fájt most, mint a rúgásod.  
\- Ki! - válaszolom azonnal. - Miattad vagyok itt is!   
\- Szívecském, semmi pénzért nem adnálak oda – ennél a résznél elgondolkodó arcot vág. - Vagy ha mégis, akkor is nagyon nehezen. - Vakarja meg az állát a szavak közben.   
Az ég felé fordulok, de választ nem kapok, hogy miért pont ő az apám. Túl jól ismerem már, így azt mondom:  
\- Szóval látszólagos egyezményt kötöttél rajtam? Nem mondtál határozottan nemet az ötletre, de igent se. Így, ha mégse jön össze, nem hibáztathat senkit se.  
\- Az én kicsi lányom! - válasz helyett csak ennyit mond, de ez pont elég nekem.  
\- Azt ugye jól tudod, hogy ha az adósságunk megszűnik, baromi gyorsan el kell tűnnünk majd – válaszolom fáradt hangon.  
\- Tudom – válaszolja vidáman vigyorogva.  
\- Egy csöpp veszélyérzeted sincs – állapítom meg lehangoltan. - De miért is mondom ezt neked? Hiszen én is ilyen vagyok. Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz.  
Apám erre a szavakra felém lendül, és a nyakamba veti magát, erős gyanú ver bennem gyökeret, hogy meg akar fojtani.  
\- Nem kapok levegőt – nyögöm a karok fogságában.  
\- Ilyen szépet már egy jó ideje nem mondtál nekem! Kicsim, én is szeretlek! – ölelget, nem érdekelve őt fulladozásom.  
\- Engedj már el! - szólok rá.  
\- Csak akkor, ha kimondod a varázsszót - zsarol meg kegyetlenül.  
\- Utálom amikor ezt csinálod – felelem neki. - Szeretlek, apuci – nyöszörgöm oxigénhiányomban.  
Mikor végre elenged, tisztes távolba húzódok, nehogy megint rájöjjön a szeretetroham.   
\- Ezt már olyan régen mondtad nekem – súgja meghatottan felém. - Apuci most nagyon boldog – a szavak közben újra megközelít.  
\- Elég volt! Oszd be most egy ideig! Amúgy is még nem bocsátottam meg, hogy ide kellett jönnöm – emelem magam elé a karomat, hogy még csak meg se próbálja az előbbi akciót.  
\- Hiszen teljesen beilleszkedtél – néz rám nagy szemekkel. - Az igazgató mesélte, hogy már egész komoly híred van.  
\- Ez az! Túl jól megy a beilleszkedésem itt – meredek magam elé rémülten. - Ez is a te hibád! Amúgy meg kivel üzleteltél?  
\- Nem mondhatom el, még neked se szívem. Ez olyan bajtársi dolog – magyarázza fontoskodva.  
Mivel ismerem, hogy mivel kergethetem a legnagyobb őrületbe, úgy teszek, mint akit nem érdekel.  
\- Ha nem mondod, akkor megyek is. Szia, apuci – az utolsó szóval beviszem a telitalálatot.  
\- Hova sietsz? - szól gyorsan, mielőtt akár mozdulhatnék is. - Csak vicceltem! Név nélkül is elmondhatom a lényeget.  
\- Ha akarod – fáradtan sóhajtok. - De gyors legyél.  
\- Páran ki akarnak jutni este, és segítek nekik – válaszolja. - A szőke srác, aki fizetett azt mondta...  
\- Várjunk csak! - kiáltok fel. - Annyira tudtam, hogy csak baj lesz, ha találkozunk. Szóval miattad sikerül elmennünk a Fekete Lótuszba!   
\- Lótuszt mondtál? – kérdez döbbent hangon. - De ...  
\- Kupi, bizony – vágok közben idegesen.  
\- … irigyellek – sóhajt fel, és a közbeszólásomról tudomást se vesz megint. - Azt mondják a Lótuszban...  
\- … minden igény kielégül! - folytatom a megkezdet mondatot – Milyen apa vagy te?  
\- Büszke? - kérdi mosolyogva. - Te leszel az első Price, aki belép egy ilyen extravagáns helyre. Jól nézz meg mindent, mert részletes leírást akarok kapni, ha újra találkozunk. Ilyenkor sajnálom, hogy a fényképezőgépet zaciba kellett vágnunk.   
Döbbenten hallgatom a mondandóját, majd mikor én jutok szóhoz kifejtem neki véleményemet az ötletéről:  
\- Valami apróságról elfelejtkeztél. Én leszek az első NŐI Price, aki belép oda, mint kuncsaft. Nem elég a közös zuhanyzó, most még kupiba is mennem kell.  
Ahogy nézem apám végre felfogta a lényeget, mert homlokát ráncolva tekint rám.  
\- Azt mondod közös zuhanyzó? - kérdi döbbent hangon.  
\- Igen azt – válaszolom értetetlenül.  
\- Közös zuhanyzó, ahol fiúkkal fürdesz – állapítja meg élettelen hangon.  
\- Szakadj már el a témától – felelem hevesen. – Ez egy fiúiskola!  
\- Kicsim, ugye még az én pici lányom vagy? - lép elém, és kezeimet megragadva aggódva néz a szemembe.  
\- Ki kéne találni, ha nem lennél – nevetek fel kissé hisztérikusan. - Az nem zavar, ha kupiba megyek, de ha látnék pár meztelen srácot, attól persze kiakadsz!  
\- Szóval láttál? - faggat hevesen.  
\- Csak arra van időm, hogy őket kukkoljam – térek ki a válasz elől pirulva. - Hagyjál már a hülye kérdésekkel! Koncentrálj a lényegre. Mit csináljak este? - kérdem kétségbeesetten az egyetlen embert, aki elérhető.  
\- Élvezd! - válaszolja most már vidámabban. - Megijedtem a közös zuhanyzótól, de szerencsére nem láttál ezek szerint semmi olyat, amit nem kellett volna. Még mindig apuci kislánya vagy! - A szavak közben vállamat paskolja, mire csak felsóhajtok.  
\- Semmi helytelen dolgot nem csináltam – közlöm vele, mert Takeshi látványa nedvesen, egyszerűen kihagyhatatlan volt. - Segíts már kicsit, és buktass le minket este! - már szinte könyörgök neki.  
\- Nem tehetem, előre fizettek – hangzik a kegyetlen válasz. - Légy férfi, aki elviseli amit a sors elé tálal.

Megüssem? Nem tehetem! A francba a családi kapcsolatokba! Legyek férfi, ráadásul igazi. Elgondolkodok egy kicsit, és egy ötlet kezd körvonalazódni bennem. Talán, ha szerencsém lesz, egyszer az életben bejöhet a dolog. Ki tudja? Ha sikerül, soha nem kérek semmit se az égiektől.  
\- Igazad van! Férfi leszek! - válaszolom neki, mire meglepetten néz rám, majd elkezd ismét eszelősen vigyorogni.  
\- Az én kis hajtásom! Apuci szurkolni fog neked.  
\- Kösz, de a kerti hasonlatokat hanyagoljuk! Jobb lenne, ha ez az egész akció meghiúsulna, és nem kéne bevetni magam – célzok rá, hogy miatta vagyok ismét bajban. - Most megyek, mielőtt valami hibbant tanár elkezd keresni rajtam valami hiányzó virágokat.  
\- Milyen virágokat? Soha nem értettél a növényekhez, velem együtt – mondja apám értetlenül.  
\- Épp ez az! Mégis egy kertet bíztak rám. – Válaszolom, majd elindulok vissza a suli irányába, mikor elér apám hangja.  
\- Jessie, kicsim – várakozóan megfordulok, hogy mit akar. - Hozz valami szuvenírt! - majd elkezd integetni.  
\- Néha elgondolkodok, hogy tényleg te vagy-e az Apám! - felem neki, mire könyörgő pillantását látva azt mondom. - Meglátom mit tehetek majd az ügy érdekében. Vigyázz magadra, és kérlek legalább ne játszd el minden pénzed. Ha a főnök olyan jó kártyába, itasd le és csalj legalább, ahogy szoktál!   
\- Már próbáltam! Az a szemét a piát is jobban bírja, mint én. Igazi ellenfél! - sóhajt elégedetten. - Már csak pár hét, és hosszabb időre is találkozhatunk. Örülsz neki?  
\- Félelmetesen! - halálosan komolyan is gondolom ezt az egy szót, mert már előre rettegek, milyen károkat okozhat még, ha hetek állnak rendelkezésére.

Sötét gondolatok közepette folytatom utamat, mert még képes apám, és tanácsokat ad az óvszer használatáról. Az lenne a hab a tortán. A kerten átvágva örülök, hogy nem botlok egy dühöngő tanárba, aki elveszett növényeit keresi rajtam. Majd kinőnek újra. Megtettem, amit meg kellett tennem. Az épületbe belépve, pár ember lézeng csak a folyósokon, így nyugodtan folytatom az utamat a szobámba. Miután belépek kis rejtekembe, élvezem a csöndet mely körbevesz. Persze csak ideiglenesen, mert ahogy megindulok az ágy felé, hogy rádőljek kopogtatnak, majd egyből rám is nyitnak. Ki az a barom? A választ azonnal meg is kapom. Shane az, aki utánozhatatlan kecsességgel belibben a szobámba.  
\- Kész vagy már a nagy napra, ami megváltoztatja az életed?  
\- Teljesen – felelem vissza, miközben tekintettemmel követem a srácot, aki nagyon kényelmesen helyezkedik el az én ágyamon. - Te meg mit akarsz?  
\- Hoztam ruhákat! - válaszolja finomkodva, és elém tart egy zöld inget. - Nem jöhetsz akármibe! Szerencse, hogy gondoltam erre is, mert a macis pizsi után igazán szükséged van a segítségemre – vet egy lekicsinylő pillantást a székemen nyugvó ruhadarabra. - Ez majd a mi sötét kis titkunk marad, nyugi. Jó vagyok az ilyenekben – kacarászik az ágyamon ülve.  
Mély levegőt veszek, majd becsapom az ajtót, ezzel megteszem az első lépést, amely a Fekete Lótuszba fog elvezetni. Szerencse? Valóban az, hogy csak a pizsim tűnt fel neki, és az ágy alatti plüssök nem. 

 

**Takeshi**

 

Jessie az általam választott ruhákban feszít mellettem. Oldalról is jól látom rajta, hogy ideges. Gonosz mosoly játszik szám szögletében, mert már előre élvezem, hogy pirulva fogja elhárítani az esetleges felajánlásokat. Próbálkozhat kitérni előle, de meg kell mutatnia, hogy férfi a törékeny külseje ellenére is. Élvezettel figyelem, ahogy a díszes helyiségbe – amiben a fekete dominál – belépnek a nők akik ma esti szórakozásunkat garantálják.   
\- Válasszatok – hallom Shane hangját.  
Mindenki izgatottan mozgolódik, kivéve kettőnket. Jessie, és én némán ülünk, de egy gondolat hatására megszólalok:  
\- Várjatok! - szavaim hatására csönd ereszkedik a teremre. – Mivel Jessie sikeresen elérte, amit eddig senki ilyen rövid idő alatt, ezért tanúja kell, hogy legyünk a tűzkeresztségének. Beavatás lesz! - szavaim hatására a többiek egyetértően bólogatnak.  
\- Mi van? – sikkant rémülten mellettem. - Mit értem el? Miért akarod végig nézni? - fordul felém nagyra nyílt szemekkel. - Perverzek vagytok?   
Ma akkor se fog felidegesíteni az idióta beszólásaival. Türelmes leszek vele, mert akkor garantáltan jól fogok szórakozni rajta. Nem csak én, hanem mindenki.  
\- Elérted azt, amit másnak évekbe telik, itt lehetsz közöttünk... - A mondatot nem fejezhetem be, mert közbe vág.  
\- De jó nekem!   
\- Ezért válassz egy nőt magadnak, és a tanúja leszünk, hogy férfi vagy – folytatom kitartóan. - Amúgy pedig az aktust nem nézzük végig – kacagok fel gúnyosan. - Tudnunk kell, hogy mint tag megfelelően teljesítettél-e. Igaz fiúk? - fordulok a többiek felé.   
\- Igaz! - bólint Bryce. - Ha nem vagy jó, akkor nem lóghatsz velünk.  
\- Nekem is végig kellett csinálnom, sajnos csak egyszer volt beavatás – mondja Mike is emlékein merengve. - Élveztük mind a hárman.   
\- Hárman? - kérdezi döbbent hangon Jessie.   
Én már a látványon nevetni akarnék, de visszafogom magam egyelőre, és igyekszek komolyságot erőltetni magamra.  
\- Igen, én meg a két nő – sóhajt Mike. - Nem tudtam választani melyiket vigyem ágyba, így vittem mindkettőt.  
\- Azt mondták, hogy egy igazi állat voltál – szúrja közbe Shane.

A beszélgetés, mely közben zajlik, nem érdekel, csak a gizda reakcióját figyelem, aki egyre sápadtabb. A füléhez hajolva kérdem meg, közben megcsap az illata, melyet öntudatlanul is mélyen beszívok.  
\- Mennyit akarsz?  
\- Nőt? - kérdi értetlenül.  
\- Igen – lehelem felé.  
\- Egy is elég lesz – válaszolja tétován a szemembe nézve.  
Az ing határozottan jó választás volt. Szeme még zöldebbnek tűnik benne. Némán fürkésszük egymást, talán kissé túl sokáig is, mert Shane türelmetlenül szólal meg.  
\- Mi a típusod? - kérdi Jessie-t.  
Ennél a résznél a vakarcs töprengően harap ajkába, melytől olyan borzongás fut végig rajtam, aminek nagyon nem örülök.   
\- Fekete haj – kezdi tétován maga elé meredve -, kék szem, magas, karcsú alkat.  
\- Takeshi női változata – kacag fel oldalt Mike.  
Dermedten ülők, és Jessie is mintha kényelmetlenül érezné magát a beszólásra. Shane közben eltűnik egy pillanatra, majd hamarosan feltűnik egy fekete hajú lánnyal, akit egy fehér selyemköntös vesz körbe lágyan. Melle átsejlik az anyagon, miközben ringatózik felénk, vörösre festett ajkán csábos mosoly ragyog.   
\- Jessie, ő Monic. Légy kedves vele Monic – mondja Shane, közel hajolva a lányhoz.  
\- Gyere édes – nyújtja kezét a szavak közben Jessie-nek.

A vakarcs tétován áll fel, és most látszik, hogy milyen kis apró, mert a szajha vagy fél fejjel nagyobb, mint ő. Jót mosolygok ezen a látványon és tekintetemmel követem, ahogy egy közeli szobába mennek. Ezzel nem csak én vagyok így, mindenki feszülten várakozik.  
\- Én öt percet adok neki – szólal meg Shane.  
\- Egy perc és menekülőre fogja – válaszolja Mike.  
\- Tartom – szólal meg Bryce is. - Rafe, te mit mondasz?  
\- Nem fogadok, csak szemlélődök – szólal meg ő is.  
Az óra ketyeg, némán ülünk és várjuk a pillanatot, mikor Jessie megfutamodik. Mindegyikünk vigyorog, és a magukat kellető nőkre rá se bagózunk. Hiszen nem sietünk, lesz arra is időnk, hogy válasszunk egy vagy akár több hálótársat is ma éjszakára. Ez most egyfajta beteges várakozás, hogy lássuk a rémült Jessie Price-ot, akinek mindig olyan nagy szája van. Egy tompa puffanás hallatszik ki a szobából.   
\- Vad a kicsike - jegyzi meg Mike, de senki se figyel rá.  
Már két perce bent van, és mi csak várjuk a pillanatot, mikor kivágódik az ajtó, és láthatjuk a menekülő Jessie-t. A vigyor a negyedik percben fagy az arcunkra, mikor a szobából egy kéjes nyögés kíséretében hallatszik a következő mondat:  
\- Istenem, ez... valami hihetetlen. Csináld még... - a hang határozottan Monic-é.  
Döbbenten nézünk egymásra, végül Bryce mondja ki hangosan a kérdést.  
\- Mi az ördög történik ott?  
Közben folyamatosan szűrődnek ki hangok a szobából, hol egy kéjes nyögés, hol egy tompa sikoly.  
\- Nem semmi a srác – mondja egy szőke lenge ruhás lány. - Kár, hogy Monic volt az esete… nem akármilyen lehet vele … - a mondat közben újabb egyértelmű zajok szűrödnek ki.  
\- Asszem srácok, ma nem látjuk, hogy futamodik meg Jessie – hallom Shane hangját. - Igazi férfiként áll helyt, amit nem gondoltam volna róla, még én se - a mondat közben újabb elfojtott nyögés hallatszik ki a szobából, melytől ismeretlen düh önt el –, ha jól hallom nem lesz rá panasz.

A dübörgés a fülemben egyre erősebb, de nem mutatom nyugtalanságomat, mely a szobából kiszűrődő zajra egyre erősödik. Az előttem elsétáló szajhát ölembe húzom, és számat ajkára szorítom. Kezemmel a lenge ruha alá nyúlok, végigsimítok lágy bőrén. Karok ölelnek át, puha test bújik hozzám, és én nem veszek tudomást a külvilágról. Ha rám szakad, akkor se érdekel. Azért jöttem ma ide, hogy jól érezzem magam, és ezt is fogom tenni. Senki se teheti tönkre a ma éjszakát, még egy Jessie Price se.


	22. ABC és D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minden eshetőségre fel kell készülni, és jó ha van tartalék terv az ember zsebében.

**Jessie**

Egy kupi mely mindenki számára azt nyújtja amire vágyik. Előttem suhan fehér köntösben egy nagyon szép lány, aki készségesen vágyik arra, hogy nekem jó legyen. Ez minden a fiú álma. Na igen, nekem is álom, csak épp rémálom. Az út mely a végzetem felé vezet rövid, nekem meg főleg. Mikor apámmal beszéltem kezdett körvonalazódni egy ötlet, de Shane hirtelen felbukkanása erősen lerövidítette átgondolását, pedig nagyon gyorsan kirugdostam a szobámból. Eddig azt hittem Take a listavezető idióta, de rájöttem Shane lehet ezüstérmes mellette. Szó szerint át akart öltöztetni! Ezt egy fiú se tűrné, hát még én. Azonban tény, hogy most baromi nagy bajban vagyok, és nem tudom van-e olyan terv, ami innét kihúzat. Az egész ideutazás túl könnyedén ment, esélyünk se volt a lebukásra, pedig mennyire reménykedtem. Beszéltem mikor nem kellett volna, lassan vonszoltam magam az autóhoz is. De semmi! Az ember, vagyis én, komolyabb védelmi rendszert vár el egy ilyen helyen. Ne persze, ezért is alkalmazták apámat, aki életében talán most először nem szúrta el a rábízott feladatot. Esélyünk se volt, hogy lebukjunk, szóval tökéletes munkát végzett, amiért tuti meg fog fizetni, ha újra találkozunk. Pedig annyira bíztam benne, hogy elrontja szökési tervünket. Lassan elérünk ahhoz bizonyos ajtóhoz, mély levegőt veszek. A tervem egyszerű, a kocsiban gondolkodtam rajta egy csöppet, így van „A” és „B” része is, sőt talán még „C” is lehet, ha megszorulok ezekkel esetleg jöhet a „D” terv, de csak vészhelyzet esetén. Azt hívom a „végső megoldásnak”, melyhez nem igazán akarok folyamodni, de ha kell megteszem. Mikor belépek a szobába mögöttem halkan csukódik be az ajtó, de nekem a végítélet harsonái csendülnek fel hirtelen teljes hangerővel. Előttem Monic zene nélkül, de profin vonaglik végig az ágyhoz. Ámulva nézem, és szinte szeretném megkérdezni, hogy ezt hol tanulta. Majd zavartan rázom meg a fejemet kissé. Ez most nem az alkalmas pillanat, hogy tanácsot kérjek egy prostitól saját nőiességem fejlesztése érdekében. Miközben leül az ágyra, az egyik válláról „véletlenül” lecsúszik a köntös és elő bukkan egy fedetlen kebel. Eltölt a színtiszta irigység. Nekem ilyen soha nem lesz! Mármint ilyen nagy! Ha ő öltözött volna be fiúnak tuti már egy perc után lebukik, mert nincs az a lekötés mely leplezné domborulatait. Elkeseredetten csukom be a szememet. Az anyatermészet gonosz tréfát űz velem ezt már régóta tudom, de most még az orrom alá is dörgöli. Ez nagyon kegyetlen tőle!  
\- Édes, gyere ide vagy az ajtónál szeretnéd? Mondd el mire vágysz, és megkapod – szólal meg Monic, ezzel kiragadva saját sajnálatomból.  
Rendben, Jessie – szólok önmagamhoz – van amikor az ember sajnálhatja magát, de ez most nem az alkalmas pillanat. Most ezt a problémát kell megoldani, aztán mikor túl vagy ezen, van az a csoki mennyiség ami kárpótol azért, hogy egy deszka vagy. Baromi sok csoki kell majd ezután az éjszaka után, gondolom válasz gyanánt, ahogy végignézek a türelmesen várakozó nőn, majd megszólalok:  
\- A helyzet az, hogy nekem ez így túl gyors, és nem akarlak kihasználni.  
\- Cuki vagy, de engem már kihasználtak – kacag fel kedveskedve. - Sokszor – súgja érzékien.  
Rendben az „A” tervem – vagyis az, hogy úriember leszek – nem vált be. Sejtettem, hogy nem fog összejönni, de a remény hal meg utoljára. Akkor jöhet a következő.  
\- Szűz vagyok, és... - kezdem el.  
\- Én meg nyilas, de kit érdekel? – nevet fel értetlen tekintetem láttán, majd komolyabb hangon folytatja mondandóját. - Nem fog fájni, becsszó! - Monic a szavak közben feláll.  
Jobban örültem volna, ha szépen marad az ágyon ülve, mert nagyon nem tetszik a nézése, amivel közelít. A lecsúszott ruhadarabot nem igazítja a helyére és minden lépésnél érzem egyre nagyobb a fenyegetés irányomba.   
\- Én kedvelek valakit, szóval nem lenne helyes, ha most megtenném veled – folytatom kitartóan.  
\- Hidd el hálás lesz azokért a dolgokért, amiket tanítok neked – kacag fel édesen.   
Basszus a „B” tervem is ki van lőve. A nő egyre közelebb ér, én pedig a falhoz simulva oldalazok el távolabb tőle. Voltam már kellemetlen szituációban, de ez mindet kenterbe veri, hogy fogócskát kell játszanom egy prostival, aki le akar velem feküdni. Volt „C” tervem is? Töröm az fejemet. Volt! Tehát bevetem azt is, miközben oldalazva mozgok újra megszólalok:  
\- Vallásos vagyok! Nagyon! Reggel, délben sőt még álmomban is imádkozom! Ez pedig nagyon nem illik. – Nyögöm felé, mert épp, hogy sikerül kikerülnöm a fehér kacsók támadását.  
\- Ez a kergetőzés elég izgató szívi – kacarászik Monic. - Úgyis elkaplak! A vallásosság pedig nem gond, ha akarod utána együtt gyónhatunk – súgja felém. - Te nekem, én pedig neked. Minden mocskos titkot megosztunk majd.  
Egyre gyorsabban kell távolodnom, mert a nő úgy dönt ideje véget vetni a „játéknak”, amit az én szűzi zavaromnak tulajdonít. A menekülésemnek egy rohadt szék vet gátat, melynek hatására a földön köttök ki. Itt a vég, mert nem tudok elég gyorsan feltápászkodni és Monic már rajtam is van, mint egy igazi ragadozó. A „D” tervben van minden reményem, amit gyorsan kell kivitelezni mert a nő kezei sebesen pattintják ki a gombokat. A könnyeket melyek szemembe szöknek nem is kell nagyon megjátszani, folynak azok a kétségbeeséstől amúgy is.  
\- Meleg vagyok! - nyögöm rekedten.  
\- Mi van? - hallom döbbent hangját.  
\- Hallottad, nem? - nézel elkeseredetten a szemébe. - Férfi kell, nem nő!  
\- Miért jöttél ide, ha meleg vagy? - kérdezi meg az alapvető dolgot.  
Érzem végre nyeregbe kerültem, most már csak azon múlik, mit tudok kihozni az előnyből.  
\- Csak mostanában jöttem rá a dologra... és ők – célzok a kint lévőkre –, nem értenék meg ezt. El fogsz árulni? Ha ez kiderül, nekem végem van, az biztos. Ha rájönnek furának tartanának majd. Mindennap meg kell játszanom magam így is! - kiáltok fel valódi elkeseredettséggel, melyet nem is kell megjátszanom.  
Monic leül mellém a földre és kedveskedve segít felülnöm.  
\- Megértem, nálam jobban senki se érti meg milyen különcnek lenni – mondja vigasztalóan felém.  
\- Kösz! - válaszolom zavartan.   
Nem akarom tudni, hogy miért ért meg, így némán ülünk egymás mellett, majd úgy döntök én most nagyon gyorsan elhúzok innét. Mielőtt a nő egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ki akarna gyógyítani férfi iránti vágyamból. Így a következő szavak kíséretében állok fel:  
\- Akkor én most megyek is – majd a mondat végén már indulok is meg a kijárat felé.  
\- Ezt most nem gondolod komolyan? - hallom a kérdést, mire meg kell állnom.  
\- Mit is? - nézek vissza rá.  
\- A barátaid egyből gyanakodni kezdenének, hogy nem történt semmi közöttünk – feleli, miközben feláll, és elindul az ágy felé.  
\- Most nem mehetek ki – állapítom meg.  
\- Gyere ide – int a kezével Monic, aki már az ágyon van. - Megmutatjuk milyen kemény pasi vagy!  
\- De én... - kezdeném el, hogy én nagyon meleg vagyok szöveget.  
\- Nyugi! - vág a szavamba mosolyogva. - Adunk nekik egy kis leckét színjátszásból.  
Lassan világosság gyúl agyamban, és elindulok most már önként a nő felé. Monic az ágyon elkezd nyüszíteni látványosan forgatja szemeit, mire legszívesebben csitriként vihognék, majd jó hangosan mondja a szavakat melyre tényleg elkezdek csendesen röhögni:   
\- Istenem, ez... valami hihetetlen. Csináld még...

Fújtatunk, nyögünk, és ugrálunk az ágyon felváltva. Szerintem mindenki, akinek van egy kis hallása az épületben tisztán hallja milyen kemény pasi is vagyok, sőt egy igazi bika. Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy egy kupi ilyen szórakoztató hely lehet, de ismét, mint sok esetben tévedtem. Kis előadásunk közeleg a fináléhoz, érzem jól anélkül, hogy egy szót is váltanánk egymással mert a nyögéseink egyre magasabb oktávra csúsznak fel, míg végül Monic kimondja a végszót az én mélyített nyögéseim kíséretében:  
\- Most ott...nagyon!   
A mondat közben egyszerre rugaszkodunk el az ágyról, és visszaérkezve hangos robajjal szakad le az igénybe vett fekvőalkalmatosság. Elégedetten fekszünk végig a lestrapált ágyon meglehetősen ziláltan, és nevetve nyöszörgünk egymás mellett. Pár perces örömködés után felülve készen vagyok az indulásra, de előtte a hanyatt fekvő személyhez fordulok.  
\- Nem is tudom mit mondjak, a köszönöm olyan kevésnek tűnik amit értem tettél. Bocs az ágyért. - Mondom sajnálkozva, majd álló helyzetbe tornázom magam.  
\- A titkod jó helyen van, az ágy pedig itt fogyóeszköz. Már úgyis untam a rugózást, most vízágyat fogok kérni – válaszolja oldalra fordulva.  
\- Köszi – hálálkodok újra teljes erőbedobással.   
Az új ágyra vonatkozó információt figyelmen kívül hagyom, majd elindulok a kijárat felé. Pár lépést se tehetek mikor Monic hangja megállít:  
\- Várj! Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy ilyen könnyedén el van intézve, amit tettem érted.  
\- Nem? - nézek vissza értetlenül.  
Mit adhatok én neki? Hiszen a testemet nem kaphatja meg több okból is. Szóval akkor mit akarhat cserébe.  
\- Nincs pénzem, a suliba is csak ösztöndíjjal kerültem be. Mi akarsz akkor tőlem? - a kérdés közben teljesen felé fordulok.  
Monic oldalasan könyökölve néz végig rajtam, és elfog az érzés, hogy vajon az egér is ezt érzi mikor szembetalálkozik a macskával. Nem tetszik a tekintet, amivel újfent méreget, és ismét eltölt a kellemetlen előérzet. Pedig már kezdtem élvezni első kupiban töltött éjszakámat.  
\- Említettem, hogy megértelek – feleli lágyan kiejtve a szavakat. - Nem kérdezted meg, hogy miért? – a mondat végén várakozóan elhallgat.  
\- Miért is? - megyek bele a játékba.  
\- Van egy régi titkos vágyam – sóhajtja felém a szavakat lelkesen csillogó szemmel. - Egy csókot akarok – mondja ki kajánul a végzetes szavakat.  
Fura ez a nő, hogy magát melegnek kiadó fiúval akar csókolózni, de hát fura maga az élet is. Ez a csók talán még kivitelezhető, ha nagyon megfeszülők meg tudom oldani. Csináltam már rosszabbat is – mondjuk beöltöztem fiúnak. Ha ez vezet ahhoz, hogy lebukásmentes maradjak, akkor nincs választásom. Végignézek rajta, és azzal nyugtatom magam, hogy legalább egy szép NŐ, akivel ezt kell tennem. Mély levegőt veszek, erősen koncentrálok a következő pillanatra, majd azt mondom:  
\- Akkor essünk túl rajta. - A szavak közben elindulok vissza ágyhoz.  
\- Kis butus! - kiált fel kacarászva. - Nem velem!   
\- Akkor kit kell lesmárolnom, hogy ne áruld el melegségemet? - kérdem már kissé türelmetlenül.  
\- Azt a helyes fekete hajú fiút kint – válaszolja álmodozva. - Olyan szép az a srác, egyszóval tökéletes. Te pedig – itt vet rám egy méricskélő pillantást -, te vagy. Mindig is erre vágytam, hogy lássam, amint két srác megcsókolja egymást. Most pedig itt a tökéletes alkalom, hogy végre az én vágyaim is teljesüljenek, ne csak a vendégeké! - az utolsó mondatot határozottan dacosan hangon fejezi be.  
\- Takeshi tuti megöl, ha lekapom! - kiáltok fel. - Inkább áruld el, hogy mi nem történt itt – fordulok el reményvesztetten.  
\- Ugyan! - hallom izgatott hangját. - A helyszínt és minden egyebet bízd csak rám.  
\- Mit akarsz csinálni? - nézek vissza rá.  
\- Meg van a módszerem, neked csak annyi dogod van, hogy megcsókolod. - A szavak közben Monic felkel az ágyból és elém lépkedve ragadja meg a karomat.  
\- Csak ennyit? Semmi más? - nézek kételkedve rá.  
\- Egy szenvedélyes csókot akarok – válaszolja hevesen, furcsán csillogó szemekkel.  
\- Megpróbálhatom – egyezek bele vonakodva.  
\- Menni fog, láttam, hogy néztek egymásra – kuncog a szavak közben. - Alig várom, hogy lássam amint két helyes srác csókolja egymást az orrom előtt – sóhajtja vágyakozva.   
\- Elég perverz vagy – mondom a szemébe a véleményemet.  
\- Hahó – lengeti meg kezét az arcom előtt. - Egy kupiba dolgozok. Amúgy tényleg meleg vagy? - teszi fel a váratlan kérdést mire megáll bennem az ütő is.   
\- Határozottan! - felelem kapásból neki.  
\- Nem tűnsz valami izgatottnak, pedig osztályon felüli pasit kínálok fel neked. Választhattam volna valami öreg kecskét is – a szavak közben fenyegetően össze húzza szemöldökét, mint aki megfontolja ezt a lehetőséget is.  
Ha azt hiszi, hogy rám hozta frászt, akkor ez egy gyenge próbálkozás volt. Ennyitől én már nem ijedek meg, az elmúlt hetek után. A fenyegetésre csak azt mondom neki póker arccal:  
\- Akkor nem is élveznéd annyira a látványt! - mutatok rá a tényre, hogy miért is Takeshire esett a választása csók ügyileg.   
\- Igaz – kacag fel vidáman. - Abban nincs semmi plusz, de te meg ő hm... - látványosan elkezd borzongani előttem. - Gyere édes – a szavak közben belém karol, és most már együtt indulunk a kijárat felé. - Ideje teljesíteni akkor az alku rád eső részét.

Kilépve meglátom a „bandát”, akik vígan vigyorognak vissza rám, és hangosan kurjantanak mikor meglátnak. Vagyis majdnem mindenki, mert tekintetem találkozik egy viharos kék szempárral melyből olyan düh sugárzik felém, hogy még közelebb húzódok Monichoz, aki biztatóan megpaskolja kezemet. Lehet, hogy tévedek és nem is mérges rám. Azonban egyre közelebb érve hozzá ez a feltételezésem gyorsan elhal. Ennek meg mi baja? Rám nem lehet mérges, hiszen nem is voltam itt. Nőztem, ezt mindenki hallotta! A térdén ülő csaj tehetett valami helytelent? Talán túl sok ruha van rajta? Azonban a lányon lévő köntös nem lehet túl sok, inkább túl kevés, hiszen testéről minden titkot feltár Megállva új barátaim előtt Takeshi üdvözlés gyanánt csak annyit kérdez:  
\- Jól érezted magad?  
\- Igen! - válaszolom lelkesedést tettetve, mire Monic még szorosabban bújik hozzám. 

Take-t a válaszom nem tette boldogabbá, mert szeme már lassan felveszi a kék legsötétebb árnyalatát, és közben tudomást se vesz a karjai között lévőről. Nagyot nyelve nézek rá, és rájövők erre szokták azt mondani: A vihar előtt csend. Gondolataimat a többiek gratulációja szakítja félbe, így inkább feléjük fordulok, és egy tipikus „büszke vagyok, de nagyon” mosolyt villantok fel. Levágódunk Monickal a kanapéra szorosan Take mellett, aki idegesítően bámul oldalról. Ismét az előbbi kérdés merül fel bennem, aztán a következő. Első, ennek mi a baja? A második pedig, hogy a fenébe fogom én megcsókolni Takeshit, hogy túl is éljem? Jó kérdések amikre hamarosan választ fogok kapni.


	23. Azok a zöld szemek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meddig lehet tagadni azt ami nyilvánvaló? A válasz pedig erre az: A végsőkig kitart az ember, ha szükséges.

**Takeshi**

Egy felhevült buja test simul hozzám gyönyöröket ígérve, melyekre már túl régóta várok. Fejemet mégis nem törődően döntöm hátra és nézem a plafont, miközben egy szolgálatkész nő harapdálja igen tehetséges módon a nyakamat. A plafon oltári giccses, mert pufók angyalkák mosolyognak vissza rám, mégis már percek óta bámulom őket. Egy idő után eldöntöm, hogy elviselhető a látvány hosszabb távon is.   
\- Ne hagyj nyomot rajtam – hangzik el tőlem kifejezéstelen hangon az utasítás.  
A mennyezetet bámulom a kupiban, ez mindent kifejez lelkivilágomról. Vékony ujjak kapaszkodnak ingembe majd elindulnak felfelé, hogy hajamba túrjanak. Kezem automatikusa lejjebb mozdul ezzel egy időben. Érzem a selymet mely a testet takarja, amit ma éjjel megkapok. A gondolatra az érdeklődés halvány szikrája pislog fel csak bennem. Elégedettnek kell lennem, és az is vagyok! Ki ne lenne az? Minden adott egy felejthetetlen éjszakához. Nem érdekel barátaim idióta röhögése és az sem, hogy már a huszadik „ó, Jessie” hangzott el. Hidegen hagy az ilyen teljesen. Szinte észre se veszem már a nyögéseket, sikolyokat, majd hirtelen felkapom a fejemet, mert a hangos reccsenést nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni. Mi az ördög folyik odabent?! Mi is? Az, ami általában az ilyen helyen. Egy pillanatra kizökkentem a tökéletes nyugalmamból, de ez csak apró repedés volt önuralmam páncélján. Bosszúsan vesszek mély levegőt, miközben a rajtam tevékenykedő partnerem végre elszakad a nyakamtól. Fejét a vállamra hajtja miközben kezével mellkasomon köröz tovább. Észre se veszem a szándékosan érzéki mozdulatokat, olyan számomra mintha ott se lenne. Automatikusan húzom közelebb, és rutinosan simítok végig testén újra. Selyem, ami egy forró testet takar, ezek amik igazán érdekelnek jelenleg.   
\- Asszem leszakadt az ágy fiúk! - suttogja áhítattal Mike.  
\- Nem semmi – mondja Shane. - Jessie a meglepetések embere! Take mit szólsz a kis műsorhoz, amit hallhatunk?   
Shan-re nézek, aki mikor meglátja a tekintetemet, arrébb húzódik.   
\- Mit kellene szólnom? - kérdem lágy hangon ujjaim között egy hosszú fürtöt morzsolgatva.  
\- Mi bajod? - kérdez vissza óvatosan.  
\- Semmi! Miért kellene, hogy bajom legyen?! - sziszegve ejtem szinte a szavakat. - Állati jól érzem magam! - a mondat közben elengedem a szőke fürtöt, amivel játszadoztam.  
Ismeretlen indulat forr bennem, magam se tudom ki, vagy épp mi iránt. Mikor kezdődött el? Azt hiszem az idejét pontosan meg tudnám mondani, mikor egy bizonyos ajtó becsukódott. Zavar a tudat, hogy valaki hozzáér törékeny testéhez. A lányos fiúkkal valóban csak gond van! Miért van az az elvetemült elképzelésem, hogy lányként kell rá gondolnom. A nőt látom egy fiúban. A páncélom egyre jobban reped, minden perccel, valamint nyögéssel ami elhangozott eddig, és ez a tény csak az utolsó pillanatban tudatosodik bennem. Számat összeszorítom, mire apró fájdalom fut végig rajtam, de most pont ez kell, hogy kicsit visszanyerjem magam fölött az irányítást.   
\- Nem akarsz szobára menni inkább? - céloz Shane a kérdéssel finoman arra, hogy kielégületlenségem okozza bajomat. - Ereszd ki a gőzt, aztán mindjárt jobb kedved lesz – kacarászik, bár óvatosabban, mint szokott.  
\- Előbb jöjjön a nap hőse – felelem gúnyosan.  
Fura tekintettel méreget Shane, miközben a többiek izgatottan várják, hogy kitáruljon az ajtó és kilépjen rajta ő, aki túlteljesített mindent, amit elvártunk tőle. Ezt én is látni akarom; szinte már megszállottan. Tudatosítani magamban, hogy tényleg egy igazi fiú, bár az előbbi akciója minden kétséget kizárólag biztosított mindenkit, hogy tud teljesíteni, mint egy férfi, lányos külseje ellenére is.  
Az ajtó hangtalanul nyílik ki, én mégis ösztönös odanézek. Pontosan tudom mit fogok látni, és nem is csalódok. Jessie és a nő meglehetősen ziláltan lépnek ki. Szorosan összesimulva árasztják magukból a bizalmas légkört. Egy pillantással felmérek mindent. A félregombolt inget, ami rosszul van visszagyűrve, kipirult arc és kócos tincsek. Megtette hát. Tekintetünk találkozik és van mersze még közelebb bújni a nőhöz. Dühöm mélysége meglep engem is. Nem vetődik fel bennem az alapvető kérdés, hogy miért is van nekem ezzel bajom? A többiek kurjantását távolról hallom csupán, csak őt nézem, ahogy egyre közelebb jön felénk. Tétován megáll előttem és én nem bírom tovább, megadom magam a késztetésnek tehát megkérdem:  
\- Jól érezted magad?  
\- Igen! - válaszolja lelkesen égő tekintettel.  
Én ezt megverem születik meg bennem a gondolat. A tett elkövetésében, csak a nő akadályoz meg, aki rajtam terpeszkedik. A következő jelenetet szerencsére némán tűröm, ahogy levágódik mellém gondtalanul vigyorogva és vidáman cseverészve. Nem bírom elfordítani a tekintetemet róla. Szemének csillogása, gondtalansága, mindez együtt úgy hat rám, mint egy ökölcsapás. A nő, akinek a nevét se tudom nyafogva szólal meg:  
\- Nem megyünk?  
Válasz helyett állát felemelve igazítom a megfelelő szögbe és csapok le ajkára egy túl jól ismert okból. Semmi se érdekel ami körülöttem zajlik. A világ megszűnhet és Jessie Price felőlem akár ki is jelentheti, hogy ő a világ ura. Elégedett nyögés szakad ki partneremből, aki ujjaival szinte csimpaszkodik hajamba.

**Jessie**

Vidáman élvezni az ünneplést és gondtalanságot sugározni magamból, komoly színészi képességeket kíván tőlem. Főleg mikor lehet, hogy már csak órák vannak vissza az életemből. Viszont ahogy mondják játszani kell, amíg a függöny le nem gördül. Erős sejtésem van, hogy nekem nem gördülni fog, hanem ütni, de nagyot. Takeshi meg fog ölni, ha megtudja, hogy már harmadszor csókolom meg. Mélyebben belegondolva ez némiképp különbözik az előző csókoktól. Az első csak puszi volt, a másodikat ő kezdeményezte és én csak sodródtam az árral. Esélyem se volt tiltakozni, még ha akartam volna, akkor se tudok. Szinte kényszert érzek, hogy erre helyeslően hümmögjek, de elég furán jönne ki ez a mozdulat, így visszafogom magam. Lényegében ez lesz az első csók, amit én fogok végre hajtani. Majdnem önként, és közben oldalra nézve ránézek Monicra, aki vígan magyarázza milyen férfi-állat vagyok valójában. Na igen, a majdnem hangsúlyos a mondatomban. Fura nő, fura vágyakkal. Viszont, hogy akarja ezt megoldani, az még nagy rejtély számomra.  
Mert ahogy itt csicsereg mellettem, nem igazán tűnik úgy, hogy tenni akar valamit is a dolog érdekében. Fáradtan sóhajtok fel, és kényelmetlenül feszengek. Egyik oldalon nőm dicsér, és a „büszkén vigyorogni” elég fárasztó már nekem. Másik oldalon meg jéghegynek álcázott Takeshi néz meredten. Akkor se fogok oda nézni! Mereven tekintek mindenfelé, csak felé nem. Viszont a szemem sarkából így is látom, ahogy kezével belemarkol a szőke fürtökbe, majd érzéki lassúsággal mozdul lejjebb. Idióta! Ráadásul ezt a barmot kell megcsókolnom, pedig legszívesebben megütném, hogy itt taperol előttem egy másik nőt. Mi olyan jó ebben a szőke cicababában?  
A szilikonon kívül persze. Nem bírom tovább, és muszáj kissé odafordulnom, mert a választ tudni akarom. Rendben csinosnak csinos, ismerem el magamnak keletlenül, és ruha is kevés van rajta. Ez plusz két pont, de ott a szilikon, a kevés agysejt és, hogy teljesen be van gerjedve Takeshire. Szóval mindjárt át is ment így negatív tendenciába a csaj mérlege, ami összesen – gyors fejszámolást végzek magamban – mínusz harminc pont, és most még kedvesen végeztem az osztályozást. Haha, kacagok fel elégedetten magamban, mert az összesítés nekem kedvez. Azonban ne feledkezzünk meg a tényről, hogy ő lányként van most jelen itt - szólal meg egy jól ismert, gúnyos hang a fejemben.   
Rövid életű győzelmem volt, mert a szőke baba a mezőny élére tőrt ezzel, hogy velem ellentétben ő nincs jelmezben. Lényegében ruhában se, de ez részletkérdés. Takeshi pedig mintha megérezné, hogy ez az a jelenet, amire szükségem van ahhoz, hogy rosszabbul érezzem magam, megcsókolja. Az orrom előtt van mersze megcsókolni! Megölöm! Izmaim már ugrásra készen feszülnek, hogy én ezeket mindjárt ketté választom, de végleg. Teljesen elfeledkezem ama tényről, hogy milyen céllal is jöttünk ide. Az idióta csak teszi a dolgát, és egyelőre csak ölelgeti a hozzá legközelebbi nőt. De miért őt, és miért nem engem?  
\- Hé srácok, mit kértek inni? - hallom meg Shane hangját, ezzel szabotálva tervemet, ami egy szőke fej megtépése volt.  
Rémülten meredek magam elé, mikor rájövők, hogy majdnem mit is akartam tenni. Ugrásra kész pozíciómon engedek kicsit, és a kérdezőre fordítom inkább a figyelmemet.  
\- Valami jó erőset, amiben magas az alkohol százaléka – rekedt hangon közlöm vele rendelésemet.  
Bitang erős pia kell ide, hogy mindent rózsaszínben lássak. Sorra mondják a többiek is mit kérnek, mire végre Take is elszakad a porszívónak készülő csajtól, és azt mondja:  
\- Narancslé.  
Meglepetten nézek rá, mert ő az első és megérzésem szerint az utolsó is, aki rostban gazdag italt kért. Rám néz, felhúzott szemöldökkel majd megkérdi:  
\- Mit nézel?  
\- Téged – válaszolom kapásból. - Narancslé?   
Látványosan szenvedő képet vág, mire körülöttem elkezdenek röhögni „barátai”. Értetlenül nézek végig rajtuk.  
\- Mi vicceset mondtam? Mondjátok meg, mert én is nevetni akarok! - jelentem ki mert titkot sejtek.  
\- Nem ihat – kacag a túloldalon Mike fulladozva.  
\- Pedig olyan cuki, ha iszik – röhög Shane is teljes erővel.  
\- Ezt csak a te állításodra alapozhatjuk! Mi még nem tudtuk leitatni – szól közbe Bryce csalódottan. - Pedig mennyire akartuk!  
\- Cuki? - visszafordulok Take-hez aki úgy ül, mint aki már hozzászokott ehhez a reakcióhoz. - Tudsz olyan lenni? - kérdem meg most őt akaratlanul is kételkedően.  
Pillantása szinte odaszögez, a kanapéhoz miközben várom válaszát. Elfelejtkezem környezetemről, a csajról az ölében, egyszóval csak ő meg én vagyunk. Lassított felvételként élem meg, ahogy közelebb hajol hozzám. Abban a másodpercben töredékek ragadnak meg emlékemben. Mint ezüst nyakláncának csillogása, az ingből kilátszó bőr valamint az elmondhatatlan kék szemek. 

\- Sok mindent nem tudsz még rólam – selymesen kúszik fülembe hangja melytől borzongás tölt el.  
Csak a hideg miatt, nyugtatom magamat kábultan, nem érdekelve, hogy ablak vagy épp ajtó közel és távol nincs. Dermedten ülők, de Monic sikeresen visszatérít a valóságba egy határozott rántással. Tekintetemet erővel fordítom el nagy nehézségek árán, és próbálok a társalgásra koncentrálni amit Shane nagy lendülettel ad elő:  
\- Ez Takeshi talán legsötétebb titka...   
\- Kösz, hogy ismét előadod – vág közbe Take gúnyosan.  
\- Szóval mikor férfiak lettünk – folytatja Shane zavartalanul, én meg csak a szemöldökömet húzom fel a férfi szóra, de feszülten figyelek tovább -, úgy döntöttünk erre inni kell. - Az emlék hatására, elkezd kacarászni majd újra teljes erővel folytatja. - Itt derült ki, hogy nem bírja a piát és van „egy másik én”- je.

A mondat végén hatásszünetet tartva néz rám, és lassan rájövök - a show csak nekem szól, bár a többiek is látványosan élvezik a valószínűleg többször hallott történetet. Aztán mikor úgy dönt a kellő idő eltelt, újra nekikezd az emlék felelevenítésének:  
\- Már egy korty kiütötte teljesen.  
\- És? - nézek rá még mindig értetlenkedve.  
Nem bírja az alkoholt, mi van ebben? Na jó, én viszont bírom ez is igaz. Kelletlenül borzongok meg mert eszembe jut, egy régi fogadás, amit apám kötött rám és az alkohol tűrő képességemre. Így derült ki, hogy az állóképességem átlagon felüli.   
\- Viszont Takeshi ilyenkor teljesen átváltozik és valami elragadó személyisége bukkan fel. El se tudod képzelni milyen szép baritonon tud énekelni, ha akar...  
\- Tényleg? - hitetlenkedő pillantással nézek a mellettem ülőre, aki csak bosszúsan sóhajt.   
\- Kár, hogy utána nem emlékszik semmire se – válaszolja nekem Shane, majd előredőlve néz a mellettem ülőre. - Na, Take nem akarod megmutatni Jessie-nek az elragadó Take-t – énekli szinte gúnyosan a szavakat Shane.  
\- Holnapra lesz egy monoklid! Ez alól semmi se menthet meg – feleli kapásból Takeshi, mire Shane újra elkezd nevetgélni.  
Ez a srác valószínűleg mazochista, mert én nem igazán ingerelném tovább a helyében. Valami miatt már eleve oltári mérges volt, már csak ürügy kell és robbanni fog. Monic mellettem mosolyogva áll fel, kecsesen szembefordulva velünk, majd azt mondja:  
\- Uraim, akkor Wendy – itt a szőke lányra néz aki Take ölében ül -, és én hozzuk máris az italokat. - ezzel félbe is szakítja a kialakuló vitát, mert szinte mindenki elégedetten nyerít fel.  
A Wendy nevű lány nagy nehezen felterpeszkedik, és elindulnak együtt, hogy hozzák a kért piákat. Elgondolkodva nézek utánuk mert a női megérzésem ezerrel jelzi, hogy a terv végrehajtása teljes gőzerővel nekiindult. Semmi se menthet meg egy szenvedélyes csóktól! Elégedetlenül döntöm hátra a fejemet, és megállapítom, hogy a plafont egy szóval lehet csak jellemezni: giccses. Ki volt itt a díszlettervező? Türelmetlenül sóhajtok fel, mert már szeretnék túl lenni a „dolgon” ami vár rám.   
\- Mi van, ennyire jó volt? - kérdi meg mellettem hirtelen Take. - Mindjárt visszajön a nő, és még egy körre elviheted – mondja gúnyos vigyorral.  
\- Tényleg van egy másik oldalad? - nézek rá kételkedve. - Mert ez az, amit ezer év után se hinnék el.

**Takeshi**

Örülhetek, hogy Shane nem a teljes verziót adta elő, mert nem verekedni jöttem most ide. Jessie csakúgy, mint én pár perccel ezelőtt, a plafont nézi. Arcának rezdüléséből rájövök az ő ízlésétől is távol állnak az angyalkák. Bosszúsan nézem, mikor hallom sóhajtását. Ennyire várja vissza azt a nőt?   
\- Mi van, ennyire jó volt? - kérdem meg tőle.  
\- Tényleg van egy másik oldalad? - érdeklődik felhúzott szemöldökkel. - Mert ez az, amit ezer év után se hinnék el.  
Mérgesen meredünk egymásra. Én tudom miért vagyok dühös! Természetesen Shane és a hülye története bosszantott fel. De neki mi baja lehet?  
\- Nem tűnsz valami boldognak? Csak nem maradtál kielégületlen? - gúnyosan érdeklődök.  
\- Hallottad milyen jó volt nekem. Aggódsz, hogy te nem tudsz majd így teljesíteni? - kacarászik fojtottan előttem.   
\- Hallottam. – morgom dühösen felé, majd közelebb hajolok hozzá.  
Meglepetten néz rám, de nem húzódik távolabb, majd feltesz egy váratlan kérdést szinte lágy hangon:  
\- A szád, fáj még?  
\- Nem, már nem – válaszolom kissé zavartan.

Kezét lassan kinyújtja, és egy ujjal megérinti az említett sérülést. Érintése gyengéd, szinte nem is érzem, hogy hozzám ér, mégis elönt egyfajta várakozás. Ez nem helyes, és egyáltalán nem kéne engednem, dörömböl az agyamban. A dolgot figyelmen kívül hagyom, hogy mi helyes, és jó. Ez most jólesik nekem, és ami jó az nem lehet helytelen. A többiek elvannak foglalva a körülöttük lévő nőkkel, és ránk se bagóznak. Zöld szemek, gyengéd érintés - ez lesz a végzetem, ezt magam is tudom. Tennem kell valamit nagyon gyorsan, mielőtt valami kimondhatatlan dolgot tennék, amit soha nem bocsátanék meg magamnak.   
\- Meghoztuk az italokat – csendül fel egy női hang.  
Odakapom a fejemet, és látom, hogy tálcán egyensúlyozva szervírozza a két nő a tetemes ital mennyiséget. Eszembe jut, hogy miért vagyok itt, valamint az a tény, hogy az előbbi érintés jobban feltüzelt, mint az ölemben ült nő bármilyen megmozdulása. Hirtelen felállok a kanapéról, és az éppen tálcát lerakó Wendy nevű nőt megragadom, és magamhoz szorítva kérdem:  
\- Hol a szobád? - kérdésembe türelmetlenség feszül.  
Véget kell vetnem ennek az érzésnek azonnal. Lassan túlmegyek azon a ponton, amire még gondtalanul legyinthetek.   
\- Nem akarod meginni az italod előtte? - a mondat közben lehajol a narancslevemmel teli pohárhoz, és megragadva nyújtja felém.  
\- Nem, menjünk – válaszolom.  
\- Neked hoztam – súgja csábítóan felém nyújtva a poharat.  
\- Te is facsartad? - érdeklődök gúnyosan.  
\- Ez dobozos narancs volt – feleli értetlenül. - Kellett volna?  
Bamba tekintete mindent elmond, amit el kell mondani. Kezét megragadva elindulok, miközben közlöm vele:  
\- Hozd akkor azt a poharat, jó lesz majd valamikor.  
Jelenleg nem az agya érdekel, hanem a teste melybe el akarok merülni azonnal, bár a most is már túl késő lenne számomra.  
\- Take, milyen sietős lett? - szól be Shane, mikor észreveszi távolodásunkat.  
Hátra se fordulva válaszolom:  
\- Azért jöttem, hogy jól érezzem magam! Azt is fogom tenni!

A nőt végre nem kell húznom, és mutatja az utat a folyóson, amire végre kiértünk. Amilyen kedvemben vagyok, bemennék az első szobába, nem érdekelve, hogy ki van ott vagy épp mit csinál. Egy dolog érdekel csak, hogy a kínzó érzés szűnjön már meg. El akarok feledkezni mindenről. Legfőképpen Róla...

**Jessie**

Egy mozdulattal hajtom fel a legközelebbi pohárban rejlő megnyugvást. Az alkohol erős benne, de meg se rezdülők, ahogy egy hajtással kiiszom és levágom az üres poharat az asztalra. Elment egy másik nővel, ez a gondolat zakatol a fejemben és jobban zavar, mint kellene. Miközben hallgatom az egyre vidámabb társalgást az asztalon észreveszek még egy érintetlen poharat, és már nyúlok is utána, mikor is egy fehér kacsó gátol meg a mozdulatban.  
\- Akarlak – súgja tisztán, érthetően Monic.  
\- Mi van? - nézek rá értetlenül.  
Azt hittem ezt a részt már tisztáztuk. Fura nő! Félrelököm a kezét és a kiszemelt poharat megragadva döntöm le annak is a tartalmát. Hála a géneknek, meg se kottyan ez az akció. Köszi apu, hogy legalább valami jó dolgot is kaptam tőled, gondolok hálálkodva rossz életű atyámra.  
\- Akarlak még egyszer! - hangsúlyozza erőteljesen ezt a mondatot. - Érezni a tested, amit nyújtani tud számomra – súgja már hangosabban - Megígérted!  
\- Jessie, repetát akar belőled – vihog Bryce egy másik nőt ölelgetve.  
Ha jól értem most egy utasítás hangzott el Monictól, vagyis akkor tennem kell, amit kell.   
\- Asszem srácok, szólít a kötelesség! - kiáltok fel vidámságot tettetve és engedem, hogy a nő húzzon fel ülőhelyemről.   
\- Csak keményen add meg neki, ami jár! - nevet fel Bryce, aki szintén elindul egy szoba irányába a mondat közben.  
\- Akkor csatára fel, fiúk! - kurjant fel vidáman Shane is.  
Ahogy nézem mindenki döntésre vitte magában a dolgot, mert a szélrózsa irányába szóródunk el a lakosztályok irányába, átlagban egy nővel, bár Mike röhögcsélve közli:  
\- Egyszerűen nem tudok dönteni – sóhajtja nevetéstől fuldokló hangon. – A Barna vagy a vörös a jobb?! Így viszem mindegyiket – közli a nyilvánvaló tényt, mikor két oldalról lányokkal körülvéve megy el mellettem.

Moniccal abba az irányba indulunk el amerre az előbb Take és a csaj - aki biztos, hogy festett szőke volt – eltűntek. Szinte nem is figyelem, hogy merre megyünk, és fent se akadok olyan látványon, amit mondjuk egy bőrszerkóba öltözött nő nyújt, aki ostorát csattogtatva megy el mellettünk. Itt valószínűleg ez teljesen szokványos látvány, és én nem vagyok abban a lelkiállapotban, hogy ilyeneken kiakadjak, meg persze jogom sincs rá. Mivel ez is csak egy álca. Kellékek, amik kellenek, mint nekem, hogy fiúnak kell kiadnom magam határozatlan időre. Mindenki megteszi, ami telik tőle, hogy túlélje a következő napot. Ha innét nézem akkor az alku, amit teljesítenem kell nem is olyan drága. Mit számít ma már egyetlen apró csók vagy akár az, hogy egy kupiba jöttem? Ha fiú lennék akkor élvezném ugyan úgy, ahogy a többiek, mint mondjuk Take. Igen, mint ő. Milyen sietősen tűnt el, szinte elviharzott azzal a lánnyal. Nem számít neki kivel fekszik le, bárki megteszi, aki egy kicsit is jól néz ki. Mit jelent akkor neki egy csók vagy kettő, amit váltott velem öntudatlanul? Semmit? Többet kellett volna innom, akkor mindjárt nem gondolkodnék hülyeségeken. Ide egy egész üveg kell, de gyorsan. Már fordulok is ideiglenes nőm felé, hogy kifejtsem, hogy nekem még muszáj innom, de mielőtt nyithatnám a számat ő megelőz:  
\- Már azt hittem az asztal alól kell majd előszednem – mondja szinte súgva véleményét. - Mi van be akartál rúgni?   
\- A terv az volt, de több alkohol kell ahhoz – felelem csalódottan.  
\- Egy biztos, a piát férfiként bírod! - válaszolja szinte kedveskedve. - Viszont nekem teljesen józanul kellesz.  
\- Tudom, hiszen mindent a háromdimenziós látványért! - jegyzem meg gúnyos hangon.   
\- Milyen mérgesek vagyunk! - kuncogva reagál felkiáltásomra. - Csak nem vagy féltékeny?   
\- NEM VAGYOK FÉLTÉKENY! - tagolom érthetően a válaszomat.  
\- Persze – jön a vidám a felelet.  
\- Az idiótára? Ki van zárva – ragaszkodok makacsul az eredeti verzióhoz.  
\- Akkor miért vagy kiakadva? – kíváncsiskodik, de hangjában alig leplezett szórakozottság rejlik.  
Mi volt a bajom? Egy perc alatt meg is van a válaszom:  
\- Csak annyi, hogy egyeseknek milyen szegényes az ízlésvilága, ez rém bosszantó. A hülyeség mindig idegesítő tud lenni hosszú távon.  
\- Nem kéne végre beismerned? - váratlanul teszi fel a kérdést.  
Egy pillanatra megállunk, és szembefordulunk egymással, majd mély levegőt veszek, mielőtt azt mondanám:  
\- Rendben, igazad van – szavaim hatására izgatottan csillan meg a szeme.   
\- Igen? - érdeklődik mohón.  
\- Szőkékkel szemben alapvető kifogásom van – felelem vigyorogva, mikor látom arcán a csalódottságot.  
\- Ah – nyög fel bosszúsan.  
Elindulunk újra, és most már szinte jókedvűen kérdem meg:  
\- Mit vártál, hogy beismerem, hogy őrjítően bele vagyok esve? - a kérdés közben már, ahogy kimondtam a képtelenséget, attól röhögcsélni kezdek.  
\- Igen – jön hezitálás nélkül a felelet.  
\- Előbb fagy be a Pokol! - közlöm halálosan komolyan.  
\- Pedig ahogy néztetek egymásra... - súgja szinte a fülembe és zavaróan közel kerül hozzám szinte meztelen teste. - Igazán sajnálom, hogy nem csinálhattam képeket arról, ahogy egymással szemeztettek. Annyira forró volt! - sóhajtja elégedetten felém.  
\- Első: tartsd a távolságot. Második pedig, szerintem keress valami új hobbit, mert nagyon beteg vagy – a mondat közben húzódok is oldalra, ezzel is növelve a távolságot.  
Szavaimra szemem sarkából is látom, hogy csak egy vállrándítást kapok.  
\- Tudom, tudom – válaszolj érdektelenül. - Itt is van, ahova jönnünk kellett! - már lép is az ajtóhoz és nyitná ki.  
Mielőtt azonban ezt megtenné, a csuklóját megragadva akadályozom meg benne és megkérdem:  
\- Mit tervezel egészen pontosan? A csókot hogy akarod megoldani?  
\- Aggódsz? - válaszol kérdéssel.  
\- Persze! - felelem magától értetődően. - A reggelt is meg akarom érni.  
\- Gyere, menjünk be, ne álljunk itt a folyóson – válaszolja. - A falnak is füle van néha – mondja kuncogva.  
Értetlenül nézek rá, mert nem tudom ezen mi nevetni való van. Tekintetem láttán már szó szerint rázkódik a nevetéstől, és az ajtót belökve húz be egy újabb szobába, ami maga a megtestesült selyem álom, mert mindenféle és formájú selyemfátyollal van teleaggatva. Szerintem még egy keleti hárem is elbújhatna a szoba mellett, mert nem semmi látványvilággal kápráztat el. Miközben óvatosan nézelődök, Monic vígan pörög egyet tengelye körül, mint akinek már a vidámság túl nagy és muszáj ezt kifejezni valahogy. Mikor végre kitombolta magát kissé lihegve mondja a következőket:  
\- Igazán örültem, mikor megtudtam, hogy a fekete hajú srác – a mondatot közbeszólásom zavarja meg.  
\- Take.  
\- Igen, Take – folytatja zavartalanul. - Szóval nem bírja az alkoholt. Ezzel meg is oldódott a problémám. Pedig igazán hatásos volt az eredeti elképzelésem.  
\- A narancslé! - kiáltok fel. - Mit raktál bele? - kérdem már aggódva.  
\- Nyugi! Semmi komolyat, csak egy nagyon kevés pluszt – válaszolja kedvesen.  
\- Nem lesz belőle baja, ugye? - faggatom tovább magam se tudom miért.  
\- De édes vagy! - közel lépve hozzám paskolja meg arcomat. - Hé, neked még borostád sincs – néz rám furcsán.  
\- Most ez aztán tényleg idevágó téma! Koncentrálj inkább a lényegre, és ne az én arcbőrömre. Utána cserélünk majd tippeket egymás között. – felelem gúnyolódva, és terelem a témát mindjárt más irányba. - Rendben Take-t kiüti az alkohol, elméletileg. Ha hihetünk Shane elbeszélésének. Akkor is ott van Wendy – mutatok rá a lehetséges hibaforrásra.  
Egy pillanatig csak elgondolkodva néz rám a nő, majd folytatja a terv ecsetelését, bennem pedig egy szikla zúdul le, hogy lebukásmentes maradtam. Már azt hittem rájött vagy legalább sejt valamit.  
\- Wendy az adósom, nem lesz vele gond – válaszolja. - Meg kell várnunk megfelelő pillanatot mikor színre léphetsz.  
\- Ami mikor is lesz? - érdeklődök tőle csöppet se lelkesen.

Már megint egy eszméletlen Takeshi jut nekem! Egyszer jó lenne már úgy megcsókolni az idiótát, hogy emlékszik is rá. Gondolataimban elmélyedve észre se veszem, hogy Monic szinte táncot lejtve a falhoz sétál, és egy kép leemelése után diadalmasan kiált fel:  
\- Tadam! - riadtan nézek rá, mikor hangja hirtelen elér hozzám.  
Óvatosan közelebb lépve látom, hogy jó pár kukucskáló van a falban elhelyezve. Monic izgatottan súgja nekem:  
\- Ha végeztek, akkor egy rejtett ajtó is van itt. Könnyedén át tudsz menni a mellettünk lévő szobába.  
Mellé érve akaratlanul is vonzanak a mini távcsövek, és azon filózok, hogy mit ért Monic a „végeztek” alatt. Aztán belenézve megértem, de nagyon gyorsan. Valahol távolról még hallom amint a mellettem lévő szinte áhítattal mondja:  
\- Istenem, ez nem semmi!  
Nem mondok semmit se, mert ha akarnék se tudnék válaszolni a látványra. Az előbb, amikor azt mondtam neki, hogy mennyire beteg, akkor kicsit mellé lőttem. Én vagyok a beteg! Zavartan kellene elfordulnom vagy legalább vörösödnöm, mint a cékla és valószínűleg, ha egyedül leszek akkor majd a fejemet a falba verem. Most azonban nincs az az erő, ami arra kényszeríthetne, hogy ne nézzek. A szobában egy meztelen Takeshi és szintén ruhátlan Wendy foglalja el az ágyat. 

Egyszer már volt alkalmam látni a ruhátlan Take testét, de az csak lopott pillantás volt. A félelem a lebukástól erősebb volt, mint a kényszer, hogy mindent megnézek alaposan. Zavartan fordulok el egy pillanatra, majd újra visszatérek a kémlelő üzemmódba. Muszáj néznem! A helyiségben lágy fény ad hangulatot, és Takeshi meztelen bőre szinte ragyog ebben a félhomályban. Minden izom és ín tisztán látható testén, ahogy még szorosabban öleli magához a nőt. Bosszúsan nézem, hogy Wendy, mint egy inda fonódik rá , majd felülre kerülve lehajol, hogy megcsókolja. Kezem ökölbe szorul, ahogy közeledik a szája a másik ajkához. Ha megcsókolja, akkor itt ma nem lesz tőlem csók! Az elhatározás hirtelen születik meg bennem, de jól tudom, hogy halálosan komoly vagyok. Nem fog érdekelni, hogy Moniccal alkut kötöttem. Egy másik nő után én nem fogok... feszülten várom a pillanatot.   
Mielőtt elérné a szőke liba a száját, Takeshi hirtelen maga alá szorítja, feltárul ezzel teljes egészében az észbontó tetoválása. A nő szinte eltűnik alatta, és ha nem látnám lábait, akkor észre se venném, hogy ketten vannak. A fojtott suttogás Take-től elér hozzám:  
\- Ne csókolj meg.  
A mondat végén már hajol is le, és ajkával a csaj nyakát kezdi el kényeztetni, kezével pedig kalandozik az adakozó testen. Wendy nyögései zavaróak számomra, és igyekszem kizárni a hangokat, amiket kiad magából. A végén már csak Takeshi-t nézem, ahogy mozog. A tetoválása olyan mintha élne, az az érzésem, hogy a sárkány szemei vadul merednek felém. Lehetséges, hogy az a valami él? Na jól van Jessie, a fantáziád nagyon elszaladt, próbálom józanítani magamat. Azonban nem sokat érek vele, mert Takeshi minden mozdulatára a tetoválás is vele együtt mozog és tekergőzik a hátán, a fenekén. A szemem elér a fenekére és bár még soha nem láttam meztelen férfiét, sejtésem szerint ennél feszesebbet nem is fogok. Egy szó dübörög a fejembe szakadatlanul: tökéletes.   
Agyam igyekszik minden rezdülését befogadni, de annyi mindenre kellene figyelnem. A haja, ami feketén hullámzik a nyakánál, és mikor teste megfeszül fejét hátraveti és fekete felhőként követik a mozgást a fürtök. Vagy ahogy az izmok mozgása révén a rajz a hátán különböző alakzatokat vesz fel. Annyi látni való van... és én csak kapkodom a tekintetemet. Nem is tudatosodik bennem, hogy szinte levegővétel nélkül nézem a műsort, így mikor elkezdenek kis pontok a szeme előtt ugrálni ámulva gondolok arra, hogy: Takeshi aztán tud valamit! Majd utána rájövők, hogy az idióta tudtán kívül majdnem megölt. Fuldoklóként veszek mély levegőt, de még ez se képes meggátolni, hogy tovább figyeljek.

**Takeshi**

Mikor meg akar csókolni a nő, nem engedem neki. Magam se tudom miért, valahogy nem érzem helyesnek a csókot vele. Máskor nem szokott zavarni az ilyesmi. Egy újabb apró változás a viselkedésemben, aminek zavarni kellene, de mégsem ezt érzem. Egyszerűen elfogadom a tényt, hogy ha akarok, ha nem, változok. A lényeg, hogy meddig engedem, hogy a dolgok elfajuljanak. Ez az apróság még lényegtelen vagyis megengedett. Magam alá szorítom a meztelen nőt, és abban a pillanatban - mióta beléptünk a szobába - elönt a színtiszta vágy. Nem értem miért? Szememet egy pillanatra lehunyom, és úgy hajolok a nyakára a partneremnek, hogy forró csókot nyomjak rá. Érzékeimet követve érintem az engedelmes testet, és úgy bánok vele, mintha érdekelnének az érzései. Gyengéd vagyok vele, pedig nem kellene, hiszen itt az ember saját gyönyöre a fontos nem pedig az, hogy mind a két fél jól érezze magát. Mégis, nem tudom csak úgy elvenni, amire szükségem van. Furcsa borzongás fut végig a testemen. A forróságnak ami eltölt, köze sincs a nőhöz, akit magamhoz szorítok, számomra ő csak egy test, ami segít levezetni a feszültséget. A zavar és a kétely megszüntetésére tökéletes. Az érzés ahhoz hasonlítható, mikor tekintetem találkozik egy bizonyos zöld szempárral, csak most sokkal intenzívebb. Mikor beléptünk a szobába egyből rávetettem magam Wendyre, és igyekeztem a vágy halvány szikráját életre hívni magamban. Ez komoly kihívás volt a részemről, de a düh és a bizonyítani akarás csodás képességekre tudja sarkallni az embert. Én pedig nagyon elszánt voltam.  
Most már a szenvedéllyel sincs gond, mozdulataim már nem kimértek vagy épp tudatosak. Viszont ezt a vágyat nem az alattam lévő nő idézte elő, ezt még a jelenleg homályos agyammal is felfogom. Van itt még valami több...  
Testem megfeszül, már nincs időm tisztán gondolkodni, csak érzek. Karok ölelnek magukhoz, és alattam zihál Wendy. Bár számára ez csak munka, van egy olyan érzésem, hogy most ő is száz százalékig részt vett a gyönyörben, amit nyújtottam neki. Lefordulok róla és hallgatom ahogy lihegve kapkodja a levegőt, a szoba csendjét csak ez a hang töri meg, egészen addig ,míg meg nem szólal legnagyobb sajnálatomra:  
\- Kéred most az italod?  
\- Valami jutalékot kapsz, ha iszok? - kérdezek vissza gúnyosan.  
\- Csak azt akarom, hogy jó legyen neked. - A mondat végén megjátszott bánatos pillantással néz rám.  
Túl elégedett vagyok jelenleg, hogy felbosszantsanak, és oldalamra fordulva válaszolom neki:  
\- Hozd akkor azt a poharat.  
Vidáman kászálódik ki az ágyból, csöppet se zavarja meztelensége. Tekintetemmel követem, és megállapítom, hogy csodás teste van. Karcsú és telt ahol kell. Teljesen különbözik egy bizonyos pálcikától. Az előbbi, viszonylag békés pillanatomat mintha elfújták volna, mert ismét rá gondolok. Hátamra fordulok, nem zavar meztelenségem melyet takaró se fed és lassan már szokásomhoz híven a plafont szemrevételezem. Újra elönt az az érzés, hogy figyelnek. Kezdődő őrületem szikrája ez? Már az üldözési mániával is meg kell küzdenem? Szép kilátások! Elmélkedésemet az ágy besüppedése zavarja meg, és oldalra nézve látom, hogy ágypartnerem, már nyújtja is felém poharamat.   
Felülve nyúlok az ital után, mert nincs kedvem hallgatni a sipákolását. Ez a nő határozottan akkor jó nő, ha csöndben van, így egy mozdulattal iszom meg a pohár tartalmát. Fintorgok mert már a szoba-hőmérsékletű lett, és érzek benne valami fura ízt. Nem rossz vagy kellemetlen, hanem inkább édes és valami égető érzés tölt el, ahogy hátradőlök a párnán.   
\- Jobb lett volna, ha újat hozol. – Közlöm vele kábultan a véleményemet, mert a szoba forgása lassan elviselhetetlen.  
\- Igen? - hallom távolról a hangot. - Akkor megyek is!   
A falak, az ágy, egyszóval minden pörög velem. Mi a fene? Észre se veszem, hogy a szobában egyedül maradok, mert a sötétség körbevesz, és már nem tudom hol is vagyok. 

**Jessie**

Lihegve vetem a hátamat a falnak. Zavartan kapkodok levegő után és tudomást se veszek Monicról, aki szó szerint csüng a falon, miközben élvezetesen sóhajtozik.   
\- Micsoda test – motyogja maga elé.  
Magamban hevesen egyetértek.   
\- Óh, már végeztek... csodálatos volt – Monic közvetít nekem a másik szobában zajló eseményeket.  
Legszívesebben a fülemet befognám, de nem tudom, így bár nem nézem már mit csinálnak odaát, de lelki szemeim előtt még mindig az utolsó pillanat dereng. Ahogy Takeshi hátravetette a fejét, és a teste megfeszült, az olyan... Magammal vitatkozva fordulok vissza, hogy még egy lopott pillantást vethessek rá. Most egyedül fekszik az ágyon meztelenül, a takaró csak pár centire van tőle, de meg se próbálja beburkolni vele magát. Ezzel teljesen egyet értek, mert vétek lenne eltakarni ezt a testet. Döbbenten nyitom nagyra a szememet. Milyen perverz gondolataim vannak! Ijedten fordulok el, és kezdek saját magamtól félni. Most akkor ki is a beteg?   
\- Megitta! - kiált fel diadalmasan Monic.  
Hangjára megrezdülök, és jól tudom már semmi sincs amivel megakadályozhatnám közös kis vállalkozásunkat. Menni fog? A kérdés önmagamhoz tele van bizonytalansággal, de a monológomra adott válaszom határozott: MUSZÁJ, hogy sikerüljön! A rejtekajtó hirtelen nyílik ki, és beviharzik rajta a Wendy nevű csaj. Ellenszenvesen mérem végig. Nem tett ellenem semmit, de utálom és kész. Szerencsére nem kell beszélgetésbe merülnünk, mert Monic azonnal átveszi a szót:  
\- Már hat a szer?  
\- Egyből kiütötte – lihegi izgatottan.  
\- Tökéletes! - kuncog vidáman Monic, és végre el tud szakadni a leskelődő üzemmódtól.  
\- Most mit csinálunk? - kérdezi a szöszi liba.  
\- Te, szívecském nem teszel semmit – jön a felelet a terv vezetőjétől. - Most szépen elmész a konyhára, és hozol inni.   
\- De... - kezdene tiltakozni.  
\- Ezzel törleszted az előző szívességemet – folytatja kitartóan Monic.   
\- Rendben, megyek már! - jön a csalódott felelet.   
Elindul az ajtó felé, és mielőtt kilépne „nőm” élvezettel szól utána:  
\- Ne siess!  
\- Nem is akartam! - pördül felénk olyannyira felháborodottan, hogy a pongyola hullámzik körülötte. - Narancsot kell keresnem, mert nem jó neki a dobozos üdítő. - A felelet végén visszafordul az ajtó felé, és megy tovább.

Miközben kilép, még eljut hozzám a motyogása, melytől legszívesebben a fejemet fognám.  
\- Viszont csak almánk van, abból, hogyan csináljak lét belőle? Dobozunk sincs...  
Az ajtó csukódása szerencsére véget vet, hogy elmélkedését tovább hallgassam.   
\- Nem valami okos – jegyzem meg csöndesen.  
\- Nem – válaszolja nekem érdektelenül. - Viszont rendkívül tehetséges és az ügyfelek imádják ezt a típust. – A mondat végén sokatmondóan kacsint rám.  
\- Klassz! Pasik, mit is várhat tőlük az ember – morgom az orrom alatt.  
\- Édes, te is férfi vagy! - lép elém Monic komoly tekintettel.  
\- Én egy meleg pasi vagyok! - válaszolom zavartan.  
\- Még inkább igaz rád akkor az egész – kuncogja el magát. - Tudom én mi az igazság! - szavai hatására megfagy a vér az ereimben.  
\- Igazán? - érdeklődök nagyon óvatosan.  
\- Bizony – neveti el magát, miközben elkezd húzni a rejtett ajtó felé. - Féltékeny vagy!  
\- Nem is! - tiltakozok rögtön.  
Egy pillanatra megijedtem, hogy sejt valamit. Szerencsére megint csak visszatértünk ehhez a féltékenység dologra, amit határozottan tagadok. Én nem lehetek az. A válaszomra csak egy mosolyt kapok, és a szorítás a karomon nem enyhül. Ez a nő nincs tisztában az erejével, mert lassan már zsibbadási állapotot ér el nálam. A rejtett ajtó még mindig nyitva van, és szó szerint belök rajta. Visszafordulok, mert kezemen a szorítás nem érződik újra, és azt látom, hogy Monic be akarja csukni az ajtót mögöttem. Ijedten kérdem meg:  
\- Nem jössz be?  
\- Telitalálat – válaszolja fojtott hangon az erőlködéstől. - Hülye ajtó beragadt, látszik, hogy régen használták már – sopánkodik.  
Én itt mindjárt agyvérzést kapok, ez a nő meg ezzel van el foglalva.  
\- Látni akartad vagy mi van most? - sietősen kérdezem meg, mert az ajtó lassan a helyére kerül. - Minek csukod be az ajtót? Nem akarom, hogy becsukd.  
\- Ha meleg is vagy, légy már férfi! - válaszolja biztatva. - Mivel nehezen engeded el magad, ahogy látom, ezért nem akarok jelen lenni, de minden mozdulatodat követni fogom.   
Csak nézem, ahogy a fal a helyére kerül, és ha nem tudnám, hogy van menekülésem kulcsa, akkor soha nem jönnék rá a titokra. Mielőtt végleg bezáródna, elér az undorítóan vidám hang:  
\- Szenvedélyes legyen ám!  
Időm sincs már válaszolni, és mikor reagálnék rá már úgyis mindegy, mert akinek beszólnék nem épp finoman, már nincs előttem. Mély sóhajjal fordulok meg, és szemembe ötlik az ágy. Milyen szép a fafaragás az oszlopon. Jé, ez egy baldhacinos ágy. Miért nem tűnt fel eddig? Ez olyan régimódi jellegzetességet ad egy fekhelynek. Nekem az ilyen nem jön be, de ebben a környezetben elég hatásos. Rendben akkor munkára fel! 

Ágyat szemrevételeztem, de ami rajta van az sokkal érdekesebb lesz. Megteszem az első lépést, amit követ a második. Lassan kirajzolódik az ágyban lévő alak, és ahogy egyre közelebb érek szívem őrült dobogásba kezd.


	24. Ismerős idegen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Végre eljön a pillanat amire Monic vár. Minden egész jól halad, de semmi se lehet tökéletes.

**Jessie**

A szobában szépek a falak, mert... miért is? A válasz gyorsan érkezik: mert olyan világosak. Nahát, az a függöny, pedig... milyen is? Hát persze olyan függönyszerű. Kapkodom a fejemet össze vissza, és minden alaposan szemrevételezek, más szóval húzom az időt amíg lehet. A fenébe, hol is van az a rongy amivel eltakarhatom? Emlékeim szerint az ágy sarkában kell lennie egy takaró féleségnek. Bár ez nem száz százalék, mert mikor az említett fekvőhely rendesen a látó teremben volt, valami egészen másra koncentráltam. Ezért félek, hogy ha csak egy pillanatra is szemügyre veszem a MEZTELEN Takeshit, akkor nem egy könnyen fog beindulni nálam az értelmes gondolkodás és ismét átmegyek – szégyen bevallani magam előtt – perverzbe. Szerencsére nem én lennék a legnagyobb, mert ez a cím Monicot illeti meg, de lassan úgy érzem élmezőnybe kerülhetek még, ha nem vigyázok. Kemény önfegyelemmel ellenállok minden kísértő hangnak, ami azt súgja: _„csak egy kicsit nézzük meg jobban....na”_. Akkor se fogok engedelmeskedni ezért tekintetemmet mereven az ágy végére irányítom. Felőlem akár maga Godzilla is végigcsörtethet a szobán, én le nem veszem a szemet a tartó oszlopról.  
Végre elérek a célomhoz, vagyis a sarok ponthoz. Tekintetemmel elkezdem az ágyat szemrevételezni persze szigorúan csak a takaró miatt. Nézelődés közben egyre feljebb jutok a lepedő vizsgálatában. Hova rejtették? A kérdés lassan már dörömböl a fejemben, mert már egy meztelen láb kerül a látóterembe, amikor egészen más volt az eredeti cél. Milyen szép formás. Vajon minden része ilyen? A kérdésre nyilvánvaló a válasz, de én szeretek biztosra menni. A kísértés egyre nagyobb arra nézve, hogy tekintetem feljebb mozduljon mikor is észreveszem azt amit kerestem. A fenébe, gondolom csalódottan. Ennek is most kellett feltűnnie. Kissé remegő kézzel nyúlok át a lába felett, hogy megkaparintsam az anyagdarabot.  
Vékony, ráadásul kicsit átlátszó az anyaga is, de azért tökéletesen megfelel a feladatnak, amit szánok neki, hogy befedje amit be kell. 

Takaró megvan, már csak azt kell eldönteni, hogyan kerüljön rá a fedetlen testre. Talán most már szabad nézni? Mérlegelek és végül kockáztatok.   
Mély levegőt veszek elszámolok egyig, hiszen fölösleges húzni az időt a kettővel és ami még utána van. Sajnos túl sokáig tudok számolni ezzel arányosan viszont az időm kevés. Tehát a kellő oxigénbevitel után hirtelen oldalra fordulok – miközben a lenge takaró kezemben hasonló lendülettel kavarja meg a levegőt -, és amint a szög megfelelő, már dobom is el. Lassított felvételként élem meg a pillanatot, ahogy kecsesen hullámzik az anyag, majd egyre lejjebb ereszkedik. Döbbenten tapasztalom, hogy sikerült! Mármint a főbb veszélyforrásokat sikerült a szemem elől eltüntetni. Igazából nem hittem volna, hogy elsőre eredményes lesz ez a „takarjuk el, amit csak lehet” akció. Lelki szemeim előtt már felkészültem a szerencsétlenkedésre, ahogy újra-és újra próbálom becélozni Taket. Most pedig ezt kell tapasztalnom. Mit mondjak csöpp csalódottság fog el... 

Persze gyorsan észhez térítem magamat, mert miért is lennék csalódott? Egyszer volt szerencsém aminek örülni kell, és nem bánni! Aztán végig nézek az ágyban lévő alakon és így utólag belegondolva rájövök, talán mégse voltam az. Igazán megérte volna azzal a takaróval szórakozni. A látvány határozottan kárpótolt volna, hogy vért izzadjak. Takeshi haja a selyemnél is selymesebbnek tűnik, ahogy szétterül a lepedőn. Fehér mellkasa egyenletesen emelkedik és süllyed, én pedig csak bámulom eme egyszerű cselekedetet. _Lélegzik? Nagy ügy! Rendben, Jessie, ideje visszatérni a Föld nevű bolygóra_. Milyen igaz. Végre egy értelmes gondolatom is van mióta beléptem ebbe a rohadt szobába.   
A gondolkodás hátrányával is gyorsan szembesülök. Hogyan csókoljam meg? Vessem rá magam vagy alkalmazzam a lassan rámászok módszert? Ezen gondolkodni kell, és ahogy elnézem van időm, mert Take nem úgy tűnik, mint aki siet valahova. Kellő nyugodtsággal hátat fordítok neki és óvatosan leereszkedek az ágyra. Szigorúan úgy helyezkedek, hogy ne is lássam a fekvő srácot, mert most töprengeni kell. Szinte hallom, hogy a másik szobában Monic már szinte visít a türelmetlenségtől, de teszek rá. Ezt alaposan meg kell tervezni és nem szabad elkapkodni. Igazából egyik ötlet se tetszik, de valamelyiket ki kell választani. 

Melyik a kevésbé rosszabb? Ha rávette magam, akkor nagyobb a valószínűsége, hogy felébred. Viszont ha lassan csinálom, akkor meg túl sok időm van gondolkodni. Szerintem ez utóbbi veszélyesebb az én számomra. Kelletlenül bár, de be kell vallanom magamnak - miközben a hátam mögött szuszog az idióta -, hogy sikerült elérni valamit nálam. Ez pedig az, hogy életemben először félek saját magamtól. Lehet, hogy Monic fertőző? Mármint a perverzitást átadhatja egyik ember a másiknak? Töprengően húzom el a számat, miközben mocorgást hallok hátulról. Ezt gyorsan el kell döntenem. Szóval lehetséges ez? A válasz pedig: nem.   
Szembe kell tehát néznem vele, hogy van egy sötétebb oldalam mely eddig jól el volt rejtve. Rendben. Ha ezen túl leszek, akkor emésztgetem majd magányosan ezt az információt azzal egyetemben, hogy végig néztem a műsort amit Takeshi adott és még csak bűntudatom sincs emiatt. Ez ma a nagy beismerések éjszakája.   
\- Lesz már csók vagy mire vársz még?! - hallatszik a türelmetlen kérdés.  
Oldalra nézek és azt veszem észre, hogy Monic feje oldalasan kilóg a nyíláson amin bejöttem.  
\- Gondolkodom – válaszolom nyugodtan és hangon, a látvány ellenére is.  
\- Azt megteheted utána is ha leleplezlek. Tedd a dolgod, mielőtt teljesen felébred, mert akkor nem csak neked lesz véged, de rám se vet ez túl jó fényt.  
\- Jól van na – csattanok fel most már mérgesen -, ne sürgess!  
Monic még mindig oldalasan kilóg a falból és nem úgy tűnik, mint aki el akarna tűnni, ezért most engem tölt el a türelmetlenség melyet kérdésbe is foglalok:  
\- Eltűnsz, vagy most mi van? Csinálnám, de elég zavaró vagy, hogy bármikor beeshetsz.  
\- Csak nem akarsz más is csinálni a csókon kívül? - mohó arccal néz felénk eközben.  
\- Nem vagyok TE! - felelem válasz gyanánt.  
\- Ugyan kit akarsz meggyőzni? – kacag fel halkan. - Látok ám a szememmel. Ha játszani akarod a zavartban vagyok típust akkor tedd azt, engem ez a része nem érdekel. Csak az eredmény számít – fejti ki véleményét.  
Az összképet kissé rontja, hogy csak a feje látszik ki, és ha nem lennék ebben a helyzetben elég vicces is lehetne. Sajnos azonban most nincs kedvem nevetni a látványon így csak morcosan meredek a perverz prosti irányába.   
\- Jól van, teszem amit akarsz csak ne lássalak, mert elég a tudat, hogy figyelsz.  
\- Gonosz vagy! - görbül le játékosan a szája. - Pedig én kedvellek és ezt kapom tőled.   
\- Hagyjuk a drámát – majd halkabbra fogom a hangerőmet mikor Takeshi kissé felnyög. - Ne is lássalak amíg nem végzek.  
\- Akkor húz bele és... - mondaná tovább a mondatot, de én szavába vágva mondom.  
\- Tudom szenvedélyes legyek! Sőt perzselő és még ki tudja milyennek képzeled ezt a részt.   
\- Nem - majd kicsit elgondolkodik és úgy folytatja – vagyis legyél, de az ég szerelmére kapd össze már magad! Wendy lassú, mint a csiga, de egyszer csak rájön, hogy az almát nem tudja facsarni.  
A végszó után hirtelen eltűnik a fal mögött és én már csak a hűlt helyére meredek. Mély levegőt veszek ismét, majd úgy döntök akkor ideje akciózni. Felemelkedek ülő helyzetemből, bár még a végső taktikát nem választottam ki… Ezt a pillanatra bízom. Lassan fordulok meg. Várva szinte, hogy egy morcos Takeshi számon kérő arcával találom szembe magam, miközben jéghideg hangon teszi fel a kérdést: „Milyen halálnemet részesítesz előnyben?” Ezért egészen meglepődök, hogy mikor végre ismét a látóteremebe kerülve továbbra is alszik.  
Egész aranyos ha nem beszél, jut eszembe hirtelen csendes szemlélődésem közben. Azonban ideje elkezdeni. Szóval lassan lépek egyet, és sajnos többet nem is kell mert már az ágy szélénél is vagyok. Milyen gyors tudok lenni, ha akarok. Ámuldozok önmagamon egy kicsit. Rátérdelek kiszámított mozdulatokkal a fekvőhelyre és az az érzésem támad, hogy az alvó oroszlánt cserkészem be vadászengedély nélkül. Milyen találó gondolataim vannak, mikor az életem csak egy hajszálon múlik. Mindig is volt érzékem ahhoz, hogy a hülyeség akkor találjon meg mikor nem kéne.   
Akárhogy is szeretném húzni a pillanatot, azon veszem észre magam, hogy itt az ideje a következő lépésnek. Az első mozdulatot megtettem mivel már térdelek az ágyon, de most már közelebb is kéne kerülni a célszemélyhez. Most a kezek jönnek, igaz? Azokat is óvatosan a lepedőre helyezem válasz gyanánt. Ez túl gyors nekem, mármint az előbb még csak álltam most pedig már térdelek, az az már kezemmel is támaszkodom. Akkor hamarosan csókolni fogsz - cincógja egy gúnyos hangocska a fejemben. Basszus, miért kerülök mindig ilyen helyzetekbe? Kívülállóként szemlélem magamat, ahogy elkezdek kúszni a nyugodtan lélegző Take felé a hatalmas ágyon. Vajon hány személyre szabták ezt a fekvőhelyet? Tíz vagy inkább húsz személyes? Gondolatok kavarognak bennem melyek összevisszasága nem meglepő számomra.  
 _„Rapunzel engedd le a hajad!”_  
Ez melyik mesében is volt? Tök mindegy, mert ez most nem az idevágó rész. Ez inkább a száz éves álmot alvó csaj része. Melyik is? Valami növényről nevezték el. Miért térünk ki mindig a gazokra? Rendben megvan, a Csipkerózsika volt!   
Takeshi egyik karjával oldalra csap én pedig ledermedve várakozok és még nagyon okos gondolataim is lefagynak amíg a veszély el nem múlik. Mikor végre lenyugszik, újra száz százalékon folytatom az elkezdett gondolatsorokat.  
Szóval a csajszi alszik száz évet aztán jön a herceg. Ilyen megközelítésből akkor most Takeshi a hercegnő! Kezemet rekord gyorsasággal emelem szám elé, mert olyan röhögés fog el, ami biztos felébreszti „Csipkerózsát” a száz éves álomból. Hiába az embernek mindig életveszélyes pillanatokban jutnak eszébe a magvas gondolatok.  
Vállam is rázkódik az elfojtott nevetéstől, csak lihegésem töri meg a csendet meg a szuszogás ami Take felől hallatszik. Mikor kissé lenyugszom szinte vigyorogva indulok neki újra a megközelítésnek. Majd kevésbé vicces dolog jut eszembe.  
Várjunk csak! Ha ő a hercegkisasszony – és gyilkos tekintetet vetek az alvó félre – akkor én mi vagyok? Na ne! Én vagyok a herceg?! Ez totális szívás. Ismét megállok és legszívesebben megragadnék egy párnát és nagyon odacsapnék vele. Mi jöhet még? Nekem kellene lenni az alvó csajnak. Erre megkapom a hős szerepkört. 

\- A francba – sziszegem mérgesen.  
Most már csöppet se finoman folytatom utamat a célhoz, és nem is bánom, hogy végre oda is érek. Egyik kezemmel átnyúlok a másik oldalra és először csak mérgesen meredek le a fekvő személyre, aki tudtán kívül nagyon odatette magát ismét.   
Milyen hosszú szempillái vannak, ámuldozok egy sort. A dühöm a biztos feledésbe merül, ahogy nézegetem az előttem lévő arcot. A szája kicsit szét van nyílva, és duzzadt alsó ajkának látványa szinte vonzz magához. Újabb mese részlet ugrik be a kritikus pillanatban:  
 _„Haja fekete, mint az ében. Bőre fehér akár a hó és szája piros, mint a vér.”_  
Talán nem is olyan rossz, ha én vagyok a mesebeli herceg, mert Take elég szemrevaló hercegnő lehetne... Fejem egyre lejjebb kerül miközben jól tudom, vigyáznom kell magammal, mert nem szabad elfelejtenem, hogy milyen céllal vagyok itt. Szememet akaratlanul hunyom le mikor már csak pár centi választ el tőle és:  
\- Mit csinálsz?  
Ijedten kapom fel a fejemet és meredek a döbbenetesen kékes szemekbe, melyek kíváncsian nézek vissza rám. Istenem ez meg fog ölni! Mit mondjak? Mit tegyek? Villámgyorsan futnak végig bennem ezek a gondolatok, majd a következő mondat is eljut hozzám:  
\- Játszani akarsz? - és a kérdés közben, mint aki nincs tudatában annak, hogy hol is van, álmosan dörzsöli meg szemét.  
Ez most hülye? Ha igen, remélem még sokáig ebben az állapotban marad.   
\- Én... - kezdeném el miközben hátrább húzódok.  
Az előttem fekvő Takeshi lassan feljebb ül, mint akit egyáltalán nem zavar, hogy meztelen a csípőjén lévő takarón kívül. Én gyorsan hátrébb húzódok és sarkamra ülve igyekszem összeszedni magam és a lényegre koncentrálni. Hogy fogom én ezt túlélni?!  
\- Nem emlékszel rám? - puhatolózok óvatosan.  
Érdekes. Ez több, mint az. Szóval mégis igazat mondott Shane, hogy „fura” hatást válthat ki nála ami erősebb, mint a narancslé. Hogyan tudok ebből előnyt kovácsolni? A gondolataimat egy nekem csapódó párna szakítja félbe, mire meglepetten nézek a kuncogó Takeshire. Kuncog! Ezt soha nem hittem volna, most mégis szembesülők a látvánnyal. Egész aranyos... majd újabb párnát vág hozzám.  
\- Ne álmodozz! Játszunk! - kiáltja felém miközben a derekára köti a takarót.

A második dobás végleg kiszakít eltévelyedő ábrándjaimból, és ösztönösen ragadom meg a hozzám közel eső párnát majd vágom hozzá teljes erőmből. Vidám kurjantás hallatszik és a következő percekben kőkemény párnacsata zajlik le. Fojtott nevetésünk visszahangzik a szobában miközben némelyik szerencsétlenül járt párnából röpköd körülöttünk egy csomó fehér toll. Elfelejtem, hogy milyen céllal is jöttem ma ide, mert teljesen lefoglal az, hogy megmutassam ha párnacsatáról van szó vagyok olyan jó, mint bármelyik fiú. Azonban az utolsó mozdulatnál elszámítom magam és Takeshi cselesen kikerül, én viszont elvágódok, mint a féltégla. Az előnyét gyorsan kihasználja és nevetve veti rám magát. A hirtelen súlytól akaratlanul nyögök fel, és hiábavaló küzdelembe kezdek, hogy kiszabadítsam magamat. A válasz erre csak egy jóízű nevetés melyet a következő szavak kísérnek:  
\- Feladod?  
\- Soha! - jön tőlem a makacs felelet.  
Szabad kezeimmel próbálom fürtjei húzogatásával jobb belátásra téríteni ezt az idegen Taket, de csak azt érem el vele, hogy kezeimet is lefogja. Így kérdezi meg újra vidám hangon, gyerekesen csillogó szemmel:  
\- Soha ne mondd, hogy soha. Add fel és ismerd el, hogy veszítettél.  
Csak nézek bele azokba a ragyogó kék szemekbe, melyekben ismerkedésünk óta először láthatok színtiszta vidámságot. Nincs bennük hidegség vagy akár szomorúság. Ilyen is lehetne? Álmélkodnék, ha nem tartana olyan szorosan és nem lennék nagyon makacs. Azonban nekem már rég nem a játékról szól ez a pillanat. Ha elismerem most a győzelmét, akkor igazából be kell vallanom mást is önmagamnak. Amit soha nem fogok elismerni, ha megkínoznak, akkor se. Takeshi szeme veszélyesen villan felém, miközben fölöttem van egyre közelebb hajol hozzám. Gyorsan eljut hozzám a tény, amiről egész jól elfelejtkeztem a játék hevében: vagyis, hogy lényegében meztelen, még ha rajtam ruha is van. A szó dübörög agyamban ő pedig egyre közelebb hajol. Közelsége elképesztő cselekedetet vált ki belőlem, számon akaratlanul kiszalad a következő szó:  
\- Elismerem!  
Ezt meg ki mondta? Furcsa, de mintha valaki az én számon keresztül ismerte el a vereséget. Mik vannak?!  
\- Pedig már készültem a végső csapásra! - jön a csalódott válasz és oldalra gördül mellém.  
Nem akarom tudni mi lett volna ez a „végső” izé majd a következő mondat üti meg a fülemet melytől elsötétül minden előttem:  
\- Egész jól játszottál lány létedre.  
\- Mi van? - próbálok nagyon erős döbbenetet tükrözni a kérdéssel.  
\- Nem kell tagadnod. - fordul felém komoly tekintettel. - Számomra nyilvánvaló, hogy lány vagy. Számára még nem... - a mondat végén egy ásítást nyom el.  
\- Számára? - érdeklődök szinte félve. - Takeshi vagy, akkor miért beszélsz magadról...így? - kérdem zavartan.  
\- Ez most nagyon hülyén fog kijönni – válaszolja vigyorogva.  
\- Elhiszem akármit mondasz, mert olyan nincs, hogy az igazi Take képes lenne velem párna csatázni – vágok a szavába.  
\- Pedig szeretne. Én vagyok az ő belső „én”- je, az elfojtott vágyait testesítem meg – fejezi be mondatot.  
\- Ez gáz – válaszolom azonnal. - Ez minden vágya neki? - érdeklődök gúnyolódva.  
\- Nem – nevet fel mellettem.  
Majd hirtelen alatta találom magamat újra, és megtapasztalom milyen az mikor egy majdnem magánnál lévő Take csókol. Karjaim - melyek most szabadon vannak és nyugodtan megtéphetném velük ezt a jóval szemtelenebb Takhesit - akaratom ellenére önállósítják magukat. Ahelyett, hogy próbálnék kiszabadulni, testem áruló módon tűri az ostromot. Szinte örülök is a váratlan támadásnak mert kezemmel végre megérinthetem forró bőrét. Ujjaim a hátára csúsznak és bár fölösleges, igyekszem még közelebb vonni magamhoz. Érzem izmai játékát hátán, ajka melegét a számon. Azt hiszem, elégek ha ez tovább folytatódik így, ötlik fel bennem a gondolat. Mikor szánk szétválik, épp hogy tudok egy kortynyi levegőt magamhoz venni, máris újra támadnak azok a lágy ajkak. Karommal már feljebb mozdulok és újra érezhetem selymes hajának tapintását melyek ujjaim között lágyan siklanak.   
Számomra most csak ő létezik valamint ez a pillanat, melyben ketten vagyunk. Mikor el akar húzódni tőlem tiltakozva nyögök fel, most én húzom vissza a fejét. Én vagyok, aki csókolja, hogy érezze a tűzet mely bennem ég. Teste szinte beleprésel az ágyneműbe ismét. Elégedetten kapaszkodok belé, és akaratlanul is szeretném ha a pillanat örökké tartana, azonban hirtelen elszakítja magát tőlem. Lihegve néz le rám, haja kócosan hullik nyakára miközben szeme elsötétülve tekint le rám. Némán szemezünk, miközben mindketten hevesen vesszük a levegőt.  
\- Erre vágysz a lelked mélyén? - érdeklődöm rekedt hangon, mikor végre megtalálom a megfelelő szavakat.  
\- Akarunk – válaszolja.   
\- De te – majd zavartan módosítok - szóval ő azt hiszi fiú vagyok. - súgom a fölébe mikor közelebb hajol hozzám.  
Most nem tölt el az előbbi kábulat. Közelsége megnyugtat ahogy magához szorít, érezve fűszeres illatát miközben hajának selyme arcomba borul.  
\- Én vagyok a „megérzés” melyet nem tud hova tenni. Ráadásul te meglehetősen értesz hozzá, hogy nehezebbé tedd a dolgomat, mikor helyes irányba terelném. – Súgja vissza miközben gyengéden arcomhoz ér.  
\- Akkor próbálkozz erősebben – jön ki számon akaratlanul a mondat melynek következtében szemeim hatalmasra tágulnak.  
Miért akarom, hogy tudja lány voltomat? Ezzel olyan eseményeket okozhat amelyek jobb, ha nem történnek meg. Egyből ott van Mr. K, aztán meg az iskolai szabályzat. Azt már tényleg nem élném túl, ha kiderülne a titok.   
\- Nem mintha érdekelne, hogy mit akar – közlöm sietősen ezt az apró tényt.  
Válasz gyanánt csendes nevetést kapok, melytől rázkódó teste újra kellemes hőhullámot indít el bennem. Mikor végre végzett azzal, hogy pofátlanul kiröhög, a hátára fordulva ásít egyet. Hogy képes ilyenkor álmosnak lenni? Az idióta belső énje is egy ... – keresem a megfelelő szót, de végül maradok a jól beváltnál - egy IDIÓTA.   
\- Aludnom kell – mondja ki hirtelen.  
\- Unalmas a helyzet? - érdeklődök mézes mázos hangon. - Wendy biztos szórakoztatóbb párna partner volt.  
Takeshi erre csak álmosan húzza el a száját miközben válaszol:  
\- Neked is ideje lenne szembenézni a helyzettel. Valamint tényleg muszáj aludni térnem. Ez az „én” nem létezik és ismét vissza kell térnem az eredeti állapotba.  
\- Miért jön mindenki ezzel? - fakadok ki mérgesen. - Rohadt idegesítő belső valami vagy.  
Először Monic, aztán még ez a fura Takeshi is ezzel a hülyeséggel jön. Mit kell beismerni? Rendben PERVERZ vagyok! Na tessék, beismertem magamnak. Morcosan meredek előre.  
\- Az előbb még nem úgy tűnt, mintha ellenedre lettem volna – szinte énekli felém gúnyosan a szavakat.  
A csók! Tényleg az előbb én vagyis mi... és én visszahúztam! Forróság önti el arcomat és rádöbbenek a szituációra. Ruhátlan Take és én, egy ágyban valamint meglehetősen közel helyezkedünk el egymás mellett továbbra is fekve.   
\- Ha több időm lenne, akkor tovább is vittem volna a helyzetet – folytatja kíméletlenül.  
\- Nem engedtem volna mert... - kezdem el.  
Azonban mielőtt hevesen elkezdhetném kifejteni, hogy miért tettem amit, felülve hajol hozzám és ajkaink épp, hogy összeérnek amint forró puszit nyom rá. Szám tátva marad a meglepetéstől. Némán tűröm, hogy ajka nyakamra kússzon és ott gyengéden harapdáljon, sőt fejemet még kissé oldalra is döntöm, hogy könnyebb dolga legyen.   
Basszus ennek nyoma fog maradi. A gondolat szinte üvölt a fejemben mégsem érdekel. Talán szeretném is, hogy legyen egy kis emlékem erről? Kezemmel makacsul markolom a lepedőt és igyekszem, hogy még véletlenül se mozgósítsa magát a testem. Édes érzés ömlik szét bennem, ezzel egyidejűleg pedig egyfajta kényszer, hogy odacsapjak. E két véglet között ingadozok. A választás olyan nehéz, sőt gondolkodni is ilyenkor. Azonban Takeshi ismét elhúzódik tőlem ezzel a probléma meg is oldódik.   
\- Majd legközelebb – motyogja csukott pillákkal. - Most pedig tűnés mert hamarosan az igazi „én” fel fog ébredni.  
Mérgesen ülők fel, nyakam még lüktet és a forróság nem szűnik, de most egyfajta düh is társul hozzá.  
\- Hé, várjunk csak! - ezzel a felkiáltással vámpírként vettem magam rá.  
Tiltakozásra már nincs idő. Én ismétlem meg az előző tevékenységét, bár szerintem néhol többször használtam a fogamat és erősebben is mint kellene. Azt akarom, hogy sokáig megmaradjon a nyoma. Kezeivel nem lök el magától hanem gyengéden átkarol és tűri, hogy tegyem amit akarok. Néha kissé felnyög, de van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy tetszik neki. A kis perverz... szóval szereti ha kicsit fáj. Mikor már a selymes bőrt alaposan megkínoztam és több napra gyógyuló nyomot hagytam magam után elégedetten szabadulok ki a fogságból.   
\- Na most végeztünk! – mondom ki a végszót amint lenézek az ágyban fekvő alakra.  
\- Még csak most kezdtük el – súgja fáradtan felém.   
Kezeivel gyengéden megérinti a foltot amit ő hagyott rajtam, és szomorkás mosollyal néz rám, miközben szempillái lecsukódnak. Kezét megfogva óvatosan rakom le és közel hajolva súgom a fülébe.  
\- Szép álmokat.  
Szavaimra már nem tekintenek rám azok a vidáman csillogó íriszek, csak teste rándul meg akaratlanul. Sietősen húzódom az ágy szélére és indulok meg a rejtette ajtó felé, mely hangtalanul nyílik ki, ahogy elé érek. Monic izgatottan néz felém. Száját már nyitná ki, de én leintem.  
\- Később – felelem neki.

A bejárat hangtalanul csukódik be mögöttem, miközben én a legközelebbi ülőalkalmatosságra zuhanok. Ujjaimmal akaratlanul érintem meg a lüktető nyomot és szinte újraélem az előbbi eseményeket. Minden rendben lesz, nyugtatom magam. Amint visszatérünk a suliba megszűnik a fájdalom melyet belül érzek. Újra csak a túlélésre fogok koncentrálni, nem fogok fölösleges gondolatokkal foglalkozni. Nem érdekel, hogy Take vágyik rám... mert én nem érzek úgy. Én nem lehetek... szerelmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vannak a valóságban is olyan emberek akiknek a szervezete nem tudja kellően feldolgozni az alkoholt, így már egy kortytól készen vannak. Az alkoholos állapotban pedig bizony előfordul, hogy kimaradnak emlékek. Akkor honnét tudod, hogy mit csináltál? Jobb esetben a barátaid felvilágosítanak.


	25. Reakció

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take ebben a részben felébred, Jessie pedig szokásától eltérően komoly töprengésbe merül. Rövid fejezet lett szóval nem kell túlzott komolyságtól tartani.^^

**Takeshi**

Valami csiklandozza az orromat. De mi? Lüktető fejfájásomra tekintettel óvatosan nyitom ki a szememet, miközben felülök az ágyon. Itt meg mi az ördög történt? Akármerre nézek fehér tollkupacok hevernek körülöttem párna maradványokkal keveredve. Miközben kedvemet töltöttem, párnát is téptem volna? Erre a részre nem emlékszem.  
Fejemben a fájdalom már lassan elviselhetetlen. Soha nem éreztem még ilyet, vagy ha igen nagyon régen volt már az is. Az ágy szélére kecmergek, miközben halántékomat nyomkodva igyekszem javítani jelenlegi állapotomon. Várjunk. Régi ismerős fájdalom, amit évekkel ezelőtt éreztem utoljára. Mikor is volt? Megvan! Az emlék sebesen villan, mint a fogadalom, amit utána tettem: Soha nem iszok semmit, amiben alkohol van.   
Ezek szerint a fiúknak mégis sikerült az, amire évek óta készülnek. Remélem élvezték a műsort amit kaptak tőlem, mert amint újra embernek érzem magam, végzek mindenkivel. Kissé szédelegve állok fel, aztán elkezdem keresni a ruháimat. A vékony szövetet, ami elég érdekes módon van a derekamra kötve eloldozom, inkább választom a meztelenséget, mint a fura ágyékvédőt. Hogy került ez is rám? Kit érdekel, döntöm el a kérdést. Sokkal fontosabb most, hogy hova dobtam a ruháimat mikor ledöntöttem... hogy is hívják? Szőke, butácska, de elég tehetséges volt és W betűvel kezdődött a neve. Windy, vagy valami ilyesmi volt, tűnődök rajta egy keveset, amíg észre nem veszem a szék alatt a nadrágomat. Végre a ruháim! Már épp ideje volt.  
Miközben minden ruhadarabom előkerül és már az ingemet veszem fel, észreveszem az ajtó mellett lévő tükröt. Elé sétálva nyugodtan igazítom meg meglehetősen zilált hajamat. Nyugodtságom egészen addig a percig tart, amíg egy hosszabb fürtöt hátra nem tűrők. Nyakamon észreveszek egy teljesen oda nem illő hatalmas foltot. Mi a f... Soha senkinek nem engedtem, hogy ilyen nyomot hagyjon rajtam. Erre jön egy prosti, aki vámpírnak képzeli magát? A tükörhöz egészen közel hajolva veszem szemügyre a „támadás” nyomait. Wendy. Jut eszembe a név, melyen nem is oly rég gondolkodtam. Amennyi esze van a csajnak - egy dolog biztos - biztatás nélkül soha nem mert volna ilyet tenni. Ez hozta ki belőlem a pia? Azt akartam volna, hogy harapjon ki belőlem egy darabot? Ismét csak megerősítem fogadalmamat, amit ezennel ki is egészítek, hogy ezentúl csak olyasmit iszok meg amit én magam töltök ki. Vajon kinek az ötlete volt a cseles leitatásom? Jelöltek mindig akadnak, de akiből igazán kinézem, hogy megmeri tenni ezt, számolva a következményekkel az: Shane.  
A fürt, ami még mindig ujjaim között van, úgy igazítom, hogy a folt nagy részét takarja. Milyen jó ilyenkor, ha az embernek kicsit hosszabb a haja. Az ajtó hatalmas lendülettel nyílik ki, aztán lihegve esik be a szőke liba. 

\- Wendy – szólítom meg szinte kedveskedve.  
Nagyra tágult baba szemekkel néz rám, szemében könnyek gyülekeznek, amik aztán hatalmas áradatként indulnak útjukra. Sír. Utálom mikor a nők ezt a fegyvert vetik be, mert ezzel szemben mint minden férfi, én is tehetetlen vagyok. Szinte kiharapott egy darabot belőlem, de most mégis vigasztalóan paskolom meg ágypartnerem reszkető vállait.   
\- Sajnálom – nyöszörgi hüppögve a szavakat.  
A válasszal egy pillanatig habozok csak, végül megadó sóhajjal mondom:  
\- Nem haragszom.  
Fogaimat szinte csikorgatom, miközben vigasztalom a hisztériás nőt, de közben már alig várom, hogy a szobán kívül legyek. Összeszedem a fiúkat, aztán tűnjünk el innét nagyon gyorsan.  
\- Az almák... - zihál egy kicsit, majd folytatja – egyszerűen nem tudtam csavarni. – Szája a mondat végén megremeg.  
\- Mi van? - kérdem finoman.  
\- Mert nem volt narancs és te száz százalékos levet akartál. – Sírja el magát végül, mikor befejezi magyarázatát.

Nekem most itt ennyi elég volt. Arrébb tolom, hogy az ajtó felé elindulhassak. Mivel azonban nem igazán díjazom, ha síró nőt hagyok magam mögött, az asztalon lévő láncomért nyúlok és a csaj orra előtt meghimbálom. Ahogy a szeme elé kerül az ékszer ragyogó fénye a könnyek áradatának azonmód vége szakad. Szemeivel követi a mozgását, ami egész vicces is lehetne, de számomra inkább lehangoló. Tüzes pillanatokat töltöttünk együtt - igaz közben nem vele voltam gondolatban, de akkor is...   
\- Ezt neked adom. – Szavaim közben már a nyakába is akasztom.  
Aztán mivel Wendy már nem hullajt több könnyet, hanem helyette ajándékát csodálja, így én is elindulok, hogy elhagyhassam ezt a helyet, ahová nem szándékozok újra eljönni.  
Valóban felejthetetlen éjszakát töltöttem el itt, pont úgy, ahogy Shane mondta. A fejem fáj, a nyakam szörnyű állapotban van, és miközben egy nővel voltam más valakire gondoltam, aki ráadásul fiú. Baromi jó! 

Az előtérbe kiérve észreveszem a többieket, vagyis majdnem mindenkit, már csak egy valaki hiányzik a teljes létszámhoz. Lehet, hogy én nem éreztem egészen jól magamat, de úgy látszik Jessie-nek nem voltak ilyen gondjai. Ennyire nem tud elszakadni attól a nőtől?   
Szinte el is felejtem fejfájásomat, valamint új keletű foltomat. Mikor a többiek észrevesznek, csak felteszek egy egyszerű kérdést:  
\- Hol van?  
\- Jessie eltűnt egy újabb körre, mikor mentünk mi is élvezni, amit lehet – kacarászik spiccesen Shane. - Esküszöm, Take nem semmi a srác. - A mondat közben elém szédeleg, majd vígan vállamra terpeszkedik.  
Körbenézve látom, hogy mindenki hevesen egyetért a beszélővel. Bryce aki régen már akkor vöröslött a dühtől, ha meghallotta Jessie nevét, az asztalhoz viharzik majd vidám felkiáltással szól:  
\- Igyunk rá!  
Meg se várva, hogy a többiek csatlakozzanak a tószthoz, már hajtja is fel az ismeretlen pohár tartalmát. A hangulat a tetőfokon, bár nálam a mélyponton. Leghőbb vágyam, hogy előkerüljön ő, aztán elmehessünk végre innen, és ezt az éjt nagyon gyorsan agyam rejtekébe száműzhessem. A nagy vígság ellenére lépések zajára figyelek fel, melyekre akaratlanul hátra rántom fejemet. Várnám, hogy egy büszkén vigyorgó Jessie Price-szal találom majd magam szemben, helyette azonban egy furcsán komor alak jön. A szajha jó szokásához híven kapaszkodik karjába, róla süt az elégedettség. Valahogy megnyugszom most erre a jelenetre. Ezek szerint a második menet már nem volt olyan jó, mint az első.   
Elönt először, mióta beléptünk az épületbe egyfajta beteg elégedettség. Ami egészen addig tart, míg észre nem veszem, hogy kerüli a tekintetemet. Szótlanul megy el mellettem még csak rám se néz. Utána fordulva nézem az elsétáló alakot, aki csak akkor áll meg, mikor a többiek elé lépnek. Róluk már nagy nehezen tudomást vesz, de egészen olyan mintha egy másik világba járna. Shane akiben rendesen dolgozik a pia Jessie elé perdül csakúgy, mint az előbb nálam. Ingerülten feszülök meg, mikor hasonlóan, mint az előbb az én esetemben, ráterpeszkedik a vállára. Nem akarom, hogy hozzáérjen. Mereven nézem a jelenetet már ott tartva, hogy közbelépésemmel zavarnám meg a túlzott testi kontaktust, mikor Shane felkiált:  
\- Micsoda kiszívás!

A többiek is odasereglenek, hogy aztán részeg tisztelettel nézzenek Jessie-re. Akaratlanul én is odalépek, de ő még mindig nem akar tudomást venni rólam. Ez idegesít. Kezemmel álla alá nyúlok és magam felé fordítom fejét. Így most már muszáj rám néznie. Hatalmasra tágult zöld szemeivel pillant fel rám, amikben észrevehető félelem ül. Fél? Első alkalom, hogy ilyenfajta érzelmet tapasztalok tőle. Volt már düh, együttérzés, makacsság azokban a szemekben, de félelem még soha. Tekintetünk csak egy másodpercre találkozik, aztán már rántja is el oldalra a fejét. Zavartan eresztem le kezemet, de azért nyakánál a foltot még van időm szemrevételezni. Ellenkező oldalon van neki, mint nekem. Tisztes folt ez is csakúgy, mint az enyém. Mi van ezekkel a prostikkal? 

Érdekes módon egész este féltékeny voltam bárkire, aki csak hozzáért. Az előbb majdnem nekimentem Shanek is csak azért, mert túlzottan közel volt hozzá. Tehát most, hogy ott a nyakán egy másik nő jele, eszméletlen indulatoknak kéne tombolni bennem. Ehelyett pedig csak elégedett vagyok. Ez már tényleg a tetőpontja ennek az éjszakának.   
Jessie némán távolodik el a kis csoportosulástól - mely eddig körbe vette - szorosan nyomában Monic-kal, aki a fülébe súg valamit, aztán óvatos mozdulattal csúsztat egy fecnit a zsebébe.   
Szóval nem akar rólam tudomást venni? Nem kell! Ingerülten indulok el a kijárat felé, mert számomra és ezzel együtt mindenkinek véget értek a Fekete Lótuszban töltött órák. Nem nézek hátra, hogy jönnek-e utánam, de jobban teszik, ha igen mert nagyon hosszú az út a suliig gyalog.

 

**Jessie**

Hajnalban értünk vissza. Jelenleg a szobámban ülök iskolai egyenruhában, feszülten várva az ébresztő jelzésére, hogy új nap, ezzel pedig egy egészen új kezdet jöjjön el. Ha megvernek, akkor se tudom, hogy jutottunk vissza lebukásmentesen. Álomszerű egy út volt. Határozottan emlékszem, hogy beszéltem, sőt talán még nevettem is a kocsiban, de azt nem tudom miről folyt a társalgás. Mintha valami fekete lyukba kerültem volna, vagy ezt hívják alkonyzóna effektusnak?

Miért nem szólal már meg? Már itt lenne az ideje mert ha felharsan az induló, akkor végre elfelejthettem a képtelen elképzeléseimet. Szerelem?! Az hiányzik még nekem. Bosszúsan morranok fel, majd türelemre intem magamat, mert ha eddig tudtam várni egy órát mióta megérkeztem, akkor még pár percet igazán kibírok.   
Mivel fölösleges lett volna aludni térni, így úgy döntöttem minek vesztegessem ezzel az időmet. Amúgy se tudtam volna nyugodtan álomba merülni ezután az éjszaka után.   
Prostik, Take és ismét csak Take. Valamint a sokkoló gondolat: szerelem. Ki akarja ezt a fránya érzelmet? Amúgy is mi a tipikus velejárója? Nézzük csak – szemöldökömet összeráncolva veszem lajstromba a tényeket, de eközben is a lejátszóra meresztem szememet. Mikor tudja valaki, hogy ő már bizony szerelmes? Nem mintha én az lennék... de ha mégis az lennék akkor mi a jele? Erősen összpontosítok a problémára.

 **Szóval szerelem-gyanús emberek jellemzői:**  
1.Vihogás bármely időszakban mikor a kiszemelt a közelben van.  
2.Szempilla rebegtetés.  
3.Féltékenység.  
4.Pillangószerű repkedő mozgás – állítólag – gyomor tájékán.  
5.Heves izgalmi állapot mikor a választott feltűnik.

 **Nézzük csak ezek közül mi igaz rám:**  
1.Nem vihogok, ez nálam elvi kérdés.  
2.Ez is kilőve, mert elég furán jönne ki helyzetemben a mozdulat.  
3.Na jó, ebben van valami.  
4.Idegességre is foghatjuk.  
5.Ki nem lenne abban, ha látja ezt a pasit? 

Jól számolva ötből kettő igaz rám. Elgondolkodva hunyorgok, mert ez nem is olyan rossz arány. Tehát még nem kapott el a nyavalya. Helyes! Amúgy is, mi szól emellett az érzelem mellett. Semmi! Szóval akkor jelenleg örülhetek magamnak. Azonban hiába tisztáztam épp most magamban, hogy én nem, mégse vagyok boldog. Zavar valami. Repdesnem kellene a boldogságtól, de mégse ezt teszem, hanem helyette várok.   
Várom, hogy elmúljon a fájdalom, mely a szívem tájékáról jön. Ez azóta kínoz, hogy Takeshit otthagytam a szobában. Vagy már előbb kezdődött? Nem tudom, de mostanában érte el a tetőfokot, ez biztos. Várom, hogy megszólaljon az ébresztő és mehessek órára csak ne kellejen gondolkodnom azon: Most akkor szerelmes vagyok vagy nem? Annyi mindent várok már olyan régen, hogy felsorolni sok lenne.

Csörögj már te átok, könyörgök hangtalanul. Kezdődjön már el ez a rohadt nap. Imáim talán egyszer meghallgatást nyernek, mert a rádió teljes hangerővel adja hírül új nap kezdődik. Végre! Szinte rohanok az ajtó felé majd hatalmas lendülettel vágom ki azt, hogy elinduljak óráimra és magam mögött hagyhassam a buta gondolatokat. Minden méterrel egyre könnyebbnek érzem a súlyt, ami eddig rajtam volt. Határozottan érzem, ma egy nagyon jó napom lesz. Ebben semmi és senki se gátolhat meg!


	26. Bajban barát

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gy új nap kezdődik el, mely nem éppen zökkenőmentes. A fejezethez erős idegzet szükséges, legalább is, az első feléhez. ^^

**Takeshi**

A szobám ajtaja épp, hogy becsukódik mögöttem, és én egyből letépem a gombokat az ingemről, csak már hadd szabaduljak meg tőle. Érzelmi kavalkádom a csúcspontját éli a mai éjszakán. A gombok hangosan pattognak, ahogy a földre érnek, de én ügyet sem vetek rájuk. Bosszúsan morranok fel, amikor ajtómon kopogás hallatszik, legszívesebben ordítva közölném, hogy mindenki húzzon el oda, ahol nagyon kellemes az éghajlat. Viszont ez a viselkedés nem jellemző rám, csakúgy, mint a hangulatingadozásom, ami elért. Mély levegőt véve nyugalmat erőltetek magamra – oh, Istenem, milyen nehezen megy ez -, aztán az ajtóhoz viharzok. Szélesre tárva megpillantom a jövevényt, aki meglepően józannak látszik, ahhoz képest, amit előadott nem is oly' rég.  
\- Gyere be, Shane – invitálom be türelmetlenül.  
Amint becsukódik az ajtó, térek is a lényegre, hogy minél előbb újra egyedül lehessek, mert az passzol most jobban hozzám.  
\- Mit aka...? - A mondatot nem tudom befejezni, mert valami váratlan történik, amire sose számítottam volna.

Shane egyszerűen fogja magát, és ajkát a számra szorítja, ezt dermedten tűröm, mert ép ésszel nem tudom felfogni, mi ez vagy inkább miért. Amilyen hirtelen kezdte, olyan gyorsan be is fejezi, majd kíváncsi hangon kérdi:  
\- Mit éreztél?  
\- Az undoron, valamint a megölésed iránti vágyon kívül kellett volna még valami mást is éreznem? - kérdezek vissza már túlzottan udvariasan.  
\- Ennyi? Semmi más? - érdeklődik szinte csalódottan.  
\- Igazad van, valamiről egészen elfeledkeztem - pontosítok gúnyosan.  
Aztán öklöm rekordsebességgel csapódik arcába, ennek eredményeként a földön csücsülve találja magát. Kezemet kicsit megrázom, mert mindig is rohadt kemény feje volt, de a fájdalom most határozottan jótékony hatással van rám. Ezután viszonylag nyugodtan telepedek le egy székre, onnét várom a magyarázatát, amit adni fog nekem. Anélkül nem fogja elhagyni ezt a helyet!  
\- Eltörted, azt hiszem... az orromat – nyögi fájdalmasan felém, miközben óvatosan tapogatja arcát.  
\- Ha hiszed, akkor nem – válaszolom érdektelenül. - Mire volt ez jó? Már úgyis terveztem, hogy megverlek több okból is, de most már a megölésed lett az első számú célom, és csak aztán a verésed. Viszont abban már nincs semmi szórakoztató – ezt csalódottan állapítom meg.

Látványosan eltúlzott nyöszörgésekkel áll fel. Türelmesen várom a magyarázatot, mert addig se kell a saját problémámmal foglalkoznom.  
\- A barátod vagyok, nem? - kérdéssel kezdi védőbeszédét.  
\- Eddig, azt gondoltam, Shane.   
\- Gyerekkorunk óta ismerjük egymást, igaz?  
\- Most kérdezz-feleleket játszunk? - kérdezek már én is vissza. - A türelmem elérte a limitet ma éjszaka. Te vagy az a bizonyos utolsó szög.  
Fáradtan fújom ki a levegőt, ahogy látom makacs tekintetét, ami egészen vicces, mert közben az orrából dől a vér, amit ruhája ujjával törölget.  
\- Az ágy melletti komódon találsz zsepit, töröld már meg az orrod! A padlót ne vérezd össze, mert te takarítod fel.  
Elindul az említett irányba gyorsan megtalálva, amint mondtam. Csönd telepszik ránk, majd miután tisztességes állapotba hozza magát, megszólalok:  
\- Az egyetlen barátom voltál akkoriban... hiszen tudod – jön a válaszom a hosszú hallgatás után.  
\- Senki se ismer nálam jobban? - kérdi az ágyamra ülve komolyan meredve felém.  
\- Kezdem újra elveszíteni a türelmemet! Mit akarsz ebből kihozni? Ha most azt mondod a végén, hogy belém estél, akkor készülj fel, mert tényleg megöllek! - tekintetére végül kényszeredetten felelek. - Valószínűleg, nem ismer senki jobban nálad. Újabb tesztkérdésed van még?  
\- Ezt akartam hallani, Take. Ahogy nekem, úgy neked sincsenek titkaid előttem. Megváltoztál...   
Kényelmetlenül fészkelődök a széken, miközben a zavar pírja önti el arcomat. Azt hittem, már nem lehet rosszabb a helyzet, de tévedtem. Soha ezelőtt nem pirultam el még senki előtt se. Mindig van első alkalom... de miért most?!  
\- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz – kezdeném el a ködösítést.  
\- Másnak előadhatod magadat, de nem nekem. Szerinted, miért szerveztem le rekord gyorsasággal ezt a kiruccanást? Megvolt ennek az ára, de megtettem, mert tudtam, mi a tét. A többiek nem veszik észre a különbséget, de én látom jól. Egy ideig úgy gondoltam, nem teszek semmit, viszont most már úgy érzem, beszélnünk kell valamiről vagy inkább valakiről!  
A székről felállva idegesen elkezdek fel-alá járkálni. A nyugtalanság, ami bennem volt, lassan kitöréssel fenyeget. A szerepek felcserélődnek, mert most Shane az, aki nyugodtan vár, addig is tovább tapogatja orrát, ami körül kezd egy szép kis duzzanat kialakulni.  
\- Mire volt jó ez a csókos jelenet? - támadok egy váratlan kérdéssel.  
\- A barátságunk nevében meghoztam az áldozatot!  
\- Beszélj normálisan, ha nem akarsz még egyet az orrodba - mordulok rá járkálásom közben.  
\- Nem éreztél semmit, ergo nem vagy meleg.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem vagyok az! - kiáltva állok meg előtte.  
\- De legalább biztos vagy benne. Haver, ha rám nem reagáltál, akkor bi se vagy – veti hátra szőke fürtjeit kacéran.  
A mozdulatba szépséghiba csúszik, amit meg is jegyzek:  
\- Vérzik újra az orrod, szóval hanyagold a fejrázást, te hülye – a helyzet ellenére nevetve közlöm a tényt.  
\- Francba! – nyög fel. - Teljesen elintéztél, ezután mi lesz majd az én gyönyörű orromból! Mindegyik csajom dicsérte eddig az arisztokratikus voltát - siránkozik egy sort ezen. - Most nézd meg mit tettél!  
\- Örülj, hogy még lélegzel, amilyen a hangulatom... A te ízlésed szerinti nőknek meg nem az orrod számít.  
\- Az én ízlésem igenis kifinomult! - mered rám mérgesen.  
\- Egyszer biztos az lesz. Reménykedni mindig lehet – jegyzem meg ironikusan.

Megszokott szópárbajunk ellazít, közben pedig akaratlanul térek rá a problémámra, ami mostanában egyre jobban nyomaszt.   
\- Nem tudom, mikor kezdődött el ez a valami – vágok bele hirtelen a mondandómba. - Van benne... akármi is, vonz magához. Vékony, mint a paszuly, nagyszájú, meggondolatlan és mintha ez nem lenne elég, ő egy fiú! Mégis azon veszem észre magamat, hogy ezek nem zavarnak. - A mondat végén elgondolkodva húzom el a számat. - Vagyis nem az, hogy nem zavar. Egyszerűen nem fiúként gondolok rá! Érted? Úgy gondolok rá, mint egy nőnemű lényre...   
\- Rendesen bebizonyította, hogy fiú – válaszolja komoly hangon Shane.  
Anélkül, hogy nevet mondanék, Shane pontosan tudja, kiről beszélek, ez megkönnyíti a beszédet.  
\- Be, de mennyire! - elkeseredetten ülök le mellé. - Ez így nem mehet tovább... véget kell vetnem az egésznek.  
\- Akarod, hogy én intézzem el? - a kérdés hidegen hangzik el, érzelemmentesen, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélgetnénk. - Az eltűnések itt nem ritkák. Elindul valaki reggel órára, de mégse érkezik meg. Nem ez lenne az első eset a suli történetében.

Töprengően állók fel újra, egyszerűen nem tudok egy helyben maradni. Élet és halál a kezemben van, nem először, valószínűleg nem is utoljára. A legjobb lenne, ha kimondanám azt az egy szót, ami enyhülést adna nekem. Viszont az egyszerű megoldás nem biztos, hogy a legjobb...  
\- Nem lesz rá szükség – válaszolom végül.  
\- Biztos?

Lenézzek Shane-re, aki most nem a bájgúnár szerepkörben tetszeleg. Több arca van neki is, mint mindenkinek, aki idejár. A kényes ficsúr, a barát, akire lehet számítani, valamint a hidegvérű bűnöző, ha szükséges. Jelenleg az utóbbi tekint vissza rám. Olyan, mintha tükörbe néznék. Már most megvannak mindkettőnknek a magunk sötét titkai...  
\- Nem kell, hogy más oldja meg a problémámat! - csattanok fel mérgesen. - Nem szükséges semmi drasztikus eszközhöz folyamodni.  
Egy percig szótlanul tekint vissza rám, majd panaszkodó hangon kérdi:  
\- Szerinted, ennek nyoma marad? Nem élem túl, ha heg maradna utána.... - töprengő arcot vágva folytatja a beszédet - majd azt mondom a csajoknak, valami ádáz küzdelemben mentettem meg egy idős nénit – tér vissza a szokott szerepére, miután tisztáztuk, ami számít.  
\- Segíthetek rajtad, ha mégse maradna nyoma. Behúzzak még egyet? - ajánlom fel barátian.  
\- Micsoda brutalitás... nem csoda, hogy a világ kezd elfajulni!  
Utolsó szavaira elkezdünk röhögni megállíthatatlanul, pedig semmi vicces se volt abban, amit mondott.  
\- Ez fáj – nyögi fel közben, de ő se tudja abbahagyni mellettem a nevetést.  
Kis idő múlva végre megnyugszunk, és valahogy jobban érzem magamat ettől.  
\- Nem is voltál részeg – a kérdés inkább megállapítás részemről. - Mire volt jó a színészkedés?  
Mindentudó pillantást vet rám, majd nyugodtan közli:  
\- Mivel úgy gondoltad, senki se figyel rád, jobban kimutattad az érzéseidet. Néha nehéz benned olvasnom még nekem is, hiába ismerlek régebb óta, mint bárki. Ott viszont nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy beszélnünk kell. Amikor kimondod hangosan, tudom, hogy döntésre fogsz jutni.  
\- Jó neked, hogy mindent tudsz – válaszolom neki fáradtan.  
\- Nem olyan jó. Take, csak meg vagy zavarodva... túl régóta vagyunk már itt. Jessie pedig „különleges” egy személy.  
\- A meggondolatlant így nevezik ma már? - kacagok fel gúnyosan.  
\- Ő az első, aki szembe mert szállni veled nyíltan. Nem fél tőled. Ez pedig egyedi eset. Mindenki tisztába van vele, már most mekkora hatalommal rendelkezel. Amint a családod élére állsz, ez még nagyobb lesz.. Az ostobák talán álmodnak a megölésedről, de a többség tudja jól, hogy jobb veled jóban lenni.  
\- A haszonlesés már művészet itt - szúrom közbe.  
\- Az sose volt titok, hogy miért vagyunk mindannyian ezen a helyen.

Shane lassan elindul a kijárat felé, de mielőtt kilépne, még utána szólok:  
\- Máskor ne ugorj a nyakamba. Legföljebb ha leküzdhetetlen halálvágyad van.  
\- Miért? Kiderült a lényeg, nem?  
\- Elég lett volna a beszélgetés is, Shane – viszonylag higgadtan mondom neki.  
Erre az ajtón kilépve még elgondolkodva visszafordul.  
\- Lehet, hogy igazad van és kicsit elkapkodtam... most, hogy mondod. Akkor az orrom se fájna ilyen veszettül. Nézzük azonban a jó oldalát; legalább abban a szerencsében volt részed, hogy én...  
Elkap az ideig ezért az ágyról egy párnát hajítok felé, amit az ajtó becsukásával véd ki, majd rögtön újra feltűnik a feje.  
\- Azért jól csókolok, mi? - kérdez vissza vigyorogva.  
\- Ja, alig bírom visszafogni magam. Tűnj már el!   
\- Megyek, te hálátlan!

Végre egyedül maradok. Könnyebb lett a beismeréstől akármi is? Nem, igazából nem lett jobb. A kimondott szó nem változtat meg semmit. A szenvedélybeteg is elmondhatja akár minden órában, mennyire vágyakozik az egyetlen dolog felé, amitől jobb lehetne neki. A beszéd nem old meg semmit... Magától az embertől függ, hogy tenni akar-e valamit az ügyben. Magam és egy szenvedélybeteg közötti hasonlat kicsit talán erős, de a probléma súlyos mindkettő esetben. Akár halálos kimenetelű is lehet. Elfogadhatatlan számomra, hogy egy fiú iránt többet érezzek, mint barátság... Egy kellemetlen kérdés bukkan fel: Mi lenne, ha...?  
Ha más lennék, ha nem én lennék, akkor lehet, hogy nem fognám fel ennyire vészesen ezt a fura érzelmet. Azonban sose volt választásom ez ügyben. Lassan dühöm kezd visszatérni, ahogy a kétség gyötör.  
Zavart vagyok, kételkedem... ez soha nem volt jellemező rám. Nem lehetek ilyen. Ez nem én vagyok. Mikor kikerülök innét, a családomat kell szolgálnom, ha pedig eljön az idő, akkor vezetnem. Gúnyosan elhúzom számat azon, hogy apám bármennyire is igyekezett, nem tudott második feleségének fiút nemzeni. Így be kell érnie velem, amit szerfölött utál. Viszont csak én vehetem át a helyét, ezt mindenki tudja, és rajta kívül senki se ellenkezik már ez ellen. Látszólag ő is elfogadta a helyzetet, mivel elég furán jött volna ki, ha a saját fiát akarja kizárni az örökösödési rendből. Kelletlenül belenyugodott, de ismerve az öreget, biztos vagyok benne, hogy akadályokat fog állítani elém. Állítson csak! Megpróbálhatja, ha akarja. Ahogy eddig is, később is le fogom győzni ezeket az akadályokat.  
Akadály? Jessie is csak az. Egy újabb feladat, amit teljesítenem kell. Min is gondolkodok? Azon, hogy ha máshol találkozok vele, talán engednék-e a vonzalomnak?! Ha nem lenne fiú, akkor minden egyszerűbb lehetne. Képtelen gondolat, és kezd lassan az idegeimre menni a sok „ha”.  
Az érzelmek ki vannak zárva! Ami nincs, annak nem is kell engedni... Shane jól mondta, csak az újdonság varázsa ragadott meg vele kapcsolatban. Hiszen eddig mindenkinek volt annyi esze, hogy ne nyíltan mondjon nekem ellent. Valamint ott van törékeny külseje... megtévesztett egy időre. Túl régóta voltam nő nélkül, valamint megkedveltem a vakarcsot... ez együtt idézte elő a képtelen helyzetet, amibe kerültem akaratlanul is.  
Elönt az elhatározás újra. Ez tényleg nem folytatódhat így tovább. Be kell fejeznem, mielőtt túl késő lesz a cselekvéshez. Az ablakhoz lépve kinézek, és látom, hogy a nap sugarai lassan bevilágítják az eget. Egy új nap, egy új kezdet is egyben. Bármi is szövődött eddig az én részemről, annak mától vége lesz. Így, vagy úgy...

**Jessie**

A nap ragyog, de én még azon is túlteszek, mert sugárzom magamból a pozitív energiákat. Oké, egyelőre még senki se értékeli a vidámságomat, de mindennek eljön majd az ideje. Egy lélegző, mozgó akkumulátor leszek ma, amit nem állíthat meg semmi. Kedvemet az se szegheti, hogy, amikor szinte kirobbantam az ajtómon, rajtam kívül senki se lézengett még odakint. Legföljebb unottan a másik oldalára fordultak az ágyában, a kis álomszuszékok. Azonban sziporkázó hangulatomat ez se rontotta el, legalább élvezhettem a csöndet és a tömegnyomor nélküli nyugalmat.  
Szóval teljesen a jó oldalát láttam a dolgoknak, ezért is döntöttem úgy, hogy végigmegyek az összes létező folyóson, amit csak találok, hogy szemrevételezem őket. Természetesen egy konkrét céllal. Tényleg egyformák-e vagy csak úgy tűnik, hogy azok? A következő fél óra baromi uncsi volt, miközben sétafikáltam, de nem adtam fel, kerestem a különbségeket, amik meg is lettek. Nem hiába vagyok kitartó, ha kell... Néhol találtam egy-két repedést. A sikerélményem ezzel meg is volt, pedig még csak most kezdődik el a napom.  
Mikor már egyre több emberbe botlottam, úgy határoztam, ideje megkeresni Timet, hiszen általában ő szokott értem jönni óra előtt, így most én viszonozom ezt a szívességet. Amúgy is ma lenne közös óránk, legalább is a zsebemben lévő papír tanúsága szerint. Határozottan kanyarodok el, aztán célzom be a megfelelő irányt. Miközben megyek, kicsit azért lépteim elbizonytalanodnak.  
Vajon beteges bosszúvágyát sikeresen legyőzte már? Remélem, hogy túllépett a dolgon. Ha pedig még nem, akkor ma, a sugárzó énemnek egyszerűen nem tud majd úgyse ellenállni. Persze megpróbálhatja, de ma mindenkit lehengerlek, mint a buldózer. Igazából látom én, mi a baja Timi fiúnak. Egyszerűen túl sok szabadideje van! A feles energiáját rossz helyen pazarolja. A megoldás kézenfekvő, legalábbis nekem az. Kell neki egy új hobbi!  
Mikor már elsimítottam a kis nézeteltérésünket, akkor szépen felvetem a témát, vagyis: Mennyire értesz a tűhöz és a cérnához? A Ferrelli-fiúk biztos örülni fognak, ha szűk kis közösségükbe egy újabb tagot viszek be. A varráshoz kell a kreativitás is, és Tim elég rendesen bebizonyította, hogy van neki az is. Eszembe jutnak a számítógépes játékok, amiket kitalált... véresen kreatív a srác. Egy egészen csöppet beleborzongok az emlékbe. Nem szeretném megismerni a teljesen sötét énjét, mert biztos kellemetlen találkozás lenne belőle. Mellettem mennek az ébredéstől még kábult diákok, kikre verőfényes mosolyt villantok, mire csak döbbent pillantásokat kapok. Senki sem értékel még kellőképpen, de majd fognak.

Vidám arckifejezésem egyből eltűnik a pozitív energiákkal együtt, ahogy egy üres folyósora tévedek Elkeseredetten állok meg. Basszus, kit akarok átverni? A kérdésre a válasz nyilvánvaló... saját magamat. Minden rendben? Sugárzó? Inkább kezdek hisztériás lenni. Semmi sincs rendben! Hiába az elhatározás, a tegnapi éjszaka változást hozott magával. Akár akarom, akár nem, valami változott. Egyelőre nem érzem, hogy kész vagyok szembe nézni a dolgokkal, de sejtem, már nem sokáig tudom homokba dugni a fejemet.  
Gyorsan megszaporázom a lépteimet, mert ha egyedül vagyok, ráadásul még gondolkozom is, az túl kockázatos. A lényeg, hogy legyenek körülöttem minél többen, annál jobb lesz. Akkor nyugodtan magamra tudom ölteni a gondtalan Jessie Price maszkot. Gondolkodni határozottan veszélyes. Játsszuk hát meg, hogy minden tökéletesen jó úgy, ahogy van. Nem zavar, hogy fiúként vagyok itt, nem tántorít el a lebukás veszélye és az, hogy a tanulók kilencvennégy százaléka a veszélyes bűnöző kategóriába tartozik. Fogjuk fel a helyzetet továbbra is játéknak, ami halálosan szórakoztató. Éljünk a pillanatnak!  
Végre elérek Tim ajtajához, ahol előveszem az udvarias énemet, tehát bekopogok.

**Takeshi**

Már iskolai egyenruhámban állok ismét csak ablakom előtt, nem mintha tanulni akarnék ma menni. Lehet, hogy a sokadik órámon se fogok megjelenni. Nincs kedvem senkit se látni... vagyis egy valakit igen. Őt is csak azért, hogy lezárjuk „barátságunkat”. Megkeresni azt az idiótát, és pontot tenni az ügyre. Ez ma a legfőbb feladat, aztán utána elfelejteni ezt az egész őrületet. Az órámra nézek, megállapítom, hogy már lassan vége lesz az első tanórának. Ellököm magam a párkánytól, ajtóm felé indulok, mikor ezzel egy időben kopogás hallatszik rajta. Nagyszerű, biztos Shane az már megint. Rosszabb, mint egy kotlós... Reggel megint „kedves” szavak kíséretében küldtem el a többiekkel együtt.  
Azonban, amikor kinyitom, mégse ő az, aki előttem áll. Érdeklődve vonom fel szemöldökömet, mert nem túl gyakran – szinte soha – nem mernek más diákok idejönni. 

**Jessie**

Nem érkezik válasz, de hallom odabent a motoszkálást, így jól tudom, hogy bent van még.   
\- Tim, Jessie vagyok!  
Semmi reakció. Ezek szerint még mindig haragszik rám. Számoltam ezzel az eshetőséggel, de ez sem gátol meg. A kilincset lenyomva igyekszem bejutni, de zárva van. Kezemet már emelném újra, hogy most már dörömböljek, mikor váratlanul nyílik a bejárat. Tim egész magas lett, mivel egy mellkassal szemezek vígan. Fejemet feljebb emelem és megállapítom, hogy más dolgokban is változás történt. Eltévesztettem volna a szobát? Lehetséges... sose volt jó a koordinációs készségem..  
\- Bocsi, azt hittem, ez Tim szobája – kezdem le a mentegetőzést. - Akkor most megyek...  
A mondatot nem tudom befejezni, mert erősen megragadják karomat, tiltakozni sincs időm, és berángatnak a szobába. Közben pedig az ismeretlen srác annyit mond csak:  
\- Nem tévedtél el, már vártunk.

Baljóslatú az egész, mint a látvány, ami fogad. Az ajtó csapódása mögöttem vészjósló. Basszus, az ember annyira akarja, hogy legyen legalább egy JÓ napja, de persze mindig jön valami, ami miatt ez dugába dől. Azt hiszem, most jöhetnek azok a pozitív energiák, mert nagy szükségem lesz rájuk.


	27. Fogság és következmények I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie ismerkedik a helyzettel, Take pedig rájön ahhoz, hogy végleg befejezze még valamit meg kell tennie... A bétázásért ezentúl stoobie- t illeti köszönet. ^^

**Jessie**

Timmel való találkozásom nem egészen úgy alakul, ahogy terveztem. Terveim között szerepelt, hogy kettesben komoly beszélgetésbe fogunk majd merülni, de ott határozottan nem szerepelt kötél, illetve a három gorilla velem szemben. Valamint nem igazán úgy indultam neki a napnak, hogy ez lesz az utolsó. Miután az ajtón belül találtam magam, már előtte is tudtam, gondban vagyok, de a sejtésem bizonyossággá vált. Egy őrült pillanatra megfordult a fejemben: Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnék kiszabadulni? Végül is, ők csak hárman vannak, én meg én vagyok. Szerencsére, ez a fellángolásom nem tartott tovább egy tizedmásodpercnél. Szép dolog, ha az ember bízik a képességeiben, de azért az se hátrány, ha két lábbal áll a földön. Képességeim harc terén egy átlagos helyzetben jónak mondhatók, de azért nem vagyok egy Bruce Lee. Legutoljára Take-kel is csak szerencsém volt, illetve alattomos módszereket használtam. Azonban az ötlet, hogy mind a három figurát végigcsókolva küldjem földre, esélytelen egy elgondolás.   
Életemben először kitört belőlem a megfontolt és életét féltő én. Furcsa volt így találkozni okosabb felemmel, de nem volt kellemetlen élmény. Határozottan előbb is előjöhetett volna már, ezzel számos gondtól kímélt volna meg a múltban. Jelen helyzetebe a meggondolatlanság plusz a beszédkészségem túlzottan veszélyes kombináció lenne.   
Tehát engedelmes fogolyként hagytam magam szó nélkül megkötözni, amit meglehetősen profi módon végeztek el. Azonban fogságom első percében úgy döntöttem, talán nem egészen jó dolog, ha teljesen néma leszek. Megkaphatnák teljes lényem huszonöt százalékát, az még nem lehet túl veszélyes rám nézve. Ha csendben maradok, akkor is ott vagyok, ahol most. Ha beszélek, legalább megtudom, miért is vagyok itt. Miután ezt logikusan levezettem, a gondolatot a tett követte:  
\- Szóval, vártatok már? - emlékeztetve mindannyiunkat az eddig elhangzott egyetlen mondatra.  
Magamnak gratulálok, hogy most tényleg nagyon oda vágó mondattal indítottam. Tudok én diplomatikus lenni, ha akarok.  
\- Ki ne várna egy személyes találkozót Jessie Price-szal? – jegyzi meg az előttem álló, gúnytól csöpögő hangon.  
Mivel eddig a helyzetem túlzottan lefoglalt, nem szenteltem nagy figyelmet fogva tartóimra. Ezt most pótlom és eldöntöm, aki szemben áll velem, ő itt a „főnök”. Miért gondolom ezt?- hangzana el a kérdés egy átlag embertől, aki még egy krimit se nézett meg. Az ok nyilvánvaló:  
1.Mert ő az egyedüli, aki előttem áll.  
2.Mivel a másik kettő a köteleimmel bajlódik.  
3.Jóval okosabbnak tűnik, mint az előbb említett kötözőbajnokok.

Egy pillantással felmérem az ismeretlen srácot, aztán egyből el is döntöm, hogy nem kedvelem. Érthető, sóhajtana fel egy külső szemlélő, ha látná szorult helyzetemet. Azonban nem csak azért nem kedvelem, mert valószínűleg tőle függ a jövőbeli terveim megvalósulása. Egyszerűen, ha találkoznék vele, mondjuk egy folyóson – amiből meglehetősen sok van itt a suliban – akkor se gondolnám azt: Jé, egy szimpi srác, beszéljünk vele. Nem tetszik a szája sarkában meghúzódó vonal, ami arra utal, hogy többet van keserűen összeszorítva, mint szükséges volna. Testalkata hozzám hasonlatos, vékony. Nem is értem, miként parancsolhat a két nagydarab tagnak. Majd rájövök. Szemében ott ül egyfajta jeges logika, mely rám nézve még rosszabb színbe tüntet fel mindent, mint amúgy is lenne. Ha egy idióta fogságában lennék, abból esélyem van még talán valamilyen csoda folytan kiszabadulni. Itt viszont a csoda már nem lesz elég. Szerencse kell, amiből mindig híján vagyok.  
Amíg várom, hogy a szerencse mellém álljon, addig derítsük ki a gyenge pontokat, míg tehetem. Úgy tűnik, egészen érzékeny rám. A kérdés az, hogy miért?  
\- Én volnék – közlöm vele. - Te pedig...

Észre se veszem, miként történik, de tarkómon fájdalmas ütést érzek. Mikor jelzett? Én nem láttam, hogy akár az ujját is mozdította volna. Ezek a gondolatok futnak végig bennem, mikor az öntudatlanság körbeölel. Azonban fojtottan még eljut hozzám egy kifejezéstelen hang:  
\- Akkor beszélsz, ha kérdezünk.

 

**Takeshi**

Az ajtóban állva először azt gondolom, a szemem káprázik a nem alvástól, illetve, hogy egész éjszaka gondolkodtam a problémámon. Aztán rájövők, hogy csupán iskolánk különcei vannak előttem, mind a négy. Mit akarnak ezek tőlem? Nem tudom, mi hozta őket ide, de nagyon gyorsan el fognak húzni, az biztos. Persze, ha előtte nem lesz valamelyikük rosszul mivel az egyikük meglehetősen zöldnek tűnik.   
\- Mit akartok itt? - kérdem a lényegre térve.  
\- Jessie barátai vagyunk – feleli végül a legbátrabbik,hosszabb szünet után.

Végre, valamelyik megszólalt, mert már ott tartok, hogy becsaptam volna az ajtót. Viszont a válasz hatására ténylegesen be is csukom, miközben mérgesen jegyzem meg:  
\- Tudtam, hogy csak rossz származhat ebből a barátkozásból!  
Ha eddig nem akartam megszakítani vele a kapcsolatot, ezután már biztos megtenném. Ismét felmerül bennem a szokott kérdés: milyen bandája is lehetett Jessie-nek? Tényleg ideje megkeresni, és lezárni az ügyet kettőnk között. Az én adósságom tökéletesen törlesztve van felé a tegnap éjszakai kis kiruccanással. A tükör elé lépve ellenőrzöm, hogy foltomat kellően takarja-e az iskolai egyenruha. Miután úgy érzem, kész vagyok a szakításra... vagyis egy barátság befejezésére, pontosítok, ismét kinyitom az ajtót, ahol még mindig várakoznak rám. Arrébb lépnek, bár a sebesen elhúzódnak a közelemből, jobb leírás rá. Kényelmesen bezárom a szobám, majd úgy döntök, ideje tisztázni a viszonyokat.  
\- Mit kerestek még az ajtóm előtt? A kretén körzet arrébb – jegyzem meg flegmán.  
Jeges nézésem plusz gúnyolódásom hatására csak az egyikük lesz még rosszabb színben, mint volt. A többi egyelőre dermedten mered felém. Legszívesebben hatalmasat káromkodnék. Ez is miatta van! Mielőtt idejött volna a vakarcs, ez a mostani szituáció elő se fordulhatott volna. Az iskola „gyengébb” tanulói önként állnak előttem. Bosszúsan fordulnék is el, mert nem érdekelnek a szerencsétlenek, egyelőre van ennél fontosabb dolgom is, aztán helyre rakok mindenkit, csak hogy tisztában legyen azzal, hova is tartozik. Régen szívattam már őket. Ez az! Elszemtelenedtek, mert mióta itt van ez a Jessie Price, már nem szórakozok rajtuk. Mikor is égettük le valamelyik másik idiótának a haját...? A nevére most nem emlékszem, de vicces volt. Vissza kell térnem régi önmagamhoz, akinek a legfőbb gondja az volt még, hogy unatkozik. Nem pedig az, hogy vonzódik egy nemkívánatos személyhez. Ezen tűnődve indulok el a másik irányba, mikor a legbátrabbik ismét megszólal.  
\- Mi csak kérdezni akarunk...  
Újra hozzám mertek szólni. Erre kénytelen vagyok már megtorpanni. Először őket intézem: el, aztán jöhet Jessie. Itt az idő újra meghúzni a határvonalakat.  
\- Merre van a helyes irány? Ellentétes irányban, mint amerre én megyek – válaszolom segítőkészen, és közelebb lépek feléjük. - Megmutassam?  
\- Nem – nyögi közülük a legzöldebb. - Mi megyünk is.   
Már fordulna is, de a bátrabbik gyorsan utána kap, mielőtt eltűnne. A többiek mozdulatlanul állnak, és erős a gyanú bennem, már nem is vesznek levegőt. Úgy tűnik, aki menni akart, az a legokosabb a négy iker közül.   
\- Francis, légy bátor – mondja neki testvére.  
\- De én élni akarok még, Franco – siránkozik erre a menekülni akaró.  
\- Ezt meg kell tennünk – parancsol rá. - Mi azért jöttünk... - kezd neki újra, de én közbevágok.  
\- Nem érdekel, miért...  
\- … mert Jessie eltűnt – folytatja ennek ellenére kitartóan. - Segítened kell, hiszen te is a barátja vagy.   
\- … zavartok, és Price dolgai főleg nem érdekelnek – jelentem ki zavartalanul mondva a mondatomat. - Eltűnt?! - kérdem meg, mikor eljut a teljes mondat az agyamig.

Ha itt nyoma veszik egy diáknak, az csak egy dogot jelent. Általában azt, hogy valakinek annyira az útjában volt, hogy nem volt más választás. Persze, ez a leggyakoribb ok, de nem az egyetlen. Családi bosszú, pénz vagy egyéb. Okot mindig lehet találni rá, hogy félreállítsák azt, aki gyenge, vagy éppen gondot okoz. Jessie Price neve egyet jelent a nagybetűs gonddal. Nem érdekel! – jelenti ki az a felem, aki egész éjszaka nem aludt, mert tudta, hogy döntenie kell erről a állítólagos barátságról. Tudom, mit kellene tennem, és valószínűleg ezt is tenném más esetben. Azonban felvillan a virgács képe, valamint a legjellemzőbb tulajdonsága, mely veszélyesebb lehet, mint egy töltött pisztoly. Utoljára, ígérem meg magamnak. Ez lesz az utolsó, amit teszek érte. Ha él még, akkor megtalálom. Megteszem érte, mert mikor kellett, velem maradt az erdőben. Megteszem, mert elérte, hogy egy időre emberinek érezem magamat. Megteszem, mert meg kell tennem. Ez az érzés túl erős, hogy figyelmen kívül tudjam hagyni. 

Mivel a beszélő látja, hogy figyelmemet kellően megragadta az eltűnni szóval, ezért gyorsan folytatja, mintha attól tartana, bármelyik pillanatban egyszerűen fogom magam, és elhúzok innét. Azonban ettől nem kell félnie, mert semmi se tántoríthat el attól, hogy végighallgassam. A döntés megszületett már tegnap, most csak egy kicsit tolódik, de ha elhatározom magamat, semmi sen jelent akadályt. Először megtaláljuk a remélhetőleg még élő bajkeverőt, aztán befejezzük. Figyelmen kívül hagyom az érzést, ami a szívemet összeszorítja arra az eshetőségre, hogy talán már nem is él, vagy nem találom meg. Átkozott bizonytalanság! Túl sokszor talál meg mostanában. Nekem nincs szívem, valamint meg fogom találni!   
\- Szerettünk volna beszélni vele valamiről – fogalmaz homályosan a beszélő. - Ezért a szobájához mentünk reggel, de nem volt.  
\- Ennyi? - kérdezek vissza ingerülten. - Lehet, hogy órára ment.  
Közbeszólásom miatt ijedten rezzen össze mind a négy, egyszerre. Fáradtan sóhajtanék, de attól tartok, akkor mind különböző irányban kezdenének futkározni az idegtől. Türelmet erőltetek magamra, de ez az előző éjszaka után meglehetősen nehéz.  
\- Folytasd – préselem ki a szót magamból.  
Extra türelem kell ide, aminek amúgy is híján vagyok.  
\- Mi is ezt gondoltuk, de... – szólal meg a másikuk, aki eddig csöndben volt.  
\- Fredo, ne szólj bele, mikor Franco mesél – szól közbe az aki eddig csöndben volt.  
\- Francesco, te is most szóltál közbe – jegyzi meg a másikuk is.  
Teljes a kavarodás: egy pillanat alatt a szemtanúja vagyok, hogyan zajlik egy négyes iker veszekedés. Az a kis nyugalmam, amit még őriztem, elveszik.  
\- Elég! – Jeges hangom hatásosan végett vet annak, ami épp hogy elkezdődött volna. – Franco, vagy akárhogy is hívnak, beszélj, vagy kiverem belőletek.  
\- Milyen menő... - sóhajtja az egyik ábrándos szemekkel.  
Tudomást se veszek a közbeszólóról, mert végre ismét beszélni kezd a lényegről.   
\- Azt gondoltuk, szintén, hogy órán van. Mivel tudtuk, mi lesz, a terem elé mentünk, és vártunk rá. Azonban nem volt ott, és később se jött meg. Mások viszont találkoztak vele reggel...  
\- Miért mondjátok azt, hogy nyoma veszett? - érdeklődök.  
\- Azért mert... – Itt elhallgat, és kisebb szünetet tart.  
\- Mondd már! – szólítom fel, hogy folytassa már.   
\- Tim sem volt ott.   
Szóval, így hívják! Az égő hajú. A név mellé azonnal társul az arc is. Nem tetszik ez nekem, van itt még valami, amit titkolnak. Mindegy, hogy mit, mert úgyis megtudom.  
\- Tim? Érdekes, hogy ezért egyből arra gondoltatok, hogy Jessie eltűnt. - A mondat közben közelebb lépek feléjük, mire egységesen hátrább húzódnak.  
Mégse olyan hülyék, mint amilyennek tűnnek. Ez még előnyös is lehet, mert mostani kedvemben nem ajánlatos a türelmem további határait feszegetni.  
\- Kezdjük az elejétől, újra. – Lágyabb hangra váltok, melyről, aki ismer, tudja, veszélyesebb, mintha üvöltenék.  
Látom rajtuk, erőteljes küzdelmet folytatnak, hogy mit mondjanak el nekem. Más esetben értékelném a bajtársi összetartást. Egy másik helyen, más időben valóban csodálatra méltó tulajdonság. Egyre jobban megközelítem őket, pár lépés választ már csak el minket. Nem sietem el, kényelmesen cserkészem be őket.   
\- Az úgy volt, hogy Jessie-nek volt egy ötlete... - kiált fel végül az egyikük.

Elégedetten megállok, már csak egy mozdulat kellett volna, és előttük vagyok. Helyes, ezt már szeretem, ha félnek tőlem. Ennek így kell lenni. Hallgatom a magyarázatot, visszavezetve az előzményekre, közben egy kérdés ötlik fel bennem: Kinek nem érdeke Jessie hatástalanítása? 

**Jessie**

Fázom, és nagyon fáj. Egyelőre a külvilágból csak az érzések jutnak el hozzám. Ha kinyitom a szememet, akkor mindez csak álom lesz? Mennyire szeretném elhinni, hogy csak az. Azonban erős a gyanúm, a valóság fog fogadni, mint általában Ennek ellenére játszom tovább egy kicsit még az öntudatlan, magáról nem tudó rabot. Azt mondják, ha nem lát az ember, akkor többet fel tud fogni a többi érzékével a külvilágból. Összpontosítok. Hideg van. Tehát nem vagyok már a suli épületében. De akkor hol? A kérdés kelletlenül tolakszik elő. Később úgyis kiderül, most előbb a külső tényezőket akarom tudni. Időhúzás? Menekülés a valóságból? Naná!   
Maradjunk a tényeknél. Tehát hideg van, és nem vagyok ott, ahol voltam. Szuszogás üti meg a fülemet. Valaki még van itt. De ki? Megtudod, súgja egy kegyetlen hang a fejemben. A kötelek erősek, ezt anélkül állapítom meg, hogy megmozdulnék. Kíméletlenül vágódnak csuklómba, illetve bokámba. Elég kényelmetlen pozícióban vagyok, ráadásul a fejem is fáj az előző ütéstől. Vajon mióta tart ez az őrület? A tagjaimban terjedő zsibbadás fokából ítélve, már egy ideje. Egy szép napnak indult, és ez lett belőle.   
A keserű gondolat csírája megjelenik, de nem engedem, hogy szárba szökjön. Rossz helyzetben vagyok, de nem teszek rá még egy lapáttal. Nem adhatom fel! Annyi mindent szeretnék még csinálni.  
 _„Mit is?”_  
Ismét felüti fejét a fejét a kételkedés. Ha önmagamat kell meggyőzni, hogy lehetne rosszabb is, hát megteszem. „Mit is akarok még?” Jó kérdés. Egyszerű kérdés, tehát a válasz is könnyű. Akkor, mégis, miért nem jön semmi elő?   
_„Véged van, ismerd el. Még csak nem is tudod, mit tennél, ha nem lennél itt. Ez volt egész életedben. Talán jobb is ez... ha most vége lenne. Nem gondolod?”_  
„Nem! Én nem akartam ezt. Ki fogok szabadulni!”– feleselek önmagammal, de kevesebb hévvel, mint kellene.  
 _„Ugyan, nekem ne bizonygasd az ellenkezőjét. Lány vagy, erőtlen, aki retteg...”_  
„Soha nem féltem!”  
„Hazudsz... ismerd el.” A hang csábítóan, megnyugtatóan közli velem a véleményét.  
Akaratlanul is engedek neki, és vitatkozás helyett elkezdek figyelni rá.  
 _„Nem gondoltál rá, valahol mélyen már, milyen egyszerű lenne véget vetni az örökös aggodalomnak, melyeket a tartozások jelentenek? Egyszerű megoldás. Mindig is kerested a bajt... ne mondd, hogy nem tűnődtél még rajta, vajon a sok rossz dolog miért történik veled. Nem hiába hagytak el gyerekként...”_  
„Rendben, volt kisebb bűntudatom, mikor ott hagyott. Nem értettem, miért tette. Én jó voltam, sose hangoskodtam, mikor a férfiak feljöttek hozzá. Nem szóltam senkinek se. Egy ideig tényleg azt hittem, miattam ment el, de nem... én nem voltam rossz. Ezen már rég túljutottam, amúgy is, már nem zavar, ha anyámra gondolok. Remélem, azóta is jó egészségnek örvend.”  
 _„Hazudsz!”_  
„Ha csak ezt tudod mondogatni, akkor cseszd meg!”  
 _„Rendben, akkor csak egy okot mondj, hogy miért akarsz innét kiszabadulni. Amiért érdemes élned. Gyerünk! Győzz meg, ha tudsz.”_  
Ezen múlik minden, mit válaszolok. A külvilág már régen eltűnt számomra, a hideg és fájdalom a feledés homályába merül. Ez most sorsdöntő momentum. Ha tényleg élni akarok, akkor nyomós indokot kell adnom tetű önmagamnak, illetve halálvágyas énemnek.   
„Én... én…”  
 _„Ha kimondani se tudod, akkor itt fejezzük be, én azt mondom.”_  
„Csönd legyen már.”  
 _„Akkor ne húzd az időt tovább, mondd ki!”_  
„Mert szerelmes vagyok, és egyszerűen nem halhatok meg pont most!”  
 _„Jó válasz. Nem is volt olyan nehéz beismerni…”_

A gonosz hang a fejemben ezzel együtt megszűnik. Rendben, ha a túlzott koncentrálás azzal jár, hogy jobban megismerem önmagamat, inkább kihagyom a legközelebbi alkalmat. Szemétség, hogy ilyen helyzetben kellett rákényszerülnöm a beismerésre. Pedig még annyi jó kifogásom lett volna, és húzhattam volna az időt. Miután kiszabadulok innét, el fogom érni, hogy ne egyedül szenvedjek ezzel a nyavajával, mert baromi ciki lenne, ha csak én lennék a szerelmes fél. Nem, „ha” kiszabadulok, ilyen ezentúl nem szerepel Jessie Price túlélési szótárában. Félek? Egyelőre nem. Fogok? Valószínűleg, igen. Rettegésem garantált, de most még nem félek attól, ami rám vár.  
Határozottan készen állok, hogy szembe nézzek környezetemmel. Miután ezt megteszem, a hol kérdésre még mindig nem tudom a választ. Úgy néz ki, mint egy fészer, de még sose voltam itt. A szuszogó hangra viszont meglesz a válasz.   
\- Szia, Tim – köszönök neki.  
\- Jessie – nyögi felém.  
\- Téged is jól megkötöztek, ha jól látom – jegyzem meg társasági hangon. - Igazi profi munka, mi?  
\- Sajnálom, én annyira sajnálom – ismételgeti sebes ajkain keresztül.  
Nincs valami fényes állapotban velem együtt, de legalább még egyedül vagyunk.   
\- Beszélni szerettem volna veled ma reggel. Legalább most tudunk – állapítom meg.  
\- Én is akartam veled. Sajnálom...- kezd neki újra.  
\- Tim, ne ismételgesd ezt, mert idegesítő – állítom meg a sokadik bocsánatkérés után.   
Egy kicsit csöndben marad, nem sürgetem a magyarázatot, mert időnk az van. Váratlanul szólal meg rekedtes hangon:  
\- Te igaz barátom voltál, Jessie...  
\- Most is az vagyok... – vágok közbe hevesen.   
\- Előbb hallgass meg, aztán mondd ezt újra, ha tudod – állít meg. – Emlékszel, mikor lefújtad az akciót? - kérdez meg, de mielőtt válaszolhatnék, már mondja is. - Ne válaszolj. Akkor nagyon magam alatt voltam, és mindent gyűlöltem, de legjobban önmagamat. Gyáva vagyok, mindig is az voltam. Anyám azt szokta mondogatni, ebből a szempontból tiszta Apám vagyok – kacag fel egy pillanatra, mintha egy vicc lenne, aztán folytatja a beszédet. - Miután egyedül maradtam, elhatároztam, hogy összetöröm a rádiót., nem törődve a következményekkel. El tudod képzelni ezt rólam? Önként rongál Félős Tim...  
Nem is próbálok válaszolni az elhangzott kérdésre, mert erős a sejtés bennem, hogy nekem most csak figyelnem kell. A rádió megsemmisítése pedig határozottan érthető... nekem is megfordult párszor a fejemben.   
\- Nem tudtam megtenni, még ezt se tudtam megcsinálni. Hezitáltam. Aztán mikor már elhatároztam magamat, valaki kopogott. Terence volt.  
Nem bírom megállni, erre már muszáj megszólalni.  
\- Terence, az újságírós Terence?  
Közbeszólásom egy csöppet visszaveti a vallomást, azonban pár mélyebb levegővétel után folytatja:  
\- Szóval, tudod, ki ő. Talán így könnyebb lesz – válaszolja elgondolkodva. - El akartam küldeni...  
Feszülten figyelek, mert azt hiszem, most jutunk el ahhoz a részhez, ami érdekes, bár van ötletem, mi is lesz benne.  
\- …de olyan dühös voltam magamra, hogy még egy rohadt ébresztőt se merek összetörni. Gyűlöltem, hogy ennyire gyenge vagyok, és mások, főleg Takeshi Ryo, erősek. Miért ők? Mi bennük olyan különleges, ami belőlem hiányzik, de bennük és benned is megvan? – mered felém. - Most már tudom, ez zavart jobban, nem pedig az, hogy visszaléptél a tervtől. Engedtem a dühnek...  
\- Tehát beszéltél az újságnak… - állapítom meg.   
Nem kell nagy fantázia, mire lehet használni Terence-t, mert egyetlen találkozásunk után nincsenek illúzióim.   
\- Megütöttem – feleli.  
\- Tessék? - kérdezek vissza meglepetten.   
\- Elkezdtük az állítólagos interjúdat, ahol én beszéltem volna helyetted, de egyszer csak kívülről láttam önmagamat, és nem tetszett a látvány. Azt gondoltam: Micsoda egy patkány vagyok! Ilyen ember akarok lenni örökké? - beszéd közben szemében a büszkeség apró lángja kezd el égni, ahogy a múltban jár. - Fogtam magamat, felálltam, és megütöttem. El tudod hinni?   
\- Nem – jön őszinte válaszom.   
\- Én se hittem el, de ő még kevésbé – jegyzi meg helyzetünk ellenére szinte vidáman. - Aztán, miután elkotródott a szobámból, fogtam, és összetörtem a rádiót – az utolsó mondatból süt az elégedettség.   
Terence miatt vagyunk itt?  
Nehéz elhinni, hogy ő állna fogságunk megszervezése mögött, de én már nem lepődök meg semmin.  
\- Miatta is, de én is felelős vagyok – ismeri el felelőségét. – Terence-nek nem mondtam sokat, de abból is össze tudott rakni valamit...  
\- Most hazugságok fognak megjelenni az újságban? - kérdezem kissé ijedten.   
\- Nem fognak... már nem, Jessie.  
Tim köntörfalazása lassan, de biztosan az őrületbe kerget. Tudni akarom a baj nagyságát, bármilyen hatalmas is legyen az.   
Tim, kik ezek a srácok? - kérdezek arra, ami igazán fontos.  
Remélem ezzel a konkrét kérdéssel, már sikerül megtudnom a lényegi részt.  
\- Azt hiszem, a Takarítók – válaszolja nehézkesen.  
\- Hiszed? Ezt most nem értem - ismerem el tudatlanságomat.  
Egy kis időre csönd telepszik közénk, és látom rajta, keresi a megfelelő szavakat. Mikor megtalálja, magyarázni kezd:  
\- A suliban létezik a Takarítók nevű szervezet, de senki se tudja, kik a tagjaik. Néhányan csak afféle sulis legendának tartják a létezésüket, egészen addig, míg nem találkoznak velük. Ők végzik el a piszkos munkát... Kiszivárgott a cikk, és Terence elfelejtkezett arról, hogy milyen hatalmat jelent Takeshi Ryo neve.   
\- Nem ő áll e mögött – védekezően közlöm a véleményemet erre.  
\- Nem, tényleg nem ő van emögött – ért egyet velem. – Ez maga a szervezet által vállalt önkéntes takarítás, bonusz... Ezért mondtam, hogy sajnálom. Ha nem engedem be Terence-t, akkor nem lennénk itt. Ismét cserben hagytalak.  
\- Én nem így gondolom – szólalok meg egy perces csönd után. - Meggondoltad magad, és rájöttél, rossz, amit csinálsz. Szerintem most tetted meg az első lépést ahhoz, hogy igazi barátom legyél.   
\- Lehet, az volt az utolsó is – jegyzi meg szárazon.   
\- Nem – válaszolom azonnal. - Ki fogunk szabadulni. Megértetted?! Mondd ki te is! – parancsolok rá.  
\- Kiszabadulunk – erőtlenül hangzik el a felelet, de legalább kimondta.

Miután elhangzik ez a döntő mondat, mint két idióta kezdünk el vigyorogni egymásra. Nem törődünk a hogyan, vagy a miként kérdéssel. Egyelőre most a hit a fontos, hogy lesz lehetőségünk, amit ki tudunk majd használni. Akkor pedig újra szabadok leszünk. Annak kell lennünk. Ha már sikeresen beismertem, hogy szerelmes vagyok, és közben nem lettem rosszul, már mindent túl fogok élni. Akár még ezt a napot is.


	28. Fogság és következmények II.

**Takeshi**

A beszámoló végén négy reménykedő arc tekint felém, kényelmetlenül nagyfokú bizalommal. Megszoktam, hogy a megoldást tőlem várják, de ez most más. Itt nem egy bosszantó csalást kell lelepleznem vagy éppen megmutatni egy másik baromnak, hogy ha nem tarja a száját, akkor nagyon megjárja. Nem, itt teljesen más szituáció állt elő, mely teljesen új nekem. Én lettem a jó fiú, akitől a megmentést várják. Igaz, ebben az esetben a menteni való egy bosszantó fiú, és nem éppen egy készséges hölgy... de a lényeg nagy vonalakban ez.   
\- Meg fogod találni, Takeshi? - kérdi az egyik srác, de inkább megállapításként hangzik el a szájából a mondat.  
\- Talán – felelem végül.  
Ez az egy szó azt jelenti, megvan az esélye annak, hogy meglesz, de a négy idiótán olyan megkönnyebbülés látszik, mintha azt mondtam volna: pontosan tudom, hogy hol van.  
Valahol szeretnék én is ilyen vak hittel hinni, mint az előttem állók. Azt kívánom, bár valóban tudnám, hol lehet, vagy legalább hadd tudnám biztosra, hogy jól van-e... Azonban a kapott információ kevés, valamint Jessie személyét figyelembe véve, az ellenség túl sok.   
\- Mi van, Take, körbe vettek a nyomik? Kell segítség? - hallok meg hátulról egy jól ismert hangot.  
\- Innentől átveszem, most menjetek. – mondom a kissé rémült Ferrelliknek, akiket alaposan megzavart a beszólás. - Shane, te mindig tudod, mikor kell feltűnni – fordulok felé.  
\- Ne dicsérj, még nem bocsátottam meg az orros akciódat – emeli fel kezét tiltakozva. - Az viszont igaz, hogy mások is mondták már, milyen jól tudok időzíteni. – Önelégülten mosolyog maga elé egy emlék hatására. - Hé, már megint ezt csinálod! El akartad terelni a figyelmemet!  
\- Nem nehéz, ha valaki olyan önimádó, mint te – válaszolom neki gúnyolódva.  
\- Miért beszéltél velük? - kérdi lenézően, célozva a Ferrellikre.  
\- Jessie eltűnt. Közöd van ehhez az ügyhöz? - érdeklődök lágyan.  
Shane arcán egy pillanatnyi meglepettség villan, és ha volt is kétségem, már tudom nem ő akart nekem ekképp tenni egy baráti szívességet.   
\- Nincs – válaszolja komoly hangon.  
Az előbbi játékossága már a múlté.  
Közelebb lépek hozzá, majd barátian rácsapok vállára. Tudom, hogy csak pár emberben bízhatok, és ő azon kevesek között van.   
\- Meg kellett kérdeznem. – Fáradt hangon hangzik el indokom.  
\- Én is ezt tettem volna. Nem egyszerűbb ez a megoldás? - fogalmazza meg a kérdést mely bennem is felmerült.  
A választás a kulcsa mindennek. Nemtörődően hátat is fordíthatnék, jól tudom. Azonban erre a lépésre képtelen vagyok. Ez lenne az első bűn, ami után nem tudnék tükörbe nézni soha többé... Jessie sok szempontból előhozza bennem az első alkalmat. Egy fiú iránti vonzódást, valamint a bűntudat kellemetlen előérzetét, és van még számos egyéb, ami miatt különleges lett számomra ő.   
\- Nem, meg kell találnom – felelem szinte egyből. - Most pedig keressük meg a többieket is. Szükség van Rafe technikai tudására, valamint pár betörést kell megoldani nagyon rövid időn belül.  
\- Sejtettem, hogy visszautasítod – húzza el a száját gúnyolódva. - Mindig is a nehezebb megoldások híve voltál...   
\- Szedjük össze a srácokat, és közben analizálhatsz – vágok közbe türelmetlenül, majd indulok is el a folyosón.   
Az idő a legfőbb ellenségem. Minden perccel egyre nő az esély, hogy amit találok, az már nem egy lélegző Jessie Price lesz. Kívülről nyugodtnak tűnhetek, de belül a szívem eszeveszetten kalapál. Az elmúlt időszakban kívántam, mélyen belül, bár megszűnne a zavaró közelsége, és az ismeretlen érzések áradata. Valóban könnyebb lenne, ha itt véget érne... azonban én akarom eldönteni, mikor és hogyan legyen a befejezés. Egyszer utoljára még látni akarom a mosolyát, szemei ragyogását. Élve látni, ez most életem első és egyetlen kívánsága. Ehhez pedig meg fogok tenni mindent, nem érdekel, mi lesz a következménye. 

**Jessie**

Miközben elégedetten vigyorgunk egymásra, egyszer csak Tim arcáról lehervad az üdvözült vigyor, majd felteszi a legfontosabb kérdést, mely helyzetünkben teljesen érthető.  
\- Hogyan is fogunk kiszabadulni?   
Timnek a lehető legrosszabb pillanatokban jön elő az éleslátása, állapítom meg kissé lehangoltan. Most romboljam le friss reményét, azzal a mondattal: fogalmam sincs, bízzuk a sorsa, ami amúgy mindig szembe röhög.  
Azt hiszem, ezekkel a szavakkal tönkre tennék mindent, amit eddig elértünk. Ezt pedig nem akarom, mert akkor pánikba esik újra, ez pedig olyan lenne, mintha a startpisztoly előtt kezdené el a versenyt. Erre most tényleg nincs szükség. El fog jönni a valós félelem ideje, sejtéseim szerint túl hamar, addig azonban nem akarok ezzel törődni. Fogva tartóink el fognak követni valami hibát, amit ki fogunk tudni használni. Tervezni jelenleg fölösleges, mivel szabadulásunk kulcsa a meglepetés ereje lesz. A váratlanságon van a hangsúly. Tudom jól, ez elég gyenge terv, sőt, annak se nagyon lehet mondani, de mit tehetek? Bízhatok benne, hogy lesz lehetőségünk a szabadulásra, másra nincs kapacitás.   
\- Jessie, mit fogunk csinálni? - teszi fel az újabb tíz pontos kérdést, amire ismét nincs egy jó válaszom se.   
Sebesen keresem agyam rejtekében a jó témát, ami kellően el tudja terelni a figyelmet szorult helyzetünkről. Első verziós ötletem: Tim, szerelmes vagyok Take-be. Szerinted, bevalljam neki, mit érzek?   
Na jó, ez a téma sztornó, mert még emésztgetnem kell nekem is azt, hogy a szerelem meg én egymásra találtunk. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy ez az „érzés” egyszer lesz olyan pofátlan és megtalál. Legalább valami kedves mezei srác lenne a választottam. Azonban nem. Nekem egy szívtelen gazembert kellett kiszemelnem, akinek a teste... Mentálisan megrázom magamat, most tényleg nincs itt az ideje a piszkos gondolatoknak Take meztelen testéről. Szörnyű, hogy mennyire károsan befolyásol ez a szerelem.  
Második téma ötletem, mi lenne, ha elmondanám Timnek: Amúgy a Jessie a Jessica rövidítése.   
Ezt az ötlet még gyorsabban kerül a süllyesztőbe, mint az előző. Akkor tényleg pánikba esik a szerencsétlen, ha rájön, minden bizodalma egy lányban van, bár határozottan elfeledkezne a veszélyről egy ideig, az biztos.   
Legutolsó elterelési beszélgetni valónk egy névként ugrik be: Terence.  
Ez lesz a tuti, gondolom elégedetten. Miért is nem erre gondoltam egyből? Túlzottan lefoglalt Takeshi meztelenségének a gondolata, nevetgél egy kis hangocska fejemben. Szemtelen önmagamnak adnék egy nagy pofont, ha tehetném. Egy röpke gondolat volt csupán az a fiú nálam...  
\- Tim, túléljük. Említetted Terence-t. Mi lett vele? Amúgy miért nem hallottam még a Takarítókról? Annyi mindent nem tudok... elmeséled mibe is keveredtünk egészen pontosan? - kérdezgetem.  
Arcán zavart kifejezés jelenik meg, mint aki nem éppen így várta megszólalásom tartalmát, majd mély levegőt vesz, reszkető mosolyra húzza száját.   
\- Persze, Jessie. Jó kis témának ígérkezik... de nem sietünk sehova, igaz? – kacag fel reszelősen. - Nem tudok mindent részletesen, de az biztos: Terence könnyedén úszta meg a találkozót a Takarítókkal...

Figyelmesen hallgatom beszámolóját, így legalább az apró részletek a helyükre kerülnek. Magamban pedig teszek egy heves fogadalmat. Mikor innét kikerülök, elintézem, Terence-nek ne legyen túlzottan jó napja. 

 

**Takeshi**

A gyengélkedő falának dőlve jeges hangon mondom ki a következő szavakat:  
\- Engedjétek el az egyik lábát, attól biztos megered a nyelve, és beszélni fog.  
\- Neee, kérlek ne - nyöszörgi az ablakon kilógó srác, akit két oldalról fognak.  
Bryce és Mike meglepetten néz felém, de van annyi eszük, hogy ne kezdjenek tiltakozni az utasítás ellen, csak egy kérdő pillantást vetnek felém, hogy ezt most tényleg komolyan mondtam-e. Egy pillantás felém, és tudják, nem vicceltem. Bryce miközben elengedi a kapálózó lábat, megragadja a másikat, így segítve Mike-nak eloszlatni a teljes terhet.   
\- Ne engedjetek el, kérlek...! - visítja az iskolaújság volt szerkesztője.  
\- Ugyan, ez csak a harmadik emelet! - nevetek fel gúnyosan. - Legföljebb pár csontod törik el, vagy tévednék?   
\- Az esés szögétől függ. Én azt mondom, olyan ötven százalék esélye van – válaszolja Rafe segítőkészen, aki az előtte heverő laptopjára mered.  
\- Hallod, Terence? Rafe ritkán téved. Ez túl jó neked, lehet, hogy magasabbra kellene felmenni... - Elgondolkodva ejtem ki a szavakat, de úgy, hogy azért meghallja a kint lévő is.  
A várt hatás azonnali, mivel sírni kezd a szerencsétlen. Megvetően fújom ki a levegőt, és már mondanám, hogy húzzák be a görényt, mikor nagy lendülettel nyílik a betegszoba ajtaja.  
\- Shane, neked nem a suliorvost kellene feltartanod? - kérdem lágy hangon.  
\- Nyugi, megtörtént, most meg valami értekezletre, vagy mi a fenére sietett, amit az igazgató hívott össze. Ti is hallottátok volna, de látom, rendesen le vagytok foglalva – vet egy pillantás az ablak felé. - Az ott Terence? - érdeklődik vidáman, de a választ meg se várja. - Hali, Terc. Ugye, nem baj, ha rövidítem a nevedet?   
\- Szerintem nem zavarja – válaszolom erőltetett türelemmel a hangomban.   
\- A doki amúgy azt mondta, az orrom nem tört el, és nem marad heg sem. Szóval, örülj, Take, hogy nem kell fizetned a plasztikai műtétemet.  
\- Álmatlan éjszakáim voltak már emiatt...   
\- Hé, él még az ott kint? - int a fejével az ablak felé.  
A francba, el is felejtettem, hogy ez a hülye még ott lóg!   
\- Húzzátok be – adom ki az utasítást.  
\- Elájult – jegyzi meg Bryce.  
Lenéző pillantással nézek a megszólalóra.  
\- Nem mondod? Miből jöttél rá, Sherlock?!  
\- Take, azért túl fogja élni ez a szerencsétlen, ha megtudod, amit akarsz? - kérdezi meg kissé aggódva Mike.  
\- Attól függ, mit mond. – Néhányan meglepve bámulnak rám. - Most mit néztek? - kérdem dühösen. - Nem cserkészeknek készülünk!  
\- Igen, de az üzlet lesz, itt meg csak egy másik diák miatt forgatsz fel mindent – válaszolja Bryce.   
Megragadom a kabátjánál fogva, és úgy kérdem meg:  
\- Ha te eltűnnél, nem akarnád, hogy mindent megtegyünk, és megtaláljunk?  
\- Nem tudom, értünk megtennéd-e ugyanezt, Take?! 

Már emelném is öklömet, hogy Bryce-nak a hajához illő foltot hagyjak az arcán a szivárvány minden színében, de Shane közbeavatkozása megmenti egy időre.   
\- Srácok! – Közben megragadja karomat, ezzel megszakítva a mozdulatot. - Jessie-t mindannyian megkedveltük... egészen feldobta mostanság a hangulatot. Amíg távol voltam miből maradtam ki? - érdeklődik sietősen.  
\- Bocs, Take – mondja óvatosan Bryce. - Rohadtul fáj a fejem...  
\- Aki nem bírja, az ne igyon – jegyzi meg gúnyolódva Shane.   
\- Kapd be! - kiáltja felé a vörös hajú srác.  
\- Már te is ezzel jössz? – méri fel egy pillantással. - Inkább kihagyom, azért nekem is van mércém pasik terén.  
\- Megöllek, Shane! – Miközben kimondja ezt, már ugrana is feléje.  
\- Elég legyen! – kiáltok fel teljes hangerővel, közben megragadom Bryce-t a karjánál fogva.   
Csalódott tekintete láttán megenyhülök, és azt mondom:  
\- Utána megverheted.  
\- Köszi, Take! - vigyorog felém.  
\- Ebbe azért nekem is van beleszólásom! - hallom a haragos szavakat, de nem törődök vele.  
\- Már úgyis ráfér egy alapos verés – intézem a mondatot Bryce felé.  
\- Számíthatsz rám – húzza ki magát büszkén az előttem álló.  
\- Nagyszerű – csapom össze elégedetten a tenyeremet. - Akkor foglalkozzunk a mi kis szerkesztőnkkel a földön - fordulok a célszemély felé, de elér Rafe hangja.  
\- Volt szerkesztő, tegnap leváltották.  
\- Egyből a gyengélkedőre is került utána – mondja Mike gúnyosan. – Miből gondolod, hogy ő a kiindulópont?  
\- Nem önként jutott ide, a lépcsőknél találták meg. Valamint Tim szobájában ott volt az igazolványa. Kicsit gyanús, hogy rá egy nappal eltűnik két diák, őt pedig leváltják, és ide kerül.  
\- Zsarunak kellene menned - kacarászik Shane ütődött módon.  
\- Beadott valamit neked a doki? - meredek felé kérdően.  
Halk nyöszörgés vet véget személyes társalgásunknak. Közelebb megyek, majd letérdelek a magához térő egyénhez. Arcán csúnya horzsolások láthatok. Erősen meggyötörtnek néz ki, de a szánalom csíráját sem érzem magamban.   
\- Mit akartok tudni? - Erőtlen hangon teszi fel a kérdést.  
Azóta megvetem ezt az alakot, hogy megismertem. Egy kétszínű patkánynak tartom, és ennek megfelelően is fogom kezelni.  
\- Mondjuk, kezdd ott, miért váltott le a suliújság.  
\- Az a szemét Fox lett az új szerkesztő – mered felém méregtől égő tekintettel. - Mindig is vágyott a helyemre, és most a többség rá szavazott...mivel egy meglehetősen kényes ügyön dolgoztam.  
\- Miről is szólt az a cikk? - vágok közbe, szinte már túlzottan finom hangon.  
Rémülten bámul rám bedagadt szemeivel, de aztán rövid tétovázás után folytatja:  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy...  
\- Fiúk, szükségem van rátok! Terence magaslati levegőt akar újra – szólok a hátam mögött meghúzódók felé.  
\- Oké – hangzik fel a segítőkész felelet.   
\- Ne, kérlek... - könyörög ijedten a heverő alak.  
\- Szóval, miről szólt? - teszem fel újra kérdést.  
\- Rólad – néz felém gyűlölettel. - Jessie nyilatkozott rólad, utál ő is....  
\- Lógassátok! - állok fel, majd adok utat a többieknek.  
Egy szempillantás alatt újra odakint van a friss levegőn. Kinézve megállapítom, ma egész jó idő van. Napsütés, de nem túl meleg, tehát pont jó, hogy a szeméttől megszabaduljunk.  
\- Könyörgök, ne engedjetek el! - kiáltja kétségbeesetten kívülről.  
\- Fiúk, jól hallottam, azt mondta engedjük? - kérdezem meg a többieket.  
\- Nem is tudom, kicsit rossz a hallásom – szólal meg Mike vigyorogva. - Lehetséges, hogy elkezdte élvezni a kis perverz?!  
\- Fúj, én ebben nem veszek részt! - kiált fel tetetett undorral Bryce. - Egyedül lányokkal perverzkedek. Rafe, átvennéd a helyemet?  
\- Ma nem vagyok túl jó erőben. Ez a másnaposság kikészít... ha ez nem zavarja Tercet...  
\- Neki már mindegy - szól közbe segítőkészen Shane is.  
\- Elég volt! - sikoltja szinte a szerencsétlen. -Elmondok mindent.  
\- Behúzzuk? – kérdezi halkan Mike.  
Megrázom a fejem, mert úgy veszem észre, igazán jót tesz Terence jellemének, ha továbbra is élvezi a levegőben való létet.   
\- Kezdjük elölről, én kérdezek, te pedig habozás nélkül válaszolsz. Ha megérzem akár a szikráját is, hogy át akarsz verni, akkor… – Elgondolkodva hallgatok el, majd folytatom. - Azt hiszem, ezt nem kell részleteznem.  
\- Tim nyilatkozott nekem...  
\- Jessie tudott róla? - vágok közbe.  
Ismét érzem a habozást a levegőben, ezért így folytatom.  
\- Elegem van ebből a kis görényből, engedjétek el.  
\- Nem tudott róla – jön a sietős válasz. – Egy cikket akartam írni az erdős kalandról, de nem akart nyilatkozni nekem. Tim azonban segítőkész volt kezdetben...  
\- Ezt hogy érted? - kíváncsiskodik közbe Shane.  
Türelmetlenségem az egekben van, és nagyon nem örülök neki, hogy valaki belekotyog, így kap tőlem egy nagyon sötét pillantást a kérdező, amiről persze tudomást se vesz.   
\- Megütött a szemét, nem volt elég vér a pucájában ahhoz, hogy része legyen... – Elfeledkezve hol van, már szinte fröcsögi ki magából a mérgét. - Azért még így is összehoztam az anyagot, de kiszivárgott idő előtt... valaki megtudta, mire készülök. A szerkesztőségben mindenki ellenem fordult! Még aki a kávét szolgálja fel, az is ellenem szavazott!  
\- Rossz lehetett neked – jegyzi meg mellettem gúnyosan Mike.  
\- Miként kerültél a gyengélkedőre? - teszem fel a következő kérdésemet.  
\- Előző éjszaka összeakadtam pár sráccal a lépcsőknél – válaszolja óvatos hangon. - Tudtak a cikkről, nem tudom honnét, mert a többiek megsemmisítették... kérdezgettek.  
\- Te, pedig segítőkészen válaszoltál – állapítom meg kedves hangon.  
\- Igen... persze – kap a lehetőségen mohón.  
\- Timre és Jessie-re terelted az egészet! - vonom le a következtetést.  
\- Igen… vagyis nem – tiltakozik hevesen.   
\- Most melyik? Igen vagy nem? Jól fontold meg a választ, Terence.  
\- Én... - kezdi el.  
\- Te? - kérdem segítőkészen.  
\- Hazudtam nekik – jön elfúló hangon a válasz.  
Dühöm megfagy, elérem azt pontra, mikor már túllépek a haragon és az emésztő mérgen. Ez rosszabb, mint ahogy vártam. Mindent jég borít, szívem már nem dobog eszeveszetten, lassul egyre jobban, majd megáll. Ez persze fizikai képtelenség, de én mégis ezt érzem. A napsütés és minden szín fakóvá válik, az árnyékok viszont tisztábban ragyognak, mint bármikor ezelőtt.   
\- Az arcukat láttad? - érdeklődök nyugodt hangon.  
\- Nem, sötét volt. Miután válaszoltam, lelöktek a lépcsőn.. Szerencsére nem tört el semmim se. Azt mondták, mákom volt...  
\- Mindjárt meglátjuk, tényleg igaz-e ez – mondom ki a talányos szavakat.   
Az ablak elég nagy ahhoz, hogy akár több embert is ki lehessen lógatni, ezért kényelmesen ki tudok hajolni. Lenézve elégedetlenül sóhajtok egyet.  
\- Engedjétek el – utasítom őket ezzel a két szóval.  
\- Take...?! - mered rám közben Mike.  
\- Engedjétek el! - ismétlem meg újra.  
Harmadszorra már nem kell, mert akik eddig fogták, egyszerre szabadítják meg karjukat a tehertől. Rövid sikoly, majd csönd. Mindenki dermedten néz felém, de engem nem érdekelnek. Kinézek újra az ablakon és csalódottan jegyzem meg:  
\- Tényleg szerencsés flótás.  
Mivel az ablak alatt lehelyezkedő konténer mélyéről a szeméthalom alól előbukkan Terence feje, amin egy banánhéj csücsül. Átkozottul szerencsés...  
\- Rafe, be tudtál jutni a rendszerbe? - töröm meg a kérdéssel a csendet mely a betegszobára telepedett.  
\- Közel járok hozzá, de valami új, spéci program védi.  
\- Igyekezz, szükség van az alaprajzra. Minden hely érdekel, ahol meg lehet húzódni...  
\- Take, ha fel is töri, rengeteg eldugott rész van. Van, amit nem is biztos, hogy jelöltek rajta... - vág közbe Shane.  
\- Tudom – morgom az orrom alatt dühösen.  
\- Valamint a Takarítók nem igen szoktak nyomott hagyni... – folytatja kitartóan, majd kissé elhallgat, mikor kintről káromkodás hallatszik Terence szájából – általában.   
\- Miből gondolod, hogy ők állnak emögött? - szól közbe Bryce.  
\- Azért, mert a mi egyszemélyes Terminátorunk – vet felém egy gúnyos pillantást - már mindenkit a keze közé kapott, aki csak szóba jöhetett. Egyedül ők maradtak bent, nincs más, akire gondolhatnánk. Igaz? - teszi fel a költői kérdést.  
\- Az kemény – súgja maga elé Bryce. - A szabályuk szerint akkor adják fel a dolgot, ha lebuknak, és felfedik a személyazonosságukat. Igazán megkedveltem Jessie-t – sajnálkozik egy kicsit.  
Rettentően kezdenek idegesíteni, egy kivételével, de az is csak azért marad ki, mert szükség van rá, hogy megkapjam az alaprajzot. Legszívesebben egyenként kihajítanám őket az ablakon, azonban egyelőre nem tehetem meg, mert rájuk is szükség lehet. Rendkívül nyugodt hangon szólalok meg:   
\- Ha befejeztétek a csevejt, akkor tegyétek magatokat hasznossá!  
\- Hogyan? - Szinte egyszerre kérdezik meg.  
\- Kutassatok valami nyom után – adom meg nekik a megoldást.  
Csináljatok akármit, csak ne legyetek a közelemben, gondolom elkeseredetten. Értetlen tekintetük láttán pontosabb választ adok nekik:  
\- Nézzétek meg az alagsort, nézzetek be minden szobába, ha kell!  
\- Take, figyelj, talán... - kezdi el Shane, de miután találkozik a tekintetünk, ekképp folytatja a mondandóját. – Fiúk, enyém az alagsor!   
Majd elkezdi terelgetni kifelé a maradékot. Utánuk szólva még annyit mondok:  
\- A szobámba gyertek, ha végeztetek.  
Rafe-re nézek, aki összecsukja a laptopot, és indulásra késznek tűnik. Szemüvege mögül komoly pillantással néz rám.  
\- Fél óra kell, max., és feltöröm.  
\- Helyes.  
Végre egyvalaki, aki azt teszi, amit kell. Kifelé megyünk, magunk mögött hagyjuk a betegszobát, ami meglehetősen üres volt, mivel mindenkit eltérítettünk, aki csak gondolt arra, hogy pár órát ellógjon itt.   
\- Honnét tudtad, hogy Terence hazudik? - hangzik el mellettem a kérdés.  
\- Tudtam.

Érzem, hogy szeretné, ha bővebben kifejteném ezt a részt, de nincs kedvem olyasmit megmagyarázni, amit magam sem értek. Megérzés? Ösztön? Ki tudja? Tudtam, hogy hazudik mikor Jessie-t akarta befeketíteni. Ezt azonban nehéz lenne elmondani egy olyan embernek, aki csak a logikában és a kézzel megfogható dolgokban hisz.  
Fél óra, és közelebb jutok a megoldáshoz, de még így is túl sok lehetőség van, hogy merre lehet. Tisztába vagyok azzal, hogy minimális az esélye annak, hogy megtalálom, akár az élettelen testét is, de akkor is meg kell tennem mindent, ami csak telik tőlem. Nem adhatom fel, és soha nem is fogom. 

**Jessie**

Timmel való fölös időnket az információcserére fordítottuk. Megtudtam tőle, mit is takar a Takarítók nevű szervezet. A kapott infóknak nagyon nem örültem meg, mert az eddigi áldozatoknak a számáról nincs pontos adat... aki eltűnt, az végleg elveszett. Kilátásaim nem a legjobbak, de mikor volt az? Szóval, ilyen aprócska tények, mint amikkel ellátott társam, nem ingatták meg bennem a hittet, hogy élve meg fogjuk úszni ezt az egész cécót. Aztán pedig reszkessen Takeshi, mert tisztességes életre kell nevelnem. Rendben, erre a gondolatra elfog a röhögő görcs, de valami kegyetlen módon. Hiába néz rám értetlen tekintettel Tim, egyszerűen nem tudom abbahagyni, és vígan kuncogok előtte. Ez már a vég utolsó előtti pillanata? Nem hiszem, mert ez az utolsó, döbbenek rá, ahogy az ajtó feltárul előttünk. Azt hiszem, most kéne véget vetnem a nevetésnek, és próbálom megfékezni magamat. Nagyjából eljutok a kuncogásig.  
\- Ki legyen az első? - teszi fel a vezetőjük a kérdést.  
Na, oké talán itt az esély, amire vártam. Nem is reméltem, hogy lesz választási lehetőség... Elsőnek kell jelentkeznem, hátha lesz valami esélyem a szabadságra. Pici esély, de ennyivel is be kell érnem.  
\- Válassz engem! - ajánlom fel magamat elfúló hangon.  
\- Milyen vicces kedvedben vagy! - mered felém jeges tekintettel. - Azt hiszed, könnyű lesz?!   
\- Nem. – Erőltetetten komoly hangon felelek  
\- Hozzátok! - szól a másik két taghoz.  
Minden a tervek szerint, dúdolom elégedetten magamban, majd felteszem az alapvető kérdést: vajon megzakkantam kicsit? Lehetséges... de ki nem tenné ebben a helyzetben?   
\- Engem vigyetek! - kiált fel mellettem Tim.  
Tudom, hogy nem lesz sima ügy, de miért kel belekontárkodni az örökké csendes és félős Timnek?! Egész eddig díjaztam a bátrabb verziót, de most határozottan hátrányos lett ez az új tulajdonság.  
\- Én megyek, Tim – nézek rá jelentőségteljesen.  
\- Nem, Jessie, én fogok menni elsőnek... meg akarom tenni ezt érted.   
\- Én mondtam előbb – játszom ki az aduászom.  
\- Akkor is elsőnek akarok menni!   
Ily módon veszekszünk egymással szemben, lekötözve, egyre mérgesebben.   
\- Hozzátok akkor a másikat! – dönt a Takarítók vezetője, majd felém tekint az a jeges szempár, és elégedetten jegyzi meg. - Áh, végre, a jókedved eltűnt.  
\- Miért teszitek ezt? - kérdem meg kétségbeesett hangon.  
\- Azért, mert be akartátok mocskolni Takeshi hírnevét! - jön az érzelemmentes válasz, mikor már nem is várnám a feleletet.  
\- Ezért? - kiáltok fel értetlenül.  
\- Azt hiszed, ez csak egy apróság? – Először lobban fel a harag a kifejezéstelen hangban. - Azt gondolod, hogy mindenki ilyen könnyedén bekerül a baráti körébe? Azt hiszed, ez olyan egyszerű... neked talán igen, de másnak nem. Ha meglátja, mennyire hasznos voltam neki, értékelni fogja.  
\- Meg is kérhettél volna, hogy mutassalak be – jegyzem meg.  
Elém lépve hajol le hozzám, talán egy percig se mered rám, majd sziszegve közli velem:  
\- Fájdalmasan meg fogjuk verni a barátodat, egy ép csontja se fog maradni... de neki még mindig könnyebb sorsa lesz, mint neked.  
Szavaira összeszorítom öklömet, mert minden vágyam, hogy beverjem ennek a disznónak a képét. Következő szavaira azonban a vér is megfagy bennem.  
\- Ezen a helyen nemigen találunk magunknak lányt. A barátaim már igen ki vannak éhezve, mindegy, ki van alattuk... te pedig meglehetősen megfelelsz egy-két igénynek fiú létedre is. Könyörögni fogsz a megbocsátásért.  
\- Rohadt egy tetű vagy – közlöm vele a véleményemet.  
\- Még nem is tudod mennyire... Hozzátok a másikat! - int a fejével Tim felé. - Egy rövid időre magadra hagyunk, de aztán már csak rád fogunk figyelni.  
\- Klassz!   
\- Le foglak szoktatni erről a gúnyos modorról. – mondja, miközben feláll, és elindul a többiekkel kifelé. 

Egyedül maradok a kegyetlen valósággal... meghalok, és előtte még... hamarosan kiderül egy újabb titok. Lassan már úgy érzem, ez se számít, mert itt vége lesz mindennek. Inkább halnék meg fiúként, mint nőként alattuk. Az ütések hangja, gúnyos röhögésük eljut fülemig. Egyszer sem hallom, hogy Tim könyörögne. Kérlek, Istenem, most az egyszer tegyél csodát! Itt már csak az segít, semmi más. Legnagyobb sajnálatomra régóta nem hiszek a csoda létezésében, ezért jó lenne, ha sürgősen megcáfolna valami. Annyira elmerülök a reménykedésben, hogy mikor újra feltárul az ajtó, ijedten rezzenek össze:  
\- Kicsikém, itt vagy? - hallom meg a jól ismert hangot.  
Csodák léteznek! Aki ezentúl mást mond, annak velem kell számolnia. Életemben először önként és hihetetlenül boldogan ejtem ki a következő szavakat:  
\- Itt vagyok, Apuci!

Karok ölelnek magukhoz olyan szorosan, hogy már levegőt se kapok, de nem tiltakozok. El se hiszem, hogy megmentettek, és aki ezt tette az az én kelekótya, semmirekellő Apám. Ki hitte volna? Én, mondjuk, soha, de ezentúl hiszek a lehetetlenben...


	29. Hírek

**Jessie**

Apám, miután belép a raktárba, egyszerűen rám veti magát, szerencsére én még pont időben veszek mély levegőt, mert egyből érezhetem fojtogató szeretetét. Átlag esetben ez ellen azonnal tiltakozni kezdenék, azonban a jelenlegi helyzet eltér az összes többitől. Nem igazán reméltem, hogy meg fognak menteni, és pont ő. Sőt, valójában eszembe se jutott ez a eshetőség. Szokás szerint úgy fogtam fel a dolgot, ahogy lenni szokott, vagyis: egyvalakire számíthatok, és az én vagyok. Erre, tessék, tévedtem. 

Habár ez egy kivételes helyzet, amiben vagyok, de egy perc múlva úgy érzem, hogy most már eleget áldoztam a hála oltárán, és ideje lenne felhívni egy szem szülöm figyelmét egy leheletnyi apróságra:  
\- Megfulladok – nyögöm felé.  
\- Hol marad az Apuci? - kérdezi csalódottan, és csöppet se lazítva az ölelésén.

De megrúgnám... Persze, erről szó sem lehet, ma semmiképp sem, mert ugyebár megmentett, és ilyenkor nem lehet az ember hálátlan. Nem baj, lesz még más stiklije a jövőben, és akkor duplán adom vissza neki, nyugtatom magamat ezzel a szívmelengető gondolattal. Vannak dolgok, amik állandóak, ilyen például, hogy a nap felkel és le is nyugszik, a Sors mindig kicseszik velem napi rendszerességgel, valamint Apám a bajkeverésben profi.   
\- Apuci - mondom ki a varázsszót.  
\- Milyen kis morcos vagy, de ne aggódj, Apuci itt van... – válaszolja, miközben elenged.  
\- A köteleim – vágok közbe kissé türelmetlenül.  
\- Kicsim, már megint mibe keveredtél? – érdeklődik, miközben bajlódik a kiszabadításommal.  
\- Nem én kezdtem - jön egyből sértődött feleletem.  
\- Persze... Ezt már hallottam, mikor elsőben beverted Tomi orrát.   
\- Az ő hibája volt, és nem értem, miért hozod fel ezt – meredek rá mérgesen. - A múltat pedig jó lenne nem emlegetni; kinek a hibájából is vagyok itt?   
Zavart csend támad, és rájövök, elfejtettem, hogy nem viselkedhetek vele ilyen gorombán, mert akárhogy is kerültem ebbe a helyzetbe, miatta szabadultam ki. Ezért, mikor végre kezeim szabadok, nem törődve a zsibbadással, melyet a megindult vérkeringésem okoz, és magamhoz húzom.   
\- Apuci, köszönöm.  
Olyan szorosan ölelem vissza, amennyire képes vagyok, hogy tudja, szeretem őt, még ha nagyon nem is mondom neki... Mert néha sok, ami vele jár. Jó lenne, ha csak egy átlag szülő lenne, aki nem tartja a szerencsejátékot rendes munkának. Az elmúlt években hozzászoktam a zűrjeihez, kénytelen voltam, de mióta ide kerültünk, kezdem úgy érezni, eddig szinte unalmasan teltek a napjaim. Ez pedig igazi, komoly baj, mert a jövő szempontjából ez nem túl biztató.  
\- Az én kis hercegnőm – súgja halkan.  
\- Muszáj mindig ilyen idióta beceneveket aggatnod rám? – kérdem, mikor hátrább húzódok.  
\- Mára enged meg, hogy az én kislányom legyél – mondja szokatlanul komoly hangon.  
\- Csak ma – egyezek bele egy hatalmas sóhajjal. - Hogy kerültél ide?  
\- Dolgozó ember vagyok, picim.  
Az újabb esztelen becézés hallatán csak egy apró remegés fut végig rajtam az idegtől, de ma az ő napja van, így nem kezdek hevesen tiltakozni.   
\- Aha, és ez a dolgozó ember mit csinált pont itt? - érdeklődök gúnytól átitatott hangon.  
A régi szokásokon nehéz változtatni, és nem egy nap kell ahhoz, hogy mindent elfeledjek, amit átéltem vele.   
\- Ezt meg azt – jön kitérő válasza. – Kicsim, ne felejtsd el, hogy életem kockáztatásával mentettelek meg!  
\- Nem felejtettem el, ezért nem kérdem meg, mi volt az a fontos feladat, ami ide vezetett – villantok rá egy mézédes mosolyt.  
\- Néha jobban hasonlítasz Anyádra, mint gondolnád – borzong meg egy kicsit. - Tűnjünk el gyorsan – áll fel hirtelen mondat közben, és nyújtja felém kezét.  
\- Hé, mire ez a sietség? - meredek rá meglepetten. - Elintézted őket, nem?  
\- Minek nézel engem?   
\- Erre nem válaszolok, Apuci – nyomom meg az utolsó szót.   
\- Nyugi, testi erővel nem veszem fel a versenyt, de ez itt többet ér... – mutat homlokára.

Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézem, miközben magyaráz nekem, és arra gondolok, életem során sokadjára, vajon mennyire voltam rossz előző életemben, hogy vele sújtott a végzet?  
\- … mivel tudom, hogy van az a rossz szokásod, hogy mindenkit meg akarsz menteni. Itt megjegyzem, ez nem éppen Price vonás, így intézkedtem ez ügyben.  
\- Hogyan? - hangzik el egyszavas kérdésem.   
\- A technika mellettem áll! - Kacagva kapja elő mobiltelefonját, amit még sose láttam.   
\- Mintha azt mondtad volna, a mobil az Ördög eszköze, vagy valami ilyesmivel akadályoztad meg, hogy legyen nekem is – emlékezek vissza egy múltbéli eseményre.  
\- Azt csak a hitelezők miatt mondtam... telefonon könnyebben el tudtak volna érni... - magyarázkodik. - Most már nem kell emiatt aggódnom, hiszen hónap végén fizetést kapok! - húzza ki magát büszkén.  
\- Így is sikerült a „karjaikba” futni, elég gyakran – jegyzem meg.   
Beszélgetésünket a telefon trillázása zavarja meg. Idegesen kapja a füléhez, mikor meglátja, ki a hívó fél.  
\- Főnök?  
…  
\- Igen, tényleg láttam.  
\- …  
\- A tűzzel tévedtem, elismerem, de ez most komoly.   
\- …  
Oh, ez érdekes lesz, és jól tudom, helyzetem ellenére is élvezni fogom a beszélgetés azon részét, amit hallok. Valószínűleg a főnöke is kiismerte már jól.

\- Honnét vettem? Hallottam, mikor mondták.  
\- …  
\- Nem gondolja komolyan, hogy egymagam szembeszállok velük? – kérdez vissza döbbenten. - Családos ember vagyok!  
\- …  
\- Ez most fájt, hogy kételkedik bennem, mert jelenleg is a dolgomat végzem.  
\- …  
\- Mindig is sejtettem, hogy jó humorérzéke van!   
\- …  
\- Ugyan, ne szerénykedjen. Főnök, rossz itt a térerő…! – mondja, miközben a zsebéből előhúz egy csokipapírt, és elkezdi zörgetni a mobilhoz közel. - Nem hallom, mit mond... Leteszem, mert valakinek dolgozni kell maguk helyett is!   
Ezzel a végszóval nyomja ki a telefont, miközben érdeklődve kérdezem meg:  
\- Rossz a térerő? Elég átlátszó voltál... Mindegy – legyintek inkább lemondóan. - Ami most igazán fontos: Timmel mi van?  
\- Virágocskám, mikor tévedtem fontos ügyben? Inkább ne válaszolj! Hallottam a bokorban...  
\- Bokorban? - meredek felé újult érdeklődéssel.  
\- Valahol el kellett bújnom! Az ösztöneim tévedhetetlenek, ha bajról van szó, és mikor ezek a srácok kiléptek, csupa nagybetűvel virított előttem a baj.  
\- Ehhez semmi köze se volt annak, hogy meg volt kötözve az egyikük – szúrom közbe.  
\- Némileg segített, hogy felismerjem a helyzetet, és rájöjjek, nekem semmi közöm sincs a problémához... vagyis azt hittem, amíg meg nem hallottam a nevedet. – Hangjában ismét érzem az erőteljes aggodalmat. - A tóhoz igyekeznek, ami innét tíz percre van. Autóval előbb oda fognak érni a központból, így nem lesz semmi baja a barátodnak. Azonban most már tűnjünk el, oké?   
Valószínűleg nem ő a legjobb Apa a világon. Önző, és engem is belerángat minden hülyeségébe, de ha kell, akkor hajlandó kockáztatni értem. Kell ennél több? Nem hiszem. Megenyhülve tápászkodok fel, és elindulunk a kijárat felé. Féltem továbbra is Timet, de ezen kívül mást nem tehetek érte. Akármennyire is igyekszem elfedni a tényt, lány vagyok, aki korlátokkal rendelkezik, és bár szeretem a határaimat feszegetni, néha a józan ész megszólal bennem is. A betegszobában majd meglátogatom... és biztosítom a csodálatomról.

Kiérve elvakít a fény, hunyorogva nézek körül, s lemondóan állapítom meg, fákkal vagyok körülvéve. Már megint!   
\- Hogy jutok vissza a suliba?   
\- Nem kísérhetlek vissza, mert ahogy a szemét gazember főnökömet ismerve, hamarosan ellenőrizni fog. Egyenesen mindig, és egy jó kis gyaloglás után a kiinduló pontnál leszel.   
\- De jó... ezek se tudtak volna valami famentes helyre vinni... - állapítom meg újra az igazságot. - Köszi, apu, a gyors segítséget – nézek rá, majd mély sóhajt véve indulnék is.  
Ebben azonban megakadályoz, mert megfogja a karom. Meglepetten nézek vissza rá, és felkészülök, hogy megint valami apucis kérést kell teljesítenem. Rendben, megteszem, hiszen nem minden nap ment meg.   
\- Kicsim, nem történt mostanában semmi különös a suliban? - hangzik el váratlanul a kérdés.  
Meglepetten nézek vissza rá, majd megszólalok:  
\- Most szabadítottál ki! Ez nem volt elég különös?! Mi kell még?  
\- A központban a fejesek titkolóznak, ezért kérdem, hallottál-e valamit.   
Töprengek egy kicsit, mielőtt válaszolnék, mert zsúfolt napjaimat végig kell pörgetnem. Mikor éppen nem az életem vagy lebukásom volt a téma, akkor órai szerepléseim jutottak nekem. Sanyarú egy sors ez, mióta ideérkeztem, de ez van.   
\- Azt hiszem, az egyik tanár oltári pipa lehet már rám, mert biztos feltűnt neki a gazhiány. Tuti szívok vele, és bár ezt most túléltem, az ő akcióját nem biztos. Pár srác nem akar bűnöző lenni, hanem jobban vonzza őket a divatszakma – sorolom az infókat gyorsan. - Aztán ott van az igazgató...  
\- Mi van vele? - csap le rá mohón. - Varrni akarnak – gondolkodik el rajta egy kicsit. - Érdekes.   
\- Elutazott, de nem tudom hova.   
\- Senki se tudja, hogy te, tudod, mi vagy...   
\- Lány, Apám! Ettől a homályos megfogalmazástól rosszul vagyok. Nem tudja még egyelőre senki.  
\- Egyelőre? Nem is kell tudni senkinek se. Ha kiderül, hogy hazudtunk...  
\- Hazudtál – vágok közbe.   
\- … annak következményei lesznek – mondja tovább a megkezdett mondatot.  
\- Mi van, ha én akarom, hogy tudja valaki?  
\- Micsoda? - kiált fel hangosan. - Amiatt a srác miatt? - céloz Timre.  
\- Nem, de...  
\- Miért jutott ez egyáltalán eszedbe? - faggat kitartóan.  
\- Mert én...  
A kulcsszónál megakadok, és azon veszem észre magamat, hogy partra vetett halként tátogok. Másodszorra is nekifutok és az eredmény siralmas. Ha már Apámnak se tudom kimondani ezt a pár rohadt szót, hogy azt hiszem, szerelmes vagyok, akkor miként mondom el neki?! Menni fog, biztatom magamat.   
\- … tetszik valaki.

A tetszik szinte rokon értelmű szó, mire visszaérek a suliba, biztos sikerül megbarátkoznom jobban a gondolattal  
\- Tetszik – ismétli meg a kimondott szót utálkozva. - Miért az én lányom?  
\- Apa! Egy fiúiskolába vagyok, és tudd meg, nem vagyok vak.  
\- Ne is emlékeztess rá! Így is gyötrődök, mióta tudom a közös zuhanyzót. Említettem már, hogy a fürdés káros az egészségre, és szerintem havonta is...  
\- Ez undorító! - kiáltok felháborodottan.   
\- Egészséges! - vág vissza rögtön.  
Legalább egy percig meredünk egymásra, és biztosak vagyunk az igazunkban.   
\- Erről nem nyitok vitát – szólalok meg elsőként.  
\- Akkor ugorjunk a tetszeni részhez – követeli kérő hangon a magyarázatot.  
\- Kezdjem el a méheknél és a virágoknál? - érdeklődök gúnyosan.   
\- Nem mondhatod el! – mered felém szigorúan.  
\- Miért? - kérdem kétségbeesetten.   
\- Mindig neked volt kettőnk közül több eszed! Gondolkodj! Te vagy itt az egyedüli lány... - hagyja befejezetlenül a mondatot, de nem is kell folytatni, mert értem, mit akar mondani.

Dermedten meredek rá, és fáj, amit mond, még ha van is benne igazság. Egy fiúiskolában nem ez minden srác vágya, hogy legalább egy lány vetődjön már errefelé? Nem! Takeshi nem ilyen... azt hiszem. Elbizonytalanodtam, de nem akarom, hogy ez látszódjon rajtam. Ráérek kétségbeesni, mikor vissza felé gyalogolok és lesz időm gondolkodni, de nem akarom kimutatni, mennyire megbántott ez a megjegyzés. Az el nem hullajtott könnynek csípik a szememet, de nem engedem, hogy akár egy csepp is eláruljon. A harag szerencsére gyorsan fellobban ezzel együtt, s bár a fájdalom nem szűnik meg, legalább hátrább szorul.  
\- Azt mondod, hogy csak azért fogadna el, mert én vagyok közel és távol elérhető közelségben?! Hát kösz!  
\- Kicsim, az én véleményem szerint nincs a Földön olyan fiú, vagy akár később férfi, aki megérdemelne téged, főleg itt. Ezek bűnözők, vagy legalábbis azok lesznek.  
Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézek rá, miközben kedveskedő hangon felelek neki:  
\- Te beszélsz?! Na szép! A mai naphoz még ez hiányzott...  
\- Éppen ezért nem akarom, hogy egy szélhámos karjaiba kerülj! Ígérd meg, hogy nem mondod el senkinek.  
Könyörgően néz felém, és szeretnék egy nagyon határozott „Nem!”-et rávágni, de elbizonytalanodom.  
\- Megfontolom – válaszolom diplomatikusan.  
\- Ennyi elég egyelőre. Sejtem én, hogy megijedtél, de nem szabad meggondolatlannak lenni. Ha lebuksz, nem csak az állástól búcsúzunk, meg ettől a helytől, hanem az élettől is...   
\- Értem! Nem kell tovább ragozni! - morgom szorosan összezárt fogakkal.  
Elég gyanakodva néz rám, de jól tudja, többet nem fog tudni kierőszakolni belőlem.  
\- Ki az a suhanc? - támad újult erővel.  
\- Elég volt mára – válaszolom fáradtan. - Most visszamegyek, és ezt máskor megbeszéljük. Amúgy is azt mondtad, sietned kell, mert ellenőrizni fognak – emlékeztetem finoman a főnökére.   
\- Igaz, erre most nincs időnk. – Csalódottsága szemel látható, hogy nem tudja meg most azonnal, ki tetszik nekem. 

Rögtön indulnék is, de előtte, bármilyen bosszantó beszélgetés is zajlott le az előbb közöttünk, még egyszer megölelem, gyorsan és röviden, mivel jól emlékszem még az ő fojtogató szeretetére. Abból ma nem kérek többet. Aztán indulok is, de pár lépés után elér hangja:  
\- Jessie, pár hete vagyunk csak itt. Nem alapozhatsz mindent erre... Amúgy is, honnét tudod, ő mit érez? Légy óvatos, bárhogy is döntesz... 

Nem állok meg akkor se, ezért megyek tovább kitartóan, nem érdekelnek az elhangzott szavak. A fák rejtekében, mikor már nem hallom a hangját, engedek a kétségnek. Miért kellett ennyi negatívumot felsorolnia? Ha ezeket nem mondja, rózsaszín felhőn utaztam volna vissza, egyenesen Takeshi elé… mint valami szédült tyúk. Talán tényleg jobb, hogy most vár rám egy kis gyaloglás, mert ideje gondolkodni. Az illúzió szép, és olyasmit mutat meg, amire mindenki vágyik a szíve legmélyén. Viszont az ébredés, mely előbb-utóbb eléri az álmodozót, keserű. 

 

**Takeshi**

A szobám felé haladva, sarkamban Rafe-fel, azt veszem észre, hogy az igazgató széles mosollyal áll a folyosó végén. Más helyen azt mondanám, véletlen egybeesés, de itt nincsenek véletlenek. Jó pár lépés választ el még tőle, ezért hátraszólok a mögöttem lévőnek:  
\- Változott a terv, csak te mész a szobámba.  
Rafe szó nélkül veszi tudomásul a programmódosítást, enélkül is tudja jól, mi lesz a feladata. Sebesen elkanyarodik egy oldalra nyíló, menekülési útvonalon, miközben én haladok rendületlenül.   
\- Takeshi! - kiált fel örömködve igazgatónk.  
\- Uram – szólítom meg tiszteletteljesen.   
\- Nem láttad Jessie Price-t?   
\- Ma még nem – válaszolom az igazsághoz hűen.  
\- Kár – mondja sajnálkozva. - Mind a kettőtöknek egyszerre akartam elmondani, de akkor veled közlöm a jó hírt, végül is a ti érdemetek. Menjünk az irodámba.  
Vígan megfordul, majd elindul. Két dolgot állapítok meg. Az egyik, halvány fogalma sincs, hogy Jessie-nek lába kélt, valamint igen jó híre lehet, ha ennyire fel van pörögve... Talán végre nyugdíjba megy. 

 

Az irodában maga a káosz fogad, de az évek során már megszoktam furcsaságait a berendezés furcsaságait, és nem igazán tűnik fel egy-egy falból kilógó nyílvessző vagy lándzsa. Soha nem érdekelt túlzottan, ezek miként is kerülnek oda, és mi célból. Ahogy az iskola dirijét ismerem, így akarja hangulatossá tenni a meglepően tágas helyiséget. Miután az asztalánál helyet foglal a szoba tulajdonosa, várakozóan néz felém.  
\- Ülj le – ajánlja fel a kanapéját.  
Ránézek az említett ülőalkalmatosságra, és úgy döntök, ezt kihagyom inkább, mert számtalan esetben altatónyílak voltak elhelyezve a legkülönbözőbb helyeken, mikor betörtünk ide.   
\- Állok inkább.  
Türelmesnek tűnhetek, miközben a falnak dőlök, de nem vagyok az. Minden pillanat számít, és most e drága perceket itt töltöm, miközben ki tudja, mi lehet vele... Az aggodalomtól órák óta görcsben van a gyomrom, de már fel se tűnik. Lassan természetes lesz a fájdalom, mint a levegővétel... együtt tudnék élni ezzel a kínnal? Nem akarom megtudni, hogy képes lennék-e rá. Utálom ezt az egészet... Évekig érzelemszegény életet éltem, és nem fogadom kitörő örömmel, hogy most minden rám zúdul. Elmúlik, minden elmúlik egyszer. Ha meglesz, megszűnnek az érzések, melyek most kínoznak. Igen, csak meg kell találni, mint tűt a szénakazalban. Előbb azonban innen kell elszabadulnom.   
\- Takeshi, te vagy az első diák, akivel közlöm az eseményt, mely felforgatja... – kezdi el a monológját az igazgató, és lélekben felkészítem magamat, hogy hosszú beszélgetésnek nézek elébe, mert ha egyszer nekikezd, akkor nehezen fejezi be. Imád köríteni.  
\- … van, aki azt mondta, csodásak voltatok. Én erre azt válaszoltam, hogy találjon jobb szót arra, amit véghezvittetek – kacarászik magában. - Tényleg jobb lenne, ha Jessie is itt lenne – tér el váratlanul a témától. - Az a kölyök nem semmi... igazi büszkeségünk lesz, ha így folytatja. Na, igen, hol is tartottam? - kérdez vissza hirtelen, mint aki elvesztette a fonalat.  
\- Esemény – célzok ezzel az egy szóval az elhangzottakra.  
\- Igen, igaz. Tehát az esemény...  
Oda se figyelek, és azon töprengek, vajon a fiúk találtak-e már valamit. Lehet, már mindenki tudja, hol van, csak én vagyok még mindig képletesen a sötétben? Gondolataimból az ajtó kicsapódása zavar fel. Örömmel fogadom a váltást, mert nem éppen felemelő, ha kétségek marcangolnak. Vöröslő arccal dübörög be a Kick nevű tanár.   
\- Megölte!  
\- Kit? – kérdez vissza értetlenül a diri.  
\- Jessie Price-t azonnal ki kell csapatni! – követeli dühtől remegve.   
\- A mi eminens tanulónkat? Megőrült? - mered felé meglepetten   
\- Megölte a virágaimat a maga eminens tanulója! 

Nem lepődök meg. Szóval, Jessie romboló hatása nem csak nálam fejti ki végzetes hatását. Amerre jár, ott egyik katasztrófa követi a másikat. A helyzet ellenére is megremeg a szám az elfojtott nevetéstől.  
\- Majd újra ültetjük őket, na, kérem, nyugodjon meg, és hagyjon magunkra! Vannak fontosabb ügyek is, mint pár növény – utasítja ki határozottan a dühöngő tanárt.  
\- A díjnyertes tulipánok…! – motyogja maga elé kifelé menet. - Ezt még megkeserüli az az átok!  
Egy újabb Jessie Price rajongóval bővült klub, pedig már így is szép számban gyűltek össze az emberek a mai nap, akik szívesebben látnák fájdalomtól vonaglani. Ez a srác tud valamit; meglepően rövid idő alatt elképesztően népszerű lett... Mikor megtalálom, jobban kell rá vigyáznom.  
Szemeim hatalmasra tágulnak az utolsó gondolat hatására. Megrázom a fejem, hogy a gondolat még véletlenül se telepedjen meg túl mélyen. Vigyázni? Mi vagyok én, dada?! Vigyázzon magára...   
\- Mit szólsz hozzá? - hangzik el a kérdés.  
\- Mihez?  
\- A bálhoz.  
Mielőtt bármit is válaszolnék, az asztalon megszólal a telefon. Bál? Ezt meg, hogy jön ide? Lehet, hogy jobb lett volna figyelni a rizsa szövegre, ami itt elhangzott, de, persze, én csak rá tudok most gondolni, semmi másra.   
\- Tessék, remélem sürgős! – kezdi el az igazgató, miután felveszi a kagylót. - Micsoda? Természetesen hozzák el a bűnösöket! Ha már el akarnak tüntetni valakit, akkor legalább ne bukjanak le...  
Elönt a várakozás. Meglennének? Vajon időben megtalálták őket? Nem törődök azzal az érzéssel, ami azt súgja, hogy nekem kellett volna megtalálni. A lényeg, hogy megvan. Türelmetlenül szólalok meg, mikor a beszélgetésnek vége lesz:  
\- Mi történt? - kérdem számon kérően.  
\- Egy diákunkat meglehetősen rossz állapotban találták meg, szerencsére időben közbeléptek.   
\- Egyet? Kit?   
\- A nevét nem tudjuk egyelőre, nincs magánál. Ha behozzák, kiderül.  
\- Hol volt ez? - faggatom tovább.  
\- A tónál. Na, igen, hol is tartottunk? - elmélkedik egy csöppet, majd lelkesen folytatja. – Szóval, mit szólsz a bálhoz?  
\- Semmit – válaszolom mogorván. - Most mennem kell!   
\- Hé, Takeshi várj, még van valami...!

Hallom, hogy szól utánam, de kiviharzok a szobából. Semmi sem állíthat meg. Egy embert találtak meg a kettőből, de melyiket? Milyen bál? Kit érdekel?! Ami most számít, az az, hogy hol van Jessie. Legalább már nagyrészt tudom a helyszínt, oda kell mennem, amilyen gyorsan csak tudok.


	30. Együtt újra

**Takeshi**

Hatalmas lendülettel tárom ki az ajtót, aztán belépve a szobámba szemügyre veszem a bent lévőket. Rafe ezzel egy időben már mondja is:  
Befutott egy hívás, állítólag...  
\- Tudom – szakítom félbe türelmetlenül. - Shane, te velem jössz.  
A szólított, aki eddig kényelmesen terpeszkedett – ismét – az én ágyamon, lustán emeli fel a fejét erre a mondatra.  
\- Ha megint az alagsorba kell mennem, közlöm veled, nincs az az Isten.  
\- Friss levegőre viszlek. Na, emeld fel a segged, aztán induljunk! A többiek hol vannak?  
\- Ki tudja? - kérdez talányosan vissza. – Gondolom, minden szobát alaposan átvizsgálnak... – Az idióták. – Miért nem várunk? Lehet, hogy Jessie-t találták meg, akkor meg fölösleges menni.  
\- Jessie-ről beszélünk, így a valószínűsége ennek nulla – válaszolom türelmetlenül.  
\- Mondasz valamit... elég szerencsétlen egy fajta. Mit tegyünk, ha ilyenekkel vagyunk körülvéve? - hangzik el költői kérdése.  
\- Milyen elmés választ adtál, néha nekem is megfordult már ez a kérdés a fejemben... - bámulok rá gúnyosan.  
Szavaim hatására továbbra is fekve marad, csupán a karját lendíti fel egy alpári jelet mutatva, mire csak annyit mondok:  
\- Ez minden?   
Ezután az asztalomhoz megyek, és a fiókból kiveszek egy apró szerkentyűt, majd Rafe-hez fordulok.  
\- Ha van valami hír, jelezz. Bárki keresne, találjatok ki akármit, miért nem vagyok elérhető.  
\- El van intézve – mondja, miközben ismét belemélyed a gépébe, majd érdeklődve kapja fel a fejét. – Valami bál lesz.  
\- Mi van? – ugrik fel az ágyról Shane érdeklődve.

Azonban mielőtt Rafe kifejthetné, már meg is ragadom Shane karját, és rángatom kifelé. Jobban örültem volna most Mike vagy akár Bryce társaságának, de ha Shane jutott, akkor legyen ő. Az elhangzó panaszkodására ügyet sem vetek, mivel gondolataim vadul követik egymást. Szerencsére, annyira még nem vesztettem el a fejemet, hogy egyedül induljak el.   
Megtehettem volna, persze, de a mai nap ráébresztett: gyengébb vagyok, mint hittem, ha róla van szó. Félek, de nem mástól, hanem önmagamtól, hogy mit teszek, mikor kettesben maradok vele. Kétségem sincs, hogy meg fogom találni, de utána mi lesz? Döntésem, mely szerint semmibe sem fogom venni, nem változott meg, sőt, még jobban megerősödött bennem a szándék az elmúlt órákban produkált cselekedeteim miatt. 

Abba a kategóriába kell sorolnom, amiben mindenki van. Haver, egy srác, vagyis semmi különleges, aki ha van jó, ha nincs, az se baj. Nem játszhatom a hőst egy fiú kedvéért. Még ha lány lenne, akkor elfogadható lenne a viselkedésem, bár akkor sem az én stílusom a jófiú szerepkör.   
A múltat nem változtathatjuk meg, és nekem voltak olyan dolgaim, melyek rég eldöntötték a sorsomat. Habár még nem vagyok teljes jogú tagja a klánnak, ettől függetlenül megvoltak már a kisebb üzleteim nekem is. Kíméletlenül megértettem mindenkivel, aki az utamba állt, hogy mihez tartsa magát. Én soha nem lehetek más, mint most, a változáshoz túl késő van... .   
Ez a gondolat érthetetlenül zavar. Eddig még nem merült fel bennem, hogy bánjam, ami lettem. Nem fogok elkezdeni kételkedni ebben is! Elég, hogy Jessie felkavart úgy, ahogy soha nem lett volna szabad. További bizonytalankodásnak már tényleg nincs helye itt.

 

**Jessie**

 

A fák zavarnak, a föld hepe-hupasága nehezíti biztonságos haladásomat, ráadásul ezeken kívül még vannak más, említésre méltó tényezők is, amik gondot okoznak. Ezek ellenére mégsem kapkodom a lábaimat, hogy visszatérjek a biztonságot jelentő falak közé. Biztonság? Megvetően fújok egy nagyot. Hiszen éppen onnét sikerült ide kerülnöm. Gondolataimból saját bénaságom ragad ki, mikor megbotlok az aljnövényzetben cselesen elhelyezkedő ágban. Reflexeim még időben mentenek meg attól, hogy az arcommal mintát vegyek egy közeli fakéregről. Kezemmel fogom fel a becsapódás, melynek eredménye egy kis lenyúzott bőr, meg a felszökő adrenalin, amivel amúgy is bő lére voltam eresztve. Lihegve támaszkodok, és próbálom szívverésemet a normálisra átállítani.   
\- Rohadt erdő! - motyogom mérgesen.  
Elfeledkezve arról, hogy a kezem nincs jelenleg a legjobb állapotban, vadul csapok a törzsre, mire fájdalmasan felszisszenek.  
\- Hülye én! - szidom magamat is.  
Erre pedig, mintha csak egy jel lett volna, elkezdenek potyogni a könnyeim.  
\- Ez még tényleg hiányzott! - törnek fel belőlem morcosan a szavak.  
Ujjaimmal türelmetlenül söpröm félre a cseppeket, melyek kisebb áradatként bukkannak elő. Bőszen imádkozom magamban, hogy zsebkendő legyen nálam. Egyenruhám kabátjában szerencsére találok párat, mire megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtok, mert ez azt jelenti, hogy kiadósan sírhatok, addig, míg zsepivel bírom. A földre leereszkedve már nem is igyekszem megállítani a patakot, mely végigfolyik az arcomon. A stressz, nyugtatom magamat. Végül is, ki ne lenne maga alatt ilyen helyzetben? Elraboltak, és most csak az utóhatások miatt ülök a földön sírva.  
\- A nagy francokat – mondom az előttem lévő fának. -Én nem vagyok a kiakadós fajta! Ha az lennék, akkor mióta itt vagyok ezen a pokoli helyen, ki se tudtam volna lépni a szobámból. Egy fának panaszkodok! - kiáltok fel kissé rémülten. - Csodás, attól még utálok minden fát, és te se vagy kivétel – meredek bőszen az említett növényre.

Szerencsére a felismerés, hogy mivel beszélek, meggátolja könnyeim további áradatát, ezért az előkészített zsepit már emelem is magam elé. Miután újra normális formába hozom magamat, továbbra is morcosan meredek előre. Tudom, mennem kellene, de nagyon nincs kedvem elindulni. Eljött az a nap, mikor Jessie Price az erdőben akar maradni, és egy fával beszélget. Miért ne? Legalább meghallgat, és nem kezdi el azt mondogatni: „Légy óvatos!” vagy „Miért az én lányom?” Óvatosan körbenézek, de aztán rájövök, hogy rajtam kívül csak a nagy semmi van itt. Kicsit érzem csak magam furcsának, mikor megszólalok:  
\- Zöldikének foglak hívni – közlöm a növénnyel. – Az Apám egy idióta, ez most komoly. Igaz, annak is egy jóravaló fajtájából, aki vonzza magához a bajt. Ezt biztos tőle örököltem, bár, ki tudja, Anyám se lehetett egy szerencsés alkat, ha összeakadt vele. Mindegy, ez most lényegtelen. Ha tudnál beszélni, valószínűleg megkérdeznéd: mi a bajom? A válasz erre pofonegyszerű: csak az van nekem. Mármint, ma jöttem rá, hogy szerelmes vagyok. Azt hiszem... – bizonytalanodik el a hangom. – Honnét tudjam, hogy ez az, aminek gondolom? Ha pedig az, akkor meg kérdéses, hogy ő mit érez irántam? Ezért nem akartam ezt az érzelmi bonyodalmat, mert csak a gond van vele. 

Fáradtan fújom ki a levegőt, mert minél mélyebben boncolgatom a témát legújabb ismerősömnek, annál jobban gyötör a kétség. Ha nem lett volna Apám apró kis megjegyzése, valószínűleg esztelen módon szaladtam volna Takeshi elé, és vetettem volna rá magamat. Mire minden bizonnyal akkorát kaptam volna tőle, hogy a fal adja a másikat.   
\- Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne, ha elmondanám neki most rögtön... Te mit gondolsz?  
Természetesen semmi választ nem kapok, aminek kifejezetten örülök, mert legalább ez bizonyítja, hogy nem vagyok őrült. Annak ellenére, hogy a helyzet több, mint bizarr, úgy érzem, muszáj beszélnem. Ezért kissé összefüggéstelen gondolataim hang formájában kitörnek belőlem:  
\- Azt hiszem, kedvel... mikor részeg volt, úgy tűnt – emlékszem vissza arra az éjre, kellemesen megborzongva. - Azonban nem itathatom le mindig, ezt elég nehéz lenne kivitelezni. Különben is, nekem az igazi Takeshi kell! A mogorva, parancsolgató énje, akinek jobb napjain még humorérzéke is van. Ezek, mondjuk, eddig nem éppen szeretetreméltó tulajdonságok – állapítom meg letörten. - Vannak jó vonásai is, gondolom. A külseje azért a mérleget arra billenti. Zöldike, ha látnád azt a testet... azt hiszem, bánnád a növénylétet. - Bizalmasan közel hajolok. - Én láttam majdnem mindent... Azonban ő nem csak egy vonzó test! - emelem magam elé a kezemet védekezően. - Jól titkolja, de szerintem okkal olyan nagyképű és felsőbbrendű. A szíve pedig nem gonosz... Mondtam már, hogy megmentett egyszer? Bizony, így volt. Aztán meg... de ezt nem mondom el neked! Bizalmas, és olyan édes volt akkor... Fúj! - kiáltok fel magamtól undorodva. - Máris úgy beszélek, mint egy túlfűtött csaj. Nem veszíthetem el a fejemet. A hormonok nem fognak csak úgy győzedelmeskedni felettem! 

 

Az óvatossággal kapcsolatban azért igaza volt Apámnak. Nem egy átlagos suliban vagyok, hiszen a mai nap a legjobb bizonyíték, hogy veszély les mindenhonnan. Ki tudja, még milyen egyéb elvetemült diákok flangálnak a suliban. Takeshiben bízhatok, súgja egy aprócska hang a fejemben, de a kétely azért bennem van még mindig. Ki tudja? Mennyire ismerem én Takeshi Ryot? Eléggé ahhoz, hogy megbízzak benne? Amúgy is, mit várok? A választ ismét csak én adom meg:   
\- Egy idióta vagyok! Ez családi örökség, Zöldike. Most hevesen tiltakoznál, hogy túl kemény vagyok magammal, de én visszautasítom ezt a sajnálatot. Miért? Azért, mert én egy átlagos kinézetű lány vagyok, ő meg, valljuk be, semmi átlagos jelleget nem mutat. A nőies alkatról egyelőre álmodhatok, bár a reményt nem adom fel, mert még van röpke két évem, hogy fejlődést produkáljak. Azonban ő már most egy álom, én meg… én vagyok. Lehet, hogy ha kiderül, hogy lány vagyok, akkor végszükség esetére bevethető lennék, de semmi mást nem akarna tőlem.   
Kegyetlen szavak ezek tőlem, amik nem igazán esnek jól, de a tények tagadhatatlanok. Miért is képzeltem azt, hogy Take, amint megtudja az igazságot, a karjaiba kap és biztosít olthatatlan szerelméről? A kötelek túlzottan elszorították a vérkeringésemet, így nem jutott elég oxigén az agyamba. Ezzel már magyarázható ez a képtelen gondolat.  
\- Azt mivel magyarázzam meg, hogy a földön ülök, és egy Zöldikének becézett fával beszélek? Ez a mi sötét titkunk marad, oké? Te úgyse beszélsz, én meg nem fogok dicsekedni ezzel a kapcsolattal.

 

Töprengően ülök továbbra is a problémámat elemezgetve. Vessük fel azt a lehetőséget, hogy nem foglalkozok a valósággal, és mindent őszintén elmondanék. Ebben az esetben honnét fogom megtudni, hogy ő is valóban érzett irántam valamit a kezdetektől? Most lényegtelen, hogy a részeges formája mit mondott nekem, akkor nem volt önmaga... Mit akarok? Nem sokat, csak amire mindenki vágyik mélyen...   
Szeretném, ha ő lenne az, aki megteszi az első lépést felém, és nem fordítva. Ha most elé állnék azt mondván, lány vagyok előre tudom a forgatókönyvet. Melyik épeszű fiú utasítana el? Hiába vagyok lapos, mint egy deszka, és tévesztettem meg őket meglehetősen sikeresen nememet illetően, ennek ellenére valószínűleg pozitív fogadtatásban részesülnék. Miért? A válasz nyilvánvaló. Mivel én vagyok az egyetlen lány a közelben!   
Azonban én tudni akarom, hogy személyként szeret-e engem, vagy csak külsőségek érdeklik. El akarom érni, hogy Takeshi Ryo, aki határozottan hetero vonásokat mutat, beleszeressen Jessie-be és ne Jessicába.   
Ha nem sikerül elérnem, hogy ez a szerelem bekövetkezzen, akkor inkább leszek egy srác a suliból, akivel együtt lehet lógni, de nekem nem kell a szánalom-vonzalom. Én csak annyira vágyom, hogy őrüljön meg tőlem... persze, jó értelemben. Szeressen, de annyira, hogy már az se érdekelje, fiú vagy lány vagyok-e. Önmagamért, és ne azért, ami vagyok. Maximalista lennék? Lehetséges, de én nem érem be akármivel. Mindent vagy semmit, ez az én elvem.  
A legszebb az egész gondolatsorban, hogy ha kitartok eme elképzelés mellett, akkor Apám óhajának is eleget teszek, vagyis nem mondok semmit... hanem ha bekövetkezik, ami kell, majd rájön Take, hogy nem tévelyedett el. 

Persze, csak akkor, ha hatással leszek rá. Eddig nem dolgoztam rá nagyon, hogy bármilyen vonzalom kialakuljon benne irántam, de ennek ezentúl vége lesz. Igaz, előbb jó lenne kikeverednem ebből az erdőből, aztán indulhat a vadászat, vagyis a hódítás. Ez a suli nagyon rossz hatással van rám! Kezdek úgy gondolkodni, mint egy srác. Szörnyű...   
Ijedten rezzenek össze a földön, mert egy gally roppanását hallom. Szívverésem, mely már visszaállt a normális ütemre, vadul megugrik újra. Ideje tényleg indulnom, mert az erdőben nem csak fák vannak. Ki tudja, mi élhet még itt? Nem leszek senki vacsorája, az már biztos. Ha kell, felmászok egy fára! Kezdek amúgy is megbarátkozni velük.   
Gyorsan felpattanok, és becélzom az egyenes utat, indulás előtt még kedveskedve megpaskolom Zöldike törzsét, de a búcsú rövid, mert újabb zavaró hang jut el hozzám. Először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban kezek lépkedni.   
Pár méter után már magamat korholom az élénk fantáziám miatt, hiszen a fák lombjai között a fény barátságosan ontja melegét, és minden olyan nyugodtnak tűnik. Elönt a biztonság tudata, hogy nem történhet velem semmi rossz. Lépteim lassulnak, majd újra nyugodt tempóra váltok. Aztán meghallok egy újabb reccsenést, mire kellemetlenül megborzongok, de megnyugtatom magamat újra, hogy nincs semmi gond. Azonban az újabb reccsenést már nem tudom hova sorolni. Egy-két ág letöredezését még meg tudom magyarázni, mondjuk, egy mókus garázdálkodik, vagy egyéb veszélytelen állat játszadozik a szabadban. Véletlenek vannak, de az már nekem is gyanús, hogy amerre én megyek, arra jön ez a valami is.   
Légy nyugodt, Jessie! Egy percre se áruld el magad... biztatom magamat a lelkesítő mondatokkal. Ennek megfelelően tudomást se veszek a közeledő zajforrásokról, csak hangyányit gyorsítok a tempón. A menekülés alapszabálya most születik meg bennem; vagyis ne vegyék észre a menekülést. Ez, mondjuk, igazi kihívás, mert legszívesebben végsebességre kapcsolnék, de próbálok ellenállni a kényszernek. Így tehát igyekszem tartani a távolságot, bár nem tudom, meddig mehet ez még így. 

Erősen remélem, ha végül találkoznom kell azzal, ami mögöttem van, ki fog derülni, hogy csak egy eltévelyedett őzike. Felőlem egy bolyhos nyuszi is garázdálkodhat a közelben, a lényeg az, hogy kicsi legyen és aranyos.

 

**Takeshi**

 

Miután Shane abbahagyja a szokásos panaszáradatát, egy ideig csönd telepszik közénk, melyet mély hálával fogadok, mert a fejem majd szétrobban, mióta magunk mögött hagytuk az iskola épületét. Azonban a csönd csak ideiglenes, ezzel tisztában vagyok, hiszen jól ismerem útitársamat, akiben most sem kell csalódnom.  
\- Merre megyünk, Take? Gondolom, valami konkrét cél miatt diktálod a rohamtempót már vagy egy fél órája.  
\- Emlékszel az első tavi napra? – kérdezek vissza, mert unom a magyarázkodást.  
\- Hogy felejthetném lel? – kuncog fel. – Kiderült, Bryce-nak kisebb, mint egy bébi...   
\- Nem erre gondoltam – szakítom félbe. – Nem hittem volna, hogy pont erre emlékszel – jegyzem meg. - De, persze, ha jobban meggondolom, ez jellemző rád. Ez vagy te, meg az egészségtelen versenyszellemed...   
\- Ez normális! – feleli azonnal.  
\- Ez nem az! – válaszolom rögtön. – Mindegy, most nem az egód a téma. A tónál számtalan apró, használaton kívüli fészer van.   
\- Mint mondtad, számtalan... - szúrja közbe.  
Türelmetlenül oldalra nézek, mire csak felhúzza a vállát mentegetőzve.  
\- Nem vagyok gondolatolvasó – motyogja maga elé.   
\- A vízhez legközelebbi fészer kell nekünk.  
\- Miért nem úszunk inkább egyet? – veti fel a kérdést váratlanul.  
\- Nem – válaszolom kapásból.  
\- Jobb lenne, pedig. Tisztában vagy vele, hogy a mai viselkedésed túlment azon a határon, amire még azt mondom én is, hogy oké. Te kidobtál egy diákot az ablakon! Felforgattad a sulit egyetlen egy gizda FIÚÉRT! – mondja érezhető méreggel a hangjában.  
Váratlanul tér át az idióta viselkedésből a komolyabb formájába; mást talán meglepne az éles váltás, de nem engem. Túl régóta ismerjük már egymást ehhez.  
\- Kidobattam – pontosítom a mondatát nyugodtan.   
\- Take, ébredj már fel! – Megállít, a mondat közben elém lépve. - Már nem csak nekem tűnik fel a viselkedésed, hanem már Bryce-nak is gyanús ez a nagyfokú érdeklődés Jessie iránt. Ha engem kérdezel, mit kell tenned, akkor azt mondom, hagyjuk az egészet a fenébe. Próbáltad megtalálni, én vagyok a tanú rá, meg a többiek. Megtettük, amit lehetett, de te is tudod, mi számít itt. Az erő. Elbukott? Jobb most, mint később, ezt mondaná mindenki!   
\- Állj el az utamból! – Hangom jegesen tőr elő, még számomra is. - Ha nem akarsz segíteni, akkor tűnj el úszni, vagy bánom is én, hova!

Feszülten meredünk egymásra, drága perc veszik ezáltal kárba. Shane fáradtan sóhajt egyet, majd tesz egy lépést hátra, úgy mondja:  
\- Keressük meg akkor ezt az eltévedt bárányt. Aztán vége lesz, igaz? – néz rám kérdőn.  
\- Vége – ismétlem meg a szót. - Kerüljön bármibe is.  
\- Rohadt meleg van itt, jó lenne egy kis eső – jegyzi meg kényeskedve, visszatérve piperkőc formájához. - Tegnap az orrom, ma a por meg a meleg. Mit tesz ez az arcbőrömmel... Majd bevasalom ezt még rajtad – jegyzi meg figyelmeztetőleg. 

Nem válaszolok semmit, mert a fejfájásom egyre erősebb, olyan, mintha emlékezni akarnék valamire, de mégse sikerül. Megőrülök ettől a helyzettől! Jessie Price fokozatosan tesz tönkre. Shane-nek igaza van valahol. Minek is keressem meg, ha utána lehet, hogy én akarom majd elintézni?! Mindezek ellenére is megyek tovább, mert a kényszer hajt kitartóbban és erősebben, mint bármilyen ellenérv, hogy miért ne tegyem, amit teszek. Ahhoz, hogy visszaforduljak, túl késő, de még megállhatok, ha akarok – biztatom magamat ezzel a gondolattal, amit hiszek is meg nem is. Ahogy tudomást se veszek a mostani fájdalomról, mely halántékomat hasogatja, úgy fogok tenni vele is, csak előbb legyen meg. Mikor végre meglesz akkor sokkal könnyebb lesz semmibe venni...   
Lassan kezdem felfogni, hogy Shane beszél valamiről mellettem haladva:  
\- Erre a csaj azt mondta... – A mondatot a közelben felhangzó kiáltás szakítja félbe.

Egy villanásnyi időre megdermedünk mindketten, s mire elhangozna a tétova kérdés, én már rohanvást indulok is .  
\- Ez ő, nem? - hallom még hátulról.  
Biztos, hogy Jessie, nincs egy szemernyi kétségem sem. Az óvatosságról a mai napon sokadjára is megfeledkezem, vadul török előre, hogy ott legyek, ahol szükség van rám.

**Jessie**

 

Kilencvenkilenc százalékig bizonyos vagyok abban, hogy ami mögöttem van, az nem egy barátságos nyuszi. Élénk fantáziám beindul, és a bolyhos nyulacska lassan egy ijesztően félelmetes valamivé válik, mint ahogy erőltetett nyugalmam is múlt időbe megy át a következő reccsenésre.  
Testemet mintha rugóból lőnék ki, úgy indulok neki a csöppet sem egyenletes pályának. Ismerve magamat, tudom, az esélye annak, hogy hason fekve találom magamat, több mint sok. Addig viszont olyan messzire akarok jutni újonnan szerzett rajongómtól, amennyire csak tudok. Egy-két méter után már majdnem mosolyra húzódik szám – nem mintha annyira szeretnék futni –, de a kezdeti öröm, amit az ideiglenes lerázás okozott, felváltja egy erősebb ijedelem. A valami szorosan mögöttem van továbbra is.  
A nyuszik határozottan nem futnak, hanem ugrálnak! Valaki rajtam kívül fut még itt! A pofátlan, gondolnám normális körülmények között, de jobban aggaszt a kiléte. Valahogy kezdem sajnálni, hogy a vérszomjas bolyhos állatka csak elvadult képzeletem teremtménye.   
Oldalam szúr a helytelen oxigénbevitel miatt. Ugyan ki tud ilyen körülmények között a helyes légzéstechnikára koncentrálni? Beleadok mindent a következő másodpercekben, nem figyelek a szúrásra, és néha megkockáztatom egy-egy fa vastagabb gyökerének átugrását, melyek jócskán kilógnak a földből. Ezekkel az akciókkal előnyhöz jutok, de magam is tudom, a szerencsémet kísértem. Így, mikor úgy döntök a következő ugrási lehetőségnél, hogy nem kockáztatok tovább, hanem inkább kerülök, egy rohadt kavics az, ami utamat állja a további menekülésben. Ijedten kiáltok fel, majd jól bevált módszerként előzőleg megkínzott kezemet magam előtt tartva fogom fel a zuhanásomat. Fájdalmas a földel való találkozásom. Nehéz eldönteni, mi jobb. Ha a fakéreg nyúzza le a bőrt, vagy inkább a maradékot az apró kavicsos, tobozos talaj intézi.   
Azonban nem igazán akarok a témán sokáig töprengeni, és szinte zuhanásommal egy időben már hoznám is a futó formámat, de amint tápászkodnék fel, hátulról megragadják lábamat, ezzel pedig visszaesek oda, ahol voltam. Mivel úgy tűnik, futni most nem fogok, ezért csak a könyökömre támaszkodva nézek hátra, majd örömtelenül nyögök fel:  
\- Tőled már soha nem szabadulok? Sejtettem, hogy hiba rá bízni mindent – morgom az utolsó mondatot az orrom alatt, Apámra utalva ezzel. - Mi van a harmadik sráccal?   
\- Elkapták – morogja. - Fogalmam sincs, hogy csináltad, de már vártak ránk.   
\- Akkor ti hogy menekültettek meg? – borulok a karomra elégedetlenül.   
\- Szerencsénk volt – motyogja a nagy darab srác, aki még mindig a lábamat szorongatja, de olyan erővel, ami felülmúl bármilyen kötelet. 

\- Nektek, persze, van. – Állapítom meg letörten a talaj felé fordulva.   
Léptek közeledését hallom; nem igazán van kedvem tudomást venni újult baljós helyzetemről, de vannak dolgok, amik egyszerűen megvalósíthatatlan kívánságok közé tartóznak. Az enyém most ebben a szférában mozog. Felsandítok a nemrégiben megismert utálatos srácra, aki csak azért akar bántani, hogy közelebb kerüljön Take-hez. Előttem állva megvetően néz rám. Így érezheti magát a rovar is, mikor mikroszkóp alá kerül. A várható félelem helyett azonban inkább...   
Mérges vagyok, ami veszélyes, mert ez már az a fajta düh, ami elnyomja a félelmet, ami ebben a helyzetben egészségesebb lenne. Tervet kéne kidolgoznom, vagy reménykednem kellene abban, hogy megúszom ezt is. Hiszen mindig kikecmergek a bajból! Na, igen, de van első alkalom mindenből... Igen, lehetne más megoldás is, mint az, amit teszek:  
\- Beteg egy állat vagy! - ejtem ki a szavakat nagyfokú elégedettséggel.

Mivel futni nem tudok, tehát harcolni kell, vagy akármit, amivel esélyhez jutok. Karjaim szavaimmal egy időben lendülnek előre, és az előttem lévő bokákat megfogva rántok a fickón egy jó erőset.  
A düh csodákra képes, mert kellő erővel ruházza fel az ember lányát, meg valószínűleg a meglepetés is közrejátszik abban, hogy kibillen az egyensúlyából. A földre küldve igyekszem kihasználni újult előnyömet. Lábamon a szorítás enyhül, mire sikeresen kiszabadítom egyiket, és a fejemet oldalra kapva rúgom meg – meglehetősen gyengén – a hátul álló srácot. Nem reméltem volna, de az elenged kezei fogságából. Egy pillanat alatt játszódik le mindez, és tudom, még egy pillanat már túl sok, ezért pattannék is fel, de sajnos fájdalmas erővel markol a hajamba a srác, akit a lábánál fogva küldtem talajra. Ezzel, pedig megakadályozva a tervem további kivitelezését, ami a rohanásból állt volna ezután.   
\- Ügyes próbálkozás – sziszegi az arcomba hajolva  
\- Nem eléggé, de legközelebb jobb leszek – közlöm vele a reményeimet.  
\- Nem lesz újabb esélyed. – A mondat közben hajamnál fogva rángat talpra.  
Fáj, de egy hang nélkül tűröm, mert nem adom meg ennek a tetűnek az élvezetet, hogy lássa a szenvedésemet vagy félelmemet. A színészkedés egész jól megy már, szóval, nagy az esélye annak, hogy nem fogja észrevenni, mennyire hatásosan alakítja az őrült gonosztevőt.  
\- Guy, fogd le, de erősen! – Ahogy elhangzik a parancs, már érzem az acélos szorítást.

Nézem a dolgok jó oldalát; legalább elengedte fürtjeimet. Most viszont be kell dobnom a nagylelkű formámat. Ezért lágy hangon, ami csak alig hallhatóan remeg, szólalok meg:  
\- Srácok, elismerem, megijedtem! Most már engedjetek el, aztán elhenceghettek a suliban erről... – ajánlok nekik egy újabb megoldást.  
\- Elmondani el fogjuk, de te már nem fogsz tudni róla... – A mondat közben felemeli az öklét. - Előtte, persze, szórakozunk.

Nem csukom be a szememet, lassított felvételként élem meg a közelgő becsapódást, amit egy kéz állít meg. Dermedten meredek az arcomtól néhány centire megállított ökölre, majd tekintetemet feljebb emelve egy nagyon mérgesnek tűnő Takeshi az, akit látok.   
Érzékelem, hogy Shane is itt van; ő a mögöttem álló srácot rángatja le rólam. Nem fordulok hátra, hogy megnézzem, miként intézi el, mert lehetetlen elfordítanom a figyelmemet Takeshiről. Shane bosszús hangját fogom csak fel:  
\- Ne fuss el, te gyáva! Basszus most mehetek utána...  
Félelmetes. Ez az a szó, ami legjobban illik most ide. Nem láttam még ennyire dühösnek senkit, mint őt.  
\- Takeshi, neked akartunk jót tenni... – kezdi a magyarázkodást. 

Szerintem ezzel olajat öntött az amúgy is lobogó tűzre, mert Takeshi viharoskék szemei egy pillanat alatt sötétülnek el, hogy aztán bevigyék az ütést, melyre riadtan rezzenek össze. Akaratlanul is hátrébb lépek, mert úgy érzem, az indulatok el fognak szabadulni. Vérszomjas énem lelkesen várja az eseményt, de azért aggódok...

 

**Takeshi**

Időben érkeztem, hiszen bár sápadtan és látható félelemmel áll a két fiú közt, de él. Gyilkos kedvem még jobban felbuzdul, mikor elhangzik a tétova mentegetőzés.   
\- Takeshi, neked akartunk jót tenni...  
Miért akarják helyettem megoldani a gondjaimat? Elszakad bennem valami, durván meglököm aztán az első ütés előtt közlöm vele:  
\- Védekezz, ha túl akarod élni! 

Csapásaim erősek és pontosak, néha ki tud térni, de ez csak időhúzás, ezt mindketten tudjuk. Hamarosan már nem tudja tartani magát rendesen, ezért egyik kezemmel a gallérjánál fogva viszem be neki az újabb ütéseket. Meg kellene állnom, de nem megy. Gyilkos kedvemben vagyok... Újabb ütésre emelem a kezem, mikor vékony karok kulcsolódnak körém. Megdermedek, mikor megérzem, ahogy egy apró test bújik hozzám. Lassan megnyugszom, elengedem a srácot, aki eszméletlenül zuhan a földre. Ökölbe szorított kezeim elernyednek. Nyugalom tölt el, melyet már rég éreztem.  
\- Jól vagy? - kérdem furcsán rekedt hangon.  
\- Most, hogy itt vagy... igen – súgja a hátam mögé bújva.

 

Bármikor kiszabadulhatnék karjai fogságából, hiszen még most is érzem reszketését az előbbi jelenetektől. Olyan gyenge most, könnyedén lerázom, ha akarom... Ennek ellenére úgy érzem, szorosabban tartanak, mint bármilyen bilincs tenné. Engedélyezem magamnak, hogy csak egy kicsit még ne vegyek tudomást a valóságról. Élvezem a másik test érintését, amit nem kéne, de úgy tűnik, ezzel nem csak én vagyok így, hiszen Jessie feje a hátamon pihen. Bizalmas a közelség, amiben ritkán, vagyis soha nem volt részem. Vagy igen? Egy emlék villan be homályosan.

_Esik az eső akkora erővel, hogy szinte nem is látszik tisztán a táj. Ettől minden olyan, mintha csak a vihar lenne és mi. Reszkető alak húzódik távol tőlem. Fázik, és ez zavar. Gondolkodás nélkül húzom magamhoz közel, mire meglepetten néznek fel rám... azok a zöld szemek. Jessie. Nem akarom, hogy bármi baja legyen, mert én... törődök vele. Együtt ülünk meghitten, csak mi ketten... mindig._

Zavartan rázom meg a fejemet, mire aggódó hangon teszi fel Jessie a kérdést:  
\- Rosszul vagy?  
Jól leszek, ha elengedsz – válaszolnám legszívesebben, de egy részem még mindig nem akarja, hogy vége legyen. Az előbbi emlék valós vagy képzelt? Meg kell tudnom.  
\- Az erdőben...  
\- Igen? – szakít félbe kérdő hangon.  
\- Mi... együtt voltunk egy barlangban?   
\- Emlékszel? – Kis idő után hangzik el a kérdés.  
\- Egy kicsit – válaszolom, majd megfordulok.  
Továbbra is kapaszkodik belém, és lenézve rá megdöbbennek, mert csak egy fél napig nem találkoztunk, de olyan, mintha most látnám először. A szemei mindig ilyen zöldek voltak? Az arcán szétterjedő pír imádni való.  
\- Te nagyon rendes voltál akkor... – kezdi sután a kabátom gombjaira meredve. - Fáztam...  
Mire átöleltelek – fejezem be a mondatot.

Felnéz rám, apró ajkai résnyire nyitva... mire nekem helytelen gondolataim támadnak vele kapcsolatban újra. Az előbbi békés perc elmúlt, ismét felüti bennem a fejét az őrület egy másik fajtája. Lökj már el magadtól! – üvölteném, azonban Jessie soha nem teszi azt, amit kellene. Érzem, megszűnik oldalamon a szorítás, majd látom, hogy Jessie ujjai közelednek arcomhoz. Tudom, mit teszek, ha hozzám ér. Nem engedhetek meg még több gyengeséget... Mielőtt elérne, hátrább lépek. Messze, el tőle, ez minden vágyam most.  
Zavartan néz rám, keze a levegőben marad egy pillanatig, majd leengedi maga mellé. Fájdalom suhan át vonásain, melyről nem veszek tudomást, vagy legalábbis azzal áltatom magam, hogy nem érdekel. Ezzel egy időben megjelenik az arcán egy makacs vonás. Felkészülök rá, hogy valamit beszól, de ismét tévedek, mint már annyiszor vele kapcsolatban. Szavak elleni védekezésre felkészültem, de ő e helyett kivédhetetlenül rugaszkodik neki, s a nyakamba veti magát.   
\- Köszönöm – súgja forrón a fülembe.  
Éltemben először nem tudom, mit tegyek. Lökjem a földre és küldjem el a fenébe, vagy öleljem vissza. Persze, tudom mi lenne a helyes, de néha a helytelen annyira csábító tud lenni… A döntés azonban most nem az enyém. Amilyen gyorsan a karjaim közé került, olyan iramban távolodik el tőlem.  
\- Elég lett volna a köszönöm is – válaszolom kifejezéstelen hangon. – Még ha valami bögyös csaj lennél, azt mondanám, rendben – folytatom kíméletlenül.   
Durva szavaim hatására fájdalmas kifejezést ölt az apró arc, melyre elégedetten húzom el a számat. Akarom, hogy neki is fájjon, legalább annyira, mint nekem.   
\- Shane, élsz még? - ordítom el magamat jó hangosan.  
\- Jövök már! - hangzik fel a közelből, melynek kifejezetten örülök, mivel még nem értem el arra pontra, amikor biztonságos kettesben maradnom ezzel a.... katasztrófával. Meglátom a fák közül kilépőt, amint elégedetten vigyorog.  
\- Minek örülsz ennyire?  
\- A mérges szömörcének – kacagja el magát. – Te csak kiütötted – néz fitymálóan a földön fekvő fiúra –, én viszont rém kreatív voltam, de ezt majd elmesélem visszafelé. Szia, Jessie!   
\- Shane, kö...  
\- Induljunk, akkor is folytathatjátok a csevegést – szakítom félbe a megindulni látszó beszélgetést. – Nincs kedvem tovább itt időzni, vannak fontosabb dolgaim is... A végén megint meg kell mentenem nem egy, hanem mindjárt két idiótát. 

Szavaimnak hatását nem nézem meg, de van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy újabb sikeres találatot vittem be Jessie-nek, melynek tudata sajátságos örömmel tölt el. Jobb ez így, biztatom magamat. Kinek? Mindenkinek válaszolom meg a felmerülő kérdést. Akármi is kezdődött el közöttünk, az eleve halálra van ítélve, és jobb, ha ezt nem csak magamban tudatosítom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Jessie**

 

Borzongatóan gyönyörűséges volt Takeshi felbukkanása, pont akkor, mikor a legnagyobb szükségem volt a segítségre. Abban a pillanatban egy angyalnak láttam, persze glória nélkülinek, mert azért annyira nem szakadtam el a való világtól. Akkor ott ő volt az én saját bejáratú, egyszemélyes hősöm, aki másokra veszélyt jelenthet, de nem nekem..  
A pillanat borzongató volt, mert dühtől megfeszült vonásai soha nem látott vadságot tükröztek, és kifejezetten hálás voltam, hogy ez nem ellenem irányul. Féltem, miközben csendben figyeltem, miként veszti el teljesen az önuralmát, már nem törődve vele, meddig bírja ellenfele.   
Imádtam, mert soha senki nem védett ennyire hevesen, és életemben most először éreztem, hogy igazán fontos vagyok egy másik személynek. Számítok neki, még ha nem is mondja. Különben miért lenne itt?   
Ha eddig nem ismertem be volna szerelmemet, most teljesen nyilvánvaló lett volna, mit jelent nekem az értem megvadult srác. Soha nem szerettem jobban, mint akkor ott.   
Mérges voltam magamra ugyanakkor, mivel teljesen kezdtem elveszíteni az irányítást érzelmeim fölött, és nem tudtam, képes leszek-e sokáig titkolni, hogy totálisan megőrülök az idiótáért.  
Aggódtam, mert ha megöli azt a tetűt, bajba keveredhetünk. Nem mintha nem érdemelné meg a lassan eszméletét vesztő srác, de ezzel Takeshinek okozna további gondot. 

Mivel állíthatom meg őt? Az problémamegoldó képességemre mindig büszke voltam, de lehet, hogy ez kifog rajtam. Tekintetem megakad egy közeli fa ágán, melyet könnyedén letörhetnék. Elég vastag is, szóval megfelelő lenne... Számító pillantást vettek a nekem már háttal álló Takeshire. Üssem le? Nem tehetem, mert valószínűleg utána nagyon morcos lenne. Az igazán mérges Takeshinek a jelenlegi látványa kissé lelohasztja bátorságomat.  
Az ágat elvetem, mint szóba jöhető ötletet. Akkor mi maradt? Csak én! Ezzel nem sokra megyek. Aztán ennek ellenére is gondolkodás nélkül rugaszkodok el, magam sem tudva, mi lesz a következő lépésem. Végül karjaimmal átfogom derekát, olyan szorosan, ahogy csak bírom, bár magam is tudom, gyermeteg elképzelés, hogy ezzel meg tudom akadályozni a további püfölést.   
Az eredmény egy megdermedt Takeshi, majd egy kicsivel később a földre huppanó, eszméletlen balfék. Azt hiszem, legalábbis ez történt, mivel nem vagyok hajlandó elengedni Take-et, hanem inkább még szorosabban bújok hozzá, arcomat hátának szorítva. Testének közelsége megnyugtat, most valahogy minden olyan egyszerű. Élek, ő itt van, ezzel kerek az egész világ.   
Szinte érzem a pillanatot, mikor a dermedtség elillan belőle, átengedve magát a percnek, mely olyan békés. Jó lenne, ha örökre így maradnánk, de félek, szó szerint pillanataim vannak így. Talán nem a legjobb megmozdulás volt hátulról hozzá bújni, de hatásos volt, mert legalább lecsillapodott, bár azért számolok azzal, hogy miután a „varázs” elmúlik, akkor nem köszönetet kapok érte cserébe. Mikor megszólal, kissé aggódva várom, mit fog mondani. Meglepődök, mert az erdei kalandunkat hozza fel, abból is a barlangos incidenst, mely nekem fordulópont volt. Ott jöttem rá, hogy Takeshi talán nem is akkora bunkó, mint hittem. Erre most márt ő is emlékszik nagyjából, mi történt ott. Miközben Take lassan felém fordul, a szemébe nézve egyszerűen csak örülök. Miért? Mert nem emlékszik az azt követő ivós részre, mikor önként csókolt meg, igaz, eszméletlen állapotban, illetve, mert elég furcsa módon az első közös pillanatunk már neki is jelent valamit. Nem csak számomra fontos.  
A gondolkodás azonban egyre nehezebb, mert azok a kék szemek olyan könyörögve néznek le rám. Nem tudom, mit akar, de akármi is az, én is azt szeretném. Egyszerűen muszáj megérintenem őt, érezni vágyom bőre melegét, ajkának lágyságát. Fékeznem kellene magamat, hiszen az idő tökéletesen alkalmatlan most erre, de mikor törődtem én a józansággal? A bizalmas közelség bátorsággal ruház fel, még ha csak én vagyok az, aki magához öleli a másikat. Egyik kezemmel kiszámítottan lassú mozdulatokkal indulok el arca felé. Egy érintés, ennyi is elég lesz. Nem akarok sokat, csak kicsit jobban érezni őt, ez még nem lehet baj.   
Még ha fiúként is játszom szerepemet jelenleg, egy srác kimutathatja a háláját a másiknak. Ha nem, akkor ezentúl én bevezetem ezt a fajta viselkedést. Ettől lehet, hogy a szemében ülő kétségbeesés is eltűnik. Szívesen megkérdezném, mi a baja. Azonban ismerem őt annyira, hogy tudjam, valószínűleg letagadná, hogy neki bármi gondja is lehet. Ezért nem erőlködök szavakkal, csak érinteni vágyom. Vigasztalni. Szeretni.   
Viszont mielőtt hozzáérhetnék, eltávolodik tőlem, miközben az én kezem még mindig a levegőben lóg. A fájdalom gyorsan söpör át rajtam, de nem engedem, hogy teljesen elborítson, mint ahogy azt sem engedem veszni, amire vágyom. „Távolságot akarsz közöttünk? Meg lehet próbálni, de én nem hagyom ezt soha. Egy érintés akartam csak, és ezt nem engedted” – futnak végig rajtam a keserű gondolatok. Ezért, bár ez a pillanat már elmúlt, rajtam áll, legyen-e következő alkalom.

Mielőtt a megfontoltság uralna el, már mozdulok is felé, aztán ölelem magamhoz a fiút, aki még nem is tudja, mit birtokol. Nem érint meg ismét, és tisztában vagyok vele, amint magához tér, el fog lökni magától. Az érzés, amit egymáshoz feszülő testünk nyújt, majdnem tökéletes, de lehetne sokkal jobb, ha ő is magához szorítana. Halkan, de számára érthetően súgom felé:  
\- Köszönöm.  
Mit köszönök? Sok mindent. A megmentésemet, valamint a mostani lehetőséget, melyet fájdalom, de nekem kell megszakítani, mert testének fagyossá dermedése jelzi, hamarosan a földön találom magamat, abból pedig nem igazán kérek. Gyorsan hátrább húzódok, de arcának látványa most nem tölt el nyugalommal. Valami nagyon félresiklott... Kifejezéstelen tekintettel néz rám, ez pedig az első napot idézi fel, amikor találkoztunk. Így nézett rám, mikor még csak egy idegen voltam. De már nem vagyok az, akkor miért ez a tekintet? Szavaira pedig minden erőmet össze kell gyűjtenem, hogy... ne kaparjam ki a szemét:

\- Elég lett volna a köszönöm is. Még ha valami bögyös csaj lennél, azt mondanám, rendben van.  
Ez fájt, de nagyon. Takeshinek aztán van érzéke ahhoz, hogyan kell az ember lányát a rózsaszín ködről leszállítani a földre, ahol a kőkemény valóság fogadja. Az öröm, mely átsuhan kifejezéstelen tekintetén, számomra érthetetlen, de a düh, ami feltámad bennem, nagyon is egyértelmű. Shane felbukkanása menti meg a helyzetet mielőtt valami meggondolatlan cselekedetre ragadtatnám magamat. Erősen igyekszem az előbbi mondatot a feledés homályába kergetni, és inkább a kissé öntelten vigyorgó, felém közeledő alakra koncentrálok.   
\- Shane kö… – A mondatot esélyem sincs befejezni, mert egy újabb kedves beszólás zavarja meg.  
\- Induljunk, akkor is folytathatjátok a csevegést. Nincs kedvem tovább itt időzni, vannak fontosabb dolgaim is... A végén megint meg kell mentenem nem egy, hanem mindjárt két idiótát.

Ez most betette nálam a kaput. Gyilkos pillantással mérem fel az előbb még oly vonzó hátat. A hálámat és egyéb zavaró érzelmeimet félreteszem, mert most veszekedni fogok. Attól, hogy oltári vonzó a csomagolása, még számos hiányossága van, többek között az előbbi lehetetlen viselkedése, amivel alaposan megbántott. Valamiért az előérzetem azt súgja, pont ez volt a célja. A miértet még nem tudom, de nem fogom szó nélkül tűrni.   
\- Take, egy pillanatra szánnál még az idődből rám? – szólok utána mézédes hangon.  
Szavaimra megáll, majd visszafordulva türelmetlenül néz rám.  
\- Mondd, de rövid legyél.  
Shane meglehetősen feszültnek tűnik, én pedig egy kissé eltűnődők azon, hova lett az előbbi önfeledtsége. Lehet, több van benne, mint amit látok? Azonban most nem igazán akarok máson agyalni, hanem inkább a jelenlegi helyzetre szándékozom koncentrálni.  
\- Tudom, az időd drága... - sajnálkozva sóhajtok, miközben elindulok felé. - Az előbb már mondtam neked, hogy köszönöm a megmentést, de...  
\- Ezen már túl vagyunk, nem került nagy fáradságomba... – vág közbe pofátlan módon.  
\- Sejtem. Viszont kézben tartottam a helyzetet, és teljesen fölösleges volt idejönnötök. – A mondat végén elégedetten bököm meg mellkasát, miközben megállok előtte. - Nem is sejtettem, hogy valami beteges hőskomplexusban szenvedsz... Fura hobbi!  
Elégedetten vigyorogva megyek el mellette ezután, és a változatosság kedvéért most én mutatom meg neki, milyen az, mikor valaki hátat fordít a másiknak. Az érzés klassz, egészen addig, míg egy vasmarok szorítást érzem meg csuklómon, mely visszaránt az eredeti pozícióba. Jeges tekintet fúr lyukat belém, melytől egy egészen kicsit megriadok, végül is, a dühöngő Takeshi képe még meglehetősen élénken él bennem.   
Ijedtségemet dacos tekintetemmel palástolom, mert önérzet is van a világon, valamint az eltökéltség, hogy előbb szakad rám az ég, mint elkezdjek neki most itt visszakozni. Amit kimondtam, az úgy is marad. Nem fogok meghátrálni csak azért, mert kissé viharos a hangulata, valamint hogy még mindig fájdalmas erővel szorítja karomat. Ilyen apróság már csak nem fog zavarni a mai nap után.   
\- Fölösleges volt? - érdeklődik olyan lágyan görgetve a szavakat ajkai között, melytől a hideg is kiráz.  
\- Teljesen, mivel ura voltam a helyzetnek – válaszolom mindennek ellenére is kitartóan ragaszkodva az elképzelésemhez.   
\- Hallod, Shane? - kérdezi szinte vidáman, miközben szemével kérlelhetetlenül mered rám.   
\- Hallom – jön a nem túl lelkes felelet valahonnét Take háta mögül. - A sokk beszélhet belőle... Valószínűleg nem úgy gondolta, igaz, Jessie? - dob felém a kérdéssel egy szimbolikus mentőkötelet.  
\- Úgy gondoltam! - válaszolom makacsul, és csak azért se fordítom el a fejemet a szúrós tekintet elől.  
\- Ez nem jött be, Shane – kacag fel érdesen Takeshi. - Kapard fel a srácot a földről, aztán menjetek kicsit előre. Nekünk Jessie-vel lesz egy kis beszélnivalónk – adja ki az utasítást úgy, mint aki tudja, úgyis megteszik, amit akar.

Miközben a vasmarok továbbra is rajtam van, így csak a füleimre hagyatkozva fogom fel, hogy bizony minden aszerint történik, ahogy akarta. A léptek és az azt követő nyöszörgés azt bizonyítja, hogy az alaposan megvert rác kezd már magához térni. Mikor már észlelhetően egyedül maradunk, a csend kezd hosszúra nyúlni, ezzel együtt pedig az én hidegvérem csökkenni. Félek, rossz szokásom, mely mindig bajba kever, ismét működésbe lép, vagyis a szám szólásra nyílik, ráadásul hangom csöpög a gúnytól.  
\- Mindenkinek azt kell csinálni, amit a nagy Takeshi Ryo akar!  
\- Az okosabbak ezt teszik... - leheli felém vészjóslóan.  
\- Szóval, már hülye is vagyok! Egyre jobb lesz, de tudsz te ennél jobbat is – próbálom ingerülten kiszabadítani karomat. - Engedj már el! A vérkeringésem ma már egyszer el lett szorítva és nem kérek belőle ismétlést!  
\- A hülyeséged nyilvánvaló – néz lenézően. – Szóval, ki tudtál volna szabadulni?   
\- Bizony – nézek rá diadalmasan.  
\- Nem úgy tűnt, mintha nagyon esélyed lett volna bármire is – jön a felelet, mely éppenséggel romba dönti önbizalmamat.  
Miért is vagyok mérges? Ja, igen, mert bunkó módon viselkedett. Megéri kockáztatni az életemet ezért? Naná! Szóval, akkor megbékélési kísérlet elvetve? Száz százalékosan!   
Miután a jelenlegi helyzetem gyors elemzését elvégeztem, határozottan továbbra is kitartok. Ez a Price nem adja fel olyan könnyen, mint az összes többi ősöm tette volna a helyemben!  
\- Ezt már soha nem fogod tudni bizonyosan, mivel meglehetősen sikeresen zavartad meg a szabadulási kísérletemet.  
Gúnyos nevetése, ami szavaim hatására kitör belőle, sérti büszkeségemet.   
\- Ne röhögj! - mordulok rá mérgesen. - Eressz már el!   
\- Szabadíts ki magadat! - közli velem a karom elengedésének feltételét. - Milyen helyzetben is voltál? - töpreng el, elnyújtva a szavakat. – Mikor… mit is mondtál...? Ah, megvan, becsörtettem. Valami ilyesmi lehetett...

Erre szorosabban ránt magához, és bár másik karom szabad, nem sok hasznát vehetem, mert egy felbőszült Takeshivel szemben, ahogy azt a mai nap már megállapítottam, nem sokat érek. Lehet, hogy ismét jobb lett volna, ha lenyelem a békát. Azonban a megérzésem azt súgja, előbb-utóbb robbant volna valami hasonló helyzet miatt a bomba. Jól tudom, szándékosan bántani akart a szavaival Sikerült is neki, de nem hagyom magam. Ha már ezt akarta, tőlem megkaphatja a folytatást.  
Ismét meg kell állapítanom: a szerelem egy totális szívás, mert minden düh, ami a nap folyamán felgyűlt bennem, most ki fog törni, és fájdalmat fog hozni magával. Nekem vagy neki, az nem számít.  
\- Elképzelésed sincs róla, mit akart tőled ez a srác, igaz? - hajol közelebb, szája a fülemet súrolja. - Egy ilyen gizda test meglepően hasznos lehet néha.  
Fejemet hátrafeszítve nézünk egymás szemébe. Kellemetlen arra a tetűre gondolni, és ráadásul még beszélni is róla, de úgy látszik, a fő téma ez lesz.  
\- Elmondta, mit tervezne velem előtte...   
Szabad kezével az arcomhoz ér, hogy aztán végighúzza az ujját a szabad bőrfelületen. Az érintésbe beleborzongok, miközben tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy minden rezdülésemet látja.   
\- Ellene is így védekeztél? - hangzik el a dühös kérdés. - Ezen a helyen ez kevés! Így akartál kiszabadulni, ahogy most viselkedsz?  
Dühítő kérdésére nem bírom tovább. Hogy meri azt feltételezni rólam?! Szabad kezemmel akkora pofont adok neki, hogy a feje oldalra csapódik, de még így se ereszt el. Lassan fordítja felém arcát, aminek egy része szépen vöröslik, szemében pedig jeges szikrák röpködnek. Száján soha nem látott, kegyetlen mosoly ül. Most már valóban félek, hogy mi lesz a következő lépése.  
Durván lök el magától, mire én meglepetten a földön ülve találom magamat. Ez kezd már lassan valami fura szokás lenni, hogy mindig ilyen helyzetben kötök ki. Kezemre, mely már amúgy is sajgott. Az újabb ütközés még rátesz pár lapáttal a kínra, miközben Take továbbra is kitartóan beszél fölöttem.  
\- Nem vagy tisztába mit jelent a veszély itt! - morogja mérgesen.  
Szavaira olyan fokú meleg hullám önti el a szívemet, hogy még az Északi Sark is pocsolyává válna. Az idióta aggódott értem... Kezemről elfeledkezve, tátott szájjal bámulok rá. Tényleg féltett. Ezt eddig is sejtettem, de így megtudni sokkal jobb. Hiszen tisztába vagyok vele, hogy ez a srác soha nem mondja ki egyenesen, mit érez... ehhez rá kell venni. A veszekedés miatt pedig most akaratlanul elárulta magát egy egészen kicsit.  
\- Egyszerűen közveszélyes vagy... - Váratlanul befejezi a mondatot, s témát vált. - Te vérzel!  
Lepillantva látom, hogy egyik felsebzett tenyeremen a bőr végleg megadta magát, és vérem vígan csordogál a földre. Takeshi mellém térdelve kap elő egy hófehér zsebkendőt a kabátja zsebéből, óvatosan megfordítja a csuklómat, majd rászorítja az anyagdarabot.   
\- Nagyon fáj? – kérdezi, miközben kézfejemen óvatos simítást érzek.  
\- Nem igazán – lehelem vissza válasz gyanánt.

Szemem előtt eközben koromfekete fürtök tekerednek, és végre ebben a helyzetben majdnem egy magasságban vagyunk. Meglehetősen sok mindent megkönnyít, hogy nem kell ráugranom, ha netalántán...   
Persze, még egy egészen picit dühös vagyok rá, de majd szobám magányában alaposan leszidhatom. Viszont mentő körülmény a számára, hogy csak ilyenformán tudja kimutatni aggodalmát. Végül is, ő tényleg fiú, aki nincs hozzászokva a lelki dolgokhoz. Amúgy pedig nem Zöldikével tárgyaltam meg éppen az imént, mi lesz ezentúl a feladatom? A csábítás! Akár neki is kezdhetek, bár valószínűleg nem ma fogom megtörni teljesen az ellenállását, mert sajnos makacsság téren is igazán méltó társam.   
Szóval, miként érjem el, hogy végre elszakadjon kezemtől, és rám nézzen? Talán ha kissé csábítóbb hangra váltok? Nem... elég hülyén jönne ki, ha nekiállnék búgni.   
A fenébe, lány vagyok, csak eszembe jut valami praktika! Aztán jön a sugallat, mely választ jelent a problémára, és a csábítás első szakasz kezdetét veszi.  
\- Aú! - kiáltok fel fájdalmas hangon, és szabad kezemmel az egyik szememhez kapok.  
\- Mi a baj? - kapja fel fejét aggódva.  
\- A szemembe ment valami! - nyöszörgöm. - Segítenél? - kérlelem reményvesztetten. 

Örömmel észlelem, hogy közelebb mozdul felém. 

**Takeshi**

 

Annyira akartam bántani, hogy már szinte nekem fájt. A vörös köd teljesen elborította agyamat, miközben néztem, miként akar elmenni mellettem a szokott fennhéjázó módon, mint aki mindent tud. Még hogy nélkülem is boldogult volna! Nevetséges a feltételezés is! Egyszerűen nem érti, milyen veszélyben volt, vagy mi történhetett volna vele? Ha nekem fura elképzeléseim vannak róla, akkor az olyan szemétnek, mint akit kiütöttem, mi minden foroghat a fejében? Shane is elismerte, hogy Jessie jobb napjain meglehetősen lányos tud lenni...   
Mindenkinek feltűnnek az apróságok. Egy vékony test, szemek és az az össze-vissza álló haj, ami mintha csak arra várna, hogy valaki belemélyessze az ujjait. Ezek nem csak nekem vonzóak... hanem akinek csak lehetősége van közelebbről megismerni ezt a két lábon járó csapást. Ezek az indokok nem nyugtattak meg, hanem még jobban feltüzeltek. Az, hogy másnak is vonzó lehet, még jobban zavart, mint ha csak rám lenne hatással.   
Látni akartam rajta a félelmet, vagy legalább egy kis megbánást, hogy tudtán kívül kergetett egy olyan szakadékhoz közel, melybe soha nem szándékozom beleesni. A pofont, amit adott, meg se éreztem, ettől csak még jobban ártani akartam neki. Gonosz indulatok uraltak, amiket nem is akartam megfékezni. A legnagyszerűbb dolognak tűnt bántani őt, mert addig se jutottak eszembe olyan zavaró gondolatok, mint például a féltés, amit iránta érzek. Szánalmas, de ez a sok érzelem közül az egyetlen, amit még hajlandó vagyok elfogadni. A többi mind felejteni való tényező...   
Egyrészt, ezért is támadtam rá durván, másrészt meg éreztetni akartam vele, mennyire könnyen össze lehet törni valakit, ha akarják. Azonban a félelem helyett dacot kaptam, mellyel az igazi érzelmeit palástolta. Kegyetlenül küldtem ezután a földre, és magam se tudom, még mit tettem volna, mikor észrevettem, ahogy egyik felemelt kezén lassan csorog a vér. A „Te vérzel!” felkiáltással viszont hátrább szorult egy időre miden egyéb, amit tenni akartam vele...  
A kezét tartva jöttem rá, hogy mennyire apró minden részlet rajta. Miközben igyekeztem a vérzést elállítani, oda nem illő módon teljesen elbűvölt bőrének puhasága, amit érinthettem egy kis felületen. Ez szörnyű volt, de ugyanakkor semmiért se adtam volna fel.   
Váratlan kiáltása kiragad az elvadult ábrándból, mielőtt valami meggondolatlan dolgot cselekednék, amiért újabb pofont érdemelnék. Hálával fogadom ezt, és felpillantva egy félszemű Jessie-vel találom magamat szembe. Érdeklődve engedem el a kezét, miközben felteszem a kérdést:  
\- Mi baj?  
\- A szemembe ment valami – nyöszörgi. - Segítenél?  
Válaszom gyors és határozott  
\- Szedd ki magad!   
Az előbb pillanat már elmúlt, így pedig kezd visszatérni a nem is oly régi elhatározásom, vagyis nem lehet elég nagy közöttünk a távolság.  
\- Ne már! - kiált fel panaszosan. - Nézd meg, hogy mi van benne... kérlek – könyörög szívszaggatóan kedves hangon.  
\- A Pokol befagyott? - érdeklődök gúnyosan. - Te megkérsz engem? - csóválom hitetlenkedve fejemet.  
A szabad szemével, ami nincs letakarva, csöppet morcosan mered rám, de a válasz egészen más tükröz. Ez, pedig gyanakvóvá tesz.  
\- Kérlek szépen.   
Itt valami nagyon nem tiszta. Azonban a kérés, valamint az az egy zöld szeme is elég, hogy pillanatnyi rossz érzéseimet félrerakjam. Óvatosan elhúzom szeme előtt lévő ujjait. A kellő távolságot azért tartva, csak egy egészen keveset hajolok előre. A pillák lassan felemelkednek, és két hatalmas szemmel találom magamat szemben. Az egyiknek eleve nincs baja, és erős kétely gyötör, hogy a másiknak valaha is volt...   
\- Látsz valamit? - súgja felém.   
\- Nincs benne semmi – válaszolom, miközben sietve elhúzódnék.  
Viszont az előbb megcsodált apró ujjak maradásra bírva kapnak utánam.   
\- Biztos? - hangzik el a kérdés. - Hallottam valahol... hogy alaposan meg kell ilyenkor nézni a szemet... és jóval közelebb is jöhetnél! Ilyen távolságból biztos nem látsz semmit...Nem vagyok fertőző! - mondja sértetten. 

Hogy mi biztos, arra nem vagyok hajlandó válaszolni. Azonban, mikor már újra hajolnék felé, szemének elégedett villanása józanító erővel hat rám. Nem tudom, mit forgathat abban a furmányos fejében, de nem vagyok hajlandó részt venni semmiben sem. Hiába kapaszkodik belém, eltávolodva egyenesedek fel, miközben azt mondom:   
\- A suliban a gyengélkedőn a doki bármikor rendelkezésedre áll ez ügyben!   
\- De... fáj – mondja rövid szünet után.  
Lenézve rá csak annyit mondok:  
\- Nem érdekel!   
Várom, hogy újra felhozzon valamit, de mielőtt nekiállhatna, Shane kiáltása zavarja meg.  
\- Jöttök már?! A bogarakból és minden egyébből elegem van.  
\- Induljunk.  
A várt tiltakozás helyett csak fáradtan sóhajt hallat, és nehézkesen feltápászkodik. Mindeközben látható méreggel ráncolja szemöldökét. Szó nélkül megy el mellettem, közben felteszem a kérdést magamban: mi a francot akart elérni? Mert abban biztos vagyok, hogy semmi baja nem volt, csak valamiért azt akarta, hogy a közelébe kerüljek. Miért? Talán...   
Gondolkodás nélkül kapok utána ismét, mire meglepetten bámul vissza. A hirtelen mozdulat hatására amúgy is meglehetősen rossz állapotban lévő egyenruhájának kabátja kissé szétnyílik, és így láthatóvá válik a nyakánál a szépen liluló folt. Elönt a hidegség a látványra, szinte megfagyok. Bolond vagyok! Hiszen Jessie tegnap már bizonyított lányok terén. Miért is gondoltam azt, hogy bármi egyéb hátsó szándéka lehetett az imént? Ő teljesen normális, csak én vagyok mostanában fura...   
\- Mi van már megint? Unom, hogy állandóan rángatsz!   
Közelebb lépek hozzá, felsőtestünk szorosan összeér, miközben lepillantok tágra nyílt szemébe. Légzése hallhatóan elakad, de valószínűleg csak a meglepetéstől. Egy pillanatig tart, míg alaposan megnézem magamnak a zöld mélységeket, aztán ellépek mellőle.  
\- Nem látok továbbra se semmit a szemedben. Most már elégedett lehetsz.  
Választ nem várok, némán megyünk egymás mellett addig, míg meg nem látjuk Shane-t.   
\- Mit csináljunk vele? - kérdi Shane a földön fekvő alakra mutatva.  
\- Itt hagyjuk. 

Ezután egyikükkel sem törődve indulok el, gondolataimba mélyedve. Az a kiszívás olyan volt, mint egy ismételt arcul csapás, csak ez valahogy jobban fájt, mint amit Jessie adott. Ez így van rendben, így helyes... akkor miért fáj ennyire? Minden lépéssel egyre inkább tisztába vagyok azzal, hogy életem akkor vált igazán Pokollá, mikor Jessie Price besétált a suli bejáratán. 

**Jessie**

 

Bosszúsan csapom be magam mögött az ajtó, nem érdekelve, mekkora zajjal jár ez. Éreztem, hogy jó vagyok, mikor előadtam a szemes trükköt. Minden jól ment... aztán a vége mégis az lett, hogy Takeshihez egész úton nem lehetett hozzá szólni. Mikor elindultunk és magához rántott, már vártam, hogy talán most... de csalódnom kellett. Ha tudná az idióta, mennyire közel vitt ahhoz a ponthoz, hogy mindent beismerjek, mikor olyan gyengéden foglakozott a kezemmel. Egy csók kellett volna, és mindent beismerek. Miért nehezíti meg ennyire a dolgomat?!   
Rendben, elismerem, hogy nehéz lehet legyűrni a büszkeséget, de láttam rajta, hogy akar engem. Pont úgy nézett rám, mint a kupiban, csak most tudtam, hogy tényleg ő az. A szeme elsötétült újra, de most a szenvedélytől, és nem a haragtól. Ajka enyhén résnyire nyílt, mint akinek nem lehet elég oxigénben része.   
Csalódottan veszem tudomásul: első kísérletem, bár sokat ígérőnek tűnt, azonban az utána következő fagyos hallgatás sokat rontott az esélyeimen. Lehet, hogy más megközelítés kell? Miért is nem mondom el neki? Utána biztos nem lenne ilyen gondom, miként érjem el nála, hogy akarjon engem.  
Pont ez az, ami meggátol. Tényleg engem akarna akkor is? Megőrjít a kétely, ezért már muszáj lesz kitartanom! Bosszúsan ülök az ágyamra, miközben hol saját magamat, hol Takeshit szidom felváltva. Egy idő után kissé lehiggadok, majd miután előveszek egy tiszta egyenruhát, már kissé jobban is érzem magamat. Lepillantva a fehér zsebkendővel átkötött kezemre úgy érzem, ideje felkeresni a gyengélkedőt. Valószínűleg Tim is ott van, így legalább ellenőrizhetem, hogy jól van, meg némi ellátásra nekem is szükségem lenne. Kilépek az ajtón, majd elindulok a megfelelő irányba.   
Nem jutok messzire, mikor lelkes kiáltások állítanak meg, melyek mögöttem hangzanak fel. Hátranézve azt kell látnom, hogy a négy Ferrelli fej-fej mellett haladva rohan felém. Meglehetősen... mit tagadjam, rémületes látvány nyújtva, mert ha a nyakamba ugranak mind a négyen, akkor újra a földön találom magamat, és ebből a mai napra már elegem volt. Ezért még éppen időben emelem fel védekezően a kezemet, és szólnom se kell, hogy ne tovább, mert egyikük óvó hangon szólal meg:

\- Megsebesült, ezért nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk.   
Azt hiszen, Frank lesz a komoly, de mivel jobb a barátok nevét nem eltéveszteni, ezért csak hálásan vigyorgok rá.  
Hol voltál? - kérdezik.  
Az erdőben – válaszolom fáradtan.  
\- Nagyon féltél ott? - néz rám egyikük hatalmas szemekkel.  
\- Igen, Francis – sóhajtok egy hatalmasat.  
A négy iker közül egyedül Francist tudom beazonosítani biztosra.   
\- Persze, hogy félt – torkolja le a harmadik –, de bátor voltál, ebben biztosak vagyunk – csap a vállamra kedvesen egyikük.  
Kissé fájdalmasan rezzenek össze, mert a nyers erőt most nem favorizálom, mivel minden olyan porcikám is fáj amiről elképzelésem se volt, hogy fájhat.  
\- A gyengélkedőre mész? - érdeklődik a csupa szem ártatlanság. 

Megállom, hogy nem kezdem forgatni a szemeimet Francis újabb, nagyon okos kérdésére, hiszen csak rám kell nézni, és már mindenki látja, nekem most doki kell.   
\- Oda indultam – Miután látom a várakozást a szemükben, így folytatom a mondatot. – Velem jöttük?  
\- Kérned se kell! - hallom izgatott kiáltásukat. - Valami fantasztikus hírünk van!  
Elindulunk, csakúgy, mint a beszélgetés is, és felkészülök a szokott Ferrelli hatásra. A lüktető fejfájás biztos garantálva lesz, de legalább az orvosiban kérhetek gyógyszert arra is, addig meg csak kibírom valahogy.  
\- Én akarom elmondani, Francesco! - szólnak közbe kissé durcásan.  
\- Rendben. Akkor mondd – paskolja meg engedékenyen a keskeny vállat.  
\- Miért ő? Mindig az ő pártját fogod!   
\- Ugyan Fredo, ne légy gyerek! – válaszolja neki Francesco. - Hiszen Francis a legkisebb a családban.  
\- Kerek egy perccel – morogja a másik.  
\- Mondhatom? - hallom meg újra a könyörgő hangot.  
\- Mondjad – válaszolja most már Fredo is engedékenyebb hangon.  
\- Igen, mondjad már! – szólok bele én is társalgásba erőltetett türelemmel.   
Izgalomtól ragyogó tekintettel néz felém Francis, miközben kimondja a következő szavakat:  
\- Bált fogunk tartani.  
Menet közben megállok, mert egy egészen kicsit elfog a röhögés.  
\- Ti?  
\- Nem mi, hanem a suli! Az igazgató tudatta a hírt!   
Erre már tényleg nevetni kezdek, mert az ötlet, hogy egy fiúiskola bált tart, ami ugyebár táncos összejövetel, már magában poén. Azonban a következő szavakra bennem reked a nevetés.  
\- … alig várom, hogy a lányok megérkezzenek.  
Lányok?! Ez kezd egy nagyon rossz tréfa lenni.  
\- Igaziak? - kérdem döbbenten.  
Fura pillantást kapok mindenfelől, de nem túlzottan zavar, annál jobban érdekel a válasz.  
\- Vicces vagy, Jessie! - kacag fel végül Francis. - Persze, hogy igaziak.   
\- Ezt mind neked köszönhetjük – hálálkodik, azt hiszem, Fredo is.  
\- Miért? - Elhaló hangon mondom ki ezt a szót.  
Közben szinte fel se fogom, hogy lassan közrefognak, és fojtogatóan ölelnek körbe. Dermedten tűröm mindezt, mivel a következő szavakra elérem a mélypontomat.  
\- Az igazgató az erdős kaland sikere miatt hozta össze a bált, ezért meghívta a JBH leányiskola tanulóit, így valósul meg a bál. Végre lányokkal leszünk tele, még ha csak pár napig is. Szeretlek, Jessie! - motyogja Fredo.  
\- Én is! - hallom a következő vallomást.  
\- Lányok... - sóhajtja valamelyikük áhítatos hangon. 

Szóval, részben miattam van, hogy a falon belülre még több lány kerül ide rajtam kívül. Rémületes belegondolni mi lesz itt, ha észreveszik Takeshi Ryot. A francba, már bele is gondoltam.   
Nem azért nem kapok levegőt, mert négy kar fojtogató ölelését élvezem, ezt még elviselem. Viszont az egyelőre még arctalan vetélytársak gondolatára lélegezni is elfelejtek. Nem számítottam könnyű csatára, de azért ennyire nehézzé se kellene tenni. Egy biztos: a szerelem jó oldalát még nem igazán tapasztaltam meg, de az árnyrészéből kezd már lassan elegem lenni. Ennek ellenére nem adom fel a harcot. Miután a karok lehullnak rólam, a sokk miatt - mert most tényleg azt kaptam – röviden csak annyit mondok:  
\- Előbb a gyengélkedő, aztán a magyarázatot akarom hallani erről... a bálról – ejtem ki az utolsó szót undorodva.

Elindulok, de fejemben véresebbnél véresebb jelenetekkel végzek az iskolai vezetőséggel. Bál? Mit képzel az igazgató magáról?!


	32. A titok, mi nem titok

**Takeshi**

A szobámba beérve nemes egyszerűséggel csak annyit mondok a bent lévő Rafe-nek:  
\- Kifelé.  
\- Az igazgató... - kezdené, de türelmetlenül hallgattatom el.  
\- Tűnés! Most! A gépedet hagyd itt – préselem ki magamból nagy nehézségek árán a szavakat.  
Ezután szó nélkül szedelőzködik, majd mellettem elhaladva csak annyit morog:  
\- Ideje lenne kieresztened a gőzt...  
Csapnám is be utána az ajtót, ha Shane váratlanul nem jelenne meg előttem, kissé lihegve.  
\- Alig bírtalak utolérni... Hova ez a nagy sietség? Ki tűnt el újra? - Az utolsó kérdést látható, gúnyos elégedettséggel teszi fel.  
\- Ha nem lenne fontosabb dolgom, akkor most szívesen megvernélek. Azonban ne örülj, hogy most megúszod... - válaszolom neki kifejezéstelen arccal, majd az a bejáratot – az eredeti terveim szerint – az orra előtt csukom be.

Dörömbölése nem zavar túlzottan, mert azon könnyedén tudok segíteni. A lejátszóhoz lépve berakom a kedvenc CD-met, aztán teljes hangerőre állítva, már ha akarnám, se venném észre, hogy valaki be akar jönni. A laptopot kezembe véve kényelmesen elfekszem az ágyamon. Talán hiba volt Rafe-et elküldeni, hiszen köztudottan egy technikai zseni közöttünk... de minek fitogtassam a tudásomat, ha ő is itt van. Kényelmesebb, ha más keresgél vagy töri fel a programokat helyettem. Azonban mostani akciómhoz nincs szükségem senkinek se a jelenlétére.   
Miközben visszafelé jöttünk, volt egy gondolatom, ami elindított bennem valamit, és eljuttatott jelenlegi állapotomba. Jessie Price már eleve gyanús volt nekem, mikor először összefutottunk. Magam sem tudom miért, de az ösztöneim egyből jeleztek. Mit? Azt ki fogom deríteni, még ma! Nem játszom tovább az eszement játékát, amiben én vagyok a bolond. Elegem van belőle, hogy az érzelmeim irányítsanak.   
Ezen gondolatok közepette viszonylag gyorsan feltöröm a rendszert, ami az iskolai adatbázist védi. Habár jóval egyszerűbb lenne betörni az igazgatóiba, de most ez a megoldás az, ami a legkézenfekvőbb egy magányos akcióhoz. Kikeresem a megfelelő aktát, és megállapítom az örök igazságot ne bízd másra a munkát. Ha valamit jól akarsz csinálni, akkor csináld magad. Túlzottan elkényelmesedtem, de soha nem késő változtatni. Legutoljára csak annyit tudtunk meg, hogy volt egy bandája Jessie-nek, amit már eleve kételkedve fogadtam, hiszen egy megmentési kényszerrel küszködőnek milyen csapata lehetne? Na, igen... lényeges dolgok kerültek a süllyesztőbe az elmúlt időkben.   
Miért? Mert a két lábon járó katasztrófa és saját nemi zavarom lefoglalt. Ennek azonban vége. Van, ami már tényleg nem mehet tovább. Ki kell derítenem, mi igaz, és mi nem. Ha tényleg minden a valóságnak megfelelően szerepel a lapon, akkor kész, végem van, és elismerem, hogy a fiúk közül csak őt tudnám elképzelni magam alatt.   
Viszont, ha a hazugság egy szikrája is található lesz, és ebben biztos vagyok, mivel itt valami nem tiszta, akkor az ég kegyelmezzen mindenkinek...   
Számat szorosan összeszorítom, ahogy a túlzottan gyér adatokat olvasom. Születési idő, helyszín, és a többi fölösleges cucc. Aztán meglátom a középsuli nevét, ahol eddig tanult. A neve: Gerald Watson Középiskola.   
Értetlenül emelkedik fel a szemöldököm, mert még soha nem hallottam erről a személyről, akiről iskolát is neveztek el. Azonban a név alatt található telefonszám azt sejteti, hogy hamarosan kiderítem, ki volt ez a személy. Előkapom a mobilomat, aztán már tárcsázom is a számot. Hosszan cseng ki a készülék, amitől megtépázott idegeim utolsó morzsái emésztődnek fel. Aztán mikor már újra hívnám, végre felveszik:  
\- Mi van? - hangzik fel egy erősen reszelős hang.  
\- Ez a Gereald Watson Középiskola száma? – érdeklődök, meglehetősen nyugodt hangon.  
\- Mi...? - értetlenkedik, majd gyorsan rávágja a következőt: - Igen, hát persze!   
Ha a kétely még nem lett volna elég erős bennem, akkor a háttérbe felhangzó női hangtól újult erőre kapott volna.  
\- Gerald, hozod már a sört?  
\- Pszt... Marci...   
A további mondandót már nem várom meg, hanem bontom a vonalat. Szóval, az állítólagos iskola nem is létezik. Akármiben lefogadom, hogy az adatlapon felsorolt bűncselekményeket legföljebb álmában követte el. A suli neve alatti helyszín is a „nem létezik” kategóriában van, állapítom meg egy perccel később, ahogy utánanézek a neten.  
Tehát, amim van, csupa hamis adat. Más már talán feladta volna, de nem én. Tehát, amit biztosan tudok, hogy Gerald Watson egy személy, aki még él. „Hozod már a sört?” Vagyis van egy bárja vagy akármilyen más üzlete, aminek nyoma kell, hogy legyen. A keresést kezdetben csak a környező területekre kell korlátoznom.   
Ennek megfelelően szisztematikusan haladok, és töröm fel a szükséges adatbázisokat. Az idő észrevétlenül múlik, a CD, amit betettem, már ki tudja hányadszorra játssza le magát. Nem is hallom a zenét, de tudom, hogy valami szól...   
A kutatást éjfél után is csak azért hagyom abba viszonylag hosszabb időre, hogy egy gyors zuhanyt megejtsek, aztán már folytatom is a munkát. Hosszú idő újra annak érzem magamat, aki voltam. Nincs kétely, csak eltökéltség. A düh, melynek fortyognia kellene bennem a hazugság miatt, egyelőre háttérbe szorul, mert van egy sejtésem, hogy több mindenre is tartogathatom még ezt az érzelmet.  
.   
Miért kell titkolózni? Mit akarnak ennyire védeni? Ezek a kérdések makacsul gyötörnek, és tudom, addig nem lesz nyugtom, amíg a választ meg nem kapom rájuk. Az összesre... Hajnalban végre nyomra bukkanok. Egy kisebb város, nem túl nagy, csupán három középiskola található ott és jó pár kocsma, de egyiket „Gerald Watson helyének” nevezik. Ígéretesnek tűnik. Az iskolák között van egy katolikus suli, de mivel Jessie nem igazán mutat baráti megbocsátást ellenségei iránt, így ezt kizárom.  
Marad kettő, amik közül az elsőt a szerencsére bízva választom ki. A vezetőség tagjainak nevét nézve kiválasztom azt, amelyik nekem kell, aztán utánanézek az otthoni elérhetőségének. Olyan egyszerű ez az egész; hiába töltöttem órákat a gép fölött, ezek most nem számítanak. Már régen ezt kellett volna tennem, és nem azon tűnődni, miért olyan zöld annak a szerencsétlennek a szeme. Jóleső érzéssel tölt el a tudat, hogy hamarosan megtudok mindent. Már csak idő kérdése az egész.  
A tárcsázásomra egy álmos hang jelentkezik:  
\- Remélem, jó okod van hívni... - motyogja.  
\- Egy diákjáról érdeklődnék – kezdem el a bevezetőmet.  
\- Ilyenkor?   
\- A tanároknak nem számít az idő – utasítom rendre hivatalos hangon.  
Rövid szünet után kissé morcosan csak annyit mond a vonal túlfelén lévő:  
\- Ez már igaz. Jobb lett volna valami más szakma... de már túl késő váltani – sóhajtja. - Mondja, mit akar?  
\- Egyik diákja átjelentkezett a közelmúltban... - Kissé elhallgatok, mintha gondolkodnom kellene a nevén. - A fiú neve... Jessie Price.  
\- Nem.  
\- Nem önöktől jelentkezett át? – kérdezek azonnal vissza.   
\- Nem... mármint igen – válaszolja végül már jóval éberebb hangon. - Azonban nem fiú.  
\- Tessék? - Hangom selymesen lágy lesz.   
\- Jessica Price, ő jelentkezett át. Tudja, ritka szerencsétlen egy kislány volt mindig is... az apja, hogy is mondjam… nem igazán él a rendes, való világban. A tanáriban gyakran sajnálkozunk rajta... Amúgy ki is hívott? - kérdezi hirtelen gyanakvóan.

A választ azonban nem kapja meg, mert erőteljesen kinyomom a mobilt. Lány?! Azt hittem, engem semmi sem lephet meg. Úgy gondoltam, láttam már mindent, erre azonban nem számítottam. Hiába éreztem esztelen vonzalmat iránta, akkor se hittem, hogy ez lehetséges. Örülnöm kellene, hogy nem egy fiú iránt érzek beteges vágyat? Valószínűleg igen... és a megkönnyebbülés csak egy egészen kicsit lohasztja lejjebb az esztelen haragot, amit érzek.  
Mit szépítsem? Átvertek. Ez a könyörtelen valóság. Ingerülten ugrok le az ágyról, aztán kisietek a szobából, majd kicsivel később megállok a keresett ajtó előtt. Hangosan dörömbölök, nem igazán érdekelve, hogy még elég korai az időpont, majd nem is oly sokára végre kitárulva fedi fel az ásítozó Shane-t.  
\- Még alszok! Gyere vissza később – motyogja, és már csukná is be az orrom előtt a bejáratot.  
\- Autót kell szerezned – mordulok rá, miközben befurakodok mellette.  
\- Inkább nyugtató kell neked, nem kocsi – nyöszörgi mögöttem lépkedve. - Vagy egy új életcél? Azt hiszem, barátodként el tudom fogadni a kis kitérődet... Jessie-vel. Csak ne tartson sokáig... - huppan le morcosan egy közeli székbe.  
\- A nagylelkűséged mélyen meghat, de komolyan fölösleges.  
\- Ugyan – legyint felém. - Nézzünk szembe a ténnyel: majd megőrülsz érte.  
\- Miatta – válaszolom morcosan.   
\- Van különbség? - érdeklődik csukott szemmel.  
\- Van, méghozzá nagy. Szedd össze magad! – utasítom türelmetlenül.  
\- Aludni... akarok... még. Kérlek! - nyitja hatalmasra a szemét, miközben könyörögve néz rám.  
\- Olyat mondok, amitől fel fogsz ébredni.  
\- Ki van zárva! A bőrömnek muszáj kipihennie az elmúlt idők stresszét, ehhez pedig ÓRÁKRA van még szükségem!   
\- Jessie egy lány – mondom ki a végzetes szavakat.  
\- Hülye vicceid vannak – kacag fel kissé érdesen. - Melyik épeszű csaj jönne ide, fiúként?  
\- Ő, Jessie – mondok erre csak ennyit.  
\- Na, ja – hümmög újra csukott szemmel.   
Leülök az ágyra és várok; körülbelül egy perc múlva hatalmas ordítással ugrik fel a székről.   
\- Mit mondtál?  
\- Lány.  
\- Újra! – követelőzik.  
\- Nem vagyok visszhang – mordulok rá.  
\- Mire kell a járgány? - kérdezi kissé zaklatottan.  
\- Van még pár homályos részlet, amit tudni akarok.   
\- Miért kellenek a részletek? - érdeklődik. - Örülj, hogy ösztönösen tudtad, amit mi, többi egyszerű srác nem... Miért dühöngsz?  
\- Úgy tűnik, hogy mérges vagyok? - nézek felé ártatlanul.  
\- Baromira annak tűnsz, ezt most közlöm veled – válaszolja őszintén.   
\- Mert az vagyok – szorítom ökölbe kezemet. - Tudni akarom, miért kellett ez a színjáték. Mi az oka. Barátságról beszél, de közben hazudik mindenkinek? Azt hiszem, Jessie Price túltett bármelyikünkön most ezzel a húzással. Becsapott mindenkit...   
\- Oké, szerzek kocsit. - jön a válasz töprengően. - Veled megyek én is.

Nem tiltakozom, csak az ágyon hátradőlve várok, miközben magam is érzem, hogy az erdőben megismert gonosz indulatok újra elő akarnak törni belőlem. Most azonban nem is igyekszem meggátolni őket. Érezni akarom a dühöt, haragot, bosszúvágyat. Átengedni magam könnyű... hiszen minden jogom megvan rá.   
\- Jessie túl fogja élni? - kérdezi a már felöltözött Shane.  
\- Talán igen... Szerezz autót, aztán menjünk.  
\- A többieknek elmondod, Take?  
\- Nem, és neked se járjon majd el a szád – ülök fel eközben. - Ideje, hogy Jessie Price megtudja, mit tehet meg, és mit nem. Mikor visszatérünk, sok minden másképp lesz...   
Shane aggódó pillantásával nem törődve hanyatlok hátra, miközben a kedvenc számomat kezdem dúdolni vígan.   
\- Kiráz tőled a hideg, Take – motyogja halkan.

Szavaira csak még hangosabban kezdek zümmögni. Akinek félnie kell majd, az még egyelőre biztonságban van... Azután viszont egy egészen új korszak kezdődik. 

 

**Jessie**

Az élet olyan kegyetlen, és az itt lévő tanárok is mind azok! A kertészkedés igazán nem való nekem, és főleg nem így, hogy be van kötözve a kezem. Érdekelte ez Kicket, a félelmetest, mikor vígan lóbáltam meg előtte a gézbe csavart mancsomat? Nem! Vetett rám egy jéghideg pillantást, aztán csak annyit mondott: „A magokat vesse el, és ajánlom, hogy rendes munkát végezzen.”  
Szóval ültetek... mi lesz belőlük, azt nem tudom. Remélem növények, és jó sok, mert különben a dilis virágbolond rövid időn belül elintéz. Nem elég a bál, még ez is...   
Egész éjszaka csak forgolódtam emiatt a hír miatt is. Elismerem, álmatlanságomba az is közrejátszott, hogy baromira gyötört az izomláz... de azért a sok lány képének is nagy szerepe volt benne, akik tuti csábítani jönnek ide. Szinte látom, ahogy a nyálukat csorgatják majd az én Takeshim után. Mit tegyek majd velük, ha itt lesznek? Egyedül több száz lány ellen, egészen kicsit meghaladja az erőmet. Még ha lennének szövetségeseim, de az áruló Ferrellik túlzottan örülnek a hírnek, hogy jön a lánysereglet. Tim pedig, ahhoz képest, hogy min ment keresztül, mikor találkoztunk, már teljesen jól volt, hiszen első szavai így hangzottak: „Hallottad már?”

Árulók! Egytől egyig, mint odáig vannak, csak mert pár csaj átruccan.   
Fiúk, ki érti őket?! Szinte meg is feledkezek lüktető kezemről, s bosszúsan döfök mélyebbre az ásómmal. Ráadásul Takeshi is eltűnt; hiába kerestem, sehol se találtam. Zavart a visszaúton a távolságtartása. Valamint most, hogy lesz ez a bál, jobban rá kellene kapcsolni a csábításra. Mit kellene legközelebb tennem...? Profi segítség kell, és talán tudok is szerezni, hiszen megvan Monic MSN címe. Utólag találtam egy zsebembe csúsztatott cetlin, mellyel lehet, hogy hasznos lenne megtudni, milyen praktikái vannak... A gondolatot egy vállamra nehezedő kéz szakítja félbe. Ijedten kapom hátra fejemet, hiszen ki tudja, milyen elmebeteg rejtőzik a bokrok között.  
\- Ja, csak te vagy az...  
\- Kicsim, mindennek vége! - kiáltja Apám, meglepően komoly hangon.  
\- Vesztettél már megint? - érdeklődök felé fordulva unott hangon.  
\- Rosszabb...   
Erre már teljes figyelmet fordítok rá.  
\- Mi a baj már megint?  
\- Gerald hívott nemrég... Mi történt a kezeddel? - néz aggódva az ásót szorongató gézkötegre.  
\- Apró baleset a visszaúton – válaszolom sietve. - Inkább folytasd, amit elkezdtél.  
\- Felhívták tegnap...  
\- És? Máskor is hívták már, gondolom.- sóhajtok fel fáradtan.   
\- Azon a számon hívták, amit az iskolai adatlapon adtam meg!   
Dermedten nézek fel rá, amint az információ eljut hozzám.   
\- Te Gerald Watson számát adtad meg?! - meredek rá hitetlenkedve.  
\- Úgyse ellenőrzik az ilyesmit, különben is, Mr. K. ajánlása tökéletes biztosíték...   
\- Mégis megtették! - szakítom félbe. - Most mi lesz? Mi van, ha rájöttek? - kérdem kétségbeesetten.  
\- Néztek ma rád furcsán?  
\- Mióta idejöttem, azóta furcsán néznek rám! - mondom dühösen.  
\- Talán csak véletlenül hívták – válaszolja végük jóval nyugodtabban, mint amilyen egy pár pillanattal ezelőtt volt.  
\- Talán - ismétlem meg én is a szót, bár egyikünk se hiszi ezt.  
\- Várjunk egy kicsit még – ölel magához a mondat közben hevesen.  
Az izmaim tiltakoznak a hirtelen mozdulat ellen, de minderről tudomást se veszek, és inkább hozzábújok, védelmet keresve, így hallgatom, mit mond.  
\- Ha bármi gyanúsat tapasztalunk, elhúzzuk a csíkot innét.  
\- Aztán mi lesz? Menekülünk örökké?  
\- Amíg csak kell... - válaszolja a kérdésemre.

Megborzongok a gondolatra, hogy mi van akkor, ha valaki rájött a titokra... Itt kell hagynom mindent? Nem akarom ezt tenni, hiszen végre találtam valami fontosat, ami mindent jelent számomra. Hogy hagyhatnám itt Takeshi Ryot? Kerüljön bármibe is, én vele akarok maradni... Ezért pedig megteszek mindent, amit csak kell.


	33. Vihar előtt

**Jessie**

 

Apám, miután megalapozta a hangulatomat a nap hátralévő részére egy nekem túlzottan vidám „Majd még beszélünk, Kicsim!” felkiáltással, el is tűnt a szemem elől. Tehetetlenül bámultam csak a távolodó alakra, aki jó szokáshoz híven, itt hagyott a bajban.   
A vele való beszélgetés eredményeként azonban a kertészkedés, mint tevékenység, átment a felejtős kategóriába. Vannak fontosabb dolgaim is, mint az a néhány kóró, aminek újra virágoznia kéne. Miért bíztak rám ilyen feladatot egyáltalán? Ha igazi növényt akar a kertjébe, jobb, ha nem tőlem várja a csodát!   
Szóval, miután megtudtam az üdítő híreket, vagyis hogy mennyire egy hajszálon függök, meglehetősen nagy hévvel szórtam ki a zsákból a magvakat, nem igazán érdekelve, hogy hova esnek. Az orrom alatt morogva indulok a hirtelen baljóslatúvá vált épület felé.   
\- Figyeljem a jeleket! Mi vagyok én, nyomkövető?!  
A visszafelé úton, még én is észreveszem, hogy egyre lassabban lépkedek, ennek ellenére is túl hamar érek a bejárathoz. Már alig pár méter választ el attól, hogy odaérjek. Ez nem lesz így jó, mivel a dühömet még nem sikerült teljesen felszínre hoznom. Mit tegyek, ha a félelmem még mindig erősebb?   
Már csak egy fél lépés, és beérek. Mi tudna nagyon hatásosan feldühíteni? Gyorsnak kell lennem, mert nekem mindenképp jobb, ha haragos vagyok, mint gyáva nyuszi. Gondolataim villámsebesen kavarognak, de kell is, hiszen pár másodperc múlva átlépem a küszöböt.   
Aztán bevillan: Takeshi, és a közelgő lánycsapat. Oh, ez kell most nekem. Imádom az igazgatót, akinek a fejében megfogant ez a terv! Ezután már észre se veszem, hogy az épületbe trappolok, annyira lefoglalnak a dühítő érzések.   
Szóval, a pofátlan volt annyira POFÁTLAN, hogy egyszerűen fogta magát, és eltűnt! Azt hittem, már tartunk ott, hogy legalább szóljon nekem, ha mehetnékje van. Amúgy is, mi a fenéért ment el? Biztos valami nő van a háttérben! Azt ajánlom, az indítékai nagyon jók legyenek, mivel ha újra itt lesz, én meg fogom tudni, mi volt neki ennyire sürgős. Elégedetlenül horkantok fel, mert baromi jó indokra lesz szüksége Takeshinek.   
Aztán itt van az egyelőre még arctalan lánycsapat fenyegető rémképe. Most, hogy jobban a dolgok mélyére nézek, gondok tömege vesz ismét csak körbe.   
Biztos mind egytől-egyig a „túl szépek, hogy igaz legyen” kategóriába tartoznak. Ez egy háború, döntöm el nagy hirtelen. Minden csaj, aki rajtam kívül bekerül ide, akár csak pár napra is, ellenség lesz. Sajnos, ez meglehetősen kegyetlennek tűnik, de mit tehetnék? Hátránnyal indulok egy olyan versenyben, melyben első akarok lenni.  
Nem elég a vézna alkatom, ráadásul fiúnak kell kiadnom magamat. Nem mintha a nőiességemmel nagyon tudnék hódítani... basszus, Anya, legalább megtaníthattál volna sminkelni, mielőtt leléptél!   
Habár, miért kellene kence most? A srácok nem festik ki a szemüket... _De te lány vagy!_ Hoppá! Megállok egy pillanatra, mert lassan teljes lesz a káosz a fejemben. A szerep, amiben vagyok, egy ideje kezd teljesen hatással lenni rám. Nagyszerű! A maradék női énemet is semmisítsük meg!   
A közelgő fejfájás már nem csak vágyálom, hanem tény lesz, mivel a halántékomba hasító fájdalom nem lehet a képzelet szüleménye. Kezemmel a fájó területet kezdem nyomkodni, hátha segít valamit, de persze hatástalan, mint annyi más dolog az életemben. A vállamra nehezedő kezet ingerülten söprőm le magamról.  
\- Mi van?! - morranok fel.  
Tessék, ez most megint nagyon férfias volt. A francba! Hogyan akarok hódítani, ha ennyire jó vagyok a szerepemben? Takeshihez ennél több kell, ha azt akarom, hogy...  
Kétségbeesetten indulnék tovább, de felnézve azt kívánom, bárcsak a békés kertben lennék. Körbevesznek a diákok. Istenem, eddig is ennyien voltak? „Figyeljem a gyanús jeleket!” mondta Apám. Ez vajon elég gyanús lenne neki? Mert nekem az!   
Szerencsétlenségemre, haragomat kiábrándítóan gyorsan mossa el az új keletű félelemhullám, azonban vagyok már annyira edzett, meg jó színész, hogy ez ne látszódjon rajtam. Legalábbis remélem. A remény hal meg utoljára vagy én? Mostanában elég sok olyan kérdésem volt, amire nem akartam tudni a választ, sajnos, ennek ellenére mégis megkaptam. Azt hiszem, ez is egy ilyen eset lesz.   
Laza vagyok, nincs pánik, nyugi van – ismételgetem magamban ezeket a szavakat. Nagy hatással nincsenek rám, de legalább nem kezdek el menekülni; igaz, nem is lenne hova, mert körbevesznek...  
Az előbbi gondolatmenetemet, mikor is nőies vonásaim hiánya miatt keseregtem, inkább felülértékelem, és kiegészítem: Ha a helyzet úgy hozza, akkor tudok nagyon pasi lenni. Ettől még megvannak a lányos tulajdonságaim is, valahol nagyon elrejtve. Kell lennie, és ha lesz alkalmam rá, akkor elő is fogom bányászni a lányt, aki lehetnék, bármekkora melóba is kerül! Azonban itt a szempilla-rebegtetés nem jönne be. Tehát, én most fiú vagyok!   
\- Mit akartok? - kérdem meg őket, mert idegesítően bámulnak rám.  
Kezemet ökölbe szorítom, habár magam is tudom, már maga az ötlet nevetséges, hogy el tudnám intézni mindegyiküket, azonban Jessie Price nem adja magát olyan könnyedén. Ha kell, harapok is! A fogdokim is mindig mondta, ritka erős fogaim vannak – terelődik el egy pillanatra a figyelmem a jelen helyzetről.  
\- A nevem Bruce. Mi csak... – kezdi el az eddigi életem során látott legnagyobb srác, akibe volt szerencsém belebotlani.  
Takeshinél is magasabb. És milyen hatalmas bicepsszel rendelkezik… Azonban a nyelve nem pörög valami fényesen, mert ha zsarolni akarnak vagy rosszabbat, akkor ideje lenne a lényegre térni, és nem húzni az időt, mivel a biztosítékom már amúgy is nagyon kivan.  
\- Igen? - meredek rá.  
Térj a lényegre, és mondd szépen: mi csak közölni akarjuk, hogy tudjuk mi vagy... Azonban a mondat végre folytatódik, de nem úgy, ahogy „reméltem”.  
\- Szóval, meg akartuk köszöni azt, hogy voltál...  
Úristen, ezek ennyire örülnek, hogy lány vagyok?! Félős borzongás fut végig rajtam, bár el kell ismernem, kicsit jó érzés, hogy értékelik nőies oldalamat. Tehát mégiscsak van! Haha, kacarászok magamban, csöppet dilis módon.   
\- … olyan bátor Takeshivel, és megnyertétek a kihívást. Hála nektek, végre IGAZI lányok jönnek ide!   
A mondat végén mindenhonnan lelkes kurjantás hangzik fel; szerencsére, mert a lábammal férfiatlan módon toppantok egyet, meglehetősen hangosan. Miért kell hangsúlyozni mindig azt a rohadt „igazi”-t?! Van itt már itt egy hús-vér, IGAZI lány! Vakok ezek, vagy mi? Amennyire megkönnyebbülök, hogy előttük legalább nem fenyeget a lebukás veszélye, annyira szeretném ezeket a mondatokat kimondani.   
Elővigyázatosságból a számba harapok, mert vannak pillanatok, mint a mostani is, mikor nem bízok magamban és a józan eszemben. A meggondolatlanságomat nem ajánlatos kísérteni.   
Már mondom is automatikusan a biztos választ, amit egy pasi is mondana egy ilyen helyzetben:   
\- Semmiség volt.  
Aztán már vágnék is át a tömegen, mely nem látszik oszlani; nekem viszont ennek ellenére is mennem kell, mert muszáj megkeresnem a hidegvéremet. Azt pedig itt nem fogom megtalálni.  
\- Tenni akarunk érted valamit!  
\- Tessék? - fordulok az újra megszólaló felé.  
\- Igen! - hangzik fel több felől is a lelkes belegyezés.  
Csodás! Lehetne ennél is rosszabb a napom? Biztos, hiszen még csak pár perce léptem be az épületbe, és hol van még a nap vége!   
\- Nem kell semmi! - indulnék el közben, ha tudnék.  
Azonban az én életem soha nem lehet ennyire egyszerű, főleg, ha egy nagyon hálás tömeg veszi körül az embert.  
\- Valami csak van, amit akarnál... - nehezedik rám újra a mancs, amit már egyszer leráztam magamról.

Hisztis módra szeretnék viselkedni, ahogy csak egy lány tud, ha rájön az öt perc. Azonban miközben az elszánt arcokra nézek, jól tudom, innen csak akkor szabadulok, ha kimondom, mi a szívem vágya. Az elsőt, ami eszembe jut, törlöm, mivel valószínűleg nemigen értenék meg, hogy miért akarnám Takeshit megkötözve... Mindegy. Maradjunk a valóság talaján; a második ötletemet választom. Ezzel minden igény kielégülhet.   
\- Kertészkednem kell – kezdem el világfájdalmas arccal -, de ez nagyon nem jön be nekem. Kick azonban pikkel rám.  
\- Intézzük el a tanárt! - hallatszik hátulról egy túlzottan segítőkész hang. - A kertészkedés nem a férfi dolga!   
Hogy ez miért nem jutott eszembe? Legyőzöm a kísértést, bár erős a csábítás, hogy tervemet inkább ebbe az irányba tereljem; azonban vannak határok, amiket bármennyire is szeretne átlépni az ember, nem szabad. Sajnos, ez is olyasmi... Habár, jól érezném magam, ha a szadista tanár kicsit szenvedne, de utána ezerszer rosszabb lenne nekem. A végén még őt is látogatni kellene a gyengélkedőn.   
\- Jó ötlet, igazán - szólalok meg hálásan. - Azonban nekem az is elég lenne, ha kertet átvállalnátok. Éppenséggel elég ramaty állapotban hagytam ott a leendő gazokat, mivel a magok szerteszóródtak...  
Azt már nem teszem hozzá, hogy nem véletlenül, hanem készakarva történt így.   
\- Többet nem is kell mondanod! - szakít félbe Bruce. - Vedd úgy, hogy el van intézve!  
A biztonság kedvéért megkérdem:   
\- A kert?   
\- A tanárt is akarod? - érdeklődik nyugodt hangon.  
Kellemetlen felnézni erre a hatalmas fiúra, aki hozzám képes kész torony. Ezért gyorsan kinyögöm a szükséges szavakat, amik hozzásegíthetnek a mielőbbi szabadulásomhoz.  
\- Nem kösz, elég lesz most csak a kert.  
\- Oké, emiatt már nem kell aggódnod. Mindenki, kifelé! - buzdít egy határozott felkiáltással.

Dermedten állok, ahol vagyok, miközben a többi diák kisebb áradatként megy el mellettem. Persze, nem úszom meg ennyivel, hiszen aki csak teheti, a vállamra csap, vagy ahol éppen ér. Ez is olyan férfias izé dolog lehet, mely kifejezi, hogy a falkához tartozol. Természetesen a csöppet se gyengéd mozdulatokat igyekszem arcrángás nélkül végigszenvedni, egészen addig, míg végre kéretlen segítőim eltűnnek a látókörzetemből. Ekkor engedek csak gyengébb énemnek, és dörzsölgetem meg a karomon a legjobban fájó területet.   
\- Aú! Ezek gyúrnak, vagy mi a fene?!  
Legalább történt ma velem végre valami jó is, hiszen ha nem rajtam múlik a növényzet állapota, az már csak jó lehet. Határozottan vidámabban indulok neki további utamnak, mivel eddig még senki se tudja, mi az ábra rólam. Azért remélem, több lelkesedéstől felbuzdult diákkal már nem találkozok. 

A nap végén, mikor végre eljutok szobám magányáig anélkül, hogy bárki is megállítana, hosszú idő után úgy érzem, egy igen sikeres napot tudhatok magam mögött. A népszerűség fárasztó teher, de azért vannak előnyei. Erre nagyon gyorsan rájöttem. Mik ezek az előnyök? 

1.Ennek köszönhetően megcsinálták helyettem a büntetés-kertészkedést.  
2.A kimaradt órák jegyzeteit megkapom gépelve, sőt, ezentúl mindig így lesz.  
3.Valamint számos ígéret birtokosa lettem, miszerint ha van valami óhajom, akkor csak szóljak, és rögtön teljesül.  
Bár ezek is emelték hangulatom ma, de a legjobbak mégis:   
4.A kezeim között van egy vadiúj laptop, ami csak az enyém.

Az új szerzeményemmel az ágyra zuhanok, és csodálva nézegettem az előttem heverő szerkentyűt. Egy nagyon hálás srác adta nekem, mikor megemlítettem, kellene egy gép, tehát tud-e segíteni ez ügyben. Igazán levakarhatatlan volt, így kínomban vetettem fel a témát. Én igazából kölcsönzésre gondoltam ennél a résznél, de mivel Pete azt mondta, neki amúgy is fölöslege van, így adott egyet. A fölösleget először nem értettem, de aztán belépve a szobájába megvilágosodtam. Kérdeztem is tőle, minek ennyi gép neki. Erre csak azt mondta: kell a rossz napokra, a jó napokra és persze, a köztes napokra se árt. Én a jó napokra való laptopok közül kaptam, igaz, csak a szürke és fekete árnyalatok közül válogathattam; szerencsére azonban mindegyiken voltak motívumok is. Így természetesen, amit kiszúrtam, az egy sárkánymintás gép volt, amire egyből le is csaptam.  
\- Imádlak – gügyögöm a legújabb szobalakómnak, miközben ujjaimat lassan végighúzom a felületen, aztán rásiklanak a cukin domborodó sárkányra.

Amint megláttam a sárkányos képet, egyből tudtam, ez az enyém, hozzám tartózik, mint Take-hez a tetoválása. Kinyitom a fedelét, aztán bekapcsolom, és a csodálatom tovább folytatódik. Pete említett valami extrákat, amikre – mivel jönnek a lányok – nem lesz szüksége senkinek se egy ideig. Tehát van rajta biztos valami játék is, amivel agyon lehet ütni a Takeshi nélküli időmet. Azonban a szórakozás előtt még van teendőm.  
A reggeli dühöm, mely eltűnése kapcsán támadt fel bennem, jócskán módosult. Talán jobb is, hogy most nincs itt, mivel csak elvonná a figyelmemet. Fel kell készülnöm ahhoz, hogy elérjem nála a totális hatást. Habár ehhez elég lenen néhány üveg pia is, amit valószínűleg be tudnék szerezni, ha nagyon akarnék... Hajlanék rá, hogy a gondomat ilyen módon oldjam meg, de ez a könnyebbik út lenne. Én a nehezebbiket akarom, mert az hosszabb távúnak ígérkezik, mint amit elérhetnék a csöppet sem józan Takeshivel.   
Ehhez azonban kell a segítség, méghozzá professzionális. Mivel inkább férfiak vettek körbe, ezért a nőies gondolkodáshoz meg kell találnom a lelki vezetőmet. Monic nem biztos, hogy a legjobb választás, de közel és távol ő az egyetlen, aki elérhető. A döntésem megszületett már egy ideje, és semmi se tántoríthat el ettől, ezért gyorsan letöltöm a szükséges programot, majd regisztrálok. Miután mindezt szinte egy pillanat alatt elintézem, már keresem is elő a kupihalomból a fecnimet.   
\- A francba, lehet, hogy ideje lenne rendet rakni... - motyogom magam elé.  
A végén azonban csak megtalálom, és győzedelmesen emelem a magasba. Visszasietek a géphez, aztán már veszem is fel a csintalanka@gmail.com-ot.  
\- A perverz nőnek még az MSN neve is ilyen. Meg se lepődök már ezen se... – dünnyögöm.   
Szerencsémre, vagy ahonnét nézzük, éppen elérhető.

 **Monic:** Szia, édes! Már vártam, hogy jelentkezz. Küldök pár képet! Nagyon forróak vagytok rajta...  
 **Jessie:** Ezt meg ne mutasd másnak!   
**Monic:** A gyűjteményem fő darabja... a repkedő tollak és ti, annyira huh...   
**Jessie:** Perverz vagy még mindig!  
 **Monic:** Ráadásul egyre rosszabb minden nappal, de főleg éjjel... (ha érted mire gondolok)   
**Jessie:** Értem. Szerintem egy kezelés elkelne neked.  
 **Monic:** Ismersz egy helyes dokit? :) Aztán, mi a helyzet veled és azzal az édes sráccal? Ágyba vitted már? Írd, kérlek, hogy igen... aztán jöhetnek a részletek. Ki volt...? Bár szerintem te. :))) 

Miről hadovál ez a nő? Még azt se sikerült elérnem, hogy rendesen megcsókoljon, nemhogy ágy közelébe kerültünk volna... 

**Monic:** Hé, mi ez a hosszas csönd? Gond van, mi? Gyerünk, áruld el Monicnak, mit akarsz!

Valószínűleg megbánom majd, hogy tőle kérek tanácsot... Azonban eddig se futamodtam meg, ha valamit a fejembe vettem, és most sem fogok másképp tenni. 

**Jessie:** Te... miként csábítasz?   
**Monic:** Aha! Be akarod vetni a nehéztüzérséget! Nem nagyon kell erőlködnöm a csábítással, de ha mégis, akkor leveszem a ruhámat. Egy kis húst látnak, és a hatás azonnali... Nálad azonban ez nem fog beválni, mert nincs mit villantanod...  
 **Jessie:** Köszi! Amúgy a pongyola, vagy amiben lenni szoktál, nem minősül ruhának!   
**Monic:** Szívem, nem akartalak megbántani, csak őszinte voltam.

\- Őszinte vagy nem, akkor is fájt! - mondom magam elé.  
Hason fekve kicsit nehéz lenne szemrevételeznem magamat, ezért nem is próbálkozok ilyesmivel; e nélkül is tudom, hogy a domborulataim nagyon lágyan domborulnak. 

**Jessie:** Kicsit érzékeny vagyok erre a témára... folytasd inkább.   
**Monic:** Itt vannak például, a finomabb megoldások. Szerintem ez pont neked való lesz.  
 **Jessie:** Várj, hadd röhögjek egy kicsit... Te tudsz FINOMABB megoldásokat is?!   
**Monic:** Akarod tudni őket vagy nem? Mert így soha nem fogod a cuki fiút megkapni...   
**Jessie:** Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy magamnak kell...  
 **Monic:** Hagyjuk a fölös szöveget. Siessünk, mert a vendégek nem várnak meg.   
**Jessie:** Jó a forgalom?  
 **Monic:** Eléggé népszerű vagyok. :)   
**Jessie:** Meg szerény.   
**Monic:** Ne tereljük el a témát. Szóval, akarod hallani a dolgot vagy nem?  
 **Jessie:** Taníts, mester!   
**Monic:** Nehéz feladat lesz, de vágjunk bele... 

Olvasva a tanácsokat, csak néha emelkedik a szemöldököm a magasba, de amúgy nem tűnik nehéz feladatnak a csábítás nevű dolog. Minden az időzítésen múlik csak, ami egész megfelelőnek tűnik, hiszen Take és én már a barátság fázisában vagyunk. Tehát nincs semmi kivetni való abban, ha éjjel felkeresem a szobájában ilyen-olyan ürüggyel vagy netalántán „érzékien” eszem előtte.  
Rendben, az evést majd gyakorolnom kell, mert még soha nem gondoltam arra két falat között, hogy csábítási eszköz lehet, mondjuk, egy kanál puding. Azonban, miért ne? Végül is, ártani nem árthat, legföljebb kiröhög majd... Ettől csak az önérzetem sérül meg, de így is kibírtam már annyit, hogy ez már nem számítana sokat. Lassan kibontakozik, mit kell tennem, sőt, talán a „húsvillantást” is meg tudom oldani. Ha Takeshi végre előkerül, akkor neki is kezdek minden elképzelhető tervem kidolgozásához. Csak lenne már végre itt... 

**Takeshi**

A kölcsönautó hangtalanul falja a kilométereket, egyre távolabb visz haragom forrásától, de közelebb a megoldáshoz. Nem mintha emésztő mérgem csillapulna, csak mert nincs a közelemben az a... lány.   
Számat egy leheletnyit jobban szorítom össze, mint kellene, egyéb külső jelen nincs annak, hogy a méreg újabb hullámai viharzanak át rajtam. Lazán támaszkodok a kocsi oldalának, miközben a táj összemosódva suhan el mellettem, de én jóformán észre se veszem ezt.   
Mennyi órát töltöttem azzal, hogy saját magamat elemeztem, mi normális, és mi nem az. Hányszor kívántam, bár lány lenne, miközben biztos voltam benne, hogy fiú... A magamba vetett hitemet vontam kétségbe miatta. Kételkedtem a világban, amihez tartozom, és saját döntéseimben. Mindezt miért? Mert egy lány úgy döntött, fiúnak öltözve idejön, és tönkretesz. Mi az, ami a legjobban zavar?   
Az, hogy átvertek, méghozzá tökéletes kivitelezéssel. Elismeréssel adózok neki valahol, mert ő volt az első, és valószínűleg az utolsó, akinek ez sikerült.   
Azok a hatalmasra tágult zöld szemek, reszkető ajkak, mind csak egy kegyetlen színjáték részei voltak, melyek az én megtévesztésemet szolgálták. Az erdőben is, mikor úgy nézett rám... az őrületbe akart kergetni? Valószínűleg igen. Soha nem fogja megtudni, mennyire közel járt ehhez. Megfizet minden egyes kétségért, álmatlan éjszakámért, amit okozott.   
Azonban hiába nyugtatom magam a bosszú melengető gondolataival, valami még mindig zavar. Mi ez az érzés? Miért fáj ennyire, hogy álnok módon a bizalmamba férkőzött? Miért érzem úgy, hogy jéggé dermedt bennem valami fontos... A választ nem tudom. Nem is akarom megkapni, mert tudni se szándékozok róla. Akármi is ez, kigyógyulok belőle.   
Az érzelmekkel csak gond van. Elkezdesz bízni valakiben, akiről kiderül mégse az, akinek mutatja magát, és ezért fáj az árulása.   
Különösen igaz ez rám. Hiszen kevés ember van, akit közel engedek magamhoz. Jessie benne volt a körben, még a fura érzésekkel együtt is, amit keltett maga körül. Hosszú évek óta először bíztam egy jövevényben. A valóság azonban ismét igazolta önmagát.   
A távolság, amit tartok a többiektől szükséges. Figyelnem kell, hogy ki milyen szándékkal közeledik felém, mert végül mindig kiderül, hogy akarnak valamit: pénzt, hatalmat vagy éppen szövetséget, melyet általam kívánnak elérni. Rég tisztában vagyok a játékszabályokkal, most mégis piti módon buktam el. Észrevétlenül egy kis keserű kacaj hagyja el ajkamat, mire ujjammal türelmetlenül kezdek dobolni a műszerfalon.   
Össze kell szednem magamat! Nem engedhetem, hogy a harag irányítson. Jobban kell uralkodnom az érzelmek fölött, melyek egyre inkább felszínre akarnának törni. Mennyire meg fog ezért is fizetni...

\- Megérkeztünk – hallom meg Shane-t egyfajta sajátságos ködön keresztül, mely körbevesz.  
Valóban ott vagyunk, ahol lennünk kell. Ismét túlzottan lefoglalta gondolataimat ez a Jessie Price. Elintézem az itteni ügyemet, aztán olyan gyorsan vissza akarok térni, ahogy csak lehet, mert minden akkor fog visszatérni a normális kerékvágásba, ha végre szenvedni látom őt. Az egyetlen, aki tudtán kívül fájdalmat okozott...   
\- Várj kint – utasítom a mellettem ülőt.  
\- Mi van, ha valami gond lesz?  
\- Akkor tűnj el – válaszolom meg a kérdést.  
\- De...  
\- Nem – vágok bele a megkezdett mondatba.   
\- Semmit se hallottál, amit idefelé mondtam, igaz? - érdeklődik nyugodt hangon.  
\- Te mindig beszélsz - kacagok fel gúnyosan. - Most ne gyere a hülyeségekkel.   
\- Nem akarok beleavatkozni, hiszen megértelek - kezdi el közbeszólásom ellenére is a szövegelést, miközben egy mindentudó pillantást vet rám. - Viszont jó lenne, ha előtte végiggondolnád a dolgokat, nehogy a végén valami olyat tegyél... amit utólag bánnál.  
\- Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz! Egyetlen dolgot bánok csak, azt, hogy ennyi ideig vak voltam!

Ezután nem vesztegetek több időt, hanem kiszállok a kocsiból, és a magányosan álló épület felé indulok, melyet valószínűleg a legmodernebb biztonsági rendszerek védenek. A kapu hangtalanul nyílik ki, mikor elé érek, hiszen már vártak. Nem csak a bosszú fontolgatásával telt a mai napom, hanem komoly szervezés is a hátam mögött van már. Ahhoz, hogy elégedetten induljak vissza, a biztos győzelem tudatában, ezt előbb el kell intéznem. Nem érdekel, hogy mit akart mondani Shane. A bosszúhoz minden jogom megvan. Mindent megkapok, amit akarok. A lányt egy időre, amíg kell, és az örömöt, hogy gyötörhetem.   
A kapun túljutva senkit sem látok, de jól tudom, minden mozdulatomat fegyveresek figyelik. Nyugodt léptekkel megyek tovább a ház bejáratához, miközben különös fájdalmat érzek a szívemben, ami minden megtett méterrel egyre erősebb. Miért olyan nehéz lélegezni? Nem tudom, és nem is akarom tudni – ismétlem meg ezt a mondatot annyiszor, hogy a végén már el is hiszem. Nem akarok érezni! Nincs rá szükségem, nem is kell.   
A csengőhöz hozzá sem kell nyúlnom, már nyílik is az ajtó, és egy komornyik fogad, aki – bármibe lefogadom – épp olyan hatásosan tud a fegyverrel bánni, mint teát felszolgálni.   
\- Mr. K. már várja. Kérem, kövessen. 

Némán lépek be, ezzel pedig az érthetetlen érzelmeket magam mögött hagyom. A cél számít, semmi más, ehhez pedig tiszta fejhez van szükségem a következő percekben.


	34. Érkezés

**Takeshi**

 

Gépies mozdulatokkal kavargatom a csészémben gőzölgő kávét, miközben szinte tudomást se veszek Shane szánalmas kísérletéről, mellyel ingyen pitét akar kicsikarni a személyzettől. Félrerakom a kanalat, belekortyolok a kávéba, igaz, nem is érzem az ízét, mert csak Jessie, és a vele kapcsolatos dolgok járnak fejemben. 

\- Ez a nő minden vonzerőmnek ellenáll! - ragad ki gondolataimból Shane váratlan panaszkodása.  
\- Szánalmas vagy – közlöm vele, amit nem is oly rég gondoltam.  
\- Miért? Mert enni akarok egy pitét?!   
\- Hoztál volna pénzt magaddal – morgom vissza, mert kezd bosszantani.  
\- Te beszélsz? Elindultunk nagy hévvel, aztán csak éppen erre a rohadt kávéra maradt pénzed meg a tankolásra!   
\- Én legalább hoztam magammal! - emlékeztetem.  
\- Félig még aludtam, mikor rám törtél! - válaszolja védekezően, miközben zilált tincseit igazgatja ingerülten. - Ráadásul te kényelmesen elvoltál, még vacsorát is kaptál, ne is tagadd! Én meg az autóban talált csokin éltem.  
\- Meglehetősen rosszul áll neked a kialvatlanság – jegyzem meg álnokul elvigyorodva. - Nem csoda, hogy még kaját se tudtál szerezni...  
\- Ah! - kiált fel kissé színpadiasan. - Nincs semmi baj velem. Ezt figyeld, most sikerülni fog – mondja önhitten, majd az asztalunk közelébe érő pincérnő felé int.   
\- Kértek még valamit? - érdeklődik fáradt hangon a felszolgáló.  
\- Az életemet édesítse meg... ez minden vágyam, ugye, nem is nagy kérés? – leheli felé Shane, majd folytatja a kábító szöveget.  
Az elmúlt nap után először érzem azt, hogy mindjárt röhögni kezdek, mert erőlködése borzalmas, és szemmel láthatóan hatástalan. Várom, mikor kap egy oltári nagy pofont, aztán végül megszánom, mert pitét így biztos nem fog kapni, bármit is tenne meg érte.  
\- Elnézését kérem, a barátom miatt – szólok közbe selymes hangon.  
A nő egyből felém fordul, majd a bosszús arckifejezése megváltozik, ahogy kissé előrehajolok, hogy a fény jobban érje arcomat. Mivel szándékosan egy félhomályos sarkot választottam magamnak, ami eddig eltakart a kíváncsi tekintettek elől.   
\- Egyetlen kávéra maradt csak pénzünk, és ő – vetek egy lesajnáló pillantást Shane-re – nem egykönnyen érti ezt meg. – A mondat végén mélyen a szemébe nézek, hogy a hatás teljes legyen.  
A pincérnő arcát észrevehető pír borítja el.  
\- Oh, szegénykém – válaszolja, miközben Shane-ről tudomás sem vesz már -, biztos éhes vagy! Hozok pár pitét, és még valamit az útra... látom rajtad, hogy nem idevalósi vagy. Emlékeznék rád... - fejezi be a mondatot sokatmondóan.  
\- Köszönöm – ejtem ki lágyan a szót, mire már el is tűnik a nő, hogy hozza nekünk, amit csak talál.  
Shane morcosan néz rám, mire kissé gúnyosan kérdem:  
\- Kapsz pitét, akkor meg mi a baj?  
\- Semmi!   
\- Tényleg nem vagy valami kedves, ha nem alszod ki magadat – jegyzem meg.  
\- Aha, majd az leszek, ha végre eszek valami táplálót.  
Hamarosan meg is érkezik a várt finomság, amire Shane éhezőként veti rá magát.  
\- Ha nem tudnám, azt hinném, napok óta nem ettél semmit – állapítom meg hangosan.  
\- Nem mindenkinek elég a kávé és a napi bosszúadag – feleli két harapás között- - Isteni ez a pite, ezért tényleg sok mindent megtettem volna...  
\- Egy sütiért? Ha hallanák ezt a nőid, hogy mennyire egyszerűen lehetne kezelni téged...  
\- Szerinted… tényleg mindenkire emlékszik? - vált váratlanul témát, de ez nem zavar meg, mert tudom, mire céloz.   
\- Valószínűleg igen.   
\- Jessie erről a környékről származik – folytatja elgondolkodva. - Nem vagy kíváncsi arra, hogy... - hagyja félbe a mondatot.

Nem válaszolok, de nem is vár tőlem semmi reakciót, mivel egy újabb süti elfogyasztásának áll neki, miközben azt dünnyögi:  
\- Ha el is hízok, megéri.  
Türelmem vészesen fogy, mert én már rég túl vagyok azon a bizonyos kávén, de Shane, mintha csak az időt akarná húzni, tovább tömi magát. Kezd egyre inkább elegem lenni, de legalább addig se gondolok a másik bajkeverőre.   
\- Indulhatunk végre?  
\- Nem – közli nyugodtan. - Mivel meglehetősen higgadtabbnak tűnsz a pár órával ezelőtti állapotodhoz képest, közlöm veled, nyomoztam én is.   
\- Rájöttél a végén, hogy rajtad kívül is vannak emberek? – érdeklődöm tetetett kíváncsisággal.  
\- Ha te nem is, én kíváncsi vagyok! Kitől tudhatunk meg többet Jessie viselt dolgairól, mint magától... - mondja kitartóan.   
\- Ugyan, ki lenne az, aki szóba áll veled? – szakítom félbe.  
\- … mint az ellenségétől? – folytatja nyugodtan, tudomást se véve közbeszólásaimról. - Míg te meglehetősen sokáig várattál az autóban, utánanéztem pár dolognak. Kiderült, a mi kis lányos fiúnk meglehetősen „népszerű” volt a sulijában.  
\- Ki érti, miért - jegyzem meg ironikusan – Az elbűvölő modora biztos sokat nyomott a latban. Amúgy meg nincs olyan, hogy a „mi” lányos fiúnk.  
\- Bocs, elfejtettem, hogy ő már a tiéd – kacag a képembe. - Birtoklási szenvedély? Elég korai, nem gondolod? Ha nem vigyázol, még azt kell hinnem...  
\- Elég volt az élcelődésedből! Van, amit tőled sem viselek el! - figyelmeztetem meglehetősen kedves hangon.  
\- Jól van, na! Mára befejeztem, habár a közeljövőben lesz még okom arra, hogy szórakozzak – fejezi be sokatmondóan.  
\- Hoztam volna inkább magammal Rafe-et vagy Mike-ot – mondom ki hangosan leghőbb vágyamat.  
\- Halálra untattak volna. Velük nem érezted volna ilyen jól magad!   
\- Miért, veled azt teszem, Shane?  
\- Hát nem? - mered rám meglepetten.  
\- Pofád, az aztán van! - állapítom meg róla ismeretségünk óta sokadjára ezt az igazságot.   
\- Viszont érdekel a dolog, különben már rég kiviharzottál volna az autóhoz – Szinte kézzel fogható módon süt róla az elégedettség.  
Nem ölhetem meg, túl sok a tanú. Ez az első, ami eszembe jut. Viszont az úton akár ki is dobhatom az autóból, hogy gyalog találjon vissza. Ez a gondolat meglehetősen tetszik, és magam is tudom, hogy a szám egy meglehetősen vérfagyasztó vigyorra húzódik.   
\- Take, nem tetszik a mosolyod – hallom Shane hangját, de nem törődöm vele. – Ugye, nem forgatsz semmit a fejedben...? Ne felejtsd, én vagyok a LEGJOBB barátod... - hangsúlyozza a szavakat.

Mindeközben meglehetősen véres gondolatok járnak a fejemben, hogy mit csinálhatnék az én volt legjobb barátommal... lassan világosság gyúl bennem. Mióta betértünk erre a helyre, és Shane elkezdte műsorát, nem gondoltam igazán rá.  
Nem éreztem a dühöt, valamint az a különös fájdalom is enyhült, mely mélyen kínoz. Nem szűnt meg teljesen, és erős az esélye annak, hogy ha újra látom, visszatér minden emésztő érzelem, de most végre tudok lélegezni egy kicsit. Shane eddigi műsora egész idáig nekem szólt, hogy lehiggadjak. Ez volt az ő segítsége nekem.   
\- Kösz – mondom ki végül.  
\- Mit is? - kérdez vissza szemtelen mosollyal.   
\- Azt, hogy egy ekkora barom vagy!  
\- Kapd be!   
\- Még mindig kihagyom ezt az ajánlatot! Inkább a lányok, mint te – vágok vissza. – Mesélj, mit tudsz – mondom végül engedékenyen, és próbálom nem észrevenni az elbizakodottság auráját, mely undorítóan öleli körbe.  
\- Tudtam, hogy nem bírod ki! - kacag fel vidáman.  
\- Mondod is? - kérdem meg türelmetlenül, mert beszéd helyett ismét tömni kezdi magát.  
\- Pillanat – válaszolja teli szájjal. - A te „kis” Jessie-dnek is megvan a maga előélete. A listáján van egy-pár srác, volt, akinek ki is verte a fogát; kisebb komplexusok, amiket nagy örömmel részleteztek telefonon keresztül... Meglehetősen kelendő téma volt, és nem is akarok gondolni az ebből származó költségemre! - Várakozóan hallgat el, és néz rám kifejező szemmel.   
\- Kifizetem - morgom a varázsszót.  
\- Tudtam, hogy egy barátra mindig számíthatok! Tehát, szerintem kezdjük a komplexusokkal...   
\- Nem – szakítom félbe. - Kezdd inkább a kivert fogú fiúval.   
\- Aha – helyesel mindentudó arccal.- Sejtettem, hogy érdekelni fog.   
\- Gyerünk haladjunk már, mert reggelre vissza akarok érni a suliba!   
Shane kedélyesen helyesel, igaz, szemében gúnyos szikrák ragyognak, de ezt már megszoktam; kedvenc szórakozása, hogy mindig az én káromban leli örömét. Ez kölcsönös, igaz, most több körrel le vagyok maradva ebben a játékban, de hamarosan én is találok valamit, amivel kellően visszavághatok.   
\- Mondhatjuk, ez a Tomi nevű gyerek volt az első „áldozata” Jessie hirtelen haragjának... - kezd végre beszélni.

Hallgatom mondandóját, miközben egyben biztos vagyok: van, ami kicsit ki van itt színezve, de a történet tipikusan illik rá. Ez annyira... Jessie, aki heves, önfejű, meggondolatlan, és az enyém. 

**Jessie**

Átkozott reggel, na meg az a rohadt ébresztő, aminek a rikácsolásához még mindig nem tudtam hozzászokni, és erős a gyanúm, hogy nem is fogok. Bosszúsan ülök az ágyamon, miközben tükör nélkül is tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy a hajam össze-vissza áll, arcomon ott a párnalenyomat, s ráadásul lehet, hogy egy újabb Takeshi nélküli napot kell végigszenvednem.  
Ki hitte volna, hogy ennyire hiányozhat valakinek egy zsarnoki természetű srác?! Én aztán biztos nem. Mégis ide jutottam... Elkeseredett nyögéssel hanyatlok vissza, majd a takarót a fejemre húzva játszom azt, hogy még este van, és nekem sehova se kell mennem.   
„Van egy új laptopod” – duruzsolja egy hangocska a fejemben lelkesítés gyanánt, ami jelenleg teljesen hatástalan.  
\- Nem érdekel! - mondom ki hangosan. - Takeshit akarok, nem laptopot - nyafogom elégedetlenül.  
Lassan azonban elérem a cselekvési szintemet, mely mozgásra ösztönöz. Kezdetnek undorodva rugdosom le magamról az ágyneműt, hogy a hideg levegő hatására elérjem a következő szintet, vagyis, hogy ténylegesen felkeljek, közben hátamon kiterülve meredek a plafonra.  
\- Szánalmas egy liba lettél, Jessie Price! - közlöm az igazságot hangosan. - Erről is ki tehet? Természetesen az az idióta! Csak jöjjön vissza…! – motyogom bosszúsan.  
Kisebb belső noszogatás hatására viszonylag gyorsan el tudom hagyni fekhelyemet. Az újabb teendőm valami ruhát keríteni magamra, mert a macis pizsim nem lesz nyerő ezen a helyen. Kelletlenül vánszorgok a szerkényhez, hogy kiválasszam a teljesen egyforma egyenruhák közül a mai nyertest.  
\- Semmi fantázia nem volt a tervezőben – motyogom félig eltűnve a ruhahalmok között. - Legalább színes lenne némelyik, de nem!

Meglehetősen keservesen készülődöm, mert jól tudom, előző nap még csak iskola egyik fele nyilvánított nekem hálát, és hol van még a másik fél... A népszerűségnek megvan a hátránya. Tehát egynapos tapasztalatomból leszűröm, mi is ez: mikor az ember szenvedni akar, méghozzá látványosan, akkor nem tud elbújni, mert mindenhol megtalálják, akár akarja, akár nem.   
Úgy érzem, nem a legjobb ötlet elhagynom a szobámat... nem tudom miért, de valami baljós sejtelem gyötör. Ez lenne a női ösztön?  
\- Huh, hát feléledt bennem is? – merengek el egy pillanatra, miközben ellenőrzőm, hogy megfelelően le vagyok-e lapítva mell ügyileg. Habár, annyira sokat nem kell ezzel bajlódnom, és valószínűleg teljesen fölösleges eltakarnom magamat ilyen téren, mert a kabát is elegendő védelmet nyújtana, de mindig ott van az „ha”. Ha netalántán elvesztem a fölsőmet, és csak a fehér ingem marad... akkor már csak szemet szúrna valakinek valamim.  
Megrántom a vállam, hiszen tisztában vagyok azzal, igazából ez nekem egy bizonyosság, hogy legalább van mit elrejtenem. Szánalmas, de önbizalom-erősítőnek ez is elég a következő huszonnégy órára.   
\- Még nőhet – nyugtatom magamat. – Mindegy, mekkora, Takeshinek azzal kell beérnie, amim van! - fejezem be végül makacsul a mondatot.  
Elégedetten elvigyorodok, mert Monic tanácsai közül a **number one:**

1. _Mindenkinek megvan a maga sajátos vonzereje, csak fel kell fedeznie. Ha elhiszed, hogy döglesztő vagy, akkor az is vagy._

Ébredési hangulatomhoz képest meglehetősen vidoran pördülök a közeli tükör elé, és csábítóan csücsörítek, aztán egy pillanattal később hasamat fogva nevetni kezdek a „csábító látványtól”.   
\- Ezt még gyakorolni kell!  
Ezen elhatározásomat az ajtón való kopogtatás zavarja meg. Bosszúsan fújok egyet, majd villámgyorsan kapom magamra a kabátomat, plüsseimet rekord gyorsasággal dobom az ágy alá, aztán gyors szemlét tartok, és mikor úgy ítélem, semmi terhelő nincs rám nézve, a bejárathoz sietek.   
Lehet, hogy Takeshi az - reménykedem közben, de aztán rájövők, hogy ő valószínűleg nem kopogtatna. Kinyitva megállapítom, igazam volt.  
\- Szia, te meg... - kezdem el, de folytatni nincs időm, mert Bryce lelkesen berobban a szobámba. - … mit akarsz? - fejezem be a mondatot annak ellenére, hogy már nincs előttem.  
Fáradtan csapom be az ajtót, aztán fordulok is a hívatlan vendégem felé, aki szemmel láthatóan jobb hangulatban ébredt, mint én.  
\- Itt vannak! - lihegi felém.  
\- Takeshi? - éled fel bennem a lelkesedés.  
\- A lányok! – válaszolja. - Amúgy jobb is, hogy Takeshiék nincsenek itt, így nagyobb esélyünk van az első körben a csajoknál! Te még nem láttad, hogy körbe tudják dongani őket...   
\- Már itt vannak? - kérdem meglehetősen rémülten.  
\- Szerinted is oltári?  
\- Az – motyogom.   
Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna felkelnem!   
\- Amúgy meg, mit is keresel te itt, mármint pont nálam? - nézek rá értetlenül. - Azt hittem, ki nem állhatsz...  
\- Ugyan, az még azelőtt volt, hogy fültanúja voltam a teljesítményednek. Haver, te aztán tudsz valamit, pedig ki nem nézném belőled, hogy egy ágyakrobata bújna meg benned. Viszont ebből is látszik, a külső nem minden! Én már csak tudom... VÖRÖS a hajam! Amúgy meg, Rafe valami hülye programon ügyködik, Mike jelenleg egy szupertitkos betörést szervez – jegyzi meg unottan.

Kisebbségi komplexussal ez is el van látva rendesen, állapítom meg, miközben végignézek szeplős képén, és valóban nagyon vörös haján. Egy egészen picit elönt az összetartozás érzése, amiről nem hittem volna, hogy pont Bryce-szal kapcsolatban fog megtörténni. Megértem, nálam jobban senki se fogja szerintem, azonban az igazság mindenképp a következő, amit ki is mondok hangosan:   
\- Tehát, maradtam én.  
\- Utolsókból lesznek az elsők – jegyzi meg tapló módon.   
\- A többiek gyakran akarnak lerázni vagy megverni? - érdeklődök kedvesen.   
\- Igen, de ezt honnét tudod? – lepődik meg látványosan.  
\- Megérzés – felelem. 

Ezután már tudomást se veszek róla, és arról, miről beszél megállás nélkül, hanem inkább tovább készülődöm, mindeközben meglehetősen aggódom, hogy az eddigi arctalan lánytömeg hamarosan nagyon is valós lesz, amint elhagyom a szobámat. Miért vannak már itt? A bál időpontja még nincs is meg, vagy én nem tudtam eddig róla? Várjunk csak, hiszen van itt valaki, akinek hasznát vehetem, ha már egyszer rám tört. Legalább hasznos okból fogyassza nálam az oxigént. A mosdóból kiérve térek is a lényegre:  
\- Mikor lesz a bál? - szakítom félbe gyorsan a hablatyolását.  
\- Nem mondtak még pontos időpontot, de ha a lányok már itt vannak, valószínűleg napokon belül, vagy – kezdi el reménykedő hangon – koedukált lesz a suli!   
\- Na, az még tényleg hiányzik! - kiáltok fel idegesen.  
Rémálom lesz ez a javából, ha netalántán tényleg hosszabb időre maradnának valami miatt... Szörnyű képek váltogatják egymást előttem.   
\- Jól vagy, Jessie? Meglehetősen sápadt lettél – lép mellém Bryce.  
\- Ahogy vesszük – lehelem elhaló hangon.   
\- Tudom, mi a helyzet! - kiált fel elégedetten, aztán a vállamra csap.  
Meglehetősen morcosan meredek rá, mert tegnap elég csapkodást kellett már végigszenvednem, de úgy látszik, ma se lesz másképp. A vörös idiótája, persze, nem veszi észre, mennyire egy cérnaszálon függ az élete, inkább lelkesen folyni kezd belőle a szó.  
\- Félénk vagy a rendes lányokkal szemben, mi? Megértem! Én is az voltam egy időben, de szerencsére kinőttem. Tudod, a legjobb gyógymód rá, ha a mély vízbe dobunk – közli velem, aztán tiltakozásommal nem törődve, kifelé húz a szobámból.  
\- Hé, engedj már el! - kiáltozok feleslegesen. - Nem akarok semmiféle vizet!   
\- Ugyan, ne tiltakozz, csupán segíteni akartok!   
\- Inkább csak a lányokhoz akarsz közelebb kerülni! - jelentem ki gúnyosan, miközben igyekszem megkapaszkodni az ajtókilincsben.   
Hiába vannak gyógyuló horzsolások rajtam ennek ellenére is makacsul ragaszkodóm fogódzkodómhoz.   
\- Engedd már el! - lihegi, aztán újult erővel kezd el rángatni. - Nem fog fájni!  
\- Ezt már hallottam! - válaszolom neki fogcsikorgatva, és továbbra is erősen ragaszkodva a kapaszkodómhoz..   
\- Hát nem aranyos? - hallok meg egy kuncogó lányhangot.  
\- Igazad van, Carol – helyesel vígan egy szerintem túlzottan édeskés hangocska.  
A szorítás végre lazul rajtam, én pedig megkönnyebbülten távolodok el Bryce-tól, aztán, mivel nincs menekvés, szembefordulok az ellenség első hullámával. A francba! Ezeknek tényleg kellene szorító kötés! Ez az első, amit lemondóan megállapítok  
Iskolai egyen ruhájuk úgy feszül mindenhol, hogy nem is csodálom, hogy Bryce tátott szájjal mered a hirtelen felbukkant másik nemre.   
\- A nyálad el ne csöppenjen! - morranok rá indulatosan. - Ezek csak lányok, láttál már hasonlót, nem? - közlöm durván a véleményemet.   
Szavaim hatására vihorászás hangzik fel a közelben lévőktől, és megállapítom, hogy egy nagyon különös lány fajta jutott el hozzánk, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem mondtam semmi vicceset, mégis előttem vidulnak, miközben libasorban haladnak egymás után.   
A menet élén egy szigorú tekintetű nő vet ránk egy lenéző pillantást, majd utasítja a vihorászó lányokat, hogy viselkedjenek. A parancs hatására vége szakad a kacajnak. Ezután már illedelmesen vonulnak el a többiek is, de valahogy nem tetszik a tekintet, amit el-elkapok némelyiktől.... olyan fura. A reggelre való tekintettel kisebb gondolkodás után jövők csak rá, hogy miért vigyorog rám néhány lány meglehetősen szélesen.

2\. _A mosoly szépít, gyakran mosolyogj, ha a kiválasztott személy a közelben van._

Na ne! Ez a válaszom erre a szabályra, aztán a védekező funkcióm bekapcsol, és egy nagyon sötét pillantással nézek vissza mindenkire, aki csak rám meri vetni a tekintetét. Ez annyira kegyetlen, hogy fiúként akaratlanul is hódíthatnék, de lányként még meglehetősen kezdetleges a hatásom.  
\- Láttad azt a barnát, hogy nézett rád? - érdeklődik Bryce áhítatos hangon, miután a lányok végre eltűnnek a folyosó kanyarulatába.  
\- Nem! - mordulok vissza. - Buta liba mind, egytől egyig!  
\- Nem az eszük kell nekem – nevet fel mellettem a kretén. – Melyik tetszett amúgy? - kérdezi izgatottan.  
\- Igen, ez érdekelne engem is. Tehát, Jessie, melyik is tetszett neked? - hallom meg a vágyott hangot a közvetlen közelemben.  
Meglepetten kapom oldalra a fejemet, és meglátom a pár lépésre álló Take-et, mellette pedig Shane-t, akinek arcán olyan kifejezés ül, mintha nagyon jól szórakozna egy olyan tréfán, amit csak ő ismer. Fura, jut eszembe ez a szó a nap folyamán már másodszorra, pedig még csak most keltem ki az ágyból.   
Nézem a felém lépkedő Takeshit, ahogy kiszámítottan lassan jön, hallom Bryce-t, aki kérdez tőle valamit, valószínűleg választ is kap rá, de a fülemben dübörgő vértől nem értem a szavakat. Valahogy olyan érzésem van, mintha egy örökkévalóság óta nem láttam volna, pedig csak napok teltek el. Fáradtnak tűnik, de ugyanakkor szívdöglesztőbbnek, és... veszélyesebbnek, mint valaha. Fekete haja kócos fürtökben omlik arcába, ajkán titokzatos mosoly ül, de ez a szeméig nem jut el, mert az hidegen villan rám.   
Kellemetlen és kellemes borzongást kelt bennem egyidejűleg, ami igazán egyedi élményt nyújt. Nehéz eldöntenem ebben a pillanatban, akarok-e még ehhez hasonló akciókat. Színek kavarognak körülöttem, és csak ekkor veszem észre, hogy bizony egy ideje már nem veszek levegőt. Lélegezz!, utasítom magam azonnal, ezzel együtt, pedig megértem azt is, hogy miért tűnt az előbb minden annyira színesnek. Oxigénhiány. Ennek egyszerű a magyarázata, de annak már valószínűleg bonyolultabb oka van, miért is látszik Takeshi ennyire hm... másnak. Azonban a veszélyérzetem ellenére is örülök, hogy újra itt van. 

 

**Takeshi**

Shane teljesen fölösleges nyöszörgése ellenére se álltunk meg piheni. Vissza akartam térni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett. Először Jessie arcába akartam vágni az adósságlevelet, amit sikeresen megszereztem Mr. K-tól, ezzel pedig egy időre, ha nem éppen örökre, a kezembe került életének irányítása. Az enyém. Ára volt, mint mindennek, de bármit megadtam volna ezért a darab papírért.   
Egy percig se volt kétségem, hogy megkapom majd, amiért mentem, hiszen a Ryo család jövőjét én jelentem. Ez pedig egyszerűen annyit jelent, ha most jóban vannak velem, igen tehetős üzleteket lehet velem majd kötni, amint én kerülök a hatalomra. Ezt mindketten jól tudtuk a találkozón, a kérdés már csak az volt, mennyit kell adnunk, hogy megkapjuk, amit akarunk.  
Én a Price családot akartam, Mr. K. pedig az általam elérhető hatalmat. A játék ismerős volt, rég tudom a szabályokat, ezért nem okozott nehézséget megkötni egy viszonylag „baráti” egyezséget. Természetesen, egy szóval se árultam el, hogy Jessie nem igazán az, akinek mondja magát, valószínűleg ezt tényleg nem élte volna túl. Egyelőre nem szerepel a terveim között, hogy minden illetéktelen személy megtudja az igazságot. Elsősorban én akarom kínozni, aztán majd mindenki más, ha már végeztem vele.   
A tervem egyszerű volt eredetileg, de miután megismertem Jessie életének néhány főbb mozzanatát, valamint nyugodtabb állapotba kerültem, úgy döntöttem sokkal élvezetesebb a kínzás, ha a másik személy nem tud róla. Legalábbis, egy ideig. Hagyom, sőt részt veszek a színjáték folytatásában, és mikor nem várná, akkor csapok le. 

Miközben Jessie felé közeledek, nem tudok kiolvasni semmit az arckifejezéséből. Hatalmas szemmel bámul rám, mélysége csábít, de nem dőlök be neki újra. Soha többé! Nem téveszt meg az ártatlan aura, ami körbeveszi, vagy az arcán terjedő rózsás pír. Elhatározásom megvan, azonban a fejemben dörömbölő mondat kelletlenül bukkan fel: „Az enyém!”  
Ennek ellenére se tiltakozom a birtokos jelző ellen, hiszen igaz. Bryce kérdésére válaszolok, de mindeközben se veszem le szememet Jessie-ről, akit most tisztábban látok, mint eddig bármikor. Hogy lehettem eddig ilyen vak? Miért nem láttam meg nyakának kecses ívelését? Feltűntek apróságok, de most már az egészet látom. Törékenysége, selymesen ragyogó bőre valamint a vele kapcsolatos különös dolog egy képpé állt össze. Habár eddig jobban kedveltem a teltebb nőket, mégis izgalommal tölt el a tudat, ha akarom, birtokolhatom. Akarom ezt? Igen, akarom, jobban, mint eddig bármit. Nem értem ezt az érzést, ami arra késztet, hogy ragadjam meg, és vonszoljam magammal bárhova, ahol csak ketten lehetünk. Bryce-t kikerülve, elé lépve kérdem újra:  
\- Szóval, melyik tetszett?  
\- Hol voltál?  
\- Mi vagy te, egy lány? - nevetek fel gúnyosan. - Ilyet csak ők tudnak kérdezni!   
Szavaim hatására bosszúsan húzza össze szemét. Apró mosolyra húzódik erre a szám, hiszen tisztában vagyok vele, mennyire telibe találtam a mondattal.   
\- Ez már igaz – hallom Bryce helyeslését, akire most itt egyáltalán nincs szükség.  
Oldalra fordulva, Shane-re nézve némán üzenem neki, hogy most tüntesse el a közelből a szükségtelen felet. Azonnal meg is érti, mit akarok.  
\- Bryce... - kezdené el az eltávolítást.  
Azonban csak a nevéig jut, mert a hangszóró hírközlése megszakítja a kezdődő mondatot.

_Jó reggelt minden diáknak! Aki még nem tudja, vagy nem vette észre, iskolánkba ifjú hölgyek érkeztek. Elvárom mindenkitől, hogy kellő tisztelettel kezeljétek őket, és akire bármi panasz lesz... az nem akarja megismerni a büntetését, amit kapni fog.  
A bált három nap múlva rendezzük meg, de addig is el kell helyeznünk kedves vendégeinket, ezért kérek minden diákot, hogy délutánig döntse el, kivel akar egy szobába kerülni, hogy további helyek szabaduljanak fel. A névsort az igazgatói irodába várom!_

Az igazgató szavai soha jobbkor nem jöhettek volna, s miközben a további információt közli velünk, már tudom, mi lesz a következő lépés, ami a kínzást újabb fokra emelheti. Élvezni fogom ezt, és meglehet, Jessie-nek is örömére fog szolgálni.

 

**Jessie**

A rémülettől érzem, hogy szemem hatalmasra tágul, ahogy felfogom a szavak értelmét. Össze kell költöznöm valakivel... egy fiúval. Még ha csak napokról is van szó, az is túl sok lesz. Agyamban gyorsan végigveszek néhány lehetséges jelöltet. Talán Tim; ő most úgyis teljesen fel van pörögve a bál miatt, így biztos nem tűnnek fel neki olyan apróságok, mint például az, hogy lány vagyok. Vagy legyen inkább... ?   
A vállamra nehezedő kéz szakítja félbe töprengésemet, mire felnézve látom, hogy a kedvesen mosolygó Takeshi néz le rám, amitől szó szerint kiver a víz. Nagyon nem tetszik nekem az arckifejezése, teljesen olyan, mintha...   
\- Üdv, szobatárs – súgja kedveskedő hangon.  
… forgatna valamit a fejében – fejezem be közben a gondolatot.   
\- Délig cuccolj át hozzám, és szerintem fölösleges hálózsákot kérned. Nem foglalsz sok helyet, ezért alhatsz velem – súgja a fülembe az utolsó szavakat.  
Nem hittem volna, hogy szemem még nagyobbra is nyílhat, de tévedtem. Újra elfejtek lélegezni, beszélni, de ezzel együtt főleg tiltakozni, amit most kellene véghez vinni, amíg itt van előttem, de csak bámulom némán, ahogy elvonul, miközben vígan nevetgél Shane megjegyzésén.  
\- Ez tényleg jókor jött, igaz, Take?  
Most mi lesz így velem? Közel akartam kerülni hozzá, de azért nem egyből ennyire...   
\- Hé, jól vagy? - tolakszik a képbe Bryce arca.  
\- Pompásan – motyogom, miközben kábán elindulok magam sem tudom, merre.  
\- Hova...?

Tudomást se veszek arról, hogy utánam kiált, mert vannak most fontosabb dolgaim is, mint a hülyesége. A problémára kell koncentrálnom, tehát gyorsan listázok fejben, ahogy szeretek. Első helyen áll az, hogy a macis és egyéb, édesen rózsaszín hálóruháimat le kell cserélnem valami igazán fiúsra. Honnét kapok én ilyet?!  
„Ne ess pánikba!”, utasítom magam határozottan. Azonban, amit felbukkan a következő kérdés, már érzem, hogy pánikba vagyok. Hogyan élem túl az éjszakát? Ezt fogom második kérdésként megválaszolni, de tartani kell magamat a fontossági sorrendhez. Előbb egy vaspáncélnak álcázott hálóruha, aztán erre is megtalálom majd valahogy a választ.


	35. A kísértés ellen...

**Jessie**

Miután végre magam mögött hagyom az utánam kiabáló idiótát, úgy döntök, ahhoz, hogy csúcsformában legyek estére, egyszerűen nem szabad órára mennem. Semelyikre se! Szükséges áldozat, amit meg kell hoznom saját érdekemben. Fájdalmas döntésemet enyhíti az a tény, hogy amúgy sem érdekelt, kik voltak az évszázad bűnözői.  
Ennek megfelelően ellentétes irányba folytatom utamat, mint ahogy eredetileg tettem volna. Nem merem a szobám felé venni az irányt, ezért úgy döntök, kicsit keringek a folyosón, mely most kellően kihalt, tehát pont alkalmas életem újabb problémáján való töprengésre. Tervkészítés helyett azonban egy mondat ismétlődik fejemben: Annyira éreztem, hogy ma nem kellett volna felkelnem! Miért nem tudok hallgatni soha a megérzéseimre?  
Ez most lényegtelen – utasítom magamat szigorúan, ez most nem az a pillanat, mikor elcseszett döntéseim fölött kesereghetek. Ideje, hogy a lényegi kérdésekre koncentráljak.   
Mély levegőt veszek, hiszen az előbbi pillanatok oxigénhiánya megtette a hatását. Szégyen és gyalázat, mit vált ki belőlem ez a srác! Megvetően fújtatok, de az előző perceket nem tudom semmissé tenni, mikor is előbújt belőlem a rózsaszín szemüveges lány. Elmúlt, túl vagyok rajta – nyugtatom magamat, mert ahhoz, hogy használható tervet hozzak össze, ideje ragaszkodnom a jól bevált módszerekhez, és nem engedhetem, hogy lefoglaljon a kesergés „lányos” viselkedésem felett. Tehát, hogy visszataláljak normális önmagamhoz egy dolgot tehetek: Listázok!   
Sajnos, papír hiányában fejben, de azért így is menni fog. Elgondolkodva csücsörítek, miközben észre se veszem, merre megyek, mert elmerülök a saját kis világomban, ami belőlem és persze a lista pontjaimból áll: 

_1\. Hogyan éljem túl az éjszakát?_

Jó kérdés – merengek el rajta egy egészen picit, de érzem a felhorgadó harci szellemem mocorgását. Helyes! Ezt már szeretem. A bódulat múlik, amit Take váratlan megjelenése, na meg bejelentése okozott. Habár, nagyon vadítóan nézett ki. Vajon az ágyban... ?  
„Jessie Price, most nincs idő képzelgésekre!”  
Bosszúsan ciccentek, annak ellenére is, hogy az utasítás jókor jön, mivel kezdek eltérni a helyes iránytól. Később is elmélkedhetek azon, vajon miben alszik, amikor már rendeztem baljós ügyeimet.  
 _Tehát, mi kell ahhoz, hogy élve ússzam meg az éjszakát? A lehetőségek:  
a. Mázli! _  
Veszettül kuncogni kezdek, mert abból nekem nem sok jutott eddig. Tehát ha az „a” pontra hagyatkozom, akkor holnap már temethetnek. A lehetőséget meglehetősen rezignáltan fogadom, és kezdem azt hinni, hogy a sokk, ami kaptam, még mindig tart. Talán túl sok stressz ért mostanság, az fejti ki jelenleg rám a teljes hatását? Érzem, hogy eme kérdésben rejlik némi igazság... hozzá vagyok szokva a necces helyzetekhez, de ami itt van, kezd már túlmenni az egészséges határon. Ennek ellenére se adom fel! Nézzük hát a következő pontot:  
 _b. Találni kell egy másik szobatársat._  
Egész jó ötlet, hiszen Tim vagy akár egy Ferrelli is szívesen megosztaná velem a szobáját, ebben biztos vagyok. Viszont Takeshi elég félelmetes tud lenni... és szembe kell néznem a ténnyel, de mindegyik gyáva ellentmondani neki. Szerencsére nekem nincs ilyen problémám – örömködök saját bátorságom vagy inkább hülyeségem felett. Aztán eszembe jut a lehetséges válaszreakció, ami kapnék, ha „b” mellett döntök. Szinte látom, ahogy Takeshi a vállára kap, és magával cipel a szobájába... valamiért úgy érzem eddigi ismeretségünk után, hogy minél jobban tiltakozok, ő annál jobban erőlteti majd a költözésemet. Tényleg, miért is akarja annyira a közös szobát? –ötlik fel bennem váratlanul a kérdés, ezzel egy időben érzem gyanakvásom éledezését. Hiszen Shane, illetve a többiek is ott vannak. Miért én? Miért ne? - jön egyből a megoldás. Fiúk! Ki érti őket meg a döntésüket?! Azért ez fura, bár...  
Lehet, hogy végre eljutottunk a „barátság” szakaszba, és megbízik bennem? Izgatottan állok meg, igaz, némi rossz érzés is vegyül a boldogságomba. Csak egy aprócska dolgot nem tud rólam, de amúgy semmi másban nem vertem át. Ha lesz esélyem nála, akkor majd úgyis elmondom, hogy az Apám miatt kellett alakoskodnom. Meg fogja érteni. Remélem... Azonban csüggedten állapítom meg, esélyem annyi sincs már, mint volt. Hiszen jelenleg vannak rajtam kívül jóval teltebb és lányosabb lányok is a suliban, akiket senki se nézne fiúnak.   
Elkeseredetten fújom ki a levegőt, mert ma reggel annyira tetterősen ébredtem. Hinni akartam benne, van esélyem egy olyan srácnál, mint Takeshi Ryo. Azóta viszont a köd oszlott körülöttem, és a kétely, melynél erősebb önbizalom-rombolóbb nincs, gyorsan terjed. A francba, erre nincs energiám! A harag hatásosan mossa ki belőlem a kétségeket... ráérek még tépelődni ezen is. Most fontos döntéseket kell meghoznom ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán megpróbálkozhassak a hódítás nevű katasztrófával.   
A „b” ötletet a lehetséges választások között tartom, mert igaz, hogy a kezeim nincsenek a legjobb állapotban, de ha kell, azért tudok erősen kapaszkodni, ez bebizonyosodott Brycel is. Szóval Takeshi cipelős akcióját esetleg meg tudom nehezíteni annyira, hogy feladja a dolgot, és ne akarjon az ágyába hurcolni – vagyis a szobájába, javítom ki magamat automatikusan, mielőtt a piszkos gondolatok ismét megkörnyékeznének.   
Az arcom forrósága jelzi, a zavar pírja megtalált, pedig még nem is gondoltam semmi rosszra. Mi lesz velem éjszaka, ha már most pirulok?! Ez az a kérdés, amire nem akarom megtudni a választ!   
Oké, nézzük a „c” választást. Legnagyobb rémületemre hangosan állapítom meg:  
\- Nincs „c” választásom! Ez már a vég...  
Szavaimat követően karok szorítását érzem a derekamon, amire ijedten felkiáltok.  
\- Nyuszifül, Apuci vagyok! - kezd el nyugtatni minden bajom okozója.  
\- Ez a Pokol! - mondom ki azt, ami először az eszembe jut, miközben kiszabadítom magam. - Miért kell a frászt hoznod rám állandóan?! - meredek rá haragosan.  
\- Kicsim, csak megörültem, hogy megtaláltalak, nem gondolkodtam – tiltakozik kedvesen. 

Végignézek rajta, és nagyon szívesen odamondogatnék pár dolgot, mint mondjuk: „ A te hibádból kell itt lennem fiúként!”.  
Viszont nem sok hatása lenne kifakadásomnak, ezzel tisztában vagyok, mert apám bőre nagyon vastag, így azt követően is csak vetne rám egy bánatos kutya pillantást, mire még ÉN érezném rosszul magamat. Köszönöm, ebből nem kérek! Így inkább erősen uralkodva magamon a válaszom annyiból áll:  
\- Megbeszéltük, hogy hanyagolod az idióta beceneveket.  
\- Igaz! - ért velem egyet. - A gyanú árnyéka se vetülhet ránk.  
Kellemetlen borzongás fut végig rajtam szavai nyomán. Ha Mr. K. megtudja, hogy átvertük, annak következményei lesznek.  
\- Egyelőre még senki se próbált zsarolni – motyogom elgondolkodva.   
\- Szólj, ha valami kis punk próbálkozna! Azonnal eltűnünk innen!  
\- Nem lesz erre szükség! - állítom határozottabban, mint ahogy érzem.  
Apám szokatlanul komoly pillantással méreget, amit nem bírok sokáig, ezért egy „Mi van?” felkiáltással töröm meg az egyre mélyülő csendet.  
\- Azért akarsz csak itt maradni, mert van az a fiú?! - veti rám magát panaszkodva.  
Súlyától megroggyanok, a falnak kell dőlnöm, közben meg erősen remélem, nem fog elkezdeni sírni, mint tette, mikor először mentem suliba. Hétéves voltam, de már akkor tudtam: baromi ciki, hogy Apám rajtam zokog az iskola kapujában, miközben próbálnak kikerülni bennünket a többiek. Ezzel persze meg is alapozta iskolás éveimet, a többi már csak ráadás volt.   
\- Nyugi – ismételgetem ezt a szót kitartóan, miközben ügyetlenül paskolom a hátát.  
\- Hogyan nyugodjak meg, mikor találtál magadnak valaki fontosabbat?  
Francba, ez kezd kényelmetlen lenni, de szerencsére tudom, mi az, ami mindig beválik egy hisztérikus apánál.  
\- Akkor is te maradsz az én Apucim – közlöm vele kedveskedő hangon, csak hadd szabaduljak már ki.  
\- Valóban, ez igaz! - lelkesedik fel ismét.  
Szerencsére ezzel egyidejűleg végre leszáll rólam, de következő mondatától újra bennem reked a levegő:  
\- Mint Apádnak, kötelességem ellenőrizni azt a kis szívtiprót, akibe belestél! Mondd meg a nevét! - követelődzik.  
\- Nem – utasítom vissza rögtön.  
\- Kicsim, én vagyok...  
\- Akkor sem! Egyelőre még én se tudom, mi lesz ebből... szóval jegeld az atyai aggodalmakat, amik mindig a legrosszabb pillanatokban élednek fel benned. Amúgy meg, mit keresel itt megint? Nincs valami munkád máshol?!  
\- Dolgozom!  
Kételkedően húzom fel szemöldökömet, majd meglehetősen gúnyosan visszakérdezek:  
\- Dolgozol?  
\- Igen, ugyan is a lányok miatt több ember kell a rend fenntartásához. Láttad a cuki egyenruhájukat… olyan jól néznél ki benne – sóhajtja álmodozva.  
\- Nem is – hárítok zavartam elfeledkezve az eredeti témáról.   
Apám megborzolja a hajamat, majd tovább bizonygatja, hogy mennyire illene hozzám az újonnan beköltözött lánycsapat iskolai ruházata. Aztán a következő mondata lerombolja a kellemes hangulatot:  
\- Mindegyik annyira csinos...  
Könyökömmel oldalba vágom, mert szemtelenség pont előttem hangsúlyozni, mennyire helyesek meg szépek.   
\- Ma meglehetősen durva vagy, Kicsim – állapítja meg bordáit dörzsölgetve.   
Nem igen hat meg panaszával, mert megérdemelte, amit kapott.   
\- Mi az az extra fontos dolog, amit itt felügyelni fogsz? - érdeklődök gúnyosan.  
\- A zuhanyzót! Szóval, garantáltan biztonságba leszel a következő napokban, mert Apuci gondoskodik róla, hogy ne legyenek körülötted illetéktelen személyek - válaszolja vigyorogva.  
\- Legalább van valami jó is a mai napban! - állapítom meg.  
\- Miért, mi történt, ami miatt bosszús az én kis...  
\- Ki ne merd mondani! - szakítom félbe durván. - Amúgy tudsz szerezni nekem valami fiús pizsamát?  
\- Persze – helyesel egyből. - Minek az neked?  
Kedvesen elmosolyodok, majd a következő mondatommal a földbe döngölöm ősömet, akinek mindezt köszönhetem:  
\- A következő napokra új szobába költözöm.  
\- Igazán? - kérdez gyanútlanul.  
\- Egy fiúval. – Méregként csöpögnek a szavaim, miközben várom a megszokott reakciót.  
\- Miért?! - hangzik el a felháborodott kiáltás.  
\- Természetesen miattad! – válaszolom, majd indulok is tovább.

Határozottan örülök, hogy ez a nap már nem csak nekem okoz kellemetlenséget. A hátam mögött felém közeledő sietős léptek biztosítanak afelől, hogy az „új szobatárs” ötlete nem csak bennem vet fel számos megválaszolatlan kérdést.   
Váratlanul ugrik be a „c” pont, ami használható megoldás lehet. Miért is nem jutott eszembe? Az orvosiban rengeteg ágy van! Na jó, nem olyan sok, de egy felesleges csak akadna nekem is.   
Miközben ezen töprengek, Apám elém lépve akadályoz meg a továbbhaladásban.  
\- Magyarázatot követelek!  
\- Beöltöztettél fiúnak – közlöm vele egyből az indokot. - Ez megfelel?   
\- Ez...  
\- … elfogadhatatlan? - vágok közbe. - Szerintem is! Viszont viseld férfiasan, mert én is ezt teszem! A pizsamát pedig mára kérem a szobámba. Köszi! - villantok rá egy bájmosolyt mondatom végén.

Azt hiszem, teljesen leforráztam az öreget, de nemigen zavar a dolog. Minden napom rettegéssel teli, miatta. Igaz, vannak jó pillanatok is, de azért mégiscsak egy hajszálon függök.   
Határozottan lépkedek a következő cél felé: az orvosiba. Aztán, ha valami miatt mégsem jönne össze ragyogó ötletem, mellyel sikeresen elkerülhetném Takeshit meg az ágyát, akkor legalább már pizsamám biztosítva van. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy bár nem lesz vasból a ruhadarab, de megfelelő védelmet fog nyújtani, melyről az én túlbuzgó apám fog gondoskodni. Kuncogni kezdek, mert felvillan bennem, milyen arcot vágott a „hírre”. Ezért már szinte megéri a dolog…

**Takeshi**

A napot, melyet a bosszúállásom kezdetévé avattam, semmi se ronthatja el, még Shane sem, aki csöppet se meglepő módon bukkan fel a szobámban. Számítottam rá, hogy visszatértünk után nem hagyja nyugton a közös szoba dolga, pedig igen hatásosan hajtottam el reggel.  
\- Fogd meg! – felkiáltással kísérve laza mozdulattal hajít felém egy dobozt.  
Ösztönösen kapom el, majd értetetlenül meredek a kezemben tartott bonbonra, aztán vissza Shane-re, végül azt mondom:  
\- A Valentin nap még messze van.  
\- Nem neked hoztam a csokit! - javít ki tévedésemben. – Jessie-é a csomag.  
Újkeletű érdeklődéssel mérem végig néha túlzottan szőke barátomat, majd megemlítek egy aprócska tényt:  
\- Egyelőre még Price-mentes a szobám, ha nem tűnt volna fel. Miért is akarsz édességet adni neki? - érdeklődöm lágy hangon.  
\- Még nincs itt? Makacs a kicsike... - állapítja meg. - Azt hittem, az orvosi szoba kudarca után feladja.  
\- Bármit is tesz, a végén rá fog jönni, nincs hova mennie – közlöm nyugodtam.  
\- Minden út az ágyadhoz vezet – Mondandója közben esztelen nevetésben tőr ki, melynek a végét türelemmel várom.  
Miután befejezi a röhögést, közlöm vele:  
Indulnék fürödni, ha nem tartanál fel a hülyeségeddel!  
\- Ah, igen! A közös fürdő... ki tudja, kit nem lesett már meg – kacag fel Shane. - Nem érdekel, hogy netalán most a bál miatti szigorú beosztás miatt lebukik?   
\- Az apja is a felügyelők között van - válaszolom érdektelenül. - Inkább azt mondd, meg mi ez a bonbon?   
Közelebb lép, és átkarolva vállamat nevetve mondja:  
\- Ez a kulcsa annak, hogyan kell egy vadmacskát megszelídíteni…  
\- Mi a fene van benne?  
\- Ez meg az – súgja bizalmasan.  
Fáradtan csukom be egy pillanatra szememet, majd lerázva magamról karját, kifejtem a véleményemet:  
\- Nem is akarom tudni, mit keres ez nálad, mikor egy fiúiskolában vagyunk! Nincs rá szükségem, vidd el! – mondom, s már dobom is vissza kis csomagot.  
\- Ugyan, ne nézz már perverznek! - néz rám felháborodottan.  
\- Egészen biztos, hogy nem vagy az, Shane?   
A válasz pár pillanatot késik, mert láthatóan tényleg eltöpreng egy kicsit, miközben szabad kezével zavartan pörgeti az ingén az egyik gombot. Aztán láthatóan mégis el tudja dönteni, melyik kategóriába is tartozik valójában.  
\- Természetesen nem! - közli velem.  
\- Hihetőbb lett volna, ha egyből válaszolsz, és nem kezded el birizgálni az ingedet. Ez kihallgatásnál árulkodó jel, te hülye!   
\- Mintha csak az öregemet hallanám! - morogja az orra alatt. – Oké, van egy-két dolog... - motyogja megtörve. - Némi vonzódást érzek a szerep..  
\- Ki ne mondd! - szakítom félbe. - Van, amit még nekem sem kell tudnom veled kapcsolatban.  
\- Take, nem komoly cucc van benne, ettől nem lesz semmi baja – lóbálja meg az orrom előtt a dobozkát, visszatérve az eredeti témára. - Meglehetősen jól fogja érezni magát tőle. A szabad akarat megmarad, csak azt fogja megtenni, amihez amúgy is kedve lenne... csupán kevésbé lesz makacs. Legalább egyikőtök nem lesz ma éjszaka öszvér, ez pedig már haladás lenne! - érvel hevesen saját igaza mellett.  
\- Barom! - tolom félre az idiótáját. - Azt meg tüntesd el! - intek a „kis” ajándéka felé.  
\- Ne légy ünneprontó! - tiltakozik. – Nézd, ide rakom az asztalra, és ha nem akarod, nem kap belőle...  
Fáradtan sóhajtok fel, mert ismerve Shane-t, nem lesz hajlandó azt a szemetet eltüntetni a légteremből. Rendben, mikor visszajövök, majd kidobom valami olyan helyre, ahol semmiféle csokifüggő nem találja meg – határozom el magamat, miközben elhagyom a szobát. Higgadtan zárom be ajtómat, mivel még Shane képtelen ötlete sem tud kihozni a sodromból. Ahhoz, hogy megkapjam Jessie-t nincs szükségem semmiféle alantas eszközre. Ha akarom, az enyém lesz.  
\- Hogy fog bejutni Jessie? Mi van, ha akkor jön, mikor nem vagy itt? – érdeklődik a művelet közben Shane aggodalmasan.  
\- Ügyesen – sóhajtom, de elégedetlen tekintete láttán kiegészítem mondandómat. - A pótkulcsot felvette délután.  
\- Aha! Szóval azért figyeltél a részletekre... tehát a légy a hálóban van, csak még futja a díszköröket – állapítja meg.   
\- Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy mindent a véletlenre és Jessie-re bízok.   
\- Ha rajta múlna a dolog, akkor ma egyedül töltenéd az éjszakát – röhögi el magát előttem pofátlan módon.  
A tenyerem viszket, hogy megüssem, ezzel levezetve legalább az eddig felgyülemlett feszültséget, melyet az egész napos várakozás okozott, amit persze senkinek se vallanék be. Uralkodom magamon, ezért az erő helyett a szavakat választom.  
\- Akkor se töltöttem volna magányosan az éjszakát – jelentem ki lágy hangon. - Tőlünk féltik a lányok erényét, pedig nekünk jobban kell aggódnunk – jegyzem meg finoman.  
Shane álmodozva jegyzi meg:  
\- Egy felhevült lánytömeg a leghőbb vágyam.  
\- Amitől minden épeszű ember fél.  
\- Én nem! - állítja határozottan.  
\- Mint mondtam, az „épeszűn” van a hangsúly.

A „Hé!” felkiáltással nem törődve megyek tovább, és ügyet se vetek arra, mit is tudna kezdeni a tömeggel, ami őt követelné magának. Reménykedem benne, hogy a következő napokban nyugtom lesz tőle, mert eléggé le fogják foglalni az újonnan jött jövevények, miközben én az energiáimat csak egy személyre akarom fordítani. A nappal Jessie-é volt, azonban ma éjszakától kezdve enyém a terep... mit is jelent ez pontosan, abban még én sem vagyok biztos, csak azt tudom, nem lesz hozzá szükségem semmiféle felturbózott édességre. 

 

**Jessie**

 

A nap végére elfogadom az elkerülhetetlent, vagyis azt, hogy kénytelen vagyok tényleg áthurcolkodni Takeshi Ryo szobájába, ami a következő napokra a „miénk” lesz. Borzongató gondolat, melyhez az elmúlt órákban sem tudtam hozzászokni, pedig addigra már tudtam, nem fogom elkerülni a végzetem. Hiába próbáltam meg, ami csak tőlem telt. Veszekedtem, könyörögtem, de hatástalan volt mindegyik akció.  
Az orvosiban olyan vitába bocsátkoztam, hogy az az érzésem, egy ideig nem kéne a közelébe mennem. Eleinte ésszerűen érveltem, miért is kell nekem egy üres ágy... aztán mikor minden, amit csak felhoztam indoknak, lepattant a dokiról, férfiatlan módon közel kerültem a hisztériához. Életem legkreatívabb beszédjét kapta meg, de meg se hatódott tőle.   
Annyit mondott csupán: Az ágyak a „leendő pácienseké”, és nem magánhasználtra vannak.   
Milyen indok az ilyen? Közöltem is vele, mennyire rosszul látja a dolgot. Viszont nem tehettem mást, határozottan törölnöm kellett a „c” pontot a listámról, pedig olyan jó volt.   
Kudarcom ellenére itt még nem adtam fel teljesen a dolgot. Ezután indultam megkeresni a „barátaimat”, akik majd szállást biztosítanak a következő napokra. Az átkozottakat meg se tudtam kérdezni, mert örömködve gratuláltak, hogy mekkora szerencse Takeshivel egy szobában lenni. Először nem értettem, mi ebbe a „jó”, és mikor megkérdeztem, akkor jöttem rá: a fiúk csak egy dologra tudnak gondolni. Miért? Azért, mert a válasz így hangzott: „Mert Takeshi vonzza a csajokat! Így ha vele vagy egy helyiségben, neked is jut belőlük valami...” Megvetően horkantottam a válasz hallatán A dolgot súlyosbította, hogy az egyik Ferrelli szájából hangzott el a túlzottan fiús érvelés.  
A rémületet, mely akkor gyökeret eresztett bennem, először nem tudtam szavakba foglalni, de végül rájöttem, mi a rettegésem forrása. Ha már az „ártatlan” Ferrellik is ennyire bezsongtak, akkor mi van a többi pár száz diákkal? Esélytelen volt tovább próbálkoznom, de mikor zavartak engem valaha is az esélyeim? Így aztán rendületlenül kerestem a megfelelő éjszakai helyemet... igaz, közben pár pofára esés között volt időm elmenni, és felvenni a kulcsot. Szidtam is magamat közben. A „Mennyire gyenge vagy!”, vagy „Nem adhatod fel ilyen könnyen!” mondatokkal ostoroztam magam, miközben vártam a sorra kerülésemet. Lelkiismeretemet ezzel a mondattal sikerült csak megnyugtatnom: „Valahol aludnom kell nekem is. És az nem a perverz tanár szobája lesz!”  
Na igen, egyvalaki befogadott volna éjszakára... de őt én utasítottam vissza.  
Az egyetlen jó dolog, ami történet, mióta reggel felkeltem, hogy nyugodtan élvezhetem a tisztálkodás örömeit, mert ősöm vasszigorral felügyelt odakint, míg nem végeztem... habár ennek eredményeként végig azt mondogatta, hogy nem tetszik neki a közös szoba egy hímneművel.   
Ekkor már nem volt erőm a vitatkozáshoz, így csak a vállamat vonogattam, mert addigra elfogadtam a tényt, ami ellen eddig kézzel-lábbal tiltakoztam.   
Úgy döntöttem, az „a” pontra bízom magamat. Egyszer nekem is lehet szerencsém... Titkon még az a kérdés is felmerül bennem, tényleg olyan szörnyű lenne, ha kiderülne, lány vagyok? Talán nem jönnék ki rosszul a dologból.  
Ehhez hasonló gondolatok közepette kezdtem el újra cipelni a bőröndömet, amit mióta végleg el kellett hagynom az én kis szobámat, hurcolok magammal, mint egy igazi hontalan.   
Bár legszívesebben vánszorognék, de mivel az összes fiúdiák jelenleg a zuhanyzóra vár, inkább gyorsítom lépteimet, mert előbb fel akarom mérni a Takeshi nélküli övezetet, valamint gyorsan felvenni a világ legrondább flanelpizsamáját, alá pedig még egy hosszú pólót is tervezek. Ugyanis nem vagyok hajlandó a mellszorító kötésemmel aludni, majd megoldom valahogy az újra kötözésemet... az lesz másnap reggel az én legkisebb gondom. A közös éjszaka több szempontból tölt el félelemmel.  
Nem érzem még magamat készen arra, hogy bárkivel is egy ágyban aludjak, akármilyen szerepben is vagyok. Ráadásul mi van, hogy ha akitől félni kell majd, az nem Takeshi lesz, hanem én?! Ez nem fordulhat elő – hessentem el az elmebeteg gondolatot miközben számomra túl gyorsan a kívánt szoba előtt találom magamat, amit halkan meg is jegyzek:  
\- Ez gyors volt.  
Zsebembe nyúlva veszem elő a kulcsot és illesztem a zárba, és megkönnyebbülve észlelem, hogy zárva volt. Tehát van időm felkészülni... mindenre. Belépve már lököm is be magam mögött az ajtót, majd bezárom ismét; ha mégis visszajönne mostanában, akkor arról én is tudni fogok.   
\- Jessie, túléltél jó pár dolgot, sőt, nemrég még egy elrablást is sikeresen kibírtál, szóval pár éjszaka vele nem lesz gond! - próbálom ekképp lelkesíteni magam.  
Táskámat az ágyra dobva rekord gyorsan tépem is le magamról a ruhát, majd előkeresem a hálóruhám, aztán mikor belebújok, akkor engedek meg magamnak egy kis lazítást, és kezdek bámészkodni. Ez csak egy szoba – állapítom meg nyugodtan. Olyan, mint az enyém, ennek ellenére óvatosan simítok végig az ágyon.. ezen alszik Take. Kellemes meleg önt el, mire határozottan megrázom a fejemet: semmi piszkos fantázia!   
\- Lehet, a földön kéne aludnom? - teszem fel a kérdést. - Kényelmetlen, de biztonságos – vonom le a következtetést. - Tehát pont jó! - a hangom jóval vidámabb erre az ötletre, mint ahogy valójában érzem magamat.  
Nincs nagy kedvem a kemény padlón aludni, de lehet, ez a legjobb választás, amíg nem uralom magamat. Elgondolkodva ráncolom szemöldökömet, majd tovább pakolgatok, hogy másnap reggel a fontosabb dolgok elérhető közelségben legyenek. Mikor végzek, körbesétálok, mert eddig még nemigen volt alkalmam szemrevételezni Takeshi hálóhelyét. Az asztalnál megállva egy édességes doboz ragadja meg a figyelmemet. Összefut a nyál a számban, mert az idejét se tudom már, mikor ettem csokit. Nyúlnék is a kis doboz felé, mely szinte hívogat, de mielőtt elérném, visszahúzom a kezemet.  
\- Ezt nem szabad! Ennyire nem lehetsz pofátlan, hogy csak úgy megeszed a csokiját – érvelek hangosan, majd így folytatom. - Bármilyen lágyan is olvadna szét a számban, akkor is bűnös dolog lenne engedni a kísértésnek.  
A mondat végén már hátat is fordítok a megtestesült csábításnak, de pár lépés után megtorpanok.  
\- Ez egy bűnöző suli! - kiáltok fel. – Takeshi, te akartál egy szobát velem, tehát viseld a következményeit!  
Azonnal visszafordulok és már újra ott vagyok a kísértésem előtt a különbség az előző alkalomtól, hogy már nem akarok ellenállni neki. Megragadva a díszes dobozkát az üres szobával közlöm:  
\- Lásd mennyire jó szobatárs vagyok, neked is hagyok majd belőle – ígérem meg mielőtt kinyitnám a rám várakozó ínyencségeket.

Az első falatnál elégedetten hümmögök. Bár érzek némi furcsa ízt, de beazonosítom marcipánnak, amit nem kedvelek túlzottan, mert a csoki legyen csoki ízű, nem kell semmiféle adalékanyag ahhoz, hogy jó legyen. Ez se gátol meg abban, hogy kettőt-hármat a számba tömjek még. Kellemes meleg kezd eltölteni, de hanyagul azt gondolom, biztos rákapcsolták a fűtést. Miközben az édesség olvadozik a számban, meglazítom nyakamnál hálóruhámat, de ez nem sokat segít, és rájövök itt a vetkőzés, nem lesz elég, mert egyre fullasztóbb a hőfok, ami sugárzik felém.  
\- Ki fázik, hogy így fűtenek? - motyogom magam elé.

A felbontott csomagot visszarakom oda, ahonnét elvettem, majd vidáman dudorászva megyek az ablakhoz, hogy kinyissam, mert a hideg levegő ráfér erre a szobára. Fulladozva hajolok ki, de a várt hűs érintés helyett még több pára vesz körbe. Mi a fene? Mikor lett ennyire jó idő? – gondolom kábultan, majd kezdem úgy érezni, nem a fűtéssel vagy az időjárással van itt gond... hanem velem.


	36. Te kellesz!

**Jessie**

A Pokol és Takeshi szobája közötti párhuzamon való töprengés egy egészen kicsit formába hoz, mert legalább már nem érzem úgy, mintha vatta lenne az agyam helyén. Igyekszem kihasználni józan perceimet, mert valami azt súgja, hogy csak egyszer kell engednem a csábító borzongás élvezetének, aztán búcsút mondhatok a gondolkodásnak, és maradnak az ösztönök, amik nem éppen jellem erősítőek lennének.  
Miért gondolom, hogy ez a Pokol? Mert csak ott lehet ilyen hőség! Az ágyon kucorogva elemzem a teóriámat, miközben kétségbeesetten markolok egy párnát, mint fuldokló a mentőkötelet.  
A kénköves lángokat eleinte hiányoltam, mikor az ágyhoz vánszorogtam, de legalább volt időm ráébredni a csiga tempómnak köszönhetően, hogy az Alvilág Urára nem hiába mondják azt, hogy "ördögien ravasz". Miért is? - jönne a szokott a kérdés egy tudatlantól. Azért, mert tűz az van, kérem, csak éppen ezek a lángok a belsőmben lobognak, tehát nem a látványra utazik a Gonosz, hanem a hatékonyságra.   
Ajkamba harapok, mikor egy újabb kísértő élmény viharzik át rajtam... ezek a "tüzek" átkozottul rosszak voltak kezdetben, de mint mindenhez, ehhez is hozzá lehet szokni, majd innentől kezdve már nem volt nehéz felfedezni bennük az élvezetet. A pontos idejét nem tudom, mikor alakult át a kín jóleső várakozásba, a légszomj kellemes zihálásba, de a változás észrevétlenül állt be, és mikor ezt észrevettem, már majdnem késő volt. Viszont még az Ördögnek sem sikerül olyan könnyedén csőbe húzni engem, és a küzdeni akarás egyből feltámadt bennem mikor észrevettem a csapdát. Egy ideig egész jól viseltem a különös érzékek ostromát, azonban kezdek kifutni az időből, és erősen vesztésre állok egy olyan csatában, amit talán soha nem volt esélyem megnyerni.  
\- Gondolkodj! - morgom összeszorított fogaim között.  
 _Eddig is sokat értél vele, mi? - hangzik fel az Ördög édes, kísértő hangja. - Túl sokat járatod az agyadat, mikor csak egy dolgod lenne... élvezni az élményt._   
Olyan könnyű lenne elfogadni a tanácsot, és sutba vágni mindent. Fejemben a kábulat erősödik, a gondolkodásom nehézkes, de azzal még tisztába vagyok, hogy nem engedhetek a kísértésnek. Habár az már homályos, miért nem... igaz, nem vagyok makacsságom teljes birtokában, de azért azzal a maradék harminc százalékkal is ki fogok tartani... még egy ideig. Talán hamarosan túl leszek ezen az izén, addig is egyszerűen ragaszkodnom kell a tényekhez, ezért ennek megfelelően folytatom magánmonológomat.  
\- Mi a fene okozza a tüneteimet?   
_Tizenhat éves vagy... Lehet, mégis meg kellett volna hallgatnod a madarak és méhek című promóciós szöveget Apádtól! - érkezik lágy hangon a válasz, melyre nemigen voltam kíváncsi._   
\- A levegő sem éppen páradús - motyogom továbbra is figyelmen kívül hagyva a szavaimat kísérő kommenteket.  
 _Erre hogy jöttél rá? Az ablakon keresztül beáramló szélvihar vezetett nyomra? Hahó, vedd már észre, hogy tizennyolc éven felüli vágyak törtek fel benned! Nincs mese, el kell fogadnod..._   
\- Fogd be!   
_Fogd be te! Ismerd el, perverz vagy és teljesen felpörögtél, hogy egy szobába kerültél Takeshivel._   
\- Nem is - nyöszörgöm.  
Legnagyobb szerencsétlenségemre a nagy tiltakozásom közepette fejemet a karjaim között lévő párnába fúrom, minek eredményeként megérzem Take jól ismert illatát; szinte olyan mintha őt ölelném... illúzió, de annak nagyon jó. Ezzel saját csapdámba esek, mert innentől már képtelen vagyok a tagadásra.   
_Szóval, Jessie Price, mi a nagy helyzet? - követelik tőlem a választ._   
\- Perverz vagyok! - közlöm az üres helyiséggel tompa hangon, mert képtelen vagyok elszakadni a párnától.

A francba, és akkor mi van, ha az vagyok?! Elfogadni az igazságot nem jelenti azt, hogy vesztettem, csak éppen vagyok annyira érett, hogy elismerjem: egészséges vágyak ébredtek fel bennem. A hangocska – most tűnik csak fel, mennyire hasonlít Monicéhoz – ismét megszólal:  
 _Egy igazi szexre éhes szörny lettél édes… ez minden csak nem egészséges._   
\- Hé, most meg ellene kampányolsz?! - kérdem felháborodottan. - Inkább hallgass... hadd használjam ki a pillanataimat kellőképpen.  
Elégedetten nyúlok el ezután az ágyon, közben élvezettel sóhajtok fel, mert ahogy hanyatt vetem magamat, még jobban érzem képzelt Take jelenlétét. Ez valami csodás... de csupán egy percig tart ez megnyugtató pillanat, mert a "láz" újabb fázisba megy át, és rá kell ébrednem: a ruhám egy nyamvadt akadályozó tényező, mely teljesen felesleges jelenlegi állapotomban. Kelletlenül engedem el a párnámat, majd igyekezném tovább lazítani hálóruhámat, ami szoros rabságban tart. Azonban az átkozott ruhadarab kifog rajtam, vagy csak nem vagyok valami túl jó erőben, mert hiába cibálom, tépem, semmiféle szabadulást nem érek el vele. Elkeseredetten nyöszörgök, mert ahhoz, hogy köztem és az ágy között - aminek nagyon finom Takeshi illata van - ne legyen semmiféle akadály, segítség kell.  
Szerencsére problémamegoldó képességem még ebben az állapotomban sem hagy magamra; egyből megtalálom a megoldást: ahhoz, hogy megszabaduljak börtönömből, vagyis a ruha ne legyen, csak egyvalaki tud segíteni. A valódi Takeshi kell ide nekem! Egy igazi bunkó tud néha lenni, de ha szépen megkérem, hogy vetkőztessen már le, akkor csak segít, főleg, ha megtudja az indokomat is. Szépen kifejtem majd neki, itt élet-halálról van szó, és akkor már muszáj lesz megértenie, hogy nekem MEZTELENNEK kell lennem. Ha pedig értetlenkedik, akkor megmagyarázom neki a miértjét is. Vagyis, hogy létfontosságú éreznem az ágyneműje anyagát magam alatt, körülöttem, egyszóval mindenhol, míg a végén már engem is körbeleng az a finom fűszeres illat, ami csak rá jellemző.  
Ujjaimmal erősen marok a takaróba, a párna már rég feledve van... hasra fordulok, de utána rögtön a hátamra. Egyszerűen csodálatos fetrengeni ezen az ágyon. Lehetséges, hogy Take ágya jobb, mint az enyém? Az ötletet nem zárom ki, ezért el is határozom, amint lehet, panaszt fogok beadni az igazgatónál, ebben pedig megkövetelem majd az egységes bánásmódot.   
Igen, ezt fogom tenni – döntöm el, aztán elégedetten nyújtózkodok tovább... miközben várom, hogy az idióta végre visszatérjen. Hol késik már? Nem ő akart annyira közös szobát velem?! Erre meg itt kell várakoznom, miközben elepedek az enyhülésért. 

**Takeshi**

Benyitva a szobámba az első dolog, amit észlelek, hogy rohadt hideg van, és nem azért, mert nem is oly rég még a forró víztől gőzölgő zuhany alatt álltam, hanem mert valami eszement kitárta az ablakot. A beáramló jeges levegő miatt, ha nem lenne teljesen sötét a szobámban, valószínűleg látnám, ahogy leheletem kis párafelhőként gomolyogna körülöttem. Sietősen vágom be magam után az ajtót, majd azon mód célzom meg a baj forrását. Gyors mozdulatokkal zárom be az ablakot, de ettől még a hőmérséklet továbbra is fagypont alatti.   
A fagyhalálom elérése csak egy személynek okozott volna ma kimondottan örömet, akinek kulcsa is volt; tehát Jessie Price nagy tétben akar játszani. Megkaphatja – fogadom meg bosszúra szomjazva. Megkeresem, bárhol is rejtőzik most, aztán megtudja mit...váratlanul szakad meg a gondolatom, mert feltűnik, hogy nem vagyok egyedül.  
Most, hogy már a szél süvítését kizártam, az ágy felől neszezést hallok, majd elkeseredett nyöszörgés üti meg fülemet. Tétovázás nélkül megyek az ágyam melletti kis asztalhoz és kapcsolom fel az olvasólámpát, minek hatására kellemes félhomály lesz úrrá a szobán, de ez pont elég, hogy lássam az ágybitorlót.   
A látvány, ami fogad, minden képzeletet felülmúl, és én dermedten bámulom. Bosszúm tervezgetése közben sem számítottam rá, hogy egyszer egy olyan kép fogad, amiben Jessie magáról elfeledkezve vonaglik az ágyamon. Rövid tincsei izzadtan tapadnak homlokára, ajkába mélyednek apró fogai, melytől szája vadítóan vöröslik. Ezt egy rúzzsal sem érné el... szemének zöldjét sűrű pillái takarják el a figyelő tekintetek elől. Jobb is, mert félek, ha belenéznék, én is elveszíteném az önuralmat, aztán megtennék neki bármit, amit csak akar. Talán még a bosszút is sutba vágnám. Szerencsére, ez a gondolat gyorsan észhez térít; engem nem irányíthatott soha senki, ő se fog!   
Haragom, amilyen gyorsan lobban fel, olyan hamar is ki alszik, ahogy tekintetem újra végigfut rajta. A képet még az ocsmány flanel pizsama sem rontja, mely bár ziláltan, de továbbra is illedelmesen befedi a vékonyka testet. Azt nem tudom, miként élte túl azt a rohamot, amit Jessie intézhetett ellene, mégis kitartóan tartja meg magának a titkát, mert csupán a kulcscsontja vonalánál veszek észre meztelen bőrfelületet, de az is látszik, hogy még az irtó ronda hálóruha alatt van még egyéb védelmi ruházat is. Az apró kezek, melyek eddig az ágyneműt markolták, most váratlan rebbenéssel kezdik tépni gyengülő erővel a flanelt, de eredménye nem lesz, ezt egyből látom, mert ide segítő kezek kellenének. Kétségbeesett nyögés szakad fel belőle csalódottságában.  
\- Jessie - szólítom meg gyengéd hangon, mely számomra is meglepő.

Szavaimra nem reagál, továbbra is fuldokolva kapkodja a levegőt. Akaratlanul nyúlok homlokához, hátha láza van, de rá kell jönnöm: nem a láz az, ami emészti; mert ahogy hozzáérek, egy vágytól ködös, zöld szempár mélységébe zuhanok, pedig azt hittem, én már ellenállok az effajta kísértésnek.   
\- Take... segíts! - leheli. - A tűz éget… nem bírom már.  
A meglepetés erejét kihasználva, karomat megragadva ránt magára. Időm sincs megállítani, csak zuhanok, s bár szerencsére fél kézzel tudom tompítani esésemet, így is túlzottan nagy erővel csapódok az alattam feszülő testnek. Igaz, nem tűnik úgy, mintha Jessie-nek ez ellenére lenne, mert egyből forró ajkak érnek fülemhez. Testem élvezi a kényeztetést, engedne a csábításnak, de agyam vészjelzéseket ad le. Nem stimmel itt valami.   
Számítottam makacsságra, hisztire, veszekedésre, még könnyekre is, azonban csábításra nem. Egyik elképzelt jelenet sem illik a mostanihoz. Mi a fene van ezzel a lánnyal?! Hirtelen villan belém a felismerés. Hogyan is jellemezhetjük Jessie-t? Önfejű, meggondolatlan, vonzza a bajt, mint mágnes a vasat, és valószínűleg nem bír ellenállni a kísértésnek.  
Hiába kapaszkodik belém teljes erővel, elszakadok a készséges testtől, bármennyire sóhajtozik is a maradásomért. Az asztalhoz érve nem lep meg, hogy az átkozott bonbonos doboz már nem sértetlen, hiányzik belőle jó pár darab nyalánkság. Megölöm Shane-t! Előtte azonban a maradék csokit a szájába tömöm annak a hülyének!   
Érthetetlen aggodalom tölt el, ahogy egy újabb fájdalommal teli nyögés ér el hozzám. Vajon mennyire erős a csokiba rejtett szer hatása? Feledem ölési szándékaimat, minden egyéb háttérbe szorul, mely nem Jessie problémájához kapcsolódik.   
Visszatérve az ágyhoz lenézve az összegömbölyödött kis alakra tudom, bármit megtehetnék vele, amit csak akarok, de ugyanakkor azzal is tisztába vagyok, nem használom ki ezt a lehetőséget. Leülve mellé féltően simítok el egy hajtincset, ami az arcába tapad... bőrét tüzesnek érzem, és ismét felmerül bennem, mi az átok van abban a csomagban.   
Egy kis vízzel talán segíthetnék, hogy magához térjen vetődik fel bennem a lehetőség. Már állnék is fel, hogy egy kendőt és a többit szükséges dolgot megszerezzem, ami a hűtéshez kellhet. Azonban cselekedetemben megakadályoznak, mert apró kis kezek fonódnak a csuklómra meglepő erővel, megérezve indulási szándékomat.  
\- Ne hagyj itt - kérlel édesen.  
\- Visszajövök - felelem neki megnyugtatóan.  
Szája durcásan görbül le, de végül elenged, miközben az suttogja:  
\- Aztán ne várakoztass tovább, te idióta!   
Hitetlenkedve csóválom a fejemet, de bosszankodás helyett inkább előkerítem, amit eredetileg terveztem. Különbözik a megszokott önmagától, de azért van, ami nem változott, állapítom meg a „parancsa” után.

Később mikor már hideg vizes ronggyal törölgettem igazi küzdelmet folytatunk, mert fejét elkapva akadályoz meg hűtési szándékomban. Így pedig lassan több víz kerül a ruhájára, mint homlokára... Talán le kellene venni róla, mielőtt megfázik – merül fel bennem az ötlet, minek hatására már indulna is kezem, hogy lazítsak az átkozott hálóruhán, de tétován megállok a mozdulatban.   
Elszörnyedve ébredek rá, hogy úgy viselkedek, mint akinek még soha nem volt dolga nővel, és csak most ismerkedik a testiséggel. Dühödten mérem végig ezt a törékeny lányt, akit egy mozdulattal tönkretehetnék, mégis képes ilyen elemi hatással lenni rám. Mi van benne, ami másban nincs meg? Miért érzem a vereség keserű ízét, én, aki soha nem vesztettem?! Kezemet visszahúzom, a rongyot félredobom, aztán csak nézem őt. Szépnek látom, pedig melle szinte nincs, még a nedves ruha sem sejtet semmi görbületet. A pöttöm kis arcot uraló szempár mégis rabul ejtett... Gyűlölheti az ember a szépséget? Tényleg veszélyt jelent rám ez az "apróság"? A válasz, sajnos: igen.  
Tisztábban látok ebben a percben, mint bármikor, és egy pillanatra félre dobom a védelmi vonalaimat, melynek hatására elismerem: könnyű lenne őt választani, aztán egyszerűen boldognak lenni vele, mert nem sok olyan lány van, mint Jessie. Szerencsére, minden száz évben csak egy hozzá hasonló születik, akinek a vérében van a bajkeverés.   
A gondolat hatására szám akaratlanul mosolyra húzódik, de a keserű felismerés rendezi arcvonásaimat, mert az igazság az, hogy "nekünk" nem lehet közös jövőnk, úgy soha. Túl veszélyes boldognak lenni, birtokolni valami értékeset. Szeretni nem szerethetem, gyűlölni nem tudom igazán... akkor mi marad? A bosszú? Az olyan gyerekesen kielégítő... ha nem veszem komolyan a helyzetet, akkor nem is lesz az. Legyen hát egy játék, melynek a végére érve csak egy emlék marad.   
\- Take - leheli nevemet a fekvő kísértés.  
Előző gondolataimat feledve éhesen figyelem, ahogy apró kis kezek tépni-szakítani akarják újra a rajta lévő ruha durva anyagát.  
\- Viselkedj, Price - utasítom morcosan.  
\- Utálatos vagy, pedig én annyira vártalak vissza! - sóhajtja sírós hangon.   
\- Bárki jó lenne most neked - közlöm vele kíméletlenül.  
Rám emeli vágytól sötétlő szemeit, ajkának csábítóan vöröslő árnyalata vonz magához kegyetlen szavaim ellenére is. Olyan könnyű lenne kihasználni állapotát, hiszen szinte könyörög érte. Viszont jobban szeretem, ha szeretőim másnap is örülnek nekem, nem pedig sírnak a takaró alá bújva. A megérzésem azt súgja, hogy Jessie-nél az utóbbi lenne esélyesebb. Ha megtenném, akkor tényleg egy mocskos gazembernek érezhetném magamat, életemben először a tetteim miatt.   
\- Nem - morogja duzzogva.   
Váratlanul erőre kapva ül fel, és fejünk csak a véletlenek köszönhetően nem ütődik egymásnak. Hirtelen túl közel kerülünk egymáshoz. "Nem használhatom ki a helyzetét!" - dübörög fejemben a figyelmeztetés. Azonban ennek ellenére se húzódom távolabb, mert a megfutamodás nem jellemző Takeshi Ryóra, még ebben a helyzetben sem.  
\- Téged akarlak, hát nem érted?! - markolja meg kétségbeesetten ingemet.  
Aztán úgy tűnik, hisztis énje helyett lázadó természete kerül fölénybe, mert a következő megmozdulásában már a jól ismert határozottsággal szorítja ajkát számra. Könnyedén ellökhetném... ha akarnám. Azonban nem vagyok angyal, és ennyi jár nekem is. Testem ujjongva fogadja döntésemet. Egy csókból még nem lehet baj, vagy kettőből… különben is, kárpótlásként is felfoghatjuk az elszenvedett napokért, mikor még másnak hittem, mint ami valójában.

Ügyetlen ajkak tapadnak rám, több hévvel, mint tapasztalattal, de én kellő türelemmel állok tanítgatni, mikor átveszem az irányítást. Az ágyra döntve préselem magam alá, hogy érezze, a vágy nem csak őt feszíti, hanem én is égek érte.   
Szánk közben nem tud elszakadni egymástól, majd érzem, ahogy ujjai előbb hajamba markolnak aztán apró rebbenéssel a nyakamra, végül a vállaimra csúsznak. Erős szorítása jelzi, nincs benne kétség, hogy mit is akar, és percnyi hezitálás nélkül megtenne bármit, amit csak akarok. Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem tudnám megtenni, viszont sebezhetősége különös hatással van rám, amit soha senki nem fog megtudni. Az én titkom marad, hogy én sem tudok minden aljasságot véghez vinni.   
Elszakadva tőle gonosz dolog jut eszembe... nyilvánvalóan ártatlan, aki a testi örömökből nem sokat tapasztalhatott meg. Sokféleképpen okozhatunk élvezetet egymásnak, ehhez pedig nem feltétlenül kell eljutnunk a végsőkig. Nem vágyom megalázni, helyette inkább adni akarok egy élményt.  
Előtte azonban le kell fognom egyre jobban tevékenykedő kezeit, melyek már az én ingemet cibálják nagyobb sikerrel, mint azt tette saját ruházatánál. A feje fölé szorítom a karját, és a gyenge ellenállás, amit tanúsít, és szemének villanása sejteti, hogy nincs ellenére, hogy bilincskénként szorítom csuklóját.   
Lágy puszit lehelek csókért könyörgő szájára. Kínzón óvatosan szívom be alsó ajkát egy pillanatra, aztán megismétlem ezt a mozdulatot még párszor, s mikor elégnek gondolom, elhúzódok tőle. Fejét felemelve kapna szám után, de én már messze vagyok ahhoz. Lábait felhúzva szorítja oldalamhoz, mire én előre lendítem a csípőmet... testünk egymásnak feszülése ruhán keresztül is közel van a tökéleteshez. Az én merevedésem, és az ő puhasága tökéletesen kielégítő, bár nem az igazi, de "élménynek" jó lesz, mert több úgysem lehet közöttünk. A keserűség csak egy másodpercre tölt el, mert az élvezettől kipirult arc látványa a valósághoz kapcsolódó minden gondolatát félresöpri agyamból.   
Karjait elengedve, most inkább én segítek gombolni Jessie ruházatát.  
\- Fogd meg az ágytámlát – utasítom rekedt hangon.  
\- Take – nyöszörgi.  
\- Jessie – hajolok közel füléhez, úgy súgom a nevét. - Tedd, amit mondtam...  
Légzése hallhatóan elakad, de mikor elhúzódom tőle, engedelmesen kapaszkodik már a fejtámlába.  
A nevemet ismételgeti, talán másra már nincs ereje, de ennyi is elég, hiszen tisztán látható rajta a várakozó öröm, mellyel még többet követel tőlem, és, amit én örömmel meg is adok.   
Hamar végzek a ronda pizsamafelsővel, és széthúzva megpillantom az újabb védelmi vonalat, ami egy bő póló csupán. Kezem könnyedén a ruha alá csúszik, ezzel a cselekedettel végre megérintem a meztelen bőrt.  
\- Csókolj - lihegi.  
Soha nem engedtem utasításnak ilyen könnyedén, mint most, mert szánk már a kérés végén találkozik is, miközben ujjaim egyre feljebb tapogatóznak és végre célba érnek. Az alattam fekvő test remegése erősödik a többféle ostromtól, melyet csókom, kezeim, és csípőm mozgása nyújt. Azonban nem csak a száját vágyom csókolni... ezért a késztetésnek engedve türelmetlenül tűröm fel a maradék anyagot, mely eltakarja előlem.  
\- Ne hagyd abba - zihálja a számba.  
Már csak egy két észvesztő dörzsölés, és vége lesz a kavalkádnak, de előtte ízlelni akarom azokat az apró gyöngyszemeket, mikkel eddig ujjaim ismerkedtek, ezért sietős csókokkal indulok lefelé, és mikor eljutok a melleihez, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy még soha senki sem részesült ebben a látványban, mint amiben én most. Nem is fog! - ér váratlanul a birtoklási vágy, ahogy ajkammal először ízlelem meg őt. Miközben szám apró kis keblein tevékenykedik, Jessie teste észvesztő módon feszül meg a következő lökésemnél, ami tudatja velem, hogy itt bizony valaki nélkülem jutott el az élvezetek csúcsára. Azonban ez így van rendjén, hiszen adni akartam, és nem elvenni, bármennyire is jelzi merevedésem, hogy ettől a döntéstől testem nem éppen boldog. Ennek ellenére is csak tartom a remegő alakot, míg váratlanul elernyed alattam. Számat elszakítom bőrétől, felnézek, és azt kell észrevennem, hogy Jessie édesen szuszogva alszik, miközben én még éppen fontolóra vettem volna egy második játszadozást is, ami számomra is enyhülés hozott volna. Erről azonban úgy tűnik le kell tennem, mert neki most ennyi is elég volt… légzése egyenletes nyugodt, ajkán elégedett kis mosoly játszik.  
\- Most mit csináljak veled? – kérdem, válaszra nem várva.  
Kelletlenül szisszenek fel, mikor eltávolodok testétől, mert egyvalami nem igen akarja tudomásul venni, hogy az ágyamon fekvőtől nem számíthatok könnyebbülésre. Az öntudatlan csábító vonz magához, miközben nézem pihengő kebleit.  
Annyira törékeny, ahogy előttem fekszik, és kezemmel érezni vágyom újra bőrének puhaságát, már érnék is hozzá, de Jessie fázós borzongása magamhoz térít. Sietősen rendezem a ruházatát, majd nyakig betakarom, hogy semmi más ne látszódjon ki belőle, mint békésen alvó arca. Ezzel őt is és magamat védem, mert a kísértés erős, hogy elvegyem, ami járna nekem.  
Felkelve megragadom a kis „dobozt”, ami már elég bajt okozott mára, és indulnék el, mert úgy érzem, ez az este eléggé igénybe vette az önuralmamat, így jobb nem túl feszíteni a húrt. Egy pillanatra visszatérek az ágyhoz, majd mikor lekapcsolnám a lámpát, Jessie álmában két szót motyog:  
\- Take... szeretlek  
\- Mind kettőnk érdekében jobb, ha nem szeretsz - válaszolom neki habozás nélkül.  
A villanyt eközben lekapcsolom, ezzel pedig sötétségbe borítom a szobát, aztán az eredeti terveim szerint akár indulhatnék is kifelé, viszont lábaim nem mozdulnak. Sürgető kényszert érzek még valamire, melyet nem tudok legyűrni. Elégedetlenül sóhajtva végül engedek a késztetésnek, igaz közben megfogadom, most utoljára. Az alvó lány fölé hajolva magabiztosan találom meg az ajkait. Egy búcsúcsók jár még nekem is...  
\- Köszönöm – lehelem.

Azt nem tudom, mit köszönök az „élményt” vagy a vallomást, mely késként hasított belém, de nem is számít. Megfordulva, hagyom őt magára, és megállapítom közben: bizony, újra mehetek zuhanyozni, de ezúttal jeges vízzel.


	37. Hétből kettő

**Takeshi**

 

Tudomást sem véve a késői óráról valamint arról, hogy valószínűleg a szomszédban aludni akarnak, zavartalanul dörömbölök Shane ajtaján. Ha nekem pokoli az éjszakám, akkor megérdemli az ezért felelős személy, hogy szenvedjen, és vele együtt a környezetében lévők is. A bejárat meglehetősen sokára tárul ki, de ez sem vet vissza abban, amit tervezek. A kócos szőke fürtöktől keretezett durcás arc látványára, szinte kedélyesen szólok hozzá:  
\- Shane csak kivetett az ágy magából?   
\- Ember, ez már kezd egy rossz szokás lenni nálad, hogy durván megszakítod a szépítő álmomat... - zsörtölődik durcásan. - Azt hiszed, jól kinézni csupán genetikai adottság? Az esetedben talán...   
Túlzottan nem érdekel a mondanivalója, nem cseverészni jöttem ide. A szóáradat közben nyugodtan nyitom ki az agyongyötört dobozt, aztán rövid mérlegelés után úgy döntök, a maradék hét szem csak elég lesz a bosszúmhoz. Az elhatározásom gyors, mint a mozdulat, amivel megragadom a továbbra is fecsegő állát. Álomtól zavaros tekintettel néz rám, majd nehézkesen a következő szavakat préseli ki magából:  
\- Mi... franc... ?  
A válasszal nem is bajlódok, hanem durván a szájába tömöm az első bonbont, aztán a következő pillanatban beljebb lépve taszítom a falnak, hogy mozdulni se tudjon. Rémülettől tágra nyílt szeme láttán mérhetetlen elégedettség tölt el. Szám gonosz mosolyra húzódik, mikor megpróbálja kiköpni a kéretlen édességet, azonban felesleges a kísérlete, mert megakadályozom eme akcióját. Könnyedén legyűröm a kapálózását – ami nem csoda hangulatomat tekintve - ezért, az általában kiegyenlített erőink tekintetében most az én javamra billen a mérleg nyelve. Mikor az első falat nagy nehézségek árán lecsúszik, gúnytól csöpögő hangon jegyzem meg:  
\- Mi a baj? Eddig úgy tudtam, nincs gondod az édes dolgokkal... még van pár falatnyi apróság számodra.  
Majd ezt követően újabb darabot tömök a szájába, mely ellene már nem küzd olyan hevesen, mivel tisztában van vele, hogy ha gyorsan túl akar lenni a dolgon, minimális sérülésekkel, akkor engednie kell. Élvezettel tömök belé minden egyes bonbont, majd az utolsó szem után szinte csalódottan engedem el. Shane gyilkos tekintettel méreget, és száját megtörölve motyogja:  
\- Szemét...   
\- Viszont elégedett – közlöm vele hidegen. - Azt ajánlom, zárd be utánam az ajtót, nehogy még valakit hozzád küldjek... - jegyzem meg veszélyes éllel a hangomban.  
\- Azt nem mernéd... – kezdi, azonban szavai közben pillantásunk találkozik, mire hangja elhal.  
\- Ne fogadj rám, hogy mit nem tennék meg most! 

A lába elé dobom az üressé vált dobozt, aztán magára hagyom láthatón remegő alakját, miközben arca gyanúsan kezd kipirulni. Az ajtó csapódása után komoran nyugtázom, hogy Shane-re pokoli egy éjszak vár. Azonban eme apró öröm csupán csepp a tengerben, mert ez sem képes feledtetni velem a vágyat, ami továbbra is arra buzdít kitartóan, hogy vegyem el azt, ami kell nekem. Legrosszabb pillanatban feléledő lelkiismeretem viszont vasláncon tartja alantas ösztönömet, melyre azt kívánom, bárcsak más lenne az ágyamban.   
Ha nem Jessie volna ott, akkor nem érdekelne a másnap reggel eljövetele. A dühöm tehetetlenségemre újra éledezik, és erre legszívesebben visszamennék Shane-hez, akit jól megverhetnék még pluszba a ma estém elrontásért. Ettől csak azt tart vissza, hogy mostanra már valószínűleg olyan állapotba került, amitől még élvezné is a dolgot... Holnap – ígérem meg magamnak – kap még egy monoklit, ami amúgy is kezdett már halványulni.   
Barátom további szenvedéseinek eldöntése után a legfontosabb problémám kerül inkább előtérbe, vagyis hogy túlzottan próbára tett önuralmam a végét járja. Ennek eredményeként pedig, Jessie-vel szembeni önkínzó magatartásom teljesen fölösleges áldozat volt, mert percek kérdése, hogy visszaforduljak, aztán befejezzem, amit elkezdtem. Felébreszteném, majd a többi gyerekjáték lenne, hiszen akar engem.  
Viszont lélektelen gazember énem, mely mindenki másnál tökéletesen működik, ebben az egy esetben alul marad a harcban, amit az elmúlt órákban növesztett lelkiismeretemmel vív.   
Miért pont ezzel az idegesítő lánnyal kapcsolatban kell felélednie eddig nem létező jó oldalamnak? A kérdést nem igazán áll szándékomban megválaszolni, mert az, hogy „különleges” lett számomra, már régóta tény, de azért ezt még mindig nem szívesen hangoztatom magam előtt sem.   
Nem akarok rá gondolni, ahogy ott fekszik az én ágyamban; ezzel csak megnehezítem saját helyzetemet, hiszen miatta égek a vágytól, ami más esetben meglehetősen vicces lehetne, mert soha nem csigázott fel egy virgács látványa… Most mégis egy olyan lányért gyötrődöm, akinek a melle éppen hogy csak domborodik. Habár, édes kis… Félbeszakítom a megkezdett gondolatot – érzem, nem éppen abba az irányba haladok, ami segítené hidegvérem visszanyerését. 

Ahhoz, hogy újra tiszta legyen a fejem és mentes a Jessie-ről szőtt képektől, két lehetőségem van: az egyik, hogy az évszázad leghidegebb vizű zuhanyzását produkálom, avagy levezetem a feszültséget. A jeges víz gondolatára undorodva nyögök fel. Ezzel pedig ezt a lehetőséget már el is vetettem. Amúgy is, minek kéne nekem hideg víz alatt vacognom?!   
Amire most igazán szükségem van, az egy készséges test, amivel kapcsolatban csupán a puszta vágyat érzem, és a lelki gondnak még csak a halvány fuvallata sem érint meg. Pontosan tudom, hol kapom meg a gondtalan örömöt, melyben nincs helye a bűntudatnak, illetve az egyéb fölösleges érzelemnek. Ideje, hogy az legyek újra, aki voltam, mielőtt feltűnt volna ez a kisebb katasztrófa a közelemben.   
Határozottan haladok tovább, lépteimben egy csöpp bizonytalanság sincs. Minél közelebb érek célomhoz, annál biztosabb vagyok abban, hogy ezt kell tennem, hogy visszatérjek Jessie megismerése előtti önmagamhoz.  
Nem vagyok gáncs nélküli lovag, a jók védelmezője. Egy esetben engedtem egy sugallatnak, mely a jóra buzdított, ettől még nem kell félnem attól, hogy a glória a fejem fölött fényesen ragyogni kezd.   
Bekopogva azonnal kitárul az ajtó, és feltűnik egy jól ismert arc, valamint a hozzá tartozó csábos mosoly. Marina – önző egy bestia, de most ő kell nekem. Játssza a meglepettet, mint a ma reggeli találkozásunknál is, de ez csupán színjáték. Mind a ketten ismerjük a szabályokat, amik meghatározzák ma esti találkozásunkat.  
\- Micsoda meglepetés, hogy Takeshi Ryo az ajtóm előtt… hm… áll – leheli teljes átéléssel.   
Szavakkal nem vesződöm, azok itt és most amúgy is teljesen hiábavalók. Magamhoz rántva hajolok ajka fölé, s durván megcsókolom, érzelmek nélkül. Nem a gyengédség hajtott ide. Szerencsére Marina nem is igényel ilyesmit. Beljebb lépek, miközben a lábammal lököm be az ajtót, ami hangosan csapódik be mögöttünk. Tépem vékonyka hálóruháját, gyakorlottan simítok végig a meztelenné váltó bőrfelületen.  
\- Nem is mondasz semmit...? – lihegi, mikor ajkaink elválnak egymástól. – Majd egy éve nem láttuk egymást... Nagyon beindultál... miattam? – kérdezget, miközben én csak a ruharétegeket szedem le róla.  
\- Ha beszélgetni akarsz, akkor keresek mást – válaszolom kegyetlenül, majd elengedem.  
Fordulnék is el tőle azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy a hosszú éjszaka alatt megtalálom azt, aki egyszerűen csak gyönyörben akar majd részesíteni, mindenféle fölösleges szócséplés nélkül. Jessie iránti vágyam kegyetlenné tesz, de nem érdekel, mert ez vagyok én. Talán még soha nem voltam ennyire önmagam, mint most. Kit akarok én becsapni? Egy jó cselekedettől még, vagyis, hogy nem használtam ki az Isten adta lehetőséget, maradok az, aki valójában vagyok.   
\- Várj... – ragadja meg a lány kétségbeesetten a karomat. - Maradj, jó leszek ezentúl, ígérem – pillant fel, félénk kislányt tettetve.   
Elgondolkodva nézek végig karcsú alakján, aztán az állát megragadva ujjammal lágyan simítok végig reszkető ajkain.   
\- Akkor használd a szádat arra, amire való – utasítom érzéketlenül.   
Ismerem Marinát, így jól tudom, szereti, ha durva vele az ember, és ma ebben a kedvére fogok tenni. Megbántottsága a játék része, mert remegő alsóajkán nem sokkal később kéjvágyó mosoly jelenik meg. Undorodom tőle, magamtól, az egész helyzettől, de szerencsére a testem nem finnyás, ha a megkönnyebbüléséről van szó.  
Apró kezek bontogatják ingemet, tolják félre, lassabban, mint ahogy szeretném, ezért minden finomságot mellőzve lököm az ágyra Marinát, és veszem át az irányítást. Miközben birtoklom, utálom magamat, mert most csak a saját vágyam hajt, nem törődve partnerem igényeivel. Azonban nem hiába választottam pont őt ma esti kalandnak... számára ez a bánásmód az ideális.   
Nyöszörgése nem hagy bennem kétséget, hogy tökéletesen elégedett azzal, amit kap... még ha a vágyam nem is igazán neki szól. Mozgásom vad, szorításom durva, nem látom őt, csak az a másik jár a fejemben. A végén mikor végre ideiglenes enyhül az engem kínzó vágy, szorosan simul hozzám az a test, mely épp csak arra volt jó, hogy kielégítsen egy időre.   
\- Vad voltál... – súgja az átélt izgalomtól fátyolos hangon. - Fájt. - A szó közben durcásan biggyeszti le szájacskáját.  
\- Szereted, ha fáj – jegyzem meg kedvetlenül.  
\- Igaz – kuncogja el magát idegesítően édeskés hangon. - Hiányoztál, Take.   
\- Nekem is – felelem gondolkodás nélkül.

Hazudok neki teljes lelki nyugalommal, miközben egy pár szobával arrébb lévő személyre gondolok. Test és test között nincs különbség, mikor a vágy ural; akkor mégis, miért kezelem másképp Jessie-t? – merül fel bennem a kérdés, aztán vele együtt a válasz is... Azért lett „különleges” számomra, mert én azzá tettem. Ha ugyanúgy kezelem, ahogy a többieket, megszűnik a varázsa, egy lesz az arctalan lánytömeggel, akik körülöttem keringenek, mikor szükség van rájuk. Szabadulásom ebből az ördögi körből rajtam múlik.  
„Szeretlek” – mondta a kéjtől kimerülten... Nem hiszek ebben az érzelemben, ami az önámítás tipikus példája, hiszen az élvezetet egy szebben hangzó névvel illeti. Következő alkalommal nem fogom hagyni, hogy sértetlenül meneküljön meg. Az enyém lesz, és végre kigyógyítom magam ebből a Price-féle megszállottságból, mely teljességgel abnormális. Nem szerettem soha senkit, és nem is fogok. Miért? Mert nem tudom, hogyan kell. 

**Jessie**

 

Ébredezésem több, mint kellemes, bár az álomtól félkábán is érzek némi hiányosságot, de mivel életemben nem aludtam még ilyen jót, félresöpröm az apócska zavaró momentumot. Ha nem jut eszembe hiányom tárgya, akkor valószínűleg nem is lehet olyan fontos. Igyekszem magamat inkább félálomban tartani, mert nem akaródzok kiszállni a pihe-puha ágyamból... Igaz, nem vagyok egészen biztos benne, hogy az enyém, mert valahogy más rajta a fekvés, mint amit eddig már volt időm megszokni. Oldalra fordulok, majd azonnal vissza az eredeti pozíciómba, mert a fény a szemembe süt, jelezve, hogy a nap már vígan elkezdődött.  
Ekkor villámként hasít belém a felismerés, hogy az az átok ébresztő nem sivít sehonnét sem, így pedig már most biztos lehetek abban, hogy elkéstem valamelyik órámról. Zsinórban kezd kicsit túl sok lenni hiányzásom. Ijedten ülök fel, miközben hunyorogva tudatosul bennem, miszerint tényleg nem a saját ágyamban töltöttem az éjszakát... Hiába, kora reggel a tekervényeim nem éppen a gyorsaságukról híresek. Mire a lábamat letenném a földre, addigra kezd valami homályosan derengeni, melytől az agyvérzés kerülget.   
\- Oh, Istenem... vajon ez most tényleg megtörtént?! - suttogom magam elé elhaló hangon.

Félve pillantok végig magamon, és megkönnyebbülve veszem szemügyre begombolt pizsamámat, aztán lopva hátra sandítok, de nincs mellettem egy darab csupasz Takeshi Ryo sem. A csalódottságról, mely elfog, tudomást se veszek... biztos előbb felkelt a szemét, és órára ment. A dög! Ha miatta fognak lecseszni a sorozatos késéseim miatt, azt nagyon meg fogja keserülni...! Aztán rájövök: ez a legkisebb problémám. Hirtelen olyan részletek ugranak be a tegnapról, amiktől szemem csészealj nagyságúra nyílik, és félő, a testemben keringő összes vér egy helyre fog összpontosulni – mégpedig az arcomba, hogy a vörös egy nagyon csúnya árnyalatát öltse fel. Én valóban könyörögtem? Tényleg? Ez most komoly?!   
\- Ez nem történhetett meg! Jessie Price, ugye nem süllyedtél le idáig?! - Ijedten rezzenek össze saját hangom számon kérő voltától.  
Ha csak egy álom volt, akkor nagyon valósághűre sikerült, túlzottan is... Viszont, ha megtörtént, akkor miért vagyok egyedül? Nem mintha hiányozna mellőlem Takeshi, de ezzel megdől az elméletem, hogy TÉNYLEG olyan voltam, mint egy kiéhezett… hm... nőszemély.   
Különben sem hiszem, hogy Take a nőies oldalam felfedezése után szó nélkül magamra hagyna. Vagy igen? Bizonytalanságomban számat harapdálom, ami furcsán túlérzékenynek tűnik, de ezt a tényt a nagy gondok közepette figyelmen kívül hagyom.   
Fejemet törve további érveket sorakoztatok fel, ami még a képzelet mellett szól, mikor eszembe jut a tökéletes válasz: én biztos nem könyörögnék neki... azért. Ismerem magamat, már vagy tizenhat éve, így csak tudom, mit tennék és mit nem! Ez csak valami olyan „izgis” álom lehetett, azt hiszem. Hiába sorolom fel az érveket, amik saját erkölcsösségem mellett szólnak, valahogy gyötör a kétely az egésszel kapcsolatban, mert túlzottan hiteles az egész… ettől pedig kiráz a hideg.  
Kezemmel ajkamhoz hozzáérve váratlanul egy kellemes "emlék" ötlik fel bennem; ahogy fölém hajolt, majd ezt követően az érintése mindenhol. Ha mindez csak a fantáziám eredménye, akkor milyen lehetne a valóságban? Micsoda veszteség... A megfogalmazódó mondatomat még időben félbeszakítom, és saját magamon szörnyülködve pattanok fel az ágyról, mert úgy érzem, el van átkozva a fekhely. Hiszen normál állapotomban nekem soha nem voltak ennyire piszkos gondolataim. Néha persze megesett, hogy elképzeltem Take-et a zuhany alatt, pusztán a gőztől körülvéve, de azért vannak határok, amiket nem léptem túl lányos zavaromban...  
\- Ki kell derítenem, mi történt!  
Felkiáltásom után rekordsebességgel kezdek készülődni, és csöppet sem azért, mert annyira sietnék a már úgyis lekésett órámra, hanem azzal a céllal, hogy megkeresnem Take-et. A bizonyosságom a történtekre kilencvenkilenc százalék, de szükségem van arra a hiányzó egyre is. Hiszen a száz az olyan szép, kerek szám.   
Felsőmet letépve keresem a gyolcsomat, amivel lekötöm, amit épp, hogy el kell rejtenem, és módosítom az előbbi gondolatomat, mivel néhány vöröslő foltot veszek észre bőrömön. Kilencvennyolc százalékra estem vissza. Lehetőségek a következők: kidörzsölte a durva flanel? Bogárcsípés? Bármelyik lehet! Akár még az is, hogy maga Take okozta!   
\- Persze! A disznók meg repülnek! - horkantok fel a képtelen ötletre megvetően.   
A „mi van ha” kérdést törlöm a ma reggeli szótáramból, mert amíg nem találkoztam az idiótával, addig nem vagyok hajlandó elhinni, hogy ténylegesen levedlettem minden önuralmamat az éjjel. Bizonyítékok kellenek, és pár pirosló pöttyel, illetve néhány kusza emlékkel nem érek el semmit sem. A szájából akarom hallani... Mit is? Valamit, aminek nem akarok nevet adni. A homályon keresztül is emlékszem a gyengédségre, amivel törődött velem. Igazán és őszintén, úgy, ahogy egy kedves fiú bánt volna egy lánnyal, aki iránt érez „valamit”. 

Habár égek, mint a rongy, ha valóság volt; viszont Take gyöngédsége teljesen más megközelítésbe helyezi az amúgy rohadtul kellemetlen szituációt. Reményt érzek a többre, de nem akarom még elhinni... mi van, ha csak a fantáziám játszott velem?! Melyik eset a jobb? Kettős küzdelem folyik bennem, melyben kiegyenlítettek az erőviszonyok a szégyen, valamint a titkos reményeim között.  
Miután elkészülök, és emberi formát öltök, sietősen indulok el, mire csalódott állapítom meg: az ajtó kulcsra van zárva, ahogy én hagytam előző este.  
\- A szerelem teljesen meggárgyított! - kiáltok fel magamon dühöngve. - Neki is van kulcsa, így ő is bezárhatta – motyogom magam elé. - Amúgy is, hol töltötte volna az éjszakát?!  
Shane képe villan fel bennem, mire megállapítom, hogy ez is egy lehetőség, ami azt támasztja alá, hogy nem történt a nagy semmin kívül itt semmi. Keserű csalódottságomról igyekszem tudomást se venni, hiszen az a jó, ha nem történt meg az, amit valósnak vélek. Igaz?! Utálom ezt a bizonytalanságot, ami rohadtul megnehezíti a reggelemet.  
Bár tudom, mi lenne a legjobb, mégis úgy érzem, a másik lehetőséget akarom, akkor is, ha baromi ciki rám nézve. A szobából kijutva száguldok a folyóson, miközben egy hangocska az susogja bennem: talán jobb lenne tervezéssel is töltenem némi időt, azonban a töprengés inkább hátráltat, mint vinne is valahová. Nagy rohanásom közben észreveszem, hogy mások hozzám képest meglehetősen kényelmesen sétálgatnak; ebből leszűröm a végkövetkeztetést: vagy mindenki lóg, vagy ez az a nap, mikor nincs tanítás. Az utóbbi tűnik valószínűbbnek, ezért megkönnyebbülve nyugtázom, van időm futkosni és őt kutatni. A végtelenségig azonban nem akarom húzni a dolgokat, ezért a legvalószínűbb helyen keresem először, vagyis Shane környékén.   
Ezért már veszem is az irányt a szobája felé, hátha ott van. Azonban, mikor a máskor oly helyes szöszi srácot megpillantom, egy döbbent kérdés szakad ki belőlem, aminek semmi köze sincs Take hollétéhez:  
\- Veled meg mi történt? Borzalmasan nézel ki!  
\- Kösz, ez hiányzott még – közli kimerültségtől sápadt arccal.  
Habár nincs igazán fölös időm, a kíváncsiságom kezelhetetlenül átveszi az irányítást felettem.  
\- Mit történt veled? - faggatom érdeklődve.  
Gyilkos tekintet kapok, mely eltér a könnyed bájtól, ami általában jellemezni szokta.  
\- Ne akard megtudni! Annyit mondok, Take ezért még megkapja a magáét... Így akarjon segíteni az ember...  
\- Take? - csapok le a névre, és a további mondanivalóra már nem is figyelek.  
\- Mást nem is hallottál meg a beszédemből, csak a nevét, igaz?  
Nem tetszik az a gúnyos tekintet, amivel méreget, de mivel ő az egyetlen, aki nyomra vezethet, bölcsen csukva tartom a számat, és nem mondok valami olyat kapásból, ami miatt rám csapná a bejáratot. Így, bizonyos nehézségek árán legyűrve alapvető természetemet, csak hümmögök valami érthetetlent, aztán ebből vegye ki a számára fontos értelmet. Cselesnek gondolom magamat, hiszen ha túlzottan nekiállok tiltakozni, az gyanús, így a „Hüm” válasz már bizonyos szinten reagálás. Ez mégiscsak jobb, mintha kukán hallgatnék.   
\- Aha... – motyogja, elgondolkodva ráncolva szemöldökét.  
Türelmetlenül toporgok, mert valami azt súgja, engem most direkt várakoztat a válasszal.  
\- Aha.. - ismétlem meg gúnyolódva.  
\- Mondd csak, történt valami érdekes az éjszaka? - szegezi nekem a kérdést, amire baromira nem vagyok felkészülve.   
\- Nem értem, miről beszélsz – válaszolom, és próbálom adni a „laza vagyok, a világon semmi gondom sincs” arckifejezést. - Mi történt volna?! - kacagok fel erőltetetten.  
Az, hogy közben arcom lángol, valamint a tenyerem hideglelősen reszket, szinte alig észrevehető. Erősen remélem, hogy csak számomra nyilvánvalóan átlátszó a színjátékom. Viszont a pásztázó tekintetet szinte keresztülfúr, és van egy sejtésem, hogy a szőke fürtös fejben több van, mint várná az ember lánya... nem csak egy vonzó külső értelem nélkül.   
Tereld a témát, Jessie – hangzik el a belső utasítás, melynek örömmel engedek. Sokkal jobb, ha én vezetem a társalgás fonalát, mint ha engem húznak be oda, ahova nem akarom. Támadjunk kérdéssel taktikát választom:  
\- Miből gondolod? Találkoztál vele mostanában? Mondott valamit?   
A választ várva felvetődik bennem, vajon menyire vagyok átlátszó... vagy csak nekem kezd üldözési mániám lenni? Hm... a ma reggeli ébredés után bármit hajlandó vagyok elfogadni. Shane undorodva rázkódik meg, miközben ujjai elfehérednek, olyan erővel szorítja meg az ajtókeretet. Meglep látható dühe, mert eddig inkább volt jellemző rá az öntelt vigyor, mint ez a heves érzelmi fellobbanás.  
\- Tegnap este volt ... egy találkozónk. Azóta nem volt abban a szerencsétlenségben részem, hogy lássam.   
\- Tehát nem itt töltötte az éjszakát - állapítom meg rögtön a lényeget.  
Shane szavaim hallatán még inkább elsápad, pedig azt hittem, ennél fehérebb már nem lehet senki emberfia; de előttem áll az élő bizonyíték, hogy de, bizony, lehetséges fehérebbnek lenni, mint a fal. Micsoda rekordok születnek ezen a napon. Enyém ma a legcikisebb álombeli viselkedés, az övé meg egyelőre titok, de szerintem ez sem sorolható a „kellemes emlék” kategóriába.  
\- Nem! - nyögi, aztán kezét a szája elé kapva közli. - Hánynom kell!   
Ezzel a felkiáltással csapja be az orrom előtt az ajtót, miközben én értetlenül meredek a váratlan reakcióra. Érdekes – ha jellemeznem kellene a jelenetet, akkor ezt a szót használnám. Bosszúsan sóhajtok, mert bármennyire is gerjed a kíváncsiságom Shane furcsa viselkedésére, most Take megtalálása élvez elsőbbséget, minden szempontból.   
Ezért újra nekivágok a folyosónak, igaz, már nem rohanok, mert a kezdeti stresszem már múlóban van. Higgadtnak kell lennem, ha végre véletlenül sikerül összetalálkoznom a keresett személlyel. Ha túlzottan felpörögve támadom le, saját magamat hozom rossz helyzetbe... mert mi van, ha kiderül, én voltam perverzebb az átlagnál, mikor is az ágyába kerültem, ő meg elmenekült előlem, féltve az erényeit? Erre széles vigyor jelenik meg az arcomon, mert az elképzelt szituáció szívderítően humoros. Takeshi „Senkitől Sem Félek” Ryo elfutna előlem? Egy lány elől?! Ugyan... ez még képzeletnek is gyenge, de ennek ellenére sem tudom letörölni a mosolyt, ami olyan, mint azé az emberé, aki lottóhúzásra vár. Tudja, hogy kevés az esélye a győzelemre, de ennek ellenére – vagy talán pont ezért – mélyen ott pislákol az a kis láng, ami azt súgja: hátha ez most a te napod lesz! Egyszer kell csak győzni, aztán bármi a tiéd lehet.  
Aztán persze jön a valóság, hiszen az élet mindig gondoskodik az ébredésről, mert az álom és fantázia csak a gyerekeknek nyújt biztonságot. Egy lottó ötös húzásnál, ha a végén vesztes a szelvény az átlag megrántja a vállát, és következő héten vesz egy újabbat… hiszen esélye lehet a következő alkalommal is.  
Viszont én nem tudok venni egy újabb szívet, ami darabjaira törik, amikor megpillantom Takeshit. Ajkamon megfagy a mosoly, testem megdermed, és egyszerűen nem tudok elfordulni vagy legalább eltakarni a szemem, hogy ne lásam..   
Egyszerűen látnom kell, ahogy Takeshi kilép egy eddig ismeretlen szobából, nyomában egy lánnyal. Muszáj végignézem az ölelkezésüket, a szenvedélyes búcsúzkodást, ami túl jól sikerül, mert ahelyett, hogy elválnának végre egymástól, ismét visszatérnek a helyiségbe, és az ajtó hangos becsapásával kizárják a külvilágot, vele együtt pedig engem is.   
A reményemnek nevet nem adtam, viszont magammal szemben nem vagyok szemérmes, és vígan illetem magam egy tökéletesen rám illővel: Te hülye!   
Mit hittem, reméltem?! Persze, hogy csak álmodtam! A magamfajta lányoknak csak ez való... a képzelet. Gúnyosan kuncogok fel, kezemet a szám elé kapva. Nevetni akarok, de maradék erőmmel visszafogom a kényszert, mert félő, utána képtelen leszek abbahagyni.   
Az el nem hullajtott könnyek csípik a szemem, látásom homályos, a jelenet mégis az agyamba ég, soha nem feledem. Kínozni fog újra és újra.  
Hogyan értem vissza a szobába, ahonnét oly elszánta indultam? Nem tudom, egyszer csak ott voltam a kiindulásomnál... Azt hittem, a fájdalom nem lehet ennél nagyobb, de belépve oda, ahol a jelenléte szinte érezhető... az illata mely csak rá jellemző, az a semmivel össze nem téveszthető fűszeres keverék.   
Az első könnycsepp magányosan gördül le arcomon, de nem kell sokáig árválkodnia, mert követi még számos... egy egész kis sereg. Zokogok hangtalanul. A valóság ismét csak megadta nekem a magáét, kíméletlenül. Az ágyra zuhanok, átengedem magamat a fájdalomnak, hiszen Takeshi Ryo egy ideig, a látottakból következtetve, nem fog visszajönni egyhamar.   
Bárcsak soha ne is kellene látnom…! Mennyit bír elviselni egy sérült szív? Ki fog derülni ez hamarosan... túlzottan gyorsan, mert találkozni fogok vele. Belenézek sugárzó kék szemébe, borzongató hangját hallom majd... és újra összetörök, de nem engedem, hogy erről más is tudjon. Képes leszek még egy titkot őrizni.  
Soha többé nem akarok szerelmes lenni! Hiú ábrándjaim, melyek édes méregként jártak át, most fejtik ki teljes hatásukat, most, amikor már beleringattam magamat valamibe, mert azt hittem, van rá esélyem... azonban soha nem volt, ez kiderült az előbb. Ideje visszatérni a realitások talajára... ahol én sikeresen egy fiúnak álcázott lány vagyok.   
Erős vagyok! - szuggerálom magamba a gondolatot két elfojtott hüppögés között. Végül csak azzal sikerül elzárnom könnyeim szelepét, hogy eszembe jut: a vörös szem nem divat ezen a helyen. Az álca mindenekfelett! Nem szabad, hogy egy kisebb fajta szerelmi csalódás befolyásoljon hosszú távon. 

Felülve dörzsölöm meg a szemem, majd akkorát káromkodok, ami méltó becsületére válna egy kocsisnak is, mert eszembe jut a dörzsölés az, ami elősegíti még jobban a pirosodási folyamatot.   
\- Basszus! - kiáltok fel, közel a hisztériához. - Még két éjszaka itt… Vele?! Na ne! A mazochista énemnek is vannak határai...

Valamit ki kell találnom, mert én nem akarok Takel tölteni egyetlen percet sem, nemhogy órákat. Felkelve fel-alá kezdek járkálni, miközben kétségbeesetten töröm a fejemet a megoldáson. Igaz, hogy előző nap nem jutottam sokra, de akkor nem volt még olyan jó okom a másik szobára, mint most. Életemben először van az, amikor egy üres helyiség rémületet kelt bennem... az ágy, asztal mind fenyegető... Nem tudok itt maradni! Eszeveszetten indulok meg a kijárat felé, de mielőtt kinyitnám, a földön észreveszek egy borítékot, ami ki tudja mióta árválkodott már a földön. Tétován nyúlok érte, felemelve észreveszem, hogy nekem címezték.   
Óvatosa nyitom ki, miközben bőszen szipogok, de az első mondatot elolvasva egy egész pillanatra elfeledkezek bánatomról. 

**"Tudom, ki vagy valójában!"**

\- Csodás - motyogom. - Ki nem tudja még, hogy egy hülye vagyok, aki beleesett Takeshibe?!   
Aztán a következő másodpercben rájövők, hogy itt most nem is arról van szó, amire én gondoltam, hanem egy másik kényes témára utalhat ez a pár szó.   
\- Ez teljesen olyan, mint egy zsarolólevél kezdete. - állapítom meg éleslátóan.

Van egy olyan mondás: ne kiálts farkast egyből. De ami úgy néz ki, mint egy farkas, olyan a szaga is, valamint a bárányokat vadássza le, akkor az, kérem, egy farkas. Így, bár nem volt még dolgom egy zsarolóval sem, de most azt hiszem, meglesz velük az első élményem. A szívem több sebből vérzik, és akkor még ez is. Mi jöhet még?! A hét csapásból számomra kettő már megvolt... Ennyi, szerintem, elég lesz mára – könyörgöm hangtalanul a felsőbb hatalmaknak. Hogy meghallgatásra kerül-e a kérésem, az már más kérdés, de eddigi tapasztalataim alapján nem bízom a jóban, csak a még rosszabban. Számat rágcsálva állapítom meg, hogy személyes katasztrófám második felvonása most kezdődik el igazán.


	38. Pillanatok

**Használati útmutató a fejezethez:**

A fejezet kisebb részekből épül fel főleg az elején, mivel mikor nekiálltam írni csak fél vagy még annál is kevesebb bekezdésekig jutottam. Végül úgy döntöttem, ha több nem megy, akkor haladok fél bekezdésekkel. A dőlt betűs résszel a múltbeli eseményeket írtam le, és igyekeztem láthatóan elválasztani a cselekmény szálakat, így ha el is veszted a fonalat esetleg a sokadik váltásnál csak össze kell olvasod a részeket és megkapod az egészet, mivel terveim szerint a részek kapcsolatban vannak egymással. Nem vagyok egy jó magyarázó, de a lényeg átjött gondolom. Jó olvasást, és kérlek hagyj pár sort, sokat jelentene! Köszönöm. ^^ 

 

**Jessie**

_  
A képlet a következő: csúfos szerelmi bukta, plusz zsarolólevél, egyenlő: menekülj – lehetőleg autóval –, amerre csak tudsz. Ez egyből nyilvánvaló lett számomra, mikor is felfogtam, mit tartok a kezemben. Félelmet akkor még nem éreztem, de örömöt annál jobban... pont jókor jött a dolog. Amúgy is messze akartam kerülni Take-től, habár addig én csak szobatávolságokban gondolkodtam. Viszont a levél elolvasása után ráébredtem, akár kilométerek is lehetnek közöttünk. Ez pedig balzsam volt kínjaimra, hiszen nem látni őt egy fokkal előnyösebb lett volna, mint tudni, hogy bármikor találkozhatunk.   
Oh, igen, soha nem volt még a gyáva megfutamodás ilyen csábító. Tökéletes lehetőség volt ez a kámforrá válásomhoz, hiszen megvolt az ok, amiért nem kellett tovább játszanom a szerepet, amit erővel rám kényszerítettek. Egy villanásnyi idő alatt jutottam döntésre, amit már csak meg kellett valósítani. _

 

A vérre azt mondani, hogy csak piros, olyan, mintha a Napot úgy definiálná az ember, hogy szerepe csupán fényt adni, amúgy meg teljesen felesleges vacak ott fent az égen. Túlzottan sivár ez a meghatározás, hiszen ez az égitest ragyog, süt, meleget ad, jobbá teszi a kedvünket. Tehát jóval több szerepe van, mint, ahogy elsőre gondolnánk.   
A vér pedig pontosan ezért nem lehet csak vörös. Hiszen megtalálható benne a karmazsin csodás árnyalata, egyedi színe elbűvöl, megrémiszt, magával ragad.. Egy cseppben benne van az élet. Szükség van rá, drága, ezért mindent jelent számunkra.   
Miközben egyre nagyobb foltban piroslik előttem a padló, mindezek egyre világosabbá válnak számomra. Miként is lehet, hogy egy vértócsa közelében térdelek, miközben ruházatom cafatokban lóg rólam? Hm... ha jobban belegondolok, akkor az egészről... 

 

_Az elhatározásomat követően hevesen kutattam Apám után, nem törődve azzal, hogy a hangszórón keresztül minden diákot az aulába hívtak. Tudtam, ősömet könnyedén meggyőzöm, hogy jobb elfutni messzire, mint egyezkedni. Köztudott, ha engedsz a zsarolásnak, akkor nincs megállás. Egyre többet és többet akar majd az ismeretlen zaklató.  
Miközben a körülöttem haladó tanulók között furakodtam, egy dologra figyeltem csak: hogy ha meglátom őt, akit nem nevezek nevén, akkor rejtőzködni kell, bárhova vagy bárki háta mögé. Itt már nem számított, mennyire megalázó lett volna ez számomra ez a tett.   
Egy cél éltetett, ami igen egyszerű és lényegre törő volt azokban a percekben: el akartam tűnni, minél messzebb tőle. Korábban, ha kellett volna, szembeszálltam volna magával az ördöggel is, csak hogy a közelében maradhassak, hiszen úgy hittem, mi ketten... több van köztünk, és ő is érzi, vagy érezni fogja azt, amit én... Mit fogja?! Részem legmélyén egy sötét, titkos zugban már tényként kezeltem ezt, és nem vetődött fel bennem bizonytalanság ezzel kapcsolatban. Megfizetem ezeknek a szárnyaló reményeknek az árát – gondoltam keservesen, majd újabb két diák között törtem utat magamnak. A vékony testalkat előnyét ilyenkor nagyon tudtam értékelni, hiszen sebesen haladtam előre átgázolva mindenki, akik csak utamba került.   
Eközben pedig emésztett a félelem, hogy bármennyire is figyelek a környezetem változásira egyszer mégiscsak összetalálkozom vele, és akkor valami megbocsáthatatlant teszek, vagyis rejtett könnyeim ismét kisebb áradatként jelzik meglétüket.  
Szinte láttam is a kínos jelenetet, amiben zokogva vetem magamat a nyakába. Az elképzelt jelenettől még a hideg is kirázott, hiszen nem szándékoztam tudatni a világgal a fájdalmamat. Úgy éreztem, egy fokkal azért mégiscsak jobb, ha magamban szenvedek, és nem látványosan, mindenki előtt. Büszkeség is van a világon... igaz, az ekkor már darabokban volt, de azért a töredékeket is védeni kellett.  
Elég, ha én tudtam elcseszett reményeimről, nem kellett azt még nyilvánosan is reklámoznom. Addigra már eljutottam érzelmeim olyan mélységeibe, ahol a helyzetet tisztábban láttam. Nem zavart be semmiféle reggeli csók emléke vagy a döbbenet, melyet éreztem. Annyira mélyre jutottam, hogy elismertem, nem hibáztathattam Take-et vagy azt a libát a fájdalomért, amit muszáj volt elviselnem.   
A levél elolvasása után különös nyugalom szállt meg, ezzel pedig a keserű felismerés is megtalált. Ráébredtem: még ahhoz sincs jogom, hogy féltékeny legyek, vagy bármi mást érezzek a látottakkal kapcsolatban. Sőt, inkább hálásnak kell lennem, mert még idejébe felébredtem egy álomból, amibe túlzottan beleringattam magamat. A vak reménykedésem odáig vezetett, hogy pár pillanat miatt többre számítottam, mint ami valójában jutott nekem.   
Erről a pontról még viszonylag könnyű visszafordulni, és hálát adhattam az égnek, hogy a csábítási hadműveletnek nem álltam neki. Végzetes lett volna a büszkeségemre. Ettől, persze, a kín továbbra is ott volt a szívemben, bármennyire is igyekeztem a jó oldalát nézni csalódásomnak.   
Sejtettem, hosszú út áll majd előttem, ehhez pedig feltétlenül szükséges lesz a nagy kiszerelésű papírzsepi. Azonban, mivel a küzdeni akarás lényem része, tudtam, ha nehéz is lesz, túl fogom élni, mert egyik nap jön a másik után, és állítólag az idő a legjobb orvosság. Úgy terveztem, hogy miután ősömmel együtt kámforrá válok, majd tesztelem a gyakorlatba eme nagyszerű tézist.   
Ez azonban akkor még a jövő zenéje volt, és azokban a pillanatokban inkább igyekeztem a lényegre koncentrálni. Tűrni, szenvedni, keresni – ezek a szavak voltak meghatározóak, amik lépteimet irányították. Nem engedhettem, hogy a figyelmem lankadjon, és újra bőgőmasinává váljak... arra ráértem később is. Az autóban, esetleg egy sötét hotelszobában... számtalan lehetőségem volt még önnön sajnáltatásomra, amiért már előre utáltam is magamat. Felkészültem a szenvedésre, talán vártam is, mert úgy éreztem, ha ezen átesek, felgyógyulok egy hosszú betegségből, amit szerelemnek hívnak._

_Teljesen hátat akartam fordítani fiús életemnek, és elfeledni azt az időszakot, mikor Jessica Price helyett Jessie voltam. Ehhez pedig csak meg kellett volna találni az öregemet, aztán magam mögött hagyhattam volna..._

 

... a mókus tehet, ez egyre nyilvánvalóbb. Kezeim között tartom a kitömött állatot, melynek fatalapzatára már rászáradt a vér. Undorodva állapítom meg: pontosan ugyanúgy néz ki a kis dög, mint mikor először megláttam. Ártatlan szőrmóknak tűnik, ám valójában egy gyilkos fegyver. Az üvegszemek közönyösen bámulnak rám, érzelmek nélkül. Miközben utálom, irigylem is, mert neki már nem fáj az élet, míg én továbbra is szenvedek... most már a bűntudattal kiegészítve az érzelmi hullámvasutamat.  
Utálkozva ejtem le a valaha volt lényt, de egyéb mozdulatot nem teszek. Képtelen vagyok bármire is. Izmaim ugrásra készen feszülnek, ösztöneim biztatnak, hogy tűnjek el, messze a teremtől, vértől, a testtől, mely előttem fekszik. Hiába tudom, hogy cselekednem kell, mert az időm fogy, ezzel pedig nő az esélye lebukásomnak, mégis, csak térdelek, ugyanúgy, ahogy már percek óta. Tehetetlen vagyok, életemben először teljesen. 

 

_Mikor már kezdtem feladni a reményt, hogy megtalálom az egyetlen embert, aki kivihet erről a pokoli helyről, váratlanul akadtam össze egy felügyelővel, aki Apáméhoz hasonló, szemet bántó kék kezeslábasban feszített. Csodás, gondoltam megkönnyebbülten, mert idegeim túlfeszített húrként rezegtek, és lassan eljutottam ahhoz a ponthoz, mikor a toporzékolás oly vonzó volt, mint egy tábla csoki. Az alak elé pördültem, igaz, ezzel félre kellett löknöm két tanulótársat, de hidegen hagyott a nyomoruk. A férfi felém magasodott, s közönyös arckifejezéssel felmérve stílusomat így szólt:  
\- Price fia vagy, mi?  
Meglepetten pisloghattam volna a helyes megállapításra, de nem tettem; helyette csak annyit mondtam:  
\- Lottózni szokott? Nagy esélyekkel indulna.   
\- A fateroddal ellentétben nekem nem kenyerem a szerencsejáték – válaszolta fapofával. - Jobb lenne, ha leállna vele, mert bajba keveri magát – érkezett a jó tanács.  
Ezzel nem mondott újat, azonban vannak lehetetlen vállalkozások, amikbe nem is érdemes belefogni. Leszoktatni egy megrögzött szerencsejátékost… nos, ez az a kategória volt. Tenni nem lehetett ellene, csak elfogadni. Erőmből még futotta arra, hogy fáradt beletörődéssel egyetértsek.  
\- Nekem mondja? - tettem fel a költői kérdést, persze választ nem vártam, mert kapásból rákérdeztem az engem igazán érdeklő témára. – Merre bolyong? Fontos ügyben kellene beszélnem vele.  
A kifejezéstelen arcon egy furcsa fintor tűnt fel, és ekkor már tudtam: csöppet sem meglepő módon gondjaim tovább gyarapodtak. A halálra ítéltek nyugalmával fogadtam a következőket:  
\- Apád ma hajnalban lelépett, mert valami új...  
\- …befektetési lehetőség akadt az útjába, amitől meggazdagszik – fejeztem be a megkezdett, jól ismert mondatot.  
Ha pénzben mérhetném ezt a felkiáltást, akkor már valóban gazdagok lettünk volna.   
\- Ah, szóval gyakori nála az ilyesmi – vonta le a következtetést. – Be szokott néha jönni? – hajolt felém kíváncsian.  
Úgy döntöttem, addig nem nyilatkozom, amíg meg nem tudom, miért érdekli ennyire, apám ötleteinek sikerszázaléka.  
\- Miért is kérdi? – érdeklődtem diplomatikusan.  
\- Kölcsönadtam neki némi pénzt – kaptam meg a választ - , amit majd vissza is akarok kapni.  
\- Nem kellett volna – közöltem vele kedvesen. – Nem azt mondta, hogy nem játszik szerencsejátékot? – pillantottam fel ártatlanul. – Ez pedig most az volt.   
\- Majd meglátjuk… - hangzott el a sejtelmes válasz. – Mielőtt idejöttem, pénzbehajtó voltam – mondta jéghideg hangon. – Az olyan alakokból, mint az Apád, nem sok maradt, miután kezelésbe vettem.   
Tehát ezért volt ez a kifejezéstelen fapofa. Oh, igen, életemben nem imádkoztam olyan hevesen, mint akkor, hogy apámnak csak most az egyszer legyen valóban szerencséje, mert ez az alak fasírtot fog csinálni belőle, ha nem kapja meg a pénzét, aztán már nem is kell Mr. K. miatt aggódnunk.   
Ezek után nyilvánvaló lett számomra, hogy én innét nem megyek sehova, és ismét csak magamra számíthatok, mert senki sincs, aki segíthetne nekem. A találkozómig volt időm, akár vissza is mehettem volna oda, ahonnét elindultam, azonban úgy éreztem, inkább várakozok bárhol, akár még a zsarolási helyszínemen is, mint egy, Take jelenlétével átitatott helyiségben.  
Az informátoromtól hamisan kedves mosollyal búcsúztam el, melynek párja ugyancsak felvillant a kifejezéstelen arcon. Magam mögött hagyva az alakot, éreztem, hogy az Apám iránti jól ismert düh újult erővel támadt fel.   
Egyrészt boldogan fogadtam ezt az érzelmi vihart, mert a düh mindig pezsdítő hatással volt rám, és mivel egy zsarolóval készültem találkozni, szükségem is volt egy kis lelki frissítésre. Azzal biztattam magamat: „Nem nagy ügy. Minden nap zsarolnak meg embereket, akik általában túlélik a dolgot. Elmegyek, megtudom, mit akar... aztán megadom neki, ami kell és akkor hallgatni fog. Előtte viszont jó lenne megtudni, hol is van a 313-as terem. Megkérdezhetném esetleg...” - terveztem ekképp a következő lépéseket, miközben elindultam egy határozott irányba tudva, hogy akit keresek, azt meg is fogom találni, nem úgy, mint az előbb. Egy újabb fiaskót már nem engedhettem meg magamnak. _

 

Ruhámat, amit erősen megtépázott, helyre kellene igazítanom, ezzel tisztába vagyok. Tudni és megtenni azonban két különböző dolog most számomra. Jelenleg csak egyvalamire vagyok alkalmas ebben az állapotban. Nézni. Azt továbbra is nagyon jól tudok, bár a látványt nem kívánom. Félek, feledni ezt sem fogom, így már két örök élményem van, de egyik sem okoz majd a későbbiekben örömteli perceket.  
Először Take csókja mással... most meg azt szemlélni, ahogy a vértócsa egyre inkább növekszik, míg már lassan elér hozzám. Némileg húzós napom volt, így azt hiszem, lassan ki fogok borulni. Figyelemelterelés szükséges, tehát valami másra kell csak koncentrálnom, és akkor rendben leszek.  
Tekintetemet elfordítva inkább a térdemen nyugvó kezemet kezdem el szemlélni, majd feltűnik, hogy csuklómon a zúzódások kezdenek mélyvörös és lilás árnyalatot felvenni. Naplemente színű – állapítom meg szokatlan higgadtsággal.   
Az idő pedig megállíthatatlanul pereg, míg én azon töprengek: miért vagyok ennyire nyugodt? Mármint, ma valószínűleg megöltem valakit, de nem érzek semmit. Ez normális ilyenkor? Tennem kellene valamit, most már tényleg. Mit is? Hm... ezen még gondolkodnom kell egy kicsit. 

 

_Belépve az elhagyott terembe, ami valamikor egy biosz szertár lehetett, több dolgot állapítok meg egy pillanat alatt.  
1\. Itt már régen ügyködött a takarító személyzet, mert a polcok szabadon lévő felületei ezüstös színben pompáznak.  
2\. Zsarolóm tökéletes eredményt ért el, ha arra játszott, hogy a szívbajt hozza rám, mert a terem tele van hullákkal... na jó, csak kitömött állatokkal, de akkor is.   
Kelletlenül léptem beljebb, mert a felém meredő, élettelen szemektől a frász kezdett kitörni rajtam ismét, pedig épp, hogy sikerült abbahagynom a hisztérikus kacarászást, ami miatt a fél suli ütődöttnek nézett már így is. Ekkor már egyáltalán nem találtam olyan jó ötletnek, hogy itt várakozzak majd egy órát, míg zaklatóm feltűnik. Aztán persze eszembe jutott Take, és mindjárt barátságosabbnak tűnt az egész hely atmoszférája. Lélekben úgy biztattam magamat: kérem, egy kicsit hátborzongató, egy picit poros – ezt jelezte a sorozatos tüsszögésem is –, de mindent meg lehet szokni.   
Amúgy is, rám most lelkileg akarnak hatni ezzel a horrorfilmbe illő látvánnyal – gondoltam, és elismerően gratuláltam a terv készítőjének, mert határozottan elérte a célját.   
Miközben múltak a percek, egy csomó horrorfilm címe jutott eszembe, mint például a Tudom, mit tettél tavaly nyáron, vagy a Sikoly összes létező része… és a többi rémfilm, amikben egy dolog volt közös: a túlélők száma általában nulla és egy között mozgott. Kilátásaim nem voltak túlzottan fényesek, de mikor zavartak engem az esélyek? Na igen, ez a kérdés nem a legjobb pillanatomban vetődött fel, mert szerelmi bukfencem még a „gondolni sem szabad rá!” listám élén volt, és meglehetősen tartósnak ígérkezett élmezőnybeli szereplése._

_\- Nyugi - motyogtam egy újabb hatalmas tüsszenés után.  
Az egyetlen, ami jó volt az egész helyzetben, hogy a félelem miatt kevesebbet gondoltam első számú kínzómra, és így jobban tudtam koncentrálni a másodikra, vagyis a zsarolómra. Vajon mit akarhat tőlem? – merült fel bennem a kérdés. Pénzt? Akkor nagyon rossz helyen kopogtat. Esetleg hatalmat? Na, ez még rosszabb ötlet, mint a pénz – feleltem meg az újabb esztelen felvetést. Kíváncsiságom, mely a gondok ellenére sem hagyott el, enyhén fel volt csigázva, mert roppantul érdekelt, mi is az, amit a Price család adhat egy szemmel láthatólag beteges ízléssel rendelkező alaknak. Közelebb léptem az egyik polchoz, amin a kisebb állatok foglaltak helyet; ezek között volt egy mókus is, a többi dögöt pedig a beazonosíthatatlan rágcsálók közé soroltam.   
\- Ha kampós a keze, akkor sikítok - közöltem elhatározásomat a kitömött mókussal. - Habár azzal túl sokat nem érek... viszont pár másodpercet nyerhetek, aztán majd csak eszembe jut a következő teendő is.  
Közben jobban szemügyre vettem a kis rágcsálót, és furcsa rokoni érzések kezdtek eltölteni, mert ahogy ez a mogyorófaló csapdába esett egyszer régen, úgy hozzá hasonlóan már én is benne voltam testre szabott kalitkámban, várva a vadász felbukkanását. Sajnáltam a dögöcskét, de az együttérzésen viszonylag gyorsan felülemelkedve, magamat még jobban szántam. Egyedül voltam, lányként egy rémisztő helyiségben, és bármivel is biztattam magamat, rohadtul féltem. _

 

Tenni akarásom pislákol, azonban ez sem elég, hogy látványos cselekvésre szánjam el magamat. Nem sietünk sehova sem. A test nem mozdul, és én sem fogok... legalábbis, egy ideig még biztos nem. Esetleg meg kellene nézni majd valamikor, hogy él-e, vagy már teljesen mindegy neki. - merül fel bennem a kósza ötlet. A gondolatot jónak találom, ezért úgy határozok, hogy amint a pislogáson kívül mást is tudok tenni, akkor szóba jöhet ez a lépés.

 

_Többször körbejártam a termet, az egyik padon legalább fél óráig ültem és lóbáltam a lábamat vidámságot tettetve, majd újra futottam a köröket. A terem nem volt túl nagy, így egy idő után már szédültem; ekkor irány váltottam és a másik oldalról jártam be a terepet. Az idő múlásával pedig egyre nőt bennem a feszültség. A félelem, melyet éreztem, palástoltam míg csak tudtam, a percek múlásával azonban egyre jobban felszínre tört.  
„Mégis, mit gondoltál?” – hangzott fel bennem a rémült kérdés. „Itt vagy… ez még rendben is lenne, de semmi, érted, SEMMI segítséged nincs!”   
Éreztem, hogy a hangnak totálisan igaza van... esetleg elhamarkodottan jöttem ide nagy sebbel meg lobbal. Nyomot kell hagynom magam után, ha bekövetkezne valami rossz... gondoltam váratlanul.  
\- Igen – motyogtam magam elé. – Miért is nem jutott ez előbb eszembe?! Ja, persze, mert túlzottan lefoglalt az átkozott csalódásom! – ejtettem ki megvetően a szavakat, miközben a Pokolba kívántam saját gyengeségemet.   
A vánszorgó idő hirtelen túl gyorsan kezdett forogni. Arra, hogy beszerezzek egy rejtett kamerát vagy valami mást, már csak tíz percem volt. Rohanni fogok, mint egy őrült, és vissza is érek – ekképp biztattam magamat, majd száguldottam is az ajtó felé, kapva a kilincs után, azonban, mielőtt elértem volna, már ki is tárult előttem a bejárat. Az egyetlen gond az volt az egésszel, hogy nem én nyitottam ki az ajtót.   
\- Basszus! - kiáltottam fel akaratlanul, mikor megláttam, ki van velem szemben. – A perverz tanár! _

_Eközben óvatosan hátrébb léptem, mert saját tapasztalatokból építkezve tudtam jól, mennyire gyorsak a mancsok, amik a taghoz tartoznak. Utálkozva mértem végig a felém hömpölygő, nagy testfelületet, amit egy tál pudinghoz tudtam hasonlítani. Az arcon feltűnő vigyor láttán esküdni mertem volna rá, hogy a szívem kihagyott két teljes ütemet is. Rém kellemetlen volt, és el is csodálkoztam, mit zizegek ennyire ettől a pasitól. Úristen, Take ennyire tönkretett volna?! Nem! – tiltakoztam hevesebben, mint kellett volna, ez pedig rontotta az egész hitelességét. Lehet, hogy csak véletlen ez a találkozás… az elhangzó szavakra azonban porba dőltek reményeim:  
\- Jessica, micsoda öröm látni téged itt, az én kis személyes birodalmamban.  
Sajnálkozva szembesültem teljes nevem elhangzásával, viszont érdekelt, hogy honnét szerzett tudomást valódi személyiségemről.  
\- A dolog nem éppen kölcsönös – motyogtam magam elé. - Hogyan tudta meg? - kérdeztem az időt húzva.   
Beszélgetésünk alatt hallottam a zár kattanását, melytől jeges izzadságcsepp indult meg gerincem mentén. Kezdett fölösleges hablaty lenni a „nyugalom, megúszod!” ismételgetése, mert az az ösztön, ami figyelmeztetni szokott a bajok közeledtére, most az súgta, az imént bezárt ajtón kellene kimennem azonnal.   
\- Honnét is? – kuncogott fel gonoszkodóan. – Csendesebben kellene megvitatni a családi gondjaitokat Apáddal. Pár szó ütötte meg fülemet, ami igencsak felkeltett érdeklődésemet, „Kicsim”.  
\- Az Apámtól is nehezen viselem el a becézéseket, így kérem, ha már beszélnünk kell, maradjunk meg a formalitásoknál. Hívhat Jessnek, Jessie-nek, akár Jessicának is, cserébe nem fogom olyan névvel illetni, mint „maga Bunkó” vagy „Perverz disznó” . Mit szól hozzá? - érdeklődtem barátságos hangon.   
Nem olvastam még a **Hogyan bánjunk zsarolókkal** című kézikönyvet, azonban valószínűleg ezt érezni kell, és nem tanulni. Úgy okoskodtam, az a helyes viselkedés, ha nem mutatok félelmet. Támadj te elsőként – biztattam magamat –, ne engedd át az irányítást!   
A másik fél reakciója azonban meglehetősen kedvezőtlenül hatott teóriámra, mert nemigen számítottam a heves nevetőgörcsre.   
\- Egy igazi, betörni való kis vadóc vagy – lihegte.  
Nem tetszett a mondat és a tartalom, amit sugárzott, miközben halványan kezdett körvonalazódni bennem az iszony, melynek nem akartam nevet adni. Akkor még nem. A struccpolitika-ellenességem viszont mindig is a gyengeségeim között szerepelt, ezért, miközben hátráltam, hangosan fogalmaztam meg a kérdést:  
\- Egészen pontosan mit is akar tőlünk? Pénzünk nincs sok... sőt, valószínűleg kevesebb van, mint mondjuk egy nappal ezelőtt volt. Amúgy pedig, ezt az állatsereglet látva meg kell jegyeznem, elítélem a vadászat minden formáját... nem mondom magamat Zöldnek, de azért ez itt – mutattam körbe undorodva – kicsit beteg, nem gondolja? Szóval, állatkísérletekben sem veszünk részt, illetve nem gyilkolok semmit, ami kicsi és fára mászik.   
\- Téged – érkezett a mohó válasz mire én kitartóan folytattam mondandómat.  
\- Habár, ha jobban meggondolom, mégis tetszik a hely atmoszférája. Olyan egyedi... érti, mire gondolok, igaz? – néztem rá megértést keresve, mivel azonban a látvány nem volt kedvemre való, csak beszéltem tovább összefüggéstelenül. – Azt hiszem, ez is egyfajta hobbi, ami tetszik, őszintén. Az előbb csak vicceltem a Zöld dologgal. Hajlandó vagyok vadászni, kísérletezni is! Kiváltom az engedélyt is!  
\- Tetszik a hevességed, imádom, ha ellen akarnak állni – lihegte. – Megmondtam, mit várok el cserébe.   
Hátammal ekkor ütköztem neki egy polcnak, és tudtam, tovább már nem mehetek. Nincs már hova rejtőznöm. Beszélj! Az időt húzd! – buzdítottam magamat. Aztán mi lesz? – kérdeztem meg az okos kis hangot. Választ nem kaptam, ezzel meg kellett állapítanom, hogy még a hang is cserben hagyott... mint mindenki. Oldalra lépve váltottam irányt, mert mozgásban maradni létkérdés volt, azonban hiába sasszéztam, a fenyegető veszély egyre közelebb ért hozzám. Eközben pedig csak beszéltem; megállíthatatlanul ömlött belőlem a szó.   
\- Engem? Kérdem én, miért?! Én nem vagyok elég jó önnek! Mellem szinte nincs is, egy igazi karó vagyok... – soroltam az okokat, miért nem lehetek vonzó a pudingszerű férfinak. – Tehát, egyszerűen nem felelek meg semmiféle kritériumnak. Viszont van egy ismerősöm... igazi, belevaló csaj, Monicnak hívják, ő kell magának! - ajánlottam fel segítőkészen MSN partneremet.  
Nem hatottam meg, és meg kellett állapítanom, sajnos, a terem túlzottan kicsi ahhoz, hogy tovább meneküljek. Elértem a sarokponthoz, illetve egy újabb polchoz, ezzel pedig szorult helyzetem húzósabb lett.   
– Valóban nem sok fogni való van rajtad, viszont elérhető közelségben leszel. Ráadásul bármit tehetek veled, amit csak akarok, ezzel együtt pedig már nagyon is csábító falat vagy.   
\- Bármit – ismételtem meg elhaló hangon.  
A szó megragadott, és értettem is a jelentését; jobban, mint akartam. A bármi nagyon tág fogalomnak tűnt, amibe tényleg „bármi” belefért. Miközben emésztem a szót, védelem téren lankadt a figyelem, így a felém kapó virsli ujjak fogságában találtam magamat. Egy puding rabságába kerültem, akibe némi erő is szorult, amit szétfolyó alakja láttán nem vártam volna.   
Kezemet rángattam a szabadság reményében, de ezzel csak egy kéjsóvár vigyort sikerült elérnem fogvatartóm arcán.  
\- Az árat valakinek meg kell fizetni a csalásért... vagy elkezded törleszteni most, ha nem, akkor Apádtól búcsúzhatsz örökre.   
Mivel úgy gondolta, nyert ügye van, már nem tartotta szükségesnek, hogy lefogjon, hanem helyette a kabátomat kezdte leszedni rólam... A gombok repültek, ahogy tépte, én pedig nem tehettem ellene semmit. Szédültem az undortól, mikor az első nyálas csók elérte bőrömet... attól rezzentem össze, míg zaklatóm ezt másképp értelmezhette, mert újra megismételte a mozdulatot.   
\- A bőröd selymesen puha... – nyöszörögte, melytől a hányinger kerülgetett. – Nyomokat fogok rajtad hagyni, melyekben majd gyönyörködök... képeket kell készíteni legközelebb... – sorolta terveit, melyek ugyan eljutottak hozzám, azonban felfogni képtelen voltam._

_Mikor már az ingemet akarta leszedni, nem bírtam tovább... gyorsan lebuktam, és a karjai alatt átbújva kerültem ismét távol tőle. Perceket nyerhettem csak, tudtam jól, de még ezek is drágának tűntek akkor ott. Azt gondoltam, ha még menekülhetek egy kicsit a vég elől, akkor megteszem, még, ha hiábavaló igyekezetnek tűnik is._

 

Aztán eszembe jut a következő dolog, ami teljesen megvétózza elhatározásomat. Ahhoz, hogy kiderüljön, öltem-e, hozzá kellene érni a földön heverő alakhoz. Ezt pedig nem akarom, viszont ha nem teszem, továbbra is maradnom kell. Meglehetősen csábít a dolog, hogy eltűnjek, nem törődve azzal, él-e vagy hal-e, viszont ezt sem tehetem; nála van a kulcs, mely az ajtót nyitja.   
Tehát valamiért mindenképp hozzá kellene nyúlnom. Utálatos cselekedett lenne ez, már az ötlettől kerülgetni kezd a jól ismert rosszullét. Mit tegyek... ? Merült fel bennem sokadjára a kérdés, de választ nem kellett adnom rá, mert a következő pillanatban egy hatalmas reccsenés tőrte meg a terem csöndjét., mely más irányba terelte gondolataimat.  
Meg kellene nézni, mi ez a zaj... fontos lehet, viszont ha másfelé nézek, akkor biztosan magához tér a pudingos alak, és megint bántani fog. Másodszorra már nem biztos, hogy el tudok menekülni. Ez csak egy csapda, nem valós.   
A léptek, káromkodás mind csak a képzelet szüleménye. Durva szorítást érzek karomon, melyből rémülten igyekszem kiszabadítani magamat. Olyan emlékek jutnak eszembe, melyeket feledni akarok, viszont ha emlékeztetnek rá, akkor képtelen leszek. Az új veszedelem felé fordulok, és meglepetten nézek bele a világ legkékebb szemébe, ami csak egy személyhez tartozhat.   
\- Nyugodj meg, Jessie. – Szavai gyengéden érnek el hozzám. - Ne küzdj, most már nem bánthat senki. Kérlek, ne félj...   
Micsoda hazugság! – gondolom magamban, de még így is nagy a kísértés, hogy ábrándokba ringasson. Szeretném biztonságba érezni magamat. legalább egy picit, viszont pont attól kapni vigaszt, aki szintén bántott… abból nem kérek. Ezért, amint lazul a szorítás, már húzódom is el, minél messzebb tőle. 

 

_Egy idő után már nem számoltam, hányszor tértem ki támadóm elől, aki valószínűleg még élvezte is a hajszát. A játszadozás azonban átment türelmetlenségbe, majd végül dühbe, mert uralni nem tudott. A fogócskának szükségszerűen véget kellett érnie, tisztába voltunk ezzel mind a ketten. Egyikünk a biztos győzelmet, a másikunk pedig a vereség ízét érezte már előre, ennek ellenére sem adtam fel.  
Viszont egy rossz lépés miatt ismét a karmai közé kerültem. Durván nekilökött az egyik polcnak, melyen imbolyogni kezdtek a rajta lévő dolgok.   
\- Vége a játéknak... Élveztem a kergetőzést, most viszont már másra vágyom – lihegte.  
Az ingem, mely már eddig is megviselt volt, egy reccsenéssel engedett a zsarnoki szorításnak.  
\- Ohó, mit takargat ez a kislányi itt? - kuncogott fel mohón. – Mik ezek a foltocskák... – majd száját a kulcscsontom alatti részre szorította.  
Engedtem; nem küzdöttem, mert ez a testhelyzet pont jó volt nekem is, hiszen eközben bőszen tapogatózhattam valami fegyverféle után, s komoly nehézségek árán a kezembe akadt valami, amit megfelelő méretűnek ítéltem. Gondolkodás nélkül csaptam le az undorító alak fejére... Egyből elengedett, és vele együtt a fegyvernek álcázott mókus is kirepült kezemből, miközben térdre zuhantam.   
Az a rengeteg vér megijesztett... Megöltem volna? Én nem akartam... csak azt szerettem volna elérni, hogy ne érjen hozzám. Most mit csináljak? Miért nem mozdul? Tényleg meghalt? Megérdemli, de akkor is... mi lesz így velem? A börtön vagy még rosszabb vár rám... _

 

Tettemre a máskor oly kifejezéstelen vonásokon fájdalom suhan át. Ismét felém nyúl, lassan és kiszámított mozdulatokkal, de hátrább mozdulok, ezzel két tűz közé kerülve... hátam mögött a kiütött tanár, előttem meg Take. Egyikkel sem akarok most szorosabb kapcsolatot...   
\- Take – szólal meg egy nyugodt hang. - Engedj oda.  
\- Nem – érkezik a válasz rögtön. – Nekem kell kivinnem innét, Shane. Nekem – motyogja maga elé. – Miért húzódik el tőlem? Mit tett vele az a szemét?! Megölöm...!  
\- Sokkot kapott – érkezik a válasz.   
Shane, aki eddig a háttérbe húzódott, közelebb lép hozzánk, majd felém nyújtja kezét, s gondolkodás nélkül kapok utána. Miért? Azért, mert egyedül ő nem okozott fájdalmat a jelenlévők közül. Szinte fel sem fogom, de már a karjai közt vagyok, szorosan bújva hozzá, miközben próbálok tudomást sem venni a világról és a beszélgetésükről.  
\- Vidd innét – mondja Take kifejezéstelen hangon. – A többit majd én elintézem.  
\- Take, ne...   
\- Takard el, mások ne lássák meg így! – szakítja félbe Shane-t. – Vidd már ki! - hangzik el az utasítás olyan hangsúllyal, melytől még jobban kapaszkodom támaszomba.

Ki innét… a legjobb dolognak tűnik. Feledni az egész szörnyűséget... mindent. Mikor végre indulunk, érzem, a másik test von maga után. Nem erővel, hanem gyengédséggel, aminek könnyű ellenállni és nem akadályoz semmi abban, hogy kiszakadjak a magabiztosan körém fonódó karok öleléséből. Nem akarok visszanézni, emlékezni, de soha nem fogom tudni elhagyni őt. Egy félfordulat az egész, mit tennem kell, és a már jól ismert ölelésben vagyok. Bolond az, aki makacsul ragaszkodik egy álomhoz. Mégis, mikor érzem, hogy a másik test is válaszol közelségemre, elégedetten bújok válla rejtekében. Ha fájni is fog vele maradok.


	39. Beismerő vallomások I.

**Takeshi**

„Ha alszom, rólad álmodom, ha ébren vagyok, arra vágyom, hogy a karjaimban tarthassalak.”  
 _Nicholas Sparks_  


Soha nem látta és érintette őt még úgy senki, mint ahogy én. Értem ég, miattam vágytól párás a szemei. A máskor feleselő szájacska valószínűleg életében először csak sóhajtani tud a kéjtől, amivel megajándékozom. Bőrének selymével nem tudok betelni, élvezettel nézegetem ajkam nyomán keletkező kis rózsás foltokat. Mélyről feltörő, ösztönös kívánság kel életre bennem: látni akarom testének rejtett zugaiban megbújó csókfoltokat, melyeket majd később újra felkutathatok, szerethettek.   
A birtoklási láz, ami uralma alá hajt, eddig ismeretlen volt előttem. Váratlan felbukkanását nem kívánatosnak kellene tartanom, ehelyett azonban szórakozottan nyugtázom a tényt, miszerint halálos veszélynek teszi ki magát más férfi, aki csak meg merészeli érinteni azt, ami az enyém. Megőrültem, de nem zavar, mert mértéktelen boldogság tölt el már csak attól is, hogy pillantásunk egybefonódik.  
Különben is, az őrületem meglehetősen egyszerű: csupán annyit akarok, hogy csak nekem szóljon a mosolya, engem lásson, én legyek egyedül a szívében. Megtennék ezért bármit, és ha ezt nem tudom elérni, akkor mi értelme az egésznek? Az élet szürke lesz, egyhangú, olyan, mint mielőtt megismertem volna. Monoton ismétlődés, amiben az általam alkotott szabályok határozzák meg tetteimet. Régen úgy gondoltam, ezek tesznek erőssé, de már nem akarom azt az életet, amiben nincsen semmi más, csak az átkozott szürkeség. Vele lenni többet jelent, mint a hatalmat hajszolni, vagy bizonygatni, méltó vagyok a címre, amit örökölni fogok. A holnap nem érdekel, az itt és a most számít vele.   
Különösen egyszerű elfogadni a vonzást, amit Jessie léte jelent. Nincs semmi „de” vagy „nem lehet”, eltűnnek az akadályok; csak mi vagyunk. Miért is tiltakoztam ennyire ez ellen? Már nem tudom... és nem is akarok rá emlékezni.  
– Még... – kérlel édes hangon. – Csókolj!  
Gondolkodás nélkül engedelmeskedem, nem okoz nehézséget teljesíteni parancsát. Kétségbeesetten markol a vállamba, majd, amint leheletnyi távolság támad közöttünk, zihálja:  
– Ne hagyj el.  
Értetlenül nézek a csöpp kis arcba, mert eszemben sincs magára hagyni, aztán rájövök miért is hiszi, hogy megtenném: hiszen még soha nem mondtam neki.  
– Én... – törnek fel belőlem nehézkesen a szavak – ... téged... – Bosszúsan szisszennek fel, mert nem értem, miért nem találom a szót, ami kifejezné, mit is jelent számomra.  
Kínlódásomra Jessie arcán eddig még nem látott kedves mosoly ragyog fel, szemében szokatlan gyöngédség ül, miközben egy ujját számra helyezi.  
– Tudom. Én is – susogja, aztán fejét felemelve érinti össze szánkat újra, lágyan, kedvesen.   
Könnyedén engedek a csóknak, nagyrészt örülve, hogy nem kellett tovább keresnem az a szót, amire vágyott. Azt mondta: "Tudom". A vágy mellett nagyfokú hála ön el, mert szükségem van még némi haladékra. Nem mintha kételkednék érzelmeim mélységében, de kimondani egyelőre képtelen vagyok. Elfogadni is nehéz volt, de most már közelebb kerültem a megoldáshoz. Egy nap majd készen állok arra, hogy elé álljak, és elmondjam: ő jelent számomra mindent, addig pedig a tetteim beszélnek helyettem. Kedveskedve cibálja meg egyik hosszú fürtömet csókunk közben. Eltávolodva tőle ajka szomorú ívének látványa aggodalommal tölt el.   
– Mi a baj?   
– Fel kell ébredned – válaszolja kedvetlenül.   
Először nem értem, miről beszél, de aztán a következő pillanatban már rádöbbenek, miért volt minden olyan egyszerű... ez csak egy álom volt. A legszebb, amiben részem volt, de akkor is csak fantáziakép, amiben bár szívesen maradnék még, viszont a valóság fülsértő hangja kiragad Jessie karjaiból.   
– Takeshi... ébresztő... – A szavakat nyálas puszik kísérik, amik segítenek, hogy végleg magamhoz térjek.  
Szememet kinyitva észlelem, hogy Marina terpeszkedik felettem. Étvágygerjesztő, mint mindig, és valószínűleg velem van a baj, de jelenleg annyira örülök a látványának, mint egy vödör hideg víznek.

„Szerelem az, ha  
ébredned is jó azzal,  
akivel alszol.”  
 _Fodor Ákos_  


Palástolni igyekszem kedvetlenségemet, ezért viszonylag normális hangon közlöm vele:  
– Szállj le rólam.  
Duzzogó hangocska tör fel belőle, majd a szerinte oly érzéki ajakbiggyesztés kíséretében érkezik a panasz:  
– Tegnap persze nem volt ellenedre mikor rajtad voltam... sőt.  
E mondat után úgy döntök, felesleges a további szócséplés, és nemes egyszerűséggel lelököm magamról. Látva szemének kéjes villanását, valamint színpadias kiterülését, inkább úgy teszek, mintha nem venném észre az előbukkanó rejtett részeket, hanem a ruhám után nyúlok. Inkább választottam volna a hideg zuhanyt – gondolom öltözködés közben –, az legalább reggel nem csinál fesztivált. Utálkozva készítem fel magamat a Marina féle követelődzésre.   
– Miről álmodtál? – hangzik el a kérdés számonkérő hangon, melytől enyhe bosszúság önt el. – Soha nem láttalak még így mosolyogni, mint az előbb.  
– Kivel feküdtél le múlt héten?   
– Semmi közöd hozzá! – csattan fel sértődöttségtől túlfűtött hangon. – Senkivel – Kicsit késve érkezik a „rendes” válasza, amit nem veszek komolyan.  
– Én is így gondoltam – válaszolom durván.

"Könnyebb szerelembe esni, ha még nem szeretünk, mint megszabadulni szerelmünktől, amikor szeretünk."  
 _Francois de La Rochefoucauld_  


Az, hogy mit álmodtam, kivel és miről, az nem tartozik senkire, főleg erre a libára nem, aki sekélyes és csak egy dologra jó, de már lassan arra sem lesz megfelelő. Különben sincs ennek az egésznek semmi jelentősége, mert már elhatároztam, mi legyen Jessie sorsa... elveszem amit akarok, utána pedig minden visszatér a rendes kerékvágásba, amiben nem szerepelnek a vele kapcsolatos álmok, fura érzések. Fogadkozásomat szánalmas kísérletnek érzem, miközben készülődök.

"A szerelem az a téveszme, hogy az egyik nő különbözik a másiktól."  
 _Henry Louis Mencken_  


A szobában való fagyos hangulat csöppet sem zavar, mert legalább addig sem kell hallgatnom idegtépő nyávogását. Mi is tetszett ebben a csajban? A választ persze tudom, ahogy azt is, hogy többé nem fogom Marinát igénybe venni. Habár a teste az örömök tárháza, viszont a természete az maga a Pokol hosszú távon, ami miatt nem éri meg a vesződséget. Most már amúgy sem lesz szükségem pótmegoldásokra, ha rendelkezésemre állhat Jessie is. A gondolat, hogy végre az enyém lesz, vágy és az álomban megismert érzések keveréke tölt el. Az egyetlen különbség, hogy az érzelmek itt jóval erősebbek... ez pedig kezd aggasztani.   
Ez nem lesz így jó… hol marad a bosszúszomj? Vagy akár a harag, amiért átvágott? Ezek mind hiányoznak; csak a várakozás ég bennem, hogy újra lássam, érezzem őt. Egyik nő olyan, mint a másik, nincs különbség test és test között. Bolond az a férfi, aki mégis különbséget tesz. Zavartan indulok kifelé, önnön hülyeségemet átkozva. Miközben kilépek a szobából, éles karmok mélyednek belém; Marina körmei, aki rájött, hogy hallgatásával nem engem büntet.  
– Ne váljunk el haraggal, Take – súgja vöröslő ajkaival.  
Testének érzéki teltsége, művi szépsége, mely máskor felborzolta az érzékeimet, most ellenkező hatást ér el. Tekintete üres; idegenek vagyunk, hiába osztoztunk az ágyon többször is. Érintését leráznám magamról, taszít; csak minél messzebb akarok kerülni innét egy másik szoba magányába, ahol egy mással vágyom megosztani a csöndet. Miért ő? Azért, mert vele lenni jobb, édesebb tisztább...   
A döbbenet végighullámzik rajtam, miközben arcomon továbbra is ott a szokott érzelemmentes maszk feszül. Szerencsére ez állandó, és nem üt rést a védelmi rendszeremen némi lelki maszlag. A változás, ami megindult bennem, lassan teljesen átveszi a hatalmat megtöltve eddig ismeretlen eszmékkel, képzelgésekkel. A rossz az tényleg rossz, a jó pedig elérni való álom. A bennem élő lélektelen gazember átkozódva tiltakozik a megkötések ellen, melyek hosszú távon azt jelentenék, hogy ismét nem használom majd ki a lehetőséget, ezzel pedig dugába dőlve Jessie megszerzésére törő tervem.   
Vagyok, aki voltam, ezen nem változtatok – ezzel az elvvel csókolom meg érzéketlenül az előttem álló lányt. A bizonyítástól égve lököm vissza a szobába, miközben az üresség egyre erősebben tölt el minden érintéssel, csókkal. Az idő telik, és esküszöm, nagyon igyekszem megtalálni a vágy legapróbb csíráját is, viszont mikor már a nadrágomtól akarna megszabadítani, kénytelen vagyok elfogadni az igazságot. Ezért ahogy kezdődött, úgy fejeződik be; váratlanul tolom el magamtól, mert egyszerűen képtelen vagyok elviselni testének forróságát, szájának ízét. Egyszerűen nem kell!   
Bolond az a férfi... – vetődik fel bennem ismét a jól ismert mondat. Tehát bolond vagyok – állapítom meg fáradtan, miközben elhagyom a szobát, benne az értetlenül bámuló Marinát.   
\- Nem értelem mi bajod! – kiáltja utánam.  
A válasszal nem vesződök mert már ketten vagyunk akkor, akik nem értenek meg engem.  
Azt hiszem, lassan ideje lenne szembenéznem a valósággal, vagy inkább Jessie-vel. Ha újra látom, tudni fogom, mit kell tennem: ölelnem vagy utálnom azért, amivé tett.

"A szerelemre vágyás még nem szerelem. De a szerelemtől való félelem már az."  
 _Étienne Rey_  


A félelmet soha nem ismertem, most mégis egyből tudom, hogy ami emészt, micsoda, de azt nem, honnét jött, és miként sikerült az uralma alá hajtania. Miatta van! Jessie Price egy méreg... Végleg meg kell szüntetni ezt a problémát, mielőtt szánalmas gyengeségem nyilvánvaló válik a körülöttem lévőknek is. Hiába igyekszem a ma már sokadszorra feltámasztani a dühöt, képtelen vagyok rá. Egy sebezhető pont, amitől gyengének és ostobának kellene éreznem magamat, de nem így van; csupán a késztetés él bennem valósan, ami hajt, hogy lássam. Előző éjszaka menekültem; igen, futottam előle, most már be tudom vallani: féltem. Nem is olyan nehéz beismerni gyengeségemet és elfogadnom, hogy én is csak ember vagyok, egyszerű, alapvető érzésekkel. Épp ez az egyszerűség az, ami a legjobban zavar. Küzdeni akarok ellene, védekezni, mégis tehetetlenül szembesülök azzal, hogy lényem egy része nem akar szabadulni a béklyóból, amibe került. Ettől pedig már tényleg kezdek mérges lenni. Vadul csörtetek szobám felé, készen arra, hogy a helyzetet az uralma alá vonjam. Odaérve durván lököm be ajtómat, tényként kezelve, hogy Jessie odabent van.

"Nem a szerelem, hanem a féltékenység vak."  
 _Lawrence Durrell_  


Belépve azonnal nyilvánvalóvá válik: bizony senki sem várta vissza érkezésemet feszültségtől terhesen, mert szobámból hiányzik egy virgács. De akkor hol lehet? Az ágyamon rendezetlenül hagyott ágynemű felidézi az emléket, ahogy élvezettel feküdt benne, mint készséges áldozati bárány. Egy idegőrlő gondolat jut eszembe... lehet, hogy mással van? Bár bezártam az ajtót, de ki tudja, mi történt azután. Mi van, ha valahogy mégis volt ereje kijutni? Más nem hagyta volna abba félúton, elvette volna, amit felajánlott... és Jessie élvezte volna ezt, de még mennyire. A szertől, ami benne tombolt, bárki jó lett volna neki... "Szeretlek" - súgta nekem, mikor csókoltam. Már akkor is tudtam, hogy életemben nem hallottam még akkora hazugságot, és tessék, itt a bizonyíték. Őrültként tombolnék legszívesebben, törve, zúzva, de az évek során megedzett önuralmam nem engedi, hogy kivetkőzzek magamból. Egyelőre még uralom a helyzetet, de magam sem tudom, meddig leszek képes nyugalmat tetetni. Ajkamba harapva kutatok valami nyom után, ami árulkodna arról, mi történt... Hol van, és főleg, kivel? Vajon a szer már kiürült a szervezetéből, vagy még mindig érzi a „tűzet”? Ha igen, ki meri majd kihasználni ezt az állapotot?! Egy név jut eszembe: Shane! Az a szemét! Józanságomtól megfosztva tépem fel az ajtót, és időm sincs azon csodálkozni, hogy a kilincs miként nem maradt a kezemben.

"A szenvedélyes szerelem véletlen szerencsétlenség, de ez a szerencsétlenség csak a kiválasztottakat éri."  
 _Stendhal_  


Szerencsémre nem kell nagyon soká keresgélnem, mire meglátom a jól ismert szőke üstököt. Mike-kal beszélget, aki szimplán csak statisztál mellette, miközben szédíti az előttük álló lányt. Pár szó üti meg fülemet, mielőtt odaérnék hozzájuk, hogy lecsapjak célpontomra.  
– Szegény, Shane - csiripeli egy vékonyka kis hang. – Ha akarod, eljöhetsz a szobámba, és ott tudok adni gyógyszert, amitől biztos jobban leszel...  
– Nekem is fáj a fejem! – szól közbe Mike lelkesen. – Szükségem van a kezelésre.  
– A gyengélkedőn van még hely – szúrja közbe Shane elbűvölő mosollyal. – A tündéri kis Michel nekem ajánlotta fel a segítségét, mint egy igazi angyal – vet egy figyelmeztető pillantást Mike-ra a mondat végén. – Állok elébe a kezelésnek – hajol közel a kis barna lányhoz, aki ártatlanul pislog fel rá. 

Ennél a résznél ragadom meg a karját, aztán már vonszolom is magammal, de még elér minket Mike kaján hangja.  
– Viszlát, Shane! Ne aggódj, majd viszek magammal gyógyszert, hiszen mire valók a barátok, ha nem erre?!   
Durván taszítom Shane-t a falnak, mire fájdalmas grimaszba torzulnak könnyed vonásai.  
– Mit csináltam már megint? – nyafogja elégedetlenül a szemembe nézve, aztán már jóval komolyabb hangon folyatja. – Totál ki vagy akadva? Ha verekedni akarsz, akkor menjünk a szobámba... – ajánlja fel készségesen a tökéletes megoldást. – Remélem, jó okod van rá, mert ki vagyok még akadva rád a tegnapi miatt... hülye – motyogja alig érthetően.

Átveszi tőlem az irányítást, s már ő az, aki rángatva cibál maga után, és a szobájába érve leroskadok a legközelebbi székre. Kezemmel fogom a fejemet.  
– Mi az ördög van veled?  
Egy nevet mondok ki, de úgy, mintha ezzel mindent megválaszolhatnék:  
– Jessie.

"Az igaz barát a kezedet fogja, és a szívedet simítja."  
 _Gabriel García Márquez_  


– Nem érdemled meg a tegnapi után, de hajlandó vagyok meghallgatni... hátha végre megvilágosodsz – közli talányosan. – Gyerünk, Take, mi jár abban a makacs fejedben?   
– Azt hiszem, végem van! – tör ki belőlem.  
– Azért nem kéne ennyire tragikusan felfogni a helyzetet.  
– Azt mondod? – nézek fel. – Akkor szerinted normális dolog, hogy szinte meg akartalak ölni, mert féltékeny voltam rád? Pont rád! – kacagok fel gúnyosan.  
– Megértem, bár a gúnyos nevetésről nem veszek most tudomást – lép elém, megpaskolva vállamat. – Örülök, hogy végre neked is feltűnt, mennyire tökéletesen vonzó lehetek mások számára.  
– Ja, egy tökéletes hülye vagy!  
– Azért szeretsz? – lép el tőlem nevetve, s a tükörbe bámul. – Baromira elintézte az arcbőrömet a tegnap, viszont a méregtelenítés miatt már nem kell aggódnom. Legyek hálás? – hangzik el a töprengő kérdés. – Tegyek valami jót? Hm... ezen még elmélkedni kell.   
Nemigen törődöm értelmetlen szavaival, mert szokás szerint elmerül önmaga csodálatában. A legjobb barátom, de mostanában egyre nehezebb legyűrni a késztetést, hogy oltárira megverjem. Inkább magamnak, mint neki beszélni kezdek az összes felgyűlt indulat kitör belőlem: 

– Ismerem a vágyat, dühöt, a bosszút és számtalan gyilkos indulat rohamát szenvedtem már végig gyerekkoromtól kezdve, mikor a legkedvesebb dolog, amit el tudtam képzelni, az volt, hogy elvágom Apám torkát... nem számított, kit taposok el, vagy hogyan. Soha nem bántam a tetteimet, nem néztem vissza, más baja nem hatott meg. Most mégis itt kínlódok egy csontos vakarcs miatt, csak azért, mert nem találom a szobámban. Esztelen féltékenység fog el a gondolatra is, vajon hol lehet és kivel... A barátom vagy, Shane? – fordítom felé a fejemet kérdés közben.  
– Persze – kapom meg késlekedés nélkül a választ.  
– Akkor most lőj le!  
– Nem tehetem! – tiltakozik rögtön.  
– Az előbb ...  
– Nincs pisztolyom! – vág szavamba. – Így pedig, érthető okból, nehéz lelőni bárkit is.   
– Aha, ez igaz – értek egyet reményvesztetten. – Mondasz valamit...   
– Viszont – kiált fel lelkesen, közben mellém húzva egy széket leül. – Ki is ugorhatunk az ablakon!  
– Mi ez a többes szám? – érdeklődök szinte kíváncsian.  
– Mint barát, kötelességem veled tartani – sóhajt fel fájdalmas arckifejezéssel. – Viszlát élet, lányok, érett nők. Imádtalak benneteket és ti még jobban imádtatok!   
– Te beteg vagy! – állapítom meg.

"Ki vagy? – Az, aki megadta magát.  
Kinek? – A fájó, örök Szerelemnek."  
 _Luís de Camoes_  


Aztán elfog a röhögés, mert ez az önhitt barom tényleg képes lenne utánam vetni magát. Bár előtte valószínűleg kifejtené, mennyire rosszul fog kinézni a saját temetésén, de attól még követne. Így volt ez mindig is, számíthatunk egymásra, mikor a saját ördögeinkkel küzdöttünk. Fáradtan dőlök hátra, fejemet a háttámlának hajtva.   
– Miért nem fogadod már el, Take?   
– Évet óta tudom, hogy fura vagy – válaszolom habozás nélkül –, de ettől még kedvellek.   
– Kölcsönös a dolog, azonban én Jessie-re gondoltam.   
– Ez csak pillanatnyi elmezavar, amit le fogok küzdeni, és ha az ágyamba viszem, onnantól kezdve egy senki lesz számomra...   
– Biztos?   
– Teljesen – válaszolom makacsul ragaszkodva a teóriámhoz.   
– Oké – ért egyet váratlanul. – Tehát, ha végeztél, már nem fog érdekelni, mi lesz vele.  
– Igen.  
– Azt tehet, amit csak akar?  
– Igen.  
– Mehet, amerre kedve szottyan?  
– Igen.  
– Megkaphatom utána?  
– Nem, és ha megpróbálkozol bármelyik aljas kis trükköddel, esküszöm, eltöröm több testrészedet is, és akkor tényleg mehetsz majd a gyengélkedőre!  
Shane arcán egy fölényes vigyor fénylik fel, miközben én kétségbeesetten nyögök fel, mert már magam előtt sem tudom tovább tagadni az igazságot, el kell fogadnom. Nevet adok az ébredésem, sőt a már régebb óta tomboló érzéseknek.  
– Ez a szerelem, igaz? Emiatt csinál magából az ember totális hülyét... – állapítom meg lemondóan.  
– Fogd fel úgy, hogy úttörő vagy… mivel még én sem szenvedtem soha ettől a nyavalyától, hála az égnek, mert állítólag monogámmá teszi az embert – közli bizalmas hangon. – Mennyire rossz? – kíváncsiskodik.

„A szerelem legnagyobb gátja a titkos félelem attól, hogy nem vagyunk méltók a szerelemre.”  
 _Juan Pablo Valdés_  


A választ alaposan megfontolom, és mikor úgy vélem, viszonylag normális választ tudok adni, közlöm a tapasztalataimat:  
– Nem annyira, mint gondoltam volna úgy öt perccel ezelőtt... – Egy pillanatra elgondolkodva elhallgatok, mielőtt folytatnám.  
Igazat mondok, hiába látom kételkedő pillantását, hiszen mit tudja ő?! Szabadabbnak érzem magamat most, hogy beismertem, és végre nem kell állandóan titkolnom meglétét. Azonban a boldogság egy percig tart csak, mert a kegyetlen valóság utolér. Mit adhatok én neki? Egyáltalán, ő akarna engem? Zavartan ismerem fel magamban a kételyt. Mi van, ha csak én szeretek és engem nem? Megérdemlem, hogy bárki is szeressen? Ha a jócselekedeteim alapján mérhető a szeretet, akkor mínuszba vagyok...   
– ...habár azt sem mondanám, hogy annyira baromi jó lenne. Hol lehet az az átok?  
– Ez alatt most életed szerelmét, vagyis Jessie-t érted? – faggat játékos könnyedséggel életem másik megkeserítője.  
– Ne feszítsd túl a húrt – válaszolom mogorván.  
– Azt hittem – panaszkodik csalódottan –, a szerelem édesebbé tesz majd, de nem!  
– Hol lehet? – Tudomást sem veszek a mellettem ülőről, miközben hangosan töprengek.   
– Nem is értem, mit eszik rajtad... biztos nem a modoroddal tettél rá végzetes hatást – motyogja bosszankodva.   
– Talán valamelyik flúgos haverjával lóg – következtetek a legjobb megoldásra.   
Kelletlen grimaszba rándul az arcom, mert ezentúl kénytelen leszek elviselni a lúzerek társaságát... nincs több szívatás... legalábbis egy időre.   
– Ma reggel is, mikor bedörömbölt hozzám...

Érdeklődve kezdek figyelni Shane szövegelésére, majd megragadom a gallérjánál fogva.  
– Azt mondod, találkoztál vele? – tudakolom vészjóslóan kedves hangon.  
– Nem szóltam volna még erről? – néz rám ártatlanul pislogva.  
– Erről az aprócska dologról még nem.  
– Esetleg megfeledkeztem róla... tudod, a rosszullét, meg aggodalom...  
– Tudod, hol van? – szakítom félbe.  
– Azt nem, de téged keresett, és nagyon izgatottnak tűnt. Mesélj csak, mit is csináltatok előző éjszaka? Mikor kérdeztem, elpirult, mint egy ártatlan lányka, pedig már biztos nem az.  
Nem válaszolok semmit, de kitágult szemmel mered rám, majd igazi Shane-es finomsággal kiált fel:  
– Ne bassz, hogy még szűz?! Huh… haver, őszinte részvétem – csap a vállamra.  
– Egyszer majd jön valaki, és móresre tanít, én pedig végignézem, és élvezni fogom – fogadom meg kedveskedve.   
– Volt már dolgod ezzel a lányfajtával? – érdeklődik kedvesen. – Itt először hódítani kell, aztán ledönteni – tanácsolja, tudomást sem véve a veszélyről, amit én jelentek számára -, mint barát, kötelességem segíteni a hódítási tanácsokkal.   
– Tanácsokkal? Te? – A helyzet ellenére elfog a röhögés.  
– Bizony – mered rám teljes komolysággal. – Lépcsőfokok vannak náluk. Hihetetlen, mi? Séta, vacsi és BESZÉLGETÉS, aztán, ha jó kedvűk van, jöhet az ágy! Érted?! – tudatja kétségbeesetten.   
– Te akkora barom vagy, hogy az már csoda! - rázom meg a fejemet lemondóan. – Én pedig egy hülye, hogy az időmet pazarlom rád...

„A szerelmet a tettek, nem a szavak mutatják meg.”  
 _George De Benneville_  


Már indulnék is, mikor a hangszórón keresztül minden tanulót az aulába szólítanak. Nem mintha menni akarnék, de Shane – talán a nap folyamán először – értelmes öltet vet fel.  
– Jessie biztos ott lesz.   
Erre én is látok némi esélyt, ez a pozitív oldala a dolognak, azonban a negatívum az, hogy csomó nőnemű lény is körülöttünk, sőt mindenki más is... így, ha végre kiszúrom a nyomi barátai körében, akkor is igazi leleményességet igényel a becserkészése.   
– Segítek megkeresni – érkezik baráti ajánlata.  
A segítség jól jön, de előtte közlöm a feltételemet:  
– Nem kezded el ontani magadból a szüzes vicceket, értve vagyok?   
– Becsszó! – emeli látványosan a szíve fölé a kezét. 

Fáradt beletörődéssel veszem tudomásul, hogy egy ideig hallgatnom kell még Shane elvetélt ötleteit, de csak addig viselem el, amíg meg nem lesz Jessie, aztán húzhat oda, ahol nagyon meleg van. Miközben kifelé megyünk, meglepve veszem tudomásul, hogy amennyire akarom a találkozást, éppen annyira tartok is tőle. Kezdem úgy gondolni igazi katasztrófa, hogy Shane fegyverhiányában nem tudott lelőni, lehet jobban jártam volna…


	40. Beismerő vallomások II.

**Jessie**

Izgatottan járkálok, mióta visszatértem a biztonságosan ismerős négy fal közé. Próbáltak leültetni, de nem sok eredménnyel, mert ahogy elfordultak tőlem, már keltem is fel. Egyszerűen nem tudok egy helyben maradni. Muszáj mozognom, mert ha megállok, olyan mintha az idő is velem együtt dermedne mozdulatlanná. Sietősen lépkedek össze-vissza, néha az ablakhoz érve egy pillanatra kinézve az egyre sötétebb tájra, majd folytatom céltalan utam, rá várva. Semmi más nem érdekel, csak végre itt legyen velem.   
A fáradságot még arra sem vettem, hogy a kölcsön kabátot és tépett ingemet lecseréljem ezek most nem számítanak. Látni akarom, jobban, mint valaha. Egyedül ő képes feledtetni velem a történteket, békét adni megkínzott lelkemnek.   
Egy váratlan érintést érzek vállamon, mire rémülten megperdülök, és egy pillanatig komoly gondot okoz, hogy beazonosítsam a velem szembe álló illetőt. Aztán kisebb fáziskéséssel eszembe jut a neve. Shane az, aki eleinte meglepően kitartóan akart egy székre kényszeríteni. Furcsállnom kellene, mennyire nehezen ismerem fel az arcot, melyet napi rendszerességgel látok, mégsem tartom ezt szokatlanak. Hiszen mióta kiléptem abból a pokoli teremből, minden álomszerű. A valóságra fátyol ereszkedett, továbbra is kábulatban tartva. Élvezem ezt az állapotot, csak egy dolog hiányzik, hogy tényleg jó legyen minden. Ehhez pedig csak annyi kell, hogy újra érezhessem Take közelségét, biztonságot nyújtó karjainak ölelését. Ha ő velem lesz, akkor teljes leszek, utána már nem is számít, mi is történt.   
Szavak hangzanak el, melyek tartalmát nehezen rakom össze, de a mozdulatot megértem.  
\- Jessie, egyél valamit – nyújt felém egy tányért Shane.  
Elutasítón szorítom össze számat ezzel jelezve nemtetszésemet. Nincs kedvem beszélni, mert az, akihez szólni szeretnék, nincs itt, más pedig nem érdekel. Shane-t kikerülve indulok el újra; megálltam, ezzel pedig az idő is lassult. Pár lépés után azonban ismét megragad, ezúttal már erővel. Félelem nélkül nézek újra az arcába, mert jól tudom, Take nem engedi senkinek sem, hogy bántson.  
\- Egyél – utasít határozottan.  
Durcásan nézek félre, de a következő szavakra meginog elhatározásom:  
\- Take örülne neki..  
Boldoggá tenné ez az apróság? Hm... nem kívánom a tányéron lévő falatokat, de érte megteszem. Elveszem az ételt, s még mostani állapotomban is észlelem bosszantóan elégedett vigyorát. Zavar hullámzik át rajtam, mely miatt ez a kábult állapot egy egészen picit meginog, ez pedig nagyon nem tetszik. Nem válhat valóságossá. Ezért kikerülve, a köröket tovább róva enni kezdek.   
Hamarosan pedig meglepetten tapasztalom, hogy mindent eltüntettem, és már csak az üres tányérral cirkálok. Igaz, nem sokáig, mert Shane, ismét betörve személyes terembe, ezúttal egy poharat tartva elém. Bosszúsan meredek az idegesítő alakra, és érzem, más esetben rég elküldtem volna valahova, ahol jobb az éghajlat. Viszont tisztába vagyok azzal, hogy makacs egy dög, aki nem fog addig békén hagyni, míg el nem veszem azt az átkozott poharat. Tehát ennek megfelelően cselekszem, mire egy szikrázóan vidám mosolyt kapok cserébe. Undorodva húzom el a számat, mert a víz kellemetlenül kesernyés.   
\- A jó kislányoknak jutalom jár - közli vígan, majd a pofátlan erőszakkal egy cukorkát nyom a számba, majd elveszi a nálam lévő dolgokat.  
Szó nélkül folytatom utamat a korlátozott térben, örülve, hogy most már tényleg nem kell tudomást vennem róla, és végre tehetem azt, ami igazán fontos. Várni, hogy végre itt legyen Take. Egy idő után szokatlan álmosság vesz erőt rajtam, ami a percek múlásával egyre rosszabb lesz. Lépteim lassulnak, egyre bizonytalanabbul állok a lábamon, végül pedig már az asztal sarkában kell megkapaszkodnom. Küzdök ellene, de érzem, nem fogom sokáig húzni, és kénytelen leszek aludni, bármennyire is nem akarok. Eközben persze ismét elém áll a túlzottan vidám idióta.   
\- Ideje lefeküdni.  
Mérgesen fújnék rá, mint egy macska, de a rám törő újabb ásítás megakadályozza. Leráznám a kezét a vállamról, viszont ezzel azt kockáztatom, hogy a földön kötök ki, mert már csak az asztal meg ő az, ami egyenesbe tart. Szemhéjam lecsukódik aztán a következő, amire emlékszem, hogy gyengéden az ágyra fektetnek.   
\- Szemét – sziszegem a véleményemet.  
Aztán megadom magamat az álom hatalmának... álmodni kezdek múltról és a szörnyről, melytől most nem szabadulhatok olyan könnyedén, mint legutóbb. 

**Takeshi**

 

A beszélgetés végén mobilomat visszacsúsztatom a zsebembe, így most már teljesen a helyzetre koncentrálva. Jeges nyugalommal várom a földön heverő alak magához tértét, hogy aztán befejezhessem azt, amit Jessie elkezdett. Többszöri rúgás... vagyis csöppet sem finom próbálkozás után elérem, hogy a hátára forduljon a túlsúlyos test. Bár szájának vonala megmozdult akciómra, de nem tér magához. Hamarosan azonban ez is meg fog történni, addig is utálkozva szemlélem a termet, miközben a látható nyomokból a legvalószínűbb verzió szerint építem fel, mi történhetett itt.   
Jessie menekült. Ezt bizonyítja a helyiség feldúlt állapota; mindent bevetett, amit csak tudott, egészen addig, míg el nem jutott idáig, ahol most állok. A szekrény és e közé az alak közé szorulva. Más talán feladta volna, de ő nem tette. Tovább küzdött, nem engedve beszennyezni magát egy mocsok alak érintése által, aki ki akarta használni a helyzet adta lehetőséget. Végül pedig megvédte magát egy... mókus segítségével.   
A helyzet ellenére egy kósza mosolyra húzódik a szám, mert tipikusan jessie-s dolog, hogy egy kitömött állat az, ami segítségére volt. Vidámságom azonban rövid életű, mert látni őt összetörve, félelemtől zavartan, ráébresztett az igazságra.   
Mikor elkezdődött a reménytelennek hitt keresés, csak azt tudtam, hogy ha látom, akkor ösztöneim pontosan megsúgják majd, hogy amit érezni vélek, az tényleg szerelem-e, vagy inkább az elmezavar gyógyíthatóbb változata. A kutatással töltött percek alatt már kezdtem úgy érezni, inkább az utóbbi, mert már akkor megfogadtam magamban, hogy ha megtalálom, akkor a lelket is kirázom belőle, amiért ennyire kifordított önmagamból és aztán még el is tűnt. A higgadtságtól nagyon messze voltam, és jól tudtam, az önuralmam bástyái végleg leomlottak. Védtelen voltam az érzésekkel szemben, melyek mindegyike újszerű volt. Igyekeztem nem törődni velük, de ennek ellenére is irányították lépteimet. Egy teljesen új Takeshi Ryo lettem azokban a pillanatokban, feledve a megfontoltságot, ésszerűséget. _  
„Soha nem mutasd ki az érzelmeidet, Takeshi. Az csak gyengévé tesz az ellenség szemében”_  
– verték belém a szabályt, melyet soha nem feledtem eddig, de érte sutba vágtam. Jessie Price átformált érzővé. Megváltoztatott, de nem csak engem – állapítom meg szórakozottan. 

Az a mindig szívatott lúzer, aki örök vesztes volt, segített megtalálni, mert sikerült elég bátorságot összegyűjtenie ahhoz, hogy elém álljon, mikor mindenki más inkább elkerült volna. Keserűen emlékszem vissza, hogy bizony először nem fogadtam kitörő örömmel az akadályt, amit jelentett, ezért egyből a földön kötött ki az öklöm nyomán; mielőtt még esélye lett volna bármit is mondania. Azonban ezután sem adta fel, ez pedig megállásra késztetett. Végigmértem sérülésektől tarkított arcát, amin az általam okozott legújabb folt már kezdett színesedni. Egy másik ember állt előttem... nem a régi megvetett, gyenge, neve sincs fiú, akit azelőtt kedvünkre kínozhattunk. Pont tőle tudtam meg a lényeges információt, amiért bármit megadtam volna, és ez kellemetlen volt. Egy pillanatig gyűlöltem őt a tudásért, ami előttem rejtve maradt volna. Legszívesebben újra bemostam volna neki, de szerencsére Shane még időben vonszolt tovább.   
Miközben elindultunk a 313-as terem felé, egyre jobban növekedett bennem az eddig nemigen tapasztalt érzés, amit aggodalomnak hívnak. Ennek hatására a végére már inkább rohantam a teremhez, mert az agyamat megülő köd oszlani kezdett, és felfogtam az értelmét is szavaknak, melyekkel nyomra vezettek:  
 __

_„- Furcsa volt... Úgy értem, Jessie mindig elég furcsa, de most nagyon az volt. Megüthetsz újra, ha akarsz, nem érdekel. Túléltem az előző verést is, ezt is elviselem, de akkor is segíteni kell neki. Ha bajba került, akkor valami igazán komoly gond lehet, amit még Jessie sem tud megoldani … csak te.”_

 

Aztán elragadott az esztelen düh, mikor ráébredtem, hogy az ajtó zárva van. Hangot nem hallottam, mégis tudtam: bent van. Bejutva meglátni őt összetörten... fájt, de nem annyira, mint mikor rettegve elhúzódott tőlem. Zöld szeméből eltűnt a szokott pimaszság, csak a félelem maradt. A zúzódások pedig minden szónál ékesebben beszéltek arról, mit kellett átélnie, miért volt itt... szavak nélkül is tisztában voltam azzal, hogy nem önszántából jött a találkozóra.   
A sok szemét között, akik körbevették és próbáltak hatást gyakorolni az életére, tudott tisztességes, ártatlan naiv maradni. Mi sem bizonyítja ezt jobban, mint hogy a végén mégis az én karjaimba bújva keresett menedéket. Mellkasomon nyugodott feje, mintha ebben az életben az én gyalázatos szívem dobogása jelentené számára a vigaszt. Ártatlan bolond. Egy kis időre elhittem neki, míg öleltem, hogy én is lehetek jó ember, de a valóság az, hogy nem tartozom a fényhez. Árnyék vagyok, a sötétségben élek, míg ő ennél jobbat érdemelne.   
Egy fájdalmas nyöszörgés térít magamhoz, miközben gonosz elégedettséggel nyugtázom, hogy olykor megéri árnyéknak lenni, mert így a bűntudat nem gátol meg abban, amit véghez fogok vinni. Az én játékom ezzel az alakkal most kezdődik, és sötét gazemberhez méltóan ennek minden percét élvezni fogom.

**Jessie**

Rémálomban vagyok, jól tudom. Szeretnék felébredni belőle, mégis képtelen vagyok rá. Rabságba estem, így kénytelen vagyok „élvezni” a múltam feledni vágyott részleteit. Sajnos egyre mélyebbre zuhanok, s a tudatosságom mindinkább elvész… és már valósnak érzékelem az egészet, átélve a fájdalmat, amit okozott.  
 __

_„Az óvó néni megdicséri a rajzomat:  
\- Nagyon szép, Jessica. Kinek rajzoltad?  
\- Anyukámnak - mosolygok fel a kedves nénire.   
\- Biztos örülni fog neki – simít végig hajamon gyengéden.  
Vidáman fordulok ezután a lap felé, amin a legszebb virág van, amit valaha is készítettem. Egy pillanatra szomorúan nyugtázom, hogy az óvodában ismét csak én maradtam, mindenkit elvittek már a szülei. A búslakodás helyett inkább folytatom a rajzolást, mert tudom, ha meglátja a képet, akkor végre magához ölel majd úgy, ahogy a többi anyuka teszi, és nem csak egy ingerült „hess innét” mondatot kapok tőle.  
Pont mikor elkészülök, szólnak, hogy megjöttek értem. Boldogan kapom fel a rajzot, amin nagyon sokat dolgoztam, és olyan gyorsan rohanok, ahogy csak tudok.   
\- Anya! - ölelem át a derekát, miközben egy pillanatra elfelejtem a képet.  
\- Jessie, majdnem feldöntöttél, óvatosabb is lehetnél! – szól ingerülten, majd ezt követően rögtön eltol magától.  
Megszokott viselkedés, de még nem látta, mit készítettem neki. Ha odaadom, magához ölel és megdicsér.  
\- Neked csináltam! – nyújtom át neki a kicsit meggyűrődött ajándékot.  
\- Minden nálad van, mehetünk? – kérdezi türelmetlenül, oda se figyelve.  
A kérdéssel nem törődve folytatom:  
\- Zsírkrétával rajzoltam meg a kedvenc virágodat, sokat...  
Durván tépi ki a kezemből a papírt, így az egyik fele nálam marad.   
\- A kérdésre válaszolj! – kiált rám ingerülten.  
\- Igen – motyogom könnytől nedves szemmel. – Eltépted! – közlöm vádlón.  
\- Csak egy kép, majd készítesz másikat. Gyerünk, mert a szomszédnak mondtam, hogy leadlak...  
\- Nem akarok megint ott lenni! - kiáltok fel tiltakozva. - Miért nem mehetek veled...?   
A kezemet megragadva kezd el húzni kifelé, miközben engem szid.  
\- Átkozott kis vakarcs, bár meg se szültelek volna...  
Sokszor hallott dolgokat vág a fejemhez, nagy részét nem értem, mégis ösztönösen tudom: olyasmiket mond, amiket nem lenne szabad hallanom.. Valami rosszat tettem... az én hibám? Én csupán azt szeretném, hogy a ritka, jó pillanatai egyikében magához öleljen, szeressen. Holnap rajzolok egy képet, még szebbet... ez biztosan nem volt elég jó.” _

 

Emlékszem, azon a napon, mikor Anyám, kezében bőröndökkel kisétált az életünkből, én nem sírtam vagy könyörögtem a maradásáért, hiába tudtam, hogy soha többé nem fogom látni. Akkor már nem fájt az elutasítása, elégedetlensége, hogy nem hasonlítok rá semmilyen szempontból sem. Túl vékony, túl csúnya voltam neki, hogy szeretni tudjon. Nem ilyen lányra, férje vágyott.   
Emlékszem, mikor az iskolában csúfoltak, bántani akarván, én pedig nem kértem segítséget vagy védelmet, senkitől sem. Saját magamért kiálltam, és egy idő után megtanulták, jobb, ha távol maradnak tőlem.   
Emlékszem az egyre gyanúsabb alakok felbukkanására, akik pénzt követeltek tőlünk, a rengeteg költözésre, mellyel egyre lepusztultabb környékeket ismertem meg.   
Emlékszem, egy idő után már nem féltem, mikor a sötétben, plüsseimmel körülvéve, a szomszéd lakásból veszekedés vagy még rosszabbak hallatszottak át a vékony falakon keresztül.   
Emlékszem a fogadalmamra, hogy soha nem engedem senkinek sem, hogy bántson.   
Emlékszem, hogy ezt az ígéretet megszegtem. 

Újra ott vagyok a teremben. Menekülök. Széket borítva akadályozom, hogy a rémalak elkaphasson. Bármit teszek, mégis egyre közelebb ér hozzám. Erőm fogy, ezzel szemben üldözőm kitartása nem lankad. Néha-néha, mikor még belefér az időmbe, lekapok a polcokon díszelgő tárgyak közül a könnyen elérhetőeket és hajítom el, bízva abban, hogy eltalálom. Sajnos, célzásból soha nem voltam valami fényes, és a felhangzó gonosz kacajok is ezt bizonyítják: nem találtam el, még csak meg sem közelítettem.  
Én rettegek, ő pedig ezt élvezi. A neki állított csapda okozza vesztemet. A felborított szék lábában megbotlok, és bár nem esek el, lelassulok, s ő ezt kihasználva lök a szemben lévő polcnak. Kezemmel fékezem az ütközést – erre még képes vagyok –, aztán már tolnám is el magamat, hogy tovább húzzam az időt. Nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni, hogy a játéknak vége. Utamat állva taszítana vissza, és szembe kell nézzek egy mohó tekintetű alakkal, akitől megtanultam igazán félni. Nincs az a sziporkázó beszéd vagy akár tett, ami innét kiszabadíthatna. Rémálomban vagyok, ami furcsán ismerős, ahogy próbálja letépni rólam a ingem maradványait. Virsliszerű ujjak markolnak húsomba, fájdalmat okozva. Szabad kezemmel tétován tapogatózok hátra, érezve, hogy menekülésem kulcsának itt kell lennie... A következő, amit tennem kell, megkaparintani a... egy mókust? A helyzet ellenére is egy villanásnyi időre fennakadok ezen, mert hogyan segíthetne rajtam egy rágcsáló? Mégis, ösztöneim sürgetnek, súgják a megoldást. Kutatom, de nem találom. Rémülten ébredek rá: semmi sincs a polcon, mely eddig roskadozott a különféle kitömött állatoktól, könyvektől. Magam maradtam, miközben rángat, húz a föld felé. Borzadva ébredek rá, hogy most megismerem a legsötétebb rémálmomat. Még ebben a reménytelen helyzetben is küzdök, nem adom egykönnyen a győzelmet... Ha most uralkodik is felettem ez csak pillanatnyi vereség, mert túlélem, és utána drágán megfizet mindenért. 

Emlékszem, hogy fájt.   
Emlékszem, hogy nem sírtam.  
Emlékszem, megfogadtam: soha nem engedem, hogy újra bántsanak. ****

**Takeshi**

 

Megjátszott aggodalommal hajolok a sebesült tanár fölé, akinek láthatóan egyelőre nehéz összerakni a részleteket. Türelmesen várom, hogy teljesen magához térjen, mert azt akarom, hogy magánál legyen, és tudja, mi történik vele.   
\- A fejem... – súgja elhalóan.  
\- Beütötte – közlöm segítőkészen.  
\- Ez történt volna? – mormogja elgondolkodva. – Takeshi, te vagy az?   
\- Igen.  
\- Mit keresel itt?   
\- Azt, amit maga – közlöm gúnyosan.  
Először értetlenül pislog, majd látom, kezd rájönni, mi is történet valójában, és miért is van itt. Helyes, mert viszonylag gyorsan akarok végezni, hogy minél hamarabb ott lehessek Jessie-vel, felmérni, mennyire súlyos a kár, amit ez a szemét okozott.   
\- Segíts fel, és vigyél az igazgatóhoz - utasít váratlan hévvel.  
\- Előbb az orvoshoz kellene, nem gondolja?   
Hátrább lépek, hátamat a mögöttem lévő polcnak döntve várom a következő lépést.   
\- Igaz, a kis átkozott ráér később is – sziszegi a fogai között.  
\- Kicsoda?   
\- Jessie Price! – szuszogja, miközben megpróbál felülni, aztán fájdalmas nyögéssel zuhan vissza a padlóra. – Mi az Ördög! Az oldalam nagyon fáj... a kis dög még meg is rugdalt!  
\- Nem, az én voltam – ismerem be bűnömet. - Jessie csak leütötte, én pedig befejezem most, amit elkezdett.

A hangulat, mely az én részemről eddig is fagyos volt, a bejelentésemre tényleg menthetetlen lesz. A pillanatnyi rettegést gyorsan felváltja a számítás.   
\- Bántanád a tanárodat?  
\- Miért ne? – kérdezek vissza.  
\- Kiderül, és akkor bajba kerülsz...  
\- Ki mondta, hogy bárki is megtudja, mi történt? – Hangom gúnnyal teli. – Senki sem sejti hol vagyunk – fejezem be a mondatot baljóslatúan. – Ez a szárny évek óta elhagyatott, de ezt ön is pontosan tudja.  
\- Az Apád megbüntet...  
Türelmetlenül vágok a szavába, mellyel hatni próbál rám.  
\- Legföljebb azért, ha hagyom, hogy lebukjak. Az öregemet nem érdekli, kivel mit teszek addig, míg eltakarítok magam után.  
Egy izzadságcsepp vagy könny csordul végig sebesült arcán. Élvezettel szemlélem fokozódó rettegését, de áldozatom még nem adja fel.   
\- Amiatt a kis szajha miatt van?! Ő akarta... elcsábított – lihegi a hazugságát. - Könyörgött érte!   
Mikor a végére ér, csak annyit kérdek:  
\- Befejezte?  
\- Ne közelíts! – kiált rám.   
Ajkam akaratlanul is mosolyra húzódik, melynek hatására rémülettől tágra nyílt szemmel mered rám.   
\- Ez sem a tervem része. Nincs szándékomban akár egy lépést is tenni – közlöm vele, majd kisebb hatásszünet után, mikor már megkönnyebbülne, folytatom. - Enélkül is meg tudom ölni.   
\- Miért? Hiszen csak egy senki... Adok pénzt, bármit!   
Lenézően mérem végig a szánalomra méltó hústömeget.  
\- Az életén kívül nem kell semmi. Ne aggódjon, nem fogok hibázni, és bár nem érdemli meg, gyors leszek.   
\- A lelkiismereted...  
Gúnyosan felröhögök, mikor felemlíti ezt a nem túl jól ismert érzelmet.  
\- Tudja, mikor öltem először? – teszem fel a költő kérdést. – Nem, nem hiszem... 

__

_„Mikor rám bízták a kis fehér pamacs kutyát, nem értettem miértjét. Eddig még semmit sem kaptam az ütéseken és parancsokon kívül. Váratlanul ért, mikor mindig szigorú szülőm utasított az állat gondozására. Először nem is tudtam, miként kéne viselkednem. Az első négy napban nem vettem tudomást róla, gondoztam, de nem törődtem vele. Az ötödik napon megsimogattam. A hetedik napon nevettem játékos bohóckodásain. A tizedik napon nevet adtam neki: Shiro. Egy hónappal később pedig Apám magához hívatott. Fegyvert adott nekem, majd a láncon lévő kutyámhoz vezetett.  
\- Lődd le! - hangzott a kegyetlen parancs.  
Nem akartam megtenni, hiába csattant újabb és újabb pofon arcomon. Nem számoltam, hányadik ütés után hallottam meg újra parancsoló hangját:  
\- Takeshi, ha ezt nem vagy képes megtenni, nem lehetsz az örökösöm. Az érzelmek csak gyengévé tesznek. Ki vagy te?   
Számban éreztem vérem ízét, a csapások fájtak, mégis egyenesen állva válaszoltam:  
– Az örökösöd.  
– Akkor tedd meg!  
Gyűlöltem minden egyes szavát. Gyűlöltem, amit tennem kellett. Gyűlöltem, hogy Takeshi Ryo vagyok. Felemeltem a fegyvert, és végül lőttem. Tíz éves voltam.   
A következő alkalommal, mikor Apám hívatott ugyanabba a terembe, már nem egy kutya várt... hanem klánunk árulója. A büntetése halál volt. Ekkor már nem haboztam...” _

 

A földön a régi, már megszáradt vértócsa mellett egy újabb növekszik sebesen. A szekrény alá szorult test mozdulatlanul hever. A kezemet sem kellett beszennyeznem ezzel az alakkal; csak egy apró lökés, és a zuhanó fapolc bevégezte azt, amit a vakarcs elkezdett. Egy gazemberrel kevesebb él ezentúl a világban, viszont ez a tudat sem nyugtat meg, mivel az eltakarított mocsok és köztem túl sok a hasonlóság, amit nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni.   
A végére könyörgött, sírt, és minden apró részletbe beavatott, hogyan sikerült Jessie-t találkozóra kényszerítenie. Ezt hallva hozzá hasonló mocskos alaknak éreztem magamat; terve túlzottan hasonlított az enyémhez. Használni akarta, amíg lehet, zsarolással kényszerítve engedelmességre. Miben különbözöm én tőle? Semmiben, legföljebb abban, hogy engem még nem ütöttek le egy kitömött mókussal. Az sem mentesít, hogy bár valahol útközben ráébredtem: engem is megtalált egy soha nem várt érzelem… Ennek ellenére sincs jogom vele lenni. Elfogadom, hogy szerelmes vagyok, ezzel együtt pedig azt, hogy nem igazán érdemlem meg az ajándékot, amit a Sorstól kaptam – vagy magától az Ördögtől, hogy kínozhasson.   
Tűz és víz – ez a két elem jellemez bennünket. A vonzás heves, de a találkozás minden esetben végzetes; együtt nem létezhetnek hosszú távon. Viszont, mivel úgyis a Pokolra kerülök – efelől nincs kétségem –, addig némi boldogság nekem is kijár, bármilyen rövid ideig is tart... így előző cselekedeteimhez méltón élni fogok a lehetőséggel. Elfogadom, amit Jessie adni akar... és nem leszek úriember, ha barátságnál többet kínálna. Most első a gyógyulása, aztán kiderül, mennyire mély a seb, amit az a rohadék ejtett.  
Szenvtelenül indulok el a darabokban lévő kijárat felé. Áthaladva rajta homlokom ráncba szalad, mert egy újabb dolog, amit el kell intéznem ahhoz, hogy a tanár eltűnése gyanúmentes maradjon. A nem is oly rég elkövetett bűn miatt nem érzek megbánást; egyedül azt sajnálom, hogy nem tettem meg előbb, még mielőtt bekövetkezett volna a mai eset. Jessie-nek soha nem lett volna szabad megtapasztalnia világom árnyait. 

**  
Jessie**

 

Egy beszélgetés foszlányait hallom, bár az értelmét nem fogom fel, viszont az éppen beszélő hanghordozása megnyugtat. Érzelemmentes, hideg, de örökké tudnám hallgatni. Szeretnék a pillanatba kapaszkodva felébredni, de egy leküzdhetetlen erő visszataszít a most már álomtalan álomba, ahol nincsenek emlékek, csak a gyógyító békesség. Szükségem van erre a nyugalomra.

**  
Takeshi**

 

Mióta visszatértem a szobába, különös lelki fáradtság vett erőt rajtam, és már nagyon jó lenne megszabadulni Shane-től – persze humánus módon –, akinek a legfőbb problémája a következő:   
\- Honnét szedjek egy pont ugyanolyan ajtót?  
Ingerülten simítok végig hajamon, és mély levegőt véve a következő gondolattal nyugtatom magamat mielőtt megszólalnék: „ma már öltem... szükség van rá... türelem”.  
\- Nem te jellemezted magadat eddig úgy, hogy a kreativitás a véredben van? Vagy tévednék?  
\- Dehogy! – érkezik rögtön a válasz.  
\- Akkor légy az! – morgom, majd megkerülve indulok az ágyhoz. 

Némán szemlélem az álomtól nyugodt vonásokat. Törékenynek tűnik, szinte elveszik a takarók fogságában, melyek alól csak nyaka vonala látszik ki.  
\- Mielőtt megkérdeznéd, nem tettem meg – szólal meg váratlanul Shane.  
\- Mit?   
\- Nem öltöztettem át... ezt meghagytam neked.  
\- Milyen volt, mikor visszatértetek? - fordulok felé figyelmen kívül hagyva szavait.  
Shane tettet vidámsága múlóba van, ahogy megfogalmazza mondandóját:  
\- Nem tudtam leültetni egy pillanatra sem. Végül aztán csak meg kellett találnom a megfelelő szót, hogy elérjem, ez pedig a neved volt. Sikerült beadni neki egy altatót, így most egész éjszaka aludni fog, és talán ennyi elég is lesz neki. Szerintem elég lesz – vihog fel váratlanul.  
\- Min röhögsz?  
\- Tudod, mi volt az egyetlen szó, amit kimondott? – teszi fel a megválaszolhatatlan kérdést, majd folytatja. – Nem ám az, hogy „köszi”, vagy éppen „jó volt a kaja”. Áh, nem, ezek közül egyik sem, hanem inkább sértegetett az utolsó erejével is, és azt mondta „szemét”. Ha lett volna ereje, még meg is üt! Erre akár még fogadni is mernék.  
Elmosolyodva hajolok Jessie fölé, hogy ujjaimat végigfuttathassam kócos fürtjein.   
\- Akármi is történik ő mindig az az idegesítő vakarcs marad, mint akinek megismertem – állapítom meg elégedetten.  
\- A hullával mi lesz? – vált át olyan témára Shane, ami egyáltalán nem izgat.

Az ágy közelségét elhagyva a szekrényhez lépek, mert nem engedhetem, hogy abban a ruhában maradjon, amiben most van. Valamelyik ingem elég nagy lesz neki. Keresgélés közben hátamat mutatva válaszolom meg a kérdést:  
\- Rafe készítse el a tanár nevében a felmondólevelet. Az indok pedig váratlanul nyert pénz legyen, mellyel régi vágya teljesül... egy világ körüli út.  
\- Ez a tanár nem éppen utazásellenes volt?   
\- Szerinted, érdekelni fog bárkit is, hogy eltűnt? Csak okok kellenek... hiszen tudod, év közben előfordulnak sajnálatos eltűnések – idézem az igazgató kedvenc jelmondatát.   
\- Na igen, a joker válasz – ért egyet velem.  
Ezután tovább sorolom a teendőket:  
\- Mike törjön be a lakrészébe, és veled együtt tüntesse el a dolgait. Ha valami Jessie-t érintő dolog akadna ott, arra azonnal csapj le...  
\- Kérlek, bármit megteszek, csak ne bízd rám a hullát is – vág a szavamba könyörgően. – Ma este randizni akarok!  
\- Kivel? - nézek hátra.  
Önhitt vigyor, szőke hajkorona igazgatása, aztán végre a választ is megkapom:  
\- Még nem tudom, ki lesz a szerencsés leányzó, de nézz csak rám! Nincs az a csaj, aki kihagyná ezt a csomagolást!   
\- Legföljebb, ha van ízlése – szúrok oda, aztán visszatérek a fő témára. – A hullát pedig intézd el. Az erdőbe vigyétek. A terem feldúlt állapotának oka legyen vandalizmus... maradt a piros festékből?  
\- Igen, még egy vödörrel.  
\- Jó, akkor használd azt, és legyél ott is kreativ.  
\- Nekik mit mondjak, miért kellett... kiiktatni?  
\- Megtámadta Jessie-t. Minél kevesebbet homályosítsunk előttük. Megkedvelték már annyira, hogy ne hőzöngjenek a plusz feladat miatt.  
\- Azzal ugye tisztában vagy, hogy a fiúkkal bevasaljuk rajtad az árat?   
\- Mondj olyat, amit nem tudok – nevetek fel keserűen. – Most pedig tűnj el, mert az idő fogy, ezzel együtt pedig az esély is, hogy a jobb kezeden kívül bárkivel is randid lesz.  
\- Ez gonosz volt!   
\- De igaz – vágok vissza türelmetlenül.   
Ezután megjátszott sértődést produkálva végre távozott a színről, azonban örömöm, hogy megszabadultam tőle, rövid életű, mert egy másodperccel később ismét kinyílt az ajtó, és egy kéjes vigyor kíséretében a következőt mondja:  
\- Aztán ne tegyél semmi olyat, amit én nem tennék meg egy öntudatlan lánnyal!  
Megragadok egy fogast, s utána hajítom, de az átkozott reflexei megmentik az életét. A fogas az ajtón koppan a remélt betonfej helyett. A hangos csattanást hallva gyorsan az ágy felé nézek, de Jessie szerencsére továbbra is mormotát játszik. Fordulnék vissza a szekrényhez, mikor ismét nyílik a bejárat. Megölöm ma őt is – határozom el egyből.  
\- Amúgy segíthetek átöltöztetni... nem kell sietni, mivel a tanár már úgyse megy sehova. Adhatok egy segítő kezet.   
Vérszomjas arckifejezéssel indulok felé.   
\- Értek én a szóból! – kiált fel, majd eltűnik végre. 

A biztonság kedvéért kulcsra zárom az ajtót, mert nincs kedvem újabb látogatóhoz, főleg most, mikor életemben először nem vetkőztetni, hanem öltöztetni akarok egy lányt. Furcsa, mennyi dolog vele az első... Szám a nap keserűsége ellenére is boldog vigyorra húzódik. Visszatérve az ingekhez kikapom a hozzám legközelebbit, aztán már indulok is az ágyhoz.   
A takarót lehúzva felmérem fel a károkat. Szakadt inge felfedi a kötést, mely aprócska melleit rejti. Csuklóin a zúzódások sötétebb színt vettek fel, bánt a látványuk. Bőrének selymét lilás foltok díszítik, eldönteni pedig nehéz, melyik származik az előző éjszakából és mi a támadásból. Óvatosan érintem meg a legcsúnyábbnak tűnő sérülést a kulcscsontja alatt. Ha egy érintéssel eltűntethetném...   
„Ne tegyél semmi olyat...” – rémlenek fel Shane szavai.   
\- Csodás, nem elég, hogy ma már zaklatták, még én is folytatom! Egy szívtelen gazember vagyok – állapítom meg.  
A feladat egyszerű: levenni az inget, nem gondolni és nem nézni. Muszáj megérintenem, de pár másodpercen túl nem húzódhat. Egyszerű, bárki meg tudná tenni... akinek vér helyett víz folyik az ereiben. Mély sóhaj, aztán nekiveselkedek.  
Tépett felső ruháját, melyet már csak a jóakarat tart rajta, egy mozdulattal szakítom el. Szemétbe vele! A ruhafoszlányt a hátam mögé hajítom. Új a helyzet, ezért kissé tétovázom a következő lépésnél... a nadrágot levegyem? Cselekednék már, de aztán úgy döntök, Jessie érdekében a nadrág marad. A mellkötés viszont nagyon kényelmetlenek tűnik. Az öntudatlan testet óvatosan fordítgatom, emelem, mikor szükséges, kiszabadítva a rabságban levő felsőtestet. Hanyagul dobom ezt is az előző ruhadarab után. Egy percre megtorpanok az öltöztetéssel, mert még ha alávaló is, de férfi vagyok.   
Az éjszaka csak érinteni tudtam, és most borzongással tölt el a látványa. Kecses karcsúság már, és nem az a kis vakarcs, akinek nagy élvezettel szoktam csúfolni. Aprók és finomak a részletek rajta, és néha a kevesebb több, mint azt gondolná az ember.   
Reakciómtól bosszúsan fordulok el, megragadva az ágy szélére dobott inget. Érdeklődve tapasztalom, hogy felöltöztetni valakit nehezebb, mint levenni a ruhákat, ennek ellenére végül is csak sikerül illedelmesen eltakarni a testet, melynek most elsősorban pihenésre van szüksége. Elégedetten szemlélem az eredményt. Jessie csöppet sem nyújt csábító látványt, inkább kedves a kép, ahogy elveszik a rá túlzottan nagy felsőben. Azonban nem vagyok még teljesen kész, ezért Jessie új hálóruhájának ujját könyékig feltűrőm, majd a más az előkészített gézt és krémet veszem kézbe.   
Sérüléseit ellátása után a békésen szuszogó Jessie fölé hajolok. Ajkammal óvatosan érintem meg az álomtól ellágyul ajkacskát. Aztán kimondom azt a szót, amit még soha: 

\- Szeretlek – súgom felé a titkot.  
A szavaknak súlya van, és ezt most érzem csak igazán. Valahogy ezután könnyebbnek érzem a terhet, melyet viselnem kell. Mit hoz a holnap? Eddig mindig tudtam, mire számíthatok, de mos izgatottan várom a következő napot, mert biztos vagyok benne: amíg Jessie velem lesz, addig minden vele töltött pillanat tele lesz meglepetésekkel… és persze veszekedésekkel.


	41. Vagyok, aki vagyok

**Takeshi**

Félmeztelenül, hátamon fekve megállapítom, hogy fáradtabb vagyok, mint eddig valaha is voltam életem során, köszönhetően ágypartneremnek. Nem elég, hogy komoly harcot kellett vívnom vágyaimmal, helyzetemet tovább súlyosbította Jessie, aki bár most békésen alszik mellkasomra borulva, ám nem is oly rég még legfőbb céljának tekintette vetkőztetésemet. Azonban ez most már lényegtelen, hiszen azóta elfogadtam, hogy legyőzettem, de az biztos, hogy derekasan védtem magamat, míg végül engedtem a néma kényszernek. Nem számít már, hogy lefeküdve mellé bujaságra hajló énemet a következő mondatokkal győzködtem:

„Az az állat bántotta, most nem támadhatom le! Különben is, jó lenne, ha a változatosság kedvéért magánál lenne, mikor éppen alattam élvez...” Ezzel a végső érvvel valamennyire lehűtöttem éledező kényszeremet, hogy újra megvizsgáljam alaposabban is Jessie sérüléseit...  
Az alávalóságnak is vannak szintjei, és mélyebbre tényleg nem akartam merülni... legalábbis, egy bűn huszonnégy órán belül elég szokott lenni általában.   
Az, hogy közelebb húzódott hozzám, egy dolog volt, elbírtam vele, viszont az, hogy még ha öntudatlanul is, de vetkőztetni kezdett, az már egészen más lapra tartozott. A kis kezdeti motoszkálása fel sem tűnt, egészen addig, míg egy jeges ujjacska a bőrömhöz nem ért, majd ezt követte a következő is.  
Meglepve kapcsoltam fel az asztali lámpát, miután elhúzódtam kis vetkőztetőm mellől, és érdeklődve tapasztaltam, mennyire tevékeny tud lenni Jessie még öntudatlanul is; csupán pár gomb tartotta rajtam a felső részt. Gyorsan rendeztem ruházatom állapotát; egyszeri esetnek elkönyvelve feküdtem vissza. Ekkor azonban már óvatosabb voltam, és igyekeztem kellő távolságot tartani, ami igazán nem volt nehéz, tekintve, hogy akár négy ember is kényelmesen elfeküdhetett volna még mellettünk. Reméltem, gyorsan álomba merülhetek, és megszabadulok a kísértés rémétől.  
Ez sajnos nem következett be, hiszen Jessie gombolhatnék-kísérletei még legalább ötször ismétlődtek meg az éjszaka folyamán. Más helyen és időben eleget tettem volna a néma kérésnek, viszont az akkori időpont teljesen alkalmatlan volt erre.   
A végére már úgy éreztem nem bírom tovább és tennem kell valami igazán hatásosat... Így elkeseredettségemben képes voltam elmenni a legvégsőkig: jeges zuhany. Sajnos, visszatérve az ideiglenes fagy közeli állapotom semmivé vált a következő jessie-s megmozdulásra, ezzel pedig újra ott voltam, ahol a kezdet kezdetén... vagyis nem egészen, mert ráébredtem, hogy bajkeverőm valami „Piggy”-t motyorászik szaggatottan, alig kivehető módon.   
Ez volt az a pont, amikor rájöttem csak meg kell adnom neki, amit akar ezért a pizsamám fölsőjét önként, veszett dühvel téptem le, mire újra elhelyezkedve a vakarcs végre megnyugodva sajátította ki mellkasomat. Ennyi kellett csupán, hogy azonnal mély álomba merüljön, felvéve az édes ártatlanság szerepét.  
Míg én égő szemmel meredek azóta is a plafonon játszó árnyakra. Minden perc újabb kínokat rejt magában, hajszálai kibírhatatlan módon érnek meztelen bőrömhöz, lélegzete lágyan súrolva csiklandoz. A kísértés testközelben, mégis elérhetetlen, és ettől legszívesebben törni-zúzni tudnék. Távolság kellene, mégse mozdulok egy centit sem, hiszen végre gyógyító álomba merülve kapaszkodik belém. Szüksége van rám, és én megadom, ami csak tudok akkor is, ha ezzel a Pokol tűzében is kell égnem ma éjszaka. Némán kínlódva fekszem, míg ő nyugodtan, édesen, ártatlanul szuszog nem is sejtve, mennyire gonosz farkas lehetnék számára. Gyötrelem ez, melyet mégsem adnék semmiért sem. 

Aludni, aludni… egyszerűen muszáj elaludnom! – dörömbölnek szüntelenül a szavak a fejemben, hogy aztán végül átadjam magam az öntudatlanságnak, mely igazán rám fér.

**Jessie**

 

Váratlanul riadok fel, mikor egy rettentő súly teper maga alá. Tiltakozva nyöszörgök, mert kábult agyammal egy dologban biztos vagyok: oxigén nélkül nem fogom sokáig húzni.   
Szerencsére a tömeg ahogy jött, úgy tűnik is el rólam mintha megszánná szenvedésem. Ezután megkönnyebbülten sóhajtozva egy-két másodpercig csak az érdekel, hogy minél több levegőt juttassak a tüdőmbe.   
Miután érzem megmaradok kábultan hunyorgok, mivel a szobába beáramló napfény túlzottan intenzív, amitől teljesen másnapos érzetem támad. Milyen különös… – fogalmazódik meg bennem – hiszen ez azért is furcsa, mert még soha nem voltam az, de valószínűleg hasonló tünetei vannak, mint amivel jelenleg küzdök: Lassú észjárás, kábulat, zavartság.  
Ráadásul ezt még tetézve per pillanat fogalmam sincs, ki vagyok, és még csak meg sem hökkenek, hanem inkább nyugodt beletörődéssel fogadom el, hogy némi fekete lyuk keletkezett létezésemben. Nehézkesen bár, de igyekszem felülni, mivel azért némi aggodalom motoszkál bennem, de csak az iránt, hogy a súlyos valami visszatér újra. Ülő helyzetbe kerülve elér a lagymatag felismerés: ja, én Jessie vagyok!   
Tehát csak idő kérdése, aztán minden elő fog jönni... – nyugtázom. A halántékomat nyomkodom, hátha ez plusz segítséget nyújt ahhoz, hogy agytekervényeim végre abbahagyják a lazsálást, és forogjanak picivel gyorsabban. Igyekezetemmel nem hatok meg senkit, ezért tudomásul véve a tényeket ásításra nyílik a szám. Erőmből most csupán ennyire telik.   
Normál esetben valószínűleg komolyan kezdenék izgulni mi a fene van velem viszont valami hatásosan tereli el figyelmemet. Ugyan is semmibe révedésem közben feltűnik egy igazi ínyencség, amitől bár az agykapacitásom nem ugrik a maximumra, viszont az ösztönök egyből virgonc életre kelnek bennem.  
Meglátva a „tömeget”, ami maga alá tepert, már csöppet sem érzek kényszert, hogy az élet nagy kérdésein töprengjek. Kit érdekelnek a maszlagok, ha egy félisten hever az oldaladon?! A lényeget amúgy is tudom: az alvó Takeshi imádni valóan csupasznak tűnik!  
Oh, igen, az élet szép! – állapítom meg, ahogy tekintetem éhesen falja a cenzúrázatlan részeket. A meztelen mellkas étvágygerjesztően emelkedik és süllyed, a lapos has és a... A francba! A takaróra nagyon mérges vagyok, mert sejtelmes takarással azt a képzetet kelti, hogy egy teljesen meztelen test hever alatta, azonban az nem lehet! Vagy mégis? Derítsük ki!   
Agyam sztrájkoló fele érdeklődve mozgolódni kezd, hogy ezt a problémát miként is oldhatnám meg. Meglepően gyorsan találom meg a megoldást, amit tétovázás nélkül kész vagyok véghez vinni, hiszen az igazság mindenekfelett!   
Azon mód, mohon kapnék a takaró felé, mikor is vizsgálódásom tárgya váratlanul – mintha érezné a „veszélyt” – hasra fordul. Elégedetlenül csettintek nyelvemmel, hiszen így a takarót már csak rángatva tudom leszedni róla, az pedig nem lesz jó... mert a cél a csendes felderítés, amihez nincs szükség tanúkra. Csalódottságom meglehetősen rövid életűnek mondható, mert figyelmemet újabb érdekfeszítő látvány vonja magára.   
Egy tetoválás, amit eddig csak egyszer volt lehetőségem szemrevételezni, és most kiváló alkalmam adódott ennek a folytatására. Kezem már emelkedne is azonban tüzetes méricskélésem közben szemembe ötlenek azok a kócos fekete tincsek, amik érintéséért szintén elfog a vágyakozás. Választani kényszerülök: a tetoválást vizsgálom, vagy inkább megtapasztalom fürtjeinek tapintását? Úgy két másodpercig habozok, de szerencsére a megoldás gyorsan megszületik bennem: Mind a kettőt akarom! Először jöjjön a tetkó, aztán a haj fétisem is kielégülhet.  
Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a kábulatban, mely fogságban tart, ezzel megfosztva agykapacitásom száz százalékától, nem kellene ekkora örömmel elmerülnöm... mégis ezt teszem. Élvezni akarom a boldog perceimet, mert egy baljós sejtelem azt súgja, teljes ébredésem keserű lesz.   
Ujjaimmal óvatosan érek a bonyolult formákban tekergőző, fenyegető sárkányhoz, hogy aztán ámulva követhessem a vonalait. Egy idő után teljesen olyan érzésem támad, hogy a vad fenevad dorombol a kezem alatt. Viccesnek találom ezt, mire szám gondtalan mosolyra húzódik, mely aztán duzzogó vonallá préselődik össze, ahogy elérem az átkozott takaró vonalát, ami Állj!-t parancsolva szakítja félbe játékomat..   
Bosszankodva ráncolom szemöldökömet, amiért a sárkány felfedezését utálatos módon teljesen tönkre vágták. A birtoklási vágy lázában égve úgy határozok, itt az ideje a koromfekete tincseket is megvizsgálni. Tudni akarom lágyságuk épp olyan-e, mint a legutolsó alkalommal. Ehhez pedig muszáj a lehető legközelebb férkőznöm...   
Óvatos mozdulatokkal helyezkedem, miközben egyik kezemre támaszkodva tartom magamat, míg szabad kezemmel a lepedőre érő fürtökbe fúrom ujjaimat, majd játékos bohósággal csavargatni kezdem.   
Kényelmetlen a pozíció, amiben vagyok, viszont a világ minden kincséért sem mozdulnék arrébb. A szemlélődésben olyan mértékig merülök el, hogy először fel sem tűnik, hogy egyre közelebb hajolok a békésen alvó Take-hez. Könnyű, talán túlzottan is, figyelmen kívül hagyni a veszélyre intő hangocskát. Áldozatom némi mocorgással, melyre gyorsan távolabb húzódok oldalára fordulva velem szembe kerülve még rá is segít tervem végrehajtásához.   
Érintettem, éreztem, azonban ennyi nem elég... többet akarok. Ízlelni, amíg csak lehet. Ezért nem érdekel az esetleges következmény, ajkammal érek arcához, hogy aztán tettem után eltávolodva különös gyöngédséggel tekintsek le rá.   
Ekkor rádöbbenek: egyszer nem volt elég... Az igazi kísértés most kerít hatalmába. A sárkány, hajának puhasága sehol sincs már. Most estem bele a végső csapdába, amit a vágyott fiú közelsége jelent számomra. Az előző kisebb akciók ehhez képest egyfajta étvágygerjesztőnek foghatók fel. Ég a szám, hogy újra érezhessem az ízét. Tehát megteszem újra, aztán megint.  
Ismétléseim egyre hosszabb ideig tartanak. A pusziknak álcázott csókokkal közelebb jutok a szájához, hogy végre egy igazi csókkal zárjam le esztelen viselkedésemet. A finálé közeleg, boldogan vesznék el tevékenységemben... aztán persze a valóság észhez térít, úgy, ahogy kell. Kegyetlenül.   
Míg én belemerülök saját vágyam tengerébe, addig Take egy nevet ejt ki bosszankodva, ezt követően meglehetősen morcosan fordít hátat, míg én dermedt mozdulatlanságban terpeszkedek fölötte.  
 _„Marina”_ – mondta rekedt hangon... Ez pedig kínzóan hoz vissza a realitások talajára. Annyira azért nem vesztem el még a józanság számára, hogy ne tudnám, hogy is hívnak.  
\- Jessie vagyok, te barom! – sziszegem, mérgelődésnek álcázott fájdalommal.  
Azzal, hogy hangosan ejtem ki ezeket a szavakat, vakító gyorsasággal kezd oszladozni a köd, mely eddig megült bennem. Az egész olyan, mintha egy fátyol emelkedne fel sejtelmesen. Egyelőre még fogalmam sincs, mit tartogat a valóság, csak a semmi jóban vagyok biztos.   
Két perc volt – állapítom meg gyötrődve. Életem legboldogabb pillanatára összesen ennyi idő jutott. Egy újabb rekordom dőlt meg... ugyanis az emlékek, bár töredékesen, hevesen záporoznak rám, most, hogy már nem vagyok önkéntes foglya a kábulatnak. Szabadulni vágyom, még akkor is, ha tudom, ezzel csak újabb fájdalmat okozok magamnak.   
Kezdem felfogni mindazt, amikről valamilyen különös okból eddig nem vettem tudomást. Mire az ágy szélére húzódom, reszkető gyomorral észlelem, hogy testemet a külvilág elől csupán egy ing fedi. Ez pedig azt jelenti... – szemem rémülten tágul hatalmasra, ahogy megfogalmazódik bennem a következtetést – … azt jelenti, lebuktam.  
Annyira sajnos Take sem nem hülye, illetve vak, hogy ne venné észre lényeges testrészek hiányát... Basszus, mi a fene történt?! Számra szorítom a kezemet, félve, hogy hisztérikus vihogás tör ki belőlem, amire most nagyon nincs szükség. A végén még felébred az alvó sárkány. Mielőtt ez bekövetkezne, jobb lenne kideríteni, hogy is jutottunk idáig.   
Érzem, közel a megoldás, és egy baljós sejtelem azt súgja, készüljek fel valami sokkal rosszabbra is annál, mint hogy Take egy másik csaj nevét ejti ki, miközben velem van... Lehet ennél rosszabb is? A válasz nem túlzottan érdekel, hiszen magam is tudom jól: Igen, lehet.   
A lehető legóvatosabban kászálódom ki az ágyból, ügyelve a minimális neszezés szabályaira, hogy aztán sürgősen kerítsek magamnak valami nadrágfélét. El akarok szabadulni innét, addig, míg rá nem ébredek, mit takarnak a bennem kavargó szavak, amik rejtvényszerűen bukkannak fel. Utána összeomolhatok, de addig nem! 

_Perverz.  
(Nem vagyok az! Na jó... egy kicsit az voltam. Az vesse rám az első követ, aki még nem esett kísértésbe!) _

Miért nincs egy átkozott nadrág a közelemben, mikor nagyon kellene? Ez amolyan törvényszerűség: Miként csesszünk ki még jobban Jessie Price-szal? Légy átkozott, te Sorsnak nevezett boszorkány! Csendes dühöngésem végre eredményesen zárul, mert eszembe ötlik, hogy beköltözésem perceiben a gyors öltözködés szabályaira alapozva a legfontosabb ruhákat az ágy alá rejtettem, azzal a célszerű elgondolással, hogy minden eshetőségre fel kell készülni. Mint egy igazi cserkész... Habár soha nem voltam az, a jelmondatukat ismerem, mint mindenki, aki az örök veszéllyel néz szembe. Térdre ereszkedve, nyújtózkodva tapogatózok a kívánt ruhadarab után, tudomást sem véve a karomba hasító fájdalomról.

_Levél.  
(Ehhez most mit fűzzek hozzá? Életem során csak a csekkes befizető levelek értek el. Határozottan nem szeretem a kézbesítőket!) _

_Tanár.  
(Abból van egy pár... Mi a fenéért gondolok a tanárokra, mikor csak megkeserítik az emberi létet? Ha ilyen a másnaposság, akkor soha többé nem akarom megtapasztalni!) _

Bosszúsan szorítom össze a fogamat, ahogy agyam szegletébe újabb és újabb, értelmetlennek tűnő töredékek villannak be, és amúgy is forrongó érzelmeim miatt kezdek pánikba esni, aminek most nincs itt az ideje. Elég volt! – utasítom magamat határozottan.   
Egyelőre nem akarom tudni, mit keresek itt egy szál ingben, nem érdekel, mi történt előző nap, nem számít, miért fájnak egyes részeim jobban, mint kellene... most csak egy dologra koncentrálok: hol van az a rohadt nadrág?!   
Aztán persze rájövök végül, hol is kéne keresnem. Természetesen a lehető legrosszabb helyen van... Az ágy másik oldalán, Take alatt leledzik az említett ruhadarab. Azon már nem is igazán lepődöm meg, hogy én vagyok az ágy nem éppen nadrág közeli részénél. Egyszer a változatosság kedvéért tényleg jó volna, ha valami simán menne. Viszont ez megint nem az a pillanat.   
Életemben nem sokszor adok hálát véznácska alkatomnak, de ez azon kevés esetek egyike. Egy testesebb személynek akár komoly nehézséget is okozhatna, hogy az ágy alá bújjon. Nekem ezzel szemben könnyedén megy, bár undorodva remélem, hogy semmilyen nyolclábú, póknak nevezett szörnyűséggel nem kell összefutnom. Bár bejutni könnyű, viszont az előrehaladás még számomra is nehézkes. A hideg is kiráz, ahogy meztelen lábaim a padlón csúsznak végig, ahol a takarítás – érzetem szerint – nem volt alapos.  
.   
Rohadt por!  
Rohadtul fölöslegesen nagy ágyak! 

Ezeket legszívesebben hangosan is kimondanám, de persze nem tehetem, így csak némán vergődöm. Igaz is, miért kell kilométeres hosszúságú fekhely egy egyszerű kollégiumba? Ja, persze, mert ez nem is olyan egyszerű... – állapítom meg lemondóan, ahogy immár ténylegesen, teljesen eltűnök a külvilág szeme elől, hogy aztán végre elérve a célomat, ruhát tapintsak. Hála az égnek… azonban ez még nem nadrág. Türelmetlenül keresem a következő tapintanivaló anyagot, mire végre elégedett kis sóhaj hagyja el számat, mert érzem, most végre elértem a nadrágokig. Semmi sem állhat már a távozásom, aztán az azt követő mély töprengésem útjába, hogy rájöjjek, mit jelentenek a felmerülő szavak, amiknek ugyan sikerült gátat szabnom, viszont tisztában vagyok vele, hogy hamarosan teljes erővel fognak rám zúdulni, Onnantól pedig már nem lesz menedék, el kell viselnem, bármit is tartogatnak.   
Érdekes módon hátrafelé araszolni nehezebb, mint előre. Ez is valami nyavalyás törvényszerűség lehet, csakúgy, mint Takeshi ébredése – fogalmazódik meg bennem éleslátóan.  
Vérem jeges folyammá válva kering ereimben, lélegezni is alig merek, ahogy hallgatom heves káromkodását. „Azt a boszorkány dolgot nem gondoltam ám komolyan... Most jöhet az egyszeri szerencsém, kérlek szépen. Ígérem, utána nagyon jó leszek, és egy ideig tutira nem fogok átkozódni, bármilyen balsors is ér!” – imádkozom, ésszerűtlen módon kisebb könyörgésekkel fűszerezve. 

Reménykedéseim közepette félelemtől emésztve gubbasztok az ágy alatt, testemen apró remegések futnak végig, amint elér hozzám Take neszezése; néha közelebbről, mint ajánlatos volna. Egyszer-kétszer pedig komolyan azt hiszem, hogy itt a vég, és mindjárt meghallom, ahogy azon a félelmetesen bársonyos hangján azt mondja: „Most megvagy, Jessie. Ideje elszámolnunk egymással. Kezdjük ott, miért is fogdostál?   
Miközben a védőbeszédemen töprengek, az ajtó csapódása jelzi, hogy egyedül maradtam... ennek ellenére is lassan merészkedek elő, mert tartok tőle, hogy Take csak szórakozik, és valójában alattomos módon akar lecsapni rám, mikor is félig már kilóg a fenekem az ágy alól. Aztán egy hatalmas fenékre paskolás után győzedelmesen kiálthatna fel: „Megvagy!”

Hitetlenkedve fogadom szerencsémet, hiszen egyfajta csoda történt, amit nagyon gyorsan ki kell használnom, így nekiveselkedem az ágy alatti kúszásnak. Rögtön feltápászkodok, amint tehetem, és máris magamra rángatom a nadrágot, valamint a többi szükséges kiegészítőt is keresek mellé.  
Elkészülve bosszúsan kezdeném feltűrni túlzottan hosszú ingem ujját, felfedve ezzel a csuklómon lévő kötést. Mi a fenne? Hát ezért fájt a karom... és ekkor a visszafojtott szótöredékek elárasztanak, maguk alá temetve.

_Zsarolás.  
(Kényszeríteni akartak, amit nem voltam hajlandó elviselni. Nem érdekelt többé, mibe kerül, szabadulni akartam. Nem számoltam a következményekkel.)_

Szédelegve ülök le a legközelebbi ülőalkalmatosságra, tudva jól, most igazán nincs erre időm, de tehetetlen vagyok. Érzem, közel a megoldás.  
_  
Vér.  
(Az enyém? Nem... hanem az övé. Mindent vér borít, ahogy a mozdulatlan test körül növekszik az óriásinak érzett vérvörös tócsa. Térdelek, és nem tudom, mit tegyek... mit tehetnék, amit eddig nem?)_

_Gyilkos.  
(Bántani akart, én csak védekeztem. Megöltem volna? Lehet...) _

Váratlanul egésszé állnak össze az előző nap eseményei. Hogy is feledkezhettem meg róla? Egyáltalán, feledhetem még valaha? Számtalan kérdés áraszt el, de egyikre sem találom a választ. Gyilkos lennék? Rengeteg vér volt, azonban ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy meghalt volna. 

_Ha nem ellenkeztem volna..._

Elég! – állítom meg a gondolatot, ami testet akar ölteni bennem. Soha, de soha nem bírtam volna elviselni, hogy akár csak egyszer is azokkal a kezekkel hozzám érjen.   
\- Soha – mondom ki eltökélten hangosan is.  
Ha engedem, ha alávetem magam, akkor is gyilkos lennénk, csak éppen önmagamé. Minden, amiben hiszek, amiért küzdöttem, semmivé vált volna azzal. El kell tűnnöm! Most!  
A tisztálkodó szereimet felkapva rohanok ki a szobából, mert bár ismerni vágyom az igazságot, de előtte muszáj újra tisztának éreznem magamat, mert a mocsok, ami rám tapad, a bőrömre feszülve fájdalmat okoz. Most, hogy mindenre emlékszem, a kín a csuklómban hevesebb, tüdőm ég rohanásom közben, minden légvétel emésztő. Tudom, mindez nagyrészt csak képzelt szenvedés, mégsem segít a tudat; ettől még ugyanúgy fáj. 

**  
Takeshi**

A méreg, mely azóta emészt, hogy ébredve észrevettem Jessie hiányát, el is feledteti velem, mi vezetett eszmélésemig. Lágy cirógatásokat észleltem, és ébredve először csak értetlenül meredtem az üres ágyfelemre. Az, hogy kevesebb, mint egy nap különbséggel újra megszökött előlem, hajszálpontosan azokat az indulatot hozza elő bennem, mint ami miatt elintéztem a tanárt… Nem tudom, mit kellene tennem eme düh csillapításához, hogy Jessie túl is élje. Szerencsére – bár Shane ezzel minden bizonnyal vitatkozna –, ha kell, meglepően kreatív tudok lenni, és biztos kitalálom a méltó büntetést, amivel megtanulja a vakarcs a leckét.  
Ezen gondolatok közepette hagyom magam mögött szobámat, ahova terveim szerint a leghamarabb vissza fogok térni, de akkor már nem egyedül, hanem zsákmányommal, akivel régóta esedékes tisztáznom bizonyos dolgokat.

**  
Jessie**

Egy kisebb csoportba futok bele, a nagy rohanásban; túlzottan nem érdekel, és már vágnék is át rajtuk gondolkodás nélkül, mikor egy halk sikoly elér azon a bizonyos ködön keresztül, ami elzár a külvilágtól, kirekesztve saját bajomon kívül mindenki mást. Zavartan torpanok meg, hogy alaposan felmérhessem a helyzetet, ami, jövök rá, nem tetszik. A csoportosulás három srácot takar, akik egy lányt vonnak egyre szorosabb gyűrűbe. Szemmel láthatóan a gyenge fél ennek egyáltalán nem örül. Megjelenésemre egy időre megtorpannak, hogy úgy szóljanak hozzám, mint egyik fiú a másikhoz.  
\- Nézzétek má', Jessie Price került körünkbe! – szólal meg egy erősen pattanásos egyén. – Beszállsz? – érdeklődik szinte már barátian.  
\- Kösz, kihagyom – nyögöm zavartan.  
-Akkor viszont húzz el innét! – harsogja egy durva hangú fickó, arrébb taszigálva.

Tétovázom, hogy mit is tegyek... Egy nappal ezelőtt saját biztonságommal nem törődve tettem volna rendet... most pedig csak állok, és azon töprengek, mihez kezdjek.   
Egyszerűen megbénít a látvány, ahogy körbeveszik áldozatukat; mint a vérre éhező cápák. Ez pedig olyan emlékeket hoz elő, amikre nem is akarok gondolni. Érzem, ahogy a veríték elborít, már csak attól, ha felidézek egy-két pillanatot a tegnapi menekülésemből... soha többé nem akarom ezt átélni. Három fiú ellen két lány... igen, a vakmerő Jessie Price elismeri lány voltát, ezzel elfogadva gyengeségét a férfiúi erőkkel szemben. Szánalmas, de ezzé váltam... Viszont hozhatok segítséget! Erre még alkalmas lehetek. Igen, ez kivitelezhető. Sebesen lépek távolabb az egyre szűkülő körtől. Hátranézve még egy villanásra észlelni vélek egy könyörgő szempárt. Sietősen fordulok el, majd megteszek egy újabb lépést... Nagyon gyors leszek, egy perc – esetleg kettő – alatt találok valakit, mikor feltűnik, hogy a folyosó hosszan, szokatlanul üresen tátong előttem.   
Mozdulnék tovább, de képtelen vagyok mozgásra sarkalni végtagjaimat; ehelyett újra visszanézek. Régen tudtam volna, mit kell tennem... Régen?! Egy nappal ezelőtt volt csak, mégis úgy érzem, évek teltek el. Miért vagyok ennyire tehetetlen? Egy másodperc, vagy még kevesebb idő alatt rengeteg érzelem száguld végig bennem. A végére pedig határozok: le kell győznöm a félelmet... mert nem élhetek így! Jessie Price egyszerűen nem lehet gyáva nyúl!   
Fél pillanattal később már a legnagyobb egyén hátát kocogtatom meg.  
-Mi van? – fordul felém türelmetlenül, választ várva.  
Kezem szorosabban fonódik a tisztálkodó szereimet rejtő zacskóra, majd hatalmas lendülettel csapom a zaklató arcába szavakra nem is fecsérelve az időt. Elégedetten észlelem a roppanást, ami akciómat kíséri. Tudtam én, hogy kelleni fog egy nap a tusfürdőm tartalék tartalékának extra kiszerelése. Ez a perc azonban sajnos nem alkalmas most a győzelem feletti örömködésre, mert az igaz, hogy az egyik fiút sikerült kiiktatnom, de maradt rajta kívül még kettő.

_Használd ki a meglepetés erejét, mint legutóbb... Emlékszel? – cincogja egy mézédes hangocska a fejemben, amit bűntudatnak hívnak. – Persze, hogy emlékszel!  
(Akármit is tettem, szükséges volt, és megtenném újra, ha kellene! Szóval kuss!) _

Az összegörnyedő alak mellett benyúlva ragadom meg a lány karját, aki némán, döbbent mozdulatlanságban áll mellette a szintén lemerevedett zaklatók Sietősen rántom magammal, miközben szememmel pásztázva kutatom egy tanár vagy esetleg a kisegítő személyzet nyomát, de senkit sem találok. Miért csak akkor tűnik fel, hogy tök üres a suli, mikor bajban vagyok?   
Na persze... egészen máson agyaltam idáig. Menekülésünk közben újra érzem, az vagyok, aki voltam. Nem lettem tönkretéve! Habár a helyzetben, amibe ismét kerültem – igaz, most szabad akaratomból –, semmi vicces nincs, mégis nevetni támad kedvem, féktelenül, mert újra merek, nem érdekelve, milyen következményekkel jár.  
Menekülési helyzetünk jónak mondható, habár társam botladozása ezt vissza-visszaveti, de mivel leendő követőink egyelőre törött orrú társukat „sajnálják”, még szorosan a nyomunkba haladva nem kiáltoznak utánunk bosszúért lihegve, viszont ismereteim szerint ez hamarosan be fog következni. Tehát addig kell növelni az előnyünket, amíg csak lehet. A hatalmas ablakok előtt elfutva feltűnnek a sötétítő függönyök, amik hosszan omlanak le a padlóra. Ideálisak a bújócskára, amibe már egész jól belejöttem. Ezzel kezdtem az ágy alatt a napot, és most folytathatom a függönyöknél, mivel az örökkévalóságig nem futhatunk.  
Az egyik függönyvég megragadásával egy időben pördítem mögé a leányzót, majd szorosan hozzápréselődve beterítem magunkat a poros és meglehetősen büdös függönnyel. Ezután már tényleg megyek fürdeni! – sóhajtom keserűen, mert totálisan mocskos érzetem elérte a végső határát.   
Örömmel észlelem pozitív gondolkodásom felbukkanását, ami jelzi, hogy a gyógyulás útjára léptem, hiszen az „ezután” már erősen súrolja az ostobaság határát. Oldalra sandítva megállapítom: elkél némi pozitív erősítés a mellettem lévő csajszinak is. Szerencsétlen rémülten mered a semmibe, és erős a gyanúm, hogy percek óta nem pislogott.   
\- Nyugi, nem lesz semmi baj – súgom. – Jessie vagyok.  
Zavartan fókuszál rám, mint akinek némi gondot okoz felfogni pár szavas mondataimat, de végül erőt vesz magán, és sápadt arcán egy kósza mosoly tűnik fel.  
\- Minevra – leheli.   
Micsoda komoly név ennek a csöppet szeplős, és ahogy látom, a fésűvel hadilábon álló lánykának. Most tűnik fel, hogy egyenruhája félre van gombolva, valamint nyakkendője meglehetősen csálén áll. Aggodalmasan kérdezem meg tőle:  
\- Minnie, bántottak azok a kretének?  
Meglepetten néz rám, mivel furcsa pillantását nem értem ezért folytatom a kérdezgetést:  
\- Fáj valahol?  
\- Nem, csak még soha nem hívtak Minnie-nek.  
Oh, legszívesebben a fejemre csapnék, hiszen biztos totális vesztesnek tart, amiért Minevra helyett máris rövidítettem a nevét, ráadásul az engedélye nélkül.  
\- Bocsi...  
\- Tetszik! – állítja le szabadkozásomat lelkesen. – Soha nem volt még becenevem... mesésen hangzik! Tudod, ez olyan cuki, és...   
Révedező tekintette láttán kezdem gyanítani: egy igazi álmodozóval sikerült összetalálkoznom. Olyannal, aki nekimegy a lámpaoszlopnak, és még bocsánatot is kér utána. Éppen elkezdett beszélgetésünknek közeledő léptek vetnek véget, jelezve, következik a menekülés nehezebb része; láthatatlannak maradni.   
\- Hülye Jessie Price! Eltörte az orromat, ezért megfizet! – szörcsögi egy bosszúvágytól telt hang.  
Elégedetten mosolyodom el rejtekemben, miközben szorosan markoljuk új ismerősömmel egymás kezét.   
\- Amúgy is, minek neki az a lány? Ahogy kinézett, már biztos volt neki egy heves éjszakája! Takeshi alaposan megdolgozhatta...  
Undorító röhögés hangzik fel, mire fogaimat olyan szorosan préselem össze, hogy félő, mire elhúznak innen ezek a barmok, nem maradnak épek.   
\- Ezt gondolod, Pit? Mindig is gyanús volt azzal a helyes képével, a ferde kis fajtája! Kerülne csak elém, elintézném a csini pofiját!  
\- Én is... – csatlakozik a hencegéshez a társaság harmadik tagja is.  
A hangok fokozatosan halnak el, jelezve, hogy ismét biztonságba vagyunk. A biztonság kedvéért azért várok pár percet, mielőtt megszólalnék, de mikor már megfelelőnek ítélem az időt, szólásra nyitom a számat:  
\- Hol van mindenki?  
\- Hát nem tudod? – mereszti rám kérdően Minnie barnácska szemét.  
Megrázom a fejemet, és nem fejtem ki, hogy az elmúlt napokban több gondom is volt, minthogy a tervezett programokat megismerjem, vagy akár részt is vegyek rajtuk.  
\- Napi feladaton, hogy a bálteremnek kijelölt helyet formába hozzuk, aztán szabad programok jönnek majd.  
\- Akkor mit kerestél egyedül a folyosón, Minnie?  
Zavar pír színezi az arcát, aztán megkapom a választ is.  
\- Nemrég olvastam az Arthur királyt, és mivel a suli egy kastélyhoz hasonlít, hát, gondoltam...  
\- Ábrándozol a folyósokon – állapítom meg.  
\- Hát igen... kicsit... Viszont olyan voltál, mint Lancelot! – mered rám párás szemmel.  
Érzem kezdődő fejfájásomat; csak az lep meg, hogy eddig nem fájt... vagyis stressztűrő képességem egyre magasabb határokat ér el. Nagyszerű. A mai nap eddigi egyetlen jó híre!   
\- Minnie, ez most nem játék! – nézek rá figyelmeztetően, hogy elkergessem az őt beburkoló rózsaszín felhőket. – Ha kimegyünk, akkor sietnünk kell, hogy megtaláljuk a többieket.  
\- Oké – bólogat egyetértése jeléül, habár nem hiszem, hogy tisztában van a veszélyekkel.  
\- Ha azt mondom, szaladj, akkor vissza se nézve sprintelj! Megértetetted?   
\- Igen – leheli.  
\- Menjünk – Óvatosan kilesve lépünk elő rejtekünkből.

Gyorsan elindulnánk, azonban az egyik kanyarnál a gonoszul vigyorgó trióba botlunk.   
\- Pit, jó volt a megérzésed – csapnak a középen álló vállára.  
A további öndicséretet már nem akarván hallani, elengedem védencem kezét, aki szerencsére annyira nem lebeg a föld felett, hogy ne tudná, mi a következő lépés: futásnak eredve hagy minket magunkra.  
\- Hé, még meglóg a nyuszi! – kiált fel csalódottan a Pitnek nevezett tag.  
\- Semmi gond, könnyedén utolérem! – felkiáltással akarna elszaladni mellettem azt egyikük, mire elgáncsolom.  
Hatalmas pofára esése után kedvesen jegyzem meg:  
\- Hoppá, ez az én hibám volt! Segítsek? – hajolok felé, aztán a veszélyes fegyvernek álcázott zacsimmal a biztonság kedvéért odacsapok neki. – Szerintem, fiúk, én is elég leszek nektek ma! – jegyzem meg barátságosan.   
Ezt követően azért gyorsan hátrább lépek, távolabb a veszélyes zónától, miközben a földön heverő alak motyogva adja az utasítást:  
\- Vegyétek már el tőle azt a szatyrot...! Baromi nagyot tud vele ütni!  
\- Én már csak tudom! – ért vele egyet első áldozatom. – Hiszen nekem az orrom bánja!   
„ Fegyverem” füleit megcsavarva megfogadom, ha kell, az életem árán is megvédem az utolsó adag tusfürdőmet, amit direkt a végére hagytam... ugyanis egy limitált kiadás utolsó darabja van nálam. Rejtélyes okból nem aratott túl nagy sikert az eper-kiwi mixes variáció. Figyelmem egész kicsit elterelődik, amit a szabadon maradt harmadik fickó kihasznál, és kölcsöningemnél fogva megakadályozza további hátráltató akcióimat. Jöhet a „B” terv – döntök villámgyorsan. Várjunk csak! Egyáltalán volt „A” tervem?   
E teljesen felesleges felmerülő kétség után felrántom a térdemet, hogy eltaláljam ott, ahol nagyon fáj. Tessék itt van a „ B” terv!   
\- Átkozott vakarcs! – nyöszörgi kétrét görnyedve.  
Nincs időm élvezni a szenvedését, mert a másik kettő együttes erővel veti magát felém. Azt hiszem, eljött a vég... – szép volt, amíg tartott régi formám visszaszerzése. A kettős becsapódást egy mellém lépő alak gátolja meg, ezzel egyidejűleg pedig váratlanul, a karomat megragadva penderít hátrább, mielőtt még lenne esélyem bármit is tenni. Annyit sikerül felfognom, hogy a két fiú mozdulatai megtörnek az újabb személy felbukkanása után, aztán, mielőtt feldolgoznám a látványt, a hangját hallva mindent megértek.  
\- Ha nem bánjátok, csatlakozom.  
Takeshi lépett közbe, és bár hangja nyugodtan tűnik, biztos vagyok benne: éppen ellenkező érzelmek feszítik.   
\- Take... – kezdi ki a szörcsögő hangú.   
\- Jó látni – nyögi a másik.  
\- Aha – sóhajtja a harmadik.  
\- Részemről is kölcsönös az öröm – hangzanak fel lágyan a szavai, bár szerintem inkább gyilkos hangulatot, mint boldogságot fejez ki hanglejtése.  
A háta mögé húzódva valami eddig ismeretlen ösztön azt súgja, nagyon óvatosnak kell lennem Take-kel... majd valamikor, ha újra találkozom vele. Igen, a valamikor remekül hangzik, és ennek megfelelően máris lépnék távolabb, majd még távolabb, hogy aztán elszeleljek messzire. Tervemben a hátulütő csupán az, hogy nem számoltam a sárkányommal; mintha csak sejtené, mit akarok, felém fordulva megragadja a karomat, hogy aztán szoros bilincsben tartva rántson maga mellé. Tekintetünk épp csak súrolja egymást, miközben visszafordul a valószínűleg remegő fickók felé, és pillanatnyilag teljesen együtt érzek a támadókkal; mert bizony nekem ez az összevillanás is elég volt... Takeshi szeméből olyan fokú harag sugárzott abban a másodpercben, hogy kétlem, lenne számomra másnap. Sárkányom elevenen fog elfogyasztani, efelől egy szemernyi kétségem sincs.   
Istenem, csak fárassza ki magát most egy kiadós verekedéssel! – áhítozom némán az összecsapásért, ami – remélhetőleg – kellően lefárasztja őt, és így talán nem fog annyira dühöngeni aprócska titkom miatt. Kinek nincsenek?! Erről van szó, nincs joga bármit is a szememre vetni! Cserébe én sem fogom megkérdezni tőle, ki az a Marina. Egyre biztosabb vagyok igazamban, azonban ennek ellenére sem tudom figyelmen kívül hagyni a gyomromban lévő, pillangószárnyas remegést, mely egyre nagyobb csapásokkal verdes bennem. Eközben pedig a várt csata túlzottan egyszerűen kezd a végéhez közeledni..

\- Take, örülünk, tényleg, hogy összefutottunk...  
\- Valóban?   
\- Naná! Viszont a gyengélkedőre kell vinnünk Vinnie-t... Megjegyezném, Jessie, csodásan intézted el – fejezi be hízelegve Pit.  
Szememet forgatom erre, mert mikor kiiktattam a társukat, nem éppen ezekkel a szavakkal illettek.  
\- Semmiség volt – jegyzem meg,   
A szorítás erre meglepően fájdalmassá válik, ez pedig üzeni, jobb, ha egyelőre csendben maradok... csakhogy akkor a három kretén eltűnik, én meg egyedül maradok a félelmetesen feszültnek tűnő Takeshivel.  
\- Ha akarjátok elkísérlek benneteket! – ajánlom fel készségesen a segítséget. – Végül is, én okoztam – játszom meg a bűnbánatot.  
\- Nem kell! – tiltakoznak hevesen egy, teljesen egyszerre.  
\- De én akarom! – tartok ki makacsul, elhatározva, hogy lerázhatatlan leszek.  
\- Szükségtelen fáradság!  
\- Dehogy!  
\- Elboldogulunk, maradj csak itt! – próbálják elhárítani teljesen feleslegesen az ajánlatomat, mert az említett egyetlen mondattal kivégzi minden reményemet.  
\- Jessie marad, ti meg, fiúk menjetek, amíg tehetitek.  
Több sem kell a gyáva kukacoknak; már indulnak is sebesen, igaz, teljesen ellentétes irányba, mint amerre a gyengélkedő van. Hazug disznók! – állapítom meg haragosan. Azt hiszem, megtöröm a jeget, amíg merem.  
\- Hát, jó, hogy összefutottunk... én akkor most mennénk is... kicsit piszkosnak érzem magam – próbálom közben először finoman, majd egyre hevesebben kiszabadítani a karomat, eredménytelenül. – Engedj már el! – kiáltok rá idegesen.  
\- Nem – közli csendes dühvel, ami rémisztőbb, mintha dühöngeni kezdene. – Lány vagy, mit képzelsz magadról?  
Idegesen toppantok, aztán úgy döntök, essünk túl a nehezén, és tisztázzuk a lényeges dolgokat. Aztán végre mehetek a zuhanyzóba, ahol minden bizonnyal megejtek egy egyre esedékesebb sírást, amitől semmivel sem lesz jobb helyzetem, viszont utána jobban érzem majd magamat, ami nem elhanyagolható.   
\- Ugyan ez csak aprócska tényező... – legyintek szabad kezemmel, megjátszva az érdektelent. – Take, köszi a segítséget, habár ura voltam a helyzetnek, és elintéztem volna ezeket a kreténeket. – Egymás szemébe nézve meg kell állapítanom, hogy Take szemének kéksége olyan sötét árnyalatot vett fel, amit eddig nem volt esélyem megfigyelni. Most sem örülök ennek a lehetőségnek, ennek ellenére azonban beszélek tovább; nem érdekel a remegő gyomor, illetve a félelemhullámok. – Attól, hogy most már tudod, lány vagyok, nem kell védelmezned, elbírok mindennel. Most pedig, ha megbocsátasz, mennék tovább. – Már indulnék is, azonban hatásos elvonulásomat gátolja, hogy továbbra is rám fonódnak az ujjai. – Eressz már el, te barom! Fürdeni akarok! – veszítem el a türelmemet.  
Vadul magával ránt, aztán csak húz, miközben próbálom megvetni lábamat, akadályozva a tettében... nem sokat érek vele, hiszen ezzel csak magamnak okozok fájdalmat.   
\- Mit csinálsz? – nyögöm végső elkeseredettségemben.  
Ezt hallva megtorpan, aztán kifejezéstelen hangon teszi fel a kérdést:  
\- Zuhanyozni akarsz, nem?  
\- Igen – válaszolom értetlenül.  
\- Oda megyünk! – közli elégedetten.  
\- Micsoda?! – meredek rá tágra nyitott szemmel. – Nem fogok előtted fürdeni, te kretén! Perverz disznó! Azért, mert lány...  
\- Ugyan, ez csap aprócska tényező – ismétli meg a saját szavaimat gonoszul vigyorogva, aztán újra elindulunk igaz, én megteszek ez ellen mindent, amit csak lehet.

Bevetném a titkos fegyveremet, aminek már jó hasznát vettem a mai nap folyamán, de pont azt a karomat fogja, amivel hadakozhatnék. Ehelyett marad a káromkodás és a többi, nem éppen esztétikus szó. Nem sokat érek el velük, mert miden lépéssel egyre közelebb kerülök eredeti célomhoz, melyre most már nem is vágyom annyira.


	42. Le a gombokkal!

**Jessie**

 

Az élet vacak, és bár ez a megállapításom nem új keletű, de most érzem át igazán a súlyosságát, mikor is remegve simulok a hűvös csempéhez annyira, amennyire emberileg lehetséges, az pedig nem sokat ér. Hova tűnt bátorságom? Megtalált önmagam? Jó kérdések, és miközben Take ragadozókat megszégyenítő kecsességgel cserkész be, levonom az egyszerű végkövetkeztetést: elvesztek. 

Mikor?

Konkrétan abban a pillanatban, amikor Takeshi megunva a huzavonát, nemes egyszerűséggel a vállára hajított, mint egy zsák lisztet. Felemelő élmény volt, mondhatom, és akkor, ott igazán sajnáltam, hogy súlyom éppen csak súrolja a pehely kategóriát - így különösebb nehézséget nem okoztam kezdeti kapálózásommal, pedig beleadtam, amit csak tudtam, és szidalmaimat sem fogtam vissza. Aztán persze egy nem várt esemény kényszerített teljes megadásra. Valaki azt hinné, a megaláztatást nem lehet ennél jobban fokozni. Kis naivként én legalábbis úgy véltem, elértük a maximumot. Tévedtem. Ismét. Hatalmasat.   
Ugyanis Takeshi bevetette azt, amiben már jó ideje nem volt részem. Rácsapott a fenekemre, mint valami hisztis kölyöknek. A levegő egyből bennem rekedt, és a döbbenettől sokadjára kisebb sokkot kaptam.   
\- Hallgass már! - parancsolta, majd mintha érezné, hogy már a következő esztelen kitörést tervezem a „fogságból”, ekképp folytatta. - Valamint egy jó tanács: Ne izegj-mozogj nagyon, mert a padlóval való találkozásod nem lenne túlzottan szerencsés. - Figyelmeztetése szinte kedveskedve hangzott el, de engem aztán nem tévesztett meg.  
Rögtön értelmeztem a kódolt üzenetét, ami a saját verziómban egészen más értelmet nyert, aminek lényege az volt: ha nem akarom, hogy teljesen véletlenül egy laza mozdulattal leejtsenek, akkor kizárólag a légzésre koncentrálok. Így mikor újra elindultunk, néma beletörődéssel fogadtam el a tényt, hogy bizony mi most tényleg együtt fogjuk átlépni a zuhanyzó küszöbét. Viszont ekkor még nem adtam fel teljesen a dolgokat, mert úgy véltem, ha akkor nem is, de később majd csak lesz valami esélyem. Mire?   
Bármire, amivel némileg húzhatom az időt, míg rájövök, miként is nyerhetnék egérutat. Lényegében arról halványlila gőzöm sem volt, hogy ha sikerülne elszöknöm, hova is mennék, de ez amolyan mellékes részlet volt akkor és ott számomra.   
Arra pedig, hogy esetleges a bujkálásomkor kitől is kérhetnék segítséget, körülbelül egy percet, vagy még annyit sem vesztegettem. Tisztában voltam a kegyetlen valósággal, ami szerint a diákok az önzetlenséget hírből sem ismerik, és ha lehet, gáncsolják a másikat ott, ahol csak érik. Igaz, ez egy normál sulira is érvényes, de mivel ezen a helyen a végsőkig el lehet menni, akár maradandó sérüléseket is okozva, így mondhatni, itt a harci állapotok emelt szinten folynak. Hiába tettem szert némi „baráti” körre, mióta bejutottam a suliba, azonban nem ringattam magamat hamis illúziókba, hogy bármelyikük is ellenfele lenne egy Takeshi Ryónak.  
Esetleg a tanári kar – vetődött fel bennem váratlanul az ostoba lehetőség, mire ajkamat össze kellett szorítanom, hogy ne törjön ki rajtam egy heveny röhögési görcs. Az esélye annak, hogy bármiféle segítségre is számíthatnék a tanároktról, nevetséges volt. Hiszen éppen előző nap intéztem el valószínűleg végleg az egyik oktatómat. Mivel is? - töprengően húztam össze szemöldökömet, mert az emlék homályos volt, de aztán csak bevillant a kis gombszemű dög.   
Egy mókussal! - és ezen felismerésem hatására az eddig uralt nevetési hullám kiszakadt belőlem fékezhetetlenül. Feledtem mindent, hogy Takeshi vállára vetve cipel, látványosan lebuktam, mint lány, és valószínűleg senkire sem számíthatok kizárólag csak magamra. Kacarászásomnak egy egyszerű kérdés vetett véget:  
\- Minek örülünk ennyire?  
Kezdtem újra ráébredni ekkor a valóságra, és hisztérikus kuncogásomat megtörve igyekeztem normális választ adni, mert a húrt nem igazán akartam továbbfeszíteni. Aszerint okoskodtam, hogy ha jól viselkedek, akkor talán Take is értékelni fogja az erőfeszítéseket. Az elképzelés teljesen váratlanul jutott eszembe, és bár annyira volt esélyes, mint a lottó ötös, de gondoltam, egy próbát megér, mert vesztenivalóm amúgy sem volt. Legalábbis akkor azt hittem.   
\- Megöltem azt a perverzt egy... - itt újabb kacajsorozat tört ki belőlem, de azért csak sikerül kipréselnem az utolsó szót is – mókussal. - Megállapításom kételkedően hangzik el, mert hiába voltam ott, és tettem meg, az emlékek töredékesek voltak.  
A sokk egy csodálatos dolog – állapítottam meg, mert az emlékek teljes birtoklását nem kívántam.  
\- Nem ölted meg… - válaszolta Take nyugodtan.  
Szavaira az öröm különös hulláma száguldott keresztül rajtam. Nem vagyok gyilkos! - örvendeztem magamban. Tisztában voltam vele, mekkora hülye is vagyok, hiszen egy halál is kevés lett volna a disznónak, viszont bosszúszomjas természetem ellenére sem bírnám ki hosszú távon a bűntudatot, mely gyötörne egyre jobban az idő múlásával, ha végeztem volna vele. Megkönnyebbülésem nem tartott sokáig, mivel elért a mondat befejező része is:  
-… én fejeztem be, amit elkezdtél – zárta le a mondatot Take kábé olyan hangsúllyal, mint ha azt mondta volna: „Ma napos idő várható.”  
Az elhangzottra pislogtam egyet, aztán még nagyon sokat, és igazán, akkor kezdtem el élvezni, hogy arccal hátrafelé vagyok, mert nem hittem volna, hogy látszatnyugalmamat tartósan fent tudtam volna tartani más helyzetben. Az, hogy egyszerűen csak beismerte, mit tett, mindennél jobban ráébresztett, mennyire külön világokban is élünk. Számára ez a cselekedet nem bírt jelentőséggel, míg az én esetemben a bűntudattól élni is alig bírtam volna. Hiába tudtam, hogy az az ember megérdemelte, mégis, elvenni más életet, és ezt bejelenteni, mintha semmiféle hordereje nem lenne, az több mint félelmetes. Ijesztő volt a könnyedség, amivel kezelte a gyilkosság tényét.   
\- Megölted? - ismételtem meg ostobán a szót.  
Take pedig válaszra nem is vesztegeti idejét, valószínűleg nem állt szándékában bizonygatni, hanem inkább kezével csípőmbe markolva tolt feljebb, mire rémülten sikkantottam fel feledve aggodalmaimat, melyek akörül forogtak, hogy mennyire is esélyes a tizenhetedik születésnapom eljövetele. A felháborodás teljesen új irányba terelt, és visszatért a semmitől sem félő énem.   
\- Nem foghatsz meg az engedélyem nélkül! - hangzott el parancsom helyzetemhez egyáltalán nem mérhető módon.   
Nevetséges voltam, akkor még nem esett le mennyire, de visszagondolva már annak látom magamat, ha nem éppen szánalmasnak. A srác a vállán cipel, azt tehet velem, amit csak akar, én meg utasítgatni akartam. Természetesen nem igazán hatottam meg Take-et felszólalásommal, sőt, valami azt súgja, inkább szórakoztattam rátartiságommal, és ezzel valószínűleg tovább szaporítottam a fekete pontjaimat.   
\- Miért is? - kérdezett vissza pofátlanul, és a derekamon nyugvó tenyerét feljebb csúsztatta.   
Zavartan haraptam ajkamba, mert érintése minden ellenére is, hm... borzongató volt. Ekkor ébredtem rá újabb dolgokra is magammal kapcsolatban. A veszélyérzetem és a vágyaim között nincs szinkron, mivel mindegyik fittyet hány a másikra.   
\- Mert... azt mondtam, és kész! - nyögtem ki az elmés választ.   
Magamban hörögtem is ezen a feleleten, és, ha a disznó nem taperolt volna, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy jobban is sikerült volna csűrnöm a szavaimat. Lehet, itt kellett volna csendben maradnom, de annyira felmérgesedtem önnön gyengeségemtől, hogy továbbfűztem mondandómat:  
\- Különben is, egy rendes fiú nem fogdos összevissza másokat!   
\- Sok rendes sráccal találkoztál már? - kíváncsiskodott őszinte érdeklődéssel a hangjában.  
Anélkül is, hogy az arcát láttam volna, biztos voltam benne, hogy szemei gúnytól ragyognak, és magában röhög rajtam.   
\- Persze! - vágtam rá kapásból menteni próbálva a menthetőt.  
Azzal vigasztaltam magamat közben, hogy lényegében nem is hazudtam nagyot, mert az előző sulink koedukált volt, ahol rengeteg fiú volt körülöttem. Az, hogy eközben senki sem tanúsított túlzott érdeklődést személyem iránt, nem tartozott a témához. Eszembe jutott múltam egyik kellemetlenebb élménye, mikor is valaki érdeklődni látszott, és aztán... na igen, az egy fiaskó volt a rosszabbik fajtából.   
\- Sejtettem – ejtette ki a szót különös éllel a hangjában. - Azonban én nem vagyok az.  
Zavartan vontam össze szemöldökömet, mert egy egészen kicsit elveszítettem a fonalat, míg elmerültem egy előző élet keserű emlékeiben.   
\- Mi nem vagy? - kérdeztem vissza kapásból.   
\- Rendes. - Válaszára gyomorszorító bizsergés kezdett éledezni ismét.  
Beteg vagyok – állapítottam meg akkor, ott, abban a szent minutumban. Mi más lehetnék? Alig két perce vallotta be, hogy megölt valakit, én meg ott borzongtam a sráctól, és nem azon a „Baromi félek!” módon, hanem annak a másik válfaja talált meg. Azt hittem, ezzel az érzéssel sikerült leszámolnom, mikor többszörösen is szembesültem Take nőideáljaival, de ott nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy van, aki semmiből sem tanul. Hány pofára esést kell még elszenvednem, míg végre azt mondom, hogy elég? - vetődött fel bennem a kérdés, és vele együtt a választ is rögtön megtaláltam: még nagyon sokat.   
Ezen gondolataim közben szinte fel sem fogtam, hogy bizony elértünk a végcélhoz, és mikor ráeszméltem, az sem sokat segített. A pánik régi ismerősként üdvözölt. Agytekervényeim sebesebben tekeregtek, mint valaha, azonban semmiféle megoldással nem szolgáltak arra, hogy mit tehetnék. A tehetetlenség meg baromi vacak érzés, így mikor Take könnyedén megragadva helyezett vissza a földre, két dolognak örültem egyszerre:

 

1\. Az, hogy kihagytam a reggelit, és valószínűleg az ebédet is, nagyon jó, mert gyomorral bírni a feszültséget nem lehet, főleg, akkor, ha úgy cipelik végig az embert a folyósokon, ahogy velem tették.  
2\. A fürdőhelyiség nagyságából adódóan kiválóan alkalmas a fogócskára.

 

Ennek szellemében már hátráltam is azzal a szent elhatározással: amíg csak lehet, húzom az időt, legalább addig, míg kiderül, mit is ért Take egészen pontosan a „közös fürdés” alatt. Elkezdődött a macska-egér játszadozás, ami egyfajta bemelegítés lehetett az eljövendő nagyobb baj előtt.

Ez utólag kiderült most, hogy sarokba szorítva hátam mögött fal, két oldalról szintén, és előttem meg egy gonosz elégedettséggel mosolygó Take.   
Hogyan lehettem annyira balfék, hogy pont elkülönített fülkébe sikerült bekeverednem?! Szívem vadul dobbog, ahogy keresném a menekülési lehetőséget, miközben tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy az csak előre lehetséges, ez pedig nem kivitelezhető. Legalábbis a fülkébe belépő kéklő szemek birtokosa egyelőre nem igazán mutat hajlandóságot, hogy véget vessen a játéknak, aminek nyilvánvaló célja félelmeim fokozása. Szívem őrült módon zakatol, és kezemet mellkasomra tapasztom, hátha némileg sikerül lecsillapítanom, mert félő, hogy a végén még a szívroham fog megtalálni idő előtt.   
Nyugalom! - csillapítom magamat. - Itt az ideje, hogy véget vessek ennek a hülyeségnek!  
\- Rendben, Take! - emelem fel védekezően a tenyeremet. - Elérted, hogy baromira féljek, most már ez remélem, elég lesz.   
Egy lépésre előttem megtorpan, majd egy hihetetlenül kedves mosolyt villant fel, amiben még soha nem volt részem. A hideg is kiráz tőle szó szerint. Tekintetemet inkább ingének egyik gombjára fordítom, és elmerülök kedvenc hobbimban: „Tegyünk úgy, mintha ez az egész nem is velem történne meg!”  
\- Még csak most kezdtük el - leheli felém, aztán megtéve az utolsó egy lépést is teljesen hozzám simulva tekint le. - Jessie... - ejti ki nevemet selymesen lágyan.  
Erre akaratlanul, mint akit hipnotizálnak tekintek fel, és komor szépsége szívembe markol.  
\- Igen?   
\- Az enyém vagy.  
A mondat végére egyfajta zárásként a zuhanyzórózsából ránk zúdul a víz, de én szinte fel sem fogom ezt. A ruhám átnedvesedve tapad rám, igaz, nem sokáig, mert Takesshi hátborzongató precizitással áll neki leszedni rólam az ingemet, amit dermedt mozdulatlansággal hagyok. Kezd lassan körvonalazódni, hogy engem itt ma nem ölni akarnak… vagy lehet, arra csak később kerül majd sor? Azonban az „Az enyém vagy.” mondata minden egyebet kitöröl belőlem, még az alapvető védekezési ösztönt is, így némi késéssel állom útját az ujjaknak, amik szakértő céltudatossággal meztelenítenének. Félrelökve a kezét sietősen fogom össze a lazábbá vált felsőmet, és magamban átkozódva állapítom meg, hogy reggeli pánikomban fel sem tűnt, de most annál inkább, hogy bizony az olyannyira megszokott leszorító kötésemben hiány mutatkozik. Döbbenttől kerekre tágult szemekkel teszem fel a kérdést:  
\- Te… engem...? - Kérdésemet egy váratlanul ajkamra lehelt csók vágja félbe mire totálisan lefagyok.  
\- Mindent láttam – válaszolja eltávolodva, hogy aztán merev ujjaimat egyenként feszegetve le folytassa előző tevékenységét, és egy újabb gombot tegyen haszontalanná.  
Azt mondja, mindent? MINDENT? A felháborodás olyan fokára jutok, ami kimossa belőlem a félelmet, aggodalmat, és amúgy minden értelmes gondolatot. Hogy merte megtenni?! Karom ösztönösen lendül meg, hogy csattanós pofont keverjek le a szemtelen kukkolónak, azonban az átkozottnak a reflexei minden helyzetben jól működnek, és még csak a közelében sem járok ahhoz, hogy csapásomat bevigyem, már meg is állít. Zihálva meredek a fölém magasodó alakra haragtól reszketve, látásomat nehezíti a rám zúduló víz, viszont biztos vagyok benne, hogy akciómmal nem igazán félemlítettem meg ezt az ördögöt. Aztán valami nem várt dolgot cselekszik, és ezzel számomra viszi be a végzetes ütést.   
Feljebb hajtja egyik csuklómról ingem ujját, és elkezdi a kötést bontogatni óvatos gyengédséggel. Dühöm csitul, megszelídül, ahogy féltően bontogatja a gézt. Végezve a feleslegessé vált anyagdarabot leejti, hogy aztán ajkát zúzódásoktól tarka karomra szorítsa. Villámcsapásszerű hatást vált ki ezzel, és az élmény varázsát semmi sem zavarja meg. Eldönteni nehéz, mi lesz egyre forróbb, a víz vagy a helyzet, az viszont bizonyos, hogy egyre nehezebb a légzésre koncentrálni. Pillantásunk egybefonódik miközben Takeshi száját bőrömön tartja, mire a lábaim nevetséges módon reszketni kezdenek. Átázott korom fürtök, telt ajkak és mindenhez az a tekintet, amitől tényleg nem tudom már, ki is vagyok, és hova kerültem. Hazardírozó vérem feléled. 

Viszlát, racionalitás, és minden egyéb, itt az ideje, hogy igazi Price-ként viselkedjek, azaz félredobjam a józanságot, és sodródni kezdjek az árral. A következő lépést ezen elhatározás szellemében teszem meg.   
Remegő ujjakkal simítom félre az egyik nedves tincset, és beleborzongok az érzésbe, mert oly régóta vágytam nyíltan hozzáérni, és most megtettem. Arról, hogy igazán mibe is adtam némán belegyezésemet, csupán halvány fogalmam van, de bármit is akarjon tenni velem, nem fogok tiltakozni. 

Miért? 

Mert én is azt akarom, amit ő, akármit is hozzon magával ez a döntésem. Egyszerűen csak vele akarok lenni, érezni jobban karjai szorítását, csókjai hevességét, mindent, amit csak adni tud. Utána lehet, bánni fogom, de akkor is legalább lesz egy keserédes emlékem, ami csak az enyém, és ezt már senki sem veheti el tőlem.

 

**Takeshi**

 

Önző vágyak vezérelnek, ezzel tisztában vagyok, azonban nem érdekel. Mit számít az, hogy két külön világban élünk? Hogy jövőnk nincs, és soha nem is lehet. Itt, ezen a zárt helyen a köztünk feszülő különbségek nem léteznek. Ez a mi világunk, ahova nem törhet be a valóság engedély nélkül. Féltő gonddal tekerem le a gézt karjáról, hogy aztán horzsolásoktól sérült csuklójára lágy csókot leheljek szeretően. Szeretném az erőszak emlékeit semmissé tenni, a fájdalmat, amit át kellett élnie.   
Felpillantva ártatlan kíváncsiságtól telt zöld mélységbe veszek, majd aprócska, víztől harmatossá vált száj csábít még többre. A levegő vágytól terhes, és lehet, Jessie még nem tapasztalta meg, milyen az igazi tűz, de öntudatlan reakcióival csak azt erősíti meg bennem, amit eddig is sejtettem. Egyformán akarjuk egymást. 

Rég feledtem a haragot, mely ébredésem pillanatában kelt életre, és az utána következő incidens miatt tovább emelkedett csak bennem az emésztő indulat. A vér is megfagyott bennem meglátva a bajban kevesebb egy nappal azután, hogy megúszott egy előzően életveszélyes kalandot.   
Ezek után egyszerűen lehetetlennek véltem, hogy képes leszek megnyugodni anélkül, hogy valakit ne ölnék meg, legalábbis miután rendeztem Jessie-vel az ügyeinket. Azonban most mégiscsak érinteni akarom, és ez valószínűleg annak is köszönhető, hogy mikor kérdőre vontam, kiderült, mennyire is nincs tudatában Jessie, hogy mit jelent lánynak lenni.  
Miközben hallgattam nevetséges magyarázatát, mennyire is nem jelent semmit lány volta, gonosz terv kezdett körvonalazódni bennem. Rá akartam ijeszti, annyira, míg végre ráeszmél, mennyire sérülékeny. Itt volt az ideje, hogy tisztába jöjjön, hogy nem kifizetődő hosszú távon ez a viselkedés, amivel itt flangál, és finoman szólva eddig átkozottul egy mázlista volt, hogy ép bőrrel megúszta előző kalandjait. Eredetileg csak annyit akartam, hogy törjön meg, adja fel végre a makacskodást, és ismerje el: nem képes minden helyzetben fiúként viselkedni, ha egyszer nem az. Kezdetben ez volt az elhatározásom alappillére.  
Miután beértünk a fürdőbe, Jessie, ahogy talajt érzett a lábai alatt máris készen állt a menekülésre. Játékos hangulatba kerülve úgy véltem, ennyi engedményt tehetek. A végén úgyis én fogok nyerni. Szórakozottan követtem szökellését, csavaros mozdulatait, amivel megtéveszteni akart. Fokozódó rémülete tetszett, és beszorítva egy fülkébe tervem utolsó lépésként engedtem meg a zuhanyzót, és ázott verébként akartam magára hagyni. Legalábbis azt hittem, még képes vagyok erre, hiába hagyta el ajkamat a végzetes mondat: ”Az enyém vagy”, ezután is azzal áltattam magamat, hogy csak viccből teszem, amit. Szórakozok, kínzom, ahogy kell, aztán nevetve hagyom majd magam mögött, és ezzel vége van.   
Azonban, amivel nem számoltam, és a maradék önuralmamat is felőrölte, hogy a víztől átnedvesedő ruhadarab mennyire nem takarja el a vékonyka test görbületeit. Homályosan felrémlett, hogy régebben a teltebb nők iránt éreztem vonzódást, ott azonban már nem értettem, miért. Jessie törékeny bája végzetes erővel bírt felettem.   
Szinte nevetséges volt, hogy egy vékony vakarcs fejt ki olyan hatást rám, amit még a legyakorlottabb csábítók sem értek el. Elvesztem, nem mintha nagyon védekezni akartam volna a kísértés ellen. Előző nap, és még nagyon sokszor ellenálltam, viszont akkor már esélyét sem láttam, hogy megtépázott önuralmam ismét képes lenne erre a bravúros tettre.

 

**Jessie**

 

A pára fojtogatóan ölel körbe, egyedüli biztos pont a hátamnak feszülő csempe hűse. A gondolkodást már rég feladtam, vágyaim vezérelnek. Ajkamat csalódott nyöszörgés hagyja el, mikor Take eltávolodva tőlem nyakam ívének szentel figyelmet. Hunyorogva nyitom ki szemeimet élvezve, hogy a víz lágyan záporozik testemre, miközben az óvatos csókos harapdálás nyakamról kulcscsontom irányába mozdul. Érezve később a finom noszogatást engedelmesen távolodok el picit a hátamat támasztó csempétől, és készségesen vennék is részt vetkőztetésemben. Mikor is a rám telepedő ködön keresztül valami igazán lényeges tűnik fel, és ezt meg is jegyzem vágytól fűtött hangon, miközben tenyeremet mellkasának feszítve tiltakozásom jeleként:  
\- Ez nem fair! Én mindjárt, szóval érted... de rajtad még... - A mondatot meg-megszakítva jelentőségteljesen bámulok, ami meglehetősen nehéz, ha az ember arcába zúdul felülről a víz, de azért valahogy megoldom a dolgot.   
Remélem, ennyiből kiveszi, mi a nyomorom tárgya, mert bár ritkán talál meg a lányos zavar, de ha igen, akkor nagyon el tudja intézni szavaló képességemet. Ez a helyzet most pontosan ilyen. Egyik tenyeremet továbbra is kettőnk között tartom, míg a másikkal szégyenlősen markolom össze a testemet éppen csak takaró felsőt. Ez a cseppnyi távolság, ami közöttünk keletkezett némileg észhez térít, és tudom, itt a kiváló alkalom a visszakozásra, azonban a vágytól égő tekintetű srác még egy szentet is kísértésbe vinne, hát még engem! Az éledező félsz ellenére is ösztönösen tisztában vagyok a ténnyel: örökké bánni fogom, ha most meghátrálok.   
\- Vetkőztess le - súgja fülemhez közel hajolva.  
Szavaira hatalmasat nyelek, és verdeső szívem még egy ütemet is kihagy, mielőtt újult erővel kezdene rá ismét az őrült tempóra. A szívroham kerülget lassan ettől a pasitól – vonom le a kábultan a végkövetkeztetést, miközben Takeshi szép ívű ajkain egy ritkán látott félmosoly tűnik fel, míg a zuhanyfülke oldalsó falának dőlve enged szabad teret nekem... vagyis a vetkőztetésének. Valószínűleg azt hiszi, meghátrálok, de nem ismeri még Jessie Price-ot! Megteszem, meg én!   
Számat harapdálva meglehetősen tétován mozdulok irányába, mert hiába ismételgetem a „Bátor vagyok!” mondatot, nem sok eredményt érek el, hiszen mégiscsak először vagyok olyan helyzetben, mint a mostani, és ez erős hatást gyakorol cselekvő képességemre. Valahol el kell azonban kezdeni, ezért átszelem a köztünk lévő egy lépés távolságot, közben szigorúan csak az előttem sorjázó gombokra fordítom figyelmemet. Ugyanis semmi kedvem egy túlzottan magabiztos pillantással szembesülni, ami minden meglévő bátorságomat elvenné. Soha! Egy Price nem fél, vagyis ez a Price itt nem fog! Tehát, ha nem nézek fel, akkor rendben leszünk.   
Elé kerülve csak el kellene kezdenem, sima rutinmozdulatok, hiszen igaz, mást még nem, de magamat már vetkőztetem profi módon. Ennek ellenére bátortalanul állok neki az első gombnak, szerencsétlenkedésemet össze sem lehet hasonlítani az előzőleg már megtapasztalt magabiztosabb érintéssel. Az első gombbal fogalmam sincs, mit bénázok, de a másodpercek csak telnek, és mégsem sikerül elérnem a kívánt eredményt. Basszus! Ez a kigombolhatatlan gomb, vagy mi a fene?!   
\- Segítsek? - érdeklődik nevetéstől fojtott hangon.   
Nem nézek fel, nem fogok! - ismétlem mantraként a mondatot küszködésem közepette.   
\- Menni fog! - válaszolom sietősen. - Képes vagyok rá!   
\- Eddig nem úgy tűnik – jegyzi meg.  
\- Átkozott gomb! Áh, a francba! - Elveszítve türelmemet két kézzel megmarkolva az inget szakítom ahol érem mire a nehézséget okozó kis vackok jelentős része pattogva köt ki a padlón.   
Zihálva nézek fel, és azt hiszem, nem sok embernek van része, hogy egy teljesen meglepett Takeshi Ryóval találhatja magát szembe, erre különös büszkeség tölt el, hogy egymagam elértem ezt a ritka tüneményt. Persze nem sokáig tart ez a pillanat, mert a következő másodpercben döbbenetét szemmel láthatóan a vágy váltja fel, ajkain hívogató mosoly játszik, ahogy kiszámított lassúsággal kibújik a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabból.   
Meztelen mellkasán a víz most már akadálytalanul patakzik, bőre sima, lágy fénnyel csábít, ujjaimat öntudatlanul érintem meztelen bőréhez, és meglepő a forrósága. Elbűvöl az újdonság varázsa, kezemmel lassan simítom végig a bordák ívét, kíváncsian észlelem mozdulataim hatására megfeszülő izmokat. Tetszik ez a játék, és már bátrabban érintem a víztől síkos bőrt, nem tétovázok tovább. Ténykedésemet nem zavarja meg semmi, de egy idő után furcsállni kezdem a csendet, ami körbevesz bennünket, felnézve egy lehunyt szemmel élvezetekbe feledkezett Take-t fedezek fel, ami hihetetlen. Miért? Azért, mert a gyönyört, amit szemmel láthatóan átél, minden egyes érintésemmel én okozom, miattam feszülnek meg izmai, értem dobog hevesebben a szíve.   
\- Csókolj már meg! - kérlelem türelmetlenül.  
Lusta mosoly váltja fel a vágyat, ami eddig megülte vonásait, miközben lassan kinyitja szemét, és mikor pillantásunk találkozik, teljesen elveszek. Ahogy hozzám hajolva szánk találkozik, ajkának érintése először könnyed, szinte bohókás. Váratlanul változik meg a hangulat, mert a következő percben újra megérzem a csempe hűsét, vadul kapaszkodok a fölém magasodó alakba, aki fájó erővel présel a falhoz. Szabadulni mégsem szándékozok, hiszen a fájdalom is édes, amit okoz. Többet akarok. Több érintést, csókot, Takeshit akarom. 

Tompán hallom a reccsenést, amivel ingem megadja magát, hogy aztán meztelen bőrömön érezzem Take ujjainak melegét. Egy másodpercre a zavar hulláma ér el, de ahogy jött úgy távozik is, hiszen soha nem tapasztalt élmények veszik át helyét. Bőr a bőrön, ajka ajkamon, és mindeközben a pára ölel körbe bennünket olyan érzetet keltve, mintha csak mi léteznénk kizárólag a Földön.   
Érzések áradata talál meg, lélegzetem szaggatott, olykor feledem, hogy néha azért szükség lenne oxigénre is. Kapaszkodok, ahol csak tudok, vállába, hajába markolva, érintem, ahol csak képes vagyok. Nyögése jutalom, csókja nyeremény, érintése elmondhatatlan gyönyör. Érzékelve, hogy szánk résnyire távolodik, mohón rántom vissza lábujjhegyen pipiskedve.   
Tompán eljut hozzám a ténykedése, hogy nadrágommal bíbelődik, elégedetten sóhajtok fel.   
Még több meztelen bőr, az jó, nagyon jó - fut keresztül agyamon ez a kéjvágyó megállapítás.   
Takeshi közben valahogy mégis csak kiszabadul karjaim közül, hogy aztán ajkával nyakamat, majd mellemet vegye célba.

Vajon tetszem neki? - bizonytalanságom ismét életre kel, azáltal, hogy már nem érzem csókja tüzét számon. Viszont letekintve korom tincseket látok nedves bőrömre tapadva, arckifejezését elemezni nincs lehetőségem, végül feledem kételyemet. Egyszerűen nincs idő a kétségekre. Pilláim lecsukódnak, felesleges a töprengés, mikor csak élvezni kell, hogy szeretnek.   
Felnyögök, ahogy ajkának szívó mozdulatai mind hevesebbek lesznek, ujjaim közé tekerem selymes fürtjeit. Élvezetem hullámai közben szédülésem, lábam remegése szinte már fel sem tűnik, annyira hozzászoktam az elmúlt percekben, és valószínűleg, ha nem tartana Take gyengéd erővel, már rongybaba módjára estem volna össze. 

Kapkodva veszem a levegőt, mégis úgy érzem, nem jutok eléghez, megfulladok. Testem teljesen váratlanul feszül meg, és ajkamat röpke sikoly hagyja el, ahogy a gyönyör elborít, és én repülök egyre feljebb. Túl hirtelen túl sokat kaptam, erre még nem készültem fel, és ... 

 

**Takeshi**

 

Tartom Jessie-t, miközben testének remegése jelzi, hogy az élvezetek első fokára jutott, türelmesen megvárom, míg a roham véget ér, aztán elégedetten indulnék, hogy az alsóbb régiókra is tüzetesebb figyelmet fordítsak, hiszen még csak most kezdtük el. Aztán feltűnik, hogy az egészen addig hajamba markoló ujjacskák ernyedten lógnak, és testét most már ténylegesen tartani kell. Nem lehet! - viharzik át rajtam a felismerés, aztán felnézve megállapítom: De igen! 

Elájult. Fantasztikus, ez aztán...!

Fojtottan káromkodok, mert testem enyhülést követel, méghozzá sürgősen, azonban Csipkerózsikától problémámra segítséget nem kaphatok. Karjaim közé kapva emelem fel karcsú törékenységét, aztán kilépve a fülkéből vágytól ködös gondolataim lassan tisztulni kezdenek. Talán jobb is, hogy nem tudtuk befejezni. Talán… bár ezzel lázongó vágyaim nem igazán értenek egyet, és megállapítom, miután terhemet biztonságba helyzetem megoldást kereshetek saját kínjaimra is.


	43. Talán... nem

**Jessie**

Az ajtócsukódással egy időben nyílnak ki szemeim, és elkeseredetten nyögök fel, mert a helyzet pontosan olyan kellemetlen, mint amilyenre számítottam. Testemet fürdőköpeny takarja, alatta pedig, mondhatjuk, félig meztelen vagyok, mert egyedül egy nedves nadrág, mi fed deréktól lefelé. A hisztéria kerülget, habár igyekszem megőrizni józanságomat, és valami tárgyilagos nézőpontból szemlélni az eseményeket. Tehát mit tehetek egy ilyen szituációban? - vetődik fel az ésszerű kérdés gátolva a pánikolást. Mire rövid töprengés után úgy vélem, két választási lehetőségem van, és a továbbiak szempontjából döntő fontosságú, melyiknek engedem át magamat.   
Az első lehetőség, hogy elmerülök a szégyenben, mivel a viselkedésem kritikán aluli volt. Arcom felforrósodik az emlékektől, stresszoldás célzattal gyorsan egy vastag párna után nyúlok, hogy kétségbeesett sikolyomat tompítsam. Szörnyű, mennyire élesen él bennem minden egyes átkozott pillanat, és habár utálom bevallani, de végigpörgetve a történteket rá kell ébrednem, meglehetősen lelkesen vetettem bele magamat az eseményekbe.  
\- Ebbe belehalok – motyogom magam elé.   
A szégyenbe még soha nem haltál bele – érkezik a megnyugtató gondolat, mire prüszkölve ülök fel az ágyon. Hát akkor most megteszem! Ráébredni tizenhat év után, hogy még vannak előttem is rejtett jellemvonásaim, amik eddig nem fedték fel magukat, eléggé ijesztő. Főleg, ha az a rész képes úgy törleszkedni és könyörögni, mintha az élete múlna, ha nem kapja meg a következő gyönyöradagját. Dermedten bámulok kezeimre, mikor egy újabb emlékhullám ér el… Na ne, én szinte cibáltam azokat a fekete fürtöket, irányítva Take-t, hogy hol csókoljon még jobban, tovább… Egy kellemes borzongás fut végig rajtam, mire ösztönösen keverek le magamnak egy pofont, ami hatásosan tereli el kéjelgő gondolataimat. Szerencsére a fájdalomra még nem gerjedek, ez legalább biztos - állapítom meg megkönnyebbülve. Várjunk csak! MÉG NEM?! Ki vagyok én? Pofon csapom magamat és mindjárt az SM jut eszembe?! Tényleg beteg vagyok. Elkeseredetten csukom be szemeimet és lelkem legmélyéből egyetlen aprócska kívánság tör fel, ami egyszerű és kivitelezhető is, persze csak akkor, ha az ember nagyon akarja. A kérésem pedig a következő: meg akarok halni gyorsan!  
A gondolatot tett követi, bármennyire is irracionális az adott helyzetben, mégis oly csábító, mint egy mérgezett alma. Egyszerűen lehetetlen ellenállni neki, főleg, ha valaki - adott esetben én - porig vagyok alázva.   
\- Kész végeztem! - Ezzel a kiáltással kelek fel az ágyból, hogy aztán azonnal az ablakhoz iramodjak, és drámaian kitárjam. - Viszlát, világ, és mindenki más!   
Elgondolkodva összevonom szemöldökömet a következő pillanatban, mert egy valamit megtanultam eddigi pályafutásom során, vagyis hogy biztosra kell menni, mert különben mellékvágány lesz a végeredmény. Ezért mielőtt mélyrepülésemet kivitelezném, kihajolok, hogy aztán csalódottan kelljen megállapítanom a nyilvánvaló tényt:  
\- Basszus, hát itt nem gondolnak arra, aki hajlandó lenne magasról vetődni?! Így most hogyan akarjak belehalni a szégyenbe? - Felháborodásomat teljesen jogosnak érzem, és ezt hangsúlyozva is csapom be az ablakot. - Hülye bokrok! Ma aztán tényleg nem jön össze semmi!   
Bosszúsan túrok víztől csöpögő hajamba, mire utálkozó fintor szalad végig arcomon, mert rendesen el vagyok ázva, hiszen a nadrág nedvesen tapad rám, és a köpeny szintén nem túl kényelmes egy viselet hosszú távon. Ezért úgy határozok, hogy előző tervemet egyelőre háttérbe szorítom, mert előtte ideje lenne némileg formába hoznom magamat. Végül is, ha már halni akarok, akkor legalább ne hiányos ruházatban tegyem.   
Ezért sietősen dobom le magamról a nedves cuccokat, aztán elkövetem a legtipikusabb hibát, amit tehetek: végignézek meztelen testemen, ezzel pedig háttérbe szorítom az alapvető tevékenységemet. Jézusom! - állapítom meg szörnyülködve, mert bőröm számos helyen szivárványszínekben pompázik.   
\- Csodás! Ennyit a tapasztalatról, kedves Takeshi! - jegyzem meg gúnyosan, feledve, hogy lehető leggyorsabban kellene váltóruhát keresni.   
Homlokomat ráncolva megyek közelebb a tükörhöz, hogy alaposan megszemléljem a kulcscsontomnál lévő foltot, és ráébredek, eredetileg ez attól a disznó tanártól származott… Na ne! Egy képtelen feltételezés kezd körvonalazódni bennem, ami tápot ad vad reményeimnek. Ujjammal álmodozva simítom végig a foltot, amit Take a sajátjává tett. Lehetséges lenne, hogy nem bírta elviselni, hogy valaki másnak a nyoma van rajtam? Féltékenység? Birtoklás? Kit érdekel, hogy mi miatt, de akkor is megtette!   
– Nevezz be a hülyék versenyére, tuti első helyezést érünk el! Ellenfél ebben a versenyszámban? Ki van zárva! – közlöm tükörképemmel, mikor már a bárgyú csillogás a szemeimben eléri azt a mértéket, ami nekem is kezd sok lenni… – Emlékezz a kupira, a bögyös szöszire, ja, és ne feledkezzünk meg a másik csajról sem, akit olyan hevesen ölelgetett, hogy a feszítővas is kevés lett volna oda. Mind a kettő egy közös tulajdonsággal rendelkezett, amit mellméretnek neveznek. – Aztán sietősen javítom magamat az igazságérzetemet követve. – Oké, még egy volt, hiszen a szépséggel nem mindig osztanak észt is. – Megjegyzésem rosszindulattal van átitatva, de nem túlzottan kínoz miatta lelkiismereti gond, így szinte kedélyesen folytatom hangos eszmefuttatásomat. – Szóval, ahhoz, hogy Takeshi érdemesnek találjon, idiótának és hm… – lepillantva szelíden gömbölyödő vonalaimra folytatom – mellesnek kellene lenni. Hülye elvárások! – Éledező dühvel fordítok hátat önmagamnak. – Jó vagyok én úgy, ahogy vagyok! – morgom magam elé.  
Utolsó mondatommal évek óta tartó fóbiákat döntök romba, és közben fel sem fogom jelentőségét annak, hogy mekkorát is léptem képletesen előre. A történelmi momentumot azonban sajnos sem felfogni, sem élvezni nem tudom, mert előbb valami okosat kellene kitalálnom a jelenlegi kényes szituációmra..   
Az már biztos, hogy öngyilok szándékom régen feledve van, az éledező dühöm mindig hatásosan tudja helyre rázni megtépázott önbizalmamat, és a szokottnál idiótább ötleteimet. Amúgy is két választási lehetőséget fontolgattam kezdetben, ideje visszatérni az alapokhoz.   
Az egyik határozottan kihúzva, mármint nem leszek röpképtelen madár. Látványosan szégyenkezésről is leteszek, és főleg NEKI nem fogom megadni ezt az örömöt, hogy lásson zavaromba süllyedni. Tapasztalatom nincs, ez való igaz, de ettől még előadhatom a laza vagyok típust. A tetű valószínűleg rémesen élvezni akarja az alázásomat! Hát persze! – felismeréssel csapok a fejemre.  
– Francba! – dörzsölöm meg a fájó pontot homlokomon. – Nem vagyok tisztában a saját erőmmel. – Az észrevételt követően pedig észlelni kezdem a valóságot is.  
Ez pedig abból áll, hogy meztelen parádém meglehetősen veszélyes, és jó lenne befedni magamat lehetőleg minél több ruhával. Sietősen kutatok, rángatok és káromkodok, mert a kapkodással együtt nő a bénázó képességem, így most száz százalékon szerencsétlenkedek, és jó párszor csak egy hajszál választ el, hogy lefejeljek valamit. Felhúzva komoly nehézségek árán a száraz darabokat, úgy ítélem, most már veszélytelen, ha tovább folytatom előbbi felfedezésemet. A szikra, mi felvillant, lánggá növi ki magát, ezzel együtt ajkamon egy vérfagyasztó mosoly tűnik fel.   
Tehát erről volt szó! Bosszú volt az egész, és nem a vágyról … legalábbis az ő részéről biztos nem. Alaposan kitervelt mindent, és még csak komoly erőfeszítést sem kellett tennie, mert aktívan részt vettem a játékban. Kételynek helye nincs, mert ha mondjuk én lennék Takeshi, akkor baromira enne a penész, hogy átvertek. Mit tehet az ember adott esetben? Természetesen kihasználnám a súlyos fóbiákkal küzdő lányt, hogy ott üssek, ahol nagyon fáj. 

_Mi van, ha nem erről van szó. Esetleg… tetszel neki?_  
Az eszement felvetésre gúnyos kis kacaj szakad fel belőlem, mert amíg én én vagyok, és Takeshi meg egy félisten adottságaival rendelkezik, nincs az az alternatív valóság, ahol őszintén akarna engem. Lelomboz a gondolat jobban, mint kellene, hiszen elképesztően aljas dolgot tettek velem ott a zuhanyzóban, kihasználva ártatlan vonzalmamat. .   
_Ártatlan? Ahogy széttépted az ingét, abban nem volt semmi ártatlan._  
Mély levegő be, aztán ki és még ismétlem párszor a légzéstechnikát, ami állítólag segít a stresszes helyzetekben, habár nálam, azt hiszem, eleve vesztésre volt ítélve, mert a nem kívánt emlékek csak jönnek és jönnek elárasztva. Ennek eredményeként a jogosnak érzett harag, ami segíthetne átvészelni életem legkínosabb momentumát, ezzel arányosan csökken, míg a végére már csak azon tudok nyáladzani, hogy mennyire vadítóan is nézett ki a víztől nedves srác. Ha újra ott lehetnék… ah, a fenébe, már megint itt tartok!  
– Megvuduzták az agyamat! – kiáltok fel, ahogy ismét megindulok a tükör felé.  
Belenézve újra egyáltalán nem tetszik, amit látok. Álmatag tekintet, túlzottan pirosló arc, aminek semmi köze sincs a zavarhoz inkább a túlfűtött képzelgés váltja ki vörösségemet…   
– Játék volt – magyarázom a tükörben látott idiótának. – Érted? Meg akart alázni, és tuti, hogy ez csupán a kezdet, mert tartogat még pár dolgot a tarsolyában. Szedd már össze magadat! – parancsolok határozottan, mire némi értelmet vélek felcsillanni homályos tekintetben. 

Idegesen kezdek járkálni a szobában, mert kimondva a dolgokat, baljós előérzet kezd el gyötörni, hogy vajon még mire számíthatok, ez pedig szerencsére az utolsó kis vágyakozó szikrát is kioltja… legalábbis egyelőre. Valószínűleg nem úszom meg egykönnyen Take haragját, mert van egy-két dolog a rovásomon. Az én nagy szám, és különös tehetségem, mivel vonzóm a balszerencsét alaposan megalapozta a kapcsolatunkat. Vajon mi lenne a jó megoldás, hogy elkerüljem a nagyobb katasztrófát?   
_Ha belép, üsd ki!_  
Szinte azonnal elvetném ezt a felvetést, habár a gondolat meglehetősen makacsul sugározza magát.   
Az ajtó mögé állsz, és lecsapod…   
Ahhoz, hogy kiüssem, egy betontömb kellene - vetem el az ötletet. Ide valami hatásos kell, amivel a holnapot is meg azutánit is megérem, addig, míg el nem húzhatok innét.   
_Könyörögj! (Ahhoz már, amúgy is értesz.)_  
Kezdem határozottan utálni önmagamat. Pár fülledt perc, és oda minden önbecsülés. Könyörögni? Én? Soha! Erősen összpontosítok keresve a megoldást, mert sejtem, hogy perceim meg vannak számlálva, és bármikor tárulhat a végzet ajtaja. Légszomj gyötör, miközben szívem rakoncátlankodva verdes mellkasomban, és kezdek ráébredni, hogy egyre kevésbé viselem jól a stresszes helyzeteket, amikből mióta itt vagyok, alaposan kijutott. Szabadságra kellene menni. Napfény, homok és Take egy szál kis semmiben. Oké, itt most befejezni! - parancsolok eltévelyedő részemre. Emlékezz, kihasználtak! Ez vért kíván, és nem közös strandolást. Helyeslően bólintok, majd igyekszem kiseperni az összes nem ide való elképzeléseimet. Tehát mit tehetek, hogy éljek?  
 _Érvelj!_  
Mivel? Az utolsó alkalommal, mikor érvelni akartam, intőt kaptam. Az átkozott tanár valamiért nem értette meg, hogy a másodfokú egyenletekre az életben nem lesz szükségem, ergo felesleges vele foglalkozni is. Valamiért megszállott volt a téma iránt, és egyéni sztrájkomat csírájában törte le, pedig szerintem lett volna követőm, csak adott volna még pár napot. Na igen, a régi szép idők, mikor még csak egy fiús lány voltam, és nem fiú lányként. Ki hitte volna, hogy valaha vágyakozni fogok a régi életem után? Ez ma tényleg a meglepetések napja. Agyonharapdált ajkamba mélyesztem fogaimat, annyira összpontosítok már, hogy megtaláljam a kiutat, de nagy semmit sem találok.  
 _Háborodj fel!_  
Már fel vagyok, és akkor mi van?   
_Legyél nagyon felháborodva, és követeld, hogy vállaljon felelősséget!_  
Elképesztően használhatatlan ez a felvetés, de sajnos még mindig a legjobb, ami eddig megtalált. Igaz, ez nem a középkor, viszont a pasik utálják a hisztit, és talán, ha nagyon rákapcsolok, akkor elérhetek némi türelmi időt. Igen, ezt fogom tenni! Amint belép, rázendítek, és aztán…  
Az elképzelésemben való elmélyedést félbeszakítja egy aprócska zaj, melyet átlagos esetben talán észre sem vennék, de akkor ott olyan, mintha legalább egy időzített bomba indulna be. Nem szépítem a dolgokat, pánikba esem, és feledem az összes elképzelésemet. Tekintetem az ajtóra tapad, miközben tisztában vagyok vele, hogy jó esetben van még hat másodpercem, és szembetalálom magamat legfőbb kínzómmal.   
_Tégy úgy, mintha aludnál! Tettesd, amíg csak tudsz!_  
Ezzel az ötlettel végre teljes mértékben egyet tudok érteni, és már vetődök rekord sebességgel az ágyba, paplant rántva, hogy csak a fejem búbja látszódjon ki. Behunyt szemmel imádkozom, hogy meglátva az ágyban fekvő testemet azonnal hagyjon is itt, aztán lehetőleg ne is akarjon már visszajönni. Csak nem lesz olyan pofátlan, hogy kirugdos a takaró alól. Istenem, ennél mélyebbre már tényleg nem zuhanhatok! A függöny még hagyján volt, mikor kergettek bennünket, de most meg a takaró alá bújok?! Ez a vég… innét már nem eshetek tovább, mert az alján vagyok annak a bizonyos gödörnek. Ezután már a csúcsra kell törnöm.   
Esküszöm mindenre, ha most megúszom Takeshit, akkor becsszó, a következő alkalommal már szembenézek vele. Ígéretem még számomra is meggyőzőnek tűnik, habár lelkem mélyén jól tudom, ha lesz második lehetőségem a katasztrófa elkerülésére, akkor használni fogom az esélyt. Hm… mondjuk ablakon keresztül is menekülhetek... a bokrok felfogják a zuhanást, és pár újabb sérülés már meg sem kottyan a meglévőkhöz képest. Legalább elmondhatom majd, hogy színes egyéniség vagyok! Tervezgetésemet félbeszakítja, ahogy hallom, hogy az ajtó nyílik majd természetszerűleg záródik is. Helyzetemben eközben teljesen új értelmet nyer a jeges veríték fogalma, főleg, mikor rájövök, hogy a nagy ágyba rohanásom közben egy hajszálnyi apróságról elfeledkeztem. Egészen pontosan a ruhákról. Hova is dobtam őket? A fene se tudja… hogyan figyeltem volna a levetett cuccokra mikor a létfenntartásom a tét? Az tuti, hogy csak ledobtam őket… de hova? Szembetűnő helyre vagy nem? Ha szerencsém van, ami már elkelne, akkor nem veszi észre, mert különben lőttek „A még alszom” tervemnek. 

_Talán csak benézett, és el is ment._  
A francba, én ki nem nézek a rejtekemből, hogy igaz-e ez a feltételezés!   
_Talán nem veszi észre._  
Talán – ismételem meg egyetértőleg.  
 _Talán nem is törődik azzal, hogy itt fekszem._  
Talán mégis, hiszen a léptek egyre csak közelednek.   
_Mi van, ha nem is Takeshi van itt?_  
Hülye, ki más jönne a szobájába kulcsostul… ennyire mákos nem leszek. Ezer százalék, hogy ő az! 

A sötétség beborít, de a többi érzékem felfokozott állapotban van, és esküdni mernék, hogy még saját szívem őrült dobogását is meg tudnám számolni, ha lenne rá fölös energiám, hogy ilyesmire figyelmet fordítsak. Azonban kiélesedett hallásommal most egyes egyedül Takeshire koncentrálok. Az éjjeliszekrényre tesz valamit, hm… azt hiszem, egy tálca lehet, találgatok, mert mintha csésze csörrenését is hallottam volna. Lehetséges, hogy… azonban mielőtt ismét elmerülnék a találgatásokban, valami megdöbbentő történik. Take, vagy akit annak hiszek, leül, és nem akárhova, hanem pont az ágyra, ami az egyetlen menedékem, vagyis az volt egészen eddig a másodpercig, míg úgy nem döntött, hogy levetődik mellém. Érzem, ahogy a matrac besüpped és próbálok ellenállni a késztetésnek, ami sürgetne, hogy húzzak az ellenkező oldalra, lehetőleg minél távolabb az ártatlanságom védelme érdekében. A testemet sikerül uralni, de a gondolataimat már kevésbé, aztán újabb sokk ér el, a nap folyamán már ki tudja hányadik. A takaró, mely eddig takart a világ és a kíváncsi szemek elől, lefelé kezd csúszni.   
Nyugi, Jessie no para.   
Biztató gondolatokat kezdek sugározni gyengülő önuralmam számára.   
_Egészen eddig egész jól eljátszottad a fiú szerepet, és mondhatni a színészkedés a véredben van, így most tovább tettetni az ALVÁST nem lesz egy nagy szerep. Kibírtad már egyszer, mikor becipelt a szobába, most is meg tudod csinálni._  
Ezen gondolatsor némi erőt önt belém, és nem kísérlem meg megmarkolni az anyagot, ami csak csúszik és csúszik rólam.  
 _Talán megelégszik az arcom látványával is._  
Talán nem - cáfolom meg a feltételezést, mikor már a nyakamat cirógatja a takaró. Talán abba kellene hagynom a talánokat, mert nem nagyon jönnek be…

A gyanú, miszerint az elejétől halálra volt ítélve a tervem, miszerint szimulálva megúszom egy ideig a találkozást, egyre erősebb, főleg mikor egy apró simítást érzek meg ajkam vonalánál, majd az érintés folytatja útját államon haladva egyre lejjebb. Ez itt tapizni akar egy öntudatlan lányt? Micsoda szégyen rá nézve… és rám nézve is, mert egy most már túlzottan ismerős borzongás indul útjára ijesztően gyorsan terjedve testemben. Ki a nagyobb perverz versenyszámban is indulhatok! Ez ma tényleg felfedezések napja. Csodás. Ennyi volt! Én most lebuktatom magamat, mert további alázást nem viselek el napi szinten.   
Az elhatározásom gyors, mint a nem várt fordulat, mi egy csók formájában ér el. Szemeim kerekre tágulva nyílnak fel, és tekintetem elveszik azokban a kéklő mélységekben miközben zuhanok megállíthatatlanul. Legalábbis eleinte úgy tűnik, mikor már engednék a szelíd ostromnak, váratlanul oda nem illő módon eszembe jut az ablak. Ha most nem kezdek el tiltakozni, akkor tényleg vetődni fogok nem érdekleve, hogy bokrok vannak-e alattam. Tenyeremet a mellkasának támasztva lököm el magamtól, ami meglepően könnyedén megy. Gyanús. Aztán meglátva gúnyos kis vigyorát már biztos vagyok benne, hogy átvertek. Mikor teljes erőmmel támadnék a gaz ellenségre és szavaimmal tépáznám meg láthatólag túlzott önbizalmát, megcsap valami fenséges illat, és oldalra sandítva a valaha látott legcsábítóbb lekváros bukták kacsintanak vissza rám, mire éhező gyomrom éhező morgással reagál. Takeshi arcán a vigyor szélesedik, én pedig újult zavarral vörösödök el, majd megteszem azt, amit ebben az esetben mindenki tenne. Elragadom az elorzott takarót, hogy magamra borítva alatta maradjak most már örökre. Az örökre viszont relatív, mert a következő percben ismét előbukkanók rejtekemből, hogy aztán a közelemben lévő tányérra lecsapva egy buktát megragadva hallgattassam el követelődző gyomromat.   
Éhen mégsem halhatok, és mivel Take valószínűleg utolsó vacsora gyanánt hozott kaját, az a minimum, hogy kiélvezek minden egyes falatot. A kaja jó, leendő gyilkosom állati helyes, még akkor is így gondolom, ha valószínűleg hülyének vél az iménti akcióm miatt. Igaz, az arcán érzelem nem látszik, se gúny vagy öldöklési vágy, de vérbeli bűnözőként ezt el is várom tőle, hogy tökéletes pókerarcot tudjon vágni. Azt azonban be kell vallanom a második bukta evése közben, hogy cseppet idegesíteni kezd bámulása, és úgy érzem, ideje felnőttként kezelni a helyzetet, és nyitó kérdéssel indítani a beszélgetést:  
– Mióta tudod?  
– Mit is? – kérdez vissza kapásból, és szemének gonosz csillogása sejtetti, hogy élvezi a disznó, hogy kínozhat.  
Eltüntetve az utolsó falatot fenntartva az udvariasság látszatát igyekszem másodszorra már konkrétabban fogalmazni.  
– Azt, hogy lány vagyok!   
– Egy ideje – válaszolja, miközben egy narancslével teli poharat nyújt felém.  
Váratlan megmozdulását gyanakodva szemlélem, és egy percig sem esek abba a csapdába, hogy kedvességnek fogjam fel a tettét. Tőle? Ugyan, kérlek! Elvéve az üdítőt fontolóra veszem, hogy merjem-e inni, vagy inkább csak tegyek úgy, mintha valóban kortyolnék.  
– Nincs benne méreg… – mondja ki hangosan a rejtett gondolatot, mi megfogant bennem.   
Óvatosan számhoz emelve a poharat egy apró kortyintást engedélyezek, hogy aztán következő pillanatban majdnem vissza is kelljen prüszkölnöm, mikor eljut hozzám a mondat második fele:  
–… legalábbis legjobb tudomásom szerint.  
– Idióta – motyogom magam elé.  
Azonnal ráébredek a hibámra, hogy hangosan ki is mondtam a gondolatot, és némi rémülettel meredek az ágyon ülő srácra, akinek ajkán idegesítően jókedvű mosoly ül továbbra is.  
Sietősen kortyolok újra egy hatalmasat, és már az sem érdekel, ha mérgezett a narancslé, a lényeg, hogy gyorsan hasson, még mielőtt ez a veszélyesen kedveskedő Take átvált vérengzőbe. Miután végeztem, leteszem a poharat, és azért némi megerősítés végett érdeklődök a bizonyosságért:  
– Tehát nem volt méreg?  
– Nem ilyen módon akarom elintézni a kettőnk között húzódó ügyet, Jessica.   
Örüljek, hogy végre egy tisztességes választ kaptam, vagy inkább bújjak vissza oda, ahonnét jöttem? Soha nem hangzott még ennyire idegennek a nevem, mint most. Kellemetlenül feszülök meg, miközben izmaim ugrásra készen sürgetnek, hogy fussak, amíg tehetem. Azonban elegem van a bújócskából a mai napra, hiszen ha a végzet bekopogtat az ajtón, vagy adott esetben mellettem ül fél méterre, akkor nincs mit tenni, és el kell fogadni a Sors akaratát. Megpróbáltam menekülni, és a az Ég a tanú rá, hogy megtettem ez ügyben mindent, szóval itt az idő lenyelni a békát. Mikor bekövetkezik a legrosszabb, akkor egy büszke Price leszek, fajtámból az egyetlen, és félelem nélkül adom át magamat. Azért előtte jó lenne kideríteni, mire is számítsak – vélem kissé idegesen a buzdító gondolatok ellenére is. Elbizonytalanodásomat azzal magyarázom, hogy nem szeretnék egy kritikus pillanatban ismét könyörögni. Torkomat megköszörülve némileg vékonyka hangon szólalok meg:  
– Elintézni? Mármint úgy érted véglegesen?   
– Igen. – A határozott válasz alapjaiban dönti romba titkos reményeimet. - Túl régóta van már függőben az ügy.   
– Muszáj ennyire drasztikusnak lenni?   
Egyetlen szót mond ki, ami teljesen kifejezi a lényeget:  
– Elkerülhetetlen.  
Némileg levegőhiányosnak kezdem érezi a szobát, de nem engedem, hogy a pánik elborítson, és végül elveszítsem maradék önbecsülésemet is Take előtt. Ha ő képes ennyire higgadtan viselkedni, akkor meg tudom csinálni én is.  
– Fájni fog? – érdeklődöm udvariasan, és idegességemet egyedül talán takarót markoló ujjaim árulják el.  
– Miért, te akarod, hogy fájjon? – kérdez vissza pofátlan vigyorral, és látom, élvezi szenvedésemet…  
– Jézusom, dehogy! Nem vagyok egy elfuserált perverz! – Reagálásom gyors és heves, köszönhetően az SM-es gondolatoknak.  
– Az első alkalom némileg kellemetlen szokott lenni – válaszolja kioktatóan, mire legszívesebben tíz körömmel esnék neki.   
– Profi vagy, az Isten szerelmére! Ha csinálni akarod, akkor ajánlom, hogy NE fájjon! - kiáltok rá kétségbeesetten, és próbálom visszafogni a kézsztetetést, hogy ráugorjak, de most nem vágytól, hanem a méregtől hajtva.  
Szavaimra meglepő dolog következik be, amit még nem tapasztaltam, ugyanis leendő gyilkosom teli szájjal kezd röhögni. Most mit csinál ez a hülye? Én itt engedélyezem az ölésemet, ez meg itt nevetgél. Döbbenten nézem, ahogy a máskor oly komor arcon feltűnik előbb egy kisfiús vigyor, ami aztán kacagássá duzzad. Elbűvölne teljesen ez a gondtalan énje, ha nem éppen az életem lenne a tét, így csak bosszankodva ciccegek, hogy hagyja már abba az eszelős nevetést.  
– Örülök, hogy élvezed – jegyzem meg gúnyosan.   
– Oh, te is fogod!   
– Nem hiszem – vágom rá azonnal, mert eleve ki van zárva, hogy élvezném az utolsó pillanataimat.  
Jeges válaszommal sem sikerül letörölnöm azt a szórakozott is mosolyt arcáról. A francba, legalább kiderült, hogy kettőnk közül nem én vagyok a betegebb, hanem Takeshi! – vonom le a végkövetkeztetést. Habár, aki képes beleesni egy ilyen srácba, akkor lehet, hogy az még… – indul meg az ellen gondolat, aminek gyorsan véget is vetek, mert ismét magam ellen dolgozok, és a végére megint kiderül, hogy én vagyok az elvetemültebb, nem pedig a fiú, aki jókedvűen kacarászott az imént.   
\- Fogadhatunk is rá – ajánlja fel a lehetőséget, mire meglepetten meredek felé.  
Oké, ki ez a srác, és hol van az IGAZI Takeshi Ryo? A mogorva vért kívánó? Ez itt csak szórakozik velem, és egyáltalán nem értékeli a büszkeségemet, amivel a halállal szembenézek! Tűrhetetlen! Megállapításommal egy időben ragadom meg a vánkosomat, és minden dühömet beleadva csapnék felé, azonban a disznó, mintha érezné a vég közeledtét, kecsesen elhajolva tér ki, majd csillogó szemmel szorít maga alá. Na végre! Ideje volt, hogy nekiálljunk a kivitelezésnek – morgom magamban és nem veszek tudomást arról a kéjes kis hullámról, ami el akarna indulni bennem, hogy agyatlan idiótává tegyen. Rohadt hormonok! A végén még kiderül, igaza lesz a disznónak, és élvezni fogom. Várakozóan meredek a felettem lévőre, mivel az nem csinál semmit, csak néz. Bosszantó egy szokást vett fel ez a hülye. Hát mindent nekem kell kimondani?!  
– Na mi lesz már? Elkezded, vagy már be is fejezted?  
– Türelem – leheli közel hajolva a fülembe, mely helyzetemben túlzottan is kellemes. – A fürdőben is ez volt a gond… siettél.  
– Ez TABU téma – kiáltom zihálva. – Amúgy is ÉN nem siettem sehova, hanem elájultam!   
Válasz gyanánt belekuncognak a fülembe, mire mérgelődve szorítom össze számat, és hálát adok a dühnek, mi feléledt bennem, ezért már csöppet sem tartom olyan kellemesnek, hogy belepréselnek az ágyba. Legalább egy pozitív változás bekövetkezett, és ellen tudok állni mindenféle csábításnak.  
– Tényleg ennyire ártatlan vagy? – A szavak közben tekintetünk összekapcsolódik…

A kérdést nem tudom megválaszolni, mert ahogy elhangzik, már el is takarják előlem a világot, és egy forró ajak veszi át az irányítást minden felett. Döbbent vagyok, ennek eredményeként először csak elviselem az ostromot, és közben olyan érzésem van, mintha a világ kifordult volna a sarkaiból. Agyam nem tudja feldolgozni ezt a nem várt megmozdulást, aztán csak ismétlődik bennem a kérdés, hogy ez meg mi. Tiltakozva nyögök fel, majd kezeimmel a vállába markolva próbálom eltolni őt távolabb. Érezve ellenkezésemet pár centire elhúzódik, de még így is veszélyesen közel van, mert csupán kissé kellene felemelkednem, hogy szánkat összeérintsem. Állj ellen a kísértésnek! - parancsolok alantas ösztöneimre, amik ismét éledezni kezdenek.  
– Ez most mi volt?  
– Csók? – kérdez vissza szinte kíváncsian.  
Nem leszek ideges, akkor sem leszek az. Hiába ez Take célja, most csődöt fog mondani, és nem adom meg az örömöt, hogy kiborulni lásson.  
– De miért? – érdeklődök kitartóan, hiszen muszáj tudnom, mi is volt ez az imént.   
Egy nem várt ajándék? Esetleg búcsú? Vagy valami más...? Válasza azonban egyik kérdésembe sem passzol, ugyanis nem válaszol meg semmit:  
– Nem tetszett?  
– De igen! – helyeslek gondolkodás nélkül, hiszen nyilvánvalóan tetszik, ha ezt a hülyét csókolhatom. – És fejezd be! – utasítom határozottan, miközben arcomon a pír erősebben terjed, mint ajánlatos volna.  
Látványosan szenvedek, ő pedig ezt élvezi, érzem, és látom is rajta, ahogy ismét fülig ér a szája.   
– Azt hittem, tetszett, most akkor mégsem? – Tekintetében játékos tűz ég, amitől a falra tudnék mászni, mert úgy érzem valamiről nagyon lemaradtam útközben.  
– A visszakérdezéseket! – utasítom erélyesen de teljesen hatástalanul, mert újra csak elhangzik tőle egy kérdésbe csomagolt csapda.   
– Tehát tovább csókolhatlak?  
– Aha – egyezek bele azonnal, majd sietősen javítom is magamat, ahogy a pár centi egy centire csökken. – Vagyis nem! Hát nem megölni akarsz?   
– Eszembe sem jutott – válaszolja teljes komolysággal. – Miért, halni akarsz?  
– Nem ragaszkodom hozzá – közlöm sietősen, bár a társalgást a részemről erősen nehezíti közelsége. – Vagyis ÉN nem akarok, de TE biztos akarod.  
– Miért is? – leheli felém kíváncsiskodva.  
A szeme elképesztően szép, és most tűnik csak fel, hogy a kéklő mélységbe talán némi ezüstös csillogás is vegyül. Miért is nem vettem eddig észre? Hm… talán azért, mert még nem kerültem ennyire közel hozzá úgy, hogy csak nézhetem, és közben nem vonja el semmi sem a figyelmemet. Tényleg megérintettem ezeket a korom fürtöket? – mélázok el, ahogy tekintetem Take hajára siklik. Emlékszem rá, de az a valóság volt, nem csak elvadult fantáziámat éltem meg úgy, mintha ténylegesen megtörtént volna? Ujjaim szinte viszketnek annyira szeretném megragadni a tincseket, mert selymességük emléke bennem él, és csábít, hogy tapasztaljam meg újra azt az érzést.   
_A beszélgetés! Koncentrálj már egy kicsit!_  
– Mert én átvertelek, megcsókoltalak, mikor nem voltál magadnál… – sorolom az összes elkövetett vétkemet, és bevallok mindent, azt is, amit lehet, nem kellene. – Amúgy is, hát nem erről beszéltünk, hogy végzel velem?   
Nevetni kezd, amit egész testemen érzek, és kezdek ráébredni, hogy lehetséges, valamit nagyon félreértettem beszélgetésünk alatt. Apró csók, majd még egy ér el, mire már egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy minek eredményeként élvezhetem a csókokat.  
– Meg leszel büntetve, Jessie – közli az apró puszik szünetében.   
– Ez már az? – kérdem zihálva.   
– Hm – morogja egyetértően, mire karjaimat a nyaka köré vonva adom a belegyezésemet a további büntetésekbe.  
Mielőtt ajkaink rendes csókban egyesülnének, még suttogva közlöm vele feltételemet:  
– Ne kímélj! 

Egy örökkévalóságnak érzett pillanatig csak néz kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel, mielőtt ismét egy csókban egyesülnénk. Ha akarnék, sem tudnék rájönni, hogy mi járhat a fejében, és valószínűleg ebben az életben soha fogom megfejteni a rejtélyt, amit Takeshi Ryo jelent.   
Erkölcstelen részem felébred, és átveszi az irányítást cselekedeteim felett, de nem bánom. Elfogadtam már addigra, hogy ez is én vagyok. A zuhanyzóban eleinte magam sem tudtam, mire számíthatok, most viszont teljesen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mibe is adtam a beleegyezésemet. Az indítékom, ami miatt ennyire könnyedén engedem át magamat az élvezeteknek egyszerű, hiszen bármit is tesz ez a hülye, akkor is szeretem. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi hajtja Take-t felém: vágy, bosszú esetleg valami más… nem számít addig, amíg ennyire szenvedélyesen csókol, mintha csak ketten lennék a Föld nevű bolygón. Mohósága megfertőz, és ujjaimat kétségbeesetten mélyesztem selymesen puha tincsei közé.   
Utolsó józan gondolatom, hogy talán nem is érdekel, hogy miért ölel, hiszen a lényeg, hogy ebben a percben akar engem. Miattam válik hevesebbé a légzése, értem égve nehezedik teste az enyémre, hogy érezzem, a tűz mind a kettőnket emészti. A világ megszűnik létezni, és az egyedüli biztos pont a felettem lévő srác, aki magabiztosan terelget egy új úton, amit együtt fogunk felfedezni. 

**  
Takeshi**

Édes. Egyszerűen nem tudok jobb szót találni Jessie-re, miközben karjaim közé vonom, és tekintetünk összekapcsolódik. Csak nézem, mielőtt ajkainkat összeérinteném. Egy másodperc az egész, de közben végigpörög bennem minden, ami volt, és ami lehet még közöttünk.

Eleinte magam sem tudtam, mi tetszik benne, mert egyáltalán nem a megszokott típusom. Vékonyka, hatalmas szemekkel és duzzadó ajkakkal. Átlátszó törékenységnek tűnik, és egy felületes szemlélő észre sem veszi a szemében csillogó erőt, ami átitatja ezt az aprócska alakot.   
Talán ez az ellentmondás volt az, ami először rabságába vont, a makacssága, a harcias tűz, ami hajtja, nem érdekleve, mivel is járnak cselekedetei, és mégis ott van az ártatlansága, ahogy a világra tekint mindazok ellenére, ami körbeveszi. Hisz a jóságban, igazságban, azokban az eszmékben, amikben én soha nem is hittem egészen végzetes találkozásunkig, és ezzel fokozatosan felébresztette bennem is a vágyat, hogy jobb legyek… még akkor is, ha tudom, ez tényleg egy reménytelen vágy, azonban vele képes vagyok hinni, hogy lehetséges. Ha velem marad, bármi megtörténhet.  
Hagytam időt Jessie-nek, hogy feldogozza az eseményeket, és nem rontottam rá azonnal, amint észrevettem, hogy bizony már rég magánnál van. Játszottam a játékot, és magára hagytam. Különös ez a gyengeség, ami eluralkodik rajtam, ha róla van szó.   
Először figyelmen kívül hagytam, majd küzdöttem ellene, végül pedig elfogadtam a tényt, hogy legyőztek, és nem tehetek semmit. Megpróbáltam ellenállni az érzéseknek, azonban egyszer az életben miért ne lehetnék én is boldog? A folyóson cipelve a törékeny kis testet meghoztam a döntést: nem küzdök tovább, hiszen mind a ketten ugyanazt akarjuk. Egymást.   
Jövőt nem ígérhetek számunkra, de a jelen még a miénk lehet. Védhetem, szerethettem addig is… aztán ki tudja, hátha mégiscsak van esélyünk arra, hogy továbbra is együtt maradjunk. Lelkemnek eddig egy titkos oldalát ismertem meg, hiszen az optimizmus soha nem volt erősségem. Azonban akkor, ott remények éledtek fel bennem - bennem, aki mindig is rideg és cinikus volt... Most viszont váratlanul hinni kezdtem a jövőben. Bosszantóan zavaró volt, mégis a szám önfeledt mosolyra húzódott, mint egy idiótának. Örültem, hogy élek, vagyok, és mikor meghoztam az elhatározást, minden ugyanaz maradt, mégis, mintha egy új világba léptem volna be.   
Az ablakokon keresztül beáramló napsugarak valahogy fényesebbnek tűntek, és az érzés csak fokozódott, ahogy visszafelé haladtam. A csúcspontot pedig elérte, mikor belépve a szobába Jessie-t megtaláltam a takaró alatt, akinek sikerült még csábítóbbá válni azáltal, hogy eldöntöttem, ténylegesen is az enyém lesz, és továbbiakban nem számít a különböző életszemléletünk. Nem érdekelt, hogy őrült dologra vágytam, és ettől nem voltam különb, mint egy idióta.   
Élvezni akartam egyszer szabadon az életemet, amit olyan szabályok határoztak meg, amikbe beleszólásom soha sem volt. Öröm volt figyelni, ahogy Jessie arcán az érzelmek pillanatonként változtak… félelem, harag, beleegyezés, és végül a félreérthetetlen vágy. Szemének tükre mindent elárult, és élveztem, hogy gyötörhetem, mielőtt megtennénk a következő lépést. Úgy véltem, ennyi kijár nekem, miután jó ideig sikerült megtévesztenie és kétségessé tenni, hogy a lányok vagy éppen egy Jessie nevű fiú-e az esetem. 

 

Így most a játék végére érve ajkammal szüntettem meg hajszálnyi rést, ami elválaszt bennünket feledve mindent. Lágy, édes az íze. Szeretem. Nyelvemmel mélyebbre hatolok, és örömteli fogadtatásban részesülök. Hevesen ölelnek, miközben elmerülök a tudatban, hogy szeretnek, és én is szeretek életemben először úgy, hogy nem érdekelve a holnap. Igaz, hangosan még nem mondtuk ki az „sz” betűs szót, de Jessie bizonyos szempontból átlátszó… és szemei híven tükrözik érzéseit. Talán hangosan is ki kellene mondani a megalázó tényt… – töprengek el rajta, mielőtt túlzottan elmerülnénk egymásban. A feléledt gyengédség, amit érzek a vakarcs iránt, sürget, hogy jobb lenne előtte ezt tisztázni, mert utána ismét csak egyedül ébredek majd, míg másik felem ismét bujdokol. Nyilvánosan elismerni legyőzöttségemet, ez meglehetősen nehéz beismerés lesz… de megteszem… mindjárt, csak még egy kicsit hadd csókoljam tovább. Azonban amikor már ujjaim is egyre lejjebb kalandoznak, érezem, itt az ideje, hogy ténylegesen is befejezzem, legalábbis míg kiejtem először azt a szót. .   
Valamiért nem akarom, hogy Jessie azt higgye, hogy az első alkalma csak arról szólt. Többet akarok neki adni, mint eddig másnak… bármennyire is nehezen is fog ez menni. Megverni, hazudni esetleg súlyosabban bántani valakit, az sima ügy, de valódi érzésekről beszélni, főleg az én esetemben, már komoly akadályként tornyosul előttem.   
Megszakítva csókot álmatag zöld szemek térítenek el majdnem azonnal szándékomtól, mert egyszerűen zabálni valóan készségesnek tűnik a máskor oly makacs ellenfél. Megadta magát teljesen, vagy inkább megadtuk magunkat.   
– Mondanom kell valamit – köszörülöm meg a torkomat, melyet váratlanul száraznak érzek, mintha legalább port nyeltem volna.  
– Nem ér rá? – sóhajt fel ártatlanul Jessie.   
Végül is – válaszolnám legszívesebben, de tisztában vagyok vele, ha most nem mondom ki, akkor megint csak nem fogom. Egyszer képesnek kell lennem hangosan is kiejteni azt a szót, és utána remélhetőleg többet nem kívánja majd hallani.   
– Nem, mert előtte… – A mondatban megakadok. Mivel a karcsú törékenység váratlanul kezébe veszi az irányítást, és fejét felemelve ejti rabul ajkaimat.   
Egyszerűen leigáz ez a csaj – állapítom meg rögtön. Egyik percben még a zavartól vöröslik az arca, a következő pillanatban pedig ő támad le vágytól hajtva. Csoda, ha odavagyok érte? Viszont ennek ellenére sem engedhetem, hogy a figyelmem elterelődjön, hiába kapaszkodik belém Jessie magához szorítva, kétségbeesetten, mintha nem létezne a holnap.   
Imádom ezt a feléledő vadságát, DE előtte akkor is beszélünk! – határozom el, és a csókot megszakítva ülő helyzetbe rántom magunkat, vagyis inkább Jessie-t az ölembe. Válasza egy meglepett nyöszörgés, és ahogy látom, nincs ellenére ez a fordulat. Érzékien körözni kezd a mellkasomon, és álmatagon megjegyzi:  
– Nem vagy már nedves? – leheli felém.  
– Mi? - Őszinte döbbenettel meredek az ártatlanságra, akit védeni vágyok.   
– A ruhád – kuncogja el magát.   
– Tettem egy kis kitérőt Shane szobájában. Valamit mondanom kell! - térek rá sietősen a lényegi dologra.  
– Oké – válaszolja könnyedén, és ujjaival tovább köröz már hasamnál járva. – Hát mondjad, amit kell.  
– Először hagyd abba – utasítom rekedten, mert, ha így folytatja tovább, akkor képtelen leszek bármi értelmeset összehozni.  
– Nem tetszik? – néz fel hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel megbántottan, és keze leáll.   
\- Imádom – válaszolom azonnal, hogy erre visszatérjen egy bizonytalan kis mosoly, és kezének mozgása ismét elinduljon. – Jessie – jegyzem meg figyelmeztetőleg.  
– Take – leheli csábítóan.   
Kénytelen vagyok lefogni az őrjítő ujjakat, amik csak nem akarják abbahagyni tevékenységüket. Várakozóan tekint felém, mire úgy vélem, végre túleshetek ezen a kellemetlen momentumon.   
– Tehát… – kezdek neki a dolognak, és igazából fogalmam sincs, miként folytassam, hiszen életemben először fordul elő, hogy vallani akarok. –… vagy te… és nehéz eset vagy… és kezdetben ott voltál, ahol vagy, aztán történt valami…   
Összefüggéstelenül kezdek beszélni, és legszívesebben hagynám már az egészet, mert Jessie értetlen pillantása híven tükrözi, hogy nem haladok valami fényesen. Ráadásul kérdése is alaposan aláássa önbizalmamat:  
– Take, jól vagy? Ha akarod, lemegyek a gyengélkedőbe, hogy hozzak valami gyógyszert… esetleg magát a dokit kellene hívni?  
– Nem kell! – válaszolom hevesen, megtapasztalva a zavart szintén első alkalommal.  
– Biztos?  
– Igen! Szóval Jessie, valamit mondani akarok…  
– Igen, és mit? – Aggódva méreget közben, és szinte látom, hogy azt fontolgatja, hogyan tudna minél előbb orvost szerezni nekem.   
– Csak azt akarom mondani… – kezdem el végre a mondatot, amivel pontot tehetek siralmas szerepelésem végére, amikor felhangzik mobilom hangja. – Rohadt életbe! – kiáltok fel méregtől emésztve, mert már csak egy hajszál választott el.  
Bosszúsan kapom ki zsebemből a ketyerét, aztán meg sem nézve a hívót durván szólok a készülékbe bele:  
– Mi van? Toshi…   
**  
Jessie**

Átkozott telefon! – Ez az első gondolatom, mikor meghallom a hangját, és Takeshi arcjátékát követve egy véleményen vagyunk. Fogalmam sincs, mit akart mondani, de biztos valami nagyon fontosat, és most nem szeretnék a vonal túlvégén lenni, főleg, mikor felhangzik a dühtől átitatott kérdés:  
– Mi van? Toshi…   
Arca a következő másodpercben komorabb lesz, és végül egy eddig soha nem hallott nyelven kezd el folyni a társalgás, amiből most már egy kukkot sem értek, csak abban vagyok biztos, hogy baj van. Miért gondolom ezt? Azért, mert Take szinte leráz magáról, hogy felálljon és kisétáljon a szobából, miközben azon a különös nyelven beszél.   
Értetlenül térdelek az ágyon, ami most olyan hidegnek és üresnek tűnik, főleg az elmúlt percek fényében. Várom, hogy visszajöjjön, de az idő csak telik, és nem tárul fel az ajtó. Végül elfekszem, de tekintetem továbbra is a bejáraton nyugszik, remélve, hogy hamarosan kitárul, és én újra vele lehetek, megtudhatom, mit is akart annyira elmondani. Hamarosan itt lesz… – ismétlődik a gondolat, miközben észrevétlenül merülök álomba. 

**  
Takeshi**

Shane szobájában ülve ki tudja mióta meredek magam elé. Az a hívás sikeresen szétzúzta bolond reményeimet egy szemvillanás alatt. Ennyi boldogság jutott csak nekem, és már a végére is értem. Milyen téboly vett erőt rajtam, hogy azt hittem, esélyünk lehet… együtt. A jövő nem számít, csak a jelen? - vetődik fel a gúnyos kérdés, mire keserű kacaj szakad fel belőlem, hiszen éppen a jelenben keletkezett a baj. Talán így kellett történnie – vélem cseppet sem megkönnyebbülten. Legalább nem követtem el a végzetes hibát, hogy Jessie-t is bevonjam életembe. Jobb így – biztatom magamat, ami rohadt nehéz, mert folyamatosan eszembe jut a mosolya, csókja és bizalommal teli tekintete. Többet nem lehetek gyenge, és bármennyire is fájjon majd, amit tennem kell, hogy távol tartsam magamtól, megteszem, mert az érdekében fogok mindent elkövetni. Annyira belemerülök baljós elhatározásomba, hogy észre sem veszem, hogy már nem vagyok egyedül, ezért alig észrevehetően, de megrezzenek, mikor rácsapnak vállamra.   
– Megleptelek? A srácok is mindjárt jönnek – kacarászik Shane idióta módon és képét a látóterembe tolja. – Megértem a napot…  
A mondatot félbehagyja, ahogy tekintetünk találkozik, és jókedve rögtön eltűnik, miután felméri hangulatomat.   
– Mi történt? – kérdezi most már teljes komolysággal, játékos könnyedségét feledve.   
– Toshitól híreket kaptam.   
– Mennyire súlyosakat?   
– A mostohám kómában, apám pedig lőtt sebbel van kórházban.   
– Klán háború – érti meg azonnal, mit jelent ez.  
– Ja, de még soha ennyire közel nem jutottak hozzánk – jegyzem meg keserűen. – Pont most kellett ennek is történnie.   
– Vissza kell menned, Take?   
– Nem tudom – sóhajtok fel fáradtan. – Áruló van a családban, különben nem tudták volna, melyik kocsit kell támadni – jegyzem meg elgondolkodva.   
– A következő célpont már te lehetsz. Több ember kellene…   
– Elég – szakítom félbe Shane-t. - Kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint Toshi.   
– Mindig is sejtettem, hogy a biztonsági főnökötök nem is olyan szerencsétlen, ha egyetért velem – vigyorodik el.   
– A nagy arcod bezúzásával értene leginkább egyet – javítom ki feltételezését.  
– Take, most komolyan, akár ide is küldhetnek valakit, hogy megpróbáljon…  
– Tisztában vagyok a veszélyekkel – vágok közbe.   
– Tehát nem fogsz tenni semmit? – érdeklődik láthatóan egyre mérgesebben.  
– Várni fogok – felelem érzelemmentesen. – Innét mást nem tehetek, mint kivárom a támadást.   
– Aztán, ha ez megtörténik, megtudod ki az áruló – érti meg tervem lényegét Shane. – Eszement egy ötlet, és ráadásul veszélyes is. Ha veled történik valami, elszabadul a pokol.  
– Tehát benne vagy – állapítom meg reakcióját látva.   
– Naná, hiszen valakinek meg kell mentenie a seggedet! – Kacarászva vált át dilis Shane módba. - És mi lesz a szívszerelmeddel?   
– Kivel? – meredek felé figyelmeztetően, de persze veszélyérzete az nuku.  
– Jessie-vel!   
– Mi lenne vele? – kérdezek vissza flegmán, mint akit rémesen untat a téma.   
– Ne játszd meg magad előttem! – hangzik el a figyelmeztetés.   
Fáradtan csukom be szememet, és egy pillanatig úgy tartva elhiszem, hogy ha valamit nagyon akarok, akkor az az enyém lehet, aztán kinyitva ott találom magamat a valóságban. Egy szürke világban, ahova a fény nem hatolhat be soha.  
– Nem engedhetem, hogy belekeveredjen. Ha rájön bárki is, hogy a legnagyobb gyengeségem egy két lábon járó baj, akkor neki vége. Tiszta szerencse, hogy fiúnak hiszik, így még a gyanú sem merülhet fel vele kapcsolatban.   
– Ellököd magadtól?   
– A lehető legmesszebbre – helyeslek egyetértőleg. – Segítesz? – pillantok fel rá kérdően, és mielőtt felvillanna Shane önelégült mosolya, még hozzáteszek egy aprócska szúrást. - Neked valahogy mindig sikerül elérned, hogy a csajok egy totális taplónak tartsanak.  
– Viszont előtte maga vagyok a Szerelem Istene! - vág vissza felháborodottan. – Amúgy nehéz lesz – közli velem a nyilvánvaló tényt. - Elég makacs a kicsike… mondd csak, meddig is jutottatok? – érdeklődik sunyi mosollyal.  
– Nem elég messze – közlöm az infót.   
– Azért közel voltál, mi?   
Válasz gyanánt középső ujjammal intek fel, mire mosolya még szélesebb lesz.   
– Tehát tovább, mint kellett volna – állapítja meg. - Akkor azt hiszem pont megfelelő időben lesz ez a bál, mert…   
Mondatát azonban nem tudja befejezni, mert szó szerint berobbannak a fiúk, és minden nyomorom ellenére felfigyelek egy különös dologra, aminek hangot is adok:  
– Mit keres Bryce-nál egy női ruha? Felfedezted a másik énedet?   
– Take, ezzel tartozol! – kiáltja teljes hangerővel vöröslő barátom, és a ruhát sietősen ledobja az ágyra.  
– Mivel is? – érdeklődök selymesen lágy hangon.   
Érezve a közelgő veszélyt, valamint a figyelmeztető pillantásokat, sietősen javítja magát ki:  
– Vagyis Jessie!   
– Oké, Shane fordítsd le, mit akarnak ezek az idióták? - fordulok nevetgélő barátom felé.   
– Álarcos bál lesz este, és ezek – a szavak közben a többiek felé int – azt vették a fejükbe, hogy mindazért, amit tenniük kellett cserébe, az a minimum, hogy Jessie nőnek öltözve veled együtt megnyeri a ma esti bálkirály és bálkirálynő címet! Állati, nem?   
– Jessie azzal a lányos képével pont jó lesz nőnek! – vihogja el magát Mike elégedetten, láthatóan várva a percet, mikor meglátja Jessie-t lányként…  
– Ha nem is nyertek, akkor is poén lesz a dolog, hogy fiúként csajnak öltöztetjük és úgy is kell majd viselkednie – közli sietősen Bryce is fülig érő szájjal. – Ennyi igazán kijár nekünk!   
– Az nem is játszik szerepet, hogy mindig pulykatojásnak hív, igaz? – érdeklődik Rafe gúnyolódva.   
– Talán… egy kicsit – válaszolja a vörös hajú srác. 

Beszélgetésükre nem túlzottan figyelek, mert az ötletük némileg felkeltette az érdeklődésemet… Az én vakarcsom női ruhában? Hm… nem is olyan rossz elgondolás. Mindent a szemnek, és semmit a kéznek alapon belegyezően bólintok, és a szobát megülő vidámság hatására némileg feledem a kínt, ami belülről mar, mert jól tudom, ma végett vetek annak, ami el sem kezdődött. Egy álom csapdájába estem, azonban ideje felébredni belőle… mind a kettőnknek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM- Sado Mazo


	44. Előkészületek I.

**  
Takeshi**

_  
Elmerültem a gondolataimban; a környezetemről lényegében alig vettem tudomást egészen addig, míg el nem hangzott a következő mondat, amit nem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni:  
– Majd én nőt faragok a mi Jessie-nkből!  
Kételkedve meredtem Shane-re, mert ezzel a kijelentéssel aztán feladta magának a magas labdát. Hiszen akit „nővé” akart változtatni, addig egészen sikeresen tündökölt fiúszerepben.   
Körülöttem a kijelentés hallatára az általános jókedv a tetőfokára hágott, és mindenki igyekezett jobbnál jobb ötletekkel előállni, hogyan is lehetne kivitelezni a lehetetlent. Mivel láthatóan csak engem gyötört rossz előérzet a sikert illetően, tudtam, a katasztrófát, még ha akarnám sem előzhetném meg._

 

Számítottam némi ellenállásra Jessie részéről, de amikor az ellenkezőjét kell tapasztalnom, az egy időre feledteti velem, mennyire is utálom a világot. Hitetlenkedve bámulom az imént visszaérkező eszement barátomat, és nem kell zseninek lennem, hogy rájöjjek, sikerrel járt. Mivel azonban ez túlságosan hihetetlen számomra, ezért inkább megerősítés gyanánt rákérdezek:  
– Beleegyezett? Semmi felháborodás, esetleg néhány törött orr, netán egy újabb eltakarítani való hulla?   
– Fő a pozitív hozzáállás, igaz, Take? – pillant felém megjátszott sértődöttséggel. – Képzeld el, odáig volt az örömtől, hogy végre női ruhába bújhat! Bízz már egy picit a képességeimben.   
Bármennyire is sötét a jövőképem szavai mégis kirángatnak búskomorságomból. Szám széle először csak megremeg, aztán - mivel nem tudok uralkodni magamon - kirobban belőlem a fuldoklás-szerű röhögés. Ismerem a nőket, és mindegyiket kivétel nélkül sértett volna a srácok által kigondolt „terv”. A vakarcs pedig egy külön kategória minden nőnemű lényhez képest.   
– Ezt biztos nem így történt! - közlöm vele, amikor végre alábbhagy a jókedvem.  
Bánatos „kutyus tekintetet” kapok válasz gyanánt, de előbb hat meg vele egy hatévest, mint engem, és mivel szemmel látható a közönyöm, beletörődő sóhajjal hagy fel a játszadozással.  
– Oké, rendben. Igazad van! – feleli utálkozva. – Valószínűleg csak egy alkalmas percében kaptuk el, és lényegében fel sem fogta, miről van szó. Valami különös okból elég erősen lefoglalta az ajtó bűvölése – jegyezte meg gonoszkodva. – Úgy tűnt, feszülten várt még valamire, vagy éppen valakire. Sejted, kire?   
Az iménti vidám hangulatom azonnal elpárolog. Az ablakhoz sétálva bámulok ki a semmibe, miközben a hátamat mutatom a külvilágnak. Ezzel egy kis időt nyerek, hogy rendezem lelki világomat, hiszen arckifejezésem valószínűleg hűen tükrözi gyilkos hangulatomat. Ezt az élvezetet meg nem akarom megadni Shane-nek.   
– Hm – morgom elégedetlenül.   
– Hát nem is örülsz, hogy egy újabb női szívvel gazdagodtál? – érdeklődik vidoran.   
Kezem ökölbe szorul szavai hatására, legszívesebben a padlót törölném fel az átkozottal. Egy pillanatig tart csak az érzelmi vihar, ölési vágyam irányába. Nagy szerencséjére, hogy az évek során belém rögzült önuralom segít lecsillapítani indulataimat. Végül csak egy érdektelen pillantást kap, ahogy felé fordulok.  
– Nem unod még?   
– Az életveszélyt? – kérdez vissza azonnal. – Soha!   
– Valami új hobbi után kellene nézned – adok neki egy baráti tanácsot, ami teljesen felesleges, ha róla van szó.  
– Majd gondolkodom a felvetéseden, de a régi szokáson nehéz változtatni.   
– Hol vannak a többiek? – terelem el a témát veszélytelenebb terepre, mert a hidegvérem nem túl sok élcelődést bír ki mostanság.  
– Vadásznak.   
Ettől nem lettem okosabb, aztán, mivel telnek a másodpercek, s csak nem pontosítja ezt a „vadászatot”, úgy sejtem, Shane kedvenc játékának egy újabb fázisába jutottam. Vagyis: „Miként húzzuk mások idegeit még jobban?”. Tényleg ennyire ég a halálvágytól a hülyéje? – merül fel bennem a költői kérdés.   
– Pontosabban? – sóhajtok fáradtan. – Most komolyan, minden rohadt infót úgy kell kivernem belőled? Közöld a lényeget, de gyorsan! – Pillantásom nem hagy kétséget a felől, hogy hamarosan vér fog folyni, ha tovább szórakozik.   
Azonban egy cseppet sem tűnik riadtnak az idiótája. Ezen már meg sem lepődöm, és válasza is engem igazol:  
– Ünneprontó! – érkezik azonnal a lenéző felelet, és erős a gyanúm, hogy valami komolyabb sérülést akar ma még összeszedni. – Természetesen ruhára. Vagyis előbb meg kell találnunk a szabókat, de utána meglesz a megfelelő viselet a mi kis Hamupipőkénknek.   
– Úgy emlékszem, Bryce-nál volt valami gönc.   
Határozottan rémlik valami anyaghalom, amit vidáman mutogatott boldog-boldogtalannak. Igaz viszont, hogy mivel azokban a percekben nem voltam éppen a helyzet magaslatán, ezért nem sok figyelmet szenteltem akciójának.  
– Tökéletesen jellemzed az említett ruhát! – áll neki vehemensen magyarázni, és mióta belépett, először vélem felfedezni benne a komolyság szikráit. – Nem várok el divatérzéket tőle, de azért mégis... egy katasztrófa volt, amivel előállt. Ráadásul...   
Megállíthatatlanul ömlik belőle a szó, és egy idő után már nem is próbálok úgy tenni, mintha valóban figyelnék rá. Sajnálatos, hogy mindezt az elhivatottságot egy teljesen lényegtelen dolog iránt mutatja, ezzel pedig újabb morzsát fogyaszt el fogyatkozó türelmemből.  
– Nem érdekel – szakítom félbe, mivel szemmel láthatóan ez lett a vesszőparipája. – Az, hogy miben lesz este Jessie, a legkevésbé sem számít.  
– Jobb lenne egy szál semmiben? A méreteire nem sokat adok, de ki tudja? Lehet, meglepődünk, és igazi bombázóként fog villogni.   
Ennél a pontnál szakad el a cérna, az önuralmam darabjaira esik szét. Több mint tíz éves barátságunk alatt soha nem érte még el azt, amit most ezzel az egyetlen mondattal. Az egyik percben még az ablaknál állok, a másikban már azt veszem észre, hogy áthajítom őt a szoba másik végébe.   
– Ekkora baromi nagy élvezet, hogy mennyire szarul érzem magamat?! – kiáltok rá mérgesen, feledve az oly’ nagy becsben tartott önuralmamat.  
Szörnyen kellene éreznem magamat, hogy más előtt – legyen szó akár egy barátról is – gyengének mutatkozom. Gyerekkorom óta azt verték belém: az érzelmek elgyöngítenek, és csak az által lehetek erős, ha a „felesleges” dolgoktól megszabadulok. Most viszont átlépve ezt a tiltott határt a bennem feszülő düh némileg csillapodik, és a gyomorszorító érzés enyhül. A lassan feltápászkodó alak csak annyit mond:  
– Nem.  
– Akkor meg mire játszol?!   
– Most már jobban érzed magad? – érdeklődik a helyzethez mérten túlzottan nyugodtan.  
Meglepő a kérdés, de talán még annál is inkább a saját válaszom:  
– Igen. Habár lehet, ha kiütöttem volna pár fogadat, akkor még jobban lennék.   
– Az arcom tabu! Amúgy benne vagyok egy kiadós verekedésben, ha ez segít abban, hogy kiereszd a gőzt.   
– Ez a terved ma estére? – A kérdés közben mellé lépek, és a kezemet nyújtom, hogy felsegítsem.  
– Inkább a női szívek boldogítása lenne, de szabad óráimban segítek egy barátnak, ha szüksége van rá – néz fel elégedetten. – Neked pedig most kell. Ez a sok visszafojtott indulat nem tesz jót! Mire elérkezik a találkozás pillanata, roncs leszel. Ezért jobb, ha most robbansz, mint utóbb. – A mondat végén megragadja kezemet.   
Miután ismét álló helyzetbe kerül vállát masszírozva, mintha semmi sem történt volna, elgondolkodva jegyzi meg:  
– Ettől még a táncparkett ördöge leszek, és fél karral is ágyba viszem a hölgyeket.  
Azt, hogy mennyire igaza van a „roncs” résszel, nem ismerem el. Felesleges is lenne, hiszen mindketten tisztában vagyunk azzal, hogy szükségem volt erre a kis jelenetre. Kiadni a dühöm egy aprócska részét, elveszíteni az önuralmamat, amivel mindig minden esetben irányítottam érzéseimet.   
Lélegezni ezután könnyebb, már nem annyira fájdalmas. Ez a kín örökké velem lesz, jól tudom, de talán képes leszek túlélni, ha a szívem újra jéggé is fagy. Hiszen csak vissza kell térnem a kezdethez, mikor még nem állt létezésem központjában egy aprócska szélvihar, akit Jessie-nek hívnak. Eme gondolatoknak hála átlépek a könnyed társalgás terepére:  
– Hölgyeket?!  
– Lehetőségem szerint minimum kettőt, bár hárommal is ki tudnék egyezni – magyarázza tudálékosan.  
– Ne álmodozz – lököm meg játékosan.  
– Ez kőkemény tény! – válaszolja szigorúan, aztán ezt nyomatékosítva taszít odébb.   
– Bájgúnár – gúnyolódom, de lepattan róla.  
– Egyszerűen csak irigy vagy, Take.  
– Én?! Rád? Na persze! – kacagok fel.   
– Nincs ezzel semmi gond – közli teljes komolysággal. – A helyedben én is irigy lennék a képességeimre.   
Ezután már szavakra nem is vesztegetem az időt, mert játékos dulakodásba kezdünk. Miért megyek bele ebbe a stresszoldó terápiába? Egyszerűen csak az időt akarom húzni, mert addig, amíg ezen a könnyed témán civakodunk, nem kell arra gondolnom, mit kell majd véghezvinnem.

 

_  
– Ezt nem teszem meg! – közöltem határozottan, miután meghallgattam Shane javaslatát.  
– Van jobb ötleted?   
Nem mondtam semmit, mert arra vonatkozóan, miket tennék meg Jessie-vel, száz lehetőség is felmerült bennem egy pillanatba sűrítve, de hogy miként okozzak fájdalmat, egy sem. Inkább vágtam volna le a saját kezemet, minthogy bánatot okozzak... Mégis ezzel kellett foglalkoznom. Hiába tudtam, hogy magasabb jóért cselekszem, ettől egy cseppet sem éreztem magamat jobban.   
– Sejtettem – érkezett a válasz a hallgatásomra. – A csaj totálisan beléd van esve – kezdett neki monológjának –, ezért radikális megoldásokhoz...  
– Úgy gondolod? – szakítottam félbe kíváncsian elfeledkezve az adott helyzettől.  
– Mit? A radikális megoldást?   
Zavartan kaptam oldalra tekintetem, mert akaratlanul is eltértem a témától, és igazából a mondat első fele okozott némi érzelmi kisülést. Átkoztam a szerelmet, ami még ilyenkor is képes volt megzavarni. Ha egyedül lettem volna, minden bizonnyal kerestem volna egy alkalmas falat, ahova fejemet csapkodhatom, hátha a józanságom egy aprócska szikrája visszatér.  
– Na ne! – kiáltott fel kacarászva Shane, ösztönösen megértve a helyzetet. – Tudtam, hogy Jessie nincs egyedül a nyavalyájával, de azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire! – Barátságosan megveregette a vállamat, hogy aztán lassan tagolva folytassa mondandóját. – Igen, Take, teljesen beléd van esve. Nem mintha eddig nem lettél volna tisztában vele – morogta maga elé az utolsó mondatot, de azért elég hangosan, hogy én is meghalljam.   
– Barom – sziszegtem vissza méltóságom utolsó morzsáit megtartva. – Akkor sem egyezem bele abba, amit mondtál!  
– Miért? – Kérdéséből süt az értetlenség.  
– Túl kegyetlen – indoklom is meg azonnal a visszautasítást.  
– Szerelmesek, és az ő mizériájuk! – kiáltott fel színpadiasan. – Ha azt akarod, hogy a közeledbe se jöjjön, akkor bizony nem lehetünk kedvesek. Igazán csípem ezt az „érzőbb” énedet, viszont döntsd el, akkor végül is mit akarsz? Nekem személy szerint nincs kifogásom a csaj ellen, igaz, az én ízlésemnek kicsit lapos, de ez már a te problémád. _

_Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy Shane javaslatával lényegében nincs gond, mert az biztos, hogy hatásos lenne... de mégsem akartam áldásomat adni rá. Miért? Mert akkor tényleg végelegesen elveszíteném őt. A lelkem legmélyén egyáltalán nem akartam eltaszítani magamtól Jessie-t, ezért utasítottam vissza eddig minden egyes erre vonatkozó tervét. Önzőbb részem ott akarta folytatni, ahol befejeztük, mielőtt még az a rohadt mobil megszólalt. Azt kívántam, bár ne vettem volna fel, viszont tudtam, ha elfogadok mindent, amit csak adni tud, azáltal sebezhetővé válok. Adni és kapni egy kapcsolat alappillére. Ha a szíve az enyém, akkor legkevesebb, hogy én is odaadom a sajátomat. Ezzel pedig mind ketten célpontokká válunk világom játékszabályai szerint.  
Egy gyenge pont az adott helyzetben halálos lehet, főleg, ha ez a pont egy igazi bajkeverő, aki normál esetben is megtalálja a bajt. Az, ha velem történik valami, nem zavar, egész életem során kísért a veszély. Azonban már a gondolat, hogy a vakarcsnak bármi bántódása essen, megfagyasztotta véremet. Ezt nem engedhetem. Egyszerűen túl korán jött el a „mi” időnk.   
– Menj Jessie-hez, már biztos tűkön ül – utasítottam kifejezéstelen hangon.  
– Akkor, mi lesz, Take? – kíváncsiskodott kifelé menet. – Mit választasz?  
Egyszerre két dolgot nem tehetek. Nem védhetem meg és intézhettem el a kialakult zűrzavart, ami a klánon belül kezd kialakulni. Jól mondta Shane, választanom kell.   
Egy pillanat alatt ismét újraértékeltem azt, amit már előzőleg is tudtam, hogy aztán ismét csak ugyanarra az eredményre jutottam, mint akkor. Újragondolva sem változtattam az eredeti elhatározáson, kerüljön bármibe is. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy lényegében saját magamat ítélem ezzel lassú haldoklásra, de nem számít. Érte is teszem, ez pedig elég ok, hogy véget vessek önzőségemnek, amivel csak az elkerülhetetlent próbálom elodázni.  
– Most már értem, miért dobnak mindig annyira sietősen – jegyeztem gúnyosan. – Mesteri vagy, ha a női szívek összezúzásáról van szó.   
– Szóval, mégiscsak maradunk az eredeti verziónál – értette meg azonnal. – Ezt vártam tőled. A kötelesség győzött a szív felett.  
Válaszra sem méltattam, miközben jól tudtam, ismét a saját, külön bejáratú játékát játssza velem. Azonban ismeretségünk óta mostanság kezdett el komoly sikereket elérni; mióta megtanultam szeretni.  
Jobb lenne, ha nem ismertem volna meg? – merült fel bennem sokadszorra is ez a kérdés. A válasz, mint minden esetben, ismét csak egy „nem”. Szegényebb lennék, ha nem tapasztaltam volna meg az érzelmi vihart, ami egyszer a felhők fölé emeli az embert, másszor pedig a legsötétebb pokolba taszítja. A repülésem, míg tartott, csodálatos volt, de egyszer mindennek eljön a vége, akár akarjuk, akár nem. _

 

**  
Jessie**

_  
Nem feltétlenül jelent jót, ha sok idő áll rendelkezésre a töprengésre. Sajnos, nekem több mint elég lehetőségem volt rá, miután felriadtam. Az első pár perc kellemes henyéléssel telt, aztán, miután az agyam teljes kapacitásra kapcsolt, úgy pattantam ki a párnák közül, mint egy mini, vöröslő rakéta. Ugyanis arcom égett a pírtól, és úgy véltem, az öngyulladás egészen kivitelezhető az adott körülmények között. Miután némileg lenyugodtam és felvérteztem magamat, egy karosszék rejtekébe húzódva rémülten meredtem az ajtóra, azt várva, mikor tárul ki, és jön vissza ideiglenes szobatársam.  
Vártam is, meg nem is, mikor a kilincs megmozdul. Ez a kettősség pedig némileg közelebb sodort a hisztériához, mint kellett volna, holott inkább hidegvérre lett volna szükség, melyet az adott helyzet megkívánt.   
Ötletem sem volt, mihez kezdjek majd, mikor újra egy légtérben leszünk, bár abban határozottan biztos voltam, hogy nem fogjuk onnan folytatni, ahol befejeztük. Az, hogy mi történt, és miért viselkedtem úgy, arról halvány fogalmam sem volt. Egyszerűen megtörtént, és erős volt a gyanúm, hogy ha nem szólt volna közbe a mobil, akkor bizony nem lett volna megállás. Utána pedig utáltam volna magamat, és az önutálat legmélyebb bugyraiba merültem volna el.  
Mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy nem hiszek a romantikus tündérmesékben, de rá kellett ébrednem, hogy az adott esetben mégis elvárom a létezését. Eme meglepő felfedezés közben pedig az idő meglehetősen rohamosan telt. Sejtettem, már nem sok választ el attól, hogy bekövetkezzen a találkozás pillanata, mikor is felteszem neki az engem gyötrő kérdéseket, mint például: Mit is jelentek neked egészen pontosan? Ugyanazt érezzük? Egyáltalán, érzel valamit is?   
Beszélni akartam vele. A terv legalábbis ez volt, csak valahogy fogalmam sem volt, miként valósítsam meg a gyakorlatban. Miként jön rá az átlag, hogy a kiválasztott személyre méltán pazarolják az érzéseket? Na, erről, mint sok másról, ami a kapcsolatokkal függött össze, halványlila gőzöm sem volt. Ez pedig komoly problémaként tornyosult előttem, hiszen az ellenfél trükkös, és jóval tapasztaltabb, így szinte bizonyos, hogy sikeresen elkerüli a kényes szituációt. Habár nem világméretű titokhoz szerettem volna hozzájutni, csupán annyit vágytam tudni, hogy szívem birtoklója kedvel-e valamilyen szinten. A szerelem gondolata fel sem vetődött bennem, mert bármennyire árasztott is el a rózsaszín köd, azért még nem rugaszkodtam el a valóságtól teljesen. Tisztába voltam vele, hogy Takeshi számomra egy külön világ, és helyzetünk kb. olyan, mint mikor a Hold a Nappal akarna találkozni. Elképzelhetetlen. Ezért nem is kívántam sokat, csak annyit, hogy többet jelentsek egy picivel, mint a többség. Azonban az igazság kiderítéséhez valami eszméletlen jó tervre lenne szükség, vagy egy Tündérkeresztanyára.   
_

 

Hálát adok azért, hogy ébredésem után úgy határoztam, mellőzzük a romantikát, és a lehető legrondább pulóveremet vettem fel, ami a térdemig is leér. Kényelmes, bő sátorként jellemezhetném viseletemet. Kellő biztonságérzetet nyújt az olyan kényes helyzetekben, mint mikor váratlanul egy csapat srác zúdul az ember lányára. Sajnos a csapat legfontosabb tagja hiányzik, mert Mike elég határozottan csapja be maga után az ajtót, így a remény is meghal, hogy egy T betűs személy is felbukkan. Kelletlenül szakítom el tekintetemet a bejáratról, és félresöpröm a csöpögős gondolatokat, hiszen, bár nem terveztem, de úgy tűnik, a „bandán” kell előbb átvergődnöm, hogy eljussak Take-hez. Némileg rossz érzéssel szemlélem a vihogó csapatot, és úgy vélem, a napi szerencsémet el is használtam az előrelátó módon kiválasztott pulcsimmal. 

 

_  
Amikor a lehetőség szó szerint berobban a szobádba, adott esetben az ágyadon landol, akkor két kézzel kell utána kapni, nem méricskélve, mivel is jár. A totális megaláztatásokkal szemben kezdtem egészen ellenálló lenni, ezért azt gondoltam, miért ne? Tehát, bárhonnan is nézzük a dolgot, önként adtam belegyezésemet, hogy nőként jelenjek meg egy bálon; mindezt úgy, hogy közben a többség fiúnak hisz. Ennek eredményeként a várt eseményre tekintettel az idióta társasság vadul kacarászott az ágyamon ülve, miközben én próbáltam az indulataimat visszafogni. Habár némileg elszakadt a cérna, mikor Shane-t jelölték meg, mint főkoordinátor, aki majd női formába hoz. Hessentettem volna el mindenkit sürgősen, hiszen minek nekem ide segítség? Egyszerűen csak fel kell vennem valami göncöt, aztán már készen is vagyok. Nem hittem volna, hogy egy fiú mutathatna ez ügyben bármi újat. Természetesen, mint már annyiszor, ismét csak tévedtem._

 

A lábam lüktet, és minden egyes megtett lépés maga a kínszenvedés. Öt centi. Nem tűnik soknak, viszont számomra maga a Pokol. Ugyanis pontosan ennyi választ el a padlótól, és elég egy rossz mozdulat, hogy a földön kössek ki, legalább egy törött végtaggal. Mióta szenvedek? Percek vagy órák - már nem számítanak -, végtelennek érzem az időt, mióta felhúztam ezt az átkot a lábamra, amit Shane egy angyali mosollyal nyújtott át. A vigyort először nem értettem, de gyorsan leesett, hogy bizony, rajtam már akkor előre kárörvendtek.   
Soha nem volt még ilyenfajta kínzóeszköz rajtam. Mivel életem egy részét meneküléssel töltöttem, így érthető, ha a tornacipő szerepelt a kedvenc viseleteim között. Ezért nem is tudhattam, mi vár rám, mikor megkaptam a csodát, és gyanútlanul nekikezdtem a gyakorlásnak. Az első lépés után rögtön éreztem: nem szeretem az új lábbelimet. Húztam is volna le azonnal, azonban, hogy Shane szavait idézzem: „ A bálon suhannod kell, mégpedig ezekben a cipellőkben!” Természetesen ezzel még nem hatott volna meg, ha nem fűzi hozzá mellékesen: „Valami oknál fogva Takeshi gyengéje, ha egy nő magas sarkút visel.” Na igen, erre, ha nem is lelkesen, de folytattam a gyakorlást, hiszen már a kezdet kezdetén elhatároztam: a legjobb formámat akarom nyújtani, ha végre újra találkozunk. A tét nem kevés, és képes vagyok meghozni érte az áldozatot. Ki mondta, hogy könnyű elérni a boldogságot? Senki! Én pedig megtapasztalom, mennyire igaz a rögös útról szóló maszlag.   
– Ne csoszogj! – hangzik az utasítás, mire én csak egy dühtől fortyogó pillantást vettek Őszőkeségére, kinek már figyelmét a szorgosan varró Ferrellik kötik le. – Srácok, csipkedjétek magatokat! Ha tudnék varrni, már réges-rég befejeztem volna!   
Nehéz, de mégis képes vagyok szó nélkül hagyni ezt az utolsó, elmés megjegyzését is, pedig nagyon szívesen elküldeném melegebb éghajlatra a dögöt. Viszont már nincs felesleges energiám az amúgy is értelmetlen harcra; ezért inkább próbálom kivitelezni a megkívánt „suhanást”. Erős a gyanúm, hogy mire elérkezik a perc, mikor élesben kell produkálnom magamat, eléggé távol leszek ettől a valamitől, amit Shane annyira el akar érni. Kisebb szerencsével talán képes leszek nem hasra esni, és látványosan hülyét csinálni magamból. Viszont ez a lehető legkisebb balsors, ami várhat rám a bekövetkező katasztrófák sorában. Ugyanis a kezdet kezdetén, mikor belementem a játékba, még csak halványan élt bennem az elhatározás, ami mostanra már sziklaszilárddá vált.   
A vakmerőség családi áldás, és az elmúlt események tekintetében már semmi sem tántoríthat el a színvallástól. Általában nem a gyengébb nemtől szokott elhangzani először a „szeretlek” szó, de nincs törvénybe vésve, hogy nem tehetem meg. Habár tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy ez a lépés komoly veszélyekkel járhat, mégis, valami azt súgja, hogy nem vagyok egyedül a szerelmi csapdában, és bármely hihetetlen is, ő sem közömbös irántam. Naiv lennék? Talán badarság pár csók miatt azt gondolni, hogy több van kettőnk között, de nem érdekel. Merek merni, és bár a bukás lehetősége nagy, ahhoz viszont, hogy eltántorítson, túlzottan csábító a másik eshetőség. Ezért megteszek mindent, ami csak erőmből telik. Ha ehhez magas sarkú cipőben kell kínlódnom, hát legyen. Egy egészen másfajta Jessie-t szeretnék megmutatni a világnak, ami eddig elképzelhetetlen volt Take számára... és valljuk be őszintén, nekem is. Viszont szíveket megnyerni nem lehet fiú ruhában és jobbegyenessel, bármennyire is sajnálatos. Pedig akkor mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne az élet…  
 __

_Mikor kezdtem értékelni a koordinátoromat? Megválasztása után kb. tíz perccel, mikor is megvétózta a Bryce által mutatott csodát. Természetesen, kellemes kis vita kezdett el ennek hatására kialakulni. Hiszen életbevágó kérdéssé vált: ha ez a ruha nem jó, akkor mégis miben jelenjek meg? A la naturban mégsem mehetek, hiszen gondolni kell a jó ízlésre, valamint ez mégiscsak egy jelmezes bál. Ergo: mindenképp viselni kell valamit.  
Látva, hogy lassan igazi ökölharc várható, torkomat megköszörülve próbáltam félbeszakítani a veszekedést, természetesen hasztalanul; végül a jól bevált hangkieresztéshez folyamodtam. Mikor a figyelem végre rám terelődött, csak annyit mondtam:  
\- A Ferrellik egész jól értenek a tűhöz és a cérnához. Megkérdezhetnénk, hátha bevállalják.  
Így végül kedvenc varróbandám is színre lépett, de addig is, míg a négyes fogatot hajkurászták, engedélyt kaptam a zuhanyzásra és felfrissülésre. Ennek persze baromira örültem, amit nem mutattam ki, ezért csak egy gúnyosan odavetett „köszi”-t mondtam, aztán szedtem is össze, amire szükségem volt, hogy minél előbb élvezhessem a forró zuhany nyújtotta örömöket._

_Később visszatérve a Ferrellik mát ott vártak tettre készen. Cseppet sem kellett csalódnom bennünk, mert teljesen el voltak ájulva, hogy az általuk kreált ruhában láthatnak. Lelkesedésük kellemes volt, ráadásul életem első bókjait is megkaptam. Olyan kifejezésekkel illetek, mint például: „Ezt nézzétek meg! A derékbősége vetekszik egy nádszállal.”, „Igazi modell alkat!”  
Tisztában voltam vele, hogy a kapott szóvirágok lefordítva azt jelentik: vékony vagyok, de nagyon. Azonban nem akartam negatív gondolatokkal bombázni magamat, hanem egyszerűen csak élvezni a percet, mikor is életem első, és valószínűleg utolsó báli viselete készül.   
_

 

Feledem az összes bajomat, ami gyötör, mikor végre elkészül a várva várt ruha, amit egészen addig csak lopott pillantásokkal csodálhattam meg. Viszont egészen más, mikor végre az ember keze közé kerül a vágyott kincs.   
– Mit szólsz hozzá? – érdeklődik izgatottan az összes Ferrelli egyszerre.  
Szívesen válaszolnám, hogy „Imádom”, „Soha nem láttam szebbet”, de legnagyobb bánatomra nem mutathatom ki nyíltan a csodálatomat, mert „fiúként” igazán furán jönne ki, ha egy selyemruha felett örömködnék. Ezért igyekszem felvenni a lehető legközömbösebb arckifejezésemet.  
– Elmegy – közlöm igazi pasiként.   
– Nem tetszik! – vonja le azonnal a következtetés egyikük. – Még van időnk változtatni a szabáson! Francis, hozd az ollót...  
– Új ruhát is készíthetünk, van még tartalék szövetünk – szakítja félbe a másik izgatottan.  
– Nem szükséges, jó ez is – szólok közbe sietve, mielőtt tönkre vágnák az én privát csodámat.  
– Most csak kedves akarsz lenni, igaz? – kérdezi Francis, miközben szinte látom a könnyeket a szemében.  
– Imádom ezt a ruhát. Esküszöm! – jelentem ki rögtön, feledve a színjátékot.   
Szavaim azonban teljesen hatástalanok, mert mintha éppen az ellenkezőjét mondtam volna. Négyfelől érnek reményvesztett tekintetek, és csak annyit mond a kisebbik Ferrelli:  
– Utálja! Komolyan, egy új darabbal kell előállnunk.   
Segélykérőn pillantok Shane-re, aki gyanúsan görnyedezik, miközben röhögését próbálja visszafogni. Szerencsére azonban úrrá tud lenni kényszerén, aztán végre aktivizálja magát.  
– Na jól van, srácok, a minidrámát hagyjuk máskorra! Nem kell semmit újravarrni. – Kijelentése végén egyfajta figyelmeztető jelként gonosz szikrákat vélek felvillanni a tekintetében, és mintha csak engem akarna igazolni, kimondja a következő vérfagyasztó szavakat:  
– Tehát eljött a próba ideje! Vetkőzz – hangzik el az utasítás perverz éllel a hangjában.   
Segítségre nem számíthatok, totálisan magamra vagyok utalva a várakozó tekintetek kereszttüzében. Két dolog miatt sem vetkőzhetek. Először is, alapból szégyenlős vagyok, a másik ok meg hát a nyilvánvaló különbség a szobában lévő srácoktól. Lehet, más rögtön kétségbeesne egy ilyen helyzetben, én viszont már edzett idegekkel kezelem az ehhez hasonló kényes pillanatokat.  
– Felesleges – jelentem ki magabiztosan. – Biztosan jó lesz mindenféle igazítás nélkül is. Különben is, vetettek előtte méretet! – mérem végig figyelmeztetőleg a Ferrelliket, hogy még csak véletlenül se adják a fejüket ellenkezésre.  
– Ez igaz, de azért mégiscsak ajánlatos lenne megnéznünk, mert most még javíthatjuk rajta, ha kell... – A mondat félbemarad, ahogy a beszélő tekintete találkozik az enyémmel. – Vagy talán mégsem... – módosítja magát elhaló hangon.   
– Igazad lehet – csatlakozik sietősen a hozzászóláshoz a testvérpár további része.  
Éledező elégedettségemnek a várható sikerem miatt, amivel megszüntetem a kialakult gondot, Shane közbeszólása zavarja meg.  
– Azért csak próbáljunk!   
Értetlensége dühítő, és mivel a többiek nem ellenfelek, így teljes figyelmemet a vigyorgó idiótájára fordítom. Miért olyan rohadt nehéz megértenie, hogy NEM akarok előttük vetkőzni?! Egy kósza pillanatra eszembe ötlik: mi van, ha tudja?   
Aztán gyorsan el is zavarom a buta gondolatot; hiszen akkor elvileg mindenkinek tudnia kellene, és egészen eddig utalást sem tett rá: „Tudom ám a titkod!” A többiek meg főleg nem tudták volna megállni, mikor lerohantak.  
Ez biztosan már megint amolyan shane-es baromság lehet. Az itt töltött idő alatt volt időm megfigyelni, hogy lényegében mindenkit imád provokálni. Valószínűleg csak élvezi, hogy szívathat – magyarázom tettei mozgatórugóját.   
Az ilyen típusú emberek nem értenek a szép szóból. Élő példa erre az iménti jelenet, ezért ide bizonyos férfiúi felháborodásra, valamint, ha az nem elég, akkor némi nyers erőre lesz szükség.  
– Rendben, felveszem... – Szavaim első felére némi meglepetést látok átsuhanni arcán –, de addig is, kifelé.  
– Miért? Rejtegetsz valamit? – hangzik el a kötekedő kérdés.   
Az ajtóhoz sétálva szélesre tárom azt, mire a Ferrellik igazi jófiúként meg is indulnak.  
– Az önérzetem darabokban van! – közlöm a valós tényt, és a sértettséget nem is kell megjátszanom. – Nem fogok előtettek szerencsétlenkedni egy női ruha felvételével. – Az utolsó három szót tömény undorral ejtem ki. – Rám nézve ez megalázó.   
– Megértjük, Jessie – mondja vigasztalólag Francis, ahogy elhalad mellettem. – Hiszen olyan férfiasan erős vagy... – A mondat további része elvész, mert a világ egy-két másodpercre elsötétül.   
– Te vagy a mi hősünk! – közli sietősen a következő Ferrelli.   
– A női ruha ezen egy cseppet sem változtat – társul egy újabb hang is a buzdításhoz kifelé menet.  
A sort Shane zárja, és hajamat játékosan borzolja meg; természeten ő sem maradhat néma, pedig jobban járnék vele.  
– Tíz percet kapsz. Azt hiszem, a többiek elmondták a lényeget. Ettől még maradsz, aki vagy! 

Ennek a mondatnak az éle hatol a legmélyebbre szívemben, így teljesen érthető, ha az ajtót jóval erősebben csapom be, mint ildomos lett volna. A szépséges ruhára fordítom figyelmemet, de mintha az elmúlt percekben megfakult volna. Valóban, egy gyönyörű ruha, valamint a hozzá járó glanc elég lenne arra, hogy rájöjjek, mit is érez valóban irántam Take? Más ember leszek tőle? Egyáltalán, érdemes ez a próbálkozás? A fejem is belefájdul a kételybe, és lassan keresném a saját bejáratú, sötét sarkomat, mikor durva dörömbölés hangzik fel a bejáraton, ami kiragad a komor gondolatok sűrűjéből.  
– Már csak kilenc perced van!   
– Kuss! - kiáltok fel teljes hangerővel, kiadva visszafojtott indulataimat.   
– A nőies viselkedéseden még dolgoznunk kell!   
Erre már inkább nem reagálok, mert az igazságot nem tagadhatjuk: bizony tényleg némi leckére szorulok. Bosszankodva állok neki vetkőzni, miközben magam elé morgom:  
– Nem érdekel, ki mit gondol! Pasinak hisz a többség? Na és! Van, aki így akar csókolni, meg a többit! – Aztán némileg elgondolkodva teszem hozzá. – Fura egy ízlése van, ez már igaz, viszont számomra csak nyereség! Nem hátrálok meg semmi és senki előtt! – Ezzel a végszóval zárom el a kételyeket.  
Miután pillanatnyi bizonytalanságomat legyőztem, és végre a ruha is rajtam van, úgy érzem, újra készen állok a világ kihívásaira, ezért kitárom az ajtót, hogy beengedjem kínzóimat.   
– Hol vannak a többiek? – meredek az egykén várakozó Shane-re.  
– Nem lesz már rájuk szükség – közli befelé jövet.  
– A ruhán nem kell igazítani?   
– Miért, szorít valahol? – mér végig.  
– Nem, de azt mondtad...  
– Csak poén volt nézni a kínlódásodat – válaszolja kacarászva, semmitől sem félve. – Tudtam, hogy tökéletes munkát végeztek.   
– Micsoda egy dög vagy! – közlöm vele, amivel egy cseppet sem hatom meg.   
– Egy igazi szexi fajta! Azonban sajnálom, de nem vagy az esetem.  
– Nem úgy értettem...  
– Mindenki ezt mondja ilyenkor – szakít félbe segítőkészen. – Lépjünk át ezen az apróságon, aztán koncentráljunk a feladatra! A következő tennivaló...

Miközben beszél, hitetlenkedve mérem végig, ahogy le-föl sétálgat előttem, és szinte azt kívánom, bárcsak mérhetetlen önbizalmából adna az arra rászoruló embereknek; nekem is, meg még egy kisebb focicsapatnak.


	45. Előkészületek II.

**  
Jessie**   
_  
Azután, hogy a báli ruhám elkészült, sajnos még nem értek véget a szenvedések. Eszembe sem jutott, hogy más is van még, ami a szépüléshez szükséges. Ám ott volt még a smink, és persze a fizura kérdése is... Valamint a testem különböző pontjain díszelgő foltok. Shane meglehetősen kreatívan oldotta meg a csuklónál lévők problémáját, mivel csodás masnikat kötött rájuk - így a ruhám maradékának is fontos szerep jutott. A többire meg elég volt egy kis alapozó, és ezután már sehol sem voltak látható véraláfutások.   
Eközben sokadjára is rá kellett ébrednem: bizony, gyönyörűnek lenni csak kemény munka árán lehet. Órákig csak tűrtem és tűrtem, míg végre a „szexi dög” úgy ítélte, készen vagyok. A tükörbe pillantva teljesen padlót fogtam a végeredménytől. Ugyanis előtte inkább kínomban csukott szemmel „élveztem” a vakolást.   
– Te... hogyan...? – kérdeztem összefüggéstelenül, annyira lefoglalt a látvány.   
– Mit mondhatnék? Nők között nőttem fel, és megtanultam pár extra dolgot - közölte sokatmondón, mint aki alig várja, hogy rákérdezzek, egészen pontosan miket is.   
Azonban én is megtanultam ezt-azt életem során; hogy bizony vannak dolgok, amiket jobb nem tudni. Mint ahogy azt is, miként jutott a profi sminkfelszereléshez meg a többi kiegészítőhöz. Így inkább csak mélyen hallgattam. Amúgy meg a legkevésbé sem érdekeltek a tapasztalatai. Bármennyire is vonzó volt még a hiúságával együtt is, számomra csak egyvalaki létezett.   
A tükörben szemlélve szinte ismeretlenné vált arcomat csak az számított, hogy készen álltam a bálra testben és lélekben is. _

 

A behozott állótükör előtt teljesen átalakított önmagamat nézegetve úgy érzem, talán egyszer képes leszek megbocsátani Shane-nek azokért a dolgokért, amiket elszenvedtem miatta. A csipkelődő kis megjegyzései csak apróságok voltak a napi összes tettéhez képest. Megkínzott, és közben élvezte. Habár el kell ismernem, az eredmény igazán meghökkentő lett, ettől még nem feledem el rögtön az átélteket.  
– Ennél többet már én sem tudok érted tenni – hangzik el a „kedves” megállapítás.   
Igazán kár, hogy életem legjobb perceit mostanában a férfias undor megjátszásával kell töltenem, de mit lehet tenni? Semmit. Ezért utálkozó fintort vágok, miközben azt mondom:  
– Úgy nézek ki, mint egy lány!   
– Feladat teljesítve! – válaszolja vidáman.   
– A többiek halálra fognak gyötörni – játszom meg a megkínzott áldozat szerepét.  
– Egy kicsit… – kezdi, majd némi hatásszünet után pontosít. – Nagyon.   
Az együtt töltött idő alatt próbáltam néhányszor felhozni a Takeshi-témát, azonban valahogy mindig sikerült az átkozottnak kitérni az eleinte csak finom célozgatásaim, majd a későbbiek során felmerülő konkrét kérdéseim elől is. Viszont most, hogy elvileg már kész vagyok, minden értelemben alkalmasnak ítélem a pillanatot, hogy ismét nekiveselkedjem.  
– Szóval Take, akkor...?  
Kérdésemet esélyem sincs befejezni, mert a következő másodpercben karórájára pillant, majd elkeseredett felnyög. Ezt látva ijedten váltok témát, a legrosszabbtól félve.  
– Mi van? Mit nem tettünk meg, ami még a nővé válásomhoz kell? Nagyon fog fájni?   
– Veled minden okés, de én?! – kiált fel mérgelődve. – Mindjárt kezdődik a bál, én pedig még sehol sem tartok! Ma vonzóbbnak kell lennem, mint általában! Borzalom! Magadra hagylak, de addig is viselkedj lányként, és ne keveredj zűrbe! Azt ajánlom, az orrodat se dugd ki, mert jelenleg préda vagy a fiúrészlegen. – Erre a mondatra még a hajlandóságom is elmúlt, hogy kitegyem a lábamat.  
Lehet, látta rajtam a kétségbeesést, mert némileg vidítóan közölte:  
– Take kb. egy óra múlva jön érted, bár lehet, nehezebb lesz összeszednie magát... Ki tudja? 

Ezzel a felkiáltással viharzik ki, esélyt sem hagyva, hogy pár aprócska információhoz jussak Takeshivel kapcsolatban. Értetlenül meredek a becsapódó bejáratra, és megállapítom: a meneküléshez aztán ért a srác! Bosszúsan szorítom össze a számat, aztán gyorsan fel is hagyok vele, hiszen ezzel barackszínű szájfényemet veszélyeztetem. Ráébredek egy szörnyű tényre: a tökéletes eredmény megőrzéséhez a kapott egy óra túlzottan hosszú lehet. 

 

 **  
Takeshi**   
_  
Kelletlenül húztam el a számat, ahogy a tollakból kirakott álarcra, aztán Shane-re meredtem. Már azt is elég nehéz volt legyűrnöm, hogy „herceg” jelmezzel a karján jelent meg. Igaz, mikor megmutatta az általa választott másik viseletet és nagylelkűen felajánlotta a csere lehetőségét. Ezt azonnal vissza is utasítottam, mert kalózként mégsem akartam tündökölni a bálon.   
– Ugye ez csak valami vicc?   
– Jessie-é – közölte, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázna.  
Elkeseredetten csuktam be szemem, mert rögtön átláttam a helyzetet. Valószínűleg arckifejezésem nem volt túl szívderítő, mert sietősen fűzte tovább mondandóját:  
– A terv szerint émelyítően kedvesnek és persze romantikusnak kell lenned. Mi lehetne jobb ennek a hangulatnak a meglapozására, mint az álarccsere? Hát nincs igazam?  
– De – morogtam kelletlenül, mire egy meglepett pillantást kaptam.   
Ezt gyorsan felváltott egy széles, elégedett vigyor. Viszont tudtam, hogyan töröljem le a képéről, és ehhez még csak testi erőt sem kellett használnom.   
– Nem volt nagyobb méret a jelmezek között? Ezt valahogy szűknek érzem vállban.  
– Egy a méretünk... – Hangjának jeges élét közbeszólásom próbálta csorbítani.  
– Inkább mondjuk úgy, hogy majdnem.   
Felháborodása máskor szívet melengető lett volna, de akkor pusztán némi kárörömöt sikerült felfedeznem, hogy a hiúságán aprócska sebet azért csak sikerült ejtenem. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy még kínozhatnám tovább is, de nem volt hozzá kedvem. Ennyi is elég volt.  
– Ideje mennem – jegyeztem meg kedvetlenül.  
Nem igazán hatottam meg, mert továbbra is a méretére tett megjegyzésen rágódott, és a fogai között morogta szinte csak magának:  
– Mentél volna akkor érte magad... – Shane-nel az a legnagyobb baj, hogy gyorsan magához tér, ezért a következő percben már élénken kérdezte. – Tényleg, most, hogy említed a távozást... hol vannak a többiek? Azt hittem, itt lesznek, mire visszaérek.  
– Egy ideig bírtam a hülyeségüket, aztán elzavartam őket.   
– Hm... Na mindegy, majd összeszedem őket, aztán értetek megyünk – válaszolta elgondolkodva.  
Erre csak megrántottam a vállamat, mert nem túlzottan érdekelt senki, aki kívül esik a jelenleg megélt katasztrófán. Felmarkoltam az álarcot, és már távoztam is a szobából, azonban Shane vidám hangja megállított.  
– Aztán csak ügyesen!   
A vállam fölött vetettem rá egy pengeéles pillantást, és válasz gyanánt csak azt mondtam:  
– Barom._

 _Kiérve egy pillanatra megálltam, ahogy végignéztem a kihalt folyóson. Soha nem voltam a lehetetlen kívánságok rabja, de abban a másodpercben mindennél jobban vágytam arra, hogy bárcsak soha ne jött volna el ez a perc. Úgy is rossz volt tervezni egész nap, hogy csak elméleti szinten gondoltam végig, mit is kell majd véghezvinnem, akkor és ott azonban már túlzottan közel voltam ahhoz, hogy valóban megtegyem mindezt. Habár tudtam, szükséges, amire készülök, mégis ott volt az az átkozott kérdés: képes is leszek rá?_

 

Odaérve szobám ajtaja elé már a kopogásra készülök, mikor ráébredek a helyzet abszurditására. Kopogni? Én? Na, nem! Határozottan lököm be az ajtót, és lépek be anélkül, hogy több időt vesztegetnék a finomkodásra, ami teljesen új keletű szokásom lett.   
Az első dolog, ami keresztülfut kábult agyamon – miután kővé dermedve bámulok egy adott irányba – az, hogy csak maradjak kettesben valaha volt legjobb barátommal, mert kegyetlenül végezni fogok vele. Azt mondta, miután visszatért: „Hát… megtettem, amit lehetett, de ne számíts csodára! Elég gyér eredményt értem el.” Ehhez hasonló sziporkákat kaptam tőle.   
Túlzottan nem zavartak ezek az elmés kis megjegyzései, hiszen számomra Jessie mindenben vonzóbb volt, mint bárki más valaha is. Erre a legjobb példa, hogy miközben fiúnak hittem, már akkor is úgy vonzott, mint lepkét a láng. Most visszatérve pedig mit tapasztalok?!  
Sehol sem találom az én vadócomat! Helyette egy selyembe burkolt, eddig soha nem látott szépséges pillangó néz felém. Lehet, rossz szobába tévedtem be? – merül fel bennem a gondolat, aztán szerencsére erre a kérdésemre rögtön választ is kapok.  
– Kopogni luxus? – érdeklődik mézédes hangon.  
Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok fel; hiába a szépséges ruha, smink és egyéb, ami csábítóbbá tette a külsőt - azt, ami már amúgy is veszélyes határokat súrolt -, a belső az kitörölhetetlenül megmaradt. Ezen senki sem alakíthatott... hála az égnek. A csípős nyelve tesz arról, hogy ne veszítsem el a fejemet. Talán...   
– A saját ajtómon? – mérem végig gúnyosan.

Visszaszólásom után eszembe jut, hogy jelenleg nem egy parázs vita a cél. Kedvesebbnek kellene lennem, hogy kiengeszteljem. Az egyedüli gondom ezzel, hogy életem során még soha nem kellett túlzottan megerőltetnem magamat ez ügyben. Úgy vélem, kezdetnek egy bókkal próbálkozom, ami meglehetősen ügyetlenül hangzik el:  
– Khm... – köszörülöm meg a torkomat, mielőtt erre az ingoványos talajra tévednék. – Egész jól nézel ki.   
Cserébe egy elég gyanakvó pillantást kapok.  
– Mihez képest? – kérdez vissza.   
Oh, igen! A belső tényleg maradt, amilyen volt – állapítom meg szinte elégedetten. Az én Jessie-met nem lehet egyszerű szóvirágokkal levenni a lábáról. Ide bizony nem finomkodás kell, csak a jól bevált recept. Így mindjárt biztosabb terepen érzem magamat.   
– Shane nem mondott valami érdekeset a nőies viselkedés alapjairól? – tudakolom lágy hangon.   
– Hm... talán – motyogja maga elé, és közben a pír lassan szétterjed az arcán.   
– Mit is? – Élvezettel gyötröm, remélve, hogy zavarának pírja még mélyebb árnyalatot vesz fel.  
– Köszönöm – sóhajt fel.   
– Egészen pontosan mit? – vigyorodom el, szemtelenül kiélvezve a pillanatot, aztán végül megkegyelmezve folytatom. – Kezdjük az elejéről oké? Tehát, Jessie, ma elbűvölően gyönyörű vagy.   
Édes, ahogy szeme hatalmasra nyílik a szavak okozta meglepettségtől. Sajnos, elég hamar magához tér az ámulatból.  
– Köszönöm – leheli elhalóan. – Még ha nem is gondoltad komolyan – fejezi be maga elé motyogva.  
– Minden szó igaz, amit mondtam. Gyönyörű vagy.   
Tekintetünk egybefonódik, az idő megszűnik létezni. Ez a perc tökéletes, semmi sem zavarj meg.  
Azonban sajnos nem maradhatunk örökké így; ezért kényszerítő erővel szakítom ki magam a révületből. Koncentrálj! – buzdításom erőtlen, viszont legalább van némi hatása.   
– Az álarcod – nyújtom felé, miközben közelebb lépek.   
Tekintete még némileg kábult, és férfiúi büszkeséggel állapítom meg, hogy bizony erősen elvarázsolódott. Ezzel pedig nincs egyedül, mert pillantásomat alig bírom elszakítani a barackszínben tündöklő szájacskájáról.  
– Igen... a tied meg nálam van – kacag fel zavartan. – Mindjárt előkerítem.  
És már el is fordul, de úgy, hogy szoknyája izgató zizzenéssel követi mozdulatát. Ahogy az ágy felé hajol, karcsú teste ártatlanul csábító pózban feszül meg. Mintha ez nem lenne elég, egy elégedett nyögéssel szerzi meg a keresett darabot, és visszafordulva nyújtja felém.   
Egy pár másodpercnyi cselekmény szemtanúja voltam, de ez idő alatt a forróság már végtagjaimban lángoló borzongássá dolgozta fel magát. Képtelenség, hogy továbbra is magamba fojtsam az érzéseket. Egyszer az életben ki akarom mondani a legfontosabb személynek, akinél drágább soha nem lesz. Még ha csak titokban is, úgy, hogy a valódi jelentése rejtve marad. Ez a része nem számít. Egy újabb titokkal több vagy kevesebb, már annyira mindegy, ez viszont legalább boldoggá tesz.   
– Ai site iru – ejtem ki lágyan a soha ki nem mondott szavakat, miközben átveszem az álarcot.   
Tekintetünk összekapcsolódik, ahogy megélem a percet. A szívemen a teher mintha könnyebb lenne. Végre kimondtam hát, és közben senki sem zavart meg bennünket. Olyan egyszerű az a szó, hogy „szeretlek”, mégis annyi gondot okoz.   
Vallomásomra csupán értetlenséget kapok, majd természetesen kíváncsisága rögtön feléled.  
– Mit mondtál most? Ugye nem a fenébe küldtél el? – érdeklődik gyanakvóan.  
A halálraítéltek könnyedségével nevetek fel, mint akinek már nincs vesztenivalója.   
– Azt mondtam, hogy „köszönöm” – hazudom szemrebbenés nélkül.  
– Ma reggel is ezen a nyelven beszéltél... – A mondatot félbehagyja, és nem kell gondolatolvasónak lenni, hogy miért, de azért nekiveselkedve folytatja. – Tetszett... Mármint az, ahogy beszéltél.   
Sejtem hol járnak a gondolatai, és ez kedvemre van. Vele együtt élem meg a reggeli pillanatot, azonban míg Jessie zavarban van tőle, számomra édes emlék. Ártatlan csókja, bőrének érintése... komoly nehézségek árán térek csak vissza a valóságba. Ennek következtében vágytól rekedt hangon kérdem:   
– Szeretnél japánul tanulni?  
Csábítóan kihúzott zöld szeme vonz magához. Lehet, csak képzelem, de mintha a távolság egyre kisebb lenne közöttünk, és nem sok választ el attól, hogy valami olyat tegyek, amit bánni fogok később. Próbálok a szavaira koncentrálni, és nem arra, hogy ajka bársonyos fényben tündököl.  
– Igen – leheli. – Egy kifejezést máris tudok! – Szája huncut mosolyra húzódik, aztán szívem a következő pillanatban majd’ megáll. – Ai site iru. – A szavai lágyan hangzanak fel. – Jó volt a kiejtésem? - érdeklődik bájosan.  
Teljesen romlásba akar dönteni? – merül fel bennem a gondolat. Mert ha igen, akkor jobban csinálja, mint eddig bárki más. Nem sok választ el attól, hogy sutba vágjam a terveket, a bált, helyette inkább zárjuk magunkra az ajtót, és feledkezzünk el a világról, mondjuk úgy… örökre.   
– Tökéletes – válaszolom végül kótyagosan, remélve, hogy ez nem tú feltűnő.   
Megszoktam már a mindig keménykedő, makacs Jessie-t, és most komoly problémákat okozhat, ha továbbra is ennyire édes lesz – állapítom meg némileg magamhoz térve. Zavaromból semmit sem vesz észre, mert dermedt ujjaim közül kiveszi a maszkot, és a tükör felé fordulva szemléli meg képmását. Ez pont kapóra jön, így valamennyire össze tudom szedni magam az átélt élmény után. Hiszen a lehető legnagyobb ajándékot kaptam meg vadócomtól, anélkül, hogy tudott volna róla.   
– Menjünk. – Hangom még szerintem is rekedt, mikor megszólalok.   
Azonban miután megtesszük az első lépést, partnerem majdnem a földön köt ki; szerencsére még időben sikerül elkapnom, mielőtt ez bekövetkezne. Törékeny testét magamhoz szorítom, legszívesebben soha el se engedném. Önös vágyaim annyira lefoglalnak, hogy először nem is figyelek az elhangzó szavakra; csak az elkeseredettsége jut el hozzám, ez pedig gyorsan elűzi a vágyat, mert szomorúsága számomra kínzással ér fel.   
– Nyamvadt cipők! Utálom az összeset... A fenébe! – Ahogy a szavak kiszöknek a száján, rémülten pillanat rám. – Ezt megint elszúrtam – állapítja meg lemondóan. – Pedig Shane belém sulykolta, hogy ma nincs semmi csúnya beszéd!   
– Légy csak önmagad, mert e nélkül aggódnék is, hogy talán kicseréltek – válaszolom óvatosan, megválogatva a szavakat. – Tökéletes vagy úgy, ahogy vagy. – Akaratlanul tör fel belőlem az igazság, de egy cseppet sem zavar.  
Aranyos, ahogy zavarában ajkába harap. Mit nem adnék, ha én tehetném ugyanazt?! A kétségbeesett gondolat után úgy vélem, azonnal ki kell jutnunk valami tágasabb térbe, ahol lehetőleg nincs ágy.   
– Száz százalékosan maradtam, aki vagyok – közli láthatóan jóval nyugodtabban; fogalma sincs, mennyire veszélyes a perc. – Shane-nek ezzel okoztam is elég gondot – jegyzi meg vidáman.  
– Megérdemelte – válaszolom mindenféle sajnálat nélkül.   
Közös egyetértéssel vagyunk a téma iránt, miszerint igazán ráfér a haveromra némi kínzás.  
– Készen állsz, Jessie? Indulhatunk?  
– Menjünk. – Határozottabb a válasza; valószínűleg lélekben már felkészült a további bukdácsolásra.  
Mielőtt egymaga elindulna, karomat nyújtom, mire egy másodpercig meglepetten mered maga elé, aztán hálásan karol belém.   
– Köszönöm – rebegi, miközben kifelé haladunk.   
Élvezem, hogy a lehetőségekhez mérten a legközelebb vagyunk egymáshoz. Lépteim lassúak, nem sietek, élvezni szeretném a perceket, melyeket együtt tölthetünk. Hallgatásunk megnyugtató, egyszerűen most nincsen szükség szavakra. Kiérve azonban a valóság fogad bennünket; alig haladunk pár métert, szembetaláljuk magunkat a felénk igyekvő többiekkel. Hozzánk érve alaposan megszemlélik Jessie-t, és látva kéjes tekintetüket, legszívesebben mindegyiket minimum vaksággal sújtanám.   
– Kibámészkodtátok magatokat? – érdeklődöm veszélyesen kedves hangon.  
– Mi ez az egész, Take? – bámul felháborodottan Bryce, nem érezve a veszélyt.  
Belementem a hülyeségükbe, hogy jelenjünk meg a bálon meg a többi, mert némi tartozás állt fenn velük szemben, lassan viszont elérünk egy bizonyos határhoz. Egyelőre még türtőztetem az indulataimat, és inkább kérdezek, mint ütök.  
– Egészen pontosan mire gondolsz?  
– Arról volt szó, hogy Jessie-vel mész a bálba, nem valami idegen csajjal!   
– Igen! – csatlakozik Mike is felháborodottan a vádhoz. – Már előre vártam, hogy kicsit gyötörhetem.   
– Hol az a nagyszájú srác? Megfutamodott? – faggat kitartóan Bryce. – Amúgy nincs semmi bajom a partnereddel, sőt estére átvállalhatom a kísérő szerepét – hangzik el a merész ajánlat.   
– Ezt inkább bízd rám! – csap le azonnal Mike is a lehetőségre. – Bryce, keresd csak meg az eltévelyedett báránykánkat.  
Shane a kialakult helyzetre egyszerűen a falhoz támaszkodva röhög, és el kell ismernem, ha nem lenne némi vicces felhangja ennek a szituációnak, akkor valószínűleg barátaim száma kettővel csökkenne. Így azonban csak fagyos válaszommal reagálok bugyutaságukra.  
– Idióták, ő itt Jessie!   
Döbbenten merednek túlzottan megszépült partneremre, és igazán hálás vagyok most érte, hogy többségük még mindig fiúnak hiszi. Ha nem így lenne, akkor igazi vérengzésre számíthatnának a ma esti bálon azok, akik akár csak két méternél közelebb merészkednek hozzá.   
– Nem lehet... – kezdene azonnal vitába szállni a vörös hülye, köszönhetően a döbbenet adta vakmerőségnek.  
Viszont mielőtt le kellene csapnom, Jessie minden kétséget kizáróan igazolja kilétét.  
– Én vagyok, te nagyon vörös! – A mondat végén pedig nemes egyszerűséggel int be neki.  
– Minden kétséget kizáróan – állapítja meg utánozhatatlan higgadtsággal Rafe. 

Megjegyzésére senkiben sem merül fel ezután a tiltakozás halvány szikrája sem.   
**  
Jessie**   
_  
Magamra maradva úgy gyakoroltam, mint egy megszállott. Bár szerencsére tudtam, hogy mikorra várható Takeshi, de ettől még nem lazíthattam, mint aki jól végezte dolgát. Szinte azonnal rájöttem, hogy szépnek lenni baromi sok kényelmetlenséggel is jár, még ha közben meg is szabadultam Shane-től.  
Az álomszép ruhám rémálom lett, a smink és a frizura pedig zavaró tényezők. Hiába fájtak a lábaim, egyszerűen nem ülhettem le, ahogy én akartam, nem birizgálhattam idegességemben a hajamat... Természetesen senki sem szólt volna rám, hogy nem szabad, viszont pontosan tudtam, hogy elég egy aprócska rossz mozdulat, és a külcsín máris elveszett. A ruhám gyűrött lesz, a hajam ismét egy szénakazal, és a szépségesen elkészített sminkem pedig egy vicc. Tehát igyekeztem azt a kis időt, ami még rendelkezésemre állt, hasznosan eltölteni; vagy százszor próbáltam elegánsan leülni, és nem levágódni egy székbe.   
Miután úgy ítéltem, hogy már nem is megy annyira rosszul, akkor a tükörhöz lépve a bájos, szende, illetve az általam választott csábító mosolyt próbálgattam, hogy mikor az idő alkalmas lesz, akkor profin varázsoljam elő a kívánt formát. Az utóbbival, vagyis a csábos mosollyal nem voltam éppen elégedett, ezért úgy döntöttem, csak nagyon rosszul megvilágított helyiségben próbálkozom meg vele, mert úgy talán nem lesz majd annyira égő.   
A cipellőmet közben nem mertem levenni, attól félve, hogy utána vissza sem tudom erőltetni bele meggyötört lábamat, ezért tűrtem, és egy idő után meglepve tapasztaltam, hogy nem is fáj annyira, mint eleinte. Igaz, addigra már térdtől lefelé alig éreztem valamit, de hát valamit valamiért.   
Az óra pedig eközben ketyegett, amiről én teljesen el is feledkeztem a kemény gyakorlás közepette, így, amikor végre megjelent a „hercegem” – megjegyzem, állati dögösen fest a jelmezében –, füstbe ment az elhatározásom, miszerint bájos leánykaként fogadom. Ugyanis meglátva őt olyan zavarba jöttem, mint még soha. Ez pedig nagy szó, mert mostanában annyit égtem, hogy az egy hatalmas kiterjedésű erdőnek is becsületére vált volna.  
A nyitásom, mondjuk úgy, ennek következtében nem volt a legszerencsésebb, ami megadta az alaphangulatot. Később viszont rájöttem, mégsem volt annyira vészes, mert így kellemesen elsiklottunk a reggeli incidens fölött, és nem volt kínos csönd.   
Sőt, egyfajta kábulatként éltem meg a rákövetkező perceket, ehhez hozzájárult az elhangzó „Ai site iru”, ami különös módon a lelkemet simogatta, bár akkor még fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mit jelent. Aztán megtudva arra gondoltam, hogy ha egy szimpla köszönet ennyire édesen hangzik, akkor bármit megadtam volna, hogy más, forróbb szavakat is a fülembe suttogjon.   
Fogalmam sem volt, hogy észrevette-e, mennyire beindult a piszkos fantáziám, bár azt hiszem, nem volt túl feltűnő, mert sietősen elfordultam, mielőtt valami végzetes hibát követtem volna el. Helyette inkább a maszkomat próbáltam szemrevételezni a tükörben. Ezután reméltem a gyakorlásomnak, nem kell kényelmetlenségekre számítanom. Sajnos nem így történt, mivel amikor elindultunk, majdnem a földön kötöttem ki, és megint előtört belőlem az igazi énem; vagyis káromkodtam, mint egy kocsis.   
Balszerencsémre későn kapcsoltam észbe, és féltem, ha ránézek, tömény lenézés lesz a válasz. Viszont nem tapasztaltam semmi ilyesmit, sőt olyasmit mondott, amit még soha senki... legyek csak önmagam. Általában, ha tanácsokat osztogattak nekem, óva intettek ettől. Mielőtt elhangzott volna, hogy úgy vagyok tökéletes, ahogy vagyok, már eleve olvadoztam a vonzó és kedves Take-től. Ezek után pedig, ha nem lettem volna amúgy is nagyágyúként belezuhanva, akkor már emiatt tuti beleestem volna.  
Habár tekinthetünk úgy a dologra, hogy kétszer szerettem bele ugyanabba a srácba. A sok egyéni rekordom között ez az egyedüli, amit a kellemes emlékek között tartottam számon. Mivel látta szenvedésemet, szó nélkül nyújtotta a karját, én pedig csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy jobban szeretem, mint reggel, vagy bármikor máskor. Egy picit elvarázsolódtam, de melyik lány ne tette volna ugyanezt a helyemben? _

_Ezen előzmények következtében teljesen érthető, ha reményekkel telve néztem az esti bál elé, és eszembe sem jutott, hogy bármi kellemetlenség történhet még... legföljebb a hasra esésemre lehetett számítani, de amíg Takeshi erős karjai között voltam, addig az a veszély sem fenyegetett.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai site iru – szeretlek. Ez a legerősebb változat, a szokásosnál is erősebb érzelmi felindulás esetére.   
> Forrás: http://www.szaku.hu/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=3161&Itemid=107


	46. A jessie hatás

**  
Takeshi**

 

A látványos átváltozás okozta döbbenet valószínűleg egy átlagos személynek elég lett volna. Igen, másnak lehet, de persze nem neki. Ugyanis ellépve tőlem arcán kaján mosollyal közelíti meg a társaság legvörösebb tagját. Ha a „valamit forgat a fejében” megérzés nem lenne elég, akkor a szemmel is tisztán látható káröröme biztosít nem éppen nemes szándékai felől. Előre sejtem, mi a célja, viszont hiába készítem fel magamat lélekben, így is nehéz némán szemlélni az eseményeket. Kezem ökölbe szorul, minek eredményeként álarcom jóvátehetetlenül morzsolóik össze. Józanságom maradékával még arra a megállapításra van erőm, hogy inkább ez menjen tönkre, mint valakinek a torka kerüljön a helyébe.

\- Megtetszettem, Bryce? – Édes hangjában a gúny éle szinte vág. – Ez kedves! Azonban nagy bánatomra – kis hatásszünetet tartva folytatja –, nem vagy az esetem!   
Hogy teljes legyen a kép, vigasztalóan megpaskolja a vállát. A többiek erre természetesen röhögésben törnek ki. A vidámsággal fűszerezett hangulat közepette egyedül én vagyok az, aki egyáltalán nem értékeli a szituációt. Erős a gyanúm, hogy humorérzékem egész estére kimenőt kapott.  
Összeszűkült szemmel figyelem, hogy az az aprócska tenyér továbbra is egy másik személyen nyugszik. Vérem egyre hevesebben lángol, pedig igazán próbálom visszafogni indulataimat. A végsőkig ki fogok tartani, ha kell, de mikor elérek egy bizonyos pontot robbanni fogok. Ez biztos. Az egészben talán az a legrosszabb, hogy még ebben az állapotban is tisztában vagyok vele mennyire irracionális a gyilkolási vágy, ami eltölt. Viszont rá kell jönnöm az örök igazságra: értelem és érzelem nem férhet meg egy helyen. Ennek hatására a valaha tapasztalt legmélyebb dühöt élem meg, közben pedig nem tehetek semmit, amivel levezethetném az egyre fojtogatóbb feszültséget. Őrjítő egy állapot. Bár ezt a jelzőt magamra is használhatom. 

Indulataim ködén keresztül halványan felvetődik bennem egy már túl jól ismert kérdés: mi a fene van velem? Mármint voltam már mérges, sőt gyilkolni is vágytam... igaz, mostanában talán sűrűbben, mint ajánlatos lett volna. Ennyire erősen viszont még soha. Ha leírhatnám min is megyek át, akkor így fejezném ki: se nem látok, hallok és végzek mindenkivel, aki közelebb megy hozzá, mint az ajánlatos lenne. Mi a kívánt hatósugár? Mondjuk, két méter megfelelőnek tűnik jelen esetben, de beszélhetnénk háromról is.  
Az érzelmi skálám rohamos fejlődése egyáltalán nem tölt el örömmel. Az évekig tartó önfegyelem, ridegség után, mondhatni, pusztító dolog újra „élni”, emiatt néha még magam sem tudom egyből nevén nevezni az adott hullámot, ami elér. A mostani esetben is bizonyos idő után esik le, mi is a probléma gyökere, miközben kiteljesedik Jessie játékának eredménye.

\- Én... nem – dadogja az áldozat zavartan.  
\- Hát persze! – helyesel egyetértően. – Éppen csak a szemed nem esett ki! – kacag fel vidáman.   
\- Igaza van! – ért egyet Mike az imént elhangzottakkal, majd átkarolja Jessie-t, mintha ősidők óta a legjobb haverok lennének.  
E percben újabb leendő áldozatot találok, ezzel együtt a másik idiótát majdnem feledem. Nevetséges a viselkedésem, ezzel tökéletesen tisztában vagyok. Ez az indulatoktól elborult alak nem lehetek én!. Átlagos pillanataimban nem szoktam ész nélkül dühöngeni, és ok nélkül súlyosan bántalmazni senkit sem. Hiába emlékeztetem magamat erre a tényre, nem érek vele semmit. Tehetetlenül sodródom az árral. Viszont pont ez a tehetetlenség az, ami némileg felráz. Gyengének lenni egyet jelent azzal, hogy legyőztek, engem pedig soha nem győzhetnek le.   
Ezen gondolatoknak hála, végre némi erőfeszítést kifejtve próbálok hatni megvadult ösztöneimre, és emlékeztetni magamat, hogy lényegében a baráti körömet akarom öldösni. Ez a pár srác, akikkel szó szerint együtt voltunk minden bajban, egy olyan helyen, ahol a veszélyt nem kell keresni. Természetesen nem sokat érek el ezzel a gyengécske érveléssel, de legalább megpróbáltam. Sajnos, vannak helyzetek, mikor a barátság semmiféle visszatartó erővel sem bír. Esetemben ez most nagyon igaz.  
Eközben pedig a mit sem sejtő társaság tovább folytatja a számukra egyre veszélyesebbé váló játékot.

\- Teljesen rástartoltál – közli nyugodtan a tényt Rafe.  
\- Pofa be! – kiáltja el magát Bryce. – Neked is bejött! – mutat vádlóan Mike irányába, aki még mindig jókedvűen karolja át azt, akit nem kellene. – Milyen barát vagy?! Neked pedig – felháborodottan mered Jessie irányába –, egyáltalán nem kellene ennyire lányosnak lenned!   
A kialakult helyzet egyre jobban kedvére lesz Shane-nek is, aki végre legyűri az őt gyötrő röhögőgörcsöt, és úgy dönt, megadja a végső döfést a szerencsétlennek.  
\- Szóval, mégis csak bejött!  
Bryce gyilkos tekintete ezután újabb célpontot talál, viszont mivel a többség erőfölényben van, nem igazán tehet sokat a felháborodáson kívül.  
\- Én… NEM! És... és… menjetek a fenébe! – felkiáltással hátraarcot vág, majd sietős léptekkel távozik.   
Lényegében menekül, viszont ez csak ideiglenes megoldás. Erről a többiek teljes hangerővel biztosítják is; mintha csak összebeszéltek volna, egyszerre kiáltanak utána:   
\- A bálon találkozunk! – Az ígéret eléggé vészjóslóan hangzik; előrevetíti, hogy a kínzás itt még nem ért végett.  
\- Ez milyen szórakoztató lesz! - állapítja meg Mike, örömmel a hangjában. – A bálok általában dögunalmasak, de ez már most jól kezdődik!   
Ezután a megállapítás után figyelmüket egy olyan személyre fordítják ismét, akitől inkább távol kellene maradniuk. Ugyanis az ÉN Jessie-met fogják közre, és kedélyesen taperolják – legalábbis szerintem –, és ehhez ráadásul még vidáman nevetgélnek is. Egyedül legszőkébb barátomnak van annyi esze, hogy tisztes távolságba maradjon. Persze, az is lehet, hogy csak nem akar tolakodni, mert félti a flancos ruháját. 

Vérfürdő vagy inkább a több éves bajtársi összetartás a fontosabb? – merül fel bennem a költői kérdés, amire túl könnyen megadhatnám a választ. Az, hogy mégis kapnak egy második esélyt, pusztán önös érzelmeknek köszönhetik. Megszépült vadócomnak hála, élhet a maradék, mivel Jessie vidámsága enyhíti szívem haragját. Mosolya ártatlan, és egy pillanatra nem is értem, miként nézhetik fúnak. Viszont vakságuk határozottan javukra szolgál, és ez is hozzá járul ahhoz, hogy nem csapok szét közöttük.  
\- Jól szórakoztatok? Méltóztattok végre indulni? – Hangomnak jeges éle szerencsére feltűnik a többségnek.  
Sajnos, azonban még ez sem vet véget a kedélyes hangulatnak. Ráadásul teljesen félreértik mogorvaságomat.   
\- Hé, Take! – pártol át hozzám Mike. – Ne legyél már ennyire ünneprontó! Elhiszem, hogy rém ciki egy sráccal bálba menni, de ő itt – bök partnerem felé – szinte már LÁNY! - A mondat végén bocsánatkérően fordul meg. – Bocs, Jessie!  
\- Nincs gond, hiszen ebben a ruhában mindenki csajnak hisz.  
Könnyed szavai ellenére sem tud megtéveszteni, mert a szerelem nevű borzalom miatt fokozottan érzékeny vagyok, ha Jessie-ről van szó. Erős a gyanúm, hogy eléggé a lelkébe tapostak, mégsem siethetek a megmentésére, mint valami idióta világmegmentő, hiszen az elég gyanús lenne. Ráadásul most igazán nincs szükség a felesleges figyelemfelkeltésre, mikor ki tudja, miféle veszély leselkedik a közelben. Valószínűleg az átlag azt mondaná: egyszerűen csak üldözési mániám van, ugyan ki az, aki átjutna az őrökön. Erre a válaszom pedig az lenne: mindenki, akinek csak egy csepp gyakorlata is van az ilyesmiben. Világomban csak az erős maradhat életben, gyengeség nélkül, akinek pedig mégis van, az titkolja jól..Ehhez kell tartanom magam, bármennyire nincs kedvemre a kialakuló helyzet, amiben az az egyedüli jó dolog, hogy végre tisztes távolságban kerülnek tőle a srácok.  
Mike elgondolkodva ráncolja a szemöldökét miközben tüzetes szemügyre veszi a báli díszben megszépült „fiút”, és azt mondja:

\- Na ja, a smink félelmetes fegyver lehet, még egy pasit is képes átváltoztatni. Nem akarok semmit, de tényleg. Viszont el kell ismernem, tök jól nézel ki, ahhoz képest, hogy... hát tudod! – vigyorodik el szégyenlősen.   
Lényegében most hallottam először, hogy bárkinek is bókolt volna. Rohadt mázlista, hogy fogalma sincs arról, hogy igazából egy lánynak mondta mindezt. Lassan, de egyre biztosabban érzem, hogy a „titkoljuk a gyengeségünket” kezd vészesen a végéhez közeledni.   
\- Kösz – motyogja Jessie lehangoltan. – Azonban mindez Shane érdeme.   
\- Bizony, én vagyok a bűnös! – lép elénk táncos léptekkel az említett. – Tudod, Mike eddig nem mondtam, viszont belőled is ki tudnám hozni ezt. Az alapok megvannak benned is – leheli közelebb hajolva legújabb áldozatához  
A szerencsétlen az ajánlatra rémülten hőköl hátra, és rekord sebességgel kerüli ki a jelmezben feszítő figurát.   
\- Inkább nem! – sodródik ismét Jessie mellé.  
Ezzel pedig átadja helyét a másik idiótának, miközben én csak egyetlen személy társaságát szeretném élvezni. Mielőtt azonban bármit tehetnék, amivel kifejezném elégedetlenségemet, Shane megállít.   
\- Take, óvatosan az indulataiddal! Kezdesz igazi jelzőfény lenni.

Kelletlen pillantást vetek a mindentudóra, és megállapítom, sokadjára is, hogy kezd egyre kellemetlenebb lenni ez a helyzet. Mivel az önuralom a cél, ezért teljes nyugalommal morgom vissza, hogy menjen a fenébe. Eközben pedig nem figyelek arra, egészen pontosan mi folyik előttünk. Mondhatjuk, ezzel egy elég erőteljes hibát vétek, hiszen az események meglehetősen veszélyes terepre terelődtek át.  
\- Mondd csak, a mellrészt mivel tömték ki? – hangzik el az érdeklődő kérdés, mire a vér elönti az agyamat.  
A szavak némi fáziskéséssel jutnak el hozzám, de felfogva jelentésüket, rögtön akcióba lendülök. Főleg, mikor észlelem, hogy egyikük keze kíváncsian indulna meg az említett testrész felé. Félrelököm Shane-t, és pár lépéssel ott termek, mielőtt akár a ruháját is megérinthetnék. Megragadom Jessie vékonyka csuklóját, azonnal húzni is kezdem magam után, s az sem érdekel, hogy jönnek-e vagy sem a hátramaradottak. Viszont hiába távolodnék gyorsabb iramban, partnerem jelen állapotában nem igazán tud abban a tempóban követni, mit szívem szerint diktálnék. Csak azt tudnám, minek kellett ilyen cipőt ráadni?! 

\- Ez meg mi volt? – hallom még Mike hangját.  
\- Ki tudja – válaszolja Rafe igazi intellektusként, mintha ezzel bármit is megmagyarázott volna.  
\- Inkább kit érdekel?! – vág közbe Shane, cseppet sem finomkodva. – Az igazi lényegi kérdés most az, mi a fenéért nem vagytok jelmezben? – Ezzel már el is terelte rólunk a témát.   
\- Abban vagyunk! Mi képviseljük az átlagot! – közli Mike, mérhetetlen büszkeséggel a hangjában.  
\- Nyilvánvalóan tényleg azok vagytok – állapítja meg lenézően a főkritikus. – Ez meg kinek az elvetélt ötlete volt?!   
A beszélgetés további folyama elvész, köszönhetően távolságnak, így végre kiadhatom magamból az engem gyötrő indulatokat. Mogorván pillanatok oldalra és térek a lényegre.  
\- Miért nem csaptál szét közöttük?  
Tekintetem egy túlzottan nyugodt pillantással találkozik, mintha nem éppen az imént szabadítottam volna ki egy eléggé feszült helyzetből. Az elmúlt percekben egekig szökött indulataimnak hála nem éppen épületes gondolatok rohannak meg, melyek cseppet sem hízelgőek. Ezek közül a legjobb a „Lehet, hogy tetszett neki?” Egy pár másodpercbe beletelik, mire rájövők a keserű valóságra, hogy mi is az, ami miatt viselkedésem eltér a megszokottól, mióta csak Jessie kilépett a szobából.

Sikerült egy újabb érzelmi szintet elérnem, vagyis inkább még jobban elmélyedni benne. Ezt pedig esztelen féltékenységnek hívják. Sejtettem, hogy ma este lesz némi részem ilyesmiben, de azért nem ekkora átéléssel. Mély undort érzek önmagam iránt. Ezzel a zöld szemű szörnnyel volt már dolgom, mióta egy aprócska vakarcs úgy döntött, felborítja életemet. Szóval nem kellene ennyire megdöbbennem, viszont az akkori rohamom össze sem hasonlítható a mostanival. Az jóval enyhébb és kezelhetőbb volt. Viszont az is igaz, hogy eddig fiúként tündökölt, és vetélytársam nem sok akadt... most azonban bájosabb, mint ami ajánlatosabb lenne.   
Hiába tudom, Jessie nem olyan, mégis, nehéz a zöld szemű szörnyeteg ellen védekezni, főleg jelen esetben, mikor a józanságom már régen elhagyott. Gyilkos hangulatomon mondjuk sokat javítana, ha valamiféle érzelmi reakciót észlenék arcocskáján. Mondjuk haragot vagy zavart. Legalább egy kis félelemet mutatna... de nem. Ő aztán ilyet nem tesz. A végsőkig kitart. 

Az a baljós gondolat ver gyökeret bennem, hogy ez a máskor oly vonzó tulajdonsága a végletekig fog kergetni. Ha nem most, akkor az est további részében. A kudarc keserű íze tölt el. Hiába az elhatározásom, ha képtelen vagyok véghez vinni. Azt hittem könnyedén képes leszek rá, azonban szembe kell néznem a ténnyel, hogy életem legkomolyabb kihívásává vált ez az átkozott est. Nem elég, hogy kiderült, van szívem, amivel képes vagyok érezni, most még hozzáadódik a féltékenység is.  
Türelmet erőltetek magamra várom a válaszát. Végül is, egyelőre nem az a cél, hogy a folyosón kezdjünk veszekedni... ráérünk arra a bálon is.  
\- Fiúként meglehetősen furcsa lett volna, ha túlzottan tiltakozom – mondja ki az általa okosnak vélt indokot. – Éppen azon gondolkodtam, hogy mint srác, mit kellene tennem, mikor olyan gyengéden magaddal vonszoltál.

Hallva válaszát úgy határozok, a hidegvéremet később is megpróbálhatom visszaszerezni, de addig is kénytelen vagyok bizonyos tényeket nyomatékosítani.  
\- De hát nem vagy FIÚ! - közlöm vele a valós helyzetet.  
\- Szerintük az vagyok – válaszolja érzelemmentes hangon, mely nem igazán segít higgadtságom visszanyerésében.  
\- Ezért engedted, hogy taperoljanak!? – A mondat közben ujjaim még szorosabb gyűrűbe fogják karját. – Nem azért vagy itt, hogy pasikat szedj fel!   
\- Semmi ilyesmit nem tettem! – tiltakozik nyugodtan.  
Szokatlan viselkedése feltűnik, viszont nem sokat töprengek rajta. A pillanat heve magával ragad. A következő percben elhangzó szavaimat semmi sem gátolhatja meg.  
\- Nem rajtad múlt! Talán még élvezted is a figyelmet. – Kijelentésem kegyetlen, és mikor kimondom, akkor ébredek rá, hogy mit is jelent.   
Azonban már nem lehet semmissé tenni. Ennek hatására viszont visszatér belé az élet, mert vadul rántja ki karját szorításomból. Éledező dühvel mered rám.  
\- Teljesen elment az eszed?! – Teste remeg a felháborodástól, de ezt örömmel fogadom; inkább legyen mérges, mint az előbbi gépies lény. – Srácnak gondolnak! Szóval, nem értem, mi a problémád! Mindenki azt hiszi, csak egy lányos fiú vagyok! Tiszta röhej! – jegyzi meg keserűen a végén.  
Az érzéseimet uraló vörös köd kezd visszahúzódni, ahogy észlelem a szavaiban rejlő fájdalmat. Forrongó vérem lecsillapodik, és megértem a helyzetet, bánatának forrását. Ösztönösen enyhíteni akarom a kínt, amit értelmetlen féltékenységem okozott. Két lehetőség vetődik fel bennem, de az elsőt, miszerint elmondhatnám neki, hogy egy nagy hülye vagyok, szinte azonnal el is vetem; nem igazán javítanék vele a hangulaton. Így végül úgy döntök, a legjobb, ha életem ritka pillanatait élem meg. Ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy őszinte leszek.   
\- Én viszont soha nem néztelek annak – közlöm az igazságot, holott talán jobb lenne, ha örökre titok maradna.

Zavart csend telepszik közénk, miközben Jessie arcán félénk öröm viharzik át. Rezignáltan tudatosítom magamban, hogy újabb hibát vétettem az egyre jobban növekvő listámon, de valahogy nem érdekel. Legalább most hadd enyhítsem a kínját, mikor még tehetem. Igaz, később még nagyobbat vétek ellene... ha képes leszek rá. Ez ügyben egyre jobban gyötör a kétség, mert hideg megfontoltságom szó szerint a semmivé válik minden esetben, mikor róla van szó. Mit tehetek ez ellen? Pont jókor ötlik fel bennem, mert az a zöld szempár szokatlan melegséggel pillant rám.  
\- Take, én valamit el akarok mondani... – Ajkának lágy vonala vonz, szavai távolról jutnak el hozzám.  
Erre válasz gyanánt azonnal hatalmas felkiáltó jelként villan fel bennem a figyelmeztetés, miszerint jobb, ha nem tudom meg mit akar mondani. Ezzel pedig meg is lesz a válasz az előző kérdésemre: menekülök, kitérek és hárítok egészen addig míg már képes leszek szembenézni vele. A büszkeségem ettől romokban hever, de kénytelen vagyok beletörődni a megváltoztathatatlan ténybe.   
Kezét megfogva zavarom meg egy pillanatra, azonban ennyi pont elég. Váratlan érintésemtől elérem azt a hatást, amit reméltem.

\- Később beszélünk majd – magyarázom meg tettemet, de közben felé sem nézek, mert a látvány csak tovább gyengítene. – A többiek hamarosan utolérnek.  
\- Oh! – hallom meglepett sóhaját. – Igazad van... a bálon is elmondhatom. 

Ezután, mintha csak előbbi szavaimat akarnák igazolni, a hátunk mögül kurjantások törik meg a beálló csendet, jelezve, hogy bizony ránk találtak. Az időzítés tökéletes, mert ki tudja, milyen katasztrófát előztek meg ezzel a srácok. 

**  
Jessie**

 

A gravitáció olyan törvényszerűség, amivel nem lehet viccelni. Tehát, ha valami vagy éppen valaki kibillen az adott pályáról, akkor bizony megállíthatatlanul zuhanni fog lefelé. A becsapódás egy személy esetében általában fájdalmasan szokott véget érni. Ezek a gondolatok futnak át rajtam, miközben szinte lassítva élem meg a percet, mikor is a fényesen ragyogó parkett magához vonz. Eközben pedig a külvilág szinte megszűnik létezni számomra.  
Tenyeremmel igyekszem tompítani a becsapódást, így legalább az arcomat megkímélem attól, hogy vörösebb legyen, mint kellene. Egy pillanatig remélem, hogy képes leszek megtartani magam egy kevésbé megalázó pózban, azonban a parketta csúszós felülete ellenem dolgozik. Ennek köszönhetően sikerül elhasalnom, és méltóságom töredéke is darabjaira hullik. Kiterülve úgy határozok, a következő másodpercek csak az enyémek, mindenki más várhat. 

Elmélkedve vonom le a végkövetkeztetést: belépőm határozottan sikkesre sikeredett. Öt perccel az érkezésem után már padlót is fogtam, a szó szoros értelemben, ráadásul nem a saját két bal lábamnak köszönhetően. Nem éppen efféle belépőt terveztem készülődés közben. Esésemmel romba is dőltek reményeim, amik erősen kapcsolódtak személyes varázsomhoz.   
Fájdalmas becsapódásomnak hála látásom elhomályosul, és inkább csillagokat látok, mint lábakat, de a hallásommal nincs gond. Elér az emberek gúnyos kacarászása. Nevetség tárgya lettem egy pillanat alatt.   
Feltápászkodnék, hogy minél előbb kikeveredjek a megalázó helyzetből, ám közben meglepődve észlelem, hogy a csúfolódó nevetés váratlanul abbamarad, mintha csak egy jeges késsel vágták volna el. Egyedül a zene édes dallamai szólnak rendületlen erővel, annak nem lehet parancsolni.   
Végül még segítőm is akad; valaki mellém lépve határozottan nyúl értem. Habár nem látom ki is az a merész, aki megragad, de erős a gyanúm, hogy a neve „T” betűvel kezdődik.   
Ennek eredményeként egy szempillantás alatt ismét szembenézhetek környezetemmel, valamint ellenfeleimmel. Úgy teszek, mintha nem is észlelném az engem fürkésző kíváncsi vagy éppen kárörömtől terhes tekintetek súlyát. Próbálom kizárni a felesleges ingereket, de fél füllel azért hallom, ahogy a hátam mögött a srácok egymás közt sutyorognak.

\- Micsoda landolás volt! Ekkora pofára esést... Én mondom, tízből tizenegy pont! – Hangja alapján úgy ítélem, ez csak Mike lehet.   
\- Ilyenkor nincs egy mobil sem a közelben, hogy rögzítsük!   
Átkozottul nehéz ellenállni a kényszernek, hogy megrugdossam őket, de mivel egyszerre nem tudok két különböző ellenfélre koncentrálni, úgy döntök, szelektálok. A fiúkat később is elintézhetem, így először a gáncsoló bestia meg a „barátnői” élvezik teljes figyelmemet.   
\- Sajnálom, nem vettem észre, hogy pont ott vagy – kér elnézést az ok, ami miatt életem újabb feledni való eseménnyel gazdagodott.   
Ránézésre a kis szöszi maga a testet öltött tünemény, tipikus „a légynek sem tudok ártani könnyek nélkül”. Ebből is látszik, mennyire megtévesztő lehet a külső; a kis dög szívfájdalom nélkül küldött padlóra. Az ajkamba harapva gátolom meg, hogy olyan szavak törjenek fel belőlem, amivel végleg eláshatom maradék esélyeimet. Indulataimat is hasonló erővel próbálom uralni, csak kezem szorulnak ökölbe a vágytól, hogy odacsapjak, véget vetve ennek a hülye színjátéknak.

 _Na persze, még hogy nem láttál, mikor elém vágtáztál? A szemed meg csak dísznek van a képeden? Az évszázad vicce ez a művi ártatlanság!_  
\- Nagyon fájt? – érdeklődik a lánycsapat másik tagja, egy bájos fekete.  
 _Szerinted? Ha akarod, kipróbálhatjuk fordítva, durvább verzióban is, hogy tényleg fájjon._  
\- Szegény, egy ilyen esés után talán jobb lenne, ha leülnél pihenni... vagy inkább a gyengélkedőre mennél?   
_Az tetszene, mi? Magatok közt meg felosztanátok a mit sem sejtő nyereményt._  
Mivel félő, hogy ajkamból nem marad semmi, ezért próbálom elővenni a csajos énemet, ami még meglehetősen friss, hiszen egy fél napja kezdtem csak rátalálni. Az ellenség előtt viszont nem lehetek gyenge. Igen ám, de miként kezeljem ezt a kényes szitut, mikor egy lánybandával vagyok a ringben? Jó kérdés, mert erre az eshetőségre nem készítettek fel.  
Rengeteg észrevételt erőszakoltak belém gyakorlásom alatt, amiket újra és újra hangosan ismételnem kellett. Egészen addig, míg már mentorom biztos nem volt abban, hogy sikeresen alkalmazni tudom a szabályokat egy éles helyzetben. Kaptam tippet, mit csináljak, ha valamit sikerül leejtenem, összetörnöm, kiönteni. Végül csak eszembe jut a minden helyzetben alkalmazható megoldás. A numero uno: a mosoly. 

Shane tanácsa szerint állítólag ezzel csodákat érhetek el, ha egy igazán kényes pillanatba sikerül csöppennem. Szerinte ez magabiztosságot tükröz, és megzavarja a másik fél nyugalmát. Bár valószínűleg ő sem gondolta volna, hogy az estét békaként kiterülve kezdem. Viszont nincs sok választási lehetőségem. Vagy ez, vagy a jobbegyenesem. Tehát vigyorra fel! – határozom el sietősen, mielőtt még meggondolnám magam. 

Elhatározásomhoz mérten ellazítom arcizmaimat, és valamiféle mosolyszerűségre húzom a szám. Az eredmény meglehetősen kétséges, mert valószínűleg a „tüneményes” hatás helyett inkább vérfagyasztó lehetek. Jelenlegi állapotomban ez a maximum teljesítmény, amire képes vagyok. A „menjetek a melegebb éghajlatra” helyett már éppen kimondanám a „kösz jól vagyok” hazugságot, mikor megelőznek beszéd terén. Ezzel pedig az érkezésem után eltelt kb. hetedik percben maga Takeshi Ryo az, aki szavaival rám méri a végső csapást:   
\- Jobb lenne, ha leülnél valahova, aztán majd később megkereslek. – A mondat végén átadja totálkárossá vált álarcomat. 

_Hát már te is?!_  
Kétségbeesetten meredek a vakítóan kéklő szempárba, viszont nem találok benne semmit. Kifejezéstelenül néz végig rajtam, mint egy idegen, hogy aztán részvétlenül elinduljon, otthagyva a társasság maradékával. A bestiák természetesen vele tartanak fölényes pillantással véve búcsút tőlem.

Dermedten bámulok magam elé, aztán a következő másodpercben már át is variálom eltervezett taktikámat. A fenébe a formalitásokkal, mosolyokkal! Ezekkel nem fogok semmire sem menni. A vesztemért olyan egyszerű lenne Shane-t hibáztatni, azonban ÉN voltam a hülye, hogy hallgattam a locsogására.

 _Háborút akartok, banyák? Hát most megkapjátok! Szépen akartam játszani, de ezek után ne sírjatok, ha monoklival távoztok!_  
Ennek megfelelően már vetődnék is utánuk, azonban új sérüléseimnek hála, a harci kiáltásom fájdalmas nyögésbe megy át, ahogy első lépésem után megérzem a lábamon végighullámzó kínt. Talán mégiscsak keresnem kellene valami ülőalkalmatosságot, hogy legújabb zúzódásaimat szemügyre vegyem. Közben el is feledkezem arról, hogy nem maradtam teljesen egyedül. 

\- Az adósság letudva – állapítja meg vigyorogva elém lépve az örökké érzelemmentes Rafe.  
\- Nem akartál egész este női ruhába szenvedni? – kérdezi Mike vidoran hátba paskolva, ahogy elhalad mellettem. – Tökéletes munkát végeztél. Sokkal szórakoztatóbb volt ez a hasalás, mintha egész este szívathatnánk.   
Úgy határozok, a fenébe mindenkivel. Legalábbis egyelőre hanyagolok mindent, és inkább pár percet saját lelkivilágom rendbehozatalával töltök. Aztán, ha sikerül rendbe tennem sérült önérzetemet, csatára fel, de saját stílusban. Kezdésként berúgom a a kínzó cipőket a legközelebbi asztal alá. Ott jó helyen lesznek addig, míg szükségem nem lesz rájuk. Hála a padlófűtésnek, kellemes meleg fogad, bár ha jeges lenne, az sem érdekelne túlzottan. Maszkomat pedig nemes egyszerűséggel dobom az asztalra. Ezután pedig gyilkos pillantás kíséretében emelem fel a középső ujjamat, szavak nélkül küldve a francba őket. 

\- Hé, és mi lesz a tanultakkal?! – háborodik fel azonnal Shane.   
Ez tényleg ennyire hülye?! – kérdezem magamtól, és mivel a válasz szemmel láthatólag „igen”, csak ennyit préselek ki válasz gyanánt:  
\- Alkalmazd őket magad, ha annyira ragaszkodsz hozzájuk. – Ezután egy elbűvölő mosolyt villantok fel.  
\- Látod, így kell ezt csinálni! – lelkesedik fel a szőkék hülyéje. – Én tanítottam erre a trükkre! – böki oldalba Rafe-et büszkeségtől dagadva. – Pusztán egy fél napot vet igénybe.  
\- Vicsorogni? Haver, azt mindenki tud...!   
Oké, ennyi elég volt belőlük. Hátrahagyva őket elvegyülök a teremben lévő emberek között, hogy megtaláljam a számomra ideális sarkot. Ahogy egyre beljebb érek, sajnálattal tapasztalom, hogy nehezen felejthető belépőmnek köszönhetően igencsak népszerű lettem.   
Ennek eredményeként magányos elhúzódásom igencsak nehezen lesz kivitelezhető. Teljesen ismeretlenek csapódnak mellém, hogylétem felől érdeklődve... vagy éppen arról, előre eltervezett volt-e a zuhanás, esetleg valamiféle műsor részeként adtam elő.

Lassan kezdem azt hinni, hogy soha nem tudok már egy röpke pillanatra láthatatlanná válni, mikor meglátom az ideális menedéket. Tökéletes. zöld, és hatalmas. Az én páfrányos búvóhelyem. Úgy tűnik, az aulában eddig szétszórtan álló növényeket egy helyre zsúfolták össze, így most igazán üde színfoltként terpeszkednek, nem kevés helyet foglalva. Azonban, mivel maga a bálterem sem elhanyagolható méretű, az embertömeg számára mintha láthatatlan lenne. Szerencsémre.   
Fájó végtagjaimból kipréselem a maximális teljesítményt, és besurranok a zölddel övezett részre. Ábrándos tekintettel nézek végig minidzsungelemen. Páfrányok előttem, mellettem, mindenhol. Szinte már majdnem ideális az állapot, amiben vagyok, csak pár apróság hiányzik... mondjuk, egy szék. Óvatosan kilesek a levelek közt, de végül mégsem kockáztatom meg, hogy kilépjek a „világba”. Kibírom. Hátamat a falnak támasztva mély lélegzetvételekkel próbálom a percek alatt felgyülemlett stresszt csökkenteni. 

A szerelem totális hülyét tud csinálni bárkiből – vonom le a tanulságot az eddig elértekből. A dolgok jelenlegi állása szerint a sikertől kimondhatatlanul távol vagyok. Határozottan kezdek kétségbeesni, hiszen nem, hogy vallomást nem fogok tudni tenni, de még csak az estét sem töltöm Take-kel. Pedig a sok szenvedés után minimum egy tánc jár nekem. Csalódottságom tetőfokára hág, és mikor bánatosan lehajtom a fejem, kiábrándító látvány fogad. Lábujjaimat szemlélve könnyek szöknek a szemebe.   
Nem sírhatsz! – parancsolok magamra katonásan. Gondolj a sminkre! – emlékeztetem zokogni vágyó énemet erre a pluszra. Még jó, hogy használom a fejemet, mert ha most engedek a könnyáradatnak, akkor aztán valóban búcsút inthetek mindennek, mit elterveztem.

Talán pont itt követtem el a hibát. Vesztemre ábrándjaim foglaltak le készülődésem közben, és nem is gondoltam arra, hogy szerelmem tárgya népszerűbb, mint ajánlatos lenne. Ha legalább csak sejtettem volna, mi fogad itt valójában, akkor inkább álarc helyett egy féltéglát szorongatva érkeztem volna. Vetélytársaimról totálisan elfeledkeztem, mikor a várható eseményeket vettem számba. Minden hülyeség eszembe jutott, mint mondjuk, cuki ruhácskákban futkározó kis majmok lehetősége.   
Oké, tudom, ez már kicsit talán sok, de még soha nem voltam efféle mulatságban, és gondoltam, a vendégek szórakoztatására bizonyosan bevetnek extra dolgokat is... nem hittem, hogy csak zene fogad. Habár gyanítottam, hogy makik nem lesznek, azért titkon mégis szurkoltam értük.

Hiányuk még az aulába való érkezésem után sem rombolta le örömömet. A hidegbüfé látványa kellően kárpótolt, végül is, már magam sem tudtam, mióta éheztem... vagyis fogalmam azért volt róla. Shane színre lépése óta. A dög úgy gondolta, hogy nem szabad ennem, mert AKKOR nem férek bele a ruhába. Ezen természetesen röhögtem, de mikor ténylegesen nem engedett ennem, elment a maradék jókedvem is. Ez persze nem gátolta meg abban, hogy a saját igényeiről lemondjon, és pofátlanul zabált előttem. Miért kíméltem meg mégis az életét?

Erre természetesen azt mondanám fennkölten: a költők, írók a szerelem nagyszerűségéről regélnek már... úgy egy ideje. Én pedig, akkor, ott, élőben bizonyítottam be érzelmeim erejét, és nem döngöltem a földbe az idiótát. Ez baromi jól hangzana, legalábbis ékezésem előtt még ezt gondoltam. Milyen naiv is voltam. 

Valójában csak azért nem törtem el minimum egy csontját, mert kísérleti nyúlként rajta gyakoroltam a „lányos” viselkedés alapjait, és ebbe határozottan nem tartozik bele, hogy egy átkozott fánkért megverjek bárkit is. Főleg egy lekvárosért, bár, ha csokisról lett volna szó... na igen, akkor valószínűleg a kísértés győzedelmeskedett volna.   
Némileg elterelődtem a témától, de a lényeg az, hogy összességében a hidegbüfé okozta vesztemet. Egy másodpercre, csak egyetlen egyre terelődött el a figyelmem, és akkor megtörtént a baj. Az ellenség észrevétlenül csapott le rám, és mire el tudtam szakítani a figyelmemet az étvágygerjesztő finomságokról, már bekerítettek. Elgáncsolásom ezek után gyerekjáték volt. 

Hiába sodródom egyre biztosabban a depresszió legmélyebb bugyraiba, gyomrom erről tudomást sem véve jelzi igényét... újra.   
Különös módon ez kell ahhoz, hogy helyrerázódjak. Éhező gyomrom morgása ráébreszt: az élet nem áll meg. Most pofára estem, de ettől még nem dőlt össze a világ, egyszerűen csak tovább kell lépnem. Ismét felébred bennem a küzdeni akarás, és érzem, készen állok a következő összecsapásra. Előtte azonban kaját kell szerezni. Óvatosan kilesve meg is találom az ideális távolságra lévő asztalt, ami roskadozik a finomságoktól. Vígan lépnék is ki azonnal, hogy visszatérjek a színtérre, de a mozdulat félúton megakad. 

Ugyanis észlelek egy zavaró furcsaságot. Ebből a szögből úgy tűnik, hogy a nőneműek közül senki sem eszik igazán. Mintha mindegyik csak a zöldségekre koncentrálna, és abból is a minél kevesebb lenne a nyerő. Vérfagyasztó gondolat ver gyökeret bennem: mi van, ha az ehhez hasonló összejöveteleken a lányok egyáltalán nem ehetnek IGAZÁN? Ettől a kétségbeejtő gondolattól még éhesebb leszek; igazi patthelyzet alakul ki.  
Az agyam sebesen forog és nem kell sokat töprengenem mire megtalálom a megoldást, ami pofonegyszerű. Először rekordsebességgel begyűjtöm a szükséges ételadagot, aztán visszatérek, megeszem itt, majd megyek megkeresni jeges hercegemet. 

Felvetődik bennem, hogy talán nem a gyomromat, hanem inkább Take-et kellene előre raknom fontossági listámon, de aztán elhessentem a gondolatot. Több okkal is tudok érvelni. A legfontosabb: éhesen nem lehet háborút nyerni, valamint, ha romantikusra fordul a hangulat, igazán kiábrándító a morgó gyomor. 

Egy néma imát azért elmormolok, hogy pár percig Take nélkülem is állja a rohamot, és egy szépség se csábítsa valami sötét helyre.


	47. Kényes témák

**  
Takeshi**

 

Az erkélynél állva unottan bámulom az embertömeget, egészen addig, míg Shane hozzám nem csapódva lényegében rám zuhan.   
\- Jézusom, te részeg vagy?! – rázom le magamról a nevetgélő alakot.  
Sietősen hátra is lépek, mert az ittas Shane sokkal rosszabb, mint a józan, már ha ez lehetséges. Ismeretségünk óta nem először teszem fel a kérdést, hogy miért is pont ő a legjobb barátom. Ah, a francos gyerekkori traumák! – állapítom meg azonnal. 

\- Neeem vagyok az. Még! – kiált fel vidáman. – Hol vannak a rajongóid? – érdeklődik kíváncsian. – Igazi vérszomjas bestiákat sikerült kifognod rögtön az első körben.   
\- Otthagytam őket, hogy döntsék el egymás közt, ki táncolhat velem elsőként – közlöm fapofával.   
\- Tömegverekedést akarsz? Mindig is csíptem az iszapbirkózás női változatát. Hol is koptattad le a csajokat egészen pontosan? – kérdezi cseppet sem titkolt mohósággal a hangjában.  
Mivel ez a téma egyáltalán nem érdekel, inkább a lényegre térek:   
\- Mi van Jessie-vel?   
\- Hát mégis érdekel? – kérdez vissza megjátszott ártatlansággal. – Pedig milyen hidegen, és durván hagytad ott. Szinte még nekem is fájt.   
Válaszra sem méltatom, vállamat érdektelenül rántom meg. Tettetett hidegségemmel azonban nem tudom félrevezetni.   
\- Sírt is – súgja gonosz mosoly kíséretében, mire megjátszott nyugalmam semmivé lesz.  
\- Mi?! – Vadul pásztázom a termet, hátha meglátom az aprócska alakot.  
Önuralmam megingása egy villanásnyi ideig tart csak, aztán leesik, hogy belesétáltam a csapdába. Hiszen Jessie-ről sok mindent el lehet mondani, de az biztos, hogy soha nem fog nyilvánosan könnyekre fakadni. Miért? Túlzottan büszke és nyakas ahhoz, hogy bárki előtt kimutassa gyengeségét. Lehet, egymagában párnákat zokog át, azonban soha nem nyilvánosan. Mintha csak engem akarna igazolni, „ex legjobb barátom” kárörömmel telve közli: 

\- Ez már túl egyszerű volt, Take! Bármily hihetetlen, azért néha szeretem a kihívásokat!   
Túl sok a szemtanú, már csak emiatt sem ölhetem meg – próbálom csillapítani indulataimat.  
\- Szedd már össze magad – lép közelebb. – Miként leszel így képes megölni a szívedet? – érdeklődik váratlanul feltámadt komolysággal.   
Annyira utálom, amikor rátapint a lényegre a disznója. Fásult beletörődéssel látom be, hogy eddig nem nyújtottam valami fényes teljesítményt, hogy távolabb kerüljek a veszélytől, mit érzelmeim jelentenek.

\- Talán engedned kellene az ösztöneidnek, és nem elfojtani azokat – közli a véleményét, amire egyáltalán nem vagyok kíváncsi. – Miért védekezel ennyire kitartóan? Lazulj, élvezd a percet. Nem lenne rossz látni egy emberibb Takeshi Ryót.   
A kísértés, hogy sutba vágjam minden aggályomat, nem először bukkan fel a nap folyamán, de mint mindig, most is képtelen vagyok engedni a csábításnak Az agyam jól tudja, hogy mindenki számára a legjobb döntést hoztam meg, csak a szívemet kellene még erről meggyőzni. Ketyegőm, ami csak mostanság ébredt öntudatra, meglehetősen nehéz ellenfél, azonban túlzottan régóta uralom érzelmeimet, minthogy engedjek nyomásuknak. Shane nem értheti meg, min megyek keresztül, mit jelent a szerelmem. Szükségem van a támogatására, nem dolgozhat ma ellenem csak azért, mert jó poén. Talán rávezethetem, miért is nem lehetek az, akivé Jessie mellett válhatnék.   
\- Mit tennél, ha szeretnél? – teszem fel az egyszerű kérdést.  
Magabiztos mosoly tűnik fel arcán, mielőtt válaszolna:  
\- Attól függ, mennyire lenne az esetem a csaj.   
Már itt is van az akadékoskodó fajtája – állapítom meg gúnyosan, minden bosszankodás nélkül, hiszen évek óta edződöm rajta. Az iménti sikeres akciója, mikor is beugratott, az utolsó volt ebben az évtizedben.   
\- Feltételes módban beszélünk, nem egy konkrét személyről.  
\- Oh, nem úgy van az! Nem mindegy, milyen a skálás besorolása.  
\- Oké, rendben – sóhajtok beleegyezően. – Képzelj el egy lányt, aki minden rendkívüli követelményednek megfelel...  
\- Mindnek? – vág közbe mohón. – Huh, az maga lenne a megvalósult csoda!   
Az igazi csoda az, hogy ennyire beleéled magadat – állapítom meg némán, és más helyzetben valószínűleg betegre röhögném magamat gyerekes lelkesedése láttán.  
\- Könnyű és kapható, pont ahogy szereted – jegyzem meg iróniától fűtve. – Tehát, ha feltűnne ez a csodás teremtmény mihez kezdenél?  
\- Rögtön ágyba vinném, és hidd el nekem, nagyon szeretném... napokig, vagy amíg kajával bírjuk. Ez a szobaszolgálattól is függ – jegyzi meg elgondolkodva.   
\- Aztán mi lenne?   
\- Hm... tessék? – néz rám meglepetten. – Mi lenne? – ismétli meg elgondolkodva kérdésemet. – Boldogan élnénk. Nem így szokott lenni?   
\- A mi esetünkben nincsen boldogan éltük! – vágom a nyilvánvaló igazságot az arcába. – Bűnözők vagyunk, örökös veszély az életünk.   
\- Látod, ezért kellene a pillanatban élned! – vág vissza azonnal. – Mindig csak a negatívi dolgokra koncentrálsz. Ezzel teljesen elrontod az élvezetet.   
\- Képtelen vagyok a pillanatban élni, mert félek attól, hogy abban a percben holtan látom Jessie-t! Nem élném túl, ha történne vele miattam valami. Az soha nem érdekelt, hogy egyszer meghalok, de miattam senki se vegye el az életét! - tör fel belőlem vadul, és igazi szerencse, hogy senki nincs a közelben, mert jelen állapotomban még az sem érdekel, hogy ki hallja beszélgetésünket.   
Ezután csend telepszik közénk, nem hangzik el semmiféle idióta ötlet vagy frappáns sziporka. Vonásai komolyságot tükröznek, és azt hiszem, végre sikerült megértenie, miért kell bármi áron kitartanom. Szükségem van a segítségére, mert nélküle képtelen vagyok véghezvinni. Ha nincs mellettem száz százalékosan, elbukom.

\- Azt eddig is tudtam, hogy belestél – szólal meg végül nagy sokára. – Azonban te tényleg nagyon...  
\- Igen – szakítom félbe türelmetlenül, mert rohadtul kellemetlen hallgatni az igazságot.  
\- Most én jövök a feltételes kérdéssel – közli váratlanul. – Tételezzük fel, hogy szíved hölgyét foglyul ejtik, az életedet követelik cserébe. Feláldoznád magadat?  
\- Gondolkodás nélkül – válaszolom határozottan.  
\- Semmi tervezés, csak simán belesétálnál a kelepcébe?   
\- Igen.   
\- Komolyan ennyire...?  
\- Muszáj ezen lovagolnod? – szakítom félbe éledező haraggal. – Mellettem vagy ellenem?   
\- Melletted .  
\- Többet nem fogsz hátráltatni az „élj a pillanatban” hülyeséggel? – kérdezek rá a biztonság kedvéért.   
\- A haverjaimat jobban kedvelem élve.  
\- Nálad a szer?   
\- Persze! Sejtettem, hogy valóban kelleni fog. Tehát maradunk ennél a tervnél?   
\- Továbbra sem tetszik az ötleted – jegyzem meg élesen. – Az viszont tény, hogy ha végrehajtjuk, Jessie mindennél jobban el akar majd tűnni a közelemből. Add ide! – Várakozóan nyújtom felé a kezem.

Átvéve undorodva veszem szemügyre az aprócska üvegcsét, ami kulcsfontosságú szerepet játszik abban, hogy összetörjek egy álmot.   
\- Pár csepp elég az italába, észre sem fogja venni, hogy benne van. Mi van az apjával? Nem okozhat gondot az eltávolításban.  
\- Az adósságát rendeztem, szóval minden akadály elhárult, ami miatt maradniuk kellene.   
\- Take, te aztán mindenre gondolsz! – dicsér meg szükségtelenül. – Viszont van egy aprócska dolog, amiről elfeledkeztél – jegyzi meg kajánul.  
\- Miről? – kérdem lenézően.   
\- Hol is van a mi kis áldozatunk? Nélküle nem igazán beszélhetünk sikeres színdarabról.   
\- Veled volt, Shane!   
\- Pontosan ezen van a hangsúly.   
\- A fenébe, hova tűnhetett? – gondolkodom el.   
\- A tökéletes belépője után? – kérdez vissza kezdődő fejfájásom okozója. – Vannak tippjeim...  
Sajnos nekem is – állapítom meg lemondóan, majd szó nélkül, egyszerre indulunk meg.   
\- Szóval, hol is hagytad azokat a csajokat? – teszi fel lényegre törő kérdést. – Ismerve őt, valószínűleg éppen az egyiküket fojtogatja.  
\- Fogalmam sincs – morgom vissza. – Akkor csak az érdekelt, hogy minél messzebb kerüljek a karmaiktól.   
\- Hát akkor, vadászatra fel! – kiált fel vidoran.  
\- Tied a jobb oldali rész.  
\- Legyen inkább a másik – tiltakozik hevesen. – Egy édes kis barna ott pont úgy néz, ahogy szeretem – válaszolja élveteg mosollyal, tekintetét el nem szakítva az adott irányból.   
\- Felőlem – válaszolom érdektelenül. – Csak közben ne feledkezz el a célról.  
\- Hosszú még az éjszaka. Amire sort kell keríteni, arra sor is fog kerülni. – A mondat vészjóslóan hangzik, és hiába villant felém egy megszokott vigyort, baljós előérzet vesz erőt rajtam.

Meggyorsítva lépteimet fürkészem a tömeget, közben próbálom lerázni a rossz érzést, ami belém fészkelte magát. A percek telnek, és hiába fésülöm át a terem rám eső részét, csak nem találom az ismerős alakot. Hol a fenébe lehet?! Miért ilyen átkozottul nagy ez a terem? Ja, persze, hogy beférjen mindenki. Ha bármi botrány törne ki, az egyből nyomra vezetne, de ahogy szemlélem az ember tömeget, úgy látom, mindenki jól mulat.   
Egymásra talált párok simulnak össze meghitten a táncparketten, vidám nevetgélés moraja vegyül a zenébe. A hangulat meghitt, kellemes. Ismeretlen lányok próbálnak megállítani csábítóan felajánlkozva, azonban ezekre a ajánlatokra még csak meg sem torpanok. Számomra nem létezik más, és azt hiszem, ha túl is leszek ezen az éjszakán, utána még nagyon sokáig nem is fog. 

**  
Jessie**

 

Észrevétlenül ki- és visszajutni gyerekjáték volt, főleg, hogy végre megszabadultam az átkozott cipőktől. Valahogy könnyebbnek is érzem magam attól, hogy eldöntöttem, saját stílusban fogok hódítani., és nem a tanultak szerint. Teljesen mindegy, mi van rajtam, mert attól a lényeg nem változik. Öltözhetek hercegnőnek, akkor is maradok az, aki valójában vagyok. Egy fiús lány. Ha ez valakinek nem tetszik az tehet egy szívességet. Ez érvényes Takeshire is. A szerelem miatt nem fogok agyatlan babává válni, hogy ezzel elveszítsem a személyiségemet. Próbáltam más lenni, tényleg, teljes erőfeszítéssel tettem meg mindent az ügy érdekében. Erre mi lett az eredmény? Pofára esés, méghozzá hatalmas és látványos. Köszönöm szépen, ebből többet nem kérek. 

Tehát, amint erőre kapok indulok is, hogy bevegyem a megmászhatatlan várat. Esélyem nem sok a győzelemre, de ilyesmi soha nem érdekelt. Ezen gondolatok kíséretében nyúlok az első falat után, miközben elégedetten szemlélem a kínálatot. Tányérom ugyanis roskadozik a rápakolt finomságoktól, bár nem sokáig, ha rajtam múlik. Mielőtt azonban beleharaphatnék a kiválasztott csirkefalatkába, furcsa zajt vélek hallani.  
\- Sssss...  
Körbekémlelek, de mivel csak zöld rengeteget látok, úgy döntök, biztos csak a képzeletem űz velem tréfát. Ezután ismét elmerülnék az evés örömeiben, mikor ismét felhangzik a zavaró sziszegés.   
\- Sssss...  
Ekkor már komolyan kezdek megijedni. Egyből rémisztőnek találom az eddigi barátságos zöldet, ami körülvesz. A minidzsungelem megtelik ismeretlen veszélyekkel. Hideg borzongás fut keresztül rajtam, pedig a klímával eddig nem volt semmi gond. Egy egészen kicsit érzem magamat hülyének ,mikor hangosan megfogalmazom az engem legjobban foglakoztató kérdést.   
\- V-van itt valaki?  
Rövid idő múlva végre egy érthető mondat hangzik el, mellőzve a fura zörejeket.  
\- A csirkét.  
A kérést, vagy inkább parancsot meglehetősen különösnek találom: A páfrányok szeretik a panírozott csirkefalatkákat? Érdekes. Valamint az is, hogy mennyire ismerős a követelődző hang.  
Némileg idegesen nyújtom a kezemben lévő falatot a zajforrás irányába. Egyáltalán nem tartom jó dolognak, hogy húsevő a drága. Váratlanul egy kéz tűnik fel, és ragadja magával az ételt. Mi a fene? Keze van! Egy pillanatra teljesen lesüllyedek idióta színvonalra, és ezért a következő pillanatban a fél napja tartó koplalásomat hibáztatom. Ugyanis leesik, ki is a kajarabló.

\- Kicsim, már olyan régen nem ettem! Baromi jó itt a koszt.  
\- Apa?!   
Ezután előtűnik a jól ismert arc, és mohón szemez a kajámmal. Válasz gyanánt oda se figyelve tömöm a számba az ételt, közben figyelmeztetőleg morgom:  
\- Enyém! Szerezz magadnak, ha akarsz!  
\- De Bogárkám... én vagyok az, Apuci! – nyújtja felém kérlelően a markát.   
\- Apuci?! – nyelek egy hatalmasat, hogy folytatni tudjam a mondatot. – Aki miatt fiúnak kellett kiadnom magamat?   
\- Khm... hát igen, viszont nézd a jó oldalát.   
Érdeklődve vonom fel szemöldökömet, hogy fejtse csak ki, mi is az a jó, amiben részem volt. Eltelik egy perc, és a kajakupac egyre biztosabban fogy, miközben ősöm az ideális folytatáson gondolkodik.  
\- Például ez a puccos estély! Soha nem lettünk volna odahaza hivatalosak ilyenre – böki ki végül diadalmasan a megoldást, aztán, mivel ezzel nem került közelebb a tányéromhoz, más taktikához folyamodik. – Mondtam már milyen csini vagy... Héé, te LÁNYNAK vagy öltözve?! – esik le végre időben számára is a tény. – Rájöttek?   
Rémülete szemmel látható, és bár szeretem őt húzni, a szívem mélyén azért jó lánya vagyok. Emiatt úgy döntök, jobb, ha nem tudja meg a teljes igazságot.   
\- Nem egészen – válaszolom, miután alaposan átgondoltam a lehetőségeket. – Én most amolyan lánynak öltözött srác vagyok. Hülye fogadás, amit elveszítettem.   
\- Furcsa fiúkkal barátkozol – állapítja meg végül.   
\- A Sorsnak kegyetlen humorérzéke van. Amúgy hol voltál? – terelem el a témát. – Egyetlen szó nélkül tűntél el!   
\- Mr. K. magához hívatott – válaszolja derűsen, de ettől cseppet sem nyugszom meg. 

Az ösztön, mely életem során mindig jelezte a baj közeledését, ha apámról volt szó, finoman megrezdülve ébredezik. Ez pedig nem sok jót jelent, mert legnagyobb bánatomra soha nem tévedtem még, ha a gazságai felfedéséről volt szó. Az étvágyam azonnal elmegy, és a tényért önként passzolom át.   
\- Ne kímélj! Mondd, mit tettél? – Váratlanul eszembe jut valami, amitől a veríték ellep. – Pusztán kíváncsiságból kérdem meg: Mr. K. lányos apuka?  
\- Hm? Azt hiszem van egy neki. – Oda sem figyelve válaszol, miközben habzsolja a kaját. – A pletykák szerint az apjára ütött, szóval nem egy szépség.  
\- Bedobtál megint a közösbe, mi? – vádolom meg rögtön hevesen. – Eljegyeztél egy másik nőnemű lénnyel, csak hogy megszabadulj erről a helyről!   
Meglepetten pillanat rám, majd arcán egy számító mosoly tűnik fel.  
\- Néha komolyan egy lépéssel előttem jársz! Az én kis büszkeségem – ragyog fel arca. – Azonban nem tettem semmi ilyet. Ha még indulásom előtt vetetted fel ezt a lehetőséget, akkor talán előfordulhatott volna ez a lehetőség.  
Vállára csapva közlöm véleményemet az elhangzottakról:   
\- Utállak!  
\- Nyugi, csak vicceltem!   
Szavai egy cseppet sem nyugtatnak meg. Egyre erősebben érzem a katasztrófa közelségét, mint egér a konyhában lévő sajtot. Ezért újabb támadást indítok, hogy kiszedjem belőle, mit akar teljesen feleslegesen rejtegetni előlem:   
\- Emelkedett az adósságunk! Komolyan végezni fog veled, ha nem fizetsz.   
\- Nála már nincs többé terhünk – válaszolja büszkén.   
\- Mi? – kérdezek vissza döbbenten. – Hogyan, vagy inkább, miért?!   
Egy bölcselkedő választ kapok erre, ami kíváncsiságomat egy cseppet sem elégíti ki.  
\- Van, amikor az embernek csak el kell fogadnia az élet kínálta lehetőséget, és nem kérdezősködni.   
\- Tehát nem tudod! Ez nagyon gyanús.  
\- Neked egyszerűen semmi sem jó! – közli, majd adná vissza az üressé vált tányért, de tekintetemet látva inkább tovább szorongatja. – Mindjárt mindenféle dolgokkal vádolod meg ártatlan Atyádat!   
\- Valóban? – érdeklődöm méznél is édesebb hangon. – Ezt tenném?  
\- Bizony! – bólogat hevesen. – Pedig most igazán örülhetsz, mert levetheted a fiúgúnyát. Habár most pont nem abban vagy., de a lényeg, hogy éjfélkor szépen lelépünk innen... 

Döbbentem bámulom, miközben csak a mondat vége jut el hozzám a többi elveszik a semmibe. Elmenni? Most? Szó sem lehet róla! Ha innét kiteszem a lábam, minden kapcsolatom megszakad Takeshivel. Nekem egyszerűen maradnom kell! Ez az utolsó gondolat némileg magamhoz térít, és ráébredek, eljutottam a mélypontra. Önként és dalolva maradnék fiú, csak azért, hogy egy srác közelében lehessek. A szerelem tényleg egy baromi nagy szívás!   
\- Jessie! – hajol az arcomba, ezzel kiszakítva önsanyargató gondolataimból. – A nénikédhez mész, tessék, itt a cím – nyújt át egy darabka papírt. – Van ezen a ruhán zseb?   
\- Nincs, mint ahogy nénikével sem rendelkezem. Mi ez az egész?  
\- Gyanús volt ez a nagy csönd – motyogja az orra alatt. - Kicsim! – Becézéssel indítaná az újabb szóáradatot, de durván belefojtom a szót.  
Ugyanis értelmet nyer egy apróság, ami felett amatőr módon elsiklottam.   
\- Álljunk csak meg. Mit is mondtál, mikor az adósságról beszéltünk? – Ahogy kiejtem a szavakat, látom szemének különös villanását, és tudom, jó helyen keresgélek. – Valami olyasmit, hogy „Nála már nincs terhünk.” Akkor kinél van még?   
\- Semmi sem kerülheti el a figyelmedet – adja meg végül magát. – Tudod, mikor a jó hírt megtudtam, még volt egy kis időm a visszatérésig, és hát... elmentem pár helyre. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan, de sikerült pár aprócska tartozást összehoznom. Nem komoly... de azért jó lenne, ha különválnánk, csak amíg nem rendeződik a dolog. 

Üvölthetnék, de minek? Felelőtlensége fájdalmas, de tenni ellene nem lehet. A kár megtörtént. Azonban erős a gyanúm, hogy csupán töredékét tudom az igazságnak, és valami igen mélybe nyúlt bele, ha külön kell válnunk. Ilyen még eddig soha nem fordult elő.  
\- Van egy nénikém? – érdeklődöm inkább fásultan a további faggatózás helyett.   
\- A nővérem. Nem rajongunk túlzottan egymásért, viszont téged hajlandó befogadni. Egy haverral megbeszéltem, hogy jöjjön érted, elvisz hozzá, odakint vár...  
\- Hé! - kiáltok rá. - Mi az, hogy valaki más?! Te hol leszel eközben?   
Arcán a ritkán látható bűntudat hullámzik át, mielőtt válaszolna.  
\- Miattad jöttem csak vissza, hogy elmondjam, a nénikédnél kell maradnod... és hogy elbúcsúzzak.   
Váratlanul, fél kézzel a tányért markolászva hevesen magához ölel, és a fülembe súgja alig hallhatóan   
\- Sajnálom, hogy egy semmire sem jó apa vagyok.   
Átkarolom, államat vállának támasztva morgom vissza:  
\- Lehetnél rosszabb is.   
\- Komolyan? Hogyan? – tudakolja, hangjában éledező kíváncsisággal.  
\- Ha női ruhák iránt mutatnál elepedhetetlen vonzódást – válaszolom meg azonnal a kérdést.  
Döcögős nevetés tör fel belőle, majd elengedve büszkén mér végig.   
\- Az én kislányom!   
\- Nem megyek el – közlöm vele teljes nyugalommal, ezzel megtörve a meghitt hangulatot. – Most semmiképp sem. Ma este, ha a világ a feje tetejére áll, akkor is véghezviszem, amit elhatároztam.   
\- Nem teheted...! – állna neki ellenkezni, azonban, ahogy szemebe néz, el is hallgat. – Az én vérem vagy, minden kétséget kizáróan.   
\- Legalább megtapasztalod egyszer az életben, hogy mit éreztem minden nem kívánt akciódnál! – vetem a szemére.   
\- Mennyi időre van szükséged?  
\- Erre az estére mindenképp – válaszolom komolyan.   
\- Megéri a kockázatot? – pillanat rám egy vérbeli szerencsejátékos fürkésző tekintetével.   
\- Igen. – Határozottságom ebből az egyetlen szóból világosan kitűnik.  
Miután szemmel láthatóan hat lóval sem lehetne elcibálni, a következő szavak kíséretében adja beleegyezését:  
\- Azt hiszem, a lelkivilágomnak az lesz a legjobb, ha nem kérdem, mit is akarsz elérni. Viszont azt vésd az eszedbe, hogy legfeljebb délig el kell tűnnöd. Értve vagyok?   
Aprót bólintok, majd megkérdem:  
\- Miért ez a sietség? Milyen alakokkal akadtál össze?   
Zordan maga elé mered, miközben, mint egy gyermek, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre, vallja be a sietség okát.  
\- Az első hibát akkor követtem el, mikor inni kezdtem. A másodikat meg ott, hogy beszéltem olyanokkal, akikkel nem kellett volna. Ezért mondjuk úgy, ha Mr. K. a pénz miatt már, ha nem is ölhet meg, azért még végezhet velünk, hogy átvertük.  
Rémülten szorítom meg karját.  
\- Tudja?   
\- Idő kérdése csupán. Szóval, hajtsd végre, amit akarsz. A cimborámat pedig meggyőzöm, várjon még pár órát.   
\- Hol találkozom vele?   
\- Ő fog megkeresni, neked csak annyi dolgod lesz, hogy vele menj. A nénikéd címe?   
Meglibbentem a kezemben lévő papírt, majd ruhám mellrészébe gyűröm, mivel máshova rakni nincs lehetőségem.  
\- Vigyázz magadra! – vetem magamat karjaiba. – Amint tudsz, gyere értem!  
Percekig tartjuk egymást, hiszen ki tudja, mikor találkozhatunk újra. Elengedve gyengéden simít végig arcomon, és mielőtt eltűnne a zöld rengetegben azt mondja:  
\- Gyönyörű vagy ebben a ruhában. 

Miután magamra maradok, dermedten állok, közben komoly veszély fenyeget, hogy sírásba török ki. Minden olyan gyorsan zajlott le, és egy pillanat alatt egyedül maradtam a világban. Nem mintha apámra annyira számítani lehetett volna, mert kettőnk közül én voltam a felnőtt, de azért mégis... ő az apám. Most pedig egy ismeretlen rokon nyakába sózott, akiről eddig még csak nem is hallottam. Egyáltalán van értelme még szerelmet vallanom, ha úgyis mennem kell? Elég! – utasítom magamat határozottan. Kételkedésre nincs idő. Döntöttem, visszacsinálni nem lehet, és őszintén szólva, nem is akarom.

Most a legfontosabb, hogy végre ott legyek, ahol egész nap lenni akartam. Takeshi Ryo mellett. Az, hogy mit tartogat számomra a jövő, azzal később is ráérek foglalkozni. Életem első szerelmét élem meg, és ha elszalasztanám ezt az esélyt, örökké bánnám. Az est további részében a felesleges gondokat félresöpröm, mert a pillanat fontos, és nem a holnap. Igen, ehhez az elhatározáshoz fogom magam tartani.  
Ruhámat megigazítom, de mielőtt kilépnék rejtekemből, eszembe jut egy igencsak fájdalmas észrevétel. Mezítláb senki emberfia nem venne komolyan, ha szerelemről kezdenék csacsogni, főleg, ha Take-ről van szó. Tehát vissza kell szereznem a cipőmet, méghozzá sürgősen. A gond csupán annyi ezzel, hogy dühömben lerúgva nem figyeltem meg alaposan, hova is kerültek.  
\- A francba – káromkodom hangosan.

Egy újabb homokszem került a gépezetbe. Nyugi, a terem nem olyan nagy azért... legfeljebb egy óra alatt megtalálom. Biztatásom nem sokat ér, és próbálok nem is gondolni a tömegre, amin keresztül kell majd furakodnom, ami pedig még jobban megnehezíti majd a keresgélést. A lényeg az, hogy először a lábbeliken van a hangsúly, aztán utána megyek szerelmet vallani, mit sem törődve a következményekkel. 

Fáradtan megállapítom, hogy én hülye, még azt gondoltam, _viszonylag_ könnyű menet lesz a ma este. Erre hason kezdtem a bált, most meg kutathatok az asztalok alatt. Csodás kilátások!   
Sóhajtva lépek ki a nyílt térre, közben komolyan eltöprengek azon, hogy naivságra vajon van-e bármiféle gyógymód? Ha igen, akkor azonnal jelentkezem a kezelésre... csak ezt az éjszakát éljem túl.


	48. Az utolsó csepp

**  
Jessie**

 

A mezítlábas lét határozottan előnyös, ha gyorsan kell eltűnni egy tett színhelyéről. Ennek megfelelően sebesen siklok át a vendégek között keletkező kis réseken. Gyorsaságomnak hála pár pillanattal később már nem is hallom a mögöttem felharsanó szitokáradatot. Elégedetten húzom el a számat, hiszen három banyát hagytam kiterülve. Ezzel pedig végre magukon is megtapasztalták, hogy a gravitációval nem lehet szórakozni. 

Ki gondolta volna, hogy cipőm keresése közben a Sors kegyes is lehet hozzám? Mondjuk, még csak remélni sem mertem ilyesmit, tekintve, hogyan indult az este. A lehetőség, hogy egyenlítsek a csajos bandánál, szinte tálcán kínálta magát. Egyszerűen sikerült pont jó helyre néznem, ezzel kiszúrva feltűnő hármasukat. Amúgy sem lehetett volna őket figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ugyanis hevesen gesztikulálva, indulatoktól fűtötten vitáztak valami nagyon fontoson. Ebből már sejtettem, csupán idő kérdése, hogy egymásnak essenek... A türelem azonban soha nem volt erényem.   
Ezért hát rásegítettem kicsit a dolgokra. Azt nem is reméltem, hogy dominóeffektust idézek elő, és mindannyian zuhanni fognak. Váratlan meglepetés volt ez számomra. Öröm volt nézni, ahogy az első zuhanni kezdett az én véletlen kis taszításomnak hála. Aztán az egyensúlyát megőrizni próbálván kapaszkodott volna az előtte állóba, mire az szintén megbillent, ezután a harmadik már csak saját balszerencséjének köszönhette végzetét.   
Mondhatjuk, ő volt a ráadás. Habár még sokáig élveztem volna a jelenetet, további bonyodalomba már tényleg nem akartam keveredni. Bölcs meglátásomhoz az is hozzájárult, hogy erőfölény tekintetében teljesen alulmaradtam volna. Ezért inkább gyorsan eltűntem a helyszínről, hogy még csak fogalmuk se legyen arról, mi is történt valójában, hadd okolják egymást a balesetért. 

Mikor már úgy érzem, biztonságos távolságba kerültem, akkor állok csak meg. Viszont sietségemnek köszönhetően érzem meg igazán, hogy érkezésemkor szerzett zúzódásaim bizony nem cseppet fájnak. Gondolkodás nélkül húzom fel a szoknyát a térdemig, hogy szemügyre vegyem a lábamat. Csinos kis kék foltot sikerült beszereznem. Az elmúlt napoknak köszönhetően igazán színes egyéniség lettem. Csuklómon szalagok takarják a foltjaimat, illetve alapozó által vagyok fedve, erre most még a lábam is sorra került.   
Bosszúsan engedem ki a selymes anyagot ujjaim közül, hogy aztán felnézve arcomat vörös tűz borítsa lángba. Áh, a fenébe, már megint elfejtettem a lányos viselkedés alapszabályainak egyikét. A rám meredő fedő tekintetek kereszttüzében megpróbálkozom egy félszeg mosollyal, hátha most segít. Hatástalannak bizonyul; ahogy az engem fürkésző tekintetek lézerként vágnak belém, és lejjebb haladva elérnek meztelen lábaimhoz, úgy érzem, menten hamuvá égek. Ezért csak egy dolgot tehetek – miközben vadul átkozom Shane-t meg a tanácsait –, mégpedig azt, hogy sebesen illanok tovább egy kevésbé ellenséges terepre. Az egyedüli jó dolog az egészben az, hogy a fájdalmat már nem is érzem. 

Így érek el végül szinte észrevétlenül a kívánt területre, ahol cipőim hollétét sejtem. Némileg kifáradva támaszkodom az egyik asztalnak. Eddig is élt bennem a gyanú, hogy a hölgyként való viselkedés elsajátításához nem elég fél nap, mostanra viszont határozottan tény lett. Mint az is, hogy ez a sznob flancolás nem nekem való. Rohadtul fárasztó állandóan arra figyelni, mit tehet az ember, és mit nem. Pedig hivatalosan még csak pár perce veszek részt a bálon, mert eddig lényegében az „aljnövényzetben” bujkáltam.   
Óvatosan körbekémlelek, de mivel jelenleg senki sem figyel, úgy érzem, méltóságteljesen be tudok nézni az asztalról hosszan leomló abrosz alá. Erősen remélem, hogy a szerencse végre mellém szegődik, de miután meggyőződöm arról, mi van az asztal alatt, elégedetlenül hümmögök egy sort.  
Olyan nehéz lett volna, ha elsőre sikerülne valami? Naná, hogy igen! Csalódottságomban úgy döntök, fenébe az illemmel, és kézbe kapok egy csábítóan krémes nyalánkságot. Az édességet élvezve úgy érzem, valaki a szervezők közül igazi asztalmániás volt, mert a keresési körzetemben rohadtul sok helyezkedik el. Kelletlenül cserkészem be a következő célpontot, ami alá bekukkanthatok, remélve, hogy végre célba érek. 

A harmadik süti, valamint a sokadik asztal után ráébredek egy rémisztő dologra: az édesség már egyáltalán nem is olyan finom, mint volt. Ez is mutatja, hogy kezd komolyan frusztrálni a sok abrosz látványa. Eddig a cukorbevitel terén soha nem volt gondom. Lassan már ott tartok, hogy az sem érdekel, ha látványosan keresem, mit botor módon elveszítettem.  
Teszek rá, ki mit gondol, csak legyen meg végre a cipőm. Indulatokkal fűtve hajolok le ismét, azonban az előzőekhez képest a reakcióm végre nem egy dühös morgás, hanem egy széles mosoly. Megvan! Sajnos azonban az öröm rövid ideig tar, mivel gyorsan kiderül, hogy nem érem el az átkozottakat.   
Ahhoz, hogy visszaszerezzem őket, bizony félig-meddig be kell másznom értük. Bosszúsan fújtatok, majd körbenézve úgy vélem, nem leszek feltűnő. Ezen gondolatnak hála sietősen ereszkedek térde, és félig bekuszva kaparintom a kezeim közé a lábbeliket, aztán sietősen tolatok is kifelé. Épp átadnám magam a sikerélmény örömének, mikor oldalra fordulva szembetalálom magamat egy pár lábbal. Ebben a fagyott másodpercben egyetlen aprócska kérés fogalmazódik meg bennem: csak ne Takeshi álljon előttem. 

A megaláztatásom mások előtt nem számít, amúgy is hozzá vagyok szokva. Viszont Take előtt nem vágyom mélyebbre merülni. Mennyire kényes a szituációm? Nem is értem, miért merül fel bennem a kérdés, hisz a válasz rá olyan egyszerű, mint az ilyen esetekben általában. Mivel azonban a listázási mániám mindig nagy segítség egy-egy pánikroham alkalmával, ezért, miközben lassan felfelé pillantok, számba veszem, miért is vagyok cikis helyzetben.

1\. Az asztal alól lógtam ki egy másodperccel korában.   
2\. Meztelen tappancsom szemmel láthatóan kikandikál ruhám fodrai alól.  
3.Egy pár cipőt szorongatok a kezemben.  
4\. A többivel inkább ne is foglalkozzunk, mert valószínűleg a hajam és minden egyéb is másképp áll, mint indulásomkor. Tehát tükör nélkül is megmondhatom, állapotom messze került a tökéletestől.   
Végkövetkeztetés: Ezt szavakkal már nem lehet kidumálni vagy akár szépíteni rajta. 

Ahogy a legutolsó ponthoz érve feltekintek, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok fel, mert a várt kék szempár helyett egy csokoládé színűvel fonódik össze tekintetem. Fagyos rémületem egyből enged pár fokot, mivel egy teljesen ismeretlen előtt már igazán nem számít ez a kényes momentum. A kitartó tekintet hatására végül úgy döntök, ismét bevetem a mosolyt, és hogy pár szó igazán nem árthat.  
– Szóval én... a cipőm... hát igen.  
Vagy mégis – jövők rá –, hiszen zavarom alaposan befolyásolja beszélő tehetségemet. Emiatt azonnal rádöbbenek, hogy jobb lett volna, ha inkább néma maradok. Ezzel elérek a másik lehetőséghez, amivel kivághatom magamat a kínos percből. Szavak helyett jobb, ha a sietős távozás híve maradok. Már pattannék is fel, hogy aztán rekordsebességgel hagyjam magára az ismeretlent. Viszont váratlan kérdése megakadályoz szándékomban.  
– A cipőtolvaj már itt is garázdálkodik?

Értetlenül pislogok egyet, majd mikor felém nyújtja kezét, hogy felsegítsen, megismétlem. Ösztönösen fogadom el a segítséget, és tenyerébe kapaszkodva állok fel. Lábbelimről közben meg is feledkezem. A következő percben már hajolnék is le értük, mikor egy komolyan nem várt fordulat következik be. Olyat tesz, amire legvadabb álmaimban sem mertem még gondolni.   
Ugyanis utánozhatatlan kecsességgel térdel elém, mint egy valódi herceg. Ezzel a hasonlóság nem merül ki, mivel aszerint is cselekszik. Ezzel megtapasztalom, mit érezhetett Hamupipőke, mikor ráadták az üvegtopánkát. Ámulva élem meg a percet, ahogy finom mozdulatokkal segítik fel rám az elveszett cipellőimet. A végén pedig felnéz, és ahogy előttem térdel, megállapítom: állati helyes. Ebben az észrevételben persze az is közrejátszik, hogy nem mindennap térdelnek elém.  
Miért is nem tűntek fel eddig arcának arányos vonásai? – merül fel bennem a kábult kérdés. Ja, persze, hiszen nekem van egy Takeshim! – jutok el kissé nehézkesen a megoldáshoz. Ez a lebutult állapot valahogy nincs ínyemre, ezért mentálisan adok magamnak egy pofont, hogy végre visszatérjek a Föld nevű bolygóra. És azért is, hogy bebizonyítsam önkéntes segítőmnek, képes vagyok az értelmes beszédre, nem csak fél szavakra.  
– Köszi – lehelem elhaló hangon, ugyanis a srác végre felhagy az előbbi pozíciójával.  
Fölém magasodva tekint le azokkal a zabálnivaló szemekkel.   
– Ki vagy te? – Szerencsére nem teszem hozzá a „dicső lovag jelzőt”, bár nem sok választ el tőle.  
Torkomat megköszörülve pár másodpercet nyerve próbálom jobban észhez téríteni cseppfolyóssá vált énemet, de nem sokra megyek vele. Életem során még soha nem volt ilyen pillanatom, mint a mostani.   
– Pierre. – Válasz közben helyes arcán egy csintalan mosoly tűnik fel. – Már egy ideje figyeltelek, és csak az alkalomra vártam, mikor a segítségedre siethetek – közli lefegyverző őszinteséggel.   
Pirulok nagyon, de szerencsére még idejébe megálljt parancsolok lányregényes képzeltemnek, mielőtt totális hülyét csinálnék magamból. Nem fogom engedni, hogy pár szép szó megszédítsen. Különben is, én határozottan monogám vagyok. Hiába fogalmazódik meg ez bennem, mégsem mozdulok egy tapodtat sem. Miért? Mivel olyan kedvesen segítőkész volt, nem tehetem meg vele, hogy udvariatlan bunkó módjára szó nélkül itt hagyom.   
– Khm... cipőtolvaj? – próbálom elterelni a témát más vizekre. – Itt ilyen is van?

Erőlködve igyekszem felidézni, milyen tantárgyak vannak ezen a helyen, de lábbelitolvajlásra nem emlékszem. A kapott magyarázat után rögtön meg is értem, miért.  
– Egy csomó lány arról panaszkodott ma az igazgatónak, hogy valaki elemelte a cipőjüket. Érdekes módon csak a 37-es méret érdekelte – pillant le a lábamra –, pont, mint a tied.   
Vöröslő arcomnak most már semmi köze sincs a sráchoz, hanem egyes-egyedül a ténynek, amit közölt. Gyanús is volt, hogy Shane csak úgy elővarázsolta a semmiből ezeket, így most már legalább tudom, hogy nem rejtett hobbiként voltak nála.  
– Vagy talán nem így volt? – kérdezi lágyan.  
Némileg megriadok, mert rém kellemetlen lenne, ha kiderülne, nemhogy áldozat, de valamilyen szinten közreműködő vagyok. Zavartan rázom meg a fejemet, és úgy határozok, újra bevetem a szőke idióta tanácsát, hátha most eredménye is lesz. Bájosan elmosolyodom, és az este kezdete óta most először nem kell hozzá megerőltetnem az arcizmaimat.   
– Ez amolyan csajos tréfa volt, hogy feldobjuk a bált – magyarázom meg sután, mit is kerestem az asztal alatt.   
Kínosan telnek a másodpercek, aztán megkönnyebbülten tapasztalom, hogy a csokoládé szemek melegsége nem csökken.   
– A női féltékenység – leheli kedveskedve. – Egy ilyen szép virágot nem lenne szabad bántani. 

Határozottan monogám vagyok! – emlékeztetem magamat újra, aztán kiegészítem azzal, hogy ettől még látni szabad. Ezzel nem vétek egy szabály ellen sem. Valamint igazán jó alkalom a gyakorlásra is. Hiszen, ha már egy teljesen ismeretlen sráctól dadogó idiótává válok, akkor mi lesz, ha Take-kel maradok kettesben? Miként fogok én így szerelmet vallani?!   
A mostani helyzetből nyilvánvalóan kiderül, hogy lányos énemre ráfér egy kis plusz gyakorlás. Hiszen eddigi életem során bátran küldtem el melegebb éghajlatra a fiúkat, esetleg meg is vertem őket, de bájcsevegni velük nem szoktam. Viszont most itt van rá a kitűnő alkalom.   
Ahogy mondani szokták, a cél szentesíti az eszközt. Számító gondolataimat tudtán kívül Pierre zavarja meg, aki rendületlenül bámul, mintha a világ legfinomabb csokis fánkja lennék. Hízelgő ez a figyelem, és jót tesz sértett önérzetemnek, ezt el kell ismernem. Take jeges viselkedése alaposan megtépázott, most, azonban olyan, mintha a nap sugarai cirógatnának.   
Viszont hosszú távon nem igazán bírom az ilyen fokú csodálatot. Tekintetének tüzessége a másodpercek múlásával inkább mélységes zavarba ejt. Emiatt menekülésképpen felkapok egy, a közelben lévő habos csodát, hátha a cukor segít megerősíteni védelmi vonalaimat. Mielőtt azonban mohón a számba tömném, eszembe jut társaságom. Ezért aprót harapok csupán, majd, ahogy a megfigyelésem során láttam, szerzek egy tányért, és arra teszem, szünetet tartva a habzsolásban. Már éppen visszanyert hidegvéremet egy apró mozdulat teszi semmissé.   
– Itt maradt egy kis tejszín. – Arcomhoz nyúl, letörli, aztán szépen ívelt ajkához víve tünteti el a maradékot.

Sóbálvánnyá meredve bámulom mindezt, mert az, hogy valaki ennyire közvetlenül érjen hozzám megismerkedésünk után kb. öt perccel, meglehetősen új. Ez aztán alaposan feladja a leckét, mert az adott pillanatban képtelen vagyok eldönteni, mit tegyek. Háborodjak fel vagy csináljak úgy, mintha semmi különöset nem tett volna? Ilyen helyzetben egy csajos csaj miként reagálna?   
Azzal tisztában vagyok, hogy én mit tennék, ha eredeti verziómban lennék itt. Viszont, mivel már elhatároztam, hogy én most gyakorlok, ezért el sem futhatok, valamint be sem húzhatok neki. Mondjuk, a második lehetőséget valószínűleg nem tenném meg, mert ahhoz túlzottan vonzó az arca. Bűn lenne kék monoklit hagyni rajta.   
– Felkérhetlek egy táncra?  
Kérdése teljesen váratlanul ér, főleg az adott helyzetben, mivel még erősen az foglal le, miként reagáljak az érintésre. Ezért szinte fel sem fogom a mondat lényegét, és mintha csak névsorolvasáson lennék, azonnal rávágom az első szót, ami eszembe jut.  
– Igen.

Ezután ér csak el igazán a döbbenet, mert fáziskéséssel ugyan, de végre felfogom, mibe egyeztem bele. Tiltakozni azonban már késő. Sütim messze kerül tőlem, ahogy finom erőszakkal húzni kezd a táncparkett felé. Rémülten jövők rá, hogy bizony innen nincs menekvés. Nem mintha a zene annyira rossz lenne, vagy akár tömegnyomortól kellene tartanom a parketten. Valamint az sem lenne igaz, hogy azt mondanám, nem vágytam arra, hogy én is ott keringjek a többiek között a zene ütemére. Őszintén szólva titkon reméltem, talán Take-kel lejthetek majd egyet. Azonban vele más lett volna.   
Életem első táncát vele akartam megejteni, nem pedig egy Pierre-rel. Legyen bármilyen kedves meg minden, de akkor is... Lehet, butaság, valamiért mégis fontosnak érzem, hogy minden első alkalmat ezentúl az életemben csak egy személynek tartogassak. Ezért aztán a táncolók közelébe érve kirántom karomat a kezéből, és ismeretségünk sokadik percében végre megtalálom határozott énemet.  
– Nincs kedvem hozzá – mondom ki tisztán érthetően.   
Új partnerem arcán feltűnik kegy elnéző mosoly, amit valahogy most egyáltalán nem találok kedvesnek.  
– Ugyan, ne kéresd magad! – A mondat végén pedig már ismét nyúlna felém, azonban hátralépve akadályozom meg ebben.  
– Azt mondtam, nem – ismétlem meg a visszautasítást, aztán fordulnék is el. 

Eközben pedig óvatlanul nem figyelek, hiszen azt hiszem, eléggé kifejtettem már, hogy mit nem akarok. Viszont a következő pillanatban újra megérzem a csuklómra fonódó ujjak szorítását. Fájdalmasan szisszenek fel, hiszen különösen érzékeny területet sikerült megmarkolnia. Ezzel pedig megállapítást nyert, hogy valódi lovagok nem léteznek, csak csalóka utánzatok. Legalábbis az eddig fényesnek hitt páncél most alaposan repedezik, és makacssága miatt már cseppet sem látom olyan vonzónak, mint előtte.   
– Mivel ma estére nincs partnered, ezért az én feladatom, hogy vigyázzak rád – magyarázza meg akadékoskodása okát. – Mellettem semmi bántódásod nem eshet.  
– Már van kísérőm – válaszom, közben megpróbálom a lehető legfinomabban kihúzni csuklómat a markából, teljesen eredménytelenül.   
Kísérletemre egy ragyogó mosolyt kapok, mely valahogy varázsát vesztette. Soha nem szerettem, ha valamire erőszakkal akartak kényszeríteni.   
– Ugyan, nem kell szégyenlősködni – leheli felém hajolva, és szemének csokoládé színe elmélyül.   
A férfiak azt mondják nem értik a nők észjárását, és ez oda-vissza igaz. Azonban egy dologban egy nő mindig biztos lehet: mikor járnak piszkos gondolatok az erősebbik nem fejében.  
A srác pontosan úgy néz rám, ahogy Take szokott, mielőtt megcsókol. Habár akkor ez a pillantás remegő várakozást vált ki belőlem, most csak valami kellemetlen szorítást érzek a gyomrom tájékán. Ha totálisan naiv lenék, akkor okolhatnám ezért az elfogyasztott töménytelen mennyiségű sütit. Sajnos, azonban nem ez okozza a heves reakciót. Miként lehet az, hogy a nem is oly rég vonzó személy hirtelen valaki más lesz?   
Inkább nem is próbálok erre választ találni, mert pontosan eddig a ponting tartott a türelmem. Hiába akartam a normális visszautasítás mellett maradni, úgy tűnik, valaki nem érti a „nem” szót. Ezzel pedig egy igencsak feledni vágyó elméket kavar fel bennem.   
Szerencsére pontosan tudom, mi a teendő ilyen esetekben. Itt már nincs helye kételynek. Mielőtt azonban megrúghatnám ott, ahol biztosan fájna neki, egy túlzottan ismerős hang gátol meg abban, hogy kivitelezzem a tervem.   
– Vedd le a kezedet a csajomról, ha jót akarsz magadnak.

A hang jeges, akár egy jégcsap, a mondat jelentésére mégis elönt a forróság, pedig inkább fel kellene háborodnom a birtokos jelzőn. Azonban egyszerűen csak örülök, hogy végre itt van velem az, akit igazán látni szerettem volna. Alig veszem észre, hogy Pierre szó nélkül enged szorításán, és ezzel szabaddá válok.   
Mentegetőzését nem is hallom, annyira csak egyvalakire koncentrálok. Látványa szó szerint elvarázsol, azon sem lepődnék meg, ha virágszirmok kezdenének potyogni a semmiből. Szerencsére még ebben az állapotomban is feltűnik, hogy Take finoman szólva is nagyon ideges. Valószínűleg mindjárt az öklét is beveti, ahelyett, hogy további felesleges szavakra pocsékolná az idejét. Ezt pedig nem engedhetem. Hiába a szédítő, viharos kékség, valamit tennem kell. A villámhárító hálátlan szerepét kell magamra vállalnom.  
Nem mintha annyira félteném erőszakos ismerősömet, attól, hogy tisztességre neveljék. Az ok, ami miatt védeni kell az idiótát, meglehetősen önös: ha tömegverekedés tör ki, akkor én itt ma nem vallok szerelemet. Ezen gondolatok életem egyik legelvetéltebb tettére sarkallnak. A dühöngő Takeshi Ryo elé vetem magamat. A gond ezzel pusztán annyi, hogy fogalmam sincs, miként tudnám meggátolni a katasztrófát.  
– Már kerestelek! – közlöm vele sután. 

A jeges tekintet új áldozat után kutatva mélyed belém.  
– Veszem észre – jegyzi meg gúnyosan. – Állj félre. – Kérése túlzottan lágyan hangzik egyfajta figyelmeztető jelként.  
Rövid ismeretségünk ellenére egyvalamit határozottan állíthatok szívem választottjáról: ha hangja felvesz egyfajta selymesen lágy élt, akkor ott komoly baj van. Ezért mindenki jobban teszi, ha fülét- farkát behúzva menekül. Innentől kezdve jól tudom, már csak a gyorsaságon múlik, hogy ne legyen baj. Természetesen továbbra is az élvonalban maradok, de közben vakmerően fordulok Pierre felé.  
– Köszönök mindent, remélem még találkozunk. Szia! – hadarom.  
Szerencsére a srácnak is gyorsan forog az agya, ezért további szavakra nem is vesztegetve az idejét, távozik a terepről, méghozzá meglehetősen sietősen. A veszély azonban ezzel még nem múlt el, mert mögöttem bizony egy vulkán készül kitörni. Karok markolnak a vállamba, próbálva félretolni, hogy a menekülő nyomába eredjenek.   
Érezve ezt a szándékát, vissza fordulva szó szerint a karjaiba vetem magam. Meglepett sóhaj tör fel belőle, de nem kísérel meg lerázni magáról. Ez már fél győzelem – állapítom meg. Ezzel még nem vonult el teljesen a vihar. Félek, ha csak egy hangyányit elmozdulok, meggondolja magát, aztán megy Pierre-t vadászni.   
– Táncoljunk! – szakad fel belőlem önkéntelenül a kétségbeesett kérés, mert nem jut eszembe más, amivel maradásra tudnám bírni  
Kérlelőn nézek fel rá, s némileg megriadok a látványtól, ami fogad. Ugyanis arcának komorsága nem csökken, izmainak feszülését tisztán érzem vékonyka ruhámon keresztül. Kétséges, hogy mi lesz a válasza, mert szemmel láthatóan a higgadtsága messze jár. Valami miatt mégis enged könyörgésemnek, mert váratlanul azt mondja:  
– Táncolni akarsz? Rendben, akkor táncoljunk! – A mondat után már vonszol is magával újult hévvel. 

Botladozva követtem, de szólni sem merek, hogy lassítson. Jelen esetben egyáltalán nem számít, hogy tudom-e a lépéseket vagy nem. Take határozottan vezet, nekem pedig csak annyi dolgom van, hogy tartsam a tempót. Némám forgunk körbe a teremben a zene ütemére, és továbbra sem tekintek az arcára, szigorúan csak a vállán tartom pillantásomat. Most az egyszer nincs bátorságom megtörni a csendet, úgy vélem, célravezetőbb, ha kivételesen türelmesen várok. Ez a taktika kifizetődőnek bizonyul, mert a másodpercek múlásával Take töri meg a kettőnk között feszülő csendet.  
– Hogy ismerted meg Tomot? – Hangja már nyugodtabbnak tűnik, bár kétségem sincs afelől, csak egy apró szikra kell, hogy robbanjon.  
Értetlen pillantásom feljebb kúszik, és megkönnyebbülve látom, hogy egy fokkal jobb hangulatban van, mint a kezdet kezdetén.  
– Tom? Pierre a neve – közlöm vele óvatosan. – Teljesen véletlenül futottunk össze.  
Gúnyosan kacag fel, miközben megpörget, majd visszahúzva magához felvilágosít, kivel is akadtam össze.  
– Véletlenül? – Ajka gúnytól rándul meg, de legalább ezzel is megtöri arcának komorságát. – Egyet tanulj meg Jessie, itt nincsenek véletlenek. Amúgy pedig Tom harmadik generációs svindler. Valószínűleg azt hitte, meghódíthatja egy pénzes szülő gyermekét a negyedik generáció érdekében.  
A zene ütemére újra szétválunk, eközben próbálom feldolgozni az új információt. Aztán karjaiba visszatérve foglalom össze a lényeget, egyfajta kérdésként.  
– Csaló? Pedig olyan kedvesnek tűnt. – Aztán némileg pontosítok ezen a meglátáson. – Vagyis az elején.   
– Hogy sikerült megismerned? – teszi fel ismét a kérdést.  
Cseppet sem örülök kitartásának, mivel nincs igazán kedvem választ adni. Viszont a tekintete nem hagy kétséget afelől, hogy így vagy úgy, de beszélnem kell. 

A zene közben elhallgat, és mentőövként kapva a lehetőségen, sietősen távolabb lépnék, szabadulva a közelségtől. Megakadályozza, s rögtön semmissé teszi a pár centis távolságot, ahogy visszaránt mellkasára.   
– Véget ért a szám – nyöszörgöm tehetetlenül.  
– Mindjárt jön a következő. – Mintha csak szavait akarná igazolni, máris felcsendül egy újabb melódia, és mi újra táncolni kezdünk. – Addig pedig szépen elmondod, amit hallani akarok – súgja figyelmeztetően lágyan fülembe.   
Egy ideig makacsul összeszorítom a számat, hogy még véletlenül se áruljak el semmit. Néma hadviselésem nem túlzottan hatja meg, magabiztosan vezet körbe a parketten... sokszor. Egy idő után már meg sem tudnám mondani, hányadik édes dallamra lejtünk tovább, és mióta tart a kettőnk közötti csendes harc. Rengeteg forgást, valamint egyéb trükkös lépést vett be, szinte biztos vagyok benne, direkt csinálja. Profi módon kínoz.   
Elkeseredetten nyögnék fel, mert valahogy semmi kedvem az igazsághoz, de valószínűleg addig tényleg nem fog elengedni, amíg őszintén színt nem vallok. Miért is estem bele egy ilyen zsarnokba? Hiába nincs kedvem hozzá, muszáj lesz elmondanom neki, mert lassan már nem fogom bírni gyomorral ezt sok pörgést meg a többit. Az pedig még megalázóbb lenne, mint az esetem Pierre-rel, a csalóval.   
– Az asztal alatt – válaszolom végül fojtottan, és a világ minden kincséért sem néznék most az arcába.  
Várom, hogy miféle reakciót váltok ki belőle, de csupán tovább faggat. Kezdek reménykedni abban, hogy talán nem is olyan megalázó bevallani a körülményeket. Lehet, tévedtem vele kapcsolatban.  
– Mit kerestél ott?  
– A cipőmet – válaszolom engedelmesen egy újabb forgást követően.

Ennél a résznél dőlnek el reményeim, mert Takeshi a táncparkett közepén megállva kezd el röhögni, de annyira, hogy játszi könnyedséggel szabadítom ki magamat. Sértetten hagyom ott a hülyéjét nem érdekelve, ezentúl mi lesz. Az, hogy kinevet, jobban fáj, mint mikor egy hatalmasat estem mindenki szeme láttára. Nem számít, ha mások szórakoznak rajtam, de pont ő ne tegye ezt velem. 

 

 **  
Takeshi**

 

Tudom, már csak idő kérdése, hogy megtörjön, és elmondja, amit tudni szeretnék. Ha nem akarna ennyire makacsul hallgatni, miként is ismerkedett meg Tommal, talán hagynám az egészet a fenébe. Egy újabb forgás után pedig valóban bekövetkezik, ami várható volt, habár makacssága igazán díjat érdemelne. Várakozóan nézek le a bájosan morcos arcocskára. Érzem, dühöm, mely forrongó volt, már rég semmissé vált. Pedig kifejezetten utálom, ha megakadályoznak abban, amit meg akarok tenni, és azt a srácot nagyon el akartam söpörni a Föld színéről.   
– Az asztal alatt.  
Először azt hiszem, hogy valamit rosszul hallok, de mivel Jessie-ről van szó, ezért elképzelhető, hogy igaz, amit mond. Ajkam megrándul, bár egyelőre képes vagyok uralkodni magamon.   
– Mit kerestél ott? – érdeklődöm tárgyilagos komolysággal.  
Szemmel láthatóan ez egy újabb kínos kérdés, de végül összeszedi magát, és kimondja a lényeget.  
– A cipőmet.  
A hatás azonnali. Képtelen vagyok megállni, és nevetni kezdek úgy, ahogy még talán soha. Valamint úgy érzem jobb, ha nem tudom meg, mit keresett a cipő az asztal alatt. Reagálásomra vadul rántja ki magát kezeim közül. Hiába kapnék utána, gyorsan elillan. Azonnal utána indulok, de még közben is érzem, hogy tőlem szokatlan módon mosolyra áll a szám. Erre egyedül csak Jessie képes, hogy egy amúgy nem kívánt estén megnevettessen, még ha nem is szándékosan.   
Valamit az is meglepő, hogy egész gyorsan tud mozogni cipőjében, ha akar. Valószínűleg a dühnek köszönhetően. Vállánál fogva ragadom meg végül, és könnyeit látva már sajnálom, hogy engedtem az ösztönös nevetésnek. Sajnos, túl sokan vannak körülöttünk ahhoz, hogy megbocsátást kérjek, amit valószínűleg nem egykönnyen adna. 

Felbukkanásom sértődött vadócomat egyáltalán nem hatja meg, azonnal lerázza magáról a kezem. Láthatóan ma estére eljátszottam az esélyeimet, mert szó nélkül hagyna ismét maga mögött, amiben természetesen meggátolom. A bűntudatot háttérbe szorítja éledező haragom, mivel engem senki nem hagyhat faképnél csak úgy. Főleg akkor, ha egész este őt kutatom, aztán meg egy másik srác karján találom meg. Ezzel pedig ismét visszatérek a kiindulás ponthoz, mikor már kezdetem feledni dühömet. Végignézek rajta, és egyáltalán nem tetszik a látvány.

Hiába lett semmivé a frizura, ennek eredményeként tincsei vad összevisszaságban fogják közre arcát. Ezzel pedig csak vonzza egy másik kéz érintését, hogy simítsa helyre a makacs fürtöket.  
Hiába áll ruhája is messze a tökéletestől, bájos ziláltsága csak felhívja a figyelmet bőrére, mely vetekszik a selyem ragyogásával.  
Összességében túlontúl vonzó, főleg ebben a környezetben, ahol mindenkinek megvannak a maga sötét kis titkai, és erkölcstelen szándékai. Ha tudtam volna, hogy ez az éjszaka ennyire nehéz lesz, csak azért, mert női ruhába bújik, inkább hagytam volna fiúként tündökölni. 

A további ellenkezéssel nem törődve vállát átkarolva terelem egy nyugodt helyre, ahol nem lesznek tanúi, miként veszítem el minden bizonnyal önuralmam utolsó morzsáját is. Hiába akar szabadulni tőlem az apró törékenység, szorosan tartom, esélye sincs a menekülésre. Az erkélyre lépve elégedetten látom, hogy rajtunk kívül nincs kint senki, köszönhetően az egyre hűvösebb éjszakának Ekkor szabadul ki végül karjaim közül; mivel engedem, így már könnyű dolga van. Sietősen el is távolodik a közelemből, és mikor már biztonságban érzi magát, akkor újult erővel támad.  
– Rángatsz, mint egy bábut! – sziszegi könnyektől csillogó szemmel. – Elegem van belőled! Fogalmam sincs, mit láttam benned, de te is olyan vagy, mint a többiek! – állapítja meg keserű éllel a hangjában. 

Megértem a dühét, bár úgy érzem, a mélyben több húzódik annál, mint hogy mertem nevetni, ahhoz túlontúl erős haragjának lángja. Mi történhetett, míg nem voltunk együtt? Indulataim most teljesen háttérbe szorulnak. Féltékenységemet, mely egész este bennem motoszkált, mintha csak elfújták volna.. Az este óta először tiszta fejjel gondolkodom.   
– Mi baj? – közelítem meg óvatosan, nehogy elriasszam egy váratlan mozdulattal.  
– Semmi! – kiáltja elkeseredetten.  
– Nem hiszem – lehelem, majd egy észrevétlen pillanatban ismét karjaim közé kerül.   
A félhomályban is tisztán látható, hogy meglepetésként éri saját figyelmetlensége, melynek köszönhetően megint ott van, ahonnan eredetileg szabadulni vágyott.   
– Engedj el! – követeli hevesen, azonnal próbálva kirántani magát szorításomból, teljesen eredménytelenül. – Erőszakos disznó!   
Hiába akarna szabadulni nem ereszthetem. Nem tehetem. Tartson bárminek is, félek, hogy ha most megkapja a kívánt szabad teret, akkor többet nem látom. Tudnom kell, mi miatt van ennyire kiakadva.   
– Igen, az vagyok – helyeselek nyugodtan.   
– Hm... – Szavaim igazi meglepetésként érik, de csak egy pillanatra zökkentik ki az alapállapotából. – Legalább tisztában vagy a hibáiddal – állapítja meg végül gúnyosan.   
– Igyekszem – válaszolom szerényen.   
Nyugodtságom, azt hiszem, kifogja a szelet a vitorlából, hiszen ha az egyik fél nem akar vitatkozni, ott nem igen lehet mit tenni. Jessie is lassan, de biztosan szembesül ezzel.  
– Te... te annyira – bosszúsan fúj egyet, keresve a megfelelő kifejezést – bosszantó vagy!   
– Valamiben legalább végre egyetértünk.

Arcán egy bágyadt mosolyszerűség tűnik fel. Már kezdem azt hinni, megtört a jég, mikor a következő percben valami olyasmit tesz, amitől úgy érzem, mintha egy késsel szúrnának meg. Abbahagyja céltalan szabadulási kísérletét, és mellkasomra hajolva kezd el szívet tépően zokogni. Gyengesége letaglóz, hiszen soha nem engedte még, hogy lássam a könnyeit. Tehetetlenül tűröm a rohamot, közben gyöngéden újra és újra végigsimítok a hátán, szavak nélkül tudatva, hogy vele vagyok. Pontosan erre van szüksége, mert közben megérzem a vékony karok ölelését derekamon. Államat fejére támasztva vigasztalom őt, akinek elvileg fájdalmat akartam okozni.   
A percek telnek, és a zokogás sírássá szelídül, majd csendes hüppögéssé. Nem szívesen engedem el, azonban úgy tűnik, a vihar nagy része elvonult, és mint úriember, gondoskodnom kell hölgyem minden kényelméről. Meglehetősen nehezen akar elszakadni tőlem, mégis lefejtem magamról lágyan a karjait. Egy pillanatra távolodom el tőle, és visszatérve már nyújtom is a zsákmányt.  
Felhúzott szemöldökkel szipog, miközben szemügyre veszi a szerzeményemet.  
– Egy szalvéta?   
– Jobbat nem találtam – válaszolom kedvesen, majd szeme környékéről próbálom eltüntetni az elmosódott sminket.  
Érintésem megzavarhatja, mert sietősen közli:  
– Majd inkább én. – A kijelenése után rögtön magához ragadja a papírt.  
Arcát szinte elrejti a szalvéta, és nem kell egy lángésznek lenni, hogy az előbbi kirohanása miatt szégyenkezik. Úgy vélem, pár percet adnom kéne neki, amíg visszarendezi kicsit a védelmi vonalait. Erre lehetőséget is adok a következő szavaim kíséretében:  
– Hozok valamit inni, addig maradj itt. – Aztán, mivel ma este már megvádolt azzal, mennyire erőszakos vagyok, hozzáteszem: – Kérlek. 

Visszatérve a terembe gyorsan mozgok a vendégek között, mert ezek után annyira azért nem bízom Jessie-ben, hogy képes tartósan egy helyben maradni. Az italokhoz érve először úgy érzem, nekem is szükségem van valami folyékonyra. Gyorsan lehajtok egy pohár ásványvizet, bár életemben most először kívánom azt, bárcsak valami erősebb lenne, Még akkor is, ha nem bírom az alkoholt. Ezután kerítek egy újabb üres poharat, majd teletöltve pár másodpercig csak bámulok magam elé. Az üvegcse ólomként húzza zsebemet. Felidéződik bennem, mit mondott Shane, mikor átadta.

_„Pár csepp elég az italába, észre sem fogja venni, hogy benne van.”_

A szer hatásával pontosan tisztába vagyok, teljesen kiütné, azt sem tudná, mit csinál. Így reggel könnyedén bármit elhinne, hogy mit tett, és kivel. Zsebembe csúsztatom kezemet, kitapintom a kis fiolát, mely hidegen feszül bőrömnek. Tétovázok. Ez pedig nem jó. Az ő érdeke – győzködöm magamat.   
Markomba fogva szorítom meg olyan erővel, hogy félő, kettéroppan. Csak pár csepp az egész, és vége lesz mindennek, mi el sem kezdődött igazán. Igen, megteszem – határozom el magamat. Ezután már éppen emelném ki, közben viszont belém hasít egy gondolat: sírni fog.   
Ennek hatására azonnal undorodva rántom ki zsebemből a kezemet. Nem tehetem meg. Most, hogy láttam a könnyeit, képtelen lennék átvészelni egy újabb könnyáradatot, aminek ráadásul én lennék az oka.   
– A francba – morgom magam elé.   
Magányos beletörődésemet egy túl jól ismert hang zavarja meg, miközben mellém lépve nyúl az ételekkel megpakolt tálca irányába.  
– A táncparkett ördöge voltál, de komolyan.  
– Már csak te hiányoztál – állapítom meg lemondóan.   
A fogadtatás örömének hiánya nem lombozza le.  
– A srácok odáig voltak az örömtől, és mivel – itt jelentőségteljesen mér végig – meglehetősen táncos lábatok volt, még időnk is volt visszamenni a mobilokért!   
– Klassz – válaszolom érdektelenül, s közben megragadom a Jessie-nek szánt italt, hogy visszatérjek hozzá.  
– Igazán fotogén páros voltatok, de tudod, nem bíztunk semmit a véletlenre, ráadásnak le is kameráztunk benneteket – jegyzi meg totális elégedettséggel.  
– A túl sok szabadidő káros az egészségre – jegyzem meg.   
– Oh, ez most fenyegetés volt? – Megjátszott félelemmel mered rám, azonban az összehatást rontja szemének gúnyos villanása. – Volt időnk másolatot is készíteni, amit biztos helyre tettünk. Ha nekem bajom esik, akkor tudod, mi lesz? – A rossz gengszter szövegét erősen rombolja, hogy elkezd idióta módon kacarászni.

Lényegében szerencsésnek érezhetném magamat, hogy a bandából csak ez a szőke tag talált meg, de valahogy jobban érezném most magam, ha inkább a többiek lennének itt együttesen, mint ő egymaga. Sejtem, gúnyolódása csak a bevezető volt, és nem is csalódom benne.  
– Az ott Jessie-é lesz? – érdeklődik végre a lényegre térve, vagyis pontosabban a kezembe lévő pohárra.  
– Igen – válaszolom higgadtan a szemébe nézve.  
– Benne van?   
– Nincs.  
Egy szemtelen mosoly ragyog fel arcán.  
– Hát, akkor mire vársz? Ha akarod, majd takarlak – ajánlja fel segítőkészen.  
– Nem rakom bele, szóval a tervről meg lehet feledkezni – közlöm vele, és hangom nem hagy kétséget szándékom komolyságáról.  
– Még viccelődni is van kedved? – Vidáman csapna a vállamra, azonban a mozdulat megakad. – Te nem viccelsz – állapítja meg lemondóan.   
Válaszra sem méltatom, elfordulva indulnék vissza, hiszen már így is túl sok időt vesztegettem.   
– Take, de hát te akartál véget veti ennek... ez a legjobb módszer. Elkábul, az ágyamba ébred, és utána a többi már gyerekjáték.   
Egy pillanatra nézek csak vissza, mielőtt végleg magam mögött hagynám.  
– Ez becstelen, képtelen vagyok megtenni vele.  
Utolsó szavai azonban így is elérnek.  
– De hát bűnözők vagyunk, nem pedig a tisztesség mintapéldányai! Tettünk ennél rosszabbat is már... Hallod? 

Nem reagálok a mondatra, ami sajnos tökéletesen igaz. Valóban, ez csak aprócska morzsa lenne az összes elkövetett bűnöm után. Ennek ellenére sem tudom magamat rászánni a végső lépésre, pedig még mindig lenne rá alkalmam. Azzal, hogy nem teszem meg, természetesen nem gondoltam meg magamat kettőnkkel kapcsolatban... továbbra sem hiszek a közös jövőben. Mihez kezdek most, hogy a tökéletesnek vélt lehetőséget veszni hagyom?  
Nem tudom. Egyelőre sodródom az árral, és próbálok nem mélyebbre mászni a szerelem nevű gödörbe. Mondjuk, ez már lehetetlen, mert szerintem az alján vagyok így is. Erősen remélem, hogy tényleg így van, mert eddig épp, hogy ellent tudtam állni a kísértésnek. Viszont, ha még további hatások érnek, akkor sutba dobom az elhatározásomat. Aztán Shane szavaival élve a pillanatnak élek majd. 

Végül is a lelkem mélyén csak egy bűnöző vagyok, aki éppen ráébredt arra, hogy létezik lelkiismeret is a világon. Nem áltathatom magam, nem vagyok különb semmivel sem azoknál, akik részt vesznek a ma esti eseményen. 

Az egyedüli ártatlan lény ezen a bálon az erkélyen várakozik rám. Kiérve megkönnyebbült sóhajomat még éppen vissza tudom fogni; Jessie vár engem. Átadva az innivalót egy részem azt kívánja, bár vége lenne az estének, míg egy másik pedig pont az ellenkezőjét akarja. Tartson örökké ez a perc, amit kettesben tölthetünk. Sajnos ezek közül csak az egyik teljesülhet.


	49. 49.1. Kimondhatatlan

**  
Jessie**

 

Az erkélyen várakozva mondhatni megvilágosodom, és a következő dologra ébredek rá: vannak pillanatok, mikor szükségesek a nagy szavak, és előfordul, hogy teljesen felesleges egy adott témát boncolgatni.  
A bál előtt az évszázad vallomásával készültem, és valószínűleg szem nem maradt volna szárazon tőle. Viszont egy pofára esés, valamit számos kellemetlen pillanat után megértem, nem kell ide a glanc. A lényeg az egyszerűség.

A száznyolcvan fokos fordulatban nagyrészt szerepet játszik az is, hogy bár a holdfény baromi romantikus, meg minden, de a levegő meglehetősen csípős, és a ruhám nem véd meg a náthától. Megállapítom, hogy csöpögő orral a nullánál is kevesebb esélyem lenne érzelmet kifacsarni választottamból.  
Vacogó fogakkal van pár percem elmerengeni azon, mi hasznom is adódik ebből az egészből. Mármint, általában nem vagyok önkínzó hajlamú, szóval nem okoz örömöt a visszautasítás kínja. Ennek ellenére mégis önként megyek az oroszlán barlangjába. Itt jön a legfontosabb kérdés, ami egyszerű, mint az egyszeregy: miért?  
Listázási kényszeremnek engedve úgy gondolom, előnyös, ha pontokba szedem az érveimet; legalább addig sem fázom annyira. Arra közben gondolni sem merek, hogy talán azért, mert már félig fagyott állapotba vagyok.  
Kezdjük hát akkor az első ponttal:  
 **  
1\. Miért hiszem, hogy visszautasít?**

A tények magukért beszélnek. Vékonyabb vagyok, mint az átlag, ráadásul laposabb is. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy választottam különbözik a többi sráctól, de azért nincsenek hiú reményeim. Sajnos, ahogy én a tucatot képviselem, úgy Takeshi is beleesik a saját kategóriájába, ahol a külső mérvadó, és a személyiség varázsa elhanyagolható valami.  
 **  
2\. Miért gondoltam egyáltalán azt, hogy esélyem van pont nála?**  
Erre lenne egy hosszabb, és természetesen egy rövidebb válaszom is.

2.1. Ha gyors akarok lenni, akkor csak annyit mondok: a szerelem tehet mindenről, na meg persze a vak remény szintén ludas abban, hogy a kezdet kezdetén a föld felett lebegtem.

2.2. Kifejtve:

A készülődés izgalma túlzottan magával ragadott. A megszokott fiús csajból valahogyan egyszerűen csak egy szépséges ruhába csomagolt lány lettem. Idekint várakozva volt némi időm agyalni azon, vajon mi lehetett ezért a felelős. Talán a hangulat vagy a megvilágítás? Hm... nem is tudom. Habár lehet, titokban valaki szórakozott, és tudatmódosítás által vert gyökeret az az elképzelésem, miszerint nem csak velem játszadozott Ámor, és lenyilazott számomra egy T betűt.

A valóság kiábrándító pofonja persze gyorsan elért, híres-neves makacsságom még így is jó ideig kitartott. Viszont az események nem adtak alább, és végül elértem a végponthoz – ezt nevezhetjük katarzisnak is –, mikor is évek óta először álltam neki nyilvánosan zokogni. Az élmény fantasztikus volt, a hatás pedig azonnali. Kell-e ezt tovább részletezni?

Nem hiszem, mert ettől még mélyebbre süllyednék a depresszió mocsarába. Vannak, akik szépen tudnak sírni, és utána is jól néznek ki. Sajnos, szerény személyem nem tartozik ebbe a csoportba... tükör nélkül is megmondhatom, a szemem dagadt, vörös, és a sminkem múlt idejűvé vált.  
Szerencsére a kapott papírral valamennyire le tudtam szedni a mázt, és a félhomály is jótékonyan rejti hiányosságaimat.

Ezek után melyik épeszű pasi viszonozna bármit is, ha az adott személy úgy néz ki, mint aki megjárta a hadak útját?  
 **  
3\. Miért nem adok egy kis időt magamnak?**

Ésszerűbb lenne, ha nem az erkélyen támadnám le remegő végtagokkal és megtépázott külsővel. Némileg jobb kilátásaim lennének, ha rendezném a külsőm, azonban félek. Mitől? Természetesen a következő sorscsapástól.  
Az eddigi események tökéletesen bizonyították azt, ami eddig is nyilvánvaló volt. Két lábon járó mágnes vagyok, csak éppen nem a vasat vonzom, hanem a katasztrófát. Ezért némileg aggódom, ha tovább pazarlom a nem létező perceimet, valami igazi, komoly gond lép fel. Ez alatt pedig nem gáncsoskodó libákat értek... azokat még könnyedén elintézném.

Első megérzésem szerint a következő balszerencsés pillanatomra az UFO-k világuralmi tervei ugrottak be, mint eljövendő rémség. Ez pedig tényleg tönkre vágná minden igyekezetemet, és értelmetlenné tenné az összes szenvedésem. Szóval, most vagy soha alapon kell megtörténnie.  
 **  
4\. Miért ragaszkodom a nyílt vallomáshoz? Modern korban élünk, tehát megúszhatnám e-maillel is.**

Ja, persze! Az én szerencsémmel?! Tutira akkor omlik össze az internet, aztán várhatom a választ. A postagalambbal is hasonló a helyzet. Mi van, ha miközben repdes a kis szerencsétlen, eltéved, és egy macska gyomrában végzi, levéllel együtt? Köszönöm szépen, én inkább biztosra akarok menni.  
Habár ez a szemtől szembe való „beszélgetés” komoly rizikófaktorral bír, azért mégis megteszem. Volt időm filózni rajta, és bármilyen vonzónak is tűnik a távmegoldás, nem lehetek gyáva.  
Először is, mielőtt mélyebbre mennék a témába újra leszögezem, hogy nem vagyok mazochista. Ez pedig nem tagadás részemről. Határozottan nem gerjedek a kínra, és megaláztatás-ellenes vagyok. Erre valószínűleg megvetően horkantana pár hozzá nem értő ember, és bár senki sem vághatja ezt a szemembe, mégis úgy vélem, érdemes ezt kikötnöm.  
Szóval, bárhogy is nézem, a válasz nem bonyolult. Egyszerűen nem szeretem a befejezetlen ügyeket, és ha most nem kapom meg – képletesen szólva – a kijózanító pofont, valószínűleg ez az élmény szabná meg a további sorsomat. Az évek telnének, és talán még boldogan is tengődnék a nagyvilágban. Azonban bármily örömteli is legyen az a jövendő élet, az első szerelem emléke valamiért a legalkalmatlanabb pillanatokban eszembe jutna. Persze, ez normális lenne, mert ki feledi el az elsőt? Viszont a csavar abban van, hogy míg más számára pusztán emlékké válik az a személy, addig számomra nem adódna meg a lezárás érzése. Közben pedig számtalan értelmetlen kérdés vetődne fel, amire soha nem kaphatnék választ.  
Ilyen például: „Mi lett volna, ha merek lépni?”, „Mi van, ha a viszonzott érzelmek elől menekültem el?”

Rengeteg „ha” dolgon törhetném a buksimat, és miközben megragadnék abban az egy pillanatban, az élet elszáguldana mellettem. Közben pedig esélyt sem adnék senkinek, aki esetleg közelebb akarna kerülni hozzám. A szívemet egy régvolt szerelem töltené meg, és nem vennék tudomást arról, hogy ha valami elmúlt, akkor azt el kell engedni.  
A múltba révedés nem éppen kifizetődő, ezért bármily fájdalmas is lesz a visszautasítás, segít, hogy továbblépjek... legalábbis pár év múlva csak túl leszek ezen a Takeshi nevű őrületen. Végül is, nem lehet végtelen az időkerete a viszonzatlan szerelemnek. Ugye, nem?

 

Mielőtt rátérnék a következő pontra, didergő várakozásomat végre siker koronázza. Igaz, közben egy aprócska szívritmuszavart okoz a nagy hirtelenség, amivel feltűnik Takeshi. Emiatt némileg aggódni kezdek, hogy az UFO-k második helyre kerülhetnek. Mármint a katasztrófák sorában, és inkább nálam lép fel egészségügyi probléma, ami miatt ismét halasztásra kerül, amit terveztem.  
Próbálok megnyugtató gondolatokat sugározni, de hiába kísérletezek spéci légzéstechnikával, a testem valahogy nem hallgat rám. A szívem őrült ritmusban verdes bordáim fogságában. Ez rém kellemetlen, de igyekszem meglátni benne a jót. Így már legalább észre sem veszem, hogy félig mirelit lettem. Éljen! Hiába, tudni kell élvezni az élet apró örömeit. Erre a gondolatra majdnem idétlen vihogásban török ki, de még időben megfékezem a kényszert.  
Csodás, még csak ez hiányzik. Első körben kitört belőlem a hiszti, most meg a hisztéria. Fantasztikus kilátások, mondhatom. Megkísért a pánik, és úgy érzem, közel az összeomlás, pedig azt hittem, felkészültem erre a pillanatra. Igazából meg sem lepődöm azon, hogy ismét tévedtem. Ez már megszokott, mégis mindig az újdonság varázsával hat a felismerés. Mire lenne most szükségem? Természetesen egy kijózanító pofonon kívül. Hm... egy biztos pontra. Viszont hol találok ilyet?  
Tekintetemet kétségbeesetten meresztem a karcsú alakra, aki kiszámított nyugalommal jön felém, a kezében egy pohárral. Oh, már tudom is, mi lesz a horgonyom, hiszen csak egy másodperc kell, míg darabjaimat össze szedegetem. 

Ezért, ahogy mellém ér az álompasi, nem sok figyelmet szentelek neki, hanem szó nélkül szerzem meg frissítőmet, és mohón kortyolom fel. Víz ennél édesebb még soha sem volt. Az utolsó csepp után még egy picit hezitálok, de aztán legyőzöm az újabb menekülési kényszeremet. A gyávaság nem szerepel egy Price szótárában, vagyis csak ennek a Price-nak – pontosítok, hiszen ez apámra nem volt, és nem is lesz érvényes soha ez a szabály.  
Az erkély korlátjára helyezem a poharamat, majd ezután teljes figyelmemet a fölém tornyosuló srácra irányítom. Az árnyékos félhomály, melyet eddig kedvezőnek ítéltem, zavaróvá válik, mert vonásait képtelen vagyok tisztán kivenni. Az a mély, sötét kékség, amiből néha úgy érzem, olvasni tudok, szintén rejtve marad.

 

Tudni.  
Félek.  
Mégis.  
Merek.  
Akarom.  
Szeretem.  
Megteszem. 

 

Összefüggéstelennek tűnő szavak halmaza, de pontosan kifejezik, mi zajlik bennem. Az első kísérletem, mellyel indítanék, meglehetősen kétséges.  
– Én... én... – ismételgetem, és valahogy képtelen vagyok rátérni a mondat következő részére.  
Valószínűleg harmadszorra is rákezdenék, mint a szalag, ami beakadt, de Takeshi megunja a szerencsétlenkedésemet.  
– Szomjas voltál? – érdeklődik lágyan.  
Lágy hangja hallatán ismét csak bánom, hogy nem láthatom rendesen az arcát.  
– Igen! – vágom rá hevesen, majd rögtön ki is javítom magamat. – Nem!  
Kínlódva csukom be szemem; a kezdésem eddig nem valami fényes. Basszus! Hihetetlen, hogy szerelmet vallani ennyire átkozottul nehéz. Oké, nyugi, másodszorra sikerülni fog.  
– Most akkor melyik?  
– Én – kezdek rá újból, de mielőtt a következő szinte lépnék, a szavamba vág.  
– Így nem jutunk sehova. Hűvös van, menjünk be. – A mondat végén magával ragadva elindul.  
Egy fél méterig kábultan engedem is ezt. Aztán kapcsolok, hogy innen egyedül csak dolgom végeztével fogok távozni. Ezért a következő pillanatban már ki is rántom karomat a fogságból.  
– Egyelőre maradunk! – közlöm azonnal elhatározásomat.  
Habár sötétben nem látok valami jól, érezni vélem meglepett pillantását.  
– Minek? – érdeklődik cseppnyi türelmetlenséggel a hangjában.   
– Valamit el kell mondanom.   
– Most sikerülni is fog? – Eltéveszthetetlen a gúny hangjában.   
Bosszúsan szorítom össze az ajkamat, hiszen egy fontos lépést készülök megtenni, ő meg képtelen olvasni a hangulatból. Férfiak! Mégiscsak kellene ide némi világítás, mert a pasik nem jók az érzelmi útvesztőkben, főleg akkor, ha alig látnak valamit.   
– Szóval...   
– Jessie, hosszú volt ez az éjszaka. Komolyan megértem, hogy némileg zavarodott vagy.   
Ezt hallva tétovaságom elszáll, mert lényegében azt is mondhatta volna, hogy lüke vagyok, aki képtelen kezelni a feszültséget. Valószínűleg, ha ténylegesen látná arckifejezésemet, befogná a száját. Így, mikor eljut a „megyünk befelé” részhez, végre képes vagyok hangot adni ellenérzéseimnek.  
– Miért vágsz a szavamba állandóan?! – támadok rá felháborodottan, feledve az érzelmességet. – Valami fontosat akarok mondani, de folyamatosan megzavarsz.  
– Valóban ezt tenném? Elnézésedet kérem – feleli szertartásos udvariassággal.  
Erre a vörös köd lassan terjeszkedésnek indul, és dobogó szívem ide vagy oda, kezdek komolyan mérges lenni.   
– Te most gúnyolódsz velem?   
Fulladozó nevetés hangzik fel, mielőtt megkapnám a választ, de már előtte tudom az igazságot.  
– Mernék ilyet tenni?   
– A kérdés tökéletesen felesleges volt, mert igenis, azt teszed állandóan! És mielőtt feltennéd a következőt, az is megválaszolom: mert egy zsarnoki alak vagy, komoly irányítási problémákkal megáldva!   
– Mégis egy ilyen érte el, hogy nyögj alatta... nem is egyszer – jegyzi meg alattomosan, mire a biztosítékaim szó szerint kicsapódnak.  
Igazán gonosz dolog felemlegetni a gyönge pillanataimat. Arcom pírját más nem láthatja, és érzem, hogy a vér alaposan megszínezte bőrömet. Kezdek alulmaradni a kialakuló vitában, de egy veszekedés addig nem zárulhat le, míg valaki fel nem adja. Márpedig én nem vagyok az a típus, és még ha visszavágásom nem is lesz csúcshatású, nem hagyhatom meg neki az utolsó szót.  
– Tudtommal ketten voltunk ott! – vágom rá sután, mivel jobb nem jut eszembe.  
Aztán persze azonnal rájövök, hogy csodás öngólt rúgtam, hiszen a válasz nem sokat várat magára.  
– Ezt nem is tagadom – érkezik a selyemnél is lágyabb hangon. 

Lehet az ember még vörösebb? – merül fel bennem. Végül úgy vélem, a határ a csillagos ég. A szó bennem reked, és kezdem úgy gondolni, hogy jelenleg valami flörtölős izébe kerültem, ami eredetileg egészen másról szólt. Ez egyrészt jó, mert felpörgethetem a hangulatot, viszont ezzel van egy nyúlfarknyi gondom. Hogy a fenébe kell ezt a fajta játékot játszani...? Ami a szívemen, az a számon típusként soha nem értettem az élveteg szavakkal való játszadozáshoz. Valószínűleg ezt Take is jól tudja, mert bár nem láthatom tisztán, mégis esküdni mernék rá, hogy vigyorog.  
– Zavarba jöttél? – tapint rá a lényegre, miután a frappáns válaszom csak nem érkezik meg.   
– Nem is... ugyan mért tenném? – kacagok fel kényszeredetten. – Pár csók nem a világ vége.   
– Valóban? – firtatja kitartóan. – Látom, hogy vöröslik a fejed.   
– Ki van zárva! Ebben a sötétben ugyan meg nem mondod, hogy pirulok a hülye célzásaid miatt! – vágom rá azonnal győztesen.   
Egy másodperccel később elkeseredetten nyögök fel, mert visszaszólásommal tökéletesen a kezére játszottam.   
– A fenébe azzal a ravasz formáddal! – állapítom meg lemondóan, elfogadva a vereséget.   
Vidám kacagás hangzik egészen közelről, és észlelem, hogy a fölém magasodó árnyék közelebb settenkedett. Erre a szívem, mely már nyugodtabb ritmusra váltott, ismét száguldozni kezd. Testemen kellemes borzongás szalad át, mikor észlelem, hogy gyengéden a karom alá nyúl. Az ujjak hűvösek bőrömön, mégis úgy érzem, a belsőmet lángra gyújtotta a finom érintés.   
– Teljesen átfagytál – dorgál szokatlanul kedves hangon. – Menjünk be – hív lágyan, majd finoman von maga után.   
Váratlan kedvessége hatására még tiltakozni is elfelejtek. Engedelmes gyerekként követtem, és feledve hol is vagyok, lemondóan motyogom:  
– Jessie, hogy mekkora balek vagy! Most komolyan, egy ilyen manipulatív, minden hájjal megkent gonosz dög kell neked? Ez biztos valami családi átok lehet... nem szerencsés pont őt szeretni, de legalább jól néz ki. 

A mondat végén az előttem haladó Takeshi váratlanul megtorpan, mire a hátába ütközök. Ez az aprócska baleset kiragad a kábulatból, melyet a közelsége váltott ki. Értetlenül ráncolom homlokomat, nem értve, miért is torpantunk meg. Szerelem ide vagy oda, komolyan kezdem érezni, hogy baromi hideg a kinti levegő.  
– Mi van? – érdeklődöm cseppnyi türelmetlenséggel.   
– Mit mondtál az előbb? – követelőzik maga elé penderítve.  
Aggódva mérem végig, és bár kezd fájni a szorítása, mégsem próbálom kiszabadítani a karomat. Amúgy is erős a gyanúm, hogy nem engedne el... miért? Mert egy valódi zsarnok!   
– A „mi van”-ra gondolsz?   
– Előtte!   
Erőlködve próbálom felidézni, mit is mondhattam, aztán eszembe jut. Hiába, a memóriámmal soha nem volt gond.  
– A manipulatív dögre gondolsz? – kérdezem tömény segítőkészséggel.  
– Kicsit pörgesd tovább!   
Hangjából süt az indulat, és végül arra jutok, hogy hangosan kimondott gondolataimmal biztos érzékeny pontra tapintottam. Hm... mit is mondtam ezután? Volt szó családi dologról, és... oh! A szemem hatalmasra tágul, mert rájövök, bizony óvatlanul kikotyogtam valamit, amire elvileg meglehetősen sok időt szántam előtte. Torkomat megköszörülve próbálok némileg felkészülni az elkövetkezendőre, de ahogy megállapítottam az elején, bizonyos dolgokra nem lehet kész az ember... soha.   
Bátorság! – buzdítom rémüldöző lelki világomat, majd egy szóba sűrítve lépek át a félelmeken.  
– Szeretlek – lehelem halkan, de biztos vagyok benne, így is eljut hozzá.  
A másodpercek peregnek, de nem sok reakciót kapok. A csendet egyedül a bentről kiszűrődő zene töri meg. Némasággal sújtani több, mint kellemetlen, mert a gondolatolvasó képességem távolról sem tökéletes.  
– Take? – próbálkozom finoman a szóra bírással.   
– Nem szerethetsz – hallatszik érzelmektől mentes hangon.  
Ennek a válasznak földbe kellett volna döngölnie... mégsem érzek kínt. Miért? Mert konkrétan nem utasított vissza. Egyszerűen csak határt szabott az érzéseimnek. Ez a változat nem szerepelt az elképzelt forgatókönyvek között. Milyen jogon mondhatja meg bárki bárkinek is, kit szerethet?   
– Ki mondja ezt? – tudakolom a méznél is édesebb hangon.   
– Én! – érkezik azonnal a dörgedelmes felelet, melytől egy átlagos személy azonnal heves bocsánatkérésbe menekülne.   
Milyen jó, hogy rám nem hatnak az ilyesfajta technikák. Félni bárkitől is? Ki van zárva a lehetősége is!   
– Tényleg? Ez valami szabály lenne? – gúnyolódom finoman, mert a nyílt sértegetéshez túl korainak tartom az időt.   
Azonban van egy apró gond azzal, ha bizonyos helyzetekben valaki nem ismer félelmet. Lényeges részletek felett átsiklik vagy éppen megfeledkezik róluk. Adott esetben arról, milyen távolságra is vagyok a robbanni készülő sráctól, akinek ráadásul szó szerint a kezei között vagyok. Így mikor váratlanul durván magához ránt, megszüntetve az aprócska rést testünk között, a levegő bennem reked. Felnézek, s a bejárathoz való közelségnek hála, arcvonásait végre nem rejti előlem semmi. 

A fény felfedi, hogy nem harag ég benne, hanem inkább a félelem. Hihetetlennek tűnik, de mintha a máskor oly bátor fiú rettegne attól, hogy valaki képes szeretni őt. Az elveszettség, ami egész lényéből sugárzik, fájdalommal tölt el, és ha eddig nem szerettem volna eléggé, akkor most tényleg túlmegyek a normális határon.   
Mielőtt valóban megrémülnék attól, hogy valakit túlzottan is lehet szeretni, minden értelmes gondolat kiröppen a fejemből. Ugyanis Takeshi olyat tesz, amire nem számítottam, remélni még kevésbé mertem. Az, hogy nagy hirtelenséggel megcsókol, egy pillanatra sem rendít meg, sőt lelkesen fogadom, hiszen így a fagyhalál tutira nem okoz gondot. Édes elégedettséggel sodródom az árral, mert végre ott vagyok, ahova egész este vágytam. A karjai között szorosan, védve a világtól. Ezt a boldogságot pedig semmi sem veheti el tőlem. 

**  
Takeshi**

 

Aknamezőn lépkedtem eddig is, de Jessie váratlan megmozdulásával magam sem tudom, a Mennybe vagy éppen a Pokolba kerültem-e. Jól tudtam, az időnk véges, és ezért próbáltam megmaradni a megszokott csipkelődésnél. Aztán bekövetkezett a katasztrófa, egyetlen szóba sűrítve.   
A hatása lehengerlő volt, pedig egyszer már részem volt ebben a csodában, de akkor nem volt tisztában azzal, mit is mondott ki. Most viszont semmi ilyesmiről nem volt szó, és bátran állta a tekintetemet. Vissza kellett volna utasítanom, ellökni magamtól. Erre képtelen voltam. Életem során annyiszor hazudtam, de neki nem akartam. Igazából, azt hiszem, erre képtelen is lettem volna. Így csak annyit mondtam neki: „Nem szerethetsz”.   
Itt véget is érhetett volna az egész. Viszont ő sosem elégszik meg félmegoldásokkal; mindent akar vagy semmit. Bátran támadott vissza, és titkon imádtam az elszántságát, de közben fogalma sem volt arról, mennyire veszélyes a terep, amire tévedt. Önuralmam erősen megtépázódott, és már egy vékonyka szál tartott vissza attól, hogy a meggondolatlanság magával rántson. Ezzel pedig feledve az összes magasabb eszmét, amiért hajlandó voltam az önsanyargatásra, mikor minden, amit valaha is akartam, pont előttem volt. Végül egy utolsó, kétségbeesett kísérletet vittem véghez, bízva abban, hogy a megfélemlítés hatásos eszköz lesz. Természetesen tévedtem.   
Törékeny testét magamhoz rántva a legsötétebb pillantásommal arcába nézve egy szemernyi félszt sem láttam a szemében. Elvesztem a rám irányuló smaragd fényben, és többnek láttam sötét lényemet, mint ami valaha is volt. Szemének tükrében érzések árasztottak el, és először tapasztaltam meg, milyen az, mikor őszintén szeretik az embert.

Ekkor feledtem, mi is volt az eredeti szándékom; egyszerűen csak élvezni akartam a csodát, és soha el nem ereszteni. Miért is akartam ellökni? – merült fel bennem a kábult gondolat. Nem fontos... A lelkem könnyeddé vált, és csak akkor tűnt fel, hogy eddig mázsás súlyként cipeltem bűneim terhét.   
Szeretve lenni egészen új megvilágításba helyez mindent. Egyelőre még képtelen voltam szavakkal viszonozni a kapott ajándékot, de mindig is úgy gondoltam, a tettek ezer szónál is többet érnek. Ajkammal tüntettem el a távolságot, ami még közöttük feszült. A válasz azonnali volt és heves. Jeges csókként indult, hiszen a kinti levegő erősen hűtő hatású volt, de nem kellett sok hozzá, hogy ezt az apróságot észre se vegyük. Karcsú törékenysége hozzám préselődve olvadt egybe velem, és bár a ruhák elválasztottak bennünket, mégis tökéletesnek éreztem a percet. Mennyi idő telt el így? Egy pillanatig tartott vagy órákig? Nem tudom. Egy ilyen percnek örökké kellene tartania... mégis eljött az ideje, hogy ajkunk elszakadjon egymástól. Először nem értettem a miértet, majd eljutott hozzám is a külvilág zaja két, egymáshoz csapódó tenyér formájában. 

Értetlenül bámultam a felénk közeledő alakra, mert abban a pillanatban csak Take voltam, és nem Takeshi Ryo, akinek felelősséget kell vállalnia a cselekedetéért. Az illúzió azonban jóvátehetetlenül elmúlt, aztán ismét az voltam, aki mindig is.

A kinti hűs levegő semmi sem volt ahhoz a jeges érzéshez képest, ami abban a percben eluralt. A melegség a szívemből olyan gyorsan távozott, ahogy karjaimból az egyetlen lény, akit szeretni tudtam.


	50. 49.2. Kimondhatatlan

**  
Jessie**

 

Az ijedtség szakít ki a varázsból, mikor ráébredek, hogy bizony szemtanúk előtt feledkeztünk el a világról. Sietősen húzódom el, és ez meglepően könnyedén megy, hiszen érzéssel tartottak és nem erővel. Rémülten pislogok az erkély kijáratánál megjelenő alakra, és szinte rögtön felismerem a szőke idiótáját. Óvatosan Take-re pillanatok, hogy mit szól a váratlan fordulathoz. Végül megállapítom, hogy fogalmam sincs, mert kifejezéstelen arca semmit sem árul el.  
Úgy tűnik, az iménti gyöngesége csak apró rezdülés volt. Mostanra pedig ismét ura érzelmeinek. Igazán nem szeretem, mikor magára ölti ezt az érzelemmentes maszkot, mert ilyenkor képtelen vagyok megmondani, mi járhat a fejében. Szemének rideg villanásától pedig a hideg is kiráz, és ezért már nem az időjárás a felelős.   
Ösztönösen tudom, hogy valami nagyon elromlott. A kapocs, mely kettőnk között született, eltűnt, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Rémülten kutatom az okot, aztán mikor rájövök, legszívesebben egy hatalmas, megkönnyebbült sóhajtást engednék meg Hát persze! Hiszen elvileg fiú vagyok, és a többség annak hisz. Melyik srác örülne, ha azt hinné az egyik barátja, hogy pasival csókolózik?  
Valószínűleg nekem kell megoldanom a problémát, mert Take nem az a magyarázkodós fajta.  
– Ez nem az, aminek látszik! – tagadom azonnal. – Mi nem csináltunk semmit!   
Shane alakját körbeveszi a bentről kiszűrődő fény, ettől úgy néz ki mint egy angyal glóriával. Viszont az ajka körül játszadozó gonosz mosoly ellentmond ennek a képnek.  
– Számomra úgy tűnt, de javíts ki, ha tévedek, hogy éppen a barátom karjai között nyöszörögtél.   
– Jessie... – próbál közbeavatkozni Take, azonban erről tudomást sem veszek, hiszen kettőnkért teszem.  
– Semmi ilyesmi nem történt! – utasítom vissza azonnal a feltételezést.  
– Sóhajtoztál? – ajánlja segítőkészen a másik lehetőséget.  
A megszokott lendülettel sétálok ismét a csapdába.  
– Talán... NEM! – ébredek rá a buktatóra, amit belegyezésem jelenthet. – Sértő, amire célozgatni akarsz. Ez az egész egy félreértés, mert... én... megszédültem! Igen, ez történt! – vázolom fel az eseményeket, és hálát adok a fantáziámért, amivel össze tudok hozni egy tökéletes kifogást.  
– A szátok meg véletlenül egymásra tapadt? Hogy mik nem történnek a romantikus félhomályban! – nevet fel gúnyolósan.   
Vajon Take-nek mennyire fontos a barátja? Ha most megrugdosom, még kaphatok újabb csókokat? Hm, komoly dilemma ez, kérem, de végül nem kell kockáztatnom, mert szívemnek őre csak annyit mond:  
– Tudja.  
Kérdően fordulok felé, és ismétlem meg a szót, mire leesik, mit is tudhat az idióta. Aztán Shane-hez fordulva kérdezek rá a biztonság kedvéért, hogy félreértésnek helye se legyen.  
– Tudod?  
– Hogy a mellbőséged kritikán aluli?   
Megölöm! Ha csak megrúgom egy ilyen beszólásért, az nem elég. Ide végleges megoldás kell. Végül úgy döntök, ez ráér később is, mert szeretném megismerni az okot, hogy Take miért árulta el a titkomat. A gond ezzel csak annyi, hogy tökéletes szinkronban szólalunk meg.  
– Miért mondtad el neki?   
– Mit akarsz, Shane?   
Ezután már a harmadik fél is bekapcsolódik, magabiztossággal átitatott hangon.  
– A legjobb barátja vagyok, aranyom.   
Az utolsó szóra indulataim végleg elszabadulnak, mert csak egyvalakitől viselem el – épphogy – a becézéseket, de azoktól is készen vagyok.   
– A nevem Jessie, és ha még egyszer megpróbálsz másképp hívni, esküszöm, hogy megkopasztalak, és búcsút inthetsz a festett fejednek – jelentem ki hangulatomhoz képest visszafogottan.   
– Huh... ez rémisztő volt! Amúgy, megjegyzem, rajtam minden eredeti – jegyzi meg vidáman.  
– Ja, persze! Ismételgesd csak magadnak! – morgom vissza, és ezután úgy döntök, sokat segítek a vérnyomásomnak azzal, ha nem törődöm vele többet.  
Ezen gondolatnak hála hátat is fordítok neki, remélve, hogy ebből értve el is tűnik a színről. Aztán, ha ez bekövetkezik, elbeszélgetünk Take-kel arról, miként is válogathatja meg jobban az ember a barátait.   
Teljes figyelmemet ezután csak egy személyre akarom fordítani. Ajkamon akaratlanul is egy szédítően boldog mosoly kezd terpeszkedni, melynek tudatában vagyok, mégsem teszek ellene semmit. Boldog vagyok, bár nagy szavakat még nem kaptam válaszként, de az iménti csók ezer szónál is többet mondott. Ha ezek után nem reménykedhetek, akkor jöhet a világvége. Aztán természetesen a valóság gondoskodik arról, hogy ne örülhessek túl sokáig. Mivel a felesleges harmadik újból szólásra nyitja a száját.  
– Take, minden elismerésem a tied. Azt hittem, csak viccelsz, de tényleg véghezvitted!   
A mondat gonosz tartalma azonnal megüti fülemet, és bár elhatároztam, hogy nem veszek tudomást Shane-ről, most mégis visszafordulok.   
– Miről beszélsz?   
Soha az életben nem fogom feledni azt a gúnyos, lenéző vigyort, ami feltűnik az arcán. Mielőtt megkapnám a választ, ösztönöm megsúgja: a tökéletes pillanatom soha nem fog visszatérni.   
– A fogadásról!  
A szóra szívem jéggé dermed, és képtelen vagyok levegőt venni, bár az adott helyzetben nincs is rá nagy szükségem. Dermedten nézek vissza a vállam fölött Take-re. Arca azonban ismét árnyékba borul, elrejtve őt előlem.

 

Vajon a győzelem tüze ég szemében, hogy sikerült megaláznia?   
Vagy éppen bosszús, mert idő előtt kiderült a kis játékuk?   
Élvezte?  
Valóban megtette?  
Miért is kételkedem? A tények magukért beszélnek...

 

Közben az idióta ontja magából az információt, melynek minden egyes szava tőrdöfésként ér, és félő, lassan elvérzek a nyílt színen, ha ez tovább folytatódik.   
– Szóval, úgy véltük, az átverés miatt büntetést érdemelsz. Megverni nem verhetünk meg... mégiscsak egy lány vagy. Tehát, mi lehetne jobb, mint egy fogadás? Azt mondtam Takeshinek, hogy még ő sem lenne képes magába bolondítani... de tévedtem. Hé, Take, a tied lehet a rémesen ritka sportkártya paklim! – kiált oda jókedvűen a tettestársának. – Egy hős vagy, én mondom!   
– Egy csomag kártyát érek? – lehelem magam elé.  
Meredten bámulom a mozdulatlan alakot, de reakciót továbbra sem sokat kapok. Összetörtek, megtapostak, és innen nincs visszatérés. Az el nem hullajtott könnyek csípik szememet, de nem fogom engedni, hogy ezek ketten tanúi legyenek összeomlásomnak. Ezt az örömöt nem adom meg. A végsőkig kitartok, addig gyengeségnek nincs helye. Ha itt végeztem, és végre egyedül leszek, helyet adok a kínnak, és minden másnak is, addig azonban nem.   
– Gratulálok, szép munka volt – lehelem a győztes felé maró iróniával. – Remélem, megérte az áldozat.   
– Jessie, kérlek... – Hangja, mint kés mar belém.  
Az a megtévesztő lágyság, amivel a nevemet ejti, gúnyt űz belőlem, az érzéseimből. Nem esem ismét abba a csapdába, hogy többet feltételezek erről, mint amit jelent.  
– Ne beszélj! – vágok azonnal a szavába. – Többé hallani sem akarok rólad. 

Egész idő alatt büszke vagyok magamra, mert senki meg nem mondaná, hogy mekkora sokk ért. Higgadtan közlöm vele, és úgy vélem, nincs több mondanivalóm. Megtudtam, amit akartam, sőt, annál jóval többet is. Ezek után álmodozásnak az életemben nincs helye. Szeretni pedig egyáltalán nem akarok, mert ezt a kínt – ha túlélem –, nem kívánom újra. A pár méteres út, mely befelé vezet, végtelennek tűnik, mégis gépiesen teszem egyik lábamat a másik után, egyedül csak akkor állok meg egy pillanatra, mikor Shane mellé érek. Képtelen vagyok ellenállni kísértésnek, és teljes erővel gyomron vágom. Habár próbáltam méltóságteljesen távozni, úgy vélem, ennyi jár nekem. Sötét elégedettséget érzek, mikor hallom meglepett nyögését, de rá sem nézek. Számomra már nem létezik senki. 

Valószínűleg még mindig tömeg van a teremben, mégis úgy megyek tovább, mintha üres lenne. Távol akarok kerülni ettől a helytől, az itt lévő emberektől, ehhez pedig pontosan tudom, hova menekülhetek. El, messzire innét. Az aulából kiérve kábultan folytatom az utam. Észrevétlenül hagyom magam mögött a folyosót, aztán a lépcsőn lefelé haladva jutok el a főkijárathoz, ezen áthaladva megyek tovább. Igaz, fogalmam sincs, hol is van pontosan a cél, ennek ellenére kitartóan folytatom utamat. A kavicsos út nem akadály; ha meteordarabok hullanának az égből az sem rendítene meg túlzottan. A földbe döngöltek, ez után a világvége nem is olyan nagy dolog. Sőt, igazán üdítő volna.  
Ilyen kellemes gondolatok keringenek bennem, miközben egy bazi nagy bokor mellett haladok el, aminek szemvillanás alatt karjai nőnek, majd megragadva ránt a zöldség belsejébe. Rémült sikolyra esetleg lenne időm, de felesleges ilyesmire pazarolni az erőmet. Hiszen a húsevő növény lényegében a világvége része lehet, szóval várakozva várom a percet, mikor örökre feledhetem a kínt, melyet amúgy sem bírnék sokáig cipelni. Azonban hiába a kívánt megnyugvás, sajnos rá kell ébrednem egy lényeges dologra: a dohányillat, ami szinte rögtön mellbe vág, valószínűleg nem egy mutáns faj sajátossága. Erről ennyit állapítom meg csalódottan. Valamint az elhangzó szavak beazonosítják a karok tulajdonosát: 

– Az apád nem mondta, hogy éjfélre kell itt lenned?! Tudod, hogy mióta várok itt a bokorban?   
Ez a mondat egy egészen picit furcsa, de a válaszom sem különb.  
– Sajnálom az okozott kényelmetlenséget.   
Határozottan gépies üzemmódban vagyok még mindig, sőt, valószínűleg ebben az állapotban maradok egy ideig. Mivel a karok tulajdonosa észleli, hogy az ellenállásom nulla, ezért óvatosan kienged a mackós ölelésből. Láthatóan nagyfokú kényelmetlenségen ment keresztül, mert továbbra is a témánál marad.  
– Mi tartott ennyi ideig?   
– Volt egy elintézetlen ügyem – sóhajtom fáradtan megfordulva. – Amúgy meddig akarunk a bokor mélyén bujkálni? – célzok finoman a helyzetünkre.  
– Órákat húztam le itt, szóval csak semmi panasz.  
Valószínűleg azt hitte, hogy bősz tiltakozásba kezdek, de csalódnia kell. Unottan rántom meg a vállamat, mert felőlem itt is maradhatunk, vagy lehetünk akár a kietlen Északi-Sarkon is.   
– És elintézted, mehetünk?   
Meglepetten meredek a nagydarab alakra. A kérdés hangsúlyából azonnal rájövök, hogy a mackó termet egy érzékeny lelket takarhat. Erős a gyanúm, ha lenne még valami „ügyem”, tovább is várakozna a bokor mélyén... Valószínűleg apám jócskán kihasználta ezt a gyöngeségét.   
– El, véglegesen.  
Fürkészve méreget, valószínűleg neki is szemet szúrt különös viselkedésem. A javára írom, hogy mégsem kérdez semmit, és áttér a másik kedvenc témámra.  
– Úgy hallottam, fúnak adtad ki magad itt, de most női hacukában vagy. Ha szoknyát meg ilyesmit akarsz az úton, csalódni fogsz, mert csak farmerrel és flanelinggel szolgálhatok.   
– Álarcosbál volt – magyarázom.   
– Mi? Te meg nőnek öltöztél be? – Habár láthatóan élvezi a gondolatot, mégis képes megállni, hogy szembe ne röhögjön. – Érdekes bál lehetett!   
Ez egy jó pont a részére, mert nem biztos, hogy könnyek nélkül megállnám, ha nevetni merne a helyzeten.  
– Igen, élvezetes volt az este... a végén pedig mindenki felfedte az igazi valóját – jegyzem meg kétértelműen.  
– Na jól van, hercegnő – szakít ki a kellemetlen emlékek tengeréből. – Nesze, fogd meg!  
Felém hajít egy puha csomagot, amiben kizárásos alapon az új ruháim rejtőznek.   
– A bokor elég védelmet nyújt, kint megvárlak. Mielőtt lányos ijedezésbe kezdenél, közlöm, nem vagy az esetem – nyugtat meg kedélyesen.   
– Senkinek sem vagyok az.  
Igazából, eddig a pontig azt hittem, nincs olyan földi erő, ami kiragadna jelenlegi lelkiállapotomból, viszont válaszára rájövök, mégiscsak van.  
– Meleg vagyok – jelenti ki tökéletes nyugalommal. – Ha Pamela Anderson lenne itt, mikor még jól nézett ki, akkor sem mozdulnék rá.

Ezzel a végszóval hagy magamra a bokor rejtekén. Egy ideig csak pislogok, próbálva feldolgozni az újabb infót. Az apám barátja egy meleg, viszonylag normális tagnak látszó alak... az nem lehet. Zavartan rázom meg a fejemet, hogy semmi fura gondolat ne akarjon odabent gyökeret ereszteni.   
Öltözködni! Igen, ezt fogom tenni, és nem gondolok az égadta világon semmire sem. Elmenni innen, és mindent magam mögött hagyni – egyedül ez számít. 

**  
Takeshi**

 

A falhoz vágom az idiótát, aki meglepetten nyög fel. A helyzet ellenére is mindenféle félelemérzet nélkül kezd bele panaszáradatába.  
– A francba, Take! Miért van az, hogy mindig én kapom a pofonokat, meg a többit?! A csaj nekem húzott be, pedig TE közelebb voltál! Aztán most ez...! Ez a szerelem nem csak téged készít ki, hanem engem is... Azt hiszem, ma sem fogok ágytornásat játszani.  
– Mit tettél? – morgom galléron ragadva, egyelőre legyűrve fojtogatási kényszeremet.   
– Azt, amire te képtelen voltál! – vágja a szemembe, miközben bátran állja a tekintetem.   
A meglehetősen feszült légkört egy alkalmatlankodó párocska zavarja meg, s meglepetten torpannak meg kettősünk láttán.   
– Befelé. Vissza. Azonnal – tagolom a szavakat nehezen visszafojtott indulattal.   
Habár nem nézek feléjük, de ha van eszük, akkor hallgatnak az ösztöneikre. Fojtottan még eljut hozzám a lány izgatott hangja:  
– Szóval, mégiscsak igazak a pletykák a fiúiskolákról! Ha ezt... – A mondat folytatása szerencsére útközben elvész a levegőben.   
Ezután teljes figyelmemet Shane-re fordítom.   
– Figyelhetnél a jó híremre is! – morogja megbántottan. – Valamint tartsunk némi távolságot, mert túl közelinek érzem a „kapcsolatunkat”.   
Egy pillanatig meredten bámulom, majd undorodva távolodom el tőle. Elégedetten igazítja meg összegyűrődőt felsőjét.   
– Megmondtam, nincs szükségem a segítségedre! Semmiféle formában...  
– Na igen, láttam, mennyire uraltad a helyzetet – vág közbe gúnyolódva. – Már csak a virágeső hiányzott, és belefulladok a giccses romantikába. Kicsúszott az irányítás a kezed közül, viszont ezt képtelen vagy beismerni. Segítséget kértél, mikor még tisztán gondolkodtál, és megtettem helyetted, amit kellett.   
– Ez volt a nagy segítségnyújtásod? Hogy megaláztad, közben engem egy szintre helyeztél egy alávaló disznóval?  
– Hé, haver, inkább gyűlöljön, mint egy életen át utánad vágyódjon. A nők képesek hosszú ideig egy témánál maradni. Amúgy pedig, ha a lelked mélyén nem kételkedtél volna abban, hogy helyes-e magadhoz kötni, akkor már rég loholnál utána. Most tartozol nekem egy hatalmas szívességgel, amit majd valamikor behajtok – zárja le tömény elégedettséggel a mondatot, érezve, hogy nyerő helyzetbe került.

Némán hallgatom a magyarázatát; közben valahol lelkem mélyén kénytelen vagyok elismerni, hogy igaza van. Abban a percben, mikor megjelent, habár a szívem még telve volt érzésekkel, valóban ott volt a lemondás fájdalma. Soha esélyem sem volt arra, hogy egymagam képes legyek véget vetni az őrületnek. Talán pontosan ezért nem léptem közbe, mikor a fogadás szóba került, és mint fuldokló kaptam a mentőöv után. Felismerve saját esendőségemet tisztábban látom a helyzetet, mint eddig bármikor is.   
**  
Gyenge  
Szerelmes**

Szavak, amik ismeretlenek voltak, és romboló hatásukat megtapasztalva, inkább azt kéne kívánnom, bár így is maradt volna. Hiszen ezek által megismertem saját gyengeségemet. Mégsem bánom, hogy eljutottam idáig. Különös módon inkább hálás vagyok, legyen bármily megalázó is, de Jessie előtt nem is éltem igazán. 

**  
Hatalom  
Erő**

Mit számít, ha közben a szív halott? Semmit, mégis ez határozta meg eddig életemet, és pont emiatt nem ránthatok magammal egy kívülállót. Előtte még van egy másik út, míg nekem esélyem sincs rá, s nem is volt soha. 

**  
Emlék**

Ez marad egyedül számomra. Mikor már nem bírom életem terhét, és úgy érzem, elmerülök a sötétségben, mindig ott lesz egy csillogó zöld szempár. Ez soha nem fogja engedni, hogy a szívem jéggé dermedjen. Pontosan ezért nem leszek olyan, mint az apám, aki terrorral tartja sakkban az embereit... a családját. 

**  
Hála**

Általa ismertem fel, hogy bármennyire nem akartam olyan lenni, mint Fujimoto Ryo, a Ryo klán ura, mégis kezdtem olyanná válni. Több szempontból is megmentett, és ezt már soha nem mondhatom el neki. 

 

A szál, ami összekötött vele, sikeresen elszakadt, hiába próbáltam öntudatlanul is megakadályozni. Mert hiábavaló a nagy elhatározás, ha nincs mögötte elszántság. Valószínűleg Shane beavatkozása nélkül nem bírtam volna eltaszítani. Fájdalma az én kínom is volt, együtt éltem meg vele a pillanat megalázó voltát.

Átgondolva, letisztázva mindent egy pillanatra sem lesz könnyebb a lelkem, mert a szeméből sugárzó fájdalom belém égett. Habár bebizonyosodott, nem ajánlatos a közelébe mennem, mert valószínűleg valami hülyeséget tennék... mint például térden állva kérnék elnézést.   
Mégis tudnom kell, hogy ma éjszaka biztonságban van. A holnap nem számít, mert elrendeztem, amit el kellett... de ez az időszak még kritikus. A megnyugvást csak az adhatja meg, ha megtudom, hol van pontosan.  
– Keresd meg – utasítom, mely inkább kérés a részemről.   
Meglepetten néz vissza; valószínűleg nagyobb ellenállást várt, és nem csendes beismerést.  
– És hozzam ide? Vagy mi?   
– Csak bizonyosodj meg róla, hogy jól van, aztán... vidd a szobádba, akár erővel is.   
– Az előzmények tekintetében azt mondanám, ide erő kell majd – jegyzi meg elgondolkodva. – Valamiért immúnis rám a csaj, vagy egyszerűen nincs ízlése. Szerintem az utóbbiról lehet szó – közli a végén újjáéledt magabiztossággal.   
– Muszáj ennyit beszélned? - érdeklődöm fáradtan.   
– Bocs, de nem minden nap adják oda az embernek a barátja szerelmét!   
– Miről beszélsz, te nagyon hülye? – meredek rá szinte érdeklődve.   
– Azt mondtad, keressem meg, aztán zárjam magunkra az ajtót! Igazából egy ideje ki vagyok éhezve, szóval felőlem...   
– Fejezd be – lehelem, de valahogy ennyi is pont elég, hogy hasson.   
Valószínűleg a hangsúlyom bármennyire nem fenyegető, valahogy most érte el az idiótákra jellemző egészséges félelemérzet.   
– Egyetlen szóval sem mondtam, hogy magadat is zárd be. Te, kérlek, nálam éjszakázol...  
– Micsoda ajánlat! – vág közbe, ami egy percre sem ragad ki a lendületből.  
– … a padlón.   
– Mi? Ez most így fog menni... sokáig? – Szemében némi pánik tűnik fel. – Szükségem van a normális alvási időmre, a saját ágyamban!   
– Nyugalom, Csipkerózsika! – hűtöm le azonnal éledező indulatát. – A holnap egy új nap kezdete lesz.  
– Ezzel mire célzol?   
– Elmondom majd, mikor itt lesz az ideje – térek ki a kérdés elől, mert jelenleg nem vagyok magyarázkodó hangulatban. – Keresd meg! – Ez most már félreérthetetlenül parancs.   
– Huh, de titokzatos valaki!   
Érezve tekintetem tüzét, szerencsére inkább fogja magát, és megindul. Mielőtt visszatérne a terembe, a válla fölött még visszanéz.  
– Nem jössz be?

Válaszra sem méltatom, ebből értve egyedül hagy. A korláthoz sétálva meredek a sötétségbe, és bár érzem az éjszaka hűsét, egyelőre mégsem szándékozom bemenni. Egy külső szemlélő számára nyugodtnak tűnhetek, miközben valójában fortyogva áradnak szét bennem az érzések. Egyedül csak azt remélhetem, ha elég ideig vagyok kint, akkor talán lecsillapodom. 

A helyzet egy órával később sem jobb, főleg azután, hogy Shane közölte, nem találja Jessie-t. Azóta már a srácokkal együtt kutatják át a sulit, én pedig idebent várom, remélve, hogy visszatér, hiszen az összes dolga itt van. Észre sem veszem, hogy miközben le-fel járkálok a hatalmasnak tűnő térben, öntudatlanul simítok végig a dolgain. A levetett iskolai kabáton. Egy fésűn.   
Mikor lett ez a szoba ennyire nagy? Váratlanul nőtt meg, vagy Jessie előtt is ekkora volt?   
Ehhez hasonló kérdések futnak keresztül rajtam, miközben a szívemet az aggodalom rántja görcsbe. Mellkasomat megdörzsölve próbálom eloszlatni a feszültséget, de hiábavaló a kísérlet. Addig semmi sem lesz jó, míg hírt nem kapok róla.   
Egy határozott kopogás hangzik fel, mire gondolkodás nélkül sietek az ajtóhoz. Minden elővigyázatosságot feledve rántom fel. A támadás váratlan, és esélyem sincs megakadályozni. Rám vetődnek, ölelnek. Csókolnak.  
Egy pillanatig tart a tehetetlenségem. Ennél édesebb támadásban soha nem volt részem.  
– Jessie... – lehelem, mikor ajkaink elválnak egymástól.

Karolva őt beljebb lépek, az ajtó pedig bevágódik utánunk. Én rúgtam be, vagy Jessie lökte be a lábával? Nem tudom, nem is számít igazán. Zöld szeméből határtalan szerelmet olvasok ki, és mindvégig tudom, ahogy elindulunk az ágy felé, hogy ez az éjszaka innentől kezdve nem a menekülésről fog szólni, hanem kettőnkről.


	51. Illúziók varázsa

**  
Jessie  
**

Szenvedéseim színterét lassan magam mögött hagyom, felejteni mégsem tudok. A kín gúzsba köt, és félek, hosszú távon ez így is marad. Hangulatomat híven tükrözi, hogy a kocsiban csend van, és ez életemben először nem zavar. Sőt, kifejezetten élvezem a némaság adta örömöket.   
Azt hiszem, állandó kényszeres beszélhetnékemből egy időre kigyógyultam, ha nem éppen egy életre. A kegyetlen színjáték, aminek részese lettem, újra és újra lejátszódik bennem, mint valami beakadt felvétel. Soha nem feledem el a pillanatot, mikor reményeim porrá váltak, Shane szavait, és Take... 

Ahogy sokadszorra is újraélem a percet, valami apróság, ami akkor fel sem tűnt, kezd egyre jelentőségteljesebbé válni. Ajkamba harapva eszmélek rá, hogy valami nem klappolt abban a pillanatban. De mi? Talán az zavar, hogy legnagyobb tévedésem csendesen meghúzódott a háttérben? Nem kellett volna mégiscsak jobban élveznie a helyzetet? Amúgy meg mi a francért agyalok ezen?! Hiszen saját fülemmel hallottam az aljas okot, amiért kedves volt hozzám. Mi a fenéért próbálok indokot találni a viselkedésére? Nyilvánvaló, hogy szórakoztak velem!   
Hiába támadnak fel az indulataim, ösztönöm mégis arra buzdít, hogy emlékezzek ismét, mert egy fontos részlet hiányzik ahhoz, hogy teljes képet kapjak. Mielőtt bármire is jutnék, sofőröm megtöri a csendet, pedig lehet, valami fontosra jönnék rá.  
– Kár volt a ruháért.   
– Tessék? – pillanatok rá értetlenül, mert gondolataim távol járnak.   
– Otthagyni a bokor alatt.   
– Nem volt többé szükségem rá – közlöm vele a tényállást.   
– Valószínűleg a nénikédnél lehetőséged sem lesz lányos cuccokat viselni – jegyezi meg, miközben az utat fürkészi. – Eléggé szigorú hölgy.  
Gúnyos pillantást vetek a beszélőre, aki olyan nagyfokú óvatossággal vezet, hogy igazából a csiga hozzánk képest rövidtávfutó.   
– Nagyszerű! – válaszolom megjátszott vidámsággal. – Már amúgy is hozzászoktam a fiús dolgokhoz.  
A mondat végén teljesen váratlanul lehúzódunk az útról, mintha öntudatlanul valami jelet adtam volna erre. Némileg rémülten meredek a tagra, mert akárhogy nézzük is, eddig könnyedén átsiklottam bizonyos momentumok felett. Most azonban kristálytisztává válik, hogy bizony egy ismeretlen mellett ülök, akiről pusztán pár apróságot tudok. Ez pedig kevés a túléléshez. Végül persze kiderül, korai volt a pánik, mert a pasiból csupán feltör a lélekgyógyász.   
– Szóval, mi történt abban a suliban? – áll neki a lehető legtapintatosabban faggatásomnak.  
Ez a rosszabb fordulat – állapítom meg rezignáltan. Hiszen egy leendő sorozatgyilkost még viszonylag könnyedén leszerelek, de egy jótét lélek sokkal keményebb falat. Bízom benne, ha kellően szűkszavú leszek, talán hanyagolhatjuk a lelki segélyt.   
– Semmi! – vágom rá azonnal az előző gondolatnak hála. – Mehetnénk végre? – Kérdésem reményteli, de hatása nem sok van, mert a pasi kitartó.  
– Az apád szerint te egy fecsegő tipegő vagy. Habár az öreged némileg el van szállva, úgy vélem, a beszédes résszel nem lőtt bakot. Viszont az eltelt félórában alig lehetett kihúzni belőled pár szót.   
– Nehezen oldódom fel idegenek előtt.   
– Találj ki jobbat, mert addig itt maradunk egy helyben.

Mogorván mérem végig, és kifejezetten irritál a magabiztossága. Férfiak! – gondolom megvetően. Nem számít, hogy meleg-e vagy sem, mindegyik idegesítő. Bosszúsan fújtatok egy sort, majd mivel tényleg elegem van, és egy plusz megaláztatás már igazán nem számít. Ezért megadom magam a finom kényszernek, és kimondom a szót, mely mételyként emészt.  
– Dobtak! Most elégedett? Egyszerű, mindennapi eset.   
– Nem hiszem, hogy az lenne.   
Rohadt idegesítő a nyugalma, de legalább míg dühöm él, addig szívem sem kínoz annyira. Így benne vagyok a folytatás lehetőségében.   
– Ugyan, miért ne? Egy lány megismer egy fiút, aztán a srác ejti. Mi lenne ebben a különleges?   
– Talán az, hogy közben fiúnak adtad ki magad?  
Elgondolkodva hallgatok el egy kis időre, aztán végül megszületik bennem a döntés.   
– Rendben, elmondom, de előtte érdekelne, miért is akarja ennyire tudni.   
Habár a látásviszonyok nem a legjobbak, azért így is észlelem, hogy a durva vonásokon egy különös, gyengéd kifejezés suhan át, mielőtt válaszolna.  
– Talán mert menthetetlenül romantikus vagyok. Nem egyszerű fiatalon szeretni. Számtalan hibát elkövethetünk azért, mert túlzottan szeretünk, vagy éppen mert nem eléggé.   
– Engem nem szerettek eléggé. – Hangom a keserűségtől nehezen tör fel torkomból.   
– Biztos? – érdeklődik lágyan.   
Kérdésére egy könnycsepp szökik elő szemem rejtekéből. Lassan gördül lefelé, miközben azt kívánom, bár ez az egy csepp elegendő lenne ahhoz, hogy megszabaduljak a kíntól, ami belülről éget. Az elsőt követné több is, de makacs elhatározásom, miszerint senki előtt nem sírok, újraéled. Ezért még időben megállítom a leendő szökevényeket. Próbálom a témát más irányba terelni, ezért a legjobb fegyverhez folyamodok, amit csak ismerek: a gúnyhoz.  
– Amilyen nagydarab, inkább nézném birkózónak, és nem a romantika megszállottjának.   
– A látszat csalóka, és néha több van a felszín alatt, mint elsőre hinnénk.   
– Igen, ez már biztos... – jegyzem meg mélázva. – Hittem benne, hiába mondták többen is, hogy kegyetlen, én mégis úgy láttam őt, ahogy senki. Visszagondolva nevetséges, de úgy véltem, egyedül számomra látható a sérülékeny oldala. Ma már persze tudom, semmi ilyesmije sincs. Mikor szerettem meg azt az idiótát? Nem tudom. Észrevétlenül történt meg, és megvallom őszintén, egyáltalán nem örülten neki... – A szavak akaratlanul szakadnak fel belőlem, és kimondva valahogy könnyebbnek érzem lelkem terhét.   
– Miért? – vág szavaim áradatába teljesen váratlanul.  
– Veszélyes gyengeség igazán szeretni – magyarázom komolyan, arra számítva, hogy a képembe röhög, de csak egy megértő bólintást kapok. – Aztán volt pár jele annak, hogy talán esélyem lenne nála.  
– Mit értesz ez alatt? – faggat kitartóan.

Zavartan ráncolom a szemöldökömet, mert ennyire kitárulkozni egy vadidegen előtt, kissé túlmegy az általam elfogadott normális kereteken. Aztán gondolatban megrántom a vállamat, hiszen valószínűleg többet úgysem találkozunk. Valamint ez lehet az első lépcsőfok a gyógyulásomhoz. Ha kiadom magamból a keserűséget, utána csak könnyebben fogok lélegezni, és elmúlik az a fullasztó érzés, ami rabságban tart.   
– Csók... párszor – nyögöm erőlködve, és közben átkozom a pirulós formámat.   
Nem firtatja tovább, csak hümmög egy sort, mint egy jó pszichiáter, aztán áttér a következő pontra.   
– A srác milyen?  
– Egy tapló – vágom rá azonnal.   
– Azon kívül?   
– Magas – lehelem álmodozva, ahogy lelki szemeim előtt feltűnik Takeshi Ryo alakja. – Fekete haj. Vakító kék szem. Goromba. Édes – ejtem ki a szavakat, amik a végén már csak számomra érthetőek.

Emlékekbe merülök, és ott boldognak érzem magam egészen addig, míg törékeny világomba ismét betolakodnak.  
– Szóval, van egy édes fiúnk, aki …?   
– Fogadott rám! – szakítom félbe hevesen. – Érti már? A barátja egyszer csak megjelent, és a képembe vágta a tényeket!   
– És ő mit csinált erre? – érdeklődik, kedvesen vezetve tovább az érzelmi útvesztőben.  
Elgondolkodva rágcsálom az ajkamat, mert visszagondolva igazából... ez volt az a részlet, ami zavart.  
– Semmit – motyogom alig hallható módon.   
– Bocsáss meg, de nem gondolod, hogy ez így picit fura? Ha valóban fogadott rád, akkor igazán élveznie kellett volna az a jelenetet.   
Az az apró mozzanat, mely akkor nem tűnt fel, most jelentőségteljesnek számít, de nem merek bízni az ösztöneimben. Egyszer hagytam, hogy elragadjon a hév. Még egy csalódást nem engedhetek meg, mert abba tényleg belehalok. Hogyan döntsem el, mi a valós, és mi hamis? Kételyeim megmérgezik a bizalmat, melyet eddig Take iránt éreztem.   
– Nem tudom – válaszom kételyektől gyötörve.   
Pár másodpercnyi csend után a férfi fáradtan felsóhajtva dönti fejét az ülésnek, majd beszélni kezd.  
– A jövőre nézve jó, ha tudsz valamit a férfiakról. Tagadunk a végsőkig, főleg akkor, ha érzelmek is szerepet játszanak.  
– Ezt hogy érti? – mérem végig kíváncsian.   
– Az elmondottak alapján én azt mondom, az a fiú szeret téged.

Az, hogy ezt mástól hallom, ismét melegséggel tölti el lassan kihűlő szívemet. Mégsem merek engedni hiú ábrándjaimnak. Különben is, mit tudhat ez az ismeretlen? – merül fel bennem a kérdés.   
– Szerintem pont az ellenkezőjét bizonyította... – makacskodom.   
– Biztosan megvolt az oka annak is – vág szavamba. – Miért könnyebb elhinned azt, hogy becsaptak, mint az ellenkezőjét?  
– Talán mert rohadtul fájt!   
– Ez így is marad, ha mindig a könnyű meghátrálást választod – közli szenvtelenül a véleményét.  
A szavain töprengve kénytelen vagyok elfogadni, hogy valahol igaza lehet. Hiszen eleve úgy készültem az egész vallomásra, hogy nem igazán hittem esélyeimben. A csalódásra készültem, így mikor az bekövetkezett, kételynek helye sem maradt.   
– Talán valahol tényleg ezt vártam... bár nem ennyire kegyetlen formában – ismerem el tévedésemet komoly nehézségek árán. – Viszont magának fogalma sincs, mennyire jól néz ki az a srác, de mondjuk, ez jobb is – közlöm sietve, emlékezve, hogy a pasi a saját csapatát részesíti előnyben. – Én pedig hát nem vagyok egy...   
– Szóval csak a külseje érdekel?  
– NEM! – fakadok ki azonnal hevesen. – Elismerem, Take felér bármelyik modellel, de láttam azért már elég helyes srácot. Ha csak erről lenne szó, akkor esélye sem lett volna nálam. Hiába próbálta leplezni, így is éreztem, hogy több annál, mint amit a külvilágnak mutat. A lelke vágyik a szeretetre, még ha fél is ettől, és... Tiszta hülye vagyok! – kiáltok fel indulatosan. – Látja, állandóan ezt csinálom! Belemagyarázok olyasmit is, ami nem létezik.   
– Miért gondolod, hogy számára a külső a fontos?   
– Mert ő Takeshi Ryo! A francba, most valami pszicho-halandzsát játszunk? – nyöszörgöm elkeseredve.   
– Megtudtam, amit akartam, és azt hiszem, tanulságos lehet, ha most jól figyelsz arra, amit mondok. 

Érdeklődve pillantok rá, és úgy vélem, ártani nem árthat, ha kapok valami keleti bölcsességet. Türelmet erőltetve magamra próbálok felkészülni a tanácsaira. Valószínűleg, ha jó képet vágok hozzá, akkor előbb túl leszek ezen a kellemetlen momentumon. Ezután pedig mehetünk tovább, mert bárhogy is legyen, többet nem kockáztatom a szívemet. Takeshi csak azért nem örvendezett látványosan rajtam, mert... nem, és kész! Makacsul ragaszkodom az általam valósnak vélt elmélethez, és ettől senki sem fog eltántorítani.

– Hogyan is kezdjem el… – szólal meg elgondolkodva alkalmi sofőröm. – Talán így lenne a legjobb: egyszer volt egy fiú, aki sportolás terén verhetetlen volt. Az más kérdés, hogy milyen eredményeket ért el a tanórákon. Ez nem is számított, mivel verhetetlen volt a pályán, így soha nem kellett erőlködnie a tanulással. Bármit és bárkit megkapott, akit csak akart... a lányok szép számmal megfordultak az ágyában, meg azon kívül is. A szívében a hódítások nem jelentettek semmit, arctalan tömeget alkottak csupán. Használta őket, mert ezt várták el egy leendő bajnoktól. Ez ellen nem is volt kifogása, mert már olyan régóta játszotta az adott szerepet, hogy eggyé vált a róla kialakított képpel.   
– Szóval most akkor nem meleg? – kíváncsiskodom közbe akaratlanul is.  
– Türelem, kislány, még ha ez nem is az erősséged. Egy különösen szép őszi napon – hangja az emlékezéstől álmodozóra vált, és sejtem, jelenleg csak az a régvolt pillanat létezik – megjelent egy új diák. Nála sápadtabb, esetlenebb alakot még nem láttam. Figyelemre sem akartam méltatni, hiszen a suli sportbajnokának és egy apócska bogárnak mi köze is lehetne egymáshoz? Alaposan megzavart az, hogy mégsem bírtam kiverni a fejemből. Hosszú küzdelem árán jöttem rá, hogy mi is az, ami miatt nem bírom magára hagyni a bajban. Ennek ellenére is sokszor kegyetlen voltam hozzá, bántottam... A beismerés nehéz volt, tagadtam a végsőkig... aztán történ valami. Emiatt képes voltam túllépni mindenen, mi addig zavart.   
– Ez mégis, hogy kapcsolódik hozzám, és Take-hez? Azt ugye tudja, hogy TÉNYLEG lány vagyok?   
– A tanmese nem a te műfajod, igaz? Leegyszerűsítve: annak a srácnak jóval nehezebb a dolga, mint nekem volt. Én egy normális suliba jártam, ahol a sporton volt hangsúly, viszont ez a hely... cseppet sem átlagos. Rengeteg olyan esemény lehet a háttérben, amiről fogalmad sincs. Megfutamodni néha könnyebb, mint vállalni a fájdalmat... 

A mondat további részei elvésznek, mert közben mélyen elmerülök saját világomban. Valóban ezt tettem volna? Mégiscsak a menekülést választottam, bárhogy is erőlködtem? Miért is hittem el azonnal, amit Shane mondott? Mert könnyebb volt elfogadni a vereséget, mint küzdeni? Hát milyen Price vagyok én?!

**Gyáva**

A szó kegyetlen élességgel villan belém, és nem tagadhatom az igazát. Egy ismeretlen kell ahhoz, hogy ráébredjek, túlzottan könnyedén feladtam a harcot?   
– Most mihez fogsz kezdeni? – szakít ki kérdése a kétségek tengeréből. – Elég bátor vagy hozzá, hogy megtudd az igazságot?  
A válasszal egy pillanatig sem habozom, mert már így is túl sokáig hagytam, hogy a félelmeim uraljanak.   
– Forduljunk vissza.   
Azonnal beindítja a kocsit, és visszakanyarodva végre igazán rátapos a gázra, melytől némileg megkísért a halálfélelem. Ezek után már csak azt remélhetem, hogy egy darabban érek a sulihoz.  
– Miért teszi meg ezt értem? – kérdezem meg végül, engedve a belső kényszenek.   
– Talán, mert neked még van esélyed a boldogságra. 

Ezzel a beszélgetés meg is szakad köztünk; egyrészt, mert nem akarom elvonni a figyelmét a vezetésről, másrészt, mert nem tudom, mit is mondhatnék. Ritka, mikor valaki segíteni akar a másikon, és találkozva ezzel a csodával, fogalmam sincs, mivel fejezhetném ki hálámat. Hiszen vagy megmentett életem nagy tévedésétől, vagy… éppen belesodor egy még nagyobba.   
A sebességhatárt jócskán túllépve percek alatt visszaérünk a kiindulási pontunkhoz. Az iskola épülete sötét árnyékként magasodik a távolban.  
– Közelebb nem mehetek – közli, mikor leállítja a motort. – Így is nagy szerencsénk van, hogy az apád elintézte a biztonsági rendszerüket. Fogd ezt a telefont, ha megtudtad, amit akartál, hívj fel. Egyedül csak az én számomat találod benne.  
– Várni fog rám? – mérem végig hitetlenkedve, miközben átveszem a készüléket.  
– Úgysincs jobb dolgom – érkezik a könnyed felelet.  
Mielőtt nekivágnék az útnak, egy pillanatra visszafordulok.  
– Ki volt az a fiú... aki mindent megváltoztatott?   
– A bácsikád.   
Értetlenül mérem végig.  
– De hát nekem nincs is!   
– Mint ahogy nénikéd sem volt soha? – kérdez vissza gyengéden, és ezzel tökéletesen célba talál. - Viszont az igaz, hogy vele már soha nem találkozhatsz. Meghalt. 

A szavaiból sugárzó fájdalomtól érzéketlen dögnek kezdem érezni magamat, hisz kíváncsiságommal akaratlanul is egy mély sebet szakítottam fel. Közben pedig bízom benne, hogy több eltitkolt rokon nem fog felbukkanni; habár az is igaz, hogy mindig is nagyszülők híján voltam.  
– Sajnálom – lehelem, remélve, megbocsátást nyerhetek vele.   
– A szerelem nem garancia a végtelen boldogságra, jobb, ha ezt is észben tartod   
Szavai meglehetően baljóslatúan hangzik el, de mielőtt jobban belemerülnék a jövőbeli rémképekbe, lényegében kilök az autóból egy vidám buzdítás kíséretében.  
– Szerezd meg azt a fiút!   
Igazán megható lenne a lelkesedése, ha éppen nem egy hajszálon múlna, hogy közelebbi ismeretséget kössek a földdel... megint. Szerencsére az utolsó eset óta a reflexeim csak élesedtek. Így nagyobb gond nélkül megúszom a váratlan akciót. Más esetben oltári dühös lennék, azonban mostani állapotomban csupán vidáman intek búcsút pótbácsikámnak. Mielőtt teljes sebességre kapcsolnék, a szél felém sodorja aggodalmának egy részét, mely így hangzik: „Csak az apja meg ne tudja... !” 

Habár érthető a félelme, mégsem érzek késztetést rá, hogy visszaforduljak, és megnyugtassam azzal, hogy nem teszek semmi olyat, ami tizennyolc éven aluliaknak nem ajánlott. Ez amúgy is olyan hazugság lenne, amit egyikünk sem hinne el, tehát azt teszem, amit az ehhez hasonló helyzetekben lehet. Eltűnők, mint a kámfor, hiszen nem kockáztathatom, hogy hirtelen rájöjjön, talán nem a legjobb ötlet szabadon ereszteni egy hormontúltengéses lányt.   
A maratoni futáshoz kifejezetten előnyös a tornacipőm, úgy érzem, nem is szaladok, hanem egyenesen repülök. Egy magas sarkú után igazán frissítő a kényelem, amit egy kivénhedt tornacipő jelenthet. Az első akadályon így észrevétlenül jutok túl, és a falmászás is gyerekjáték... oké, van vele egy kis gondom, de a sokadik próbálkozásomat siker koronázza. Miért a falat veszem célba, ahelyett, hogy a főkapun robognék át? Talán azért, mert az őr, aki addig kivette a kisebb szünetét, mit jó apám elintézett, mostanra visszatért őrhelyére, hogy bőszen megakadályozza az illetéktelen behatolást.

A rosszban a jó, hogy a kutyák ma éjszakára kimenőt kaptak, így nyugodtan próbálkozhatok a falon való mászással. Az ötödik sikertelen akcióm után közel állok ahhoz, hogy telefonos segítséget kérjek legújabb ismerősömtől, hogy hajítson már át a túloldalra. Mielőtt ehhez az eszközhöz nyúlnék, rájövök, mennyire amatőr tudok lenni valójában. Hiszen a pár méterrel arrébb lévő fa szinte kérleli az embert, hogy megmássza. 

Túljutva ezen is – néhány újabb karcolással gyarapodva – elszántan csörtetek, mikor újabb akadály lép elém Mike és Bryce személyében.  
– Hol voltál? – kérdezik egyszerre.  
Erre kapnak tőlem egy férfias választ:  
– Valahol.  
A másodpercek telnek, végül Mike arcán megjelenik egy mindentudó mosoly, mire eszembe jut, hogy hoppá, hiszen az inkognitóm talán előttük is nyílt titok.   
– Biztos egy csajjal voltál! – kiált fel.   
– Mit örülsz ennek? – támad neki Bryce. – Miközben mi kerestük, ő nőzött!   
Zavartan bámulom kettősüket, és kizárásos alapon kikövetkeztetem, ők nem ismerik a valós tényállást, miszerint inkább pasiznék...   
– Szóval, miért kerestetek? – próbálom megakadályozni, hogy komolyabb vita alakuljon ki.   
– Take...  
– Mi van vele? – vágok a vörös szavába izgatottan.   
Közbeszólásomért kapok egy komor pillantást, aztán valamiért mégiscsak megkönyörülnek rajtam. Vagy egyszerűen félnek attól, hogy erővel szedem ki belőlük az infót. Valószínűleg ez többet nyom latban, mint a jó szívükbe vetett hittem.  
– Valamiért az a fixa ideája, hogy kutassuk át érted a sulit, aztán Shane szobájába...   
– Hé, álljunk csak meg itt! – állítom le azonnal a szóáradatot. – Mi a fenéért mennék pont az ő szobájába?  
Eleinte csak vállvonogatást kapok, majd Bryce kiböki:  
– Lehet, hogy Take az éjszakát egy csajjal akarja tölteni, és nem veled barkóbázni.   
Ez a mondat felér egy startpisztoly lövésével, és úgy vélem, nem vesztegethetem az időmet két hülyére, mikor van fontosabb dolgom is. Ebbe pedig beletartozik mindenféle nőszemély azonnali eltávolítása... legalábbis, míg nem tisztázok egy aprócska dolgot szobatársammal. Ezért meglehetősen higgadtan közlöm velük:  
– Most megyek Takeshihez, és SENKI ne merjen zavarni bennünket, ha meg akarja érni a holnapot! Értve vagyok?   
– Valahogy most furcsább, mint általában, nem gondolod? – súgja Mike társának.  
– Szerintem mindig is flúgos volt, de ez itt nem lényeg. Felfogtad, hogy megfenyegetett bennünket?   
– Ebben nincs semmi különös, Bryce – legyint könnyedén. – Hiszen Take is beígért valami nyaktörés-szerűséget... komolyan mondom, itt állandó életveszély minden egyes nap. Ez biztos valami kettőjük közötti feszültség, és...  
– Pontosan ez az! – kapok gyorsan az alkalmon. – Amolyan tesztoszteronvihar zajlik jelenleg közöttünk, amit kizárólag KETTESBEN rendezhetünk le. Nincs szükségünk tanúkra, hiszen az órákon is megmondták, soha ne hagyjunk szemtanúkat magunk után.   
– Felőlem – rántja meg a vállát Mike érdektelenül. – Amúgy is hulla vagyok... – motyogja alig érthetően.  
A csapat maradék tagját nem igazán hatják meg a szavaim, mert búcsú gyanánt kifejezi abbéli reményét, hogy Takeshi jól beveri a képemet. Szemmel láthatóan az elképzelt véres kép is elég nagy örömmel tölti el ahhoz, hogy élesben ne akarjon részt venni benne. Ezért vidáman intek nekik, és száguldok tovább. Valószínűleg ezután már sem a flúgos, sem a furcsa kategóriába sem sorolnak be többé, hanem szimplán öngyilkosjelöltnek fognak tartani. Igazából ez nem is érdekel, mert talán valóban megkattantam. 

Hiszen nem is olyan régen darabjaimra estem szét, most mégis elvakultan hiszem, tévedés volt az egész. Hát nem őrültség, hogy továbbra is hiszek benne? A különös alak csak segített ennek a gyorsabb felismerésében.  
Valószínűleg egy idő után – mondjuk, pont a nénikém ajtaja előtt – leesett volna, mi is zavart az erkélyjelent során. Viszont onnan visszatérni a suliba komoly akadályokba ütközött volna. Ám ez szerencsére nem következett be, és pont a megfelelő pillanatban fordultam vissza. A mostani lehetőséget nem engedem kárba veszni. Kételynek helye nincs. Merni, és tenni fogom azt, amit az első pillanatban is kellett volna! 

Hihetetlen, de valóban igaz, hogy ha nagyon akarjuk, tényleg minden egy pillanatnak tűnik. Egyre csak hagyom magam mögött a métereket, némileg kifulladva érve az épületbe, de megállás nélkül rohanok felfelé a lépcsőkön. Lehetséges, hogy több diákot is magam mögött hagyok, esetleg fellökök, de ha így is van, észre sem veszem. Egyedül a cél lebeg a szeme előtt, valamint egy liftkérvényező gondolat. 

Végül elérek az ajtóhoz. Egy lihegésnyi időt adok magamnak, és próbálok egy hiábavaló erőfeszítést tenni arra, hogy némileg normalizáljam a megjelenésemet. Hajamat egy picit megigazgatom, majd úgy ítélem, ennyi elég is; az arcomat felesleges lenne csipkedni a pirospozsgásság érdekében, mert a futástól valószínűleg kellemes árnyalatban tündöklöm. Végül egy hatalmas sóhajtás után késznek érzem magamat a döntő lépésre. A tervem mi lenne? Két szó: váratlan letámadás. 

Az elméletem szerint Take tipikusan az a fajta srác, aki nem igazán rabja az érzelmi magamutogatásnak. Ergo a szeretlek, de még a bírlak szó is komoly nehézségeket okozhat számára. Hiába, a csúcspasiknak is megvan a maguk gyenge pontja. A gyakorlati résszel viszont nincs gond. Vagyis, ha váratlan támadásom sikeres lesz, pontosan öt másodperc alatt eldől, hol is állok a fontossági sorrendben. 

_  
Ha nem érez irántam semmit, akkor rögtön ellök, sőt, már a vetődésem is sikertelen lehet._

_Ha valamit megmozgatok benne, de nem eleget, a harmadik és az ötödik másodperc között fogok pofára esni._

_Ha valóban kíván, nem kell számolgatnom, mert utána elereszteni sem nagyon akar.  
_

Ebben az utolsóban bízom leginkább, mert csókjaink alatt egyedül egy gond akadhat: csak arra kell ügyelnem, hogy közben ne feledjek el néha levegőt is venni. Miután agyamba vésem ezt a szabályt, érzem, kész vagyok ténylegesen is színre lépni, és önként ugrani a szakadékba. Kockázatos vállalkozás, de vak reménnyel hiszem, hogy elkapnak, mielőtt földet érnék.

Kopogok.  
Az ajtó rögtön feltárul.   
Elrugaszkodom.   
Baromi nagy szerencsével azonnal sikerül csókot lopnom.   
Meglepett nyögés.  
Enyém? Övé?   
A miénk. 

Karjai szorosan tartanak, és tudom, ezután már nem számítanak a másodpercek; csak az órák, amiket együtt fogunk tölteni. 

 

**  
Takeshi**

 

Alávaló, mocskos dolog kihasználni a helyzetet. Ilyesmit egy gerinctelen alak tesz. Hiába zakatolnak bennem a figyelmeztető gondolatok, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy képtelenség megállni. Miért? Mert lehetetlen tovább megtagadni vágyaimat, amik űznek, kísértenek. Ember vagyok én is, és az önuralmam, amire mindig oly büszke voltam, itt és most semmivé foszlik. Akarom őt, és ha emiatt bűnhődnöm kell majd, hát megteszem, akár egy életen át is. 

Kétségbeesetten ölelem karcsú törékenységét, miközben finom, alig észrevehető mozdulatokkal ügyeskedem felsőjének gombjával. Csókom csábító, így észre sem veszi, hogy ruházata egyre lazább. Érintésem lágy, szerető, hiába űz az esztelen vágy, az iránta érzett gyengeségem megakadályoz abban, hogy durván lerohanjam. Megrémítené, s bátorsága, amivel letámadott, szemvillanás alatt semmivé válna. Merészsége csodálatra méltó, ám ez csupán a felszín. Ártatlan, édes Jessie-nek fogalma sincs arról, hogy az oroszlán barlangjába jött, s közben aligha gondolt a következményekre. Szerencsénkre kettőnk közül csak az egyikünket vert meg az ég a naivitás átkával. Ide nem szenvedélyes hév kell, mikor két test pusztán a kéj mámorában egymásnak esik. Csábítással kell rávezetem kedvesemet az útra, melyen még soha nem járt. Habár esélyünk nincs ezt szóban boncolgatni, kétségem sincs afelől, hogy számára én leszek az első. Ennek a gondolatnak kiábrándítóan kellene hatnia. Mégsem ez történik. 

Villám kapcsolataimban mindig kerültem a szüzeket, a tapasztalt nőket értékeltem inkább. Velük aztán nem volt szükséges finomkodni. Tudtuk, mit akarunk, és hogyan érjük azt el. Vad szenvedély volt csak, mikor a test kívánságai csillapodtak, és a lélek messze járt. Nem kötődtem hozzájuk, és partnereimnek sem jelentettek ezek a találkozások túlzottan sokat. Érzelmi téren semmiképpen sem.  
Most azonban nem tehetem azt, mit testem diktál, mert a hevességemet képtelen lenne viszonozni. Ha csak egy aprócska szikrája a rémületnek felvillanna szemében egyből leállnék, okozzon ez bármekkora kínt is. Ez az éjszaka csak a gyönyörről szólhat, félelemnek nincs benne helye. 

Ilyen gondolatok közepette szabadítom ki az utolsó gombot is, majd szabad kezemmel lágyan simítom félre a durva flanelt. Ezután az ing már segítség nélkül siklik le, felfedve az érinteni vágyott selymes bőrt. Ujjammal finoman cirógatom végig a szabaddá vált lágyságot. A csókot, amivel eddig eltereltem a figyelmét, megszakítom, és inkább a karcsú nyakat veszem célba, amit ösztönzés gyanánt feltár előttem. Sóhajai jelzik, hogy élvezi a kényeztetést, és közben fel sem tűnik neki, hogy az ing teljesen lekerült róla. Az utolsó akadály, ami még eltakarja előlem, egy aprócska melltartó, de ez sem fog sok gondot okozni. 

**  
Jessie**

 

A pillanat teljesen magával ragadott, de a kínos perc végül csak elér. Ráadásul alig észrevehető módon cserkész be; még mielőtt felfoghatnám, az ingem már a padlóra is került. A francba, kész profi ez a srác vetkőztetés terén is, állapítom meg némileg döbbenten. Ez nem okoz osztatlan örömet, mert felvetődik bennem, hogy vajon hányadik lehetek a sorban. Kiábrándító gondolat, mint ahogy az is, hogy nem véletlenül kerültem nyaranta a strandokat. A természet rohadtul kitolt velem, és örök bánatomra nem nagyon tudok mit mutogatni. 

Persze, eddig azzal vigasztalódtam, hogy bármikor beállhat majd a változás, és csodák csodájára egy nap nagyobb mérettel ébredek, de azt már kétlem, hogy a következő pár másodpercben látványos változás következne be.   
A zavarnak és az értelmetlen féltékenységnek hála jócskán oszladozik a kábulat köde, és ennek köszönhetően húzódnék is biztonságosabb távolságba, minimum egy takaró alá. Próbálkozásom nem sok eredménnyel jár, mert bár Take ölelése lazul, de ereszteni nem igazán akar. 

Óvatosan sandítok fel, és átkozom a lámpa fényét, mert melltartóban vagyok egy vadító srác előtt, valamint a világosság tökéletesen megmutatja hiányosságaimat. Az pedig csak hab a tortán, hogy egy kiéhezett farkas nézhet a bárányára úgy, mint rám Take. Kezdek ráébredni, hogy a szerepek itt eleve le vannak osztva, és akit nagy eséllyel fel fognak falni... az én leszek. 

Megborzongok, és nehéz eldönteni, ez most kellemes volt-e vagy sem. Nevetségesnek tűnhet a viselkedésem, hiszen jól tudtam, mire vállalkozom; de átélni a percet már egészen más kategória. Valószínűleg, ha több tapasztalattal rendelkeznék, akkor elégedetten kacarásznék, hogy micsoda hatással vagyok rá. Azonban jelenleg eszembe sem jut ilyesmi. A félelem váratlanul csap le, a pillanathoz egyáltalán nem illő módon. Egy villanásnyi időre feledem, hol vagyok és kivel, csak azok a kellemetlen emlékek tűnnek valósnak, amiket átéltem. A kis szoba, ahol hiába próbáltam kitérni a nem kívánt érintésektől, mégis elértek... Mielőtt azonban teljesen elvesznék a rettegésben, egy lágy hang szakít ki a sötétség karmaiból.

– Megállhatunk, ha azt szeretnéd.  
Meglepetten bámulok a vágytól elsötétült szempárba. Tekintete kiragad a rémület karmaiból, mert a kéklő mélységekből megértést olvasok ki, amitől oktalan ijedtségem azonnal elmúlik. Nyugtalanul vergődő szívemet melegség önti el, mert ráébredek, hiába hajtja a vágy, mégsem kényszeríteni rám az akaratát. Okozzon ez számára bármekkora kínt is, képes megállni, ha most azt mondanám, mégsem akarom. Hát lehet ezt a srácot nem szeretni?   
– A villany... – motyogom zavartan lehajtott fejjel.   
– Mi van vele?   
– Túl sok a fény – sóhajtom türelmetlenül, miközben mereven bámulom mellkasát. – Kapcsold le! – utasítom végül, mert úgy érzem, muszáj nyomatékosítani az igényemet.   
Úgy hiszem, kérésem nem fog gondot okozni, hiszen egy olyan tapasztalt valakinek, mint ő, ez a részlet úgysem számít. Valószínűleg sötétben is tudja majd, mit kell tenni. Egyedül nekem van ezen a téren nyomorom. Válasza rövid és tömör, valamint meglehetősen kedvezőtlen számomra.  
– Nem.  
Zavaromat rögtön feledve harciasan szegem fel fejemet.   
– Miért?!   
– Hogy jobban lássalak – közli egyszerűen.   
Meglepetten hunyorítok, mire feltűnik az arcán egy idegesítően széles vigyor. Aztán rátesz egy lapáttal, és ujjával érzékien simít végig lapockám ívén. Jóleső borzongás fut rajtam keresztül. Egy pillanatra feledem, miről is folyt a szó. Aztán persze elér a valóság, és rájövök, engem itt most manipulálni akarnak.  
– Szórakozol velem?  
– Talán egy kicsit – ismeri el megadóan.   
Őszintesége kifogja a szelet a vitorlámból, ezért úgy vélem, cserébe én sem adhatok ennél kevesebbet.   
– Állati nagy zavarban vagyok – közlöm bizalmasan, a mellkasának feszítve tenyeremet. – Itt vagyok egy szál melltartóban, miközben rajtad ruha van. Többszörösen is hátrányban vagyok. A fény megnehezíti... – Esélyem sincs befejezni, mert az ölelő karok elengednek.

Takeshi hátrább lépve, tekintetét rajtam tartva kezdi kigombolni ingét. Lassan, kényelmesen, mintha ott sem lennék. A pillanat első hevében ösztönösen el akarom takarni magamat, de mire feltűnik kulcscsontjának íve, már nem érzem szükségesnek a szemérmest játszani.  
Van valami csodálatos abban, ahogy rólam látszólag tudomást sem véve érzéki lassúsággal gombolkozik előttem. Látványára a forróság, mely kissé csökkent, most hevesebben tér vissza, mint előtte. Eddig úgy gondoltam, csak kaja iránt érezhet az ember valódi éhséget, azonban most kezdek ráébredni: tévedtem. A fogalom ezentúl összekapcsolódik Takeshi Ryóval. 

Érinteni, harapni, csókolni vágyom az előttem feltűnő meztelen bőrt. Perverz lennék? – merül fel bennem. Az, hogy ez egyáltalán eszembe ötlik, más esetben komoly lelki törést okozhatna, most viszont elég hatásosan terelik el erről a figyelmemet. Az ing ugyanis közben a földre hull, feltárva a tökéletes mellkast. A fenébe, fel kellene emelnem a tekintetemet – zakatol bennem a gondolat, mégsem vagyok rá képes. Mielőtt tudatosulhatna bennem, kezemet felemelve ujjammal simítok végig oldala ívén. Közelebb jött volna, vagy én léptem hozzá? Erre lehetetlen választ adni, mert egyedül csak az számít, hogy itt van előttem, elérhető közelségben. Az izmai összerándulnak, mire meglepett mosolyra húzódik szám, mert ezt én értem el egy egyszerű érintéssel. Érdekes, csodálatos a felfedezés, hiszen ráébreszt a saját hatalmamra. Az esztelen vágy mindkettőnkre egyforma hatással van. Egyenlőek vagyunk. Ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy képes vagyok ugyanazt a hatást elérni, mint amit Takeshi nálam. A hatalom tudata felbátorít, hiszen a kettőnk különös kapcsolatát mindig is ő uralta. Így azonban elérhetem, hogy teljes lényét átadja a pillanat varázsának. Ezzel pedig minden akadály leomlik, mi kettőnk között valaha is létezett. 

Bódult állapotomban is észlelem, hogy miközben félénken fedezem fel az izmok és a bőr forróságát, Takeshi sem marad tétlen. Finoman von közelebb magához, és ezzel együtt az ágy felé. Némileg bátortalanul mozdulok vele együtt, mert ezzel a lépéssel egy egészen új fejezetet nyitok az életemben.   
A célhoz érve államat felemelve kutatóan mér végig.  
– Valóban akarod? Ha mégsem vagy ké...   
Édes, ahogy aggódik, de feleslegesen teszi. Kezdeti pánikom elmúlt, és pontosan tudom, mit akarok. Valamiért úgy érzem, ha most megfutamodok, akkor egy olyan esélyt szalasztok el, ami soha nem tér vissza. Ezért nyakát átkarolva rántom magammal a párnák közé. Szerencsére már az első iskolai napomon megállapítottam, hogy az itteni ágyak rugózása verhetetlen, ebben most sem csalódom.   
Igaz, a súlya, mely beleprésel a matracba, kissé megnehezíti a légzést egy pillanatra, de aztán Take könyökére támaszkodva segít ezen a problémámon. Hihetetlenül aranyos, meglepett kifejezéssel bámul rám, mire eddig még nem volt példa.  
– Ez válasz a kérdésedre – súgom.  
Csóktól duzzadt ajka csábító mosolyra húzódik, és végül csak annyit mond:  
– Gyengéd leszek – ígéri kedvesen.  
– Bízom benned – válaszolom magától értetődően. – Szeretlek. 

Ezt ugyan nem akartam kimondani, mégis kicsúszott a számon. Egy tized másodpercre komolyan megijedek, hogy ezzel elrontottam azt, ami még el sem kezdődött igazán. A kéklő mélységben fájdalom villan, s félve attól, hogy ellök, még szorosabban ölelem magamhoz. Habár, ha ott akarna hagyni, esélytelen lenne maradásra bírni. Végül nem húzódik el tőlem, helyette kétségbeesetten tapasztja ajkát az enyémre, melyet lelkesen viszonzok. Kiábrándítónak kellett volna hatnia annak, hogy nem mondott semmit, mégsem érzek ilyesmit. Elfogadom, hogy bár egyelőre képtelen kimondani, de ő is szeret. 

Minden érintése, csókja ezt bizonyítja. Most már tudom, hogy nem a kimondott szavak a fontosak, amik csalfán megtévesztőek lehetnek. Soha többé nem esek ugyanabba a csapdába, ha egyszer már sikerült kimásznom belőle. Szívem már megsúgta rég, hogy mi az igazság, mégis engedtem félrevezetni magamat mások által. Soha többé – fogadom hevesen, miközben teljesen elmerülök a szerető érintésekben. 

Ezek után nincs helye többé az ésszerűségnek. A világom középpontjába Takeshi kerül. Minden gondot feledek, egyedül érezni vagyok képes.

**  
Takeshi**

Eddigi életem során, mióta kiléptem a gyerekkorból, rengeteg ágypartnerem volt. Ártatlan gyermek talán soha nem is voltam. Elfeledtem szeretőimet, mert egyik sem jelentett annyit, hogy érdemes legyen rájuk gondolni. Az első csók, érintés különlegessége soha nem is ragadott magával, így emléke is rég feledésbe merült. A nők, akikkel lefeküdtem, pusztán üres kielégülést nyújtottak.  
Így, mikor eggyé válok a szeretett személlyel, úgy érzem, lényem legsötétebb része is megtisztul ártatlansága tüzében. Gyengéden óvom, ölelem, és várom, hogy hozzászokjon az érzéshez, amit testem kelt benne. Lassan csökken a fájdalma, ennek ellenére mégsem merek mozdulni, okozzon ez bármily kínt is. Türelmet erőltetve magamra várom a jelet, ami elárulja majd, hogy a gyönyör mind a kettőnket egyformán hatalmában kerített. 

Szerencsére nem kell sokáig várnom; egy bátortalan simítás felkaromon, és tudom, erre vártam. Először próbálom uralni a vágyamat. Pár másodpercig hiszem is, hogy gyengéd tudok lenni a végsőkig. Aztán Jessie csókot kívánva hajol hozzám, és mikor ajkunk találkozik, nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy elvesztem... a szenvedély igába hajt. Távolról hallom az örömteli nyögéseket, melyek mozdulataimat kísérik, és talán emiatt is lehetelten már megállni. A gyengédségre lehetőségem sincs.   
A végén eggyé válva leszünk egy test, amiben egyazon szív dobog egymásért. Kívánom, hogy ez a pillanat tartson tovább, mert ha így maradhatnánk örökre, akkor soha semmi sem állhatna közénk. Képtelenség, mégis kívánom. 

Később, már lecsillapodva, a takaró alatt összesimulva merülök el az illúzióba, hogy a világon csak mi vagyunk. A perc tökéletes, közben élvezem, hogy a mellkasomon csendesen piheg Jessie.  
Érthető módon minden összezavarodott bennem az elmúlt óráknak köszönhetően. Az ablak felé pillantva észlelem, hogy az éjszaka hamarosan átadja helyét a hajnalnak. Hiába szeretnék ebben a pillanatban maradni, melynél csodásabb még nem volt az életemben... mégsem tehetem. Sötét gondolataimnak köszönhetően öntudatlanul is erősebben szorítom magamhoz a törékeny testet.   
– Ez fáj – hangzik fel egy panaszos nyöszörgés.  
Sietve lazítok az ölelésen, mire ismét bizonyságot nyer, hogy a férfiak soha nem értik meg a nők észjárását.   
– Azt nem mondtam, hogy el kell engedned! – reklamál, aztán visszaigazítja karomat az eredeti pozícióba.   
Állát mellkasomra támasztva, ajkán édes mosollyal méreget.  
– Jól vagy?   
– Ezt inkább nekem kellene kérdeznem – válaszolom azonnal, mire arca rögtön rózsaszín pírba borul.   
Szemmel látható ártatlansága tőrdöfésként ér, és hiába tudom, hogy akarta ő is, mégis egy utolsó gazembernek kezdem érezni magamat. Mintha csak olvasna a gondolataimban, elhangzó szavai kiszakítanak az éledező bűntudat börtönéből.  
– Akartam, hogy megtörténjen.   
– Fájdalmat okoztam! – Azt még én sem tudom, hogy a bálon okozott lelki vagy a testi kínra gondolok-e.   
A zöld szempárban megértés villan szavaim nyomán. Elfog az érzés, miszerint Jessie valóban a lelkem mélyére képes látni.  
– Először fájt, de aztán... már nem számított. Ettől ne szálljon el az agyad – pillant rám figyelmeztetően a mondat közben –, de csodás volt.   
Az utolsó szó után épphogy csak el tud fojtani egy hatalmas ásítást.  
– Ideje aludni – közlöm vele kedvesen.   
– Hm... – motyogja egyetértően. – Nem túl sokat aludtam mostanában...   
Mielőtt kedvesem az álmok mezejére lépne, valamit muszáj megkérdeznem, még ha ez azzal is fenyeget, hogy tönkreteszem a törékeny pillanatot. A válaszán túl sok minden múlhat.   
– Jessie, mit gondolsz, mihez fogsz kezdeni, mondjuk öt év múlva?   
Álmosan pislog felém, és láthatóan nem sok választja el attól, hogy elaludjon, mégis megpróbál koncentrálni.   
– A pillanat számít, vagy nem? – töpreng el a kérdésen. – Egy ágyban velem, most komolyan erre vagy kíváncsi?   
– A kedvemért, kérlek.   
Egy újabb ásítás, majd szeme lecsukódik, és már kezdem azt hinni, sosem tudom meg a választ, de félálomban mégis megkapom, amit szeretnék.  
– Egyszer talán lehetnék tanár... biztosan jobban csinálnám, mint a többség. Holnap... beszéljük meg ezt újra, oké?

Ezután pedig szuszogása nyilvánvalóvá teszi, hogy bizony a beszélgetésnek vége. Tanár. Elmosolyodom, mert nehéz elképzelnem őt tanárként; viszont a jövő tele van meglepetéssel, és akár az is lehet. Bármit megtehet, mert szabadon választhat, nem úgy, mint én. Egy idő után, mikor már biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem riad fel, óvatosan emelem le mellkasomról, és féltő gonddal takarom be.

Felöltözve egy utolsó pillantást vetek rá – többet nem merek, mert félek, hogy az utolsó percben mégiscsak elgyengülök. Sajnos, mostanában túl sokszor tapasztalhattam meg lelkierőm hiányosságait. Az ágyban fekvő vadóc képét a szívembe vésem, és tudom, helyes, amit teszek. Hiszen nem rabolhatom el a választás szabadságát tőle. A jövőjét. Többet nem inoghatok meg, ez mindkettőnk érdeke. 

**  
Jessie  
**

Ébredésem közben érzékelem a testemen átszaladó kellemes kínt, mely jelzi az éjszakai eseményeket. Csukott szemmel tapogatózva keresem az éjszaka folyamán alaposan megismert testet, de csalódottan tapasztalom, hogy egyedül vagyok. Az ágy váratlanul kietlenül üressé válik. Ettől pedig ébredésem azonnali lesz. Kedvetlenül ülök fel, magamhoz szorítva takarómat, ami kifejezetten okos döntés részemről. Főleg mikor megpillantom az asztalnál terpeszkedő, muffint majszoló idiótát. Hangulatom erre a fordulatra mélyebbre zuhan.

– Mi a fenét keresel itt?! – kérdem durván.  
– Jó reggelt, neked is! – vigyorog vissza teli szájjal. – Mint látod, éppen eszem.   
Helyzeti hátrányban vagyok, és ha a ruháim nem lennének szétszórva, valószínűleg sütikkel együtt vágnám ki innen. Így azonban – legalábbis egyelőre – kizárólag szavakkal fejezhetem ki nemtetszésemet.   
– Tedd a saját szobádban! – morgom figyelmeztetően.   
– Ez valóban csodás lenne, de sajnos egyesek nem értik meg a magánélet fogalmát – pillant rám egyetértést remélve.  
– Valóban? – Kérdésem gúnyos éle egyedül csak számára észrevehetetlen.   
Bosszúsan méregetem, ahogy felkel a székről, remélve, hogy végre kifelé veszi az irányt; sajnos pont ellenkezőleg cselekszik. A földön heverő ruháimat kecsesen kerülgetve közelít meg, és kezdem komoly hátrányként megélni helyzetemet. Takeshi hiánya, valamint a tény, hogy pont Shane fogad, túlmutat a legrosszabb elképzeléseimen. Sejtettem, hogy a másnap nem lesz móka és kacagás, de azért ezzel az eshetőséggel nem számoltam. 

Erős a kísértés, hogy az ágy támlájához húzódjak, amint egyre közelebb ér, de ellenállok a késztetésnek, mert engem senki nem félemlíthet meg. Megjátszott nyugalommal maradok a helyemen, de az arcán szétterülő, idegesítő vigyor szerint nem igazán hiteles az alakításom. Az akaratok csatája kezd lassan kibontakozni. Végül képes vagyok tartani magamat a végsőkig, és mikor fél méterre megáll előttem, csak egy egészen picit rezzenek össze.   
– Megütlek, ha közelebb mersz jönni! – figyelmeztetem.   
– Én csak az üzenet hozója vagyok, semmi más – közli nyugodtan, és hangjában nyoma sincs a rá jellemző incselkedésnek.   
– Üzenet? – ismétlem a szót, mely nem sok jót rejt magában.   
A szemem előtt feltűnik egy boríték, amit remegő kézzel veszek el, és közben kész csoda, hogy takaróm nem csúszik félre. A kellemes bágyadtság, ami a testemben zsongott, olyan gyorsan távozik, ahogy a levél előkerül a borítékból. Az üzenet pontosan olyan, amilyen Takeshi. Rövid, tömör és mellbevágó. 

_Vége_

 

Összegyűrődik a papír a kezemben, és távolról ugyan, de eljut hozzám a hírvivő hangja.   
– Ahogy látom, Take aztán nem vesztegette fölösleges szavakra az idejét. Szóval a...  
– Hol van? – vágok a szavába élettelen hangon.   
\- Valószínűleg ég és föld között – érkezik a válasz, majd látva értetlen pillantásomat, leegyszerűsíti. – Repülőn. Egyenesen Japán felé.   
Ezt hallva a takarót szorosan magam köré csavarva szállok ki az ágyból, és tudomást sem veszek társaságomról. Sietősen szedegetem össze a ruháimat.  
– Ha jót akarsz magadnak, akkor kint megvárod, amíg felöltözöm.   
– Mivel pont az a célom, hogy minél hamarabb ruhában lássalak, nem ellenkezem. Takeshi pontos utasításokat adott...   
– Várjunk csak! Miről beszélsz?   
– Hozd magad rendbe, aztán majd utána...  
– Most! – parancsolok rá vérfagyasztó hangon.   
– Az apád adóssága rendezve van... vagyis az eredeti. Az ősöd igazán ért a bajkeveréshez, na mindegy. Take elintézi majd ezt az ügyet is. Hagyott itt számodra egy kis útravalót, ami jó pár évre megkönnyíti az életed, miután eltűnsz innét. Gondoskodott mindenről.   
– Ennyi volt tehát? – teszem fel a költői kérdést. – Beszélni akarok vele!   
– Vége van, Jessie. Fogadd el. 

A percek telnek, miközben a szavakban rejlő igazság leülepedik bennem. Valóban vége lenne? Miért érzek fájdalmat, mikor magam is tudtam, hogy az éjszaka után elválunk egymástól? Hiszen mit is remélhetnénk? Az álcám, mely eddig védett, lassan semmivé válik. Az apám ki tudja, hol van, miközben egyedül vagyok a farkasok között. Hiába voltam tisztában mindezzel, a búcsút nem így képzeltem. A körítés felesleges lett volna, de azért pár szót szánhatunk volna egymásra.   
_  
Vége_

A szó zakatol bennem, és a fájdalom, mely lassan körbefonná szívemet, dühvé alakul át. Takeshi Ryo, mégis mit képzelsz magadról?! Azt hiszed, elég egy átkozott üzenet, és csendesen meghúzom magam?! A kezemben tartott ruhahalomból előhalászom a mobilomat, majd Shane-ről tudomást sem véve tárcsázom a kívánt számot. Az első kicsöngésre felveszik.  
– Változott a terv, Japánba megyek.   
– Micsoda? Mégis mennyi elintézni valód van még?   
– Már csak egy maradt.   
Rövid szünet után komor hangon érkezik a válasz.  
– Két napod van.

A beszélgetés végén figyelmemet a szőke alakra fordítom.  
– Ahogy hallottad, utazom, de szükségem lenne a pontos címre, szóval?   
– Az érdekedben mondom...   
– Ha nem vagy hajlandó segíteni, megtudhatom mástól is – folytatom kitartóan. – Nekem is megvannak a kapcsolataim – jegyzem meg fenyegetően, profi pókerjátékosokat megszégyenítő magabiztossággal.  
Szemmel látható makacsságom nem hat éppen kedvezően a lelki világára, mert könnyedségét feledve könyörgőre fogja a dolgot.   
– Veszélyes itt lenned, mihamarabb el kell tűnnöd. 

A jellemében beállt változás erőteljesen jelzi, hogy bizony tüzes a lábam alatt a talaj, és valóban okosabb volna gyorsan lelépni. Viszont a józan ész soha nem tartozott az erősségeim közé, ha valamit igazán el akartam érni. Ezért könnyedén hárítom az aggodalmát.  
– Hé, Japánba megyek, ennél messzebbre már nem is kerülhetek! – kiáltok fel védekezően. – Addig innét nem mozdulok, amíg meg nem tudom, amit akarok. A veszélyre meg magasról teszek.   
– Takeshi mindenképp végezni fog velem – motyogja lemondóan.

Számon elégedett mosoly tűnik fel, mert érzem, győztem. Segíteni fog.   
Annak, hogy egy együtt töltött éjszaka után egyszerűen csak eltűnik a srác, nem kellene meglepetésként érnie, hiszen elég tinidrámát láttam a TV-ben, de átélni azért mégiscsak más. Habár nézhetjük úgy is a dolgot, hogy eleve nem számítottam az „örökké veled maradok” ígéretre. De ez a mód, ahogy távozott, kicsit több a soknál. Mégis, milyen dolog az, hogy ő elhatároz valamit, nekem meg engedelmeskednem kellene? 

Dühöngésem közepette kihessegetem Shane-t a szobából, és egyedül maradva ledobom a feleslegessé vált takarót. Sietősen rángatom fel a ruháimat, és próbálom magamat emberi formába hozni. Egy táskát kerítve beszóróm a legszükségesebb dolgaimat, és mikor úgy ítélem, minden megvan, egy utolsó pillantást engedélyezek még magamnak, mielőtt kilépnék. Az emlékek elárasztanak, és átélem a boldog és kevésbé örömteli pillanatokat, miközben jól tudom, soha többé nem térhetek ide vissza. Végül határozottan indulok a kijárat felé, és lélekben felvértezem magam egy újabb harcra, melyet a szerelem nevében vívok meg. 

Azt hittem, képes leszek elfogadni, hogy az álom véget ért, azonban szerelemtől eltelve lehetetlen ezt tenni. Hiszen annyi mindenen mentünk már keresztül, mire végre képesek voltunk beismerni az érzéseinket... Személyesen tőle szeretném hallani az okot, miért nem adhatunk esélyt kettőnknek. 

.


	52. Egy másik világ

**  
Jessie**

 

Az élet tényleg rohadtul igazságtalan: a kőbunkóról kiderült, hogy pofátlanul gazdag is. Mondjuk, ezt már sejtettem az utazás során, mert – mi máson – egy magángépen repültünk egészen Japánig. Aztán megérkezve Shane közölte, hogy mielőtt bármit is tennénk, ami az életét fenyegeti, előbb a vityillójához megyünk felfrissülni. Hát, megtettük... limuzinon.   
Utálkozva kellett volna fintorognom, hiszen minden új varázslatos élmény, amiben részem volt ezzel a szerencsétlennel, mégis csak piszkos pénzből származott.

Örök szégyenemre ez eszembe sem jutott, sőt, mint gyermek a játékboltban, totálisan le voltam nyűgözve. Egészen addig, míg meg nem érkeztünk a szerény hajlékhoz. Na, ott az állam koppant egy hatalmasat. El sem tudtam szakítani az épületről a tekintetemet, és hogy miként szálltam ki a kocsiból, az fogas kérdés lenne.

  
oOoOo

Érkezésünk óta mozdulatlanul bámulom a fölém magasodó csodát, míg végre képes vagyok kiszakítani magam a látvány fogságából.  
– Ez meg mi? – tagolom komoly nehézségek árán.   
– Tudod, nekem is ciki ez a viskó! – csattan fel idegesen. – Eleget szívatnak vele a többiek is, mikor átugranak látogatóba – sóhajt fel, akinek rövid időn belül be fogok húzni egyet.  
Persze csak akkor, ha visszatérek a Föld nevű bolygóra.  
– Ezen tornyok vannak – jegyzem meg élettelen hangon.   
– Valóban? – hangjában méla unalom csendül meg. – Hm.. valamivel fel kellett dobni ezt a szegényes építményt, igaz?   
– Hány emeletes? – teszem fel a kérdést, mert számomra úgy tűnik, mintha a felhőket súrolná.  
– Csak hét – legyint lemondóan. – Szerintem még szükség lenne pár emeletre, és akkor a vityillóról átválthatnék a ház megnevezésére.   
Ezek után vetek egy megvető pillantást a világ legszőkébb idiótájára, és közlöm vele a véleményemet.  
– Beteg vagy!   
– Takeshi is állandóan ezt mondja, de MIÉRT?!   
Őszinte értetlenségét látva úgy döntök, sem erőm, sem kedvem nincs felvilágosítani arról, hogy ez a bámulatos építmény, amit ő csak viskónak tart, a világ kilencedik csodájának is beillene. Barom! Az indulataim némileg erőszakosabb irányba fordulnak át, és jelenleg leghőbb vágyam az öklömet használni ezen a bizonyos személyen.

Azzal nyugtatom magamat, hogy egyedül csak vele juthatok el a célomhoz. Ezért addig semmi komolyabb baja nem lehet. Ez a gondolat szöget üt a fejembe, és ráébredek, talán egy kisebb gáncsolással is megelégszem, ami segít levezetni a dühöt, amit ébresz bennem. Elképzelem a jelentet, és a gyönyörűség mérhetetlen. Állj ellen a kísérésnek! – hasít belém azonnal a figyelmeztetés. Sajnos, képletesen szólva fejet kell hajtanom, mert az én szerencsémmel még a végén kórházba küldeném Shane-t. 

– Menjünk be – lehelem némileg feszülten magam elé.   
Beérve egy szépséges lány igyekszik felénk furcsa köpenyszerűségben, mire fojtott hangon érdeklődök:   
– A nőd mi a fenéért van köntösben?   
– Ő Noriko, a szobalány – közli teljes nyugalommal, majd száz wattos mosolyt villant a lány irányába. – Valamint kimonó van rajta.  
Milyen manó? – tudakolnám, de addigra a csillogó szemű leányzó hajlongani kezd majd édes hangon szólal meg.  
Habár egy szót sem értek abból, amit beszél, azért van sejtésem. Igazán nem kellene meglepődnöm, mégis ezt teszem, mikor Shane szintén arra a csicsergő nyelvre vált át. Látva döbbenetemet, rám kacsintva szól hozzám, miközben az utasítást kapott lány kecsesen megfordulva elviharzik.  
– Mit mondhatnék? Igazi nyelvzseni vagyok! Eddig nyolcon beszélek, de tervbe van véve a kilencedik is...   
Ébredező tiszteletemet a mondat további része ássa mélységes mélységekbe, hogy ezután még csak meg se kísértsen.   
– …a nőket egyszerűbb a saját anyanyelvükön elcsábítani. A franciák érzékiek. Az olaszok tüzesek, és a japán nők pedig titokzatosak. Oh, és spanyol...   
– Oké, értem, Casanova! – vágok a szóáradatba. – Nem érdekel a piszkos kis hobbid! Frissülj fel, aztán vigyél Takeshihez – követelem határozottan.   
– Persze, mindjárt. Előtte azonban érdemes lenne beszélnünk – közli, majd ellépve mellőlem indul neki a kilométer hosszúságúnak tűnő folyosónak.  
Egy pillanatig pislogok magam elé, aztán kénytelen vagyok követni, mert nagyon úgy tűnik, nem érdekli, hogy álldogálok-e tovább vagy a nyomában loholok. Nekem viszont nagyon is számít ez a részlet.   
Habár tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ittlétem során a jövőm forog kockán, ennek ellenére mégis elkalandozik a figyelmem. Végül is, életem során nem sokszor adódott lehetőségem túrázni egy palotában. Nem lehet eredeti! – szemlélek meg egy képet alaposabban is.   
– Valódi! – töri meg a csendet egy túlontúl vidám hang.   
– De hát ez a... Ki van zárva! A múzeumban akkor mi van? – teszem fel a költői kérdést, melyre roppant egyszerű választ kapok.  
– Hamisítvány!

Újra szemrevételezve a képet ezt képtelen vagyok elhinni, azonban a titokzatos mosoly, amivel a festett női alak letekint rám, azt sugallja, kétségnek helye nincs.   
– Na persze! – válaszolom lefitymálóan, mert ha rám is szakad a mennyezet, akkor sem fogok hasra esni.   
Megjátszott hitetlenkedésem nem vált ki túlzott hatást. Válasz gyanánt ugyanis unottan rántja meg vállát, mint akit tökéletesen hidegen hagy, mit hiszek. Egy utolsó pillantást vetek képre, de gondolatban már azon töprengek, vajon hova a fenébe igyekszünk, és ott mi várhat rám. Már csak a Dávid szobor hiányzik, hogy padlót fogjak.  
– A japán szobába megyünk – érkezik teljesen váratlanul a felelet kimondatlan kérdésemre.  
Ezzel pedig meg is feledkezem a festményről, ami kizárólag egy jó kis hamisítvány lehet. Szorosan Shane nyomában haladok, és innentől kezdve csak egy-egy villanásnyi időre fogja meg valami apróság a figyelmemet, Azonban ellenállok a késztetésnek, hogy rájuk csodálkozzam. Végül – véleményem szerint – meglehetősen sokára eljutunk ahhoz a bizonyos ajtóhoz.  
– Vedd le a cipődet – hangzik el az utasítás. 

Először azt hiszem, viccel, de miután ő is kibújik a sajátjából, követem a példáját, és csak azután helyezi kezét a kilincsre, mikor már zokniban állok a rohadtul hideg márványpadlón. Benyitva felkészülök a pompaáradatra, de csalódnom kell: se páfrányok, se kristálycsillár nem fogad, de még egy átkozott kanapé sincs a szobában. Mi található akkor benne? A nagy semmit, mondhatnám, de akkor hazudnék. Mivel van egy Noriko, aki egy lábtámasz előtt térdel, és csészéket pakol rá.   
– Hol van az asztal, meg a többi bútor? – teszem fel halkan a kérdést.   
– Szerinted? – mér végig gúnyosan. – Ez egy hagyományos japán szoba, amit nem véletlenül hívnak így – tagolja Shane, mintha értelmileg visszamaradott lennék.

A lenézése egy egészen picit zavar, de nem először részesülök benne, így pontosan tudom, mi a legjobb fegyver. Mondjuk, általában minden esetben ez a tökéletes megoldás... – állapítom meg rezignáltan.   
– Érzem, hogy valamit akarsz ezzel mondani, de jobb lesz, ha konkrétabban fogalmazol. Tudod, én csak egy kis proli vagyok! – lehelem megjátszott vidámsággal.  
Utána pedig, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, elsuhanva huppanok a földre, mire egy szörnyülködő pillantást kapok a mandulavágású szempártól, és egy elfojtott nyögést a háttérből.   
– Most meg mi van?! – csattanok fel idegesen. – Állva kellett volna maradnom?  
Shane lágy hangon mond valamit, mire Noriko kecsesen bólint, és folytatja az előkészületeket. Másnak nagyon nem is nevezhetném, amit csinál, mert életemben nem láttam még olyan kecses mozdulatokat, mint ettől a csajtól. Házigazdám odaér a „lábtámasz” másik oldalához, ahol térdeplő pozícióban foglal helyet. Kényelmetlennek tűnik, de ahogy felém villantja a tekintetét, szó nélkül módosítok, és veszem fel az általa helyesnek vélt testtartást.  
– Most már jó?   
– Lehetne rosszabb is – sóhajtja fáradtan maga elé.  
Látható nyomora nem hat meg túlzott mértékben, főleg, hogy egy aprócska csésze kúszik a látómezőmbe, amit a szobalány csúsztat felém. Gőzölög, és gyanús, zöldes színe van. Valószínűleg tea van benne – vélem vidáman, aztán már nyúlok is érte. Kicsit égeti a kezemet a kerámia, de ennek ellenére is mohón szürcsölök bele. Aztán rögtön el is fintorodok, mert ennél vacakabb teát még nem ittam. Hol van a cukor? A citromról meg ne is beszéljünk! Az általam kiváltott hatás pedig közben azonnali. Noriko lemondóan hajtja le fejét, míg Shane nemes egyszerűséggel csak ennyit mond:   
– Borzalmas vagy!   
– Te pedig egy barom – vágok vissza azonnal hevesen. – Mégsem mondtam ezt a szemedbe... legalábbis eddig. 

Utálkozva teszem félre poharamat, és inkább az aprósütik felé nyúlnék, mielőtt azonban hozzájuk érhetnék, Shane a kezemre csap. Ingerülten meredek felé, miközben visszahúzott végtagomat dédelgetem. Mielőtt még eszembe jutna, miképp vághatnék vissza, legalább kétszer fájdalmasabban kimondja a varázsszót.  
– Amíg nem tudsz valamennyire viselkedni, nem mehetünk el Takeshihez. – Ezzel a pár szóval egyből elnyeri osztatlan figyelmemet.   
– Tudok viselkedni! – tiltakozom vehemensen, de az elhangzó szavak kifogják a szelet a vitorlámból.  
– Take családja veszettül ragaszkodik a hagyományos japán élethez! Az, hogy berobogtál, és felmarkoltad a teát, a lehető legnagyobb udvariatlanság, amit elkövethetsz. Ezzel pedig le is írtad volna magadat előttük egy életre.  
– Oh – sóhajtom erőtlenül.   
Igazából magasról teszek arra, hogy ki mit gondol, de mivel Take-ről van szó és arról, hogy elfogadjanak, képes vagyok bármit megtenni. Ha ehhez egy barom segítségére van szükségem, hát legyen. Túl fogom élni, és vehetjük úgy életemnek ezt a momentumát, mint az alázat leckéjét, ez pedig esetemben mondjuk nem árthat. Engedelmesen hajtok fejet.  
– Taníts, Mester!   
Tekintetemet ezután rászegezem, és láthatom az öntelt mosolyt, amitől legszívesebben literszámra dönteném belé a keserű löttyöt. Türelem – ismételgetem magamban.   
– Számba kell vennünk az erősségeket, és gyengeségeket – áll neki a nagy monológjának, de ezt már az elején félbeszakítom.   
– Van erősségem? – tudakolom lelkesen, mert ettől kezdem némileg jobban érezni magamat.   
– Nincs – érkezik egyből a kiábrándító felelet –, viszont ösztönzően hatott volna rád, ha hiszed, hogy van. Kellet közbevágnod...?   
– Akkor mi a fenéért ábrándítottál ki?   
– Mégsem hazudhatok...!   
– Ugyan! – horkantok fel megvetően. – Egy őszinte szó sem jött ki a szádon, mióta csak ismerlek.   
– Ez igaz, azonban vannak határok, amiket jobb nem átlépni! – védekezik ártatlanul.  
– Megöllek! – sziszegem, és szinte feledem, hogy Noriko is a szobában van.   
Hevességem semmiféle hatással sincs Shane-re, mert tökéletes nyugalommal sorolja tovább a gyenge pontjaimat.   
– A legjobb, ha nem is szólalsz meg, mivel nem ismered a nyelvet, és ez egy mínusz pont...   
Felcsillan előttem a lehetőség. Hiszen azért egy fontos szót tudok én japánul. Mielőtt Shane tovább jutna a mondatában, már fordulok is újabb célpontom felé.  
– Ai site iru, Noriko! 

Lehengerlő hatást érek el szavaimmal. A szobalány a lehető legsebesebben húzódik hátrább vagy fél métert, és olyan gyanakvó pillantást vet felém, mintha egymagam lennék a baltás gyilkos és a legrosszabb rémálma, Shane pedig újfajta érdeklődéssel vesz szemügyre, valamiért nem tetszik a fény a szemében. Elgondolkodva harapdálom meg ajkamat, mert kezd az az érzésem lenni, hogy valószínűleg rosszul ejtettem ki a szavakat, és biztos valami hülyeséget mondtam. Az idióta csak megerősíti ezt a gyanút.  
– Ezzel egy hatalmasat léptél előre a szememben.   
– Tessék?   
A hideg is kiráz, pedig a szobában jó a fűtés, viszont Shane elismerése felér egy közelgő katasztrófával.   
– Takeshi tudja? – érdeklődik izgatottan. – Mármint engem nem zavarna, mert egy jó kis hármas...   
– Állj le! – förmedek rá azonnal, ahogy kezdem kapiskálni, mire is akar kilyukadni. – Engem nem érdekelnek a nők! – Aztán zavartan fordulok az ijedten kuporgó Norikoi felé. – Mármint nagyon csinos vagy, de én … nem! Oké?   
– Furcsa lehet számodra, de nem érti, mit karattyolsz neki – szól közbe Shane. – Ráadásul már így is halálra rémítetted a vallomásoddal.   
– A mimmel?! – kapom felé azonnal a fejemet. 

A kívánt magyarázatot sajnos nem kapom meg azonnal. Válasz helyett lágy hangon mond valamit a lánynak, aki látható megkönnyebbüléssel emelkedik fel, majd távozik. Ezután végre megkapom a kért figyelmet.  
– Haladjunk szépen sorban, mert nálad soha nem lehet tudni – közli nemes egyszerűséggel. – Pusztán a félreértések miatt, tehát: mit akartál mondani?   
– Ai site iru – ismétlem meg, mire egy utálkozó fintort kapok.  
– Életemben először mondom ezt egy... – itt hatásszünetet tartva mér végig – lánynak, azonban nem vagy az esetem. Ilyen még nem fordult elő, de sajnos ez tény.   
– Mi a fenével váltom ki ezt a reakciót? Itt nem szokás megköszönni, ha eléd raknak egy pocsék teát?!   
– Arigato – vált át hirtelen japánra.   
– Ez meg mi? – mérem végig gyanakvóan, mert véleményem szerint most valami csúnyát mondtak rám.  
– Ez a „köszönöm” megfelelője – érkezik a tanáros magyarázat.   
– De akkor mit mondtam az előbb? – faggatom hevesen, mert a válasza mindennél jobban érdekel.   
Hiszen eddig biztos forrásból hittem, hogy éppen ez jelenti a köszönöm szépent. Erre most kiderül, hogy valami más jelentése van... de mi? Biztos valami szörnyű, hiszen ahogy Noriko nézett rám, felért ezer szóval is.  
– Éppen olthatatlan szerelmedről biztosítottad a szobalányomat. 

A levegő, amire a beszélgetés folytatásához szükség lenne, bennem reked, és talán jobb is, mert így gyorsabban áramlik felém a kívánt információ. Különben sem hiszem, hogy abban a percben értelmes mondatokat tudtam volna összerakni.   
– Ezt a kifejezést a lehető legritkábban használják, és ennek van a legmélyebb jelentése. Az érzelmekkel nem dobálóznak könnyedén az itt élő emberek. Előfordul, hogy még egy házaspár sem mondja ki egymásnak nyíltan soha. Miért? Mert tudják, és nem szükséges, hogy szavakkal igazolják magukat. Ragaszkodnak a több évszázados hagyományaikhoz, és közben végtelenül udvariasak. Olyan mértékben, hogy csak egy beszélgetés végén ébredsz rá, hogy lényegében elküldtek melegebb éghajlatra. 

Szivacsként szívom magamba a tudást, és a kopár szoba hirtelen teljesen új fényben tűnik fel előttem. Shane pedig... soha nem volt még ilyen kedves a szívemnek. Eddig is makacsul ragaszkodtam ahhoz a képzelt hitemhez, hogy Take szeret, de ezek után kétségem sem lehet felőle. Hát mégis léteznek... csodák? Hiszen ez az! – állapítom meg felhőkön szárnyalva. Aztán felötlik bennem egy lényegre törő kérdés, ami visszaránt a valóság talajára.   
_  
Miért tűnt el egy szó nélkül?_

Volt rá oka, ebben biztos vagyok, és lehet, valami komoly dologról lesz szó... azonban bármi is legyen, tudnom kell! Különben is, ketten együtt képesek leszünk áthidalni egy... szakadékot? A módja még erősen kérdéses, hiszen nem maradhatok itt a végtelenségig. Távkapcsolat? Végül is, internet mindenhol van. A mai világban mit számít pár ezer kilométer – nyugtatom magamat. A részleteket ráérünk megtervezni – döntöm el végül eltökélten. Egyszerre csak egy problémára koncentrálok, és jelenleg a legfőbb gondunk nem a kapcsolattartás lesz. Először is el kell oda jutnom. Eddig azonban úgy fest, hogy egy éjszaka után szépen le lettem rázva, és ez a fájó tudat itt maradt bennem. Persze, ezzel a témával próbáltam nem túl mélyrehatóan foglalkozni, szerencsére a számos új hatás sikeresen elterelte a figyelmemet erről az apróságról. 

Ennek ellenére jól leplezett módon zavar a tény, főleg úgy, hogy tisztában volt vele, nekem ő az első... Érzem, a zavar pírja beborít, és képtelen vagyok védekezni ellene. Egész nap igyekeztem kizárni a zavaró gondolatokat a fejemből, de most valahogy minden rám zúdul. Köszönhetően az .. idiótának.  
– Héé, Jessie! Figyelsz egyáltalán rám?!   
Zavartan bámulok Shane-re, mert igazából szavainak egy része elveszett útközben.   
– Bocsi. Megismételnéd újra? – érdeklődök reménykedve.  
– Nem – érkezik a kiábrándító felelet. – Hol hallottad ezt a szót? – firtatja tudásom eredetét.   
– A TV-ben volt egy műsor, és valahogy megmaradt bennem – vágom rá határozottan.  
Mivel nincs az az Isten, hogy beavassam a részletekbe. Ez a titok egyedül az enyém. Úgy látszik, hisz nekem, mert megvetően csak azt mondja:  
– Jobban is figyelhettél volna.   
Aztán tökéletes végszóként kopogtatás hangzik fel az ajtón, majd tömény alázattal Noriko lép be. Kezd egyre erősebb lenni a késztetésem, hogy beszerezzek egy szótárt, mert ismét felcsendül az a számomra érhetetlen nyelv. Rövid szóváltás után végre emberi nyelven szólnak hozzám.  
– Menj Norikóval, ő majd formába hoz! – Aztán, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, elégedetten kortyol abból a zöld izéből.   
– Hogy érted ezt a formába hozni dolgot? – érdeklődöm megtévesztően lágy hangon.   
– Muszáj ezt eljátszanunk? – teszi fel a kérdést, melyre választ valószínűleg nem vár, mert tovább fűzi mondanivalóját. – Az elején már elhangzott, és remélem ez a rész meg is maradt benned. Japánban komoly hangsúlyt fektetnek igazából mindenre. Szóval, akkor majd egy szakadt farmerben, meg férfiingeben viszlek át Takeshihez. Szó sem lehet róla! 

Óvatosan végignézek öltözékemen, és igazat kell adnom neki. Szörnyen nézhetek ki. Az egészben az a legrosszabb, hogy míg meg nem említette ezt a dolgot, nekem ez fel sem tűnt. Az utóbbi időben annyira hozzászoktam a férfiléthez, hogy magamról el is feledkeztem. Az igazsághoz mondjuk az is hozzátartozik, hogy előtte sem voltam éppen az ideális lány mintaképe. Egyáltalán fésülködtem? Sajnos nem vagyok biztos a válaszban, de képes vagyok ellenállni a késztetésnek, és nem kapok a fejemhez.   
Valóban egy óriási baklövéstől mentett meg a srác. Találkozásunk óta először vélem úgy, talán vannak benne rejtett mélységek.   
– Shane, köszönöm! Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy rendes is lehetsz – mondom neki őszinte hálával telve.   
A békés pillanat egészen a válaszáig tart, mikor is öntelten azt mondja:  
– A saját tökéletességemet csak nem ronthatom el veled!   
– Aha... szóval ez az egész rólad szól! – állapítom meg éles hangon.   
– Ki másról?   
Ingerülten állok fel, bár némileg zsibbadt végtagokkal. Azt hiszem, a továbbiakban spórolok az energiáimmal, ezért ezután nem is méltatom figyelemre a Shane nevű buggyant tököt. 

Kiérve Noriko kecsesen suhan előttem, mutatva az irányt, és csodálom a lányt, mert van benne valami több. Habár ez meglehetősen kellemetlen rám nézve, de kénytelen vagyok megállapítani, hogy Take baromi fura ízlésvilággal van megáldva. Hiszen átlagban minden nőnemű lényről ordít a nőiesség. Ha ez nem lenne elég, ez az egy japán lány, akit megismertem, nyilvánvalóan újabb szintre emeli ezt a fogalmat. És akkor itt vagyok én... a különbség univerzumnyi. Életemben először egy külön bolygóként gondolok magamra, és ez cseppet sem lelkesítő felfedezés.  
Tehát vagy rejtett tartalékaim vannak, vagy tényleg Takeshi az egyetlen hímnemű lény a bolygón, aki képes értékelni a hm... egyéni vonzerőmet. Kezdek egyre jobban aggódni, ahogy figyelem az előttem lépkedő alakot, mert ezzel versenyezni képtelenség. Rengeteg időre lenne szükségem, hogy magamhoz képes haladást érjek el; ezt volt szerencsém megállapítani már a bálon is. 

Ott, és akkor azzal sikerült megnyugtatnom magamat, hogy Take-et a valódi énem ragadta magával. Igen ám, most viszont hazai környezetben van, és vajon még most is így fog érezni? Hiába; őstehetség vagyok a jó kérdések felvetésében, állapítom meg lehangoltan. Viszont erre hamarosan választ fogok kapni. 

**  
Takeshi**

 

Az elfojtott nyögések ugyan eljutnak hozzám, de túlzott mértékben nem zavarnak. Vannak fontosabb dolgok is, mint egy fogoly kihallgatásában részt venni. Mi lenne az? Például úgy huszadszorra megnézni a srácok által küldött videót. A kívülállók számára úgy tűnik, unottan nyomogatom a mobilomat, azonban, mint sok más esetben, ez is csak a látszat.   
Rohadt megalázó, hogy azon az átkozott báli felvételen nyálazok, de mit tehetek? Az emléke is elég, azonban ez azért újabb szintre emeli a dolgot. Jessie akkor olyan... édes volt. Igazából a haverok szívatásból küldték a felvételt, egy kedves kis üzenet kíséretében, azonban tudtukon kívül életem legjobb ajándékával leptek meg. Valószínűleg, amint innét sikerül elszabadulnom, a gépemre is átteszem – mélázok el a lehetőségen. Közben persze eszembe jut egy másik fontos dolog is: mi a fenéért nem hívott már fel Shane?! 

Bosszúsan szorítom meg a mobilomat, és átkozom őt, mert lényegében már több órás késésben van. Délre beszéltünk meg, hogy hív, ehhez képest semmi hír sincs róla. Próbáltam elérni, de a hülye ki volt kapcsolva. A többiek pedig nem mondtak semmit a hollétéről. Ismerem jól az idiótáját, és az életcélját is, miszerint engem kiborítani a legjobb mulatság. Valószínűleg erre játszik megint, és a fenébe is, baromira jó úton halad... bár eddig a Jessie-vel lejtett közös táncunk felvétele visszafogott, de lassan már ez sem lesz elég. Lehetséges, hogy nem alakultak a terv szerint az események? Ennek nagyobb az eshetősége, mint szeretném, mert hát ugyebár Jessie-ről van szó. Remélhetőleg megutált egy életre, mert mindkettőnk számára ez a legjobb választás. Az átlagos nők az egyszavas üzenetem után soha nem kívánták volna a látványomat.  
 _  
Igen ám, viszont ő nem átlagos!_

Természetesen ez a gondolat is alaposan piszkál már egy ideje, bár eddig hatásosan félresöpörtem. Viszont jobban belegondolva erős a gyanúm, hogy Shane nem bírt vele olyan könnyedén, mint hitte. Magabiztossága már a kezdet kezdetén sem győzött meg teljes mértékben, és mivel azóta sem jelentkezett, ez csak az engem gyötrő kételyt erősíti.

Nehéz volt elszakadni tőle... és nem hittem volna, hogy képes leszek rá. Kiderült, erősebb vagyok, mint hittem, mert ki tudtam léptem azon az ajtón. Ezzel pedig búcsút vettem a lehetőségtől, amit jelentett számomra. A világunk nem illik egymáshoz, és ez hosszútávon csak fájdalmat okozott volna. Azonban hiába tudja ezt az ember, a szív nem érti meg a választást. Minden dobbanás és lélegzetvétel maga a kín.   
Ezentúl ezzel kell együtt élnem? Örökké, míg élek? Csak remélhetem, hogy az idő enyhíti a fájdalmat, és bár soha nem fog elmúlni teljesen, eljön majd a pillanat mikor, szelídül. Az egyetlen bizodalmam ez maradt a jövőre nézve.   
Fáradtan sóhajtok fel, mire válasz gyanánt a fogoly is felnyög egy újabb ütést követően. Oldalra pillantva észlelem, hogy a fiúk alaposan megdolgozták a szerencsétlent. A látvány semmiféle hatással nincs rám, hiszen az árulóknak ez a sorsa. Eleve gyanítottam, ki lehetett az, aki a hatalomra tör, csak a besúgót kellett megtalálni. Mire a gépem leszállt, már meg is lett és megkötözve várt rám. Egészen addig jó dolga volt a fogolynak, mert megérkezésemig egy ujjal sem nyúltak hozzá,

A finomkodás utána megszűnt, mert közöltem, verjék ki belőle a szükséges információt, és vessenek be minden eszközt. Viszonylag gyorsan megtört, csak a megfelelő módot kellett megtalálni. Cseppet sem meglepő, hogy ez az érzelmi ráhatás volt... legyen bármily szemét is a földön lévő alak, számára is léteznek fontos személyek. Miért is gondolta a bolond, hogy nem fog lebukni? A hozzá hasonlók mindig azt gondolják, hogy nem fognak le bukni, mert baromira ravaszak. Többnyire ez a túlzott önbizalom okozza a vesztüket. Ez az eset intő példa volt számomra, mert a férfit is a szerelem tartotta igában. Emiatt adta meg magát a kényszernek, hogy fedje fel az összeesküvés részleteit. Könnyedén engedett az aprócska nyomásnak, elegendő volt pár szó. Számomra is egyértelmű: ha Jessie-vel fenyegetnének, én is hasonlóan cselekednék. Hol lenne az erőm és a tartásom? Messze... – állapítom meg azonnal. Aztán sokadjára is belém villan a kérdés: miért nem hív Shane?!   
– Take – szakítanak ki a gondolataimból, nem éppen a legjobb pillanatban.   
Ennek hatására gyilkos pillantást vetek az alkalmatlankodóra.  
– Mi van?   
– Kiszedtük belőle mindent, amit csak lehetett, megöljük? – A kérdés pusztán formalitás, és nem is haboznék a válasszal, mikor is a mobilom tompán rezegni kezd a tenyeremben.  
– Egy pillanat, Toshi – válaszolok a mellettem állónak, majd távolabb lépve emelem fülemhez a telefont.  
– Órákkal ezelőtt kellett volna hívnod!   
– Hiányoztam?  
A szemem egy pillanatra becsukom, és igyekszem megőrizni a nyugalmamat, mert tanúk előtt mégsem adhatom ki magamból a feszültséget. Pedig mit meg nem adnék, azért, hogy leordítsam a fejét. A vágy erős, de ellenállok neki... egyelőre.   
– Megoldottad a problémát? – érdeklődöm finoman, témánál maradva.   
– Kedves, hogy így hívod, de lényegében egy katasztrófáról beszélünk, ugye, azért ezzel te is tisztában vagy?  
Egy egészen kicsit meglepődöm, hogy japánul beszél, de végül a sok furcsasága között ez számít a legkisebbnek.   
– Igen – sóhajtok fel megadóan. – Szóval?  
– Válaszolok, ha te is válaszolsz a kérdésemre, Take. – Hangjának vidám éle figyelmeztető jel, és már érzem, a fejem körüli nyomás igazi fejfájássá kezd alakulni.   
Miért is van szükségem egy olyan barátra, mint Shane? – vetem fel a jól ismert dolgot. Sajnos egy jó érvet sem találok, ami mellette szólna, és ha így folytatja, semmi sem állít meg, hogy végezzek vele. Végleg. Türelem – figyelmeztetem megvadult indulataimat. Ez némileg lenyugtat, meg az sem elhanyagolható, hogy jelenleg a vonal túlvégén lévő „barátom” van nyerő helyzetben.   
– Kérdezz, de remélem, tisztában vagy azzal, hogy nagyon megbánod, ha sokáig szórakozol velem!   
Zavart kacarászás hangzik fel válasz gyanánt, mielőtt ismét megszólalna.   
\- Oké! Na találd ki, hol vagyok!   
Az első gondolatom: a diliházban. Aztán félresöpröm ezt az ötletet, mert sajnos oda én fogok kerülni rövidesen. A megállapításom után viszont belém hasít egyfajta rémisztő felismerés.   
– Miért is beszélsz japánul? Ugye nem...?   
– Oh, de igen! Mivel nem akarom, hogy esetleg fültanúja legyen valaki a beszélgetésünknek. Ugyanis van egy kísérőm is – fejezi be sokat sejtetően, melytől a veríték is kiver.   
– Nem megmondtam, hogy távolítsd el a suliból?  
– Ezt meg is tettem – érkezik rögtön a jónak ítélt felelet.  
– De azt nem mondtam, hogy hozd ide! – ordítok a készülékbe magamról megfeledkezve.   
– Megértem, hogy ideges vagy... – próbál csitítani. Rohadtul nem érdekel, a szavába vágva folytatom dühöm kiadását.  
– Kurvára nem tudod, mit érzek, de az biztos, ha a kezeim közé kerülsz, neked annyi! – hangzik el a fenyegető ígéret tőlem.   
– Most komolyan, mit tehettem volna vele?! – támad vissza hevesen. – Azt mondtad, nem használhatok nála testi erőt, sem gyógyszert és hímes tojásként bánjak vele. Ha legalább kiüthettem volna, akkor nem lennék ebben a helyzetben!   
Mély levegőt véve visszaszorítom az indulataimat, amik olyasmire biztatnak, mit józan állapotban többször is megfontolnék. Végül is, ő a legjobb barátom, habár az Ég tudja a miértjét.   
– Tehát mi történt?   
– Egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó eltűnni. Beszélni akar veled. Miután megtudta, hogy hol vagy...   
– Elmondtad neki? – Hangom szinte már kedves.  
– Rendben, elszúrtam! – ismeri el a hibát sietősen. – Azt hittem, ettől majd elmegy a kedve, összepakol, és mehetünk.  
– Mégsem ez történt.  
– Hát nem! Követelte, hogy azonnal vigyem el hozzád. Először megtagadtam, de utána a suliban akart maradni...Profin zsarolt meg a csaj!   
– Értem – szakítom félbe a szóáradatot. – Gyertek át egy órán belül.   
– Huh? – A bejelentésemre csak ennyi telik tőle.  
– Most meg mi van? Ezért hoztad ide, vagy nem? – A hangomban a gúnyos él férhetetlen módon ott van.   
– Igaz, viszont a gyors belegyezésed őszintén meglepett. Valamit tervezel, Take? Mit? – A kérdések csak zápoznak felém, viszont pontosan ismerem a módját, hogyan fékezzem meg.   
Nemes egyszerűséggel nyomom ki a telefont és fordulok az embereim felé.   
– Egyelőre életben hagyjuk – közlöm elhatározásomat. – Hamarosan vendégeink érkeznek. Készítsetek elő mindent.   
Elgondolkodva indulok kifelé, mikor is a fogoly megpróbál megállítani, ahogy elhaladok mellette. Felém nyújtja karját, már amennyire a láncok engedik.  
– Ölj meg – kéri, nehézkesen préselve ki a szavakat magából.   
Lépteim nem lassulna, miközben válaszolok a kérésre:  
– Hamarosan. 

Magam mögött hagyva a szobát a még mindig kezemben lévő mobilomból pár másodperc alatt törlöm a felvételt. Az álmodozás ideje végleg lejárt. Ideje, hogy Jessie megismerje az igazi Takeshi Ryót. 

****

**Jessie**

 

A kétely, mely eddig csendesen meghúzódott a háttérben, az idő múlásával egyre erősebbé vált, és mire végre Noriko kienged a karmai közül, már teljes erővel hatalmába kerít. Nem a szerelmemben kételkedtem, mert minden gondolatomat, cselekedetemet az határozza meg. 

Azonban kénytelen vagyok elismerni, hogy ez a világ... más. Az, hogy az asztal pusztán pár centivel magasodik a padló fölé, még hagyján. Az ihatatlan teájukat is elviselem. De gyanítom, vannak még további furcsaságok is, amikről fogalma sem lehet. A kultúrabeli különbségek éles szakadékként húzódnak meg a háttérben, és erről a szobalánnyal töltött órák adnak némi felvilágosítást. 

Ha ő képviseli az itteni átlagos lánycsoportot, ami valószínű, akkor a helyzetem rosszabb, mint valaha is gondoltam volna. Miért? A kecsesség, ahogy mozog és közben teszi a dolgát, átjárja egész lényét. Halk, csendes alázatossága pedig igazán megtévesztő, mert közben acélos erőt rejt magában... ezt személyesen is megtapasztalom, mikor formába hoz a találkozóra. Egyedül a ruhám színét dönthetem el, miután kikerülünk a fürdőből.   
Ha megpróbálok ellenkezni, csak egy idegesítő bájmosollyal válaszol, és közben érzem, magában elküld a jó francba. Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy érti, mit mondok, mégsem hajlandó megszólalni, hogy normálisan kommunikáljunk. Kizárólag japánul beszél, ha épp kedve van hozzá. 

Kezdem felfogni, mit értett Shane a végtelenül udvarias viselkedés alatt, mert személyesen tapasztalhatom ezt meg. Oly mértékben különbözünk egymástól, mint a nappal és az éjszaka. Ahol én dühöngenék, ott ő a lehető legudvariasabb formáját veszi elő. Ez az idő múlásával egyre rosszabb. A finom erőnek nem állhatok ellen, és végül kénytelen vagyok engedelmeskedni. Esélyem sincs a győzelemre. 

Ez talán még nem keserít el teljesen, de aztán jön a végső csapás. A könyv. Rohadt vaskos a belé zsúfolt információktól. Házigazdám úgy vélte, mivel van még időnk, felküldetett egy kis ajándékot számomra. Mondjuk, ideális ahhoz, hogy valakit jól fejbe vágjak vele, de sajnos ahhoz is, hogy totálisan kiakasszon. Japán kezd egyre rémisztőbb lenni, mert túl sok szabály lengi körbe, amiket fél óra alatt képtelenség megjegyezni. Ha lenne még időm... mondjuk pár hét talán elég lenne, de így?! 

Valahogy erőt vesz rajtam az az érzés is, miszerint talán nem volt jó ötlet nagy sebbel-lobbal ide rohannom, mert biztos jó oka volt Takeshinek arra, hogy magamra hagyott. Lehet pont ezért, mert nem vagyok alkalmas egy nyilvános kapcsolatra. Ezt a gondolatot, ahogy feltűnik, olyan hevesen igyekszem elfojtani, habár a tüske, mi eleve bennem volt, még mélyebbre fúródott. Akárhogy is próbálok nem emlékezni a reggeli ébredésre, mikor az álom darabokra tört össze, azért még itt van a háttérben. Nem az vagyok, aki egy nappal ezelőtt, más lettem én is. Felnőtt? Egyelőre még nem... csak egy lépéssel kerültem közelebb, hogy azzá váljak. 

A szívemben a kétely és a remény egyaránt ott lapul, mert az összes új tudásom ellenére hiszek kettőnkben, mégis itt az örök kérdés: a szerelem tényleg elég a boldogsághoz? Nem is oly rég még könnyedén megadtam volna rá a választ, viszont ebben a pillanatban nem vagyok már olyan biztos benne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt van néhány link, amiket írás során találtam. Gondoltam megosztom veletek ezeket:
> 
> 1.Tradiconális japán szoba képe:
> 
> http://www.flickr.com/photos/ke1k0/7210631720/
> 
> 2\. Japán asztali illemszabályok:
> 
> http://www.foodandwine.hu/2010/06/04/japan-asztali-illemszabalyok/
> 
> 3\. Kimono - Itt én a pirosra szavazok, de a többi is nagyon szép. :) 
> 
> http://www.hna-design.hu/blog/2009/11/19/a-kimono/
> 
> 4.Mi a japán neved – kis szórakozás is kell. 
> 
> http://rumandmonkey.com/widgets/toys/namegen/6486/


	53. Veszíteni tudni kell

**  
Jessie**

_  
„Egy pillantást vetettem az impozáns kapura. Ennek már a látványa sem sok jót ígért. Mire számítottam? Csatára.  
Páncélom volt a szépséges ruha, amit rám erőltettek, de nem bántam. Ebben legalább megmutatkozott ébredező nőiességem, és igazán hálás voltam Noriko választásért. Mintha csak érezte volna, nem vagyok az a „szoknyás típus”, ezért egy bőszárú nadrágot adott rám, melyben szabadon mozoghattam.   
Fegyverem pedig az elhatározásom volt, miszerint nem fogom engedni, hogy egykönnyen lerázzanak. Miből gondoltam, hogy ez lesz Take szándéka? Mondjuk azért, mert másnap reggel magamra hagyott Shane társaságában. Ez elég ékesszóló üzenet volt. Viszont igazi Price-ként a „feladni” nem szerepelt a szótáramban. Lehet, ettől tapadósnak tűntem, mint a ragasztó szalag, de héé néha egy lánynak a kezébe kell vennie a sorsának alakulását.   
Mielőtt beléptünk volna a lassan kitárulkozó kapun, megfogadtam magamban: történjék bármi, kitartok.” _

 

Egy idegen ül velem szemben, az asztal túl oldalán. Nem ismerem ezt a férfit, és az sem biztos, hogy kedvelem. Az érzelem egy elfojtott szikrája sem fedezhető fel benne. Ki ez? – merül fel az abszurd kérdés. Döbbenetemben észre sem veszem, ahogy a szoba kiürül, és a felesleges egyének, mint például Shane, távozik. Magunkra maradva továbbra is kutatva meredek a kifejezéstelen arcba. Keresem az ismerős vonások mögött megbúvó személyt. Egyszerűen nem értem, hogy hova tűnt a fiú, aki gyengéden ölelt magához alig egy napja. A csendet az ismeretlen töri meg. Hangjából mellőz mindenféle finomságot, rögtön a lényegre tér:  
\- Mit keresel itt?   
Megrezzenek a szavaiban rejlő hidegségtől, de egyéb jelét nem adom zavaromnak. Legalábbis remélem, mert úgy tűnik, egyelőre a szép szavakat mellőzhetjük. Valahogy nem lepődök meg a kialakulóban lévő helyzettől. Csatára készültem amúgy is, mikor betettem a lábamat a félelmetesen magasodó épületbe, ami régi korok hangulatát idézte. Egy olyan világét, ahol a gyengeség megvetendő.  
\- Látni akartalak – válaszolom érzelmektől rekedten.  
Szavaimra csupán egy gúnyosan felhúzott szemöldököt kapok. Ettől igazán egyre erősebb a késztetés, hogy megüssem. Talán akkor vissza talál önmagához. Viszont szerencsére annyira még én sem vagyok hülye, hogy hazai terepen üssek ki egy leendő yakuzát. A házban lebzselő alakok bár mind öltönyben feszítenek, mégis körbelengi őket az a bizonyos aura, ami jelzi, hogy számukra nem okoz gondot, ha valakit ki kell iktatni. A tények ismeretében egy ideig képes vagyok uralni indulataim hullámait, ezért mély levegőt véve csillapítom hevülő véremet.   
Térdemen nyugvó kezem ökölbe szorul, és mielőtt még mondhatnék valami sértőt, megelőznek ezen a téren.  
\- Ha jól emlékszem, már mindent... megbeszéltünk alaposan – hangsúlyozza az utolsó szót külön.  
Egy pillanatra a világ elsötétedik előttem, mert ha nem tudnám az igazságot a szójátékkal kapcsolatban, akkor már régen magam mögött hagytam volna az idiótát. Miért teszi ezt velem?   
\- Miért vagy ennyire...?   
\- Kegyetlen? – vág közben segítőkészen.  
Neheztelő pillantást vetek rá, majd módosítom a megjegyzését.  
\- Hideg.   
Bosszúsan villan fel tekintete, és a kék szempárt megülő árnyak még sötétebbre színezik a szemét.   
\- Egy érzékelten alak vagyok, Jessie. Mindig is az voltam, és ha valaha másnak hittél, hát tévedtél.   
\- Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozok hevesen. – Lehet mással az vagy, de…   
\- Ezért nem kedvelem a szüzeket – közli gúnyosan. – Utána mindent nagyon rózsaszínben látnak.   
Ajkán egy utálatos mosoly tűnik fel, mely lesajnáló. Ettől megalázva kellene éreznem magamat. Helyette azonban különös nyugodtság vesz erőt rajtam, melyet eddig még soha nem tapasztaltam. Stratégiát kell változtatnom – állapítom meg. Itt nem megyek semmire, ha a lelkivilágára akarok hatni. Nyilvánvalóan felkészült a könnyáradatra és a hisztire, viszont a nyílt támadásra nem.   
\- Miért menekülsz?   
Arcán egy pillanatra fájdalmat vélek felfedezni, de ez csak egy másodpercig tart. A fény játékának is felfoghatnám, mégsem teszem. Megtanultam bízni az ösztöneimben, amik most azt súgják, át kell törnöm egy baromi vastag falat, ami elválaszt kettőnket. Azt nem érem, miért emelte ezt az akadályt Takeshi, és mi az oka annak, hogy el akar taszítani magától, viszont erre játszik, ez nyilvánvaló. Azonban, ezek szerint, az együtt töltött idő alatt sem ismert meg alaposan... számomra a nehézségek nem jelentenek semmit. Az életem soha nem volt egy leányálom, hozzászoktam, hogy küzdenem kell, ha valamit el szeretnék érni, és talpon maradni egy világban, ahol az erősebb az úr.   
\- Semmi ilyesmit nem teszek! – közli határozottan, melytől ajkam jókedvűen megremeg.   
A tiltakozása annyira... édes. Érzem, a megfelelő pontra tapintottam rá. Takeshi nagyon naiv, ha azt hiszi, ennyitől megfutamodok. Távolságtartása pusztán egy akadály, melyen át fogok hatolni, ezért jobban teszi, ha ezen a téren nem erőlködik túlzottan, mert esélytelen.   
Mindennél jobban ismerni akarom az igazságot, hallani tőle, mit érez, aztán talán képes leszek visszatérni az életemhez. Addig azonban szépen maradok ott, ahol vagyok, vagyis egy házban, ami tele van bűnözőkkel. Bájos mosolyt villantok a srác felé, mielőtt megszólalnék.  
\- Valóban? Pedig nekem úgy tűnik, hogy leghőbb vágyad minél messzebb tudni engem. Ennyire rémisztő lennék? – A mondat végén öntudatosan húzom ki magamat, tudva, hogy lágy selyem fogja körbe alakomat.   
Tekintete öntudatlan éhséggel mér végig, ettől pedig kellemes melegség tölt el. Akar engem, ez szinte süt róla. Az ártatlanságom elmúlt, így megtanultam felismerni a vágytól elsötétülő tekintetét. Hiába próbálja titkolni sóvárgását, érzem azt, hiszen engem is hasonlóan gyötör.   
\- Akkor miért nem teszel így, és távozol? Jól figyelj, mert egyszer mondom el: Nem akarlak itt látni. Eltöltöttünk egy kellemes estét, de ennyi volt. Menj haza. – Az utolsó mondat inkább kérésnek tűnik, mint parancsnak.  
Hangjának keménysége árulkodóan megtörik a végére. Ezzel együtt felesleges a kifejezéstelen maszk, melyet magára erőltet, mert így is látni vélem a fájdalmat, mi kínozza. Ettől pedig a szívem összeszorul. Miért olyan nehéz? Eltaszítana magától, anélkül, hogy az okot tudnám. Szeretjük egymást, és ez már nem csak vágyálom a részemről. Mi állhatna az utunkba ezek után? A normális válasz az lenne, hogy semmi, viszont ezek szerint valami mégis van. Megfojt a tudat, hogy fogalmam sincs a miértről.

Ezen gondolatok hatására totálisan elfeledem a nénikémet, apámat és minden egyebet, csak azt tudom, vele akarok lenni. Ha kell itt, ezen a veszélyektől hemzsegő helyen. Nem számít semmi, csak mi ketten. A világ gondjai nem érdekelnek, a különbségek pusztán apróságok. Megtanulhatok bármit, ami csak szükséges lehet az itteni élethez. Lehetek finom és elegáns... valamikor. Pár év igazán nem számít. Vadul és hevesen szeretnék szeretni, megfontoltság nélkül, az amúgy is az öregeknek való. Valamint a fene vigye el Shane hülye tanácsait!  
\- A fenébe is, Take! – kiáltok fel türelmetlenül. – Szeretsz, és én is téged, szóval mi a francért húzzuk egymás idegeit?!  
Ezután pedig esélye sincs további menekülésre. Az asztalra támaszkodva szüntetem meg az aprócska távolságot közöttünk, ajkammal zárom el a további szavak útját. Szememet becsukva hagyom magamat vezetni az érzéseim által, és csókolni őt a legjobb dolog a világon. Igaz, először némi passzivitást tapasztalok, de ez csak másodpercekig tart. A szorosan összezárt száj nyelvem simítására először csak résnyire nyílik ki, ezt a lehetőséget alaposan ki is használom. Igazán csókolózni Takeshi tanított meg, így pontosan tudom, mit szeret. Percekig vagy órákig tart a pillanatunk, nem tudom, csak annyi bizonyos, hogy egy idő után még a szenvedély hevében is baromi kényelmetlen a testhelyzet, amibe kényszerültem. Félig-meddig a mini asztalon fekve. 

Ez a bajom viszonylag gyorsan megoldóik, mert figyelmeztetés nélkül csúszik félre az ajtó, mire Takeshi oldalra kapva a fejét szakítja félbe csókunkat. Zavartan csúszok vissza helyemre, míg a szobát heves szóáradat árasztja el. Szemmel láthatóan kedvesemet bosszantja a váratlan személy felbukkanása, pedig a szerencsétlen tálcát tartva kezében pusztán a kényelmünkről akart volna gondoskodni. Sietősen állok fel, ami más esetben nehéz lenne, hiszen a térdeplő pozíció hosszútávon kényelmetlen, viszont a helyzet pikantériája elég erőt ad ahhoz, hogy a testi kínokat háttérbe szorítsam. Ebben a zavar is szerepet játszik, hiszen nem semmi látványt nyújthatunk. Talán még jó is, hogy ránk tőrtek, mert ki tudja, mi történt volna, ha végre átjutok az asztal túloldalára. A gondolat hatására pír borít el, majd lehangoltan állapítom meg, a pirulós korszakomból nem mostanában fogok kigyógyulni.  
Megmozdulásomra Takeshi megakad a mondata közben, és kifejezetten örülök, hogy japánul csak a legfontosabb szavakat ismerem, mert a dermedten álldogáló alak arckifejezése egy szóval jellemezhető: rémült.   
Mielőtt vér folyna, kiragadom a tálcát a kezéből „Arigatót!” kiáltva, és cseppet sem finoman lökdösöm kifelé. Szerencsére nem annyira hülye, mint amennyire először tűnt, mert megérti a nemzetközi jelzést, és hajbókolva válik kámforrá.   
\- Mi a fenét mondtál neki, amitől ennyire megrémült? – érdeklődök kíváncsiságtól hajtva.   
Egy percig azt hiszem, nem válaszol majd, mert tekintete némán fürkész. Azonban mire visszatérek az eredeti pozíciómba a tálcával a kezemben, annyit mond közömbösen:  
\- Közöltem vele, ha még egyszer elköveti azt a hibát, hogy megzavar, búcsút inthet egy testrészének.  
Szavai közben bizalmatlanul szemlélem a kanna tartalmát, és mivel sejtésem szerint ihatatlan lötty van benne, inkább az apró sütik felé nyúlok. Megragadok egy darabot, azonban mielőtt a számba tömném, azt mondom:  
\- Ezzel nem kellene viccelned. Teljesen komolyan vette minden szavadat.  
\- Ki mondta, hogy tréfáltam? – Szeméből süt, hogy halálosan komolyan is gondolja ezt a dolgot, miközben elegánsan tölt magának egy csésze teát.  
Válaszára köhögni kezdek, mert a falat félre megy. Zavartan mérem végig, mert lassan ugyan kezdtem már nyeregbe érezni magamat, mikor előtört a jól ismert Takeshi. Viszont most megint szembesülök a ténnyel, hogy van egy másik oldala is. Vajon tényleg képes lenne...? A kérdést inkább nem fejezem be, mert nevetséges még a feltevés is. A fiú, akit szeretek, nem kegyetlen. Számtalanszor adott tanúbizonyságot arról, hogy van egy gyengéd oldala... csak jól titkolja.   
Félresöpröm az ébredező aggodalmamat, inkább csevegő módba váltok.   
\- Úgy döntöttem, japánul fogok tanulni!   
Szavaimra meglehetősen kételkedő pillantást kapok.   
\- Valóban? Nem éppen könnyű nyelv – jegyzi meg végül.  
Helyeslően bólintok, aztán magabiztosan folytatom a megkezdett témát. A csapda felállítva, már csak le kell csapódnia a gyanútlan áldozatra.  
\- Melyik az? – nevetek fel kedélyesen. – Azonban pár szót már ismerek, az alapvető fontosságúakat, mint például a köszönöm...   
Szavaimra szeme gyanakvóan szűkül össze, valószínűleg kezd sejteni valamit, ennek ellenére úgy teszek, mint aki észre sem veszi a reakcióját.

\- …, ami Arigato – hangsúlyozom a szót vidáman. A szeretlek pedig...   
\- Elég! – szakít félbe hevesen.  
A kezében tartott csésze veszélyesen megbillen, mielőtt biztonságba helyezné.

**  
Takeshi**

 

Indulataim, melyeket éppen csak vissza tudtam fogni, lassan kicsúsznak az irányításom alól. A beszélgetés veszélyes irányba indult meg.   
A poharamat letéve mérem végig a makacsul ragyogó zöld szempárt. Lelepleződésem érzelmi téren nem tölt el örömmel, és az érdekében jobb lett volna, ha szavaim jelentését soha nem ismeri meg. Ha nem jött volna utánam, valószínűleg titkom a saját maradt volna.  
Viszont most itt van, és ezzel mind a kettőnket kínoz. A szerelem, mely egész lényéből sugárzik, egy másik helyen, időben a boldogságot jelentené. Elutasításomat nem érti, mert míg ő a pillanatban él, addig én látom a jövőt, mely együtt lehetetlen. Jelenleg esélyünk sincs rá.  
Bántani valakit egyszerű, nem kell hozzá különös tehetség. Azonban akarattal tenni ezt, már igényel bizonyos fajta lelkivilágot. Van, aki élvezi, mert a bosszú hajtja, és várja a percet, mikor felvillan a kín az áldozat szemében.   
Ez a fajta szórakozás soha nem vonzott. Így számomra is egy teljesen új szerepben találtam magamat, mikor terveztem az első fázist. Eddig nem alakítottam valami fényesen, elkövetve számos hibát, mióta kettesben maradtunk. Az elhatározásom továbbra is erős, míg vele együtt az önös vágy is. A két érzés egyformán ural, míg lassan kettészakítják lelkemet. Így szinte az utolsó pillanatban fogom fel, merre is kanyarodik a társalgás, miután magunkra maradunk ismét. Mielőtt kimondaná a végzetes szót, félbeszakítom.  
\- Elég!   
Tekintete vidáman szikrázik fel, ezzel egy időben ajka bájos mosolyra húzódik. Számára ez csak játék, miközben nem fogja fel, hol van és kivel. A körülöttem lévő emberek puszta kiegészítők, azt viszont feledi, hogy mit is jelentenek. A testemet beterítő tetoválás élőként lüktet a bőrömön, jelezve, hogy soha nem lehetek más, mint aki most. Őszintén szóval nem is akarok „új” világot, abban már nem lennék Takeshi Ryo. Az átlagos élet megölne, és a szerelem, amit most érzek, egy idő után megbánássá válna. Tudva ezt, kegyetlenek lenni, bár nem könnyű, mégis szükséges. Sejtettem, hogy el fogunk jutni erre a pontra, ahol a végső lépésen lesz a hangsúly, hiszen Jessie makacssága legendás lett ismeretségünk óta.  
Támadni akar, és kényszeríteni a beismerésre? Ám legyen, de ettől nem lesz valami boldog.   
\- Miért szakítottál félbe? Pont most értem a jó részhez! – közli nyugodtan. – Azonban tudod, mit? Nem hat meg a borús tekinteted, akkor is kimondom...  
\- Jessie… – jegyzem meg figyelmeztetően.  
\- Miért olyan nehéz beism...?  
Türelmetlenül szakítom félbe, majd elhangzó szavaimmal láthatóan sikeresen belé fojtom a szót. Végre.   
\- Igen, érzek valamit irántad, és akkor mi van? 

Valószínűleg nem ez volt a legérzelmesebb vallomás, mert hangom mellőzi az érzelmességet. Inkább a bosszúság dominál. Kire vagyok haragos? Magamra? Rá? A világra? Talán egészébe véve mindenre, mely ebbe a szerepbe kényszerített. Ha a helyzetünk biztonságosabb lenne, akkor talán... nem kényszerülnék erre a hálátlan szerepbe.   
A sokkból viszonylag gyorsan magához tér, bár szemének zöldje némileg elsötétül.   
\- Ettől minden megváltozik! – közli hevesen.   
Ártatlansága, amivel hisz, hogy a világ jobb, mint ami, egyrészt édes, másrészről viszont dühítő. Gúnyosan kacagok fel, habár tudom, ezzel a lelkébe tiprok, de a szerepem szerint nem lehetek gyenge. Hibának nincs helye többé.   
\- Igen? Mégis mi?   
Zavartan vonja össze szemöldökét, mivel nyilvánvalóan reakcióm eltér a megszokott szerelmes ifjoncoktól. Viszont ennek ellenére sem hátrál meg.   
\- Együtt lehetünk...  
\- Ez már megtörtént – szakítom félbe kegyetlenül. – Ha jól emlékszem, az éjszaka többször is.   
Szavaim nyomán a vörös eddig soha nem látott árnyalata borítja el bőrét. Az asztalon nyugvó keze ökölbe szorul, és várom a sértésem után az ütést, de nem érkezik... mély levegőt véve higgadtságot gyakorol ott, ahol mást várnék és érdemelnék.   
\- Normál esetben valószínűleg már rég képen töröltelek volna – jegyzi meg egy idő után. – Viszont, ha így tennék, akkor elérnéd a célod, nem igaz?   
Némán meredünk egymásra, végül Jessie töri meg a csendet, a rá jellemző bátorsággal teszi fel a kérdést, melytől a szívemen egy újabb repedés keletkezik.  
\- Az igazság miatt jöttem el. Ha nem akarsz itt látni, hát mondd ki: Jessie, egyszerűen csak szórakoztam veled, és a te hibád, ha komolyan vetted. Nem ezt szokták mondani a srácok a rájuk akaszkodó csajoknak?   
Habár valószínűleg ez lenne az egyszerűbb út, azt nem engedhetem, hogy azt higgye, ez csak móka volt a részemről, szimpla vágy. Bármit is teszek, a fájdalom minden esetben a végkimenetel része lesz, de nem mindegy a formája. Esélyt akarok adni, hogy később ne gondolja azt, hogy az összes pasi csak egyet akar tőle. Habár remélem, az a férfi, aki esetleg felbukkan az életében, majd nagyon sokára érkezik, ha pedig soha, az még jobb lenne. Önző vágy ez a részemről, melyen képtelen vagyok túllépni. Végül kiegyezzek azzal, hogy ennyi gyarlóság a részemről még igazán megengedett, mert már így is túl jó vagyok magamhoz képest. A szentektől szerencsére még messze vagyok, azonban bűnösnek sem vagyok mondható. Határeset, ez vagyok én – megállapításom más esetben hangos kacajra is fakasztana.   
\- Nem csak erről szólt – ismerem be, és hangom ki nem mondott érzelmekkel telik meg.   
Mondatomra váratlan gyorsasággal kap az asztalon nyugvó kezem után. Dermedten bámulom a belém kapaszkodó ujjait, erőm sincs elhúzódni, valójában nem is akarok. Élvezem bőrének selymét, és mohón kapaszkodok a pillanatba, mert hamarosan véget ér az álom.  
\- Hát, akkor miért ne lehetne egy igazi kapcsolatunk?   
Fáradtan sóhajtok fel, mert arcának vonásai reményt tükröznek. Ezt pedig végleg el kell tipornom.   
\- Mégis hogy képzeled el ezt? – érdeklődők udvariasan. – Mit vársz tőlem?  
Értetlenül bámul rám, és ujjának szorítása meglazul. A kérdés úgy tűnik, telibe talált, mert eddig a részig erre a momentumra nem gondolt. 

**  
Jessie**

 

Valahogy úgy érzem magam, mint a futó, aki a célegyenes pillanatában hasra esik, közben a mezőny további része a porba tiporja. Sőt a galádabb még ugrál is rajta egy picit, csak a vicc kedvéért, hiszen a földön lévőnek ebbe nincs beleszólása.   
Takeshi váratlan visszakérdezése meglepetésként ért, mert most komolyan, miért NEKEM kellene a leendő kapcsolat alapköveit lerakni. Kettőnk közül nem én vagyok a tapasztalt fél. Végül, mivel az idő halad, húzni meg ciki, ezért sietősen válaszolok, bár elismerem magamban, messze van a tökéletestől.   
\- Gondolom, ez majd alakul magától. Ha visszajössz, majd...   
\- Nem térek vissza a suliba, itt maradok Japánban. Valamint neked sem ajánlatos többet az iskola közelébe menni – emlékeztet finoman bizonyos körülményekre, melyeket szinte már feledtem.   
Valóban – ébredek rá –, jelenleg az ismeretlen nénikém felé kellene robognom. Ha így áll a helyzet, akkor egy kezdő pár esetében mit lehet tenni? A kérdés aggasztó, viszont időm sincs túlzott mélységekbe merülni ebben a problémába, mert Take jelenleg minden, csak nem megértő. Azonban van még esélyem elérni valamit, amíg fogom a kezét, és nem lök el, addig harcolhatok érte. Értünk. Erőt merítek a gondolatból.  
\- Egy pillanatra kiment a fejemből az új helyzet – ismerem el hibámat. – Viszont nem vagyunk a középkorban... van telefon, internet és repülő! – kacagok fel zavartan.   
Szavaimra finoman elhúzódik, mire egy másodperccel később már a levegőt markolom. Ez a mozdulat jeges tőrként hatol lelkembe. Tekintete, mely nem rég már majdnem ismerős volt, ismét jéggé dermed. El fogom veszíteni! – ez a mondat visszhangzik bennem, miközben a rémület először kerít igazán hatalmába. Eddig hittem a győzelemben, a kétségek ellenére is, de most... valami végzeteset érzek a pillanatban. Végső kétségbeesésemben szakad ki belőlem a megoldás:  
\- Itt is maradhatok!   
\- Tessék?   
Döbbenete nyilvánvaló, és ezzel nincs egyedül, viszont visszakozni nem fogok.  
\- Miért is ne? – kérdezek vissza azonnal, elejét véve az esetleges tiltakozásnak. – Az apám eltűnt, szokás szerint, engem meg valamiféle ismeretlen rokonra akar sózni. Nincs semmi értelme visszamennem. Amúgy tetszik Japán, minden olyan… – Vadul kutatok a megfelelő szó után, és azt hiszem az „idegen” nem lenne megfelelő, ezért inkább egy másikat választok: –… elegáns. Valószínűleg némi időbe fog telni, míg alkalmazkodok. De, hé, ez sem lehet nehezebb, mint fiúnak kiadni magamat! – nevetek fel erőltetetten, mert a velem szemben lévő hallgatása aggasztó.  
\- Itt akarsz maradni? Velem?   
Légzésem elakad, mert most döbbenek rá igazán, mire is vállalkoznék. Lényegében a kapcsolat következő szintjére ugrottam, ha nem éppen a tetejére. Együttélés. Azonban nem hátrálok meg, mert ha megteszem, bánni fogom egy életen át. Ez a tudat segít, hogy határozottnak tűnjön a válaszom.  
\- Persze!   
A kétely felvillan a kéklő mélységekben, azonban nem engedhetem, hogy elszálljon ez a lehetőségem is. Hiszen még mindig érzem a jeges hatást, melyet elhúzódása okozott.  
\- Veled akarok maradni! – közlöm hevesen.   
Eltökéltségem sziklaszilárd, semmi sem gátolhat meg, viszont mellette a fájdalom is egyre erősebben kínoz. Miért nem képes kimondani a szót, amire szomjazok?! Érez valamit? De mit?   
Nem lehettem valami meggyőző, legalábbis a következő percben elhangzó kérdése ezt tükrözi:  
\- Ezt alaposan átgondoltad?   
Nem – válaszolnám elsőre, az igazat mondva, ha nem lenne ennyire elutasító. A francba!   
\- Igen, persze – közlöm profi nyugodtsággal.  
A következő pillanatban ér el a jeges zuhany, mert nem várt módon Takeshi rám mosolyog. A hideg is kiráz tőle. Valahogy veszélyesnek érzem szája ívének görbülését. Az elhangzó szavaktól pedig a gyanakvásom olyan erősen lángol fel, mint még soha.  
\- Oké, hát legyen. Maradj.  
Ez túl könnyű volt – állapítom meg azonnal. Ahelyett, hogy örülnék a győzelemnek, valami sötét sejtelem ural el.   
\- Tényleg?   
Kérdésemben ott van a döbbenet, közben próbálom hinni, hogy az öröm is, hiszen ezt akartam, nem? Vele lenni bármi áron, akár egy teljesen idegen világban.   
_  
Nulla nyelvismerettel – cincogja egy gúnyos hang a fejemben. _

Klassz! A szokásos kétely ismét megtalált. Miért kell a tökéletes pillanatomat mindig elrontani? Megtanulok japánul, egy pillanat alatt. Nem lehet annyira nehéz...   
_  
Barátok nélkül. _

Ez sem bizonytalanít el, mert magabiztos énem nem engedi, hogy legyűrjék a gyarlóságok. Különben is, majd ismerkedek.   
_  
Élni egy gengszterektől hemzsegő helyen?  
_   
Óh, pofa be!   
_  
Valóban készen állsz rá? _

Ennél a pontnál magabiztosságom alapja megremeg. Az egy dolog, hogy a suliban körülöttem volt pár növendék, de itt a helyzet már más. Egy emlék a sok közül, melyben részem volt, váratlanul felmerül a múlt homályából.   
_  
„A félelem markában tartott, mozdulni sem mertem. Óvatlanok voltunk, és ránk találtak. Egy hiba, melyért drágán megfizethetünk. A fegyver fémesen csillan meg a fényben, ahogy apám fejéhez szorította a vékony alak. Arcának vonásai meg sem rezdültek. Szavai hidegen, érzelmektől mentsen törtek fel belőle. Egy gépben több élet volt, mint benne.   
\- Két napod van. Ha addig nem lesz meg a pénz, akkor már nem csak a pisztoly csövét fogod érezni, hanem a golyót is benne.  
Ezután, mikor már leeresztette volna a fegyvert, mint aki meggondolja magát, visszahelyezte áldozata homlokára.  
\- Valamint a helyedben nem próbálkoznék meneküléssel, mert akkor már nem leszek ennyire nagylelkű.   
Fenyegető ígérete után hagyott magunkra az apró lyukban, amit otthonunknak neveztünk. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy elhaladt mellettem, a tekintetünk találkozott. Szemének üressége jobban megrémisztett, mint az elhangzó szavak. Halott szemek. Ez volt a megfelelő szó, ami rá illett. Magunkra maradva rémülten siettem apámhoz, és tudtam, átkozottul nagy bajban vagyunk.  
\- Megijedtél? Sajnálom, de nem kell aggódni... Ma nyerni fogok! Érzem a csontjaimban, szerencsés lesz az esti lapjárás.  
A mondat végén átölelt, és nehéz volt eldönteni, ki remegett jobban a félelemtől. Gyermek voltam még akkor, de már itt éreztem, nekünk totálisan végünk van.  
Szerencsére, akkor apám tényleg jól játszott, és azóta sem nyert annyit, mint akkor. A pénz visszafizetést nem bíztam rá, egy óvatlan pillanatban felmarkoltam az összeget, és vittem ahhoz a félelmetes emberhez. Ismerve ősömet, valószínűleg eljátszotta volna azt a pénzt is, aztán a végén golyóval végeztük volna valahol.   
A kezemben lévő zacskó megremegett, ahogy az asztalra helyeztem, A körülöttem lévő zajokról próbáltam tudomást sem venni, és csak reméltem, a végén szabadon távozhatok. Váratlanul egy férfi csatlakozott hozzánk, érdeklődve mért végig.   
\- Hány éves vagy? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
Láthatóan a másikat nem zavarta a felbukkanása, így tudtam, válaszolnom kell. Habár rosszul voltam a méricskélő pillantásától is.  
\- Tizenhárom.  
Meglepett tekintetet vetett felém, amin fel sem háborodtam, hiszen tisztában voltam vele, jóval fiatalabbnak nézek ki a valós koromnál. Elhangzó szavai is engem igazoltak.  
\- Nem tűnsz annyinak. – Aztán a következő pillanatban a társához fordult. – Waren, pont jó lenne a videóhoz. Egy plusz lány még izgalmasabbá tehetné. El lehetne adni, mint...   
A mondat további része elveszett, ahogy a rémület áthullámzott rajtam. Izmaim megfeszültek, mert egy dologban biztos voltam: inkább meghalok, de nem veszek részt semmi mocskosban. A halott tekintetű férfi egy pillanatig habozott a válasszal, és ezalatt jeges veríték csorgott le homlokomon, miközben végignézett rajtam. Felmértek egy pillantással. Egy áru voltam a számára, amit el lehet adni. Erre nem lehetett jobb szót találni.  
\- Nem. – Pusztán ennyit mondott a másik felvetésére, mielőtt ismét rám irányult volna a figyelme. – Tűnés, és soha többet ne gyere ide!  
Ezt nem kellett kétszer mondania. Sebesen hagytam magam mögött a veszélyt, ami mindenfelől lesett rám.„ _

Ez az emlék, amire soha nem akartam emlékezni, most felszínre tört.   
Óvatosan mérem végig kedvesem vonásait, és nyugtalanságom egy szemvillanás alatt eltűnik. Hiába villan a szeme hidegen felém, akkor sem lélektelen gazember. A gonoszság abból az emberből áradt, azonban Takeshiben soha nem véltem felfedezni a sötétséget.   
Egy pillanat alatt megnyugodtam, ahogy ezek a gondolatok végigcikáztak bennem.   
\- Azonban lenne egy feltételem – hangzik el ez a mondat.  
\- Feltétel? – ismétlem meg a szót. – Valami próbaidőről beszélsz?  
\- Nincs szükség semmiféle limitált időre – közli nyugodtan. – Még ma eldől minden – jegyzi meg sejtelmes éllel a hangjában.   
Aztán a következő pillanatban már talpon áll, a kezét nyújtja felém. Némi hezitálás után elfogadom, és engedem, hogy felhúzzon a földről. Mellette állva aprónak érzem magamat, és különös módon sérülékenynek, ami több szempontból is furcsa. Bátran kiállok bárki ellen, verekszem, mint egy fiú, itt meg elfog a törékenység érzése. Rohadt hormonok! – állapítom meg idegesen.  
Kézen fogva indulunk el, azonban nem azon az ajtón távozunk, ahol bejöttem. Igazán trükkösek ezek a szobák, a félrecsúsztatható ajtóikkal együtt. Egy hosszú folyosóra érünk ki, és menet közben, ha találkozunk valakivel, az láttunkra megdermednek. Mozdulatlanul várnak, amíg odaérünk hozzájuk, aztán elhaladva mellettük köszöntenek. Ez különbözik Noriko üdvözlésétől, amivel fogadott bennünket. Ott az alázat szembetűnő volt. Azonban itt az apró meghajlásokból árad a tisztelet, és mélyen érezhetően ott van a félelem. Kellemetlen érzés vesz erőt rajtam, mert a jövő egy ilyen légkörű helyen némileg frusztrálónak ígérkezik. Valóban képes leszek itt élni? A sötét gondolatok közepette észre sem veszem, hogy beérünk egy másik szobába, amiben még kevesebb használati tárgy van, mint az eddigiekben. Ez pedig nagy szó, mert a többi sem volt zsúfolásig tömve.  
\- Az ott egy…? – Mielőtt befejezném a kérdést, már választ is kapok rá.  
\- Egy katana.  
A Japánba töltött idő megtanított rá, hogy ne tegyem fel a „Mi van?” kérdést, így helyette némán szemlélem meg a katanát, ami szerintem kard volt, de tök mindegy. Ha itt ez a neve, akkor ki vagyok én, hogy ezt a tényt megemlítsem Take-nek.   
Közelebb mentünk az emelvényen elhelyezett fegyverhez. Egészen addig nem kezdtem izgulni, míg a fegyver a helyén maradt. Azonban Takeshi elengedve kezemet, egyszerűen a kard után nyúlt, és kihúzva tokjából láthattam teljes szépségében a katanát. Az első gondolatom az volt a látványra: ez éles. Sőt rohadtul az. Némileg aggódva néztem Takeshit, mert egyrészt be kellett ismernem, megvan a varázsa, ha egy srác kezében egy ilyen van. Viszont másrészről, hiába izgató, arról sem szabad megfeledkezni, hogy ez mennyire veszélyes.  
\- Szép – jegyzem meg óvatosan. – Azonban igazán visszarakhatnád a helyére.  
\- Számodra ez csak egy fegyver, igaz? – A kérdés közben felém fordul kezében a kard vége a földet éri.   
Értetlenül mérem végig, ismét ráébredve, hogy ez a világ, amibe csöppentem, annyira más. Valószínűleg vérbe fürdött ez a kard aktív korában, nagy eséllyel ártatlanok életét oltotta ki, szóval nem értem, minek lehetne még azt az izét nézni. Viszont valószínűleg a megfogalmazásom ebben a formában túl erős lenne, így csak kételkedésemet fejezem ki:  
\- Lehet ezt másnak is látni?   
A rám vetülő kék szempár fogva tart egy hosszú percig. A pillanat csodás lehetne, ha nem lennének bizonyos körülmények. A próba és a kard. Ez együtt nem jó párosítás. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után tudom meg, hogy számára mit jelent a relikvia.   
\- Ez a múltunk és egyben a jövőnk. – Ezekkel a szavakkal maga elé emeli az említett tárgyat. – Jelképezi erőnket, általa nem feledjük soha, hogy őseink élete árán lehetünk azok, akik ma vagyunk.   
A hangjából büszkeség csendül, és valahol megértem az érezést. Hiszen több száz év sűrűsödik ebben a fegyverben, amit generációk forgathattak. Az előttem álló fiú pontosan tudja, az ősei harcosok voltak, bátran küzdve a céljaikért. Legyen az bármi is. Talán az eljövendő utódok boldogságáért, bár ez nagyon fennkölt lett volna a részükről, mely számomra kétséges.   
Ezzel szemben nekem fogalmam sincs, kik voltak elődeim, hiszen csak pár napja szembesültem azzal a ténnyel is, hogy van egy nénikém. Nem érthettem meg az érzést, a büszkeséget, ami vezeti Takeshit – ébredek rá keserűen. Viszont a felismerés is ott van mellette, miszerint számára ez a katana nem a vérontást jelenti. Míg számomra pusztán egy tárgy, amivel öltek.  
\- Értem – válaszolom elhalóan. – Valóban gyönyörű.  
Ez tényleg igaz, mert még avatatlan szemem is látja, mennyire mesteri mű a maga nemében.  
\- Tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, ez csak egy szép dísz! – Jegyzi meg figyelmeztetően, mire tekintetem elszakad a fémesen csillogó felületről.   
\- Ezt, hogy érted? – Hangomban szembetűnő, még számomra is a félelem.   
A rossz érzés, mely épp csak elcsitult, újult erővel lángol fel bennem.   
\- Gyere! – A felszólítással egy időben már elindul karddal a kezében.   
Hátra sem néz, hogy követtem-e, nyugodtan megy előre. Ösztönöm azt súgja, ne menjek egy tapodtat sem tovább. Ennek ellenére is követem, gépiesen. A végén már magam sem tudom, hol járunk a kanyargó folyosók, ajtók labirintusában. Mégis, amikor elérünk egy újabb bejárathoz, belém hasít az érzés: ha belépek a szobába, valami jóvátehetetlenül meg fog változni.   
\- Nem akarok bemenni! – A felkiáltással egy időben ragadom meg a könyökét.  
\- A világom részese akarsz lenni, nem?   
A tekintete jeges, arca kifejezéstelen. Érzelemnek semmi jele, és bár félek ettől az ismeretlen oldalától, mégis tudom, mit akarok.  
\- Igen – lehelem alig hallhatóan.  
Válaszomra szemében egy sötét árny tűnik fel, ajkának lágy vonala megfeszül. Apró változások ezek, de számomra nyilvánvalóak. Láthatóan neki sem örömteli ez a pillanat, bármi készüljön itt, nem szeretné, ha részese lennék. Elhangzó szavai megerősítenek ebben.  
\- Visszafordulhatsz.  
A lehetőséget figyelmen kívül hagyom.  
\- Menjünk.  
Egy apró biccentés a válasz a részéről, aztán félrehúzza az ajtót, és belépünk. 

A helyiségben félhomály uralkodik, így először nem is veszem észre, hogy mennyire különbözik ez a szoba az összes többitől. Elsősorban azért, mert eddig egyikben sem volt egy falhoz láncolt férfi sem. Mondhatni, a látványra megdermedek, és csak ennyit bírok kinyögni:  
\- Ez meg mi?   
Takeshi hátra sem nézve közelítette meg a szerencsétlent, aki jöttünkre magához térve moccan meg.  
\- Egy áruló.

A szemem eddigre már hozzá szokott a kevés fényhez, és a távolság ellenére is látom, számos sérülés borítja a megtört alakot. Fullasztó az érzés, ami eltölt. A vér látványa, a szenvedés és a tehetetlenség, ami a pillanatba sűrűsödik. Ezzel szemben Takeshi nyugodtsága, valamint kardjának ezüstös villanása nem jelent sok jót.  
\- Miért hoztál ide? – Hangom a pánik ellenére higgadt, talán túlzottan is.   
Félig felém fordulva gúnyosan kérdez vissza, és ebben a pillanatban nagyon utálom.  
\- Szerinted mit lehet kezdeni egy árulóval?   
\- Úgy veszem észre, már megtetettek vele mindent – utalok finoman a sérülésekre, melyek elborítják a reszkető alakot.   
\- Az élete még megvan – érkezik a kegyetlen válasz.  
Tétován lépek előre, szavaim közben:  
\- Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan! Te nem vagy egy hidegvérű... - mondom, miközben tétován előre lépek.  
Azonban a mondatot esélyem sincs befejezni, mivel Takeshi türelmetlenül vág közbe:  
\- Azt mondtad, a világom részese akarsz lenni. Ez az ára ennek a vágynak.   
Árad belőle, hogy nem tűr ellentmondást, és hiába nyitnám ki számat, azon veszem észre magamat, hogy csak némán tátogok. A szavak bennem rekednek, közben pedig úgy érzem, valami rémséges filmet nézek. A mozi borzalmas, de a legijesztőbb jeleneténél bár el akarnék fordulni, mégis a látvány fogva tart. Az agyam ordítja, csukjam be a szememet, ennek ellenére engedelmeskedni képtelenség. Nézem, és tudom, ezt a percet soha nem feledem. Soha.   
Takeshi egy japán szót ejt ki lágyan a száján, melyre a férfi összetört teste engedelmesen rázkódik meg, és bármilyen fájdalmas is, térdelő állásba helyezkedik. Fejét magasra tartja, várja az ítéletet. A kard lassan emelkedik, ezzel szemben hihetetlenül gyorsan csap le. Egy suhintás az egész. Egy másodpercig azt hiszem, nem is történt meg a tett, mert a térdelő alak mozdulatlan, aztán váratlanul vér spriccel szerteszét a nyakából, majd lassan oldalra dől. Rengeteg vér áramlik ki az apró sebből, melyről tekintetemet képtelen vagyok leszakítani. Fogva tart a növekvő tócsa, és mikor a fiú, akiről hittem, hogy más, felém fordul, rémülten hátrálok meg. A pillantásom a kardra siklik, melyről lustán gördül le egy vöröslő csepp, ezt minden lépéssel megismétli. Két csepp, és előttem áll már, mégsem bírok felnézni, csak a növekvő tócsát nézem, aminek a fegyver a forrása. A szavak távolról jutnak el hozzám, bár felfogom az értelmét, mégsem vagyok képes másnak látni a történteket, mint ami volt. Felesleges vérontásnak. Fogat fogért elv, mely soha nem vezet semmi jóra, hiszen csak még több erőszakot szül. Mi értelme van a bosszúnak, ha utána a válaszcsapás még fájdalmasabb.   
\- Látnod kellett.  
\- Hogy megölsz valakit? – A fejemet felemelve nézek bele a szemébe, melynek szépsége most nem ejt rabul. – Igen, erre valóban szükségem volt – keserűségen árad a szavakból.  
\- Ha a világom részese akarsz lenni, ismerned kell, mire vállalkozol. – A mondat végén a szabad kezét megnyugtatóan helyezi vállamra.  
Ettől a mozdulattól testem nyugtalanul megremeg, mert vonásait nézve tudom, bármi is történt itt, attól az érzéseim változatlanok maradtak. Túl mélyen és őszintén szeretem, ebből egy varázsütésre nem gyógyulok ki. Viszont a hideg, megfontolt kivégzés egy olyan oldalát tárta fel előttem, mely ismeretlen, és nem hiszen, hogy fel akarom fedezni ezt a részét. Főleg úgy, hogy a tett helyszínén vagyunk, tőlünk az áldozat pár métere fekszik.   
Vajon csak képzelem, vagy tényleg megmozdult? Rémülten irányul a figyelmem a testre, mely pontosan úgy fekszik, ahogy az előbb, viszont mégis látni vélem a rebbenését. A pánik kezd eluralni, ezzel tisztában vagyok. Ezzel együtt azzal is, mit kell tennem, hogy ne omoljak össze totálisan. Távozni, de sebesen.  
\- Menjünk innét – kérem elhalóan.   
Takeshi ellép oldalra, és elém nyújtja a kezét. Elegáns, hosszú ujjai nem remegnek úgy, mint a sajátjaim. Számára ez egy feladat volt, semmi több. Egy élettel kevesebb, mit számít neki? A gonosz gondolatok közül egy egyszerű kérdés szakít ki, melyre a válasz már nem is olyan könnyű, mint előtte hittem.  
\- Velem maradsz?  
A szívem az átélt élménytől rémülten verdes, légzésem akadozó, és nem értem, hogyan kérdezheti ezt tőlem pont most. Az időzítés tökéletesen rossz a jelen pillanatban.  
\- Én… – A mondat további része bennem reked, ahogy észlelek egy újabb vércseppet a földre hullani.   
Megbabonáz a látvány, képtelen vagyok másfelé nézni. A vörös folyam szinte már eltűnt a fémes felszínről, ami ismét úgy ragyog, mint előtte. Mielőtt kioltott volna egy életet.  
\- Én… – ismétlem meg a szót, de tovább nem jutok, mint az előbb.  
A test a háttérben ismét mozdulni látszik. Szinte látom, ahogy karját felém nyújtja. A következő percben pedig azon veszem észre magamat, hogy testem önállósítja magát. Lábaim akaratom ellenére mozdulnak, aztán sebesen visznek ki a szobából. Azonban hiába hagyom magam mögött a rémséget, az emlék él bennem, és csak azért nem tör ki belőlem egy hisztérikus kacaj, mert a sokk ural... egyelőre. Félek, ha elmúlik a hatása, akkor viszont nem lesz megállás. Láttam szörnyű dolgokat, átéltem őket, de ez más volt. Miért? Mert a fiú, akit szeretek, megmutatta azt az oldalát, amit lehet, jobb lett volna, ha elrejt. Az örökké erős túlzás lett volna, de kiegyezhettünk volna az egy ideig-ben is. Mondjuk pár évig tarthatott volna a sötétben, amíg szokom az itteni légkört. De ő aztán erre nem hajlandó, rögtön a mélyvízbe dobott, tesztelve engem. Mert ez az volt – és számat keserűen húzom el a gondolatra –, amin megbuktam. Jó pár méter utána állok csak meg, a csendet csupán lihegésem töri meg. 

A hátamat a falnak döntve meredek a semmibe, és közben tudom, vége. Elbuktam, ezzel együtt több esélyem nincs... lehet, már nem is akarom, hogy legyen. Az erőszak emléke, mely alig pár szobára zajlott le, kitörölhetetlenül belém égett. El lehet ez feledni? Ha most elém lépne Takeshi, vajon a szívem a szokott módon dobbanna meg a látványára?   
\- Mehetünk? – csendül fel ártatlanul Shane hangja, kiszakítva baljóslatú gondolataim közül.  
Felé kapom a fejemet, és csak annyit mondok:  
\- Igen.

Ellököm magam a támaszomtól, majd lassan megindulok a várakozó felé. Hozzá érve magabiztosan vezet ki a labirintusból, melyet az itt élők otthonunknak neveznek, de számomra soha nem lehet az. 

Fel sem fogom, mikor elhagyjuk az épületet, vagy, hogy visszaérünk a kiindulási ponthoz. A szobámban sem érzem valósnak a pillanatot. Kábultan szedem le magamról a göncöket, és az ágyamra készített farmert, felsőt veszem fel, aztán filmszakadás... Az órák telnek, miközben az ágyon kuporgok. A fény egyre kevesebb a helyiségben, végül teljes sötétségbe borul minden. Néha hallani vélek egy kopogást, végül a sokadiknál képes vagyok kipréselni magamból egy mondatot, ami rövid és tömör: „Hagyj békén!”.   
Virrasztásom során szemem néha le-lecsukódik pár percre, talán még el is szunnyadok ez idő alatt, de ezek csak pillanatok. Valójában mindenre és semmire sem gondolok. Ha leírhatnám gondolataimat, csak pár szóval jellemezhetném azokat.  
Szeretem Takeshit, ez kétségtelen tény, azonban látni a gyilkosságot, melyet előttem elkövetett, demonstrálva világa sötét oldalát, némileg sok volt. A sokkból is kijutott itt rendesen. Naiv voltam, hogy hittem, miszerint ő más, mint a többiek, és feledtem a valóságot. Valóban különböző világban élünk, mert bár megtapasztaltam az élet árnyas oldalát, soha nem akartam a része lenni, helyette a jobbra vágytam. Habár nyíltan soha nem fogalmaztam meg ezt magamban, de abban a pillanatban, mikor a vér vörösen fröccsent szét előttem, tudtam... ez nem nekem való. Take már megválasztotta az utat, amin jár, és tőlem is ezt várta. Szavakkal nem győzhetett meg, hát tettekkel igazolta magát. Válaszra kényszerített, ami a lelkem legmélyéből jött. Ösztönösen választottam.   
Esélyünk sem volt – állapítom meg a sokadik órában keserűen. Soha. Az igazság néha nem kellemes vagy boldogító. A megszerzett tudásommal már azt mondanám, jobb lett volna a gyávák módszerét választani, távol maradni ettől az országtól.   
A lehangoló órák múlnak, a fény lassan ismét betölti a szobát, és tudom, elérkezett az idő. A távozásomé. A fürdőbe, mint egy megtört ember, csoszogok ki, felfrissítem magamat, majd visszatérve, mintha csak éreznék, felcsendül egy határozott kopogás. Sóhajtva forgatom a szememet, azonban mégiscsak az ajtóhoz lépek. Kitárva, a légzésem egy másodpercre megáll. Norikót váram, vagy Shane-t, de nem őt.  
\- Take... mit keresel itt?   
\- Kiviszlek a reptérre – közli nyugodtan. 

Értetlenül meredek a fiúra, és közben fogalmam sincs megint, mire számíthatok. Azonban egy percig sem merül fel bennem a tiltakozás gondolata, mert akarjon bármit is, vele tartok. Legyen bármily rövid is a közös utunk.


	54. Beszélni néha nehéz

**Jessie**

 

A „Kiviszlek a reptére” mondat után meglehetősen érdekes helyen lyukadtunk ki. Egy parkban, annak is egy padján, kezemben cukros fánkkal és colával, reggeli gyanánt. Éljen az egészséges életmód, de jelenleg szükségem van egy hatalmas adag boldogsághormon bevitelére. Mellettem Takeshi egy kávéval trónol, ami üres. Ezt úgy értem, se cukor, se tejszín, szóval csak maga a fekete cucc. Kelletlenül borzongok még a gondolatára is, mert ezt soha nem értettem meg. A kávé önmagában rossz, viszont pár alapvető alkotóelemet hozzáadva ihatóvá válik. Szerintem, bár mások ezzel nemigen szoktak egyetérteni. Mielőtt felajánlanám az egyik fánkomat édesítőszer gyanánt, inkább betömöm a számat. Menekülök? Naná! Ezzel tökéletesen tisztában vagyok. Ezért nem is ámítom magamat azzal, hogy pusztán az éhség vezérel, és emiatt fogyasztom el zsinórban a harmadik péksüteményemet. Valójában fogalmam sincs, mit mondhatnék, és azt hiszem, ezzel a problémával nem vagyok egyedül.  
Igazából Shane házától egészen idáig nem sok szó hangzott el közöttük. Egyedül akkor törtük meg a közöttünk feszülő csendet, mikor kiszálltunk a kocsiból, és pár lépés után belebotlottunk egy utcai árusba. Ott vettük meg a reggelit. Ekkor sem vittük túlzásba a beszédet; nonverbális módon üzentünk egymásnak, ami más esetben akár még szórakoztató is lehetett volna.   
Valahogy így zajlott le az egész jelenet:  
Takeshi kérdően rám nézett, mire bólintottam. Ezzel le is kommunikáltuk, hogy kaja kell, legalábbis számomra mindenképp. Az eladóval azonban mégis csak közölni kellett, mit akarunk. Azért ennél a momentumnál sem vittük túlzásba a dolgot. Három szó hangzott el: Take részéről a „kávé”, mivel azt kapott, és az ő tolmácsolásában, hogy én mit szeretnék.

A szóhiánynak persze számos oka lehet. Előfordulhat, hogy a sofőr jelenléte gátolt meg bennünket a kommunikációban. Esetleg a tegnapi emlékek okoznak zavart. A legrosszabb eshetőség szerint pedig már nincs mit mondanunk egymásnak.   
Ez az utolsó a legvészesebb az összes közül, ezért mikor felmerül bennem az a gondolat, hatalmasat kortyolok a colából, hátha a buborékok között eloszlik ez a felvetés.  
A csend némileg frusztráló, bár elismerem, félek megtörni. A pillanat amúgy békés lehetne, hiszen ki ne élvezné, hogy egy parkban üldögélhet egy helyes srcáccal, miközben körülöttük gyerekek rohangálnak, élvezve a kellemes időjárást?   
Ahogy egymás mellett ülünk egy padon, mintha... normális emberek lennénk. A helyzethez oda nem illő módon fogalmazódik meg bennem a kérdés: vajon a körülöttünk elhaladó emberek miként látnak bennünket? Esetleg egy párnak? Az ötletre melegség tölt el, mert valószínűleg az ismeretlenek annak vélnek bennünket. Egy egyszerű fiúnak és lánynak, még ha Take ruhájáról ordít is, hogy baromi drága, ezzel szemben rajtam a szokásos fiús szerelés látható.   
Aztán egy ijesztő gondolat hasít belém, melyre már le kell raknom a kezembe tartott italt. Mi van, ha pasinak néznek ebben az országban is?! Azt hihetik, „barátok” vagyunk. Na nem, mintha számítana – emlékeztetem magamat sietősen –, de azért mégis csak jobb lenne, ha párnak hinnének minket. Abszurd, hogy ezen ennyire kiakadok, mégis ezt teszem. Végül is, valószínűleg ez az utolsó közös pillanataink egyike, és még akkor is srácnak vél a többség. Szerencsére, mielőtt elérném a lelki krízis mélypontját, Takeshi úgy határoz, megszólal.  
– Sajnálom.   
Hálásan pislogok rá, mert kiragadott a sötét örvényből, mely már majdnem elnyelt. Viszont ez sem gátol meg abban, hogy ne legyek teljesen önmagam.  
– Mit? – kérdezek vissza kapásból. – Azt, hogy megöltél valakit, vagy éppen más is van, amiről még nem tudok?   
– Azt, hogy látnod kellett – válaszolja végül némi hezitálás után.   
– Ha lehet, én is kihagytam volna! – csattanok fel. – Miért tetted ezt velem?  
Már korábban is feltűnt, szemének máskor ragyogó árnyalata mennyit veszített fényéből, de mostanra már egészen megtörtnek tűnik. Összességében szörnyen néz ki, és tükör nélkül is elmondhatom, magam sem vagyok jobb állapotban. A szerelem sötét verem – idéződik fel bennem a mondás, mely soha nem tűnt ennél igazabbnak, mint esetünkben.   
– Ha lett volna más lehetőségem, nem tettem volna. De szavakkal nem lehetett hatni rád.  
Ismét hallgatunk egy sort, ez, úgy tűnik, kezd szokásunkká válni, s közben emésztgetem, ami elhangzott. A beismerés soha nem könnyű. Főleg ebben az esetben.  
– Igazad van – sóhajtok fel fáradtan. – Valószínűleg, ha elmondtad volna, mit tettél az árulóval vagy miként bánsz el az ellenségeiddel, csak kacagok rajta egy nagyot. Soha eszembe sem jutott, hogy a… gyilkost lássam benned.  
Az utolsó szóra megrándul, mintha megütöttem volna. Utálom ezért magamat, mert a legkevésbé sem akarom bántani.   
– Másképp látsz ezek után? – Hangjában, bármennyire is próbálja leplezni, ott van a félelem. – Undorodsz...?

Esélye sincs befejezni a mondatot, mert közbevágok.   
– Dehogy! – kiáltok fel. – Megdöbbentem, féltem, és igen, elismerem, pánikoltam, de ezek nem befolyásolják az érzéseimet irántad.  
Furcsa, hogy mennyire törékenynek tűnik ebben a pillanatban. Láthatóan kételkedik szavaimban, ezért nem törődve az esetleges kíváncsi tekintetekkel, hevesen átölelem. Egy pillanatra megdermed, de aztán a következő másodpercben már érzem, ahogy a karja körém fonódik. Percekig maradunk így, egyikünk sem akarja megtörni az illékony varázst.   
Végül egy idő után mégis elhúzódunk egymástól. Az elválásunk fájdalmas űrt hagy maga után, bár Takeshi kifejezéstelen arcáról képtelenség bármit is leolvasni, mégis tudom. Megtanultam kiismerni, igaz, néha okoz még meglepetést – idézem fel az előző napi incidenst, melyet soha nem fogok feledni. Mégsem vádolom meg ezért az emlékért, hiszen azt tette, ami szerinte helyes volt. Minek növeljem a kínját, mikor így is látom, mennyire szenved?   
Ideje lenne békésebb vizekre evezni, és ezen gondolat hatására próbálok olyan témát találni, ami talán kellemesebbé teszi az együttlétünket. Pechemre semmi olyan nem jut eszembe, ami előbb-utóbb ne vezetne el a keserű véghez. Ezért inkább tőlem szokatlan módon meg sem próbálok csevegést kezdeményezni. Életemben először nem találom kibírhatatlannak a csendet. Végül ismét Take az, aki magához ragadja a kezdeményező szerepet. Ennek kifejezetten örülök, bár szavai őszintén meglepnek.  
– Ha a dolgok másképp állnának, akkor… – A mondat félbehagyva lóg a levegőben, de képes vagyok olvasni a sorok között.  
Mohón kapok a benne rejlő lehetőség után.  
– Esélyünk lett volna?   
Butaság olyasmit feszegetni, ami lehetetlen. Ez a tipikus „mi lett volna ha...” viszont esetünkben egy kis illúzió, igazán nem bánt senkit sem.  
– Talán.  
A válasz nincs éppen kedvemre, de lassan már hozzászokom, hogy a rózsaszín szemüveg egyedül nekem jár.   
– Talán? – ismétlem meg a szót. – Mi az, ami jelenleg az utunkban van? 

Habár feladtam a harcot, hogy itt maradjak, ettől még nem szűnik meg a vágy. Elfogadtam, hogy ez a világ valóban nem való nekem. Ennek ellenére is ismernem kell az okot, ami Takeshit tegnap egy kegyetlen tettre sarkallta.   
Olyan kevés időnk maradt, mely alatt megismerhetem, mi rejlik a felszín alatt. Most pedig itt egy újabb lehetőség, hogy megértsem, mi zajlik a színfalak mögött.   
Egy ideig úgy tűnik, soha nem fogom megkapni a választ. Azonban kitartó vagyok, ezt mind a ketten tudjuk, és szavaimmal ezt igazolom is. Ehhez nem szükséges a követelőzés, hiszti, pusztán egy egyszerű kijelentés elég.   
– Szerintem ehhez jogom van.  
Kelletlen fintort vág, mintha a téma nagyon nem lenne kedvére való.   
– Háború készül a családok között. Pár embernek nincs ínyére, hogy én veszem át az irányítást, miután apám kénytelen visszavonulni. Ha itt maradnál, elvonnád a figyelmem, a gyengeségem lennél.   
Hallva szavait megértem, miért nem szerette volna ezt elárulni. Félelem mar belém, mert ahogy tegnap könnyedén végzett valakivel, úgy vele is megtehetik ezt. Aggódva fürkészem, és túlzott nyugodtsága, amivel közli ezt a közelgő harcot, gyanús. Valószínűleg nem egy sima mezei összezördülés várható.   
– Veszélyben vagy? Mi a fenéért kell háborúzni?! Megtiltom ezt az egész férfias hülyeséget!   
Felháborodottan hajolok közelebb Take-hez, akinek ajkán egy kósza mosoly suhan át. Ekkor ébredek rá, hogy lényegében parancsolgatok annak, akihez hamarosan semmi közöm sem lesz. Fájdalmas gondolat, de ennek ellenére sem hátrálok meg. Hiszen elválásunk után betegre idegeskedhetek majd, ha tudom, hogy veszélyben az élete. Ez a változat sem vonz jobban, mint az eljövendő átsírt éjszakák ígérete.  
– Nincs választásom. – A mondat végén megnyugtatóan simít félre egy tincset az arcomból.  
Egy időre elmerülök az érintés élvezetébe, aztán persze viszonylag gyorsan visszatérek a valóságba.  
– Mindig van másik lehetőség – csattanok fel. – Közöld a barmokkal, hogy járjanak konditerembe kiereszteni a fölös gőzt.   
Ezeket a szavakat nem viccnek szántam, bár lehet némileg finomabban kellett volna fogalmazni, viszont ettől a lényeg még megmarad. Ezzel szemben ő láthatóan egy cseppet sem vesz komolyan, mert elkezd röhögni. Habár jókedve csodás hatásra képes, mert előbújik a szívtipró külső mögül a kisfiús báj, viszont ettől függetlenül még meg tudnám ütni.   
– Hé, ne nevess ki!   
– Elnézést nem akartalak megbántani – közli sietve. – Egyszerűen csak elképzeltem, ahogy a bácsikám a maga kétszáz kilójával elkezd konditerembe járni! – A mondat végén ismét elfullad a hangja, de végül képes uralkodni magán.  
– Mármint a vér szerinti rokonod meg akar... ölni? – Döbbenetem eléri a legfelsőbb régiókat.  
Bár néha megfordult a fejemben, hogy apámat alaposan meg kellene gyepálni. Azonban az összes rossz ellenére, aminek fő okozója volt, mégis szeretem az öreget. Talán könnyebb lett volna az életem nélküle, mégsem adnám semmi pénzért az éveket, amiket vele töltöttem. Ezért is olyan elképzelhetetlen számomra, hogy Takeshit valóban a saját bácsikája akarja bántani.  
Szavaim nyomán a vidámság utolsó szikrája is távozik belőle.   
– Félvér vagyok. 

Megvetően ejti ki ezt a két szót, de ez nem saját maga ellen irányul, hanem azok irányába, akik kevesebbnek gondolják emiatt. Érzem ezt, de nem értem, miért baj ez. Inkább nem mondok semmit, várom, hogy magától nyíljon meg. Valószínűleg ez jobb módszer, mert még kiszaladna valami hülyeség a számon.  
– A kék szemem a bizonyíték rá, hogy egyik szülőm külföldi volt. Az anyám… – Egy pillanatra elhallgat, mintha az utolsó szó egy tőrt döfött volna a szívébe. – Japán csodálatos kultúrával van megáldva, és bár a technikai fejlődés élén járunk, bizonyos szempontból mégis le vagyunk maradva. Itt még mindig ellenzik az idegenekkel kötött házasságokat, és az ezekből származó gyermeket nehezen fogadják el.   
Mialatt beszél, finoman a kezéhez érek, s érzem, mennyire hidegek az ujjai; mintha az összes vér távozott volna belőle. A saját tenyerem aprónak tűnik az övéhez képest, mégis próbálom beteríteni a jeges végtagot, mintha ezzel melegséget csempészhetnék szívébe. A mozdulatot észre sem veszi vagy egyszerűen nem számít, mert gépiesen magyarázza tovább, miért is kell harcolni olyasmi miatt, amiről nem tehet.  
– Az anyám pár évig bírta a nyomást, melyet a rokonok gyakoroltak rá. Senki sem viseli el sokáig a megvetést, főleg egy olyan pillangó, mint amilyen ő volt. – Szemének álmodozó kékje melegen villan fel az emlékre. – Apám nem értette meg a fájdalmát. Szerette, mégis süket volt a valóságra. A tévedésének bizonyítékaként maradtam meg a tudatában. Persze, másodszorra már nem követte el ugyanazt a hibát. Japán nőt vett el, és remélte, hogy fia lesz, aki többet ér majd, mint amennyit egy félvér valaha is remélhet.  
Azt hittem, nem fájhat már jobban a szívem, de hallgatva, milyen élete volt egy gyermeknek, akit senki sem szeretett, úgy érzem, darabok szakadnak ki belőlem. Egy komor élet bontakozik ki előttem, melyben nem volt nevetés, de még fény sem. Kizárólag komor szürkeség.   
– Azonban balszerencséjére három lány büszke apja lett. Mostohám persze a látványomat is gyűlöli, így mindig is távol tartott a „családjától”.   
– Szóval az egyedüli örökös te vagy – állapítom meg fásultan.   
– Igen. – A beismerés mellőz mindenféle büszkeséget. – Az apám volt a legidősebb fiú, míg az öccse, Goro csupán a második, akit emészt a tudat, hogy nem lehet igazi vezetője a családnak, helyette én, a félvér kapom meg a címet. Nem fogom engedni senkinek sem, hogy ezt elvegye tőlem. Harcolok, és ölök érte, ha kell.

Riasztónak kellene éreznem a felfogását, mégsem akadok ki rajta. Lassan megértem, mennyire elkerülhetetlen ez a harc, melyet Takeshi vív; habár szívesen kihagyná, ez a kívánsága nem teljesülhet. Hiszen legyen bármily fájdalmas is a múlt, számára mégis csak ez az egy út létezik. Ezt pedig semmiért sem adná fel, és fáj elismernem, még értem se. Soha nem fogom feledni a tiszteletet, amit a családi ereklye iránt mutatott. A büszkeséget, hogy ősének katanáját a kezében tarthatja. Ezzel szolgáltathat igazságot. Igen, most értettem meg igazán, miért is azzal a karddal végzett az árulóval... a család becsülete érdekében. Mindent ez határoz meg.   
Kezdem felfedezni a lényegi részét a kultúrának, mely idegen tőlem. Ebben a világban a hagyomány nem pusztán szó, hanem életforma. Szabályok. Kötelesség. Ezek a szavak szabják meg az életüket. Valamint ott van ezek mellett a büszkeség is, hogy megmutassa ér, annyit, mint bárki más.  
– Ezért kell elmennem? Hogy ne legyek útban?   
– Ezért is – ismeri el azonnal.  
Bosszúsan vonom össze a szemöldökömet, mert úgy tűnik, ezen kívül még számos ok van, amiért nem maradhatok. Egy pillanatra feledem, hogy lényegében már elfogadtam a megmásíthatatlant. Számon kérően kérdezem meg:   
– És még mi miatt?  
Fáradtan sóhajt fel, mintha csak érezné, ez kellemetlen lesz, és milyen igaza van.  
– Túl fiatal vagy ehhez a döntéshez.  
Ettől a mondattól ugrik egyet a vérnyomásom. Legyen ez bármilyen igaz, akkor sem tetszik. Az még hagyján, hogy távoznom kell, mert csatára készül, de ez... olyan béna indok.  
– Mennyivel is vagy idősebb nálam? Egy, esetleg két évvel? Igazi matuzsálem vagy hozzám képest! – Hangomban a gúny élesen vág.  
Viszont a sikerélmény elmarad, mert Takeshi nyugalma rendíthetetlen. Arcán egy szelíd mosoly fut át, mintha szórakoztatná visszavágásom. Valószínűleg így is van.  
– Láttam azt, amit te soha nem fogsz. Tettem azt, amit nem tennél. Esetemben az éveknek nincs jelentősége. Tíz évesen idősebb voltam tapasztalatban, mint számos felnőtt. Nálam a tiszta lap soha nem létezett, míg neked lehetőséged van arra, hogy élj, dönts, válassz valami jobbat. Ha most velem maradnál, egy idő után vágynál a szabadságra, de akkor már késő lenne. Soha nem engednélek el! – Az utolsó mondatban lévő birtoklási vágy ijesztő és biszergető is egyszerre.  
Egy ideig nincs szó, ami kifejezné érzéseimet. Ezért inkább nem mondok semmit, igaz, közben eltöprengek, mennyire súlyos nálam ez a szerelem nevű probléma.   
A felismerés, miszerint a saját érdekemben lökött el magától, legyen bármily furcsa is, megható. Ki hinné egy bűnözőről, hogy képes önzetlenül cselekedni? Valószínűleg senki, ő mégis azt teszi.   
– A jövőt senki sem látja előre – közlöm végül fojtottan.  
– Valóban – ismeri el higgadtan. – Viszont ne tagadd, hogy igazam van, csak azért, mert ellenkezni olyan vicces.  
Dühös pillantást vetek rá, mert úgy tűnik, alaposan kiismert. Valahogy a génjeimben van a tiltakozás, ebből valószínűleg ki kellene nőnöm. Talán épp most jött el a pillanat. Az élmény – ebben biztos vagyok – nem lesz valami üdítő. A tegnap megszerzett tapasztalat alapján, valamint az átvirrasztott éjszaka után világossá vált számomra is, hogy ez az élet hosszútávon nem való nekem. Vereségem beismerése nem tölt el örömmel, és ezt hangosan kimondani nincs ínyemre, de Takeshi megérdemli az őszinteséget. Hiszen én is ezt kaptam tőle, cserébe hogy adhatnék kevesebbet?   
– Lehetséges – nyögöm kelletlenül. – Nem tudhatom, mi lesz évek múlva, ezt elismerem. Az azonban biztos, hogy most szeretlek! – Az utolsó mondatot olyan hangosan mondom ki, hogy pár ember kíváncsian felénk kapja a fejét.  
Titkon hálát adok érte, hogy nagy eséllyel senki sem érti, mit mondtam. Érdeklődésük amúgy hidegen hagy, egyedül Take-re koncentrálok.  
Tekintetünk egymásba mélyed, és várom, hátha legalább most hallom a vágyott szót. Egy beismerést. Akármit. Mit számítanak a szavak, ha magam is tudom, érzésem viszonzott? Rengeteget. Viszont csalódnom kell.  
– Hét év – közli váratlanul.  
Értetlenül mérem végig, mert sok mindent vártam, de ezt nem.   
– Mi van? 

A kérdés tökéletesen kifejezi, hogy halvány lila gőzöm sincs, mi akart ezzel mondani. Ha egyszer képes lennék a gondolatolvasásra, tutira Takeshit venném előre a listámon. Akkor legalább végre megérteném, mi járhat a fejében. Hiszen néha kész rejtély, ez pedig az ember lányát az őrületbe tudja kergetni! Hét év?! Mi a fenét akar most ezzel? 

**  
Takeshi**

 

Magam is tudom, nem volt a legjobb ötlet újra találkozni Jessie-vel, de nem tehettem mást. Képtelen voltam elviselni a tudatot, hogy az utolsó emléke rólam egy gyilkosság legyen.   
Habár titkoltam, meglehetősen aggódtam, miként érez irántam. Egyenesen féltem, hogy másként néz majd rám, és ezentúl már csak egy gyilkos lehetek számára. Szinte látni véltem az undort a zöld szemekben.   
Szerencsére viszonylag gyorsan kiderült, hogy nincs miért rettegnem. Bár azok a percek örökkévalóságnak tűntek számomra. Aztán rám mosolygott, és cukortól édes ajkain megcsillant a fény, majd átölelt. Szorosan. Senki nem tett még csak hasonlót sem velem... talán valamikor anyám fonhatta karját körém így, de azok az emlékek megfakultak. Ez azonban igazi volt. Aztán persze eljutottunk a magyarázathoz, a miértekhez. Az igazat mondtam, egy percig sem köntörfalaztam. Az utolsó pillanatunkat nem akartam hazugsággal szennyezni. Elbizakodottan azt hittem, hogy felvérteztem magamat mindennel, ami szükséges a kísértés legyőzéséhez.   
A beszélgetésünk valahogy mégis váratlan fordulatot vett, és be kell vallanom, ez nekem köszönhető. Vagyis egy mondatnak.

„Az azonban biztos, hogy most szeretlek!”

Ennek hatására a szavakat nem tudom meggátolni, kitörnek belőlem.  
– Hét év!  
Értetlenül pislog párat, és ezzel nincs egyedül. Van, amit nem ajánlatos kimondani, és remény, melyet jobb békében hagyni. Ezt a szabályt most alaposan megszegtem, visszakozni mégsem fogok.   
– Mi van? – A kérdésből árad, hogy bővebb magyarázatra szorul.

Ezt nem terveztem el előre, és teljesen váratlanul árasztott el a lehetőség gondolata. Ezzel egyidejűleg ráébredek, valóban akarok egy esélyt, kettőnknek. Ezért nem hezitálok tovább.  
– Hét év múlva, ha az érzéseid változatlanok, akkor együtt lehetünk.  
A mondat meglehetősen határozottnak tűnik, még számomra is. Pedig az ötlet csak pár perce született meg bennem, bár titkon talán már régebb óta érlelődött a mélyben, csak éppen most jött el az ideje, hogy felszínre kerüljön.  
Szavaim Jessie számára nem jelentenek semmit. Sőt, némileg bosszúsan pillant rám.  
– Oké, szóval mi van?  
Valóban okos dolog ezt tenni? – támad fel bennem a kétség. Aztán a következő másodpercben már tudom a választ: igen. Mert lehet, hogy ezzel csak a kínlódásomat hosszabbítom meg hét évvel, de közben ott lesz a remény is. Így legalább addig lesz okom élni. Küzdeni egy célért. A szavak tőlem szokatlan módon hevesen törnek fel belőlem.  
– Teljesen új irányba szeretném vezetni a családomat. A fekete gazdaság, bár jövedelmező, túl kockázatos. A rendőrség újabb módszereket vet be, és sajnos – hangomban gúny csendül – egyre több a tisztességes zsaru.   
– Legalizálni akarod az... üzleteidet?  
Láthatóan kezdi megérteni, mire utalnak a szavaim, és nem akarom félrevezetni.   
– Nem egészen. Inkább mondjuk úgy, szürke árnyalatban gondolkodom.   
Szavaimat rögtön megérti, és hangosan meg is fogalmazza a gondolatot.  
– Ez sok időbe fog telni.   
– Évekbe – lehelem.  
– Utána biztonságos lenne a maradásom?  
– Igen.  
– A harcok megszűnnének? – Hangjában szinte ég az izgatottság.   
– Valószínűleg.   
– Beleszakadnál, ha lelkesebb lennél?   
Ártatlanul csillogó tekintete meggyőz arról, mennyire nem gondol bele, hogy évekről beszélünk, mire ez megvalósulhat.  
– Ez nem lesz egy könnyű feladat.  
– Neked sikerülni fog!   
A belém vetett hite megrendítő. Élvezhetném a percet, ahogy reménykedve bújik hozzám, de emlékeztetnem kell a keserű igazságra is.  
– Ha letelik a hét év, és az érzéseid nem változnak...   
– Hé, miért változnának?! – Mérgesen szakít félbe.  
Ha igazán kegyetlen lennék, akkor azt mondanám: igen, most szeretsz, de később mi lesz? Egy év vagy kettő múlva fogod úgy érezni, hogy kibírhatatlan a magány? Lehet, nem akarod, a férfiak azonban észre fognak venni. Hiába próbálod őket majd elhajtani, mindig lesz egy, aki kitartóbb, mint az átlag. A világ feltárul előtted, és te akaratlanul is a részesévé válsz. Új emberek, élmények érnek, és lassan elfeledsz. Emlékké válok.   
Ezzel szemben nekem ezek az évek kínt és fájdalmas várakozást fognak okozni. Mert egyrészt tudni fogom, hogy bár nem sok esély van rá, hogy újra lássalak, azért mégis csak él a lehetőség. Egyedül ez nyújthat vigaszt számomra, mikor már feladnám a harcot.

Arcába nézve merülök el szemének zöldjében, és ösztönösen érzem, soha nem fogja igazán megérteni, mit jelent számomra. Ő a fényem, mely kiűzte belőlem a komor sötétséget. Azonban, ha elmondanám neki a kétségeimet, megbántanám.   
Ez a nap nem szólhat erről, ezért finomabban fogalmazom meg a mondandómat.  
– Ez hosszú idő, Jessie.   
– Igen, de tartjuk a kapcs... – A mondat befejezetlen marad, mikor a szememből kiolvassa a választ. – Nem így lesz? – érdeklődik tétován.  
– Nem – közlöm vele, mire csalódottan sóhajt, és zavartan ráncolja a szemöldökét.  
– Akkor mégis, hogy képzeled ezt az egészet?   
– Hét év múlva, ha még mindig akarsz, itt találkozunk.  
– Ennél a padnál?   
– Igen. Ennyi idő alatt, míg én újjászervezem a szervezetet, addig neked lehetőséged lesz... élni. Tapasztalatokat szerezni. Ha évek múlva ismét találkozunk, az már a te választásod lesz, ismerve a következményeket...   
– Miféle következményekről beszélsz? – szól közbe kíváncsian.  
– Hogy soha többé nem engedlek el.  
Mélyen elpirul, és ettől édesebbnek tűnik, mint a félbehagyott fánk.   
– Mi van, ha nem leszel itt?   
– Az nem fordulhat elő – közlöm határozottan.  
– De...   
– Itt leszek. – Hangomban benne van, hogy már nem tűrök további ellenkezést.  
– Oké – sóhajtja megadóan. – Nem semmi próbának vetsz alá mind a kettőnket! Hét év – mormolja maga elé elgondolkodva.  
Láthatóan kezdi felfogni, és kezdeti magabiztossága mostanra megtört. A bizonytalansága fájdalmas, míg én ezzel szemben jól tudom, senki sem lesz, aki többet jelenthetne számomra, mint ő. Nekem ez a törékeny lány jelent mindent, amiben soha nem lehetett részem. 

A boldogságot, s az érzést, hogy engem is lehet szeretni.

A reményt, miszerint a sötétségen kívül, mélyen bennem is megtalálható a jóság. 

A lehetőséget, mely a jövőben rejlik, és csak ránk vár. 

 

Tudtam, hogy elfogadja majd a feltételemet. Ezzel éveket adott az álmokra. Gondolataimból az ő hangja szakít ki.  
– Azonban lenne egy kérésem.  
Meglepetten kapom fel a fejemet, majd kíváncsian mérem végig.   
– Mit szeretnél?  
Először arra gondolok, biztos egy csókot akar, amit örömmel teljesítek. Ilyet kérnie sem kell. Aztán kiderül, hogy néha kettőnk közül én is lehetek álmodozó.  
Egy elégedett mosolyra húzódik ajka, mire akaratlanul is hatalmasat nyelek, mert úgy vélem, némi cukor maradt rajta.  
– Egy napot kérek.  
Ébredező vágyam meglehetősen lefoglal, így a mondat értelmét némi fáziskéséssel fogom fel. Ennek magamhoz mérten elég látványos tanújelét adom.   
– Tessék? – kérdezek vissza tőlem szokatlan módon.  
A zavar pírja borít el, és ez sem sokszor esett meg velem. Annyira arra az utolsó csókra koncentráltam, hogy egészen kijátszottnak érzem magamat.   
– Egy napot veled – közli nyugodtan –, mint egy pár.  
Hirtelen belém villan: ez sokkal jobb lesz, mint elcsenni a cukrot az ajkáról. Próbálok nem túlzottan lelkes lenni, mert az előző fiaskó, bár számára nem volt látványos, de bennem hagyott némi nyomot. Egy pici látszat-ellenkezés nem fog ártani. Ettől talán az önérzetem is helyreáll.  
– A repülőd vár már...  
Cseppet sem meglepő módon megvetően felhorkant.  
– Magángéppel megyek, szóval, akkor indul, amikor azt mondod neki! – csattan fel türelmetlenül.  
Meglehetősen nehezen állok ellen a kísértésnek, hogy ne vigyorodjak el. Még kicsit játszhatnék vele, de túlzottan akarom a lehetőséget.   
– Rendben, ez a nap a tied lehet – közlöm végül nagylelkűen.   
A szeme dühösen ragyog fel, ami igazi élvezetet okoz. Sajnos az érzelmes dolgok nem igazán mennek nekem. Ezzel tökéletesen tisztában vagyok, ahogy azzal is, hogy jobban is igyekezhetnék ezen a téren. A változás azonban nem a mai napon fog megtörténni. Így inkább teszek úgy, mint aki kivégzésre megy. Férfiasnak kell lennem a legszörnyűbb pillanatban is, még ha a szívem több sebből is vérzik. Valamint félő, ha átengedném az irányítást az érzelmeimnek, akkor már nem lenne megállás. Erről a gyengeségemről csak én tudhatok.   
– Viszont ma mindent a listám szerint fogunk csinálni! – jegyzi meg figyelmeztetően.

Érdeklődve vonom fel a szemöldökömet. Meglehetősen izgalmasnak találom, hogy Jessie-nek konkrét tervei vannak velem. Őszintén remélem, ezek között akad pár olyan is, amit csak ketten gyakorolhatunk, közönség nélkül. Valószínűleg ez csak vak remény, mert bár soha nem volt okom még randizni, egyet biztosan tudok róla: azokat nem a love hotelekben kezdik el. 

Ennek ellenére is izgalom tölt el, hiszen kettesben lehetek vele. Ha egész nap csak le-föl sétálunk, már az is vonzónak tűnik számomra. Szánalmas lennék? Nem hiszem... csak éppen menthetetlenül szerelmes.  


 **Jessie**

 

A jövő nincs kőbe vésve, ezért mikor felfogom, hogy lényegében évekről beszélünk, elbizonytalanodom. Számolgatni kezdek: hét év múlva huszonnégy éves leszek. Ennyi idősen milyenné válok? Megfontoltabbá? Kiábrándulttá? Hiszek még majd a csodákban?   
Meglehetősen utálom az olyan kérdéseket, amikre nincs válasz, és sajnos ezek közül mindegyik ilyen fajta.   
Ezen azonban még rengeteget agyalhatok – ébredek rá. Éveim lesznek, és a végén kiderül, mi marad meg a mostani Jessie Price-ból. A lehangoló gondolatot egy másik követi. Itt van mellettem a szerelmem, aki igazából nem a pasim. Soha nem volt részem a randevúzás örömeiben, és úgy tűnik, ha nem teszek valamit sürgősen, elszalasztom az összes esélyemet. Ekkor villan fel bennem az ötlet. Úgy látszik, tényleg igaz, hogy a válságos időkben pattan ki az a bizonyos szikra. Kimondom hangosan, tétovázás nélkül:  
– Azonban lenne egy kérésem  
Szemének kékjében különös kifejezés ül, amit nem ismerek fel. Éhség? Aztán nem foglalkozom a rejtvénnyel, mert van ennél fontosabb feladatom is. Elérni a célomat: a tökéletes randevút.  
– Egy napot kérek.   
Értetlenül mér végig, és némi erőtlen tiltakozás után megadja magát. Úgy hiszem, az a legjobb, ha a legelején közlöm vele, kettőnk közül erre az időtartamra nálam lesz a vezető szerep.  
– Viszont ma mindent a listám szerint fogunk csinálni!  
– Van listád? – A csodálkozása most már leplezetlen.   
– Naná! Nem gondolod, hogy egy lány az álomrandiját valamiféle véletlenre bízza! Évekig tervezzük, tökéletesítjük a fejünkben a pillanatot, aztán persze csalódunk.  
– Kösz a bizalmat – szúrja közbe fanyarul.  
– Ugyan, ne vedd magadra a dolgot! – paskolom meg a vállát öntudatlanul. – Most van itt a lehetőség, hogy megvalósuljon az álmom.   
– Én is benne leszek? – érdeklődik gúnyosan, és egy cseppet sem tűnik lelkesnek.   
– Persze, hiszen az egyik főszereplő vagy benne!   
– Ez most valami szerepjáték lesz? – érdeklődik óvatosan.  
Megütközve mérem végig. Először azt hiszem, viccel, aztán leesik.  
– Még nem randiztál senkivel sem!   
Felkiáltásomra zavartan kapja félre a fejét, és mindenfelé néz, csak rám nem. Álmélkodva szemlélem, mert soha nem hittem volna, hogy valamiben első lehetek nála. Bíztatóan fogom meg a kezét, aztán mikor rám tekint, sugárzó mosoly terül szét az arcomon.  
– Fantasztikus nap lesz, mind a kettőnknek.   
Bizonytalanul pillant rám, majd egy aprót bólint, és tudom, nyert ügyem van.   
– Tehát, a listám első pontja a mozi.  
Csalódottság suhan át a vonásain, mintha mást várt volna.  
– Itt minden japánul megy – közli óvatosan.   
Ez nem igazán tör le, ezt közlöm is vele.  
– Butus, itt nem a filmen van a hangsúly. Mindig ki akartam próbálni, milyen az, ha leoltják a fényeket, és a pasimmal az egész műsor alatt csókmaratont tartunk!   
Láthatóan felvillanyozza a gondolat; amin egy cseppet sem lepődöm meg.  
– Igyekszem teljesíteni majd – válaszolja végül engedelmesen a szerepe szerint.  
– Remélem is! Mivel, ha miattad nem sikerül rekordot dönteni, akkor az ebédet te fizeted! - jegyzem meg figyelmeztetőleg.  
– Mindenképpen én venném – állapítja meg szárazon.   
Elégedetlenül hümmögök a versenyszellem teljes hiánya miatt.  
– Ünneprontó – biggyesztem le duzzogva ajkamat. – Hát nem viccesebb a tudat, hogy lenne lehetőséged másra?  
Ajkának vonala egy egészen picit megremeg, és megesküdnék rá, hogy a jókedv szó szerint fojtogatja. Mégsem enged a késztetésnek, helyette csak azt mondja:  
– Nem.

Megjátszott bosszankodással fújtatok, mert titkon élvezem a civódást. Ez a nap egy ajándék lesz. Az első és egyben utolsó randink. Szóval a legjobbat kell kihoznunk magunkból. Szerencsére rengeteg ötletem van, amivel kitöltjük a napot, remélem, mindet bele tudjuk sűríteni pár órába. Hiszen csak ennyi jut nekünk. A keserű gondolat sem gátol meg abban, hogy egy ragyogó mosollyal pattanjak fel a padról, és a kezemet nyújtsam felé. Először csak kérdően mered rá, mire közlöm vele:  
– A párok fogják egymás kezét!

Mikor ujjaink összekapcsolódnak, háttérbe szorítom a kínt, mely lassan már lényem részévé válik. Ezt a rövid időt boldogan szeretném eltölteni a fiúval, akit szeretek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A love hotel – ázsiában meglehetősen gyakori létesítmény, ami kifejezetten a pároknak találtak ki... vagy olyamiknek.


	55. Utoljára együtt

**  
Jessie**

A lányok álmodnak róla, míg a fiúk inkább tervezik. Tagadhatja bárki, de mindenkinek megvan a maga álma az első randira vonatkozólag. Habár váratlanul ért a megvalósítás lehetősége, mégsem esem kétségbe. Túl régóta vártam az alkalmat ahhoz, hogy ne tudjak azonnal rögtönözni, ha éppen szükséges. Hiszen a világ minden részén van mozi, bolt és szórakozási lehetőség. Sőt, ha úgy nézzük, az álomrandimat ezzel nemzetközi szintre emeltem, és őszintén szólva ez nem semmi. Habár azt mondják, ha álmodsz, akkor merj nagyot, de ennyire még velem sem szaladt el a ló. Tehát Japánban zajlik életem első igazi randevúja. 

Takeshi kezét fogva az összes körülmény ellenére úgy érzem, felhőn lebegek. Érthető okból meglehetősen izgatottan várom az első állomást, aminek egy közeli mozi ad helyet.

A lelkesedésem még akkor sem törik meg, mikor kivezetnek minket az épületből, habár eközben Takeshi gyilkos tekintettel méreget mindent és mindenkit. Ezzel azonban sem megy sokra. Távoznunk kell, legyen bármily fenyegető. Az utcán magunkra maradva vádlóan csak annyit mondok:  
– A te hibád volt!   
Szemének kékjében gúnyos szikra villan fel, majd habozás nélkül vág vissza.  
– Na igen, kenj mindent rám! Viszont, ha jól emlékszem, bizonyos hangokat nem én adtam ki – jegyzi meg alattomosan.  
Durcásan mérem végig, mert valóban közrejátszottam abban, hogy megszakadt a maratoni csókcsata. De a szabályszegésért nem engem terhel a felelősség.  
– Csókról volt szó, és nem többről. Határozottan túllépted a határt.  
– Ugyan, kérlek! Pusztán egy érintés volt, mire…  
Mielőtt befejezné, sietősen fogom be száját a tenyeremmel, mert igazán nem szeretném hallani, mit tettem erre. A győzelmem pusztán pillanatnyi, mert nyelvével incselkedve megcsiklandozza bőrömet, mire apró sikkantás kíséretében rántom el kezemet. Hangomra a mellettünk elhaladók kíváncsi tekintettel méregetnek.  
– Látod, pontosan ezt tetted – jegyzi meg önelégülten.  
Aztán megragadva maga után vonszol, melyet engedelmesen hagyok, mert magam is úgy vélem, jobb távolabb kerülni a színtértől.  
– A film közepéig sem jutottunk el – közlöm tömény csalódottsággal.  
Szavaimra egy picit megtorpan, majd látható érdeklődéssel jegyzi meg.  
– Van egy csomó mozi a környéken, ha gondolod, megpróbálhatjuk újra. – Hangjában alig titkolt lelkesedés van.  
Lapos pillantást vetek felé, mert ez valószínűleg nem a filmnek szól. Ez igazán hízelgő, viszont aggódom, hogy újra megismétlődik az előző incidens. Esetleg továbblépünk olyan fokozatra, ahonnét nincs visszaút. Első randin pedig erről szó sem lehet. Nevetséges vagyok, hiszen erényeim menthetetlenül porba hullottak, de ez mégis csak az álomrandim.   
Elgondolkodva meredek rá eközben, és el kell ismernem, a mozi sötétjében volt valami izgató. Az, hogy körülöttünk mások élvezték volna a filmet, abban is megvolt a plusz adalék. Ez tagadhatatlan. Pontosan ezért meglehetősen veszélyes lenne egy újabb kör, mert félő, feledném a további pontjaimat. Az pedig teljességgel kizárt, hiszen csak egy napig lehetek vele.  
– Hm... inkább nem – sóhajtom végül. – Menjünk vásárolni!   
A szavaim nyomán fellépő csalódott arckifejezést igyekszem észre sem venni.   
– Ruhát akarsz?  
– Pontosan! – helyeslek vidáman.  
Beleegyezése jeleként fáradtan bólint. Láthatóan igazi pasiként utál boltokba járni.   
– Jó, majd megvárlak a...   
Esélye sincs befejezni a mondatot, mert katonásan vágok közbe.  
– Szó sem lehet róla. Nem magamnak szeretnék ruhát, hanem kettőnknek!   
Utálkozó fintort vág. Ez sem tör le, sőt, ha lehetséges, még jobban feltüzel.  
– Semmi rózsaszínt nem vagyok hajlandó felvenni!   
Elégedetlenül csettintek, mint aki rém csalódott.  
– A francba, olvasol a gondolataimban?! Pedig olyan jól állt volna. Imádom ezt a színt! – A mondat végén kérlelően rezegtetem meg a szempilláimat. Ellenállása azonban meglehetősen szilárd, ki érti, miért...  
– Soha, és ez az utolsó szavam – közli határozottan.   
– Rendben! – egyezek bele ezután könnyedén, mire gyanakvóan szűkül össze a szeme.  
– Valóban?   
Némi hatásszünet után viszem be a végső találatot.  
– Ezen kívül még rengeteg szín van, amit imádok! A lila, bíbor... Oh, nézd csak azt az üzletet! – kiáltok fel vidáman, miközben rámutatok egy közeli kirakatra.  
– Jessie… – jegyzi meg figyelmeztetőleg, de rá sem hederítek; már ráncigálom is magammal.  
Eközben pedig valóban úgy érzem, mintha a barátnője lennék.   
– Szerintem tutira árulnak pároknak való ruhát!   
– Remélem, hogy nem – sóhajtja kelletlenül.  
Kedvetlenségével nem is törődöm, és mikor belépünk az üzletbe, egy karcsú nő fogad bennünket professzionális mosollyal. Habár ez némileg megváltozik, mikor a mellettem álló srácot veszi szemügyre. A vágy villanása a sötét szemekben nyilvánvalóvá teszi mi járhat a fejében. Oldalról rásandítok Takeshire, hogy miként reagál a nyílt csábításra. Szerencséjére észre sem veszi. Helyes, ez az én pasim! – gondolom elégedetten. Aztán a biztonság kedvéért a karjába kapaszkodva biztosítom a jelenlévőt, hogy nem szabad préda, én pedig nem az eltévedt rokona vagyok. Takeshi valószínűleg nélkülem is figyelmen kívül hagyná a nőt, mert már úgy hozzászokott a kísértő pillantásokhoz. Nehéz eldöntenem, ez most jó vagy rossz-e a jövőre nézve. Végül túllépek az ébredező féltékenységemen, hiszen egynapos barátnőként csak erre az időszakra érvényesek a jogaim.   
Többet nem kívánhatok, és annyira nem vagyok naiv, hogy azt higgyem, utánam nem lesz majd senki más. A kín jó ismerősként hasít a szívembe, de már meg sem rezzenek, és mosolyom sem tűnik el arcomról. A jövő jelenleg nem számít, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy befolyásoljon. Egy keserű gondolatot sem vagyok hajlandó engedélyezni, míg együtt vagyunk.   
Helyette inkább a jelennel foglalkozom, és kifejezetten élvezni fogom a közös perceinket. Ajkamon véleményem szerint egy igazán gonosz mosoly terpeszkedik, miközben megszólalok.  
– Take, tolmácsolnál nekem? 

Kérésemre pusztán egy borús pillantás kapok, melyről természetesen tudomást sem veszek.  
– Szóval, kérlek, mondd meg az eladónak, hogy pároknak való ruhát... – Vígan ecsetelem az igényeimet.  
Szavaimra savanyú kifejezés uralkodik el tökéletes arcvonásain, és először egyáltalán nem akar aktívan közreműködni. Aztán némi oldalba bökdösést követően fordít, remélhetőleg pontosan. Elmélázva hallgatom hangjának dallamát ezen az ismeretlen nyelven, és ráébredek, kifejezetten izgatónak találom, mikor japánul beszél. Közben persze végig figyelem a nő arcát, akinek a csalódottsága, bár jól titkolja, azért észrevehető. Bizony, aranyom, ma még nem szabad préda.  
Pár percen belül a próbafülkéknél téblábolok, készen arra, hogy segítsek Take-nek. Úgy vélem, az időzítésen múlik minden, és a szűkös időkeret, melyet adtam neki – magamban – letelt. Ezen gondolat hatására sebesen rántom szét a függönyt, majd elégedetten állapítom meg: tökéletes.   
A mellkasáról épp csak lekerült az ing, és már a mélykék felsőbe bújna bele. Megjelenésemre egy pillanatra megdermed, aztán gúnyosan felhúzza a szemöldökét.  
– Egy újabb pont? – érdeklődik kifejezéstelen hangon.  
A fülkében lévő tükörnek hála a tetoválása teljes szépségben tárul a szemem elé; bár jól tudom, mit jelképez, ennek ellenére is el kell ismernem szépségét. Sietősen lépek beljebb, majd rántom össze a függönyt.   
– Segíteni jöttem! – közlöm vidáman.  
– Egy ideje már képes vagyok öltözni... és vetkőzni is – jegyzi meg óvatosan, miközben felölti magára az inget.   
Szemében apró lángok villannak fel, eközben végig tudatában vagyok annak, veszélyes játékba kezdtem. Habár Takeshi többször is bizonyította, hogy hihetetlen önuralommal rendelkezik, de előbb-utóbb minden cérna elszakad. Mégsem aggódom, mert ismerve őt tudom, soha nem tenne semmi olyat, amit én nem akarnék. Persze, ettől még megpróbálna elcsábítani, amihez minden adottság rendelkezésére áll. A kócos fekete haj, mélykék szem, a teste... A megkezdett gondolatot gyorsan félbeszakítom, mielőtt feledve az eredeti elképzeléseimet másodperceken belül letámadnám. 

Ideje visszatérni az eredeti célhoz, amiért bejöttem. Egy lépés, aztán már előtte is állok, miközben érdeklődve figyel. A testén lévő új inget összefogva kezdem el begombolni. Lassan, ráérősen élvezve a lehetőséget. Egyedül csak a feladatra koncentrálok, és nem engedem, hogy figyelmem akár egy pillanatra is elterelődjön.   
Végezve finoman eligazítom a felsőt, a vállán elsimítok egy nem létező ráncot, csak azért, hogy érezhessem testének melegét. Hátrébb lépve tekintem meg az összhatást. Úgy vélem, a ruha kék színe szép, de meg sem közelíti szemének szépségét.   
– Jól áll? – érdeklődik bizalmasan fölém hajolva.  
Mielőtt bármit is mondanék, egy apró csók éri ajkamat, melytől majdnem feledem a valóságot. Aztán oldalra nézve a széken lévő halom ruhára azt mondom:  
– A végén választunk.  
Ezután pedig vetkőztetni kezdem, aztán újra segítek felvenni egy másik felsőt. Gombolom, igazgatom, nézem az összehatást. A sokadik próba után mind a kettőnk légzése kapkodóvá válik. 

Az érzékek számára ez már lassan kínzás, de egy pillanatra sem szakítanám félbe. 

**  
Takeshi**

 

A nők rejtélyes teremtmények, ezt mindig is tudtam. Ez azonban eddig nem igazán foglakoztatott, mert ennyire mélyen soha nem érdekeltek. A lelkük hidegen hagyott, a testük meg ideig-óráig nyújtott élvezetet. Tehát a randevúzás több szempontból is eleve ki volt zárva a lehetőségeim közül. Megtapasztalva az élményt Jessie-vel, azt hiszem, kedvesem egészen új szintre emelte ezt az időtöltést. Kezdve a mozival és folytatva a vásárlással. Mikor éppen nem kínzott a vágy, hogy elragadjam oda, ahol csak ketten lehetünk, azon kaptam magamat, hogy elragadtatva várom az újabb ötleteit. Semmi sem történt a megszokott, elvárt séma szerint. Mindenhez hozzáadott valami pluszt, ami elbűvölt, és persze közben alaposan meggyötört. 

A sokadik ing lekerülte után végre elégedetten bólint.  
– Az elsőt vesszük meg – közöli, mire inkább nem is mondok semmit.  
Valószínűleg megint valami női dolog lehet, hogy végigpróbáltat velem egy rakat felsőt, aztán a legelsőt választja ki. Fáradtan veszem fel a sajátomat, és közben próbálok tudomást sem venni arról, hogy az ujjai bíbelődnek a gombokkal.   
– Na, megyek próbálni! – kiáltással fordul ki a fülkéből.  
Újraéledő lelkesedéssel követem, felmarkolva a széken lévő halmot. Az eladó meglátva bennünket udvarias mosollyal fogad.  
– Milyen furcsa, hogy egy vásárló sincs – jegyzi meg Jessie nézelődés közben.  
A ruhákat átadom a segítő kezeknek, majd mellé állva találomra nyomok a kezébe az előkészített felsők közül párat. Természetesen kizárólag a kék színű kupacból, hiszen hiszen egyeznünk kell a színek terén.   
– Ezeket próbáld fel – közlöm vele határozottan.  
Bosszúsan pillant fel, láthatóan a parancsolgatás nem jön be neki. Ezért módosítok a taktikámon, és hozzáfűzök még egy szót.  
– Kérlek.   
Fintorogva indul a fülkék irányába, mire eltölt a győzelem mámora. Valamiért az az érzésem, nem kifejezetten örülne neki, ha kiderülne, hogy míg itt vagyunk, egy vásárló sem fog körülöttünk ténferegni. Hiszen addig zárva az üzlet mások számára. Ez persze jókora borravalót jelent az eladónak, míg nekem csak aprópénz.  
Némi idő eltelte után izgatottan indulok Jessie után. Viszont mikor nagy hirtelen félrerántom a függönyt, csalódottan állapítom meg, hogy már vár. A széken ülve mosolyogva fogad.  
– Szép próbálkozás – mondja kedvesen.  
– Segíteni jöttem – válaszolom ártatlanságot tettetve.  
Zöld szeme jókedvűen szikrázik fel, ezzel szemben szavaitól nekem komoly mélységekbe zuhan hangulatom.  
– De nem nekem!   
– Ez így nem valami igazságos.  
Válaszomra kirobban belőle a nevetés.  
– Vicces pont tőled hallani ezt! Azonban ez az én álomrandim, és nem a tied. Szóval kifelé!   
Eltökéltségét látva hagyom, hogy a lepel visszahullva eltakarja előlem a kilátást. Enyhén csalódott vagyok, aztán eszembe jut valami, így viszonylag gyorsan túl teszem magamat ezen. Számításaim szerint fél óráig ki sem fog mozdulni a fülkéből, de a biztonság kedvéért közlöm az eladóval, hogy folyamatosan biztosítsa számára a felpróbálandó darabokat, amíg visszaérek. 

Ezután megnyugodva hagyom magam mögött az üzletet, tudva, hogy míg vissza nem térek, Jessie biztonsága garantált.   
****

**Jessie**

 

Végül egy kék, pillangóujjas felső mellett döntök. A színe tökéletesen megegyezik Takeshi új felsőjével. Szóval akkor miért próbáltam fel még ezen kívül vagy húsz másfajta ruhát? Mert élveztem. Habár meglehetősen limitált a közös időnk, mégsem tudtam ellenállni a csábításnak, bár sejtettem, Takeshi nehezen viseli a vásárlás gyötrelmeit. Ennek ellenére, mikor előkerülök a fülkéből, jókedvűen fogad, mintha valami titkos öröme lenne. Gyanakvóan nézek rá, azonban mielőtt bármit kérdezhetnék, az eladó már előttem is terem. Láthatóan nem zavarja, hogy végül csak két darabot veszünk, úgy ragyog, mintha legalábbis kipakolnánk az üzletet. Furcsálló pillantással kísérem a kassza felé siető karcsú alakot.   
Kilépve az üzletből a két csomaggal egy pillanatra elvakít a napsütés, de Take-be kapaszkodva ez sem okoz komoly problémát.  
– Miért nem akartad, hogy felvegyük az új szerzeményeidet? – teszi fel a kérdést pár lépés után.  
Ettől némileg csökken a könnyed hangulatom, mert ez már a jövőhöz kapcsolódik, amit nélküle töltök el. Pedig most a jelenben szeretnék minél tovább maradni. A válasszal mégsem habozok, még ha a szomorúság némileg el is kap tőle:  
– Ha már nem leszek veled... - a hangom elakad egy kicsit, de végül folytatom - mikor viselem azt a ruhát, szeretnék arra gondolni, hogy talán éppen te is abban vagy, amit együtt vettünk. Butaság ez tőlem?   
Szavaimra megtorpan, mire zavartan bámulok félre, nem merve felnézni rá. Nevetséges vagyok, és ráadásul ezt még nyíltan vállalom is. Viszont már úgyis tudja, hogy odavagyok érte; minek titkolni azt, ami nyilvánvaló? Egy lágy érintést érzek az állam alatt, ami szelíd erővel kényszerít, hogy a szemébe nézzek.   
– Várni szerettem volna ezzel, de ezek után lehetetlen – mondja fojtott hangon.   
Aztán a zsebébe nyúlva egy apró dobozt nyújt felém, mire elakad a lélegzetem. Remegő kézzel veszem át, és óvatosan nyitom ki. A ragyogó selyembélésen egy lánc található, rajta szív alakú medál, ami gyönyörűen megmunkált darab. Bele sem merek gondolni, mennyibe került. A körülöttünk nyüzsgő emberáradat eltűnik, csak ketten vagyunk ebben a pillanatban. Senki sem számít.   
Kiemelve a láncot enyhén remegő kézzel Takeshi felé nyújtom.  
– Segítesz?

A lánc hidegen ér forró bőrömhöz. Lélegzetem ismét elakad, ezúttal teljesen más okból: érzem tarkómon ujjainak érintését, ahogy a kapoccsal bíbelődik. Eközben a medált fogom, csodálva rajta a fény játékát; mikor már biztosan lóg a nyakamban, engedem, hadd hulljon a ruhámra. Érdekes a lánc és a férfiing hatása, mégis, jobbat el sem tudnék képzelni. Megfordulva nem számít a magasságkülönbség. Lábujjhegyre állva fonom karomat a nyaka köré, s a fülébe súgom:  
– Köszönöm.   
Ajkammal lágy csókot lehelek arcára, és a sokadiknál valahogy találkozik a szánk. Valószínűleg szép látványosságot nyújthatunk, ahogy egymásba feledkezünk, de nem számít. A pillanat a miénk.   
Mikor végre sikerül szétválnunk, ajkunk duzzadt, és tekintetében a saját kábulatomat látom viszont.   
– Fagyi? – Vágytól rekedt hangjától megborzongok.  
Miként lehet az, hogy ez a közönséges szó is izgatóan hat rám? Aztán persze ráébredek, jelenleg bármit mondhat, arra hasonlóan fogok reagálni.   
– Igen – rebegem magam elé kerülve a tekintetét.  
Kifejezetten jó ötlet lehűteni forró véremet, bár azt nem tudom, ehhez hány gombócot kell majd megennem. Lehetséges itt már csak az segítene, ha bezárnának a mélyhűtőbe egy jó órára. Ez sajnos nem kivitelezhető, szóval marad az első lehetőség. Fagyi torokgyulladásig. 

**  
Takeshi**

Különös, hogy az idő milyen gyorsan halad, ha pont az ellenkezőjét szeretnénk. A reggel elszaladt, a délután pedig a végéhez közeledik, lassan átadva helyét az alkonyatnak. Az utolsó állomásnál vagyunk, tudjuk ezt mind a ketten. A helyszín a _Joypolis_ vidámpark, ahol az utóbbi órát édes semmiségekkel, nevetéssel töltöttük.   
Jessie karjában egy hatalmas plüssmackó található, amit alig ér át. Felajánlottam neki, hogy hozom, azonban láthatóan mély vonzalmat érez tömött kedvence iránt. Felháborodott pillantása legalábbis azt tükrözte, hogy ne is gondoljak rá, hogy megszerzem tőle a dögöt.   
– Üljünk le valahova – kéri fáradt hangon.  
Szavaira, azonban egészen másként cselekszek, min várná. Sietősen magammal húzom, mert van egy pont a listán, amit én szeretnék teljesíteni. Ez az utolsó ajándékom Jessie számára.   
– Üljünk fel az óriáskerékre! – ajánlom fel a lehetőséget.  
Mondatomra megáll, és őszinte rémülettel mered rám.   
– Szó sem lehet róla!   
Tiltakozása nem töri derékba terveimet; makacsság terén méltó párja vagyok.  
– Miért? – érdeklődöm lágyan.  
Reakciója kérdésemre először egy homlokráncolás.  
– Nyilvánvaló okból – válaszolja magától értetődően.  
– Ah, szóval tériszonyod van?   
Megvetően horkant fel, mielőtt bármit is mondana.  
– Semmi ilyesmim nincs! Csak éppen nagyon magasra visz fel az az izé! Szerintem ez nem biztonságos – int fejével a mondat végén az óriáskerék felé.  
Ha elkezdenék röhögni a gyenge kifogás miatt, minden bizonnyal kapnék egy hatalmas pofont. Ezért úgy vélem, jobb, ha taktikát váltok.  
– Gyáva – közlöm vele kedélyesen.  
Természetesen a várt hatást kapom cserébe.  
– Nem vagyok az!   
– Valóban?   
– Igen! – vág vissza hevesen.  
– Na, hát akkor nem gond, ha felülünk rá. – Ezután pedig ismét húzni kezdem kedvesemet.   
Jessie látványosan tiltakozik, próbálja hátráltatni a haladást, viszont az erő mellettem van, ráadásul tiltakozását nehezíti a mackó, amit nem akar elengedni. Mégis csak volt értelme megnyerni neki.  
– Ha végeztünk, utána veszek neked vattacukrot – ígérem kedvesem, miközben felmutatom a bérletet.  
– Ez a minimum – morogja alig hallhatóan.  
Óvatosan helyezi maga mellé a mackót a beszállás után. Szemben ülve vele képtelen vagyok letörölni a vigyort a képemről. Mogorvasága rögtön elszáll, ahogy beindul a kerék. Rémülten kap a kezem után, mire megnyugtatóan szorítom meg. Szegénykém még a szemét is becsukja, pedig a látvány ahogy az éjszakába boruló tájat a város fényei világítják meg, kihagyhatatlan. Soha nem voltam még itt; érhető okból, hiszen főleg pároknak találták ki a vidámparkot. Ettől függetlenül pontosan tudom, miért olyan népszerű ez a hely, és főleg az óriáskerék. Egy perc múlva, mikor már feljebb érünk, kedvesen szólok hozzá.  
– Nyisd ki a szemedet.  
– Utállak! – motyogja maga elé, és láthatóan nem akar engedelmeskedni.  
– Kérlek.  
Különös, de ez a szó csodákra képes. Igaz, életem során még soha nem alkalmaztam annyiszor, mint mióta vele vagyok. Talán ezért nyitja ki szemét óvatosan, és pislog ki az üvegablakon. Ajka a csodálattól elnyílik, és ez az a reakció, amit reméltem. Hiszen a látvány lehengerlő.   
Az éjszaka sötétségét a város fényei törik meg, és mi egyre magasabbra jutva teljes szépségében látjuk az alattunk elterülő világot.  
– Gyönyörű – mondja elbűvölten, feledve tériszonyát.   
Mostanra figyelmemet egyedül csak ő köti le, és ki sem nézve válaszolok:  
– Valóban az.  
Ezután kezét a számhoz vonva lehelek rá csókot, mire azonnal rám irányul a figyelme. Ajkát idegesen nedvesíti be, és az aprócska mozdulattól vérem hevesebben lángol fel, elnyomva a gyöngédséget, ami eddig vezetett. A vágy kegyetlen hajtóerő.  
– Nekem is van egy álmom, ami megvalósításra vár – lehelem, miközben közelebb hajolok hozzá.  
– Mi lenne az?   
Kesernyés mosolyra húzom a számat, és mielőtt elérném az ajkát alig hallhatóan súgom:  
– Inkább megmutatom.  
Ezután pedig csókolom őt, hálát adva a szűk térnek. Tompa puffanással hull a földre a plüss, de oda sem figyelünk rá. Hevesen öleljük egymást, remélve, hogy a pillanat örökké tarthat. Észre sem vesszük, hogy percekre megáll a kerék, mint ahogy azt sem, mikor véget ér a körünk. A sokadik torokköszörülés választ szét minket. Nem vesztegetem az időt felesleges szavakra, hanem egy marék bankjegyet nyomok a kezelő a kezébe, mire az ajtó újra ránk zárul. Jessie zavartan piheg, és arcának rózsás árnyalata még jobban elmélyül.   
A kerék újra mozgásba lendül, és mielőtt visszatérnénk az eredeti elfoglaltságunkhoz, vigyorogva közlöm:  
– Ki foglak gyógyítani a tériszonyodból!  
– Próbálkozni lehet – leheli, majd türelmetlenül húz magához.  
Rengetegszer tesszük meg az utat felfelé, de végül már sem a bankjegyek, sem a gyilkos tekintet nem ér semmit. Kénytelenek vagyunk belenyugodni, hogy mennünk kell. 

Ettől függetlenül ezután nevetgélve haladunk tovább, majd megveszem a beígért vattacukrot. Lényegében meg kell etetnem Jessie-t, hiszen keze nagyrészt foglalt. Azonban minden pillanatát élvezem, és soha nem volt még olyan édes a cukor, mint mikor ajkammal kell eltávolítanom róla a felesleges édességet. Nem voltam oda ezekért a ragadós dolgokért, de így egészen megszerettem.   
Kiérve a vidámparkból jókedvünk egy csapásra elmúlik. Tudjuk, ez volt az utolsó állomásunk, és tovább nincs. 

Kelletlenül veszem elő a mobilomat, és hívom a kocsit. Pár szó, és perceken belül itt lesz, lezárva a napot, melyhez foghatóban még soha nem volt részem.  
Lágyan simítom végig a szomorkás arcot, és a végén megfogom a medált, mely a félhomályban is lágyan fénylik, miközben felemelem.  
– A láncnak van egy titka.  
Kíváncsian szikrázik fel a zöld tekintet.  
– Micsoda?   
Finoman nyomom be a medál közepét, mire halk kattanással nyílik ki a hátoldala. Mohón kapja ki a kezemből, és egy közeli lámpa fényéhez húzódik.   
– Ezen egy dátum van – állapítja meg csalódottan.   
– Valami mást vártál? – A kérdés közben újra karjaim közé vonom.  
Élvezni akarom testének közelségét, mert hosszú ideig nem lesz rá lehetőségem. A sohára pedig gondolni sem akarok.  
– Őszintén? – pillanat fel rám mérgelődve. – Igen.  
– Hiszen a szívem a kezedben van, mit akarhatnál még? – teszem fel a költői kérdést, mire ajka meglepetten elnyílik, és kezéből kihull a medál.  
Másodpercek kellenek, mire magához tér, ennek pedig minden pillanatát élvezem.  
– Miért kell most ennyire édesnek lenned? – tekint fel könnyektől elhomályosult szemmel.   
Nem szeretném, ha a bánat mérgezné meg az utolsó perceinket, ezért sietősen probálom a hangulatot más irányba terelni.  
– Édes? – Megjátszott megvetéssel ismétlem meg a szót.   
Fulladozó nevetés tör fel belőle, ahogy fejét mellkasomnak támasztja.  
– Férfias? – mormolja ingembe a szót.  
– Ez már jobban hangzik – értek egyet ezzel a verzióval.  
Ezután a mackó a földön köt ki, mert hevesen megölel. Ehhez pedig mind a két karjára szükség van.   
Viszonzom a mozdulatot, és szívem minden dobbanásával érzem, a halálom lesz ez az elválás.  
– Hiányozni fogsz! – súgja halkan, majd felnézve rám szemét várakozva hunyja be.  
A búcsúcsokra vár, a lezárásra. Hát eljött ez a perc is... Tudom, hogy meg kell tennem, de soha nem volt még ilyen nehéz. Ez most nem a vágyról szól, hanem az elválásunkról. Lágyan érintem számat ajkához, közben érezni vélem az el nem hullajtott könnyek sós ízét. Egy begördülő kocsi reflektora vakít el, és felismerem a sötét üveges autót.   
– Menned kell – sóhajtom fájdalmasan, majd szelíden tolom el a karcsú testet.  
– Nem jössz velem? – teszi fe a felesleges kérdést.  
Lemondóan rázom meg a fejem, mert valószínűleg az már tényleg túl sok lenne, ha látnám a magasba emelkedni.  
Ezután nehézkesen indul el. Egy pillanatra még a medvét is feledi, de aztán végül eszébe jut és felkapja.   
Pár lépés, már majdnem eléri a kilincset, mikor meggondolva magát visszaszalad hozzám. Megállva előttem csak annyit mond:  
– Vigyázz nagyon magadra!   
Erre a lánccal együtt húzom vissza egy utolsó csókra, és mielőtt végleg elválnánk, halkan súgom a fülébe:  
– Ne feledd, az Ueno parkban várlak kilenckor.  
Ellépve tőlem szemében harcias tűz lobban fel.  
– Ajánlom, hogy ott legyél! 

Válasza után minden gyorsan történik, szinte felfogni is alig van időm. Egyedül maradva az éjszakában üresebbnek érzem lelkemet, mint valaha. Szívem lassan dobban a mellkasomban, tudatva: még működik, akkor is, ha éppen több sebből vérzik. Kezemmel dörzsölöm meg a sajgó részt, sejtve, hogy ezentúl ez a szúró fájdalom elkísér, bárhova is menjek. 

Elgondolkodva indulok meg az éjszakában, tudva, hosszú utat kell megtennem, de egyáltalán nincs kedvem senkit sem hívni. Szükségem van a magányra, és ehhez a sötétség ideális társnak ígérkezik.  
 ****

**Jessie**

 

Kábult köd vesz körbe, mióta csak elváltam Takeshitől. Az utazás olyan, mint egy álom. Különösen szürreális, főleg, hogy a kezeim között életem legnagyobb plüssmackója van. Azonban most még ez sem vigasztal meg, pedig általában ettől a felhőkön lebegnék. Viszont összetört szívvel már úgy vélem, semmi sem képes kizökkenteni ebből az állapotból. 

A gépből kiszállva szembe is találom magamat új bácsikámmal. Részesülök egy mackós ölelésben, amit szinte alig fogok fel. Hallom, hogy beszél hozzám, de nincs kedvem válaszolni.  
– Még jó, hogy küldtél sms-t, mikor érsz vissza. Már kezdtem aggódni, és ezzel nem voltam egyedül. Az apád is odáig...  
Meglepetten mérem végig. Küldtem volna neki egy üzenetet? Huh... ez a rész kimaradt. Aztán persze eszembe jut, hogy kínomban, hogy ne zokogjak, a kocsiban próbáltam lefoglalni energiáimat.   
Gépiesen szállok be az autóba, ölembe téve kedvencemet, mire kapok egy kételkedő pillantást.  
– Talán jobb lenne hátra tenni ezt a mackót – jegyzi meg óvatosan. 

Aztán arckifejezésemet látva letesz a további ellenkezésről, és inkább elindulunk. Az autóban csend van, ahogy némán tesszük meg a kilométereket. Az éjszakai táj különös módon nyugtatóan hat zaklatott idegeimre. Szerencsére ilyenkor, késő este nincs nagy forgalom, bár most egy eléggé kanyargós részen megyünk felfelé. Már-már fáradtan hunynám be a szememet, mikor váratlanul egy szembejövő kocsi fénye elvakít a következő kanyarnál.  
Felfogni sincs időm az eseményeket, olyan hihetetlenül gyorsan következnek be. Elér hozzám a rémisztő csattanás hangja, a fájdalom, mely testembe mar. A fejem ijesztő koppanása, ahogy nekiverődik valaminek. Az utolsó éber gondolatom: történjék bármi is, élnem kell!   
Aztán a bársonyos sötétség magához húz; a semmiben lebegek, gondolatok nélkül.

 

A fájdalom az, ami magamhoz térít. Észlelem, hogy ágyban vagyok, de nem tudok mozdulni. Közben pedig mintha még a lélegzetvétel is kínt okozna. A látásom némileg homályos, aztán lassan tisztul a kép. Szavak helyett aprócska, elfulladó nyögés hagyja el számat. Váratlanul egy fehér ruhás nő kerül a látóterembe. Keresem a helyes szót, ami illik rá, végül megtalálom: nővér.  
– Végre felébredt, kedveském! – hajol fölém óvatosan. – Az orvos mindjárt itt lesz.  
Valóban, már ott is magasodik mellette egy idősebb alak, akit kifejezetten nem kedvelek, mert rögtön a szemembe világít. Tiltakozva nyöszörgök, de tehetetlenségemet teljes mértékben kihasználja.   
– M-mi történt – nyögöm nehézkesen, megtalálva a hangomat.  
– Balesete volt – érkezik a válasz. – Nem emlékszik?  
Ha nem fájna minden porcikám, valószínűleg a homlokomat ráncolnám, mert semmi sem rémlik.  
– Nem – sóhajtom fáradtan.  
Valami átsuhan a szürke szemben. Aggodalom? Talán.  
– Hogy hívják? Emlékszik rá?  
Értetlenül pislogok a doktorra, mert szerintem ez teljesen felesleges kérdés. Persze, hogy tudom, ki vagyok. Vagy mégsem... Kétségbeesetten tapasztalom, hogy semmi sincs, amit mondhatnék.   
A műszerek pityegése felgyorsul, jelezve szívverésem rohamos növekedését.  
– Nyugodjon meg! – hangzik el az utasítás.  
– Nem emlékszem! – Felkiáltásom meglehetősen erőtlen, de jelen esetben csak ennyi telik tőlem.  
– Hány éves? – kérdezgetnek kitartóan.  
Azonban erre is csak egy homályos folt van a fejemben. Elveszítettem mindent, ami én voltam. Ki vagyok így?  
Próbálok megmozdulni, de testem képtelen engedelmeskedni, ettől pedig egyre jobban pánikolok, és már nem is figyelek a körülöttem lévőkre. Szabadulni vágyom.  
– Nővér, nyugtatót! – hangzik el, mire szinte azonnal belém nyomnak valamit, melytől a kábulat újra megtalál.

Az álomszerű állapot meglehetősen sokáig tart; néha felébredek belőle, de aztán vissza is süllyedek, köszönhetően a gyógyszereknek. Ha öntudatomnál vagyok, a kérdésekre a válasz sajnos mindig ugyanaz: nincs semmi emlékem arról, ki voltam.  
Legtöbbször azonban mélyen alszom. Ez idő alatt néha eljutnak hozzám a szobában történő események, habár igazából egyelőre képtelen vagyok felfogni mi zajlik körülöttem. Feledem is őket legyenek bármily fontosak is. A nyugtatók, fájdalomcsillapítok ezen a téren nem segítenek, ha lehet, inkább ezeknek köszönhető ez az állapot. 

Jelenleg is vannak velem, bár inkább veszekednek, mint értem aggódnak. Hangjuk dallama köti le figyelmemet, és nem a mondanivalójuk. A nő hangja kellemetlenül éles, míg a férfié furcsán megnyugtatólag hat rám.   
– Amnéziás! Eddig ahányszor magához tért, nem emlékezett semmire. Egy erős ütés érte a fejét a baleset közben. Úgy vélem, ez a legjobb a számára.  
– Hogy mondhatod ezt, Pris? A kicsikémen több a géz, mint egy múmián, és szerinted ez jó? Most, hogy már itt vagyok, minden rendben lesz. Ha legközelebb felébred, majd segítek neki...  
– Nem fogsz tenni semmit! Számára meghaltál! A sofőrnek nem voltak iratai, és úgy azonosítottam, mintha te lennél. Teljesen új életet kezdhet velem a lányod.  
– De ő az én...  
– Mit tudtál adni neki? Biztonságot? Nevelést? – vág közbe a kérlelhetetlen hang.  
– Szeretem, és...   
– Ne nevettess! Ha igazán fontos számodra a boldogsága, akkor békén hagyod. Ez mind a kettőtöknek jó lesz. Amúgy is menekülőfélben vagy, így megoldódik ez a probléma is. Szabadon mozoghatsz ezentúl, Jessica pedig mellettem megkapja a lehetőséget, amiben eddig nem volt része. 

A vita közben, egyre ismerősebbnek tűnik a férfi hangja, mégsem sikerül rájönnöm, mit jelent számomra. A fájdalom különben sem engedi, hogy sokáig „éber” legyek.   
Lassan visszacsúszok abba a világba, ahol csak valamiféle álomszerű kábulat vár. Itt nincs fájdalom, mely gyötörhet, sem felesleges gondolat. Most amúgy is a legfontosabb, hogy minél gyorsabban meggyógyuljak. Utána pedig... utána majd érdekelni fog a világ gondja. Engedelmesen adom át magam az öntudatlanságnak, nem is próbálok küzdeni ellene. Később – ígérem meg magamnak – majd erősebb leszek.


	56. Nélküled I.

**  
Jessie  
**

 

Eddigi tapasztalataim szerint az amnézia a természet legkegyetlenebb tréfája. Mióta magamhoz tértem, kaptam pár villámkérdést, amikből kiderült, tökéletesen tisztában vagyok a fogalmakkal, és bár még nem próbáltam, de véleményem szerint egy könyv elolvasása sem okozna gondot. Persze, ha képes lennék kézbe venni egyet is, ami a legtávolabb áll tőlem az adott helyzetben.   
Viszont arra nem emlékszem, mi a kedvenc színem. Túl vagyok-e már az első csókon? Oh, és igen, a legsúlyosabb, hogy a balesetben elvesztettem az egyetlen embert, aki segíthetne összeszedni a hiányzó darabokat. Azonban rá sem emlékszem. Hiába mondják, hogy az egyszem szülőm volt, nem jelent semmit. Egy fogalom, amihez képtelen vagyok arcot társítani. A hiánya fájdalmától kellene gyötrődöm, ehelyett csak a bűntudat kínoz.   
Az elmúlt két napban próbáltam valamiféle érzést előbányászni magamból, azonban kudarcot vallottam. Ettől pedig kezdek egyre jobban kétségbeesni, mert mégis, miféle lánya voltam annak az embernek?   
_  
Annak az embernek..._ – ismétlem meg a szavakat keserűen, és igazán feldühít a tehetetlenségem. A fenébe, hiszen az apám volt, nem egy idegen! Az indulat, mely a felszín alatt fortyog bennem, ismét elönt, mint már annyiszor. Szerencsére az elkeseredett nyögést még időben sikerül visszafojtanom, mivel a törött bordák nem igazán szeretik a váratlan terhelést. Ezt az elmúlt időszakban volt alkalmam kitapasztalni.   
Viszont az ágyhoz kötöttségemnek hála, rengeteg időm volt valamennyire kiismerni lelki világomat. Hiszen attól, hogy a fejemben semmi konkrét tudás nincs, az még nem jelenti azt, hogy a lényegi részem is törlődött egy szemvillanás alatt. Emlékszem alapvető dolgokra, tehát a berögzült szokások is megmaradtak pont úgy, mint mikor valaki automatikusan köszön meg valamit.   
Sajnos ezen a téren sem értek pozitív tapasztalatok. Ha eddigi tudásomat kellene összefoglalnom magamról, akkor meglehetősen kiábrándító volna a kép. 

Hálátlan gyermek lehettem, ha még csak a szívem sem rándul össze a veszteségtől, amit elszenvedtem.   
Egészségtelenül makacs vagyok. A legjobb példa rá, hogy egyedül csak akkor kérem a fájdalomcsillapítókat, ha már elviselhetetlen a kín. Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy feleslegesen szenvedek, de utálom azt a ködszerű állapotot, ami a gyógyszerek hatására a hatalmába kerít. Ezért inkább szenvedek. Ostobaság lenne a részemről? Talán. Az ápolónők szerint minden bizonnyal, de teszek rájuk. Na igen, ezzel eljutottam személyiségem újabb mélységébe, ami ismét csak elárul rólam valamit. Viszont vannak szerethető vonásaim is... oké, eddig csak eggyel találkoztam, viszont hiszem, hogy többnek is lennie kell. Igen, ebből már kiderül, hogy menthetetlenül optimista is vagyok. Az orvosok mondhatnak, amit csak akarnak – és ezt meg is teszik minden egyes vizit alkalmával –, azonban totálisan hidegen hagy a véleményük. 

A _„minimális az esély, hogy az emlékek visszatérnek”_ kezdetű mondat nálam már süket fülekre talál. Miért? Hiszem, hogy tévednek. Ha nem ma, akkor holnap fog megszűnni ez a nevetséges amnézia nevű izé. Ha pedig mégsem történik meg a csoda, majd a következő, vagy az azutáni nap hoz szerencsét. 

Mielőtt újabb bugyrokat fednék fel, az ajtó egy halk kopogás után kitárul. Érdeklődve pillanatok fel, és igazán örülök, hogy az ágyamról tökéletes rálátást kapok... az ismeretlenre. Rögtön ráébredek, hogy most fog bekövetkezni a rettegett találkozás a nénikémmel. Az orvosok említették, hogy van egy hozzátartozóm, akit az elmúlt két napban rám való tekintettel távol tartottak. Úgy látszik, a türelmi idő lejárt.   
Az első benyomás meghatározó egy találkozásnál, és azt rögtön megállapítom, hogy a szobába belépő nő szigorú. Keskeny arcából szemei hideg komorsággal mérnek végig.   
Ha nem fájna a lélegzetvétel is, valószínűleg próbálnám valami pótcselekvéssel húzni az időt. Viszont a párnám felrázása vagy a takaróval való babrálás jelenleg komoly fizikai akadályokba ütközik. Így csak egy dolgot tehetek: némán várom a katasztrófa bekövetkeztét. Különös módon meglehetősen ismerősnek találom ezt a szerepet, mintha nem egyszer, hanem százezerszer éltem volna át ehhez hasonló pillanatokat. Hm... érdekes. Ez mit árul el a múltamról? Semmi jót – állapítom meg azonnal.  
– Jessica, örülök, hogy végre felébredtél – szakít ki a hangja a töprengésből.   
Mielőtt esélyem lenne kifejtenem az amnéziám lényegét, vagyis hogy bármily szoros volt is a kapcsolatunk a múltban – amiben amúgy kételkedem –, de nem emlékszem semmire. Elhangzó szavai, azonban megakadályoznak ebben. Szerencsére, mert beszélni sem olyan egyszerű mostanában, min régen volt.   
– Sajnálatos, hogy az első találkozásunkra ilyen szörnyű körülmények között kerül sor.   
Ez bizonyos szempontból szinte muzsika füleimnek. Habár csak két napja vagyok „éber”, kifejezettem féltem ettől a találkozástól, hiszen titkon mindenki arra gondol egy ilyen helyzetben, miért pont őt felejtettem el?!   
Persze, lehet, hogy nevetséges ez a gondolat, mégis, mikor megtudtam, hogy van egy nénikém, komolyan aggódtam a találkozás kimenetelét illetően. Viszont így most megkaptam a lehetőséget egy „új” fejezet nyitására, ahol nincsenek velem szemben támasztott követelmények.  
Minden engem kínzó testi fájdalom ellenére egy őszinte mosolyt villantok a vékonyka nő felé. A reakcióm meglepheti, mert némileg tétován lép felém, mint aki nincs igazán hozzászokva az örömteli fogadtatáshoz  
– Örülök... hogy meg...ismerhetem – ejtem ki a szavakat némi nehézség árán, de végül csak sikerül.  
Sajnos a beszédhez szükséges a levegő, amihez még extra erőkifejtés kell, a törött bordáim pedig nem szeretnek pluszban dolgozni. Pedig, ha nem lenne ez az aprócska nehézség, azt hiszem, le sem lehetne csapni, mert nem egy, de legalább száz kérdésem lenne. Hiszen attól függetlenül, hogy még soha nem találkoztunk, csak tud rólam valamit... amit én nem. A gondolatra egy pillanatra majdnem elfog egy aprócska nevetőgörcs, mert képes vagyok meglátni a poént még ebben a helyzetben is.

Na, legalább van humorérzékem – állapítom meg, és hozzácsapom ezt is készülő kis listámhoz. Ez határozottan ismét egy pozitív tulajdonság. 

Visszatérve az eredeti témához, ha rólam nem is, de apámról biztos hallhatnék valamit. Ki vagyok éhezve az információkra róla, mert legalább ettől némileg valóságosabbá válna. Jelenleg nem több, mint egy árny, aki nem jelent számomra semmit. A baleset részletei is érdekelnének... Amiket nagy nehezen kiszedtem a körülöttem sürgő-forgó emberekből, töredékek csupán. Állítólag két barom úgy döntött, jó móka éjszaka versenyezni a kanyargós úton.   
– Ne erőltesd a beszédet, kedvesem. – A szavaival ellentétben a kedvessége nem ér el hozzám.   
Hangja személytelen, idegen. Láthatóan szokatlan számára a másokkal való törődés. Olyan...  
Alaposan megfigyelem, ahogy óvatosan leül egy közeli székre. Keresem a szót, ami ráillene, és igazából mióta megláttam, már megfogalmazódott bennem. Igaz, próbáltam tudomást sem venni róla, viszont az eltelt másodpercek csak megerősítettek benne.   
_  
Olyan hideg.   
_   
Igen, ez illik rá. Tipikus vénkisasszony – vélekedek rezignáltan. Ettől valahogy rossz érzés fog el, amit nem is próbálok elhessegetni.   
Az elmúlt napok folyamán egy dolgot alaposan megtanultam. Ha az ember emlékek nélkül ébred, akkor hallgat az ösztöneire. Hiszen semmi más nem maradt, mint a megérzések. Persze, lehet, hogy tévedek vele kapcsolatban.   
Önámításomban azonban nem jutok messzire, mert rokonom szinte egyből igazolja a gyanúmat.  
– Egyedül éltem eddig, így...  
Igazam volt! – önt el a tömény elégtétel. Egész jó vagyok ebben a játékban, amivel feles perceimet töltöm. Elemzem az embereket, és igyekszem valamiféle címként ragasztani rájuk. Valahogy jó érzékem van az emberi természet felméréséhez. Persze, ezzel eljutok az egyik legfőbb hibámhoz is. Túlzottan gyorsan vonok le következtetéseket. Aztán persze, átesek a ló túloldalára. Itt is vagyok máris a fő bajnál... bizony van pár jellembeli hibám, ami némi javításra szorulna. Viszont a világ megváltása után majd erre is gondot fordítok.   
Ja, és mi a legnagyobb gond velem? Könnyen elterelődik a figyelmem, és elveszek a saját kis világomban, mint például most is. Nénikém beszél, én pedig oda sem figyelek. Ezen az egy dolgon tényleg változtatnom kell a jövőben. A képzeltbeli listámat kiegészítem ezzel az újabb aprósággal.  
– … amint kikerülsz innen, hozzám költözöl. Valószínűleg ez jó időbe telik majd, mert az orvosok szerint szükséged lesz utókezelésre. Legalább lesz időm előkészíteni a taníttatásodat. Ezt magántanárok útján oldjuk meg. Az előző iskolában szerzett eredményeid alapján valószínűleg muszáj lesz mindent az elejétől alaposan átvenni – jegyzi meg finoman.   
– Maradt... valami...? – szakítom félbe a szóáradatot, mert jelenleg a taníttatásom érdekel a legkevésbé, vagy hogy mennyire voltak rosszak a jegyeim.  
Egy pillanatnyi szünet után kapom meg a választ.  
– A kocsi kölcsönzött volt, mint utóbb kiderült. Csomagotok meg valójában nem is volt, ezen nem is lepődtem meg, ismerve az öcsémet.   
– Ah – sóhajtok fel csalódottan, mert az utolsó reményemet is eltiporta a válasz.  
Titkon reméltem, hogy ha valami használati tárgyat vagy bármit, amihez kötődtem a kezembe nyomnak, akkor villámcsapásként érkeznek majd az emlékek. A fájdalom pedig, mintha csak a lelki gyötrelmemből táplálkozna, újult erővel próbál legyűrni. Valószínűleg látszik rajtam ebből valami, mert nénikém aggódva áll fel.  
– Azt hiszem jobb, ha szólok egy nővérnek.  
Szavaira nem reagálok inkább, a légzésre koncertálok, próbálva megtalálni a megfelelő ritmust, amit a bordáim is kedvelni fognak. A kín ködén át elér egy mondat, amitől nem leszek jobban, de ettől még a fényt jelenti az alagút végén.  
– Oh, erről el is feledkeztem! – néz vissza zavartan.   
Aztán zsebébe nyúlva valami csillámló dolgot vélek látni a kezei között. Hunyorogva igyekszem tisztábban kivenni a képet, de nem sok eredménnyel járok.  
– Közelebb... – sóhajtom.  
– Talán inkább mennem kellene, ez igazán ráér...  
– Kérem – fogom könyörgőre, mert akinek nem volt még soha amnéziája, az nem értheti meg, mennyire sürgős megoldani ezt a problémát.  
Az egyetlen ép kezemet, ami nincs gipszben, várakozva nyújtom felé. Oh, igen, ettől a fájdalom tovább fokozódik, de nem érdekel. Akarom azt a valamit, jobban, mint egy kínmentes percet.  
Vonakodva lép mellém, majd kezembe ejti a tárgyat. Óvatosan emelem a szemem elé, és nézem az ékszert. Gyönyörű. Szív alakú medál, ami hipnotikusan vonzza magához a figyelmemet.  
– Eszedbe jutott valami...? – A hangjában megbúvó aggodalmat észre sem veszem.   
Szeretném azt mondani, hogy igen. Viszont a valóság ennél jóval kegyetlenebb.   
– Nem.   
– Idővel majd könnyebb lesz, hidd el nekem – mormolja, valószínűleg vigasztaló szándéktól vezérelve.   
Mégsem hoz megkönnyebbülést, mert az orvosaim szerint a soha közelebb áll a valósághoz, és minden bizonnyal rokonom is osztja a nézeteiket. Talán, ha nem süllyednék annyira mélyre a késégbeesésbe, megkérdőjelezném a megkönnyebbülést, ami láthatóan eltölti nénikémet.   
Jelenleg azonban a medál köti le a teljes figyelmemet, másnak nincs helye.  
– Szólok egy nővérnek – közli sietősen, és távozik.  
– Jó – morgom alig hallhatóan.  
A medál kecsen himbálózik, csillan a fényben. Az emlékeim sajnos nem térnek tőle vissza, viszont különös érzések töltenek el. 

Öröm, melyet képtelen vagyok elhelyezni eddigi érzelmi skálámon.   
Bánat, amit mélyebbnek érzek, mint bármit ébredésem óta.  
A két teljesen ellentétes érzés összekeveredik bennem, míg a végén már magam sem tudom, melyik az erősebb.

Az enyém – gondolom bódultan, miközben csodálom a szépségét. Ez egészen addig tart, amíg meg nem zavarnak. Egy nővér lép be, kezében egy félelmetes nagyságú injekciós tűvel felszerelt fecskendővel.  
A kezemet magam mellé ejtve, a láncot szorongatva kelletlenül fintorgok.  
– Utálom… a tűket! – nyögöm elkeseredve. – Nem… akarom! – tiltakozom olyan hevesen, ahogy csak erőmből telik.  
– Ugyan! Nem fog fájni, ígérem  
Mielőtt lenne időm kifejteni neki, hogy amnéziás vagyok, nem pedig hülye, váratlanul ér el az orv támadás. Ahogy ismét magukkal ragadnának a gyógyszerek, az utolsó éber gondolatommal átkozom a kórházat, és mindenkit, aki ide juttatott. 

**  
Takeshi**

Villódzó fények törik meg a sötétséget, miközben a zene lüktető ritmusa tölti be a teret. A táncparketten egymáshoz feszülő testek vonaglanak.   
A vállamon lévő seb, amit a mai csatában szereztem, kellemetlenül húzódik. Óvatlan voltam, de meglehetősen könnyű árat fizettem érte. Egy késszúrás a vállba nem végzetes, de egy golyó a mellkasba már az lehetett volna. A könnyedség, amivel vakmerőségem következményét kezelem, aggodalommal kellene eltöltsön, de ebből nem érzek semmit sem. Az üresség, mely a lelkemet betölti, nem hagy helyet másnak.  
Önkéntes magányomat egy karcsú alak zavarja meg.  
– Egymagad?   
A poharamat letéve mérem végig a nőt, aki normál esetben nem hagyna hidegen. Jessie előtt valószínűleg örömmel fogadtam volna a társaságát, most azonban csak bosszantónak találom. A szórakozóhelyet az embereimnek béreltem ki elsősorban, a lányokkal együtt, mert megérdemlik a lazítást. Én pedig… miért is vagyok itt? A közösségi hangulat erősítésért? Mert a jó főnök mindig a beosztottjaival tart? Nem... pusztán inni akarok, addig, míg már nem emlékszem egy zöld szempárra, rózsás ajakra, és a kínzó mondatra: _Szeretlek, Takeshi._  
A figyelmem lassan visszaterelődik a nőre. Testét épp csak takaró ruha nem hagy kétséget afelől, hogy megéri az árat, amit kér érte. Koromfekete haja lazán omlik a vállára, és ezzel még jobban hangsúlyozza bőrének fehérségét. A félhomály és a villódzó fények tökéletes hátteret adnak számára. Vérvörös ajkain magabiztos mosoly ül, mert pontosan tudja, hogy azért teremtették, hogy a férfiakat irányítsa a farkuknál fogva. Bűnre csábító démon. Magabiztossága mégsem őrjít meg, inkább taszít. Ez a probléma nem új keletű. Mióta elváltam a kis vakarcstól, azóta küzdök ezzel a kis gonddal. Lehet bármily szép, adakozó az adott nő, nem mozgat meg bennem semmi. Jól tudom, ez az állapot csak ideiglenes, hiszen előbb-utóbb a vágyaim ismét új erővel fognak lángolni, de most szükségem van még némi időre, mielőtt más nőt érintek. És őszintén szólva, valahol élvezem ezt, mert jól tudom, ha valaki mással fekszem le, utána gyűlölni fogom magamat. 

Eközben kifejezéstelen tekintetem súlya alatt tudatossága lassan semmivé foszlik. Nincs hozzászokva, hogy nem kapnak rögtön mohón utána. Mégis, ennek ellenére is túlzottan öntelt ahhoz, hogy visszavonulót fújjon.  
– Leülhetek? – Előrehajolva tárja fel dekoltázsának teljes szépségét.  
A látványt értékelem, hiszen nem vagyok fából, a vágy mégsem kerít hatalmába Egyelőre nincs szükségem rá, vagy a hozzá hasonlókra. A lelkemet betöltő fájdalom túl erős, hogy mással legyek.   
– Az embereimet szórakoztasd – közlöm vele elutasítóan.  
Szavaim nyomán a szépséges arcon egy durcás fintor jelenik meg. Viszont pontosan tudja, ki vagyok, így nem erőlteti tovább a lehetetlent. Egy szó nélkül fordul el tőlem, és távozik, nem merve feszegetni a határait. Egyedül maradva elégedetten nyúlok a poharam után, mikor ismét egy kéretlen személy zavarja meg a nyugalmam. Sajnos, őt már nem lesz olyan könnyű lerázni – állapítom meg sajnálkozva.  
– Zsinórban a harmadik csajt zavartad el!  
– Nincs jobb dolgod, mint engem figyelni, Shane? Talán aggódnom kellene emiatt?   
– Nincs olyan szerencséd! – vág vissza kedélyesen.   
Erre inkább nem reagálok, helyette inkább újratöltöm a poharamat.  
– Iszol? – érdeklődik számonkérő hangon.   
– A partikon általában szokás – közlöm szárazon.  
– Nem is bírod az alkoholt, Take! – jegyzi meg figyelmeztetőleg.  
– Ez szaké – válaszolom teljes nyugalommal.  
– És?   
– Ettől nem lesz semmi bajom, Shane – sóhajtom a társaságától egyre fáradtabban.   
– Soha nem ittál még a jelenlétemben – csodálkozik, majd felemelve az üvegemet pofátlanul belekortyol.  
Erre a tekintetemmel már keresem is az italokról gondoskodó személyt, mert ezek után nincs az az erő, ami arra kényszeríthetne, hogy abból az üvegből újra öntsek. Az pedig, hogy szárazon vészeljem át az éjszakát, szóba sem jöhet. Inni akarok.  
– Töltsek még? – érdeklődik ártatlanul a kis szemét.  
Utálkozva mérem végig a szőke formáját.  
– A tied lehet. Egy mozdulattal sikerült tönkre vágnod a szórakozásomat.  
– Szórakoztál? – ismétli meg talányosan.  
– Egészen a megjelenésedig – közlöm kegyetlen őszintéséggel.  
– A fogorvosi székben jobban mulatok, mint te itt!   
– A perverziód mértéktelensége már meg sem döbbent. – Intek, mire asztalunkhoz lép egy felszolgáló.  
Közlöm, mit akarok, aztán pár pillanat múlva több üveg szaké sorakozik előttünk; a biztonság kedvéért, ha esetleg valaki ismét az üvegem után nyúlna.   
Mielőtt azonban ismét ihatnék, Shane egy könnyed mozdulattal orozza el a poharamat is. Ingerülten mérem végig.  
– Mi van?   
– Eleget ittál – válaszolja nyugodtan. – Beszéljünk.  
Komolysága nem jó jel, mégsem harcolok ellene. Fáradtan engedek a szóbeli kényszernek, mert jól tudom, addig úgysem fog békén hagyni. Hát essünk túl rajta. A közönyösségem már meg sem döbbent, lassan természetem részévé válik. Semmi sem érdekel igazán.   
Percek telnek el, míg körülöttünk mindenki élvezi a zenét, a lányokat és az ingyen piát. Persze, a számlát a végén én állom, de az embereim megérdemlik a lazítást az elmúlt hónapok csatározásai után, és a várhatóakra való tekintettel.  
– Ha azt várod, hogy lelki fröccsöt zúdítok rád, akkor őrültebb vagy, mint gondoltam – töröm meg a csendet elsőként.  
– A fenébe, pedig a pszichológusom ezzel mindig célt ér!   
Érdeklődve pillanatok rá, mert ez új.   
– Dilidokihoz jársz?   
– Hé, a csaj totálisan az esetem! – válaszolja védekezően. – Valamint a felfedező kedve több, mint ígéretes – közli sokat sejtően. – Pár találkozó után élete fő célja lett, hogy megvigasztaljon!   
Megvetően horkantok fel, mert valószínűleg a szerencsétlen nő teljesen a kék szemek bűvkörébe került.  
– Beadtad neki, mennyire sanyarú volt a gyerekkorod, csak azért, hogy megfektesd? Ez annyira szánalmas.  
– Én legalább csinálom, míg valaki csak álmodik róla! – vág vissza kegyetlenül.  
– Ez övön aluli ütés volt. – A hangomban a figyelmeztető élt nem lehet eltéveszteni.   
Ő viszont Shane, aki még akkor sem ijed meg, amikor más már menekül.   
– A barátodként kötelességem jó irányba terelni – válaszolja védekezően.  
– Valóban? Úgy látszik, kudarcot vallottam veled – állapítom meg gúnyosan.  
Szavaimról tudomást sem vesz, teljes lelki nyugalommal kezd el boncolgatni egy olyan témát, amiről nem akarok beszélni.  
– Négy hónap. Pontosan ennyi ideje vagy savanyú citrom. Kizárólag a munkára koncentrálsz, és ha azt mondom, olyan feszült vagy mint egy felhúzott íj, akkor közel járok a valósághoz.  
– Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozom gyengén, mert a cölibátusomra tett célzás sajnos telibe talált. – A megjelenésedig egész jól elvoltam.  
– Az asztal alá ittad volna magad!   
Néha olyan könnyű megfeledkezni róla, hogy Shane-nek van egy oldala, amit a nagyközönség előtt titkol. A többség számára pusztán egy könnyed bájgúnár, aki semmi veszélyt nem áraszt magából. Én azonban harcoltam vele már vállvetve, és pontosan olyan könnyedén öl, mint ahogy egy csábmosolyt villant. A legjobb barátom, aki ismeri a legsötétebb titkomat is. Helyettem is kimondja azt, amit inkább tagadnék.   
Néha ezt a szerepet én játszom el vele, de jelenleg fordított a helyzet. Rajtam a sor beismerni a gyengeségemet. Ez rohadt kellemetlen, de vele őszinte lehetek.  
– Talán – sóhajtom.   
– Ha ennyire kikészít a távolság, miért nem mész utána? – ajánlja fel a megoldást könnyedén. – Ereszd ki a gőzt.  
– Nem lehet. Megegyeztünk valamiben, és nem … Nem lehet.  
Szerencsére nem erőlteti ezt a témát, arckifejezésem valószínűleg híven tükrözi lelkivilágomat.   
– Akkor viszont más megoldást kell találnod, mert ez nem mehet így tovább. Ezzel te is tisztában vagy. Egyre vakmerőbb vagy a harcokban, és felesleges kockázatokat vállalsz. Meg akarod öletni magadat?  
Tagadnom kellene, azonban nem tudom. A lelkem egy része hiányzik, mióta Jessie elhagyott. Harcolok egy jövőért vele, de közben felemészt a magány, belülről támad és nem lehet kiirtani. A hét év, mely már akkor is hosszúnak tűnt, mostanra már örökkévalósággá nőtte ki magát. Közben a kétségeim az idő múlásával egyre csak gyarapodnak, mert lehet, felesleges az összes erőfeszítésem, amit a közös életünk érdekében teszek. Egyedül a harcok alkalmával érzem azt, hogy élek, és valóban, néha teszek olyat, amit előtte soha nem. Dühödten vetem bele magamat az összecsapásokba, megfeledkezve a hidegvérről, mely létfontosságú ezekben az esetekben.  
– Ezt be kell fejezned – hangzik el a komoly utasítás.  
– Tudom – ismerem el. – Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a viselkedésem túlmegy a józan ész határain. Néha egyszerűen muszáj tennem valamit, mert különben… Nehéz nélküle. – Elakad a hangom. – De igazad van – váltok témát váratlanul, mivel nincs kedvem hangosan elemezni saját gyengeségem forrását. – Több hibát nem követek el – ígérem inkább magamnak, mint neki.   
– Jól van. – Hangjából elvész a komoly él, és visszatér a játékos vigyor a képére. – Holnaptól életbe lép az ígéret. Ma viszont azt asztal alá iszlak! – lök elém egy üveget.   
– Pohár? – húzom fel kérdőn a szemöldökömet.  
– Minek? – legyint könnyedén. – Az a csajoknak való!   
Ezután közös egyetértésünk jeleként koccintunk az üveggel. Az est további részéből nem sok marad meg, de azt biztos, hogy hosszú ideje most először érzem magamat kicsit élőbbnek. Ez pedig többet ér, mint a másnap gondolata, amikor kutyául rosszul leszek a megivott piától.

 

 **  
Jessie  
**   
Lassan készülődöm, pedig jól tudom, várnak rám, mégsem érzek kényszert a sietségre. A falon függő tükörbe belenézve néha még most is idegennek érzem saját látványomat.  
_Ki vagy te?_ – kérdezném az ismeretlentől, akinek szolidan sminkelt arcából egyedül a szeme tűnik élőnek. Az idők folyamán túl sokszor tettem fel ezt az értelmetlen kérdést. A kudarcok pedig egyre fásultabbá tesznek, még ha a világ számára mást is mutatok. Egyedül szobám magányában engedek teret a kétségbeesésnek, mert valahol úgy érzem, kifutok az időből.   
Mint mindig, ha erre gondolok, megszorítom a nyakamban függő ékszert, erőt merítve belőle. Aztán óvatosan megnyomva a közepét halk pattanás jelzi, hogy a hátoldala kinyílt, és ott találom a különös dátumot, ami az őrületbe kerget, mióta csak felfedeztem.  
_  
Az ékszerész ekkora hibát követett volna el?  
Mit jelent ez a dátum?  
Kitől kaptam? _

Ha legalább valami olyasmi gravírozás lenne, mint például, _„Szeretettel, apa”,_ vagy valami csacskaság... Ez az időpont olyasmit jelez, mintha találkozóm lenne. Ráadásul már csak öt évem van kideríteni, hol és mikor.  
Az ajtómon felhangzó kopogás zavarja meg magányomat, mire sietősen rejtem el a medál titkát.   
– Szabad – kiáltok hangosan.  
Szavaim nyomán halk nyikorgás kíséretében egy kedélyes alak lép be szobámba. Szívemből pedig eltűnik a szomorúság egy rövid időre.  
– Bácsikám! – felkiáltással vetem magam a karjaiba.  
A kórházból kikerülve ismertem meg Shemus bácsit. Az öreg azonnal a kedvencem lett, valahogy ösztönösen vonzódtam hozzá. Volt, hogy hónapokig nem is láttam, aztán váratlanul feltűnt, ajándékokkal halmozott el, és vidám történetekkel traktált. Imádtam a rokont, aki valahogy mindig bajba került és pénzhiánnyal küszködött. Priss nénivel igazi kutya-macska viszonyban vannak, mégis azt hiszem, miattam elviselik egymást. Pár napig szokták bírni, aztán bácsikám némi plusz pénzzel a távozás mezejére lép.  
– Boldog tizennyolcadik születésnapot! Ez egy nagyszerű napnak ígérkezik, kicsim.  
– Valószínűleg jobb lesz, mint az előző, amit kórházban töltöttem, de a többiről nem tudok nyilatkozni. Tudod, amnéziás vagyok még mindig! – jegyzem meg keserűen.  
A vidáman csillogó szempár egy pillanatra elhomályosul.  
– Ismertem az apádat, és hidd el nekem, valószínűleg egyik születésnapi partid sem volt ennyire pazar – válaszolja óvatosan. – Szerintem Priss a fél várost meghívta.  
– Csak a jobbik részét – kacagok fel gúnyosan, mert mind a ketten tisztában vagyunk vele, mennyire sznob is néném. – Gyere, legyünk túl rajta, később a barátaimmal el szeretnék menni igazán ünnepelni. – A mondat végén kezét megragadva kezdem el húzni kifelé.  
Mielőtt kiérnénk, halk, komoly hangon teszi fel a kérdést:  
– Boldog vagy?  
Ez az a mondat, amit a legváratlanabb pillanatokban tesznek fel nekem. A lélekdokim, akihez továbbra is járok, bár nem sok eredményt érünk el. A barátaim és mindenki, akit kicsit is érdeklek. A kérdésre természetesen folyékonyan hazudok.  
– Persze, hogy az vagyok! – nevettek fel vidáman. – Ha továbbra is jól haladok a tanulmányaimmal, akkor mehetek fősulira.  
– Erről még nem is hallottam! – torpan meg.  
Különös gyöngédség tölt el, mint mindig, ha róla van szó. Így inkább nem mondom azt neki, hogy a véletlenszerű látogatásaiból adódóan meglehetősen sok mindenről lemarad. Valahol érezheti ezt, mert sietősen érdeklődik jövőbeli terveim iránt.  
– És mihez szeretnél kezdeni?   
Végre egy őszinte mosolyra húzom a szám.  
– Nyelveket tanulni. Kiderült, hogy jó érzékem van hozzá.   
– Tanítanál? – érdeklődik kíváncsian.  
– Hm... talán, bár gondoltam rá, hogy tolmácsként dolgoznék majd később. Németül már nagyrészt tudok, mint kiderült. De ezen kívül még legalább két nyelven szeretnék folyékonyan beszélni. Az egyik a francia lesz, a másik pedig a japán.   
Egy cseppet sem lepődik meg az utóbbi választottamon, mivel rajongásom a japán kultúráért azóta nyilvánvaló, hogy a kórház könyvtárában felfedeztem róla egy utazási könyvet. Mondhatjuk, szerelem volt első látásra, és azóta csak gyűlnek az országról a különféle könyvek.   
– Priss mit szól a terveidhez? – érdeklődik óvatosan.  
– Nem igazán támogatja – ismerem el lehangoltan. – Jobban örülne, ha inkább az egyletnél segítenék, ha végre leteszem az érettségit.   
Az örökké vidám arc szavaim nyomán elkomorul, és csak annyit mond bátorítólag:  
– Emiatt ne fájjon a fejed, majd beszélek vele.  
Határozottsága megnyugtat, habár vele vagy nélküle, de mindenképp véghezviszem, amit szeretnék. Ebben senki sem gátolhat meg. 

**  
Takeshi**

 

A vágy, mely eluralt és nem tűrt további halasztást, kielégült. És utána mi maradt?

Semmi.   
Üresség.   
Bűntudat.

Mocskosnak érzem magamat, miután éhem csillapult. A mellettem heverős testtől pedig egyszerűen szeretnék minél messzebb kerülni. Rá sem nézve kelek fel az ágyból, majd öltözködni kezdek.   
A vágy elmúltával mindig nehéz újra lélegezni, és élni a hidegséggel, ami eltölt. Halott szívem ismét érez, de csak fájdalmat.   
– Maradj még – kér fülledt hangon.  
Hallom az ágynemű zizegését, ahogy felül. Már az ingemet gombolom, mikor teljes meztelenségében elém lép, tudva, hogy tíz perccel ezelőtt még imádtam szépségét. Igen, akkor valóban csodáltam a formáit, mint egy műértő, de azokban a pillanatokban sem feledkeztem el arról, miről szól ez az egész. Szimpla üzlet.   
Semmiben sem hasonlít Jessie-re, aki minden bizonnyal inkább a takaró alatt bujkálna, mint hogy pőrén elém lépjen. Sötét haj és szem uralja az arcot, mely rám néz. Az elején, mikor úgy döntöttem, véget vetek magányomnak, Shane ajánlott olyan lányokat, akik hasonlítottak szerelmemre. Ezt a lehetőséget kereken visszautasítottam. Valahogy az igazi megcsalás lett volna vele szemben. Így viszont csak pusztán a vágyam teljesül, de lelkileg hidegen hagynak ezek a nők. És soha nem csókolom meg őket... az túl személyes lenne.  
A kérését figyelmen kívül hagyva nyúlok zsebembe, majd a pénzt egy hanyag mozdulattal helyezem a közeli asztalra. A csábító arckifejezés csalódottá vált át.  
– Nem kell fizetned érte – szól lágyan, miközben olyan közelebb húzódik hozzám, hogy már a ruhámon keresztül is érezni vélem testének melegét.  
Taszít a közelsége, mert nincs szükségem rá, megkaptam tőle, amit akartam. Egy igazi szemét vagyok, hogy így bánok egy nővel, akiben örömömet leltem. Mégsem érzek emiatt bűntudatot, hiszen pontosan ezért élem ki vágyaimat fizetett szeretőkkel. Lakást biztosítok számára, cserébe csak annyit várok el, hogy mikor szükségem van rá, akkor rendelkezésre álljon.  
Pénzt adok egy szolgáltatásért, és itt érzelmeknek nincs helye. Az én részemről ennek esélye sincs, azonban most alaposan megnézve Ayakát, látom a gondot, melyet megelőzhettem volna, ha jobban figyelek. Átkozom magamat, hogy nem vettem észre a figyelmeztető jeleket.   
A panaszt, hogy miért keresem fel olyan ritkán. A ragaszkodást, amivel maradásra próbál bírni.   
– A megállapodásunkban érzelmeknek nincs helye – közlöm lágyan, emlékezve a kellemes órákra.  
Tehetsége örömszerzés terén páratlan, és ezért megérdemel némi kedvességet. Különben pedig ez az utolsó pillanatunk együtt. Ha a másik oldalról színre lép az érzelem, akkor vége van a megállapodásunknak.  
Fájdalmasan rándul meg elutasításomra. Valószínűleg más nő már régen beburkolta volna magát valamiféle ruhába. Ő viszont tudja, hogy gyönyörű, legfőbb fegyvere pontosan az, amit megmutat magából.   
– Egy éve jársz hozzám, és senki más azóta nem volt...  
– Azt hitted, ez egy kapcsolat? Ez igazán vicces gondolat egy örömlánytól – nevetek fel kegyetlenül.  
Durvaságom nem rémíti meg, kitartóan próbál meggyőzni.  
– Lehetne az is, Takeshi! – csattan fel magabiztosan.   
– A gond az, hogy nem akarok semmiféle kapcsolatot sem veled, sem senki mással.  
Ravaszul villan meg a sötét szempár, újabb tervet forgat a fejében. Egy mozdulattal borul a nyakamba lágy formáit hozzám dörzsölve. Tehetséges ujjaival simogatva.   
Úgy véli, ha szavakkal nem, majd tettekkel éri el célját. A taktika tökéletes lenne... egy idióta szerencsétlennel szemben.   
– Fejezd be! – parancsolom pár perc múlva, mert erővel nincs kedvem ellökni magamtól.  
Durcásan lebiggyesztett ajkakkal tekint fel, szeme vágytól ég. Azt hiszi naivan, attól, hogy keménységem életre kell nadrágomban, már nyert ügye van. Ki kell ábrándítanom, ez szimplán testi reakció, és ettől még nem száll el az agyam. Ez meglehetősen érzékenyen fogja érinteni – vélem kedvetlenül, mert egy dolgot utálok csak jobban a csimpaszkodó nőknél. A hisztiseket.   
– Ugyan, Take! Akarsz engem, érzem – súgja csábítóan.  
– Kedvesem, ha engedném, hogy a farkam vezéreljen, már rég halott lennék – közlöm ironikus éllel a hangomban. – Ne tévesszen meg a merevedésem.   
A csábítást erre rögtön harag váltja fel. Bosszúsan löki távolabb magát.   
– Miért vagy ilyen átkozottul hideg?! Nemrég még majd megöltél, olyan heves voltál, most meg...!  
– Viszlát, Aya – búcsúzom tőle, nem érdekel mondanivalója.  
Mielőtt elérném a kijáratot, kétségbeesetten kiált utánam.  
– Többet nem hozom szóba ezt... de gyere vissza.  
– A lakást megtarthatod – szólok vissza, mielőtt örökre távoznék az életéből.

Felesleges szót vesztegetnem a továbbiakban, mind a ketten tudjuk jól, soha többé nem látjuk egymást. Kellemes volt, amíg tartott, de úgy tűnik, huzamosabb ideig nem maradhatok egy nővel sem. Pedig ez az egy év igen kényelmes volt ebből a szempontból. Ha szükségem volt egy másik test melegére, hát eljöttem, utána bőségesen fizettem és távoztam. A nőknek azonban érzelmet kell még az üzletbe is keverni. 

Kiérve az épületből azt kívánom, a szívem hidegsége bárcsak a testemet is sújtaná. Egyszerűbb lenne, mert egy ilyen kaland után még jobban hiányzik Jessie melegsége, nevetése. Fáradtan sóhajtok fel, mert jól tudom, még sokáig kell együtt élnem az ürességgel, mely mostanában meghatároz. Évek állnak még előttem.

A kísértés, hogy utána menjek, felkeressem, egyszerűen csak lássam egy pillanatra, néha erős. Viszont tisztában vagyok vele, ha látom, akkor érinteni akarom, aztán mohó vágytól hajtva ragadnám el. A választás szabadságát ajánlottam fel neki, szavamat adva várok rá, még ha ez belülről öl is meg.   
A zsebemben a mobilom rezgése szakít ki borús gondolataimból, amit hálásan fogadok.  
– Mi történt? – térek azonnal a lényegre.   
– Megtámadták pár emberünket egy szórakozóhelyen.  
– Veszteség? – Hangom fojtott a dühtől.   
– Három fő.   
– Tudd meg, ki a felelős a támadásért! – utasítom hidegen, majd kinyomom a mobilt.

Hideg dühvel indulok el az autómhoz, mert bár Goro elbukott a harcok során, volt elég támogatója, akik továbbra is kitartottak eszméi mellett. Ilyen pillanatokba értékelem igazán, hogy Jessie nincs velem.   
Az érte való aggodalom óvatlanná tenne, és ezt kihasználnák ellenségeim. Hiába küzdők éve óta, mikor már azt hinném, végre újabb lépést tehetek előre, ismét kezdődik egy harc egy másik klánnal, ami a hatalmat kívánja elvenni tőlem, vagy egyszerűen a területeinkre vet szemet. 

Négy év – ennyi idő áll a rendelkezésemre, hogy elérjem a célomat. Pusztán az ellenfeleimmel kell megértetnem, hogy attól, hogy legalizálom az üzleteimet, képes vagyok megvédeni azt, ami az enyém. Bármi áron.


	57. Nélküled II.

**Jessie**

 

Nénikém törékenysége megdöbbent, mikor beviszem a reggelijét a hálóba. Este említette lefekvés előtt, hogy nem érzi magát valami fényesen, de nem tulajdonítottam túlzott jelentőséget neki. Hiszen Priss maga az erő, amióta csak ismerem. Ebből adódóan néha túlvállalja magát, így szimpla fáradtságnak hittem a panaszát. Viszont kedveskedés céljából gondoltam egy nagyot: meglepem reggel valami finomsággal. Azonban sápadtságát látva felvetődik bennem: mi van, ha valami komolyabb dolog van a háttérben?  
\- Nénikém, lehet, hívni kellene az orvost – mondom, miközben óvatosan helyezem el a tálcát az éjjeliszekrényen.  
Javaslatomra nem kapok valami pozitív reakciót.  
\- Ugyan minek? – sóhajt fáradtan. – Mit tudna tenni velem az a sarlatán?  
Meglepetten vonnom fel a szemöldökömet, mert legjobb tudomásom szerint Dr. Bursttel egészen eddig jó barátságban voltak. Közös hobbijuk, a bingó, olyan kapocs volt, amit eddig még nem értem fel ésszel egészen.   
\- Felírhatna gyógyszert, amitől jobban érzed majd magad – jegyezem meg, miközben helyet foglalok az ágy szélén. – Valami komolyabb dolog is lehet a háttérben.   
Aggodalmam nem igazán hatja meg az ágyban fekvőt.  
\- Egyszerűen öreg vagyok! – csattan fel némileg türelmetlenül. – Szóval ne beszélj sületlenségeket.  
Durvaságán meg sem lepődök, mert volt időm hozzászokni egyéni vonzerejéhez. Már ha ezt annak lehet nevezni.  
\- Nénikém, még csak ötvenkét éves vagy – közlöm vele a tényt segítőkészen.  
\- Látod, mondtam, hogy öreg vagyok.  
Értetlenül mérem végig pártfogómat, mert eddig még soha nem kerültem ilyen helyzetbe vele. Ez a beletörődés annyira nem ő. Lehet, orvos helyett jobb lenne egyből mentőt hívni, ott pedig egy egész falka orvos gondjaira bízni. A gondolat több, mint csábító az adott pillanatban.   
\- Ah, ne is törődj velem! – sóhajt fel drámaian. – Vannak fontosabb dolgaid is, mint az öreg rokonoddal foglalkozni, hiszen vár a főiskola. Az élet!   
Erősen úrrá lesz rajtam a kényelmetlenség ezekre a szavakra. Ez a téma nem volt éppen nyerő az elmúlt hónapokban, mióta nyilvánvaló lett, hogy felvettek. Pár hét múlva pedig költözök a kollégiumba, és ezzel együtt messzire a várostól. Habár néném nem igazán díjazta a terveimet, mégis felajánlotta, hogy fizeti a tanulmányaimat. Legalábbis az első évet, mire persze megígértem, hogy amint tehetem, mindent visszafizetek. Erre persze részéről a válasz egy legyintés volt.  
Kezdetben úgy tűnt, hogy rendben is vagyunk, de ahogy telt az idő, egyre újabb és újabb apró jelek mutatták azt, hogy valami megbújik a háttérben. Apró megjegyzésekkel kezdődött, melyek mégis tökéletesen célba találtak. A végén pedig kezdtem egyre rosszabbul érezni magam. Hiszen a célzások nélkül is tisztában vagyok vele, mennyivel tartozom a rokonomnak, aki befogadott. Ezzel pedig megteremtette számomra a biztonságot, amire oly nagy szükségem volt a kezdeti időkben.   
Az évek során türelmem tökélyre fejlődött, megtanultam elnyomni az elsődleges késztetést. Ez kifejezetten sok önkontrolt igényelt a részemről.   
Igyekezve figyelmen kívül hagyni az előző utalást, próbálom más irányba terelni a beszélgetést.  
\- Egyél egy picit a kedvemért – kérem lágyan.  
Kísérletemre habozás nélkül érkezik a visszautasítás:  
\- Nem vagyok éhes.  
\- De...   
\- Kérlek, most hagyj magamra – szakítja félbe a második próbálkozásomat is.  
Egy pillantást kell csak vetnem a szikár arcra, melyből szó szerint vasvillaszemek merednek rám, és tudom, mit kell tennem. Sápadtság ide vagy oda, vitázni itt nem lehet. Ezért engedelmesen hagyom magára Prisst, majd első utam a telefonhoz vezet. Tárcsázom a háziorvosunkat, aki a korai időpont ellenére is azonnal felveszi.  
\- Dr. Burst? Jessica Price vagyok, a nénikémről lenne szó. Nem érzi jó magát, és...  
\- Már hetekkel ezelőtt megmondtam neki, hogy be kellene feküdnie a kórházba a műtét miatt.  
\- Tessék?! Miféle műtét? – záporoznak azonnal a kérdések tőlem.  
\- Óh, ezek szerint nem mondta el neked. Valahogy ezen már meg sem lepődök. Egyszerűen túl sok feladatot vállal magára. A polgármesterség és a város női egyletének a vezetése túlzott felelősség. A szíve már nem bírja a terhelést...

Később, mikor véget ér az érdekfeszítő csevejünk, a kanapéra vetődök, aztán csak meredek magam elé. A fülembe csengnek vissza a beszélgetés részletei. _  
„Egészen idáig segítettél neki az egyletnél, de most elköltözöl a kollégiumba.”  
„Egyedül benned bízik.”  
„Nem fogad el segítséget mástól.”_   
A bűntudat egyre jobban fojtogat, mert a doktor állítása szerint a nőegyletben a segítségemmel könnyítettem a rajta nyugvó terheken. A gond ezzel csak az, hogy nem igazán mutattam érdeklődést a szervezet iránt, segítettem, mert muszáj volt. Szervező készségem igazán jól jött a feladatok teljesítése során, valamint kétségtelen, hogy senki sem tudta nálam jobban lefaragni a költségeket. Néha el is gondolkodtam ezen, mert alkudozó szellemem és zsugoriságom néha kihatott a való életemre is. Valószínűleg az amnézia előtt sem voltam nagy pénzköltő, és hallva az anekdotákat apámról valahogy megértem az okot, ami ennek a hátterében áll.   
Priss néni mindig hálásan fogadta újító ötleteimet, és igazából egyedül az ilyen pillanatokban éreztem azt, hogy kedvvel. Mégsem képzeltem el az életemet a városban, főleg nem a nőegyletnél. Ha a jövőre gondoltam, akkor a saját terveimet próbáltam finomítani, mit fogok tenni, ha végre magam mögött hagyom ezt a helyet. Hallva az igazságot, amit a rokonom titkolt előlem, a rossz érzések erősödnek. Hogy nem tűnt fel az állapota? Hiszen ez az egész nem tegnap este kezdődött el. Valószínűleg képtelen volt beismerni gyengeségét nekem, és nyíltan kérni, hogy maradjak. Ehelyett próbált célzásokkal a „helyes” irányba terelni, melyek inkább az ellenkező hatást érték el, mert már alig vártam, hogy mindent hátrahagyjak. Ezekben a pillanatokban is, mikor szembesülök a helyzettel, lényem egy része még így is kitartana az eredeti terv mellett.  
Ettől pedig borzalmas lelkifurdalásom lesz, hiszen hálátlanságomra nincsen szó. Életem legsúlyosabb időszakában befogadtak, neveltek. Igaz, nem a legnagyobb szeretettben.  
 _„Egy apró beavatkozásról lenne szó, viszont utána csökkentenie kell a felelősségek terhét. Döntenie kell, egyletet vezet a város érdekében, vagy polgármester marad a lakók védelmében.”_

Pontosan tudom, hogy egyikről sem fog lemondani, és ideje sem lesz a műtétre, hacsak... A felismerés villámcsapásként ér, a lemondással együtt. Mégsem tiltakozok a gondolat ellen, ahhoz már túl messzire jutottam.  
Fáradtan állok fel a kanapéról, majd a szobámba megyek. Ott előveszem az értesítő levet. Eszembe jut az izgatottság, ami az érkezése előtt kínzott. A kétség, hogy vajon sikerült-e elérnem a megfelelő pontszámot. A remény, miszerint semmi sem állíthat meg.   
Ez az aprócska papír annyi mindent jelentett már a kézhez vétele előtt is, és mikor végre megérkezett... Az a nap maga volt a szárnyalás.   
Pár percig tart az érzelmi útvesztőm, újraélem a pillanatot, aztán mindenfajta hezitálás nélkül tépem szét, majd dobom a szemetes kosaramba.  
A fecnikre meredve a szívem sajog, bár egy hang a lelkem mélyén hangosan kiáltja a „nem” szót, mégis tudom, helyesen cselekszem. Hiszen ennyivel tartozom nénikémnek, különben is, mit számít az az egy-két év? Maradok, vállalva a feladatokat, amiket mindig is rám akart bízni, csak eddig nem voltam hajlandó engedni a finom kényszernek. Viszont most önként, bár örömtelenül engedek a Sorsnak.   
Elhatározásom után indulok is nénikémhez, mivel az időt húzni felesleges, ha a döntés megszületett. Az ajtaja előtt mégis egy pillanatra megtorpanok. Megingásom egy percig sem tart, és mikor kopogok, elhatározásom szikla szilárd, sajnáltatni magamat ráérek később is a szobám magányában. 

**  
Takeshi  
**

Mindig, mindennek ára van, ezt a kezdetektől tudom, és mikor egy étteremben találkozok Kenshiro Ken lányával, kezdem sejteni, mire megy ki a játék, Yuriko már a tárgyalások előtt is átlátszó ürügyekkel zavarta meg az üzleti megbeszélésünket. Szerencsére az apja nem vett észre semmit a kihívó tekintetből és az aprócska, de sokat sejtető érintésekből. Csábítása még kísértésbe sem hozott, hiszen nőhiány veszélye nem igazán fenyegetett, készséges testet bárhol találtam.  
Különben is, legyen bármily bájos, a Kenshiróval kötendő üzlet az első fontos lépcsőfok lenne a legális világ felé. Szóval, voltak fontosabb dolgaim is, mint egy szédült nőszemély ágyba cipelése. Valamint az sem volt utolsó szempont, hogy volt egy olyan érzésem, Yuriko nem egy éjszakát szeretne velem eltölteni. Hanem már az esküvői harangok zúgását hallja, ha rám néz.   
Így, ha nem lennének bizonyos illemszabályok, mint például, hogy nem küldheted el a fenébe az üzleti partnered lányát, akkor el sem jövök erre a vacsorára. Mégis kénytelen vagyok valamilyen szinten jó képet vágni a dologhoz, mert túl sokszor mondtam „nemet”. A bájcsevegést kerülve, ahogy helyet foglalok, a lényegre is térek.  
\- Minek köszönhetem ezt a kellemes estét?   
A szolidan sminkelt arcon egy kedélyes mosoly tűnik fel.  
\- Utálsz itt lenni – leheli felém elégedetten.  
Tagadni felesleges, és ebből remélem, ez az elkényeztetett nő is érteni fog. Habár erős kétségek gyötörnek ezen a téren.  
\- Valóban így van. – A mondat végén veszélyes mosolyra húzódik a szám.  
\- Mégis eljöttél – jegyzi meg elégedetten. – Az apámmal kötendő üzlet miatt.  
Ha azt hittem volna, hogy a legális világ túlzottan különbözik az illegálistól, akkor is érezném a veszély közeledtét. Viszont a kezdetektől nem estem ebbe a hibába. Pusztán a játékszabályok módosultak, melynek az egyik alapkövetelménye: nem ölsz. Vagy ha igen, akkor arról senki se szerezzen tudomást.   
\- Eldöntötték már, hogy mit kérnek? – érdeklődik asztalunkhoz lépve udvariasan egy pincér.  
Bosszúsan villannak meg a lány szemei, hogy megzavartak bennünket. Láthatólag alig várja, hogy a kártyáit elém terítse. Kifejezettem élvezem a bosszankodó arcot, és kedélyesen adom le a rendelésemet, aztán várakozva pillanatok Yurikóra.  
A fagyos italrendelés után a pincér visszatértéig csendben várakozunk, valószínűleg nem akarja, hogy ismét félbeszakítsák. A kis drámakirálynő, gondolom megvetően, de undoromból semmi sem látszik az arcomból. Rengeteg időm volt megtanulni, hogyan rejtsem el, mit vélek az adott beszélgetőpartneremről. Védelmi vonalaimat csak egy személynek sikerült áttörnie. Ő azonban messze van... Nélküle pedig visszatértem a régi rutinhoz, és a jégpáncél, mely szívemet ismét beburkolta, egy pillanatra sem enged fel. Különben pedig a hidegvér kifejezetten előnyös az ehhez hasonló helyzetekben, mint amibe kerültem. Nyugodtan mérem végig a szemben ülőt, és a részletek, amiket észlelek, bizony nem jelentenek jót.  
Ösztöneim szerint a bomba, amit robbantani akar, egy cseppet sem lesz a kedvemre. Az italok kiérkezése után magunkra maradunk, így elégedetten folytatja a félbeszakított mondatot.  
\- A Kenhiro Bank Japán legbefolyásosabb intézménye, ha sikerül az üzletet megkötnöd az apámmal, részvényes leszel. Megnyílik minden kapu előtted, mely eddig zárva volt.   
\- Szóval figyeltél is az üzletei találkozókon – szúrtam közbe finoman. – Tehát, mit akarsz? – kérdezem unottan, mert utálom a hatásszüneteket.  
\- Téged! – vágja rá határozottan.  
Most meglepetten felvonhatnám a szemöldökömet, és játszhatnám az értetlent, viszont ez nevetséges színjáték lenne ez részemről.  
\- Nem vagyok eladó, édesem – közlöm vele lágyan ejtve ki a szavakat.  
Visszautasításom egy kicsit sem lohasztja le jókedvét. Valószínűleg a végére tartogatta a legjobb részt. Valamiért úgy vélem, igazán okos dolog volt a nőtől, hogy egy nyilvános helyre hívott, mert más esetben lehet, végeznék vele... nem érdekelne, kinek a lánya.  
Kiszámított lassúsággal nyúl a táskájához, amiből egy borítékot húz elő, majd egy kecses mozdulattal nyújtja át. Aztán várakozóan dől hátra a székén, miközben feszülten figyeli a reakciómat.   
\- Tökéletes munka – közlöm vele tárgyilagosan percek múltán.  
A képek tanúsága szerint erőszakkal kényszeríthettem dolgokra, amikért valójában könyörögne. Arcom egész végig kifejezéstelen, bár a méreg erősebben tombol bennem, mint valaha. Utálom, ha megzsarolnak, és általában ezekre egy válaszom szokott lenni. Viszont a mostani helyzet különlegességéből adódóan nem intézhetem el a piszkosabb módon a dolgot.  
\- Kényszerrel akarsz magadhoz kötni? – hangomban nem lehet érezni a dühödt, helyette lágy, mint a selyem.  
\- Kezdetben, igen. Elismerem, nem vagyok valami büszke erre a lépésemre. Azonban hamarosan ráébredsz, mennyire jók vagyunk együtt. Megnyílik előtted minden ajtó, ami eddig zárva volt – búgja csábítóan.  
Elvakultsága megfekszi a gyomromat, és a megszállott ragyogás a szemében jelzi, hogy itt bizony egy komoly probléma foglal helyet velem szemben. Tapasztalatból tudom, a „tapadós” nők vakul hisznek az igazukban. Ráadásul most egy elkényeztetett nőszemélyről is szó van. A szituációt kellő belátással szükséges kezelni, tehát míg a kocka nem fordul, addig kénytelen vagyok engedni a kényszernek.   
\- Holnap beszélek az apáddal.  
\- Tökéletes – mosolyodik el bájosan. 

**  
Jessie**

 

Az álom a megszokott módon kezdődik, és közben végig tudatában vagyok, hogy ez nem a valóság. Fantázia. Képzelet. Agyszülemény. Számtalan nevet aggathatok rá, de a lényeg változatlan.  
Mégsem próbálok menekülni belőle, mert ezekben a ritka pillanatokban úgy érzem, igazán élek. Felébredve persze más a helyzet, de míg alszom, addig élvezem az álomszeretőm közelségét.   
A helyszín néha változó lehet, de mindig számíthatok a sejtelmes alak felbukkanására. Különös módon soha nem sikerül tisztán kivennem a férfit, aki lángra lobbant. Az árnyékban marad, elrejtőzik, és ha közelembe is kerül, mintha egy torzult üvegen keresztül próbálnám látni a világot. Pár dolog azért így is bizonyos: karcsú, magas és talán sötét hajú... de a többi mind elveszik. A részletek homályba borulnak, bár őszintén szólva, mikor hozzám ér, már nem is érdekelnek az apróságok. Ha vele vagyok, számtalan érzés talál rám. Boldogság, fájdalom és a vágy, hogy vele legyek.  
Meglepő módon ez a képzeletbeli világ valóságosabbnak tűnik, mint az igazi, mikor éber vagyok. 

Álmomban egy hatalmas ágyon fekszem várakozva, mert tudom, nem sokáig leszek benne egyedül. Ebben a hitben nem is kell csalódnom. A szobát betöltő félhomályból lassan egy ismerős alak körvonalazódik ki. Lélegzetem elakad, testemen végigszalad egy bizsergető hullám. A késztetés erős, hogy felugorjak, és elérjem őt, mégsem mozdulok, mert pontosan tudom, számtalan előző kísérlet eredményeként, hogy helyette levegőt markolnék. Így tehát nyugton maradok, mert csak akkor közelít meg, ha ő is úgy akarja... A pilláim lecsukódnak, hiszen egy dologra ilyenkor nincs szükségem. A látásra.   
A reményt már rég feladtam, hogy valaha is ki tudom venni arcának vonásait. Ez olyan fájdalmas még ebben a valószerűtlen pillanatban is, hogy inkább menekülök a kísértés elől. Túl sokszor ért csalódás ezen a téren, így ha lehet, nem kínzom magamat feleslegesen. Bár néha kísértésbe esek...  
Egy könnyed érintéssel kezdődik a játék, mely a combom vonalától indul, majd lassan felcsúszik a csípőmre. Testem megfeszül a növekvő izgalomtól, pedig épp csak hozzám ért. Szeretném magamhoz rántani az ismeretlent, mégsem teszem. Az álomban vannak szabályok, melyeket nem léphetek át. A tenyér kínzóan lassan elér a hasamhoz, majd a mellemre siklik, közben lélegzetem egyre szaggatottabbá válik. Aztán eljut nyakamra, és ahogy halad egyre feljebb, türelmem a végéhez közeledik. Az ajkamhoz érve a kíváncsi ujjak érzéki lassúsággal simítják újra és újra szám ívét, mire résnyire nyitva engedem beljebb őket, majd nyelvemmel ösztönösen játszadozni kezdek velük, miközben jóval többre vágyok. Mozdulataimmal próbálok kifejezni, mit akarok, mert a szavak mindig cserbenhagynak, hiába szeretném megkérdezni: _Ki vagy te?_   
A jutalmam végül egy érzéki hang, melyet ő ad ki magából, és ha tehetném, elégedetten mosolyognék. Habár ez nem a valóság, mégis imádom, ha tudom, hogy nem csak én élvezem a közös játékunkat. Az újak érzéki lassúsággal csúsznak ki ajkaim fogságából, de magányom csak egy pillanatig tart, mert egy selymes érintés váltja fel. A csók, melyre éheztem. Mohón merülök el a rég várt közelségben, mely olyan magasságokba röpít, ami a valóságban bizonyosan nem létezik. Egyszerűen képtelenség, hogy bárki is ilyen hatást váltson ki egy nőből. Többet akarok belőle. Feledve a „nem érinthetlek” szabályt, vadul vonnám magamra kínzómat. Azonban levegőt markolom kétségbeesetten helyette... Csalódottságom leírhatatlan.  
Váratlanul szakadok ki az álom fogságából. Egy pillanatig fogalmam sincs, hol vagyok, hiszen még mindig érezni vélem a másik érintését, csókját. Szívem olyan erővel dübörög, hogy félő, kiszakad. Felülve az ágyon, tenyeremet a mellkasomra helyezve próbálom lenyugtatni. Percek múlva csillapodik lélegzetem, és válik ismét normálissá. Lehiggadva észlelem, hogy még éjszaka van. Az órára sem kell néznem, hogy tudjam, a hajnal messze van. Elkeseredetten simítom félre az arcomba hulló fürtjeimet, melyek hosszan omlanak le vállamról. Ezeknek a zavaró képzeteknek a hatása egyre biztosabban végzetes lesz rám nézve.  
Legszívesebben válogatott szitokáradatba törnék ki, habár nehéz eldönteni, miért is átkozódjak. Mert véget ért az álom a jó résznél? 

Azonban Priss Price unokahúga nem használ csúnya szavakat. Egy hölgy ezt nem teheti, sok egyéb mellett. A korlátok, melyek megszabják életemet, néha szorosnak tűnnek, de elviselhetőek. Mégis előfordulnak különleges pillanatok, mikor mindet legszívesebben felrúgnám, mint az adott esetben. A kényszernek mégsem engedek, hiszen a szabályok belém rögzültek, ezekkel élek. Egy kisváros, ahol a nénikém egyfajta vezéralak.   
A nőegylet elnöke és a polgármester is egy személyben, így komoly figyelmet vonz magára. Ebből a legközelebbi rokon is részesül, vagyis én. Főleg mióta részt vállalok a kötelezettségekben. Az emberek folyamatosan szemmel tartanak, és jó tanácsokkal látnak el, ha nem akarom, akkor is. Régen szerettem volna elszabadulni innen, mára már feladtam ezt a tervet. Totálisan. Egyedül a nyelvtanulási mániámat élhetem ki, de azt legalább teljesen. Húsz évesen nem igazán így képzeltem el a jövőmet, azonban az elképzelések nem mindig alakulnak ideálisan. Esetemben ez nagyon igaz.   
Keserű sóhaj tör fel belőlem, de már nem hadakozok a sors ellen, hiszen örülhetek, hogy bár eredeti célomat nem sikerült elérnem, valamit mégis véghezvittem belőle. Igaz, meglehetősen nehezen, mert rokonom nem szereti, ha feleslegesen „múlatom” az időt.   
Néha vannak pillanataim, mikor úgy érzem, nem bírom tovább. Vágyom valamire... vagy inkább valakire. Az álmaim tanúsága szerint az utóbbi erősen domináns. Lehet, pasiznom kellene. Az ágyon összekuporodva meredek magam elé, mert az elmúlt években lett volna lehetőségem a szárnypróbálgatásra, de valahogy kapásból ellenkeztem minden közeledési kísérlet ellen. Fogalmam sincs, mi váltotta ki belőle ezt, mégis engedtem a belső erőnek, és mélyebben nem is gondoltam bele. Valahogy nem tűnt furának szingliségem, hiszen a munkám tökéletesen lefoglalt. Vagy ez csak kifogás volt részemről, melyet könnyedén elfogadtam? Valószínűleg igen. Akkor most miért zavar? – merül fel bennem a kérdés. Ajkamat összeszorítva ráébredek, igazán nagy öröm, hogy évekig jártam dili dokihoz, és magamban le tudom rendezni a lelki kríziseimet, mert ezt hangosan kimondani rém megalázó lenne.   
Az egyáltalán nem gond, ha valaki szüzességi fogadalmat tesz. Habár a nőgyógyászom szerint erről már lekéstem. Az viszont kezd már aggodalomra adni okot, mennyire várom a képzeletbeli pasim feltűnését az álmaimban. Nem csak kezdek beleszeretni, de van egy olyan gyanúm, hogy lényegében ez már megtörtént.

Mit lehet tenni egy ilyen lehetetlen helyzetben?

Természetesen el kell kezdeni keresni egy IGAZI férfit. Régen reméltem, hogy valóban létezik a titkos alak, azonban a hajdani sulimban hiába kérdezősködtem, szóba sem álltak velem. És ez még a jobbik eset volt, mert voltak, akik szó szerint elmenekültek látványomra.   
Némileg gyökeret vert bennem a gyanú, hogy meglehetősen „vad” természetem volt az amnézia előtt. Szóval épeszű pasi nem igazán közeledhetett felém. Szüzességem hiánya valószínűleg valamiféle „baleset” lehetett... Részeg éjszaka vagy ilyesmi. A kis túrám után újult erővel próbáltam kiküszöbölni természetem nehézségeit, néném nagy örömére. Az eredménye pedig meg is lett az erőfeszítésnek, habár néha még mindig elönt az érzés, ha valami tuskóval találkozok, hogy megrugdossam. De szerencséjükre már ellen tudok állni a kísértésnek. 

 

**  
Takeshi**

 

Legjobb barátom álmélkodva bámul rám, mielőtt feltenné az őt gyötrő kérdést.  
\- És utána megölted a csajt?  
\- Hülye vagy? – meredek rá felháborodottan. – Egy étterem kellős közepén voltunk.

\- Jó, de azért utána végeztél vele? – faggat türelmetlenül.  
El kell ismernem, nem sok választott el ettől, sőt még most is érzem a hívását. Viszont általában nem tehetjük azt, amire igazán vágyunk.  
\- Nem – sóhajtom csalódottan. - Ehelyett inkább holnap találkozom az apjával.  
\- Aztán elmondod, mennyire flúgos a lánya? Valóban ez is egy megoldás, bár a régi módszerek mégis jobbak – közli elégedetten a véleményét.  
\- Egészen más célból beszélek majd vele. Ugyanis kérem az engedélyét, hogy járhassak a lányával – ejtek ki minden egyes szót tömény undorral.  
Szavaimra egy pillanatig tátott szájjal mered rám, és talán ismeretségünk óta először benne reked a szó. Más esetben élvezném a dolgot, de jelenleg a düh olyan mértékben emészt, hogy az apró örömök hidegen hagynak.  
\- Mi van?! – kiált fel végül, megtalálva a hangját.  
\- Mit tehettem volna? – teszem fel a költői kérdést. – Az adott helyzetben nem volt más választásom.  
\- Kapásból tudnék öt másik lehetőséget adni! – morogja elégedetlenül.  
\- Ezek közül bármelyiket is túlélné?  
Kelletlen fintort vágva válaszolja:  
\- Nem, de a fenébe is, megzsarolt! Olyasmivel, amit el sem követtél. Erőszak?! Ugyan! Mikor kellett bármelyikünknek is erőlködnie?  
\- A képek minőségi munka eredményei – jegyzem meg fáradtan. – A hamisító profi volt, és ha az apjának megmutatja, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy a lányának fog hinni.  
\- Tehát engedsz neki? Mégis meddig?  
\- Egy ideig, amíg át nem veszem az egész bank az irányítását.  
\- Huh?  
\- Most miért vágsz ilyen idióta képet?   
\- Egy nemzetközi bank irányítását akarod magadhoz ragadni? Te tényleg legalizálódni akarsz!  
\- Igen, Shane, ha még nem tűnt volna fel, az elmúlt években ezért öltem, harcoltam és esetenként zsaroltam is.   
\- Jó, de ezért hajlandó vagy bármilyen áldozatra? A végén még teherbe esik a csaj, aztán...  
\- Ugyan, ne dramatizálj! – szakítom félbe türelmetlenül. – Nem fekszem le vele.  
Kételkedően mér végig, majd közli a véleményét is erről:  
\- Na, és ezt hogyan fogod kivitelezni? Ez a csaj zsarol, hogy járj vele. Szóval, ezek után nem nagy dolog részéről, hogy az ágyába kényszerítsen – a mondat végén egy álmatag mosoly tűnik fel az arcán. – Ez jobban meggondolva nem is lenne rossz... persze bizonyos körülményeket kihagyva.  
\- Szakadj ki a mocskos kis fantáziavilágodból!   
Shane szavaimra visszatér a valóság talajára.  
\- Irigykedsz, hogy képes vagyok meglátni a jót a rosszban is! – vág vissza vidáman. – Na, mindegy... A lényeg, hogy meg kell tenned, bármit is akar. Ha ellenkezel, akkor megint jön a „meglebbenti a képeket a drága apjának”.  
Ismerve barátomat és beteges dolgait, a helyemben lehet, még élvezné is ezt a szituációt. Azonban kénytelen vagyok kiábrándítani ezen a téren.  
\- Közöltem vele, hogy az esküvőig nincs szex.  
A bejelentésemre az ajkán játszadozó vigyor lelohad, és szemei nevetségesen kitágulnak.  
\- Na, jól van, most már tényleg innom kell! – jelenti ki, majd megindul a bárszekrény felé.  
A pohárral nem törődve, egy üveget nemes egyszerűséggel a szájához emel. Pár korty után fordítja ismét felém a figyelmét.  
\- És mi van Jessie-vel? Idáig gebedtél miatta. Most meg már nősülési terveid vannak?  
Egy pillanatra megrándulok, mert a név hangosan kimondva, oly sok idő eltelte után is látványos hatással van rám.   
\- Nyugi, egyelőre nem kell törnöd a fejedet a nászajándékon. Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy el is veszem, csak időre van szükségem, amíg a részvények többségét magamhoz ragadom.  
\- Aha! – kiált fel megkönnyebbülten. – Szóval ez olyan, mint mikor szexet akarsz, és a nő azt mondja, fáj a feje. Cseles. Nagyon.  
\- Pontosan. Habár nem egészen így terveztem az eseményeket, mert őszintén szólva Kenshiro korrekt partner, de a lánya egészen más fajta. Viszont ezek után nem lesz elég, ha partnerek leszünk, helyette kénytelen vagyok teljesen átvenni a vezetést.  
\- Legalább még nem vesztél el a sötétség számára. Habár a kezdeti bűntudatod ad okot némi aggodalomra. – A mondat végén jóval vidámabban zuhan le a kanapéra. – Szerencsédre itt vagyok én, hogy a helyes mederben tartsalak.  
\- Milyen jó nekem – jegyzem meg gúnyosan.

Meg sem próbálom kijavítani Shane téves feltételezését, miszerint a világos oldal hívása erősebb lenne, mint előtte. Nevetséges még a lehetősége is. Egy célért teszek meg bármit, ami szükséges. 

Ha ehhez az kell, hogy engedjek egy zsarolásnak, hát megteszem. Ha az kell, hogy egy tisztességes üzletember tönkretegyek, megteszem. Mindezt miért? Egy lehetséges boldogságért, ami bár bizonytalan, mégis feláldoznék érte bárki és bármit. 

 

**  
Jessie**

 

Az erkélyen állva, a holdat bámulva rém romantikusan kellene éreznem magamat. Főleg úgy, hogy egy jegyűrű csillog az ujjamon, amit ma húztak rá.   
A leendő boldogságom helyett, mégis különös ürességet érzek, mintha hibát követnék el. Ez pedig nevetséges, mert Theodor Farifax tökéletes parti, akiben még a nénikém sem találhat kifogást.   
Keserűen húzom el a számat, mert ettől a gondolattól valahogy nem érzem jobban magamat. Hiszen nem azért mondtam igent, mert jó családból származik, erkölcsileg fedhetetlen, hanem... mert szeretem? Nem éppen, de becsülöm és tisztelem. Kell ennél jobb alap egy házassághoz?   
_  
Mondjuk a szerelem?_ – lelkem legmélyéből tör fel ez a kérdés.

Szemöldökömet komoran vonom össze még a gondolatra is. Valahogy ez a lírai érzés, melynek oly nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítanak, engem elkerül. Vagy hát nem egészen, jut eszembe az álom alak, aki elvétve még mindig él az előjogával, és megzavarja álmaimat. Olyankor érezni vélem a tüzet, mely éget, de ébren a hiánya józanító.   
Az első valódi csókom felért egy jeges zuhannyal, mert őszintén reméltem, hogy a valóság és a képzelet egyforma lesz. Hát nem így történt... Az első kapcsolatom a világtörténelem legrövidebb ideig tartott. Még el sem kezdődött, már véget is ért. A csók megpecsételte a sorsát az egésznek. A legrosszabb, hogy az egész randi alatt úgy éreztem, megcsalok valakit. Ez alatt a nem létező pasimat értem.   
A fiaskó után úgy véltem, egy ideig talán hanyagolnom kellene az egész randis ötletemet, és őszintén szólva ez nem volt nagy áldozat a részemről. Ezután meglehetősen mélyre merültem a képzeletbeli világomban. Voltak jelek, amiket figyelmen kívül hagytam. Az üres perceimben szívecskék rajzolását, valamint egyéb különcségeket még a szőnyeg alá tudtam söpörni. Azonban, miután egy fehérnemű üzletben a szexi hálóingek között válogattam, ráébredtem, hogy Neki szeretnék tetszeni. Egy kitalált alaknak. Életem mélypontja volt ez a pillanat, vagyis addigi tudásom szerint az volt. Lehet az amnézia előtt volt más sötét folt is az életemben, de azokról emlék nem maradt.  
Két dolgot tettem, miután megvettem a selyem csodát. Végül is, két órán át tartó válogatás után mégsem távozhattam üres kézzel... Szóval, felkerestem a volt dili dokimat, valamint újult erővel vetettem bele magamat a randizásba és a való életbe. Az orvosommal több szerencsém volt, és pár hónapos terápiával sikerült megértetnie velem, mennyire élénk a fantáziám. Valamint mindezt pusztán a szeretet hiányom generálta. Kétségeim ugyan maradtak, de jó volt kiadni magamból a frusztráltságot. 

A pasizás terén pedig, hm... voltak vakvágányok. Illetve visszavonulások a részemről. A csókokat megszoktam, az öleléseket még élveztem is, de a szex... odáig csak Teddyvel jutottam el, hónapokig tartó randizás után. Vele sem teljes odaadással, de fura lett volna, ha nem teszem meg, igaz? Mint ahogy az is különös, hogy saját magamnak teszem fel ezt a kérdést, állapítom meg gúnyosan.   
Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok a problémám gyökerével. Az álom és a valóság között a legnagyobb különbség, hogy a fantáziavilágomban jobban élvezem, mikor érintenek.   
Váratlanul ragadnak ki gondolataimból, mire ijedten rezzenek meg.  
\- Jess, mit csinálsz idekint?  
A vállam fölött hátralesve, vőlegényem álmos arcával találom szembe magamat.  
\- A Holdat – motyogom bocsánatkérően. – Az éjszaka csodálatos.  
\- Hideg van – panaszkodik morcosan, minden romantikát mellőzve. – Gyere vissza az ágyba, és melegíts fel – mondja, aztán kezemet megragadva vonna maga után.  
Akaratlanul rándulok meg az érintésétől, hiszen az előző gondolatok még a fejemben keringenek. Valahogy, ha rá gondolok, mindig újra kell építenem a védvonalaimat, amik elválasztanak a képzeletbeli szeretőmtől. Ilyenkor nem bírom elviselni senki érintését sem.   
\- Haza kell mennem – közlöm védekezően. – Hiszen tudod, milyen Priss néni – nevetek fel erőltetetten.   
\- A menyasszonyom vagy! – válaszolja birtoklón. – Meg fogja érteni.  
Aztán már húz is magával, míg egy utolsó pillantást vetek az éjszakában ragyogó Holdra. A szépsége szívfájdító.

 **  
Takeshi**

 

Az éjszaka varázslatos sötétségét egyedül a Hold sejtelmes fénye világítja meg. Rá gondolok. Jessie-re. Vannak pillanatok, mikor a veszteség érzése a háttérbe húzódik, és képes vagyok figyelmen kívül hagyni. Mégis, a nap végén ugyan azzal a fájdalommal fekszem le, mint, amivel ébredtem. Ma éjszaka különösen erősen kínoz, és ehhez talán köze van a fényképeknek, amik az asztalon hevernek szétszórva. Megszegtem a magamnak tett ígéretet, igaz, csak képeket kértem, és nem szöveges kíséretet hozzá. Hiszen, ha a pillanatot rögzítjük, abból kiderül minden. Ezek tanúsága szerint Jessie boldog... valaki mással. Először vetélytársam jelenléte fel sem tűnt, mert annyira lefoglalt a látvány, amit Jessie nyújtott. Oly régen láttam utoljára, és megdöbbentett, hogy egy ifjú nőt találtam a vadócom helyén. Habár sokat változott – komolyabb lett, felnőtt –, a mosolya mégis ugyanolyan ragyogó maradt, mint ahogy emlékezetemben élt. Aztán megláttam őt, a férfit, aki tulajdonosi büszkeséggel karolta át a vállát. Örömmel konstatáltam, hogy itt a mosoly már nem olyan őszinte Jessie részéről... Naivan reménykedtem, hogy rossz feltételezés csapdájába estem, de a legutolsó kép minden kétséget eloszlatott. A csók, amit váltottak rajta, távol állt a barátitól. Ennek látványára szinte már bántam, hogy nem kértem bővebb információkat, csak a képeket. Aztán lehiggadva, amelyért áldozatul esett jó pár használati tárgy, ráébredtem: nincs jogom dühöngeni. Hiszen pont azzal a céllal váltunk külön, hogy Jessie később úgy válasszon, hogy tudja, mit hagy hátra. Próbálja ki a határait, éljen.

Mégis, ettől a fájdalom nem csökkent, és jól tudom, a következő egy év egészen újfajta kínokat fog hozni magával. Ennyi idő van még hátra... Azonban látva mással, erősebben él bennem a kétség, mint valaha. Mégis jól tudom, minden ellenére várni fogok rá. A parkban. Hozzon bármit is jövő, én ott leszek.  
\- Hiszek, míg élek – lehelem magam elé keserűen.   
Gyengeségem egyedüli tanúja a Hold. Magányomat a házi telefon csengése szakítja félbe, melyet örömmel fogadok, bármi, ami kiszakít a letargiából, csak jó lehet. Felemelve a biztonsági őr hangja fogad:  
\- Uram, Kenshiro kisasszony van itt. Találkozni akar Önnel.  
Fáradtan sóhajtok fel, mert nem a legjobb viszonyban váltunk el egymástól, a Kenshiróktól. Egyedül az apját sajnáltam, mert miután megszereztem a részvények többségét, kénytelen voltam nyugdíjaztatni, ezt az öreg meglehetősen nehezen viselte. A lánya pedig... néha még mindig úgy véli, joga van belépni a bank területére a munkaidő lejárta után. Pedig az előjogai már régen elvesztek, mégis egyedül az öreg Kenshiro miatt viselem el hisztijét, de azokat sem sokáig.  
\- Uram? Felmehet?  
\- Lemegyek – sóhajtom kelletlenül.  
Tapasztalatból tudom, hogy a nő milyen szélsőséges rohamokra képes. Van, mikor csábítana, pedig tudnia kellene, hogy egy viperát szívesebben fogadnék az ágyamba, mint őt. Előfordulnak olyan pillanatok, mikor a legváratlanabb helyeken próbálna nekem esni. Szerencsére elég jó a testőrgárdám, és a flúgosokat már messziről kiszúrják. 

Leérve a földszintre egy pillanatra megdöbbenek, mennyire szét van esve a nő. A haja kócosan omlik a vállára, sminkje elmosódott. Meglátva engem, a táskájához kapva ránt elő egy pisztolyt, majd mindenfajta tétovázás nélkül azonnal tüzel. Lassítva élem meg a pillanatot, és jól tudom, nincs időm kitérni a golyó elől, ami fájdalmasan csapódik húsomba. Távolról hallom a biztonsági szolgálat hangját, a dühödt nő sikolyát.  
\- Miattad! Te tettél tönkre! Pusztulj átkozott... 

Ez tényleg egy rohadt nap, állapítom meg sztoikus nyugalommal, ahogy a földre rogyok. Vérem gyorsan ömlik a sebből, és igazán örülhetek, hogy Yurikónak nem volt ideje pontosan célozni, mert egy kezdőtől már az első találat is kész csoda. A vállam helyett a szívemet is átlőhette volna, bár azért nem lett volna kár.


	58. Tovább lépni

**Takeshi**

 

A számon lévő seb lüktet, a bordáim sajognak, a sok rosszban a jó, hogy szerencsére egyik sincs eltörve. Az élet apró örömei. Valószínűleg egy nemzetközi cég fejeként szörnyen nézek ki, viszont a kis punkok egy életre megtanulták a leckét. A seb ellenére ajkam egy elégedett vigyorra húzódik, mert a megfelelő helyen voltak a jó időben. A sötét öröm egy időre száműzi a szívemet markában tartó hidegséget. Azonban ez sem tart sokáig, mert az asztalomon lévő telefon fülsértő hanggal kezd el csengeni. Fáradtan nyúlok a szerkezet felé.  
\- Igen?   
\- Uram, a barátja…  
Titkárnőm mondatát egy ismerős hang szakítja félbe.   
\- Rám biztos van ideje!   
\- Uram, várjon!   
Hiábavaló próbálkozás megállítani Shane-t, ha be akar jönni – állapítom meg rezignáltan. E gondolat közben visszahelyezem a kagylót a helyzethez mérten finoman. Valószínűleg jobb lett volna otthon maradnom, vonom le a végkövetkeztetés, ahogy az ablakhoz lépek. A kilátás bámulatos, és bárkiből legalább egy „Óh”-t váltana ki. A hatása azonban esetemben nem ér semmit. A kezdetektől lényem egy része halott volt. A tegnapi nap után pedig minden tűz kialudt bennem. A szenvedély, mely eddig hajtott előre, elporladt a reménnyel együtt, hogy lehet engem is szeretni. Az álom hét évig tartott, és bár keserédes volt, mégis hittem minden ellenére, hogy újra láthatom azt a ragyogó zöld szempárt, ami smaragdként világított. Néha már kételkedtem emlékeimben, hiszen a valóságban egyszerűen nem lehet ennyire zöld semmi sem... Vagy mégis? A múltbéli dolgok megfakulnak, megszépülnek egy idő után. Habár ragaszkodtam hozzájuk, néha a kétely mégis elért. Talán az egész csak egy álom volt, amibe oly erősen kapaszkodtam.   
Az ajtó nagy robajjal vágódik ki, amire még csak meg sem rezzenek, és hátra sem fordulok. A pofátlanság tökéletesen jellemzi az érkezőt.  
A semmibe meredve teszem fel a kérdést.  
\- Kopogni?  
\- Egy olyan luxus, amire kettőnk között nincs szükség – érkezik a vidám válasz a háttérből.  
Valahogy nincs lelki erőm egy értelmetlen kioktatáshoz, mely végül sehova sem vezet, így inkább hallgatok. Élvezem az egyedüllét illúziójának másodperceit, mert ismerve Shane-t ez nem fog sokáig tartani. Bár néha szeretnék csalódni a megérzéseimben, de sajnos ez a nap sem az lesz, mikor ez megtörténik.  
\- Valami meztelen csajt nézegetsz a távolba? Ha nem, akkor mesélj, hogy zajlott…  
Felé fordulva szembesül a némileg színes ábrázatommal, mire megakad a megkezdett mondatban.  
\- Huh... Jessie nagyon örülhetett a találkozásotoknak! – kiált fel kaján örömmel.  
\- Tényleg a barátom vagy? – Megvetően mérem végig a kérdés közben.  
\- Hé, én vagyok a legjobb! – vág vissza hevesen.  
\- Ez a tény egyikünkre sem vet valami jó fényt – közlöm fáradtan, majd hátamat az ablaknak támasztom.  
\- Szóval nem alakultak valami jól a dolgok – állapítja meg némileg komolyabban.   
\- Szerinted? – csattanok fel türelmetlenül.  
\- Én...  
\- Igen, tudom, TE megmondtad, hogy ez lesz! – szakítom félbe, mielőtt belemerülhetne egy esetleges litániába. – Évek óta mondogatod, mennyire feleslegesen várakozok. Szóval, igazad volt, légy ezzel boldog! Most pedig akár távozhatsz is.  
\- Valaki vasszögeket evett reggelire – jegyzi meg heves kirohanásom után. – Próbáltalak kigyógyítani a megszállottságodból, persze teljesen eredménytelenül, mert sejtettem, hogy ha nem jön el, ki fogsz készülni.  
\- Pontosan, mert egy látnok vagy – dicsérem meg gúnyolódva.  
\- Nem, de kedves, hogy így vélekedsz – válaszolja vigyorogva. – Viszont ismerem a nőket, és a szerelem szerencsére soha nem vakított el. Az összes csalfa, ha nem figyelsz rá eléggé!   
Erőtlenül rogyok vissza a székembe, nézve a hevesen gesztikuláló alakot, érezve, hogy megint visszatérünk az örök témához.  
\- Ez a határidő, ami a TE ötleted volt, egy baromság! Annak tartottam évekkel ezelőtt is. Látva az eredményt, mit mondhatnék, nem csalódtam.   
\- Túlléphetnél ezen a dolgon – válaszlom kifejezéstelenül.  
\- Mint, ahogy te is tetted Jessie-vel? – érdeklődik ironikus éllel a hangjában.  
\- Barom – közlöm vele véleményemet.  
\- Amúgy meg mi a franc történt a képeddel? Azt hittem, üzletember lettél, nem pedig bokszoló.  
\- Szerencsétlenségemre belefutottam pár suhancba a parkban.  
\- Vagy éppen ők voltak balszerencsések – horkant fel gúnyosan.  
A megállapítását figyelmen kívül hagyom, mert annyira soha nem leszek magam alatt, hogy valamiben is igazat adjak Shane-nek. Valóban pont jókor jöttek a kis mitugrászok, mikor több órás várakozás után rászántam magam a távozásra. Abban a pillanatban a leghőbb vágyam volt valamit összezúzni. Vért fakasztani. A jó része a tegnap esti akciómnak, hogy a kis disznók egy életre megtanulták a leckét. Talán még tisztességes emberek is lesznek belőlük... Persze, miután kiengedik a kórházból őket. A költséget anonim módon állom számukra, ez a minimum, amit tehetek értük.  
\- Lépjünk túl ezen a témán – jelentem ki tökéletes nyugalommal.   
\- Aha! Hárítunk, de felőlem… – rántja meg a vállát a szavak közben nem törődően. – Tehát, vissza az eredeti témához. Nem jött el?   
Türelmetlenségem egyetlen jele, hogy mélyebben veszem a levegőt, mint szükséges volna. Az önuralmam némileg romokban, mégsem fogok kiakadni pár órán belül kétszer.  
\- Egy nyomozó veszett el benned, Shane! Kíváncsi vagy a piszkos részletekre?  
Iróniám lepattan róla a megszokott módon, mert elégedetten vágódik le a kanapéra és nagyra nyílt szemekkel válaszolja:  
\- Ha nem kínos neked, akkor felőlem jöhet.  
\- Ezt inkább kihagyom. – Hangom szinte a felismerhetetlenségig torzul a visszafojtott dühtől. – Valamint emelnéd a napom fényét, ha megtalálnád a kijáratot. Ha ez gondot okozna, csak azon az ajtón kell kifáradnod, amin bejöttél. – A mondat végén elgondolkodva pillantok rá. – Vagy akár repülve is megteheted ugyanezt – ajánlom fel a második lehetőséget.  
\- Ha-ha, nagyon vicces.  
\- Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy tréfáltam – szúrom közbe komoran.  
Szavaimra mosolya némileg veszít a fényéből.  
\- Mi lenne a céged imázsával?!   
\- Köszönöm szépen, az üzlet szilárd lábakon áll, szóval… – A mondatot nyitva hagyom, hadd képzelje tovább a lehetőségeket.  
Érezve, hogy a terep egyre veszélyesebbé kezd válni, meglehetősen gyorsan kel fel a kanapáról.   
\- Rendben, akkor megyek – morogja maga elé.   
Meglepetten mérem végig, mert gyanúsan könnyedén adta fel a témát. Talán ez a nap mégsem lesz annyira borzalmas. A szörnyűségek között is vannak fokozatok, és ha már megúszom barátom élcelődését, akkor világom komorsága egy hajszálnyival világosabbnak tűnik.   
Viszont túl korán örültem, mert mielőtt elérné az ajtót és távozna, váratlanul megfordulva pár lépés alatt az asztalomnál terem.  
\- Most meg mi van? – sóhajtok fel türelmetlenül.  
\- Valamit majdnem elfejtettem – jelenti ki újraéledt jókedvvel.  
\- Ne kímélj, mi az?  
Válaszomra a kabátja zsebébe nyúlva húz elő egy meglehetősen vaskos borítékot. Aztán egy könnyed mozdulattal ejti elém. Ezután pedig, mint aki jól végezte dolgát hagyna végre magamra.  
\- Munka után ugorj fel, kíváncsi vagyok a boríték tartalmára – szólal meg könnyedén, hátra sem fordulva. – Előbb oda akartam adni, de a detektív csak ma készült el a jelentésével. Itt az ideje megtudni, hogy mivel is töltötte a mi kis Jessie-nk ezt a hét évet.  
\- Shane… – kezdeném figyelmeztetően.  
\- Oké, a tied – szakít félbe könnyedén, majd egy laza mozdulattal szélesre tárva az ajtót hagy egyedül.  
Percekig bámulom a kis csomagot, amit itt hagyott számomra. Az évek során számtalanszor elkapott a kísértés, hogy megtudjam, miként is tölti a napjait a lány, akit érthetetlen okból szerettem. A szerelem nem ismer logikát, így már régóta elfogadtam a tényt, hogy soha nem jövök rá igazán, hogy mi ragadott magával. A sok apróságból, valami hatalmas lett, és mielőtt észrevettem volna, már a rabjává váltam.   
A fájdalom, mely elvásunk óta kísért, valamennyire szelídült. Ezt honnét tudom? Mert a várakozás perceiben letaglózott, mennyire elszoktam attól, hogy a szívem a kétségbeeséstől összeszorul. A kíntól nem félek... Viszont a tudás egészen más téma. Több okból sem akartam információkat Jessie életéről, és bár egy éve kísértésbe estem, viszont azért elég magas árat fizettem. A vállamon ért lövés pusztán kellemes közjáték volt, ahhoz képest, amit átéltem, mikor más férfi karjaiban láttam. Hezitálásom percekig tart, aztán mély levegőt véve bontom fel a borítékot. Mert, ha Jessie számára már véget is ért az őrület, tudni vágyom, miért hagyott magamra. Egy olyan világban, ahol nincsenek színek és öröm, csak a magány, ami félek, örökké társam lesz.

Lényegében nem is vártam meg az estét, pár órával barátom távozása után már a lakásán is voltam. A megismert jelentés után a munka és a pénzszerzés volt a legutolsó dolog, amire gondolni tudtam.   
Érkezésem óta, tőle szokatlan módon, nem is próbál faggatni. Meglehetősen türelmesen várja, hogy megtörjem a csendet. Kedélyállapotom ellenére is érzem, hogy aggódva méreget, mert nem túl sűrűn fordul elő, hogy fényes nappal üveggel a kezemben jelenjek meg nála. Magánlakásának előnye, hogy nincs cseléd, aki öt percenként megkérdezné, „óhajtunk-e még valamit”. A konyhában ülünk percek óta, és Shane-től egy kommentár sem hangzik el. Azonban egy idő után felfogja, hogy én aztán nem fogok semmit sem mondani, ha nem próbálkozik szóra bírni.  
\- Szóval? – teszi fel a talányos kérdést.  
Az első rossz döntésemre a harmadik pohár után ébredek rá, miszerint jobb lett volna szaké helyett mást hozni. A külföldi alkohol végleg elintézett volna a nap hátralévő részére. Bolond módon erre nem gondoltam, így szinte józan vagyok az elfogyasztott pia ellenére is. Miután a beszélőről tudomást sem veszek, megmutatkozik, mennyire is kitartó tud lenni a kis dög. Egy könnyed mozdulattal ragadja el üvegemet, és biztos távolságban helyezi az asztalra.   
A második helytelen választás a részemről, hogy idejöttem, állapítom meg lemondóan. A távolságot szemlélve végül úgy találom, még visszaszerezhetem...  
\- Ne is gondolj rá – szakítja félbe a tervezésemet nyugodt hangja.  
Ettől a mondattól pedig ráébredek, mennyire nevetséges vagyok, mint egy gyermek. Hisztizek, mert nem kaphatok meg valamit? Süllyedhetek még ennél is mélyebbre? Félek attól, hogy a helyes válasz erre egy igen lenne. Ettől valahogy, mióta elkezdődött a Jessie nevű őrületem, haragot érzek a törékeny lány iránt, aki tudtán kívül tönkretett. A távolból lassan elérte, hogy érzelmileg instabillá váljak. Dühöngjek. Az alkoholban keresek vigaszt, ami a gyávák erőssége.   
_  
Itt az ideje megállni._

A gondolat különös nyugodtsággal tölt el, amit már nagyon régen nem éreztem. Hiszen nem maradt semmi másom, csak a büszkeségem. Ez nem sok, de a semminél mégis több. Ezt pedig meg fogom tartani, mert minden áldott nap tükörbe kell néznem. És képtelen lennék egy gyenge férfit látni képmásomként.  
\- Take? Mit talált a nyomozó? Valami szörnyűt? – érdeklődik aggódva.  
Meglepetten nézek barátomra, mert pillanatokra elfeledtem hol vagyok és kivel.   
\- Amnéziája van – közlöm kifejezéstelen hangon.  
Szavaim nem igazán hatják meg.  
\- Sejtettem, hogy valami hasonló lesz a háttérben – jegyzi meg. – Oké, folytasd, mi van még, mert ismerve őt, biztos van valami más is.  
\- Férjhez fog menni.  
\- Óh – sóhajt fel színpadiasan.  
Valamiért kezd az az érzésem lenni, hogy Shane legszívesebben „szünetet” kiáltva menne kukoricát pattogtatni. Kellemetlen egy gondolat, de túlélem a titkos élvezkedését. Egyedül vele beszélhetek viszonylag őszintén. Sajnálatos tény, hogy szükségem van valakire, aki meghallgat. Ebben az életben még egyszer utoljára beszélni akarok róla. Ezután pedig soha többé nem lesz téma kettőnk között Jessie Price. Elfeledni nem tudom, hiszen erre tökéletes példa az elmúlt évek, viszont háttérbe szoríthatom. Muszáj, ha élni akarok.  
\- Két nap múlva.  
Erre a mondatomra az asztalra csapva kiált fel, a nagy hévben észre sem veszi, hogy a közelében lévő üveg vészesen megbillen.  
\- Azt a mindenit! Nyugalom, megoldjuk ezt a problémát.  
Higgadtan mérem végig, mert a fojtogató kétségbeesés, harag, mely érkezésemkor majd megölt, visszaszorult. Ura vagyok az érzéseimnek ismét, az irányítás nálam van, nem pedig az érzelmeknél.  
\- Mit kellene csinálnunk? – teszem fel a költői kérdést.  
Egy másodpercig üres tekintettel bámul, mintha reakcióm olyan rejtély lenne, amire nem találja a megfelelő szót. Aztán persze visszatér belé a harci kedv, és túllép a különös hangulaton, ami szemmel láthatólag ural.  
\- Természetesen odamész, aztán...  
\- Nem fogok – jelentem ki egyszerűen.  
Azonnali válaszomra a meghökkenése tovább nő, de végül megoldás gyanánt előkapja a mobilját, majd várakozva néz felém.  
\- Oké, akkor add meg a pasi nevét, és holnapra már történelem lesz. Van pár haverom, akik lógnak nekem...  
\- Fejezd be, Shane – kérem lágyan.  
Percekig mered rám, közben valahol megértem, hogy fogalma sincs, mi bajom van. Túl sokáig engedtem, hogy uraljanak az érzelmek, ezzel egy olyan oldalamat mutattam meg előtte, ami gyenge. Tehetetlen, ha róla van szó. Viszont itt az ideje megállni, továbblépni. Esetleg megpróbálni élni.  
\- Nem értelek – feleli türelmetlenül.  
\- Elfelejtett.  
Ezzel az egy szóval magyarázok meg mindent. Viszont Shane soha nem elégedett meg a rövid válaszokkal. Mindig többet akar, és ha kell, folyamatos nyaggatással eléri a célját.  
\- Mintha említettél volna egy amnéziát. Ez megmagyarázza, miért nem volt ott tegnap.  
\- Ettől most jobban kellene éreznem magamat?   
\- Nyilvánvaló az ellenkezője – állapítja meg. – Tehát tégy magadnak egy szívességet, és avass be, mi jár abban a hatalmas agyadban.  
\- Rendben – válaszolom kedvetlenül. – A lány, akibe beleszerettem, Jessie a vadóc, aki valamiért hajlandó volt férfiruhába bújni. Viszont a jelenlegi Jessie férjhez akar menni egy férfihez, akibe egyáltalán nem szerelmes. Vonzalmat esetleg érez iránta, de mélyebbet nem. Ő nem az a lány, aki előbb ugrott, és aztán gondolkodott.  
\- Tessék, ez egy tökéletes indok, hogy miért kell megsemmisíteni a vőlegényt! Amúgy valami lélek guru is lettél? – érdeklődik mellékesen.  
Ezt miként értethetném meg egy olyan sráccal, akinek a kapcsolatai általában a másnap reggelig tartanak. Már ha hajlandó éjszakázni az adott nővel. Végül a lehető legegyszerűbb verzió mellett maradok, vagyis nem bonyolódok a részletekbe, miszerint a nyomozó által csatolt képekről süt a nyilvánvaló igazság.  
\- Nem, de a szememmel látok és a szívemmel érzek – jelentem ki határozottan.   
\- Huh... Ez most nagyon mély volt – közli velem, majd a székről felugorva kezd el keresgélni.  
\- Most meg mit csinálsz?  
\- A pillanat nem éppen alkalmas, de ettől a mondattól a csajok odalesznek – jelenti ki, miközben egy jegyzettömböt találva kezd el írni.  
Végezve elégedetten ül vissza a székre, mire ajkam gúnyosan rezdül meg.  
\- Lépjünk túl ezen a momentumon – a szavak közben gyorsan elrejti a jegyzetet –, na, és akkor mi van, ha kicsit más lett. Odamész… – tér vissza az eredeti témához.  
\- Nem érted, miről van itt szó – szakítom félbe. – Részletezhetném a miérteket, de inkább szorítkozzunk a lényegre. A bátorsága tette egyedivé. A merészsége miatt volt vonzó. Mindezek mellett ott volt a törékenysége, amiért védeni vágytam őt. Ezekkel együtt volt kész a pokoli csomag.  
\- Értem az okot, ami miatt nem akarsz beavatkozni az életébe – szólal meg magyarázatom után. – Viszont valahol ő még mindig az a lány, akiért évek óta odavagy.  
\- Míg számomra ez az időszak fájdalmas várakozással telt, addig neki pusztán egy álom volt. – A hangomban a keserűség félreérthetetlen. – Mit mondhatnék, ha odamennék? Elhinné, ha az igazságot mondanám? Az amnézia előtti Jessie bízott bennem, de a mostani... Nem hiszem, hogy jól sülne el.  
\- De hát te mondtad, hogy nem szereti azt a fickót! – csattan fel Shane.  
\- Igen, és ez a tény jobban bánt, mintha az ellenkezője lenne igaz. Az én Jessie-m soha nem tenne semmit, amihez nincs kedve, vagy amit nem akar.  
\- Feladod?   
Barátom jól ismerve próbál az önérzetemre hatni ezzel az egy szóval, hiszen Takeshi Ryo szótárban soha nem szerepelt ez a szó. Küzdeni, soha meg nem hátrálni. Ez volt az alapelv, ami hajtott mindig is céljaim elérésében.   
\- Eddig azt hittem, nem igazán kedveled Jessie-t – válaszolom kitérően.  
\- Semmi különöset nem érzek iránta – jelenti ki egyszerűen. – Viszont általa már nem csak az éltetett, hogy megmutattad a világnak, több vagy, mint egy megvetett félvér. Még ha az apád ezt nem is érte meg, a mostohád pedig egy pi...  
\- Tényleg képes vagy emelni a hangulat fényét, Shane – szólok közbe, mielőtt befejezhetné.  
\- Mit mondhatnék? – rántja meg a vállát könnyedén. – Őstehetség vagyok. Tudod mit? – kiált fel lelkesen. – Van egy fantasztikus ötletem!   
Aggódva pillanatok rá, mert általában nem sok jót jelent szemének gonoszkás villanása.  
\- Mi lenne az? – érdeklődök óvatosan.  
\- Nézzünk filmet!   
Gyanakvásom az egekbe szökik, mert mindig van egy csavar, ha valamit könnyedén feladni látszik. És a jelenlegi témánkra ez túlzottan igaz.  
\- És mi lenne az?  
Mondjuk, egy igazi horror film éppen a kedvemre való lenne. Bárokhoz nincs hangulatom, nőkhöz még kevésbé, bár Shane társasága sem éppen üdítő. Viszont saját magam egyedül az üres lakásban még rosszabb lehetőségnek tűnik.  
\- Imádni fogod! – jelenti ki magabiztosan. – A címe _Fogadom_...   
A cím alapján következtetni lehet, mire számítson az ember, és hallva a szót, erős a kételyem, hogy bárkit is feláldoznak a filmben.  
\- Nem, hiszem, hogy… – kezdenék tiltakozni.  
\- Ennyivel tartozol nekem, Take! – jelenti ki határozottan. – Valamint igazán jó móka lesz látni a reakciódat – motyogja maga elé.  
\- Tessék?  
Előtte is sejtettem, hogy szóljon bármiről is a film, az maga lesz a borzalom, de innentől kezdve már biztos vagyok benne. Óh, a fenébe is, nem érdekel, legföljebb átalszom az egészet.

**  
Jessie**

 

A végső pillanat elérkezett. A célegyenesben pedig már nincs meghátrálás. Még akkor sem, ha a menyasszony fehér hógolyónak tűnik, mivel leendő anyósom szerint fodorból nem lehet elég.   
Előtte is sejtettem, hogy a kedves mama utál, de a ruhapróbák alatt ráébredtem a mélységére. Amúgy az érzés totálisan kölcsönös. Az elmúlt egy évben, míg szervezték az év esküvőjét, számtalan alkalommal felvetődött bennem: valóban ezt akarom? Meglehetősen rémisztő volt, ahogy nénikém és Teddy anyja a kezükbe vették az irányítást, és még bólintanom sem kellett a terveikre. Döntöttek helyettem. Szerintem titkon már az unoka számot is eldöntötték.  
A kételyeket egészen idáig el tudtam hessegetni, de a kápolna emeleti szobájában egyedül maradva, valahogy minden rám szakad. A kezdés előtt tíz perccel. Az időzítés tökéletes.  
_  
Ez annyira... tipikus. _

Meglepetten pislantok a gondolatra, mert pontosan az ellenkezője igaz rám. Legalábbis mióta amnéziás lettem, inkább a pontos tervezések uralnak, mint a hirtelen elhatározások. A legjobb példa erre ez a házasság is. Zavartan fordulok el a tükörtől, és egy pillanatra az ablak felé pillantok.  
_  
Vajon kiférek? _

A bolond gondolatra idegesen nevetek fel. Hiszen ki az az idióta, aki az első emeletről akar kivetődni?  
_  
Talán én.   
_   
Az órára pillantok és látom, hogy a perceim vészesen fogynak. A nyakamban lévő nyaklánc után kapok mentőöv gyanánt, amikor ráébredek, hogy a medálom helyett egy gyöngysor van ott. Idegesen sóhajtok fel, mert utálom, hogy nem érhetek az egyetlen tárgyhoz, ami nyugalommal tölt el. A kis komódhoz sétálok, majd gyorsan megtalálva fogom a markomba, hátha lecsillapítja zaklatott idegeimet, ahogy mindig is tette. Szomorúan bámulom a fényes kis ékszert. Soha nem tudom már meg, mit jelent az a dátum benne. Azon a napon, mikor találkoznom kellett volna valakivel a sírás kerülgetett. A szívem fájdalmasan szorult össze, mert valahol mélyen éreztem, fontos az időpont, és lekésve róla soha nem lesz következő alkalom.  
Az ajtón egy halk kopogás hangzik fel, mire ijedten rezzenek össze.  
\- Jessie, bejöhetek? – hallatszik kívülről a bácsikám hangja.  
\- Igen, persze – válaszolom elhalóan, letéve a medált.  
Belépve egy pillanatra megtorpan, majd némileg óvatosan fogalmazva közli:  
\- Jó sok fodor van itt.  
Zavartan kacagok fel, aztán az öltönyben feszítő alakhoz lépve karolok belé.   
\- Itt az idő – sóhajtom.  
Lassan elindulok, de minden lépést egyre nehezebbnek érzek. A szobát elhagyva váratlanul állunk meg, mire meglepetten bámulok kísérőmre.  
\- Valami baj van? – érdeklődök aggódva.  
\- Nálam van a kocsi kulcsom – közli egyszerűen.  
\- És?  
\- Odaadhatom – ajánlja fel a lehetőséget.  
\- Mint nászajándékot? – érdeklődök kedvesen.  
Közben eszembe villan a vén tragacs, amit a rozsda és a ragasztó szalag tart össze.  
\- Nem... Igazából, a tank tele, és a következő városig nem lesz vele gond. Szóval, ha akarsz, eltűnhetsz innét, míg én tartom a frontot.  
Ennek a lehetőségnek nem kellene csábítónak lennie. Tényleg nem. Mégis kísértésbe hoz. Aztán eszembe jut a rengeteg szervezés. A vendégek. Az ember nem mondja le az esküvőjét percekkel a kezdés előtt.   
\- Azt hittem, kedveled Teddyt – jegyzem meg.  
Egy különös fintor jelenik meg bácsikám arcán, míg válaszol.  
\- Valahogy túl tökéletes az a fiú. Gyanús.  
\- Ugyan! – válaszolom könnyedén.  
Habár nem először hallottam ezt a választ mástól is, csak a „gyanús” jelzőt nem tették hozzá. Pár hete egy kis kutyát mentett meg a száguldó autók közül. Önkéntes tűzoltó, és folyamatosan részt vesz az ingyenes ételosztásban. Így meggondolva, tényleg némileg terhelően sok a „jó” tulajdonsága.  
_  
Talán a nénikémet kellene elvennie. _

A gondolatra szörnyen érzem magamat, hiszen miért baj az, ha valaki nagyon rendes?   
\- Menjünk – jelentem ki határozottan.  
Ezután bácsikám nem akadékoskodik tovább. A lépcsőn leérve a koszorúslányok fogadnak levendula színű ruháikban.  
_  
Nem is szeretem ezt a színt. _

Zavartan harapok az ajkamba, mert az elégedetlenkedő hangot, amit oly sokáig vissza tudtam fojtani, csak nem akar elhallgatni. Az egyik lány a fátylat az arcom elé vonja, ezzel minden fehérbe borul előttem. A zene közben felcsendül, de alig veszem észre, annyira lefoglalnak a belső harcok. Egyszer csak érzem a finom erőt, amivel indulásra bírnak. Rokonom húz magával, mire engedelmesen követem. A terem tömve, minden tekintet rám szegeződik. A kápolna zsúfolva virágokkal, és egy botanikus kerttel simán versenyre kelhet. Szép, de nekem túl díszes. Az illattól rosszul vagyok. A hideg veríték lassan elborít. Ami kerülget, az már nem pánik roham, hanem az iszonyat. Vőlegényem nyugodt mosolya egyáltalán nem hat zaklatott idegeimre. Hiába ismételgetem minden lépésnél, hogy túl leszek rajta, aztán minden rendben lesz. Valahogy kételkedem ebben.

**  
Takeshi**

 

Az esküvő napján egy több millió dolláros szerződést kötök. A tárgyalásokon összeszedett és nyugodt vagyok. Még ha belül lassan haldoklok is. Az órámra sandítva látom, hogy kevesebb, mint három perc múlva kezdetét veszi az esküvő. Izmaim megfeszülnek, mintha bármit is tehetnék több ezer kilométer távolságból.   
Hiába hoztam meg a döntésemet, továbblépni nehezebb, mint gondoltam. Fáj a légvétel, a szívem, a lelkem. Annyi ideje harcoltam a pillanatért, hogy újra vele legyek, hogy a lényegi részemmé vált. Feladni pedig nehéz... még ha Shane szerint könnyedén tettem ezt. Fogalma sincs, miről beszél, nem értheti meg, mi kínoz. Míg én minden nap küzdöttem az emlékekkel, addig neki fogalma sem volt róla, hogy várok rá. Új életet kezdett, melyben számomra nincs hely.   
Az órámra nézek ismét, és csak egy szó merül fel bennem.  
 _  
Bevégeztetett._

**  
Jessie**

 

A nénikém remeg az idegtől. A tekintete, ha tehetné, szikrákat hányna, illetve a szemmel veréssel is próbálkozna, ha meglenne hozzá az adottsága. A puffancs ruhám még mindig rajtam van, de a fátyol már a földön hever. A csuklómon vöröslő foltok mutatják, hogy vőlegényem némileg próbált hatni rám a csúfos hátraarcom után. Nem sok sikerrel. Kétszer is nemet mondtam, mikor feltették a nagy kérdést: Akarod-e férjedül...?   
Őszintén szólva nem csak a pap, meg a násznép lepődött meg a válaszon, de magam sem fogtam fel először, hogy a rossz szót használtam. Izgatottságomnak tudhatták be először a tévedést. Valószínűleg a szent ember is ebben a hitben lehetett, mert megismételte a kérdést, mire ismét hasonló feleletet kapott. Csak éppen itt már tudatosan döntöttem.   
Ezután ráncigált el Teddy egy „meghittebb” helyre, hogy beszéljük meg a dolgot. Először bocsánatot kértem, de mikor bevetette a férfias erőt, valami bekattant, amit az évek során elfojtottam akarva-akaratlanul, a külső hatásoknak hála. Látva a kidagadó eret a homlokán a pasinak, akivel egy életet akartam eltölteni. Az erőszakos szorítást karomon... Ráébredtem, fogalmam sincs, hogyan jutottam el idáig, miért is akartam itt élni, míg a hajam őszbe borul, és pont vele. Mit láttam benne? A legszomorúbb, hogy fogalmam sem volt, milyen választ adjak erre. Mentségnek számít az, hogy nem akartam egyedül lenni, hogy egy társra vágytam? Talán igen. Azonban az egyáltalán nem vet rám jó fényt, hogy nem vettem tudomást a figyelmeztető jelekről. Gyáva voltam, hogy nem vetettem véget ennek akkor, mikor még tervbe sem volt véve az esküvő. Egy forgatag ragadott magával, és mielőtt észbe kaptam, engedelmes bábuként bólogattam.

\- Figyelsz egyáltalán rám, Jessica?! Az egész város előtt szégyenbe hoztad a családunkat – szakít ki a kellemetlen emlékből egy sivító hang.  
\- Sajnálom.  
Ha mentegetőzésre vár, akkor rossz lóra tett. Különös nyugodtság ural attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy meghoztam a döntést, mintha egy eddig elzárt részem kelt volna életre. Ez lenne az igazi valóm? Úgy vélem, a balesetem előtt az engedelmesség, mely annyira jellemző lett rám, a lehető legtávolabb állt tőlem.   
\- Azt hiszed, ezzel el van intézve? A vőlegényedet megnyugtattam, hogy pusztán pánikba estél, ami minden menyasszonnyal előfordul. Meglehetősen nagyvonalúan kezelte a meggondolatlan lépésedet. A pappal is beszéltünk, és megértően fogadta az eseményeket.  
\- Mit akarsz ebből kihozni? – meredek gyanakvóan a vékony alakra.  
\- Az esküvő természetesen meg lesz tartva – közli parancsolóan.  
A mondatra olyan hevesen fog el a nevetés, hogy a falnak támaszkodok, és úgy adom meg a választ a tervére:  
\- Nem megyek férjhez.  
Döbbenten mered rám, mintha meg sem fordult volna a fejében ez a lehetőség. Tömény elégedettség tölt el az arckifejezését látva.  
\- Ezt érdemlem, miután befogadtalak? – teszi fel a kérdést, taktikát váltva.  
Bosszúság tölt el a szavaira. Egy pillanatra várom, hogy a bűntudat, mely ilyenkor mindig felüti a fejét, ismét a hatalmába kerítsen. Azonban semmi ilyesmi nem történik.   
\- Amit már többszörösen is megháláltam! – vágok vissza hevesen. – Teljesen ingyen dolgozom, mert túl zsugori vagy, hogy fizetést adj nekem.  
\- Hiszen egyszer úgyis minden a tied lesz, az egyedüli hozzátartozómként. A szívem már amúgy sem bírja sokáig… – sóhajt fel látványosan.  
Gúnyosan húzom el a számat, hallva az indokot a kizsákmányolásomra.  
\- Ugyan – legyintek könnyedén. – Tökéletes egészségnek örvendesz, és ezt személyesen az orvosod közölte velem pár napja.  
Mivel eddig az összes támadást hárítottam, és nem dőltem be a megszokott trükköknek, újhoz folyamodik.   
\- Ha öt percen belül nem leszel kint az oltárnál, akkor ne számíts rá, hogy fedelet nyújtok számodra!  
Meglepődhetnék, hogy beveti ezt a fegyvert is, de mégsem teszem. Titkon sejtettem, hogy eljutunk erre a pontra is. Évekig éltem a házában, viszont soha nem éreztem otthon magamat ott. A döntést könnyebben hozom meg, mint eddig bármikor.  
\- Köszönök mindent, amit eddig tettél értem.  
\- Pontosan olyan vagy, mint az apád! – csattan fel dühösen. – Két órád van, hogy összepakold a dolgaidat.

Ezután már időm sem marad, hogy valami frappáns választ adjak, mert magamra is hagy. Tehát pontosan százhúsz percem van, állapítom meg sztoikus nyugalommal. A fenébe, három jobb volna... A ruhámra pillanatok, amibe belepréselni magamat igazi kínszenvedés volt, hiába vagyok vékony. Ráadásul a tervező volt olyan elvakult, hogy a hátoldalra rakta a gombokat, egészen pontosan száz aprócska kis vackot. Habár kimehetnék segítséget kérni a koszorúslányoktól, de a pletykára éhes népség úgy vetné rám magát, mint az éhező egy száraz kenyérre. Nekem pedig az időm fogytán. Ideje kreatívnak lennem.  
Az anyag téphetetlen, ezt tapasztaltam, mikor a próbák során megkíséreltem tönkretenni a ruhámat „véletlenül”. Töprengően meredek a semmibe, mikor elér a megvilágosodás. Emlékeztem szerint, mintha láttam volna valahol egy ollót. Vad kutatásba kezdek, mert a lehető legsürgősebben ki akarom vágni magamat ebből a helyzetből. Meglehetősen optimistán nézek a jövőbe minden rossz ellenére, hiszen ennél már csak jobb lehet.

Később ráébredek, mekkorát tévedtem ezzel az elképzeléssel. Hideg van. Esik az eső. Ráadásul a busz késik. Ezek az apróságok csupán a jéghegy csúcsa, és ha valaki azt mondaná, lehetne ennél rosszabb is, azt tuti megütném. Ha pedig elsütné azt a fényes mondatot: Borúra derű... Nem kellene aggódnia, hogy mit hoz a holnap. Soha többé.  
Némileg keserűen bámulok le a lábamnál lévő bőröndre. Nem mintha egy percig is bánnám a döntést, ami idevezetett, de meglehetősen lehangoló a tudat, hogy hét év után minden belefér egy táskába, amit fontosnak tartottam az eddigi életemben.   
Merengésemből heves pöfékelés, valamint a szemembe világító reflektor fénye szakít ki. Hunyorogva bámulom a roncsot, ami a megálló előtt parkol le. Akárhányszor látom ezt az autót, kész csodának tartom, hogy nem esik szét darabjaira.  
\- Pattanj be! – vágódik ki az ajtó e szavak kíséretében.  
Hezitálás nélkül mozdulok, mert kint rohadt hideg van, míg bent valószínűleg egy fokkal elviselhetőbb lesz a hőmérséklet. Mielőtt elindulnánk, pusztán annyit mondok:  
\- Kösz, apa.  
\- Semmi gond, kicsim! – érkezik az automatikus válasz, miközben a motor felbőg.  
Pár másodperc, meg jó néhány méter után esik le a tantusz a vezetőnél.  
\- Emlékszel?! – néz rám nagyra nyílt szemekkel.  
\- Az útra figyelj, vagy álljunk meg! – hangzik el a figyelmeztetésem. – Amúgy még mindig amnéziás vagyok – közlöm a tényt nyugodtan. – Egy ideje, azonban már gyanakodtam...   
A kocsi a szavaim közben áll le, mert láthatólag úgy véli újra megtalált szülőm, hogy jobb elkerülni egy esetleges balesetet.  
\- Ravasz vagy, mint mindig – jegyzi meg. – És nem azért hallgattam eddig, mert... – kezdi el a mentegetőzést, amit nemes egyszerűséggel szakítok félbe.  
\- Megértem. Tényleg. Hallva miként éltünk, úgy sejtem, megvolt az indok megjátszani a halálodat. Pár hónapja kezdtem el egyre jobban gyanakodni, ahogy Teddyvel viselkedtél.  
\- Hm... hát, igen – ismeri el hümmögve. – Hiányoztál, tökmag! –kiált fel, majd szinte rám veti magát, és a lelket is kiszorítja belőlem.  
A szeretetrohammal nincs gondom, viszont az oxigénhiánnyal már annál inkább.  
\- Elég! – Fulladozva szabadulok ki a karjai közül.   
\- Merre induljunk? – érdeklődik az öreg vigyorogva.  
\- Először hagyjuk magunk mögött ezt az átkozott várost – morgom magam elé –, aztán majd kitaláljuk. Közben pedig segíthetnél emlékezni pár dologra az életemből.  
A kocsi újraindul, bár döcögősen, és percekig úgy vélem, autómentőre lesz szükségünk, végül mégis sikerül elhagynunk a megállót.   
\- Mikor megszülettél, te voltál a legédesebb cukordrazsé...   
Már előzőleg is kirázott a hideg az idióta becenévtől, de a mostanitól kiakadok.  
\- Hanyagoljuk a bugyuta jelzőket – kérésem inkább parancs, azonban nem igazán hatom meg vele.  
\- Ugyan, miért? Hiszen mindig is imádtad a beceneveidet. Évekig kellett visszafognom magamat ezen a téren! Persze nem emlékszel erre… – sóhajt fel csalódottan.  
Szavaira a szememet forgatom, majd közlöm vele a véleményemet.  
\- Szép próbálkozás. Azonban amnéziás vagyok, és nem hülye. Pontosan tudom, mikor nem mondasz igazat, tehát ne is próbálkozz többet ilyesmivel – hangzik el a figyelmeztetésem.  
Másodpercekig csak az eső kopogása hallatszik, majd apám felteszi az óvatos kérdést:  
\- Biztos, hogy nem emlékszel semmire sem? Mert ez nagyon jessie-s volt.  
\- Száz százalék, valamint én vagyok Jessie! – csattanok fel idegesen.  
A legkevésbé sem hiányzik, hogy valami fóbia alakuljon ki a múltbéli és a jelenlegi énem között. Végül a kezdeti nehézségek után a városhatárt is magunk mögött hagyjuk. Kilométerek után kezdem megismerni milyen életet is éltem. Egész jól bírom az ismereteket, egy bizonyos pontig.  
\- Fiúnak kellett kiadnom magamat?! – felháborodottan meredek az öregre.  
\- Ugyan, nem volt olyan szörnyű!  
\- Neked biztosan nem – csattanok fel.  
\- Komolyan mondom – védekezik hevesen. – Az elején nem voltál éppen oda érte...  
\- Óh, ebben biztos vagyok – szúrom közbe.  
\- Viszont utána, azt hiszem, megkedvelted a helyet és a diákokat. Sőt, mikor mennünk kellett volna, nem akartál velem jönni. Ez, megjegyzem, kifejezetten fájt... Bár az hiszem, volt ott egy fiú...  
Egy különös borzongás szalad végig rajtam, aminek semmi köze sincs a hideghez. Talán az álmaimban szereplő férfi valóban létezik?   
\- Mi volt a neve? Hol volt egészen pontosan a suli? – záporoznak a kérdéseim.  
\- Őszintén szóval fogalmam sincs. Soha nem említetted ki az a kis disznó – motyogja maga elé. – Az viszont biztos, hogy meglehetősen... mély hatást tett rád.   
\- Te egyik pasimat sem kedvelted – állapítom meg a tényt.  
\- Számodra senki sem lehet elég jó – érkezik azonnal a magától értetődő válasz.  
Mindig is tudtam, hogy „bácsikám” különleges figyelmet szentel számomra. Mégis, azért a szülői szeretet vagy imádat egészen más magaslatokba helyezi a dolgokat. Valahol élvezem a felém irányuló osztatlan szeretetet.   
\- Hol van ez az iskola?  
Ha már a nevét nem tudom meg, esetleg valami évkönyvből nyerhetek támpontot a kilétére. Vagy maga a hely is meghozhatja az áttörést, mert érzem mélyen, hogy a gátak, amik elzárják előlem az emlékeimet, egyre gyengébbek. Már csak valami apróság kellene, hogy sikerüljön valamire igazán emlékezni. Hiába ismerem meg a múltamat elbeszélések alapján, az nem ugyanaz, mint igazán tudni, miről is van szó.  
\- Egy aprócska részletet elfelejtettem említeni eddig, kicsim.  
Ettől felébred a gyanakvásom, és ösztönösen érzem, nem fog tetszeni a folytatás. Habár annál nem lehet rosszabb, hogy fiúnak adtam ki magamat.  
\- Szóval, ez az iskola nem igazán volt egy normális suli. Ahogy tudod, a leendő szakácsoknak is megvan a maguk képzése...  
\- Mire akarsz ezzel a hasonlattal kilyukadni? – szakítom félbe fogyatkozó türelemmel.  
\- Ez egy bűnöző iskola volt – böki ki hirtelen.  
\- Tessék?   
\- A gengsztereknek is van gyerekük! – közli védekezően. – A családi biznisz... hiszen tudod – magyarázkodik.  
Magamba roskadva hallgatok, mert az új információ sok mindent más megvilágításba helyez. Így már nem egy közönséges suliról van szó, ahova bemehetek egy mosollyal és kérhetem el az évkönyveket. Nem, kérem, ide háttér kell és... alvilági kapcsolat. Ennél a pillanatnál döbbenek rá, hogy igazán nem is zavar a bűnöző rész. A legnagyobb gondot az okozza, hogy ezek után már soha nem tudhatom meg, ami igazán érdekel. Ki volt az első szerelmem, aki még amnéziásan is képes gyötörni a hiányával.   
\- Ez a karma – motyogom magam elé öntudatlanul.

El lehet veszteni valamit kétszer is? Úgy érzem, igen, mert a szívembe hasító fájdalmat átéltem már egyszer. Az üresség azonban, ha lehet, most kínzóbb, hiszen közelebb voltam a titok megfejtéséhez, mint eddig bármikor.

 

**Takeshi**

 

A tárgyalóterem ablakánál állva egy pillantást sem vesztegetek a kilátásra. A kötendő üzlet jár a fejemben. A Miura elektronikai cég meglehetősen nehéz helyzetben van. Habár már nem állnak olyan biztos lábakon, mint régen, azonban Japánban a nevük még mindig egyet jelent a minőséggel. Viszont a pénzhiány miatt képtelenek visszakapaszkodni a csúcsra pont akkor, mikor végre a kezükben van az ütőkártya. Egy technikai fejlesztés, mellyel olyan vezető helyzetbe kerülnének, amitől nehezen fosztanák meg újra őket. 

A gond a kockázat, melyet kevesen mernének vállalni. Egyik pénzintézet sem adna hitelt számukra egy olyan termékre, ami egyelőre még csak a tervezés fázisában van. Ezt a vezetők pontosan tudják.   
Utolsóként fordultak hozzám, mert hiába szereztem nevet az üzleti körökben, attól még a múltamat nem törölhettem el. És őszintén szólva, nem is akartam. Egy álca a legális világ. Igaz, kitűnő, de attól még mélyen az vagyok, aki mindig is. Ajkam kegyetlen mosolyra húzódik, mert nem csupán hatalmas hasznot fogok szerezni az üzlettel, mely sikeres lesz. Efelől kétségem sincs, az ösztöneim ezen a téren tévedhetetlenek. A cég tulajdonosai egyelőre nem is sejtik még, hogy a segítségemért cserébe némi részvényt is fogok kérni a cégből. Zsarolás lenne ez? Számukra talán, de nekem pusztán üzlet. Már csak a hideg racionalitás ad irányt életemnek, bár melegséget nem kapok tőle. Néha még aggódok amiatt, hogy lassan már nem érzek semmit sem. Nincs öröm, sem bánat az életemben. Egyedül akkor kerít a hatalmába a fájdalom, ha rá gondolok... Szerencsére mielőtt egy értelmetlen emlékbe merülnék el, az ajtó kitárul a hátam mögött, jelezve, hogy tárgyalópartnereim megérkeztek. Két férfi lép be, akik felett az idő már elszállt. Aztán mögöttük feltűnik egy karcsú alak. 

Az önuralmam a látványától egy pillanatra semmisé válik. Hallom, hogy beszélnek hozzám, de a tekintetemet alig bírom elszakítani az utolsónak érkezőről. A lányról, akiről azt hittem, soha többé nem fogok már látni. Kegyetlenül nehéz, de uralkodok magamon, és udvariasan fordítom figyelmemet leendő partnereim felé. Azonban mindvégig csak egy dolog jár a fejemben. Mit keres itt Jessie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Fogadom című filmet, ha valaki nem ismeri, akkor a pontos részleteket megtudhatja róla. itt: http://port.hu/pls/fi/films.film_page?i_film_id=123944   
> Ebből kiderül miért is volt „vicces” Shane szerint ez a film. Habár Takeshi egyáltalán nem szórakozott jól rajta, és ez csak megerősítette benne a tényt, hogy barátjának semmi jó érzése sincs.


	59. Jessie és Takeshi

**Takeshi**

A világ kifordult a sarkából, és semmi sem aszerint működik, ahogy kellene. Különben mi más magyarázata lenne annak, hogy Jessie itt van velem egy légtérben.  
Rövid időre leomlik minden gát bennem, ami érzelmeimet határolta. Egyszerűen csak boldog vagyok, hogy újra láthatom az egyetlen személyt, aki mindent jelent számomra. Azt hittem, az idő folyamán az emlékeim szépültek meg. Legalábbis próbáltam ezzel hitegetni magamat, és különféle indokokat találtam megszállottságomra. Hiszen ragaszkodásom gyerekes, inkább álomvilág volt ez, mint valóság. Ezzel igyekeztem felrázni lelkivilágomat a legsötétebb óráimban.  
Azonban ismét látva őt, bebizonyosodik, hogy a valóság közelébe sem ér az emléknek. Habár nyilvánvaló a különbség az évekkel ezelőtt megismert lányhoz képest.  
Egy törékeny nő áll meg az ajtóban, szemének zöldje vakítóbb, mint ahogy véltem. Ajkának íve lágyabb. A haja pedig... ezen a téren semmit sem változott. A vadóc fürtök heves összevisszaságban veszik körbe arcát. Miközben beljebb lép, a rövid szoknya kacéran ringva hívja fel a figyelmet a harisnyába bújtatott lábakra. Azt hihetné az ember, hogy az ilyen fokú tökély lehetetlen, de aztán az ajkába harapva bizonyítja be tévedésemet. Érezni akarom a csókjának az ízét. Vajon ezen a téren is fakultak az emlékeim, és az íze bódítóbb lehet, mint ahogy eddig hittem?  
A vágy hevesen önt el, és talán megérzi a veszélyt, mert zavartan a szája elé kapja a kezét. Ettől pedig elér az a bizonyos kijózanító jeges zuhany. A dolgok, amikről megfeledkeztem, szemembe tűnnek. Egy apró, aranyos fénnyel ragyogó gyűrű jelzi, hogy számára én már nem létezek. Másé, és az enyém soha nem lehet. Erővel talán, csábítással biztosan, de szabad akaratból lehetetlen kívánság is lenne a részemről. 

A szívem, mely úgy tűnt, újraéledt, egyre halkabbá válik, a végén már csak onnét tudom, hogy még valahol mélyen a testemben van, hogy beszélek. Közben pedig valószínűleg értelmes dolgokat mondok, mert leendő partnereim bólogatva adnak igazat. Milyen könnyű megtéveszteni másokat, hogy a világ továbbra is kerek. A gond csak ezzel az, hogy mindeközben a legmélyebb gödörbe zuhanok, aztán földet érve ezerszer rosszabb lesz, mint előtte valaha is képzeltem. A távolság könnyebbé tette a dolgokat, talán még hiú reményt is adott, hogy élhetek. Viszont így már az illúzió is elveszett, hogy kezemben tartom az irányítást. Vajon mennyi idő alatt érek el arra a pontra, mikor azt mondom, hogy elég volt? 

… a magányból.  
… az önkínzásból.  
…. az önfeláldozásból.

Aztán mikor túllépek azon a bizonyos vonalon – valószínűleg pillanatokon belül –, sutba vágom a lovagias érzéseket. Elveszem majd, amire vágyom, nem érdekelve, kit kell hozzá megölnöm, hogy újra az enyém legyen.  
A bennem lakó démon kísértően próbálja lelkemet a sötétség bugyrába rántani, hiszen soha nem voltam igazán jó. Megjátszhatom, de valójában egy gazember vagyok, aki szívfájdalom nélkül tapos át másokon, ha az érdekei azt kívánják. Ez vagyok, és a lényegi részem pusztán Jessie miatt lett szelídebb. Ha újra az lennék, aki valaha voltam, a szenvedést nem ismerném, mert magam okoznám ezt másoknak. Pusztán választani kell itt és most, ebben a pillanatban.  
Talán engednék a sötétebb oldal hívásának, de ekkor egy túl jól ismert, bátortalan mosolyt villant rám. A fény, mely belőle árad, megtisztít, és a szerelem, amit eltemettem, soha nem égett még ragyogóbb lánggal. 

A döntés ezek után már nem okoz nehézséget, hiszen a boldogsága az enyém is. Bánata pedig kínzóbb, mint a hiánya.  
Az ürességgel együtt lehet élni, de a gyűlöletétől meghalnék, tudva azt, hogy amit igazán akarok, soha nem lett az enyém. A szíve, amit önként ad.  
A bennem zajló vihar észrevehetetlen, és az ilyen percekben örülhetek igazán annak, hogy tökélyre fejlesztettem a megtévesztés művészetét. Az álarc, melyet magamra erőltettem, soha nem csúszik félre, még a legkínzóbb pillanataimban sem. Eddig egyedül egy személynek sikerült a páncél alá férkőzni, azonban ő nem emlékszik erre. Ez a szerencséje és az én veszteségem.  
Hidegen fordulok el tőle, mert egy esélyem van csak arra, hogy ezt a napot viszonylag épségben vészeljem át, ehhez pedig egy dolgot tehetek: Nem veszek tudomást róla.  
Valószínűleg ez lesz életem legnehezebb kísérlete, mert bár az évekig tartó ürességet, mely belülről mart, félre tudtam söpörni. Azonban, hogyan tehetem meg ugyanezt, ha pont mellettem van az a személy, aki gyógyírt jelenthet minden fájdalmamra?  
Leendő üzleti partnereim nem vesznek észre semmit az engem gyötrő zűrzavarból, ami röpke percek alatt maga alá temetett. Kedélyesen kérdezik, kérek-e kávét, amire azonnal lecsapok. Az adott esetben, akár egy pohár arzénra is igent mondtam volna, csak Jessie kerüljön minél távolabb tőlem. Mivel azok a másodpercek aranyat érnek, míg nem látom. Legalább némi időt nyerek, és addig talán helyre hozhatom a legsúlyosabb károkat, amiket önuralmamban okozott a látványa. 

Attól, hogy nem nézek rá, nem lesz könnyebb, mert érzem parfümjének diszkrét virág illatát, hallom hangjának lágy csengését. Egy újfajta kínzás kezdődik el, és pontosan tudom már, ha visszatér, semmivel sem lesz jobb. Mert ha nem is veszek tudomást róla, akkor is nyilvánvaló lesz a jelenléte számomra. Egy légtérben, közel s mégis oly távol. Mi lehetne ennél kínzóbb?  
Legszívesebben megkönnyebbülten sóhajtanék fel, mikor végre elindul kifelé. Ironikus, hogy évekig vágytam látni, most pedig pont az ellenkezőjét kívánom. Valószínűleg Shane rém szórakoztatónak vélné életemnek ezt a momentumát is. __  
Koncentrálj az üzletre! – hangzik el a belső figyelmeztetés. Ez pedig nem is jöhetne jobbkor, hiszen pont egy cél kell, amire a figyelmemet fordíthatom. A pénzszerzéshez és mások tönkretételéhez nincs szükség szívre.  
\- Tehát, egy esetleges kölcsön miatt jött létre ez a találkozó. – A mondat végén várakozóan nézek végig a Miura testvérpáron.  
Arcukon szavaimra egy bizakodó mosoly tűnik fel. Udvariasan biccent az idősebb, majd azt mondja:  
\- A bankja által nyújtott segítséggel létrehozhatnánk egy újfajta technikai...  
Mivel szeretnék a leghamarabb elszabadulni, ezért úgy vélem, felesleges udvariaskodnunk egymással. Jobb, ha mihamarabb tisztába jönnek a valós helyzettel.  
\- Számtalan banknál megfordultak, és mindenhol ugyanazt a választ kapták. Nem biztosítottak hitelt az Önök számára – szakítom félbe türelmetlenül. – Miből gondolták azt, hogy majd nálam más választ fognak kapni? – Kérdésemre igazán nem is akarok választ kapni, és szerencsére egyik férfi sem próbál valami álságos kifogással előállni.  
Pontosan tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a hírnevem az üzleti körökben továbbra sem a legfényesebb hiába próbálok a legális világban élni. Ettől függetlenül továbbra is a „gengszter” vagyok, vagy éppen ennél is rosszabb névvel illetnek. Hidegen hagy a lenézésük, mert a legvégén mégis kénytelenek rájönni, hogy nincs választásuk, ha pénzről van szó. Az okosabbak természetesebben régóta tisztában vannak azzal, hogy jobb, ha a személyes véleményüket megtartják maguknak. Talán ők veszélyesebbek, mint azok, akik nyíltan kimutatják nemtetszésüket. Jobban kedvelem, ha a valódi érzelmek felszínre kerülnek, mert az megkönnyíti a dolgomat.  
\- Ha így van, akkor mi értelme van ennek a találkozónak?! – csattan fel a másik férfi, feledve minden udvarias szóvirágot.  
Elégedett mosolyra húzódik a szám.  
\- Természetesen azért, mert bár a bankom nem vállalja a kockázatot, viszont ettől függetlenül a pénzt megkapják.  
\- Ezt mégis hogy érti? – teszik fel a felesleges kérdést szinte egyszerre.  
\- A részvények egy bizonyos százalékáért cserébe hajlandó vagyok befektetni a cégükbe – válaszolom könnyedén. – Természetesen az irányítást nem szándékozom átvenni – nyugtatom meg őket.  
\- Milyen nagylelkű!  
\- Maga bűnöző, lennék csak fiatalabb… – A hevesebb vérmérsékletű testvér arca a szavak közben egyre vörösebb árnyalatot ölt.  
Hogy mit tenne velem, rejtély marad, mert titkárnőjük ebben a pillanatban szó szerint beesik a tárgyalóba. Kész csoda, hogy a tálca tartalma nem kerül a földre, bár csak egy hajszálon múlik a dolog. Azt el kell ismernem, hogy lehet, Jessie nem emlékszik semmire sem, de időzíteni még mindig tud.  
**  
Jessie**

Kábán bámulok a semmibe, és a világ jelenleg nem létezik. A vérem vadul kering ereimben, és a szívem áll a sebes forgatag középpontjában, mert vadul dobog, nem lassul egy percre sem. Színek kavarognak körülöttem, melyet először nem értek, miként lehetséges ez. Aztán persze ráébredek, néha levegőt is kellene vennem. Ebben a különös állapotban vagyok már azóta, hogy a tekintetem találkozott egy különös kék szempárral, amihez foghatót még nem láttam. A lelkem legmélyére hatolt az erő, mely belőle a sugárzott. A vágy pedig azonnal a markába kaparintott. Egy dolog volt biztos, hogy soha nem éreztem magamat élettel telibbnek, mint abban a pillanatban, mely örökkévalónak tűnt. Sebezhető voltam azokban a másodpercekben, és ez nem volt kedvemre. Azonban az érzés ellen nem tehettem semmit. Zavartan haraptam ajkamba, mitől különös borzongás szaladt végig testemen, mert a férfi figyelme nem lankadt egy másodpercre sem. Ez pedig azt az érzetet keltette, hogy az ő ajka ér gyengéden a számhoz. Ösztönösen kaptam ajkamhoz kezemet, mire az érzelmektől elsötétült szempárban lobogó tűz semmivé lett.  
Valamiért mozdulatom megtörte a varázst, mert egy szemvillanásnyi idő alatt a kéklő mélység jeges szürkévé vált. Megfagyott, miközben az illékony pillanat darabokra tört. Utána pedig már nem volt hajlandó rám nézni, így még mindig nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy a szeme valóban kéklő mélység vagy jeges szürkeség. Mélyenszántó töprengésemből egy dallamos hang szakít ki.  
\- A kávé, azt hiszem, lefőtt.  
Meglepetten pillanatok kollégámra, majd némi fáziskéséssel a tűzhelyre. Valóban, ideje levennem, állapítom meg, ha nem akarom, hogy a tűzjelző bekapcsoljon. Automatikusan teszem a dolgomat, és készítem elő a csészéket.  
\- Köszönöm, Momo – motyogom magam elé.  
Az apócska, tündérszerű nő dallamosan nevet fel szemmel látható szétszórtságomon.  
\- Nagyon el vagy veszve a gondolataidban. A férjed biztos hamarosan hazatér az útjáról, és most csak rá tudsz gondolni.  
Szavai teljesen váratlan pillanatban kapnak el, mikor a lefőtt kávét a konyhapultra helyezem. Őszintén szólva, nem vagyok amúgy sem a helyzet magaslatán, ezért a felfogó képességem a megszokott szint alatt van. Ezért értetlenül ismétlem meg a szót.  
\- A férjem?  
Aztán szerencsére a köd, ami megülte az elmémet, némileg feloszlik, és sietősen próbálom menteni a helyzetet.  
\- Óh, igen, már alig várom, hogy megérkezzen az üzleti útjáról. – A mondat közben elégedetten helyezem el a cukrot a tálcára.  
\- Azt hittem, fényképész.  
A francba – állapítom meg –, ezt elszúrtam. Azonban felülemelkedek a nehézségeken, majd egy sugárzó mosollyal fordulok a szemfüles kolléganőmhöz.  
\- Igen, az, de a munka nem kopogtat be az ajtónkon. Habár rémesen utálja ezt a részét, sajnos elvétve az üzleti részét is a nyakába kell vennie.  
\- Szegény, akkor nem csoda, ha olyan ritkán látod – biggyeszti le sajnálkozva vörösre festett ajkát.  
A soha közelebb áll a valósághoz, jegyzem meg gondolatban. Sőt, én lennék legjobban meglepve, ha váratlanul bekopogna a képzeletbeli férjecském.  
\- Művészek – válaszlom könnyedén, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyaráznék. – Viszont most mennem kell… – Mielőtt esélyem lenne befejezni a mondatot, mohón közbevág:  
\- Valóban – ajkán, véleményem szerint, egy erősen megjátszott mosoly tűnik fel –, ha jól tudom, akkor ma kezdődnek Takeshi Ryóval a tárgyalások. Rengeteg dolgod lehet, és ha akarod, szívesen beviszem a kávét, meg a többi apróságot is kézbe veszem – ajánlja fel kedvesen. - Így ma előbb elmehetnél.

Ha bárkit is meg akart téveszteni a nagylelkűségével, akkor az nagyon nem jött össze. Nyilvánvaló, legalábbis számomra, hogy egy dolgot akar: a férfi közelébe kerülni. A soha nem tapasztalt féltékenység azonnal uralma alá hajt, és már meg sem lepődök, mennyire irracionális a viselkedésem. Mióta megláttam azt a férfit, egy különös őrület kerített hatalmába, melytől szabadulni nem tudok.  
\- Ez az én feladatom! – közlöm erélyesen. 

Mondatomra a kedvesség álcája azonnal leomlik. A helyes arcon, melyet eddig aranyosnak véltem, feltűnik egy gyilkos tekintet. Ettől pedig az illúzió adta tündérszerűsége semmivé válik, megmutatva az igazi valóját, ami a lehető legtávolabb áll a széptől.  
Sietősen fordulok vissza az előkészített tálcához, hogy undoromból ne vehessen észre semmit se. Mégis tudom, hogy sikerült akaratlanul is ellenséget szereznem, aki ott fog keresztbe tenni, ahol csak tud.  
A tálcát felemelve hagyom magam mögött a kollégámat, azonban pár méter után egy másikba botlok. Egy sokkal rosszabba. A férfi szándékosan lép elém, miközben sötét szemében hideg rázós ígéretek tűnnek fel. Na, igen, pont az ilyen alakok miatt kellett kitalálnom a képzeletbeli férjemet. Valamiért az ázsiai férfiaknak az a téveszméje, hogy egy külföldi nőt azonnal le kell rohanni. Ez a tény már érkezésem első napján feltűnt, mikor a repülőgépem leszállt és Japán földre léptem. A többségét egy olcsó karikagyűrű távol tartja, viszont vannak olyanok, akiket az akadályok feltüzelnek. Tanaka pont ebbe a csoportba tartozik.  
\- Továbbmennék, ha lehet – erőltetek udvariasságot magamra, mikor legszívesebben félrerugdosnám.  
\- Útban vagyok?  
Eddig még nem vesztettem el a türelmemet a pasival szemben. Viszont valamiért a mai napon meglehetősen vékony a jég, mely indulataimat visszafogja.  
Az idióta azt hiszi, csak azért, mert tálcát tartok a kezeimben, mindent megtehet. Pofátlan közvetlenséggel hajol a fülemhez. A szavai közben kiáramló forró levegő a bőrömhöz érve rossz érzéssel tölt el. Mielőtt azonban esélye lenne valami mocskos ajánlatot közölni, akcióba lépek. Mindeközben hálát adok az égnek, hogy a mai alkalomra magas sarkút vettem fel. Általában nem szeretem ezt a kínzó lábbelit, de a nap fontossága miatt mégsem jöhettem akármiben. Tehát a hősies szenvedést választottam, valamint tettem magamnak egy ígéretet, miszerint este valamiféle csokis élvezetben fogok elmerülni. „Kit érdekelnek a kalóriák!” felkiáltással.  
Felhőtlen öröm tölt el, ahogy a fél lábon ugráló alakot magam mögött hagyom. Miközben tovább haladok, erősen remélem, hogy több kellemetlenkedő nem fog már az utamba állni. Habár úgy tűnik, ma minden furcsa alak megtalál. Pedig az álgyűrűm nagyrészt távol szokta tartani a felesleges egyéneket.  
E gondolat hatására a tárgyaló ajtaja előtt megtorpanok, mert villámként hasít belém a felismerés. A varázs, mely megtört, talán pont a nem létező férjemnek volt köszönhető. Visszaemlékezve a pillanatra, akkor a tekintete épp egyenesen az ujjamra szegeződött.  
A szívem, mely eddig is meglehetősen izgatottan verdesett a mellkasomban, újra jelét adja, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben velem. Emellett pedig különös kényszert érzek rá, hogy valamiféle módon közöljem Takéval, hogy szabad préda vagyok. Ha ez pedig az állásomba kerül, hm... hát legyen. Úgy érzem, megéri a kockázatot, meg, amúgy is, a nap folyamán nem igazán szerettem meg jobban a munkatársaimat.  
Az álomvilágomból az ajtón kiszűrődő hangok ragadnak ki. Jobban fülelve, vagyis az ajtóhoz tapasztva a fülemet már hallom is, hogy nem valamiféle baráti csevej zajlik bent a szombat esti focimeccsről.  
A kétségbeeséstől ajkamba harapok, mert itt bizony közbe kell lépni. Na, nem mintha a főnökeimet félteném, de ha eldurvul a helyzet, Takeshi Ryo anélkül tűnik el, hogy legalább... meginná a kávéját! Pontosan! Hm... van itt fontossági sorrend – cincogja egy gúnyos hang a fejemben, amiről természetesen tudomást sem veszek. Helyette lendületesen lenyomom a kilincset, azonban túl nagy hajrával indulok neki, és – mondjuk úgy – átkozottul szerencsés vagyok, hogy nem esek hanyatt.  
Az egyedüli jó dolog, hogy a belépőmre az eldurvuló beszélgetés megakad. Kihasználom a döbbent csendet, és rájuk villantom a száz wattos mosolyomat, majd, mint akinek fogalma sincs a valós helyzetről, kedélyesen elnézést kérek a késlekedésért. Hogy valóban elbűvölő vagyok-e, azt nem tudom megmondani, de legalább a vita félbeszakadt. Ezután már csak a fantasztikus kávémat kell eléjük tennem, és a világ összes problémája megoldódik. Erősen remélem, hogy a csésze langyos tartalma sem fogja visszavetni őket a boldogság felé vezető úton. 

Az elején még egész jól haladok az italosztással, és talán megúsznám mindenfajta baleset nélkül, ha nem nézek rá, miközben a csészét elé helyezném. Azonban elkövetem ezt a hibát. Belenézek a legkékebb szempárba, amit valaha is láttam. A világ pedig ismét rózsaszín árnyalatot ölt, közben pedig feledem a gravitáció nevű apróságot. Ennek következtében a csésze lezuhan az asztal szélétől jó pár centivel arrébb, mivel a levegőben nem maradhat, ahova helyezni szerettem volna. A pillanatot lassítva élem meg, és közben rémülten adok hálát, hogy perceket vesztegettem mélyenszántó gondolataimra. Mikor a katasztrófa bekövetkezik, gondolkodás nélkül térdelek a szék mellé, majd egy zsebkendővel próbálom felitatni a combjánál terjengő foltot. Vad hévvel dörzsölöm, és esküszöm, először nem tűnik fel, hogy mit is csinálok. Talán csak az elfúló lélegzet hangja ébreszt rá, hogy milyen helyzetben is vagyok.

A szék mellett térdelek.  
Az asztal nagy része eltakar főnökeim elől.  
Egyik kezem vészesen közel van testének legérzékenyebb részéhez, míg a másik lényegében a lábát tapogatja. Hiszen a foltot már csak egy alapos mosás tüntetheti el.

Ha ezt még lehet fokozni, ráébredésem után sem próbálok javítani a helyzeten. Helyette ránézek, és mikor tekintetünk összefonódik, félek, hogy a szemében égő tűz pontos párja annak, ami bennem lobog. Soha nem éreztem még így senki iránt sem. Vagy csak nem emlékszem rá, ötlik fel bennem a váratlan gondolat. Véletlen lenne, hogy egy ismeretlenre úgy reagálok, ahogy előtte még nem volt rá példa?  
**  
Takeshi**

A Pokol teljesen új értelmet nyer általa. A székem mellett térdelve kerget lassan az őrületbe, és a legszebb az egészben, hogy észre sem veszi, mit tesz velem. Az érintése a nadrágon keresztül is éget, valószínűleg, ha tűzforró lett volna a kávé, az sem tűnne fel ezek után. A finom mozdulatok, apró dörzsölések a combomon, melyekkel egyre közelebb érnek egy bizonyos testrészemhez... Meggondolatlan másodperceimben erősen kívánom, bárcsak ketten lennénk a teremben, mert akkor szabadjára engedhetném a visszafogott vágyaimat. Így azonban, hogy velem szemben két meglehetősen haragos férfi foglal helyet, az időzítés a lehető legrosszabb. Az izmaim megfeszülnek, talán még egy elfojtott sóhaj is elhagyja a számat, ami eljut hozzá. A mozdulat megszakad, amivel „segíteni” szeretne nadrágomon. Egymásra nézünk, ekkor pedig már képtelen vagyok titkolni tovább, mit is akarok igazán. Szeméből pedig ijedtség helyett inkább beleegyezést olvasok ki, miszerint semmi gondja nincs a terveimmel.  
Az ajka résnyire nyílik, láthatóan számára már a világ megszűnt, és nem titkolt várakozással néz. Talán eleget is tennék a néma kérésnek, de egy kiábrándító torokköszörülés magamhoz térít. A kegyetlen való világ visszatér, és a kialakult túlfűtött hangulat semmivé válik. Helyette maradnak a rideg tények. Az egyik az, hogy önuralmam kritikán alulivá vált meglehetősen rövid idő alatt. A másik pedig, hogy ebben az állapotban nem lehet folytatni a tárgyalást. Szégyen ide vagy oda, nekem most sürgősen el kell tűnnöm, mielőtt olyasmit teszek, amit megbánhatok. Ezen gondolat hatására sietősen hátratolom a széket, majd felállva onnét kezemet nyújtom a lány felé. Zavartan bámul fel, láthatóan a pillanat nála még tart, de szerencsére gyorsan kapcsol, és belém kapaszkodva hagy fel a térdeplő pozícióval.  
\- Köszönöm – rebegi vöröslő arccal.

A helyzetre való ráébredése miatti zavara semmi kétséget sem hagy maga után. Mindenfelé néz, csak felém nem. Bámulja a falat, az asztalt, sőt még a főnökei komor arcára is hajlandó pillantani.  
\- Kisasszony! – Az egyik férfi szájából csak ez a szó hangzik el, de a helytelenítés felér egy monológgal.

Valószínűleg az iménti akció miatt feledték az előző kellemes csevejt az éltes férfiak, és most titkárnőjük kétes értékeit akarnák feszegetni. Azonban az esztelen védelmező ösztöneim ezt nem engedhetik. Ha mindenképpen haragot akarnak érezni, akkor az rám irányuljon, és közben felejtsék csak el szépen, mi is történt itt a terem közepén.  
\- Uraim – hívom fel magamra a figyelmet –, a döntés Önökön áll. Ha csődbe akarják juttatni a céget, és vele több száz ember életét tönkretenni, a büszkeségük miatt, akkor vegyék úgy, hogy az ajánlatom el sem hangzott.  
\- A hírek tényleg igazak – jegyzi meg keserűen az idősebb testvér, Goutho.  
Kegyetlen mosolyt villantok rájuk, miközben válaszolok:  
\- Az összes az – ismerem el.  
A megvetés, mely arcukról sugárzik, semmi újdonságot nem jelent számomra. Általában nem érdekel, ki mit gondol rólam, viszont most először érzek egy aprócska szúrást emiatt. Vajon ezek után Jessie számára is egy hidegszívű gazember leszek? Teszem fel a kérdést magamban, emlékezve az évekkel ezelőtti találkozásunk első napjaira, amelyek szintén nem zajlottak zökkenőmentesen. Dühösen rázom le magamról az emlékek súlyát, hiszen sem az idő, sem a hely nem alkalmas most erre.  
**  
Jessie**

Ha a zavartól lángra kaphat az ember, akkor esélyes vagyok rá. Életem eddigi legkellemetlenebb pillanata volt az iménti. Nénikém éveket fektetett belém jó modor terén. Erre, tessék, elég röpke öt perc, aztán már mindent sutba is vágok. Vajon könnyelmű nőcskének tart? A hideg is végigfut rajtam a gondolatatra, és ha eddig nem mertem ránézni, akkor ezek után meg főleg nem.  
Hiába igyekszem menteni legalább magam előtt a helyzetet, azonban őszintén el kell ismernem, hogy bizony ezt elszúrtam. Mármint azzal nincs gond, ha segíteni akarunk valakin, azzal már inkább, ha utána várakozóan nézünk felé, szinte némán könyörgünk, hogy tegyen valami... totálisan oda nem illőt. Ha ezért nem rúgnak ki, akkor semmiért sem. Vajon a főnökeim megértőek lesznek? Hallva a „kisasszony” szót, úgy vélem, ez a vonat már rég elment.  
Ezután várom a süvítő kiáltást – mert amúgy nagyon jó hangerővel bír a két pasi –, amikor is egy nyugodt hang hívja fel magára a figyelmet. Oldalról rásandítok, és bosszantóan összeszedettnek tűnik. Ebből az jön ki, hogy pusztán rám volt pusztító hatással az incidens, sőt az egész találkozás. Ismét nem vesz tudomást rólam. Mielőtt ismét elmerülnék az oda nem illő pillanatomban, a szavak is eljutnak hozzám.  
\- … több száz ember életét tönkretenni, a büszkeségük miatt, akkor vegyék úgy, hogy az ajánlatom el sem hangzott.  
\- A hírek tényleg igazak – jegyzi meg a főnököm.  
A mondatra egy vérfagyasztó mosoly jelenik meg Takeshi arcán, melytől többfajta érzelem önt el. És ezek között sajnos felbukkan az izgalom is, mert a rossz fiúkban mindig van valami. Ettől szörnyen is érzem magamat... majd otthon. Most csak igyekszek tudomást sem venni lényem egy részének hiányosságairól. Valószínűleg ez amúgy is az apám hibája. A géneket tagadhatjuk, de sajnos, néha visszaütnek, így vagy úgy.  
Viszont ebből leszűrhetek egy biztos tényt Takeshi Ryóval kapcsolatban. Szépsége kísértő, mint maga az ördög, és valószínűleg nem a szívjóság a jelszava. Hidegség sugárzik belőle, onnan, ahol az előbb forróságot véltem felfedezni. Szenvedélynek nyoma sincs. Tényeket közöl, és nem vár cserébe választ. Tisztába van a vele, hogy esélyük sincs ellene, ettől pedig nem érzi rosszul magát.  
Mégis képtelen vagyok megvetni, esetleg utálni. Hogyan is tehetném? Habár ismeretségünk rövid, ettől függetlenül valahogy különös vonzódást érzek iránta. 

Ijedten rezzenek össze, mikor elindul kifelé a tárgyalóból. Legszívesebben a karjába kapaszkodva tartanám magam mellett csak még egy kicsit... egy másodpercig vagy kettőig. Mégis, mintha sóbálvánnyá váltam volna, mozdulni sem tudok. Az ajtó halk csukódása az, ami végre mozgásra bír. Utána iramodok, és közben tisztában vagyok vele, ha eddig nem akartak kirúgni, majd ezután fognak. Hallani vélem, hogy utánam szólnak, de tudomást sem veszek róluk. Jelenleg semmi sem számít, csak az ösztön, mely hajt előre, hogy elérjem. Kiérve látom, hogy befordul a folyosó végén, és innentől kezdve már semmi sem állíthat meg.  
Kivéve a köré sereglő testőrök áradata. Fekete ruhás alakok, és mindegyik nagyobb, mint én. Zavartan nézzem a sorfalat, ami felsorakozik körülötte. Eddig hol rejtegette ezeket a srácokat? Már csak egy maszk hiányzik róluk, és elmehetnének nindzsának. A gondolatra akaratlanul is majdnem elfog a röhögő görcs, aztán persze megemberelem magamat.  
\- Takeshi! – kiáltok felé, bár látni nem látom, de valahol a testőrök áradata mögött kell lennie.  
Ezután az akcióm után legszívesebben a számra ütnék, hiszen a tiszteletlenségre, amit elkövettem, nincsen szó. Ha még a teljes nevét mondtam volna ki, de nem.  
A levegő szinte megfagy, és ezek után nem fűzők nagy reményeket ahhoz, hogy valaha is beszélhetek Takéval. Valamint, hogy látom-e a következő napfelkeltét. Viszont, bátraké a szerencse, és valamiért egy határozott utasítás után a testőrök engednek a sorzáron, majd feltűnik a karcsú alak. Arca kifejezéstelen maszk, de a szeme mélyén titkolt fájdalmat vélek felfedezni. Naiv illúzió lenne? Fogalmam sincs, csak az bizonyos, ha róla van szó, valami mélyen a lelkemben bekattan... szó szerint.  
\- Sajnálom – mentegetőzök japánul, de a szavamba vágva hallgattat el.  
Kifogástalan angolsággal beszél, és elámulok rajta, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy hiába vagyok Japánban már két hónapja, továbbra sem „tökéletesen” a kiejtésem.  
\- Mit óhajt? – A hangjában unalom ül.  
Nehéz eldönteni, hogy megjátszott-e, mégsem engedek a kétségeknek, mert emlékszem pontosan a pillanatra, melyet neki is éreznie kellett. Az adott esetben, azt hiszem, jobb, ha kerülöm a finomkodást, amúgy is ez már kárba veszett kísérlet lenne. Ráadásul azt sem feledhetem, hogy az időm véges. Így a lényegre térek.  
\- Találkoztunk már?  
A csendet, mely mondatomra megüli a folyosót, egy életlen késsel is vágni lehetne. Takeshi arcán egy különös árny suhan át, mely nem tart sokáig, emiatt nehéz eldönteni, mit is rejt.  
Majd mikor túljutunk a kínos másodperceken, ajkán egy gúnyos mosoly tűnik fel, miközben tetőtől talpig végigmér, mintha csak egy eladásra váró ló lennék. Ettől a megaláztatástól azonnal sarkon kéne fordulnom, mégsem teszem.  
\- Hallottam már ezt a kérdést számtalanszor – jegyzi meg lágyan. – Azonban munkaidőben nem ismerkedek.  
A visszautasítás fájdalma helyett düh önt el, és mikor elfordul a hátát mutatva, egy szó hagyja el a számat halkan, de közben tudom, hogy tisztán hallja, mintha csak kiáltanám.  
\- Hazug.  
Erre a szóra megtorpan, majd figyelmét visszafordítja rám. Szemében már nem jeges elutasítás ég, hanem tűz, mely porrá emészthet bármit.  
**  
Takeshi**

Rettentően mérges vagyok. Nem rá, hanem magamra, hogy még mindig ennyire számít, pedig évek teltek el.  
Elgondolkodva mérem végig a lányt, akit valaha ismertem. Azonban a mostani Jessie nem egészen az, aki valaha volt. Mégis úgy tűnik, a mélységben van valami, ami még emlékszik rám. Ez reménnyel töltene el, de ott van egy apró tényező, amit férjnek hívnak.  
\- A férje valószínűleg nem örülne, ha tudná, hogy egy másik férfi után szalad – jegyzem meg elutasítóan.  
Arcát a zavar pírja lepi el, és meg is van rá minden oka, gondolom elégedetten.  
\- Igazából nem is vagyok férjnél – leheli maga elé.  
A mondat tartalma elér hozzám, de bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy rosszul hallottam. Habár eddig soha nem volt gond a hallásommal, azonban mindig van első alkalom.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezek vissza a biztonság kedvéért.  
Morcosan néznek erre felém, mintha rém kellemetlen lenne megismételnie az előzőt.  
\- Mondom, nem vagyok férjnél! – csattan fel hangosabban.  
Lehetséges lenne? – merül fel bennem a kétely. Ha másról lenne szó, egy pillanatig sem hinnék neki. Viszont, mivel róla van szó, ezért elképzelhető. Ráadásul úgy tűnik, volt kedvesem meglehetősen szenvedélyesen szeret másnak tűnni, mint ami. Ebből a rossz szokásából ki kellene gyógyítani. Meglehetősen érdekel az ok, amiért erre kényszerült.  
\- Miért van szükség erre az álcára?  
\- Az itteni pasik valamiért azt hiszik, kötelező a magányos nőket vigasztalni – vágja rá utálkozva.  
Aztán némi késéssel észbe kap.  
\- Különben is, mit érdekel ez, ha nem is ismerjük egymást? – A mondat végén gyanakvóan fürkész. – Ismerd el, hogy valahol találkoztunk már!  
Az esély, amire vártam, könyörögtem itt áll előttem. Mégis valahogy ez nem elég. Találkozva Jessie-vel, egy dolgot biztosan állíthatok: makacsság tekintetében nem változott semmit sem.  
Mit akarok? Azt, hogy most ő tegye meg az első lépést. Évekig tartó magányom után, ami nem kevés szenvedéssel járt úgy vélem ennyi nekem is jár. Érezni akarom, hogy igazán akar engem, és nem csak sodródik az árral. Gyerekes vágy lenne ez a részemről. Lehet... de legalább ebből megtudom, hogy mennyire is mélyen érintem meg emlékek nélkül is. Ez az utolsó próba kettőnknek.  
\- Emlékek nélkül mit számít, hogy találkoztunk-e, vagy sem? – teszem fel a költői kérdést.  
Szavaim nyomán nagyra nyílnak azok a zöld szemek.  
\- Héé...! – kiált fel, mikor elfordulok tőle.  
Azonban vissza már nem nézek, a testőrök amúgy is körém sereglenek. Hallom a méltatlankodó kiáltásokat, de nem engedek a kísértésnek. 

A Miurák persze jelentkeztek már másnap, és elnézést kértek a kellemetlenségért, amit titkárnőjük okozott. Majd biztosítottak róla, hogy azonnali hatállyal ki is rúgták, erre pedig legszívesebben megöltem volna őket. Olyan hidegvért tanúsítottam az egész beszélgetés alatt, melyre még nem volt példa. Igaz, utána a telefonomat ki kellett cserélni, mert a beszélgetés végén használhatatlan lett, olyan erővel csaptam le.  
Ezt követően pedig az egész átkozott napom azzal telt, hogy visszafogjam magamat attól, hogy felkutassam. Eldöntöttem valamit egy adott percben, és most már nem fogok ettől eltérni. Könyörögni mégsem fogok... talán. 

A nap végéhez közeledik már, mégis továbbra is csak rajta jár az agyam. 

Menjek?  
Maradjak?

Soha nem gyötört még a kétség ennyire egy döntésemmel kapcsolatban.  
Fáradtan dörzsölöm meg mellkasomat, mert a fizikai fájdalmat jól bírom, de a lelki szenvedés kezdi tönkre tenni a tűrőképességem határait. Szerencsére pont ez az a pillanat, mikor a telefon éles sípolása felhívja a figyelmet arra, hogy nekem most dolgoznom kellene a szenvedés helyett.  
\- Tessék? – szólok bele színtelenül.  
\- Uram, a portán jelezték – hallom titkárnőm kifejezéstelen hangját –, hogy egy hölgy kíván találkozni Önnel. A neve Jessica Price. Fogadja?  
Egy másodpercre az összes értelmes gondolat kiszökken a fejemből. Aztán az ajkam egy elégedett mosolyra húzódik. Itt van, eljött. Elég bizonyíték ez egy meggyötört szívnek? Ha azt hittem, hogy igen... akkor tévedtem.  
\- Nem – közlöm elutasítóan. – A jövőben pedig ne engedjék belépni sem az épületbe.  
A választ meg sem várom, mert mondatom után azonnal leteszem a készüléket. Ezután engedek magamnak egy percnyi szünetet. Utána döbbenek rá, hogy lehet ezzel az utolsó mondattal kicsit túl messzire mentem, de elkapott a pillanatnyi hév. Visszakozni pedig már nem lehet.  
\- Micsoda gyerek vagyok! – állapítom meg lehangoltan.  
Mégsem vagyok képes változtatni a tényen, hogy a tüske, mely az évek során húsom legmélyére fúródott, mintha kevésbé fájna attól, hogy eljött hozzám, akar engem. A fájdalom múlni fog, és talán képes leszek tovább lépni azon a másik férfin is. Ha pedig nem, akkor utólag még elintézhetem a pasit távolról is.  
**  
Jessie**

Visszatérve az irodába egyből a főnökök fogadnak.  
\- Meg tudom magyarázni… – kezdenék bele.  
Viszont nagyon nem érdekli őket a mentegetőzésem, mert egyenesen közlik:  
\- Ki van rúgva!  
Jóval később, bérelt kis lakásomban komoly problémákon törhetném a fejemet. Mint mondjuk, hogyan is fizetem ki a jövő hónapi bérleti díjat. Ehelyett azonban máson agyalok. Nem kell zseninek lenni hozzá, hogy kin, és ehhez a laptopom meg a netes elérhetőség tökéletes támpontot ad.  
Órákat töltök kutatással, amivel nem sok mindenre jutok, pedig azt mondják, a interneten mindent meg lehet találni. Azonban van pár dolog, ami bizonyítja, hogy sejtelmeim nem voltak alaptalanok. A bűn nem áll távol tőle. Több generáció óta a jakuzák csapatát erősíti a Ryo család.  
Ettől ki kellene akadnom, mint annyi mindentől a nap folyamán. Ehelyett a szám elégedett mosolyra húzódik. Hiszen, elvileg, hol is töltöttem az időmet az amnézia előtt? Egy nemzetközi bűnöző suliban. Mi az esélye annak, hogy Takeshi is ott volt velem? Ötven százalék legalább. Viszont, ha a megérzéseimre hallgatok, akkor inkább száz. Ennek ellenére is kell a bizonyíték. A bizonyításhoz csupán információt kell szereznem. Elgondolkodva harapok ajkamba, mert tisztában vagyok vele, hogy apámtól nem fogok választ kapni a kérdéseimre. A pokolba is, még az iskola nevét sem volt hajlandó elárulni, mikor faggattam. Egyedül homályos utalást kaptam a suli hollétére. Kemény dió lesz így bármit is találni. Aztán persze jön a sugallat, mely nem várat sokáig magára. A problémamegoldó képességemet nem csak nénikém találta csodálatraméltónak, de néha még saját magam is meglepődök ezen a képességemen. Ezután már jóval vidámabban fordítom figyelmemet a gépemre, és begépelem a facebook szót. A regisztráció röpke perceket vesz csak igénybe.

Keresztnév: Jessie  
Vezeték név: Price  
Neme: Férfi  
email cím: legyélbűnözőbarát@gmail.com

Óh, igen, most már csak várnom kell, valamint hatalmas adag szerencse sem lenne hátrányos. 

Napokkal később bosszúsan meredek mgam elé. Kidobtak! Ismét... A héten már harmadszorra. Kétségbeesetten nézek fel a hatalmas épületre, és totálisan megértem, mit érezhetett Dávid, mikor szembe nézett Góliáttal. Akkor is bejutok, fogadom meg hevesen. Az elszántság, mely eltöltött a Ferrelikkel való chatelésem után, nem enyhült. Kiderült belőle, hogy fiúként több, mint jól teljesítettem, és a facebookon való ismerősök azóta is szépen gyarapodnak. Igaz, kaptam meglehetősen kétes munka ajánlatokat... A betörés volt ezek közül a legenyhébb.  
Töprengve nézek a semmibe, mert többféleképpen próbáltam már Takeshi közelébe jutni. Beöltöztem takarítónőnek, jelentkeztem munkára, valamint igyekeztem a hátsó ajtón is besurranni. Néha eljutottam egészen az első emeltig, de legtöbbször a portánál megakadtam. Mi ebből a tanulság? Belülről nem kivitelezhető az akció. A gondolat közben oldalra pillanatok, és meglátom az ablakmosókat, akik éppen készülődnek a munkára.  
\- Tériszonyom lesz – jegyzem meg növekvő rémülettel.  
Ennek ellenére sem hátrálok meg. Miért?  
Néha egy pillantás is elég, hogy a világ kiforduljon a sarkaiból.  
Határozottan lépek a munkásokhoz, és hálát adok érte, hogy farmerben vagyok, valamint egy kényelmes tornacipőben. Ki hitte volna, hogy ma egy illegő billegő felvonóban jutok fel a harminc valahányadik emeletre.  
\- Helló – köszöntöm a két munkást egy ragyogó mosollyal.  
Kérdően néznek rám, és ezután el kezdem nekik vázolni, hogy a pasim születésnapjára valami rém romantikusat szeretnék tenni. Ehhez pedig szükségem van a segítségükre, persze, nem ingyen.  
**  
Takeshi**

Órák óta tettetem, hogy dolgozok, és még Shane hívásairól sem veszek tudomást.  
Napok óta tart az ostrom, amit Jessie folytat az épület ellen. Soha nem érzett örömmel tölt el a tudat, hogy nem adja fel egykönnyen. Élvezném a próbálkozásait? Teljes mértékben. Őszintén szólva, valahol kellemes érzés, hogy annyi év várakozás után végre rajta a sor. Még ha nem is emlékszik, mi volt közöttünk, és talán ettől még édesebb az érzés. Talán most már elég volt, és itt az ideje... 

A gondolataimból egy kopogás szakít ki, mire értetlenül meredek magam elé, mert a harmincötödik emeleten van az irodám, és mögöttem az ablak. Általában az ajtó felől szoktak érkezni a látogatók. A székemmel megpördülve a lehető legrémisztőbb látvány fogad, melytől a vér is meghűl az ereimben, majd olyan harag tölt el, amit régen éreztem már. De akkor is csak Jessie-vel kapcsolatban.  
Hogy merészeli az életét kockára tenni?! A rémülettől remegve ugrok az ablakhoz, majd kinyitom azt, de esélyem sincs ordibálni, mert a vakmerő idióta már veti is át lábát a párkányon. Ösztönösen kapok utána, és húzom be sietősen, le sem merve nézni az alattunk elterülő mélységbe. Ezzel szemben, miután Jessie bejut, vidáman int vissza a vigyorgó férfiaknak. A veszélyérzete továbbra is nulla érték körül mozog. A munkásoknál viszont másképp áll a helyzet, mert ahogy rám pillantanak, a jókedvük azonnal lelohad. Ezután úgy vélik, jobb, ha lejjebb elereszkednek pár emelettel. Indulataim ettől sem csillapodnak, és mivel a kiváltó ok pont előttem van, hevesen megragadva rázom meg a karcsú alakot. Ettől végre talán ráeszmél, hogy túllőtt a célon. Habár ez valószínűleg csak kósza remény részemről. Ezzel tisztában is lennék, ha nem látnék éppen mindent vérvörösben. Azonban az adott helyzetben nem a logika az, ami irányít.  
\- Mégis mi járt a fejedben?! Megőrültél?  
Ismerős arckifejezéssel találom szembe magamat. Makacsul felvillanó zöld szempár és durcásan lebiggyesztet ajak.  
\- Valahogy mégis csak el kellett jutom hozzád! – kiált fel morcosan.  
\- Szóval az én hibám?! – csattanok fel.  
Sajnos, tény, hogy az enyém, és ezt Jessie is pontosan tudja.  
\- Igen! - vágja rá azonnal.  
Hangos szóváltásunk közben az ajtó kitárul, vélhetőleg a veszekedésünk feltűnt a kint lévőknek is.  
\- Uram… – próbálkozna titkárnőm.  
Azonban oda se nézve közlöm vele:  
\- Kifelé!  
\- Te aztán tudsz bánni az emberekkel – állapítja meg Jessie, miután ismét egyedül maradunk.  
\- Eddig még senki sem panaszkodott – közlöm egyszerűen.  
\- Mertek?  
\- Azért jöttél be az ablakon, hogy ezt megvitassuk?  
\- Talán igen – válaszolja.  
A mondat után zavartan ráncolja a homlokát, mire akaratlanul teszem fel a kérdést.  
\- Mi az?  
Meglepetten néz fel, miközben azt mondja:  
\- Ezt gyakran csináltuk, igaz?  
\- Hogy beesel az ablakon? Nem, általában ezt kihagytuk. Viszont, hogy kockáztatod az életedet? Ez valóban rendszeresen ismétlődő szokásod.  
\- Nem éppen erre gondoltam, de kösz a plusz infót – válaszolja könnyedén. – Azonban én a veszekedésre céloztam. Olyan könnyedén ment, mintha rutin lenne – ismeri el.  
Ajkam egy megértő mosolyra húzódik, mert valóban könnyen visszazökkentünk a régi kerékvágásba.  
\- Volt pár szócsatánk.  
Beismerésem után közelebb lép hozzám, kíváncsiságtól égő tekintettel.  
\- Miért vagy most ennyire nyílt?  
\- Talán a belépési stílusod hatással volt rám. Mire jöttél rá?  
A tömény elégedettség szinte süt róla, és csalódtam volna benne, ha nem ás mélyebbre.  
\- Elég sok mindenre. A facebook egy csodálatos dolog. Tudtad, hogy van egy fanclubom?  
\- Nem – ismerem el a hiányosságomat.  
\- Nyugi – veregeti meg a vállamat –, neked is van egy.  
Ezzel az utolsó megjegyzéssel alaposan meglep, és szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy ki állhat a rejtélyes rajongói klubok mögött. Ha ezen túl leszek, megölöm, ígérem meg magamnak, és életemben először talán komolyan is gondolom.  
\- Mióta amnéziás lettem, mindig vágytam az emlékeim után, de most hallva, hogy miket tettem és hol voltam, kikkel találkoztam, a hiánya még kínzóbb. – Az utolsó szavakat suttogva mondja ki, ahogy szomorúan maga elé néz. – Talán soha nem leszek az igazán, aki valaha voltam.  
Szavaitól ismét elönt a düh, de most egészen más okból. A karját megragadva húzom magamhoz, amitől meglepetten bámul fel.  
\- Emlékek nélkül is az vagy – közlöm vele érzelmektől fojtott hangon.  
Szavaim után meglepő módon fejét a mellkasomnak támasztja, mintha megnyugtatná szívemnek a dobbanása. Bátortalanul öleli át derekamat félne a visszautasítástól. Percekig, vagy órákig állunk így összefonódva, nem tudom, csak abban vagyok biztos, hogy tökéletes a pillanat. Nincs gond, ami most zavarhatna, és akár a világ is megszűnhetn, az sem érdekelne túlzottan addig, míg velem van.  
\- Gyakran álmodtam egy férfiról – szólal meg lágyan. – Az arcát soha nem láttam tisztán, minél jobban akartam, annál inkább árnyékba borult. Nem tudtam, ki ő, vagy honnét ismerhetem, viszont abban biztos voltam, hogy szeret, és ezt viszonoztam. Ébren és álmodva is csak rá tudtam gondolni... de ezt nem folytathattam egy idő után. A valóságban kellett élnem, és nem egy álomvilágban. 

A szavak közben a hangja elcsuklik, aztán, mikor úgy tűnik, hogy nem bírja folytatni, megnyugtató semmiségeket súgok fülébe.  
\- Próbáltam továbblépni. Ismerkedni, és még férjhez is akartam menni. De képtelen voltam rá, az utolsó pillanatban... valami meggátolt abban, hogy megtegyem a végső lépést. Te voltál az. – A mondat közben felnéz rám, és szeméből ugyanazt olvasom ki, ami bennem is lángol.  
Ösztönösen hajolok hozzá, míg a távolság ajkaink között semmivé válik. Érzem a tüzet újra, melynek hiánya kínzó ürességet hagyott maga után. Azonban most ismét újraéled a láng, csak erősebben. Édesebb az érzés, mint volt, és tudom, többet már nem élhetek nélküle.  
Lassan válunk el egymástól, egyikünk sem akarja a másikat elereszteni. A távolság az ajkaink között résnyi, és elmerülök szemének zöldjében, melyben olyan ígéreteket látok, amikre mindennél jobban vágyok.  
\- Egyszer régen, egy másik élettel ezelőtt – a belőlem feltörő hang túlfűtött a hévtől – azt ígértem, ha újra eljössz hozzám, többet nem engedlek el.  
\- Itt vagyok – leheli halkan. – És sehol másutt nem lennék szívesebben.  
\- Sok mindent nem tudsz rólam. Vannak dolgok...  
Mielőtt befejezhetném, egy apró csókkal hallgattat el, majd utána azt mondja:  
\- Van időnk – a hangja megértő – újra megismerni egymást. A múlt helyett jobban érdekel mostantól a jövő... a kettőnké.  
A tüske, mely belülről kínzott, semmivé válik, hiszem engem választott. Úgy is, hogy nem emlékszik az ígéretre, melyet egymásnak tettünk. Valóban, az elkövetkező évek olyan lehetőségeket rejtenek, melyeket remélni sem mertem.  
A nyakánál egy ezüstös csillogás tűnik fel blúza rejtekében. Kíváncsian érintem meg, majd húzom az ékszert a felszínre. Látványára elmosolyodok, és óvatosan szemlélem a szívecskét, mely épp olyan fényesen ragyog, mint mikor odaajándékoztam. A láncot fogva húzom magamhoz Jessie-t, és csókolom újra, mert ebből soha nem lehet elég.  
**  
Jessie**

Őszintén szólva, a tizenkettedik emelet környékén már biztos voltam benne, hogy megőrülök a pasiért. Más magyarázat nem volt a hülyeségre, amit elkövettem.  
Aztán, mikor már mellette voltam, ha volt is rejtett kétségem az érzéseim iránt, semmisek lettek, ahogy belenéztem a szemébe. A kék mélység nem engedett, és beismertem volna bármit, csak érezzem a közelségét, az érintését.  
A csókok pedig olyan magaslatokba vittek, hogy félő volt, a szívem nem bírja majd a tempót. Aztán, mikor lágyan előhúzta a medált. A szemem könnybe lábadt, és egy pillanata ismét fájt, hogy nem emlékszem az időre, mikor megismertem. Aztán a keserű gondolatok kiröppentek a fejemből, amikor ismét magához húzott, és a világ megszűnt létezni.  
Sajnos, azonban mások nem feledkeztek el rólunk, mert a telefon rikácsolása a kábult ködön át is egy idő után zavaróvá vált.  
\- Dolgoznod kell? – kérdésem inkább kérlelő és pont az ellenkezőjét sugallja.  
A válasz mindenfajta habozás nélkül érkezik.  
\- Nem. Úgy érzem, ideje egy hosszabb pihenőt tartani.  
A mondat végén a kezemet megragadva húzni kezd maga után.  
\- Hova megyünk? – kérdezem izgatottan.  
\- Meglepetés. – A szó után egy olyan mosoly ragyog fel az arcán, amit szeretnék örökre ott tartani.  
Kiérve az irodából egy meglehetősen ideges titkárnő fogad. Azonban, mielőtt esélye lenne bármit is mondani, Take közli vele:  
\- Pár napig ne zavarjanak.  
\- De a tárgyalások... Uram! – kiált fel kétségbeesetten.  
Érdeklődve szemlélem a helyzetet, mert az előbbi Take, aki olyan édes volt velem, most jéghideggé válik. Valahogy még ez is izgató tőle... Óh, lányom neked tényleg véged van, állapítom meg rezignáltan.  
\- Rajtam kívül rengeteg embert fizetek, hogy dolgozzon a cégért.  
Ezután több figyelmet nem is fordít a szerencsétlenre, és már húz is magával a lift felé.  
\- Ha szükséged van egy új titkárnőre, szabad vagyok – közlöm vele halkan.  
\- Nem vennélek fel – válaszolja határozottan.  
Az azonnali visszautasításra megtorpanok egy pillanatra.  
\- Miért?  
Az ajkamra lehel egy lágy csókot, melyet időm sincs élvezni, mert már abba is marad, majd azt mondja:  
\- Ha a közelemben lennél, akkor az időt nem munkával töltenénk. A cég pedig rövid időn belül csődbe jutna.  
Arcom pírba borul, mert ráébredek, hogy valóban nagy az esélye ennek.  
Mikor belépünk a felvonóba, Takeshi meglehetősen hatásosan éri el, hogy senki se akarjon követni bennünket. Már cseppet sem lepődök meg rajta, hogy aranyosnak találom a viselkedését.  
\- Hogyan kerültél Japánba? – kérdezi meg, miközben a lift elindul lefelé. – Az utolsó információm szerint férjhez akartál menni.  
\- Te nyomoztál utánam?  
\- Talán... egy kicsit – ismeri el tétován. – Azonban nem az én ötletem volt! – közli védekezően.  
Határozottan édes, ahogy a kőkemény üzletember zavart fiúvá válik. Egy picit igazán kínozhatnám ezzel, de úgy vélem, még számtalan lehetőségem lesz előhozni ezt a fajta Takét. Várakozva nézek elébe ennek a pillanatnak, és vannak ötleteim a mikéntekre. A gondolataimból szerencsére semmi sem tükröződik az arcomon, miközben mesélem a Japánig való eljutásomat.  
\- Az esküvőt lefújtam, és utána egy ideig az apámmal voltam. Azonban, sajnos, rá kellett jönnöm, hogy bár imádom az öreget, hosszú távon nem egyezik az életstílusunk. Ezért pár hónap után, mikor ismét tovább akart állni egy másik városba, azt mondtam neki, hogy maradok. Próbáltam elhelyezkedni, de sajnos nem sok sikerrel. Aztán egy nap egy kávézóban ültem, és már alig volt pénzem, mikor feltűnt egy fura alak. Először azt hittem, valami perverz, és mikor kiderült, hogy nem, utána is erős volt a kényszer, hogy megüssem. Azt hiszem, ez valami ösztönös kényszer lehetett.  
\- Mi volt a neve a férfinak?  
\- Azt hiszem, Shane-nek hívták.  
Fürkészően mérem végig, és a különös arckifejezéséből egy dologra következtethetek.  
\- Ismered?  
\- Igen. A legjobb barátom – vallja be. – Habár néha legszívesebben megfojtanám.  
\- Fura barátaid vannak – jegyzem meg hozzásimulva.  
Take az irányító panel felé nyúl, majd egy gombot megnyomva a lift megáll valahol a tizedik emelet környékén. Kérdően nézek fel rá, mire egy olyan mosolyt kapok válasz gyanánt, amitől a borzongás szétterjed az egész testemben.  
\- Arról volt szó, hogy megyünk valahova. Tudod, a meglepetés – mormogom megjátszott felháborodással.  
\- Hosszú még a nap – leheli felém. – Különben is, ha innét kilépünk, nem érhetek hozzád úgy, ahogy igazán szeretnék. Adj egy percet – kéri lágyan.  
\- Hm, ha akarod, adhatok ötöt is – súgom vissza, miközben ajkunk egymáshoz közelít.  
\- Ne kísérts, Jessie. A végén ki sem tesszük a lábunkat ebből a liftből.  
A szó, amit soha nem tudtam kimondani volt vőlegényemnek, bárhogy is erőlködtem, most meglepően könnyedén tolul ajkamra.  
\- Szeretlek.  
Már csak centik választanak el, és tisztán látom, hogy szemének kékje szavaim hatására elmélyül. Mielőtt a távolság végleg megszűnne közöttünk, meghallom Takeshi válaszát, ami a világot jelenti számomra. 

Utána pedig a karjai nyújtják a megnyugvást, csókja a boldogságot, mert tudom, mostantól kezdve bármit is tartogasson a jövő, már nem leszek egyedül. Végre, a balesetem óta először nem számít, ki voltam, mert innentől kezdve, ami igazán fontos, hogy ki lehetek.

  
**  
Vége**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A történetet eredetileg 2007-nen kezdtem írni, és a Merengő honlapján is megtalálható. Hiába volt rengeteg bétám, akik segítettek a javításban hiba biztos maradt a fejezetekben. És bár a történet messze van a tökéletestől, de nagyon szerettem írni.


End file.
